Personification
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Incarnations of the Doppelganger Tatia have lived in this world for centuries. Their memories always travel from one life to the next. Each time a new Incarnation is born, they are somehow placed exactly where they need to be. This is the story of Blair, the most recent Incarnation, in Mystic Falls. Some say her tale is impossible...she says it Personification.
1. No promises

Elena Gilbert sat upstairs in her room writing in her diary. She was almost done with a sentence when a more than familiar voice's shout reached her ears, "Ellie Gilbert! You better be up and dressed for school before I drag you down here myself!"

Elena actually found herself laughing at the sound of Blair's, her friend's voice. Not to mention the fact that she still called her Ellie. "Be right down!" Elena called back, finished her sentence, and grabbed her things for school.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna said as Elena walked into the kitchen.

"You can burn toast." Blair teased. She had known this family long enough to know what Aunt Jenna was capable of in the cooking department.

Elena went straight for the coffee while Blair and Jenna had their little exchange.

"Hey, you're a guest in this house Missy. Show some respect." Jenna teased right back.

"Guys, please. It's _all_ about the coffee." Elena handed Blair a cup before pouring another for herself. The second cup poured didn't last very long before Jeremy came into the kitchen.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked then helped himself to the mug in Elena's hand. "Hey." He said to Blair, taking a seat at the kitchen island beside her.

"You make a habit of stealing people's coffee?" Blair asked raising her brow.

"Yep." Jeremy replied, sliding her cup away.

Blair back handed his arm for that and took back her mug. "I don't like you." She said with fake seriousness, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, yes you do." Jeremy answered, grinning as he sipped his coffee.

Elena looked like she was going to barf at the whole scene unfolding before her.

Meanwhile, Jenna was frantically moving around the kitchen. "Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared." Taking some money out of her wallet she held it out to the kids, "Lunch money?"

"I'm good." Elena replied, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

Jeremy reached over and plucked the money out of Jenna's hand without so much of a thank you. An act that once again received a swat from Blair. Although this time it was more of a punch. No, it was definitely a punch. "Ow, jeeze. For a little Asian chick you pack a punch."

"Jeremy! Rude." Elena scolded but it didn't bother Blair one bit.

"Don't you forget it." Blair pointed at Jeremy when she said that, "Now what do you say to your Aunt Jenna?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes, sighing, "Thank you."

"No problem, kid." Jenna replied, smiling, before turning her attention to Blair, "You need some, Blair?"

Blair shifted in her seat, "No, I'm good."

"You sure?" Jenna asked, a tinge of worry to her voice.

" _Aunt Jenna_." Elena spoke that in way that politely asked her to drop it.

"I'm good, really. Thanks for the offer though." Blair was lying to a degree. She did have enough money for lunch, but that was it. So yeah, she was a bit far from good but that really wasn't something she was comfortable with talking about. Elena knew the gist, of course, but there was so much more that Elena didn't know and Blair wasn't going to risk sharing.

"Okay, well the offer is open just in case some jackass tries to steal your money." Jenna's eyes went right to Jeremy after saying that.

"Hey!" Jeremy exclaimed offensively.

"You should have thanked me without the reminder." Jenna grinned then got back on track. "Okay, do you guys need anything else? A number 2 pencil?...What am I missing?"

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked before biting into her apple.

Jenna started putting things into her bag, "I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at..." she looked at the watch on her wrist, "..now. Dammit." Jenna pulled her hair down from her bun and ran her hands through it to try and look presentable. Looking at Blair, she sighed, "Why can't I have hair like yours? It's always so...perfect."

Blair looked at her straight, long black hair then looked at Jenna, "It's thanks to a newfangled invention...a flat iron."

Jenna picked up on her sarcasm, and replied with some of her own, "Damn, I must have missed that press release."

"Go, Jenna, we'll be fine." Elena assured her aunt before Jenna looked at them all gratefully and hurried out the door.

Blair reached over to the fruit bowl with a 'may I?' gesture and expression.

"Go ahead." Elena replied so Blair plucked an orange from the selection and put it into her bag before going back to her coffee.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked her little brother, sitting next to Blair. They didn't shy away from conversations like this in front of Blair because ever since they were kids, Blair was like a member of the family. Quite literally in fact, since she had spent more time at the Gilbert house than her own over the years. So Elena and Jeremy's loss was also her loss, in a way.

Jeremy got up from his seat and moved out of Blair's reach before he replied, "Don't start." he left the kitchen with his cup of coffee in hand.

Blair sighed in Jeremy's direction then turned to face Elena, "Are _you_ okay?"

Elena put on her fake smile, the one that was supposed to say she was alright, "I'm doing much better." Seeing Blair's expression made her own falter, "Not convincing enough?"

"Not for me." Blair got up from her seat and hugged her best friend. "The others might buy it though. Or they'll pretend to just to support you."

Elena rested her head on Blair's, "I'm not sure which is better."

Looking out the window they saw Bonnie's car outside. "School time." Blair stated reluctantly and plucked her bag off the back of the chair while Elena got her own things. On the way out the door, Blair called out, "You better not be late, Jeremy or I'll kick your ass!" She and Elena both laughed as they walked out the door.

Bonnie looked at them with intrigue when they got in and buckled up, "Okay...what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Blair threatening to kick Jeremy's ass." Elena replied, looking at the backseat where Blair sat.

"Again?" Bonnie had heard that more than once over the years. "Are you ever going to make good on that threat?"

"One of these days I'm sure he'll end up doing something that'll make me." Blair replied, thinking about how entertaining that'd be.

"Well you are fully capable of it. I mean, you're a black belt in whatever it is." Elena pointed out, looking through her bag for something.

"Pretty much you name it, I'm a belt in it." Blair beamed with pride at that.

"You're a martial arts prodigy. There should be news articles about you or something." Bonnie turned the corner before catching Blair's signature 'it's nothing special' shrug in the rearview mirror. After a moment or two of silence, Bonnie said, "Oh, you guys. My Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem which isn't all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it. And I'm like 'put this woman in a home already'."

"But you did predict Obama...and Heath Ledger." Blair pointed out, leaning into the front from the backseat. That fueled what Bonnie was going on about, having a feeling that it would.

"I know!" Bonnie answered a bit excitedly, "That's exactly what got me thinking..." she was about to go on some more but noticed Elena was staring off into space again. "Elena! Back in the car."

Elena shook her head, bringing her back to the present, "Sorry. I did it again, didn't I? You were saying that..."

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie replied proudly.

"Or maybe you're a witch." Blair added spookily with some 'woo woo' noises at the end.

Bonnie pushed Blair's head back into the backseat with a laughing, "Shut up."

"Oh! You should prove it." Blair egged her on and Elena was right on board.

"Yeah, predict something...about me." Elena's eyes widened a little in a subtle 'I'm waiting' way.

Bonnie looked at Elena with a smirk and said, "I see..." Before she could finish her sentence something big and black hit the windshield. That caused all the girls in the car to let out various sounding gasps and yelps as Bonnie swerved off to the side of the road with tires screeching.

"What was that? Oh my god." Bonnie felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

Blair leaned into the front seat, looking at Elena, "Ellie, are you okay?" Both of the girls looked at Elena worriedly.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Elena assured them, even though it did jar something inside her.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie tried to explain herself and what happened.

Elena just wanted to move past this little event, "Really, I...I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life."

Bonnie took a breath, "I predict that this year is going to be kickass. And I predict that all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

Blair didn't say a word about that, nor did she point out that Elena, while she was smiling, didn't look like she believed her. But Bonnie seemed to buy it, so Blair kept quiet. If only they knew how well Blair could read Elena's face because at one point in her life, her _first_ life _..._ it was her own.

The girls made it to school without any more...hiccups. Upon arrival, Bonnie couldn't help but point out the lack of hot guys around. "There are no new prospects on the male real estate market."

"What about for those who aren't looking for males?" Blair replied with a 'hmm' expression.

"You see any new female prospects either?" Bonnie looked at her openly fluid friend with the same expression she had just given her.

Blair looked around and sighed, "Sadly, no." she pouted, giving the girls a laugh as they walked to Bonnie's locker.

"We'll just have to find you _someone_ to date. It's going to be a busy year." Bonnie grinned like a woman on a mission, pulling a book from her locker. She noticed Matt standing over by his locker and cocked her head a little to let Elena and Blair know he was looking.

Elena turned around and gave Matt a friendly wave with a smile. Matt didn't seem to want anything to do with it, so without a word nor response, he turned around and walked away, causing Elena to lean her head against the locker with a sigh, "He hates me."

"That's not hate." Bonnie replied, "That's 'You dumped me but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'."

"That, or it's Matt being an immature, sulky brat." Blair couldn't bite her tongue on that one. Bonnie glared at Blair for saying that, but she just replied with a 'what?' raise of her hands accompanied with a shrug.

"Elena! Oh my god." Caroline rushed over to them and tightly embraced Elena, "How are you?" Pulling back from their hug Caroline said, "Oh, it's so..so good to see you." She looked at Bonnie and Blair asking, "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline, she's right there." Blair pointed at Elena, honestly finding Caroline the most annoying of Elena's friends. She herself wasn't really friends with Caroline, but they could be considered 'friends by association' thanks to Elena.

"I'm fine, Caroline." Elena moved herself to get into Caroline's view a bit just to emphasize what Blair had already pointed out. Putting on her smile she added, "Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline asked, causing Blair to wonder if she was genuinely concerned or if she had some sort of ulterior motive for asking, something that could range from cheerleader tryouts to student council or something.

"Yes," Elena lied relatively convincingly, "I'm much better."

Caroline pulled Elena in for another hug. "Oh, you poor thing." After giving Elena another tight squeeze she pulled back, smiling wide. "Okay, I'll see you guys later? Yeah? Okay." With her hands clasped together, Caroline walked away.

Elena looked at her two friends, "No comment."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Bonnie replied and Blair added, "I was." Blair proceeded to make a vomiting action that received two sets of eye rolls from her friends.

The girls walked past the Office and stopped when Bonnie noticed a new student in here. "Who is that?" she asked, gesturing to the boy standing at the counter with their back to them.

"All I see is back." Elena replied, chuckling.

"It's a _nice_ back." Bonnie added.

Blair felt a shiver go through her, something that only usually happened when it brought up an old memory. But of course, Bonnie thought it was something else.

"Oooo, someone's got a little physical reaction from the guy with the _nice_ back." Bonnie teased and Blair rolled her eyes, not even about to debate that with her.

Bonnie looked at the boy with his back to them and said, "I sense Seattle...and he plays the guitar." She sounded so serious with her statement.

Elena laughed, "You're seriously going to run with this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?"

"Pretty much." Bonnie replied, smiling.

Blair cut this short when she tapped Elena's arm and gestured down the hall where a student was patting Jeremy on the back saying, "Good batch, man." before Jeremy walked into the men's room.

Elena and Blair shared a look before she said, "We'll be right back."

Blair followed Elena with a bit of a skip to her step, "Oooo...it is ass kicking time?"

"Not on school grounds." Elena replied firmly, causing Blair to pout before they basically stormed into the men's room.

"Whoa, pants down, chicks." Some random boy said to them as he exited the stall then the bathroom. Blair made yet another gagging face because that kid didn't wash his hands. She quickly suppressed that feeling and walked over to Jeremy, who was putting eye drops in.

Blair squeezed Jeremy's face as Elena inspected him. "Great. It's the first day of school and you're stoned." Elena was far from happy with her brother.

Blair took back her hand and crossed her arms, giving Jeremy a look of death.

Jeremy scoffed, "No, I'm not."

"Oh, please." Blair clearly didn't believe him. "Where is it?"

"Is it on you?" Elena asked, starting to check Jeremy's pockets.

"God! You need to stop. Chill yourself, alright!" Jeremy shot back.

Elena scoffed, "Chill myself? What is that, stoner talk?" She sarcastically added, "You are so cool." and went back to looking for Jeremy's stash.

"I don't have anything on me. Are you crazy?!" Jeremy exclaimed, trying to get his sister off him.

"Dude, you haven't seen crazy." Blair pointed out, since Elena was being pretty lax, in her opinion.

"Yeah." Elena agreed, "I gave you a Summer pass, but I am done watching you destroy yourself. We..." she gestured between herself and Blair, "...are both done."

Jeremy tried getting up from the sink he was pinned against, but Blair pushed him back down as Elena spoke, "You know what? Go ahead. Keep it up. But just know that one of us are going to be there to ruin your buzz every time, you got it?"

A toilet flushed in one of the stalls and another boy walked out without washing his hands. "Oh my god!" Blair shouted towards him, "Would it kill you to take at least thirty seconds to wash your hands?!" She shuddered before turning her attention back to the two people who were practically her family...actually, in a very bizarre way...they really were.

Letting out a breath Blair said, "Jeremy...we know who you are."

"And it's not this person." Elena picked up where Blair left off, "So don't be this person."

Jeremy looked at both of them, "I don't need this." He didn't say another word to them before walking off towards the door. Blair blocked his path for a moment, just to give him a look, then Jeremy stormed out of the bathroom.

"I don't know what to do with him." Elena confessed, running a hand through her hair.

"We'll figure it out." Blair gave Elena a reassuring nudge before they exited the men's room.

Elena was the first one out the door and almost bumped into someone. Blair soon followed and almost ran into Elena. She was going to make a joke about it but then her eyes locked onto who Elena was talking to. She felt like she was seeing a ghost, because in a way...she was. Blair knew that this was always a possibility, but she never thought it'd happen.

Seeing the way he looked at Elena made her feel even more protective over her. She was _not_ going to lose another person to people like him. To _things_ like him. Blair was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the exchange between them and it took her a moment to realize that Elena had headed off towards class.

Blair knew she shouldn't be doing this, but it didn't stop her. "No." Blair said to him firmly.

He turned to face her, "I'm sorry? Oh, allow me to introduce myself I'm Stefan..."

She cut him off, "I know who you are Mr Salvatore and no. You stay away from Elena." Blair's words came out as if they were coated in venom.

Stefan looked suspicious, "Do I know you?"

"Personally? Not exactly. But like I said, I _know_ you. So stay away from her if you know what's good you for." Blair doubted he'd listen to her but figured he'd be intrigued enough to at least think about her warning. Without another word, she headed off to class.

* * *

Blair moved her pencil between her fingers, shooting eye daggers in the back of Stefan's head. It was no coincidence that he was in this class with her, with Elena. She knew so much about this guy and honestly wished that she could out him right then and there and be done with it but she couldn't do that without outing herself in the process. How the hell was she supposed to explain not only what he was but what she was as well? Nope, she was just going to have to do this another way...somehow.

Even though she was shooting Stefan daggers, she was listening when the History teacher said, "Once our home state of Virginia joined Confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south..."

Blah, blah, blah. Blair thought to herself. She already knew this stuff. Hell a version of her _lived_ this stuff. She halfway stopped paying attention when she noticed Elena looking back to Stefan, and he looking at her in return. The eye daggers didn't stop, even when he turned back to look at her. 'No.' she firmly mouthed to him in warning again, but he just smiled at her. God that smile still irked her. He looked so cocky, that hadn't changed.

Blair's phone buzzed, pulling her from her glares. Making sure the teacher wasn't looking, she slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Bonnie that read 'Why are you shooting death eyes at the hawt-e?' Blair turned her phone off after reading that because there was _no_ way she was going to give a response to that right then...or at all if she could help it.

After school, Blair was cornered at her locker by none other than Stefan Salvatore. "You don't like me." he stated.

Blair laughed, "Nice observations, Captain Obvious." she replied, working the dial on her locker.

"I don't think you actually know me. I think you're protective of your friend." Stefan crossed his arms and did a side lean against the lockers, "But that does make me wonder, since I don't know you."

Blair opened her locker, grabbed her things, and closed it with a slam. "I know more than you think I do." She looked at the ring on his hand then to his face, "Nice jewelry. Better make sure not to lose it. I'm sure it'd just burn you up if you did." With mock sincerity she smiled, "Have a nice day, Stefan." and walked away, knowing that little hint she gave him of what exactly she did know would just eat away at him. That was just part of what she was going to do. Now...now she was going to fume.

* * *

Blair picked up her bike from the Gilbert's and rode out to the Salvatore boarding house. She walked right inside and called out Zach's name from the foyer, impatiently waiting for him to make an appearance. When he finally did, she was fuming. It didn't take him long to realize why, "You saw him today."

"Yeah." Blair replied, throwing her hands up at her sides. "All day in the halls and in three of my classes. You didn't think that, oh, I don't know, it'd be worth mentioning!" She threw her hands up again in frustration and annoyance. "I _really_ thought we had an understanding here, Zach."

"We do, Blair. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you Stefan was coming back...does he know...who you were?" Zach led Blair into the living room and poured her a drink.

"I'm underage, Zach." She pointed out when he handed her the glass of scotch.

"Technically, you're centuries old. Just take the drink." He retorted, so she did. When she moved to the couch, he repeated his question, "Does he know who you are? Who you were?"

"No." Blair answered between sips. "It's not like I could just come out and say, 'Oh hey, Stefan! It's been awhile. Oh, me? That's right you don't recognize this face but once upon a time I was Katherine's companion, Andrea, but when I as Andrea got turned into a vampire my soul moved on again and again and here I am'." She downed the drink after her little rant. "I told him to stay away from her though. He shouldn't even be here."

"This is his home too, Blair." Zach refilled her drink for her, but she slowly sipped at it this time.

"If he causes any trouble for Elena...I will stake him. Don't think I won't." Blair was firm with her threat, setting the glass down on the table in front of her.

"I don't doubt it one bit...all I'm asking is for some sort of compromise. Please?" Zach pleaded with her on this, even though he knew how unhappy she was about it all.

Blair stood up and smoothed out her clothes " _Fine_. But only for now. Two of my lives knew him, Zach. I know more about him than _he_ even knows. I will use that against him if I have to."

"Noted." Zach replied, knowing all too well that she'd make good on any threat she made.

"I'll see you around, Zach. And I assume you will keep my secret too?" Blair put her backpack over her shoulder as she questioned him.

"I will. I swear." He answered truthfully and Blair was grateful for that.

"Thank you." She was about to take her leave when Zach stopped her, "I assume this means you'll be moving out?" Blair had been staying at the boarding house for awhile, when she wasn't staying at the Gilbert's. Now that Stefan was back, her leaving was his assumption.

Blair scoffed, "Uh, yeah." She spoke that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll come back another time for my stuff." Not like she had much anyway.

"Do you need some money?" Zach knew her situation; Father MIA, never knew her mom, no place to live etc etc. He had been letting her stay there rent free as long as she helped out around the house when they had boarders.

"I'll figure something out." Blair fully intended on leaving it at that, but Zach had other ideas. He went over to her, pulling his wallet from his pocket. She accepted the bills he handed over with almost teary eyes, "I'll pay this back. I will." Blair hated feeling like a charity case.

"I know." Zach answered, smiling and watched as Blair took her leave. Even with having centuries old memories, including those about his family, she was just a teenager and wished there was more he could do for her.

She was just about to walk out the door when she turned back and said, "Before you asked me to compromise about Stefan being here...maybe you should've looked at the paper." He would know exactly what she was talking about when he say it. Leaving Zach with those words, she walked out the door.

Once outside, Blair rested her head on the door. Things just got _really_ complicated especially with Stefan being in town because that would mean only one thing...Damon wouldn't be too far behind. Blair had lost more than one doppelganger in her lifetimes...she couldn't bear to lose another. She just couldn't. So one way or another...she'd just have to keep the Salvatore brothers away from Elena. Unfortunately even with all her centuries worth of knowledge and experience...she had no bloody idea on how she was going to accomplish that.

* * *

After buying a phone card for her cell to make sure she'd have service for awhile, she headed over to the Mystic Grill. "Vicki!" She called out, going over to the waitress / Matt's sister.

"Working." Vicki replied, not wanting to be bothered.

"I'm not blind, Vicki. I can see that. I was just going to ask if this place was hiring." Blair replied, following her around.

Vicki stopped at the bar to pick up some drinks and sighed, "I don't know, Blair. Grab an application and if you leave me alone for the rest of the night, I'll give you a recommendation."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Deal." she replied then went off to get an app. Taking a seat at the bar, Blair saw Jeremy come in and try to talk to Vicki. "Dude, give it up." She said to herself, knowing, or at least figuring that Vic would never give Jeremy the time of day he deserved.

"Thanks." Blair handed over to money and took her soda and fries over to an empty table. She was supposed to meet up with Elena, and looked at her watch for the time. It wasn't long before her eyes darted up to see Matt taking the seat near her at the table.

"How's Elena doing?" He asked, concerned.

"Her parents died, Matt. How do you think she's really doing?" Blair asked in reply, biting into her fry.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt then inquired.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Matt, we can barely stand to be in the same room with each other so why are you asking _me_?"

Matt's answer was simple enough, "Because you know her better than anyone."

Blair couldn't argue with him about that, "True, but I'm not going to get in the middle of what's going on between you two. If you want to know, you pick up the phone and call her yourself."

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt admitted, reaching for one of her fries.

She swatted his hand, and replied, "Get over it, Matt. If you care about her at all then you'll respect her enough to try and be her friend or at least be cordial or whatever."

Matt accepted her answer, even though he didn't really want to, then asked, "How are you doing?"

"With what?" Blair asked, not sure what he was really getting at.

"You lost them too, Blair." Matt replied, causing Blair to shift in her seat a little.

"I'm fine." She really didn't want to get into it so she slid her basket of fries closer to Matt for him to take some. Sharing her fries was something she rarely did, so when it happened, it meant that she wanted whoever was speaking to shut up.

Matt took the hint and the fries. He was stopped midway to putting them in his mouth when Elena walked in with Stefan. Blair felt her blood boiling, "Oh, hell no."

"You don't like him, huh?" Matt asked, returning the uneaten fries.

"You're my favorite person compared to him." Blair couldn't be any clearer on just how much she didn't like Stefan Salvatore.

"Oh...that's bad." He replied before getting up from his seat. Blair kept her eyes on him as he walked over and introduced himself to Stefan. She soon looked at Stefan with her signature death glare, knowing she was definitely going to have to step up her game on keeping him the hell away from her. Maybe she would have to reveal just a bit of what she knew, just to make her point.

* * *

Blair munched on her fries as Bonnie and Caroline questioned Stefan. She snorted when he said that he and his family moved away when he was young. "Sorry, itchy nose." Blair lied when she received looks from those at the table.

"So, Stefan, since you're new here you probably don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline got right back on track.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie added.

Stefan looked at Elena, "Are you going to be there?"

"Of course she is." Bonnie answered for her.

Blair had enough of this, "I'm going to call it a night." She was planning on making a quick exit but Elena stopped her.

"Are you staying at the boarding house tonight?" Elena wanted to make sure that her friend had a place to stay.

"You're a boarding house resident?" Stefan asked, finding this information intriguing.

"Not anymore." Blair answered truthfully, "Can I crash at your place, Ellie?" she asked, looking at Elena.

"Yeah, anytime. You know that." Elena wished there was more she could do for her, but there really wasn't.

"Thanks. Goodnight, guys." Blair made her leave and almost bumped into Matt on the way out. She didn't stick around long enough to hear what he was trying to say to her and just kept on walking.

* * *

Blair sat on Elena's bed, writing in one of her own many journals that have been written in over the years. Many were lost, some were stored away, and the rest were burned by her own hands. But that's another story. Blair was just passing the time until Elena got home from the Grille. When she did get home, Elena looked like she was on cloud 9.

"Someone looks happy." Blair pointed out, locking the clasp on her journal.

"I am." Elena smiled, plopping down on the bed next to her friend. "But you don't like him, do you?"

"No, Elena. I don't." She sighed, "I know you're going to say that I don't know him and all that jazz, but I can't help it. I just get this...vibe."

"I thought Bonnie was supposed to be the psychic one?" Elena teased and got hit in the head with a pillow as a result. Elena laughed, and threw one back at her before getting off the bed. "If I promise to be careful, will you give him a chance?"

Blair looked like that was the last thing in the world she wanted to do, because it was. Alas, Elena was fond of him and maybe it would be best to go about this in the way of keep your friends close and enemies closer. "Fine. I'll try and behave...but no promises."

* * *

At school the next day, Blair stopped Stefan at his locker. "Look, I'm sorry for being a bitch. You're right, I'm really protective of Elena...she's like my sister. But she seems to like you so can we do this whole introduction thing again?"

Stefan looked at her suspiciously for a moment before smiling, "Sure." After closing his locker he looked at her with a smile and extended his hand, "Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore."

Blair shook his hand and answered with, "Nice to meet you. Stefan. My name is Blair Han."

He didn't take his eyes off her after their handshake ended. It was almost like he was studying her, "I've met you before, somewhere, haven't I?"

"Sort of." Blair answered, smiling, "But that's a story for another day." She patted his arm before walking down the hall to get to her own locker.

She just got it open when Matt went up to her, "I thought you didn't like the guy." Apparently he had seen her exchange with Stefan.

Blair tapped her nails on the locker door as a sort of interference in case Stefan was listening in, "Friends close, enemies closer." She replied, as if that was the only explanation that was needed.

Matt seemed to accept that and went onto another topic, "You going to the party tomorrow?"

"You're not seriously asking me out, right?" Blair rose her brows and Matt scoffed.

"Hardly." He replied, "A bunch of us are riding together and we didn't know if you needed a ride."

"I'm good." Blair honestly wasn't sure if she was going to go or not. Compared to the other parties she'd been to over the years, these Mystic Falls ones were nowhere near up to par. Then again she'd have to go, if nothing more than to just keep an eye on Elena.

"Let me know if that changes. We have an extra seat." Matt replied, leaving the option open.

"Use that extra seat for another keg. I have a feeling we just might need it." Blair pulled her last book out and closed the door before heading off to class.

The rest of the school day went by without a hitch...probably because Blair was just phasing through it. Her mind was constantly wandering, sorting through her memories of the past. She was trying to remember anything, any detail that could help her. Blair made a mental note to pick up some vervain from Zach to sneak into the Gilbert's coffee or something. That would be one little thing she could do to help out Elena. Of course that'd mean she'd have to go to the boarding house, but she had to go there anyway and grab her things. It was an unwanted but necessary evil.

After school, Blair headed straight to the boarding house. Since she wasn't a resident anymore, she didn't feel right about just walking right in, so she knocked. Seeing Stefan open the door, made Blair almost jump out of her skin. "What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling like a complete idiot after those words came out of her mouth.

"I live here. What are you doing here?" Stefan replied, leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms.

"I'm here to pick up my stuff and see Zach." Blair gestured into the house, "May I come in?" When Stefan stepped aside, Blair entered.

"Zach's not here." Stefan informed her, closing the door behind them.

"Doesn't matter, I'll just grab my stuff." Blair didn't have to go very far because Zach had her stuff all packed up and set at the bottom of the stairs. Everything she owned fit in a small yellow duffel bag. Once that was over her shoulder, she headed to the door.

"You don't have to move out if you don't have anywhere else to go, Blair." Stefan told her as she walked past.

"I'd rather live in a car than be here any longer." Blair shot back before walking out of the house. She _knew_ she was going to have to give some sort of explanation eventually but that time was not now. So, she went back to the Gilbert house; her temporary home.

* * *

Blair, Elena, and Bonnie got ready together for the party. Bonnie had 'accidentally' brought over an extra outfit that just so happened to fit Blair perfectly and Elena just happened to have a pair of boots that didn't fit her right, but fit Blair. They acted like it was happy coincidence, but Blair knew the truth and it almost brought her to tears. Bonnie and Elena were the best friends that she could ask for.

At the party, Blair once again promised that she'd _try_ to behave, but gave no promises. She gave Elena her space, but had a watchful eye...just in case. If it wasn't for wanting to...needing to keep an eye on her friend, she wouldn't even have been there. It was the same old stuff, just a different generation. Kids drinking, people hooking up, etc etc etc. It was ridiculous.

Blair sipped at her beer as she remembered a different time. It was the roaring twenties and she _loved_ it. Of course she was a different person then, but still the same. The time that came to mind was the night she was killed...the night Stefan was there, and the night that...well it didn't matter who else she saw. It was long past and she didn't want to think about that particular event any longer.

Thankfully she was soon pulled from her thoughts when Jeremy sat on the table next to her, "You look like you're having fun." He was most definitely being sarcastic.

"So do you." She replied with the same amount of sarcasm.

Jeremy's eyes soon locked onto Tyler and Vicki when they walked off towards the woods. It took Blair all of two seconds to know what he was thinking. "Jeremy, let it go. She has clearly made her choice." Blair wasn't one to talk for sure, but again, that was a different life with much different circumstances.

"Whatever." Jeremy replied, taking a swig of beer before getting up and walking off as well.

"I hate these things." Blair muttered to herself, pushing away from the post she was leaning against, and went off to find something to do.

Blair finally caught sight of Elena again, right after Matt had walked away from her. "Hey...how did that go?"

"Matt's still hung up on me." Elena answered, sighing.

"What is it with guys and wanting girls that don't want them? I mean, come on. With all the effort they put into trying to get who don't want them, they could be looking for someone who actually wants to have a relationship with them. I don't get it." Blair brought the beer bottle to her lips but didn't take a sip when she caught sight of Elena's grin. "What?" She asked before taking a swig.

"Oh nothing. I'm just trying to figure out if you're talking about Matt or Jeremy and the fact you have feelings for one of them." Elena replied, still grinning.

Blair literally had a spit take moment. The beer from her swig sprayed out in front of her. She took the napkin Elena handed over, and glared at her when Elena was trying to not to laugh. "Not funny." Blair wiped her mouth, "I don't have feelings for either of them, Ellie. Jeremy is like my brother and Matt..." Blair shuddered, "I can't stand that guy."

"I don't get you sometimes. I really don't. I think you and Matt would make a good couple." Elena shrugged.

"Girl, you're crazy. Matt and I can't stand to be in the same room with each other for longer than a few minutes at a time. What makes you think we'd make a good couple?" Blair looked at her best friend like she was crazy.

"Opposites attract." Elena answered simply enough and nudged her friend with laughter.

Blair stuck her tongue out at Elena then turned around when Stefan approached. "I'll leave you to it." She backed up and caught sight of Jeremy going off into the woods, far more drunk than he was before. "Or not." She said, turning around, "Ellie." Blair cocked her head over to Jeremy.

"Oh no, that's my brother." Elena told Stefan, walking off with Blair.

"Do you need help?" Stefan asked, starting to follow.

"You really don't want to see this." Elena replied, picking up the pace with Blair right behind her. "Jeremy!" Elena called out to him, "Where are you going?"

"I don't want to hear it." Jeremy shot back, staggering as he walked.

"Well, you're going to hear it." She retorted and stopped when Jeremy tripped over something.

"It's Vicki!" He exclaimed then the three of them got into action and brought Vicki back to the party for help.

"Something bit her, she's losing a lot of blood." Elena stated, frantically, as soon as they got Vicki onto a table.

Blair pulled a bandanna from her pocket, "Here, press this on the wound." She would recognize that wound anywhere. When Blair looked up she saw Stefan leaving and that was it. No more Miss Nice Girl.

Without a word of warning, Blair took off, ignoring Elena when she called out for her asking where she was going.

* * *

It took Blair longer than she would have liked to get into town and to the boarding house. With a wooden stake in her hand, she stormed inside. Zach was downstairs and saw what Blair was holding. "Whoa, Blair, don't do this." He tried to calm her down.

"I warned you, Zach." Blair tried to walk past him, but he blocked her path.

"He said it wasn't him. Just think about this before you start something you might not survive." Zach pleaded with her.

"If I don't survive, I'll just come back in my next life and finish what I started." Blair stated firmly before pushing her way past and running up the stairs.

Once she reached Stefan's attic room, she kicked the door open and walked inside with the stake in hand. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw he wasn't alone. "Damon?" She could hardly believe what she was seeing.

Damon laughed in amusement when he looked at her, "My, my. A little Buffy wannabe. How cute."

Stefan looked at Blair, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, brother? She wants to kill you. Or is it me? Either way, let's dance." Damon 'vamped out' right in front of her and made his speedy advance, but Stefan was faster and got threw him back before he reached Blair.

Blair just stood there, trying to process what she was feeling. Yes, she knew that Damon showing up was always a probability but actually seeing him...it stirred things inside her that she hadn't felt in a long time. And he had no idea who she was. It was the crash of Damon getting thrown onto a table that pulled her out of her daze.

"Get out of here, Blair." Stefan shouted at her but she stood her ground.

Damon got to his feet and laughed, "Come on, Stefan. Let's have a little taste. There's two of us and only one little her. How about a bite?" Damon advanced again and Stefan pushed him back.

"Stop it, Damon!" Stefan demanded and Damon shot back, "Fine! Let's just go straight for Elena!" Stefan vamped out as well and charged for Damon, both of them going straight through the window.

Blair should have been more phased by this, but she wasn't. She'd seen worse after all...she'd been through worse. But, she did want to see what was going to happen next.

She ran down the stairs and past a questioning Zach, "Can't explain, gotta go!" Blair quickly spoke as she ran by, and out the door. By the time she caught up with where the brothers landed, she saw Damon throw Stefan into a shed.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me, Stefan. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. Don't try it again." Damon was beyond threatening with his words. Once his point was made, he turned around and headed back towards the house, stopping only for a moment to really get a look at Blair. "Have we met before?" He asked cocking his head to the side. In the blink of an eye Damon had the stake out of her hand and thrown it at Stefan, getting him right in the leg to just put more emphasis on his already made point.

Blair shoved Damon, her anger fueling, "You're an ass, Damon!"

"And you're a little annoyance." Damon vamped out again but stopped when she looked him square in the eyes and said, "You didn't used to think so."

That was all she had to say to get Damon to stop, and think. He looked at her as she sprinted past him and over to Stefan. Curious, but not enough to stick around, he just went back into the house and decided to let the girl live...for now.

Blair knelt down beside Stefan and pulled the stake out of his leg, throwing it aside. "And you wonder why I wanted you to stay away from Elena?"

Stefan sat up, looking at Blair like she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out, "Who are you?"

Blair sat down, crossing her legs with a sigh. "I'm a girl who's really sick and tired of what's been going on between you and your brother." Stefan looked like he wasn't going to accept that answer so she gave in, "You defended me so I owe you this. I am Blair, that's true...but it's not who I always was..." She tried to find the easiest way to explain it, "Who I was, that you'd be most familiar with...is Andrea. Stefan...I was, a part of me still is, Andrea."

Stefan didn't believe a word she was saying, "That's impossible."

Blair shook her head, "No...that's Personification."

* * *

End Episode 1


	2. Oh shit

After hearing Blair call what she had 'Personification', Stefan knew they needed to have a little chat. Knowing that would be pretty impossible with Damon around, he brought Blair into the woods to the old cemetery.

"Walking through the forest into a graveyard with a vampire. This is not going to end well, is it?" Blair was darkly joking and Stefan's tone matched hers when he spoke.

"That will depend on how you answer my questions." Stefan replied, taking a seat on the stone wall. "How can you possibly be Andrea?"

"How can Elena be a dead ringer for Katherine?" Blair replied in an 'if that's possible then anything is' tone of voice as she sat down next to him.

"Touche." Stefan looked at Blair and spoke seriously, "How are you Andrea?"

"I'm not anymore. I'm Blair now, obviously." She replied, gesturing her appearance, but that wasn't the answer Stefan was looking for and she knew it.

Blair looked up at the sky and sighed, "A long, and I mean _long_ time ago I was killed by someone I trusted. A witch performed a ritual to try and bring me back to life, but it didn't go quite as planned. I did come back, but I was reborn as a baby. The first time or two...or three that it happened...I thought I was going insane but it started to make sense and I started to understand. Anyway, long story short I met Katherine and we connected. I died once more, became reborn, and in another life I went looking for her again. I found her, she believed me, and I became her sister; Andrea Pierce. And of course you know the rest." Referring to the time that was spent in Mystic Falls all those years ago.

Stefan was processing this information then said, "Wait...didn't Katherine turn Andrea into a vampire?"

"She did. When an Incarnation, or Personification as I prefer to be called, gets turned into a vampire all memories and ties to the 'First One' are lost. All that remains is this...this cracked shell of who they once were. Think of what it's like for a vampire to turn off their emotions...but worse. If you believe in souls...a Personification Vampire...doesn't have one." Blair looked at Stefan to try and read his face, but it's been so long she couldn't really do it anymore, At least not in that moment. "All this, and more, is why I wanted you to stay away from Elena. She's not Katherine and I knew that Damon would show up eventually...and...yeah..." Blair couldn't reveal _everything_. She knew that, but it was enough...for now.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Blair. I..." Stefan began, but she cut him off.

"Then leave, Stefan. If you don't want her hurt then please, just leave." Blair pleaded with him but she knew that wasn't going to leave that easily. Especially since Damon was back in town.

Stefan wasn't going to argue with her about it, instead he said, "No wonder Damon didn't kill you outside the house. He must have felt something familiar about you too."

"Those who knew one of me usually do. Granted, it's been awhile." Blair replied, sighing. "You're not going to tell anyone about me, right? I'm going to assume that this is one of those you keep mine and I'll keep yours situations."

"You were intimidating enough as Andrea...I think I know better than to get on your bad side. Especially since you have enough guts to storm into my house with a stake in hand." Stefan replied with a smile, thinking about a particular memory of the past and the far more current one. Getting on a more serious note, he asked, "Are you going to tell Damon? You two were...something."

"Yeah, we were something until we weren't. I have Katherine to thank for that." Blair hopped off the wall and kicked a stone in front of her. A part of her was still bitter about that. She couldn't help it.

There were so many things that she was angry with Katherine about, which was why she never went looking for her in her life after Andrea when she became Abigail, but looked for Andrea instead. What happened after that...let's just say she learned from her mistakes.

"It might actually calm Damon down a bit if he knew..." Stefan tried to choose his words wisely, but it set her off.

"Oh, so it's _my_ responsibility to make sure Damon doesn't go on a freaking killing spree?! What _I_ want doesn't matter?" Blair made a strangling motion with her hands in frustration. "Andrea was in love with Damon. Not me. So don't even think about doing any bizarre matchmaking."

"I wasn't planning to." Stefan replied, "I was only thinking that knowing who you are, were, would...I don't know give him something else to focus on than me and..."

"Elena?" Blair knew she was right and his nod in reply confirmed it. She ran her hand through her hair before shaking her head, "No. I don't want him to know, but if that changes then I will be the one to tell him. Not you."

"Fair enough." Stefan realized what time it was and figured Elena would be worried that Blair wasn't home yet. "Let me take you back to Elena's." He got off the wall and was surprised to hear her reply.

"No, I'm not going back there right now. There's somewhere else I need to go." Blair didn't elaborate and walked away, knowing that if Stefan wanted to catch up with her he easily could.

* * *

Blair walked into the hospital and was instantly greeted by a familiar nurse, Marge, "Visiting hours are over, hon."

"I'm aware of that, but I'm still checking in. So we can do this the easy way where you turn around for a few moments while I sneak past, or I run like hell down to Vicki's room and you call security. Either way, I'm not going anywhere until I see how she's doing for myself." Blair was going to see Vicki one way or another.

Marge shook her head in slight amusement, "You're just like your father."

Blair took offense to that, "No, I'm not."

There was a tense silence between them before Marge spoke, "Room 7A." She turned around to let Blair 'sneak' by.

"Thank you." Blair was sincere with her words before heading off down the hall. Finding the room was easy enough since she pretty much knew the hospital inside out thanks to all the frequent trips here growing up whenever her dad was admitted. She didn't like thinking about that though.

Blair poked her head in the room and saw both Matt and Vicki were sleeping. Seeing Vicki like that fueled her anger towards Damon and her suspicion. Why would Damon leave her alive? Blair was grateful for that, don't get her wrong, but it still made her wonder...why? It also made her wonder how much Vicki knew about the attack, how much she remembered. It was definitely something to stick around for.

Matt was asleep curled up on a chair in the corner of the room. Blair took an extra blanket from the counter and covered him up with it. This act got her thinking about what Elena said about opposites attracting. She and Matt were most certainly opposites. They've known each other since they were kids and borderlined on hating each other's guts because they were so different. But even so, it was like they had this unspoken understanding that they'd walk through fire for each other. At least that's what Blair thought.

She had to physically shake herself from that thought though because there was _no way_ she would ever think about Matt as more than anything but a 'frenemy'. Frenemy was even too kind of a word for what they were when they got into it, but she was too tired to think of anything else at that moment.

Going with the tired train of thought, Blair slid down to the floor, pulled off her coat to cover up with, and stuck her duffel bag behind her head as she leaned against the wall. Sleeping like this wasn't going to be any problem for her because, well, she'd slept in worse places in more than one of her lifetimes.

* * *

"Blair?...Blair?" Her quietly repeated name woke Blair up from her sleep. She squinted her eyes as they adjusted to the fluorescent light in the room. It took her a moment to realize that it was Matt who had woken her up. "Have you been here all night?"

Blair rubbed her eyes before turning to face him. Vicki was still asleep so she replied just as quietly as Matt had, "I don't know what time I got here, so...probably." She got up to her feet as Matt asked her something.

"Were you the one that covered me up?" He gestured to the blanket that was draped over the chair since he was standing up as well.

She looked at him like he was insane and scoffed, "You really think I care enough to do that?" After letting that sink in for a moment she lied, "The blanket was already on you when I got here. One of the nurses must have done it." Lying was definitely something she was fully capable of doing. Saying she had years of experience with it would be the world's biggest understatement.

Matt seemed to have bought what she was saying, "Okay, well I'm going to head home real quick to change. Do you need a ride anywhere?"

Blair picked up her duffel bag with an "I'm good." She was just planning on changing in the bathroom there or something before getting to school.

"Does Elena know where you are?" Matt then inquired.

"Am I going to need a lawyer present for this line of questioning?" Blair asked with sarcasm.

"She worries about you...we all do." Matt seemed a bit hesitant to say the last part.

"Naw, you don't worry about me. You just want to know if Elena and I talked about your little revelation last night. Smooth by the way." Blair laughed, putting her bag on her shoulder. "Later, Donovan."

They parted ways after leaving the room. Matt to go home before school and Blair to get dressed in the nearby bathroom. When she finished getting ready, she headed back down the hall and found Marge escorting Jeremy out of Vicki's room.

"Blair? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked on sight and looked confused to see her holding her duffel bag.

"I snuck in last night." She replied, sticking with the story she established with Marge. "She's okay, from what I can tell."

Jeremy looked into Vicki's room with a worried expression on his face.

Blair went over and draped her arm over his shoulder, "Come on, let's get to school before I have a valid reason to kick your ass." She grinned in hopes of making him smile, which he did...a little.

"You're all talk, no action." Jeremy teased her as they walked out of the hospital together.

"Oh I am so action. I'm just biding my time to strike when you least expect it." Blair emphasized her point to poke him in the ribs, causing him to almost buckle over, then she took off running with Jeremy right on her tail all the way to school.

* * *

"Do I want to know where you were last night?" Elena asked, cornering Blair at her locker at school.

"I was at the hospital." Blair answered then quickly clarified, "Checking up on Vicki."

"You and Matt didn't kill each other in this checking up time? Or is he in the morgue now?" Elena asked with a newfound feistiness.

"Someone's feisty this morning." Blair shoved her bag in her locker, "I like it."

"I feel good today, so I've decided to roll with it." Elena had a smile on her face that hadn't been present in a long time; a real one.

"Did someone get a little something something last night?" Blair teased nudging her friend.

Elena pushed her a little with a laugh, "No, jeeze. Stefan and I talked a lot last night but nothing like _that_."

Blair stopped in her tracks, "Stefan was at your house last night? You invited him in?"

"Yeah...Why? What's wrong with that?" Elena didn't get the sudden change in Blair's behavior.

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that Jenna allowed it." Blair thought that was plausible enough.

"Jenna? Really? She thought Jeremy had an early wood shop class this morning to finish a bird house." Elena laughed after saying that as they resumed walking to class.

Blair pressed her lips together in a 'hmm' way and pointed at her, "Point taken."

The girls laughed together, quickly silencing themselves before walking into the classroom.

* * *

After history class, Blair headed outside as an attempt to clear her head from the events of the previous night. Between Vicki being attacked, the scuffle between the Salvatore brothers, her conversation with Stefan, and going to the hospital...her brain was in overdrive. And that was something coming from a person who had centuries and then some worth of memories.

She made it outside just in time to see and hear the tail end of Jeremy's 'conversation' with Tyler. Conversation was putting it nicely, she had just heard Elena's little brother threaten Tyler before storming off. Tyler was playing victim to the two girls he was talking to and that pissed Blair off, so...her hot headed 'Blairness' made her act on it...again.

"That wasn't a threat, Tyler, this is." Blair got right up in his face, "Don't you _dare_ mess with Jeremy in any way, shape, or form. If you do I will rip away what you hold most dear to you." Before Tyler could even inquire what she was talking about, she grabbed his crotch and squeezed tightly with a bit of a pull to make her point. When he just about doubled over, Blair pat his head like a dog before making her way to find Matt and get a full report about Vicki. If she got in trouble for assaulting Tyler like that, she didn't care. It was _so_ worth it, even with Tyler shouting at her that she was going to regret doing that.

It didn't take her long to find Matt with Elena. She sprinted over to them and heard him say that they were keeping Vicki over night but she should be able to come home tomorrow.

"That's good." Elena was relieved to hear that. "Did you get in touch with your mom?"

"I called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend, so we'll see how long it takes her to come rushing home." Matt sounded a bit bitter about that, but it was also blended with not caring and being used to it.

"At least you know where she is." Blair pointed out, knowing it could be worse. Hell, for her it was worse since she had no idea where her father even was. She mentally kicked herself for bringing that up and quickly changed the subject, "Vicki's lucky to be okay. Did she say what kind of animal attacked her?" A bit of a subtle way to inquire about just how much was known about the attack.

Matt chuckled, "She said it was a vampire."

Blair tried _very_ hard not to show any reaction to that as Elena asked, "What?"

"That's what she said." Matt continued, "Vicki woke up last night and muttered the word 'vampire' before passing out."

"Okay, that's just weird." Blair was playing it as cool as possible. At least she was trying to.

"I think she was drunk." Matt didn't believe what Vicki said anyway. He looked at Blair for a brief moment before turning to Elena, "So what's up between you and the new guy?"

"That's my cue." Blair gave Elena a supportive look before going over to Stefan who was sitting down on a table nearby.

She dropped her bag on the ground and took a seat, "You're eavesdropping, aren't you?"

Stefan didn't answer and just bit into the apple in his hand.

Blair chuckled, "That's what I thought." She saw a look on Stefan's face that she most certainly recognized, "Oh boy, what are you going to do?" Blair didn't get an answer out of him before he got up and 'poofed'. "That gets so old." Blair said to herself as she picked up her bag and went on her own way.

* * *

"Ellie, I love you in the most non romantic way possible, but I **really** don't want to hang out with Caroline." Blair couldn't make that any clearer as she and Elena walked down the street to meet up with Bonnie and Caroline for their after school plans at the cafe.

"Bonnie will be there. It'll be fine." Elena replied, not wanting to be brought down because she was still feeling good.

"Okay, you know how much I can't stand Matt but I can tolerate him if I have to? Well I can't stand Caroline or tolerate her. You know I will just end up saying something to piss her off and the whole day will be ruined. So why don't I just head out and do something...anything else." Blair attempted to turn around and dart back down the street, but she was almost instantly stopped.

Elena put her hands on Blair's shoulders and turned her around, "Not happening, Blair. Now come on and behave yourself."

Blair scrunched up her face in a disgruntled way and muttered, "No promises." But as soon as they reached the outside table, she put on the most convincing smile she could muster and sat down across from Elena.

Thankfully Bonnie had taken charge of the conversation so far, but Blair didn't like the topic; the comet. "Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie went on with her story, "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity."

Blair was _**so**_ tempted to say something in regards to that, but Caroline beat her to it.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline pointed out, toying with her scarf. Caroline quickly segued into a different topic, turning the spotlight to Elena. "So, what happened with you and Stefan? You two just talked all night?" She was having a hard time believing that was it. "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Not everyone is you, Caroline." Blair should have bit her tongue on that one, but it came out.

Caroline had a comeback for that, "Coming from the girl who grabbed Tyler's cojones earlier."

"You did what?" Bonnie asked, shocked to hear that and her mind instantly went somewhere dirty.

"I was threatening him it wasn't like I was giving him a handjob or anything and besides weren't we talking about Elena?" Blair held her hand out in front of her to figuratively put the spotlight back on Elena.

"She's right, back to you Elena." Caroline moved herself to put her back to Blair, "Well?"

"Nope." Elena answered, "We didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake?" Caroline was having a really hard time letting that sink in. "Come on, Elena. We are your friends, you are supposed to share the smut."

Blair was practically cringing in her seat. "Could you be more crass?"

Bonnie shot Blair a 'hush now' look before turning her attention back to Elena's possible answer. She was just as interested as Caroline was, after all, she was just less vocal about it.

Elena knew she had to answer with everything or else Caroline wouldn't drop it. Even with doing so, though, she had a feeling Caroline wouldn't stop because there was nothing interesting to tell. At least not Caroline's definition of interesting. "We just talked for hours."

Elena was right, Caroline wasn't going to let it go. "Okay, what is with the blockage?!"

"Blockage? When did we segue into Elena's dietary habits?" Blair knew that wasn't what Caroline was talking about by a long shot, but once again her filter was nonexistent. She couldn't help it! Okay, yeah, Stefan knew her story now and he swore that he wouldn't hurt Elena, yada, yada, yada, but that didn't mean she approved of whatever would be or could be going on between them. Not to mention the fact that it was so freaking weird for Blair to be in this position. She's seen Stefan naked for Pete's sake among other things that she so didn't want to think about in that moment.

Caroline shot Blair a dirty look before going back to Elena, picking up exactly where she left off, "Elena, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy," and with the biggest grin ever she finished her sentence, "sex."

Blair shifted in her seat, clearly uncomfortable. Not that anyone was really noticing, and turned to Bonnie. She pointed at Caroline with an 'is she being serious right now?' expression and Bonnie was...well...she looked like her brain was broken. Blair looked at Elena with the same expression she gave Bonnie but Elena appeared to be too busy coming up with a response for Caroline to even come close to answering Blair's facial question.

Finally, Elena spoke. "Profound." Then the gears in her mind started turning and she soon settled on a decision. She took her jacket off the back of the chair and rose to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Blair was really hoping Elena wasn't going to run off and do what Caroline had just suggested she do.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do." Elena was set with her decision and quickly made her exit.

Blair tried to get to her feet and follow but Caroline pretty much held her down. Giving Caroline her signature death glare, she said, "Take your hands off me before they become bloody stumps."

Caroline wasn't phased by the threat and just smiled, "I'll take my chances because you are not going to ruin her chances at doing something that makes her happy. You've already sucked up enough of her life with your situation, so don't you think it's her time now?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie couldn't believe that she had just said that.

Blair removed Caroline's hands with a bit more force than necessary and stood up so fast and hard that she knocked her chair over behind her. "There's a difference between being blunt and being a bitch, but apparently you don't know where that line is." She wasn't going to stick around any longer to hear whatever might come out of her mouth next so Blair walked in the opposite direction of where Elena went. Where was she headed? Honestly, Blair had no idea.

Then again, that wasn't entirely true. She did have a sense of where she wanted to go, what she wanted to do. It was probably a bad idea, but she couldn't help it. More than one of her lives were risk takers and not big thinkers about it. How could she possibly be expected to not have some of that rub off on her?

Blair went to the boarding house with a valid, yet transparent reason as to why she was going there. The lame excuse was that she left something in her old room. It was the best she could come up with on such short notice.

Upon arrival, she didn't even knock or ring the bell or anything. She just walked right inside and caught the tail end of the three way conversation between the Salvatore brothers and Elena.

"I should pull out the old family photo albums and some home movies, but I have to warn you, Stefan wasn't always such a looker." Damon smirked as he looked at Stefan.

"I don't know about that." Blair chimed in, walking over to them, "I think he had a one up on you."

"Miss Blair. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Damon asked, smirking once again.

"I forgot something in my old room." Blair replied gesturing for the stairs and turned around on her heels and headed that way, but stopped with one foot on the first step in case she had to be more convincing with her action. She stayed there to eavesdrop though.

Stefan followed Blair with his eyes before turning back to face Elena, "Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." He didn't take his eyes off Damon as he spoke.

Elena quickly took the hint, even though she didn't understand why. "Yeah, I..I should probably go. It was nice to meet you, Damon."

"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon kissed Elena's hand and let her go.

Elena tried to make her exit, but Stefan was in her path. "Stefan?" He still didn't move, "Stefan?" she tried again and he stepped aside to let her pass. Elena scoffed softly in confusion and made her way out the door, not even noticing that Blair was standing at the stairs.

Blair was about to go back into the living room when she heard Damon ask Stefan if he was successful at the hospital. 'So that's where he was going' Blair thought to herself. She figured he must have gone off to compel Vicki to forget what actually happened in the woods that night.

She was getting bored with the back and forth between the brothers that followed about games and what Damon was up to. Of course she wanted to know the details, but she wasn't going to get anything by just standing there. So she changed location and went back into the living room.

"Did you find your fictional forgotten item?" Damon asked Blair upon entrance.

"Bite me." Blair shot back, walking down the few stairs to get into the room.

"Is that an invitation?" Damon asked, grinning before he laughed, "Remind me why I haven't killed you yet?"

"Good question, Damon." Blair replied, crossing her arms, "Why haven't you?"

Damon pursed his lips in thought, "I'll have to get back to you on that."

"In the meantime, cut the crap and just stay away from Elena." Blair saw Stefan's 'watch yourself' look and knew what that was for. If she let her words run away from her then she'd let something slip that she didn't want Damon to know.

"Or what? You'll stake me?" Damon was unphased by her little threat.

"If I have to, I'll find a way." Blair replied, completely serious. No matter the past between them from her life as Andrea, she'd do anything to protect Elena. Turning to Stefan she said, "I'll talk to _you_ later." Blair took her leave and stopped at the door when she heard Damon say, "I think I like her. She's got spunk." Blair hated herself for doing it, but she smiled when she heard him say it.

* * *

"Did you find your stuff?" Elena asked Blair when she walked into the kitchen at the Gilbert house.

"Yeah, it's all good." Blair replied, sliding onto a stool at the counter. She plucked a grape off the bunch in the fruit bowl and popped it into her mouth.

"So, Elena, what were you saying about Stefan?" Jenna asked, pulling something out of the fridge.

"He's on the rebound with major family issues." Elena replied, going back to her sundae prep.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend." Jenna replied, "Wait until you date a guy with mommy issues, or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues."

Elena and Blair shared a 'yeah, pretty much' expression before Elena handed over an extra spoon for them to share the sundae.

Blair turned around when she heard the front door and saw Jeremy enter. Jenna looked like she was going on the warpath after that. "Excuse me, girls." She said to the teens before storming off into the foyer to have a chat with Jeremy.

"What's that about?" Blair asked, cocking her head back.

"I have no idea." Elena replied, taking another bite of ice cream.

Blair shrugged a little and licked off the spoon, "You sure it's cool that I stay here a little longer?"

"This has always been your second home, you should know that by now." Elena smiled and after a moment, she asked, "So...what did I miss after I left the cafe?"

Blair set her spoon on the counter as she got up from her seat, "You know, I have a lot of homework to do so I better get on that...yeah."

"Blair? Hey, Blair!" Elena called out as her friend practically ran from the kitchen, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" She thought for a moment before speaking to herself, "What am I saying? It so could."

* * *

It was well after midnight and Blair still couldn't seem to fall asleep. She finally threw the blankets off her and got up from the couch in the Gilbert's living room. Blair headed into the kitchen to get a glass of water then such a cliché moment happened. Just when she was about to take a sip from the glass, she saw none other than Damon Salvatore standing outside. "You've got to be kidding me."

After setting the glass on the counter, she went out there to see what the hell he was doing there. "You stalking her now?" Blair asked, annoyed, referring to Elena.

"I'm not here for her." Damon answered nonchalantly then smirked, "I'm here for you."

"You going to try and kill me now?" Blair scoffed and shook her head, "You know what, go right ahead and try. You wouldn't be the first jackass vampire I've had to deal with and I'm sure you're not going to be the last. So come on." Blair made 'bring it' hand motion towards herself and took a step forward.

Damon locked eyes with her almost like he was searching them for something, "You look familiar." His voice was so soft that it was almost like it was a slip of the tongue.

"And you look like a creepy stalker dude." Blair shot back, not breaking the eye contact even though she knew she should have.

"I'll figure you out eventually, Miss Blair." Damon stepped back and pointed at her. "And by the way, congratulations."

"Congratulations for what?" Blair asked, having no clue what he was referring to.

"You got what you wanted." Damon made that sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I don't have my sights set directly on Elena anymore." In the blink of an eye, Damon disappeared.

"Oh, shit." Blair said to herself in frustration. Yeah, she wanted Damon away from Elena, but that didn't mean she wanted his sights set on her. And did he mean by directly? With her head dropped down, she made her way back into the house knowing that she was no way she was going to get any sleep now. And she was absolutely right about that.

It was about four in the morning when she was finally able to fall asleep. Thankfully it was the weekend so she was able to sleep the day away, literally. By the time she woke up it was time to meet with everyone in the square to watch the comet. "Damn comet." Blair muttered to herself, getting into a sitting position.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. I was wondering when you'd wake up." Jenna came over and plopped down on the couch next to Blair. "You sleep like the dead. I actually had to check your pulse a couple times."

Blair chuckled at Jenna's joke, "I guess I was more tired than I thought." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I better get going. They're expecting me."

"Here's some water for hydration and cola for the caffeine." Jenna handed the bottles over to Blair then got semi serious. "Elena mentioned that you're worried about overstaying your welcome."

"You have already have two teenagers that you have to take care of. It's not fair for me to add to that." Blair explained between sips of water.

"Sweetie, you've practically been a part of this family since you were a kid. My sister loved you so much. You were like a second daughter to her. It's the least I can do to keep the couch open for whenever you need it and anything else." Jenna didn't want Blair to think she was a burden. "And, in case you have any more doubts, I had this made for you." Jenna pulled a key from her pocket and handed it over.

"What's this?" Blair asked, taking the key attached to a key chain from her.

"It's your own house key. This is your home too." Jenna smiled before getting to her feet. "Oh, read the key chain. I think you might like it." She playfully winked at Blair before heading upstairs to get ready for her own plans...which, unknown to Blair, was to go through Jeremy's room for anything drug or alcohol related.

Blair honestly felt like she was going to cry, but she kept it in and looked at the chain. On one side it read, 'How do you keep an idiot busy?' with smaller words at the bottom that had the words 'turn over' in the shape of an arrow. Blair flipped it over to see what the punchline was and found the exact same words and arrow on the other side. Laughter escaped Blair's lips that only got louder when she heard Jenna call down, "Oh, yeah! I knew you'd like it!"

* * *

Blair walked onto the square and looked around for Elena and the others that evening. After picking up a candle she spotted Elena talking to Stefan. They seemed to be having a serious conversation so she kept her distance a bit. "Looking for someone?" She heard Matt ask from behind her and turned around to face him.

"I was, but she's busy." Blair replied and lit her candle with his when it was offered, "Thanks."

"You want to hang with us while you're waiting?" Matt didn't think it was cool to just leave her hanging solo.

"I'm pretty sure I see Caroline over there, so that's a no." Blair was so not in the mood to deal with Caroline part deux.

"Okay." Matt replied and Blair turned around to look up at the comet soaring over head. Her eyes moved away from the comet when someone stood next to her. The last person she expected that to be was Matt, but there he was standing right next to her looking up at the sky. A little smile appeared on her face because of it.

"Are you smiling?" Matt asked with an unexpected laugh.

Blair scoffed in the most 'that's preposterous' way possible, "No." She saw Matt smirking so she reacted by backhanding his arm. "Keep it up Donovan and I'll aim lower next time."

Matt did his best to wipe the amusement off his face, "Noted."

Blair rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the comet as her mind wandered back to the other times she's seen it. Not one of those memories were really happy ones, but this one...this one wasn't _too_ bad. At least, for now anyway.

When everyone had their fill of the comet, they headed over to the Grill. Blair, however, stayed in the square and told Elena she'd catch up with her later. Blair was no stranger to the fact that Elena was her best friend but Elena's friends were just hers by extension. Yes, Bonnie included because she knew that Bonnie with side with Caroline or anyone else in a heartbeat. So when they all got together like this, she didn't really want to be a part of it.

Blair walked around the square a bit then stopped when Stefan came over. "You're not joining the others?" He asked.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Blair retorted, pulling the bottle of soda Jenna gave her from her bag. "Things looked tense between you and Elena earlier."

"That's...complicated." Stefan replied then asked something that's been on his mind, "So she has no idea about you?"

Blair finished her sip and screwed the cap back on the bottle before replying. "That would be correct. Zach's the only one, besides you, that knows." After Stefan's 'excuse me?' face, she elaborated. "I few years ago I broke into the boarding house and started...snooping. He caught me and, yeah, things kinda snowballed from there so I wouldn't end up getting arrested for breaking and entering."

"What were you looking for?" Stefan accepted everything else she explained and he was curious as to why she'd risk breaking in.

Blair wasn't planning on answering that question and was actually glad when Matt appeared and broke up the conversation when he asked, "Hey, have either of you seen my sister?"

They both had the same "No" answer and Stefan added, "I'll keep a look out for her." Stefan was about to walk away but Matt stopped him.

"Look, just so you know, even though Elena and I aren't together anymore I'm looking out for her. I will always look out for her." Matt wanted to make his stance known.

Stefan heard Matt's words but he also heard something else, "Excuse me."

Blair watched as Stefan started to head across the street and said to Matt, "I'll catch ya later." before sprinting to catch up with the vampire while Matt headed off in the other direction.

"Oh shit." Blair saw Stefan 'poof' from the ground up to the building's roof where Damon and Vicki stood. "Dammit, Damon." She practically seethed before heading to the fire escape outside the building for the quickest roof access. Blair climbed onto the large rubbish bin in the alley between the two buildings and jumped off to grab and pull down the ladder. It took a couple tries but she managed to finally get it. Going as fast as she could, she hurried up the fire escape and climbed onto the roof.

This whole endeavor took a lot longer than Blair thought. By the time she actually got up there, Vicki was making her leave through a roof exit that Blair didn't even know existed. She heaved out a deep breath before pointing at the brothers, "What the hell is going on up here?" Blair looked between the brothers before stopping on Damon, "Let me rephrase that. What the hell are you up to, Damon?"

Damon laughed at Blair, she amused him. "That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." With a little smirk, he added "Best wishes, Miss Blair." before jumping off the roof.

Blair made a strangling motion with her hands where Damon previously stood then turned to face Stefan, "I can't believe I ever had feelings for that guy!"

"You had feelings for him when you were both human. Things changed." Stefan just had to point out the obvious.

Blair blew some hair out of her face, "Yeah, tell me about it." She was about to head for the fire escape then shook her head, "Mind if I hitch a ride?"

Stefan answered by scooping her up in his arms and taking a step off the roof, landing perfectly on the group.

Blair got to her feet with a bit of a wobble, "That was fun." She couldn't help but admit it with a smile on her face. Her smile soon turned serious as she slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, "Stefan...look...about Elena. Just...just don't hurt her, okay? If you hurt her, I will kill you one way or another. Don't for one second doubt that." There was nothing more to say on the topic so she just left it at that. "Later, Salvatore." Blair gave Stefan a bit of a salute before making her way back to the Gilbert house...back home.

She really should have chosen her timing better, or a different path or something. If she had then she wouldn't have run into Caroline. Blair caught sight of her and tried to pick up her pace, but Caroline quickly caught up with her. "Hey! I have a bone to pick with you." Caroline was referring to their exchange back at the diner.

Blair knew she couldn't escape this drama forever so she decided to just get it done and over with. With her hands in her back pockets, she turned around and faced her. "What do you want Caroline?"

"Who do you think you are?" Caroline started right into her, "You think you're so much better than everyone else and the whole world should go ahead and do whatever the hell you say. Well, newsflash! The world doesn't revolve around you. You're just a homeless little orphan that Elena took pity on and the sooner you realize that you will never be one of us, the better."

Blair acted before speaking and slapped Caroline right across the face for that. She watched as Care put her hands to her face where she had been slapped and Blair reamed into her right back, "You think I'm self absorbed? Take a look in the mirror! Elena lost her parents and the advice you give her is to jump into bed with a guy that she's only known for what? A week? Just because you'll jump the bones of any guy who shows you even a remote interest doesn't mean everyone else has to. And for the record I _know_ that I'm not like the rest of you and newsflash! I don't care! So take whatever the hell else you have to say to me and shove it up your ass!"

Blair threw her hands to the side to show that she had enough and was giving up with the conversation. As she stormed off down the street, all she was thinking was that she should have punched Caroline instead of slapping her, consequences be damned.

* * *

As soon as she got home she went right into the bathroom and slammed the door. It didn't take long for Jenna to come check in on her. When Jenna opened the door, Blair was sitting in the corner with tears in her eyes. "Blair? What happened?" She crouched down in front of her and held onto Blair's hands.

Blair tried so hard to keep her tears inside, but she couldn't take it anymore. "Why...why didn't they want me? What's wrong with me, Jenna? Why did they leave me?"

Jenna wrapped her arms around Blair and comforted her as she cried. She knew who Blair was talking about; her parents. A mom that left soon after Blair was born and a drunk of a father that ended up abandoning her. "There's nothing wrong with you, sweetie. Do you hear me? There is _nothing_ wrong with you."

Blair held onto Jenna like she was a life preserver while sinking. After so many lifetimes, so many memories, so many families...Blair had never felt so small...so helpless. She felt like a scared little girl and she hadn't felt like that in so long. Usually she was so strong and confident and all that jazz, but this life was different and she didn't know why.

There was so much that Blair wished she could talk about, but she couldn't. She had to keep her secret and while Zach and Stefan knew, they didn't know everything and she couldn't let them. That just made her feel so much more alone.

Finally, Blair pulled from the embrace and wiped away her tears. "I...I need some air." Without another word, she quickly got to her feet and went outside as fast as she could. When she finally felt like she could breathe again, she sat on the porch swing and looked up to the comet still visible in the sky. One particular memory flooded her mind as the swing moved her back and forth.

 _A pair of big, loving arms wrapped around her one cool night many a moon ago. A smile spread across her face as she leaned back into the embrace. "Do you see it?" His voice whispered in her ear. She nodded, turning to look at him. "Do you know what it means?"_

 _She shook her head and he told her, "As long as that miracle soars through the sky, that is how long my love for you will last." He opened his hand and revealed a pendant that he was hiding. With pure love in his eyes he tied the leather strings around her neck and pressed his lips against hers._

" _I will love you, always." She placed her hand on her chest where the pendant laid. "This is my vow."_

Blair felt the tears stream down her face again and quickly wiped them away. She wasn't able to keep her vow because of what that witch did to her and those memories haunt her more than all the others. The memories of her first life...of Tatia.

* * *

End Episode 2


	3. Just in case

The morning after the comet, Blair walked into the kitchen before school and her eyes widened a little in an 'Oh, shit. What did I just walk in on?' sort of way. The cause for this expression was the look on Jenna and Elena's faces when she interrupted their conversation. "I'm not hungry..." Blair stated lamely, that being the first thing she came to mind, and tried to high tail it out of there.

Elena was quick to stop her friend and guided her over to the kitchen island for a seat. "Sit. We want to talk."

"If this is about me slapping Caroline, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." Blair spoke quickly in an attempt to explain herself before they said what they wanted to.

Jenna looked surprised to hear those words come out of Blair's mouth, "You slapped Caroline?"

"Why did you slap her?" Elena added in quickly then waved her hands in front of her, "Never mind, we'll talk about it later. We wanted to talk about last night."

"Your...meltdown in the bathroom." Jenna got more specific and a bit blunt.

"It was just a stressful day, it's fine." Blair really didn't want to talk about it and tried to leave her seat but both Jenna and Elena pointed for her to sit. Blair would swear she gulped as she sat back down.

"We just want you to know that we're here for you Blair. Okay? We're your family and we're not going to abandon you." Elena wanted to be sure that her friend knew this for certain.

"But," Jenna added in, catching Blair's attention, "If we're not enough...we're willing to pool our resources and hire a private investigator to find your dad...or your mom. You don't have to answer right now, it's just something to think about."

Blair's head was spinning with this influx of information and possibilities but she managed to get out a nod and a weak "Okay."

The ladies heard a car honk outside and looked out to see it was Bonnie. "We better get to school." Elena grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Blair grabbed a pop tarts package off the counter before following. She was almost out when she turned around, "Jenna...I don't want to find my parents. If they don't want me...then I don't want them. Thanks for the offer though." She walked out of the house before Jenna could try and talk her out of it or anything.

* * *

If anyone asked what was talked about during the car ride to school, Blair wouldn't be able to answer it. Her mind was everywhere else but in the car. Not just thoughts about her parents, but her parents of past lives. She really drew the small straw in this life, which seemed to happen a lot over the lifetimes, but never as bad as this. None of her parents had ever abandoned her before. Maybe that's why she felt so different in this life?

When Bonnie parked in the school's lot, Blair was pulled back to the present. She could quickly catch up to the topic of conversation based off what they were saying as they all got out of the car.

"I'm not saying don't go out with him. I'm just saying to take it slow." Bonnie had a vision, of sorts, of Stefan the night before. One that she couldn't really explain but she had a feeling.

Elena almost laughed, "Weren't you just telling me that I should go for it, yesterday?"

Bonnie knew Elena had her there, but still, "Yeah, but now I'm saying to take it slow."

Elena looked at Bonnie suspiciously, "Why the face?"

"I don't have a face on. It's just..." Bonnie was trying to find the right words, "You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." She tapped Blair's arm and said, "Tell her, Blair."

Blair didn't feel the need to speak before, but now she didn't have much of a choice. "Look, you both know I'm not one to date anyone until I know them for awhile. And Stefan is...new. You don't know a lot about him so I have to agree with Bonnie...just take it slow."

Elena laughed, "I can't believe you two are ganging up on me." She saw Bonnie's face again, the one she only put on when she wasn't saying something. "Okay, Bonnie, seriously. What aren't you saying?"

"It's stupid." Bonnie replied with a sigh.

Now Blair was intrigued, "Bonnie, spit it out." Both she and Elena stopped their friend to hear what she had to say.

Bonnie had a reluctant look on her face before saying, "I accidentally touched Stefan and I got a really bad feeling."

After hearing that, Blair made a mental note to _not_ come into physical contact with Bonnie in any way.

Elena didn't see the big deal, "Is that it? Bonnie, come on."

"It was **bad, bad**." Bonnie answered firmly. "Okay? I'm concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend."

Elena put her hands on Bonnie's shoulders, "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again." Elena pointed at her two best friends, "And you know what, Stefan is a big part of that."

Blair let out a breath and said, "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"You okay?" Bonnie asked, suddenly worried for her.

"Yeah, I just need a little space before class." Blair lied about the yeah part but not the other. As she walked around to the back of the school she couldn't help but think about how amazing some people would think living forever would be. And yeah, her form of immortality had its perks, but also big downsides. One of them had to be the times her past lives would sneak up on her and seep out.

Her memories were in overdrive lately and she just needed a moment of escape so she could function through yet another life. Blair found who she was looking for behind the school and sat on the wooden crates next to him.

"Let me guess. You're here to ruin my buzz." Jeremy rolled his eyes before taking another puff of his joint.

Blair didn't answer with words. She pulled the joint from his hands and took a long drag. After inhaling and blowing out the smoke she handed it back to Jeremy and said, "If you point out the hypocrisy, I'll punch you."

Jeremy had never seen Blair do drugs in the whole time he's known her and actually he found it pretty cool. Hearing her threat made him chuckle before taking a drag of his own, "Noted." He spoke before blowing the smoke out and handed it back to her.

"You have a visitor." Blair took her hit and passed it back but didn't leave Jeremy's side when Vicki came over.

Vicki had a very pleased look on her face when she looked at Jeremy, "I rock. I scored you tickets to The Posers Saturday night. They're playing at The Rat."

Jeremy didn't look at her when he replied, "You and Tyler have fun."

Vicki put her hand on Jeremy's arm, "Come on. Don't be like that. I want you to come."

Blair took another hit as she said, "You're not worried everyone's going to know you're screwing Elena's brother?" Yeah, Blair knew. She's known for awhile but never said anything about it until that moment.

Jeremy chimed in after that, "Oh wait, everyone already knows."

Blair looked at him with wide eyes, the joint pursed between her lips.

Vicki shot Blair a 'shut up' glare before looking at Jeremy, "It's not like that anymore so we can be friends and just hang."

"Tell me something. Was it the drugs?" Jeremy asked, needing to know. "Were you just sleeping with me because of the drugs?"

"I think that's my cue." Blair thought aloud and tried to leave but Jeremy grabbed onto her arm and prevented that. "Or not." Blair added in and stayed seated, feeling _really_ awkward being here for this conversation.

Vicki looked pissed, "Screw you."

"No, please, if there's another reason then tell me. I'm all ears." Jeremy waited for Vicki to say something, but when she didn't he looked at Blair and said, "Let's go."

Blair wasn't in the mood, nor frame of mind thanks to the pot, to deal with Vicki's wrath so she quickly got off the crate and walked off with Jeremy.

During this time, Blair rummaged through her bag to find perfume or something. Jeremy laughed at her when he saw this, "You're not used to this are you?"

"Used to what?" Blair asked, still digging.

"Smoking pot." Jeremy replied like it was obvious then laughed again, "Come here." Jeremy pulled some eye drops from his pocket and had Blair put her head back before dropping them in each eye.

"Oh god! That feels so weird!" Blair hated things touching her eyes. Drops included.

Jeremy took some of his body spray from his backpack and said, "Close you mouth and eyes."

Blair cringed at the sight of the spray, "I don't want to smell like a teenage boy."

"You should have thought of that _before_ joining me for a pot break." Jeremy shook the can and sprayed it on Blair when she was ready for it, laughing when she made a whinnying like sound from the smell. "You're good." He sprayed himself to mask the smell and put it away.

"I smell like you. That's not good." Blair replied, "I can just _imagine_ what people will say about that."

Jeremy shrugged, "Screw them."

"That's what they're going to think we did." Blair replied with a shudder.

"Yeah...that's...ugh." Jeremy had a bit of a shudder of his own since he could never imagine anything like that with Blair.

"I better find Elena before she sends out a search party. Thanks for the...yeah." Blair made a shooting hand motion with a click before turning around to head back to the last place she saw Elena and threw up a middle finger behind her when she heard Jeremy's laughter.

Blair spotted Elena talking with Stefan but the only way to get to them would be to pass Tyler and Matt...that was going to be interesting. She was passing them by just as she heard some jackass comment from Tyler in order to get Matt's goat. Blair stopped and turned to them, "Could you be more of an ass?"

"Could you be more a nosey bitch?" Tyler shot back and Matt came to Blair defense.

"Tyler. Not cool." Matt gave his friend a 'don't say anything like that to her again' look before throwing the football in his hands down to his teammate who he was playing catch with.

Blair decided this wasn't worth it and started to walk over to Stefan and Elena, but not before she said, "Go fuck yourself, Tyler." She didn't know that Tyler got a hold of the football and threw it towards her, not until she heard Matt call out "Blair!"

She turned around and saw the ball coming right to her. In a normal state of mind she could have easily ducked, but not in this baked one. Blair took in a sharp intake of air and waited for the impact and the Marcia Brady moment to follow, but it didn't happen. Stefan had caught the ball just before it hit Blair in the face. "Thank you." She managed to get out, her sluggish brain trying to catch up with the turn of events.

Stefan smiled at Blair then threw the ball back to Tyler who caught it with a grunt. Apparently Stefan had put his strength behind the ball and Blair couldn't help but grin because of it. "You're my new favorite person." Blair said with laughter and Stefan smirked at her.

He leaned closer and whispered, "I think that's the pot talking."

Blair pretended like she didn't have any idea what he was talking about and said as much, "I have no idea to what you're referring."

"Sure." Stefan replied, chuckling, "Sure."

* * *

Surprisingly enough Blair started feeling relatively normal in History class. Which was probably a good thing since the teacher, Mr Tanner, was an ass and Elena was in that class with her.

Blair started paying attention when the teacher called on Elena for the date of Pearl Harbor. Elena didn't know the answer so Blair answered unintentionally at the same time as Stefan, "December 7th, 1941."

"Thank you Miss Gilbert and Miss Gilbert." Mr Tanner answered sarcastically.

"Any time." They both unintentionally replied in unison, again.

"Well then. If that's the case, since you two both share the same brain today, stick to the year." Tanner looked at them challengingly.

Stefan and Blair looked at each and nodded in an 'let's do this' way before turning their attention to the teacher.

Mr Tanner put his hands in his pockets, "The fall of the Berlin Wall."

"1989." They answered together and continued to do so.

"Civil Rights Act."

"1964."

"John F Kennedy Assassination."

"1963."

"Martin Luther King."

"1968"

Mr Tanner was starting to get annoyed by them, "Lincoln."

"1865."

"Roe vs Wade."

"1973"

"Brown vs Board."

"1954"

"The Battle of Gettysburg."

"1863"

"Korean War."

"1950 to 1953" Was their last simultaneous answer.

"Ha!" Tanner exclaimed believing he caught them, "The Korean War ended in nineteen- fifty _two_."

"Actually, it was 1953." Blair corrected.

"She's right, sir." Stefan concurred.

Mr Tanner was far from pleased, "Look it up. Somebody!" He was quite firm with his demand.

Sever students pulled out their cell phones and one of the students said, "1950 to 1953. They were right."

A scattered applause followed that confirmation.

Matt leaned over his desk to Blair and said, "That was incredible. How did you do that?"

"I'm telepathic." Blair replied, sounding quite serious. At the look on Matt's face, she chuckled, "Stefan must also be a fan of crossword puzzles."

Just then, the bell rang indicating that it was time to move on.

As they walked out of the classroom, Elena couldn't get over how amazing that was. "You two blew my mind in there! It was like a circus side show or something, but in a good way." She put emphasis on the last part. "You must do a bazillion crossword puzzles too. Blair used to do them all the time."

"I got bored with them after awhile." Blair replied with a shrug.

"Yeah," Stefan answered in reference to Elena's assumption, "it was years and years of crossword puzzles."

Elena accepted that answer and chuckled all the way to their next class.

* * *

After school, while Elena went to cheer practice, Blair went to watch the football practice. Did she like football? No, not really, but she saw Stefan on the bleachers so she figured why not. "You're contemplating trying out for the team, aren't you?" She asked climbing up the seats to sit down one row below him.

"It's not a good idea." Stefan replied, watching them play.

"True, but you want to do it. It's been awhile but I'm starting to get back to being able to read your face." Blair wiggled her finger in front of him as she said that. "Look there are two ways this thing can go. You sit on the sidelines and watch a sport that I can just tell you love _or_ you can try out and actually live like a normal teenager. When was the last time you were able to do that?"

Stefan looked at her in contemplation before finally coming to a decision. When he got up and headed down to the field, Blair called out "Kick some ass, Salvatore!" With a chuckle she reached into her bag and pulled out the pop tarts that she didn't eat earlier because she couldn't watch a show without a snack.

After watching a few plays, Blair spotted Elena down beside the bleachers. She grabbed her stuff and moved down so she could talk to her. "Dude, Stefan kicks ass at football."

"I thought you didn't like football." Elena replied with a smile and took some of Blair's pop tart.

"I don't." Blair's eyes looked back to the field as she said, "But it can be one hell of a show."

* * *

When they got home, it was that moment when Elena sprung on Blair that they were having dinner with Stefan and Bonnie that night. "Wait, why do I have to be there? I'm warming up to Stefan." Blair really didn't see the point of it.

"Because neither of you really know him. Besides, you're family and Bonnie is my best friend. I want you all to get to know one another." Elena replied, leading the way to the kitchen.

Blair dropped her head down because she already knew Stefan Salvatore. Granted that was a long time ago and he had changed since the last time one of her lives crossed paths with him so...maybe this wouldn't be the worst idea in the world. Maybe.

"Are you going to make me cook?" Blair asked, setting her backpack on the counter.

"I would have thought you'd want to. Or have the munchies worn off by now?" Elena asked, giving Blair a knowing look. "You didn't fool me, Blair but I get it. I just hope you didn't smoke with Jeremy because that would just be hypocritical."

Blair pretended to slink out of the kitchen but stopped when Elena said, "Oh you are so cooking dinner now to make up for that." And got no argument from Blair in reply.

Blair didn't end up cooking and picked up some take out instead. When she walked into the kitchen with the bags in hand Elena looked at her with her 'seriously?' face. "What?" Blair asked, setting them on the counter in front of Bonnie, "It's food. It's edible and you can put it in nice bowls. If that doesn't fool anyone just tell the truth and I bailed on cooking." The doorbell rang so Blair said, "I'll get that, you two sort this out and chat." She quickly made her exit before anyone could stop her.

Blair opened the door and there Stefan stood. He looked amused that she was there, "I would have thought you'd bail on this dinner."

"Hello to you too, Salvatore." Blair replied, stepping aside so Stefan could come in. She didn't bother with an invitation because A) He had already been invited in before and B) It wouldn't have made a difference if she invited him in or not since the house wasn't legally hers in any way so she didn't think it'd work if she did.

Stefan walked in and they headed into the dining room just as Bonnie and Elena were bringing in the food.

The dinner was filled with awkward silence. Blair was so grateful that none of them were noisy eaters or else she would have probably gone insane. Finally, Elena broke the silence.

Looking at Stefan, she asked, "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?"

Stefan shrugged a little, "Well, he let me on the team so he must have done something right."

Elena continued to fill the silence with words, "Bonnie, you should have seen him today. Tyler threw him the ball and..."

Bonnie cut her short, "I heard."

The silence filled the room again. Blair couldn't keep herself from saying, "How about them Yankees? They're Quidditch right?"

After getting a few chuckles out of them, Elena said to Bonnie, "Hey, why don't you tell Stefan about your family."

Bonnie shot Elena a look before saying, "Uh, parents are divorced. No mom, live with my dad."

"I think she means about the witches." Blair chimed in then mentally kicked herself for doing so. She knew for a fact that Bonnie came from a family of real witches and that meant Bonnie was one too. She hated keeping that knowledge from her, but it was a necessity. If Blair started spilling information on one thing then she'd have to do so much more than it. So, she kept quiet and didn't open that jumbo sized can of worms.

"Exactly." Elena replied, then looked at Stefan, "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool." She used a tone on the last part to try and get Bonnie to start talking about it.

"Cool really isn't the word I'd use for it." Bonnie looked at Elena when she spoke.

"Well it's certainly interesting." Stefan chimed in, "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the 1800's."

"My family came by way of Salem." Bonnie informed him while moving some food around on her plate.

Stefan looked intrigued by this, "Really? Salem witches?"

"Yeah." Bonnie chuckled a bit awkwardly after that.

Stefan looked at the ladies at the table, "Well, I would have to say that's pretty cool."

"Really? Why?" Bonnie almost sounded as if she was accusing him of something.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity." Stefan used his hands as he spoke.

Bonnie felt a bit of pride when he said that and smiled, "Yeah, they are." She couldn't help a agree.

The doorbell rang and Elena looked at Blair, "Did you invite someone over?"

Blair shook her head because she had no idea who it was.

"I wonder who that could be." Elena got up from the table with Blair right behind her.

When Elena opened the door, Caroline and Damon were on the other side. "Surprise!" Caroline said with excitement, "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."

Blair's blood boiled almost on sight not just because of Caroline but Damon as well.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon spoke charmingly.

"Your hopes are crushed, bye now." Blair was trying to close the door on Damon but Elena stopped her.

"Blair? What's with you?" Elena shook her head at her friend and was about to tell Damon that he could come inside, since Caroline already entered, but Stefan came into the foyer.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan was not pleased to see his brother.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon replied with a slight hand gesture to Elena.

"Yeah, of course. You just..." Elena began but both Blair and Stefan stopped her with "No, no, no."

Stefan continued on from there, "He can't uh...he can't stay."

Blair rolled her eyes because that was the lamest of lame reasons and tried one of her own, "We're still eating dinner and..."

This time Elena was the one to cut someone off, "It's fine." Turning to Damon she said, "Just come on in."

Blair clenched her fists a little to keep herself from speaking her mind at that point. It was times like this that she hated having to keep her secrets.

Damon entered the house with a grin while Elena shot Stefan and Blair a look of 'what the hell was that about?'. They all turned to Damon when he spoke, "You ladies have a lovely home." and grinned once again.

* * *

After cleaning up the table the group went into the living room for some coffee. Caroline was talking with laughter when she said, "I cannot believe that Mr Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething, but good for you. Go for it."

Blair rolled her eyes at the good for you part because it sounded so condescending.

Damon smirked at Blair, catching her eye roll then said in Stefan's direction, "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it."

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today." Caroline added in and faced Elena, "It's only because you missed Summer Camp. God, I don't ever know how you're going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie interjected, "And I'm sure Blair will only have to see it once and know the routines backwards and forwards so she can help too."

Caroline completely ignored those words and went off thinking aloud, "I guess we could put her in the back."

"Or we can go out back where I'll show you some manners." Blair shot at Caroline, standing up.

Caroline was about to accept the challenge but Damon held here next to him, "Ladies, I don't think a cat fight is on the agenda for the evening." While the girls shot daggers at each other, Damon said, "You don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena."

"Oh that's just because her parents died." Caroline answered for her, "Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun...And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"Yeah, sure you do." Blair muttered, doing everything in her power to not charge forward and rip Caroline apart.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Damon spoke, to break the growing tension, "I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've cared about die."

Stefan didn't like where this conversation was going so he said, "We don't need to get into this right now, Damon."

"Ah, you know what, you're right Stef. I'm sorry." Damon seemed quite sincere with his words then added in, "The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up."

Blair got up from her seat and left the room because she knew who the 'her' was that Damon was talking about and there were a lot of things that she could deal with but honestly, Katherine wasn't one of them.

* * *

Blair went outside and after awhile Stefan went out to the porch to check on her. "You okay?" He asked, leaning on the railing beside her.

"Just been a lot of flashbacks today." Blair replied, gripping tightly on her part of the rail. "It's hard enough seeing Katherine's face every single day, but to talk about her? I can't. I _know_ Elena isn't Katherine and she's nothing like her. If she was I wouldn't be here but...it...it hurts"

"What did Katherine do to you, Blair? Besides turning you, Andrea, into a vampire." Stefan had a suspicion but didn't know for certain.

Blair let out a breath and looked at him, "She made Damon fall in love with her. And then turned me the night of the fire. One betrayal after another." She shook her head and looked away.

Stefan placed a supportive hand on Blair shoulder before saying, "We should get back inside before Elena sends out a search party for you."

Blair nodded in agreement and the two went inside. She walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch with Stefan sitting next to her. Caroline was going on and on about Elena and Matt and time and yada yada yada. Finally Blair whispered something to Stefan that caught her eye earlier but didn't think anything of it until now, "Why is she wearing a scarf?"

Stefan heard her whisper and was wondering the same thing, so he did something about it. "That's a lovely scarf, Caroline."

Caroline put her hands on it and smiled, "Thanks, it's new."

"May I see it? By that, I mean, can you take it off?" Stefan was going off what he suspected.

"No." She answered, causing Blair to ask, "Why? Are you sick or something?" in a sarcastic manner.

"No." Caroline repeated, "I just...know that I can't take it off."

Both Blair and Stefan knew what that meant; she had been compelled.

"What are you three talking about?" Damon asked, entering the room from the kitchen.

"We were just commenting on her scarf." Stefan replied, gesturing to Caroline.

Damon changed the subject, "Hey, you know, um, Bonnie and Elena are just finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?"

Caroline looked at him like he was crazy, "Does it look like I do dishes?" She laughed thinking it was preposterous.

"For me?" Damon asked with a grin.

Caroline looked like she was thinking about it for a moment, "Hmm...no. I don't think so."

Damon was losing his patience with her so he locked his eyes on hers and said, "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen."

The compulsion worked, "You know what. I'm going to see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." Caroline smiled and did just that.

Once she was out of ear shot Blair started in on Damon, "Compulsion? Really? She's not a damn puppet, Damon."

"And here I thought you'd be grateful to know that Caroline was wrapped around my little finger." Damon answered with a smirk. "After all, I wouldn't have chosen her if it wasn't for your little display in front of the Grill the other night."

"I may hate that girl, but that does not mean I want her to be your personal blood bag sex toy!" Blair exclaimed in a hushed tone to make sure the others didn't hear but made her point.

"You've had your fun, Damon." Stefan interjected, "You used Caroline to get to us. Good for you. Now it's time for you to go."

Damon shrugged, "That's not a problem because...I've been invited in, and I will come back tomorrow night and all the other nights to follow to do whatever it is I want to do." Damon looked at Blair and smirked, "With whoever I want to do it with." Turning his eyes back to Stefan he said, "Because that is what's normal for me."

"You need a new normal." Blair stood up and looked Damon square in the eyes, "You want to mess with me? Fine. Go right ahead, I don't care. I've had far worse done to me than you can ever imagine, so bring it. But Elena? She's family. If you _**ever**_ try and do anything to hurt her I will rain terror down on you like you've never seen before."

Damon chuckled at her, finding her spunkiness amusing, "You think your little human self can hurt me? Don't make me laugh."

"Never judge a book by its cover, Damon. Especially when this book has more pages filled with more words than you realize. I have connections and I am _not_ afraid to use them."

What was meant to be a threat just fueled Damon's curiosity tenfold, "Well, Miss Blair. I cannot wait to see what you have up your sleeve."

* * *

After everyone had finally left, Blair sat on the couch working on her homework. It was easy as pie because this wasn't the first time she's covered this material. Hell, one of her lives taught this material. Blair always made sure to be average when it came to her courses though because she didn't want to draw too much attention to herself. Getting hundreds on everything would definitely put attention on her.

She was just finishing up with her report when there was a knock at the door. Blair figured Jenna forgot her key or something so she didn't think twice about going to the door. Who was standing on the other side surprised her to no end. "Matt?"

Matt looked nervous and maybe even a bit frantic, "Can I come in?"

Blair stepped aside, "Yeah, of course." she waved him to enter. "Is everything okay? Should I get Elena?"

Matt shook his head, "No. I'm here to see you." They walked into the living room together and he said, "Look, Blair...I'm just going to come right out and say it. I...I like you. I mean I _really_ like you. I know I dated Elena and all that but I just never thought you'd give me the time of day. But lately...things seem to be different between us somehow. I can't explain it but I just had to tell you. You had to know."

Blair stood there speechless as Matt spoke and continued to speak. "You can slap me, or punch me, or tell me to get the hell out of here and to never speak to you again but please just say something, Blair. Good or bad, I need to know. I..."

Blair cut him off by grabbing onto his jacket and pulling him close to her. "Stop talking." She was firm with her words as she locked her eyes onto his. Without wasting another moment, Blair pressed her lips against his.

Matt wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss with such passion. They fell onto the couch together and just when things started to progress, Blair looked up and saw that it was no longer Matt, but Damon.

With a gasp, Blair jolted awake, running her hand through her hair. Her heart pounded in her chest and confusion filled her head. She knew it was just a dream but why the hell did Damon choose Matt for that scenario? Oh wait, she knew and she hated it, but how did he know? Plopping back on the couch, pulling her blanket over her head, she seethed "Dammit, Damon!"

* * *

The next day Blair didn't leave the couch until it was time to get ready for the bonfire pep rally...thing. After changing, she went upstairs and found Elena looking at the cheerleader uniform on her bed. "You don't want to do it, do you?" She asked, plopping down beside the uniform and poked at it like it was some sort of foreign object.

"No, I don't. I'm quitting the team." Elena answered with her mind made up.

"Ohhhh, Caroline is going to be _so_ pissed." Blair sounded a little too giddy about that.

"Then how about you help me out here and go in my stead?" Elena looked at Blair in mock pleading.

Blair stood up and showed herself off, "Elena. I am dressed in black from head to toe. Do you really think I'd ever want to be a cheerleader?"

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend before shooing her out of the room so she could finish getting ready.

Blair went downstairs and saw her journal sitting in front of the door. "What the hell?" She rushed down and picked it up. There was a note on top that said 'Interesting read. Quite informative. Thanks for that.' followed by a winking face and '-D' for a signature. Blair crumbled up the piece of paper in her hand. So that's how he knew. Blair was just glad that she didn't write _everything_ down in her journal. Just her Blair life but that was apparently too dangerous to even write about. So, she made up her mind and carried her book over to the lit fireplace. Without a second thought she threw it inside and didn't look back.

"I'll meet you there!" Blair called up to Elena, just wanting to go out and clear her head.

On the walk to school a truck pulled over in her path. Matt got out of the car and walked over, "Hey. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Blair asked a bit defensively, adjusting her bag.

"Because for as long as I've known you, you've only ever walked alone when something was bothering you." Matt answered honestly. "So, are you okay?"

Blair held onto the strap of her bag to push down the Matt parts of her dream last night and didn't answer his question. Instead she asked, "Can I have a ride?"

Matt looked surprised to hear that question come out of her mouth. "Uh, yeah. Sure." He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"I'm fully capable of opening the door myself, thank you." Blair didn't completely mean to come off so harsh, but that's how it came out.

Matt didn't look too bothered by it, "I know. I just thought I'd be nice."

Blair allowed herself to smile for the briefest of moments, "Thanks." she replied and climbed into the truck.

When Matt got in as well he looked at her and said, "So I'm guessing you don't want to talk about what's bothering you?" After receiving a glare from her that he'd swear meant 'ask me again and I'll kill you' he faced forward with, "Thought so." and pulled back onto the road.

Blair looked out the window and made sure Matt couldn't see her so she could smile.

The whole drive to the school was filled with silence and they arrived, they parted ways. It didn't take Blair long to find Elena who said to her on sight, "Did I just see you get out of Matt's car?"

Blair shrugged, "Quicker than walking."

"And here I thought you two couldn't stand each other." Elena teased, nudging her friend.

"We lose our tolerance over an extended period of time." Blair answered simply enough then changed the subject completely. "Where did you get that?" She asked, pointing to the necklace hanging around Elena's neck.

Elena placed her hand on the pendant and smiled, "Isn't it beautiful? Stefan gave it to me. He said he's had it forever and never wanted to give it to anyone until now."

Blair did her best to put on a supportive face, "That's great, Elena." She smiled as convincingly as possible all the while suppressing every urge to not go over to Stefan and rip him a new one. Blair knew she couldn't do that because Stefan didn't remember who that pendant originally belonged to, but she did.

Completely changing the subject once again, Blair said, "Let's go see what all this hubbub is about. I think there's something football related going on tonight or something."

Elena jokingly pretended innocence as she said, "Really? Who knew?" The girls got a laugh out of that as they went off to join the others at the bonfire.

Blair was quickly losing interest in the Coach's speech and her eyes started scanning the crowd. When she noticed Tyler leaving, she got a bad feeling. "I'll be right back." She said to Elena and followed. By the time she made it through the crowd and saw where Tyler went, he and Jeremy were going at it.

"Tyler!" Blair shouted out in anger and charged towards them. Without thinking about it, she jumped on Tyler's back and wrapped her arm around his neck. Why couldn't they have been fighting martial arts style? Blair could have kicked ass if it was. Blending styles was _not_ something she was good at. So when Tyler reacted by whipping his head back, nailing her right in the face, she wasn't ready for it.

The shock and the pain from getting hit like that made her lose her grip and fall to the ground. If he broke her nose, she was going to be so pissed. Blair tried to get involved again and Tyler showed no shame in hitting a girl. He tried to punch her but she dodged and kicked him in the stomach. "I warned you!" She yelled and spun around, kicking Tyler right in the face. He fell to the ground and Blair would swear he growled at her when he got up and charged.

Jeremy tackled Ty to the ground to keep him away from Blair and they went at it some more before Stefan came over and broke it up. Jeremy reached from the broken bottle on the ground and tried to lunge at Tyler with it, but Blair blocked his path. "No!" She shouted at him and used her hand to get the bottle away, cutting her deep in the process.

Jeremy looked terrified to see that he had hurt her, "Blair...I'm so sorry."

Blair gripped her hand tightly and didn't say a word because she was afraid she'd end up crying if she did. Between the probably broken nose and the slice in her hand, she was in a lot of pain. Blair walked away from the growing group and Matt rushed over to her, "Oh my god, are you okay? What the hell were you doing?!"

"I was defending my family." Blair answered firmly before spitting out some blood that had gone down to her mouth.

Matt didn't even think before ripping off part of his jersey and took her cut hand in his. He wrapped it around the wound, "You can be prideful later. You need to get this checked out. Your nose too."

"Since when do you care?" Blair shot at him, pulling her hand back as soon as he was done.

"I've always cared about you, Blair. You've just always been too stubborn to notice." Matt replied then walked away.

Blair really didn't know what to do with that information and honestly, she wasn't in the right head space to even really think about it.

Elena rushed over soon after Matt left her and looked so worried, "You weren't kidding about ass kicking." She tried to make a joke or else she might fall apart. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm fine, Elena. I've been through worse." Blair replied which instantly received an "Oh, really? Like when?" from Elena.

Of course Elena wouldn't know because Blair was referring to a completely different life so she gave in, "Okay. Go check on Jeremy and I'll meet you at the car."

Elena was reluctant but said, "Okay." and hurried off to find her brother.

Blair made it to the car easily enough but she was still in a hell of a lot of pain. When she turned around to see if Elena was coming, she gasped when Damon was standing there. "I am **not** in the mood for you right now, Damon." Blair couldn't be more clear with her words.

If Blair didn't know any better, he would have sworn there was worry in his eyes. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "You smell familiar."

"And you're freaking me out, so go away. You can haunt my dreams later for all I care, just leave me alone right now." Blair accepted the cloth anyway and used it to wipe the blood from her nose and mouth.

"I really don't think you want me to go away." Damon countered, causing Blair to scoff and say, "Oh yes, I do."

Damon pressed his lips together and shook his head before locking his eyes on hers to compell her, "No, you don't. In fact you want to come with me but before that...you want to kiss me." Damon leaned forward to take that kiss he compelled her to want but was met by a punch instead. Now that was unexpected.

"Nice try, Damon. You may be able to get into my dreams, but you can't compel me." Blair wasn't a witch or anything like that but for as long as she had become Tatia's incarnation, she was immune to vampire compulsion.

Damon looked at Blair in confusion and perhaps even wonder because it didn't work on her. He was pulled from his thoughts when Elena came over, "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"He's looking for Caroline." Blair answered for him, "Like I said, Damon. She'll be out on the field by now."

Elena gave Damon an odd look before leading Blair over to the car so she could be taken to the hospital.

Damon stood there, watching them drive off, as he was trying to figure out how Blair was immune to his words when he smelled no vervain in her blood.

* * *

At the hospital Jenna was having a hell of a time getting the paperwork situated because she wasn't Blair's legal guardian and all that jazz. Finally Marge came over and said she'd take care of it. After giving Jenna a bit of a lecture that if Blair was going to be living with her that she better make it legal, she went in to tend to Blair's wounds.

While Marge was stitching up her hand, she said, "If you say that this reminds you of all the times you stitched up my dad, I will..."

"I wasn't going to say that." Marge replied, preventing Blair was saying something she might regret if given the chance to finish that sentence. "I was just thinking that you have a family out there that loves you and is worried about you. And I hope that you can see that."

Blair looked past the curtain at Jenna, Elena outside waiting for her. "Yeah." she answered with an almost melancholy smile, "I know."

"I told Jenna that she should try and make things official where being your guardian is concerned. If another issue like this comes up or anything else that could bring your arrangement into question, you could..."

"I know." Blair replied, "I know. But if I have to, I can always just ask you to...sway them our way."

Marge smiled a cheeky little smile as she finished with Blair's hand and secured the brace on her nose. "You know, just a little sip and you'd be all healed up."

Blair looked at Marge in a 'no way' way. "I'll pass, thank you very much." She hopped off the hospital bed after that.

"The offer still stands. After all, what good is having a vampire in your corner if you don't use her?" Marge smiled at Blair as she teased her.

Marge and Blair went _way_ back. No one would suspect this woman who appeared to be at least sixty five to seventy years old to be a vampire, but she was. Marge was the governess to one of Blair's previous lives and the only other person in town, besides Zach and Stefan, that knew her secret. How Marge became a vampire is a long story for another time.

"I might need your help with something else later on, but I'll stick with my normal healing for now." Blair replied and after a little smile exchange, Marge said, "Just be careful, hon. Don't go accidentally killing anybody now."

Blair thought Marge was just kidding and laughed at the assumed joke before going out to join the others. Little did she know...Marge was very serious with her warning. Very serious indeed.

* * *

Blair pretty much ordered Elena to go back to the game and have some fun. Once she was finally convinced, Jenna took Blair home.

"I swear I am going to have that kid arrested!" Jenna exclaimed as soon as they walked into the house.

"Please don't get the cops involved, Jenna. There was fault thrown all around and I did physically assault him last week while threatening his manhood if he didn't stay away from Jeremy. It clearly didn't work though." Blair replied then looked at her pleadingly, "Please don't do it."

Jenna took a deep breath, "I am not making any promises but I will be thinking this over when I have a clear head."

Blair sat down on the couch and put her head back. They said she didn't have signs of a concussion but didn't want her falling asleep just in case.

"So, what are we going to do tonight? Cheesy romantic comedies? Classics? Oooo musicals?" Jenna wiggled her eyebrows at the last suggestion, knowing that little tidbit about Blair.

"If you tell anyone that Seven Bride for Seven Brothers is my favorite movie, I'll smother you in your sleep." Blair was kidding but sounded so serious.

"I'll grab the video." Jenna practically squeed as she hopped up from the couch and ran upstairs to get her copy of the movie.

Blair laughed and winced a bit because of it thanks to her nose. She heard a knock at the door and groaned, "I'll get it!" She called up to Jenna and forced herself off the couch to see who it was.

When Blair opened the door there was no one standing there but on the step there was a flower with a vial of red liquid inside it and a note. Blair picked up these items and read what the note said, "In case you get tired of waiting to heal." Blair instantly assumed that it was Marge until she got to the bottom where the signature read '-Damon'. Blair went inside, threw the flower away, ripped up the note and did the same to that, and as just about to dump the vial of blood until a thought came to her mind. Was she going to drink it? No way. Was she going to keep it? Yes.

"Just in case." Blair said to herself, holding in her uninjured hand.

Jenna came down the stairs with the movie in hand, asking, "Who was that?"

"No one was there." Blair answered honestly and sat on the couch happily awaiting for the movie to begin.

Blair slipped the vial into her pocket and held her hand there thinking, "Just in case. Yeah...just in case."

* * *

End Episode 3


	4. It doesn't matter anymore

The alarm of her cell phone went off, causing Blair to jolt awake with a loan groan. "Stupid phone!" She shouted at it and leaned her arm over to hit the blasted noisemaker on the coffee table. Once that was dealt with, without any permanent damage to the phone itself, she reached over for her pain meds. Pain meds was a too strong of a description since it was just a blend of Tylenol and aspirin, or something like that. Blair had deliberately asked for the weak stuff so Jeremy wouldn't be tempted to take any of it.

After her scheduled dose, she winced when Elena came down the stairs. "Still hurts?

Blair looked at her in a 'no, duh' way before climbing off the couch. Her hand was throbbing and her nose ached like crazy. To top it all off, the nose brace thing was itchy as hell.

Elena nodded before asking, "You coming back to school soon?"

"Yeah, I might as well. Can't stay here all day everyday. Despite how much I want to." Blair muttered some profanity under her breath as she went up the stairs to get ready for the day.

When Blair was finally ready and went into the kitchen, Jenna was calling someone or some thing a scum bucket. Since Elena was in the room as well, Blair teased, "I didn't know you felt that way about Elena."

"Ha ha." Jenna replied, sarcastically. "I'm talking about _him_." She pointed to the guy on the news, "Logan 'Scum' Fell." With a sigh she looked at the girls, "Did my sister ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?"

The girls looked at each with with 'no way' looks on their faces before looking back to Jenna. "You're serious?" Elena asked and Blair added, "You and him?"

Elena turned to the screen and said, "He's cute."

"He is _not_ cute." Jenna retorted, "There's nothing cute about him." With a bit of a huff, she turned off the TV.

Blair sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out the last bit of homework she was supposed to have done before going back to school. She noticed Elena polishing up some stuff, "What is that?"

"Some stuff from the safety deposit box. Mom told Mrs Lockwood that she'd loan some of this stuff to the Founder's Council for their heritage display." Elena explained as she polished.

Jenna was interested and went to see what was in the box, "Is that Grandma Beth's wedding ring?" she pulled out the ring in reference.

"Originally it was Great-Great-Grandma Mary's wedding ring." Elena stated proudly that knew the information.

Jeremy came into the kitchen and plucked something out of the box, "How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on E-Bay?"

"You're not going to find out." Blair took the item from Jeremy's hand and gave it back to Elena.

Jeremy was getting a bit on the defensive side as he proceeded to get some coffee, "That stuff was mom and dad's. You can't just give it away."

"I'm not giving it away." Elena retorted in an 'isn't that obvious' tone, "It's called a loan, Jeremy."

The doorbell rang a couple times and Blair got up from her seat, "I got it." She went to the door and rolled her eyes when she saw Stefan standing there. "Of course. Don't you get enough of this place?"

"Hello to you too." Stefan teased, receiving and another eye roll from Blair before she called out, "Elena! It's for you!"

"How are you doing?" Stefan asked, more seriously this time.

"I've been through worse." Blair replied with a shrug since she knew that he would know what she was talking about.

"I know. But I'm asking about now, not then." Stefan looked at her, trying to figure out whether or not she was as strong as she portrayed herself to be.

"I'm sore as hell and this thing itches," Blair touched the nose brace when she explained that part, "but I'm alive. So I can't really complain." When Elena came to the door, Blair said "I'm heading out for a bit. I'll see you later." After grabbing her bag she went on her way.

* * *

Blair walked around for a bit before going to the Grill. She made sure to hide her presence as well as possible from Caroline who was sitting with Bonnie and went over to the bar where Jeremy sat. Of course she just had to interrupt a conversation between him and Vicki.

When Blair took a seat, Jeremy said, "Go with Tyler, I don't care. I'm going with Blair anyway."

Blair looked at Jeremy with a 'what are you dragging me into?' look then turned back to see Vicki scoff and walk away. "Jeremy...what did you just drag me into?"

Jeremy rubbed his forehead, "I told her you were going with me to the Founder's Party. It just came out."

Blair backhanded him with her injured hand and hissed from the pain, "Dammit!" She exclaimed and took deep breaths to work through it.

"Blair...I'm so sorry for what happened." He was talking about the night of the football game and she knew it.

"I know. But I'm not going to say it's fine, because it's not, but whatever." Blair let out a breath before getting up from her seat, "For the record, I am _not_ your date for the party. I'm not even going to go."

"Got it." Jeremy replied and looked at her apologetically as she walked off.

If only Blair could have gotten out of there sooner. Caroline got in her path before she could make it out the door. "Hello, Blair." She was being very polite. Eerily polite.

"Hi..." Blair replied in a 'why are you talking to me?' tone.

"Are you going to the Founder's party?" Caroline asked cheerily.

"Yeah...no." Blair shook her head and tried to take her leave but Caroline got in her way again.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for being an uber bitch. You didn't deserve that. I know we haven't really been friends, ever, but any chance that can change?" She smiled sweetly at Blair who looked at her like she was insane.

"Are you high?" Blair asked, laughing. "I don't know what game you're playing, but I'm not interested." She wasn't going to stick around any longer to take part in whatever the hell Caroline was doing, so with a bit of a shoulder push, she walked out of the Grill.

Sadly she didn't get very far before Tyler came out and followed her, "Blair! Wait up!"

Blair turned around and looked like she wanted to punch something. Felt it too. "God! Is it 'assholes gang up on Blair day' and nobody told me?" First Caroline and now Tyler? She was really starting to wish she didn't ask for the weak meds.

Tyler held up his hands, "I'm not here for a fight. I was in a bad place that night and..."

Blair cut him off, not in the mood for his bullshit, "I don't care about your excuses, Tyler. You didn't just go after me. You went after Jeremy who's like my brother. Save the excuses and fake apologies. I don't want to hear them." When Tyler tried to speak again Blair held up her hand to stop him, "I'm not kidding. Don't you _dare_ try and say another word." As soon as she was certain he was going to keep his mouth shut, she lowered her hand and went on her way. "I knew I should have stayed on the couch today." She muttered to herself as she walked.

Her plan was to go to the bookstore in an attempt to find a classic that she hadn't already read, but that changed when she received a text message from Zach that read 'Come to the house. It's important'. Blair had no idea what this could possibly be about, but when Zach said it was important, he wasn't kidding. So the Boarding House was the next stop on her non existent list of places to go.

She didn't make it to the house before Damon appeared right in front of her. "Jeeze! Stalker much?" Blair had to place her hand on her chest to try and calm her now rapid heartbeat.

"You do like that word, don't you?" Damon asked with a teasing grin. "I see you didn't accept my little gift." He wiggled his finger in front of her face when he said that.

"I don't have time for this." Blair replied and continued walking towards the house.

Damon stopped Blair in her tracks when he said, "To talk to Zach? Well that's going to be news to him since he didn't send you the text."

Blair turned around and gave him the deadliest death glare that she could, "Excuse me?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but you have been making that so difficult." He was quite dramatic as he spoke.

"Do I really have to list all the reasons _why_ I'm being 'difficult'?" Blair made sure to put air quotes around 'difficult'. She rolled her eyes at his smirky shrug and asked, "What do you want?" She might as well find out and get it over with before he started getting more creative. Alas, the last thing she wanted to do was talk to him. Why? Because he wasn't the Damon she remembered, the one she fell in love with all those lives ago, and in all honesty...it broke her heart being around him. Blair would **never** admit that though.

"I would like you to attend the Founder's party this evening." Damon informed her with a bit of a bow.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you want." Blair laughed at him, "I'm just some puzzle to you that you want to solve. You can't figure out why you can't compel me and that eats you up. Well guess what, Damon, you're not going to figure it out. So please just leave me the hell alone. You're not charming me or anything even remotely close to that."

Damon pressed his lips together in thought before holding up a finger as he spoke, "You do realize that the more you tell me to leave you alone the more fascinated I am by you, don't you?" He moved closer to her and smirked as he just about whispered, "Or maybe that's what you want?"

"I want to drive a stake through your heart to avenge all the people in this world that you've killed." Blair replied seriously and turned around when she heard Stefan's voice.

"Blair? Is everything alright?" Stefan went over to them, just in case she needed backup.

"Peachy." She replied sarcastically before taking her leave once again. All this walking around was making her tired. Getting a job to save up for a car was definitely on her actual to do list.

* * *

Blair walked into the Gilbert house and was instantly greeted by Elena and Bonnie. That only meant one thing, "Oh, no. I'm not going." She did her best to get the hell out of there, but her friends grabbed hold and didn't let go. The next thing she knew, they were doing her hair, makeup, and forcing her to wear a dress that she normally wouldn't be caught dead in. The dress was a medium blue, knee length, and kinda flowy. For her it was cringe worthy, but her friends thought she looked great in it. She finally agreed to wear the dress as long as she had her choice of footwear and jacket. The footwear being a pair of almost knee high black boots and her leather jacket.

It was almost time to go to the party and she really didn't want to go. But how could she explain that to them? Not like she could go up to them and say 'Oh, no, I can't go. Why? Because the ex of one of my past lives, who happens to be a vampire, wants me there for some reason and I don't want anything to do with him'. Yeah, that wouldn't fly. So, she had to go because Bonnie was making her and Elena pretty much guilted her into it.

Jeremy almost bumped into Blair when she exited the bathroom. "Whoa. You look...different."

"I look weird. You can say it." She replied, adjusting her jacket.

"I'm just not used to seeing you in anything that aren't various shades of black." Jeremy replied, chuckling. "So Elena succeeded in making you go to the party?"

Blair was about to answer but Elena did it for her when she called up the stairs telling her to get down there. "There's your answer." Blair said with a laugh, "I'll see you later, Jeremy."

When she walked down the stairs, her friends ooed and awwwed and it made her cringe even more. "Shut up before I swipe your perfume and blind you with it."

The girls quickly closed their mouths and walked out the door.

"Yeah," Blair said in all seriousness, "that's what I thought."

Just when she thought she had escaped all the looks, there was Stefan outside to pick up Elena. He looked almost as surprised to see her dressed like that as Jeremy was. "Not one word, Salvatore. I have one good hand and I'm not afraid to use it."

Stefan chuckled and held his hands up in surrender before opening the car door for Elena while Blair went over to Bonnie's car. Since Elena had her date, they were not carpooling together.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the Mayor's Mansion, Blair broke off from the group. No offense to them, but if she was being forced to attend this thing, she had to do it on her own terms. After wandering around a bit, she finally headed into the party. After several 'oh, I'm fines' and 'no, it's not as bad as it looks' she was finally about to break away and check out the exhibit.

Man, it was strange being at this party again. Well, not _this_ party exactly but the Founder's party in general. It brought back memories of the first one she attended. Memories that she honestly wished she didn't have.

Blair slowly walked around the room to check out all the items on display. There were so many things that she recognized it wasn't even funny. What struck her the most was the original guest list for the first Founder's party. There was her name from the past 'Andrea Pierce'. Seeing it written there like that, a name forged in history, it struck a nerve in her. Being Andrea was one of the best and worst lifetimes she ever experienced.

Her mind was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Damon's voice behind her, "I thought you weren't coming."

"Elena made me." Blair replied, still looking at the framed guest list hanging upon the wall.

"Are you really trying convince me that I had nothing to do with that decision?" Damon was being his arrogant self when he asked her that.

This time, she did look at him. "I swear on everything that I hold dear that you were the last person I wanted to see here tonight"

Damon placed his hands on his chest and acted like he had just been stabbed, "Oh, knife in the heart."

"Why don't you go off with your girlfriend and let me look at the rest of this exhibit in peace." That was more of a demand than a question.

As Blair moved onto the next display, Damon said, "She's off dancing with my brother."

"You don't dance?" She asked, not really thinking, just speaking.

"Only if I have the right partner." Damon held out his hand to her, "Care to dance?"

"I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last man on earth." Blair smiled a mockingly sweet smile before turning back to the items. She stopped when an open locket came into view with the initials AP engraved inside. The card placed in front of it read 'On loan from the Salvatore Family'.

"You like my little loaner?" He asked her curiously.

Blair kept her composure as best she could, "I don't think your initials are AP." she replied with her usual snark.

"It's just a little trinket that belonged to someone I used to know. Nothing important." When Damon said those words, Blair now felt like she was the one who had been stabbed.

"Excuse me." Blair turned around and left the room as quickly as possible because in that moment she felt like she couldn't even breathe. She ran out of the house as fast as she could and didn't even notice that she had run right past Bonnie.

As soon as her friend past her by, Bonnie felt worried. "Blair!" She called after her and took off to catch up with her.

"Just leave me alone Bonnie!" Blair yelled back, not able to look at her.

"Not until you tell me what happened." Bonnie replied, but Blair kept moving. "Blair, what happened?" Once she was close enough, she reached out to take her friend's hand to keep her from walking away any further. As soon as Bonnie's hand touched Blair's she got such a strong feeling. It was filled with pain, regret, anger, and so much more that she couldn't even put a word to. With a strong gasp, Bonnie pulled her hand away.

Blair turned around to look at her with tear filled eyes. Andrea was seeping out, no matter how hard Blair had been trying to keep her suppressed. Finally those feared words came out of Bonnie's mouth, "What happened to you?"

How could she possibly answer Bonnie's question? There was no simple answer that didn't require a million more. But she had to say something, she knew that. Finally Blair wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "More than you could ever imagine."

Bonnie didn't know what she meant by that, but didn't question it. Her friend was in pain and that's what was important. So without word or warning, Bonnie walked forward and wrapped her arms around one of her oldest friends. It was weird though, it wasn't until that moment that Bonnie had truly felt connected to her. Truly felt like her friend.

Blair felt just about the same and hugged Bonnie as tightly as she could without hurting herself and just, finally, let herself cry. When she finally looked up and saw Elena approaching, Blair pulled away and turned around to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Please don't say anything to her." She whispered to Bonnie, who nodded.

"Hey, guys. Are you okay?" Elena asked, looking from Bonnie to Blair.

"I wasn't thinking and rubbed my nose. Instant tears." Blair lied with laughter.

Elena apparently bought it because she looked sorry for her friend, "Ouch."

"I'm going to head back into the party. I'm fine, really." Her words were directed to Bonnie just as much as Elena.

Blair didn't go back to the party, instead she went up to the collection. If she could, she would have stolen the locket right then and there. After all, it was hers. Granted it technically belonged to her past life, but whatever. It was still hers. The last thing she wanted was to draw attention to a missing piece and start a whole investigation, but she wanted it back so badly. She had already lost one necklace given to her by a past love. How could she pass up the chance to get back the other?

Her hands reached out and almost took the item that was once so precious to her but finally something inside her clicked. Blair was able to suppress the Andrea part of her. Her face hardened as her anger boiled through her veins. How could she have allowed herself to let Damon Salvatore get to her that way? Never again, she vowed. Never again. And it was about time she made that damn clear.

Blair sent a text to Elena saying that she was leaving soon but before she actually left she looked around for Damon. He wanted answers? She was going to give him some. After not spotting him anywhere, she went to the boarding house.

Not being civil in the least, Blair stormed into the house and shouted out, "Damon! I know you're here!" She clenched her good fist and walked further inside. Upon hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around expecting to see Damon, but Stefan and Zach were there instead. "Where is he?"

"He won't be bothering anyone anymore." Zach replied, catching Blair's attention.

"What does that mean? Did you finally kill him?" Blair was strongly hoping that was the case.

Stefan crossed his arms, "No, we didn't, but he's locked up in the vervain room. He won't be coming out any time soon." His curiosity then got the better of him so he asked, "Why are you here, Blair?"

Her posture straightened up a bit, "Damon's locked up. It doesn't matter now." Blair left it at that and took her leave. Once outside, she felt as if a weight had finally been lifted. A feeling she hadn't had in a very long time so she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

End Episode 4

* * *

 **A/N: First off, I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Secondly, I want to apologize for the short length of this chapter. I hope this doesn't discourage anyone from continuing to read on. Again, I'm sorry and thank you for reading Personification.**


	5. What are you?

_It's been three days since Stefan injected Damon with the vervain and locked him in the cellar. The plan was explained to me in detail. I listened and nodded at the right times, as if I didn't know what happened to a vampire when they didn't feed. I knew. All too well I knew. But that's not what I want to write about today. I'm writing about how in fifty years, if the plan goes right, that Stefan will 'reevaluate' the situation with his elder brother._

 _I keep thinking about where_ _ **I**_ _might be in fifty years and that unnerves me to no end. Andrea inside of me keeps pushing forward even when I don't want her to. Yes, my love, Andrea's love...I gotta be more careful about I refer to my past lives and feelings...Andrea's love for Damon was so strong. I hadn't felt love like that since...I'm not going to get into that right now. I just underestimated that part in me...just like before._

 _A woman told me once that we only ever have one soulmate in our life. Well, how can I be expected to have only one when I've had different lives for centuries? And how am I supposed to deal with the fact that two from the past...are monsters? And I, yes me, Blair can't stop myself from wondering...will I find one in this lifetime too...or have I already done so but have just been to stubborn, too blind, to see it?_

Blair ripped the page from her journal, her eyes scanned over the written words. This frustrated her because she was stronger than this...wasn't she? Maybe not. Not in this lifetime. That was something Blair was determined to change. All she had to do was take that one step.

Blair stood from the couch in Salvatore's living room and walked over to the lit fireplace. Without an ounce of regret, she placed the piece of paper in the fire. Just as she had with her complete journal that Damon had gotten a peek into. She didn't regret it then and she didn't regret it now. In fact, she was now determined to never write anything down again. Words could be used against her and that was something she couldn't afford.

With her eyes locked on the fire, her hand moved into her pocket. She pulled out the little wooden box that held Andrea's locket inside. _"I believe this belongs to you."_ Were Stefan's words when he gave it to her the previous day. A part of her almost threw it in the flames to accompany the pathetic mentions of soulmates, but she didn't. Instead, she slipped t back into her pocket. What was she going to do with it? Well that was uncertain but she kept it.

Her mind wandered back to that conversation with Stefan when he returned the locket. He mentioned that he didn't even know it was in their home or how it got there. Did Blair read anything into that? Not even a little bit. Why? Because Damon had already made it quite clear that it was a little trinket that meant nothing to him. Well it meant something to her then and it meant something to a part of her now. It was a part of her past. Her lifetime. It was such a struggle to find things that meant so much to her in the past when the new life began.

Blair had tried many things over the years to put away the things that meant the most and get back to them when she could, but it never worked out. A construction site would dig it up, or the tomb it was hidden in became sealed forever. It just got to the point where she stopped trying because the stuff would end up on display at a museum or lost forever. So, she didn't bother trying to save things anymore and that was a heartbreak in itself,

The time for thinking of the past was over. Now, it was time to return to the present and shove down the lives who wanted to make their attributes present.

"You're still here." Stefan stated as he walked into the room and poured himself a drink.

"Good morning, Captain Obvious." Blair replied, smirking. "Can I have one of those?" She gestured to the drink tray in front of Stefan.

"You're seventeen, Blair." Stefan answered in a 'no' tone.

"I've lived longer all together than you have. But if we're playing this game...how old were you when you were turned again?" She knew she got him there and he knew it too when it resulted in him handing her a glass of scotch. "Ooo...the good stuff." After taking a sip with a satisfied grin, Blair licked her lip, "You know, if you still refused I would have pointed out that Zach used that argument on me when I told him I was too young to drink." Blair found that a bit amusing and her face expressed as such.

"So he's who I have to blame for your alcohol consumption? I'll have to do something about that." Stefan was obviously kidding, but said it nonetheless.

Blair shook her head with a laugh as she sat down on the sofa with a bit of an 'oomph'.

Stefan soon sat beside her and said, "Your nose looks better."

Her hand instantly went to her nose where only a bandage type brace was present as opposed to the metal and foam one that was held by lots of tape. "Still itches like hell, though." With one look to Stefan, she knew that wasn't the only thing he wanted to say to her. "Spit it out, Salvatore." She stated then held up her finger to tell him to wait a second, "Hold on..." Blair downed the scotch in her drink, set the empty glass aside, then said, "Okay, now you may speak." She waved her hand in front of her in a 'proceed' way.

Stefan looked at her quietly for a few moments before asking his question, "Where does Elena think you are?" Blair had spent the past couple nights at the Boarding House and he was worried about what Elena was feeling about her friend being away.

"Here." She answered honestly and when Stefan looked like he didn't believe her, she repeated it. "Here. I'm serious, Stefan. I told her that I needed some space and Zach said I could crash in my old room for a couple nights. It's no big deal."

"You're sleeping over at her boyfriend's house and it's not a big deal?" Stefan asked, not really believing her.

"Well after that vague message you sent her, I think she's looking forward to whatever I can find out about you. Be her little spy and all that jazz." Blair was joking...sort of. Granted Elena never came right out as asked her to spy and report, but Blair didn't think Elena refuse the information if it was presented to her.

Stefan looked at Blair like he was examining her in a way, which he was. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not. That's...unnerving."

She plastered on the most innocent looking smile she could manage before rising to her feet. "You'll never know." Blair was all sing songy when she said that before laughing.

Blair almost made it to the door before Stefan spoke again, "You were going to tell him. Weren't you?" His words stopped Blair where she stood. "Am I wrong?"

She slowly turned around to look at him before answering, "Why do you think that?"

"Because of the locket." Stefan answered simply enough.

It was a few moments before Blair spoke again, "Yeah. I was going to tell him only to express how much I _hate_ him. At the time I thought telling him would finally get him to leave me alone. He'd have his answers and I wouldn't be fascinating to him anymore."

"And now?" Stefan asked, rising to his feet.

"I don't ever want him to know. As far as Damon is concerned I only know you and what you are through Zach. Nothing more." Blair made that as clear as possible.

When silence hung in the air for several moments, Blair used her thumb to point behind her towards the front door, "I'll be leaving now. See you at school, Salvatore." She turned on her heels, and walked out the door before Stefan could humanly stop her.

* * *

Blair made a pit stop to the hospital before going to school. She just had to see a friendly face. A face that has known her for some time now, in more than one lifetime.

"Blair? I wasn't aware you had an appointment today." Marge spoke with a smile, glad to see Blair nonetheless.

"I don't. I just wanted to say hi." Blair leaned on the counter of the nurse's station in front of Marge.

"What is it? What's going on?" Marge asked while filing some things away.

"Why does there have to be anything going on? Why can't I say hello to one of my oldest friends?" Blair sounded offended, but she wasn't.

Marge looked at Blair with her knowing look, "Because I have known you a _very_ long time and though your faces change, your _faces_ do not...Now, tell me, what's going on?"

Blair looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone within earshot, but spoke quietly anyway, "Damon has been locked away, Bonnie knows there's...something about me, and Stefan returned this to me." Blair slid the box holding the locket over to Marge.

After taking a look inside and the engraved initials, she looked at Blair, "AP? As in Andrea Pierce? As in..."

"That's the one." Blair replied, cutting her off and took the box back from her. "So, suffice to say, it's been a long...week...ish."

"What can I do, Blair?" Marge had concern in her voice. There was only so much she could do without revealing the large connection between them and such, but she had to do something.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I just wanted to keep you in the loop...just in case." Blair looked at the clock and sighed, "I better get to school." She gave Marge a bit of a wave and left their conversation at that.

* * *

At school, Blair took a deep breath before going over to Bonnie and Elena in the hallway. "Can you believe her? She's acting like nothing ever happened." She heard Elena say upon approach.

"Can you blame her?" Blair replied, adjusting her bag. "Sometimes it's easier for people to deny what's going on rather than accept it."

"Am I hearing this right? Are you defending Caroline?" Bonnie asked, sounding surprised.

"Just because I can't stand her guts, doesn't mean I want her to go through that stuff. No one deserves to be in an abusive relationship." Blair replied, meaning every word of it.

Stefan walked over to their little group and smiled at Elena, "Hey."

"Oh, yeah, you know we got stuff to do." Bonnie replied, grabbing Blair's hand. She wasted no time practically pulling her down the hallway.

"Ow, ow! Bad hand, bad hand!" Blair pulled her hand away and almost laughed at the look of horror on Bonnie's face when she realized it. "If only I had my camera right now," she joked.

"Blair..." Bonnie was trying to find the right words to say, "When I...when I touched you the other night...it felt like...it felt like it wasn't all...you. I know that sounds crazy but a lot of crazy things have been happening to me lately and I..."

Blair waved her hands in front of Bonnie to get her to shut up, "Bonnie, listen. There's just...stuff about me, okay? Stuff that can hurt me, and others, if they're found out. So while I appreciate whatever it is you're trying to do here...don't. Just forget it ever happened, okay?"

Bonnie looked quite reluctant and was about to say as much but Blair noticed this. " _ **Okay?**_ " Blair used her 'do as I say or you'll face the consequences tone' and then her friend got the hint.

After a sharp exhale, Bonnie gave in, "Okay, fine. But if something else happens then I'm going to want answers. Deal?"

"Deal." Blair would just have to make damn sure that nothing else happened.

* * *

Thankfully the rest of the school day was rather ordinary. Except for the fact that she somehow got dragged into helping out at the car wash the following day. At this point, she wasn't even sure if she was going to try and get out of it or not. She'd just cross that bridge when she came to it.

The final bell rang and Blair couldn't wait to get out of there. She was so fast with her pace that she literally ran into Matt. "Oh, shit! I so didn't see you there."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not." Matt replied, jokingly and got a brief laugh from Blair in reply. "Wow. I, Matt Donovan, got Blair Han to laugh. This is a day that will go down in history." He was clearly teasing her.

Blair scrunched up her face and punched Matt in the arm. "I can easily kick your ass, Donovan. Don't test me." She pointed her finger and him and did her very best not to smile, but damn Matt was making that hard to do. Good grief, what was getting into her? She could barely stand Matt but now she was getting all...girly around him. Jeeze, they used to rough house when they were kids and now here she was getting all...ugh she didn't even want to put a word to it. Besides, Matt was probably only being nice to get on Elena's good side or because he still felt some sort of obligation to look out for Elena and those she cares about, etc etc. Probably nothing more than that.

Her inner monologue was cut short when Matt put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

Blair shrugged off his hand, putting on her most annoyed face ever, "What were you saying?"

Matt took back his hand and held onto the strap of his backpack with it. "I was saying that a bunch of us are going to the Grill later and I didn't know if you were coming."

"Why? If I come are you not going?" Blair shot back, getting back to her sassy self with him.

Matt scoffed, "Why does everything have to be a fight with you? Can't you just answer the question, for once?"

Blair thought for a moment and replied, "I didn't know people were getting together. I don't know if I'll be there or not. Good enough for you?"

Now Matt looked annoyed, "Yeah, great." Not wasting another moment, Matt walked away.

Blair clenched her hand with a deep breath because she was hating what she was developing for Matt...especially when she didn't understand why it was happening.

* * *

After catching up, Elena mentioned that she was going to the Grill around four. That made Blair assume that there was actually something going on and since Elena was going to be there, she decided to go as well. Things weren't quite as she assumed when they arrived. Matt was playing pool by himself and Elena beelined for him to ask if he'd seen Stefan around. Now Blair felt extra bitchy because she had hijacked whatever her plans with Stefan were.

After talking with Matt, she went over to Blair with a huff, "He's not here."

"Want me to wait with you?" Blair asked, not wanting to ditch her in order to find out what Matt was up to.

"No, it's fine. You go do your thing. I'll be fine." Elena smiled at Blair who shrugged and went over to Matt's pool table. Since Blair's back was to Elena, she didn't see the look of 'what the what?' on her friend's face.

"A group thing, huh?" Blair asked, leaning back on the table next to Matt.

"They haven't shown up yet." He replied, taking his shot as he did.

"Hm." Blair moved away from the table and plucked a cue stick from the wall, "I might as well show you how it's done while we wait. Rack them up."

Matt chuckled at her and did as he was instructed, "Whatever you say."

They played pool for almost an hour. Blair won every game, of course. Just as she sunk the last ball of the match, Matt shook his head in disbelief, "Did you even try to go easy on me?"

"Nope." Blair replied, returning the stick back to its rack as she asked, "Did you really think I would?"

"I was hoping." He answered, chuckling. "My pride got hurt a bit here."

"Does it look like I care about your pride?" Blair raised her brow in a 'seriously' way before turning around to check on Elena who was still sitting alone at the bar.

"How late is he?" Matt asked, moving to stand beside her.

"Just about an hour. I swear I'm going to kick his ass for this." Blair warned Stefan not to hurt Elena and she's been pretty lenient so far, but this was starting to take the cake.

"Try not to get your nose broken this time." Matt sounded serious with his words. Almost as if he was truly concerned, which he was.

"Hey!" Blair got a bit defensive, "I'm good on my feet. Wrestling on the ground, not so much. Did you not see what I did after the whole nose debacle?"

"Whoa, Blair, calm down. I wasn't trying to get on your case." Matt replied, letting out a deep exhale. "You're a firecracker. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yes," she replied without missing a beat. "Right now." Blair turned around to check on Elena again and saw a not so pleasant exchange between her and Stefan. "Oh, shit."

"What's wrong?" Matt sounded worried, again.

"I...I better go." Without word nor explanation, Blair started to hightail it out of there, but Matt stopped her for a moment.

"Will you be coming back later?" Matt was still trying to hint to Blair about what he really wanted, but she was being her usual pain self. Therefore it was a bit of an obstacle.

Blair didn't have the time for this, she had to check in on Elena. "I don't know, Matt. We'll see." Was her quick reply before darting off.

Blair wasn't able to catch up with Elena outside of the Grill, so she headed home to meet her there. She just knew where Elena would be so as she soon as she walked through the front door, she rushed right up to Elena's room. "I knew it." Blair stated, walking over to Elena, and plucked the journal from her grasp.

"Hey!" Elena exclaimed, trying to snatch it back but Blair had it out of her reach.

"No. No more writing, Elena. Come on! You keep writing about what you want to do but never do anything about it! Yes, I am so aware of the hypocrisy here, but I don't care. I'm not going to watch you wallow or whatever the hell you're doing while you write. It's not gonna happen."

Elena managed to get the book away from Blair while shooting some daggers her way. She wasn't going to get into things with Stefan at that moment. In fact, she was going to completely change the subject. "When were you planning on telling me that you and Matt were dating?"

To say Blair was caught completely off guard by that question would be an understatement. A huge one at that. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You and Matt. Your date at the Grill." Elena clarified, "I thought you hated him and to top it off, it's weird."

"Matt said a group of people were going to be there. When you said you were going, I assumed it was for that. If I knew it was going to be me and him only, I wouldn't have gone." Blair sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that as much as Elena, but that soon changed. Her tone was serious and unwavering when she made the following clear, "Matt and I are _not_ dating."

Elena shrugged in disbelief before changing the subject yet again, "Are you sleeping here tonight?"

"Am I still able to?" Honestly, Blair wasn't sure.

"This is your home and your my sister. No matter what, that's not going to change." Elena gave Blair a little smile before walking out of her room to write somewhere else in peace.

Blair fell on Elena's bed face down. It was times like this that she really hating being a teenager...again. Well, there was nothing she could do about that, but there was something she could do for Elena. Blair rolled off the bed and slid to the floor in a sitting position. After digging her phone out of her pocket she waited for the person on the other end of the line to answer. When they finally answered, Blair said, "Hey...are you still a good cook?"

About an hour later, Blair let Jeremy in on the plan and he went to convince Elena to go downstairs for something to eat. As soon as Elena's footsteps were heard leaving her room, Blair waited a few moments before sneaking down the stairs to hear how things were going between her and Stefan.

"Are you seriously eavesdropping?" Jeremy asked, laughing.

Blair loudly shushed Jeremy before giving him a look then turned her attention back to trying to hear what was going on in the kitchen while Jeremy laughed and went back to his room. She didn't know if he saw it or not, but she threw up her middle finger at him.

After awhile, she gave up trying to hear anything. Since there was no shouting or door slamming or anything of the like, she felt safe to assume that things were going well. Since that was the case, there really wasn't a need for her to stick around, so Blair continued her descent down the stairs and out the door.

Blair wandered around town for a bit with no real destination in mind. Somehow she found herself walking up the driveway to the Boarding House. It wasn't until she was right outside the door that she realized what her subconscious wanted. "Damn lives," she muttered to herself before going inside.

She was as quiet as possible as she walked, not wanting to make her presence known to Zach so she could sneak down to the basement and talk to Damon alone.

Blair barely entered the hall when she heard Damon's weak voice say, "Hello, Miss Blair. Have you come to let me out? I'd be ever grateful if you did."

"Keep dreaming." Was her snarky reply as she walked closer to the cell, making sure to stay far enough away from the door just in case.

"Then what are you doing here? Come to gloat?"

Blair could hardly stand listening to him like that and it pissed her off. This was the Andrea part of her, not Blair herself. "I don't know why I'm here, Damon. I really don't. I guess I'm just here to say goodbye." It was the only thing that made sense, really.

Damon was quiet, so she continued to speak, "It doesn't matter one way or another to you, but _I_ hate you Damon. _I_ really do. I needed you to know that. Goodbye."

She was just about to walk away when Damon spoke, "You can do better than Donavan, you know."

"Who? You? The vampire who violates my dreams, uses humans as puppets, and has no conscience when it comes to murder?" Blair rolled her eyes, "Don't make me laugh."

"I'm not all bad." Damon replied, "Why don't you let me out of here and I can show you that?"

Blair was silent for a little while before she came to a decision. She took slow steps towards the door, her hand reached for the lock, her eyes locked on him within the cell. "You promise you'll behave?"

Damon chuckled weakly, "Like I said, let me out of here and I can show you."

Blair placed her hand on the lock, looking completely serious, like she was silently telling him she was going to let him out. As soon as she saw the glimmer of hope, no...opportunity in his eyes, she grinned darkly and took back her hand. "Did you really think I'd just let you out of there? You are growing delusional, Damon, but I do have something for you." She held her hand up in front of the door and slowly raised her middle finger.

Blair should have been more on guard or suspicious because Damon had just enough strength to lunge from his spot in the room, grab her arm, and drive his fangs into her wrist. Seconds later, Damon cried out in pain and fell to the floor. Blair pulled back her arm with a wince at her new wound, "Did you seriously think I wouldn't have taken some vervain before coming down here?"

"You're a bitch." Damon practically hissed at her.

Blair couldn't help but smirk at that, "So I've been told." Her eyes darted to the end of the hall when she heard footsteps approaching. When Stefan appeared, he did not look happy whatsoever.

"What are you doing here, Blair?" He demanded to know.

"Just giving Damon a taste of much needed medicine. He'll be desiccating quicker now." Blair replied, knowing that she wouldn't have to explain herself thanks to her bloody wound.

The scent of the blood caused Stefan's veins to appear around his eyes and Blair glared at him because of it, "Don't even think about it. I'm vervained up, dude and so not in the mood to play around."

Stefan gained control and stepped aside for Blair to take her leave, "I don't want you coming back here again, Blair. I mean it."

"The day you actually have any authority over me will be the day that...no wait, that day will _never_ come." Blair looked over to Damon's cell, "Have a nice sleep." Her tone was far from sincere, and this was plain as day. "Night, Stefan," and finally, she took her leave.

Blair didn't go home after leaving the Boarding House, she went to Marge's place. As soon as Marge opened the door, she knew something was up.

The smile on Blair's face was an innocent one when she finally gave in, "I think I need your quick fix now."

Marge nodded in understanding and also in a 'you have a lot of explaining to do' way. She moved aside to allow Blair entrance to her home so she could get patched up in a way that only a vampire could help with.

* * *

The day of the 'Sexy Suds' car wash had arrived and Blair was literally covered from head to toe as she walked onto the lot. She was wearing long sweat pants and a hoodie that covered her head. Of course that's not the only thing she was wearing. Underneath she had on a black bikini and a pair of short-shorts that were given to her by Elena. Blair wasn't embarrassed to show herself off, she just didn't like feeling objectified.

Elena laughed as soon as Blair approached the table, "Caroline is going to rip you apart."

Blair made a sarcastic 'ha ha' face before going over to Bonnie and the car she was washing.

Bonnie put her hands on her hips and shook her head, "Oh, no. If everyone else has to wear this stuff, then so do you. Now strip."

Blair made a whining sound and shoved her hands into the pocket of the hoodie, but Bonnie wasn't going to stand for it. Bonnie pulled the sweatshirt off of her friend then pantsed her.

Blair muttered some profanity as she stepped out of the pants and showed off her car wash outfit. "Happy now?"

"Much better." Bonnie replied and the girls got a laugh out of that. They turned to Matt when he came over and started talking, "Hey, Bonnie, I got the extra sponges and..." He cut himself short when the sight of Blair reached his eyes.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Bonnie teased him, taking the sponges from him so she could get back to work.

Matt cleared his throat, "I didn't know you were helping out today."

"Somehow I got roped into it." Blair shrugged like it was no big deal then smiled, "Get back to work, Donovan." She turned around and saw Bonnie smirking at her a bit. "What?"

"Nothing." Bonnie replied, but it was clearly something. After receiving one of Blair's signature glares, she said, "It's okay if you like him, Blair. You should go for it."

"I don't." Blair replied but Bonnie wasn't convinced so Blair added in, "Oh, shut up."

One of the cheerleaders, Tiki, came over and scoffed at Blair's appearance, "I thought this was supposed to be sexy. You with that nose brace and banged up hand is _not_ sexy."

"Bite me, Tiki." Blair replied, keeping her eyes on the car she was helping Bonnie clean.

"Ooo, classy." Tiki laughed her then went to fill up a bucket to wash her next vehicle.

"Bitch." Bonnie said under her breath and stared at Tiki for a few moments. The next thing that happened was Tiki's water bucket exploding in her face.

Blair saw this and laughed loudly then saw Bonnie's expression. "Take a breath, Samantha. Your Grams did warn you after all." She was teasing Bonnie a bit with the Samantha reference, as in Bewtiched.

Bonnie's eyes shot to Blair in wonder. She instantly went back to the day Blair made the joke of her being an actual witch and couldn't help but question whether or not Blair knew more than she was letting on about things.

Bonnie wasn't able to do anything about that train of thought thanks to Stefan coming over. "Blair. Can I speak with you?" he asked.

"Sure." Blair replied, and tossed the sponge in the bucket. "I'll be back."

Once they were out of direct earshot, Stefan grabbed her arm and looked at where Damon had bit her the night before, "Where's your wound?"

"I took care of it." Blair replied, taking her hand back. At his look of question she said in a hushed tone, "You aren't the only vampires I know." Not about to go into any more detail than that, she went back over to Bonnie and Matt, now that he was helping as well.

In all honesty, Blair didn't even notice when Bonnie went off to do something else. She was just content washing the car with Matt, even if it was in silence. At some point during this time, she and Matt got into a water fight. An act that couldn't stop her from containing her laughter as she fought back.

Alas, all good things have to come to an end. A fire started at the other end of the lot and she saw Bonnie standing there, just staring at the fire that had spread to one of the vehicles. Blair didn't waste a moment and ran over to the lot to snap Bonnie out of it. Stefan had the same idea and he was trying to do the same when she got there.

Bonnie, however, was stuck in her trance. Stefan wasn't succeeding so Blair took a whack at it. "Bonnie!" She yelled at her then snapped her fingers in front of Bonnie's face and said, "Bennett!"

That did the trick. Bonnie was pulled out of it and the fire died down before going out completely. She was so confused as she looked at Blair and Stefan, "What just happened?"

"You were in some kind of trance." Stefan replied, causing Bonnie to look at what the fire had done.

"Did..Did I do this?" Bonnie sounded terrified.

"Yeah, you probably did." Blair put a supportive hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"No one else saw...did they?" Bonnie was worried that others had seen. When they shook their heads Bonnie looked at them pleadingly, "Don't tell anyone...please," then took off.

"How did you know that'd get her out of it?" Stefan asked, looking at Blair.

"Bonnie's not the only Bennett I've grown up with." Blair answered simply enough before walking away as well.

* * *

After the car wash, Blair headed to the Boarding House to return a book she borrowed from Zach the other day. Shockingly it was one that she hadn't read before and jumped at the chance to read it. As soon as she walked up to house, she knew something was wrong. There was a crow in front of the open door that looked like it had been ripped apart. There was no way Stefan would have done something like that...which meant only one thing. "Zach!" She cried out and ran into the house.

As fast as she could she ran down the stairs to the basement and found Stefan holding Zach's dead body. "No..no...no!" She cried out and knelt down beside them. "Do something! Give him your blood!"

"I can't...it's too late. His neck is broken." Stefan's voice was breaking as he spoke.

Blair felt like she couldn't breathe. Zach was like family to her. He had helped her in so many ways and now...he was gone. She took his hand in hers and spoke through her tears, "I am sick of losing people I love."

"So am I." Stefan concurred and when they looked at one another, they came to a silent decision. Damon had to be eradicated.

Stefan led Blair down to a locked room that honestly looked like something Buffy would have in her house. He opened a box and pulled out two wooden stakes. Blair accepted one of them and the two headed off with one mission in mind; to kill Damon.

On the way upstairs, Blair said, "I still have vampire blood in my system. If Damon kills me and I transition...stake me. I mean it."

Stefan nodded in understanding and opened the front door to leave. They were both startled to see Elena standing on the other side of the door. She must not have seen Blair because her eyes locked on Stefan and asked, "What...are...you?"

* * *

End Episode 5

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to AlyAlyAly for her inspirational help in this chapter and everything else.**


	6. This is mine

The year was 1864. The Pierce 'Sisters' had recently arrived in Mystic Falls. Were they sisters by blood? No, but they had a bond that couldn't be put to words. Sisters was the only thing that could even come close.

"Do you think we will enjoy this quaint town, sister?" Katherine asked, turning her head to Andrea sitting beside her.

"I am certain there will be something here to entertain us." Andrea replied with a sweet smile.

When the carriage pulled up to the Salvatore Boarding house, Katherine couldn't wipe the grin from her face. A young man stood at the top of the stairs and he certainly caught her attention. "My dear sister...I do believe you are right."

Andrea leaned forward to get a look for herself at the one who captivated Katherine so. He was certainly a handsome looking man, but not really Andrea's taste.

When the carriage came to a stop, their traveling companion was the first to exit. Katherine exited with such grace and poise where Andrea almost tripped getting out. Of all her lifetimes to that point, she was by far the clumsiest. Thankfully the footman prevented her from falling flat on her face.

Katherine did well to hide her amusement, but Andrea knew she was laughing. Even if it was internally.

The young man from the stairs approached them and based on the way he looked at Katherine, Andrea would have sworn he was just as captivated by her as she was by him. He smiled welcomingly and said, "You must be the Pierce Sisters."

Katherine took lead and spoke, "We are. This is Andrea and please, call me Katherine." She smiled as Stefan kissed her hand as she curtsied while Andrea couldn't help but think this was going to be a very interesting lifetime indeed. After all, Stefan and her sister couldn't take their eyes off each other. Not even for a moment.

* * *

 _ **Back to the Present**_

 _After the car wash, Blair headed to the Boarding House to return a book she borrowed from Zach the other day. Shockingly it was one that she hadn't read before and jumped at the chance to read it. As soon as she walked up to house, she knew something was wrong. There was a crow in front of the open door that looked like it had been ripped apart. There was no way Stefan would have done something like that...which meant only one thing. "Zach!" She cried out and ran into the house._

 _As fast as she could she ran down the stairs to the basement and found Stefan holding Zach's dead body. "No..no...no!" She cried out and knelt down beside them. "Do something! Give him your blood!"_

" _I can't...it's too late. His neck is broken." Stefan's voice was breaking as he spoke._

 _Blair felt like she couldn't breathe. Zach was like family to her. He had helped her in so many ways and now...he was gone. She took his hand in hers and spoke through her tears, "I am sick of losing people I love."_

" _So am I." Stefan concurred and when they looked at one another, they came to a silent decision. Damon had to be eradicated._

 _Stefan led Blair down to a locked room that honestly looked like something Buffy would have in her house. He opened a box and pulled out two wooden stakes. Blair accepted one of them and the two headed off with one mission in mind; to kill Damon._

 _On the way upstairs, Blair said, "I still have vampire blood in my system. If Damon kills me and I transition...stake me. I mean it."_

 _Stefan nodded in understanding and opened the front door to leave. They were both startled to see Elena standing on the other side of the door. She must not have seen Blair because her eyes locked on Stefan and asked, "What...are...you?"_

When Stefan didn't answer, Elena repeated more firmly, "What are you?"

Blair walked out of the house and spoke calmly, "Ellie..."

Elena cut her off, "Don't Ellie me! What are you even doing here, Blair?!" Turning back to Stefan she demanded once again, "What are you!"

Stefan looked as if he was on the verge of tears, "You know."

"Stefan!" Blair practically hissed at him because she didn't want Elena in this part of their lives.

"It doesn't matter. She knows." Stefan pointed out and Elena shook her head.

"No. I don't know." Elena couldn't even process the fact that Blair apparently knew what was going on.

"Yes, you do." Stefan retorted, "If you didn't then you wouldn't be here."

Elena shook her head again, "It's not possible. It can't be."

Blair set her stake down and rubbed her face with her hands. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Stefan set down his stake and slowly moved closer to Elena, "Everything you think you know, every belief you have, it's all about to change. Are you ready for that?"

Elena was getting tired of having to repeat herself, " **What are you?** "

"Stefan..." Blair was pleading with every fiber of her being for him to not tell her, but he did.

After swallowing a lump in his throat, he said, "I'm a vampire."

Elena stepped back and looked at Blair, "What are you?"

Blair was caught off guard by that question and answered lamely, "I'm Blair."

Elena couldn't take this, "I...I shouldn't have come." She took off running and ignored Blair when she heard her call out 'Ellie!'. Elena didn't get very far before Stefan appeared right in front of her. She gasped and looked back to Blair where Stefan was standing a moment ago. "How did you do that?"

"Please don't be afraid of me." Stefan couldn't handle it if she was afraid of him.

"Let me go." Elena demanded and shot daggers at Blair when she appeared.

"Elena, please, please listen..." Blair never wanted to have any form of conversation like this with her, but it was too late for that.

"Don't tell me to listen! You knew, didn't you? And you didn't tell me!" Elena felt so betrayed by her friend...her sister.

Stefan tried to get through to her, "Elena there's things that you need to know and understand..."

"No!" She screamed out at them and ran for her car. Neither Stefan or Blair stopped her from leaving.

Blair looked at Stefan and pointed at him firmly, "You. Make. This. Right." She couldn't even really process it herself, what had just happened. Zach was dead, Elena knew about Stefan and that she knew, and...it was too much. Blair didn't say another word to Stefan before walking off even though she had no idea where she was going.

Somehow she ended up outside of Matt's place and was knocking on the door. Yes, she knew how she got there and all that, but not the why. Or maybe she did know the why but didn't want to accept it. Blair could have easily gone to see Marge, but the last thing she wanted to hear was an 'I told you so'.

Blair was glad that Matt didn't come to the door. This was a bad idea so she quickly hightailed it out of there. She was already down the stairs and running down the sidewalk when Matt stepped outside and caught a glimpse of her as she ran away.

The ringing from her cellphone caused her pace to slow so she could answer it. "What it is, Stefan? Did you make things right?"

"Working on it." Stefan replied and before she could ask anything else, he asked something of his own. "Where's Damon's ring?"

"How did you even know I had it?" Blair asked, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Zach mentioned it. Please, Blair, where is it?" Stefan sounded desperate.

"Damon can fry in the sun for all I care. I'm not giving it back." Blair ended the call and pinched the bridge of her nose. She could easily get Damon's ring but it was far safer where it was now than anywhere else.

Blair didn't think she should go back home but she had to face the music, so home she went. It didn't surprise her to find Stefan standing on the porch keeping watch. "No sign of him, I assume?" Blair said as she walked up the stairs and curled up on the porch's wicker chair.

"Where's the ring? He's not going to stop killing until he has it. You know this." Stefan replied, turning to face her.

"It's safely hidden. I can get to it if I have to, but not tonight." Blair replied, her tone making it clear how much she did not want to hand it over.

"You have to." Stefan hated the predicament they were in as much as she did, but these were the circumstances they were in now and it had to be dealt with.

Blair understood, but that didn't make her like it any less. It was times like this that she hated letting people close, letting herself love, because they always ended up somehow getting hurt.

* * *

The next morning, Elena went downstairs and found Blair sleeping on the couch. With a strong shake to her shoulder, she woke her up. "Get up. We're talking. Now."

Blair did as she was told and as soon as she was dressed for the day, she met Elena out on the porch. Blair knew she was in for it as soon as she sat on the porch railing across from Elena. "What do you want to know?"

"You knew about Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked right off the bat and Blair nodded.

"Yes, I did. I've known for a long time." Blair replied.

Their back and forth continued from there with Elena's next question. "And you never told me. Why?"

"I was trying to protect you. I've seen what can happen to those who know the secret...it doesn't end well."

"Are you a vampire?"

Blair shook her head, "No. I'm not."

"Then how did you know about them?"

"That's a long story, Elena."

"I have time."

Blair took in a deep breath, "I...I'm what's called an...Incarnation. I prefer Personification. When I die I become reborn in a new life. I knew Stefan in a whole other lifetime. He's not the first vampire I've ever met and he certainly won't be the last."

"How? How are you this incarnation thing?"

"I can't get into that right now, Elena. Please, just trust me." Blair looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Trust you? You've been lying to me for as long as I've known you. How can you expect me to trust you?" Elena looked at Blair in disbelief for even asking her such a thing.

"I deserve that, but it doesn't change the fact that I am Blair. I have lived this life, and what I've gone through has been real. Just because I have memories of my past lives...that shouldn't change anything." Even though Elena knew...she couldn't risk telling her everything. Not again.

"What about vampires? What's real?" That was Elena's next question. She sounded so cold as she spoke, almost as if that was her way of preventing herself from feeling anything from the answers.

"Oh, no. If you want vampire talk, you talk to Stefan." Blair got off the railing and headed down the porch steps.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked, getting to her feet.

Blair looked up at Elena and said, "I'm going to take care of something. And if my suspicion is right, I'll be seeing you soon. Just...call Stefan." As she walked down the street she couldn't help but think that all in all, Elena was handling this quite well. What was she kidding? She knew Elena wasn't handling it well at all, but she had to lie to herself about it. Why? Because if she accepted the fact that Elena wasn't alright...then Blair herself just might fall apart.

* * *

Blair was definitely going to have to invest in a car because by the time she got out to the remains of the old Salvatore House, she had only been there for a few minutes before Stefan and Elena pulled up. "I had a feeling you'd be coming here." She called out to them when they got out of the car.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked, looking around. "This is the middle of nowhere."

"It didn't used to be the middle of nowhere." Stefan replied. "It used to be my home."

"It used to be our home." Blair corrected and that definitely got Elena's attention.

Elena walked over to them, her eyes looking at the broken down brick wall and the statue resting on top. "They look so..."

"Old?" Blair offered up, figuring that's where Elena was going with this.

"It's because they are." Stefan added on.

Elena looked between them, "Wait...how old...are you?" She pointed between Stefan and Blair, wanting to know.

"I'm seventeen, Elena. When I die and come back in a new life, I come back as a baby. Whole new process. Now Stefan here...well that's different."

Stefan picked up from there, "I've been seventeen years old since 1864."

And Elena...well she looked as if she could barely believe her ears until suddenly...she did. "Oh, my god."

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not going to hold anything back." Stefan meant those words then started the story, "Half century before the Boarding House was even built, this was my family's home. Damon and I, we were both born here. The Salvatore Brothers, best of friends..."

* * *

 _The time was 1864_

Andrea was sitting out on the porch reading when the Salvatore brothers ran past her. "Where are you two off in such a hurry?" She asked, placing a marker so her page would not be lost.

"I'm going to teach my brother here a little game." Damon answered with a happy grin, "Care to join us?"

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt." Andrea replied teasingly with a grin of her own.

"I'll take my chances." Damon replied, tossing the football up in the air before catching it.

Andrea thought for a moment then set the book aside. She ran down the stairs and over to the brothers, taking the ball from Damon's hands and ran off with it. He caught her easily and spun her around. Andrea couldn't contain her laughter when he did that.

Stefan stood back and watched in amusement at how happy his brother seemed.

"Now what, pray tell, are you doing to my sister?" Katherine asked, walking down the stairs to join them.

"We're just playing." Andrea replied, happily to be engaging in such a game with Damon Salvatore, because he was certainly much more her type than his brother.

"May I join?" Katherine asked, looking at Stefan.

Stefan approached her and said, "You may get hurt. My brother can play a bit rough."

"And yet my sister can handle it?" Katherine almost sounded offended.

"I believe he is going easy on her." Stefan answered, chuckling, meaning no offense to Katherine.

"Well, I don't wish for you to take it easy on me, Mr Salvatore." Katherine was almost seductive with her words. As soon as she got a hold of the ball, she took off running with laughter.

Stefan stood there and watched while Damon and Andrea went over to him. "What are you doing brother? That is clearly a girl that wants to be chased."

And yet Stefan stayed put, causing Damon to give him a little nudge, "Well, if you won't, then I will." That nudge worked and Stefan took off running before Damon could even take a step.

"Would you really chase after her?" Andrea asked Damon with a playfully raised brow.

"No." He answered honestly, "She is not the Pierce sister I would chase."

"In that case..." Andrea had a playful gleam in her eye and took off running. Damon didn't miss a beat and took right off after her.

* * *

 _The time is now 'Present Day'_

The trio walked the remains of the old Salvatore House as Stefan and Blair took their turns adding parts to the story. Elena was still having a hard time putting her head around it. Looking at them she said, "Katherine was there in 1864? And you were Katherine's sister?"

"Technically...no. She knew what I was and we told others that we were sisters for a cover of sorts. Wasn't like we could come right out and say what was really going on." Blair replied, taking a breath as she looked around.

"I just...Damon made it seem like Katherine was recent." Elena replied. There were so many questions swirling around in her head.

Stefan looked at Elena, "Damon was trying to make you think that I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

Elena was trying to make sense of what she was hearing, "All because you two loved the same woman 145 years ago?"

Blair tensed up a bit at that and Stefan said, "Damon wasn't always in love with Katherine." His eyes turned to Blair, who averted them.

Elena looked at her friend and could see the pain in her eyes, "You...you and Damon?"

"It was a long time ago. I'm a different person now." Blair really didn't want to get into the details of that.

"What happened?" Elena looked between them and the story continued...

* * *

 _The time was 1864_

Katherine went over to Andrea and pulled yet another book from her hands. "Always reading, it's time for some fun." She giggled and pulled a reluctant Andrea to her feet, leading her towards the little hedge maze. "You've been so sullen since Damon's departure back to the war. I miss that smile of yours."

"My smile will return when Damon does." Andrea replied, feeling as if a part of her was missing with Damon gone. "Go have your fun, sister. I will be here."

Katherine sighed in defeat then started off to have her fun with Stefan. Andrea was about to go back to the house when she heard Damon's voice. She turned around and gasped when Damon's form came into view.

Andrea practically leaped over the hedges and ran into his arms, "I was afraid you'd never come back." Their embrace felt different this time. It felt...reluctant on his part. When he spoke, it didn't sound like it was directed to her.

"I was having too much fun to stay away." Damon left Andrea's arms and went over to his brother.

"Well this does work out wonderfully. Now you will both be here to keep me entertained. First off, I need an escort to the Founder's Ball." Katherine turned around and grinned when both brothers offered to be her escort. Turning back around, she said, "My, my. Both of the kind Salvatore brothers coming to my rescue. How will I ever choose?" Katherine placed her hands behind her back and walked away. As she passed Andrea there was a proud 'hm' expression on her face.

It was that moment that Andrea knew Katherine had done something and in that moment she knew that Damon would be lost to her forever.

* * *

 _The time is now 'Present Day'_

Elena sat down on a marble bench, processing the story.

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood Mansion." Stefan continued with the turn of events, "It was the first Founder's party."

"Damon escorted me per Katherine's urging. She claimed she didn't want me to left out, but I just knew it was because she was gloating. Her subtle way of saying she won. The man I loved wanted another and there was nothing I could do about it."

Going back to his point of view, Stefan said, "I didn't care that I got something he wanted. I didn't care that it hurt him. All I knew was that I wanted...her."

"So Damon got upset." Elena concluded before looking at Blair sympathetically.

"That's the thing about Damon," Stefan replied, "He doesn't get mad. He just...he gets even. What Damon wants, Damon usually gets."

Blair shook her head because it still hurt her so much that this was the kind of man Damon was now. All because of Katherine.

"I didn't know it at the time," Stefan continued, taking a seat on a nearby stump, "but, turns out that night...Katherine was with him too." He looked at Blair because she, Andrea, was the one that told him.

Elena caught the exchange of looks and her eyes widened, "Wait...you...you, Andrea, whoever, you caught them?"

Blair nodded, sitting down next to Elena. "Yeah. It wasn't one of my greatest experiences."

Elena took Blair's hand in hers then her eyes turned to Stefan, "Damon stole her from you instead of the other way around?"

Stefan scoffed a chuckle, "Turns out...she wasn't ours to steal. She had control of my mind, and Damon's, and compelled each of us to keep the secret from one another."

Elena looked at Blair, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I did, believe me, I did. But Katherine would always make them forget, so there wasn't much of a point to keep trying. I'm immune to compulsion so I always knew what was happening and Katherine would love to detail it out for me. How she had the two Salvatore brothers and her dear sister in her life. Nothing could have made it better."

"So, Katherine didn't want you happy? Why didn't you leave her?" Elena couldn't understand that part.

"I owed her something, Elena. A debt that I felt had to be repaid." Blair left it at that and wouldn't answer any question about it if asked. Getting back on track, Blair said, "Katherine wanted us all to be together forever."

"It didn't work out that way, but..." Stefan added, "Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other. Whether we like it or not." He looked at Blair in that moment and she took the hint.

Blair walked over to one of the fallen pillars nearby and moved some soil next to it. She pulled a pouch from the shallow hole and tossed it over to Stefan.

Stefan opened the pouch and pulled out Damon's sunlight ring.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked, looking between them.

"I took it from him, but now I have to give it back." Stefan explained.

"No, don't. You have to keep it hidden." Elena turned from Stefan to Blair and continued, "Why would you take it out of hiding?"

"You think I _want_ to? I would love to see Damon fry in the sun, but it can't happen." Blair practically shouted this because she hated this whole ordeal.

"She's right, Elena, if Damon doesn't get his ring back he'll retaliate in the only way he knows how to hurt me." Stefan didn't take his eyes off her for one moment.

"And how is that?" Elena didn't get what could be worth the risk of giving Damon back his ring.

"He'll go after you. He will _hurt_ you." Blair answered and Stefan nodded in confirmation.

After a little while, it was time for them to go. On the way to the car, Elena stopped Blair, "I'm sorry for..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Elena. Secrets were kept from you and you reacted accordingly. I would get it if you wanted nothing more to do with me. It'd kill me, but I'd get it." Blair was terrified that Elena would want her out of her life forever.

Elena took Blair's hand and squeezed it tightly, "We're sisters, Blair. Unlike Katherine, that word means something to me. We'll be okay."

Blair squeezed Elena's hand back and went into the backseat of the car to give Stefan and Elena some one on one time for questions. During this period, Blair reached into her pocket and pulled out the locket. In that moment she decided that she didn't want it anymore but honestly had no idea what to do with it that'd give her some sort of closure.

When the others got into the car, Blair quickly put the locket back. The last thing she wanted was for that to be conversation starter. The drive home was a quiet one. Everyone seemed to be processing the entire situation.

"Is that Matt's car?" Blair asked as Elena pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah." Elena answered and they were all suddenly worried. The three of them hurried into the house and found Matt, Jeremy, and Vicki in the living room. Vicki was freaking out and the boys were worried, having no idea what was wrong with her.

Stefan knew, and had the boys take her upstairs and to be sure to close the blinds. Blair had her suspicions of what was wrong with Vicki and voiced it, "Please tell me she's not..."

"She is." Stefan cut her off and Elena looked between them.

"She is what? What's wrong with Vicki?"

"Damon must have gotten a hold of her. Vicki is transitioning into a vampire, but she's knew. She hasn't completed it yet." Stefan replied, knowing what this would mean for the girl.

"What does she have to do to complete the transition?" Elena was a bit afraid to know the answer to that.

Blair really didn't want to answer, but did it anyway, "She will have to feed on human blood...if she doesn't...she'll die."

"She may only have a few hours." Stefan spoke as Elena paced back and forth in distress.

"They're upstairs with her right now." Elena pointed upwards to emphasize what she was saying.

"It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening." Stefan replied, but that didn't ease Elena's worries any.

"So when is she going to know?" Elena's questioned sounded a bit exasperated.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything." Stefan explained, "A part of her is still human, but slowly the deeper she gets into the transition, the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice."

Elena went from worried to hardened after hearing that. Turning around to face Stefan, she said, "The same choice you made?"

Blair didn't say a word as she walked out of the kitchen because she didn't want to witness whatever possible conversation Elena and Stefan could have after that comment.

Matt was coming down the stairs when Blair headed out into the living room, "Hey," she said, "how's Vicki doing?"

"She seems calmer." Matt replied then asked, "Did you come by my house last night?"

Blair looked at him like he was crazy, "That would be a no," she replied with her usual snark.

Matt looked like he didn't believe her, "Huh, could have sworn that was you." He couldn't help but smile a bit and chuckled when Blair rolled her eyes because of it.

Nothing more could be said between the two before Vicki came running down the stairs and out the door. They both called out for Vicki and hurried out the door after her, but she was nowhere to be seen. The others came out of the house and Jeremy explained that she was fine one moment and freaked the next.

"I'm going to go look for her. Call me if you hear anything!" Matt ran to his truck with Blair right behind him. Without word nor warning she climbed into the passenger seat.

Blair could see the 'huh?' expression on Matt's face so she said, "Don't question. Just drive." Matt accepted that and pulled out of his parking spot to get onto the road.

While Matt drove, Blair sent a text to Marge explaining what happened. She used the code that had been developed between them over the years in case anyone ever caught sight of their messages. They did it with letters before and texts now. Blair was relieved to read that Marge would keep a look out for her and call if there was anything.

"You didn't have to come." Matt said out of nowhere when they started to drive around town looking for her.

"If you want to kick me to the curb then pull over." Blair shot back.

Matt sighed, "I didn't mean it like that, jeeze."

"Then what did you mean?" Blair asked and looked surprised when she heard Matt's reply.

"What do _you_ mean, Blair?" Matt retorted, "One second I swear you have a thing for me and the next I'm like in your top five of the people you hate the most. What's the deal?"

"Do you seriously want to have this kind of conversation while looking for your sister?" Blair scoffed and turned back to the window. She couldn't believe it, but she was glad to have Vicki as an excuse to not continue this conversation.

Matt's face hardened a little and continued to look around as well, stopping at the Grill and other places in case anyone had seen Vicki around.

* * *

The sun had set but the search continued on. Matt was seeing if there was a way to get into the school in case Vicki went in there and Blair looked around outside. An old habit came to light when she reached into her pocket and fidgeted with the locket in her hand. That was something Andrea always did when she was worried and now Blair was doing it.

After turning the corner, she gasped when she saw Damon there. "Hello, Miss Blair. Have you seen my brother?"

"No. And even if I have seen him, I wouldn't tell you." Blair was being fueled by what Damon had done. "You killed Zach."

Damon made a 'pfft' sound, "He should have let me out. You should have too for that matter. Now...what am I going to do to you for that?"

"I couldn't care less." Blair shot back, not taking her eyes off him as he circled her. Damon must have caught sight of the chain hanging out of her hand because his next question was, "What's that?"

Blair put her hand behind her back, "None of your concern."

Damon didn't accept that answer and with speed and strength he took hold of her and and forced it open. "What are you doing with this?" He asked her angrily.

"It was pretty. Besides, I thought it was a meaningless little trinket." Blair scoffed then took a sharp intake of Blair when she suddenly felt herself slammed against the building.

Damon pressed his arm against her throat, holding the necklace firmly in his hand, only letting it hang down enough in front of her face for her to see the locket. "This is _mine_."

Blair couldn't help but look at him in wonder. Why did he suddenly want the locket? What was so special about it now?

Damon's face scrunched up in anger, almost as if he was conflicted with his decision. When a door around the corner opened, Damon took off and Blair took a deep breath. She rubbed her neck and looked at Matt when he came around the corner.

"You okay?" He asked, quickly walking over to check on her.

"Yeah...a cat just freaked me out." Blair lied but was very convincing.

"And here I didn't think anything scared you." Matt teased then cocked his head towards his truck, "Vicki's not here. Let's go."

Blair nodded in agreement and looked around as she followed to see if there was any trace of Damon around. She didn't know it, but Damon was on the roof of the school with his eyes locked right upon her.

* * *

It was getting late so Matt dropped Blair off at the Gilbert house. She said a quick good night and got out of the truck, but Matt wasn't going to let her go that easily. He got out as well and went after her. "Blair, about earlier...I need to know. Is there anything going on between us? Anything at all?"

Blair took a breath to compose herself and turned around to face him. Even with the look in Matt's eyes she had to say the words that would hurt her as much as him. "Matt, I like to fool around, you know that. There's nothing going on between us other than occasional friends but more often enemies. You are the last person in the world I would ever get involved with. I'm sorry, but those are the facts." Blair couldn't bear to look at him so she turned around and went straight into the house.

With everything going on with Damon and the world she was a part of, Blair couldn't risk Matt getting hurt too. She would rather have him hate her than have him be dead because of her. It was truly that moment when Blair finally realized something...she had real feelings for Matt and has had them for him for as long as she could remember...she just never wanted to admit it.

Blair moved away from the door and saw Elena sitting on the stairs, "What happened?" She could tell just by Elena's face that something was wrong.

"Stefan couldn't stop her...she's a vampire now." Elena replied and looked up to Blair, "I know I said that nothing could come between us but...you _knew_. This whole time you knew about Stefan, Damon, and...everything. I'm going to keep your secrets but...I don't think you should be here anymore. You can stay tonight but tomorrow...you have to find something else...I'm sorry." Elena got to her feet and went upstairs to her room.

Blair felt like she couldn't breathe, couldn't stand. Her legs gave out beneath her and she slid to the floor. Everything she had done to protect those she loved...just cost her everything.

* * *

End Episode 6


	7. I hate Halloween

Blair was downstairs all packed and ready to go. It was the deadline Elena gave her the night before. She had to find a place to stay today. The boarding house was off limits, Marge's place wasn't an option because it'd bring up too many questions. As far as the town was concerned, Blair and Marge only knew each other from her father's constant trips to the hospital, nothing more. In order to keep Marge as safe as possible, Blair couldn't draw any attention to her.

She was hoping to be out of the house before anyone woke up be Jeremy was up unusually early that morning. "What are you doing?" He asked with crossed arms.

"It's time for me to find other arrangements, Jeremy. I can't sleep on your couch forever." Blair thought that sounded plausible enough.

"Then crash in Elena's room, hell crash in mine. You don't have to go anywhere." Jeremy was adamant with his words to show her how much he wanted her to stay.

"Jeremy I..." Blair was cut off mid sentence when Jeremy yelled up to his sister.

"Elena! Get down here!" He called up and Elena rushed down the stairs.

"What happened?" Her voice was frantic as she spoke.

"Blair's trying to move out. Will you tell her to stay, please? She'll listen to you." Jeremy looked at Elena but gestured to Blair.

"Jeremy, it's fine.." Blair began but he cut her off once again.

"No it's not fine! You're not going anywhere. I am not losing another member of this family." Jeremy looked at Elena, "Please, talk to her." He gave Blair a brief look before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door.

The girls stood in silence for a few moments before Elena spoke, "You don't have to leave."

"That's not what you said last night." Blair pointed out the current event.

Elena ran a hand through her hair with a sigh, "I know. And I know I keep flip flopping on how I feel about this where you're concerned and I'm sorry, Blair. It's just a lot to take in, but in the end...you're...Blair. What your memories are...it doesn't change that. It's going to take some getting used to and I'm definitely going to be asking some more questions, but right now...let's just be Blair and Elena. Okay?"

Blair set her bag on the couch and nodded, "Okay. I promise I will answer any question I can...but...I wasn't kidding with Jeremy...I don't think I can spend another moment on this couch."

Elena laughed, "Yeah, we've been thinking about that. Don't worry, we have it under control." She smiled as she headed back up the stairs, "See you later."

Blair gave Elena a little salute and took a deep breath. This was definitely a turn of events...maybe she didn't lose _everything_ after all. She wasn't ignorant to the fact she was standing on thin ice though. Being extra careful was a necessity.

* * *

"Ugh." Blair said to herself as soon as she arrived at school. There were Halloween decorations _everywhere_. She wasn't a very big fan of Halloween, in spite of quite a few of her past lives loving the holiday.

When the sight of Matt down the hall reached her eyes, she stopped dead in her tracks. How could she possibly face him after all she said?

"Do you realize you're staring?" Bonnie asked from behind Blair, startling her.

"Shit! Don't do that!" Blair exclaimed. She hated being so jumpy lately. Granted she had a good reason, but still.

"Sorry." Bonnie said through laughter, "But seriously, if you stare at Matt any harder he's going to combust."

"I wasn't staring at Matt. I was just thinking and my eyes happened to land in his general direction." Blair adjusted the strap of her bag as she spoke, hoping that'd be convincing enough. Yeah...it wasn't.

"Blair. This is my you're talking to. I got a little look in that brain of yours, remember?" Okay, that wasn't exactly what happened, but Bonnie knew Blair would get it.

"Even if I was staring at him, it wouldn't make a difference. I told him that he is the last guy in the world I'd ever be with." Blair turned stoic after speaking those words, trying to appear like they didn't bother her.

"Why would you do that?!" Bonnie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

In a hushed tone, Blair replied, "You have your witch secrets, I have my secrets. I'm not going to risk anyone getting hurt because of them." Blair rubbed her temples and threw her hands out in front of her, "You know what? We shouldn't even be talking about this. I'm going to class." Blair turned around on her heels and walked down the hall as fast as possible to avoid any further contact with anyone else.

* * *

The school day was uneventful for the most part. Blair punched Tyler in the arm at one point during the day because he jumped out at her in a werewolf mask that made her, and Caroline who happened to be walking beside her, scream.

A teacher saw her punch him and that resulted in an after school detention. It could have been worse, but Tyler would 'testify' or whatever. So a detention was all the punishment she received.

When she was finally allowed to go home, she did. "So much for seeing you later." Blair said to Elena as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry I was...checking in." Elena replied, pouring herself a glass of water.

Blair didn't need any more details than that, figuring Elena had been referring to Vicki. "Are you going to the Halloween thing tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm taking Jeremy. You planning on going?" Elena sat at the kitchen table with her.

Blair hated Halloween, something Elena knew, but she always went anyway. This year, however, she had a legitimate excuse, "I don't have a costume."

"You can have mine from last year. Caroline picked me up a new one." Elena grinned at Blair's hell no reaction.

"I am _not_ going as a bloody, sexy, nurse." Blair shook her head an stood to leave, but stopped when Elena spoke.

"I hear Matt's going as a bloody doctor." Elena sipped at her water with a smirk.

"Fine. But I'm only wearing it because I don't have another option." Blair turned around and headed out the kitchen. She popped back in for just a moment to flip Elena off since her friend was laughing at her.

* * *

Elena, Jeremy, and Blair walked into the school's Halloween Party. Elena as a witch, Jeremy was a Grim Reaper type thing, and Blair...a bloody, sexy nurse. They saw Matt soon after entrance and he came over to them. "Nice costume." Matt sounded sincere when he spoke to Blair then added with sarcasm, "Better be careful or people might think we planned this. You wouldn't want that, right?"

"I think that's our cue." Elena said to Jeremy as she put her hands on his shoulders and guided him away.

"Matt, I..." Blair began but Matt wasn't going to hear it.

"I think you're said enough already Blair." Matt replied then scoffed, "I don't even know why I came over here. I'm going to find Vicki."

That definitely caught Blair's attention, "Wait, what? Vicki's here?"

"Yeah. She's a vampire. Can't miss her." Matt replied and Blair took off to find Elena.

Thankfully it didn't take her very long to find her, "Where's Jeremy?"

"He went off to get something to drink," Elena replied then asked, "Why? What's going on?"

"Vicki's here." Blair didn't have to say anything more than that.

"We have to find Jeremy." Elena took Blair's hand and pulled her along.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Blair kept pace with her as they looked around to find him or Vicki. Whoever came first.

* * *

The girls decided to split up and cover more ground that way. After looking for what felt like forever, Blair thought she caught sight of Jeremy and Vicki going off somewhere. Granted all the haunted house effects were obscuring her vision, but on the chance it was them, she followed.

Blair lost track of them and almost headed further into the school then it clicked...they'd want to be alone. With everyone inside, that meant they probably went out. She hoped her gut was right about that. Blair ran outside and looked around all the parked buses then heard Jeremy yell at Vicki. Her pace doubled as she ran towards the voice.

Vicki was full on vamped when she got there. Blair ran in front of Jeremy and shouted, "Stay behind me, Jeremy!" Blair felt her blood start to boil as she looked at Vicki. She had just threatened someone Blair cared about and that was _not_ a good thing.

Vicki charged for Blair who punched as hard as she could, but it barely bothered her. "I hate vampires." Blair practically seethed before Vicki threw her up against the bus. Jeremy was about to intervene when Elena came out of nowhere with a wood plank in her hands and screamed, "Vicki! No!"

Elena hit Vicki with the plank, but that wasn't appreciated. Vicki threw Elena away and into a pile of wood pallets.

Blair picked up the dropped plank and hit Vicki across the back of her head. The plank shattered but it didn't affect the vampire. Hurting Vicki with it wasn't Blair's plan anyway. She needed the now accessible broken wood pieces. A whole dull piece of wood couldn't be used as a stake if it came to that.

Vicki was about to attack Blair again but Stefan appeared and tackled the newbie vampire. After a brief scuffle, Vicki ran off. "Get inside. Go!" Stefan yelled at them.

Elena took off for the door, Blair grabbed Jeremy's arm and pulled him along. Blair was about to follow Elena inside when Vicki pulled Jeremy away and drove her teeth into Blair's shoulder. Her cries of pain drew Elena back outside and the next moment...Vicki stopped.

Blair staggered back and saw why she had stopped biting her. Stefan had driven a stake through Vicki's heart. Seeing this froze Blair. It brought back an all too painful memory. A memory of when she had to stake a vampire that was someone she cared about so much. "Get out of here. Go." Blair was firm with her tone though her voice was breaking. "Go."

Stefan took Elena and Jeremy away as Blair slid to the ground next to Vicki. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. Vicki didn't deserve this and those who were left behind didn't deserve the pain of her loss.

Blair looked up when Damon approached and said, "You should. I got this."

She rose to her feet and felt her blood boiling again, "This is your fault! You did this to her!"

"You confuse me with someone with remorse." Damon replied nonchalantly.

Blair punched him in the face for that, even though she knew it wouldn't affect it. It just had to be done. So much so that she tried to do it again, but he stopped her and gripped her wrist tightly.

"None of this matters to me. None of it." Damon practically spat those words at her.

"Everything matters, Damon! And you know it!" Blair shouted, taking back her hand before managing to slap him across the face.

"You need to go." Damon spoke firmly, "Your wounds are bleeding and you need to go."

"Or what? You're going to drain me dry, Damon?" Blair scoffed, "Go ahead. Try it and I will hang you on the line like a load of laundry!" When those words escaped her lips, her eyes went wide. That was something Andrea had said jokingly in the past to Damon and now she said it again. Granted it was in anger, but it was still from Andrea.

Blair let out a breath as she saw Damon's face. It was a mixture of anger and puzzlement. She didn't want to stick around for any possible questions he may have, so she turned around and left Damon with Vicki's body. She didn't want to leave Vicki like that, but there really wasn't much of a choice in the matter now.

She walked around to the front of the school and just wanted to get home. The last thing she wanted was to talk to anyone, but Matt had caught up with her.

"Blair! Hey, have..." Matt was going to ask about Vicki but then he saw the the blood on her. "What happened? Are you okay?"

Blair looked at her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine. Some jackass got their fake blood on me." To change the subject she said, "What were you going to ask me?"

Matt accepted her explanation then asked, "Have you seen Vicki? She totally bailed on me."

"I don't know where she is." She was lying through her teeth but was very convincing about it.

Matt sighed, "Is this what I'm in for? A lifetime of worrying about her?"

Without really thinking, just acting, Blair put her hand on the side of Matt's face. Holding in her tears as best she could she managed to get out, "You're a good brother, Matt." Upon seeing the second look of puzzlement directed to her that night, she took her hand away. "Maybe she went home."

"Yeah..." Matt answered softly then Blair turned around to go home. She walked for awhile before dropping right there on the empty sidewalk. It was late so the trick or treaters had already gone home.

Blair wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep together, but she was failing miserably. The tears of so many different emotions streamed down her face. Long after the tears had dried, Blair just stayed there on the sidewalk until finally she picked herself up and went home.

Stefan was on the porch waiting for her when she arrived. Upon seeing him, she asked, "Where are they?"

"Inside." Stefan replied.

Blair nodded and walked past him to get to the door. She paused with her hand on the knob, "I'm not sure how many more lifetimes I can handle if they're going to be like this." Without another word, she opened the door and went into the house.

Upstairs, Blair found Elena standing outside Jeremy's room. "How's he doing?" She asked, even though that was a stupid question.

Elena's tone was a bit hushed when she spoke, "I explained things but he won't talk to me now."

Blair gave her friend an 'I'm on it' look before going into Jeremy's room. Jeremy had his knees pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. She sat down in front of him and cupped his face. Not a word escaped her lips but her eyes told him that he could talk to her.

Jeremy looked up at Blair and through tears he asked, "Why does everyone die on me?"

Blair felt her heart break as she pulled Jeremy into a hug. She wished she could take away his pain, but she couldn't... _she_ couldn't but there was someone who could. "I'll be right back. Okay? I will be right back." She kissed Jeremy's head and left the room to talk to Elena. She wasn't going to go ahead with her plan without Elena's permission.

Elena didn't even need convincing. Just the suggestion made her agree. That brought Blair back downstairs to talk to Stefan. "Stefan...I talk to Elena, she's okay with this...you need to make Jeremy forget."

"Blair...you know because of my lifestyle that it might not work. I won't be able to do it right." Stefan was very hesitant about the whole thing.

"Stefan, you have to try, please. Jeremy's a mess. He won't be able to come back from this. I am terrified of what he'll do...Stefan...please." Blair had never begged for anything in this lifetime, but she was begging now.

Stefan looked so apologetic, "I'm sorry...I can't."

Blair wiped the tears from her eyes and turned around when she heard Damon's voice say, "I'll do it." He walked over to them and repeated, "I'll do it."

"Why?" Blair asked him, "Why would you do that?"

"Because," Damon replied simply enough, "everything matters. Right?" He let that sink in with her before asking, "What do you want him to know?"

Blair knew the answer to this because she and Elena had agreed. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked over to Damon and said, "Tell him that Vicki left town and she's not coming back, that he shouldn't look for her or worry about her. He's going to miss her, but he knows it's for the best."

Damon nodded and started to walk off, but Blair grabbed his arm before he could go. With a broken voice she said, "Thank you." and released him to go on his way.

She sat on the porch's loveseat next to Stefan and admitted, "Times like this I wish I could be compelled. I wish I forget so much in my lives." She stood up after saying that, "I promised Jeremy I would be right back." Blair passed Elena as she went into the house and headed upstairs while Elena went out to talk to Stefan.

Damon was coming down the stairs as Blair closed the door. "It's done." He informed her and was about to leave, but stopped. He pulled the locket from his pocket and held it in front of her. "Why did you have this?"

Blair had been doing a lot of lying that night, so why stop now. "I took it to get under your skin." And that was all she was going to say to that. Blair walked up the stairs and didn't look back until she heard the front door close. To keep her composure, she clenched her fists and went up the stairs.

It wasn't long before Elena had joined Blair outside of Jeremy's room, watching him listen to his music. There was only one sentence that came to mind to sum up everything Blair was feeling in that moment without going into any real detail or explanation was, "I hate Halloween."

* * *

End Episode 7

* * *

 **A/N: Special thanks to AlyAlyAly for her inspirational brainstorming help and thank you all for reading and reviewing Personification. It means so much, thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Again, thank you all so much :)**


	8. Not in vain

It was Stefan's birthday, a fact that Blair remembered. It was so weird because she had _no idea_ what to give him. She picked up a cheesy card and a new journal with a fountain pen. A journal for a vampire who had over a centuries worth of memories to write down...what's wrong with that? Blair shrugged in the bookstore and made her purchase.

After taking the time to wrap the stuff, she headed to the Salvatore house. She didn't think Stefan would be home so she planned on dropping it off in his room and leaving it at that. However when she went upstairs she was met by a familiar female voice talking about Katherine. Blair gasped and ran into Stefan's room. "Lexi!" She practically squealed in delight and ran over to hug her.

"Hi!" Lexi squeed back, "Do I know you?"

Blair jolted back and put her hands over her face, "Oh my god, I forgot." She laughed and Lexi looked so confused, looking back to Stefan.

"Lexi, this is Blair but you apparently knew her as..." Stefan gestured for Blair to introduce herself as her past life.

"Tara." Blair wiggled her eyebrows as she saw Lexi's face light up.

"Tara! Oh my god!" Lexi hugged Blair for real this time. "Holy crap! You're so much shorter!"

"And more Asian." Blair added, laughing.

"That too." Lexi grinned and looked at Stefan, "So wait, you know about her whole Personification thing?"

Stefan nodded, "Yep. It was a bit of a rock start but I think we're on good terms now."

"Speaking of," Blair said as she walked over to Stefan and handed over the gift bag, "Happy Birthday."

He accepted the bag with a smile, "Thank you."

Lexi wrapped her arms around Stefan and Blair, "This is a reunion of all sorts. I got Stefan and Tara, life's good."

"Blair." Blair corrected, "I'm Blair now. A whole other person."

Lexi looked her over and nodded, "Damn right about that."

The girls got a laugh out of that before Blair said, "So, what did I interrupt?" She plopped herself down on the edge of Stefan's bed.

"We were just talking about Stefan's Birthday and the bitch Katherine." Lexi replied, plopping down right next to her.

" _And_ ," Stefan added, "I was just about to tell Lexi that I have to go take care of that thing, and I'm pretty sure you do too."

Blair dropped her head down, "Yeah, I do." With a sigh she forced herself off the bed and pointed at Lexi, "We are so catching up. Tara was what...two lives ago?"

"I think so...wait, wouldn't two lifetimes be too long?" Lexi was calculating it in her head.

"Oh, Jill died at a young age. Peanut allergy." Blair explained.

Stefan looked at the girls in surprise, causing Blair to ask, "What?" Stefan got out of his 'trance' and said, "No, nothing, it's just...you're being so open about your lives. I'm not used to that."

"Well it's not like you've been asking many questions." Blair replied, patting his shoulder. On the way out she pointed at Lexi, "Tonight we are catching up and celebrating this guy's birthday. Woo!" Blair spun around and went down the stairs with a smile on her face.

* * *

The thing she and Stefan had to take care of was being questioned by Sheriff Forbes about Vicki. Those who knew, or were compelled to know, what really happened had their stories to give and stuck to them.

After leaving the station, Blair caught up with Elena, "I know I'm being a horrible friend right now, but...will you hate me if I don't go home with you guys right now? There's something I need to do."

Elena put her hand on Blair's shoulder, "You're not a horrible friend. Go do your thing. I'll be fine."

She smiled and looked over to Stefan who appeared to be waiting for Elena, "Tell Stefan I said hi." then went on her way back to the Salvatore house.

"Marco!" Blair called out upon entrance and in the blink of an eye Lexi was in front of her saying, "Polo."

Lexi turned Blair around with exclamation, "God! You're so tiny, I love it! I bet you're still a fighter. You are still a fighter, right?"

Blair nodded, "Yes, I'm still a fighter. You name it, I have a black belt in it."

"You've had a _long_ time to learn." Lexi nudged her friend. "I still can't believe it's you. What are you doing back in Mystic Falls? Did you show up with Stefan?...Or Damon?"

Blair walked with Lexi into the living room and groaned, "Oh, no. Nothing like that and definitely nothing with Damon. I was born and raised here. In fact, I'm living with Elena."

"The girl Stefan is hooked on?" Lexi asked, pouring herself a drink.

"That's the one." Blair replied with a shooting finger click.

Lexi poured a drink for Blair as well then sat down on the couch, "What about your family?"

Blair's eyes rolled as she took a sip, "Mother bailed when I was a baby and my drunk of a father ditched me a little over a year ago. So you could say I'm an orphan. And as always, I'm an only child. I think that's the only consistent thing about my...condition."

"That and you can't have kids, right?" Lexi asked, then regretted it because it was a sore subject, "Sorry."

Blair shrugged, "I accepted it a long time ago. Besides, I think it'd be easier anyway. I can't even imagine starting a new life knowing that children and grandchildren, etc were alive from my old ones." Yeah, it was a bit of a sore subject for her, but she accepted it. Besides, she has had contact with descendants from her first life and that meant a lot to her.

"Okay! Happier stuff!" Lexi suddenly announced, "Any guys or girls in your life?" She wiggled her eyebrows at the question.

"That's a no on both genders. There's too much going on right now and my circle of the people who know about me and the 'supernatural' of the world is rather limited. I'm not going to risk an outsider and there's no one in the inner circle." Blair replied, thinking about Matt, then got all playful and flirtatious when she moved closer to Lexi, "So...any chance of us having a little repeat of last time?"

Lexi playfully shoved Blair away, "Not happening. I actually have someone we don't like to share."

Blair got all dramatic, "Oh, the humanity!...or vampirism, which ever." After laughing she asked, "What am I going to do now?"

Lexi thought for a moment, "Well, as long as you don't end up in Damon's bed, I think you'll survive."

"Cheers to that." Blair replied as they clinked their glasses together.

Stefan came into the house at that moment and looked at them in question, "Do I want to know what you're up to?"

"Probably not." Blair replied, grabbing a napkin off the drink tray to wipe off her mouth.

"We were talking about _sex_." Lexi grinned at the word then pointed at Stefan, "Hey! Have you and Elena had sex yet?"

That question almost gave Blair a spittake moment.

"No." Stefan answered and tried to gesture for Lexi to stop talking, but she didn't take the hint.

"Oh come on, sex always works. You'll rock her world with your vamp sex and she'll be yours forever." Lexi bit her lip and made a thrusting motion as she spoke.

"Oh. My. God. I do _not_ want to hear this." Blair covered her ears that were soon pulled down by Lexi.

"Too bad, sistah! You're a part of this little trio so all the gorey details are yours to hear." Lexi was getting way too much enjoyment from that. She then looked at Stefan with a 'start talking' look.

Stefan took his cue and sighed, "This isn't about sex, or...or compulsion, or any of our other little tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms."

Lexi pulled a bag from beneath the coffee table and set it down. Blair was wondering what was in there then its contents were revealed; an ice pack and blood. Lexi pulled one of the blood bags our and commented on what Stefan said, "Wow, that sounded so mature and grown up."

"Wouldn't mature and grown up be the same thing?" Blair asked teasingly, receiving a swat from Lexi because of it.

"Respect your elders, missy." Lexi playfully scolded.

"Hey, if we're playing that game _technically_ I'm older than you. The sum total of my years anyway." Blair looked a bit cocky pointing that out.

Lexi narrowed her eyes, "Oh, shut up."

Blair laughed in triumph then her face scrunched up a bit when Lexi drove a straw into the blood bag and began to drink.

Lexi sighed at the taste then held it to Stefan a little, "Want some?"

Stefan quickly moved to his feet and stepped away, "No. Thank you."

"Relax," Lexi replied, "I didn't kill anyone for it. This Phlebotomist I went out with a couple times, he's my supplier."

Stefan crossed his arms and shook his head.

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't judge, okay? Listen, I tried the animal diet. It lasted three weeks." She tossed the bags on the others.

"It doesn't matter." Stefan replied, "If I start again I don't know..." His words trailed off and Blair picked them up.

"If you could stop." Blair let out a breath and the pair looked at her in question. "I may have been around during Stefan's...blood lust phase."

"Please tell me I didn't kill you." Stefan sounded really worried about that.

"You didn't, but let's not talk about that." Blair knew she couldn't bring it up because of...reasons.

Lexi took charge of the change of subject, "I enjoy hedonism." She spoke with a grin then added, "Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"

Blair looked at Stefan in question as well. "Yeah, Stefan, what _are_ we doing tonight?" Her mind wandered for a moment as to whether or not she should have mentioned to Elena that it was Stefan's birthday. Finally she decided if he wanted her to know that he would have said something himself. Therefore, she wasn't going to feel bad about it.

"Funny you should ask." Damon spoke as he joined them in the living room.

"Well, we weren't asking you." Blair shot back.

Damon ignored her and just spoke to others, "There's a part at the Grill. You'll love it. Banquettes. Tacky wait staff. All of Stefan's friends. "

Stefan was not too keen on the idea, "Yeah, I don't want a birthday party."

"Well, it's not for you." Damon retorted in an 'wasn't that obvious?' tone. "It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it."

Blair felt her temper rising, "Damon. Stay away from Caroline." The words just about seethed out of her.

Damon was all, as Blair would describe, 'Fonzie's aaayyy' about it, "We're friends. It's cool." Trying a different tactic, he said, "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend." He looked at Blair and said, "Except for you...you don't blend around here."

"Then I won't blend." Blair replied, not caring. "And why am I being included in this anyway? I'm not a vampire so I don't have your guys issues." She waved her hand around to the three vampires in the room then looked at Stefan and Lexi, "No offense."

Stefan shrugged and Lexi waved it off with a 'pfft'. Neither of them were bothered by it.

Damon narrowed his eyes at Blair briefly than looked at Lexi's chilled blood bags, "Uck. I prefer mine at a 98.6" On that note, Damon left the room.

Lexi looked at her friends, "Let's go." Stefan didn't look too convinced so Lexi added in a "Please?" And when that didn't work, both girls put their hands together and pouted, "Please?"

Stefan let a smile appear on his face and that's when the girls knew they had him.

* * *

While Lexi was getting ready for going out that night, Blair and Stefan were hanging in his room. "So...you and Lexi...was there ever anything going on there?" Stefan asked as casually as he could.

"Running out of things for your little fantasy bank, are we?" Blair asked teasingly. "If Lexi wanted you to know the details about her time with Tara, then she probably would have told you."

Stefan looked mortified, like he had just walked in on his parents doing it. "That's just too weird. I can't picture it, I don't even want to."

"You wouldn't be able to picture it anyway." Blair answered with a shrug, "I was about six feet and a red head as Tara. Oh wait, _now_ you can picture it."

Stefan shuddered and Blair laughed. Just then Lexi came in wearing a towel and drying off her hair, "Please tell me you didn't tell him about the weekend in Cabo."

"Nope, just the week in Paris." Blair was obviously kidding.

Lexi knew this and went on with it, "As long as you don't tell him about Prague." She pointed firmly at Blair causing Stefan to look between them.

"Nope, I do not want details." He stood up as Blair made an evil laugh. Changing the subject, he said, "I can't believe you two think it's a good idea to attend the party tonight. Especially you, Blair. Don't you hate parties?"

"What can I say? Being around Lexi is bringing out the Tara in me." Blair replied truthfully. That's what happened more often than not. Those from her past lives would bring out said lives in her.

"Chill, Stefan. I mean, it's not like I'm asking you to streak through town in the middle of the day _without_ your daylight ring." Lexi chimed in as she looked in the mirror. "It's just a party."

"A party that Damon wants us to go to." Stefan pointed out, being very suspicious of that fact. "I think he's up to something."

Blair scrunched up her face a bit, "Yeah...he has a point there."

Lexi pointed at both her friends, "No! You two are not ganging up on me. And if Damon is up to something, who cares? What could he possibly do in front of all those people, in a public place?"

Now Blair was siding with Lexi, "She has a point, too."

"Thank you!" Lexi emphatically waved her hand in Blair's direction.

Stefan looked between them, "Am I the only one who knows that Damon is very skilled at keeping a low profile?"

Lexi rolled her eyes, "Okay, so he'll behave. Come on, Stefan. One day a year I get you. One day that you're not all broody and existing in your own head. And this year is a bonus because Tara, sorry _Blair_ is here."

Stefan pointed at himself, "It's _my_ birthday, right?"

"Yeah," Lexi answered simply enough, "but it's my day. And the guy that jumped naked in the Trevi Fountain _and_ got drunk on the torch of the Statue of Liberty, that guy can take a break from his worrying for one night and go to a stupid party."

Blair blinked a few times, looking at Stefan, " _You_ jumped into the Trevi Fountain naked?"

"Oh honey, I could tell you stories about this guy that would shock you." Lexi giggled at Blair reaction.

"Next time." She replied in an 'I _so_ want to hear these stories' tone, getting up from the chair she was sitting in. Turning to Stefan she asked, "So, are you going to get ready or not?"

"Guys..." Stefan began but Lexi prevented him from speaking.

"Oh, no. You quit your whining and go get ready." Lexi smacked his ass before Blair pushed him off.

With a sigh, Stefan placed his hands together and did a little bow towards the girls, "Fine." On that note, he went off to get changed.

Lexi now turned her attention to Blair, "Please tell me you're not wearing... _that_ tonight." She gestured to Blair's baggy jeans, faded tee shirt, and denim jacket.

"I have some other stuff at home.." Blair offered but Lexi shook her head.

"Nope. If this is what you actually chose to wear then I really don't want to see what else is in your wardrobe." Lexi went to her bag and pulled out a couple things, tossing them to Blair who caught them easily enough.

"Lex, I'm not taking your clothes. I really do have nicer stuff at home." She was more than willing to go back and change, but her friend was having none of it.

"No way, I'm not losing more time with you than I have to. Go change in one of the many rooms in this place or feel my wrath." Lexi flashed her vampire side for dramatic emphasis.

Blair accepted the clothing without any more fuss and went down to her old room to get ready.

It didn't take her long to change since she had already showered that day, so it seemed kind of pointless to take another. Thankfully she was able to find some pins to alter the outfit enough to make it fit a little better. Once that was all said and done, Blair headed back up to Stefan's room. He was looking for a shirt when she entered. He was just about to put a shirt on that was an awful shade of green. "Oh no. Please don't wear pea soup puke." Blair walked over to his closet to find something else.

"It's not that bad." Stefan retorted, actually liking the shirt.

She looked at him like he was crazy, "Uh, yeah it is." Blair handed him a different shirt just as Lexi stormed into the room shouting, "Are you two out of your freaking minds?"

They looked at each other in confusion before Stefan asked Lexi, "What are you talking about?"

Lexi went straight over to Stefan's desk and picked up the old picture of Katherine, "I just met Elena. You two have some _serious_ explaining to do."

Blair pressed her lips together and rocked on her feet a bit as her face expressed pretty much just one thing; 'Busted'.

* * *

Stefan did most of the talking and Blair was just fine with that. She couldn't dive into the whole history of doppelgangers and everything. Especially since she, as Tatia, was one. There was just too much to tell and she wasn't going to get into it.

At the end of it all, Lexi said, "You guys have a hell of a lot of emotional baggage."

"It's not like that." Stefan retorted then Blair emphasized, "She's _not_ Katherine."

"Well then they're related. Because they could be twins." Lexi added, fixing her makeup in the mirror.

"I don't know." Stefan admitted then looked at Blair in question.

"What are you looking at me for? I don't know either." Blair was lying of course, but they didn't know that.

"Neither of you know? You didn't find out?" Lexi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I don't want to know." Blair starting walking around the room, just for something to do while Stefan explained his side.

"I'm with her. Maybe I don't want to know either. And for the record, I have no desire to tie Elena to Katherine." Stefan explained but when he received 'yeah, sure' looks from both of the ladies in the room, he caved. "Okay, yes, I admit the resemblance is what drew me in, but that's it. Katherine and Elena may look the same on the outside, but on the inside, they are completely different."

"Not _that_ , I know for a fact." Blair chimed in with an affirmative nod.

"Oh, so Elena's not a raging, manipulative, bitch then?" Lexi asked looking between them.

Blair laughed, finding her question amusing. "Definitely not."

Stefan smiled, "No, Elena is...Elena's warm, and she's...she's kind, and she's caring, and she's selfless, and it's real. And honestly, when I'm around her, I...I completely forget what I am."

This was the first time Blair had heard Stefan speak about Elena like that. Granted they never really talked about their relationship, but still...Stefan was in love. Something Lexi quickly caught onto.

"Oh my god. You're in love with her." Lexi looked at Stefan with a 'wow' expression then and it only grew when he confirmed it by saying, "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

* * *

Stefan told the girls that he'd meet them at the Grill, so Blair and Lexi headed there. They walked in with arms linked and weren't even there for thirty seconds before Damon came over. "Are you two like a thing now? Give me a moment to picture this...oh yeah, that's going in the spank bank."

Blair rolled her eyes, "What do you want Damon?"

"Where's my brother?" He asked in reply.

Lexi shrugged, "Said he'd met us here. Oh, and for the record your pitiful imagination could _never_ come close to what Blair and I could do." The girls shared a smug, yet flirtatious look with one another before walking away from Damon, cutting off whatever sentence he was about to begin.

They walked out onto the dancefloor and didn't waste any time getting into the music. "I forgot how much fun you could be!" Lexi cheered out, taking Blair's hand and spinning her around.

"Oh believe me, _I'm_ not. I hate parties and people and Elena is pretty much my only real friend. Well there's Bonnie too but that's different." Blair replied shrugging as she danced. "Now you remember how fun Tara was."

"That was a pretty great lifetime, huh." Lexi grinned at the memories right along with Blair.

It was a little bit before Blair realized that she felt like someone was staring. She was right about that. When she looked behind her, there was Matt standing near the bar, watching them.

Due to her friend's sudden stop in dancing, Lexi looked over to see what Blair was staring at. "Oo la la. Who is that fine specimen?"

"That's Matt." Blair replied, getting back into the dancing but was far less enthusiastic than before.

"Your life isn't all that bad, Blair. A little risky, granted, but you shouldn't deprive yourself of love because of what you are. I didn't." Lexi danced around Blair as she spoke. When Blair seemed to be stuck in her funk, Lexi poked her in the ribs and exclaimed, "Now come on and dance with me!" She let out a 'woo hoo' after that, making Blair smile and start having fun again.

"Am I interrupting?" Stefan asked, poking his head between them.

"Not at all." Lexi said with a grin and pulled him closer to start dancing some more.

"So glad you're here. I thought Lexi was going to dance me into oblivion. You have fun, I'm getting a drink." Blair used both of her hands to point at them with a grin before walking off the dancefloor to get a soda or something.

At the bar, Damon swooped in beside Blair. "So, Miss Blair, how do you know Lexi?"

"Stefan introduced us today and we clicked." Blair was about to pay for her drink but Damon prevented her from doing so.

"I got it," he said.

Blair picked his money up from the bar and thrust it to his chest, "No, I got it. I don't need you paying things for me." She used her own money to pay then left the bar without another word. Instead of going over to Stefan and Lexi, who were now playing pool, she went over to Elena. "Hey, I wasn't sure if you were coming."

"I wasn't either." Elena replied, taking a sip from Blair's soda before saying, "Hey, did you know it was Stefan's birthday?"

"Yeah...I would have said something before but I wasn't sure if I should have." Blair replied with a 'don't hate me' look.

"You being cautious about what comes out of your mouth? Who knew it was possible." Elena grinned teasingly at her friend.

"Hey, I can be a cautious person when I want to be. Just gotta channel a person or two up here." Blair replied, tapping her head. Given Elena's confused expression, Blair quickly said, "Long story short, I can kinda channel my past lives. Well more like they can...pop up at random times."

Elena had an 'ahh' look on her face, "So that explains why you can be so erratic sometimes."

Blair thought for a moment and said, "Yep. Pretty much." She noticed that Elena was staring at Lexi and Stefan so she made something clear, "There's nothing going on with them, Elena. They're just friends, so don't worry that pretty little head of yours." Blair gave her a reassuring shoulder nudge before going over to join her the vampires in their game of pool.

"Ohhhh no!" Lexi exclaimed in laughter when Blair approached them. "You are a pool shark. Stefan needs to win at least one game for his birthday."

Stefan looked at her with a sarcastic 'ha ha' expression.

Blair held up her hands in surrender, "Fine, I shall just be an observer."

"Why don't you go off and find that cute Matt guy." Lexi gave her shoulders and eyebrows a bit of a wiggle.

"Whoa, Matt?" Stefan was out of the loop on this one, "What's going on between you and Matt?"

"Nothing." Blair's tone made it clear she didn't want to talk about it. "And I'm going to walk away now before this night becomes about me. Kick her ass, Stefan. She deserves it."

Lexi gasped in mock offense and swatted Blair's ass as she walked away.

Blair shot up her middle finger in reply and continued walking. She didn't get very far before Lexi dragged her over to the bar, compelled the bartender for four free shots of tequila, then made Blair follow her to the table with Elena. "The famous Elena."

"Towel girl." Elena replied causing Lexi to shrug and say, "I've been called worse." Lexi handed Elena one of the shots before sipping at her own.

"And I thought I was the only one who could all you that." Blair said teasingly to Lexi, who shoved her a bit.

"What? Uh...how do you two know each other?" Elena looked so confused.

Before Lexi answered, she looked at Blair, "Does she know?"

"She knows." Blair replied with a nod.

Lexi turned back to Elena, "I'm just getting to know Blair here, but I knew her way back as Tara. Granted she was almost six feet tall, pale as a ghost, covered with freckles, with a mop of curly red hair at the time."

Elena laughed at the description, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, it wasn't one of my finer looks." Blair replied taking a sip from her shot.

"I thought you were gorgeous." Lexi was very sincere with those words.

"Awwww" Blair replied with laughter before clinking their shots before finishing them.

"I didn't know vampires could drink." Elena felt weird seeing Blair so...comfortable with another person like this. It was a side that she didn't usually see and knowing that Lexi was the one that brought it out of her, perhaps made her a bit jealous. Which was why she changed the subject.

"Oh yeah." Lexi replied, "It helps curb the cravings, but makes for a lot of lushy vamps."

Elena held her drink in hand, "You know, I've never seen Stefan drunk. He's always so..."

"Uptight?" Lexi suggested. Both Elena and Blair answered with, "Yeah."

"But not with you." Elena added, gesturing to Lexi.

"Yeah, well, that's the benefit for knowing someone for over a hundred years. You can just be yourself." Lexi replied then looked at Blair with a wink because it applied to her as well.

Elena sighed a little, "Yeah, he can't be himself with me."

"Well, not yet." Lexi replied, "The first step was him telling you. The rest comes with time."

Elena looked her in slight wonder, "You seem so sure."

Lexi smiled, "The love of my life was human. He went through what I can imagine you're going through. Denial, anger, et cetera. But at the end of the day, love really did conquer all."

Blair didn't interrupt their conversation because Lexi was handling it way better than Blair herself would have. So she stayed quiet and sipped at her soda.

After a shared look between Elena and Lexi, Elena admitted, "I'm scared."

"But you're here." Lexi pointed out, "And you're crazy about him. I get it, okay?" She looked over to Stefan playing some pool, "I mean, what's not to love?" Turning back to Elena, she said, "Listen. Take it from someone who's been around for a long time. When it's real, you can't walk away." Lexi gave Blair a bit of a look that said it was for her too.

Lexi down Elena's and the extra shot with a 'whew!' before looking at Blair, "You've got a good friend here, girl. Don't lose her." She pointed at Blair with an 'I mean it' expression and started to walk back to Stefan.

Elena stopped Lexi for a moment to say, "Lexi...it was really nice meeting you."

Lexi gave her a wink in reply then headed back over to the pool table. Elena put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands, "So...you and Lexi were like a thing?'

"Why? Are you jealous?" Blair asked as a joke.

"Of the intimacy? No, sorry, wrong team. But of the connection you two have...maybe just a _little_ bit." Elena brought her fingers together to emphasize the little bit part.

Blair sighed, shaking her head. She went around the table and wrapped her arm around Elena. "Ellie, I can honestly say that I will never have a connection with anyone like I have with you."

Elena was glad to hear that and nudged her friend with a smile in an 'oh, shut up' way.

Blair grinned and pointed in Stefan's direction, "Now, as soon as soon as Lexi poofs, you are going to go over there and talk to him. No arguments, missy." She gave Elena a quick peck on the cheek and went on her way to find something else to do.

Sipping on her soda, she made her way through the crowd to see if she could find Bonnie or someone to talk to. Hell, she'd even be up for going a couple rounds with Tyler at that moment. Well, she didn't find Bonnie or Tyler, but she found something. The sight of seeing Caroline sitting so close to Matt with Matt soon scooping her up in his arms and carrying her out sent fire through her veins. To sum it all up, Blair was _**jealous**_. It wasn't a feeling that sit well with her. Not one bit.

She turned around and headed straight for the restroom in hopes that splashing some cold water in her face would relieve what she was feeling. While the water stung a bit as it hit her skin, it didn't help. "Pointless." She muttered to herself as she grabbed a paper towel to wipe her face off.

After leaving the restroom, Blair was making her way over to Elena and Stefan, but stopped when she caught sight of the police escorting Lexi out of the Grill. "No." She said to herself and weaved her way through the crowd right behind Stefan and Elena.

When they tried to get out of the front, two deputies stopped them. "Can't get out this way." They almost seemed smug with their words.

"Come on." Blair said quietly and led them through the crowd to try the rear exit. By the time they made it outside, Lexi was stalking towards Sheriff Forbes. The trio was about to run over when Damon seemed to appear out of nowhere and drove a stake in Lexi's chest. Elena put her hands over her mouth to block her gasp as she got out of the line of sight by staying around the corner.

A scream almost escaped Blair but Stefan quickly clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back around the corner too. She tried getting out of his grasp but he held firm even as the tears streamed down her face.

Stefan didn't let her go until Damon, the Sheriff, and Lexi's body were gone. Blair staggered from away from him, her entire body shaking. Her mind almost couldn't process what happened until it hit her all at once. Her head started spinning and before she knew it, she was falling to the ground.

Stefan caught her before she hit and Blair started to get back to normal. She pulled away from Stefan, "Don't...don't follow me." Was all she had to say before she started walking away.

Blair was glad that they didn't follow her because if they had, then she wouldn't be able to do what she felt was needed in that moment. She walked up to Marge's house and pounded on the door.

Marge opened the door quickly but before she could say a word, Blair said, "Damon killed Lexi. I've had it Marge...I can't take it anymore."

Blair didn't need to say another word, "I will take care of it, child."

* * *

Blair sat up in the attic of the Gilbert house, that had been turned into her bedroom. It was shown to her as a surprise a few days ago since it was finally done. Now this place really felt like home, but at that moment, it felt so...empty.

It had been hours since she talked to Marge about Damon and she waited for some news from her. When the attic window finally flung open, she jumped off the bed. She looked outside expecting to see Marge there, but no one was there. It wasn't until she turned around that she saw Damon standing behind her. She gasped and stepped back to put as much distance between them as possible

Damon swung a blue jewel pendant back and forth as he walked towards Blair, "If you're going to send someone to kill me. You better make sure they're up for the job."

"What did you do?" Blair demanded to know, "Where is she!"

"Your little vampire friend? Oh, she dead. I used the stake on her that Stefan used on me, but he spared my life. Obviously." Damon looked amused by this irony.

Blair started to shake again and slid to the floor. "You've killed most of the people that I love...Zach, Lexi, Marge...you're a monster."

"And you think I care, because?" Damon asked with a mock curious expression on his face.

Blair looked at him with tears in her eyes. She felt so weak, so broken. "I don't know who you are anymore," she whispered.

That caught Damon's attention before no words could be said before Stefan came into the attic and Damon went out the window, leaving behind Marge's daylight necklace.

Stefan crouched in front of Blair, "I'm so sorry. By the time I knew what was happening it was too late."

Blair looked at Stefan and slapped him across the face, "You had the chance to kill him, and you _spared_ him? What the hell is wrong with you?" She rose to her feet, scooping up Marge's necklace in the process. "Get out, Stefan. I _never_ want to see you again."

"Blair..." Stefan tried to speak but she was too angry.

"Get out!" She screamed and Stefan was gone out the window a second later.

Blair dropped to the floor once again and screamed out her tears, her pain, her anger. How could she possibly continue living like this? She wasn't sure she could...a part of her had a half a mind to end it right then and start over new.

That thought triggered something inside of her. "No." She said firmly to herself and stood once again. Blair walked over to the mirror and saw Tatia staring back at her. "We're stronger than this. _I'm_ stronger than this." She placed her hand on the mirror, on Tatia's reflection and made a vow, "I swear on you, on me, on all of us...this life, my life, their deaths wont' be in vain...my life won't be lived in vain."

As soon as she made that vow, her reflection became her own. Blair clasped Marge's sunlight protection pendant around her neck and held onto it tightly. "Not in vain."

* * *

End Episode 8


	9. Emily

Blair was tossing and turning in her sleep. There was no way her dreams were being manipulated by Damon that time because there was impossible that he could know of those events in her past. And that's exactly what she was dreaming of...her past. Blair's dreams were filled of her life as Andrea:

 _The year is 1864_

Andrea sat in the living room with yet another book in hand. She was hardly ever seen without one in all honesty. It may had been an unrealistic goal, but she was determined to read every book that had ever been written. Then again, for a woman who for the most part an unlimited lifetimes, maybe it wasn't so unrealistic after all.

"Am I going to have to start calling you bookworm?" Damon asked teasingly from the doorway.

"Try it and I will hang you up on the line like a load of laundry." Andrea replied, smiling at her silly threat.

"Oooo, I am so scared." Damon chuckled as he walked into the room. "Isn't there anything else you'd prefer to do today?"

That question intrigued Andrea to no end. She closed the book, setting it aside as she asked, "What, pray tell, do you have in mind?"

Damon smirked and approached Andrea with an extended hand, "I am sure we can think of something."

Andrea thought for a moment before a smile moved across her face as she slowly placed her hand in his.

 _The dream flashed forward to another event in 1864_

Andrea stood out in the yard with her arms wrapped around her. Damon would be returning to Georgia and she was afraid that she'd never lay eyes on him again. Though their time together was short, Andrea knew that she was irrevocably in love with him.

Damon exited the house and made his way over to Andrea. "I will come back, Andrea, I swear it," he spoke softly to her, lovingly.

"And what if you don't? What if I never see you again?" Andrea asked with tears swelling in her eyes.

"You will. And when I return I will give you something more than this." Damon pulled a necklace out of his pocket. On a small chain hung a locket with the initials AP engraved upon it.

Andrea gasped at the sight and moved her hair so Damon could clasp it around her neck. Her hand held tight to the locket as she looked into his eyes, "I love you Damon Salvatore."

Damon never took his eyes off of hers, "And I love you, Miss Andrea. I always will."

 _The dream, once again, flashed to another 1864 event_

It was the night of their return from the Founder's party. Andrea knew Katherine had gotten her fangs into Damon somehow, but she didn't know how deep until she was called to Katherine's room that evening. It was the middle of the night so she had no idea why Katherine would need her then, but she answered the call.

Andrea softly knocked upon the bedroom door but when no one answered, she opened it, calling out "Katherine?"

When the door fully opened Andrea was frozen in place due to the sight before her. Damon was on top of Katherine, under the covers, clearly being intimate. Their attention was turned to Andrea for just a moment, Katherine's face saying 'I won' and Damon just looked amused.

Andrea, heartbroken, ripped the locket to her neck and threw it to the floor before running off with tears streaming down her face.

 _Another flash forward event in 1864_

"Katherine, no!" Andrea screamed as Katherine bit into her wrist and pressed the blood onto Andrea's mouth. No matter the struggle to keep herself from ingesting the blood, she couldn't stop it. When Katherine pulled her wrist away, Andrea tried to spit it out but it was already in her system. "You don't know what that will do to me!" She cried out.

"You, me, and the Salvatores. Together, forever. In order for that to work, we must all live forever." Katherine replied and moved closer to Andrea.

"Katherine, please, I beg you. Don't do this to me. I have to die to complete the transition, you know that! I won't become a vampire, it won't work! You've already taken so much from me! Katherine, I beg of you, don't take my life as well." Andrea searched Katherine's face for the face of the girl she once knew, but she was no longer there and it was then Andrea knew one way or another she was going to die.

Katherine ignored Andrea's words and with a swift motion she broke her neck. When Andrea awoke she was nothing like she once was. All of her memories were wiped away and all that remained was this soulless, cracked shell of who she once was. The truest definition of a monster.

The moment of Andrea's death, her soul moved on to become reborn once again.

* * *

Once all those events played out in her dream, the scenery changed. Even the time had changed. If Blair had to guess when she was now, she'd say it was pretty damn close to the present.

Blair was now standing in front of the old Fell's church that had been long burned down. She only knew the history of this place, for she had not experienced the real events. Andrea had already been turned into a vampire before the fire. As soon as her death occurred, her soul moved on and all that remained was the soulless monster.

Why the hell was she brought there, she wondered. She didn't want to wonder about this for too long so she intended on doing something about it. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Blair shouted, turning around in a circle to see if she could spot who made this dream world happen. "You wouldn't have given me this dream without a reason now get on with it!" She kept turning around until finally a figure appeared...until Emily Bennett appeared.

"Tell her." Emily spoke in an almost demanding manner.

Blair looked at her like she was insane, "I am not telling anyone anything. I don't even remember what happened here that night! Katherine turned Andrea before... _this_! If you need someone to tell her the story, you are looking at the wrong person." Her arms waved out around them to emphasize her reasoning, "There's no point in me telling Bonnie _anything_."

Emily walked around Blair before stopping in front of her once again, "She is going to need you. Help her. Help me."

"I don't think you fully realize what you're asking of me, Emily." Blair began to walk away but the Bennett Witch appeared right before her once more. Blair was starting to lose her patience a bit, "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

Emily's expression of silent plea and slight demand didn't falter, "I know what I ask. You helped my family in Salem. Please help her. Please help me, now."

Blair looked Emily right in her eyes, "I _died_ helping your family in Salem." She didn't regret it in the least, and she would do it again if she had to, but still. Asking for help and using an event that ended in her death really wasn't a selling point.

Emily took Blair's hands in hers, "If you do not help her now, then you could also perish. Your well being depends on it as well, child."

Blair awoke from her dream with a gasp. "Dammit, Emily." She said to herself, running her hands over her face. She hadn't had a dream involving a Bennett Witch in a _long_ time. Blair let out a deep breath and went over to her vanity. Only it wasn't her reflection that she saw in the mirror, but that of Felicity. The woman she was in Salem during the witch trials. The woman who sacrificed herself to draw attention away from the real witches of Salem to allow them a chance to escape.

Felicity's reflection looked at Blair with scolding eyes. Blair narrowed her own in return. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice." When Felicity's expression did not change, Blair rolled her eyes with a frustrated groan, "Fine! I'll talk to her, okay?" As soon as it was decided that she would talk to Bonnie, Felicity's reflection disappeared and returned to her own. "I hate mirrors." She muttered to herself then proceeded to get ready for the day.

During this whole process she kept thinking about what she would say to Bonnie. Yeah, she's already hinted that she knew and even commented about Bonnie being a witch, but damn, did she really need another person pissed at her because she knew something they didn't? This whole time Blair has known that Bonnie was an actual witch but never said a word. How could she possibly make up for that? This was something she really wanted to talk to Elena about but she couldn't. Why? Because she didn't know that Bonnie had told Elena about the whole being a witch thing, that's why.

Blair looked at herself in the mirror once again, just to make sure that she was seeing herself. She just needed the reassurance that, at least for now, she was the only one there. Felicity had her quirks and Blair really didn't want them popping up any time soon.

She grabbed her bag off the foot of the bed and opened up the section of flooring that turned into the step ladder so she could actually get out of the attic bedroom. Blair was still trying to convince Jenna that she needed one of those rope ladder things for her window. For fire safety purposes of course. At least that's what she told her, but Jenna didn't buy it. She knew enough to know that Blair would use the window for her own personal entrance and exit. Right along with anyone else Blair might give access to. So, she was stuck with the pain in the ass floor ladder thingy that had a bell attached to it so anyone below would know she was making her descent. Just knocking Jeremy in the head with it once was all it took for the bell installation.

The step ladder was ready for use and after another quick check of books, keys, phone, and albeit practically empty wallet, she was ready for her day.

Elena was just coming out of her room when Blair descended the step ladder from the attic. "Hey...are you okay?" After hearing that Blair had lost two very important people to her in one night, she was worried for her friend.

Blair jumped down from the ladder and returned it to the ceiling with a heavy sigh. "With all the loss I've been through, one would think I'd be used to it by now." Seeing the look of worry on Elena's face made Blair put on a smile, "I'll be fine. Eventually. Now come on, I have to get to school." Blair was doing everything she could to keep herself from thinking about the loss she had endured. In fact, the only thing keeping her intact was the vow she made to not let their deaths be in vain.

With that in mind, Blair was practically skipping steps to get downstairs as quickly as possible.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Elena asked, following her friend down the stairs.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Blair replied and chuckled at the scoff she heard coming from Elena in reply. "I'll tell you later." She added then without another word, she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door. Of course she didn't think she would be able to tell Elena everything later because, as far as she knew, Elena didn't know about Bonnie.

* * *

Blair was hoping that Bonnie was going to be there a bit early as well so they could have their chat before school. Having such a loaded conversation before starting the school day really wasn't the best idea in the whole world, but if it meant keeping quirky Felicity under wraps and Emily Bennett off her back, then she was damn well going to do it.

The second Blair finally saw Bonnie she beelined straight for her, and almost ran into Matt in the process. She didn't even apologize for their almost collision and kept on walking.

"What? No apology?" Matt called after her, stopping Blair in her tracks.

She turned around and went back over to Matt. An apology didn't escape her lips, but a question, "Have a nice night with Caroline?" Blair didn't stick around for an answer and got back on track to speak with Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" Blair called out, sprinting over to her.

"I don't have time to talk." Bonnie shot back, trying to get into the school as quickly as she could.

"You have time to talk about this." Blair retorted but the Bennett kept walking. She clenched her fists and called out, "I know Emily!"

That definitely caught Bonnie's attention. She stopped walking and slowly turned to face Blair. "How do you know Emily?"

"I will tell you everything I can...if you have the time." Blair just about baited her friend with those words.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed and a sarcastic, "Funny" was her reply. The girls then headed off for a more quieter place to speak, but stayed close to the school so they wouldn't be _too_ late.

* * *

 _The year is 1692_

Felicity walked arms linked with Eliza Bennett into the town square of Salem. Their eyes looked up at the innocent women who were to be burned at the stake. "They're all truly innocent, aren't they?" Felicity asked, looking to her friend.

Eliza returned the look and nodded. "Fear and ignorance makes one do horrible things."

Just as the fire was lit, Felicity looked away and tightly closed her eyes as the two women burned. Their screams echoed in her ears long after the fire had burned itself out. Felicity stood in the square with her face blank of all expression. She looked numb, she felt numb. If she didn't take away all feeling then she wouldn't be able to keep herself together. She wouldn't be able to do what was needed to do.

When Eliza came over to check on her, Felicity not once took her eyes off the stake in front of her and spoke, "Gather your family. You are leaving Salem, tonight."

"Felicity, you know as well as I that we will not leave here without you." Eliza placed her hand on her friend. What Felicity was, was no secret to Eliza. She knew everything the girl had been through and they swore to keep each other's secrets. A vow they would each kill to protect.

Felicity took her friend's hands and kissed them softly. "Do you believe the Selectmen or anyone else in this forsaken town will allow a family such as yours to just leave without inspection? Even if I was to join your traveling party? No, my sweet Eliza, your family is too important to risk. I will not discuss this any further. The Bennetts are leaving Salem tonight. Goodbye my friend."

Midnight came and once the Bennett family was ready to leave town, Felicity put her plan into action. Her pure white nightgown was covered in goat's blood, streaks of it covered her face. After lighting a lantern, Felicity ran through the streets of town screaming out, "Town of Puritans, town of death, I curse you with my last breath! Town of Puritans, town of death, I curse you with my last breath!"

The commotion of the townsfolk trying to capture Felicity gave the Bennetts the chance to leave town undetected and that made her sacrifice more than worth it.

The guards finally caught Felicity and dragged her to the center of town, all the while she screamed out the curse that would have no effect because she was indeed not a witch. This was all a diversion to give her friends safe passage out of this horrible town.

The Reverend stood in front of Felicity, who was now tied to the stake as wood was placed at her feet. "You have made it quite clear that you are a _**witch**_! There is no need for a trial. So, Miss Felicity, are there any last words before your descent into hell?"

Felicity laughed, "You ignorant man! I will _never_ descent into hell! I will return to this land in a body you will not recognize, with a face you will never see coming, and I will make this town pay! I curse you with my last breath!"

The reverend gestured for the man to ignite the fire and even as the flames burnt her skin, Felicity held tight and didn't scream until it was indeed her last breath.

* * *

 _The time is now 'Present Day'_

If this story, and more about Blair being an incarnation, the dream featuring Emily Bennett, and everything else had been told to her even a day before today...she might not have believed all of it. But thanks to her own dreams featuring Emily and all the witch stuff...she did.

That didn't stop from processing everything though. Hell, Bonnie planned on telling Blair that she was a witch and that was a big secret but it turned out that Blair already knew and had just shared one hell of a secret of her own.

Did Bonnie have questions? Hell yeah. Was she a bit annoyed as well about a few things, mainly that Blair knew the witch part but never said a word? Definitely. And yet...she couldn't help but think and feel one big thing, "This...this explains...so much."

Of all the things that could have been said, that wasn't even on the list of things Blair expected to hear. "Okay..." spoke in a drawn out way, trying to determine what that was all about.

"For the record, I have a bone to pick with you about making fun of me for thinking I was a witch while you knew I was one, but for now...there's other stuff we need to take care of." Bonnie proceeded to tell Blair about her own dreams featuring Emily Bennett and how she woke up in the middle of the woods right near the old church. And made sure to add in that Elena knew she was a witch, but to not let her Grams know about that part.

Blair still had no idea what she was supposed to be doing to help Bonnie because, as it was already stated, she had no memory of the night of the church fire. How the hell was she supposed to be able to do anything about it? One consolation, Elena was up to speed so Blair could actually talk to her about it.

What was going on and how they could help one another was something the girls weren't able to figure out in the limited time they had before the bell rang for class. "Pick this up later?" Blair suggested which received a 'well, duh' look from Bonnie in return.

"After this whole explanation did you really think we wouldn't?" Bonnie laughed at Blair's eye roll then the girls rushed into the school to get to class. Even though the last thing either of them wanted was to be there.

They were the last to arrive in History class and took their seats just as the new teacher was introducing himself as he wrote it upon the board, "Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated in here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston..."

"Go Red Sox!" A student cheered from their seat making Alaric chuckle.

"Nice try at the sucking up," Alaric replied then went back to his name explanation. "Now, the name Alaric belongs to a very dead Great-Grandfather I will never be able to thank enough."

Blair snickered a bit at the sarcasm and received looks from both Elena and Bonnie for it. She just shrugged and went back to paying attention.

"Now," Alaric continued, "you'll probably want to pronounce is 'Ala-ric' but it 'A-lar-ic', okay? So you..." he pointed to the students in the classroom, "Can call me Rick. I am your new history teacher."

A little mischivous grin moved across Blair's face and that received a piece of paper getting thrown at her from Elena. "Don't even think about it," Elena mouthed her warning, but Blair pretended like she didn't see it. Couldn't help where her mind went, the new teacher was cute.

* * *

It wasn't until lunch time that Bonnie, Elena, and Blair were able to touch bases. Before anything could be discussed about the supernatural, Elena got one thing out of the way. "Do _not_ try to hook up with the new teacher, Blair."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Oh, fine. Take away all of my fun." She jokingly stuck out her tongue then the girls got down to business. Bonnie and Blair went back and forth with their dream stories and Emily, and everything else that was pertinent to the conversation.

Once Elena took it all in, Bonnie asked, "Do you believe in ghosts?" That question was directed to both Elena and Blair.

"Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now, probably," Elena replied with a wave of her hand.

"I've never seen ghosts in any lifetime, _but_ I would definitely say they're real." Blair didn't want to freak Bonnie out any more than she already was, but oh well. It then clicked as to why Bonnie was asking, "Oh...you think you're being haunted? I don't think it's a ghost thing in this case, Bonnie. I think it's a witch thing."

"You've seen Emily and you're not a witch." Bonnie pointed out, causing Blair to try and find the right words.

"True...but I do have a connection with your family that goes way back. It doesn't surprise me that I'm being visited by her too. I have no idea why it's happening but it is, so here we are." Blair sighed before taking a big bite out of her apple.

Elena chimed in then, "But if it is a ghost, for argument's sake, why Emily?"

"Grams says that she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days and this crystal was hers. A witch's talisman." Bonnie turned Bonnie and asked, "Have anything to add to that?"

"Nope," Blair answered while chewing, but not in a disgusting way, "so far I concur."

"What does Grams say about it?" Elena asked, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie rubbed her forehead, "I can't call her about this. She's going to tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop."

Blair put her hand on Bonnie's shoulder and said, "Hate to break it to you, Bennett, but it comes with the territory of being a witch."

"I thought you were supposed to be helping?" Bonnie asked with mild sarcasm.

"And I thought I told you I had no idea how I was supposed to do that." Blair answered with even more sarcasm than she.

Elena blew some hair out of her face then said to herself, "Oh, boy." This was going to be...interesting.

* * *

The end of the school day came so Blair booked it out of there. 'Don't let the bad stuff in your life keep you from having one.' Marge's voice repeated in her head. Not in the insane or ghosty way, but in the way that Blair knew what she would say in this situation. That was one of the reasons why she went to school that day in the first place.

Blair didn't get very far before Matt got in her path, "What was that this morning?" he asked.

She was so not in the mind set to figure things out so she directly asked, "What was what this morning?"

"You asking me about Caroline." Matt stated, "You were acting like some jealous girlfriend and didn't even give me a chance to explain. Not that I even owe you an explanation."

"Then don't." Blair answered and tried to get away, but Matt sidestepped to block her path.

"Shouldn't I be the one pissed at you? After all, you are the one that told me I was the last guy in the world you'd ever want to be with." Matt couldn't figure her out for the life of him.

"You know where I stand, so why are you putting so much effort into this?" Blair crossed her arms as she spoke.

"Honestly, I have no idea." Matt moved away so Blair could, but as she passed he said, "Caroline was so drunk that she couldn't even stand. I brought her home, put her to bed, and left. That was it."

Hearing that explanation stopped Blair for a moment, but she didn't say a word and just continued on her way.

She was just walking into the parking lot when she saw Damon talking to Bonnie. By the time she got over there, Bonnie had driven off but Damon was still there. She wasn't able to speak before Damon got the first word in.

"Miss Blair, I believe I owe you an apology." Damon began to speak, but he didn't get very far.

"Save it, Damon. Honestly, I want to do nothing more than to kill you right now, but I've got other priorities." Blair pointed at Damon firmly, "Stay away from the Bennetts." It took every bit of her strength not to slap him. Instead she clenched her fists and walked away, trying to contain her rush of anger.

* * *

Blair walked into the Grill and spotted Jeremy sitting with Jenna. Without word or warning, she slid into the booth next to Jeremy with a heavy sigh.

Jeremy chuckled at her, "Long day?"

"Long story." She replied then looked at Jenna, noticing that she was staring at the history teacher, Rick. "I thought you were still hung up on Logan."

"Oh, I've sworn off men forever." Jenna replied and before Blair could barely open her mouth, Jenna added, "No, I didn't switch teams."

Jeremy laughed at the almost exchange then offered, "I could introduce you."

Jenna thought about it for a moment before shaking her head in decline. "So, did you decide a topic for your paper?"

"What paper?" Blair asked, curiously.

"It's extra credit. I have a week to write a history paper about something local. No internet research is allowed." Jeremy slid his plate of fries over to Blair, who helped herself, as he added, "To answer the question, I haven't decided yet."

"Well, that's easy, you got all your dad's stuff." Jenna replied, taking a fry for herself.

"What stuff?" Jeremy didn't know what she was talking about.

After swallowing, Jenna explained, "How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower stuff, all that family lineage from _way_ back. Your dad really loved that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet."

Just then Alaric was making his way towards their table so Blair said, "I better go before I say something embarrassing about Jenna." As Blair got up from her seat, Jenna pelted a fry at her.

Blair didn't go very far, just went over to the bar for a soda. She didn't make it that far after spotting the Salvatore brothers sitting there. "This town is too freaking small." She muttered to herself and decided to just leave the Grill all together.

She was just starting down the street before Jeremy caught up with her. "Hey!" he called out to get her to stop, which she did. "I thought you were having dinner with Jenna?" Blair asked when Jeremy caught up and started walking again.

"I thought I should get out of there before I said something embarrassing about Jenna." Jeremy replied, grinning.

Blair gave Jeremy a bit of a swat on the back of the head, "Oh, shut up."

Jeremy rubbed his head but that didn't stop him from laughing as they continued on their way.

* * *

When Blair got home, without Jeremy since he was going to take care of something first, she saw Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena in the living room. "Don't mind me, I'm going upstairs."

"Fine by me." Caroline replied, getting up from the couch.

"Caroline, come on. Blair is our friend so if we're doing this thing then she's being a part of it." Elena added and that caught Blair's attention.

"What thing?" Blair asked, moving away from the staircase.

Caroline rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh, "We're having a séance."

Blair's eyes went wide, " _Bad_ idea."

Caroline scoffed, "Why? Are you scared?"

Blair accepted that as a challenge, "I'll get the candles."

It wasn't long before the lights were turned out, the candles were lit, and the girls were sitting in a circle holding hands up in Elena's bedroom.

"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked, and that actually made Blair a bit relieved to hear it. If Bonnie didn't know what to do then the odds of this working were quite slim.

"Shush!" Caroline exclaimed, "Close your eyes and concentrate...Take a deep breath and...Bonnie, call to her."

They all had their eyes closed as Bonnie said, "Emily...you there?"

Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Bonnie with an 'are you serious?' expression. "Really? 'Emily, you there?' that's all you got?"

"Fine, jeeze." Bonnie answered and they all closed their eyes once again before she started getting more serious. "Emily...I call on you...I know you have a message. I'm here to listen."

The flames of the candles in their circle rose high with a hiss of the flames, causing the girls to jump back and release hands. "Oh...that really happened." Blair said in an 'oh, shit' tone of voice.

A cold chill moved through the room but Bonnie summed it up to, "It's just the air conditioning."

That statement was rebutted by the flames going high and staying high again. "Ask for a sign." Caroline urged Bonnie on, but she shook her head in reply.

"Blair, you talk to her." Bonnie looked at Blair pleadingly.

"Oh, hell." Blair's entire posture slumped in defeat before she said, "Emily...This is Blair... If you're here...show us a sign that preferably won't kill us...thanks."

Nothing happened after that request so Bonnie looked at Caroline, "See. She's not here."

"Thank god" Blair added and just then the window burst open.

Bonnie jumped to her feet, "I can't! I can't!" As she was reaching for the necklace, Blair shouted, "No! Don't take it off!" But it was too late. Bonnie had thrown the necklace to the ground and the lights went out.

Blair scrambled to her feet and rushed to the light switch but when the lights went on Bonnie gasped. "Guys...the necklace...it's gone."

"I told you this was a bad idea." Blair replied and ignored the 'not helping' looks she received in reply.

The girls looked around for the necklace, just in case it was around and Blair found it in the bathroom. "Bonnie, it's in here." Blair called from the bathroom and Bonnie rushed right in there to see. As soon as it was in Bonnie's possession, the doors to the bathroom closed and locked.

"No!" Blair cried out as Bonnie screamed. "Leave her alone!" She screamed out, trying to stop the possession that was happening, "Bennett!"

When it was complete, Bonnie now being possessed by Emily looked at Blair. "Quiet, child. And do not tell a soul."

Blair saw her reflection in the mirror wasn't her own but was Andrea, and Bonnie's was Emily's. "I swear." She whispered then the lights stopped flickering and the doors unlocked.

"What happened to you two?!" Caroline cried out, both she and Elena clearly scared half to death.

"We're fine." Blair answered and went out the other day before anything else could be asked.

"You were faking this? God! I can't believe you!" Caroline scoffed and stormed off.

Out in the hall, Blair realized her hands were shaking. Out of all the Bennetts she has known throughout her years...Emily has always been her least favorite.

Emily, as Bonnie, walked past her to the stairs and said, "Thank you for having me. Now we must go." She looked at Blair, "It's time for you to help."

Blair threw up her hands, "Okay, like I haven't done that enough already." She didn't refute beyond that and followed Emily down the stairs.

Somehow Elena realized that it wasn't Bonnie, "Emily!"

Emily stopped for a moment and said, "Don't worry. I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed in the place where it all began." She took Blair's hand and continued walking down the stairs.

"For the record, I really hate you." Blair stated as they walked, but Emily was unphased.

"You have loved and do love those of my lineage. I can accept your hatred for me because of it." Emily replied and continued out the door. Once they crossed the threshold, the door closed behind them, locking Caroline and Elena inside.

Blair looked at Emily with narrowed eyes, "Rude."

"Yes, you are." Was Emily reply and the rest of their walk was silence.

Words were not exchanged again until they reached the remains of Fell's church. "Hello, Miss Blair. Emily, you sure look different." When Damon's voice reached Blair's ears, her eyes darted right to him. What the hell was going on?

"I won't let you do it." Emily stated firmly

"We had a deal." Damon retorted just as firmly.

"Things are different now." Emily replied, "I need to protect my family."

"I protected your family. You owe me." Damon clearly wasn't going to let this go.

Blair held up her hands and looked between them, "What the hell is going on?!"

Emily looked at her for a moment, "Quiet, child. Your time will come." Turning her attention back to Damon, she said, "I know what was promised to you, but I cannot deliver it. I'm sorry."

"You're about to be a lot more than that." Damon replied and charged towards her but with magic, Emily was able to fling Damon away and impale him on a nearby tree.

"Damon!" Blair cried out, feeling the Andrea in her bubbling even more to the surface.

"Come, child." Emily demanded, taking Blair's hand in hers once more to pull her along. She made Blair stand beside her as she used a branch to draw some symbols into the ground.

"Emily, I swear to the Flying Spaghetti Monster that if you use me for a ritual sacrifice, I will kill you." Blair did not like where things were going and not knowing was _really_ freaking her the hell out.

Blair didn't even notice that Stefan was there too until Emily spoke his name. "Can he tell me what's going on?!" Blair exclaimed, waving her arm towards the younger Salvatore.

"Hush, child." Emily ordered and continued on with her work as he spoke to Stefan, "These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil."

"What do you mean evil?" Stefan asked and there went Blair's plan to have him tell her what was going on.

"Emily!" Damon exclaimed, doing the best to get to his feet, "I swear to god I'll make you regret this."

"I won't let you unleash them into this world." Emily wasn't going to sway from this decision.

It was that moment that Blair assumed she knew what was going on...Damon wanted to somehow bring back Katherine...and the soulless Andrea along with her. How that was possible, Blair had no idea because she thought they died, but it was the only thing that made sense.

Stefan sounded surprised to hear Emily refer to more than one person, "Them?" He turned to face his brother, "What part of the story did you leave out, Damon?"

"What does it matter?" Damon replied with a groan.

Stefan turned back to the witch, "Emily, tell me what you did."

Emily's head was held high as she spoke, "To save her, I had to save them."

"Whoa...are you saying that you saved _everyone_ in that church?" Blair was doing her best to get up to speed and tried really hard not to jump to too many conclusions.

"With one comes all." Emily answered and Blair truly felt like her head was about to explode.

"I don't care about that." Damon interjected, "I just want Katherine."

Hearing those words made Blair feel as if her heart had just been ripped from her chest and stomped on the ground at her feet. Why did Andrea have to be so prominent that evening? She was so taken with her grief that she didn't even pay attention to the exchange between Damon and Stefan. The words reached her ears, but she didn't process it...she couldn't. Nothing was processed until Emily's voice was heard.

"It's time." Emily spoke and took Blair hand in hers. With a spoken spell and a movement of her hand. Blair's hand was cut beneath hers. She took Blair blood and dripped it on the crystal. "Incendo." She cried out and the pentacle that Emily had drawn into the ground ignited with fire, Blair and Emily in the center.

The woman looked at Damon when he screamed out, "NO!" But Emily wasn't going to listen. She threw the crystal into the air and it exploded like an amber firework.

Blair looked at Emily and whispered, "Keep my secret."

Emily nodded, even though she knew it went against what she had previously promised, and ended Bonnie's possession.

When the flames went down, Damon was instantly in front of Bonnie and drove his fangs into her neck. "Damon!" Blair screamed and tried to pull Damon off, but he threw her away. She impacted a tree with a loud thud and was knocked unconscious. When Blair came to, Stefan was giving Bonnie his blood.

Blair forced herself to her feet and went over to them. When she saw Bonnie's wound healing, a wave of relief went through her.

"You're bleeding." Stefan pointed out and gave Blair some of his blood as well.

Blair didn't really want to accept it, but she did. Dying of a brain aneurysm wasn't on the agenda. Feeling much better now, she turned to Damon with pure hatred in her eyes. "I swear you are determined to kill everyone I care about! You and Katherine deserve each other."

* * *

Long after the girls left, Stefan and Damon stuck around the church. Damon was practically on the verge of tears as he stared out into space while Stefan approached. "It was never for Katherine." Damon spoke, "When I made the deal, it was, but I was compelled to love her. I told you I wanted Katherine to get under your skin, but...it wasn't for her."

Stefan slowly approached and looked at Damon with questioning eyes, "Then...who were you trying to get out of the tomb?"

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat before speaking again, "Andrea. When the memories flowed back to me and I realized I was compelled...all I wanted was her. All I still want...is her." Damon did everything he could to keep his tears at bay as he looked down at Andrea's locket in his hand, "I'll leave now." If he couldn't have Andrea, then there was no reason for him to stay.

Stefan didn't say a word to Damon. He didn't say how Andrea was now Blair, or anything of the like. If Damon's ignorance is what would get him out of Mystic Falls, then so be it.

* * *

While Elena was telling Bonnie everything, Blair made a decision that night. A decision that went against everything she swore she'd do...not let someone from the outside in. With a bags full of chips, sodas, snacks, and movies in her arms, she kicked on Matt's door and kept kicking until he opened it.

"Don't say anything yet." Blair said as she set the bags down beside her. "Okay, look, here it goes. I have abandonment issues, okay? So letting people close, like _close_ close is really hard for me, so I end up pushing them away in the harshest way possible. Get rid of them before they can get rid of me, kind of thing." When Matt opened up his mouth, she held up her hand to stop him from talking, "I'm not done." She took a breath before continuing, "I...I don't want to push you away anymore, Matt...I...I want to get to know you, to really know you...and I want you to really know me. So...if you don't completely hate me, I brought some stuff over for a really late night, movie night. And if you do completely hate me, you can have the stuff and we'll pretend like this never happened."

Matt looked at Blair and laughed, he couldn't help it.

Blair crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes because of it.

"I'm sorry, Blair. It's just...before you cut me off...I was going to ask you to come inside. I didn't think you wanted to continue on with your clearly awkward explanation." Matt smiled and picked up the bags to bring them into the house, "Oh, and if you're going to punch me for laughing, save it until after I set down the soda."

Blair pressed her lips together, trying not to smile, but failed miserably and followed Matt into his home. That one step inside felt like the first step in the right direction. This decision was Blair's and Blair's alone. Yes, Andrea's pain was an influential factor, but when Blair looked into the mirror...the only reflection there was her own.

* * *

End Episode 9


	10. Newbie Vamp

After getting home at four in the morning from Matt's house, Blair plopped on her bed to snag a little sleep but her little sleep turned into a lot. Blair slept the whole morning away and by the time she finally awoke and got dressed, school was almost over. "Shit, shit, shit!" She exclaimed all the way down the stairs and out the door.

Blair was doing her best to high tail her ass to school, but Damon stopped her in the town square by appearing in her path and saying, "Just the person I was hoping to find." with a smirk.

"Doubtful." Blair replied, clearly not wanting to deal with Damon drama and tried to move around him.

Damon, of course, blocked her path, "True, but it saves me from dealing with Caroline. Unless you'd rather have me give her a call?"

Blair may still hate Caroline, but she didn't want to subject her to Damon's torment. However...was she really willing to subject herself to it? Not really, but at least she knew what she was getting herself into. Unlike Caroline who could be compelled. "What do you want?"

Damon handed over the Gilbert watch compass and said, "Give me a call when that thing goes screwy."

"And why would I do that?" Blair knew what this device was for, but wasn't going to let him in on it.

"Because there's a new vampire in town and we don't know who it is. So unless you know who the newbie vamp is, you can help like this." Damon pointed to the watch in her hand and started walking away backwards. With a smirk on his face he said, "Admit it, you had nothing better to do today."

Blair flipped him off and started walking around town, waiting for the compass to do something. It felt like forever before it finally got a hit and that's when she called Damon. It wasn't long before he appeared. "I'll take it from here." He informed her, taking the watch back. "You can go now."

"You can't compel me, Damon. I'm staying because I want this newbie vamp gone as much as anyone else." Blair crossed her arms, making it clear that she wasn't going anywhere.

"And being around me, someone you _hate_ doesn't bother you?" Damon asked, smirking.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Keep it up and my priorities will change, bumping up staking you to the top of my to do list."

"Ooo...I'm so scared." Damon replied sarcastically, giving Blair one hell of a dejavu moment. A moment that she ignored.

"Can we just get this over with? There are things I'd much rather be doing." Blair waved her hand in front of her, gesturing for him to get a move on.

"You're bossy. I like it." Damon winked at her, causing Blair to practically growl at him.

"Just stop. You're never going to get on my good side after all you've done so don't even bother." Blair would much rather be _anywhere_ else right now, but those odds were not in her favor so she followed Damon to the back door of the building the compass directed to.

"You're an intriguing specimen, Miss Blair, but I have no desire to get on your good side or otherwise. You're not my type." Damon replied, breaking the door's handle before going inside with Blair right behind him.

She wanted to order him to stop calling her Miss Blair. Damon always called Andrea, Miss Andrea, so it was just a constant salt in the wound kind of feeling. One that she'd much rather never feel again.

They walked into the dark building that almost looked like a warehouse or some sort of storage area. The only light came from the scattered bulbs throughout the ceiling. It gave off just enough light to see, but not enough to see what was coming. When Damon turned the corner he was met with several shots coming from the nearby man holding a gun.

Blair let out a scream and felt so stupid for doing so. When the aim was turned to her she held up her hands, "Not a vampire!"

"But you're friends with one." Logan Fell, the man with the gun, replied. "How interesting. I wonder if Jenna knows about this."

"Stay the hell away from Jenna." Blair could feel her blood starting to boil from anger and wanted to rip Logan's throat out.

"You're really not in the position to be making demands, kid." With the gun aimed at Damon again, he cocked his head for Blair to come closer. "Get over here or I aim much closer to his heart. These are wooden bullets, and I have plenty of them, so nothing funky."

Part of her wanted to get the hell out of dodge, but the other part of her demanded for her to stay. She slowly walked over to Logan, her eyes glancing at a groaning Damon on the floor.

"You don't want to do this, trust me." Damon said as he got to a sitting position, digging one of the bullets out of his shoulder.

Logan replied to that by shooting Damon again in the arm.

"OW!" Damon exclaimed, after Blair jumped from the gunfire. There hasn't been one lifetime where she was actually a fan of guns. This lifetime was no different.

"That's what you get." Logan answered simply enough, now aiming the gun at Blair in case she tried anything.

"For what?!" Damon seemed to have no idea what Logan was talking about.

Logan scoffed at the question, "You made me like this."

Blair's eyes went wide as they darted to Damon, "You said you didn't know who the vampire was." The words seethed from her teeth like venom.

"I didn't." Damon answered with a wince as he pulled the bullet from his shoulder then turned to Logan, "I killed you. I didn't turn you."

"See, I know what you and your brother are. I've been watching you." Logan replied, moving the gun in gesture for Blair to sit on one of the crates near a post. When Blair didn't move an inch, he said, "Sit down or I'll shoot you next."

"Hurt her and that will be the last thing you ever do." Damon threatened but that just made Logan laugh.

While Logan was laughing, Blair was trying to figure out why the hell he said that. Nevertheless, she sat down on the crate. Why didn't she just use her skills to try and kick his ass? Well, she wanted to see where this was going. So she sat and waited. She even let Logan take a piece of rope and tie her hands around the post. That guy really knew nothing about knots, because it was as loose as anything. In other words, Blair could get her hands free whenever she wanted to.

After tying Blair's hands to the post, he walked back over to Damon. "You see, I've been watching you and your brother. I knew you'd show up here, but I didn't expect you to bring a guest. I'm gonna have to think on that one. But that will have to wait, because I have some questions."

"Me first." Damon stated, pulling another wooden bullet from his body. "Who turned you?"

"How should I know?" Logan shot back. "Last thing I remember is I'm about to stake your brother and then you grabbed me. That's it." He crouched down in front of Damon and continued to speak, "That is, until I wake up in the ground behind a used car dealership on Highway 4. Somebody buried me."

"It happens. Get over it." Blair couldn't help but interject at that point. Yeah, becoming a vampire sucks, but did he have to be so whiny about it?

Logan pointed the gun at her, "Stay out of this." He then turned to Damon, "You bit me. It had to be you."

"Wow, for someone who was trying to hunt vampires, you really know nothing about them." Blair was definitely not keeping out of it.

Damon picked up where she left off as he continued to pull the bullets from his body, "You have to have vampire blood in your system when you die. I didn't do that. Some other vampire found you, gave you their blood." Damon fell back with a grunt after explaining that.

Logan was not done with his questions, "Who?"

"That's what we want to know." Damon replied, slowly starting to sit back up.

"Dude, it's not like the Welcome Wagon was waiting for me with a bundt cake and a handbook," Logan retorted, clearly unhappy about all of this. "It's been a learn as you go process. You know, one minute I'm a small town on the rise news guy, and the next thing I know, I can't get into my house because my foot won't go through the door!."

"You have to be invited in, dumbass." Blair chimed in again and Logan walked over to her, looking as if he was debating about what he should do.

He didn't do anything, just spoke in an annoyed manner, "I know that. I live alone."

Damon got a kick out of that. Through ironic chuckles he said, "That sucks."

Logan glared at Damon and continued on with his ordeals, "Now I'm at the Ramada watching pay per view all day, eating everything in sight, including housekeeping."

"It could be worse." Was all Damon had to say about that.

Logan looked like he was on his last nerve, "Ohhh, all I can think about is blood and killing people. It's taking everything I have right now not to drain that little friend of yours over there."

"You harm her and..." Damon was cut off by Logan with an unimpressed "You'll kill me. Yeah, yeah, I know. But I want to kill her. I _like_ killing. I'm conflicted."

"Welcome to the club." Damon's tone was beyond sarcastic before he said, "Wait, the cops only found one body."

Logan just about rolled his eyes, "I left one. I was tired. I've been hiding the rest of them. They're right back there." He pointed to the area behind them.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blair and Damon almost said this in unison. A fact that unnerved her to no end.

"They're just piling up!" Logan exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air. With a sigh, he looked at Blair. "Just a sip."

"Take a step closer to me and _I'll_ kill you." Blair was more than ready to pull her hand out if necessary. In case her threat didn't work, she tried, "And Jenna would hate you forever for it."

Logan got all dramatic when she sat that and sat on the floor, "Now why did you have to go and bring her up like that? God, why am I so emotional? All I keep thinking about now is Jenna. I want to be with her and bite her and stuff."

"Well, you probably love her," Damon replied. "Anything you felt before will be magnified now. You're gonna have to learn to control that."

"What about walking in the sun?" Logan then asked and added, "I'm a morning person. You can walk in the sun, which, by the way, is pretty cool. The Council would never suspect you. That's not in the journals."

Blair literally hate to bit her tongue to keep herself from chiming in more. She finally came to terms that she'd learn far more by listening than butting in. When there was mention of the journals, Blair's attention peaked. If Andrea's journal made it in the mix...oh man that could be bad. She wanted to know more, but stayed quiet. Luckily Damon asked the question for her.

"Journals?" Damon inquired, unsure of what Logan was speaking of.

"Yeah, the Founding Fathers passed them down to their kids," Logan replied. "Come on, man, you gotta tell me. How do you walk in the sun?"

Blair was slightly relieved to hear that it was just the journals from the Founding Fathers and then it clicked. Did Jeremy have one now since Jenna told him about his father's stuff?

"Who turned you?" Damon asked, instead of answering the question.

Logan was starting to get angry. "How do you walk in the sun?" he demanded to know.

"Who turned you?" Damon smirked a little after asking his repeated question.

Logan was definitely on his last nerve now. "You know, I've been pretty nice so far, but I will kill you. And I will kill your little friend. Maybe I'll kill her first, just to make you watch."

"You kill either of us, then you'll never know." Damon was able to stand to his feet now. "Answer the question."

"You first." Logan demanded, once more.

Damon almost chuckled, "Seems we're at a bit of an impasse then, doesn't it?"

"I have things to do. People to kill." Logan pointed the gun at Blair at the last part. "Guess I'll be needing a little head start." He turned the gun to Damon and shot him several times again.

Blair took that moment to take away her hands and tried to get away, but Logan caught up with her and drove his fangs into her neck. He didn't kill her, but drank enough to weaken her. After throwing her to the ground, Logan wiped his mouth and went on his way.

"Blair?" Damon painfully dragged himself over to her. "Blair?"

Blair wanted to say something in reply but she was fading in and out of consciousness. She was jolted awake when she felt Damon's wrist pressed against her mouth and his blood make its way into her system. She pushed him away when her wound started to heal. "You didn't have to do that." Blair took a moment before getting to her feet.

"Stefan would kill me if I let you die." Damon replied then started to remove the wooden bullets from his body all over again.

Blair rolled her eyes and went over to Damon, kneeling next to him. "You're going to take forever." Without warning she started prying the bullets out of Damon's leg as he worked on the ones in his chest.

"Your priorities still keeping you from killing me, huh?" Damon chuckled then groaned from the pain.

"Something like that." Blair flicked away the bullet she pulled out and worked on getting another. Even being riddled with bullets, Damon still managed to put a smirk on his face. "Don't look at me in that tone of voice."

The expression didn't falter a bit from his face, "Can't help it. You remind me of someone that I used to know."

"If you say I remind you of Katherine I will drive these bullets into your skull. I've heard enough horror stories from Stefan about her." Blair had to cover her tracks where knowing about Katherine was concerned, somehow.

"No, not Katherine. Her sister, Andrea Pierce. She was a little spitfire like you. Granted she was sweeter, but the same attitude." Damon pulled another bullet from his flesh and was about to continue but Blair got to her feet.

"I should go." Blair left him with the remainder of the bullets and grabbed her bag that was dropped upon entrance and went out into the night, heading straight home to change then right to the school to find Elena.

* * *

When Blair finally made it to the high school, Stefan was outside and from the sounds of it he was talking to Damon. Seeing Elena exit the school made Blair sigh in relief. She was there and she was safe.

Stefan turned around to face her before she even had a chance to say a word. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm sure Damon has filled you in by now," Blair replied, not seeing the point of a repeat.

"I meant to you. You have blood on your cheek." Stefan smelled it before he saw it.

"Shit." Blair whispered to herself. She licked her thumb and did her best to wipe off the blood she missed. "Logan bit me, Damon gave me some of his blood, and now I have to be careful not to die...again."

Elena came over, looking really worried at Blair. "Where have you been all day?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was asleep until a few hours ago and have been with Damon since then?" Blair asked, smiling.

"Do I want to know?" Elena asked in reply and Stefan was the one that answered.

"You may not want to, but you need to." Stefan walked with the girls back inside the school to find Logan as they shared the gists of what happened.

They were walking down the hall when Matt approached, "Blair, hey. Were you in a sugar coma all day or something? I've been trying to call you."

"Pretty much, and my phone died. We can talk later, but have you seen Logan Fell? The News Guy?" Blair felt bad about lying to Matt and pretty much brushing him off, but there were other things she had to deal with right then.

Matt just nodded in regards to what Blair said then answered her question, "Yeah, he just gave Caroline a ride home. See you around, Blair."

When Matt walked away, Stefan looked at the girls, "Stay here."

Blair looked at Elena and repeated his words, "Stay here." and took off after Stefan.

"What? Blair? Where are you going?" Elena looked at her friend like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"To settle a score." Was all Blair had to say about that and continued after the younger Salvatore.

When they got outside, Damon was there and the brothers were about to take off. "You're not coming." Stefan was firm with his words.

"Yes, she is." Damon answered before turning to Blair, "Gonna hitch a ride or what?"

Blair narrowed her eyes but went over to Damon and let him scoop her up in his arms. "Hold tight," he warned then sped off to track down Logan Fell.

It didn't take long to do so and when Logan's car came to a stop, Damon set Blair down before joining Stefan in the attack on Logan.

Stefan pulled Logan from the car and threw him down the road while Damon got his payback and filled him with wooden bullets. "Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Damon got a lot of enjoyment out of that.

Blair ran over to check on Caroline who was knocked out and said to Stefan, "Get her out of here." Stefan did as he was told and picked up the unconscious Caroline before getting the hell out of there.

The Sheriff's voice came from the radio and Damon answered, giving their location. He went to the back of Logan's car and Blair went to see what he was doing. "Damon?"

"Interrogation time. Want a swing?" Damon made a swinging motion with the tire iron he pulled out from the back of the car.

Blair could just feel Brenna, one of the more...violent of her past lives, bubbling to the surface. At least that's what she thought it was and before she knew it, she was reaching out and taking it from him. With a dark gleam to her eyes, she walked over to Logan.

"Now," Damon began, "you're going to answer my question or I will unleash her wrath upon you. Who turned you?"

"I don't know." Logan was sounding like a broken record.

"You see that tire iron in her hands? I bet she could take your head right off with one swift swing. She looks pissed enough to do it. You really want to test the theory?" Damon smirked as he looked at Blair. She had a look to kill on her face, and he liked it.

Logan looked from Blair to Damon, "How could you side with them?"

"I don't side with anyone," Damon retorted in reply. "You pissed me off. You tried to kill Miss Blair. I want you dead."

"Can I hit him now?" Blair asked but Damon waved his finger in a 'not now' manner.

His attention turned to Logan who was still lying on the ground from being shot, "Who turned you?"

"I don't know!" Logan shouted, really tired of repeating it.

"Oh well, you're screwed." Damon replied, and waved Blair to take her swing.

She was just about to do just that when Logan put his hands over his head and exclaimed, "No, no, no! Wait! I do know!" That stopped her mid swing so she could say, "He's lying."

"No, I'm not." Logan got to his knees and looked at Damon. "You think you're the only one that wants to get into that tomb beneath Fell's Church? There's another way to break the spell."

Damon forcefully took the tire iron from Blair and pointed it at Logan, "If you are lying to me, I will end you."

Logan shook his head, "I'm not lying. I swear. There is another way to break the spell. We can help you, meet me at the old church."

"Damon, don't listen to him." Blair moved to Damon but he wasn't listening.

"Take me down, make it look real." Damon said to Logan quickly, since the sirens and lights from the police cruiser were getting closer. Damon took a swing at Logan, who dodged and threw Damon back into the vehicle before running off. Blair was left standing there thinking 'shit, shit, shit'.

The Sheriff rushed over to them and asked, "Blair, are you okay?"

Knowing she couldn't say what Damon was, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what's going on, but I'm fine." That was pretty damn close to the truth though.

The Sheriff, Liz, said, "Go home." then went over to Damon, "Where's Caroline?"

"She's okay," Damon answered, catching his breath. "My brother is taking her home." Sounding so convincing, he said, "I'm sorry, Sheriff. I just wasn't strong enough."

Blair started walking away at that point, but she wasn't going home. She was going to the church to find out what the hell was really going on.

* * *

When Blair arrived at the church remains, there was no one there so she sat and she waited. Waiting was driving her a bit stir crazy so she got up and started to pace. She didn't know how long that had gone on before she turned around and saw Damon standing right there. "Jeeze. You're making a habit out of doing that."

"Your face is amusing when I do." Damon tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to know what's going on and based off what I do know, I'm here to talk you out of trying to open the tomb." Blair was probably going to regret saying that, but too late to do anything about it now. The words had been spoken.

"And what do you know? Other than the overheard facts from the other night." Damon walked around her in intrigue.

"I know a lot more than you think I do." Blair answered and before anyone could speak again, his cell phone rang. She watched and listened to his side of the conversation and when his expression fell, she asked, "What was that about?"

Damon slowly turned to face Blair, "Did you happen to stake Logan before coming here?"

Blair scoffed, "I wish. Why?"

He still looked like he was processing the information, "Because he's dead."

Blair did everything she could to keep herself from looking pleased about that. Luckily her cell phone rang to turn the attention to something else. "Elena? What's going on?...Yeah, okay...I'm in the woods so I'll meet you...okay." She ended the call and pointed behind her, "I...I have to go. Elena needs me." And without another word, she took off through the woods to wait and be picked up by Elena.

When Elena did pull up, Blair could see she was in tears. She rushed into the car and looked at her friend. "Ellie? Oh my god, what happened?"

Elena sniffled and pulled onto the road before she started speaking. "Did you know? Did you remember?"

Blair was so confused, "Ellie...you're going to have to be a bit more specific. I'm trying to hop onto your thought train but we're at completely different stations."

"Did you know that I looked like Katherine!" Elena screamed out at her.

Blair's eyes went wide, not expecting that question. "What? Why?..."

"I saw her picture, Blair! And you don't forget anything so don't sit there and lie to me. You _knew_ I looked like Katherine and you never said a word! What else are you keeping from me, Blair?!" Elena was beyond upset about this whole ordeal.

"Elena...please, I'll explain everything. Please, Ellie, just calm down..." Blair really didn't think Elena should be driving like this.

Elena turned to Blair and shouted, "Don't Ellie me!"

Blair's eyes turned to the road and she saw someone standing in the middle of it. "Look out!" she screamed, pointing out in front of them.

By the time Elena realized what was happening, it was too late. They had run into whoever was in the road and the car had flipped over several times before landing on the roof.

Blair coughed and tried to move, but she was pinned. "Ellie? Elena!" Blair cried out, but her friend was unconscious. She looked out and saw the figure they hit had started cracking its bones back in place before standing. "Elena, wake up!" Blair cried out as she tried to get free, but was failing and the figure just kept getting closer...

* * *

End Episode 10

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for your support! Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It means so much, thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy Personification :)**


	11. I was, once

" _Did you know that I looked like Katherine!" Elena screamed out at her._

 _Blair's eyes went wide, not expecting that question. "What? Why?..."_

" _I saw her picture, Blair! And you don't forget anything so don't sit there and lie to me. You knew I looked like Katherine and you never said a word! What else are you keeping from me, Blair?!" Elena was beyond upset about this whole ordeal._

" _Elena...please, I'll explain everything. Please, Ellie, just calm down..." Blair really didn't think Elena should be driving like this._

 _Elena turned to Blair and shouted, "Don't Ellie me!"_

 _Blair's eyes turned to the road and she saw someone standing in the middle of it. "Look out!" she screamed, pointing out in front of them._

 _By the time Elena realized what was happening, it was too late. They had run into whoever was in the road and the car had flipped over several times before landing on the roof._

 _Blair coughed and tried to move, but she was pinned. "Ellie? Elena!" Blair cried out, but her friend was unconscious. She looked out and saw the figure they hit had started cracking its bones back in place before standing. "Elena, wake up!" Blair cried out as she tried to get free, but was failing and the figure just kept getting closer..._

Blair was doing everything she could to get herself and Elena free, but Elena was unconscious and she was stuck. In other words, her efforts weren't doing much. Blair watched at the figure approached and she threatened, "You lay a hand on her and I'll rip your heart out!" She had every intention of doing just that if it came to it.

The figure crouched down next to Elena's side then hurried off. Damon's appearance replaced that of the mystery being. "Damon?" Blair honestly thought she was hallucinating.

"Hey, how you doing in there?" Damon asked as he stuck his head in a little to get a look. "You're both pretty stuck. I'll get you out of there."

"Elena first. Make sure Elena is okay." Blair wasn't going to budge on that one bit.

Surprisingly enough, Damon did as he was told and got Elena out first. "Is she okay?" Blair called out and almost had a heart attack when she heard Damon's reply.

"Her heartbeat is weak. I'm going to give her some blood." Damon did that and laid Elena down once she had enough to start healing.

"Your turn." Damon rushed to Blair's side, ripped off the door and tore out Blair's seatbelt so she could get free. When Blair slid down to the roof, Damon was right there to catch her. "I got you. I got you." He pulled Blair from the car and asked, "Can you stand? Is anything broken?"

"Uh uh." Blair managed to get out and when Damon set her to her feet, she could hardly stand.

"Whoa, Blair, you're fading fast. Look at me, okay? Focus." Damon locked on her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"I can't be like her..." Blair managed to get out, meaning that she didn't want him to let her die. She didn't want this life to end by her becoming a vampire and losing everything. Blair couldn't go through that again. She wasn't able to explain herself before everything went black and she collapsed.

Damon caught Blair before she hit the ground and scooped her up in his arms. "I don't expect you to be." He replied to her words, thinking she was telling him that she couldn't be like Andrea. Which she was...but not the way he thought.

Damon looked over at Elena and saw that while she was healing, she was unconscious. He was going to take advantage of that and started walking away with the unconscious Blair in his arms.

* * *

When Blair awoke she was in a moving car with Damon in the driver's seat. Her head was foggy but she remembered what happened the night before. At least for the most part.

"Morning, Miss Blair." Damon greeted with a smirk before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Where's Elena?" Blair asked since her friend was clearly not in the car with them.

"I'm sure she's safe at home by now," Damon replied. "I mean I didn't actually see her get there, but I called Stefan from the road."

Blair looked like she was about to explode, "You left her on the side of the road?!" That very loud, very angry, exclamation sent shooting pain through her head.

Damon was acting like it was no big deal, "I gave her some of my blood to make sure she didn't die and I called Stefan to come get her. I could have done neither of those things, so you're welcome." He looked at her with a grin.

"I didn't say thank you." Blair practically seethed, which only made Damon's grin grow all the more.

"I didn't expect you to." Damon chuckled as his attention went back to driving.

Blair rubbed her forehead as she looked out the window, "Where are we?"

"Georgia," Damon replied matter of factly.

"Georgia? Are you kidding me, Damon?" When Blair saw his expression, she knew he wasn't kidding. "You kidnapped me and brought me to freaking Georgia?!" Another pain shot through her skull, causing her to make a mental note to try and control her temper.

"Yep," Damon was not finding this as a big of a deal as she was. "How ya feeling? There are no broken bones, I checked."

"Did you happen to check who the hell that guy was in the middle of the road last night? Clearly a vampire since he got up like getting rammed by Elena's car was nothing." Blair then backhanded his arm, albeit weakly, and said, "Don't you ever touch me without permission again. Even if it is to check on broken bones."

"Or else what? You'll hang me on the line like a load of laundry?" Damon was deliberately baiting her with that comment.

Blair caught onto his suspicion, or whatever it was, and said, "I was thinking more along the lines of yanking that ring of your hand then enjoying some toasted marshmallows as you fry." She grinned from ear to ear after saying that.

"You're violent," Damon stated, but sounded as if he liked it.

Blair sighed, rubbing her forehead again, "I'm a lot of things." Getting back to the question at hand, she asked again, "Who was that guy from last night?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Was all Damon had in reply to that.

Blair felt around in her pockets but didn't find her cell phone anywhere. "Shit," she thought aloud because it must have fallen out in the accident. "Give me your phone." Blair held her hand out for Damon to give it to her.

"Yeah...that's a no." Damon replied in a 'not happening' manner.

Blair was clearly not happy with that reply, "Damon. No one knows where I am. You left Elena on the side of the road and kidnapped me. I think you owe me a damn phone call!"

Damon sighed at her, "You were so much fun when you were asleep."

Blair felt a surge of anger flow through her and suddenly she felt very sick, "Pull over." Her tone was more pleading than anything else. When Damon kept driving, she was more demanding, "Stop the damn car!"

Finally he pulled over and Blair got out as quickly as she could. Given how much pain she was in, it wasn't very fast. She moved towards the nearby barbed wire fence and bent over because she felt like she was going to lose her lunch, so to speak.

Damon was next to her in a flash, one hand holding back her hair, and the other supporting her. "Are you okay?" He looked and sounded worried about her.

"I'm fine." She shot back and moved away from him. "What did I just tell you about touching me without permission?"

"You're not quite up to par, so I decided to take my chances." Damon walked with Blair back to the car.

She leaned against it and sighed heavily, "We need to go back, Damon. Whatever you have up your sleeve with this road trip will have to wait and...wait a minute...how did you even find us?" Blair wanted to know how Damon got there so soon after the wreck.

Damon smirked at her question. "You're the one that keeps calling me her stalker, so do you _really_ need to ask me that?"

Blair wanted to come back with something sarcastic, but honestly her brain wasn't up for it. "Just take me home."

"I will. Once our little trip is over." Damon held up his right hand as he made his little vow. At Blair's look of death, he tried to make light of things, "Oh come on, we've already come this far. What's a little while longer?"

"You are taking me home. We are not going to Georgia." Blair was as firm and threatening with her words as she possibly could be.

"Oh, Miss Blair, you're already in Georgia." Damon was enjoying this far more than she was.

When a ringing came from Damon's jacket, Blair recognized the tone instantly and stated as much, "That's my phone."

"Whoops." Damon chuckled and looked at who it was, "Uh oh, the little Salvatore is calling. I think I'm in trouble. Let's see how much." His tone was beyond sarcastic before answering the phone, "Blair's phone...Why yes, Blair is right here and she's _fine._ Pissed as hell, but fine."

Blair tried to take the phone from Damon, but he quickly moved around the car to get out of her reach. "You know, I don't think she's up for taking phone calls right now. You have a good day, brother." He ended the call with that and slipped the cellphone back into his pocket. "Well, now. Where were we?"

"I was just about to come over there and kick your ass." If Blair was up to snuff, she definitely would have done something physical by now.

"I'll tell you what. You come with me for the rest of this trip and when you're feeling better I will let you try to kick my ass. Do we have a deal?" Damon raised and lowered his eyebrows, baiting her once again.

Blair just wanted all this to be done and over with. "Fine. Where are we going?"

"Just a little town outside of Atlanta. We're almost there." Damon walked back around the car to Blair's side. "Don't worry, your problems will still be there when you get back."

Blair groaned, "Don't remind me." She pushed Damon aside so she could get back into the car. The sooner this trip ended, the sooner they'd get home.

* * *

They drove for awhile in silence before Blair couldn't take the music anymore. "If you're dragging me along for this ride, I'm picking the music." She didn't even wait for permission and started going through the stations until she found one playing a song by Pat Benatar. "Now that's more like it." Blair rested her head back and listened to the lyrics of Shadows of the Night.

"You're a Benatar fan? Who knew." Damon stated and looked over when Blair pulled open her jacket.

Blair used both fingers to point at herself and asked, "Was the tee shirt not enough of a clue?" It was a vintage shirt from one of Benatar's concerts.

"Touche," Damon replied then parked across the street from Bree's bar.

"What the hell? Damon, you brought me to a bar?" Blair shook her head. "Wow...you're so buying me a shot of something." She got out and slammed the door behind her.

"You're a fan of Benatar, enjoy drinking, and a feisty little firecracker. Better be careful, Miss Blair, or I just might start liking you." Damon smirked his signature smirk as she walked past him, and flipped him off as she did.

They walked into the bar and it wasn't long before the female bartender caught sight of them. "No. It can't be...Damon?" She laughed and slid over the bar. Upon approaching Damon she grinned and spoke with her southern accent, "My honey pie."

Blair felt like she was going to vomit again when the woman and Damon started making out right there at the bar. That and the Andrea part of her was hit with a pang of pain and jealousy. This was going to be longer than she thought it'd be.

When the lip lock finally ended, Blair sat next to Damon at the bar while the woman, who was apparently Bree, poured out some shots. "Listen up everybody!" Bree called out, "This is for the man that broke my heart, destroyed my soul, and ruin any and all chances at happiness!" She smiled and set one shot in front of Damon, Blair, and herself. "Drink up."

They all downed their shots before Bree asked Blair, "How did he rope you in?"

"Nothing special. First it was stalking then it escalated to kidnapping and blackmail." Blair smiled and accepted the additional shot that Bree had poured out for her.

"She has a sense of humor." Bree said to Damon with an approving grin, "Don't let her go so easily."

Blair rolled her eyes and was about to ask for another shot, but Damon took the glass away from her to cut her off for the time being. "Rude." Blair muttered and leaned against the bar to ask Bree, "So, how did you two meet?"

Bree chuckled, "College."

Blair actually found that amusing. Looking at Damon she asked, "You went to college?" Her tone showed off her amusement.

"I've been on a college campus, yes," Damon answered before drinking his shot.

"Now that sounds more like it." Blair could definitely see Damon stalking around the campus as opposed to actually being a student.

Bree continued on with her story. "About twenty years ago when I was a sweet, young freshman I met this _beautiful_ man and I fell in love _._ And then he told me about his little secret, made me love him even more. Because, you see, I had a little secret of my own that I was dying to share with somebody."

Damon was about to lean over to whisper what Bree was, but Blair beat him to it when she said, "You're a witch."

"Smart and snarky. I like you, girl." Bree took Blair's shot glass away from Damon and returned it to her, filling it up.

Blair lifted the glass in cheers and downed it. It'd be awhile before she actually felt anything. Over the years, no matter what body she was in, she had developed a high liquor tolerance.

Bree looked at Damon and chuckled softly, "You changed my world."

"I rocked your world," He retorted proudly.

"He is good in the sack, isn't he? But mostly he's just a walkaway Joe." Bree asked but didn't give Blair a chance to answer before asking Damon, "So, what is it that you want?"

* * *

Damon finally returned her phone to Blair and out of all the people that she could have called, she called Stefan. "Hey, yeah, I'm fine...Yes, Stefan, I'm fine. I feel like staking his ass, but I'm fine. Look if Elena is talking to you, please tell her that I'll explain everything when I get home..." Their conversation went on for a little while. Stefan filled her in that Elena only talked to him long enough to say that she covered for her with Jenna. After that was cleared up, their call ended.

Blair went back into the bar just in time to hear Bree say to Damon, "After all these years it's still that Pierce girl?" Blair was about to high tail it back outside until she heard what Bree had to say next, "How do you even know Andrea is still alive?"

"Well, you help me get into that tomb and we'll find out." Was Damon's answer.

It all made sense now. Damon was here to try and get into that freaking tomb. Only...now it wasn't because of Katherine...but Andrea? That was starting to make Blair's head spin a little. She slid into a nearby booth as her mind went over everything. Was she really going to have to tell Damon who...what she was in order to stop him from getting into that tomb? Blair crossed her arms and dropped her head onto them. No, she couldn't tell him, there had to be another way.

Blair was pulled from her thoughts when she heard her phone ringing. Upon seeing that it was a call from Matt, she went outside to take it. "Hey."

"Blair? How are you feeling? Elena said you were sick." Matt replied from his end of the line.

"I can honestly tell you that I feel like shit, but I'm surviving. Getting some fresh air is helping." Blair didn't want to lie to Matt, so she stayed as close to the truth as possible.

"Where are you? I'll come by."

Blair rubbed her forehead, "I appreciate the offer, Matt, I really do, but I think I'm just going to crash. Besides, I don't want you catching whatever I got." So much for not lying to him.

"Well, if I get sick then I'll have you to nurse me back to health." Blair could just hear the smile on Matt's face when he said that.

She shook her head, laughing, "Donovan, the odds of me nursing you back to health are about as good as one of us winning the lottery. Ain't gonna happen."

"I'll settle for another movie night when you feel better."

Blair smiled, "Now that I can get down with. Thanks for checking in Matt. Later." With the smile still on her face, she turned around to head back inside but found Damon standing right here. "Dammit, Damon! You have to stop doing that!"

"I'll stop when you stop being so damn cute when I catch you off guard." Damon grinned again, causing Blair to roll her eyes.

"I'm hungry." Blair said randomly, yet truthfully, and walked past Damon to get back inside.

They ordered a couple burgers and fries and when the food arrived, Blair was hoping to eat in peace. It didn't work out like that.

"So, you're still hung up on Donovan, huh? I still say you can do better." Damon stole one of Blair's fries, even though he had plenty of his own, and popped it into his mouth.

Blair returned the favor by taking on his and replied, "That's none of your business, Damon. I can be with whoever I want to be with. And you can't tell or compel me otherwise." She smugly took a bite of the fry she stole.

"What's with that, anyway? Why can't you be compelled? You're not a witch, that much I can figure. So, Miss Blair, what are you?" Damon still hadn't been able to figure that part of her out. Hell, there was a lot about her that he had yet to figure out.

"I'm Blair," She answered, and that was all the explanation he was going to get out of her in regards to that. "Clear something up for me. Who are you trying to get out of the tomb?"

"That's none of your business, Blair." Damon imitated Blair when he answered then said, "I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

Blair let out a breath, "Deal."

Damon accepted that, "I said it was Katherine to get under Stefan's skin, but Andrea is the one I want." He pulled Andrea's locket from his pocket and held it up in front of him, "I was going to marry her. If Katherine hadn't compelled me otherwise, I would have."

Blair swallowed a lump in her throat and looked down to her food, not saying a word...doing her best to hide how his words resonated with a part of her.

As Damon returned the locket to his pocket he said, "Your turn. Why can't you be compelled?"

Blair answered as truthfully as possible without revealing too much. "A spell was cast on me a long time ago. Because of it, I can't be compelled."

Damon's brow furrowed in thought, almost as if he was debating whether or not to believe her, "Why?"

"Nope. One for one. That was the deal." Blair replied and took Damon's beer to take a drink.

"You're one hell of a mystery, Miss Blair." Damon sounded like he didn't mean to say it aloud, but he did.

Blair looked offended. "Excuse me. I am a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in an _awesome_ rack." Her look of offense slowly turned into a wide grin spreading across her face.

Damon almost snorted his newly arrived beer when he heard those words come out of her mouth. And honestly, he had no comeback for it, so he just held out his bottle for a cheers.

Blair didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed his reaction and thus clinked her bottle against him with a 'so there' smile on her face.

* * *

The sun had set and in all that time they didn't have anything close to a serious conversation. It was filled with drinking, pool playing, and Blair winning a whole bunch of cash by doing a knife trick. After all this, Blair's phone rang. Seeing that it was Elena, she quickly grabbed it. "Ellie? Yeah, I'm fine...hold on it's loud in here." Blair took the phone call outside and the liquor must have finally started to catch up with her because she stumbled and dropped her phone.

Catching herself before she fell flat on her face, she laughed. "Hold on, I'm coming!" She called out to the phone nearby. Blair picked it up and returned it to her ear but before she could get a word out, a hand forcefully moved over her mouth, dropped her phone to the ground again, and dragged her away. Blair tried to scream, but it was muffled. She tried to fight him off but he was too strong. There was no way this guy was human. It was times like this that she hated the fact she was one.

The mystery man brought her over to a nearby warehouse and threatened to rip out her heart if she tried to move. Blair swallowed and stayed where she was, for the moment anyway. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, not recognizing this vampire from any lifetime.

"Revenge," he replied then sped away.

Blair _knew_ this couldn't be about her, she didn't know the guy ever. So this had to be about Damon. Her eyes darted upwards when she heard footsteps approaching. Upon seeing Damon she shouted out, "Damon, get out of here!" But she was too late.

The mystery vamp reappeared and hit Damon several times with a metal baseball bat. This caused Blair to leave where she stood and hurried over to them as fast as she could. Seeing the Mystery Man start to pour gasoline over Damon made her scream, "No!"

Her cries were returned by the vampire showing that side of him to her. She stopped her tracks in case he tried to attack, but he didn't.

"Who are you?" Damon sounded angry and in pain as he spoke.

The male vampire chuckled in 'unbelievable' chuckle, "That's just perfect. You have no idea."

"What are you talking about? What did he do?" Blair asked the vampire. "I know he's done a lot so you're going to have to be pretty specific here."

"Not helping." Damon groaned in her direction.

The vampire answered Blair's question, "He killed my girlfriend." There was such anguish in his tone. Such heartbreak. As he poured the rest of the gasoline on Damon, he shouted, "What did she do to you, huh? What did she do to you!"

"Nothing." Damon answered simply. "Nothing."

"I'm not getting this...who was she?" Blair kept missing whatever the hell was going on. But when the vampire spoke again...she knew.

"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan, and Damon killed her. Got it?" He looked at Blair in a firm 'now stay out of this' way before kicking Damon in the face.

Blair felt her heart breaking all over again. "Lexi? Oh my god...it was Lexi...She...she said you were human." No wonder Blair didn't make the connection before.

"I was." He answered, the loss of his love expressed in every action he made. "If you want to be with someone forever. You have to live forever." He pulled a lighter from his pocket and prepared to use it.

Blair brought her hands to her chest to try and keep her voice from breaking. "She loved you. She said when it's real, you can't walk away..." She was going to continue but the vampire cut her off.

"Well that's a choice you're not going to have to make!"

"Please, please don't hurt him. You weren't the only one who lost Lexi. I lost her too. I loved her _so much_." Blair tried to keep going but she felt her voice fading.

The vampire turned to face her, "You're Tara?"

Blair felt a tear stream down her face as she replied, "I was once. Lexi wouldn't want this and you know it. She wouldn't want you to cross that line, to become a monster. If you do this, you will lose a part of yourself that you will never get back. Lexi was so good. I can only believe that you are too. She wouldn't have loved you so deeply if you weren't...be better than him. Be the man Lexi loved more than anything."

She hoped she had gotten through to him and a gasp escaped her lips when she saw the vampire pick Damon up the ground. Blair thought for a moment that he was going to rip Damon's heart out. Instead, the vampire threw Damon across the lot and into the metal door of the warehouse. With tears still in her eyes, she said, "Thank you."

He turned to her and said, "It wasn't for you." Before he sped away, he added, "She loved you too, once." And then, he was gone.

Blair ran over to Damon to see if he was okay and in the back of her mind, she knew he was going to ask questions and not rest until he had the answers.

* * *

They went to a motel so Damon could get cleaned up. After he showered, he said he was going out and would be back. Blair sat on the edge of the bed and waited for him to return. When he finally walked in the door, she asked "You killed her, didn't you. Bree."

"That sounds more like a statement than a question. So I think you know the answer to that." Damon replied and threw his coat down on the second bed. "Something's got me thinking. What did that mean, you were Tara once? You're too young to have an alternate identity, and you're not a vampire who's changed names over the years, so it's time for some damn answers. What are you?"

Blair looked up to the mirror and only saw her reflection. It wasn't the choice of anyone else to tell Damon, it had to be her own. "I'm Blair."

Damon picked her up and forced her against against the wall, "I'm losing my patience with you. What are you?!"

There was no way she could keep it from him any longer. "I'm cursed. When I die...I don't get the luxury of death, Damon. I keep coming back as a different person again, and again, and again. I remember every life I've ever had and I carry that with me everyday! Lexi knew me when I was Tara. You and Stefan knew me as..."

"Andrea?" Damon released his grip on her and stepped backwards. "That's impossible."

"No, it's Personification." Blair replied.

"You are _not_ Andrea. She was turned into a vampire." Damon was starting to get angry at whatever little game she was playing.

"And what has to happen to complete the transition? You have to die. When Katherine killed me to turn me, my soul moved on. Yes, I am Blair now, but a part of me will always be her." Blair rubbed her face with her hands, knowing that if he didn't believe her soon that she wasn't going to live for much longer.

"You gave me, you gave Andrea that locket right before you had to leave for Georgia. You said when you came back that you'd give me, give her, something more. Only when you did come back...you were all for Katherine. The night of the first Founder's Party you escorted me but not once did you take your eyes off Katherine and after, when Katherine called me to her room, I saw...I saw you with her. I ripped the locket off my neck and threw it. I..." Blair hated reliving this, hated having to reveal this to him. But she had to.

Damon's expression changed as he looked at her. Something inside him said he could believe her...that he did believe her. In the blink of an eye he was right in front of her and moved some hair out of her face. "I knew you were familiar." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Maybe it was the Andrea part of her, or maybe it was Blair's own attraction to Damon (that she refused to admit she had), but whatever it was...it made her act. Blair leaned up and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Damon returned the kiss with such longing and passion. He had waited for over a century to be with Andrea again and now, he was. Damon didn't care that she was now in the body of Blair, it was still _her_.

Damon scooped Blair in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Their kiss quickly turned into something more, sharing a night of passion they both had been longing for.

* * *

Blair awoke to the sun shining on her face. Damon was lying asleep next to her as she climbed out of bed, taking a blanket along with her. How could she have allowed that to happen? How could she have been the one to initiate it? Blair ran a hand through her hair as she gathered up her clothes.

Damon was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at her, "Good morning, Miss Blair."

"This never happened." Blair answered without looking at him.

"We slept together. It _absolutely_ happened." Damon appeared in front of Blair in all his glory, "Want it to happen again?"

Blair admitted that she took a peek below the waist before shooting her eyes up to his face. "No. This is never happening again. This never happened." She gathered up the last of her clothes and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She took a long time in the bathroom. Not because she needed to, but because she wanted to be alone in her thoughts. Blair hated herself for crossing that line. Telling Damon blurred the hell out of it but she downright crossed the damn thing last night. How was she going to clean up this mess?

When Blair finally emerged from the bathroom, Damon was standing there with breakfast items. "Thought you might be hungry." He stated and held up the stuff.

"Thanks." Blair replied and headed for the door so they could finally make the journey back home. Damon blocked her path and took her hand in his. Before she could pull it away, he placed Andrea's locket in it. "No wonder you took it. It's yours."

Blair closed her hand around it and while a part of her wanted to give it back, a bigger part wanted her to keep it. Without a word, she clasped it around her neck, grabbed the breakfast, and walked out the door.

She started right in on the food even before Damon got in there. They drove in silence for a long time before Damon finally asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blair turned away from the window to answer, "You mean other than everything from my Andrea lifetime? You killed people, Damon. You killed people that I loved. You're not a good person, Damon. Not anymore." She looked back out the window and said, "We can never be together."

Damon straightened up a little but he didn't say a word. In fact another word wasn't spoken at all the whole way home.

* * *

When Blair walked into the Gilbert house, Elena stormed right over and practically dragged her up the stairs to her room. After closing the door she crossed her arms and said, "Explain."

Blair sat down on the edge of Elena's bed and took a deep breath. "This is going to take awhile."

Elena sat down next to Blair and said, "I have time."

Blair proceeded to give the gist of everything. She only told the bare minimum of everything. There was far too much to tell otherwise and at that point in time, it wasn't important. Her life as Tatia, the spell that cursed her to become reborn time and time again. Meeting Katherine the first time, finding her the second time, and almost everything that happened in Georgia. She deliberately left out the sex with Damon part. Blair then answered any and every question Elena had for her.

The girls talked well into the night until finally, they couldn't talk any longer. After a bout of silence, Blair said, "Talk to Stefan. He loves you for you, Elena. Not because you look like Katherine. You weren't there when he told Lexi why he loved you...just talk to him."

Elena didn't address that and went on to ask her final question, "Are there any more secrets?"

Blair almost laughed at the question, "Elena...I've had lives for centuries. There will always be secrets. I can only promise to tell you more as the time comes. Hopefully it will never have to happen, but that's the best I can do."

Elena accepted that answer and looked up at the ceiling, "But...how are we, Katherine and I, a part of the same bloodline? I don't get it."

Blair looked at the ceiling along with her and sighed, "I can honestly tell you that I don't know. Katherine was descended from Tatia and in some way you have be descended from Katherine. Doppelgangers are a part of the same lineage, that's all I can tell you. That's all I know." And that was indeed the truth. After Katherine, Blair didn't try to find any more descendants. Being in the same town as Elena just happened, it wasn't deliberate on her part. If there was more to the story, Blair wasn't privy to it.

The girls looked upwards in silence before finally falling asleep. Blair's dreams were filled with Damon and their night together. And in all honesty, Blair wasn't sure if that was due to her subconscious or Damon. If she was to be even more honest...either way...she didn't care.

* * *

End Episode 11

* * *

 **A/N: Blair's dialogue "I am a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in an** _ **awesome**_ **rack" is quoted from Jeph Jacques' WebComic QuestionableContent. Credit goes to Jeph Jacques for that awesome line XD. And, as always, thank you so much for sticking with Personification!  
**


	12. Yes, Andrea

Blair walked into the Grill to meet up with Bonnie and Elena. "I'm late, I know. Give me grief for it later." She quickly sat and pulled the tray of fries closer to her, "What did I miss?"

"Elena was just finishing up saying that she's adopted." Bonnie replied and Blair just about choked on her fry upon hearing that.

"What the fucking what?" Blair asked after swallowing. "That's...that's...no way. Seriously?"

"Jenna confirmed it, but nothing makes any sense. According to my birth records it says my grandparents _are_ my grandparents." Elena sighed and took the fries back from Blair.

Blair really didn't know what to say to that except for, "You should talk to Jenna."

"That's what I said." Bonnie pointed out but Elena seemed to have had enough with this conversation.

"I think it's time for some shopping. Our outfits for the dance are really lacking accessories." The girls, except for Blair got up from their seats. "Coming?" Elena asked.

"I hate decades dances, you know this," Blair replied. "I'll pass. But I will keep the fries."

"I'll pay the bill then catch up with you." Bonnie informed Elena and went to take care of that.

Blair ate a couple more fries then stood to take her leave but was blocked by Damon's sudden appearance. "Go away, Damon."

"Hey, I've given you your space but now I think it's time for a little chat." Damon replied, taking a step closer to her. "Did you really think that I would just act like nothing happened?" He leaned closer and whispered, "You loved it. Admit it."

Blair pushed him away and pointed her finger at him. "You don't get to tell me how I feel. Only I can do that. Now leave me the hell alone before I lose my temper."

"Ooo. Will it lead to angry sex?" Damon grinned a flirty little grin at her.

Blair didn't get a chance to say anything because Bonnie came over and said, "Leave her alone Damon. I can set fires with my mind, remember? And don't fires kill vampires?"

Seemed like everyone was coming to her aid because right after that Ben, the bartender and former school mate of theirs, came over and asked, "Everything alright?"

"Fine." Blair answered firmly then walked away from the growing group and headed out the door.

She was walking down the street when her cell phone rang. Without looking at the number she answered it, "Hello?"

"Hello, Andrea." The voice on the other end spoke, causing Blair to freeze in her tracks. "Who is this?" She asked.

"You don't remember me? Your sister hit me with your car, but you both got away from me. That won't happen again."

Blair looked around, trying to spot whoever was making the phone call but she couldn't see anyone. "Who is this?" She demanded. Blair had to know who knew and how the hell they figured it out.

"The past always catches up with you, Andrea. Always."

The call ended and Blair took off down the street, almost running smack dab into Damon. She gasped and took a step back.

Damon looked at her worriedly, "Blair? What's wrong?"

"I need a ride home. Please." Blair spoke quickly with a dire need.

He didn't question Blair further and led her to his car.

Blair stuck close to Damon until she reached his vehicle and when she got home, she ran inside the house without a word.

* * *

Blair told Elena what happened and that resulted in Elena dragging her to Stefan's house the following day to talk to him about it. Blair didn't want Damon involved at all. The more space she put between them the better.

"He called me Andrea." Blair added after telling Stefan about the previous night and the phone call. "And that the past always catches up. Who the hell is this guy? In that lifetime Andrea only told Katherine and Emily. And Emily wouldn't have told anyone."

"But Katherine could have." Stefan replied, handing Blair a drink.

"Great, one more thing I have to be pissed at her about." Blair replied, taking the drink and almost downed it with one gulp. "I'm worried he's going to come after you." She said looking at Elena. "Mystery Vamp made a comment about both of us not getting away next time."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Elena couldn't make that any clearer.

"If I die, I'll come back. You won't. If it ever comes down between me and you I'm saving you every time." Blair was just as clear with her words as Elena was with hers.

"Nothing's going to happen to either of you." Stefan interjected, handing the Gilbert watch compass to Elena. "I want you to have this."

Elena accepted it and said, "This is Jeremy's pocket watch. How did you get this?"

"I took it from Damon, who took it from Logan, who must have taken it from you," Stefan replied.

Elena opened the watch, "What happened to it?"

"It's been turned into vampire compass." Blair answered before Stefan could. "I may have failed to mention that before."

Elena looked at Blair like she was nuts, "You're kidding, right?"

"She's not," Stefan answered. "It is a compass. One that points to vampires."

"Why did my father have it?" Elena didn't understand that part.

"The Gilberts were one of the founding families," Blair pointed out, "and in 1864 they were one of the families that tried to eradicate the vampires."

Elena's eyes went wide, "You couldn't have mentioned this before?"

Blair sighed while taking a drink, "I told you. When information becomes pertinent, then I'll tell you. There's way to much to tell in one sitting."

Elena looked between Stefan and Blair, "Did you know them?"

They both nodded in reply with Stefan saying, "Yes." He then added, "I want you to keep this. That way you'll know if you're in danger."

"What about Blair?" Elena asked, looking to her friend.

Blair put her hand on Elena's shoulder, "Like I just said. If it's a choice between me and you, it's you every time." She looked at the time and said, "I have to meet up with Matt. I'll see you later."

As she started to leave, Elena asked, "Is that really such a good idea?"

Blair turned around and answered with an 'isn't it obvious' tone, "I'm going to be at the school with everyone who's on the committee. Much safer in a group." She gave them a bit of a wave and continued on her way without any more road blocks.

* * *

Matt chuckled at how much detail Blair was putting into the poster for the 50's dance. "It's not the Mona Lisa. You don't have to put that much effort into it."

Blair responded by taking her paintbrush and hitting his arm with it. "It's a habit. For a painter, everything has the potential to be a masterpiece."

"I didn't even know you painted." Matt got Blair back for getting paint on him. He took his own brush and returned the favor.

Blair narrowed her eyes at him. "Be careful, Donovan or you just might be starting a war." She chuckled then addressed what he said. "I haven't painted in a really long time. Which was why I agreed to help."

"Oh, so you agreed for the paint and not to spend time with me?" Matt sounded playfully offended.

"Yep," Blair replied with a grin, "pretty much."

"You are so mean." Matt was playing around with her and she didn't miss a beat.

Blair sighed a light, little sigh and said, "I know."

They both got a laugh out of that before she segued into her question, "So...you going to the dance?"

"I can't, working." Matt answered, getting back to the poster.

"You got the job at the Grill?" Blair punched his arm in a 'that's awesome' way.

"I'm only a busboy, Blair. Not the manager or anything." Matt didn't see it as a big deal. It was a necessity more than anything else.

"Hey, a job is a job. There's no shame in that." Blair smiled and put the finishing touch on her poster. "And that, Mr Donovan, is that."

Matt nodded his head, "I think Caroline would approve."

Blair scoffed at that statement, "I don't give a rat's ass about her approval."

"I would love to see her face when you say that to her." Matt chuckled then looked at his watch, "Damn, I have to go. I'll see you around, Blair."

"Later, Donovan." Blair gave him a silly salute and cleaned up the painting supplies.

"That's a real slap in the face, you know that?" Caroline spoke as she approached Blair with crossed arms.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific." Blair replied, not bothering to look at her.

Caroline scoffed, "Hooking up with Elena's ex. Not cool."

Blair dropped the brushes into the bucket and too crossed her arms, looking at Caroline now. "A) We're not hooking up. And B) Elena is with Stefan now. She's moved on and so can he. But for the record, it's none of your concern, so keep your stuck up nose out of other people's business."

"You are such a bitch." Caroline shook her head and walked away.

"You've used that insult before, Caroline. Time for some new material." Blair shouted back and used the back of her hand to rub her forehead. It was officially official, she and Caroline were _never_ going to get along.

* * *

On her way home, Damon approached again. Blair was definitely starting to lose her patience. "Damon, you're taking the stalker thing to a whole new level. Am I going to have to get a restraining order?"

Damon was in an 'all business' mood. "Were you at my house earlier?"

Blair raised an eyebrow, "No, I've been at the school. Why?"

"Someone went through all the books in the library. You're a bookworm, so I was assuming it was you," Damon replied, clearly annoyed that he was wrong.

"Was anything taken?" Blair was trying to figure out why this was such a big deal to him.

After a minute Damon said, "My father's journal."

Blair waved her hand for him to keep going, "More details, Damon."

He sighed before answering, "Bree said there was another way to open the tomb using Emily's Grimoire, but as far as I know it's location is unknown. Stefan said there's nothing in the journal that mentions the tomb, but it could be coded. I have no desire to open it now so that means..." Damon was letting her fill in that blank.

Blair's eyes went wide when she put the pieces together, "Someone else does."

Damon snapped his fingers and pointed at her, "Exactly."

"Oh my god...the guy." Blair didn't mean to say that part out loud, but she did.

"What guy?" Damon asked, instantly wanting to know.

"I have to go." Blair took off running down the street to get home as soon as possible. Damn, she really needed a car or at least needed to get her bike fixed.

* * *

Blair filled Elena in on what Damon told her and how it was starting to seem like someone else wanted to open the tomb. In the midst of this conversation Elena convinced Blair to go to the dance with her they could keep an eye on one another. Since there was nothing they could do about the possible tomb opener at that time, they just got ready for the dance.

Elena was in the bathroom while Blair was in Elena's room to start getting ready. Blair barely started getting ready when the compass started whirring. Blair reacted quickly and locked Elena in the bathroom. After she was sure Elena was safe, she grabbed her cell and called Stefan's phone. Unfortunately, Damon answered. "Where's Stefan?" Blair asked, going downstairs, ignoring Elena shouting her asks of what was going on.

"He's on his way to get Elena. Forgot his phone." Damon answered then asked, "Why?"

"It's nothing. Probably just him." Blair ended the phone call and sighed. Suddenly she felt like she was being watched, but before she could turn around, someone attacked her from behind. Blair cracked her head back into her attacker's, but it didn't stop him. The male vampire still tried to bite into her.

"Blair!" Stefan shouted and rushed to her aid. He threw the other vampire away, before he managed to bite Blair, and got ready to fight if need be. The other vampire didn't stick around. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Blair nodded, "I'm fine...Elena!" she ran up the stairs and unlocked the bathroom door so Elena could get out.

"What the hell happened?!" She exclaimed, looking at Blair.

"Uh...Stefan's here." Blair clearly left out a lot of details but filled Elena in as they went back downstairs.

Stefan had apparently called Damon during this time because it wasn't long before he walked through the door. "Blair? Are you okay?"

Blair threw her hands up in the air, "I'm fine! I really wish you would stop asking me that." She rubbed her hands over her face and slid to the floor in front of the couch.

"How did he get in?" Damon asked, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

"He was invited in. He must have been the pizza guy last night." Elena chimed in but Blair couldn't confirm or deny. She didn't get a look at her attacker and didn't see the pizza guy from the night before either.

"Ain't that just peachy." Blair muttered, resting her head on her knees. "I need a nap."

"You sleep too much." Elena pointed out in a 'that's bad for you' tone.

"You try having a gazillion memories in your brain and tell me it's not tiring." Blair replied with snark.

Damon apparently wanted to get back on track, "Did he say anything to you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure he just wanted to kill me." Blair rested her head back on the couch cushion. "If I managed to see his face then I would have a better idea of who the hell we're dealing with. I can't get over how that guy knew I was Andrea."

Elena and Stefan looked at her with 'what the hell' eyes, but Blair waved them off and Damon said, "Chill, dudes. I know. She told me in Atlanta."

"Blair!" Elena exclaimed and Blair winced slightly before saying, "Remember what I said about pertinent information?"

Elena was not happy with her about this, "That's getting real old, real fast."

Once again, Damon was the one to bring them back on track. "Hate to interrupt the girl talk, but do you realize the extent of the danger you're in? He was _invited._ "

The Salvatore brothers exchanged looks before Damon said, "We're gonna have to take care of him tonight." He looked at the girls, "You up for it?"

"What do we have to do?" Elena asked before Blair could object in any way.

"Go to the dance. See who shows up." Damon stood up and offered Blair his hand, "Shall we?"

"This is a bad idea." Stefan was the one who objected.

"Until the vampire is taken care of, no one in his house is safe," Blair retorted, but didn't accept Damon's hand to get to her feet. She did that on her own.

"You're not leaving our side." Elena linked her arm with Blair's to emphasize her point.

Blair looked down at her normal clothes and sighed, "Let's pick that up after I get dressed."

* * *

Blair walked into the dance wearing an outfit that was almost identical to the one Sandy wore at the end of Grease. Elena claimed she purchased it as a backup outfit, but Blair saw right through that little fib. She didn't point that out though and just put it on without a fuss.

Stefan walked in ahead of her, into the dance, with Elena and Damon was right at her side. "You're wearing it," Damon commented as his mouth turned upwards for a 'Grinch grin'.

Her hand instantly went to the locket around her neck. "I forgot to take it off," she lied. She didn't want to get into the whole locket thing then so she followed after the others, hoping Damon would take the hint...even though she knew he wouldn't.

"You guys look around for anyone suspicious. We better go mingle." Elena was decisive with her instructions and cocked her head for Blair to follow.

Blair was about to do that when Damon grabbed onto her arm to stop her. "Stay in sight."

She yanked her arm back and glared at him, "Don't tell me what to do. You couldn't do it then, and you can't do it now."

Damon scoffed, "At least you, as her, considered my words before going against them."

"I did consider them," Blair answered with a smile. "For a millisecond." She walked off to catch up with Elena, but Caroline got right up in her face.

Caroline didn't waste any time laying it into Blair, "I can't believe you! First you go after Matt, Elena's _ex_ and now you're here with Damon? My _ex_? What are you rebound sex girl?"

Blair wanted to punch Caroline right in the face for saying that to her, but she forcefully brushed off nonexistent lint from her Grease outfit instead. "Caroline, I have had it with...well, _**you**_. If you weren't so insecure about yourself then you wouldn't be giving me a hard time. My family is shit, I'm nothing like you or your friends, and except for being rebound sex girl, everything you think about me is probably true. But I'm done. I'm done with this battle with you and I am done dealing with your shit. I have more important things to do than _this_ ," Blair waved her hand out in front of her to emphasize the 'this' and continued, "so have a nice evening."

Caroline was at a loss for words, so it seemed. Blair smiled a mock friendly smile and went over to Bonnie and Elena. "What was that about?" Bonnie asked, looking over at Caroline.

"I finally told her I'm done with her drama," Blair answered, letting out a breath.

Elena was honestly glad to hear that, "Feel better?"

Blair shrugged, "If it actually means enough to resonate a feeling within me, I'll let you know."

Her friends rolled their eyes at that then their attention turned to the approaching Damon.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted, charmingly, then faced Blair with an offered hand. "May I have this dance?"

Blair looked at him with a 'hell no' look and he answered with a 'you know you want to' look of his own. His reply caused Blair to exhale deeply, "You're not going to leave me alone until I dance with you, are you?"

Damon leaned forward and baited her, "Dance with me and find out." He wiggled his hand at her, just waiting for her to accept.

Her eyes narrowed before she walked out onto the dance floor, once again not taking his offered hand.

"Do you realize you're just making this all the more fun?" Damon asked, taking her hand as soon as they reached the floor and spun her around. When they faced each other, he continued, "I seem to remember there being _a lot_ of chasing in the past. I'm up for the Chase 2.0"

"I'm not playing hard to get, Damon. I want you to leave me alone." Blair placed her hands on her shoulders as they danced and couldn't wait for the song to end.

"If you wanted me to leave you alone then you wouldn't have kissed me in Atlanta," Damon replied, knowing he wouldn't have to elaborate any further.

Blair stopped dancing and looked him square in the eye. She spoke just loud enough for him to hear and said, "And if you actually wanted a chance to be with me then you wouldn't have killed Zach, Lexi, and Marge." She felt her heart breaking all over again and couldn't bear to look to at him. The song was far from over, but she couldn't stand being this close to him. Blair walked away and off the dance floor to get as far from Damon as she could.

Elena hurried over to Blair and spoke a mile a minute, "I saw him, the pizza guy. Stefan's going after him, I'm going to get Damon. Stay here."

Blair just barely processed that information right before Elena went to go find Damon in the crowd. Just then, her cell phone rang. Blair pulled it out of her chest, where she stuck it for safe keeping earlier that evening, and answered it, "What do you want?"

"Hello, Andrea. Now this is what you are going to do. There is an exit door behind you. You have five seconds."

"That's not happening." Blair looked around trying to spot either Salvatore or Elena to let them know she was on the phone with the guy. She didn't consider his words until he threatened her.

"Do it, or the little Gilbert dies."

Blair's eyes darted over to Jeremy at the drink table and she had to catch her breath when she saw who was standing near him. "Noah."

"Now you're catching on. So, are you going to do as I say or am I going to snap his neck? It'll be so fast, I bet there won't even be a witness."

"You touch him, I'll kill you." Blair's words seethed as she spoke.

"I've heard that before," Noah replied, "Now start walking. Through the door."

Blair didn't waste another second and took off out the exit. She took only a moment to kick off her red Sandy heels and continued running down the hall. When Blair reached the double doors, she tried to get through but they were chained from the other side. "Dammit, Noah!" Blair hated that guy in the eighteen hundreds and that feeling hasn't faltered.

Noah was gaining on her so she ran into the cafeteria. At this point she was just trying to keep Noah away from everyone else for as long as possible. She's made it clear before that if the choice came to protecting them or protecting herself, she'd protect them every time.

The exits in the cafeteria were also locked, much to Blair's chagrin. Noah didn't waste any time getting to her now. "You look different." He commented then threw Blair across the room. She impacted into a table that was covered with papers and pencils. Blair gathered up as many pencils as she could and when Noah attacked her again she stabbed him in the stomach with one and the hand with the other. Blair then gave a bent over Noah a roundhouse kick to the head before running over to the mop bucket the janitor had left behind.

She pulled the mop out and angled the handle to kick it, breaking it in half. Blair spun her makeshift stake in her hand and rolled her neck. In that moment she knew _exactly_ who she was channeling...Brenna.

Noah charged for her and Blair tried to lunge with the stake. He was faster than she and grabbed her arm. Noah bent her arm back and yanked the stake from her hand, throwing it out of reach. Blair fought back as best she could but he soon had his hand on her throat and slammed her again the wall.

Noah, completely vamped out now, asked, "Any last words?"

Blair had a few choice words, but she didn't get a chance to speak them because Noah quickly added, "Never mind. I don't care." He completely vamped out and was about to drive his fangs into her neck when a force threw him backwards, away from her.

Blair saw Damon standing there and honestly felt glad to see him. She summed it up to just being glad that she wasn't going to die.

Stefan had Noah blocked off at the exit with the stake in hand, "We just want to talk."

Noah was in no mood for talking. He charged for Blair again, causing Stefan to throw Damon the stake, and Damon to drive it into Noah's torso before he could reach her.

Noah dropped to his knees, and Damon asked, "Feel like talking now?"

"Screw you," Noah answered and Damon didn't like that one bit.

Damon forcefully moved the stake in Noah's torso, "Wrong answer. Why are you doing this?"

Noah laughed, "Because it's fun."

Damon inwardly aimed the stake closer to his heart, "What do you want with Blair?"

"She's Katherine's sister." Noah looked right at Blair. "I should have killed you then and again, and again."

"I did _nothing_ to you, Noah!" Blair exclaimed, pissed as hell about this whole ordeal.

"Katherine did! And you were her prized pet." Noah spat back. "I can't punish Katherine but I can her little lookalike. That will suffice."

Damon moved the stake in Noah once more while asking, "Did you steal my father's journal?"

"Yes." Noah answered, gasping from the pain.

"Why?" Damon asked with his hand firmly placed on the stake.

"Looking for the Grimoire. Wrong journal." Noah shook his head and gasped in laughter.

"You're trying to get into the tomb?" Blair stepped forward and punched Noah right across the face. " _You_ should have killed _me_? **I** should have killed **you**!" Blair punched him again, "Who are you working with?!"

Noah's eyes locked onto Blair, "No. You're going to have to kill me."

Blair spit into his face and walked away to let the brothers do what needed to be done. Did she want to be the one to kill Noah? Of course she did. But she knew if she crossed that line with Brenna being so prominent...she might not be able to come back from it.

Damon pulled the stake from Noah's torso and drove it into his chest. Blair let out a breath as she watched Noah's desiccated body fall to the floor.

They saw Mr Saltzman walk past the cafeteria so Damon took off to take care of that. Blair rubbed the back of her neck and and sighed. Out of every possible thought that could have possibly come to her mind in that moment, only one did. "How did you two not remember him?" Blair couldn't wrap her head around that and walked off to leave Stefan to take care of the body and to go find her shoes.

* * *

After filling Elena in on everything that happened, Blair went to the Grill and plopped down at one of the tables. "If I make a Sandra Dee joke, will you punch me?" Blair heard Matt's voice ask from behind her and she turned to face him with a smile. "That depends on how funny it is," she replied.

Matt, in his Grill shirt with a tray in his arms, winced. "I better not risk it. It's pretty bad and I don't want to have to pay for the resulting broken dishes."

Blair smiled, "Smart man."

Caroline, who was apparently already at another table, passed by and said, "Did your date with Damon end early? How sad." Blair may be done with Caroline but it seemed that Caroline was far from being done with her. She didn't stick around to see the fireworks but was pleased with what she started.

Matt looked at Caroline oddly then turned to Blair, "What date with Damon?"

"That's just Caroline wanted to start trouble. It wasn't a date," Blair replied, rubbing her forehead.

"But you went with Damon?" Matt sounded like he wanted to be able to put all the pieces together.

"I went with Elena and Stefan. Damon tagged along. There's nothing to worry about." Blair _really_ didn't want this to blow up.

Matt didn't like what he was hearing at all, and took it to a very bad place, "Oh, so I can't take you to a dance that you usually hate so you instantly find someone else to take you? Is that how this is going to be? I have to work so you go with plan B?"

Blair got up from her chair and looked firmly at Matt, "You are blowing this way out of proportion, I have had a bad night, and I am _not_ in the mood for this drama. When you stop being like...like this, then give me a call." She stormed out of the Grill after that, feeling more pissed then than she had felt before. Great. Just freaking great.

She made it at least several blocks away from the Grill when Matt pulled up with his truck. "Blair!" he called out, "Come on, Blair, please get in the truck."

Blair wasn't paying any attention to him, because she was still pissed and proceed to walk towards the crosswalk. Matt had pulled over and ran to her. "What?!" she exclaimed, still clearly peeved at him, but that soon faded when Matt cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers.

Blair felt her eyes close as she held onto his wrists, returning the kiss.

When their lips parted, Matt smiled, "This will never work."

Blair returned the smile, "Let's enjoy it while it lasts, then." She smiled once more before their lips met again. The sensation that moved through Blair was that of a new love. Then again, it really wasn't so new...she was just finally admitting it.

* * *

Blair and Matt were so involved with each other that they didn't even notice they were being watched.

A female vampire stepped out of the shadows of the alley she was standing in and clenched her fists. It took every fiber of her being not to attack right then and there.

Ben walked up beside her and said, "Weren't you the one that said to exercise patience?"

She glared at Ben for a moment. "Don't point out my hypocrisy." She looked behind them and saw Anna approaching. "Where is Noah?"

"His twisted vendetta got the better of him. He was staked and tortured by the Salvatores," Anna replied.

The female almost looked disappointed but that soon changed when she asked, "And the journal?"

Anna looked down for a moment, "I don't have it, but I know where it is. Don't worry, I'll get it."

The female vampire changed her face to her other form. Her eyes went pitch black, her fangs longer than that of a normal vampire, and the veins around her eyes were a deep, blood red. The tone of her voice was darker as she said, "You better. Or that failure will be your last." She looked at the other vampires in her presence; Anna and Ben.

The vampires both looked down and answered in almost unison, "Yes, Andrea."

* * *

End Episode 12

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to AlyAlyAly for all her brainstorming help and listening to all my insane ideas. And thanks to all of you for continuing to read Personification!**


	13. I will get you back

_The year is 1864_

The time was well past midnight as Andrea sat on the porch of the Salvatore house, waiting for Katherine to return. She knew her 'sister' had gone out to feed and knew she had taken Damon with her. Andrea hated all of this. It tore her up inside, knowing what she was doing to him. She had tried warning the Salvatore brothers time and time again, but she would always compel them to forget.

Andrea was being ripped apart inside. She was so torn between her loyalty to Katherine and her love for Damon. Andrea _owed_ Katherine, she knew this but she didn't know how much more she could take. Katherine no longer had any concern for Andrea's feelings. The great detail she put into telling Andrea of her exploits with Damon made this quite clear.

As she waited for Katherine to return, her hand lingered on her chest where the locket used to fall. The night of the Founder's Party almost killed her, metaphorically speaking. Seeing the man she loved with another like that...it was unbearable. And yet, she felt so helpless to doing anything about it.

Andrea spotted Katherine in the distance and ran to her. "Where is Damon? Is he alright?"

Katherine smiled at Andrea. "He is no longer your concern, sister. Or have I made that not clear enough?"

"Please tell me you didn't turn him." Andrea closed her eyes and whispered this.

"Oh, Andrea. You still love him. What a pity." Katherine sighed, "But to ease your worries, no I have not turned him...yet." A wicked grin moved across her face as she walked past Andrea to go inside.

Andrea didn't move an inch in that moment, other than placing her hand where the locket once fell, again. The thought of Damon being turned into a vampire petrified her to no end. She saw first hand what becoming a vampire did to Katherine. The thought of it happening to Damon's kind soul was...insufferable.

* * *

 _The time is now 'Present Day'_

Blair stood in the living room of the Salvatore Boarding House and looked out the window. Her hand holding onto the locket around her neck. No, she hadn't taken it off. She did, however, find a much longer chain and placed it on that. Now when she did wear it, it was hidden by her clothing.

She was half listening to the conversation being had by the others in the room. They were discussing tracking down the journal before the 'bad guys' got a hold of it first. Damon kept saying that he didn't need to open the tomb any more. Since Andrea was now Blair and all. Those parts, she kept ignoring but she couldn't help thinking back to her life as Andrea. So much for putting distance between them.

"What is a Grimoire anyway?" Blair heard Elena ask, so she answered with "It's basically a witch's cookbook."

"She speaks!" Damon exclaimed, clearly poking at her. "I thought you had become a living statue."

"I have a lot on my mind, Damon." Blair walked over to take a seat on the couch next to Elena and clarified what a Grimoire was. "Every spell a witch casts is unique to them so they'd have to document it."

"Like she said, cookbook." Damon added, causing Blair to roll her eyes.

"Any theories on who the other vampires are?" Stefan asked, looking at the group.

"Noah was a blast from the past so I can only assume the others are too." Blair rubbed her face with her hands. "If only I could remember that day. I'd have some sort of clue."

"You can't blame yourself." Damon was apparently trying to comfort her, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I don't blame myself," Blair shot back. "I'm pissed at Katherine for taking my life away! If she wasn't in the tomb I'd kill her." She had enough of this talk of the past so she got up from her seat and walked away, saying, "I need some air." and left it at that.

As soon as she walked out of the house, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Blair did her best to clear her mind of, well, everything, but she couldn't stop herself from going back to the Andrea's past...

* * *

 _The year is 1864_

Andrea didn't want to be the one to do this. She knew Katherine was with Damon, but she had a message to deliver. Andrea rapped on Katherine's door and when given permission to enter, she did.

Andrea averted her eyes as best she could due to a relatively clothed Katherine, straddling Damon on her bed. Trying to wipe that image from her mind prevented her from speaking instantly.

"What is is, sister?" Katherine asked, growing impatient with her.

"Pearl is here to see you." That was all Andrea had to say so she left the room and did her best to keep her tears at bay.

Emily approached her in the hall and smiled a mock apologetic smile. "My apologies. I should have been the one to deliver the message."

Andrea took a moment to glare at her in reply then went downstairs to wait for Katherine with Pearl. "She will be down shortly." She informed Pearl who only nodded in reply.

It wasn't long before Katherine descended the stairs. "It's lovely to see you, Pearl."

"Perhaps we could speak outside." The words that came out of Pearl's mouth were hardly a question.

Katherine understood and turned to Emily who had just entered the foyer. "Emily, would you please tell Mr Salvatore that I have stepped out?"

Emily nodded with a smirk, then asked, "Which one?"

Katherine grinned wickedly at Andrea for a moment before answering, "Both."

Andrea didn't say a word and followed the ladies outside to see what Pearl had to say was all about.

As soon as they were out of the house Pearl asked, "How long do you plan on staying with the Salvatores? People talk, Katherine. You, carrying on with both brothers, doesn't help the situation."

Andrea chimed in at that moment as they walked, "Am I pertinent to this conversation?"

Katherine answered that question instead of Pearl, "Of course you are, dear sister." She then turned her attention to Pearl, "The Salvatores have been kind enough to take us in. As far as everyone here knows, we are poor orphan girls from Atlanta who lost their family in the fires." Katherine's tone was of mock pity, for sure.

"A match you lit, no doubt." Pearl looked to Andrea for confirmation, but none was given by her. Katherine, however, chuckled in reply.

Pearl looked past them to her daughter and called out, "Darling! Please be careful!" Pearl's daughter was getting very close to the horses. Once her warning was given, Pearl got to the matter at hand, the reason why she came. Pearl pulled a glass bottle from her handbag as she spoke, "Honoria Fell came by the apothecary yesterday with a case of this elixir. She asked that it be sold at a reduced rate."

"I don't follow." In fact, Katherine looked quite confused.

Andrea, however, had an instant suspicion of what the elixir was, but said no word about it. It was a petty little way to get back at Katherine just a _little_ bit.

"Try it." Pearl held the bottle out for Katherine to take, and she did.

Katherine smelled it first and smiled at the lovely aroma then poured it on her wrist. Her skin sizzled and steamed as she hissed from the pain, "What in Hell?"

"Vervain," Pearl informed.

This was the moment Andrea did speak, "They know."

Pearl nodded, "Yes. They are trying to find us and getting very crafty about it."

Katherine looked most offended, "The townspeople ingesting vervain. Well, that's inconvenient."

"It might be time for us to move on again." Pearl was on board for that idea.

"She's right, Katherine. It's only a matter of time before..." Andrea didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence.

"No," Katherine spoke firmly. "I like it here. I'm not interested in leaving just yet."

Andrea sighed and excused herself, "Excuse me, I would like to say hello to your daughter." She bowed her head in Pearl's direction then walked over to the horses.

Pearl's daughter smiled as Andrea approached. "Aren't they stunning?" she asked.

Andrea smiled, "Yes, Annabelle, they are."

* * *

 _They time is now 'Present Day'_

"Hey, it's me. Foosball champion. I'll be at the Grill later if you want a rematch." Anna ended her call as Ben came out of the bathroom, drying off from his shower.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, going over to the window.

"Jeremy Gilbert," Anna answered, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"You're not like into him, are you?" Ben sounded a bit jealous.

Anna rolled her eyes, "I need him for something, get over it."

Ben looked behind the curtain and hissed when the sun burned his skin, just as Andrea entered the motel room. It took her half a second to realize what he had done.

"Have you not learned by now that you do _not_ have the luxury of day-walking?" Andrea looked at Ben like he was the biggest idiots of idiots in the world.

"I keep forgetting. I'm still not used to this whole thing. Jeeze." Ben was definitely giving Andrea attitude, something she didn't take kindly to.

Andrea went 'uber vamp', as Anna called it, and grabbed Ben by his throat. She slammed him into the wall and hissed, "You think you are worthy of treating me with disrespect?"

Anna quickly got off the bed and sped over to Andrea, "He didn't mean it. Andrea, please."

"I...I'm sorry." Ben struggled to get out and that appeased Andrea for the time being. She released her grip on him and faced Anna. "Any progress on the journal?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from Jeremy. I will get it back." Anna did her best to assure Andrea of that fact.

"So I keep hearing, and yet...I see no results. Am I going to have to retrieve it myself?" Andrea instantly pointed at Ben without even having to look at him, "You dare to point out the flaw in that plan and I will eat your heart."

Ben held up his hands in surrender, "I wasn't going to say a word."

Andrea lowered her hand, "You are becoming less of an idiot. Congratulations." She walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of blood, handing it to Ben. "Drink. You cannot be craving around the witch. She will be able to sense your weakness."

Ben accepted the bottle and moved over to the bed, opening the bottle as he went.

"Andrea...do you remember the saying 'attract more flies with honey than vinegar'?" Anna was careful with her wording, not wanting to offend the uber vamp.

Andrea slowly turned to face Anna and said, "Why offer honey when I hold the fly's life in my hand?" She thrust her hand into Anna and gripped around the girl's heart.

Anna gasped and trembled from the pain. "Andrea..." she gasped, not able to speak once more.

"I am an Incarnation Vampire. I am _far_ stronger than you, girl. Do not test me." Andrea tightened her grip around Anna's heart, "Have you learned your lesson?" she asked, moving very close to Anna.

Anna nodded as best she could and Andrea carefully took back her hand. She gave the girl a bottle of blood, saying, "You'll heal quicker. I need you at your best." She smiled an eerily, motherly smile at Anna as she drank the blood. "That's a good girl."

Andrea then headed to the bathroom but paused in front of Ben, asking, "Do you want honey?"

Ben quickly shook his head, "I'm good with vinegar."

A wicked smile crossed Andrea's lips, "I am starting to tolerate you. Keep it up." She walked into the bathroom to wash her hands and closed the door behind her. After washing her hands she looked at herself in the mirror. She blinked a few times before firmly placing her hand on the glass, cracking it completely. "Much better."

* * *

Andrea paced back and forth in the little room, waiting for Anna to return from the school to retrieve the journal. "She should have been back by now."

"She's being cautious." Ben tried to assure her as best he could without setting her off. "If your counterpart is there then..." Andrea's hand to his throat cut him off.

"Blair is _**not**_ my counterpart. She is a copy of a copy. Nothing more! As soon as the tomb is opened I will have my revenge upon her." Andrea released Ben once again and cocked her head to the side. "I am growing impatient. Occupy my time."

Ben rubbed his throat a little and asked, "How?"

A laugh escaped her lips, "I am sure you can get creative."

Before Ben could act, Anna walked into the room. Andrea sighed, "Another time then. Besides, you have a date to get to." She shooed Ben out of the room since the sun had set and it was now safe for him to walk around.

Once he was out the door, Andrea turned her attention to Anna, "I presume you have the journal?"

Anna nodded, handing it over but Andrea shook her head, "Oh no, sweet girl. We shall read this together." Andrea sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her.

Anna was hesitant for a moment but finally sat down and once they were comfortable, Anna opened the journal and they started to read.

* * *

 _The year is 1864_

Katherine, Pearl, and Andrea went into town together. While Katherine entered the mercantile, Andrea stopped their companion. "Pearl, I beg of you, speak some sense into Katherine. She will not listen to me."

Pearl looked at her in concern, "Andrea, what is it?"

Andrea's eyes went to the ground before meeting Pearl's, "She plans on turning the brothers...both of them. I have tried to speak sense to her, but she will hear none of it."

Pearl took her Andrea's hand in assurance, "I will speak to her. You have my word." Once their understanding was shared, Pearl followed Katherine into the shop.

Andrea, however, stayed outside and smiled when Anna came out to greet her. "I was hoping you'd be here." Anna said happily, linking her arm with Andrea's.

"Of course. I couldn't miss out a chance on seeing you." The girls smiled and laughed happily before Andrea asked, "Will your mother be terribly bothered if I absconded with you for a little while?"

Anna happily ran into the mercantile to ask and just as happily exited, "She agreed! Where are we going this time?"

"Oh, sweet girl, you'll see." They linked arms again as Andrea led the way to the little adventure she had planned for them. A plan that most certainly involved horses.

* * *

 _The time is now 'Present Day'_

After sleeping for awhile, a side effect of constant flashbacks, Blair went down into the kitchen of the Gilbert house. Jenna was sitting on the counter sipping at wine and at the island, with a towel over his shoulder, slicing tomatoes, was Damon. This sight before Blair made her blink her eyes a few times, just to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, you okay?" Jenna asked, setting her wine aside.

"I haven't been sleeping well lately, so just catching up." Blair pointed at Damon, "What are you doing?"

"Cooking dinner," Damon answered, smiling. "Care to help?"

"Blair is an _amazing_ cook. When she actually wants to cook, that is." Jenna hopped down from the counter to refill her glass.

"No, I don't want to help...I don't even know why you're here." In that moment, Blair wished she hadn't decided to get out of bed for food. Wasting away up the attic seemed to be a _far_ better idea.

Damon chuckled as he sliced, "Didn't Stefan or Elena tell you?"

Blair's look screamed 'do you really think I'd ask if they did?'

Jenna, for some reason, took that as her cue to leave. "I'll just be in the other room if you need anything." She took her wine glass and the bottle along with her.

"I'll set the table," Blair announced and grabbed the plates. On her way to bring the dishes to the table, Damon 'accidentally' blocked her path.

"Whoops," he said with a smirk.

Blair shot daggers at him, "Don't do that."

Damon was being all innocent as he went back to cooking, "Do what?"

"Do what?" Blair mocked his tone of voice. "You know what. That move was deliberate."

"Yeah, I was deliberately trying to get to the sink." Damon was sticking to the whole 'it was an accident' shtick.

Blair _clearly_ didn't believe him. She set the plates on the table and when she turned around Damon was right there holding a spoon out to her. Blair jumped ever so slightly then glared.

Damon just smiled, "Taste test?"

The cook in her couldn't resist. She took a sample of his cooking and scrunched up her nose. "Bad?" he asked.

"It's missing something." Blair answered and went over to the stove in order to find the spice she was looking for.

"You're stealing my thunder, Miss Blair," Damon teased, following her.

"If this is the peak of you're cooking skills, then you should be thanking me." If he was going to take a jab at her then she was going to shoot it right back.

Damon leaned against the counter and smiled at her, "I like you like this."

Blair wasn't sure she wanted to know where this was going, but asked anyway as she sprinkled in the spice and stirred. "Like me like what?"

Damon shrugged a little in reply. "I don't know just you being...you."

Blair paused for a moment and looked at him. She tried to think of something, anything to say, but...he made her speechless. Something she was definitely kicking herself for. "Shut up," Blair replied then taste tested. "Much better. I return the kitchen to you." Blair handed over the spoon and went back to setting the table as quickly as possible.

In midst of setting a glass on the table, a flash of memory moved through her mind. One that she just couldn't ignore...

* * *

 _The time is 1864_

Andrea stood as a spectator over the game of croquet Katherine was playing with Mr Salvatore. The Salvatore sons approached to spectate as well. Mr Salvatore looked to those not playing and laughed, "I am losing, yet again!"

Katherine got quite the giggle out of that and curtsied proudly.

Andrea walked away from her spot and joined the brothers in their conversation. She arrived just as Damon said, "Father would have her killed if he knew the truth."

"Not if we talk to him." Stefan retorted, "Explained to him how we feel. He could help us keep her safe." He turned to Andrea, asking, "Don't you agree?"

Andrea lightly shook her head, "I'm sorry, Stefan, but no. I do not agree."

"If you believe that brother, you are mad." Damon chimed in. "Father would drive the stake in her himself." He then turned to Andrea and asked the same question Stefan just had, "Don't you agree?"

Andrea nodded in reply. "Yes. Your father would kill her." Her hands were clasped together in front her, her grip tightening around one another in attempts to keep herself together.

Stefan didn't believe them, "No, he wouldn't. We can trust him."

Damon placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "No, Stefan. Not with this. Please, promise me. Promise you won't tell him, brother."

Stefan looked over at Katherine before turning back to Damon, "I promise."

A part of Andrea didn't believe Stefan's word but she did not voice this concern. Why? Because a part of her wanted the suspicion to be true.

* * *

 _The time is now 'Present Day'_

"Blair?" Damon asked, causing her to jump and almost drop the cup in her hand. This caused his brow to furrow in worry, "You okay?"

Blair placed her hands on the back of the chair as if to steady herself. "Just another flashback. Being around people from another life for too long, tends to make them happen." She rubbed her forehead then went to the kitchen to get some water.

Damon walked over to speak, but she held up her hand at him.

"I mean it, Damon. Please, just leave me alone." Blair's words weren't filled with snark, or sass, she was almost begging him to give her space because she wasn't sure how much more she could take with the constant flashbacks.

He nodded in an 'okay' manner, setting the dish towel on the counter. "I'll go teach Jeremy a thing or two about video games, then."

As Damon headed for the living room, Blair called out "Play nice, Damon."

He turned around and smiled in mock innocence, "When am I ever not nice?"

Blair shook her head and felt a smile creep upon her lips before turning around to hide it.

"I saw that." Jenna teased, walking into the kitchen. "I get it, he's ridiculously hot!"

A loud "Shh!" escaped her before she added, "He's an ass."

"He's got one hell of a nice ass, that's for sure," Jenna replied, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, okay, I'm cutting you off now." Blair took the glass from Jenna and set it aside.

"Rude." Jenna jokingly insulted.

"So I've been told," Blair answered, smiling.

Jenna laughed as she leaned over the counter, "So...there's nothing going on with you and Damon?"

Blair shook her head, "No, nothing. Besides, I'm kinda...with Matt now..."

Jenna gasped, "What? Does Elena know?"

"Of course Elena knows. God between you and Caroline." Blair didn't mean to take her shit out on Jenna, it just happened. "I'm sorry," Blair added with a sigh, "I'm going back to bed."

"Blair, I want you to see a doctor. You sleep too much." Jenna's tone was nothing but concern.

"I'm fine," Blair retorted and headed for the stairs. Before she could make the turn to go up, Elena and Stefan walked through the door. Knowing she'd have to deal with this first, she muttered, "Rain check."

Blair walked out onto the porch with Stefan and Elena, Damon soon following. After they were filled in on what had happened, Damon asked, "What do you mean it's missing? Who took it? You know what. I bet it's that teacher, there's something off about him."

Stefan crossed his arms, "No, he knows nothing. Someone got to him right before I did. Mr Saltzman did make a copy, so we at least have that."

"Yeah, but someone else still stole the real thing. And that means they're still one hell of a problem." Blair bit her lip in thought, "Who else knew it was there?" she thought aloud then she realized she didn't even need to ask that question. She already knew the answer just blanked on it until right then. "Jeremy."

"No, we are keeping him out of this." Elena wasn't going to budge on that.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid, jeeze." Blair walked past them and went into the house.

Jeremy was in the living room still playing video games when Blair entered and sat on the arm of the couch, "Hey, Jer. You know Johnathan Gilbert's journal? Who else did you tell about it, besides Mr Saltzman?"

Jeremy laughed, "Why is everyone obsessed with that thing?"

Blair heard the others come into the house, but she ignored them and asked, "I'm not obsessed, I just want to see it. So who did you show?"

"Just Anna," Jeremy answered, but he still didn't get what the big deal was.

Blair's heart just about stopped when she heard that name. "Anna? Short, Asian, kinda quirky?"

Jeremy nodded, chuckling, "Yeah, you know her?"

"Blair?" Elena asked, wondering what was going through her friend's mind.

"Yeah, I do." She stood up and asked, "Where is she? I haven't seen her in a long time, and I'd like to catch up."

"I was supposed to meet her at the Grill tonight and..." Jeremy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Blair spoke.

"Perfect. Damon, you're driving." Blair pulled Jeremy up from the couch and looked at Elena with an 'I'll explain later' expression and walked out the door with Jeremy in tow.

* * *

At the Grill, Damon and Blair sat at a table while Jeremy was waiting for Anna near the pool tables. After a waiter brought over some sodas, Damon asked, "How do you know this Anna chick?"

Blair looked at him and answered, "You'll get it when you see her."

As if on cue, Anna walked over to Jeremy with a smile on her face and started talking to him.

Blair pointed to the girl and Damon looked over. His face went 'what the hell?' and Blair just nodded, sipping at her soda. "Remember her now?"

Of course he did, they both did. And the sight of Anna brought back memories for both of them...

* * *

 _The year is 1864_

Andrea sat outside of the mercantile with Anna while Pearl spoke with Damon and and Katherine inside. "Tell me the story again, please?" Anna asked, looking at Andrea.

"Why are you so fascinated with this tale?" Andrea questioned in reply.

"Why are you so reluctant to continue it?" Anna smiled wide with a " _Please?_ " and Andrea gave in.

"Once there was a young woman in a small village. Her hair was as brown as a bear's fur with a smile that could warm the hearts of those around her. This woman was loved by two men, and while she loved them both in return, it was not by her choice. She loved the wolf with every fiber of her being but the witch couldn't allow such a union. The evil witch cast a spell upon the woman and took away her love for the wolf and placed it inside the human man. The spell was done in vain, for it wasn't long before the human had become a monster.

This monster stalked the young woman like a predator would their prey. She begged and pleaded, but he heard no words. The monster grabbed hold of her and took her life with one bite. The wicked witch tried to bring the woman back to life because the monster was her son and she knew how he loved the maiden. This spell worked in a way. The maiden was brought back to life, but in the body of another. What was meant to be a gift, turned into a curse. The maiden lived many lives for many centuries. Every life filled with love and lost...some more than others." Andrea paused from the story and looked away.

Anna took Andrea's hand and asked, "Will this story ever have a happy ending?"

Andrea smiled weakly at the girl and replied softly, "I will let you know."

* * *

 _The time is now 'Present Day'_

Damon and Blair stayed out of Anna's sight and tracked her back to her motel room. Once Anna went inside, Damon stormed in. By the time Blair made it in there, the vampires were having a throat squeezing match of 'Uncle'.

Seeing this made Blair side, "Separate corners, children."

Blair's voice caught Anna's attention so she released Damon's throat. And in return he released hers. "I was wondering how long it'd take you to find me," Anna spoke, catching her breath. She looked at Blair, "Hello, Blair."

"Hello, Annabelle," Blair replied then asked, "How long have you been here exactly?"

Anna shrugged, "Oh, you know, got here around half past comet." Her attention turned to Damon, "And I saw you screw up every chance you had to open that tomb."

"I don't need it opened anymore." Damon retorted, causing Anna to scoff as she looked at Blair.

"Of course you don't." Anna hopped up on the dresser in the room to take a seat.

"Why are you doing this, Anna?" Blair asked, walking over to the girl that was once her friend.

"Are you _seriously_ asking me that question?" Anna scoffed then looked at Damon as he spoke.

"How did you know about the spell?" He asked.

"I didn't talk to many people back then. Which means I listened." Anna gave Blair a pointed look at that moment.

"There's just something I don't get," Damon continued, "If you've been here this whole time then why are we only now crossing paths?"

Anna looked like she was choosing her words carefully, "Others were taking care of the dirty work."

Blair had a gut feeling that Anna wasn't telling them everything. "Anna...what's wrong?" When she didn't look at her, Blair knew for certain that there was something more going on. Blair walked right over to Anna and did something she hadn't done in such a long time. She cupped Anna's face so they'd look eye to eye, "Talk to me."

Anna looked like she was on the verge of tears, "You have to leave, now. Before she comes back."

"Before who comes back?" Damon asked, growing more interested.

Anna didn't look away from Blair's eyes as she whispered, "Andrea."

Blair gasped and backed away from her, "That's...no...that's impossible. Andrea died, soul moved on, here I am."

" _You_ died. Andrea became a vampire. And because of being an incarnation vampire or whatever...she's the most terrifying thing I've ever seen." Anna spoke the truth and she was terrified. "She'll be back soon...please...go!"

Blair grabbed Damon's arm, "I believe her Damon, let's go."

Damon was going to refute and attempted to but Blair didn't give him a chance. "Damon! Andrea may have the face but she has no soul. Please, listen to me."

He looked into her eyes and nodded before scooping Blair up into his arms and rushing out the door. Once they were a safe enough distance away, he set Blair down to her feet. "So your old body is walking around with a plot to open the tomb? That's not freaky at all." His tone was riddled with sarcasm.

Blair wrapped her arms around herself to try and stop the shaking. Damon saw this and embraced her, not caring what her wrath might be because of it. "I won't let anything happen to you," he vowed.

Andrea wasn't the only that had been turned into a vampire. Another life had been accidentally turned as well. Blair was all too familiar with dealing with an incarnation vampire. They were stronger and far more vicious than that or a normal vampire. But that wasn't the only thing...Thanks to their mystical connection to the Incarnations there was only one way they could die...Blair had to kill them herself. She didn't know if she could do it...again. So when Damon pulled her close and made that vow she just leaned into him and held on for dear life because at that moment, he was the only thing keeping her grounded.

* * *

Andrea had read the journal with Anna and when they got to the part about the Salvatore's father, she had an idea on where to go. She found the location of Mr Salvatore's grave and headed straight there. It was fascinating to her to see Katherine's copy and the one she knew to be Stefan already there. Andrea was a part of a race and didn't even know it. "Let the games begin," she said to herself wickedly and used her speed to finally make her appearance known. "Well now, isn't this an interesting turn of events."

Stefan turned around and he was clearly shocked to see what he was seeing, "Andrea?"

Elena now looked just as shocked, "What? Andrea? How?"

Andrea laughed as she walked closer to them. "I am a vampire. Or did my little copy of a copy forget that little detail?" She didn't give them a chance to answer and just continued speaking, "Oh, no matter. Just give me that little book there and I'll be on my way."

"I won't let you open that tomb." Stefan stood his ground, protecting not only the book but Elena.

Andrea laughed, "You don't have a choice. Now you can either give me the book in a willing manner or I will rip Katherine's copy's heart out."

Stefan didn't believe her, "You won't hurt her."

Andrea tapped her mouth in thought, "You're right, I won't." She had another idea in mind. With speed faster than a normal vampire, Andrea appeared behind Elena with her arm around her. "I can do one better." Andrea bit into her wrist and pressed it against Elena's mouth, making her drink the blood.

"That's a good girl." Andrea cooed in a beyond creepy manner. "Give me the book, Stefan, or I will snap her neck and have a new vampire sister."

"Let her go first." Stefan made his condition known.

Andrea laughed loudly, "You are _not_ in any position to be making demands here. If I let her go then you will run off with her and the book. Then again...I can _easily_ catch up and will kill you both so either way...I get the book. I think I like this plan."

She shoved Elena over to Stefan, who threw the book at her feet in reply. "Awww...no fun. I was looking forward to the chase." Andrea let out a disappointed sigh as she swiped up the grimoire. "No bother. Another time." Andrea wiggled her fingers in a 'bye bye' now manner and in less than a blink of an eye, she was gone.

* * *

Andrea held the book close as she made her way back to the motel room, stopping for a moment when she looked at her reflection in the window of the store she was passing by. She _hated_ her reflection because it felt as if it didn't belong to her. A feeling that started long ago...

 _The year is 1864_

Andrea awoke with a gasp after Katherine having snapped her neck. Katherine went right over to her and smiled wide, "I knew it would work, sister. I knew it."

Andrea's hands trembled as she looked at them, feeling such a hunger move through her. That feeling wasn't what was worrying her...only one thing was. She looked at Katherine with such fear in her eyes, "Who are you? Who...who am I?"

Katherine's posture straightened as she looked at her, "You are Andrea. You are my sister, and I _will_ get you back."

 _The time is now 'Present Day'_

When that first memory of her vampire life faded into the background, Andrea repeated Katherine's words. "You are my sister, and I _will_ get you back."

* * *

End Episode 13

* * *

 **A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying Personification and, as always, thank you all so much for reading it and special thanks to AlyAlyAly for continuing to brainstorm with me and inspire, and pretty much just deal with my nuttiness XD Thank you!**


	14. Go Fish

One moment, Blair was up in her attic bedroom while Damon was going to track down some liquor for her. (Taking just an aspirin wasn't going to do the trick). The next moment, Anna was right in front of her. Blair hated to admit it, but she felt like she jumped fifty feet because of it. "Dammit, Anna! What the hell do you want?" She didn't have to ask how Anna had gotten into the house because odds were, Jeremy invited her in.

Anna looked as if she was going to regret what she was about to say, "I need you to come with me. I would rather you come willingly...I don't want to hurt you."

Blair crossed her arms, "And _why_ would I come with you?"

Anna was straight to the point with her answer, "Because if you don't, then Andrea will take Elena instead."

That was the one thing that cinched Blair's willingness. She held out her arms in a 'get this over with' way. Anna reluctantly did as she was ordered to do and took Blair out through the window.

Blair didn't put up a fight the speedy way back to the different motel or while she was forced to stay put. She wasn't going to just sit on that bed and do _nothing_ so she finally convinced one of the captors, Ben, to get a deck of cards. Long many poker games short, Ben owes her fifty bucks.

"You're being very...cool about this," Ben couldn't help but comment as he shuffled for a game of Go Fish this time.

"I've lived, I've died, I'll live again. It's a never ending cycle so why bother putting up a fight anymore." Blair picked up her cards as they were dealt and shook her head. "I cannot believe we're playing Go Fish."

Ben narrowed his eyes at her a little because he didn't believe her, for one thing.

Blair caught this and sighed, "Dude, your crew kidnapped me. You're in no position to judge."

"Fair enough," Ben replied, "Got any threes?"

With a shake to her head, she answered, "Go fish." After a few more inquiries about cards, she asked, "So, where is my evil past life?"

Ben gathered up the cards at the end of the round and didn't answer the question. Instead, he made another comment, "You're a lot different than her. I thought you two were the same."

Blair couldn't help but laugh at that. As in hysterically laugh. When she finally caught her breath, she explained, "Yeah...nooooo, we are not the same. The second I died when I was Andrea, I 'poofed!' into another body and Andrea...became, well, a monster. I don't use that word lightly." After taking the cards from him to deal this time, she asked, "You feeling bad enough to actually let me go?"

Ben sighed, "Not gonna happen. It wouldn't make a difference anyway because, as I'm sure you know, the uber vamp would go right after that sister of yours."

Blair rested her head back on the headboard, "Touche, Ben. Touche."

At some point during that night, Blair fell asleep and when she awoke the next morning, Anna had joined them. "So," Blair asked through a yawn, "is Andrea going to show up or what? I'm just _dying_ to see her." Her mock excited tone was almost nauseating to create.

"Have you gone to the bathroom, yet?" Anna asked, receiving a weird look from Blair in reply.

Blair went into the bathroom and saw Bonnie, unconscious in the tub. Feeling a surge of anger go through her, she ran back out into the other room. "Bonnie has been here the whole time! You son of a bitch, what did you do to her?!"

Anna had to stop Blair from attacking Ben. But instead of compiling, Blair fought back this time.

"Dammit, Ben! I played Go Fish with you!" Blair wanted to kill him for harming Bonnie, but she couldn't. Especially when Anna used her strength to shove Blair into the bathroom and locked the door.

Blair cried out in anger then rushed to check on her friend. "Bonnie? Bonnie, can you hear me?"

She wasn't getting much of a response so she soaked a towel and wet Bonnie's forehead. Now she was getting a reaction out of her.

Bonnie's eyes started to open, "Blair?"

"Ten points for Witchy Obvious," Blair teased with a smile.

"You're mean," Bonnie groaned in reply then winced, "Ow, my head." Blair helped her into more a sitting position as she exclaimed, "Oh my god! Ben is a..."

Blair cut her off, "A vampire. I know. Well I know now. I didn't know before your date with the guy."

"And here I thought you knew everything." Bonnie had to get her own jab in since Blair had one of her own. After receiving a sarcastic 'ha ha' look from Blair in reply, she asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Oh just another day in Mystic Falls. An evil uber vamp wants to open up a tomb with Emily's spell book and since you're a witch and I'm whatever, here we are." Blair slid to the floor next to the tub and asked, "What?" when Bonnie looked at her with a 'I can't believe you look'.

"How...how are you so calm? We've been kidnapped by crazy people and you're just all...'eh, whatever' about it. What the hell, Blair?!" Bonnie, herself, was freaking so she couldn't get why Blair wasn't reacting differently.

"I'm all 'eh,whatever' about it, because I've been through worse. Which you know," Blair pointed out.

"Okay, yeah, well, I haven't so can you please not be so freaking calm!" Bonnie took the wet cloth from Blair and plopped it upon her face, enjoying the cool sensation for the moment.

"Bonnie, one way or another I will get you out of here without any more harm coming to you. You have my word." Blair took the cloth away and held Bonnie's hand in hers. "You have my word."

"They want me to open the tomb, don't they?" Bonnie sounded really scared about that.

Blair nodded, "Yeah, I think they do." Just then Ben came into the room and said to Blair, "She wants to talk to you."

Blair got to her feet and looked at her friend in an 'I got this' way before going over to Ben and kicking him right in the crotch. "That's for hurting my friend and making me play Go Fish." She walked into the other room and saw Andrea sitting on the dresser and Anna was nowhere to be seen.

Andrea stared long and hard at Blair before saying a word. "Well, if it isn't my copy of a copy. You enjoying your stay?"

This was so...surreal to say the least. Not to mention infuriating. Blair clenched her fists at her side, "Would it matter either way?"

Andrea shrugged, "Nope." She hopped down from the dresser and appeared right in front of Blair, "We are going to have so much fun."

"Oh, you have no idea. When I kill you, I'm going to throw a party." Blair was not going to be intimidated by this soulless monster in her past life's meat suit.

Andrea laughed, "You're funny. I _can't_ be killed. Many have tried, all have failed. One of the perks of being an incarnation vampire." She was very proud about that.

"Oh, Andrea, so stupid you are. The one thing that can kill you is the one thing you need alive for this little plan of yours. And even if you kill me, I will keep coming back until you die." Blair smiled wickedly at the woman and for a brief moment she would swear a flicker of fear crossed Andrea's face. A moment that would have been missed if she blinked.

Andrea showed off her vampire side and snarled at Blair, "You just keep coming back, my little copy of a copy, and I will enjoy every time I get to kill you over and over again. But you're right, I need you alive...for now, so I can't have my fun that way. I do, however, have another idea." Andrea grinned wickedly and pulled out Blair's cell phone. When Blair tried to get it back, Andrea said, "That Bennett in there isn't the only witch in town. Try it again and I will rip her throat out."

Blair believed Andrea's threat and stepped back. Watching as she made the call on her cell phone.

Andrea hummed a little tune as she waited for the voice on the other end of the line to speak, "Well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore. How lovely to hear you speak." She giggled then got down to business, "If you want my copy of a copy to survive the night meet me in the town square." Andrea ended the call and looked right at Blair, "Do you think he will love you even after seeing this face?" Not giving Blair a chance to answer, she shouted, "I'm going out!"

When Ben and Bonnie came out of the bathroom, Andrea disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Andrea sat on a bench in the town square and waited for the man she had only heard stories about to appear at her side. When Damon sat down, she looked at the man who she was apparently once in love with and yet felt...nothing for him. "Where's Blair?" he demanded to know.

Andrea, while she may not feel anything for this man, was still going to have her fun with him, "What? No reunion kiss?" She slid her hand up his thigh, only for him to forcibly remove it.

"I don't care what you look like, you are _not_ the woman I love." Damon couldn't possibly make those words any clearer.

Andrea laughed and took her hand from his grasp with ease. "I could easily become that woman again. I would even be willing to share you with Katherine. I am sure she would love to get what she's always wanted. Oh, wait, no...that'd be Stefan, whoops."

"Where is Blair?" Damon wasn't in the mood for games and wanted her back.

"She's safe, for now. As long as nothing stands in my way of the tomb opening tonight then she will be returned to you." With a wicked little grin, she added, "In one form or another." Before Damon could inquire further, Andrea was gone.

When she returned back to the motel room, the door was wide open and Ben was huddled between the beds to hide from the sunlight.

"It was Stefan!" He cried out, "There was nothing I could do! Anna was working with them."

Andrea grabbed Ben by his throat and held threw him up against the wall. Her hand twitched in front of his chest before she released him from her grasp. "I _never_ should have left _you_ alone with them." Andrea hissed and walked away from Ben. She then began to pace as her mind raced. "Without the book or the witch I will never be able to get that tomb open and I _have_ to get it open." Andrea continued to pace then stopped suddenly. "I have an idea. A wonderfully wicked idea. If they want to open the tomb, let them and I will be right there when they do."

* * *

"Blair!" Damon exclaimed as he Elena rushed over when Blair and the others walked into the boarding house.

"We're fine." Blair looked at Anna who was the last to enter the house and smiled, "We have a plan."

After going over everything again, Elena was trying to wrap his mind around it. "Wait, you are going to actually open the tomb? Why?"

"Anna's mom is in there. We go in, get her out, and the others fry. That's the deal, right Anna?" Blair looked at the girl in question and she nodded in reply.

"How are you going to open it?" Damon asked. "I mean, no offense, Bonnie, but you're not the most potent potion in the Grimoire."

Bonnie shot Damon a 'screw you' look before Sheila, Bonnie's grandmother, walked into the room, saying, "That's where I come in. I will open the tomb."

Elena looked around the room, "Are we really doing this?"

Blair nodded, "We are. And when Andrea shows up, because I know she will, I will finish her off once and for all."

"Do you think she killed him?" Anna asked after a moment because Ben was in on this plan along with them.

Stefan shook his head, "I don't think so. She knows that you're not on her side anymore, but he stayed and told her that. She's going to need an ally and she thinks that's Ben."

Blair didn't think Stefan was right, but he wasn't going to say anything to the contrary. Instead, she stood and referred to the literal and not so literal, "Let's get ready for the party."

* * *

Blair had just finished her phone call with Matt, since he had been texting Elena asking where she was and why she wasn't answering and whatnot. She was just about to go downstairs to return the phone back to Elena when Damon stopped her in the hallway. "So you weren't just saying that. You and him are really a thing, huh?" Damon asked with crossed arms, leaning on the hallway wall.

Blair tapped the phone in her hand, "Yeah, we're something. It's new. Still trying to figure it out."

"Well that's just funny to me, because, one would think after what happened in Atlanta that you would want to figure that out first," Damon replied.

"Damon, I've made it clear that nothing will ever happen to us. No matter how many weak moments I may have, it doesn't change the fact that you killed _three_ people that I loved. I don't think I will ever be able to get past that." Blair tried to walk past, but Damon sidestepped to keep her from going down the stairs.

"Let me make it up to you," He whispered, moving some hair behind her ear.

Blair almost shivered from his touch, in a good way. "I'm with Matt now." Her words were firm as she moved around him and walked down the stairs. As she did, she heard Damon ask, "Now is that because you really like the guy or because you need an excuse not to be with me?"

Blair paused halfway down the stairs and without looking at him she answered, "Both." and continued on her way.

* * *

The time came for them all to meet up at the church ruins. Blair made sure to steer clear from the nearby party in case she ran into Matt. She lied and said she wasn't up for going so making an appearance really would be _bad_. "We all set?" Blair asked, looking around at the group.

Stefan nodded, "The debris is clear and the torches are set. We can go down now."

"Let's get this over with." Bonnie muttered, rubbing her arms before they all made their descent to the underground level; to the tomb.

Sheila lit the torches as she said, "Air. Earth. Fire. Water."

Anna held onto Blair's arm in anticipation, making Blair smile. "What?" Anna asked, wondering what Blair was smiling about.

"Nothing. It's just...the last time you grabbed my arm like this was when I took you on that adventure." Blair winked, knowing that Anna would know what she was talking about.

"We took running with horses to a whole other level." Anna remembered that day clearly and laughed then the girls were shushed by the elder Bennett witch. They looked at each other with with 'oops' expressions before they started paying attention.

The Bennetts started their chant and the door finally opened. "It worked." Anna almost rushed right inside but grabbed Blair's arm. "Leverage. Just in case."

Blair rolled her eyes and said, "Keep an eye out for Andrea. We'll be back."

The girls walked into the tomb with Damon right behind them. "Did you really think I was going to let you go alone with her?" Damon asked with an 'as if' expression as they walked.

It felt like forever by the time they reached Pearl. "Mother!" Anna exclaimed, rushing to her.

Blair sprinted over and held out her wrist to Anna, "Just enough to awaken her, okay?"

Anna nodded and bit Blair's wrist before bringing it to Pearl's lips. When Damon felt Pearl had consumed enough, he pulled her away.

"That's enough." Damon was firm with his words. "Let's get you out of here." He brought Blair to the door of the tomb and watched as she went out.

Blair turned around, "Damon, come on."

"He can't." Bonnie informed her, causing Blair's eyes to go wide.

"What? What do you mean he cant?" Blair whipped around to face Damon, "What does she mean, you can't?!"

"I wasn't going to risk you going in there." Damon answered, "And hey, at least now you don't have to worry about a choice."

"The seal is still up, we'll try to get it down long enough for Damon to get out but...we don't know if we can." Bonnie looked so guilty.

Blair looked at Damon and slapped him across the face. "How could you be so stupid?!" She turned around and pointed at the Bennetts, "You...you said..."

"We know, child. We know," Sheila answered. "And we will try."

Blair looked over at Stefan and Elena, "Did you know he'd be stuck in there?"

"He made his choice," Stefan answered, making Blair look at Damon once again.

"You are an _**idiot**_." Blair wanted to slap him or punch him or something, but she didn't. Instead she flung herself at him and held on in case the spell didn't work.

Damon didn't say anything and just held onto her in case this was the last time he'd ever get the chance to. The thought of Blair going into a tomb full of hungry vampires terrified the hell out of him. He wasn't going to risk it. He wasn't going to risk her. That's why he went in and he'd do it again to make sure she'd be safe.

The chanting went on and on from the Bennetts and finally, the seal lifted. Blair pulled Damon out and didn't let him go. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She shouted at him and slapped him once more, just because.

"No promises." Damon cupped Blair's face and brought his lips to hers. He didn't care about her consequences. He saw an opportunity so he took it.

Anna and Pearl walked out of the tomb as the Bennetts continued with their chanting. "She's not in there." Anna said as they walked past. "Katherine's not in there."

That caught the attention of everyone who was paying attention, as well as Blair and Damon to broke their kiss. Anna and her mother left without another word. The chanting stopped and the lights went out in the room outside the tomb.

"Katherine's not in the tomb?" Damon thought aloud, looking at Blair in question, "Then why the hell did Andrea want it open?"

"And where is she now?" Blair asked, without receiving an answer. Knowing she wasn't going to get one.

When they all left the underground room, they found Ben's body with a stake through his heart and a note. The note read 'This isn't over'. And that was it. "Bitch be crazy." Blair thought aloud, knowing the note was from Andrea, and not just because of the handwriting.

Damon wrapped his arm around Blair, "Let's get out of here."

She was all for that, so they each headed their separate ways.

* * *

Andrea watched Anna and Pearl and followed them back to yet another motel room. Once they had gone inside, Andrea stormed in with full form.

Anna gasped, "Please, Andrea, I'm so sorry I just..."

"Speak another word and it will be your last." Andrea pointed firmly at Anna, who just nodded in reply.

Andrea looked at the mother and daughter pair, "I still have uses for you. So don't worry. I won't kill either of you...yet. However, if either of you betray me...I will tear you limb from and and throw your pieces into the sun." Looking between the women, she asked, "Do we have an understanding?" After receiving slow nods from them in reply, she grinned, "Excellent."

* * *

Blair threw her jacket on the wicker chair in her attic bedroom and plopped on the bed. "How is Katherine not in there?"

"Question for another day," Damon, who had joined her, replied. He sat on the bed next to Blair and asked, "Are we going to talk about what happened or did it not happen and we have to go through this endless cycle of..." His dramatic spiel was cut off by Blair grabbing his jacket and pulling him close.

She moved her lips against his with such desire before pulling away. "Stop talking."

Damon grinned at this sudden turn of events, "Gladly." He guided Blair back onto the bed and moved himself over her to start their little repeat of Atlanta.

Blair was tired of feeling conflicted about every decision she had to make. She was tired of worrying about every single consequence, and she was tired of living but not feeling as if she was alive. So Blair acted. She gave into her desires and pushed everything else aside. Would she regret it? Probably, but that was a problem for another time. Right now, in this time, she was with Damon...and allowed herself to love every minute of it.

* * *

End Episode 14

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading yet another episode of Personification, and I apologize for the shorter than normal length! And, as usual, special thanks to AlyAlyAly for putting up with my insanity and live commentary! XD**


	15. I'm done

The seal wasn't returned to it's full power. In fact, it wasn't returned at all. Anyone could go in and anything could get out. Andrea, since her previous plans were foiled (as scatterbrained and demented as they were) wanted to have a little...fun payback. She went to the tomb with a blood bag in her hand. As she walked through the tomb, looking at all the faces of the desiccated vampires, she tossed the blood bag between hands. "Who should get it? Who should get it?" Andrea asked aloud then stopped. "We'll see." She threw the blood bag against the wall, watching as it trickled down to the floor.

"I wonder who will win the little lottery." Andrea giggled and turned around to take her leave. She couldn't wait to see what was going to happen next.

* * *

Blair sat in front of the computer with her email screen open. She tried time and time again to think of something to write to Bonnie. Blair blamed herself, in a way, for Sheila's death. Bonnie hadn't returned her phone calls or texts. Blair was starting to think that Bonnie felt the same thing she did; that she was partially to blame.

There was a lot of guilt floating around in that head of hers between Sheila, sleeping with Damon ( _again_ ), and lying to Matt. She had let things get way out of hand and was actually starting to think she should leave Mystic Falls all together. That might be for the best...wouldn't it?

Finally, Blair gave up trying to think of things to say and just logged out of her email and closed the laptop's lid. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head upon them. "You done with that?" She heard Jenna ask.

She lifted her head to see Jenna and Elena standing there, waiting to use the computer. "Yeah," Blair replied, getting up from the kitchen table, and left the kitchen all together...left the house all together.

Blair walked to the town square and just sat there. Elena had her own stuff going on so she didn't want to talk about what was bugging her. Hell, she felt like she couldn't talk to her about it since it involved Damon _and_ Matt. Zach was gone...Lexi was gone...Marge was gone...the top three people she could talk to in a time like this and they were all...gone. And all because of Damon.

She dropped her face into her hands and felt like she was starting to hate herself. How could she have allowed herself to be with Damon time and time again after all he had done? Blair knew she was going to feel guilt about it and she knew she was going to regret it, but damn...she...she didn't expect it to be this bad. And to top it all off she was hurting Matt, he just didn't know it yet. That cinched it. She wanted to get out of Mystic Falls...she _had_ to. Who knows, maybe it might draw Andrea away from town as well. Take care of that worry and all.

Yep, it was official. Blair was going to leave town ASAP. Where was she going to go? Oh, who knew. Maybe she'd find a way back to Prague. Run through the streets she once ran through with Lexi, though she would be clothed this time. Or maybe go back to Paris and paint the Eiffel Tower again. Or maybe she'd go back to Atlanta and see if she could find Lexi's boyfriend and...okay she had no idea where that train of thought was going but she hopped off at the nearest station real quick.

There were so many roadblocks though. She had no money, no transportation, and to be honest...she didn't want to be alone. For the first time in a _really_ long time...she felt stuck and didn't know what to do about it.

"Blair?" She heard her name spoken, causing her head to shoot up and see who it was. "Matt," Blair replied and stood up. "What are you doing here?" What a lame question for her to ask, but her sudden jolt from thoughts made that the first thing to come out of her mouth.

"I was running some errands and saw you over here..." Matt began then asked, "Are you okay?"

Blair didn't know how to answer that question. It was far too complicated of an answer but one word did sum it all up, "No."

Matt could tell as much then asked, "Want to get out of here?"

Once more, one word summed up everything for Blair, "Yes." Her answer made Matt smile and that brought a smile to her own face as well as they walked to his truck.

There wasn't much to do so they went to Matt's place and started watching some cheesy comedies. Blair felt so content in that moment just sitting next to Matt with her head on his shoulder. She didn't have to talk, he didn't try to make her, and they were just...being. Blair needed that far more than she realized and it just made her hate herself even more for doing what she had done with Damon.

The movie ended so Matt turned off the TV, "You hungry? Thirsty?" He wanted to make sure that she was alright.

Blair shook her head a little, "I'm fine."

"You're not though," Matt replied, finally bringing up his worry. "We've watch two movies already and you didn't commentary on either of them. You've hardly said a word and for you, that's not normal."

Blair laughed, "Who ever said I was normal?"

Matt got a little serious, "You know what I mean, Blair."

"Yeah, I know _but_ maybe I'm just thinking of good things. Good things that I may or may not want to happen in this empty house of yours." Blair bit her lip as she smiled at him.

It didn't take Matt too long to pick up where she was going with that. "Seriously? You mean something like this?" Matt slid his hand over her thigh and squeezed it hesitantly, testing the waters of how far she was willing to go.

"Matt Donovan, how forward of you...I like it." Blair smirked as Matt guided her back onto the couch.

"You do, huh?" Matt asked before pressing his lips against hers, breaking only for a moment to remove their shirts before picking up where they left off.

Blair wrapped her legs around his waist and deepened the kiss, showing Matt just how far she was wanting to go with him.

They didn't get that far before a voice droned, "Oh god. Not on the couch."

Matt practically leaped off Blair at the sound of his mother's voice.

Blair couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Why? Because this was the first time anything like this had ever happened. Wait no...there was that time in 1903 as Penelope but that was a _completely_ different story.

"Mom..." Matt chuckled awkwardly, "Hey..."

Blair laced her fingers behind her head and tilted her head back to see her, "Hey, Mrs Donovan. Been awhile."

Mrs Donovan shot a bored glare her way before saying, "I thought you two hated each other?"

Blair looked at Matt for a moment before looking back to his mom, "We do."

Matt clearly didn't get her sense of humor in that moment and just handed her back the shirt to end this awkward moment as quickly as possible.

* * *

After leaving Matt's house, since she did not want to stick around with his mom being there due to the high odds of her punching his mom were very high. Blair decided it was best to not stick around and steer clear until his mom either vanished again or things just died down a little. So, she headed for the Grill.

Blair walked up to the bar just as she caught the tail end of Damon's conversation with Liz about the bachelor auction. To be more specific, Damon's participation in said auction. She hated that a pang of jealousy shot through her at the thought of women bidding on him at the thing.

Even though this went again everything she felt and knew, she walked over to Damon and slid onto the stool next to him after Liz left. "Bachelor Auction, huh?"

Damon smirked, hearing the hint of displeasure in Blair's voice. "Well I am a catch and not to mention a _bachelor_ , so what's the harm?" He looked her over for a moment before saying, "Unless you have a reason for me not to participate?"

Blair shot daggers at him, finished off his drink, and walked away without a word. Yep, going over to him was definitely a bad idea. Especially since she didn't even have to look at him to know he was smirking as she walked away.

When Blair walked outside she stopped dead in her tracks for a moment because she thought she saw someone. "No way..." Blair crossed the street as quickly as she could but by the time she got into the square, who she thought she saw was no longer there. "It couldn't have been him.." Blair rubbed her temples, "It's official...I am losing my mind and to top it all off I'm talking to myself...again. Oh god, I need a nap."

* * *

Blair managed to go home and get some sleep. She was then able to get up and ready for the auction at the Grill. Blair didn't have a real reason to be there but she did kinda want to see who won who. Just for fun of course...definitely not for personal reasons. Yeah...Blair wasn't even able to convince herself of that part.

She walked into the Grill and was instantly greeted by an on duty Matt. "Thank god. I've been hit on by at least a dozen women already. I need a buffer." Matt looked at her desperately.

Blair scoffed a chuckle, "Oh, so is that all I'm good for? A cougar buffer?"

Matt thought for a moment before grinning in a teasing manner, "Well, yeah. I mean, what else are you good for?"

She answered that by punching him in the arm. Matt laughed as he rubbed the sore spot, "Point taken."

"Damn right," Blair replied with a Cheshire Cat smile.

Matt gave Blair a soft peck on the cheek before going back to work. She brought her hand to the spot where he kissed and felt her cheeks start to grow hot from blushing.

"Aww, how cute." A sarcastic sounding Damon voiced from behind her.

And there went the moment. Blair turned around and sighed heavily, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to be auctioned off like a prized cow?"

Damon looked down at his dashing suit and looked playfully offended, "Cow? Really? You look at all of this and think 'cow'?"

Blair crossed her arms, "Would you have preferred pig?"

Damon adjusted his jacket, "Come now Blair, you know me better than that." He strode past her and spoke in a loud whisper, "We've slept together."

"Only twice." She answered firmly in a 'shut up' tone of voice.

A chuckle escaped Damon, "In this lifetime."

Blair felt herself go pale after hearing that and quickly walked in the other direction.

After getting a soda from the bar, Blair started making the rounds. More like she was wandering aimlessly until something interesting came along. Yeah, well, something did. Blair froze mid sip when she caught Damon chatting up Mrs Lockwood. Blair had to lighten her grip on her glass because she was starting to think the glass was going to crack in her hand. Damn jealousy. Damn Damon. Damn Mrs Lockwood. Wait.. _Mrs_ Lockwood, as in she's married. What the hell is she doing chatting with Damon like that? Blair found that just as infuriating as Damon doing it to get under her skin (which was probably the one reason why he was doing it)

Blair ignored Damon's actions when he walked away but she kept her eye on Mrs Lockwood. She moved through the crowd to see what Carol was up to and she couldn't believe it. Well, she could, but it irked the hell out of her. The Mayor's wife appeared to be rigging the freaking raffle! There could be none of that, and not just where Damon was concerned. It was the principle of the thing.

Blair walked right up to Tyler's mom and said, "Hey, Mrs. Lockwood. Whatcha doing?" Her tone made it clear she knew exactly what she was doing.

Carol didn't get the chance to answer or explain herself as to why she was holding a very particular ticket in her hand. Tyler was the reason for this. He walked over to her and said, "Mom, I'm heading out. Don't wait up." He was going to leave it at that when he noticed his mom with a bachelor ticket in her hand. Pointing at it, he asked, "Does dad know you're buying a ticket?"

"It's mine," Blair chimed right in, swiping the ticket from Carol's hand. "Thanks Mrs Lockwood." Blair gave her a little shooting gun finger click before walking away with the rigged ticket in her hand.

Her plan was to just get out of there but Jenna had other ideas in mind. "There you are!" Jenna exclaimed. "Come sit with me and Elena." Jenna didn't give Blair much of an option and dragged her over to their table just as the auction began.

Carol was introducing the bachelors and when it was bachelor five's aka Damon's turn he was going on about being in North Carolina and Duke University and...well Blair had no idea why he was doing it, but she was getting a really bad vibe. One that just got worse when she caught the look of worry on Stefan's face. Blair tried to give Damon a 'no, dude, shut up' signal, but that seemed to just egg him on to say more. 'I'm going to kill him', Blair thought to herself then looked at Elena.

Elena's expression was a blend of anger and heartbreak. Blair caught onto this real quick, but didn't know why. Then again, she was starting to suspect it had something to do with what Damon was saying. "Ellie, are you okay?" Blair asked, worried for her friend.

"I...I just need some air," Elena replied and quickly darted out of the place. Stefan followed after her and Blair was just about to rush after them but she was stopped by Carol announcing, "Oh, look. We have the winning ticket for bachelor number five right here!" Blair felt herself go pale again and she wondered how the hell that had happened so fast.

Blair shot daggers at Carol for that, especially when voices murmured about her being too young to participate. Damon nipped that in the bud by saying, "Oh, it's just going to be an innocent little picnic. No harm, no foul." Damon winked at Blair, "I'll meet you over there."

Blair narrowed her eyes at Carol and tried to make an exit to catch up with Elena and Stefan, but Matt blocked her path. "You bought a ticket, seriously? What's your deal, Blair?" Matt was so not happy about all of this.

Blair's level of frustration was hitting an all time high. "You know what, I'm not in the mood for this, but I'll explain. I caught Tyler's mom rigging the raffle so I took her ticket to prove a point but she went uber bitch and pointed it out. I do _not_ want to go on a date with Damon or anyone else but you! Dammit!" She pushed past Matt and almost ran into Elena when she came back into the Grill.

"Where is he?" Elena asked but didn't need an answer because Damon soon approached. She stormed right over to him and asked, "Did you like that? Rubbing it in to Mr Saltzman? Well guess what, Damon. That woman you killed was my birth mother. So go ahead, reminisce in your kill." Elena couldn't stand to look at him for a moment longer and walked away.

Blair looked at Damon and saw a face she had only seen a handful of times, in either life, he looked...regretful. His face fell in a way that she hadn't seen in so long and if it was anything else, anyone else, she would have felt bad for him...but she didn't. She couldn't. Blair, right along with Elena, couldn't even stand the sight of him. She was at a loss of words so she didn't even try. Blair got away from him as quickly as she could and tried, once more, to catch up with Stefan and Elena.

Blair caught up with them outside just as a strange man said, "I have a message for you. Stop looking."

She walked closer to them, wanting to know what was going on, but also in a protective way towards Elena.

"Stop looking for what?" Elena asked, trying her best to not let her fear of this strange man get the better of her.

"She doesn't want to know you. She doesn't want to talk to you," The man replied.

Elena tried to ask questions about Isobel, but the man ignored them.

"You need to stop looking. Do you understand?" The man waited for his answer.

Blair walked past them to get closer to the guy, "He's under compulsion." Blair being Blair, waved her hand in front of the guy's face but he showed no reaction to it.

"Do you understand?" He repeated.

Elena nodded, "Yes, I understand."

"Good," The man looked at Blair, "We're done now." He grabbed Blair's wrist and pulled her along with him into the path of oncoming traffic.

Before Blair even realized what was happening she felt someone grab hold of her and then felt the impact of the ground beneath her. She looked up and saw the man underneath a truck then looked at the one who pulled her out of its path; Damon. Damn, Damon going at it with making Blair conflicted again.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." Damon didn't even give Blair a choice before pulling her to her feet and walking off with her.

Blair, still in a bit of shock, didn't put up a fight about it. She was still stuck in 'what the hell was that?!' mode.

* * *

Blair sat on the couch in the boarding house's living room, sipping at the bourbon in her hand. Damon was at the drink tray pouring one for himself. He was about to say something, but she cut him off.

"Don't. Not one word, Damon. I am not ready to talk to you." Blair finished off her drink and set it aside, planning on going out to get some air. She made it to the back door just in time to hear Damon ask someone, "Are you really this stupid?"

Blair turned around on her heels and high tailed it back into the living room. "Oh, shit." She voiced aloud, "Giles has gone Buffy."

That was a bad time to make a joke, especially since she should have put more effort into trying to stop Damon from killing her history teacher. When Damon threw Rick across the room, Blair rushed over to him. "Damon, don't kill him."

"You know what he is?" Alaric almost shouted at Blair in disbelief.

"You would be amazed at all the things that I know," Blair shot back, honestly finding this whole ordeal annoying as hell.

"Do you know where my wife is? Do you know what happened to her?" Alaric looked at Blair with almost accusing eyes.

"Keep her out of this." Damon stepped in front of Blair and approached Rick. "You want me to say that I killed her? Would that make you happy? Because I think you know what happened."

Blair was starting to know all too well what it was like to be out of the loop on things and she _hated_ it. Throwing her hands up at her sides, she said, "Well, I don't know what happened!"

Damon looked at her with a 'really? You're making this about you now?' expression.

Blair shot back with an 'shut up, you ass' look of her own.

"I saw you feeding on her," Rick stated, still at the ready with a stake in hand in case Damon tried to attack him.

"I did," Damon stated matter of factly, "And I wasn't lying. She was delicious."

Rick charged at Damon who punched him right in the gut.

"Damon!" Blair shouted, "Stop it!"

Damon looked at her and clenched his fists, looking at Alaric. "What do you think happened? Hm? You never once considered the possibility that I turned her? Because I did."

Blair was going to need a moment to process that bit of information.

"Why?" Alaric needed to know everything.

"She came to me, all pathetic, looking for vampires. There was something about her...something special." Damon was trying to find the right word to describe it.

Alaric couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You turned her because you liked her?"

Damon scoffed, "No, I slept with her because I liked her. I turned her because she begged me to."

Blair thought she was going to be sick. Oh, no, she was definitely going to be sick. Damon and Isobel, and him and Katherine, and him and her and...oh my god what was it with him and her bloodline! Her voice was silent but her eyes were screaming. She missed whatever verbal exchange the men had next but suddenly Alaric was charging at Damon, then Damon stabbed him with his own stake. A gasp escaped Blair's lips, causing Damon to turn his attention her way.

His face scrunched up in frustrated debate before he said to Rick, "I could just let you die for coming my home, attacking me, and making me look bad in front of Miss Blair. But I'm not going to. You have her to thank for that." Damon cocked his head Blair's way before removing the stake, biting his wrist, and pressing it against Alaric's mouth then threw him to the floor.

Damon didn't give his blood to Rick soon enough. His heart had already stopped beating before Damon tried to heal him. Seeing this turn of event made Blair just about lose her mind. She had just witnessed a murder. One that Damon had committed and that was it for her. She couldn't take it anymore.

Blair looked at Damon with a form of disappointment in her eyes. "How...why..." Full sentences weren't possible in that moment. Not until her voice was firm, unwavering, " _Never_ contact me again. You, me, we're _done._ " Even with seeing a glimmer of regret when he realized Rick was dead, it didn't stop her from leaving.

Stefan was just coming in as Blair was going out. Her only words to him were, "Deal with your brother...I'm done." and she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Andrea opened the door when Harper, a vampire from 1864, from the tomb, approached the house in the middle of the woods. "Welcome home, Harper," Her face was riddled with ulterior motives. Looking back to Ms Higgins, the owner of the house, she said, "Ms Higgins, this is Harper. Invite him in."

Ms Higgins smiled, "Of course. Please, Harper, do come in." And so, he did.

Andrea grinned from ear to ear as she closed the door behind him, thinking, 'Excellent.'

* * *

End Episode 15

* * *

 **A/N: SPECIAL THANKS TO ALYALYALY FOR HER AWESOME SUGGESTIONS AND WELL PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!**


	16. Tisk Tisk

Blair walked up to the Donovan house and knocked upon the door. She was determined to make things right with Matt and keep it that way. They agreed to go to school together, thus being why she was there that morning. "Yeah, come in!" Blair heard Matt's voice call out from inside. Her first thought was 'be more careful about who you invite in', but of course she couldn't say anything about that. He wasn't a part of the 'inner circle'. Wow, Blair was really gonna have to find a new word for those in the know how.

She walked into the house and found Matt with his mom in the kitchen. "Morning, Mrs Donovan."

"Good morning, Blair," Matt's mother replied, "Lovely to see you clothed this time." Kelly stood up to get some coffee and grinned Blair's way, "Kudos for sticking it to Carol the other night. Matt filled me in because I was about to pull out the claws on you for breaking my boy's heart."

Blair crossed her arms, "Claws? How typical. I'm more of a fists girl myself."

Kelly smirked at the girl's words, "Still feisty as ever, I see."

Matt wanted to diffuse this growing situation so he grabbed his backpack off the back of his chair. "We better get going or else we'll be late." He placed his hand on the small of Blair's back and guided her out the door.

"I don't remember you and my mom being at each other's throats so much." Matt commented as they got into the truck.

"That's because I was always at your throat," Blair replied with a bit of a grin upon her face.

That comment made him think of something. After closing his door, he turned to face Blair, "Hold on a second...have you liked me this _whole_ time? Growing up and everything?"

Blair scoffed, "Now what makes you think that?"

"If someone punches you on the playground, it means they like you." Matt was referring to that thing parents used to tell their kids growing up.

Blair's faced scrunched up a bit, not wanting to answer that question or even make a comment about it, but that was answer enough for Matt.

He laughed when he finally realized this, "Wow, Blair Han has had a crush on me since childhood. Who knew."

His teasing words made Blair backhand his arm before pointing out the windshield, "Drive, Donovan."

"Whatever you say," he answered with a smile before pulling the vehicle onto the road.

* * *

At school they were trying to figure out their plans for that night. "We could watch a movie at my place."

"Sure, if your mom won't be there," Blair replied.

"You're not helping the situation, Blair. You could try and be a little nicer to her." Matt didn't want things to be this tense between his new girlfriend and his mom.

Blair stopped at her locker, scoffing, "Well _sorry_ parents that abandon their kids just hit a nerve with me." After getting her desired book, she slammed her locker shut.

Matt sighed, feeling like an idiot for not realizing it before, "Blair, I'm sorry my mom brings up stuff for you but...she's my mom. Can you try to get along with her?"

Blair rested her head back on the locker and blew some hair out of her face. "Fine, okay, I will _try_ to play nice."

Matt took her hands in his and smiled, "That's all I ask."

"You ask for a lot, Donovan. You're lucky to be so damn cute." Blair pinched his cheek a little and grinned as she headed off to class.

* * *

Andrea climbed out of bed, taking the blanket along with her. The vampire from the tomb, Frederick, laid unconscious as she moved. She found that amusing, knowing how she had worn him out so from the previous night's endeavor.

"Where are you off to?" He asked as Andrea dropped the blanket to clothe herself.

"What makes you think you have the right to question me?" Andrea gave him a look of warning, flashing her vampire side for emphasis.

"I'm just curious, that is all," Frederick answered with a bow to his head.

"Curiosity kills the cat. Or in this case, the vampire." Andrea pulled on her final article of clothing before examining herself in the mirror. "Get dressed, Frederick. Pearl, Anna, and myself have business in town. You must keep things in order."

Frederick climbed out of bed with an annoyed scoff, "So I am the babysitter."

Andrea appeared right in front of him with her nails pressing into his chest, "You will be whatever I say you are to be. If you won't comply, then what good are you?"

Frederick was half tempted to attack this abomination of a vampire, but he knew he wouldn't survive it. The last vampire from the tomb that tried was a prime example of that. "Enjoy your trip to town." It was clear his words were not sincere, but they were spoken nonetheless.

Andrea picked up on that, but didn't react. She patted his cheek, "Good boy." She sent him a snarky smirk before meeting with Pearl and Anna downstairs to start off their day.

Before leaving the house, Andrea looked at Harper and demanded, "Keep an eye on things."

Harper nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

Andrea was pleased to hear those words, and spoke as much. "You will be rewarded for your loyalty." She then turned her attention to Pearl and Anna, "Shall we?" Andrea wasn't giving them a choice in the matter and immediately went on their way.

* * *

Blair walked out of her class and was instantly met by Elena, "Hey, so, I have an idea. I need a distraction tonight so I was thinking you and Matt should double date with me and Stefan."

"Ellie, I love you, but I'm not going on a double date." There was no way Blair was going to partake in that.

"Have you ever been on a double date before?" Elena asked, crossing her arms with a raised brow.

Blair had to think for a moment, "There was that time with Kol, but it wasn't exactly a date."

Elena opened her mouth to speak but nothing was coming out. Her mind was processing the bit of information Blair had just provided. "Uh...okay...um...who's Kol?"

That was a bit of a slip up on Blair's part since she she couldn't exactly go into that particular backstory, "He's just a guy I used to know. Long story." She waved it off like it was nothing.

Elena blinked a few times before getting back on track, "Okay, whatever. You and Matt, me and Stefan, it's happening, no arguing."

Blair was about to refute but Elena held out her hand as she asked, "Am I going to have to play the vampire mother that hooked up with Damon card?"

Blair made an 'I'm going to vomit' face before saying, "I will go on as many double dates as you want, as long as you _**never**_ speak of that sentence around me again."

Elena took Blair's hand in hers for a shake, "It's a deal."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Blair sarcastically replied and walked with Elena to their next class.

* * *

Damon walked into the boarding house and instantly knew something was off. The reason behind that feeling was soon found in the living room. Andrea had made herself comfortable on the sofa while Pearl and Anna stood behind her.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Damon asked snarkily as he walked into the room.

"An invitation wasn't necessary," Andrea replied as she examined her nails before standing. "How do you keep all the unwanted vampires out?"

"Kill them," Damon replied simply enough then tried to do just that by grabbing Andrea by her throat.

Andrea just grinned and pulled Damon's hand away with ease. "Nice try, but one of the perks of being a vampire is that, I can't be killed." She giggled at that thought before throwing Damon across the room.

Damon groaned from the impact before rising to his feet, "I know one person who can."

Andrea cracked her knuckles to keep herself centered, "Ah, yes, the copy. Or so she claims but the poor thing is so fragile. So human. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, now would you?"

"What do you want?" Damon asked, not about to risk Blair's well being.

"Have a seat, Damon," Pearl answered, holding her hand out to the chair. "We were hoping to have a word."

Andrea grinned at Pearl, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

Damon walked over to the chair and sat. As he rested his arms on the back of his seat, she said, "Sure, let's chat."

Andrea hopped up on the chair and crouched like an animal ready to strike. She gesture her hand in a 'proceed' manner, "You've spoken so well for me so far, let's see how long that will last." Her tone made it clear that if one wrong word was spoken, it would be regretted.

Pearl smoothed out the skirt of her business suit before taking a seat across from Damon. "We have taken up residence in a farmhouse just outside of town."

"We?" Damon asked, looking at the three ladies. His tone and grin made it clear where his mind was going with that.

"Us and the vampires from the tomb," Pearl clarified. "Not all of us, though. Some we suspect have left town, others could be wandering around in the woods, or acclimating like us." Pearl caught sight of Andrea's 'get to the point' look, so she did just that. "Anna tells me that the founding families still have a secret council and that you are a part of it."

Damon scoffed, "That's ridiculous."

Anna interjected at this point, "I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed."

Damon shot Anna a look, "So you're a traitor now? We help you get your mother here and your back into bed with her?" He cocked his head towards Andrea, in reference.

Andrea answered for her, "Anna and her mother are smart to side with me. Despite their ages I am stronger and faster. They would never be able to get away or win a fight against me. Traitors? No. They're survivors." She almost sounded as if she admired that quality about them, almost. She hopped off the chair, landing on her feet with a 'woo!' "Back on track, shall we? Anna has informed us of _everything_ so there's really no point in lying to us. You've infiltrated the council so now it's time to spill all the gory details before things really start to get gory around here."

"We should start with a list of names of all the council members and their families," Pearl felt that it was a safe enough moment to speak.

Andrea pointed at Pearl and smiled, "It's like we have one brain." She laughed and spun around to look at Damon, "Listen to that one. But first, one question..." She got right up in Damon's face to ask, "Does it kill you to see the face of the woman you love only to have it not be her?" Andrea walked her fingers up his chest, "I can only imagine how painful it must be."

"Not when I have the real thing." Damon pushed her hand away and kept his eyes forward.

Andrea found that amusing, "But you don't have the real thing, not anymore. Who is she gallivanting around with now?" She pointed at Anna for a name.

"Matt," Anna answered, "Matt Donovan."

"That's the one!" Andrea exclaimed before waving her hands out in front of her as if she was presenting something, "So, you see, you don't have the soul or the body. In fact you have, well, nothing." She sounded quite pleased at this fact. Especially when Damon looked as if he wanted to kill her right in that moment but knew that he couldn't.

"Andrea, if you don't mind, perhaps we should..." Pearl began to speak but Andrea cut her sentence short.

"Yes, of course. The list of the council members and families and...what was the other thing?" Andrea remembered but was testing Anna in that moment.

"Everyone you have supplied with vervain," Anna answered.

"You take after your mother, sweet Anna. You just might make it back to my good graces after all." Andrea quickly turned her attention back to Damon, "The vervain needs to stop immediately. It takes the fun out of everything. Besides, girl's gotta eat."

"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon asked, looking at Pearl as opposed to Andrea.

Andrea didn't take kindly to that and stepped right in on their line of sight, "Mystic Falls is our home, Damon. It's time to make it that once again. Do we really need another reason?" Of course, Andrea did have another reason, but she wasn't going to be so quick to share it.

Damon scoffed, "What, are you crazy? That was 1864. Wake up, woman. The world has moved on."

Andrea shot her hand out to Damon's throat and squeezed just enough to make her point, "Yes, I am crazy. And rightfully so but we have all the time in the world to get into that. The beauty of immortality and all. But be wise not to offend me like that again." She removed her hand and inspected her nails once again. "If you help us I will give you what you want the most."

"And what is that?" Damon asked, "I want nothing."

"Not true." Andrea turned her eyes to Damon, "You want _your_ Andrea. The Andrea from 1864, the one who remembers you as the man you once were, not the vampire you have become. I can make that happen."

This certainly caught Damon's attention, "How?"

Andrea made a 'tisk tisk' sound as she wiggled her finger in a 'no no' manner. "You get us what we want then I will get you what you want. Those are the terms."

Damon thought about it for a moment before saying, "I'll pass. I have no interest in becoming your little minion."

Andrea sighed, "Oh, Damon. Either way, it's non-negotiable." She turned around and looked at Pearl in a 'do it' manner.

Pearl didn't need any more than that to know what Andrea wanted. She sped from her seat and drove her thumbs into Damon's eyes before throwing him to the floor. "If you do not do as we wish, we will rip you limb from limb without even blinking. You know this. "

Damon's groans of pain were like music to Andrea's ears, then she pouted. "I should have recorded that. It would have been a lovely little vine to send to Blair." She waved at Damon in a 'bye bye' manner before saying, "We'll be in touch." Andrea left Damon with his tasks as well as to send Pearl and Anna off on some of their own.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time Andrea got back to the farmhouse. She walked in just as Pearl was diffusing a situation between Frederick and Harper. Andrea didn't overrule Pearl, she had a far better idea in mind.

While Pearl was off doing other things, Andrea walked over to Frederick and Bethanne. "You two have been so good to me. It's time I reward you." She stroked their faces before taking their hands and leading them out the door.

"Where are you going?" Harper asked just as they were about to leave.

Andrea spun around and walked over to him, "We're just going into town."

"But Miss Pearl made it clear that we..." Harper was cut off by Andrea's vampire form coming to to the surface.

"Pearl answers to _me_! You all answer to me! Are you going to try and defy me? Stop me?" Andrea baited him with her words to see his reaction, but he lowered his head and said nothing. She turned her face back to normal and cupped Harper's face with her hands. Her tone was almost motherly. In an eerie sort of way. "Oh, Harper. I didn't mean to shout. All will be well, I promise." She kissed his forehead before walking out of the house with the others.

* * *

"Explain to me again why we're doing this," Matt said as he walked into the Grill with Blair for their double date with Stefan and Elena.

"Elena asked me to. I didn't want to say no," Blair replied, shrugging.

"More like you were looking for any excuse not to come over to my house and risk seeing my mom." Matt had a gut feeling that he was right about that and that he'd most likely get whacked for it. When Blair didn't physically retaliate, it was actually a little surprising.

"Oh, shut up," Blair replied with a half smirk then spotted Elena and Stefan already at a table. "There they are, let's go."

After sitting down they started sharing stories about the past, Matt poking fun at Blair a time or two with stories from her younger days, that did receive a physical retaliation in reply. Blair then got quiet when the topic of their parents came up.

"Kelly, my mom, and Blair's dad were like the best of friends. They used to call themselves the Three Musketeers. That's actually how we all met, in the crib." Elena laughed at the memory then felt bad when she saw Blair's expression. It was a blend of anger, sadness, and 'shut the hell up'.

Elena segued into a different topic, but not all together. Looking at Matt, she asked, "How's it like with your mom being back?"

"It's weird," Matt answered. "I actually set her up for a bartending gig here." Just then a loud and familiar laugh was heard from the bar. They all looked over and saw Jenna enjoying shots with Matt's mom and...Damon.

Damon lifted a glass in cheers in their direction and Blair shot up a middle finger in reply. Yes, Stefan had filled her in that Alaric _didn't_ die but was brought back somehow. But still, Damon, for all intensive purposes, killed someone right in front of her. Someone that didn't deserve to die. That was definitely something she wasn't going to get over so quickly.

Their little group moved over to the pool table for a game while Damon and the others were continuing to get drunk at the bar. "They're so hammered," Elena commented with an almost laugh to her voice.

That made Matt think of something. Looking at Blair, he asked, "Hey, do you remember when Elena's parents caught us here after homecoming?"

Blair definitely had laughter in her voice when she answered. "Oh my god, yes! We were so wasted!"

"That was the first time I ever got drunk," Elena added, smiling at the memory. "I blame Matt."

"Me?" He asked, placing a hand on his chest before pointing his thumb over to Blair, "I'm pretty sure she was the first one to hand out the drinks."

Blair neither confirmed nor denied and went on with the story, "Elena parents were seated at the next booth..."

Elena picked up from there, "So Blair started to pretend that she was choking so we could get away."

Then it was Matt's turn to add in a bit, "Except Mr Gilbert was a doctor, so he jumped up to save her."

"I ran, accidentally tripped Elena and that resulted her getting three stitches to accompany a hangover for days," Blair finished the story off with a laugh. "Wow, I can't believe I forgot about that."

"You were pretty drunk, so it's understandable," Matt added, chuckling.

"I remember Matt diving in to save you from slipping while I landed on the floor." Elena nodded in 'mhm' way, looking at the two of them. "No wonder you guys finally ended up dating. I think there was always a little something there." She pointed between the two of them but stopped when Blair's death glare was received.

"I think it's time for a bathroom break." Elena set her glass down and headed for the restroom but she didn't even make it that far before a strange man grabbed her arm and called her Katherine. "Wrong person, sorry," Elena replied and went right back to the group.

After showing Blair a text about what had just happened, Blair looked over to see who it was but they were no longer. She had a bad feeling about this and deep down she knew that Andrea was involved. To top it all off, there really wasn't anything she could do about it...yet.

* * *

They soon decided to leave the Grill and go to the boarding house. Not just because of the whole Elena being called Katherine thing, but because no one (especially Blair) wanted to see Damon visit 'Cougar Town' with Matt's mom.

It wasn't long after they walked into the house that Matt saw Stefan's model car collection. They bonded over that for a moment before Stefan decided to show Matt his own red ,1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. The girls were chatting while Stefan and Matt were taking a look at the engine.

Stefan made sure they were out of earshot before speaking because he knew Blair would rip his head off (or at least try to) for butting in. "You and Blair seem really good together. I'm glad to see that."

"I never thought we'd actually be a thing, but yeah, it's nice," Matt replied with a smile. "You two seem pretty close. Is that because of your uncle?"

Stefan looked at Matt in a questioning manner after hearing that.

"I know she used to crash here after her dad split," Matt clarified to answer Stefan's look.

"Ah, yeah. We've known each other for awhile, actually. Which is why I feel safe in saying this. If you hurt her, I will kill you." Stefan spoke in a very protective older brother tone of voice as he threatened Matt's life.

Matt just about went pale as a ghost and swallowed a lump in his throat, "Noted."

The girls walked into the garage where the guys were looking at the car and Elena asked, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just taking a look at the engine, here," Stefan replied, causing Matt to chime right in with, "Uh, yeah."

It was quite obvious that Blair and Elena didn't believe them one bit, but neither of them were really sure they wanted to know what had conversed between them or not. But they erred on the side of caution and went with 'not'.

It wasn't long before Matt got the car running and Stefan pulled it out of the garage so it could be seen in full view. After the boys got out of the car, Stefan smiled and tossed Matt the keys. "Why don't you guys take it for a spin."

Matt looked as if all his dreams were coming true, "Seriously?"

"Don't question, just get in," Blair joked and gently pushed Matt to the car. He opened the door for her then she got inside after mouthing a 'thank you' to Stefan. Seeing how excited Matt was about driving Stefan's old sports car made her smile to no end. Blair never thought she'd ever fall for a guy like Matt but she had and she wasn't going to ruin it.

* * *

They drove around for a little bit before Matt pulled the car to a stop. "You know, I think I realized something tonight."

Blair turned to Matt, wondering what he was talking about. When he didn't continue speaking, she said, "Spit it out, Donovan. I'm curious now."

He turned to her and said, "Talking about the past tonight got me thinking about about how we were back then. And what I came to realize was...It was always you. Even when I was with Elena, I had feelings for you. I guess...I never thought you'd ever see me like that but...you always did...didn't you?"

Blair placed her hand on the side of Matt's face and nodded with teary eyes and a soft smile, "Yeah...it was always there for me."

Matt leaned over and kissed Blair in a way they hadn't kissed one another yet. It was as if they were making up for lost time of missed out love. When their lips parted, Blair's heart felt as if it had skipped a beat. She looked into his eyes and realized something herself that night. This boy in front of her was just like every man she had ever fallen for before they became their own version of monsters. She made a silent vow that she'd never let Matt lose what made him...him.

Blair gently rested her forehead against his before kissing him once more. After catching their breath, she whispered, "I think you make me feel less cynical."

Matt smiled at her and teasingly said, "Could have fooled me."

Blair gently swatted him and laughed. "The driveway's up there, can't miss it."

"I'm in no hurry, are you?" Matt asked with a hinting smile present upon his face.

Blair shifted in her seat a little before saying, "If this was your car then I'd be all for whatever's going on in that head of yours, but this is weird being in Stefan's car. And that's coming from me."

Matt thought about it for a moment, "Yeah, it is just a bit weird. But this is one hell of a car."

"Oh, yeah." Blair smiled as she ran her hand across the dashboard, rolling her eyes at the memory it brought to her. Stefan bought this car from her past life's father and didn't even know it. "On second thought, let's just steal this thing and drive to Georgia or something."

Matt laughed at her idea. "You're crazy." After letting out another laugh he put the car into gear and drove back to the house.

When they walked inside they caught Matt's mom, Kelly, and Damon practically going at it in the hallway off the foyer. "Mom?" Matt spoke like he was going to be sick.

"Damon?!" Blair exclaimed in a pissed and mildly jealous, but mostly pissed, tone.

Kelly slid down Damon and took a walk of shame down the hall and out the door.

"I got to..." Matt started and Blair cut his sentence short by saying, "Go, it's okay. I'll get a ride with Elena." He smiled a thanks then walked out after his mom.

Once Matt and Kelly were out of earshot, Damon looked at Blair and said, "Don't give me that look, Miss Blair. You've made it clear that there'll be no more horizontal hulas between us, so I've gotta get my kicks somewhere." He poured himself another drink and lifted it in cheers before finishing it off.

Blair looked mortified and felt just as pissed. That amplified when Elena asked, "You and Damon?"

"Shut up!" Blair exclaimed and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Andrea stood outside the farmhouse, waiting for Frederick and Bethanne to return. She was far from pleased. When Frederick finally made an appearance she stalked right over to him, "I turn my back for two seconds and you go off to have your own fun, and without me for that matter. I am not pleased."

"I am sorry, Andrea. We tried to go after the Salvatores but...Bethanne didn't make it." Frederick lowered his head, awaiting his punishment.

"I need the Salvatores alive!" Andrea screamed, driving her hand into his chest, gripping his heart. "I _rarely_ give second chances, Frederick. The next time you do not listen to me or stray from the laid out plan, I will not hesitate to kill you." She released her grip on his heart and wiped her hand upon his shirt. "Do we understand?"

Frederick grabbed onto his chest, catching his breath as he nodded, "Yes...yes."

"Good, but you will not be allowed to feed until I say so. I promised Harper all would be well and you made me a liar." Andrea made a 'tisk tisk' sound as she moved her finger back and forth, "Big mistake." She grabbed Frederick by the collar of his shirt and practically dragged him into the house. Lack of blood would just be the first step in what she had in mind for his punishment and it was going to be so much fun...for her.

* * *

The whole ride back home was silent between Blair and Elena. A heavy weight filled the air around them, but they never spoke of it. It wasn't until they were both in the bathroom, brushing their teeth for bed, that Elena said something. "Damon? Really?"

Blair groaned and spit out her toothpaste before answering. "It was a moment of weakness. The Andrea in me took over and it happened. But it will never happen again."

Elena crossed her arms after her own spit and rinse. "Just tell me one thing. Was this before you and Matt got together or after?"

When Blair didn't answer that it pissed Elena off to no end, "Wow, Blair. I knew you were capable of a lot of things, but I didn't think you were capable of this." She didn't give her friend a chance to explain and just left the bathroom in an infuriated huff.

Blair grabbed onto the edge of the sink and gripped so hard that she thought she was going to either break the thing or her own hands. Her eyes looked at the mirror, expecting to see one of her past lives, but all she saw was her own reflection. It was her own actions that led to this, her own decisions. No wonder all she saw was herself. Blair made her bed...now she had to sleep in it.

* * *

End Episode 16


	17. Where is he?

Andrea sat in the living room of the farmhouse and watched as the flames within the fireplace. Pearl walked in and crossed her arms, "Andrea. Do you realize the extent of damage you did to Frederick? He is on his third bottle of our already low blood supply and he still hasn't healed yet. "We _try_ to obey you, Andrea, but your fear tactics will only go so far. Soon enough their anger will overshadow their fear for you."

Andrea heard every word Pearl had said, but she didn't reply. Her eyes stayed locked on the flames in front of her.

Pearl walked closer to her, "Andrea? Can you hear me?"

"Every word," Andrea replied, rising to her feet. "I am quite aware of the damage to Frederick, but he turned me into a liar. No one makes me a liar to Harper."

"You care very much for him," Pearl stated, receiving a mild glare from Andrea in reply.

"Harper helped me in my transition. He stayed while Katherine went off to do whatever instead of helping me. If it wasn't for him then I would have been locked in the tomb with the lot of you. I owe him, that is all." Andrea turned to look out the window at the pouring rain. A grin spread across her lips, "Lovely weather for a walk." Without a word she walked out of the room and left through the nearest door, enjoying the pouring rain hitting her skin.

* * *

Blair ignored every warning she was given to stay inside because of all the tomb vampires having been released. She had been a prisoner before and that was something she didn't want to feel again. So, she did her own thing and went to the Grill to see Matt. After what happened the night before, (walking in on his mom with Damon) she wanted to see how he was doing.

Matt was filling up the salt shakers as he spoke, "I yelled at my mom last night. I feel like the parent of a screwed up kid."

"Been there," Blair replied, handing him another shaker to fill. "Look, I'm not your mom's number one fan, but maybe what you said resonated with her. Maybe you're one of the lucky ones whose parent only needs a swift kick in the ass in order to get back on track."

"Maybe." Matt sounded unsure with his words. "I just worry if I push too hard that she'll just take off again. Because that's her MO. Just like Vicki, who I haven't even heard from since she left."

Blair felt like she had been punched in the gut. She knew exactly what happened to Vicki but she couldn't tell him about it. Keeping that from him hurt like hell. She wasn't going to even touch the Vicki subject, so she said, "Take it from me, Matt. You can't control your parents. If leaving is what they want then that's what they're going to do." She hated saying it, but it was the truth. This whole situation brought back memories of the day when her father left. She begged for her father to stay, to try and make it work, but he bailed and left her to fend for herself.

"I get where you're coming from, Blair, I do. But I wish she'd just try a little. Hell, even if she tried to try, then it'd be okay." Matt screwed on the cap and set the shaker down with a frustrated sigh.

Blair wanted to be supportive, but she couldn't. Not when she didn't think there was anything good that'd come out of this thing with his mom. Gesturing towards the door, she said, "Uhm, I better get going before the rain comes down any harder. I'm already going to get drenched at this point, don't want to get pneumonia." She was about to head right out, but Matt stopped her.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him before cupping her face and softly kissing her lips. "Call me when you get home, okay?"

Blair playfully rolled her eyes in an 'if I have to' way, " _Fine_." She smiled and gave Matt a quick peck on the lips, "Later Donovan. Blair winked at a chuckle Matt as she successfully left the Grill. Once getting outside she pulled up the hood of her rain jacket and went on her way.

* * *

After getting home, she sent Matt a text that she'd gotten there fine and went to go dry off. She had received six phone calls from Damon in this duration and ignored every single one of them. Blair had just declined another call from him as she went downstairs for something to drink. As soon as 'ignore' was clicked, there was a knock at the door.

Blair opened the door and Damon stormed right in. "You're ignoring me." He sounded pretty annoyed by that.

"Oh, you mean the six calls? Whoops my phone is dead." Blair was fully aware of how her statements were contradictory and that was the point.

"Is Stefan here?" Damon asked, looking around.

Blair didn't believe that's why he was there. "That's a lame excuse, Damon."

He was very serious when he asked again, "Is Stefan here?"

Blair crossed her arms, getting the vibe that he really was looking for Stefan. "No...why? What happened?"

"He went into the woods and didn't come back," Damon replied, looking at his phone. "I can't get him in his cell, I figured he was here. Is he with Elena?"

Blair pulled her phone from her pocket as she shook her head, "No. Elena left this morning to visit Bonnie at her Aunt's house. She's not even in Mystic Falls today." She dialed Stefan's cell but received no answer. "It's going straight to voicemail. Where could he be?"

Damon had a 'dammit' look on his face when he said, "You're not going to like where I'm thinking."

* * *

Damon pounded on the door of the farmhouse and shouted, "Andrea! I swear to god you better open this door or I'll burn the house down!"

Frederick opened the door just enough to be seen, "Andrea's not home. Neither is Pearl, if that was your next question." He opened the door further and smiled at the storm clouds, "Beautiful weather, isn't it? Not a ray or sun in the skies."

"Where is my brother?" Damon demanded to know.

Frederick stepped aside to Damon could get a view of the vampires holding onto the injured Stefan. He laughed when Damon tried to get inside, but was blocked out. "Sorry, you haven't been invited." He turned around, "Ms Higgins."

"Yes, Frederick, honey?" The human owner of the house answered.

"Don't ever let this bad man in." Frederick compelled her to do as he said.

Ms Higgins looked right at Damon, "I will never let him in."

When she walked away, Frederick turned back to Damon. "145 years starving in a tomb because of Katherine's infatuation with you and your brother. First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well, I thought your brother might've wanted to get a taste of that before I killed him. Whether or not Andrea approves." He walked over to Stefan, driving a stake into his stomach before removing it, bringing Stefan to his knees. Frederick walked back to the front door and said, "Have a nice day." before closing the door in Damon's face.

* * *

Blair waited anxiously for Damon to come back to the car, hopefully with Stefan. When she saw Damon approach without his brother, she quickly got out of the car. "What's going on? Where is he?"

"They have him, but I can't get in. They compelled the owner not to invite me in." Damon looked like he wanted to punch something.

Blair saw a quick solution to that, "I can get in."

Damon stopped that real quick, "No. You are not going in there."

She scoffed, "You can't tell me what to do, Damon." Blair tried to get past but he blocked her path.

After putting both hands on her shoulders, he said, "I am not letting you go in there."

Worrying about Stefan was starting to get the better of her, "I can't lose another person, Damon. I can't."

Damon placed his hands at the sides of her face, "I know, I know. I just don't know how."

Blair held onto Damon's wrists as something came to her mind, "I do."

* * *

Since Damon made it clear that he wasn't going to let Blair go in there alone, she had a plan B. This brought them to the school to see Mr Saltzman.

Damon and Blair cornered him in the hallway, Blair taking the lead on the conversation, "Before you try staking him just let me say one thing. We need your help."

This intrigued Alaric so he brought them into his classroom where Blair filled him in on the important stuff, "Stefan is in the house. I would go in there myself but..."

"Your life is valuable," Damon added then turned to Alaric, "Yours on the other hand..."

"Damon, shut up." Blair was getting very frustrated with him. "Look, Stefan told me about your ring and the more I think about it the more I believe it. And don't try to deny it. You have a ring that resurrects you after death, and every time I die I come back again as a baby. See, we're similar you and I. We've bonded. Now lets cut to the chase and get Stefan out of that house."

Alaric moved away from his desk, "I'm not even going to ask about your whole coming back to life thing and just say, I'm sorry but it's not my problem."

Damon sighed, moving over to Blair. "That's a shame because the woman running the show, she can help you find your wife."

"You're lying." Alaric didn't believe him on bit.

"Am I?" Damon replied with a smirk. "Come on, Miss Blair." They didn't get as far as the door before Alaric called over to them.

"All right, wait!" When they stopped, he said, "I'll do it. I'll go." Alaric pulled out some of his hunting supplies and laid them out on the desk.

Blair saw the darts and laughed in a 'so cool' way. "Are those vervain tranquilizer darts? Please tell me they are."

"They are," Alaric concurred.

"It's about time someone used that idea." Blair smirked proudly and crossed her arms. She got a couple odd looks from the men in the room, which made her say, "What? I dated a vampire hunter before. No big deal."

"If I'm going to help you with this, then can we get to it?" Alaric looked between them with a 'good grief' expression then stopped Blair from taking one of the darts, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh, I'm coming with you." She proceeded to take the dart and said, "Technically, I'm older than the two of you _combined_ so you don't get to tell me what to do. I'm going and that's that."

"I thought I told you you weren't going in there." Damon crossed his arms and looked at Blair with a raised brow.

Blair pointed the dart at him and said, "No, you told me that you weren't going to let me go in there alone. And I'm not." She smirked at her loophole.

"You're not going in there at all." Damon couldn't make himself any clearer. "I can't protect you."

"I don't need you or anyone else to protect me. How many times am I gonna have to say that if the choice is me or someone else, I'll pick someone else every time." Blair also couldn't make her words any clearer.

"We don't know how many vampires there are in there." Damon snapped his fingers, "And that's how long it takes to get your head ripped off by one of them."

"I know how long it takes, Damon. It wouldn't be the first time. Besides, I always seem to die before I turn 25 anyway. So it's not that big of a risk for me. Now stop trying to talk me out of it and just say 'If you die, I'll see you next lifetime'." Due to Damon's silence she said, "Or not, let's go." Blair led them out of the room because there was no way in hell that she was going to let them leave without her.

* * *

While Alaric was taking care of things in front of the house, Blair was waiting at the back with Damon, waiting for Alaric to come to the door. "You shouldn't even be here." He muttered to her as they waited.

"Yes, I should," Blair replied then Alaric opened the door. She went right inside and they tried to get Ms Higgins to invite Damon in.

"Oh, no, I can't invite him in. I'm sorry." The woman truly looked apologetic for this.

"Just get her out of the house, now" Damon rushed them, knowing what had to be done.

Alaric wasn't too quick about it, "Why? What are you going to do?"

Blair groaned in frustration and shoved the woman out the door. She too knew what had to be done and hated it. When Damon snapped her neck after questioning, she winced.

Alaric was enraged at both of them, "She's human!"

"I'm not, so deal with it," Damon replied, walking into the house.

"But she is." Alaric pointed to Blair, who got right down to business, "Get out of here, Rick and hide the body." She looked at Damon, "If you're so worried, deal with the vamps up here. I'll go find Stefan." She didn't give him much choice in the matter and just started walking away.

Blair made it downstairs to the cellar and after drawing out the vampire guard a bit, she drove the tranquilizer into his throat. "Easy enough." Blair laughed because she was probably having a little too much fun with this. Damn, Brenna. She heard another approaching and reacted by trying to stake them, only to find it was Damon. Blair stopped herself just in the nick of time.

Damon looked at her like she was crazy and said just as much, "Are you insane?"

Blair chuckled, "Depends on the day." She twirled the stake around in her hand then rushed with him down the hall to find Stefan. When she went into a room not only did she find Stefan, but Harper. Blair gasped and ran to Harper first. "Oh, my friend, what have they done to you?"

Harper looked at her weakly. He didn't recognize her until he looked into her eyes, "Lady Andrea?"

"In the flesh," Blair replied before kissing his forehead. "Sort of anyway." She pulled the stakes out of Harper's legs then went to help Stefan.

Damon came into the room and was just about to stake Harper when Blair got in his way. "Damon, no. Not him." Blair was protecting her friend from long ago.

Damon sighed, "Whatever," then went to get Stefan down.

"There's vervain on the ropes," Stefan weakly informed them so Blair went over to pull the rope that would release him.

"Come on, let's go." Damon pulled Stefan along but Blair stayed put to try and free Harper. "What are you doing? Let's go!"

"Not without Harper." Blair continued to try and free him but stopped for a moment when Harper spoke.

"She's nothing like you. I should have known...go Lady Andrea. Leave me." Harper couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to the real Andrea, to Blair. "I'll be fine, go."

Blair kissed Harper's forehead with tears in her eyes. "I will see you again, my friend." She closed her eyes tightly and hurried over to Stefan to help him out of there.

"I'll distract, you rescue," Damon told Blair then took off while she helped his brother to safety in the dark of night.

* * *

Andrea walked up to the farmhouse and felt something askew. The air around the place was...different. She stormed inside and found two of the tomb vampires going after Damon. Andrea 'vamped out' and in the blink of an eye she ripped off on of their heads and snarled at the other, ripping out their heart. "I need the Salvatores alive!"

Andrea felt a surge of pain go through her chest as a stake drove through her. She turned around and saw a human with a firearm of some sort aimed at her. Her arm bent back and yanked the stake out from behind. "Now, that wasn't nice." She was about to throw the stake at the man, who she didn't know was Mr Saltzman, but stopped herself out of intrigue. Andrea couldn't help but wonder what kind of man would have such an audacity to attack her. She slid the stake into her pocket and looked between them, "Anyone care to tell me what's been going on around here?"

"You want the Salvatores alive do you? You might want to go find Frederick before he kills my brother...and Blair." Damon rose to his feet and had a feeling that his words would get a reaction from her.

Andrea's eyes went wide and she darted out of the door. There was no way she could allow Frederick to kill Stefan. Her plans would be ruined for eternity if that happened.

She arrived just in time to witness Blair drive something into Frederick's throat and he dropped to the ground. Andrea shoved Blair aside and crouched over Stefan, "You cannot die, Stefan. You are far too valuable." Andrea bit into her wrist and pressed it against Stefan's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked, getting to her feet.

"I'm saving him," Andrea answered simply enough as Stefan devoured the blood she provided. "You might want to hide, Blair. Frederick will be awakening soon." Once Stefan had more than enough, Andrea stood and pulled Blair away from them.

"What's to stop me from killing you right now?" Blair asked, trying to get out of Andrea's grasp that honestly made her think she was going to break something.

"Nothing. That's what makes this so fun." Andrea laughed then stopped to turn herself and Blair to watch what happened next.

Frederick rose to his feet and picked up a broken branch to stake Stefan with, but before he could even raise it, Stefan had him pinned against the tree with the branch driven through his heart.

That was the fastest Blair had ever seen a vampire move with the exclusion of her incarnation vampires. "How did..."

Andrea smiled, "My blood does amazing things, doesn't it?" She looked so pleased with herself before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Blair slowly went over to Stefan, "Stefan? Are you okay?" She got ready to defend herself when he snarled at her in reply but he soon returned to normal.

"I...I'm sorry," he stammered. "What happened?"

Blair didn't know how to answer it, not really. She knew what Andrea did, but she didn't know the consequences of it. "Stefan, I...I have no idea."

* * *

When they made it back to town, Blair got a phone call from Jeremy. They found Vicki's body in a washed out grave by the river. She didn't waste any time getting to Matt's house. Everyone else was already there. Caroline opened the door when Blair knocked. "Where is he?" Blair asked, needing to see him.

Caroline didn't give Blair any grief or attitude and just stepped aside while saying, "In her room."

Blair rushed right past her and went into Vicki's room and found Matt sitting on her bed. "Matt?" Blair sat down and wrapped her arms around him. "Is there anything I can do?" She heard her voice breaking as she spoke.

Matt held onto her, "You're already doing it." His own voice cracked before breaking down in tears. They held each other so tightly.

Matt was never supposed to find out, he was never supposed to feel this kind of pain. Blair held onto him with no plans of letting him go, "I'm right here, Matt. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered to him, hoping he'd at least find some sort of comfort in that.

* * *

Damon walked into his brother's room to check on Stefan. There was a trail of blood bags leading up to a cowered over Stefan with another blood bag in his hand.

Stefan looked away from his meal just long enough to say, "It's the closest I could get to her blood."

* * *

End Episode 17


	18. Call me

Ever since filling in Elena on what happened while she was away things were pretty tense between the girls. Somehow it ended up being Blair's fault that Stefan was kidnapped by the vampires and all that jazz. Maybe Elena was pissed because Blair didn't kill Andrea when she had the chance. Even though it really wasn't much of a chance because Blair was unprepared and more focused on Stefan being okay. All in all, things were not well being the friends.

"I'm going to school!" Blair called up the stairs, "Are you coming?" She received silence from Elena's end but based of the footsteps, Blair knew she was up there. "Whatever," Blair muttered and opened the front door of the Gilbert house to take her leave. The unexpected person on the other side jolted her a little. "John? Hi."

"Hello, Blair," John Gilbert greeted with a friendly smile. "What? No hug?"

Blair visibly cringed at the thought, "You're still the creepy uncle. I'll pass."

John laughed then looked behind her as Jenna approached. "Jenna."

"John, you made it," Jenna replied with a sigh.

Blair stepped aside to let him enter the house with his luggage as he said, "I told you I'd be here before noon."

Jenna scoffed a chuckle, "What you say and what you do are typically two very different things."

The Gilbert siblings came down the stairs and gave their various greetings before Jeremy walked out the door. Blair and Elena stuck behind to hear what John had to say for himself.

"I'm in town on business. I thought a visit was in order," John explained as he set his bags down near the stairs.

"How long are you planning on staying?" Elena asked, itching to get out of there.

John looked at the girls, "I don't know yet."

"Okay, well, we better get to school. See you later." Blair was about to say something to Elena next but she had already booked it. A frustrated groan escaped her as she followed after her friend. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

At school Blair instantly went looking for Matt and found him at his locker. She hit her head back against them with a 'clunk' before sliding to the floor.

"Bad morning?" Matt asked, chuckling at his girlfriend's dramatic display.

"John Gilbert is in town. Apparently it's an open ended trip." Blair was clearly not happy about this.

"Good ole Uncle John. Never really liked the guy." Matt held out his hand to help Blair to her feet.

She accepted with a heavy sigh and said, "Does anyone? I mean seriously, growing up he was like my surrogate creepy uncle." Blair shuddered. Yeah, John never _did_ anything it was just a vibe. A really big one.

Matt smiled, "I am here for moral support if you need me."

"Thanks for the offer but I don't want to drag you down into my hell pit of suffering." Blair's face softened as she added, "You've been through enough."

"Blair, thanks, you know, for everything you did. With the funeral, memorial, everything. You...you surprised me and that meant a lot. I couldn't have done it without you." Matt realized how that 'you surprised me' part may have sounded and hoped she didn't take offense.

Blair gently placed her hand on the side of his face. "I know I'm a bitch but I have my moments. You don't have to thank me."

Matt gently kissed the inside of her wrist before interlacing his fingers with hers. Blair rested her head on his shoulder for a moment as they walked down the hall to their next class.

* * *

Later that day, Alaric asked to speak with Blair after school. When the final bell rang, she made her way to his classroom and ran into Elena who coming out of it. No words were exchanged between them, not for lack of trying on Blair's part. Elena seemed to want to get away from her as fast as possible and honestly, Blair was getting pissed as hell about it. With a brief crack to her knuckles to compose herself, she walked into the empty (aside from Alaric) classroom. "You wanted to see me?"

"Just wanted to check in," Alaric replied, gesturing for her to take a seat.

Blair sat on the top of the student desk as opposed to taking a seat in it. "What's up?"

Alaric sat on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms, "I have some...questions."

"You want to know what I am, don't you?" Blair was cutting right to the chase.

Alaric's expression said it all.

With a roll to her eyes she snarkily said, "I'm a Time Lord. Can I go now?" She hopped off the desk and when Alaric tried to stop her she said quickly, "Look, I'm sick of explaining this in detail. My first life died, a witch cast a spell that went in a weird direction. Now every time I die I come back as a baby and I wasn't kidding that I never made it to the age of 25, no matter what life I'm in. Any other questions?"

He could see how upset Blair was getting about her past and the explanation of it all. He wanted to know more but he wasn't going to push it. Instead, he switched gears. "What's going on with you and Damon? He's a bad guy. Vampire or not."

"Who made you my guardian?" Blair crossed her arms. "No offense, Rick, but you can't tell me what to do and you sure as hell don't have a right to butt into my life. You helped save Stefan, I owe you one, but that's it." Before he could get out another word she said, "But for the record, nothing is going on with me and Damon. Not anymore."

She had enough of whatever line of questioning this was and walked out the door before he had a chance to stop her. Walking down the hall all she could think of was what gave him the audacity to butt into her already complicated life? The last thing she wanted or needed was another person weighing in on an already heavy as hell situation.

* * *

Dinner consisted of Chinese take-out at the Gilbert house that evening. Blair wasn't going to complain about that because it meant she didn't have to cook. The cook of her past life was annoyed, Blair could feel it, but she didn't care. Blair herself didn't want to deal with it so she wasn't going to. It was about damn time she tried to do the things _she_ wanted to do and now what the bits and pieces of her past lives wanted her to do. Blair was pulled from her thoughts when John spoke.

"Blair? Did you even hear a word I said?" he asked.

She set down her chopsticks and looked over at him, "No, I was ignoring you. What did you say?"

"You've been spending too much time with Jenna," John commented before taking another bite.

"Was that what you had to say to me?" Blair asked, raising her brow in question.

Jeremy quickly interjected before things escalated in the way that things usually did with Blair. "He was trying to convince us to go to the Founder's Day kick-off party."

Blair looked disgusted at the thought, "Why would we want to do that?"

Jeremy shrugged, "I don't know. I have no interest in going to the party."

"Sure you do," John stated. "It's tradition."

"Far be it from us to break from tradition." Jenna couldn't help but speak at that moment while she was getting something to drink from the kitchen.

Blair noted the sarcasm and grinned like the Cheshire Cat because of it.

John didn't appreciate the tone, "Our families have been a part of this town for a 150 years. The Gilberts and the Aldens were one of the founding families..."

Blair scoffed, cutting him off. "My mom abandoned me before I was even a week old. So forgive me if I don't give a damn about Alden founding family traditions. Besides, I have my father's name so doesn't that null in void me anyway?"

John shot her a displeased look before he continued, picking up right where he left off. "Last name or not, the distinction of coming from a founding family comes with certain obligations, including going to the party."

Jeremy and Blair looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They both thought his little speech was a bit ridiculous.

John didn't stop talking, even with the young'ins being disrespectful. "Jeremy, one day, when you can appreciate the significance, I will tell you about your heritage. You too, Blair. Since no one else is around to." If looks could kill then John would have been dead from the eye daggers Blair shot at him in response to that.

"Hmm...the Founding Family legacies," Jenna interjected, "I forgot how sacred those were. I don't come from a founding family so I was never cool enough to hear it."

Jeremy noted his aunt's tone towards Uncle John so he asked, "Why does she hate you?"

Before taking a bite of rice, John answered. "We used to sleep together."

Blair almost choked on her food while Jeremy looked shocked to hear it before he laughed because Jenna had started throwing things at John. "I'm right here!" she exclaimed. "I'm standing _right here_."

When the coughing subsided she stood up and said, "I think that's more history than any of us wanted to hear tonight so...yeah." Blair pointed towards the other room and went there straight away.

* * *

It was well past midnight and Blair was still awake. It was weird because she was exhausted, but just couldn't sleep. It was like something was forcing her to stay awake...just in case. She was playing solitaire on her bed when the window flew open. In the time it took Blair to look at the window, Stefan appeared in front of her. "Dammit!" Blair exclaimed when she realized he was there. "What the hell, Stefan? This is Damon level disturbing."

Blair got up and closed the window before turning around and throwing her arms out to her sides. "What's going on Stefan?" She could feel that something was wrong. He seemed...off. It unnerved her to say the least. "Stefan?" Her tone went from demanding to worried pretty fast.

"You smell like her," Stefan answered before 'vamping out'. Blair didn't get very far before Stefan had his arms wrapped around her and drove his fangs into her neck. She tried to scream but it was muffled by his firmly placed hand. She felt her life leaving her with every drop of blood her took and it wasn't long before her vision blacked out on her completely...her body going limp in Stefan's arms.

When Blair awoke it was morning and Damon was trying to jolt her awake, "Blair? Blair!" Even though she heard his voice, she could barely move.

Damon bit into his wrist and pressed it against her lips. As soon as his blood made it into her system, she was starting to recover. Her strength came back enough to realize what was going on. She pushed his wrist away and brought herself into a sitting position. "What are you doing here?" she asked, using her sleeve to wipe away the blood around her mouth.

Damon scoffed, "You're welcome." Upon receiving a questioning glare he said, "Elena called me because she's worried about Stefan. I can see why, now." He gestured to where her bite mark previously was. "I assume Stefan did that."

Blair got to her feet with a bit of a groan. "Yeah. He said I smelled like her. Apparently he's hooked on Andrea's blood or anything like it. What else is her blood doing to him?"

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you," Damon admitted. "Are you okay?"

"As long as nothing kills me in the next 24 hours, I'll be fine," Blair shot back. "Now what are you doing up here?"

"I smelled your blood, decided to check on it." Damon looked at her with worried eyes, "Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

Blair wrapped her arms around herself like a shield, "You don't get to ask me that. Not anymore. Thanks for healing me, but I want you to leave. Now. And please...don't tell Elena." She pointed at the door in the floor and silently asked him again to leave.

Damon's posture changed when she looked at him. Like he was putting a metaphorical wall around himself. "Good day, Miss Blair." He turned around and went down the ladder stairs, leaving Blair to herself.

Once Damon was gone, Blair dropped to the floor and did her best to keep herself from falling apart. Her body shook and her breath was jagged. To sum up everything she was feeling...she was downright scared for her life.

* * *

Andrea lounged in the Salvatore's living room like she was the most comfortable person in the world. "Have a drink, Stefan. You know you want to." She wiggled her wrist out to him.

Stefan firmly gripped at the drink tray, "No."

"You're going through withdrawal. Always happens with my blood. Vampires can never seem to get enough of the high." Andrea giggled, making her way over to him. "Here I am _willingly_ offering you my blood so you don't end up almost killing my little copy." She forced her way between Stefan and the drink cart. "Is it the chase you want? The hunt? Because I can be very convincing prey when I want to be." Andrea bit her lip enough to break the skin and smiled as the blood trickled down her chin.

Stefan's vampire side came to the surface and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He pressed his lips against hers, almost moaning at the taste of her blood. Soon the slow flow from her lips wasn't enough. He brought his mouth to where her shoulder and neck meet and drove his fangs into her skin.

As Stefan had his fill of Andrea's blood, she laughed. "That's it, Stefan. Doesn't it feel amazing? The high, the power?" This was almost erotic for Andrea and if it was any other vampire she would have proceeded but bedding Stefan would go against her plans.

When Andrea felt he had taken enough, she threw him off of her. " **More** ," he demanded. Andrea wiggled her finger back and forth with a 'tisk tisk'. "Let's not be greedy now, Stefan. That should last you for a little while. But of course, if you _want_ to keep the high you're going to need other sources of blood to accompany my own." She knew he would know exactly what she was referring to.

"I am not drinking human blood." Stefan firmly stated this as he poured himself a drink.

Andrea just about laughed at that statement, "And yet you drank from Blair? Then again...she technically isn't human, I suppose. But still, she can die and that is a big no no. If you want blood like hers, like mine, then you come to _me._ Leave the copy out of this." She just about skipped away, turning back to him for a moment to use her fingers like a phone as she mouthed 'call me'. Andrea giggled and left the boarding house, feeling _very_ good about herself.

Stefan, on the other hand, felt horrible despite how good he physically felt. A part of him even felt like he had cheated on Elena. That just made himself feel worse and want the blood even more. What a vicious cycle he was in and didn't see a way out of it.

* * *

That evening was the Founder's Day kickoff party for the 150th anniversary of Mystic Falls. Blair was only going because Matt was going to be there and _not_ because John Gilbert wanted her to. She wanted to look nice for Matt so she wore a white dress with a purple flower pattern on the bottom hem with matching flowers scattered about the dress. Blair felt _so weird_ wearing it, but she was trying to make an effort.

So far she hadn't seen Matt in the crowded Mayor's mansion but that didn't stop her from looking. When she turned a corner she almost ran smack dab into Stefan. Seeing him there just about made her scream, but she held that part of her inside. Instead, she deliberately channeled one of her past lives; Brenna. Blair walked right up to him and said just loud enough for him to hear and no one else, "I don't give a damn what Andrea's blood did to you. If you _ever_ do or try anything like that again...I will stake you myself." Blair took his drink from his hand, downed it, and handed the empty glass back before walking away.

Stefan was so surprised to see her there that he didn't say a word.

Once Blair was out of his line of sight, she leaned against the wall and pressed her hand to her chest in attempts to calm her pounding heart. Her rate seemed to return to normal when Matt reached her line of sight and came right over to her.

"Wow...Blair...you look...amazing," Matt could hardly believe that she wasn't in some shade of black that evening.

"Don't get used to it," Blair shot back, clearly uncomfortable in what she was wearing.

"I'll enjoy it while it lasts, then." Matt cupped her face and kissed her softly before they were interrupted by Tyler coming over with a bottle of expensive liquor.

"Look what I got." Tyler looked super pleased with himself that he managed to sneak the bottle away from his father's stash.

Matt chuckled, "Dude, your dad is going to kill you."

Blair was up for the risk. "Screw it," she said with a grin before taking the bottle from Tyler and took a swig. She handed it over to Matt who did the same.

After a bit of drinking they heard the 'cheesy waltz music' had been changed to something more upbeat and fun. "How did that happen?" Blair thought aloud since it did _not_ seem like something Carol Lockwood would allow to be played at the party.

Tyler shrugged before taking another swig. "Maybe the DJ had a change of heart?" Honestly he didn't care either way.

"Let's not waste it," Matt said with a smile, extending his hand to Blair. "May I have this dance?"

Blair playfully did a curtsy that was worthy of royalty and accepted his hand, "You may." She placed his hand in his and the two headed for the dance floor. They were dancing near Stefan and Elena when Blair slipped and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh, jeeze. Sorry." She didn't think it was that big of a deal so she laughed it off.

"How about you get your clumsy ass off the dance floor," The guy retorted.

Blair's face hardened, "Excuse me?" She was getting ready to slug this guy. Matt was just about to defend her when Stefan stepped in.

"That's no way to talk to a lady." Stefan locked his eyes on the guy, "I think you need to apologize."

The guy was silent for a moment before he turned to Blair, "I'm sorry." He didn't sound too sincere.

Stefan grabbed onto the guy's jacket and with locked eyes he compelled, "Now say it like you mean it."

The guy sounded really sincere this time, "I'm really, really sorry."

Stefan released his grip on the guy and allowed him to leave the dance floor.

Blair was pissed as hell, "I don't need you or anyone else defending me. I've been doing it myself for a _long_ time." She was so irate that she didn't even say anything to Matt before storming off, just about getting lost in the crowd.

After making sure no one was following her, she hid herself in a corner with a bottle of commandeered booze. It wasn't long before Tyler stumbled upon her with a chuckle, "Someone has finally found my hiding spot."

Blair had a 'come on' look on her face as she said, "It's not that well hidden."

Tyler shrugged, taking the bottle from her. "I didn't realize you could be this fun." He took a drink and handed it back.

"Oh, Tyler, there's _so_ much you don't know about me." Blair drank the last bit of liquor in the bottle and sighed. "All gone."

"I know where there's more." Tyler cocked his head for her to follow and since Blair literally wanted to drown her sorrows, she did.

Tyler snagged a bottle and a couple of glasses then led them outside to the patio. He stopped at one of the empty tables to pour out their drinks. "You want to talk about what's bugging you?"

"Since when do you care?" Blair asked, taking the glass from him.

"I don't," Tyler answered simply enough. "I just get chatty when I'm drunk." He laughed before taking a drink. In reality, he just wanted to do _anything_ to keep himself from thinking of Vicki...from missing Vicki,

Blair set her glass down with a sigh. "I just get sick and tired of people thinking they need to protect me. I can do pretty well on my own, thank you very much."

"I've been on the receiving end of you protecting yourself. It's pretty scary." Tyler laughed and clinked her glass with hers before drinking again. "So, how are things going with you and Matt?"

Blair narrowed her eyes at him and mildly, drunkenly pointed her finger at him. "Why do I feel like you're fishing?"

Tyler grinned and moved closer to her, "Maybe because I'm hoping for a big catch." He forcefully began kissing her and Blair was so drunk and so caught off guard that she allowed it due to her state of shock. It took her a few moments to realize what was happening and by that time someone had ripped Tyler away from her. _Matt_ had ripped Tyler away from her.

The boys started decking it out and when Blair tried to break them apart, she got pushed back into a table. The table and herself fell to the ground with a crash, Blair getting cut in the process. She didn't care what had happened to her, seeing Tyler go after Matt the way he was sent a fire through her blood.

Blair grabbed the broken table leg and hit Tyler in the back of the head with it. She was so drunk that she didn't have enough strength to do much damage but it was enough to deter Tyler from strangling Matt.

Tyler started to charge towards Blair but Alaric intervened. Blair didn't pay any mind to that and rushed over to her boyfriend. "Matt? Oh my god, Matt." He had blood on his face from a probable broken nose and split lip. Plus he was coughing, trying to catch his breath, from getting strangled.

Elena helped Matt over to a chair while Blair stood there mortified, "I'm so sorry," she whispered then turned around and charged towards Tyler. He was walking away but that didn't stop her from pushing him. He almost hit the ground and before Blair to make another form of attack, Tyler's father was holding her back. "You're going to pay for that Tyler!" She screamed out, trying to get out the Mayor's grasp.

"Blair Alden, calm down!" Tyler's father shouted at her and that just fueled her fire. She stopped fighting him long enough for him to let her go. As soon as he did, she turned around and slapped the Mayor across the face. "My name is Blair _**Han**_. My father may have been a drunk but he stuck around a hell of a lot longer than my mother did. The name Alden means _**nothing**_ to me!" Blair's emotions were running on an all time high that night so she thought it was best to get the hell out of there. Without another word to anyone, Blair literally kicked off her heels and took off running into the night as a full moon hung in the sky.

* * *

When Blair got back to the Gilbert house she was still drunk and fuming and channeling Brenna... **very** bad combination. She walked upstairs to get to the attic but heard someone in Elena's room, so she investigated. Blair walked in and saw Jeremy going through her stuff. "What the hell are you doing?"

Jeremy stopped and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I...uhm...I..."

"I'm not in the mood, Jeremy. Just spit it out." Blair spoke with a 'get on with it' tone of voice.

Jeremy let out a breath, "I'm looking for Elena's diary."

Blair scoffed an amused chuckle, "Is that all? Behind the horse." She pointed to the painting on the wall and left the room to head up to the attic. Yeah, liquor, emotions on high, and Brenna... _ **very bad**_ combination.

She climbed up into the attic and locked the door behind her. Blair just wanted to be left the hell alone. She dropped her dress to the floor and climbed into bed, pulling the covers over her head. Every part of her body felt the urge to rip someone apart and deep down she was worried that Brenna wasn't the cause...but something more. Something she hadn't felt before that...that was terrifying.

* * *

End Episode 18


	19. I'm listening

_**A/N: This episode contains SMUT. Fair warning.**_

* * *

Andrea walked into Stefan's room wearing a knee length flowered dress, a purple denim jacket, and a red leather messenger bag. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around for him to see.

Stefan crossed his arms and observed, "You could pass as a high school student. I approve."

Andrea giggled. "This is going to be so much fun! I am quite happy that you came around." She bit her lip again as she walked over to Stefan.

Stefan chuckled, "Yes, well, I realized you were right." He had another taste of human blood and without a constant source of Andrea's, he would likely go on a killing spree. That was something he wanted to avoid, thus he made the call.

"Always am." Andrea moved her hand across his chest and giggled again.

Stefan put on his leather jacket as he asked, "So, what's going on with the tomb vampires?"

A 'pfft' escaped Andrea with a wave of her hand like it was nothing. "Pearl is in charge of them now. She can keep them or send them away, I don't care. I was growing bored with it all. Now hanging around with you, that will be _so_ much more fun."

Stefan looked at the time, "If you still want to make that entrance, I suggest we leave now."

Andrea stood in place, swaying back and forth with a pout, "What about Elena? Is she going to be jealous?"

Stefan stared at her blankly, "Would you really care if she was?"

"Yes, actually, I would." Andrea sounded so sincere with her words. After receiving a shocked expression from Stefan, she added, "This wouldn't be as fun if she wasn't." With a laugh she snatched the cars keys off his dresser, wiggled them in her hand, and took off down the stairs with Stefan right behind her.

* * *

Stefan pulled his Porsche into the school parking lot as Andrea enjoyed all the attention it was receiving. Andrea got out of the passenger side and grinned wickedly as Elena approached, "Ooo, busted." She playfully poked Stefan's side then leaned on him with her arm propped up on his shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?" Elena asked as she stormed over to them.

"Haven't you heard? Stefan and I have declared a little truce. I'll stop killing or trying to kill everyone in this town if I'm welcomed into the fold." Andrea grinned at Stefan, "He approved the terms."

Elena couldn't even process what she was hearing. "You cannot be serious! And what does being welcomed into the fold even mean?"

Andrea laughed, moving over to Elena. "It means, that I will play nice as long as you and all your little friends do. I've never had a normal life and it's time to see what that's like. Who knows, it might even mellow me out a little." She shot Stefan a wink before walking backwards towards the school, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think the office is awaiting my attendance." She wiggled her fingers in a 'bye bye' manner before turning around and heading inside. Nothing could wipe the grin off her face as she listened to Elena and Stefan's argument about her being there.

All it took was a quick compulsion of the office staff and Andrea Pearson (she changed her last name for the hell or it) was officially enrolled. She walked into her first class; History with a wicked smirk on her face. Especially when she caught Blair's eyes.

Alaric was just as shocked to see her there, but he did his best to hide it. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, Andrea Pearson, I'm new and according to this I belong here." Andrea handed over the slip with another grin upon her face.

Alaric didn't like this what so ever and Andrea could tell. She leaned closer and whispered, "Play nice and I will." She gave him a little wink, causing him to clear his throat.

"Welcome, Miss Pearson. Please take a seat in the back." Alaric gestured to the empty seat in the back row.

"Gladly." Andrea was almost perky as she turned around and headed towards the back. Passing an irate Blair on the way. Oh yes, this was already so much fun. Why hadn't she thought about doing this before?

When Andrea was seated, she caught Blair mouthing 'I'm going to kill you'. Andrea smiled sweetly as she mouthed back, 'Just try'. They both turned their attention to Alaric when he spoke.

"Okay, well this week we're going to set aside our regular curriculum for a lesson in local history as we approach Founder's Day. Apparently the community leaders feel that's more important than World War II, but hey, what do I know?"

Andrea found this history teacher quite amusing. Teacher by day, hunter by night. Oh what potential fun she could have with him. Her eyes turned to the Bennett witch as she walked into the classroom and apologized for being late. 'Perfect timing', Andrea thought to herself. Perfect timing indeed.

* * *

After a _very_ anger filled and awkward class, Andrea walked out and waited for Bonnie. "Hello, Bennett. Sorry to hear about your Grams. If only Blair could have lived without her precious Damon." At the expression that crossed Bonnie's face after those words, Andrea smiled in mock sincerity. "But really, you have my condolences." She turned around to leave Bonnie fuming, something Andrea loved to no end.

"Bonnie!" Blair called out, deciding to go after her instead of Andrea after class. Bonnie picked up her pace and walked down the hall. Blair soon caught up with her though. "Bonnie, hey, I was hoping we could talk..."

Bonnie whipped around and said, "Blair, you _really_ don't want to talk to me right now." She was going to let Blair do with that as she would then walked away as quickly as possible.

Blair ran a hand through her hair and turned to see Elena behind her. "What the hell is Andrea doing her?!"

Elena looked just as pissed, if not moreso than Blair, "Yeah, we need to talk about that." The girls walked down the hall as Elena filled Blair in on what was told to her about Andrea's presence. It didn't really jive with either of them. Not one bit. There was already so much going on that day and Blair wasn't sure how much more she could take.

After the whole third hand explanation, Blair said, "Go find Bonnie. She doesn't want anything to do with me right now, but I'm sure she wants to see you."

Elena nodded in agreement and headed off without another word.

Blair turned the corner and just about hissed when she saw Andrea standing there.

"Trouble in friendville? So sad." Andrea pouted and walked away with a skip to her step. She stopped and turned around for a moment just to say, "Oh, and congrats on the Miss Mystic Falls thing. Never pegged you for a beauty pageant kind of girl." After shooting up both thumbs she said, "Kudos." and went on her way.

Blair had completely forgotten about the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It had been forever ago since she signed up for it and honestly didn't think she'd get approved and her thought at the time was if she did, she'd just bail when the time came. Why did she even sign up to begin with? Because Elena's mom asked her to. And now that she was gone...Blair felt like it was something she had to do to honor her. But on her own terms.

* * *

Andrea followed Stefan into the Salvatore house as she chatted away about her day. When they headed to the living room, Damon walked over and asked, "Did I miss something?"

"Oh, Andrea's staying with us now. That cool?" Stefan didn't care either way. Andrea was living there now and that was that.

"That cool?" Damon asked, mocking Stefan's tone. "No that's not cool. Are you insane? Do you forget that she's...whatever the hell she is?"

Andrea sighed, "Oh, you are so lucky that Stefan and I have an understanding or else your heart would be in my hand right now."

Damon looked at Stefan with wide eyes as he pointed at Andrea, "See?!"

Both Stefan and Andrea got a laugh out of that. "I'm going to get a drink," she said with a smile and walked to the kitchen to get it.

"What the hell are you doing, man? Andrea? What are you two like a thing now?" Damon's mind was just as blown as anyone else's.

"We have a deal in place, Damon. It's fine. We're nice to her, she'll behave. Win win." Stefan set his bag down and walked off for the living room with Damon right on his tail.

"This topic of conversation is far from over." Damon went straight into what he planned on before Andrea's appearance. "So, how was school?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "You're trying to make small talk now...why?"

"You seem awfully chipper lately, less doom and gloom, a little more pep in your step. Is Andrea the reason behind this or what?" Damon acted up the 'pep in the step' as he walked over to his brother.

Stefan was quickly picking up on what he was talking about. "And you think it's because I'm drinking human blood again."

"Or Andrea's," Damon replied.

Stefan chuckled, "Well I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm clean." He patted Damon's shoulder and tried to go on his way.

Damon wasn't about to let him go that easily. "Yeah, not possible."

Stefan turned around. "Not only is it possible, but it is quite true."

"Stefan, let's be serious for a second. You spent the last century and a half being the poster child Prozac, and now you expect me to believe that this new you has nothing to do with human or Andrea's blood, nothing." Damon _clearly_ didn't believe Stefan one bit.

Stefan shrugged, "I'm clean." He was very convincing with his words but not enough for Damon.

As his brother walked away, Damon called out, "You're lying! Andrea is living in our house now, that's not a coincidence!"

"Believe what you want," Stefan called back and went on his way. When Stefan turned the corner, Andrea was there with a smirk gracing her face. "Oh, shut up," Stefan said before wrapping his arm around Andrea's shoulders and walking off with her.

They headed down into the cellar where Stefan was keeping his stash of human blood. On the way there, Stefan got a phone call from Elena asking him to be her escort for the Miss Mystic contest. After agreeing to be just that, Stefan said, "Love you."

After ending the phone call, but before partaking in the blood bags, Stefan picked Andrea up and set her on top of the refrigerator chest.

"I thought you loved Little Elena?" Her tone was condescending as she spoke.

Stefan replied with complete seriousness. "I do. Which is why she can **never** know what goes on between us."

Oh, she loved the sound of that. "Ooo, secrets...love it." Andrea bit her lip enough to break the skin and pulled him close so she could share. Stefan's lips moved over hers in such a hunger as he slid his hands up her thigh. Andrea tugged at his hair on the back of his head and deepened their kiss. Her need to keep her plans on track and her desire to cause more trouble in Mystic Falls were a constant struggle inside her. Oh well, she was going to do whatever felt best.

Andrea forcefully pulled back and locked her eyes with his. They removed their jackets before Stefan slid down Andrea's panties, dropping them to the floor. She returned the favor and undid his belt, exposing his hardened shaft. There was a growing hunger between them and they acted upon it.

A gasp escaped Andrea's lips when Stefan thrust himself within her. Her nails pressed into his chest, dragging downwards, leaving behind a trail of blood.

Stefan groaned from the sensation of moving within her and the breaking of his skin. After Andrea licked the blood of his chest, he quickened his pace within her. Finally, Stefan couldn't hold back his true desire. His vampire side came to the surface and he drove his fangs into her neck, not slowing the pace as he fed. When he could feel Andrea was getting close to her climax, Stefan stopped feeding and pressed his lips against hers.

Andrea moaned against his lips as her body trembled from the pleasurable sensation flowing through her. It wasn't long after that she felt Stefan's shaft throbbing within her. Their lips parted and caught their breaths. "I love secrets," she whispered before nipping at his ear.

After their heated sex, they returned their clothing to their bodies. Andrea slid on her panties then held out her wrist to Stefan, "Want a little more?"

Stefan gave her a 'do you have to ask?' look before biting her flesh and enjoying the taste of her blood. It wasn't just the taste, it was the feeling. Her blood made him feel...electrified. He felt powerful, unstoppable, and he was just as addicted to that as he was to the taste.

Andrea pulled her wrist away with a 'tisk tisk'. "Why must you be so greedy?" She opened the cooler and took out one of the many hospital blood bags. Andrea tossed one to Stefan just as Damon appeared in the doorway.

Damon crossed his arms and looked right at Stefan, ignoring Andrea's presence. "Well, well. A liar and a thief. When were you going to share?"

Stefan gestured to the open cooler, "Go ahead. Help yourself."

Damon shook his head, "No, no. I'm referring to the fact that you're a closet blood junkie. Among other things." It was then that he turned his attention to Andrea, hinting that he knew exactly what they were up to down there.

"So what? I'm drinking blood again. It's not like I'm killing anyone for it." Stefan didn't see the big deal. "And as far as Andrea is concerned, you should be thanking her. She's the only thing keeping me from draining humans dry."

"And sex is just a perk?" Damon asked, not proud of his little brother.

Andrea chimed in at that moment, "Stefan and I have an arrangement. And if you want to keep Blair's little beating heart inside her chest, then I suggest you keep that bit of information to yourself." She turned around and looked at Stefan proudly, "Don't worry about Stefan. He has his blood lust under control."

"Under control?" Damon scoffed. "He robbed the hospital."

Stefan and Andrea exchanged looks of 'okay, so?' before Stefan asked, "What's your point?"

Damon walked towards them like it was nothing. "Fine. Whatever, man. Drink up. Just remember, we're trying to keep a low profile." Ignoring Andrea again, he said, "Why don't you just walk up to Sheriff Forbes and ask her to tap a vein?"

Andrea stood next to Stefan in an almost protective manner. "Have his actions had a negative impact on you? Ooo, that must eat you up."

Damon shot Andrea a 'shut up' look before turning back to Stefan, "What does Elena think about this new you? Since I'm assuming she doesn't know about your little hook ups."

Stefan smiled, cheekily. "Nothing's changed. I'm still the same person. Just with a few new extracurricular activities."

"Clearly." Damon's tone was sarcastic to say the least.

Andrea entered her input, yet again. "Elena doesn't need to know anything. And, like I said, unless you want me to add Blair's heart to my trophy case, you won't say anything. I can be patient long enough for her to come back in another life. No real biggie if she dies."

Damon couldn't tell if Andrea was being serious or not and that worried him. So he wouldn't say anything to Elena about their horizontal hula sessions, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to get through to Stefan. "You've been off the human stuff for years, Stefan. If you're having trouble controlling..."

"I'm not having any trouble," Stefan replied.

Damon scoffed. "Who do you think you're talking to? I know what it's like. That Jekyll and Hyde feeling. There's that switch, sometimes it goes off and you snap. Right now is not a good time for me to worry about you snapping."

"I know that it pains you to see this," Stefan replied. "But I'm fine, okay? I'm fine. I have blood bags, I have Andrea, I'm fine. Or maybe this is all about you _hating_ the fact that you aren't with Andrea, but I am. And you aren't with Blair. Must be eating you up inside."

Damon looked like he was going to explode, but Andrea wasn't going to allow that.

"Damon, do yourself a favor, and back off." She closed the lid of the cooler, almost pinning Damon's hand in it, and walked out of the cellar with Stefan.

* * *

Blair uncomfortably sat in front of the Miss Mystic committee. They wanted to know more about her. What the hell did they expect her to say? Every single person on that panel knew her family story and Tyler's mom was the freaking head of the thing. She most certainly knew Blair and what she was like. Alas, she told them about herself.

"Look, I am probably, no, I am the furthest thing from the ideal Miss Mystic. I don't volunteer, I don't participate, and honestly I probably couldn't care less about this Founder's stuff..." Blair was about to continue but Carol Lockwood cut her off.

Carol set her pen on the clipboard in front of her as she said, "Excuse me, Miss Han, but I am confused. If you don't care about any of this then why did you sign up?"

Blair answered honestly, "Because Miranda Gilbert asked me to. She thought it would be good for me, I guess. Miranda was such an important person to me, so I signed up. At the time I planned on bailing as soon as the pageant came along but..." This was actually harder to get out than she thought it would be. "But now that she's gone I...I feel like this is something I have to do. Something I _need_ to do. If nothing else but to honor her memory."

The board members looked at each other with smiles and nods. Finally, Carol said, "Thank you, Miss Han. That'll be all."

Blair wasn't going to question it, no point. She grabbed her bag and walked out of the room. Elena came over and asked, "How did it go?"

"I'm not going to be winning if that's what you're asking," Blair replied, draping her bag's strap across her. "I just want to get out of here."

Caroline was on her way in to see the committee but stopped at the girls. With her eyes locked on Blair, she asked, "You're actually a part of this? I thought it was a joke."

"No joke. Now if you'll excuse me." Blair's tone was riddled with sarcasm as she walked away. Upon hearing Caroline call out, "You're not going to win, you know!", Blair shot up her middle finger behind her.

* * *

Blair looked so relieved when she saw Matt walk towards her for the dance choreography rehearsal. "I was starting to think you stood me up."

"I'm not mad, Blair. You were drunk at the party, Tyler was...I'm not even going to get into what Tyler was, and I'm not mad at you. You're my girlfriend, I care about you, so here I am." Matt took her hands in his with a smile. "So, dancing, huh?"

"It might be fun." In fact, Blair knew it would be. At least for a part of her. The Victorian era life in her was dying for a choreographed dance.

"You _never_ cease to surprise me," Matt replied with a chuckle as they walked into the practice room.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Blair playfully nudged him then took her indicated place as directed by the instructor; Carol Lockwood. They followed the directions and when they got to the 'flirting with the eyes' part, Blair and Matt chuckled. "Flirt with your eyes, Mr Donavan. And remember, no touching." Blair was definitely teasing him as she spoke.

"That's not what you said before," Matt teased and Blair swatted his arm for that.

"Pay attention!" Carol exclaimed to get all the teens back on track.

Blair straightened her posture and returned her hand so it was close to Matt's but not touching. She almost got lost in the music as they circled around and locked their eyes. Blair was pulled from the music when Tyler's mom reprimanded Stefan and Elena for touching during this part of the dance. Blair couldn't believe how okay Elena was with Stefan even with the Andrea thing going on. Hell, she couldn't believe that she herself wasn't obsessing over it and freaking. Whatever the reason, she felt oddly...centered. Maybe it was because she was determined not to let Andrea ruin this part of her life.

When their rehearsal ended, Blair caught sight of Bonnie coming in with Caroline. "I'll be right back," she said to Matt then hurried over to her. "Bonnie, hey, can I talk to you?"

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Caroline answered instead of Bonnie.

Blair glared at her to no end. "Was I talking to you?"

Before Caroline could say anything, Bonnie interrupted, "It's fine." She led Blair out into the hall and asked, "What do you want?"

"Bonnie. You hate me, I get it. I just...I need you to know I'm _so_ sorry. I swore to help protect your family a long time ago and I broke that vow. I hate it, I hate myself, and I'm so sorry. If I could change things I would..." Blair tried to say more but Bonnie cut her off.

"Blair, just stop. Okay? Stop. I'm not going to act like everything is okay, because it's not. My Grams died to protect us from the vampires in the tomb but they got out anyway. That means she died for _nothing_. But you got Damon back, a vampire who you're in love with but hate. And that didn't even end up okay because you're with Matt. So on both fronts, she died for nothing. Her death meant nothing. So, Blair, stop apologizing. It's not going to change anything and I don't want to hear it."

Blair silently stepped aside because she knew there wasn't anything that could be said to fix things. She was worried that things would never be okay between them again. When Bonnie went into the practice room, Matt came out.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

Blair put a fake smile on her face, "Yeah, just girl stuff. We'll be okay eventually."

Matt didn't believe her, but he didn't question her any further either. He knew that when she was ready, she'd talk. At least...he hoped she would. Either way, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her, "Come on, I'll give you a ride."

Blair smiled softly, placing her hand over his, and walked down the hall with him. Honestly, she didn't want to be anywhere else but with him.

* * *

The day of the pageant arrived and honestly Blair was surprised that she hadn't spotted Andrea anywhere. She was doing everything possible to keep herself from worrying about her though. All Blair wanted to do was enjoy the day and honor the woman who was so much like a mother to her.

As Blair sat in front of the vanity, using a flat iron on her hair, she thought back to the day that Miranda brought her to sign up...

* * *

Miranda practically had to drag Blair in to apply. "Why am I here?" Blair whined, trying to pull out of Miranda's grip.

Before they walked into the building, Miranda stopped and looked at Blair. "Sweetheart, you deserve to be a part of this. You're beautiful, bright, and I know there's a kind soul in there. It's time that you show everyone what I see in you." Miranda cupped her face and smiled lovingly, "Blair, if you don't want to do this then I won't make you. We'll go back to our house, pop in Seven Brides for Seven Brothers for the millionth time and support Elena in her decision to sign up. Okay?"

Blair didn't want to be a part of this stupid pageant but she could see how much it meant to Miranda. With a loud groan she caved, "Where do I sign?"

Miranda laughed happily and took Blair's hand, leading her inside to fill out the application.

* * *

Blair took a deep breath as she finished straightening her hair and turned the iron off. All the other girls had moms, or aunts, or friends helping them out. It made her think about Marge. Would she have been there helping with hair or makeup? Would Lexi? What was she thinking...they would have both been there for her. Hell, even Zach would have come in support.

The only thing that held herself together was the fact that she was doing this for the woman who had taken her into her family. Even when her father was still around, Miranda was there to pick her up from the hospital when her dad had to stay overnight. She made sure the house was stocked with food and everything else Blair might need. Blair knew that Miranda wasn't her mother, of course, but she was damn well the closest thing she ever had to one in this lifetime.

Blair placed the long chained locket around her neck, making sure it was hidden from prying eyes then accompanied it with Marge's daylight necklace. Next was...the dress. Her dress was hardly Miss Mystic material and yet she wore it anyway. It was a stunning two piece. Black sparkled pattern on the top and skirt portion. It was sheer in between the patterns. The further down the skirt, and further up the shirt, the more sheer it became. Just for a splash of color, she wore a pair of cherry red heels.

As soon as she exited the dressing room, Carol Lockwood was right on her case. "That is not approved attire, Miss Han."

Blair clearly didn't give a damn. "I am doing this for someone that I love but I am going to do this my way. I'm not going to play dress up as someone I'm not. Miranda wouldn't have wanted me to either. So disqualify me if you have to, but I'm not changing."

Carol let out a breath, shaking her head. "You are just like your mother."

Blair's face hardened at that remark. "I am nothing like my mother. I protect and honor the people I love. I don't abandon them." She walked away before Carol could say another word and walked off to join the lineup.

Elena joined them and looked nervously downstairs. "Do you see Stefan down there?"

Blair and Caroline both looked down as well, after telling a passing Carol that they haven't seen Amber. And in fact, they didn't see Stefan either. Blair had a bad feeling about this and while Elena was talking to Caroline, Blair stepped off to the side. She reached down her top and pulled out her cell phone. Blair knew Matt would have his because she made him agree to it.

She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Matt to answer. "The truck's ready for a getaway," he teased in a whisper.

"I'm not calling about that," Blair spoke quickly. "Is Stefan down there?"

There was a moment or two of silence before Matt spoke again, "I don't see him anywhere."

"Dammit," Blair cursed and rubbed her forehead. "Matt, I need you to do me a favor. Be Elena's escort."

Matt laughed on the other end of the line, "Are you being serious right now?"

"Matt you know I don't want to compete in this thing, that I'm just here for Elena's mom. Don't you think that she'd approve of me giving up my guy so her daughter could have a moment to shine?" Blair waited for him to refute, but he didn't.

Instead he asked, "What about you?"

Blair shrugged, "I'll make my entrance, get greeted by no one, and move on. I'll live, Matt. And hey, thank you." She ended the call and quickly went over to Elena.

"Where's the fire?" Elena asked, suddenly even more worried than before.

"Nowhere. I just got off the phone with Matt, he'll be your escort," Blair replied and help up her hand before Elena could argue about it. "Don't say a word. It's fine. You were meant for this, Ellie. Now no arguments." The girls shared a smile before sharing a hug. Things were starting to feel a little more normal between them now.

"Elena, you're next," Carol stated, interrupting the girls' moment.

"Go get em, tiger." Blair smiled and hip bumped Elena with a laugh. She watched Elena descend the stairs and mouthed a thank you to Matt who was waiting at the bottom for her.

Now, it was her turn. Blair took a breath and walked down the staircase as she was introduced, fully prepared to make her exit as soon as reached the bottom but fate or whatever had other plans. Instead of there being no one, Damon Salvatore was there waiting for her. "What are you doing?" she practically hissed at him.

"You're the first contest in Miss Mystic history to wear a dress _that_ sultry. Do you really think I'm not going to show you off?" Damon offered his hand to her with a smirk.

"I still hate you," Blair replied with a venomous tone to which Damon said, "Oh you just keep telling yourself that."

After shooting Damon another glare, they walked out with the others for the dance. When they bowed for the beginning of the dance, Damon smiled, "Just like it was supposed to be."

A flash of memory hit Blair in that moment. A memory of her life as Andrea. Damon was supposed to be Andrea's escort for this event in 1864 before everything went to hell. She hadn't made the connection until now and that screwed with her. It screwed with her so badly that she didn't even notice anyone else around them, Matt included. All she saw...was Damon.

Their eyes never left one another as they danced. Their hands never touching, but so close it felt as if they were. It was like when you hold two magnets close together to feel the pull. That's how they felt with their hands so close. Blair tried so hard to fight the feeling and yet it was there and stayed there.

When it was time for them to waltz and they touched Blair felt...complete. She hated it to no end but also never wanted the feeling to end. Their eyes were continually locked on each others. There was no smirking or teasing or anything of the like. All that they were was dancing...all that they were was...being.

Time seemed to slow down as they danced and Blair didn't realize it, but she was smiling. A little smile, granted, but just enough to show she was enjoying herself. In that moment, being in Damon's arms as they danced, the whole world fell away. All that remained was the music, Damon, and the dancing.

As always, all things come to and end. This dance was no different. All the couples returned to their starting positions and even though all other eyes strayed...Blair and Damon's were still locked. They were still caught up in the moment and neither one were so willing to leave. But once again, like all things, even that moment...had to end.

* * *

The girls all lined up on the stage to await who would be crowned the winner. Amber was still nowhere to be seen and that didn't sit well with Blair. She was kicking herself, well part of herself, for sticking with this and not investigating. But dammit, she just wanted one day. Was that too much to ask?

Her attention was pulled by Mayor Lockwood's voice as he announced the winner. "It is my pleasure to announce our very own Miss Mystic Falls, a young woman who is not afraid to sacrifice if it means helping another. A young woman who knows the value in memory, honor, and grace. Who is not afraid of being who they truly are. So, without further adieu, I introduce to you Miss Mystic Falls...Miss Blair Alden Han!"

Blair's eyes went wide like a deer caught in the headlights when that was announced. No way, it had to be some sort of joke. It had to be. So, she didn't move a muscle because she had to have been hearing things.

"Blair," Elena nudged her friend. "You won."

Blair shook her head, "No, I didn't."

Caroline chimed in with sass, "Uh, yeah you did. Don't know how that happened, but you did."

A pure look of terror and 'help me' crossed her face when the Miss Mystic Falls sash was placed around her. Looking right at the Mayor she asked, "Who the hell spiked the punch?"

He laughed at her joke before he said, "Enjoy the moment, Blair."

She heard what he said, but there was no way in hell she was going to be able to enjoy this when she had no freaking idea how it even happened.

When Blair could finally escape all the stuff after being names Miss Mystic, she ventured off into an empty room to catch her breath.

Matt followed her in and asked, "What was that about?" he was referring to Damon and the dance.

"I had no idea he was going to do that, I swear," Blair replied, hoping he'd believe her.

"Does he have a thing for you or something?" Matt wanted to know what the deal was between Damon and Blair but he wasn't able to get an answer before Elena came into the room.

"Sorry, but I need Blair." Elena wasn't going to give Matt a chance to refute and grabbed Blair's arm to pull her along, "Thanks!"

As Blair took her coat from Elena, she asked, "What's going on?"

"We still can't find Stefan and Amber is missing," Elena answered frantically.

"Oh, shit." Blair should have known something was up. She should have done... _something_. "Is Andrea around?"

Elena shook her head as they caught up with Damon, "As far as we can tell, she's not here. But that doesn't mean she's not with him." She stopped for a moment and looked at Blair, "I _really_ hate your past life."

Blair clenched her fists a little to control her temper. "I wasn't like that in 1864. What Andrea is now isn't and wasn't me. I'm sick of clarifying that." The girls exchanged glares between them before heading off with Damon to find his brother.

They hurried out and found Stefan attacking Amber. "Stefan!" Elena called out, trying to get him to stop.

Stefan threw Amber to the ground and looked right at Blair. His need for blood, _her_ blood, was overpowering. Stefan sped towards Blair but he was thrown back by Damon. The brothers scuffled while Damon was trying to get Stefan to gain control. Stefan didn't stop until he looked like he was in serious pain.

Blair turned around and saw Bonnie standing there. She was the one doing it to him, Blair knew it. It wasn't the first time she'd seen a Bennett witch do something like this to a vampire. If it wasn't for that little trick, Blair's past life would have never been able to kill the other vampire the life before had become.

Bonnie lifted the magic and Stefan looked mortified. They tried to get through to him, but he wasn't hearing it and sped off. There wasn't anything they could do about Stefan, then, but they could help the girl.

After Damon compelled Amber, they called the authorities. Sheriff Forbes told them to go back to the party after they all said they just found her like that and called Damon.

On the way back to the party, Elena said, "If you killed Andrea when you had the chance we wouldn't be in this mess."

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Excuse me? If Andrea didn't heal Stefan that night he would either be dead or I would have given him my blood to save his life. So even if she wasn't there we'd either be in the same boat we are now or Frederick would have killed him. And that's _my_ fault?! You know what, screw you Elena! I've lived too many lives to deal with this bullshit. I'm out." Blair threw up her hands in frustration and anger as she stormed off in any other direction but the one the other girls were headed in.

* * *

Blair made it as far as the town square before she hit a road block, so to speak. Andrea appeared in front of her in the blink of an eye. Blair's hands twitched, preparing for...well...anything. "What do you want, Andrea?"

"I may have been a bit...overzealous. A friend pointed out to me that perhaps I should come out and say what I want. That you might be understanding due to being so in a past life, apparently." Andrea moved around Blair as she walked. "I have just come from the Salvatore house and discovered that Stefan is locked up for a detox. I've seen my fair share of blood addicts, but Stefan takes the cake."

"Get to the point," Blair demanded. She was losing her patience with this vampire.

Andrea stopped in front of Blair and said, "My point is, plans have change... _again_. I'm going to tell you what I want."

"Which is?" Blair asked, crossing her arms.

"I want my memories back. I want your memories of Andrea's life. You give them to me, and I'll leave. That's all I want." Andrea almost sounded sincere with her words. So much so that it was unnerving.

"Let me get this straight...you want _my_ memories of _my_ life as Andrea?" Blair blinked a few times, trying to process that. "Why?"

"Because I am, as you have said before, a cracked shell of the person you once were. I want to be whole again. Is that so hard to understand?" Andrea looked at Blair in a convincing, pleading manner.

Blair thought for a moment, "If I agree to this...you will leave us alone? Forever?"

Andrea nodded and after another moment or two, Blair said, "I'm listening."

* * *

End Episode 19

* * *

 **A/N 2: Thanks to everyone who's been sticking with Personification and special thanks to AlyAlyAly for all her help.**


	20. Children

Blair hadn't really seen Elena the past few days. That was something they both wanted. Elena didn't want to see Blair and Blair definitely didn't want to be around Elena. This did give her a lot of time to try and peel back Andrea's layers, though. Alas, one layer of crazy over another was proving to be difficult to figure out.

Andrea sat with Blair in the town square before school to go over the details of what Andrea wanted, again. Blair sat with crossed legs on the bench with her hands placed on her knees. "There's a spell that can take away memories from one person and give them to another? What's to stop you from taking all of my memories?"

Andrea slouched down on her side of the bench. "That's for the witch to figure out, not me. All I want is Andrea's life and nothing more. I couldn't give a damn about the other lifetimes."

That's what Blair didn't get though. If Andrea truly wanted to be whole then she'd want all the memories, wouldn't she? There had to be another reason why that specific lifetime was needed. There wasn't time to get into it because they were going to be late for school. Andrea was still attending to make keep her eye on Blair.

"Time to go," Blair stated, getting to her feet. "I'm not going to be late because of you."

Andrea stood as well, adjusting her bag. "I will only tolerate your attitude for so long."

"Whatever," Blair replied, honestly tired of Andrea's threats. "You want to kill me, then go ahead."

Andrea's head cocked to the side, "Speaking of...why haven't you tried to kill me yet? You've had plenty opportunity to do so."

"This may surprise you, but I want to help you. If giving you the memories keeps you from killing everyone in town and leaving, I'm all for it. It's a small price to pay. Besides, I have plenty of lifetimes to make up for it." Blair kept her eyes forward as she walked with Andrea to school.

"You don't care about losing your memories of the Salvatore? I do not understand people." Andrea shook her head and walked along with her.

" _You_ don't understand _me_?" Blair rose her brows. "Wow...I just...wow."

Andrea looked confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" It took her a moment before it clicked. "Oh! It's because I'm insane, isn't it?"

Blair looked at her and nodded, "Yep. Pretty much."

Oddly enough, Andrea found that quite amusing and there was actually a skip to her step the rest of the way to school.

* * *

When they walked onto the grounds, Anna was spotted. Blair sent her old friend a wave with a gesture to keep her distance in case Andrea didn't behave after all. Speaking of the devil, Andrea stood next to Blair, looking over at Anna talking to Jeremy.

"Is this a history repeating sort of thing going on over there? Bound to happen eventually, I suppose," Andrea commented despite not really caring.

"Are you talking about Pearl and 1864 John Gilbert? You remember that?" Blair thought Andrea's memory was completely wiped.

"I've heard stories," Andrea answered then said, "What? Katherine spent the better part of a century trying to get my memories back. You really think she didn't try to jog them?" She made a 'pfft' sound and headed towards the school's entrance.

Blair quickly caught up with her. "I've been meaning to ask about that...you and Katherine were together this _whole_ time? What happened? Why did you leave her?"

Andrea stopped in her tracks and looked at Blair with a deadly expression upon her face. "I may be more lenient with my actions but that does not mean you get to pry into the only memories I have of my own. Do you understand?"

Blair gave Andrea a sarcastic salute before entering the school. So something happened between Andrea and Katherine...that might be something Blair could use to her advantage. If she ever figured out what it was.

As they walked to history class, Matt walked over to them. "Hey, Blair, you doing okay? We haven't talked much since..."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Andrea asked, waving her hand in front of Matt's face.

Matt looked embarrassed for a moment. "Hi, sorry. You're Andrea right? We have history class together."

"Something we're going to be late for if we don't get going. We'll talk later, Matt. Promise." Blair quickly kissed Matt's cheek before pulling Andrea along into history class.

* * *

At the end of class, Alaric asked to speak with Blair. She waited until all the students, Andrea included, left and waited. "What's up?"

Alaric brought a finger to his mouth to silence her as he slid over a piece of paper. "I wanted to discuss your latest paper," he lied. "It's not up to par, Miss Han. For Miss Mystic I expected better of you." He couldn't help but throw that last bit in.

Blair also couldn't help but flip him off before she read the note that said 'Talk after class. Lose the vamp'. After giving the paper back to him with a nod of understanding, she said, "Well the voters were idiots for choosing me in the first place. Either that, or drunk, but I'll redo the paper if I have to. Can I go now?"

When Alaric indicated Blair could leave, she did.

Blair barely took a step outside of the classroom before Andrea was right there at her side. "One would think history would be your best subject, since you _lived_ through it." Andrea was definitely jabbing at her with that one.

"Trying to keep a low profile, Andrea. You might want to try it," Blair replied, shooting her a look.

Andrea grinned from ear to ear, "Now where's the fun in that?" She giggled a creepy little giggle before linking arms with Blair and going down the hall.

* * *

Thankfully Blair was able to get rid of Andrea after school so she could meet up with Alaric and see what the hell was going on. Andrea was going to do some more spell investigation, or so she said. Blair wasn't sure if she wanted to know the truth or not, so she just decided to believe that.

Blair leaned against the doorway of the history classroom and waited for Alaric to finish his phone call. "What's the emergency?"

"I'll fill you in on the way, but it's about John Gilbert and Isobel," Alaric replied, walking past her so they could get going.

"Anything about _why_ that guy wanted to kill me?" Blair asked, easily keeping pace.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there. I think Isobel's in Grove Hill." Alaric opened the door for Blair that led to the parking lot.

As she walked out of the school, she asked, "Does Elena know about this?"

"Do you think it's a good idea to tell Elena?" Alaric looked at her in question and wasn't surprised by her answer.

"No, probably not," Blair replied, getting into Alaric car.

Once he was inside and they were buckling up, he said, "Oh, by the way, Damon's coming along."

Blair wanted to punch him for that but her need for answers overshadowed it. "You're going to pay for that."

"If not this lifetime, then the next. Right?" Alaric grinned before pulling onto the road.

Blair's desire to punch only elevated with that comment. "Oh...I am going to get you for this."

Alaric chuckled and continued to drive to pick up Damon.

* * *

As soon as Damon saw Blair in the backseat he said, "What? No. What is she doing here?"

Blair stuck her head between the seats and said, "Get your ass in the car Salvatore. I have just as many questions for Isobel as you two. Now let's go." Blair clapped her hands together, "Chop, chop!"

Damon scowled at her and Alaric before getting into the car. A heavy silence fill the air around them the whole way to Grove Hill. It didn't take them long to find the apartment Isobel may or may not be living it. Alaric explained it was paid three months in advance.

"This is where it gets tricky," Damon commented as the trio walked up to the front door. "I may or may not be able to get in."

Blair looked at him in an 'oh well' sort of way before knocking on the door.

"How does that work anyway? You always have to be invited in?" Alaric found that curious.

"By the owner or person of entitlement," Damon replied. "Short term rentals and hotels are a bit of a grey area. Kinda have to play it by ear."

Blair knocked again while they had their little conversation but she gave up. "I don't think anyone's home." She waved her hand to the door knob, "Do your thing, Salvatore."

"As you wish, Miss Blair," he replied with a smirk before quietly breaking the door knob so they could enter.

Blair rolled her eyes and walked into the apartment when Damon opened the door for them.

"I think you're right, doesn't appear to be anyone home," Alaric stated, walking further into the residence.

Damon tried to take a step in and was able to. "I'm good. No permanent residents apparently."

Blair headed down to the bedrooms to check them out when she heard Damon call out, "We have company!" She turned around just in time to see a vampire attack Alaric, but her history pulled out his Buffy side and was able to defend himself.

Seeing who it was, Blair ran into the living room. "Stay down, Henry."

Damon looked at her with a 'what the' expression and asked, "Is there any vampire from 1864 that you _don't_ know?"

"You know him too," Blair replied, pointing at him and then Damon recognized the tomb vampire.

"Damon? And...oh, you must be the copy." Henry interjected, getting to his feet.

" _Blair_. My name is Blair." She hated being called a copy.

Henry looked between them and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Blair was about to Answer but Damon beat her to it by saying, "We're looking for some information on John Gilbert." Well, that was _not_ what Blair was there for, but she'd get her turn.

"I met John right after I got out of the tomb. He's been helping me out," Henry replied, leading them to the kitchen so he could get a drink.

"Helping you out, how, exactly?" Alaric asked.

Henry chuckled, "Adapting. It's a whole new world out there. Cars, computers, . There's so much to learn. He helped me get this place."

"Do you live here alone?" Blair asked, hopping up on the counter for a seat, "Or do you have a roomie or something?" When Henry looked at her in question, Blair sighed. "Allow me to cut to the chase. Do you know a vampire female named Isobel or what?"

Henry shook his head as he drank from the blood bag. "No, I don't know any Isobel. I know John. He's my only real friend."

Something didn't make sense, "Then how did you know I was called a copy?" Blair asked, getting off the counter. "Does John know what I am?"

"I don't think so. The other tomb vampires were talking about you. I help John out to keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't get into trouble." Henry let out a 'woo there' breath. "Some of the tomb vampires want revenge. They're still pissed at the founding families for trying to burn them up. I'd steer clear of them, Blair. They'll go after you too because they're pissed at Andrea as well. John just wants to keep everyone safe." Henry's cell rang, "Hey, that's John now."

Damon went over to Henry and said, "Why don't you let me talk to him?"

Henry handed the phone over, not seeing a problem, but Damon didn't take the call. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Damon looked unsure, "Uh...am I going to answer that?" he asked, looking at Alaric who shook his head in reply. "No, I'm not going to answer that."

Henry looked at them, "What's going on?" A moment later, he realized and tried to attack but between Damon and Alaric, he was easily staked.

Blair sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Henry was a nice kid. Was staking him really necessary?"

Damon pointed at Alaric, "I was following his lead. Blame him."

Alaric held up his hands innocently in reply.

Blair scoffed, looking between them. "Children. I am surrounded by grown men children." After trying to find the words to say, but coming up with nothing, she said, "I'll be in the car." Without another word, that's exactly where she went. Soon she felt a wave of exhaustion move over her and suddenly, she fell asleep.

* * *

Pearl and Harper were preparing to leave town and awaited for Anna's return. As soon as Pearl opened the front door she was instantly met with a stake to the heart. Harper caught Pearl and looked up to see Andrea standing there with a stake in her hand. "You killed her!" Harper exclaimed.

"No, I didn't. But I'm going to kill you." Andrea incapacitated Harper with ease and actually felt a moment of guilt when she drove the stake in his chest. "I'm sorry, Harper," she whispered, easing him to the floor. Andrea softly placed a kiss on his forehead before rising to her feet. "Why did Harper have to die?" she asked, looking to the man who entered behind her.

"He was a vampire. Simple as that," the man, John Gilbert, replied.

"And what am I?" Andrea asked, fighting back the urge to rip his heart out.

John cupped her face with his hands. "You're important. You're special. That makes all the difference." He guided Andrea out of the farmhouse and into the night, calling the Sheriff to give her an update on the vampires in the process.

* * *

Blair was jolted awake from a dream she had. Based on her position she wasn't in the car anymore and found herself on the couch in the Salvatore's living room. Her eyes made their way to Damon who was asleep on the other end with her legs propped up on his lap. Blair had half a mind to high tail it out of there but she didn't. She slowly moved her legs off Damon and moved around so she could rest her head upon him like a pillow.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked, having been stirred awake from her movements.

"You're more comfortable than the arm," Blair replied, sleepily.

"That's what pillows are for," Damon retorted.

"Shut up, Damon." Blair didn't want to think or talk, she just wanted to sleep.

Damon grinned, gently moving some hair out of her face. "As you wish, Miss Blair," he whispered before resting his head back and soon falling asleep as well.

* * *

End Episode 20

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the short length of this chapter.**


	21. Say it

Blair awoke to the sun shining in on her face. She jolted into a sitting position when she realized her head was still on Damon's leg.

"Morning, sunshine. You sleep well?" He asked, grinning, as he got up from the couch. "Breakfast?"

"You should have woken me up," Blair was annoyed as hell. Not just with him but with herself.

Damon laughed. "Hey, I tried. You told me to shut up so I just let you sleep. Besides, I put your _feet_ on my lap. You're the one that moved around to make me your personal pillow." He got all dramatic as he said, "If you think about it...I'm the victim here."

Blair glared at him as she searched for her ringing cellphone. "What?!" she shouted, louder than intended. Blair held the phone out away from her ear to dull the piercing of Caroline's voice. She was shouting about the Founder's float and how being Miss Mystic actually meant something and yada yada yada. Finally Blair cut her off and shouted, "Oh my god! I'll meet you there!" After ending the phone call, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Have fun with Caroline. I know I did," Damon smirked, knowing that would get under her skin.

Blair grabbed one of the pillows off the couch and threw it at Damon's head. She was too flustered to think of a snarky reply so she just put her bag over her shoulder, shot up a middle finger, and stormed out the door.

* * *

As soon as Blair entered the school cafeteria, Caroline went straight for her and dragged her over to the table. "Where have you been?! You're Miss Mystic! You have a responsibility, now sit." Caroline just about shoved Blair down into a seat.

"I'm too tired for this," Blair groaned, dropping her head onto her arms.

"Perk up, Han!" Caroline exclaimed, setting a cup of coffee in front of her before typing on her computer. "This is what they did last year and it's so not what we're going to do this year."

Blair lifted her head to drink the coffee and looked at the computer screen. "Ugh, what the hell is that?" She didn't attend the parade last year so it was no wonder she didn't recognize the float.

"It's what we're _not_ doing this year," Caroline repeated. "Now what do you want to do this year?"

Blair drank her coffee and shrugged, "I have no idea."

Caroline let out an exasperated sigh. "Blair, you're hopeless." After thinking for a moment she said, "Ooo, what about Southern Elegance?"

A brow raised on Blair's face, "Are you saying Gone With the Wind?"

"Exactly," Caroline smiled in such a way that made Blair know she was going to regret this. Looking around for some sort of distraction, she asked, "Where's Elena?"

Caroline typed away at her computer, "I don't know know. And hey, what's going on with you two anyway? You used to be joined at the hip then suddenly you're..."

Andrea's arrival cut Caroline off mid sentence. "Hello, ladies. What did I miss?"

Caroline sighed, rising to her feet. "I'm getting some more coffee."

As Caroline walked off, Andrea asked, "What's up her butt?"

Blair looked at Andrea with a 'shut the hell up' expression before leaving her seat to go anywhere but there.

Andrea raised her hands in mock innocence, "What?" After checking the reason behind her phone's buzzing, she too high tailed it out of there completely. She had other things to attend to.

Blair shook her head, sighing. On a good day this was _not_ what she wanted to do with her free time. If Blair had to guess, she was voted to be Miss Mystic to force her into stuff for the town.

As she weaved around the tables to get out of there, Tyler blocked her path. "Ohh...not now Lockwood. Get the hell out of my way."

"We need to talk," Tyler retorted, blocking her path again.

"No, you need to get out of my way before I make good on my threat on making you pay what you did to Matt." Blair crossed her arms in a 'just try me' manner and Tyler got the hint. He stepped aside to let her pass.

Alas, she didn't get very far before Alaric came over to her. "There you are. I need to talk to you." He didn't give Blair a choice in the matter and led her to another room where Stefan and Elena already were. "What's going on?" Before Blair even finished her sentence, Damon walked into the classroom behind her. "Okay, seriously, what's going on?" Blair was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this.

"I saw Isobel last night," Alaric answered, giving Blair and Damon the gist.

"Isobel is here? In Mystic Falls?" Blair looked over at Elena who appeared to be in a state of shock and anger. And honestly, Blair couldn't blame her.

"Did you ask her about Uncle John?" Damon asked, sitting on the small bookcase next to Blair. "Are they working together?"

"No," Alaric replied.

"No you didn't talk to her or no they're not working together?" Blair asked, hating when people answered like that to a doubley asked question.

"No, I didn't ask," Alaric clarified.

"What about the invention?" Damon questioned.

"Didn't ask," Alaric answered and that was starting to bug Blair.

Blair got off the bookcase. "Not to be self centered her or anything, but maybe, perhaps, you asked why she tried to have her goon kill me?"

"No, I didn't ask that either." Alaric's responses were definitely infuriating Blair, and Damon could see this. Before she could say anything she might end up regretting, Damon chimed in with "Did words completely escape you?" Damon would rather he be the target of their wrath than Blair.

Alaric was frustrated and defensive when he shot back, "No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions."

"Then what did she want?" Blair asked, hoping that would get an actual response from the teacher.

"She wants to see us, Blair," Elena answered and Stefan added, "Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting."

Blair flexed her hands at her sides, "She wants to meet? Fine. Maybe I'll be able to beat some answers out of the bitch."

" _Blair_ ," Stefan spoke in a warning tone but Blair wasn't in the mood for it.

"What?!" She shot back. "Yeah, Elena and Isobel have one hell of a baggage claim but she tried to have some guy _kill me_. Excuuuuse me if I take that personally." Turning to Elena, she said, "Look, I'm going to the meeting you don't have to if you don't want to because I'm sure I have enough questions for the both of us."

"I don't have a choice," Elena informed her and Alaric clarified.

"Isobel threatened to go on a killing spree if both girls didn't show up." Alaric wasn't any happier about this than pretty much everyone else in the room.

"It doesn't matter," Elena interjected. "I want to do it. I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."

"And not because of the killing spree that is sure to ensue if you don't?" Blair asked and after the looks she got from both Stefan and Alaric, she crossed her arms. "Fine, I'll shut up now, jeeze."

* * *

Andrea walked into the vacant, yet no so vacant, mansion and followed the sound of voices to the bedroom. Isobel was just saying to John, "If we're going to be partners, you're going to have to stop being such a hater."

A wide grin spread across Andrea's face. "She's right you know. And maybe if you didn't hate our kind so much, Harper could have been spared."

John groaned, looking at Andrea. "Are you _still_ hooked on that?"

Andrea made swirling hand motions on either side of her head, "I'm craaaaaazy, remember? Who knows what I'll do." She winked at John and made her way over to Isobel. "Hey, sexy lady."

Isobel smiled and hugged Andrea. "It's been awhile."

"Not my choice," Andrea replied with narrowed eyes then plopped down onto the bed. "Carry on. This will be entertaining."

John's face hardened. "As I was going to say, we are in this partnership because we have a mutual goal. Don't ever confuse this for an acceptance to your lifestyle."

Andrea pouted, "But I thought you said I was special? Important?" Her tone was a bit whiny as well.

John was starting to lose his patience. "You are. But, as I said, don't confuse that for an acceptance to your lifestyle."

"Aww...someone's cranky," Andrea teased causing Isobel to go, "Hush!" That shut Andrea up real quick.

Isobel walked over to John and said, "I assume you still don't have the invention?"

"I'll get it," John replied. "I said I would."

Andrea snickered because she was thinking the same thing Isobel was voicing, "Uh, you threatened Damon Salvatore and that didn't work. The two of you killed that Pearl lady. Still no invention. I really don't think your plan is working, John."

"Well, you being here isn't going to help anything," John retorted. "And what about her little facade? Is your pet getting anywhere on her end?"

Isobel turned to Andrea for an update and said, "You may speak now."

Andrea sat up, pulling her knees to her chest, "I'm playing nice which is _so boring_. But don't worry, I'll get what I want."

Isobel turned back to John with a 'so there' expression before backhanding him across the face so hard he ended up on the floor. "You failed, John. I'm gonna take it from here. And don't you dare question Andrea's progress again. As you've said, she is special. Important. She has her own time." Isobel gave John a look of disgust as she plucked a brush off the vanity then sat next to Andrea on the bed and began brushing Andrea's locks.

* * *

Blair sat next to Elena in the Mystic Grill, waiting for Isobel to show up. While Elena was having a whispered conversation with Stefan across the room, Blair looked around to see if Matt was there. She really didn't want him to be in case things went south.

Her attention was quickly turned forward when Elena grabbed her arm. Blair's eyes turned to the woman in front of them and her posture straightened. So this was the woman who wanted her dead. How quaint.

Isobel sat across from the girls and smiled, "Hello, Blair. Hello, Elena." With her eyes locked on Elena, she said, "You look just like her. It's eerie."

"You've met Katherine?" Blair and Elena almost asked this in unison.

"She found me after I turned," Isobel replied. "Genetic curiosity, I suppose. She would be fascinated by you."

Elena turned the topic back to her and away from Katherine, "Who's my father?"

"Not important," Isobel answered. "He was a teenage waste of space."

"A name would be nice," Elena retorted.

Isobel grinned in a way that made the girls think of Andrea. "It would, wouldn't it? You ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself and Blair right after he told me to stop looking for you?" Elena knew she was pretty much taking Blair's question from her, but she didn't care.

"Dramatic impact. Wish it would have been more effective," Isobel answered nonchalantly. "Does human life really mean that little to you? Does the fact your best friend, your sister, almost died mean nothing to you?" Isobel grinned again, "Perhaps there is a bit of Katherine in you."

"She's _nothing_ like Katherine." Blair almost seethed those words.

"How can you think human life means nothing to me when you're the one that compelled him to do it. What does that say about you?" If Elena was trying to hit a nerve in Isobel, she failed.

"It says that's all part of what I am." Isobel slid Elena's coffee away from her and took a sip.

Elena shook her head. "No, I know other vampires. That's not true."

"Oh, you mean your little boyfriend over by the pool table?" Isobel asked then looked at Blair, "Or one of your many vampiric booty calls over the years?" Isobel turned her attention back to Elena, "Why Stefan Salvatore? Why not Damon? Or do you enjoy them both like Katherine did?"

Blair could feel her blood boiling and she hit her fist on the table. "Don't talk to Elena like that. Don't even talk about Damon, _**period**_."

Isobel laughed at Blair, "Oh, so you're the reason why she didn't go after Damon? Because you're in love with him. Fascinating."

"I'm losing my patience, Isobel. Why did you want to meet us? Elena I get, but why me?" Blair crossed her arms, raising her brows.

"I'm curious about you. Both of you." Isobel looked at the girls. "The girl who has known Katherine for two lifetimes and the girl who looks just like her. Fascinating."

Blair clearly didn't believe her. "You're right. I have known Katherine in two of my lifetimes, which means I can tell when she's lying. It must run in the family because I can see that you're lying right now."

A slow smirk crossed Isobel's lips. "You're right. The real reason is because I want what John wants. Johnathan Gilbert's invention."

Elena scoffed a chuckle, "How do you know my uncle?"

"I used to spend a lot of time here when I was younger. John isn't the only person in town I crossed paths with." Isobel looked at Blair with those words. "Your mother was quite the woman. I used to think she had a crush on me, but John, oh John had a crush on me for years. He was the first person to tell me about the vampires."

Blair literally put her hand over Elena's mouth to keep her from talking. "You _knew_ my mother? What?"

Isobel laughed, "Why yes, I did. She was never the motherly type. I suppose we had that in common."

Before Blair could ask anything else, Elena pushed her hand away and asked, "What made you want to become a vampire?"

Isobel liked the tension between the girls. To answer Elena's question, she said, "It's a long list of reasons, Elena. All of which I'm sure you've thought about."

Elena shook her head to disagree and Blair made a soft 'pfft' sound because even she didn't believe her. Isobel made a 'tisk' sound before saying, "That was your first lie. It's inevitable. You're gonna get old. Stefan won't. Forever doesn't last very long when you're human."

"I'm sorry," Elena replied with sass. "We don't have what you're looking for." She tried to stand but Isobel shot out her hand and grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her down.

"Sit down," Isobel said firmly. "And tell your boyfriend to walk away."

Blair slid a stake down her sleeve and held it out towards Isobel. "Let go of her arm or I will kill you right here, right now. It wouldn't be the first time I've killed a vampire and I highly doubt it will be the last."

Isobel released her grip on Elena and said with a smile, "I want the invention. I know you don't have it, but Damon does. I'm sure between you two girls, one of you will be able to get it for me. If neither of you do...well...the blood will be on your hands." Isobel stood up, grabbed her things and walked away as she said, "It was nice meeting you, girls."

Blair slid the stake up her sleeve and hurried off after Isobel. She was nowhere near done with her questions and she was damn well going to get some answers. But by the time Blair made it through the crowd and out the door, Isobel was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Andrea walked into Isobel's commandeered bank foreclosed mansion and stopped in the living room's doorway just in time to see a little action. Damon had Isobel pinned to the floor by her throat and he was far from happy.

"Now that I have your attention, listen up." Damon was as firm with his words as he was with his grip. You do not come into my town, threaten people that I care about. Going after Blair- _**bad**_ move. You leave her alone, or I will rip you to bits, because I do believe in killing the messenger." Damon moved closer and whispered, "You know why? Because it sends a message." He lifted Isobel's head and hit it to the floor. "Katherine wants something from me? You tell that bitch to come get it herself."

Damon moved away from Isobel and sped past Andrea, out the door.

Andrea had a look to kill on her face as she moved closer to Isobel. "Katherine? Katherine is behind all of this? Did you fail to tell me something?!" Her voice rose with every other word.

Isobel got to her feet and held her hands out towards Andrea like a lion tamer in a circus. "Andrea, please calm down. She asked me not to tell you. She _told_ me to."

Andrea's vampire side came to the surface as she moved closer to Isobel with every intention of ripping out her head. Just as she was about to act on that urge, Isobel cried out.

"You will never get her back if you kill me!" Isobel hoped that would resonate with Andrea, and it did. As Andrea's face turned back to normal, Isobel continued speaking. "You need to stick with the plan if you want her back. After what you did...you have a lot of making up to do."

Andrea felt a wave of sadness move over her and she dropped to the floor in sobs. "I miss her so much!" she cried.

Isobel knelt down beside Andrea and pulled her close, smoothing out her hair. "I know, Andrea, I know. But you help us and get what you need, you will get her back. You will."

* * *

The next day, Blair was helping Matt put the float together for the Founder's day parade. As they worked he spoke with laughter, "I cannot believe you agreed to the Gone With the Wind theme."

"Oh, I didn't, believe me," Blair replied as she hammered. "But I bailed on the meeting so Caroline took over. I have to admit I'm pretty relieved about that."

Matt gave her a knowing smile then gestured over to a nearby box of stuff. "Could you grab that while I get this set up underneath?"

"Sure," Blair replied and went over to grab the box and suddenly she heard a loud snap followed by a crash. She dropped the box in her hands and cried out, "Matt!" He was pinned under the trailer the guys were trying to lift. Thanks to Stefan's help they were able to get it off him. Blair quickly helped get Matt out of there.

"Oh my god, Matt, are you okay?" Blair felt her heart stop when she thought something even worse than this had happened to him. Her attention was pulled away from Matt when she heard Elena call out for Jeremy. Seeing Isobel near Elena made it clear that the vampire bitch was behind this.

Caroline had called the ambulance and just informed them it'd be fifteen to twenty minutes. "That's too long," Blair stated, something she and Caroline agreed on.

"I have my car, I'll drive you," Tyler interjected but Matt wasn't having any of that.

"Blair will drive me," Matt answered firmly.

"I didn't drive her, Matt! And you're not waiting. I hate him as much as you do right now, but it doesn't matter. You're going to the hospital with Tyler or I will beat you into submission!" Blair got violent when she was worried and her worry was hitting an overload.

Matt could see the worry on his girlfriend's face. "Fine."

Blair looked at Tyler and shouted, "Go!"

Tyler quickly took off to bring the car around.

Blair gently pressed her forehead to Matt's and whispered, "I have to go, I'm so sorry."

Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What? Blair?...Blair!" He called out to her but she had already run off into the crowd.

Blair couldn't find anyone anywhere so she called Elena's phone and hoped for an answer. She was told to meet them at the boarding house and Elena filled her in on the phone the whole way there.

By the time Blair arrived they group had already told Damon their plan about the device and Bonnie's involvement in the plan. Blair walked into the room and said, "Don't bother saying no, you're going to do it."

"I'm not going to give the device to Isobel who's going to give it to John who's going to turn around and use it to kill me," Damon replied. "I like being a living dead person."

"But it'll be useless," Elena stated again. "Bonnie is going to take away its power."

"I don't trust her," Damon pointed out the obvious there.

"I can remove the original spell," Bonnie interjected. "John and Isobel will never know."

"No, no. I'll get Jeremy my own way." Damon shook his finger to emphasize his decision.

"Damon, Isobel can have Jeremy dead the second you walk through the door. You may be willing to risk that, but I'm not." Blair looked at him pleadingly. "Damon, _please_ do this."

Damon looked conflicted as his eyes moved to Blair. He didn't trust Bonnie one bit but he didn't want Blair to lose another person because of him. Not liking what he was considering, he looked at Bonnie and asked, "Are you even up for this?" He then added with sarcasm, "I mean, no offense, but you're no Emily Bennett. Emily Bennett knew what she was doing."

"I've been practicing," Bonnie answered in confidence.

Damon scoffed a chuckle, "It's not piano lessons, honey."

Elena cut off their exchange with, "We're doing this Damon. And we're gonna do it my way."

Blair turned Damon's attention onto her, "Damon...this is our best shot. Give us the device. We don't have much time."

Damon shook his head. "I don't trust her. I tried to kill her." Once again, he was stating the obvious.

"You're right, you can't trust me," Bonnie replied.

Blair shot her a 'shut up' look before turning back to Damon. "You can trust me. Damon, _please_."

Damon looked into her eyes for a moment before reaching into his pocket. He lifted Blair's hand and placed the device on her palm, closing her fingers around it.

Blair softly kissed Damon's cheek. "Thank you," she whispered before handing the device over to Elena. Was this the best idea on the planet? No, probably not, but time was short and after what Isobel planned for Matt...she couldn't even imagine what she would do to Jeremy.

Bonnie proceeded to do her little hocus pocus and said the spell was removed. Blair had a bad vibe about it, but she wasn't sure if that was because her relationship with Bonnie was tense or if there was really something wrong. Blair bit her tongue when Elena said they were going to give it to Isobel now. Deep down, she was starting to regret convincing Damon to hand it over to begin with, but that was overshadowed by her worry for Jeremy and need to keep him safe. So there was nothing else she could do but agree...it was time to give it to Isobel.

* * *

Blair and Elena walked into the town square to give the device to Isobel. Elena held said device in her hand while Blair was ready with a vervain dart and stake hidden up her sleeves just in case.

As soon as the girls reached the center of the square, Isobel appeared behind them. "Where's the device?" she asked.

"Where's Jeremy?" Blair asked in reply.

Isobel slightly shook her head. "This isn't a negotiation. Where's the invention?"

Elena crossed her arms in defiance. "Where is my brother?"

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked, causing the girls to look behind them to see Isobel's little minions.

"Do you really think that we came alone?" Elena asked as the Salvatore brothers approached behind Isobel.

"Or unprepared?" Blair added, sliding the stake down her sleeve into her hand.

Isobel rolled her eyes and droned, "For god's sake, call home."

"What?" Elena asked, confused.

"Call home, ask to speak with your brother Jeremy," Isobel clarified.

Elena did just that as Blair stood at the ready. She didn't trust Isobel so Blair wasn't going to get blind sided. She could hear Elena's side of the conversation, asking Jeremy if he was okay and telling him that they'd be home soon. "He's alright?" Blair asked, needing to hear it for herself.

"Yeah," Elena replied, slipping her phone back into her pocket. She looked at Isobel and said, "You were never going to hurt him."

Blair scoffed because she didn't believe that one bit and she was right. Isobel confirmed that.

"No, I was going to kill him. But a little birdie convinced me otherwise." At the expression on Elena's face, she added "Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me. I don't have any."

"But you took a risk with Damon," Elena replied. "How did you know he was going to give us the device?"

"Not you," Isobel corrected, looking at Blair. "Her. And why? Because he's in love with her."

Blair tried very hard not to look at Damon in that moment, but she failed. Their eyes locked and it just confirmed what Blair already figured. Isobel was right, he was in love with her and if she was being honest...she was still in love with him as well.

Isobel handed out her hand for the device that Elena handed over with a sigh. "Thank you," Elena said with anger yet sincerity. "Thank you for being a monumental disappointment. It keeps the memory of my real mother perfectly intact."

Isobel got what she came for so no more words were needed to be exchanged. All she said before departing was, "Good Elena, Blair." And on that note, she and her little compelled minions walked away.

After she left, Elena was clearly upset. Stefan came over to comfort her while Blair started to walk over to Damon. He didn't stick around though. After looking at Blair once more, he too left the square and even though Blair knew she wasn't...she felt completely alone.

* * *

The girls went home and Blair sat outside Jeremy's room while Elena was talking to him. After awhile, she came out and looked at her. "Talk to him," Elena almost demanded then walked off into her room.

Blair sighed, hating that Jeremy knew about all of this and hated even more that she led him straight to Elena's diary. It was nagging at her ever since that night of the party but it was too late. The cat was out of the bag. Forcing herself to her feet, Blair went into Jeremy's room and closed the door behind her.

"Jeremy..." Blair started hesitantly, "We need to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you," Jeremy replied. "Except for what I just told Elena. Get out."

"No, Jeremy. I'm not going anywhere not until you hear what I have to say." Blair was firm with her words and walked right up to him, almost getting into his face. "You know about vampires? Fine. You know the gist about the night Vicki died? Okay. But I highly doubt there was anything in there about me or why I wanted you to be compelled." Jeremy was about to speak and Blair quickly shot up a finger to shush him. "I. Am. Not. Done."

Blair took a breath to compose herself then explained, "Long story short, a long time ago I was cursed. Every time I die, I am reborn as a baby in a whole new life with all of my memories. Technically I have been alive for _centuries_ , and that's even putting it lightly. Keeping that in mind, that night when Vicki died...I...I saw your face. It was the mirror of another from a long time ago. The loss, the despair...it terrified me. I thought you were...I was afraid you were going to take your life Jeremy. I couldn't go through that again. I couldn't lose someone I loved like that again. So Damon took away your pain. Was that selfish? Suppose it depends on who you ask but I don't regret it. Not one bit."

Jeremy took deep breaths to control his temper. "Blair, just get out...please."

"Fine," Blair replied and walked out of his room. She said her piece and now it was up to him to do something with it. If he hated her, so be it. At least he was alive.

Blair was about to pull down the ladder to the attic when suddenly she stopped mid reach. She couldn't get what Isobel said out of her head and it was driving her crazy. Blair had always needed to hear things for herself so that's what she intended to do. Before she could change her mind, she ran down the stairs and right out the door. In fact, she ran all the way to the Salvatore's house.

Without even knocking, she went right inside the boarding house and straight into the living room. Damon was at the drink cart pouring himself a glass. "Say it," Blair stood in the doorway as she spoke.

Damon looked at her confused. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific," he answered with a bit of snark.

"If what Isobel said is true, say it," Blair clarified without coming right out and saying it herself.

Damon, being Damon, drew this out. He sauntered over to her and said, "Now what difference would it make? You're clearly with that Donovan character and that's not going to change, so what's the point?" After downing his drink, he added, "Not that I'm saying she was right."

Blair nodded, "You're right. It's not going to change anything between me and Matt." She let that hang in the air for a moment but looked at Damon with softened eyes. "Say it." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

He set the glass down and walked right up to her. "I love you. Is that what you want to hear? Those three words that rip my heart out because I can't be with you? There, you have them. I love you. I love you so much that I am willing to let you go so you can live your life with some other guy. You've done something to me, Blair. Whatever you've done is keeping me from snapping his neck so I can have you all to myself."

Blair reached out to Damon and put her hands on the sides of his face. "I love you too, Damon. That will _never_ go away. I need to see this life through. Give me this one and I will see you in the next." Blair softly pressed her lips against his with tear filled eyes then whispered, "Goodbye, Damon." Before anything else could be exchanged between the pair, Blair ran out of the house, all the while hoping that she decision she made...was worth it.

* * *

End Episode 21


	22. Olivia - Season 1 Finale

The Founder's Day Parade arrived. Blair was getting ready in Jenna's room because managing the stairs in her Southern Belle dress would have been a disaster. After finishing her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Too surreal," Blair thought aloud. To see herself in this lifetime in an outfit from the past...surreal wasn't even a strong enough word.

As she fidgeted with her dress, walking out of Jenna's room, Elena was exiting hers. Blair stopped in her tracks, she couldn't help it. It was literally a blast from the past for her. Her heart ceased function for a second when the sight of Elena, looking even more like Katherine than normal, stood in front of her.

No words were exchanged except for Elena saying, "You're Miss Mystic. You can't be late." There was a bitterness in Elena's tone as she spoke, walking down the stairs.

"Turn around," Jenna, who also walked out of Elena's room, said with a smile to Blair. "You missed a loop."

Blair groaned and lifted her hair for Jenna to take care of that for her. "Thanks," she said sincerely. With a heavy sigh she said, "I forgot how uncomfortable these things were."

"From the time of your fitting until now?" Jenna asked with laughter.

Blair, realizing her slip, joked, "Yeah. I must have pushed it right out of my head."

Jenna finished up Blair with a soft chuckle then the girls made their way to the high school to get on board for the parade.

* * *

As Blair walked with Elena to find their float, she felt as if she was walking through her past. Elena was dressed in 1800's attire, _Blair_ was dressed in 1800's attire...it was a freaking living flashback. The others around them dressed as militia men and those in period clothing for Founder's Day didn't help any matters either. Blair literally had to pinch herself to make sure she was aware that this was indeed present day and she was indeed Blair.

She was so involved with her walk through the past that she didn't even realize they were waling towards the Salvatore brothers. When that clicked in and she saw Damon standing there, Blair didn't know what to do. Not really. So, out of instinct and being in the 1800's mind set, she acted out a moment of their past. Blair lowered her head and curtsied with a sweet smile...just as she had when she met Damon, as Andrea, all those years ago in 1864.

Damon looked stunned to see her there. Or maybe it was because she was dressed the way she was. Either way, that look was present on his face. Blair wanted to say something to him. Hell, she felt like she was being pulled like a magnet to him. Damon must have felt the same way because he was just about to make his way to her but stopped mid step when he saw who was coming.

Matt walked up to Blair and smiled, "Wow, Blair, you look amazing. But you're missing something." He held up the Miss Mystic Falls sash that she was supposed to wear for the parade.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Blair answered with a grin then sighed when Matt put the sash around her as best he could with his cast on. As Blair adjusted it, she said, "Matt...I'm sorry I freaked and didn't go to the hospital with you I..."

Matt took her hand and gave it a squeeze to keep her from talking. "I get it, Blair. If it was anything worse I'm sure you'd have been there." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly before a smile graced his face.

Blair felt like they were being watched, which was because they were. She and Matt both looked over to see Damon watching the from afar. "I really think that guy has a thing for you," Matt stated as he put his free arm around Blair in a 'she's mine' manner.

Blair didn't say anything to that and just said, "Come on. Let's get this thing over with." She walked away with Matt to get the necessary pictures taken before the parade started.

On the way over, Blair spotted Andrea. "I'll be right there," she said before leaving Matt's side and going over to her.

Andrea did not look happy. "Did you ask the witch yet?"

Blair scoffed. "Been kinda busy, Andrea," she replied.

"I want this done soon. My already limited patience is wearing thin. I really don't think you'd like what happens when it runs out." Andrea looked at everyone around them in a vile manner before smiling her eerily sweet smile. "Enjoy the parade." Andrea blew a kiss to Blair before leaving the area and Mystic Falls entirely. Although that last bit was only temporary.

Blair sighed, rubbing her temples, as she went over to Matt, Caroline, and the others. She arrived just as Caroline was telling Matt to hide his cast because it wouldn't be era-appropriate. Matt was grumbling about that, much to Blair's amusement.

"There you are!" Caroline exclaimed and moved Blair into the pose for the picture. "You do not take this seriously! I don't understand you."

Blair rolled her eyes and posed with Matt for the pictures. She made a funny face in a couple of them, much to the chagrin to Bonnie the photographer and Caroline. Once she and Matt got a laugh out of it, Blair took it more seriously and actually posed for the pictures.

"Now one with us girls," Caroline ordered and was about to hand the camera to Matt when Tyler came over and said, "I can take it."

Blair felt her blood boiling at the sight of him. Even more so when Matt said, "I'll be on the float."

Tyler sighed, "I said I was sorry."

Blair was about to come out with some sass, but Caroline beat her to it by saying, "You forcibly made out with his girlfriend and beat him to a pulp. Be grateful Miss Mystic hasn't reopened that can of whoop ass on you. You're gonna have to do way better than sorry."

Blair looked at Caroline with wide eyes. She was indeed speechless. Looking at Tyler and pointing to Caroline, she said, "I never thought I'd ever say this but...what she said." Blair turned around and followed after Matt to the float.

* * *

The parade started and their float began to move. Looking back to Matt she said, "If you let me fall I'll break your other arm."

Matt chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, there are nicer ways of asking me to hold you tighter."

Blair grinned playfully. "I know. But this is me we're talking about."

Matt kissed her cheek and whispered, "Touche" before they started their waving duties.

Things for the most part were going well, except for when Blair thought she was going to barf as they stopped the podium and Mrs Lockwood announced, "And this is Blair Alden Han, Miss Mystic Falls!"

Blair put a fake smile on her face and continued to wave. Without moving her mouth too much she asked, "I'm never going to live this down, am I?"

Matt found this so very amusing. "No, probably not."

"Great. Juuuust great," was Blair's reply as she kept on waving, pretending like she was enjoying this. Her fake smile soon turned into a real one when Damon appeared in the crowd and waved at them. Blair's eyes locked right on him as she waved back.

Matt noticed her change of smile, but not the reason. "Could Blair Han actually be enjoying herself ?"

Blair pulled her eyes from Damon to look at Matt as she answered, "Yeah...I'm starting to think I am." Seeing Damon was the spark of that, she realize. Great, juuuust great.

* * *

After the parade, Blair got out of the period costume as quickly as he could. The outfit she changed into wasn't anything special, just a pair of black fitted jeans, a black tank top, a simple pair of sneakers, and a denim jacket. Yes, all black. That was her preferred color choice when it came to clothing after all.

Blair walked into the Grill after getting changed and started looking for Matt. He wasn't who she found upon entrance, but Damon was. He walked up to her and said, "You look much better like this. That period look didn't suit you. It did in 1864, but not now."

"Is that an insult?" Blair asked, teasingly.

"No, Miss Blair, that was a compliment of the highest order," Damon replied with a bit of a bow.

Blair forced herself not to smile. "Look, Damon, this needs to stop. The flirty little comments and the eye thing you do. It can't happen anymore. I'm with Matt."

"So you've said, _so_ many times," Damon replied a bit dramatically.

Blair backhanded his arm and pointed her finger at him, "Don't make me regret being your friend."

"Oh, we're friends now?" Damon inquired then added flirtatiously, "If being your friend means a repeat of Georgia and not Georgia, then I'm all for it."

Blair gave him a 'Gibbs Slap' on the back of his head before shaking her own as she went over to Jeremy's table. "Jeremy...hi. I have to know something. You're my family and I love you, so I have to know...is there anything I can do to fix this?"

Jeremy got up from his seat as he said, "I'll let you know, but in the meantime...go to hell, Blair."

Blair should have expected that kind of response from him before he walked away, but that didn't stop it from stinging.

* * *

After finally finding Matt, he and Blair hung out at the Grill. She kept seeing Matt looking over at Tyler who was playing pool. "If you want to forgive him, I'm not going to hate you for it or anything," Blair stated between sips of her soda.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Matt asked in reply.

"Because either you've switched teams on me and are checking Tyler out, or you're debating whether or not to talk to him." Blair's replied sounded like a joke, but she was being serious with it. "I mean it, Matt. If you're worried about how I feel, don't. It's not gonna change anything between me and him, but he's been your friend forever. That means something."

Matt shook his head, "Give it a rest, Blair."

She held up her hands in a 'whatever' manner before going back to her soda. Soon her eyes went over to Tyler when his father, the Mayor, entered. Seeing the way Mr Lockwood grabbed Tyler sent a rush of rage through her. Blair had been in an abusive family before and whether or not she hated Tyler, she couldn't stand for it.

Blair got up from her seat and went over to them asking with crossed arms, "Everything okay, Mayor?" Matt was right behind her, probably out of curiosity, but she wasn't sure.

The Mayor let go of his grip on his son and said to him, "Tyler, I need you to go home. Now. Take your friends with you."

"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked and Blair wanted to know the same thing because she had a bad feeling about this.

The Mayor looked at the trio and said, "I can't explain. Just please, all of you, get home now."

Tyler noted the serious pleads on his father's face and said, "Yeah, okay."

Mr Lockwood handed over his keys to his son, "Here. Take my car, it's parked out back." Looking at the other teens, he said, "Blair, Matt, come on. Go with him."

Blair was about to object, _firmly_ object, but Matt didn't give her a chance. He put his arm around her and guided her away to follow after Tyler. It was official, _something_ was going on but Blair had no idea what it was. That did not sit well with her...not at all.

They were already on the road when Blair realized that she didn't have her phone with her. There was no way she could contact Damon or anyone to find out what the hell was going on. "Matt, give me your phone," she requested more than asked.

"Battery's dead, sorry," he replied.

Blair started to lean forward to ask Tyler for his but he said, "Mine's at home." Three strikes, she was out. She leaned her head back against the headrest and grumbled in frustration. Every fiber of her being was telling her to get out of that car and head back to the square but the vehicle was in motion and she was stuck.

"You okay?" Matt asked, seeing how distressed she had become.

Blair shook her head. "Yes, no...I don't know. I...I just have a bad feeling." Her feeling was right because suddenly she heard a strange squealing sound. And she wasn't the only one.

"What the hell is that?" Tyler asked because he heard the high pitched sound as well.

"What?" Matt asked, not understanding.

"That noise!" Blair shouted because it was starting to get louder but Matt heard nothing. The sound got so loud for Blair and Tyler that they both started crying out in severe pain. They both felt as if their brains were exploding.

Tyler lost grip of the wheel and the car crashed into a fence...unknowingly hitting a walking Caroline in the process.

* * *

The paramedics arrived and rushed Caroline to the hospital while the paramedics worked on Tyler and Blair. Almost simultaneously when they checked their eyes, both EMTs were taken aback with gasps. They say their eyes change color and shape.

Matt rushed over to Blair, "What? What happened?"

"Her eyes," Blair's paramedic replied.

"Same here," added the other.

Just as their eyes had changed the same time, so did they awaken. The unconscious Blair and Tyler bolt jolted awake with strong gasps. "What happened?" Blair asked though gasps, taking Matt's hand in her.

Matt looked between them said, "Don't scare me like that." Looking only at Blair he added, "Especially you."

The EMTs took them to the hospital and once Blair was cleared she was free to go. Blair _had_ to check on Elena and the others to find out what was going on. After hearing that Caroline was going in for surgery and that Matt was going to stay at the hospital, Blair left. She had no desire to get back into a car any time soon so she walked the whole way back to the Gilbert house.

She was walking up to the porch just as Damon was coming out. "What are you doing here?" she asked, going up the steps.

"I had to talk to Jeremy..." Damon trailed off before finally saying, "Anna is dead."

Blair thought she was going to collapse right then and there, but Damon caught her...steadied her. She latched onto his arms and looked into his eyes, "What happened?"

"Vampires were rounded up tonight and killed. I saw her die...I tried to help her but I couldn't. I'm so sorry, Blair." Damon had to fight his urge to kiss her and try to take away her pain. He let go of her and took a step away. "You know, I came to this town wanting to destroy it. But tonight...I found myself wanting to protect it. How does that happen? I'm not a hero, Blair. I don't do good. It's not...it's not in me."

Blair shook her head. "It is...you just forgot about it."

Damon disagreed. "No. No, that's reserved for my brother and...and you. In your own bizarre way...you're good. Bonnie too. Even though she has every reason to hate me, she still helped Stefan save me. She did it for you, Blair. You decided that I was worth saving. I wanted to thank you for that."

Blair laughed lightly, "You don't have to thank me for anything, Damon. You know how I feel about you."

"Yeah...I do," Damon whispered as he locked his eyes on hers. "I do," he repeated before leaning closer, testing the waters. When Blair didn't pull away, he pressed his lips against her.

Blair didn't stop him, she didn't want to. She returned the kiss and placed her hand over his as he cupped her face, deepening the moment.

Their lips didn't part until they heard someone clear their throat. Blair looked down the porch steps and saw Elena standing there. "Interrupting, am I?" she asked, coming up the stairs.

Jenna then opened the door and said, "Girls, it's late. Both of you, come inside, now."

Blair put her hand over her lips lightly and walked into the house with Elena right behind her. Jenna stopped Blair, asking, "What are you doing?" She saw Blair's kiss with Damon and knew she was dating Matt.

Blair turned around and said, "You wouldn't understand." Without another word, Blair darted up the stairs to get up into the attic. She did _not_ want to deal with Jenna or Elena when she had so much to deal with already. Not only did she lose another person she cared about but she kissed Damon...again. No matter how strongly she felt for Matt, that didn't stop her from going back to Damon time and time again. What the hell was she going to do about that?

Once Blair made it into her attic bedroom she walked by her vanity and gasped at the passing sight. She had a to do a double take because the last time she saw this reflection was when the face was actually her own. Blair stared at the face looking back at her and whispered, "Olivia..."

* * *

End Episode 22 (Season 1 Finale)

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my wow...I cannot believe that we're already at the end of Season 1 for Personification. Thank you all for sticking with my fic thus far. I do intend to go into Season 2, so if you were worrying about that...don't :) Hope y'all continue to read and enjoy Blair and her adventures as much as I do. Thanks again!**


	23. Game On - Season 2 Episode 1

_The year was 1702_

Olivia walked into the tavern with her arm linked with Kol's. He led her to a table and once she was seated, he sat across from her. "So," Olivia began, pulling off her gloves. "Do you see anything that meets your fancy?"

Kol took her wrist and brought it to his lips. "You mean except for you?" he asked, nipping at her skin.

Olivia pulled back her hand with a 'you're naughty' look on her face. "That's _exactly_ what I meant."

His eyes scanned the room as he said, "You first."

She turned around and her eyes instantly fell upon a tall man staggering his way up the stairs. "Ooo... _Me encanta_." Olivia could already feel her body tingling from the ideas that moved through her mind involving just how much she would enjoy toying with that drunken man.

"I don't think that means what you think it mean," Kol teased, knowing that Spanish was not her native language.

Olivia scowled at him as she stood. "Don't hold back on my account." She kissed his lips with a fiery passion before pulling away to go after her prey.

Kol watched her walk away in amusement. She was so much like a vampire that he had to often remind himself that she was indeed not. "That's my girl," Kol thought aloud to himself before having his fill on the humans throughout the tavern, knowing their cries and screams would only fuel Olivia's enjoyment in the room above.

After Olivia drained the life out of the man, she walked out of the tavern bedroom drenched in the man's blood. In the blink of an eye Kol was right in front of her. "Did you have fun without me?" He asked, pinning her against the wall.

"Not as much fun as I'm sure you had with the ladies downstairs," Olivia replied, wrapping her leg around him. "Don't tell me you minded."

Kol brought himself close to her and breathed in her blended scent with the blood. "You know I don't like to share." Kol's tone was territorial to say the least.

"And yet that doesn't stop me from bedding whom I wish and killing whom I wish. With or without you," Olivia replied, grinning while biting her lip.

Kol brought her hands over her head and pinned them there. "What about loving? Are there others?"

Olivia's eyes beamed with vile laughter. "Oh, Kol, you should know by now. No matter how much my heart loves you, I will _always_ love others just as much...if not more."

"What's to stop me from killing you right now if all you're going to do is end up breaking my heart?" Kol asked before licking some of her most recent victim's blood off her neck.

"Where's the fun in that?" Olivia asked and hissed a little when he nipped at her neck. When Kol's eyes met hers, she said, "Kill me or not, a piece of me will always belong to you."

Kol smirked as his decision came to his mind. "A piece isn't enough." He bit into his wrist and pressed it against her mouth. Olivia willingly drank Kol's blood, longing for their...whatever it was, to last forever.

When she had her fill, Kol pulled his arm away. He was just about to snap her neck when she said, "Vampire or not, you will always have to share."

"We'll see," Kol replied and once again his attempt to kill Olivia to start the transition was interrupted. Familiar voices reached his ears and he released his grip upon her. Annoyed, he said, "We have company."

* * *

 _The time is now 'Present Day'_

Blair was pulled from her flashback when she heard Elena's voice call up, "Blair? You here?"

That caught Blair's attention because she had just seen Elena just a few minutes ago. The realization hit her in that moment. " **No**." She dashed away from the mirror that still showed herself as Olivia, and darted downstairs as fast as she could possibly move.

By the time she got downstairs Elena was in the kitchen dialing 9-1-1 because John was on the floor from being stabbed. "Behind you," he warned. Blair whipped around and saw no one there. "Stay here," Blair told Elena and pressed her finger to her lips to keep Elena quiet. After picking up the bloody knife from the floor, she made her way out of the kitchen.

With every step, her fury grew. How could she not have realized the difference? Of course, she knew why. Blair was too caught up in her loss of Anna and kiss with Damon to notice anything different. As Blair walked out into the foyer, she said, "You wanna play, Katherine? Let's play."

She felt Katherine run past her at vampire speed a couple times then heard her go out the door. Blair's grip tightened around the knife in her hand. The Warrior in her missed out on a fight and the Olivia in her missed out on a kill. Pissed on both accounts, Blair went back into the kitchen and set the knife down. "She's gone."

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked and when Blair realized she didn't know the answer to that, both girls ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Jeremy's room.

"Jeremy!" Blair exclaimed as they rushed over to an unconscious Jeremy, trying to awaken him. Both Elena and Blair jumped back a bit when Jeremy awoke with a jolt. "Thank god," Blair placed her hand on her chest in relief.

At the sound of the sirens Elena looked at Blair and said, "I got him, go." Blair went downstairs to bring the EMTs right over to John.

As the paramedics rolled John out for transport to the hospital, Stefan appeared in the doorway. "They're upstairs," Blair informed him and the pair headed straight up.

As soon as they walked into the door, Elena started talking to Stefan a mile a minute about Jeremy taking Anna's blood then some pills. Blair felt horrible because she wasn't sure if it would be better or worse if Jeremy became a vampire. She was soon pulled from that train of thought when Stefan told them that he wasn't in transition. A fact that Jeremy was upset about.

"Why would you want to become a vampire?" Blair asked, wanting to know where this decision came from.

"Didn't you hear what happened to Anna tonight?" Jeremy shot back. "She died."

Blair still hadn't really accepted that fact because as soon as those words left Jeremy's mouth, she felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart.

Stefan made Jeremy pay attention to him by saying, "Jeremy, you need to listen to me right now. Every moment that passes, Anna's blood is leaving your system. If you try to kill yourself again, you could really die."

Those words made her flash back to Olivia again. How Olivia had become a vampire in 1702. That was a lifetime she hadn't thought about in a _very_ long time and in that same amount of time...she hadn't seen her face in the mirror. That was until Blair saw her reflection that night.

"Do you understand me?" Stefan was firm with his words. He needed Elena's brother to know exactly what the stakes were.

Jeremy's face was hard as he answered. "Yeah, I understand."

Stefan let out a breath of relief, "Good."

"What about the pills he took?" Elena asked and Blair answered before Stefan could.

"Since he didn't take enough to die, Anna's blood healed him of those," Blair answered, looking at Stefan for confirmation in case Elena needed it.

When Elena looked at him in question, he nodded to say that Blair was right.

An officer knocked at the door asking to speak to the girls. Stefan said he'd stay with Jeremy. Once again, something happened that Jeremy didn't want. "I don't need a baby-sitter," he stated firmly.

Elena looked at him like he was insane. "Uh, yes, you do."

When Elena left the room, Blair went over to Jeremy and kissed the top of his head. "Please don't to anything stupid. I can't lose anyone else tonight." She gave Jeremy's shoulder a little squeeze before leaving the room as well.

* * *

The officer brought the girls to the hospital and after taking care of a couple things, they went to talk to Bonnie. "How's Caroline?" Elena asked upon approach.

Bonnie looked terrified, "She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it."

Blair took a couple steps back to steady herself. Yeah, she didn't like Caroline one bit but that didn't mean she wanted the girl to die. While Bonnie and Elena hugged it out, Blair pulled out her cell phone and started walking down the hall. There was something she could do and was going to do it.

As soon as she turned the corner she almost walked smack dab into Damon. "Damon...I..."

He gently placed his hand on her lips to stop her from talking. "I'm on it," he whispered, knowing what Blair was going to ask since he had overheard the conversation.

"Thank you, Damon." Blair knew in that moment she owed him one. "But there's another problem...Katherine's back."

"You've got to be kidding me," Damon was not pleased about this news.

"I wish. When Elena interrupted us...it wasn't Elena." Blair crossed her arms, "So when Jenna told us to come inside..."

"She invited Katherine in," Damon stated, finishing her sentence for her. He really looked like he wanted to punch something. An expression they both shared in that moment.

"That's not all," Blair continued. "She tried to kill John."

Damon shook his head to process this information then asked, "Did you tell Stefan?"

Blair had an 'oh, shit' look on her face and that's all that was needed to answer his question.

"I'll take care of Caroline, you get Elena and go home," Damon instructed. When Blair started walking away, he reached out and grabbed her arm. "We're going to need to talk about the kiss, Blair."

"Why? Are my mood swings giving you whiplash?" Blair asked, deliberately quoting a specific book.

Damon groaned, rolling his eyes. "Tell me you did not just quote Twilight."

"We'll talk, Damon. Promise." Blair left it at that and went off to get Elena.

* * *

The trio finally walked into the Gilbert house and found Stefan on the floor. "What happened?" Elena asked.

Blair and Damon looked at each other before they said in unison, "Katherine happened."

Elena went to go fill in Jeremy while the Salvatore brothers and Blair spoke in the kitchen. "Did she say what she wanted?" Blair asked as Stefan paced.

"No," he replied.

Damon sighed, "That woman certainly knows how to make an entrance."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize her." Blair sat at the counter and dropped her head into her arms.

Before anything could be said about that, Elena walked into the kitchen and said, "I told Jeremy. I can't lie to him anymore. I thought with all the tomb vampires gone that things would get better."

"All the tomb vampires?" Blair asked, looking at the others. "What do you mean all of them? What about Harper?"

Stefan looked down before meeting Blair, "Harper's dead, Blair."

Blair felt like she was going to explode. "I need to get out of here." She almost made it to the door before Damon blocked her path.

"Oh, no. You have kill face on and while it's sexy as hell, I actually think you'd do it this time. No, you're staying here." Damon led her back to the kitchen stool and stood there until she sat.

Blair shot daggers at him before looking at Elena since her friend had just asked, "What are we going to do about Katherine? She's been invited in."

"Move," Blair answered with snark.

Elena was now the one glaring. "Not helping."

Damon interjected at that point. "Katherine had the opportunity to kill both of you if she wanted to, but she didn't. That means she has other plans."

"Right, and we need to find out what those plans are without provoking Katherine in the process." Stefan looked right at Blair and Damon when he said that last part.

"Who? Us?" Blair asked in mock innocence, gesturing between herself and Damon. "Now what could Katherine have possibly done to us to warrant our provoking her?" Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, making Damon smirk proudly.

"Blair, don't." Elena looked like she was losing her patience with Blair.

Blair rolled her eyes in reply.

Getting back on track, Elena said, "John must know something. Why else would she try to kill him?"

Blair scoffed in an 'are you serious?' manner. "Uh, it's Katherine. She _loves_ to play games."

"Weren't you her sister at one point in your life?" Elena shot back. "One would think you'd defend her, at least a little bit."

"I _owed_ her, that's it. Yes, we were like sisters at one point in a lifetime, but that changed. Katherine manipulated the man I loved into loving her instead, she killed me and created Andrea the super vamp in the process, and not to mention I freaking hate her! That a good enough explanation for you as to why I'm not defending her, not even a little bit?" Blair was losing her patience with Elena just as quickly as her friend was losing it with her.

"Girls, as much as I love a good cat fight, this is getting us nowhere," Damon interjected. And when _Damon_ of all people is being the voice of reason, that means something. "Back on the Katherine train, there's no way we're going to find out what her plan is before she wants us to know."

Blair shook her head, "No, I might have a way. If something's going on, then Andrea must know something. She owes me, so she'll spill."

Damon looked at her in an 'excuse me, did I miss something?' way before asking, "Since when does Andrea owe you one?"

Blair knew she was going to have to spill this sooner or later so she ripped it off like a band-aid. "Since I agreed to give her my memories of my lifetime as Andrea."

Damon felt like he was going to lose it. "Are you insane?! Why would do agree to something like that?! Do you have any idea how..."

Blair clasp her hand over his mouth to shut him up. "Damon, stop!" She took her hand away and continued, "I'm not actually going to do it, but she needs to believe that I am. Okay? There have been _many_ times that I've wished my memories could be taken from me but who I was makes me who I am...I don't want to know what I'd be without them. So, take a chill pill. I'll ask Andrea if she knows anything and to be on the safe side of things," Blair turned to face Stefan and Elena. "You should ask John if he does know something."

"John might know something through Isobel," Stefan concurred then looked at Elena. "Let's go to the hospital and talk to him."

"I've got a better idea," Damon informed them. "I'm just going to ignore the bitch."

Elena was surprised to hear that, "Is that a good idea?"

Blair thought for a moment and said, "Yeah, it's kinda genius actually. Katherine _hates_ being ignored. If that's what she thinks is happening then it'll draw her out and she'll make a move."

"Shall we ignore her then, Miss Blair?" Damon asked, holding out his hand.

Blair placed her hand in his without a second thought. "We shall."

Stefan interrupted their little moment by saying, "Okay, so what if that works? Then what?"

Damon thought for a second. "Stake her, rip her head off."

Blair smirked and added, "Something poetic."

Damon smiled at her attitude and finished by saying, "We'll see," then walked with Blair out the door.

* * *

"So, what's gotten into you tonight? You're more...feisty than I remember," Damon asked as they walked into the boarding house together.

"Olivia, with maybe a little Brenna," Blair answered without thinking.

Damon looked at him with a furrowed, questioning brow.

Blair waved it off, "I'll explain another time, Damon." Upon entering the house she walked straight to the drink cart in the living room and poured herself one.

"Want some gossip?" Damon asked, getting himself a drink as well.

"You're just dying to cause trouble somewhere, aren't you?" Blair asked, lifting her glass.

"Maybe," Damon replied, smirking. He waited until Blair was drinking to drop the bomb. "While Stefan was hooked and Andrea's blood they were sleeping together."

The shock of hearing that caused Blair to have a spit take moment all over Damon. " _ **WHAT?!**_ "

Damon handed her a napkin to wipe off her face before taking a couple for himself. "Oh don't get all judgey with him, you've got me and Matt on the hook. That's a little pot calling kettle, isn't it?"

Blair wanted to strangle him, and Stefan. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You're supposed to ignore Katherine, something that is probably _very_ hard for you to do. So, I gave you something else to think about." Damon clinked his glass with hers and downed it. After setting it aside he said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower."

Blair was fuming to no end and poured herself another drink, finishing it in one gulp. She was about to pour herself another when Damon stuck his head back into the room.

"You know," he began all innocently, "I was just thinking that maybe, oh, I don't know, maybe you'd like to join me?"

Blair looked at him with her eyes of death then she sighed, "Oh, what the hell." Blair set her glass down then followed after him. The way she saw it, she was already way in over her head. Might as well enjoy the drowning.

* * *

The next day, Stefan and Elena went into John's hospital room. When John awoke and saw Elena, he instantly thought it was Katherine. He tried to push the panic button but Stefan stopped him.

Seeing the effect she was having on him made Elena say, "I'm Elena. I'm not Katherine."

"We know she did this to you." Stefan started and Elena added, "We need to know why."

John tried to prop himself as he asked, "Where is she?"

"You tell us," Stefan replied with crossed arms.

"I don't know," John answered and tried to prop up some more.

Stefan carefully pushed him back onto the bed. "You're too weak to be playing tough guy. Why don't you just relax and answer some questions."

Elena put the Gilbert Ring into John's hand as an incentive. "Please. Tell us why she's here. What does she want?"

John stayed silent so Stefan gave it a shot. "She'll try again. We can't help you if you don't confide in us."

John scoffed at the thought. "In you?"

Stefan sighed, "In your daughter, then."

It was likely the pain killers that caused John's slip, but whatever it was, he said it. "One of my daughters should have put a stake through your heart by now."

Elena looked very surprised to hear that. "What? _One_ of your daughters? Are you telling me that I have a sister?"

John looked at them both. "If neither of you know the answer to that, perhaps it's for the best." Before Elena could say anything more he said, "I never spoke to Katherine directly, she didn't trust me. You might have better luck with Andrea though I doubt that. Those two have been on the outs for awhile."

Elena went back to the daughters subject. "John, tell me. Do you have another daughter? Who is she? I deserve to know!"

John looked at Stefan, ignoring Elena. "Either kill me or get out. I can't stand the sight of you with Elena and I am not answering any more questions."

Elena's face hardened as her posture straightened. "You don't want to tell us anything, fine. But it's going to get yourself killed. And if Katherine knows you have another daughter...it's going to get her killed too." Without another word, Elena stormed out of the hospital room. All the while trying to process that she had an unknown sister out there.

* * *

Bonnie found Damon at the Lockwood memorial and went straight for him. "Damon, did you know that the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?"

Damon shrugged like it wasn't important and continued to help himself to the buffet.

Since that didn't get his attention, she added, "It affected Blair too. Do you know why?"

Damon turned to Bonnie and answered with, "It probably has something to do with her being an incarnation or whatever."

"But she comes back as a _human_ every time, Damon. Humans aren't able to hear it. So don't you want to know why it affected them? Affected them?"

Blair walked into the room just at that moment and raised her brows when Damon and Bonnie both looked at her oddly. "I wasn't there. I didn't do it. And you can't prove it anyway."

"Funny," Damon replied sarcastically as he went over to her. "We need to talk." He guided her into another room and said, "Did you forget to mention something to me last night?"

Blair grimaced, "Is this about the VD, I promise it's not _that_ contagious." She was absolutely joking, but Damon wasn't in the mood.

"I'm talking about the fact that you, a non-vampire, were tortured by the Gilbert torture device!" Damon's tone was hushed but that didn't hide what he was feeling.

"I'm cursed, Damon. I figured it was because of that," Blair replied, not finding the big deal about it.

"And it got to the Tyler too, and the Mayor because...?" Damon asked, rolling his hand for her to fill in the blank if she could.

Blair bit her upper lip in thought. There had been so much else going on that she really hadn't taken the time to put two and two together or anything like that. No matter how she went about it, nothing was adding up. "I...I don't know."

"Maybe that's something to figure out," Damon stated and Blair couldn't help but agree.

Her phone started ringing so she checked it and saw it was Elena, "It's Ellie, I have to take this." Blair walked into another room and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Whoa, Ellie, slow the hell down. He has a what? We'll talk later, yeah, bye."

As Blair ended the call, Bonnie came into the room looking frantic. "Where's Elena?" she asked.

Blair held out her phone a little, "I just got off the phone with her...Why?"

Blair's question was answered when Katherine appeared in the room. Looking at the girls, she said, "We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine."

"We know who you are," Blair replied, instantly getting on the defense.

"Of course you do," Katherine answered with a smirk. Looking to Bonnie she said, "You're the best friend, and you..." she turned to Blair, "You're my sister. No wonder Andrea went bonkers. You moved on."

Blair wanted to charge toward Katherine but Bonnie held her back. That didn't stop Blair from shouting, "You are not my sister! You are nothing to me!" When she saw Bonnie's look of 'I'll handle this', Blair calmed herself down.

Katherine chuckled at this display. "You've gotten more dramatic over the years. It's...entertaining, almost." She started walking around the room as she spoke, "My, my. Elena's life is a bit of a puzzle. Isobel said as much. Now, I know who Jenna and Jeremy are. I've met the delicious ex-boyfriend Matt...who is your current boyfriend now, right Blair?" Katherine giggled darkly. "Now that brings me to you, Blair, the orphan taken in by the Gilbert family and Elena's 'sister', which just leaves Bonnie. The vampire hating Bennett witch. Did I miss anything?" Katherine asked, looking between the two girls.

Bonnie tried to use her magic on Katherine and while it appeared to work, it didn't. Katherine played along making her think that it did, but she soon stopped and said, "I've been around a long time, Bonnie. You're going to have to do better than that." Katherine gripped Bonnie's throat and pressed her against the wall.

Blair started to move forward but Katherine said, "You taken another step, dear sister, and I will snap this witch's neck. Are we clear?"

Blair fingers twitched at her side as she looked around the room for something wood and easily accessible. "Crystal," she replied sarcastically in the meantime.

Katherine grinned then 'vamped out' at Bonnie, growling at her.

Bonnie used her magic to open the nearby doors, causing Katherine to look towards the sound. An almost impressed expression moved across her face. "Nice."

"Katherine," Stefan spoke from the doorway. "Leave them alone."

Katherine smiled sweetly at Stefan. "Okay," she replied, releasing Bonnie from her grip.

Blair moved over to Bonnie, protectively as Stefan said, "So much for ignoring." Blair's eyes screamed 'shut up' before looking at Bonnie worriedly. "You okay?"

"Better than you, I think," was her reply.

Blair blew some hair out of her face. "Yeah, I think you're right about that."

* * *

Blair dodged Matt as much as she could at the memorial while trying to find Damon. When he was spotted out on the porch, Blair headed out there. "I'll take that." She took the drink from his hand and helped herself.

"As far as most people know, you're underage. So, I'll be taking that back now," Damon replied, teasing her and taking the glass back. "What happened? Did you and Matt have a little spat?" After asking that, Damon made an 'ooo' face. "Hey, that rhymed."

Blair rolled her eyes and leaned against the porch railing. "I saw Katherine. She called me her sister and I wanted to kill her. I still do."

"Where is she now?" Damon asked, looking around.

Blair shrugged, "I don't know, but I know one thing...I can't ignore her now, Damon. Not when she knows who and what I am. A delusional part of me was hoping she didn't."

Damon wanted to comfort Blair but he saw Matt approaching. Out of respect for her, he covered up their moment and said, "Thanks for telling me where Carol is. I better go pay my respects." Damon 'bowed out' so to speak and headed into the house.

Matt walked over to Blair and asked, "Are you ever going to tell that guy to leave you alone?"

"Are you ever going to stop being jealous?" Blair shot back, not in the mood for this exchange.

"When I stop feeling like I have a reason to be," he replied. "Do I have a reason to be? We never had the exes talk."

"Damon and I have a history, Matt. That's never going to change. Maybe I should have brought that up before, but I can honestly say that I never thought I'd ever see him again." Blair turned around to look out at the view around them and Matt must have picked up on something based on his following question.

Matt looked worried when he asked, "Is there something you're not saying?"

Blair, still feeling torn between Matt and Damon and since Olivia was still the prominent life inside her, she didn't feel bad about it and didn't want to let either of them go. Because of this, she said. "Yeah, there is. I'm dating you, Matt. So there's nothing you need to worry about." Blair kissed his lips softly before wrapping her arms around him.

Feeling the guilt slowly bubbling to the surface, Blair pulled back and said, "I better go find Tyler. Pay my respects." She softly kissed Matt's cheek before walking away because she was starting to feel like she was going to cry.

It didn't take Blair long to find Tyler in his dad's office. As she walked in, she said, "Tyler, I'm sorry about your dad..." The sight of Tyler's uncle, Mason Lockwood, prevented her from saying any more.

Mason drank from the flask in his hand before saying, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Blair Alden. You eighteen yet?"

"Screw you, Mason," Blair shot back.

Mason chuckled. "Yes, you did," he replied with a smirk.

Tyler's eyes went wide as he looked between Mason and Blair, causing her to flip off Mason and say, "Shut up" to Tyler before leaving the Lockwood home entirely.

* * *

Andrea stood outside the Gilbert house and waited on the porch after knocking. Finally the person she was waiting for came to the door. "Hey, Andrea, right?" Jeremy asked upon seeing her there.

"Yeah," she answered with a friendly smile. "I'm looking for Blair. She here?"

Jeremy shook his head, "No, she's not. You can wait for her inside if you want."

Andrea beamed from the invitation, "Thank you, Jeremy." She stepped inside and looked at him, tapping her lips in thought. "You know, Jeremy, you should be really careful who you invite into your home." Andrea grabbed onto Jeremy's head and said, "This is for Harper." With one swift motion she snapped Jeremy's neck before he could even blink.

With a sigh, she watched Jeremy's lifeless body fall to the floor then looked to the stairs when she heard Elena cry out, "Jeremy!"

Andrea laughed as Elena ran down the stairs. "You have your father to thank for this." She blew Elena a kiss then disappeared out the door in the blink of an eye.

A few minutes later, Damon and Blair walked into the house. Seeing Jeremy's body on the floor made Blair run to his side. "No, no, no! What happened?"

Through her tears, Elena replied, "Andrea..."

Blair didn't even realize she was screaming out in pain until she felt Damon's arms around her, trying to calm her down.

Damon held her close then something caught his eye, "Look, look! On his hand."

The girls scrambled to see what it was and found it was the Gilbert Ring. "Oh my god," Blair sobbed through tears, so relieved that Jeremy was wearing it.

"He's going to be okay," Damon whispered before kissing Blair's head softly. "He's going to be okay."

Elena took Blair's hand in hers, squeezing it to affirm what Damon just said.

Blair wiped away her tears. "Andrea just bumped to number one on my list. That bitch has got to die." She knew exactly who to deliberately channel to get the job done too.

Their attention was turned to Jeremy when he gasped awake. Jeremy started freaking out so they tried to calm him down while Damon checked for signs of being a vampire. "He's not in transition. He's okay."

Blair and Elena held onto Jeremy tight as he said, "Andrea...Andrea killed me. She said it was for Harper...who the hell is Harper?"

The girls shushed him softly before Blair said, "It's a long story, Jeremy. But don't worry, she's going to pay for this."

* * *

The Gilbert house wasn't the only stop on Andrea's list. She met up with Katherine at the hospital. "Katherine! I've missed you so!" Andrea wrapped her arms around her, not wanting to let her go. "I'm so, so sorry I..."

Katherine forced herself away and said, "I don't want to hear it, Andrea. You have yet to get back into my good graces. Now follow me."

Andrea followed Katherine like a lost puppy as she listened to her plan. When Katherine walked into Caroline's room, Andrea waited just outside for her cue.

Katherine smiled eerily at Caroline and said, "My name is Katherine. I need you to give the Salvatore Brothers a message for me...Game On."

Andrea heard her cue and rushed inside with a pillow in her hand. She pressed it over Caroline's face, suffocating her. Once Caroline stopped struggling and Andrea was certain she was dead, she took back the pillow and tossed it aside.

Katherine grinned at Andrea and led her out of the room before disappearing all together.

Andrea clenched her fists at her sides because Katherine vanished without a word. Not about to stick around the hospital, Andrea followed suit even though she had no idea where to go next. And that...that was even worse than when she had a plan.

* * *

End Episode 1


	24. So much for a normal human day

Blair grudgingly walked with Elena and Bonnie to help out with the carnival. "Remind me what we're doing here instead of hunting down the bitch, again." She took a bag of prizes from Elena and brought them over to one of the game booths.

"Because," Elena replied. "We are going to go about our day as normal as possible an when the time is right, we'll retaliate. As Damon's already said, you have 'kill face' on and I really don't want to know where _that_ comes, so yeah."

"Brenna," Blair explained. "My kill face comes from Brenna. She was a kick ass Viking warrior with a bit of mental instability."

Bonnie looked at her with a 'what did you just say' face before asking, "Exactly how many lives have you lived?"

"My soul is a thousand years old, give or take," Blair answered, walking over to another booth to set up the prizes.

The girls exchanged a look before Blair asked exasperatedly, "What?"

"And here I thought Katherine looking exactly like me was creepy," Elena admitted and the trio had a weird laugh because of it.

Elena let out a breath. "Okay, so a normal day today. That means no talk of past lives or anything vampire related. And _**absolutely**_ no talk of the mystery that is John Gilbert's daughter. Okay?"

Bonnie and Blair looked at each other before saluting Elena. "Copy that," Blair replied with a grin before she and the Bennett witch went on with their assignments. Once they were out of Elena's earshot, Blair said, "I need your help with something."

Bonnie looked at her friend with slight worry, "Okay..."

Blair set the bag of prizes down and looked around to make sure no one was nearby. "I need to take down Andrea, no doubt about it. But the last time I killed an incarnation vampire I needed the help of one of your ancestors. The brain exploding thing or whatever it is that you do, I need you to do it to her long enough so I can stake her."

"I can do that," Bonnie replied with an affirmative nod. She had the feeling there was more to the favor though. "What else is it?"

Blair crossed her arms and rolled her shoulders as she replied. "With all these...blasts from the past, I'll say, I'm having a hard time keeping my past lives under control. Emily spoke of a spell once that would give me full dominance over what life comes out when. Is there anything in her book about that?"

Bonnie hadn't read the Grimoire cover to cover yet, so she wasn't sure. That didn't stop her from seeing the importance of the situation. "I don't know, but I'll find out. Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

Before Bonnie could walk away, Blair said, "Thanks, Bonnie...I appreciate it." After receiving a smile from her friend, she changed topic. "Okay, let's get this carnival stuff before Caroline has our heads."

"You finally warming up to Caroline?" Bonnie asked, teasingly.

Blair rolled her eyes, "That would be a no, so don't keep pointing that out or else I'll change my mind on helping."

Bonnie laughed and changed the subject, "So...have you decided to between Matt and Damon yet?"

Blair stopped mid motion and looked at her friend with a shake to her head. "I knew I never should have talked to you about that."

Bonnie patted Blair's shoulder as she said, "Ah, but you did. So either make a decision soon or _I_ will have your head for stringing Matt along."

"I'm not...not exactly..I...see! Now this is a prime example of why I need to get my lives under control." Blair knew she broke the code by talking about non human things so she waved her hand and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm getting back to work now." Before Bonnie could say anything else, she turned around and headed off to take care of her to-do list, courtesy of Elena.

* * *

Blair had finally finished stocking all the games for the carnival when she got a call from Damon. "I've already taken a shower this morning," was her greeting.

"See, now you're just teasing me," Damon replied and Blair could just see his expression based off the tone of his voice. "But that's not why I called. Come by, we can talk here."

"I'm meeting with Matt soon. I can't," Blair answered grabbing her bag from his hiding place behind one of the booths.

"It's about the Lockwoods and you by extension. Since you were both mysteriously affected by the device."

Blair sighed, "I promised Elena no non-human talk today. Besides, I still think it's because I'm personified." Being cursed by a witch to become reborn after death had to be the cause of it.

"Just come to the house. You know you want to." Damon was most definitely baiting her with that.

When Blair was about to come back with some snark, Stefan got on the phone. "Blair, you might actually want to hear this."

"Great, I'm being tag teamed. If Elena gets pissed, it's on you." Blair ended the call, set Matt a quick text that she was going to be late, then made her way to the Salvatore's house.

Upon entrance, she dropped her bag near the door and walked into the living room. "What is so important that it couldn't be discussed over the phone or wait for another day?"

"Well, Miss Blair, I had tea with Carol Lockwood today..."

Before Damon could continue, Blair said "Is that a euphemism for something?"

Stefan sighed and Damon gave her a sarcastic "Funny," before continuing. "The meeting with Carol was council stuff. It was what I heard from the Lockwood men that caught my attention. The Lockwoods must have a family secret. The Gilbert device affected them but not vervain, so they're not vampires. They're something else."

"I'm waiting to see how this concerns me..." Blair waved her hand for one of them to continue.

"We're thinking that the Lockwoods and the Aldens have the same family secret. Whatever that might be. They were very close in 1864," Stefan replied.

"They weren't that close. I seem to recall them being more Montague and Capulet than the Brady Bunch." Granted Blair never spend much time with those families in 1864, so she couldn't say for sure. It just seemed whenever she saw them in passing, they were at each other's throats.

"True, but they were always whispering away from the crowd. That has to mean something." Damon looked at Blair, waiting for her to pick up on his hint. Stefan was waiting for the same.

It took her a few moments but finally it clicked. "What a bloody minute. Are you guys asking me, in some weird way off track way, about my mom?" The looks on their faces answered that question for her. "I don't know anything about my mother. She had me and bailed. That's it. If there's some sort of family secret then I'm not privy to it."

This was not something Blair was willing to discuss any further so before the Salvatores could speak again, she said "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try and have some sort of a normal day." She turned around, grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

Damon sighed dramatically and turned to his brother, "Well, that could have gone better."

Stefan shot his brother a 'you think' face before leaving the room as well.

* * *

Blair did exactly what she said she was going to do. She did everything possible to have a normal human day with Matt that soon went into the night. The carnival, so far, was a success. Caroline would have been proud.

Blair cheered Matt on at the 'test your strength' game and whistled when the bell rang and he won Blair the stuffed wolf. "Thought you might like this more than the bear," he said with a smile, handing the toy to her.

Blair kissed Matt softly with a smile. "I love it. I've always had a thing for wolves."

"I gathered that from your tattoo," Matt replied with a grin as he looked at her ass where the tattoo was placed.

Blair swatted him for that then laughed. They were about to get something to eat when Damon came over to them and said, "Isn't this an adorable sight. So...juvenile." He was making jabs at them for sure.

"Back off, Damon," Matt shot back, growing tired of this guy always being around.

"Hey, I'm just here for the carnival," Damon answered innocently then took his turn to play the game. He won, of course, and offered the toy to Blair.

She didn't get a chance to respond before Matt stepped in, getting all macho. "She's my girlfriend, now. So back the hell off."

Damon looked at Matt, smirking. Tapping on his chin, he asked, "Now was she your girlfriend before or after Georgia?"

Blair looked at Damon like she was going to kill him and Matt look confused. This caused Damon to mockingly gasp, "You haven't had that talk yet? Whoops." He smirked and walked away from the couple.

Before Matt could say a word, Blair said, "He's an ass. Ignore him," she then added in quickly, "I'll be right back." She hurried off to catch up with Damon and pushed him around so they'd be facing each other. "What the hell was that?!" she shouted.

"Your little speech about having a normal day got me thinking. You're _never_ going to have a normal human day, Blair. And it's time for you to accept that," Damon replied.

"Oh, so starting trouble between me and Matt is your solution?" Blair knew there was more to it than that but this wasn't the time or place to get into it.

"Two birds, one stone." Damon waved goodbye to Blair and continued on his way.

Blair clenched her fists, trying to control her temper, and turned around to go back to Matt. It was clear that he wanted some answers but Blair pleaded, "Can we please just have one normal night?"

Matt looked torn with his decision but nodded in agreement and softly replied, "Okay." He wrapped his arm around Blair's shoulders and headed off to their next carnival activity. Neither one of them could even bring themselves close to enjoying it though. Not with the heavy air of the unspoken issues around them.

* * *

After a little bit, Blair broke off from Matt saying she had to go to the bathroom, but really, she just needed a little breathing room. Inside the school the wrestling club was having an arm wrestling competition. Her plan was to walk right by it until Mason blocked her path.

"Hello, sweets. How've you been?" Mason asked, crossing his arms in a cocky manner.

Blair crossed her own arms in a pissed off way before replying. "Oh you know, same old same old. Fantasizing about the day I'd see you again...and castrate you."

"Oooo...ouch," Mason replied, chuckling. "So, you going to give it a shot?" He asked, gesturing towards the arm wresting table. "I seem to remember you having a bit of strength." Mason winked at her, knowing she'd know what he was referring to.

Blair glared at him and said, "Not interested." But Mason wasn't going to accept that. The next thing she knew he was shouting out, "Oh, snap! Blair here wants to challenge my nephew! Who wants to see that?"

Those who were present for the fights between Tyler and Blair, along with the cohones grabbing incident, cheered out and whistled. They definitely wanted to see this show.

Tyler looked at Mason like he was nuts, "Dude, what are you doing?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Blair added in, looking pissed.

"Come on, the crowd demands it." Mason shooed them along and the teens reluctantly went to the table.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Damon and Stefan watching. That just made her blood boil. Her attention turned to Tyler when he got ready and said, "I'm not going to take it easy on you."

"Don't expect you to," Blair replied then added, "Besides, when have I ever taken it easy on you?" A smirk crossed her lips as they clasped hands and waited for the cue to begin. When they started to arm wrestle it was really weird because it was almost as if they were at a stand still. Their arms trembled as they each used their strength to pin the other's arm.

"I thought you said you weren't going to take it easy on me," Blair strained to speak, still trying to push his arm down.

"I'm not," Tyler answered with the same strain.

Her eyes looked at him in the same question that he had. The crowd was starting to whisper, wondering what was going on, and since Blair knew Tyler wasn't going to concede, she did. Blair lessened her strength so Tyler was the victor. He made it out like he was trying to give her a chance then got bored with it, but they both knew that wasn't the case.

Not wanting to hear the aftermath of their little bout, Blair walked away, passing Stefan who asked, "What was that?"

Blair quickly answered, "I don't know," before going on her way, not even acknowledging Damon's presence.

She went out into the parking lot and it wasn't long before Tyler caught up with her and called out, "Yo, Han!"

"Sebastian Bach," Blair answered, turning around with a laugh since she knew that wasn't what Tyler meant. When he looked confused she asked, "What?"

"Exactly! What the hell was that? I know you're some sort of scary little ninja chick but damn...If you didn't let up..." Tyler couldn't even formulate the end of that sentence.

Blair was trying very hard not to get all supernatural about what happened so she said, "We both work out. Simple as that. I'm tiny and pissed off so that definitely adds to my strength. Don't worry about it."

Tyler scoffed and started to walk away when a guy walked right into him. "Hey, watch where you're going."

The guy who worked for the Carnival, Carter turned around, "You got a problem?"

"Yeah, you walked right into me," Tyler answered.

Blair started to head over when Carter said, "What are you going to do about it?" She stood next to Tyler and asked "What's going on?"

Carter looked at her and said, "Butt out of this, bitch."

Tyler couldn't explain it, but he instinctively went to her defense, "Don't talk to her like that."

Carter shoved Tyler back and Blair was starting to get pissed right along with him. "You better back off." he warned.

Carter pushed Tyler even harder this time and Blair stepped in. "Back off!" she shouted at him but Carter didn't give a damn. He shoved Blair to the ground and turned his attention back to Tyler.

"Don't you touch her!" Tyler could feel his blood boiling and that didn't help matters when Carter punched him.

"Tyler!" Blair shouted, getting to her feet and was going to try and break up the fight but Mason came out of nowhere and did it for her.

Mason pulled them apart and pushed Carter back. "Hey, man, what's your problem?!"

Carter answered by punching Mason and shoving him so hard into a car that the alarm sounded. Tyler jumped right into fighting him again, but Carter managed to throw him to the ground.

Blair ran over to Tyler to check on him and defend him if need be. What she saw next was surprising to say the least. Mason jumped over the cars like and animal and landed in front of them with glowing yellow eyes. For a moment, she thought she was the only one seeing this. That was until Tyler said, "Your eyes.."

Mason got to his feet, went over to Carter and backhanded him so hard that he landed almost unconsciously on the ground. Now that Carter was no longer an issue, Mason helped Tyler to his feet and said, "Come on." He looked at Blair very seriously and said, "You too."

Blair was hesitant to go but Mason was playing around. "Come on!" he voiced loudly and that got her ass kicked into gear. If nothing else, she might get some answers as to what the hell was going on. So, she went with them.

* * *

The trio walked into the Lockwood mansion after a very silent car ride. As soon as the door closed, Tyler said, "Okay, we're home. Safe territory. Enough with the silence."

Mason started walking away as he said, "Told you to leave it alone.

Blair scoffed, " _Ohhhh_ no. You do not drag me all the way here and say to leave it alone."

Tyler agreed, "And what was that move you pulled?"

"Brazilian martial arts. I took some classes awhile back," Mason answered like it was nothing.

Blair scoffed, "No, it's not."

Tyler pointed at her, "She'd know. So stop lying!"

"I'm not lying," Mason retorted.

"Mason! We saw something!" Blair couldn't believe this crap. But then again, it was Mason.

Mason walked over to them and firmly stated, "Neither of you saw anything."

"We saw your eyes. They glowed," Blair crossed her arms because she wasn't going to let Mason get away with not giving any real answers.

"Reflection off a car headlight. That's all." Mason seemed to have an answer for everything.

"You really expect us to believe that?!" Tyler shouted back, growing more annoyed and pissed off by the second.

Mason looked at Tyler and spoke as his own emotions were heightening, "You wanna know what you saw? You saw me get pissed off that I had to pull your delinquent ass out of a fight."

"Mason!" Blair shouted at him because that was uncalled for. And coming from her, that was something. When Tyler silently walked away, Blair got right up in Mason's face. "Tyler didn't get involved in the fight until it came to defending me." She slapped him as hard as she could before pressing her finger firmly into his chest, "Stop treating people like shit."

Blair had enough Lockwood drama for one night so she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

There wasn't anything else Blair could think to do but go back to the carnival. Alas, she wasn't ready to see Matt yet so she went around the back of the school. She turned the corner just in time to see Bonnie set Damon on fire. "Bennett!" she screamed out and ran to her friend.

Blair made it to Bonnie as Elena did and the girls stopped her from doing the spell. Once the fire was put out, Blair ran over to Damon. "Oh my god, Damon." Looking at Bonnie she shouted, "What the hell, Bonnie?!"

"She's pissed," Damon answered, struggling to his feet.

"What happened?" Blair asked, looking at him with fear in her eyes as Elena went off with Bonnie.

"Long story, wait for the movie," Damon answered jokingly and that received a punch from Blair because of it. "Ow! Hey! I've just been burned by the Bennett, cut me some slack."

The lack of answers that night was _really_ getting under her skin. That and the fact Damon was starting crap between her and Matt. "What happened?" she asked again, more firmly this time.

"Katherine and Andrea turned Caroline into a vampire, she killed carnival guy over there, and the rest is current history." Damon rose to his feet while Blair processed the information. The look on his face made him say, "So much for a normal human day, huh."

Blair wanted to punch him, but she didn't. After all...he was right.

* * *

On her way home, Blair got a strange text from Tyler. Out of curiosity, she did as was instructed. Blair went to the Lockwood mansion and waited outside the doors that led to his father's office. When Tyler finally opened them to let her in, Blair was annoyed as hell. "Took you long enough." She walked past him into the house, "What's going on?"

Tyler put his finger to his lips to quiet her then led her over to a section of the floor that was a secret compartment. As he did this, he explained, "My uncle is hell bent on finding a moonstone thing. You have any idea what it is?"

Blair had to stop and think for a minute or two. "It sound vaguely familiar but I don't think so...why did you have me come down here for this?"

Tyler opened up the safe in the floor and pulled the stone from a wooden box that was inside. "You still want answers about tonight?"

"Hell, yeah," Blair answered, her attention fully captured. She looked at the white, semi transparent stone in Tyler's hand when he said, "In that case...we just might have to blackmail him for it."

Blair smirked at the idea and said, "Tyler...I never thought these words would ever come out of my mouth but...I like the way you think."

* * *

When Blair made it back to the Gilbert house that night, Matt was sitting on the porch waiting for her. "I was going to sneak into your room," he started to say upon her approach, "but then I remembered you slept in the attic and there's no safe exterior way up there."

"What are you doing here, Matt?" Blair asked, leaning against the porch railing.

"Well my girlfriend told me that she was going to the bathroom and never came back. I thought that deserved an explanation," Matt replied then gestured to the stuffed wolf on the swing. "That and I wanted to bring that over for you." Blair's silence caused Matt to walk over to her and say, "Blair, what's going on? There are times I think you're in this with me and other times...I don't know."

"Matt...please can we just not..." Blair started but Matt cut her off.

"No, you've been dodging me for days now. If something's going on I have the right to know. I mean, dammit Blair, there are times that I want to throttle you but...I'm pretty sure that I'm falling in love with you. I'm pretty sure that I _am_ in love with you. If you don't feel the same way then just say so."

Blair felt tears welling in her eyes. "I do, Matt. More than I thought I would. There's just so much you don't know and..."

Matt cut her off again by cupping her face. "I don't care, Blair. What happened in your past, that's just it. The past. I can deal with all the Damon crap as long as I know that you're in this with me, really in this."

Blair didn't give him a verbal answer because she didn't have one. Not yet. So she softly kissed his lips before wrapping her arms around him. She knew she'd have to do something soon but in that moment...all she wanted was his arms around her. That's what she had, so she just allowed herself a moment to just be.

* * *

End Episode 2


	25. Freaking werewolves

While Elena and the others were talking to Alaric about what the Alden and Lockwood family secrets might be, Blair was scouting things out with Tyler. She couldn't help but feel like this whole situation was familiar but couldn't quite place it. Who could blame her though? Blair had centuries worth of memories swimming around in her head up there. Not everything clicked right off. She couldn't help that.

Blair, dressed in jogging attire, waited for Tyler outside of the Lockwood Mansion. She stayed out of sight as Mason exited the house first then joined Tyler in the tail. "Where do you think he's going?" Blair whispered as they stayed far enough back, but close enough so they wouldn't lose him.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's just for a jog in the woods," Tyler replied.

They followed Mason into the forest and hid behind a tree when he stopped. Mason appeared to be looking at something on the ground...or better yet _in_ the ground. It wasn't long before Mason descended down into something.

"What is that?" Blair whispered and Tyler clasped his hand over her mouth because Mason exited whatever it was and started looking around. He didn't stick around long though and soon took off.

"Could you be any louder?" Tyler asked as they walked over to the set of brick stairs.

"Hey, I whispered. Not my fault if he has super hearing," Blair made it out like a joke, but she was starting to wonder.

Tyler didn't look amused but waved his hand out to the stairs, "Ladies first."

Blair rolled her eyes and muttered, "Chicken," as she walked down the steps. The stairs led down to a dark cellar, something Blair didn't know existed. She pushed upon a large metal gate and went into another room.

Tyler followed right behind her, holding out his phone's light to give them a better view of their surroundings. "Looks like some sort of sex dungeon." He was so distracted by his joke that he walked into the heavy chain restraints that hung from the ceiling.

Blair couldn't help but laugh at how scared he looked. "I've been in a sex dungeon before, they don't look like this." She replied when her laughter subsided.

Tyler looked like he was about to ask a question then shook his head. "No, I don't want to know."

Blair giggled a bit at the memory then walked over to the wall when something caught her eye. It was a set of claw marks scratched deep within the stone. Her fingers moved over the marks and it finally clicked with her, "Oh my god..." she whispered, not believing she didn't make the connection before.

"What?" Tyler asked, wanting to see what had gotten that kind of reaction out of her.

"Nothing," Blair answered quickly. "This is getting too 'no don't go in there!' horror movie for me. I'll see you later." It was definitely not getting too freaky for her, she just had a gut feeling that she knew what they were dealing with now...what Tyler and Mason were...what she could be. Blair was having a hard time accepting it as she ran up the stairs out of the cellar...Werewolves.

* * *

Blair was just about to walk into the Gilbert house when she got a call from Matt. She couldn't talk to him right then so she hit the ignore button and went inside, almost walking right into Damon in the process.

"Hello, Miss Blair," Damon said with a greeting grin then got serious. "We need to talk."

"Werewolves," Blair interjected right off the bat. "I think the Lockwoods and Aldens are freaking werewolves."

"You think they exist?" Damon asked, crossing his arms curiously.

"No, Damon. I don't think they exist..." she replied, "I _know_ they do."

"And you never thought to mention this before?" Damon shot back and Blair became quite peeved because of it.

"Hey! I've only come across werewolves in _one_ of my lifetimes. So forgive me for not making the connection sooner! God!" Blair was already beating herself up about this and Damon could clearly see it.

To calm her down Damon placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "Okay, okay. Are you sure it's werewolves? I mean that's our theory and the reason why we're going to Duke _but_ how certain are you?"

Blair looked in Damon's eyes and admitted, "I'm not certain of much anymore."

Damon's face softened as he looked at Blair and hugged her comfortingly. "If you want to come along to Duke then you should go pack. Rick will be here soon."

Blair pulled away and shook her head, "No, you guys investigate and let me know what you find. I'm going to see what I can find out around here."

"Are you sure?"

Blair nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. If I find out anything before you do, I'll call." On her way up the stairs, she stopped and turned around to tell Damon one more thing. "Hey, for future reference, just because I might be upset, that doesn't mean I need you to comfort me." She didn't stick around for his reply and just went up to the attic to change for the day.

* * *

Blair went back to the Lockwood house and rang the bell. When Mason answered, he smirked. "Little early for a booty call, isn't it?" he asked, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm not here for you. Is Tyler around?" Blair asked, trying to look past him.

Mason blocked her view. "So you've set your sights on the younger Lockwood? Tyler is more age appropriate, good for you."

"We're not sleeping together, Mason. And even if we were it'd be none of your business. Now get your ass out of my way before I move it myself." Blair certainly had a type when it came to her guys, didn't she.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked from behind Mason, and the elder Lockwood finally moved out of the way.

"Oh, just going down memory lane a bit with Blair here," Mason replied before looking at Blair, "Be safe you two."

Blair shot up her middle finger as Mason walked away then turned her attention to Tyler. "Find out anything?"

"I was just about to ask my mom," Tyler answered then poked at her by saying, "You might want to wait outside if it'll be too scary for you."

Blair pointed her finger in a 'shut up' way at him as she walked into the house and followed him into his father's old office.

Carol was sitting behind the desk as the teenagers entered. She looked surprised to see Blair there. "Hello, Blair. This is unexpected."

"I invited her over, mom," Tyler defended then started right in on what they wanted to know about. "Have you ever been down to those old ruins out in the woods?"

Carol thought for a moment. "You mean the old Lockwood Estate?"

"Yeah," Blair replied. "Know anything about it?"

"It was the original plantation house," Carol answered. "Beautiful Antebellum architecture. And if it hadn't burnt to the ground then we'd probably be living in it."

"Were there any Alden ties to it?" Tyler asking on Blair's behalf.

Carol nodded a little, "They were the original plantation owners but sold to the Lockwoods before leaving Virginia."

"So was the freaky underground cellar for the Alden's or Lockwood's pleasure?" Tyler asked handing Blair a glass of water before taking a sip of his own.

That question definitely caught Carol's attention. "We don't talk about those kind of rooms."

"Why not?" Blair asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"You two are curious today," Carol spoke before clearing her throat.

"Well, after being awarded Miss Mystic I've been curious about my family history. While going through some things the names Lockwood and Alden appeared a lot together. There's no familial connection though, right?"

Carol shook her head, "No, the families never intertwined. And to answer your previous question, this is the South. No one likes to reminisce about the old slave days."

Before another word could be said, Mason walked into the office and said, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"We're just talking about the old Lockwood property," Tyler answered and stood as Blair did. "I'm thinking about inviting some friends over to the swim hole."

"Well, be careful," Carol warned. "If anything happens on the property, the family is liable."

Tyler nodded, "Of course."

Blair walked out of the office with Tyler right behind her. Once they were outside he said, "Smooth."

"What?" she asked, wondering what he meant.

"How you casually asked if the Aldens and Lockwoods ever hooked up. That'd just be weird since you and my uncle apparently had a thing at some point." Oh yeah, Tyler couldn't help but take jabs at her when he could.

"Keep talking, Tyler. I dare you." Blair warned and followed him upstairs so she could wait while he got ready. Until she knew for sure whether or not the werewolf theory was right...she wasn't going to say a bloody word about it.

* * *

Blair and Tyler arrived at the swimming hole together, receiving many a weird look from those who were already there. "I knew I should have walked," Blair muttered.

Tyler laughed, "And then it would have taken you a lifetime to get here." He spotted Matt down a ways, "There's your boyfriend. You better go say hi before he gets all insecure."

Blair mockingly imitated him the whole way over to Matt. "Hey, stranger," she said with a smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, I tried calling you. Everything ok?" Matt asked, placing his hands at her waist.

"They are now." Blair smiled and kissed him softly, only pulling back when Tyler approached and asked, "Is it just me, or did Amy Bradley's ass get hot?"

Blair looked over to Amy and cocked her head to the side. "Oh, it definitely did."

Matt chuckled at the weirdness of that statement. "I don't think I'll ever get over you checking out other girls."

Blair smirked, "Gives you a free pass to do it too. And...oh! Maybe we can compare notes." She wiggled her eyebrows before kissing him again.

Tyler shook his head in almost awe. "Dude...you lucked out."

Matt and Blair both laughed at that statement before going off to get something to drink.

"Hey, where's Forbes?" Tyler asked, handing Matt and Blair a couple of beers.

"Don't know. I haven't seen her since the hospital." That was the truth. Yeah, Blair had heard what happened to Caroline, but she hadn't seen her since that point.

Matt looked over when he heard a truck pull up and said, "Hey, man, what's your uncle doing here?"

Tyler saw Mason's truck and didn't say a word. He just cocked his head for Blair to follow.

"I'll be right back," Blair informed Matt and quickly kissed his cheek before following after Tyler, leaving Matt _very_ confused.

"You busting us, or joining us?" Tyler asked Mason upon approach.

"Neither," Mason answered. "Since you two seem to be the masterminds behind this get together, I want you both to make sure everyone's out of here before dark."

"Why?" Blair asked innocently. "What happens after dark?"

"You're not that naive, Blair." Mason shot back. "Someone ends up wasted and dead at the bottom of the lake. That's what happens after dark."

Blair scoffed and Tyler chuckled, causing Mason to say, "You heard Carol. If anything happens, our family is liable."

"Don't be a party killer," Tyler retorted.

Looking from Blair to Tyler he said, "I didn't say you had to stop partying. I just said you have to take it elsewhere."

"All right. We'll be out of here," Tyler reluctantly answered before walking away.

Blair was about to follow when Mason said, "Does being back here bring back some memories for ya?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to glare at him. "Mason, you had your chance and _you_ walked away. Don't try to reminisce about whatever we had because, you blew it."

Mason parked the truck and got out to talk to her. "You get why I ended things, right? You were sixteen, Blair. I could have gotten into a hell of a lot of trouble."

Blair looked to the ground before looking back up to Mason. "Yeah, I get the law, Mason. But you should have thought about way before we slept together." She shook her head with a scoff. "I don't want to hear any more about memory lane with you. I'm done, we're done." She had no further desire to continue this conversation so she went back to the party.

Mason, feeling very frustrated, went back to his truck and slammed the door after getting in. Blair heard the slam and watched as Mason drove off. She rubbed her brow and tried to push those old feelings back down where the belonged.

Blair walked back down to Matt and felt a surge of jealousy when she saw Amy talking to him. Feeling...territorial, Blair walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, sorry, Blair. We were just talking," Amy replied, honestly looking a little scared of her.

"Well, you're done now." Blair made a 'shoo' motion with her hand and Amy quickly took the hint.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked, moving from Blair's grasp.

"She was flirting with you," Blair replied.

Matt scoffed, "That's rich. You were _just_ talking to Tyler about her ass but when she talks to me that's off limits? I mean, jeeze, Blair. You ignore my calls, you avoid me, you're always around your ex, and when you finally show up here you act like nothing's wrong then go all jealous girlfriend? That's kinda lame, Blair." Matt walked away after saying that and Blair just let him go.

Leaned against the beer truck with a frustrated huff then saw Caroline near the water with Stefan. She high tailed it over there and said, "Caroline? How are you dealing?"

Caroline looked at her with raised brows. "You actually give a damn? That's new."

" _Caroline_." Stefan used his 'behave now' tone with her.

"It's fine, Stefan. I would have said the same thing to her if the roles were reversed. Just...be careful. Last thing I want to worry about is a baby vamp going berserk tonight." Blair grinned in a mock 'no offense' way to Caroline who looked very annoyed with her.

"You're a bitch," Caroline answered and before Blair could say a word she said, "Yeah, yeah. I know. I need new material."

Blair actually laughed at that remark as she walked away. Maybe vampire Caroline would actually be more amusing than human one.

* * *

Matt and Blair hardly said a word to one another the whole party and when the sun set, Blair was trying to decide whether or not to talk to him.

"You okay?" Caroline asked, moving to stand next to her.

"He's mad at me," Blair admitted with a sigh.

"You should talk to him," Caroline nudged her forward a little.

Blair used Caroline's earlier words against her. "You actually give a damn? That's new."

With a chuckle, she answered, "Touche." Caroline urged Blair forward again, "Seriously, go talk to him. A blind man could see how much you care about him."

Blair sighed, rubbing her arms. "There's a lot you don't know, Caroline."

She was losing her patience with Blair. "It doesn't matter. Go talk to him. Shoo!"

Blair wasn't in the right mind set, once again, to deal with this so she said "I'll talk to him later." As if saved by the bell, her cell phone rang. After seeing it was Damon, Blair headed off to take the call.

Caroline thought Blair was being ridiculous as far as Matt was concerned and being Caroline, she went off to talk to him on Blair's behalf.

"Hey, what's up?" Blair asked and listened to everything Damon had to tell her. About the curse of the sun and the moon, the Katherine research, and the theory about the werewolf bite being fatal to vampires.

"I didn't know that part..." Blair stated, running a hand through her hair. "It's a full moon tonight, Damon. Just in case...be careful."

"Always am, Miss Blair," Damon replied and their call ended on that note.

Blair slipped her phone into her jacket pocket as Stefan approached. "Elena call you?" she asked.

"Yeah. Damon, you?" Stefan replied and received a nod of confirmation from Blair afterwards.

"Where's Caroline?" Blair asked, looking around then started to freak a bit when she didn't see Matt either. "Where's Matt?"

Stefan looked just as worried and said, "Split up. We'll find them."

Blair nodded and took off in the opposite direction of him. After running through the woods for a bit, she thought she heard something. Blair ran in that direction and skidded to a stop when she saw Mason covered in chains, groaning in pain. "Mason?"

"Help me!" He screamed at her and she quickly ran over. "Se...secure me...hurry!"

"I knew it," Blair said aloud as she tried to attach the chain around the tree. "I knew it was freaking werewolves."

"You knew, or suspected?" Mason asked then cried out in pain from the start of the transformation.

"Both," Blair answered then cried out, "There's no lock! How am I supposed to attach it?!"

Mason dropped to the ground, covered in sweat, and cried out in pain. His cries soon turned to growls. "Go!" he shouted as he struggled to climb into his truck and closed the door behind him.

Blair took a couple steps back and watched as the Bronco rocked back and forth before coming to a stand still. When she heard the growling, she took off running, scrambling for her phone in the process. She hit Stefan's speed dial and as she ran she spoke a mile a minute when his voice mail was the only thing that picked up. "Dammit, Stefan! Mason, werewolf! Watch your back!" She ended the call and kept on running hoping to find Matt and Caroline now.

Blair got her wish. She saw Caroline feeding off Matt in the distance. "Caroline!" Blair screamed and ran over to them, but Stefan beat her to them and pulled Caroline away. Matt fell weakly to the ground, "Matt...Matt? Oh my god, Matt, please be okay." Blair spoke quickly as she checked on him. Suddenly her blood started to boil and she grabbed a nearby branch. Blair rose to her feet and with an expression that was a mix of Brenna going in for the kill and Olivia enjoying it, Blair ran towards Caroline.

Stefan saw what Blair was planning and quickly stopped her. "I'm going to kill you!" she screamed, trying to get out of Stefan's grasp.

"Blair, no! Calm down!" Stefan shouted at her, holding her tight.

"I...I'm sorry..." Caroline spoke with tears forming in her eyes.

Blair stopped fighting Matt when she heard the growling. "Stefan...run."

Stefan heard the growling too and told Caroline the same thing, that they had to run. He looked back to Blair and she said, "I'll be right behind you."

Blair looked at Matt and said, "Stay down...I'm sorry." She took off running as fast as she could and was surprised when she caught up with Stefan and Caroline. They must have stopped soon after taking off because they were all right near the Lockwood cellar.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tyler asked, exiting the cellar.

Nothing could be answered because Wolf Mason leaped out of nowhere and pounced on Caroline, pinning her to the ground.

Stefan reacted by throwing the werewolf off of her and they both soon recovered by the action. Mason was about to attack Stefan when Blair and Tyler both shouted, "No!" They stood next to each other, each on the defense in case the wolf tried to attack.

Wolf Mason stared at them for a few moments before taking off in a completely different direction. The teens looked at each other and let out the breaths they had been holding in. "Horror movie-esque enough for you?" Tyler joked out of nervousness and Blair shook her head with a brief chuckle in reply.

Trusting Stefan to take care of Matt, Blair led Tyler to Mason's Bronco. He didn't believe her, so she was going to have to show him proof. When they reached the vehicle, Tyler could barely believe his eyes. The windows were shattered, the interior was clawed out in the car, and when Tyler pulled out a pair of Mason's pants they were jut about shredded.

Mason's words of, "Mind tossing me those?" made both teens jump. They turned around to see a naked Mason covered in dirt from head to toe. Blair couldn't help but take a glimpse below the waist before averting her eyes as Tyler tossed him the pants. "Believe me now?" Blair asked, looking at Tyler.

Tyler looked from Blair to Mason and said, "It was you."

Mason nodded affirmatively in reply.

Blair still couldn't believe that she didn't make the connection sooner. Then again, the more she thought about it the more she remembered that Tatia didn't really know much about werewolves other than the fact that they existed.

The silence between the three of them was heavy so Blair did something about it. She walked up to Mason and punched him in the face. "That's for not telling me sooner, jackass." Blair scoffed and walked away from the Lockwood men. She had a bone to pick for sure, but she had to take care of something else first. Blair had finally made her decision and while it was heartbreaking...it would be even worse if she did nothing.

* * *

Blair walked into the Grill and found Matt sitting with Amy. She knew it was nothing, but she couldn't let Matt know she knew it. It took tonight to make it clear that Matt was in danger if he was in her life. Yes, she knew that from the very beginning but convinced herself she could keep him safe. Blair should have known better. It wasn't just that either. The lies were weighing heavy on her. She _cheated_ on him and he didn't deserve that. It was time to let him go.

"Can't get enough of my boyfriend, can you?" Blair asked, standing next to the table, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm sorry.." Amy said then quickly left the table.

Matt was on his last nerve. He stood and said, "Blair, just stop it. There's nothing to be jealous about."

"Oh but you have a something to be jealous about with me?" Blair shot back and Matt nodded.

"Yeah, I do."

Blair waited a moment before answering, "You're right. You do."

Matt looked surprised to hear that.

"I'm not over Damon. I'm really not. And no matter what I feel for you, no matter how much I love you, it doesn't make my feelings for him go away. You want to know what happened in Georgia? I slept with him Matt. And it's not the first time either." Blair was waiting for the expected question to follow.

Matt swallowed a lump in his throat before asking, "Have you slept with him while we were together?"

Blair's silence said more than her words ever could.

Matt couldn't believe it. "Wow...wow." He started to walk away but turned around and said with venom in his voice, "You're nothing but a slut."

Blair reacted by slapping him across the face. "You don't know anything about me Donovan, so don't you _dare_ stand there and judge me."

Matt rubbed his face and said, "We're through, Blair. Done." The heartbreak was plain to see as he looked at her. With a shake to his head, he turned around and walked out of the Grill.

Blair slowly sat down in the nearby chair that Matt had been sitting in and was doing her best to hold herself together.

Caroline sat down across from her and softly asked, "You did that to protect him, didn't you?"

Blair nodded, feeling the tears swell in her eyes and before she knew it, they were streaming down her cheeks. Blair was so heartbroken that she didn't even fight Caroline when she moved over and embraced her. This was something that neither of them expected to ever happen but it didn't stop it from happening. Caroline felt bad for Blair and found herself wanting to help. And Blair, well whether or not she wanted to admit it...she needed someone to be there for her.

* * *

Blair couldn't sleep at all that night so she walked down the step ladder and went in to check on Elena and see if she was awake. Lucky duck was fast asleep in her bed. Blair was about to make her exit when she saw the book at the foot of Elena's bed entitled 'Petrova'.

That name caused Blair to flashback to the first time she met Katherine...Katerina. Blair had so many answers that Elena apparently wanted but never said a word. Honestly, she didn't want to say a word about it. Marie, Blair's life at that time, failed Katerina on so many levels. That failure led to all the events that followed. It wasn't just hers, though. She wasn't the only one that failed. Another had as well and that was a grudge that Blair still hadn't let go of.

Not wanting to awaken Elena, Blair quietly walked out of the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. She had a dejavu moment when she saw Damon standing outside. Finding it a little amusing, Blair opened the kitchen door and stood in the doorway. "Stalker much?"

"Your phone's dead," Damon answered. "Heard through the grapevine that you broke up with Matt."

"I bet you're jumping for joy," Blair sarcastically replied.

Damon shook his head before asking, "Are you okay?"

"I've lived through worse breakups...actually...no I haven't...I always seem to die afterwards. Usually by the one I was seeing, but I don't think Matt would do that to me so yeah, I'll be fine." Blair may have come across like she was joking, but she wasn't. Before Damon could say anything else, Blair said, "Goodnight, Damon."

Damon took the hint and replied softly, "Goodnight, Miss Blair."

Blair closed the door as Damon disappeared in a blur. She went into the living room and curled up on the couch. Only one thing came out of her mouth to sum up everything that she couldn't put into words, "Freaking werewolves."

* * *

End Episode 3


	26. Not really

Blair tossed and turned in her sleep. The images were filled of 1864...but it was different. Blair was aware it was a dream, especially due to being herself in the images and not Andrea.

In her dream, Katherine and Blair walked with arms linked into the Lockwood Mansion. "Care for a drink, dear sister?"

Blair pulled herself away, "I'm not your sister."

Katherine almost looked saddened by the words. "You were, once. And it's clear that you wish to be again or else..." The dream flashed forward to the present. Elena was standing near a pool table at the Grill when Katherine finished her thought, "Or else you wouldn't have chosen my Doppelganger as your new sister. But don't worry...I'll get you back."

The dream ended and Blair was jolted awake because of it. She looked around the room for signs of Katherine but she was nowhere to be seen. The only evidence of Katherine's presence was the open window that Blair knew she had closed and the bracelet on her nightstand. Blair plucked up the golden band and moved her finger over the ruby in the center of it. She hadn't seen this piece of jewelry in a very long time and honestly thought it was lost forever.

Blair held the piece close to her heart because not only did this piece belong to her as Andrea...but Marie as well. Marie had given it to Katherine as a way to pay for safe passage way back when. It shocked Andrea that Katherine never got rid of it when it was presented one Christmas. That same shock moved through Blair this day and she couldn't help but slide it over her hand. Between Marge's necklace, Andrea's locket, and this bracelet...not one piece of jewelry she wore belonged to just Blair.

All these reminders of the past just fueled her desire to get her lives under control. Blair made a mental note to check in with Bonnie about the spell progress. The sooner her current life gained dominance, the better.

* * *

After getting ready for the day, Blair went to the Grill. That probably wasn't the best course of action since Matt was probably working, but she wasn't sure where else to go. Elena wasn't at home and she wanted to talk to her. Unfortunately, Elena didn't want to talk to her.

As soon as Blair tried to walk over to Elena, her friend said "Don't even think about it, Blair. You butchered Matt's heart. I don't want to talk to you."

Of course Elena had heard by now. Without a word, Blair turned around and sat in a different area. She pulled out her school work just for something to do and groaned when Damon suddenly appeared in front of her. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Just checking in. Is that a crime?"

Blair moved her eyes to meet his. "I never know when it comes to you."

Damon sighed. "I'm really just checking in, Blair. You found out that your family line is a werewolf one, you broke up with Matt, and Pierce is back in town."

"Great. I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with that psycho bitch for awhile." Blair forcibly flipped the page in her book, even though she already knew the material, when Damon grabbed her wrist.

"I haven't seen that in a long time," he commented, referring to the bracelet.

Blair took back her arm with a tug. "It was mine long before 1864. I have every right to wear it."

"So it wasn't a gift from Katherine?" Damon inquired.

"For Andrea, it was, but for Marie...it wasn't a gift. Not from Katherine anyway." Blair rubbed her brow, trying to force out those memories but they were fluttering back one by one. After getting a text from Tyler, she stood. "Look, Damon, I'll just...I'll see you around." Blair quickly scooped up her things and headed out of the Grill. There was just too much to deal with right now and on top of her flashbacks...Blair was hitting her breaking point.

* * *

Blair did as Tyler's text instructed and walked right into the house, just as Mason was explaining that Tyler wasn't going to trigger the curse. "How does it get triggered?" She asked, fully entering the house.

Mason looked at Blair then to Tyler. "You called her?"

"Dude, she's a part of this too. Not only was she there but everything you've said has made it clear that she's a werewolf too." Tyler didn't think it was right to leave Blair out on the loop on this.

"She's not. Neither of you are. You're not going to trigger it and as far as how to do it goes, ignorance is bliss. Trust me." Mason didn't want to get into it with them.

Blair scoffed and Tyler said, "You blow back into town with some huge supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions? You bring Blair into this, exposing the fact that the mother who abandoned her had the same secret and you don't expect her to have questions either?"

"You don't have to talk for me," Blair shot at Tyler, who sighed.

"I know. Sorry."

Mason looked at the teens, "Guys, look. I can't say anything more. I'm sorry, but it's just better for you both if I don't."

Blair gave Tyler a 'do it' look, knowing that he'd understand.

Tyler crossed his arms and asked, "You ever find that moonstone?"

That caught Mason's attention. "Do you know where it is?"

"What's so special about it?" Tyler further inquired.

"I told you," Mason replied. "It was my mom's. It's sentimental." When neither teen looked like they believed him, he said, "Look, don't worry about it. Forget I ever brought it up." Leaving it at that, Mason walked out the door.

"Sentimental my ass," Blair stated, running a hand through her hair.

"I'll get the answer out of him, one way or another," Tyler assured her but Blair felt a bit doubtful about that.

"We'll see," she replied and since there was no real need for her to stick around, Blair left the mansion.

She was just going to head back home when Stefan called her. "I'm starting to feel like I'm being pulled in a thousand different directions," was her greeting.

"Sorry if this is a bad time, but you're going to want to hear this," Stefan replied.

Blair groaned an "I'll be right there," and headed to the Salvatore house next. Thank god Jenna let her borrow the car that day or else she'd have a hell of a lot of walking to do.

Upon arrival, Blair went down to the basement where Stefan had Katherine bound to a chair after being injected with vervain. "Do I get to torture her next? Is it Christmas already?"

"Katherine here was just about to give us a bit of a werewolf history lesson," Stefan stated, catching Blair attention. He pulled a chair over to her to take a seat, which she did.

"What do you know?" Blair demanded, leaning forward in her seat.

"I know that the Lockwoods and the Aldens have the werewolf gene but not all are werewolves. I know that in 1864 George Lockwood and Thomas Alden had the same agenda. And I know that your Mommy Dearest not only has the gene, but is an actual werewolf. That must sting, knowing that your mother knew what she was, what you would be, and yet left you anyway. _Ouch_."

Blair wanted to wring Katherine's neck and would have tried if Stefan didn't hold her back. "You talk about being sisters and yet you pull this crap, Katerina?"

Katherine's face hardened at the name. "You have no right to call me that."

"And you have no right to call me sister." Blair crossed her arms and leaned back. "How does Andrea feel about this? You considering another, sister?"

A scoffed escaped her lips. "I couldn't care less what that lunatic feels. I spent a century trying to get her memories back, only to finally discover that they had moved on...into you. She can rot in hell for all I care."

"I'm so confused since Andrea has a completely different view on things," Blair retorted.

Katherine stared at Blair blankly, "Did you forget the part where she is insane? I sent her on the wild goose chase knowing she'd do anything to try and get back to my good graces. I knew she'd never succeed so it kept her out of my hair."

Blair's eyes narrowed, "Are you talking about the memory spell?"

"Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner," Katherine replied.

"That wasn't a wild goose chase, Katherine. There actually is a spell. It's not going to happen though, feel free to tell her that when you see her." Blair didn't care if Andrea finally knew the truth. Yes, there was a moment where she did want to help her, but when Andrea killed Jeremy (despite the fact he came back) she had no intention on helping her anymore.

"That's not possible..." Katherine began but Blair cut her off.

"Actually, it is. You just needed the main ingredient." Blair used two fingers to point at herself. Without the source of the memories, the spell would be useless.

Stefan finally interjected, "Can we please get back on track here?"

"I am on track," Blair retorted. "You're just on a different train."

"I cannot believe I forgot how snarky you could be. As Andrea you were so sweet about it, but it was there." Katherine smiled at Blair in amusement. "Admit it, you've missed me as much as I have missed you."

Blair rose from her seat and tried to contain her temper. "You compelled Damon to love you instead of me. You _killed_ me and created a monster because of it. And now here you are doing god knows what! I only went looking for you after Marie because I felt like I owed you. The moment you turned was the moment I lost my sister. I _hate_ you Katherine. I hate you."

Katherine didn't seem affected by Blair's words. "It's alright. I can wait." She got back to the story by saying, "George and Thomas were causing all sorts of trouble. They used the vampires to cover up their own werewolf tracks. They told the founding families about us, but they were willing to make a deal."

Before she could continue, Blair asked, "Why did you never tell me any of this?"

"You had your secrets...I had mine," Katherine answered then got back on topic. "Now, where I was...oh yes. The wolves were willing to strike a deal."

"What kind of a deal?" Stefan asked, glad to be back on track.

"A deal to rid the town of vampires," Katherine replied. "I helped them with the round up, they set me free."

Stefan grew angry, "You knew that they were going to burn the vampires in the church?"

"I practically lit the match," Katherine answered with a click to her tongue.

"They were your friends...your family," Stefan retorted.

Blair scoffed at that statement. "She doesn't know the meaning of those words. As she knows and cares about is herself." Looking to Katherine, she said, "You just sold them out."

Katherine nodded, "Without blinking."

"What did they get for freeing you?" Blair asked, crossing her arms. "I bet you're great in the sack, but I doubt you'd risk that. You know, with the biting." Blair clicked her teeth together to make her point. Looking at Stefan she said, "But you'd know all about that, wouldn't you?" She wasn't referring to him and Katherine with that statement a fact that he may or may not have caught into. He looked at her in question, for sure.

Katherine smirked at them, "Did you two finally nail each other? The sexual tension was always there...oh wait...did you bed the new Andrea instead? I bet you did."

Blair glared at her and repeated her question. "What did the werewolves get for freeing you?"

"Something they wanted desperately," Katherine answered, giving no more detail than that.

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death just to fake your own?" Stefan asked but wasn't buying it. "No, you were running from something. What was it?"

Katherine looked at Blair in that moment.

Blair's posture straightened and she shook her head, "No...no way..."

"Everyone's past catches up with them eventually. I needed mine...needed ours, far far away." Katherine answered.

Stefan was so angered by the fact that Katherine didn't want to be saved that he missed their exchange. "Damon and I died for nothing!" he shouted.

"No! You died for love!" Katherine shot back.

Blair could see Stefan's anger fueling so she practically dragged him out of there and down the hall a bit. "If we keep letting her get under our skin then we're never going to get anywhere."

"Since when are you the voice of reason?" Stefan snapped back.

"Uh, like never. So don't you think you should listen to me when I am?" Blair held her arms out in a 'come on now' manner.

"How long have you known about me and Andrea?" Stefan asked, clearly bothered by this. "And are you going to tell Elena?"

"I've known since the night Katherine showed up and no, I don't plan on telling Elena," Blair replied. "I'm pissed as hell about it and I kinda want to stake you for doing it, but I can't really blame you. You were high on her blood and..."

"She's Andrea..." Stefan finished that sentence for her.

"You were never my type, Stefan." Blair made that clear as Andrea in the past and reiterated now.

"I know," Stefan answered. "But that didn't stop me from falling for Andrea first."

"I honestly think that part of my curse is some bizarre pheromone that attracts people to me. Because...this is just getting ridiculous." Blair threw her hands up in frustration.

"I don't feel that way any longer, Blair. I hope you know that."

Blair sighed, "Yeah, I know. But that still doesn't stop me from feeling pissed off."

Stefan nodded, "Noted. Now can we get back to interrogating Katherine?"

Blair didn't give a verbal response and walked back into the room where she was being held.

"Why did you come back?" Stefan asked for the millionth time.

"I've already told you. I came back for you, and my sister. I don't care what I have to do to get it," Katherine answered with complete seriousness. "My list of victims is a long one and I have no issues adding another name to that list."

Stefan didn't buy it. "Come on now, Katherine. If you wanted Elena dead then you would have done it by now."

"I still can," Katherine retorted. "If I have to I will snap her neck like a twig and you know it."

Stefan charged towards her with a stake in his hand but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After throwing the stake aside with anger, he looked at Blair with a 'don't even say it' expression.

Katherine was smug after his actions. "Guess you don't hate me as much as you claim. I don't want you to see Elena anymore. Either of you. If the two of you don't remove her from your lives, I will kill everyone she loves while she watches, and then I will kill her while you two watch."

Blair was going to grab the stake and do it herself, but Stefan beat her to it. He grabbed Katherine by the throat and held the the stake above her chest. "Don't for one second that either of us would not kill you." He was about to drive the stake into her chest when she threw him back across the room.

Seeing this caused Blair to jump back because she didn't expect it. Nor did she expect Katherine to break out of the chains with ease.

A pissed off Katherine rose to her feet and said, "I have been sipping vervain every single day for the past 145 years. You caught me by surprise once. I wasn't going to let it happen again."

Katherine heard Elena's voice call out upstairs and wasn't going to let them ruin her moment with her. With her speed she drove the wooden stake into Stefan's leg then locked him and Blair in the room.

Blair tried to get to the door in time but Katherine was way too fast. "Dammit!" she shouted and kicked the door before slumping to the floor. "I blame you," she firmly to Stefan who only came back with a groaned, "Noted," as a reply.

* * *

Andrea had been following Elena for a few days now. She was suddenly curious about the little doppelganger. When she followed her to the Salvatore's house and heard Katherine's voice, she had to make herself known. Andrea sped into the house just as Katherine said to the doppelganger, "You must be Elena."

"Isn't she fascinating?" Andrea asked Katherine in almost excited manner.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine was annoyed with her words. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Andrea cowered back a little as Elena spoke, "How do we look exactly alike?"

Katherine pursed her lips, walking around the girl. "You're asking the wrong questions." Upon hearing Stefan and Blair running up the stairs, Katherine disappeared along with Andrea.

"Elena!" Blair called out and let out a breath of relief to see that she was fine.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked her worriedly as he walked towards her.

Elena shook her head. "Not really." Looking at the two of them she asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Not really," they almost answered in unison. Blair slinked away to give Stefan and Elena their much needed time to talk. When she got into the car she was about to start it when suddenly...she couldn't. Blair started hitting the steering wheel shouting, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" After getting that out of her system, she leaned her head back against the seat and tried to breathe.

Just when she thought she couldn't handle anything else, her phone rang. Without even looking at the number she answered it and shouted, "What?!" Hearing Tyler's voice on the other end caught her attention. "Ty, slow down...what?...I'll be right there." Blair ended the call, started up the car, and drove straight to the Lockwood Mansion.

* * *

Blair sat on the edge of Tyler's bed and processed everything he had just told her. "You have to kill someone to trigger the curse? That's what he said?"

Tyler, who was sitting next to her, nodded. "Yeah. You kill a human, the curse is activated."

"Mason killed someone?" Blair thought aloud next in disbelief.

"I'm trying not to think about that part," Tyler admitted. Looking at Blair in worry, he asked, "You ok?"

"Not really," Blair answered for the second time that night. "Out of all this time...I never knew that how it happened."

Tyler looked confused. "What do you mean all this time?"

Blair leaned forward, put her face in her hands, and sighed heavily before running her hands through her hair as she sat back up. "Tyler...I'm going to tell you something that you _**can't**_ tell anyone else. I mean it."

Tyler turned to face her and got serious, "I won't...what is it?"

After taking a deep breath, Blair spilled her guts about everything she could about being an incarnation, the curse of being reborn each time after death, and how in one lifetime she knew of the existence of werewolves. Once all that was spilled, she waited to hear what he had to say.

Tyler looked like his brain was about to explode, and he pretty much felt that way too. After awhile some words finally came out of his mouth. "I don't know how but...that explains _so_ much."

Blair raised her eyebrow at that before laughing. "Seriously? I pretty much tell you that I've been alive for centuries and all you have to say is 'that explains so much'?"

Tyler chuckled a bit as well, "Hey, I just found out that my uncle is a werewolf and if I kill someone I'll become one too. My view on life is pretty expanded at the moment. You could say that aliens existed and I'd believe you."

Blair smiled and said, "Well...there was that one time I was a scientist in Area 51..."

Tyler's eyes widened when she said that. "Dude, what?"

Blair patted his shoulder, "Good night, Tyler."

Tyler wanted her to elaborate on that whole Area 51 thing but she didn't give him a chance to ask. Blair just walked out the door. Tyler sat there for a moment and said, "No...she had to be kidding...yeah..." He sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of that more than anything else.

Blair, who was standing on the other side of his door eavesdropping, heard him say that and grinned from ear to ear. After a day like today, she really needed that amusement.

* * *

Blair dreamed of 1864 again that night, only it wasn't a memory of her own. It was as if she was seeing it through another's eyes...Katherine's eyes.

 _Katherine reached out her hand to help Andrea to her feet. "We must go now, sister. Hurry."_

" _I don't understand..." Andrea sounded so scared as she spoke. "I don't know..."_

 _Katherine cupped Andrea's face and said, "I know you don't. But fear not, my dear sister. I vow one day you will remember." She hugged Andrea tight and whispered, "I love you, sister."_

Blair jolted awake from this dream and touched her face, feeling the tears that had been shed by Katherine in the dream...the memory. She climbed out of bed and went over to the window, crossing her arms to hold herself. She looked up at the moon and sighed. "I loved you too, once," Blair whispered into the night because it was true. There was a time that Katherine was the most important person in the world to her but now...now she just wanted her dead. The problem was...Blair wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to do it herself.

Her mind kept going back to what Katherine said about the past catching up. Could she have meant that _he_ was coming after her in 1864? No...that couldn't be possible...could it?

Blair shook the thought from her mind and climbed back into bed. Those were issues and thoughts for another time. And yet...they were the thoughts that kept her awake until finally Blair's exhaustion pulled her into sleep. This time her dreams were filled with memories of her own, of a life that she knew Katherine knew not about. The images that flashed through her mind were those of her first life. The life that would forever have the strongest hold upon her. The life that started it all...Tatia's.

* * *

End Episode 4


	27. Surprise me

Blair packed up a bag and stormed out of the Gilbert house that night shouting, "Go to hell, Elena!" The fake fight was pretty real between them. It was supposed to be like Elena had to do with Stefan, but they hit a whole other level. Katherine had to think that she won in order to keep the others safe. Unlike with Elena and Stefan though, things really weren't well herself and her friend.

She couldn't go to Matt's place because of obvious reasons. She didn't want to go to the boarding house because that would just be freaking complicated. So, Blair decided to go to the least complicated place she could think of.

Blair knocked on the door and rocked back and forth on her feet waiting for an answer. When one was finally received, Blair smiled wide and said, "Hey wolf boy. Can I crash here?"

Tyler opened the door further and looked at Blair like she was nuts. "My mom will kill me if she finds out."

Blair shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "We'll just have to make sure she doesn't find out then." She pushed past Tyler and headed right upstairs with him quickly following behind.

"You at least owe me an explanation." If Tyler was even going to consider letting her crash, he wanted to know what he was getting himself into.

"Elena and I had a fight, I don't want to be around her right now, and this was the least complicated place to be. Besides, now if Mason reveals any more werewolf secrets I'll be here to hear them for myself." Blair walked into Tyler's room and dropped her bag on the floor. Using it as a pillow, she laid right down and got comfortable.

"Blair, did you ever consider that I might not want you sleeping on my floor?" Tyler sounded a bit annoyed.

She looked sympathetic as she propped herself up. "No I hadn't thought of that...I'm sorry..." Blair was very convincing with her apology until her expression changed. "Oh, wait. I just realized...I don't care." Blair laid back on her bag and said, "Turn off the light will ya? It's been a long day."

Tyler looked like he wanted to wring her neck but he forcefully turned off the switch instead. "Only for tonight," he stated firmly before climbing into his bed.

Blair made some fake snoring sounds before saying, "Can't hear you. Too busy sleeping." She made some more snores before smirking and eventually falling asleep.

That morning, Tyler walked into his bathroom to find Blair in a towel, obviously having recently gotten out of the shower, while brushing her teeth. "Little privacy would be nice," Blair spoke before spitting the excess toothpaste into the sink.

"This is my bathroom, in my house. You don't get to make the rules." To emphasize his point he pulled off his shirt and went over to the shower, turning it on.

"If you think that's going to scare me into leaving, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Hell, it's nothing I haven't had before." Blair spoke while brushing her teeth.

The last comment caught Tyler's attention. "Say what?" He wasn't sure if he was understanding what she was saying.

After a gargle-spit, Blair elaborated. One of my lives was a guy. _That_ was bizarre. I mean the random boners were..." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before Tyler had a look of 'that's enough of that' and started pushing her out of the bathroom.

Blair laughed and they both came to a stop when they realized Mason was standing in Tyler's bedroom.

Mason cleared his throat before saying, "When you...done, come downstairs. We need to talk." He was looking at Tyler as he spoke then turned around to leave while saying, "Bring her too."

Once Mason closed the door, Tyler looked at Blair. "What went on between you two anyway?"

"Just a fling," Blair answered because that pretty much just what it was. She was upset when he ended it because he was the first guy her life had ever been with and acted like it was nothing. That hurt more than the breakup itself. Of course, she had no intention of admitting that aloud. "Hurry up with your shower," she said to cut through the now awkward silence between them. "I want to hear what he has to say."

After both Blair and Tyler got ready they went downstairs to talk to Mason. Mason told them the story of how his curse was activated. How his buddy, Jim, kept going after him because he was convinced Mason was sleeping with his girlfriend.

"Were you?" Blair asked when they reached that point of the story.

Mason all but glared at her because of it. "No. I wouldn't do that, he was my friend," he replied then finished the story of even though Jim's death was an accident, he still killed the guy and thus became a werewolf. "Jim was drunk, he attacked me. It was self defense." Getting to the more werewolfy stuff, he said, "On every full moon, I lose control. If I don't sedate myself and chain myself down, I'll kill anything in my path."

His eyes got serious as he looked at them, "You _**have**_ to be careful. All it takes is an accident, a car wreck. Any death at your hands, and you'll have a lifetime of this. Neither of you want this, trust me."

Once all of that was said and done, Mason said, "Alright, where's the moonstone? A deal's a deal. I told you everything."

Tyler took the lead on this and said, "Um, yeah, I'm not sure but I think it's in here." He got up from his seat and went over to the part of the floor with the secret panel. "My dad, he was very kooky about his hiding spots. But I've figured most of them out over the years."

Blair curled up on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest, wondering where Tyler was going with this. He hadn't told her about this part of his plan, but she was glad that he did. They still didn't know what this moonstone was for and Blair didn't like not knowing. Being ignorant was not blissful, that's for sure.

After Tyler opened the safe in the floor he let Mason have at it. "You ever going to say what's so important about this rock, or what?"

"I've already told you that it's just something I want," Mason replied, rummaging through the floor safe. "Sentimental value."

"And I think we've established that we're not really buying it," Blair chimed in then sighed. "Come on, Mason. Why do you really want the thing?"

Mason was starting to lose his patience because it wasn't in the safe. Looking at Tyler, he asked, "Do you know where it is or not?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, I figured it'd be in here, man."

Blair rolled her eyes because she didn't think Tyler could have been any _less_ convincing.

* * *

That day was the Historical Society's volunteer thing for the new park. Surprisingly keeping up with the obligations of being crowned Miss Mystic, Blair attended.

She spotted Stefan talking to Mason and wanted to know what that was about so she headed over just in time to see Damon appear behind his brother and whine that he didn't want peace.

"Whoa...what did I miss? What's going on between you and Mason?" Blair asked looking at Damon.

Damon didn't answer, Stefan did. "Damon screwed up a truce and stabbed Mason with a knife."

Blair's eyes went wide before she punched him in the arm, "Damon! Are you insane?!"

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Damon asked, rubbing his arm. "Oh, I get it you feel protective over the wolf now?" When Blair didn't answer, Damon's wheels started turning in his head. Suddenly his brain made a dirty connection and said, "Oh _come on_! Tell me you haven't slept with him!"

Stefan looked at Blair curiously, causing her to say, "I don't have time for this. Both of you better behave or I will unleash the wrath of three particular lifetimes and that will _not_ be fun for you." Blair pointed firmly between them before heading off to find something to do.

Stefan chuckled at the jealous expression on Damon's face. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"Shut up," Damon shot back before getting back to the topic of Mason Lockwood and their new, yet most probably faux, truce.

* * *

Andrea was tired of sticking to the shadows, of being patient, so she made an appearance at the Grill. Andrea walked into the restaurant and froze in place when Jeremy walked out of the restroom. She rubbed her eyes, thinking she was seeing things but she wasn't. Jeremy Gilbert was alive and well.

Andrea blocked his path back to his table and poked him in the chest. "How are you still alive?" She almost sounded scared when she asked that question.

Jeremy must have figured out that she was a bit freaked because he worked it. "Haven't you heard? I'm immortal."

Andrea took a couple steps back away from him and shook her head. This wasn't right. Everything she killed stayed dead. That not happening with Jeremy was the same as a blue screen on a computer. Something went wrong in Andrea's mind, she couldn't process it and it was _really_ freaking her out. "You're not natural." She hurried out of there as fast as she could without drawing any unwanted attention to herself.

"Coming from you, that's rich!" Jeremy shook his head almost finding this amusing. He had been filled in on the fact that only Blair could kill her, so he tried to calm the part of him that wanted her dead. Knowing that even trying would likely get his neck snapped again.

Two girls were entering the Grill just as Andrea was rushing out of there. "Someone's in a hurry," one commented to the other with a laugh as they walked further inside.

Jeremy saw the new girls and smiled at them before going over to introduce himself, "Hi, did you just move here? I'm Jeremy Gilbert."

The girl with shorter, curly hair smiled sweetly. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Glory and this is my god sister Emery."

Emery, the slightly taller one with longer hair just gave a bit of a wave in Jeremy's direction. She didn't seem that interested in being there.

Glory gave her a 'be nice' look before answering Jeremy's question. "Yes, Emery's mom just moved here and since my parents are out of the country at the moment, I'm staying with them."

"Why don't you skip the life story and drag him off to the bathroom to screw already?" Emery rolled her eyes and walked over to an empty table.

Glory's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment. "I'm sorry about that. Em is far from a Brita product. She really doesn't have a filter." After clearing her throat softly she pointed over at her friend. "I better make sure she doesn't cause any trouble. It was nice meeting you, Jeremy." Glory smiled and sat across from her friend.

"What was that for?" she whispered softly.

"You couldn't be more transparent, Glor," Emery replied. "Besides if you two hooked up then we'd actually be related." She wiggled her brows, leaning across the table.

Glory started to panic as she shushed her. "You're not supposed to say anything!" she whispered the exclamation.

Emery scoffed, leaning back into her seat. "I'm not supposed to say anything to them. Which I didn't."

Glory shook her head in disbelief. "Keeping you from spilling to the Gilberts is going to be harder than I thought, isn't it?"

"Trust me, Glor. The last thing I want to do it having bonding time with the Gilberts. Especially Elena." If Emery had her way, they wouldn't even be in Mystic Falls.

"But..." Glory looked around before speaking even more hushed than before, "she's your sister."

" _Half_ ," Emery emphasized. "And definitely not the good one." With a sigh of 'this topic is over' she looked around and spotted Jeremy talking to another boy. "Now _who_ is that?" She pointed the one in question.

Glory looked over and shrugged, "I think that's one of the Lockwoods."

Emery pouted, disappointed. "In other words, off limits."

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Glory couldn't help but comment.

Emery looked at her friend in mock offense before rolling up a paper napkin and throwing it at her.

Their arrival in Mystic Falls was far from a coincidence. Each girl had a reason for being there. Reasons that couldn't be shared with outsiders... _yet_.

* * *

Blair was pulled away from her random task by Caroline. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to get her arm away from vampire Barbie.

"I'm pulling you away from impending awkwardness," Caroline replied, cocking her head over to Matt who had just been assigned the same task as Blair. Once they were far enough away, she let go. "Here's the deal. I keep you from screwing Damon Salvatore in the woods, I so knew I was right about that by the way, and you keep me from draining people. Deal?"

Blair crossed her arms, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just...I don't know. So do we have a deal or not?"

Blair sighed, "Fine, whatever," she muttered.

Caroline smiled wide, "Good. Now we can go hang out with Elena."

A wince crossed Blair's face at the mention of that. "Yeah, that's not a good idea. We're kinda in an outs at the moment. Big fight, not really talking."

"Was it because of you cheating on Matt?" Caroline asked, even though she sounded like she already knew.

"It's because of a lot of things that I really would rather not get into," Blair answered firmly then said, "Look, why don't you just go hang out with Elena or something. I'm not going to stick around much longer."

"But you're Miss Mystic!" Caroline exclaimed with a gasp. "You have to be here?"

"Am I seriously never going to live that down?" Blair groaned walking away from her. She was really getting sick of that being thrown in her face. Blair hated titles in the past and most certainly hated them now.

* * *

Glory and Emery, aka the new girls, just finished their tray of fries when Jeremy came over with Tyler and a couple other girls behind him. "Hey," he began, "since you're new here, we were wondering if you'd like to come over to his place for a little impromptu party?"

Glory gave her friend a look of question that was received with a nod. "Sure," Glory answered with a smile. "It'd be nice to meet more people." The girls paid for their order then followed the group out.

When the girls pulled up to the Lockwood mansion, Emery grumbled. "You're lucky I need to scope out this place."

"Just make sure you get invited in," Glory said in a joking manner.

Emery glared at her, "Not funny."

"I thought it was," Glory answered with a shrug.

They walked up to the house and entered when Tyler told them to get their butts in there. During this so called party, the other girls were dancing and drinking while Emery sat on the piano with Glory standing at her side.

Jeremy came over with a couple of glasses of something in his hand. He offered one to Emery who refused with an, "No thanks, I'm driving."

Glory accepted the glass offered to her but she didn't drink anything out of it. She was about to say something when one of the other girls went into Jeremy's backpack and pulled out his sketch pad. Jeremy and the others went to check it out and just when Glory was about to follow, Emery stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing? I was kidding about jumping the Gilbert's bones, Glor." Emery was starting to second guess her permission to allow them attendance to this...whatever the hell kind of get together this was with the two guys and a total of four girls.

"I wasn't planning on doing that, Em," Glory replied. "I'm just trying to be nice."

Emery clearly didn't believe her. "Whatever, just don't get too chummy. We scope, we learn, we have _minimal_ contact. Isn't that what you keep drilling into me?"

Glory looked down, setting the glass aside when Emery pointed all that out to her. "Sorry...I just...he seems nice."

"Trust me, Glory. Gilberts are _not_ nice people." Emery looked into the other room as the little group in there was ooing and ahhing over Jeremy's wolf sketches. She found that intriguing. "I wonder if he knows," she thought aloud.

"Knows what?" Glory asked but was silently shushed by her when Tyler and Jeremy walked past to go into the office. It was then that she put two and two together. "Oh...he _knows_. Gotcha."

* * *

Blair was getting a cup of lemonade when Mason came over and said, "I thought you weren't sleeping with my nephew?" His tone was casual as he got a drink of his own.

"I'm not. We have something big in common that I can't really talk with anyone else. Why? You jealous?" Blair replied.

Mason sipped at his lemonade before asking, "You eighteen yet?"

"Not quite," Blair answered.

He smacked his lips. "Then nope."

Blair rolled her eyes at his response then turned around when Damon's voice reached her ears.

"Hello, Miss Blair. Mason. Working hard?" Damon asked as he walked up to them.

"Doing my part," Mason replied then looked at Blair. "You?"

"As little as possible," Blair answered honestly making Mason chuckle and Damon look jealous because of it.

"I heard you talked to Stefan," Damon continued.

Mason looked at Blair before saying, "This really isn't a good time..."

Damon cut his sentence short. "Because of Miss Blair here? Don't worry, she knows all about it."

Blair glared at him in a sarcastic 'thanks for that' way.

Damon grinned at her before continuing his conversation with Mason, "My brother's a nice guy, isn't he? Much nicer than me."

Mason shot a glance at Blair. "Yeah, well, nice is overrated." Seeing Damon's face after he said that made Mason smirk. "You have a good day, Damon." He finished off his lemonade and walked away.

Clenching his jaw a little he asked, "How could you sleep with a guy like that?"

Damon had just swung the pitch so she just had to hit it by saying, "Well, Damon. I slept with you, didn't I?" Blair grinned and walked away.

"That's just cold, Blair. Cold!" He shouted at her as she walked away. Damon took a glass of lemonade and drank some before bending over and gagging in pain.

Blair quickly turned around and rushed over to him just as Stefan had. "What happened?" she asked, sitting next to him on the picnic table bench Stefan just helped him into.

"Vervain," Damon gasped in pain. "Vervain." Once he the initial pain was gone, he grabbed an unopen bottle of water and gargled-spit the last of the vervain in his mouth. He was now on the war path. "I'm going to kill him," Damon spoke firmly but Blair blocked his path.

"Oh, no, no. You didn't let me go on a killing spree, I'm doing the same for you now." Okay killing spree of a bit of an exaggeration, but still. She couldn't let Damon go off and kill Mason.

Damon wasn't hearing of it and pushed past Blair but Stefan intervened and pushed Damon onto the bench. "Damon, listen to me.." he began but Damon was too pissed to listen.

"I'm not going to listen to any more of your give peace a chance crap," Damon shot back in anger. "He's dead."

Stefan held Damon there and said, "Okay. I don't like it, but he's making threats and could expose us to the whole town. He needs to be put down."

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What?! No!"

"We're not going to spare your piece of ass, Blair." Damon was clearly bitter about that little fact of hers.

"I don't care about Mason like that anymore, Damon. But that's not the point! You can't just up and kill Mason." Blair didn't want any more blood to spill, period.

"He could expose us, Blair." Stefan tried to get her to see reason.

She clenched her fists and said, "Fine. But I'm going with you. I'm not going to help you but I'm going with you."

Damon nodded, "Fine, let's do it." He spotted Mason going into the woods and said, "Woods, trash duty. Come on."

Blair followed the brothers into the woods and watched as they surrounded Mason.

"Oh, don't look so surprised," Damon said to him with snark. "You knew this was inevitable."

Blair gasped when Mason dropped to the ground and heard shots being fired. Seeing Damon get hit made Blair run over. Stefan went down soon after, then Mason shouted, "Not her!" She looked at Mason in anger and disbelief, "You...you _planned_ this?!"

"They started it," Mason answered like it explained everything.

Blair stood near Damon defensively as Liz and the deputies showed themselves. "Are you sure about her?" Liz asked and Mason nodded affirmatively.

Liz came over to Damon and tried to inject him with vervain but Blair shoved her away. "Stay away from him!" She shouted and got ready to attack Liz but Mason came from behind and grabbed her.

"Stop it, Blair!" Mason demanded but she wasn't having any of it.

"If you harm them I will kill you, Sheriff! Do you hear me?! I will kill you!" Blair screamed, trying to get out of Mason's grasp but she couldn't escape it, watching helplessly as Liz injected Damon with the vervain.

Liz looked at her and said, "You just don't understand, Blair. This is for the best."

* * *

"I can't hear anything." Emery complained, wanting to hear what Tyler and Jeremy were talking about behind closed doors. "Do the thing."

Glory nodded in understanding. She casually dumped out the liquor filled glass into a nearby potted plant then placed her hands on the top and bottom of it. After whispering an incantation with her eyes closed, she set the glass near the door. Emery and Glory stood near it and they could hear every word as if they were right in the room with them.

Tyler was talking about how the curse had to be triggered. If he's the cause of a death then 'boom!' next full moon he's howling on all fours.

"He hasn't turned yet?" Glory whispered, looking at Emery because that was news to them.

Emery wasn't sure what to do with that information so she just kept on listening.

"Is that why your uncle came back? To tell you all this?" Jeremy asked.

Tyler scoffed. "Yeah, right. He had to tell me. I caught him. Blair and I caught him. He's not here for me."

Jeremy's tone changed, "What does Blair have to do with this?"

"You don't know? Blair's mom is an Alden, which makes her an Alden whether she likes it or not," Tyler replied.

Jeremy made the connection and wasn't sure how to process that. "Are you saying that Blair is a werewolf, too?"

"That's right. She hasn't triggered hers though. Just to be clear."

Outside the room, the girls looked at each other. "Did you know..." Glory started and Emery nodded her head with a "I know Aldens are werewolves, yes." in reply.

"Could have let me in on that tidbit," Glory replied making Emery shush her again because Tyler started talking again.

"He's here for this," Tyler stated, holding up the moonstone, but the girls couldn't see that.

Emery didn't like the fact they didn't know what Tyler was talking about. It gave her a bad feeling.

* * *

Blair had to stop fighting because Mason threatened to knock her out if she didn't. They also cuffed her and made her go along with them so she wouldn't go off and do anything stupid. Those were also Mason's words.

Blair kept fidgeting with the cuffs wishing she had experience on breaking out of the modern kind. Why couldn't they have been shackles? She could deal with shackles.

"I can't believe you're siding with them." Mason said to her as he led the group to the Lockwood cellar.

"Don't talk to me, Mason. You talk to me again and it'll be _your_ blood that makes me wolf out." Blair was more than serious with her words. Just looking at Mason made her want to kill him. That wasn't even the Olivia or Brenna or even Kaia parts to her...that was _all_ Blair.

Blair watched as the deputies brought Damon and Stefan down into the cellar. She looked at Liz pleadingly, "Don't kill them, please!"

"It's for your own good. It's for the town's own good," Liz replied then looked at Mason. "I'm here as the council, not the law. You need to get her and yourself out of here." She didn't Mason a chance to refute before she tossed him the keys to her cuffs and went down into the cellar.

"I will tell _everyone_ what you are!" Blair shouted as Mason pulled her along.

"You're not going to get the chance, Blair," he replied, pulling her into the woods. Once they were far enough away he stopped and looked at her almost apologetically. "I know what you are, and I'm not just talking about being a werewolf. You'll hate me in your next life, but I can take it." Mason was about to snap her neck when Caroline came out of nowhere and pinned him against a tree by his throat.

"Keep your hands off her, pervert," Caroline seethed before kneeing him in the crotch with her vampire strength and throwing him against another tree with a loud crack.

Caroline moved some hair out of her face with an 'hmph' before going over to Blair to snap off the cuffs.

Blair was almost speechless but finally said, "Thank you."

Elena ran over to them, trying to catch her breath. "Where are they?" she asked.

"Follow me," Blair answered and took off to lead them to the Lockwood cellar.

On the way Blair quickly explained what happened and that Caroline's mom was in charge of it. Because of this, Caroline didn't want to go down into the cellar. That didn't stop Blair and Elena from going down there, though.

When a deputy came out to investigate, Blair round house kicked him in the head. While he was recovering from that, they went into the other room.

"We're not going to let you kill them," Elena spoke with every intention to not let it happen.

The deputy recovered quicker than Blair would have liked but she was worried about killing the guy, so she held back. Luckily Blair didn't have to worry about that for long because Caroline made an appearance. She fed off one of the deputies then used him as a shield when the other fired at her. Caroline then knocked out the other one and threw him to the ground.

After Caroline calmed herself and her face when back to normal, she looked at Liz and said, "Hi, mom."

Blair didn't say it aloud but it was official. She thought Caroline was one kickass bitch. In a good way.

A little time had passed and Liz was unarmed now, but still in shock, Elena went to Stefan, Caroline sat away from all of them, and Blair knelt down next to Damon as he fed from the guard.

"I thought you said you'd stop scaring me like that?" Blair asked as he fed.

Damon stopped feeding long enough to look at her and reply, "Well you've said that you'd never sleep with me again. People lie, Blair. I already have trust issues so forgive my traumatized..."

Blair cut him off by punching him in the arm and saying, "Shut up and finish your meal."

Damon grinned. "Yes, Miss Blair," and after he finished drinking guy's blood, he got punched again by Blair. "What was that for? I did what you said."

"That was for bringing up Georgia," Blair answered, annoyed.

Damon smirked. "Well technically it wasn't _just_ Georgia."

Blair's head quickly turned to Elena with an extended hand and said, "Give me the wood bullet gun. My punches don't work anymore."

Damon didn't like the sound of this and raised his hand like a student in a classroom. "I'd rather have the punches, Elena. Don't give her the gun."

Blair's eyes shot to Damon. "I thought I told you to shut up?"

Damon looked aghast. "I _did_ shut up and then you punched me. You know, Blair. I'm going to make my own decisions from now on. Be my own man."

Blair firmly shot her hand out to Elena again. "Elena. Gun. Now."

Caroline had enough of this and shouted, "Will you two please just stop it! There's more important stuff going on around her than your sexual tension!"

Damon pointed over to Caroline and said, "See? Even she knows there's a little something, something between us."

Blair was starting to feel her blood boiling as she looked at Damon.

He saw her face turn red and said, "Okay, fine. You can play with the gun, but only because you're face is turning as red as your tattoo."

"Damon!" Blair yelled at him in a 'shut up' tone because this was not the time or the place to get into this and they already went _way_ too far.

Damon held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. You win, Miss Blair." After the much needed lightening of the matter at hand, Damon got to his feet with a groan. "This is a most unfortunate situation. Two deputies dead and..." he turned to Liz, "you. What am I going to do with you?"

"Could always turn her. Make her what she hates the most," Blair suggested as she moved next to Damon.

"Don't even think about it," Caroline answered firmly to which Blair said, "Too late."

"She won't tell anyone," Caroline continued then looked at her mother. "Right mom?" When Liz didn't answer, her voice grew softer. "Mom?" Liz couldn't even look at her which brought tears to Caroline's eyes. "Mom? Please! I know we don't get along, and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right?"

"If you don't keep quiet, he'll kill you," Blair interjected, pointing to Damon. "I would do it myself but I have to be careful about that now. Adverse side effects and all."

Liz ignored Blair's last part and looked at Damon. "Then kill me. I can't take this."

Damon moved towards Liz and grabbed her tightly, pulling her to her feet. The others cried out "No!" and "Stop!" and things of the like. Blair was so pissed off in that moment that she didn't care if Damon killed her right then and there. Okay, so maybe _now_ there was a bit of Olivia peeking through.

Damon turned around to look at the group and said, "Relax! Nobody's killing anybody." He looked at Liz and spoke truthfully, "You're my friend."

Those words didn't help Liz relax at all while being held by Damon. Blair found that _very_ amusing. Since there was going to be no more killing, Blair said, "We should probably clean this up. Anybody got the number for Merry Maids? I'd love to see their faces for this mess."

That joke got _very_ mixed reviews from those around her but she didn't care. Blair, and several other of her lives, found that _very_ funny.

* * *

At the Lockwood Mansion, Emery and Glory were still eavesdropping on Jeremy and Tyler's conversation while the other girls were partying elsewhere in the house. "I think he's going to say what it is," Glory whispered aloud and she was right about that.

"It's a moonstone," Tyler stated. "I looked it up online. It's a natural rock, but they're supposed to have all sorts of supernatural legends attached to them."

"Why didn't you give it to him?" Jeremy then asked.

"Because he wants it," Tyler answered with a chuckle. "I'm a dick that way." Getting back to seriousness, he said, "It's important to him for some reason, but I don't trust the guy. So I'm not just going to hand it to him."

Glory quickly picked the glass up from the floor when the other girls ran over and straight into the office to pull the boys out of their conversation. Emery and Glory went elsewhere to have their own. "You're the witch. What's up with the moonstone?"

"It depends on the spell," Glory replied. "I don't know much about it. I'm not... _that_ kind of witch. Not technically anyway."

"You and your mutt witch breeding." Emery was just stating a fact and wasn't dissing her friend at all.

Glory sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"I don't think we're going to learn anything else with those twits around so let's get out of here." Emery took her friend's hand and pulled her along.

Glory didn't want to go yet, "But..." alas with one look from Emery, she complied and walked out the front door before the others even noticed.

* * *

The bodies were taken care of and Liz was secured at the Salvatore house. Blair walked into the living room of the boarding house with a glass filled with blood in her hand with a stalk of celery sticking out. She brought it over to Caroline and asked, " _Bloody_ Mary?"

Caroline didn't appreciate the humor but took the blood.

Blair sat next to Caroline with a sigh. "At least your mom gave a damn about you, Care. Yeah, she's upset now, but that can't erase the love she has for you. My mom knew what I was, what I could become and she left anyway."

"If you're trying to comfort me, you're failing," Caroline replied.

"I never said I was any good at it." Blair wrapped her arms around Caroline and spoke with sincerity, "I'm sorry."

"That's better," she answered making them both chuckle a little. When Elena came into the room, Blair rose to her feet giving Caroline a little smile before heading out of the room so they could talk.

Blair went into her old room and fell face down upon the bed. How weird was it that that room felt as much like home to her than anywhere else? She felt like she was being watched so she said, "What do you want?" Due to being face down on the bed, her voice was muffled.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't suffocate," Damon replied, walking into the room. "You had kill face on again, wanted to see how you were doing."

Blair rolled over and sat up. "You keep saying that. What other time have you _ever_ seen me with a kill face on? Besides that other night."

Damon walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. "In 1864. I was walking with Katherine through the garden and we kissed. I saw you in the window and if looks could kill, Katherine would have been dead."

Blair remembered that day more vividly than she'd care to admit. "I didn't even know you saw me," she admitted.

"Even when I was compelled not to...I always did," Damon answered before kissing Blair's head softly. "Good night, Miss Blair."

Damon stood to leave but Blair grabbed his arm and said, "Don't go. I...I just don't want to be alone." He smiled lovingly at her and climbed into bed. Blair curled up to his side and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Any dream requests, Miss Blair?" Damon asked, more than willing to give her the ones she wanted.

Blair thought for a moment then said softly with a sleepy smile, "Surprise me."

...And he did.

* * *

End Episode 5

* * *

 **A/N: Very special thanks to AlyAlyAly for helping me out with a chunk of the dialogue this chapter. I appreciate it!**


	28. Another problem for another day

"We've been in town for five minutes and already my mom has us signed up for volunteering." Emery was beyond pleased about this as they walked up the drive towards the Lockwood Mansion.

"And this surprises, how?" Glory replied with an 'are you being serious right now?' expression. She knew she got her friend on that one so she changed the subject a little by saying, "Who knows, Blair might be there."

Emery glared at Glory for saying that. "She is not a part of this plan and you know it."

"Do you ever think 'screw the plan!' and do your own thing? God, you hate your father _so_ much but you're going to do this for him? That makes so much sense." The sarcasm was seeping off every word she spoke.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the sweet one. I'm the sarcastic one. That's our thing. Don't go changing it now," Emery replied. Glory was about to speak again but Emery cut her off, "Yes, okay. I often think about straying from the plan but that's how people get hurt. But my mom, my _real_ mom made me swear not to make any contact with Blair, so I'm not going to."

Glory looked at her in awe. "Damn, Em. You have a lot more will power than I do. If I knew that not one but _two_ of my older sisters were walking around...I'd probably lose it."

Emery draped her arm over Glory's shoulders and said, "Yes, that's right, bask in my greatness."

Glory moved away from her grasp then stopped when they were almost at the house. People were bustling around everywhere to help out with the charity Masquerade Ball. So, once she was sure that no one was within ear shot, she asked, "You wearing it?"

Emery pulled the wooden sun and moon pendant out of her shirt to show her witchy friend that she was indeed wearing it around her neck.

"Good," Glory stated affirmatively. "Keep that on so it'll protect you from witchy visions, and so I won't have to worry about you losing your temper and killing anybody. Of course you could have shared that little tidbit about yourself awhile ago, but I'm not complaining."

Emery rolled her eyes, "No, you're just being passive aggressive with is so much better." Oh yeah, sarcasm was definitely present there.

Before Glory could say a word to defend herself an uppity, official looking woman called over to them. "Girls, are you Emery Hawthorne and Glory...Dever-net?" She completely failed at pronouncing Devernet.

"Dever-nay." The girls corrected the pronunciation in unison.

"Well, then," the woman replied, "I am Carol Lockwood. Please, come inside and Jenna Sommers will give you an assignment. Thank you for volunteering."

Emery looked at Glory, mocking Carol's stature before they both laughed and headed into the house.

After finding the Jenna person, they girls headed outside with a box of candles each. "Every witch's dream," Emery teased, waving a candle in Glory's face.

"You behave or I'll make you sleep in the dog house," Glory sounded firm with her words but there was no way she'd ever go through with her threats. She never did.

Emery stopped walking. "Dog joke? Really? That's low."

Glory's face made it clear that she didn't believe her friend was really offended and just kept walking. On her way towards the table with the empty candelabras, Glory saw Bonnie Bennett over by the other table. "I didn't think she'd be here. I shouldn't have come."

Emery looked over and saw Elena talking to the Bennett witch. "Take a page from my book. Keep your distance and no eye contact."

"Unlike you, I actually want to talk to her," Glory replied, sounding disappointed that she couldn't.

"Bask in my greatness, Glor. Ignore her." Emery grinned at Glory then laughed as they started putting the candles into their places.

* * *

Blair woke up far later than she intended but that was one of the downsides of having a gazillion memories floating around in her head. It was _**exhausting**_. With a yawn she walked down the stairs and found not only Damon in the living room but Alaric and Jeremy as well. "See. Now this is what happens when I sleep too long. Stuff happens." Blair sat on the arm of the chair and asked, "What did I miss?"

"I know you're a werewolf, just untriggered," Jeremy informed.

Blair shot Damon a look and he lifted his hands in an 'it wasn't me' way. "I didn't tell him," Damon replied.

"Tyler told me," Jeremy interjected. "It would have been nice if _you_ told me, though."

Blair glared at him. "Well excuuuuuuse me for having a lot on my plate." Looking at Alaric she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Isobel's werewolf research," he replied.

Blair looked at the three guys and narrowed her eyes. Something was...off. She just couldn't place what it was yet. "Okay...what are you _not_ telling me?"

"How far back do your lifetimes go?" Alaric asked, crossing him arms.

Blair returned the action as she answered, "Awhile. Why?"

"Do you remember the Aztec curse we told you about? The one where the shaman cursed the vampires and werewolves," Alaric continued.

"The one that's a load of hooey? Yes, I remember that one." Blair hadn't been awake long enough to deal with filling in the blanks so she said, "Will someone please just cut to the chase and tell me what's going on!"

"The moonstone sealed the werewolf part of that curse. We think Mason believes it's the key to breaking the curse," Alaric answered. "So we need to know for sure...is it a theory or do you know for sure that it's mumbo jumbo?"

Blair opened her mouth to speak but she stopped mid thought. Was she ready to reveal just how far back her lifetimes went and who they involved? She didn't know...so she...bent the truth a bit. "The vampires in my first lifetime could walk in the sun. As the lifetimes went on, fewer and fewer could."

"So it's possible the legend is real?" Jeremy asked, almost excited about it.

"It came out of the same book that says the werewolf bite kills a vampire, which we know is true, so we should stick with caution." That seemed plausible enough to not warrant any more questions.

"I agree," Damon chimed in. "Jeremy, since you know where the moonstone is, you're in charge of leading the way to get it. Let's go." He gave a little wink to Blair as he passed and walked out of the house with Jeremy.

Blair slid off the arm and slumped into the chair.

Alaric sighed and said, "You look like you need a drink."

"Make it a double," Blair replied. She _absolutely_ needed one, but Damon had other plans.

He walked back into the house with his arms held out to his side, "You coming or what?"

Blair held up a finger in thought, "Oh, so _that's_ what the wink meant." She got up and followed an impatient Damon out of the house whining, "It's too early for this!" even though it was mid afternoon.

* * *

Glory headed into the house for her next assignment and almost walked right into Jeremy. With a laugh she apologized. "Oh, sorry! I'm usually better at watching where I'm going."

"So, you _didn't_ plan it?" Jeremy asked, smiling.

"I'm not _that_ crafty," Glory answered with a momentary giggle. She couldn't help it because she was definitely crafty in the witch sense. It was a silly little pun-ish statement that only she found amusing.

"You left early the other day. We really didn't get a chance to talk," Jeremy continued then looked past her and saw Damon giving him a look. "And now I'm apparently returning the favor. I'll see you around, Glory."

She smiled and gave him a little wave as he walked away. Emery was going to kill her if she found out she was instantly crushing on Jeremy Gilbert, but she couldn't help it. There was just... _something_ about him.

Glory walked around to the back of the house and stopped when she heard the Salvatore brothers talking about Mason Lockwood being with Katherine. 'This town in a supernatural soap opera. Like Dark Shadows, but with teenagers,' Glory thought to herself and did her best to listen without being heard.

Unfortunately the next thing she heard was someone walking towards her and before she could high tail it out of there, Stefan Salvatore walked around the corner. Glory felt like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh...hi...bye." She turned around and scurried off, praying that she didn't come off as weird or conspicuous as she felt she had.

Glory walked around the place for a bit, trying to find Emery, but she couldn't find her anywhere. "Where are you?" She thought aloud and accidentally walked into a conversation between Bonnie telling Damon that she wasn't going to help take down Mason Lockwood. Before Glory even realized what she was doing she said, "I'll do it." There went the deer caught in the headlights look again.

"Excuse me?" Damon asked, walking towards her.

Glory held up her hand, "One more step and your brain goes boom. Not pop. _Boom_."

Bonnie walked over to her instead, looking as if she recognized her. "Who are you?"

"Glory Devernet," she replied. "I'm a witch and you can trust me." Holding her hand out to Bonnie she said, "Take it and see for yourself." Glory prepared herself to project the vision she wanted Bonnie to see. One that didn't include anything as to why she and Emery were in Mystic Falls but enough to make her trust her, and definitely not anything about her bloodline.

Once the vision was sent to Bonnie, and Bonnie didn't know the difference, Glory took her hand back.

Bonnie nodded in affirmation, "We can trust her."

Before Damon could refute anything, Glory spoke quickly, "I've been in town for less than a week and already I can sense the turmoil here. If this place is going to be my new home, I want it to be a safe one. So, what needs to be done?"

* * *

Blair was muttering to herself as she walked through the Lockwood's place. "Drag me here then ditch me. What's the point of me being here anyway? Stupid Jeremy, stupid Damon, stupid Lockwood Mansion." She was tired and thus, she was cranky.

She was just about to head outside to find _anyone_ but stopped mid step. A weird feeling moved through her. It was just like whenever she felt her father was nearby only it was different. Blair just thought it was some weird father/daughter thing they had but...she didn't know. She couldn't explain it but it was worth checking out.

Blair walked through the house and found a girl in the Mayor's old office, rummaging through his desk. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The girl quickly turned around and said, "Looking for a pen." After swiping one off the desk she said, "Found one," and tried to leave.

Blair wasn't going to let her get away that easily and blocked her path. "I know just about everyone in this town and I don't know you. Who are you?"

"Name's Emery Hawthorne. I just moved to town." Her tone was clear that was all the information she was going to get out of her. "Now, are you going to move your ass or am I going to have to move it for you?"

Blair raised her brow at that question because it was one that she had used herself, many times. It even sounded a bit word for word. "Have we met before?" Blair just couldn't shake the feeling.

Emery scoffed. "If you had to ask for my name, do you _really_ think we've met before?" She raised a brow of her own before walking past her without any obstacle and went looking for Glory.

Blair turned around and watched her go. She was just about to follow when she got a text from Damon that read, 'New witch in town. Already proved to be useful with Mason. Meet you out front.' After reading the words, she rolled her eyes. "I hate texting," she muttered and walked to meet Damon around the house since that was the only part of the message that she _didn't_ have a question about. But those questions could wait until later.

* * *

Emery found Glory standing at the front steps, watching Damon and Blair drive off with the others. "What just happened?"

Glory winced a little. "I may have had a _teeny_ , little slip up."

Emery slapped her hands over her face and groaned into them, "What did you do?"

"Uh...they know I'm a witch and I helped them kidnap Mason Lockwood..." Glory chuckled nervously after that.

Emery slowly pulled her hands down her face to look at her witchy friend. "This was so not part of the plan."

"Yeah...I know," Glory replied then walked off with Emery because there was nothing they could do about it now. Yeah, okay, Glory may have deliberately exposed herself as a witch, at least subconsciously. But honestly, she didn't regret it.

Emery, on the other hand, was pissed. Granted she was less pissed than she would have been without the pendant, but still. She was not happy. This was something that wasn't supposed to happen and it made her wonder what the hell Glory said or did to make them trust her so quickly. If it was a real trust...then maybe it might work out in their favor after all.

* * *

After Damon put Mason into the chair in the living room at the Salvatore house, Bonnie walked in with Mason's bag.

Blair pointed to a corner of the tarp and said to her, "Grab the other end."

Bonnie did that and asked, "Why are we doing this?" as they put it in place.

"Damon will be not be happy if we get blood on the carpet," Blair answered with an 'isn't that obvious?' tone.

"That's true," Damon chimed in as he looked through Mason's bag and pulled out a bunch of chains. "Whoa. Looks like this guy is used to being tied up." Looking at Blair he asked, "Did you know about this?"

"Kol was into the kinky stuff, Damon. Not Mason," Blair answered without thinking.

"Kol?" Damon asked, not recognizing the name.

Blair had a mental face-palm moment. "Whole other lifetime, not important."

Bonnie interjected there, stating, "He's not going to be out much longer." Because of this, she went searching his mind for the location of the moonstone since Jeremy found out Tyler had given it to Mason.

"That's my cue, because as soon as that guy is conscious, I just might kill him." Blair walked backwards as she said this and tried to get out of there, but Damon stopped her.

"Come on, Miss Blair. Torturing is no fun alone. I promise I won't let you kill him." With a smirk, Damon added. "You know you want to."

Blair crossed her arms and looked at him in a scolding manner before caving. "Alright, fine. But only because I want Christmas early this year." Actually it was more like Damon's words practically reached inside of Blair and pulled Olivia to the surface with a bit of Brenna.

Bonnie finished her search, told them it was in a well and started to leave. Blair hurried up to catch her and asked, "How's the spell search going?"

Bonnie stopped and said, "I found it, Blair but...did Emily ever tell you what the risks were?"

Blair shook her head and waited for an explanation.

"Your current life will be dominant, but if you even channel just a little bit of a past life...that one will take over. There's no guarantee you'll get your real self back if that happens," Bonnie explained.

Blair ran a hand through her hair before answering. "I'll get back to you." She left it at that and went back into the living room with a fully bound Mason and Damon standing in front of him.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Damon asked, gesturing to Mason.

Blair smirked and walked over to them, "Gladly." She patted the side of Mason's face and said, "Wakey wakey." When that didn't work, like she knew it wouldn't, Blair balled up her hand to a tight fist and punched him right across the jaw.

Damon looked impressed as he faked sympathy by saying, "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

Blair stood in front of Mason as Damon prepared the fire poker. Mason was angry and trying to get out of the multitude of chains that were being used to bind him to the chair. "You bitch!" Mason shouted at her in anger.

"Seriously, when are people going to come up with better material? Why does everyone go straight to bitch? It really lacks imagination," Blair sighed and went over to Damon, taking the red hot poker from him.

"Don't kill him now," Damon warned.

Blair pointed the hot piece of metal at Mason and closed one eye like she was aiming for a particular part of him. "I've had so very many lives, Damon. Several of which were very skilled at torture. Trust me, I know how to inflict pain without killing."

"You are one terrifying little thing," Damon remarked as his eyes moved over her.

With a smirk she looked at him and said, "Don't you forget it." Without even needing to look, Blair pressed the fire poker into Mason's shoulder and twisted it. He cried out and screamed in pain as she did this. When Blair finally removed it, Damon checked on the wound.

"He heals quickly," Damon stated.

"Did you miss that part when you tried to kill him?" Blair asked in reply, taking a jab at him. She smiled sweetly at the 'shut up' look Damon shot at her then said, "Don't worry. We'll just have to keep causing him pain."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?!" Mason seethed at her.

Blair scoffed mildly in reply. "A part of me is. Absolutely." Olivia. _Definitely_ Olivia. Getting back on track, she asked, "So, Katherine. How do you know her?"

Mason answered by spitting at her.

Damon grabbed Mason's throat and squeezed tightly. "Do that to her again and I will rip off your limbs. Are we clear?" He pulled away his hand then Mason gasped for air.

Blair, being pissed and being Blair, drove the hot poker into Mason's abdomen deeper than she had in his shoulder. After pulling it out she said, "I slit the throat of the last man that spit at me. You're getting off easy."

Damon looked at her and said, "You _have_ to tell me these stories."

* * *

Emery spotted Stefan going off into the woods with a flashlight in hand and Elena soon following. That set off a red flag for her. "Let's go," she said to Glory and pulled her along.

"Oh, I go help a member of my lineage and that's a crime, but now you want to follow a member of yours into the woods?" Glory asked in a 'seriously?' tone of voice.

"We're going off book. If that pisses off John then...well, who cares. He can come back and deal with it himself," Emery replied, finally not giving a damn about a man that hardly ever gave her the time of day.

By the time they caught up with Stefan and Elena, they heard Elena shouting to another about vervain. "Let him rot," Emery stated to Glory as she tried to go over and help.

"Andrea and Katherine. That's who we're here for. I don't care if we're not strictly on plan I'm not just going to let him die." Glory ran over with Emery right behind her.

Elena and Caroline looked surprised to see them and Emery quickly got the introductions out of the way. "Emery, Glory, we're here to help. Don't ask."

Glory climbed onto the edge of the well and looked down. "Em..."

"On it," she answered without even needing words. Emery handed her a stick and watch what her friend did with it.

Glory rubbed the stick in her hand and it ignited. Holding it over the well, she nodded. "That is so vervain. Your vampire didn't smell it?" That was odd.

"You gonna do the thing?" Emery asked and Glory shook her head.

"No, he's covered in it. It'll light him up too. Guess I'm going for a swim," Glory answered and before anyone could ask what she meant, she jumped into the well.

Elena gasped as she and the others looked over the edge to find Glory floating down.

Glory looked up at them and said, "Did you think I didn't have a plan? I'm not stupid." She smiled and looked back down as she continued deeper into the well. Her levitation wasn't very speedy. She didn't want to lose her concentration or wear herself out by going fast, so she was being very cautious.

* * *

Blair sat cross legged on the floor as she watched Damon's turn with the torture interrogation. So far, Mason had something nothing. Her eyes turned to Jeremy when he entered and said, "I found something in Rick's box of stuff." That caught her attention as well as Damon's.

"What is it?" Blair asked as they walked over. Jeremy was about to explain as he handed her a piece of the plant but she knew exactly what it was. "Wolfsbane. The vervain of werewolves." Blair smiled and walked over to Mason, wiggling it in front of his face.

"How does she know all this stuff?" Jeremy asked Damon, quietly.

"Dude, she's basically been alive for centuries. She's bound to pick up a thing or two," Damon answered before following Blair.

Jeremy thought for a moment. "Good point."

Blair touched Mason's face, watching as the wolfsbane burned his flesh, as she asked, "Why is Katherine here?"

"She's here with me!" Mason shouted back. "Why? You jealous?"

"We've been horrible hosts, Miss Blair," Damon chimed in. "We haven't offered our guest anything to eat." Damon took a piece of the bane and shoved it in Mason's mouth.

Blair had to look away from a moment as he coughed and gagged as blood and wolfsbane all but poured from his mouth.

* * *

Glory made it to Stefan at the bottom of the well and wrapped her arms around him. "We're coming up!" she called out but Elena shouted back, "You have to find the stone!"

"Good lord," Glory muttered to herself and looked around for the said stone. She found a bobber, like in fishing, and pulled up the box it was attached to. "Found it!" She shouted then screamed when snakes seemed to start coming out of nowhere.

Emery leaned over the well, "Glory!"

Glory grabbed hold of the box and Stefan and threw caution right out the window. They basically shot out of the well like a rocket and hit the ground with a thud. Glory groaned from the impact then held up Stefan's arm with one hand and the box with the other, "Got them."

Emery rushed to Glory and practically tackled her with a hug as the others tended to Stefan. "What the hell were you screaming for?!"

"Snakes. Lots and lots of snakes," she answered then gasped. "Em...Can't...breathe." Glory took a deep breath of air when Emery finally released her.

The girls looked at the others, Glory just realizing that Bonnie was there too. "Life in Mystic Falls always like this?" she asked in a teasing tone in hopes of lightening the situation but that so backfired when the three of them shot her a look that screamed 'don't even start'.

* * *

"Screw you!" Mason shouted at Damon once his mouth healed enough so he could speak again. "Then again, maybe I'll just screw your girlfriend again."

Blair grabbed the poker from the fireplace and charged towards him in a rage. She only stopped when Jeremy said, "If he was going to tell you anything then he would have by now." She heard him but she didn't care. Bringing the poker to his face, she threatened, "I'll take your eyes if I have to."

Mason saw how serious she was and wasn't going to risk that. "The well! It's in the well!"

Blair winced, "Sorry, pup, we already know where to find it. We want to know what it does and what it's for."

"What happened to you?" Mason asked, looking Blair in the eye.

"You apparently know my other curse, so do you really have to ask?" Blair brought the hot poker closer to his face. "Answer the question."

"I'm getting it for Katherine."

"Why?" Damon asked before Blair did.

"She's going to use it to lift the curse," Mason answered.

Before another word could be spoken by any of them, Andrea burst into the house and ripped Mason's heart out in the blink of an eye. "Catch!" She said to Blair, throwing Mason's heart to her then looked at Jeremy with a shudder before disappearing as quickly as she came.

Blair looked at Mason's heart in her hands before shaking and dropping it to the floor. Even with everything she did and she felt, she didn't want him to actually die. Be punished? Yes. Put through hell? Absolutely. But she didn't want him to die. She slowly looked at Damon and Jeremy who seemed to be just as shocked as she was with a blend of anger on Damon's part.

A heavy silence filled the room. Andrea's sudden appearance and action rendered them all...speechless.

* * *

"I can't believe you gave them the stone," Emery said through gritted teeth as they walked out of the woods.

"What was I supposed to do? Take it an run? Then we'd have _how_ many super and non supernatural people after us? Get real, Em." Glory was tired from the instant levitation and thus she was cranky as hell.

Emery got the point and sighed, "I'm sorry, Glor. I just don't like the idea of that thing even existing. Who knows what it's for."

Glory shrugged, "Another problem for another day." After walking for a little bit, she asked, "So...first impression of your sister. How was it?"

"We're both bitches," Emery answered with thinking the question through.

Glory looked confused before an 'ahhhh' expression crossed her face. "You're talking about Blair."

"That's right," she answered in her best Scooby Doo impression.

"Ruh Roh," Glory answered, doing the same.

After a much needed laugh, Emery repeated Glory's previous words. "Another problem for another day," and they continued out of the forest.

* * *

Since Blair knew Mason the best out of the little group that now consisted of herself, Damon, and Stefan with the moonstone, she was in charge of sending Carol a text on his behalf. Damon was filling Stefan in on what happened when Blair said, "Last number dialed. I wonder who that could be."

The Salvatore brothers tried to stop her, but failed because Blair had already dialed.

"Mason," Katherine spoke on the other end of the line. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Wrong pet," Blair shot back.

"Hello, sister. I must say that you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you."

"Yeah, he's here," Blair replied. "But his heart is across the room."

Katherine's face hardened, "You shouldn't have."

"Oh, _I_ didn't. Andrea did," she corrected.

"She did what?" Katherine was not pleased with this information.

"You might want to put her back on her leash or whatever it was that kept her in line. Because, well, the next time I see her. I'm going to kill her." Blair was going to leave it at that but she had to just send one more jab. "Did you know that Mason hid the moonstone at the bottom of a well filled with vervain? Guess he didn't trust you very much. Bye, bye now." Blair ended the call with that and tossed Damon the phone with a, "Don't even say it. I know."

Blair was about to just head up to her room there when her cell rang. Seeing it was Elena, she answered but couldn't even get a word out before Elena started talking a mile a minute. "I'll be right there!" Blair exclaimed then looked at Damon, "I need a ride to the hospital. Now!"

Damon didn't question her and just quickly followed her out the door and gave her the ride she needed.

* * *

Blair ran into the hospital just as Elena was coming out to give them news. Jeremy was there as well as Elena filled them in. "The doctor said she got lucky. She's going to make it."

Blair just about collapsed in relief and hugged Jeremy to keep herself steady. Once she was sure she could stand by herself, she let go, but leaned her head on his shoulder.

Jeremy gave Blair's hand a squeeze before asking Elena, "Does she remember anything?"

Elena shook her head, "No, nothing. It's all part of Katherine's mind compulsion."

Blair straightened up with a hardened face. "Katherine compelled her? Not Andrea...so let me get this straight. This happened to Jenna because of _you_? Because you couldn't stick to your plan and stay away from Stefan?" She looked like she wanted to punch Elena right in the face but she spit past her instead. "Screw you, Elena."

Jeremy tried to stop her from walking away but he failed. Blair stormed off and once she was outside, she punched the wall. She felt Damon's hand on her shoulder and tried to pull from his grasp but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

Damon pulled Blair close and wrapped his arms around her to give her the opportunity to do what she desperately needed to; cry.

Blair resisted at first but quickly caved and sobbed into his chest. "I want them dead, Damon," she made clear through her tears. "I want Andrea dead. I want Katherine dead. I want them dead." Yes, she knew she was repeating the hell out of that but she didn't care.

Damon kissed her head before speaking. "I promise you, Miss Blair. They will die." This wasn't an empty promise either. He had every intention on keeping it.

* * *

End Episode 6


	29. Damn, indeed

Blair handed Caroline a glass of blood because she was still shaking after her latest encounter with Katherine. When Stefan finally arrived Caroline filled him in on what happened.

"Katherine said to deliver a message. She wants the moonstone back tonight at the Masquerade Ball or she will rain blood on this town," Caroline finished the glass of blood and silently asked Damon for another.

"Andrea kills Mason and we get in trouble for it," Damon muttered as he poured more blood from the Mystic Falls hospital bag into the glass.

"I never should have taken that extra jab. She never would have known we had it I didn't," Blair rubbed her face then stood. "No matter," she looked at Damon, "We're going to the party tonight and we're going to kill her."

"No you're not," Stefan chimed in.

Damon scoffed. " Don't go all goody goody on us now, brother."

" _You're_ not going to kill her," Stefan retorted then looked to Blair. "Because we are."

Blair didn't care which one of the brothers was her killing partners in this plan. As long as Katherine ended up dead, that was just fine with her. They weren't naive enough to think they could do it alone so that just meant one thing...time to call in the cavalry.

* * *

Glory was just exiting a shop with Emery, carrying bags for the Masquerade thing that night when Bonnie rushed of over them, almost out of breath.

"We can trust you, right?" Bonnie asked, looking at Glory.

"She saved the vampire with no questions asked _and_ helped you take down the werewolf, so I think that's a yes," Emery answered for her.

Bonnie shot Emery a 'was I talking to you?' look before going back to Glory.

"Yes, you can trust me. You can trust _us_. What's going on?" Glory replied, to which Bonnie answered quickly.

"No time to explain, just come with me, now."

The girls exchanged a look as Bonnie hurried off. Glory shrugged and Emery sighed saying, "We're already going off book. Might as well."

With a smile, Glory took Emery's hand and went after the witch, following her all the way to the Salvatore's house.

The three girls walked in together, greeted by a grateful Stefan. "You brought the Grimoire and the backup, good."

"Will someone please tell us what's going on?" Glory asked, looking around the room of bustling activity of the hunting variety.

"We're going to kill Katherine," Jeremy answered, thinking he had heard Bonnie's voice, then had a look of 'oh, shit' when he saw it was Glory instead.

"You're going to kill Katherine?" Emery asked, not expecting to hear that. Without even thinking she said, "Sign me up," and went over to Alaric who was showing off his hunting gear.

"Long story short, I'm a witch, she has a vendetta against two particular vampires, Katherine being one of them, so we're here to help." Glory gave Jeremy the gist with a smile.

"Glad to have you aboard," Jeremy answered with a grin, making Glory blush, then went over to the others.

"We'll be right there," Bonnie called over to them then grabbed onto Glory's wrist before she had a chance to put up a wall. After seeing what she needed to, she pulled back with a look of 'I knew it' on her face. "You're a Bennett."

Glory took her hand back and held it to her chest. Damn Bonnie was quick when she wanted to be. She knew what Bonnie had seen and thanks to the charm Emery was wearing, Bonnie wasn't able to see anything about her even when the vision was through someone else.

"In a way, yes," Glory answered since there was no point in lying about it now. "Look, we're part of the same family tree but I'm not just a witchy...cousin or whatever of yours, I have other blood in my veins and there really isn't enough time to get into this right now. Just please believe me that if certain people find out that I'm alive...it's bad. So, my name is Glory Devernet and we leave it at that."

Bonnie could see the look of desperation in Glory's eyes. "Okay, we'll leave it at that." As they went to join the others, she asked, "Why does Emery have a vendetta against Katherine?"

"Long time...war-ish between Katherine and her family line. But more recently, Katherine tried to kill her father and plans on going after her sisters."

"Damn," Bonnie answered.

Glory looked at her with a nod. "Damn, indeed." Her attention turned to Emery when she heard her friends 'oh, I want that' laugh.

Emery pulled on the stake cuff, hit the trigger, caught the stake, and lunged it into the air. "This is way better than the crap my dad taught me to whittle." She couldn't help but take a jab at her father even when he wasn't present.

"Your father is a hunter?" Blair asked, packing up the things.

"Something like that," Emery answered and handed over the cuff. "So, what's the plan?"

Stefan answered by looking at the witches, "We need to get Katherine away from the crowd to make sure no one gets hurt."

"We could do a trap spell," Glory suggested, looking at Bonnie.

Bonnie was in agreement, "Like the tomb. We can do it."

"Good," Blair stated as she zipped up the bag. "Now that it's covered, anyone want to back out? You will be judged ever so harshly but it won't be held against you in the future."

"She sounds like you," Glory whispered to Emery and received a 'shut up' glare because of it.

"Any cold feet speak up now. We don't want things going wrong because someone chickens out." Damon looked at the blonde vampire and called her out by name, "Caroline?"

"Hey, she killed me. Fair's fair. I'm in." She then added, "As long as there are no werewolves running around."

"Andrea took care of Mason," Jeremy replied and Blair added,

"As long as Tyler and I don't kill anyone, we won't turn. So you're good."

Bonnie started to look unsure, causing Stefan to ask, "Bonnie, are you with us?"

She was silent for a moment before nodding. "No one gets hurt."

"Except for Katherine," Emery and Blair said in unison then both shuddered from the weirdness of it before Blair said, "Tonight, Katherine dies."

"As promised, Miss Blair," Damon stated, before kissing the top of Blair's hand with a smirk.

Emery pointed her finger to her mouth and made a vomiting motion, making Glory laugh before they both returned to being serious when Glory asked, "What about Elena? Is she a part of this?"

Alaric was the one who responded. "No, I'm keeping an eye on her tonight to make sure she's safe. Elena is not to know any of this."

"No argument here," Emery answered having _zero_ issues with keeping yet another secret from little miss Elena Gilbert.

* * *

Nightfall came and the time of the party arrived. Blair wore a pair of skin tight, black pants, a black lace like tank top, and a black jacket that widened from the waist down so when she walked it flowed almost like a cape. Her mask was completely black, covering not only her eyes but her forehead and nose as well.

Emery's attire consisted of a blue knee length dress with a tone matching patchwork mask. Glory was the one that put the most effort into looking nice. Her knee length 'floofy' white strapless dress had black designs embroidered into it. On top of her curly head of hair donned a black top hat. Glory's mask had a glossy white tone to it with black 'sunburst' patterns coming from the eye holes.

Glory caught up with Bonnie and Jeremy for their part of the plan. Bonnie looked at her and said, "Oh, wow...you don't stand out at all."

Glory ignored the comment and followed the pair up the stairs. She and Jeremy didn't exchange any words because there were more important things to deal with than their little flirt thing Glory thought they had going on.

Jeremy opened the double doors at the end of the hall upstairs and said, "I thought this room could work."

"It's perfect," Bonnie replied. After the witches removed their masks, they got to work on the spell.

Glory looked at the Grimoire in awe. "Is that Emily Bennett's?"

"Yeah. Have you ever seen it?" Bonnie asked as she flipped through the book.

"I was raised with...different magic," Glory replied.

"So are you a more skilled witch than Bonnie?" Jeremy asked then quickly added, "No offense."

"I've known about what I am since I was a child and have had my powers just as long. More skilled? I wouldn't say that exactly. It's just...it's different. Sorry, I can't really get into it." Glory wanted to explain everything but she really couldn't. Keeping distance and sticking to the plan was real easy to do in theory but once she was around Bonnie and the others...oh yeah, the majority of the keeping secrets part went right out the window. At least where Glory was concerned. She was going to keep Emery's secrets as long as she had to.

"That is so cool, though. I mean...you guys are 100% witch." Jeremy was pretty much in awe about it.

"It's not that cool. Things don't end well for people like us," Bonnie replied, setting the Grimoire on the table in front of them.

Glory looked down without saying a word because she knew all too well what could happen to witches.

* * *

Once the spell was finished, and their masks were returned to their faces, the trio went downstairs to find the Salvatores and tell them the room was ready. Glory took a few steps and stopped, grabbing Bonnie's arm in the process. "You feel that?"

Bonnie concentrated for a moment then nodded. "It's like what I felt around you."

"There's another witch here," Glory looked around, trying to pin point who it could be. "I can't afford another witch knowing about me."

Bonnie understood and looked at Jeremy, "Take her with you, find the others." Looking to Glory she said, "I'll find the other one."

Glory was grateful for that and hurried off with Jeremy to find the brothers. It wasn't long before Bonnie caught up with them and said, "I didn't recognize her, but she's definitely a witch."

"A _Bennett_ witch," Glory clarified and had a _bad_ feeling about this.

* * *

Emery had the most boring job of all, keeping an eye out to make sure Elena didn't show up. She _really_ wanted to be pissed about it, but thanks to the pendant all she was was annoyed. Her job didn't stay boring for long when she spotted Elena sneaking onto the premises.

Emery went right over to her and asked, "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"What is going on?" Elena shot back.

"None of your business, now shoo." Emery used her hand to wave her way.

Elena did not look pleased. "I don't know who you think you are but..."

Emery got right up in Elena's face and said, "I am the girl who can either make sure you live to see another day or let you get killed. Thanks to Glory, it's now my job to make sure you don't screw this up. Right now, I can go either way."

Elena looked at Emery like she was studying her. There was just something...familiar. "Who are you? And I mean, really. Who are you?"

Emery was just irked enough to come right out and say it, so she did. John Gilbert be damned. "I'm John Gilbert's daughter. Nice to meet you, sis."

* * *

Caroline succeeded in luring Katherine into the room and the spell worked perfectly. Katherine wasn't about to cross the threshold. Blair and Stefan stepped out of their hiding places, more than ready to put the bitch down. Knowing they had it under control, Caroline took her leave.

"My love and my sister teaming up against me? This is just not nice," Katherine sarcastically stated with a pout. Seeing the stakes in their hands made her say, "You really don't think you can kill me with that now, do you?"

"No, but he can," Blair said with a smirk and Damon came out of the closet, shooting a stake into Katherine's back with Alaric's gun.

As soon as the stake impaled Katherine, Blair cried out in pain and staggered backwards. The same wound that was inflicted on Katherine happened to her. "I'm fine!" she shouted at them, "Don't stop!" Blair had witnessed a spell like this before and she didn't care if killing Katherine caused her death...at least the bitch would be dead.

They didn't know that elsewhere on the estate, the same thing was happening to Elena.

Stefan took Blair's order and stabbed Katherine in the arm, resulting in the same wound on Blair's own. Damon wanted to rush right over to her but her face of 'don't you dare' stopped him from doing so. He promised her Katherine's death and he was going to deliver.

It took every bit of Blair's strength to charge towards Katherine after the vampire bitch had thrown Stefan across the room and was about to stake Damon. Blair used her stake and drove it into Katherine's back, screaming out as she did. After falling to the floor Stefan was about to kill Katherine but Damon stopped him. "No! Blair isn't just feeling the pain, Stefan!" Damon finally realized that Blair was getting the same wounds as the vampire bitch.

Emery and Jeremy appeared in the doorway and shouted, "Stop!" Emery continued from there, "You're hurting Elena. Everything you do to her is hurting Elena." After her big reveal to Elena that she was her sister, the whole link to Katherine thing started. Elena didn't even get a chance to reply but seeing her hurt like that...it affected Emery in a way she wasn't even aware she could feel.

Katherine laughed and moved out of Stefan's grasp with ease. "You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong. And something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Looking at Blair who was practically incapacitated on the floor, almost looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, sister, but you did bring this upon yourself."

"Go check on Elena...go!" Blair shouted weakly, pushing herself into a sitting position against the sofa.

Katherine sat down on the sofa in the room crossed legged and said, "Now, how about that moonstone?"

When no one answered, she chuckled. "Oh, just like old times, isn't it? The four of us together. It makes me all...warm and fuzzy inside."

"I'm not Andrea," Blair stated firmly, sneaking her hand into her pocket for her 'just in case' object.

"You were, once. I was so annoyed and relieved that your soul moved on. I mean, if I was stuck with that lunatic for all eternity, I just might have walked into sunlight without my protection. Oh, she was a very good pet when she needed to be, but I've grown sick of her."

Andrea, as of late, had a knack of sticking to the shadows and that night was no different. She appeared in the room with them with a look to kill on her face. "That's all I was to you?!" she shouted. "Your pet?!"

Katherine rose to her feet and held the stake in her hand at the ready. "You're always around when you're not wanted. I hate that about you." She tried to attack Andrea, but Andrea being the type of vampire she was was able to disarm her and pin her to the wall with ease.

"You're dead to me!" Andrea screamed with tears streaming down her face as she was about to stab Katherine with the stake that was now in her hand.

"No!" Damon exclaimed. "You'll kill Blair and Elena, they're linked!"

Andrea not once took her eyes off Katherine as she said, "The copy will return." Only instead of driving the stake into Katherine's chest, Andrea felt a stake being driven into the back of her own.

During all the ruckus, Blair drank the vial of Damon's blood he had given to her awhile ago. That was her 'just in case' object.

Andrea staggered back and gasped sharply when Blair drove another stake from the cuff stake shooter into her heart. Blair held the stake there and watched as Andrea's body desiccated before her eyes. As she died...Blair felt the pain of it...just as she had when her past life had killed Olivia.

Blair released her grip as Andrea's body slumped to the floor. She staggered back and was met by Damon's form. The shock and pain was the same as before and though she knew it was coming...it didn't make her feel any better.

Katherine giggled at the sight that had unfolded before her eyes. "Oh, I've been waiting _so_ long for that to happen. Thanks for that, by the way. It couldn't have been planned out any better."

Blair's eyes moved to Katherine with pure hate, "You...you planned this!"

"Oh, sister, you should know by now that I _always_ have a plan," Katherine answered, smirking.

"Blair, get out of here," Damon all but ordered and guided her to the doorway. "I mean it. Don't do something to Katherine you'll regret."

Blair knew he had a point. With how she felt she was likely to lose her temper and try to kill Katherine herself, and Elena as a result. She couldn't let that happen so she walked out of the room easily, since she wasn't a vampire, and went downstairs. Hearing Katherine say, "Now, back to the moonstone," as she went.

Blair walked out of the house and into the back yard. She rubbed her hands over her face and tried to calm herself...it wasn't working. The sound of a man's voice made her whip around. She recognized him as the leader of the Dojo Blair used to attend.

"Andrea has a message for you..." He said as he walked over to her, " _ **Woof**_." Without word nor warning, he started attacking her.

Blair defended herself to the best of her abilities without causing him much harm. The most she wanted to do was knock him out...but she went too far. Blair managed to get him to the ground with her legs around his neck. She truly just meant to render him unconscious but a surge of anger flowed through her, causing her to twist. Blair heard the snap of his neck and she gasped, scrambling away from him. "No...no...no!"

Before Blair could even check his pulse, she dropped to the ground and grunted, feeling the werewolf side to her come to the surface. When she opened her eyes, they turned golden before returning to normal.

* * *

After the spell had been lifted and Katherine taken care of, Elena healed, and all that jazz. Glory waited for the witch, for _Lucy_ to leave the party. Once Lucy was far enough away from the others, Glory stepped out of the shadows.

Lucy gasped when she saw the young girl's face. "Glory? I knew I felt you but...you're supposed to be dead."

"You know who I _really_ am, Lucy. I can't have that...I'm so sorry," Glory truly felt horrible about this.

"No, no. Glory, I swear. I _swear_ no one in Louisiana will hear of your survival. We're family, please don't do this." Lucy was doing everything she could think of to make it out of this alive.

"I have to..." Glory whispered then held her heads out in front of her. Lucy grabbed for her throat, trying to get herself to breathe but no breath could come. Glory was going all Darth Vader on her. When the life left Lucy's eyes, Glory lowered her hands and felt the tears stream down her face. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered before running far, far away from the scene of the crime.

Emery saw what happened but she didn't say a word or do a thing to stop it. If this was something her friend had to do then so be it. Looking back towards the house, she had a half a mind to go check on Elena but decided it would for the best if she didn't. So, Emery adjusted her mask and went on her way.

* * *

Damon finally appeared and told Blair he'd take care of the body, after telling her that Katherine was locked in the tomb with the spell fully intact to keep her in there.

"Blair..." he wanted to comfort her but she stepped back.

"Please...please don't touch me...Don't you understand? I'm scared!" Blair exclaimed with tears in her eyes. "Do you realize what happened?! Andrea _compelled_ him to come after me. I...I didn't want to kill him...I didn't but..." She shook her head and without another word she took off running.

Blair almost ran into Tyler who caught her before she tripped. "Whoa, Blair...what happened? Are you okay?"

Blair shook her head, "No...no I'm not okay...I..." She couldn't even find the words to say it, but she didn't need to.

"So did I..." Tyler answered quietly. "It was an accident..."

"Me too..." Blair wiped the tears from her eyes and felt like she couldn't even breathe. "I have to get out of here, Tyler...I..."

"It's okay, we can talk later," Now that they were both werewolves, officially, Tyler felt oddly protective over her now. Almost...instinctual.

Blair gave his arm a bit of a squeeze before walking around to the parking area to head back home. Whichever home she ended up at.

Blair arrived there just as Elena did and ran towards her, hugging her tighter than intended before pulling back. "Elena..."

Elena took Blair's hands in hers and shook her head in an 'it doesn't matter' way. "Come home."

Blair nodded in agreement with tears in her eyes and the girls walked towards Elena's car. Only they didn't get very far before two masked beings appeared out of nowhere and subdued the girls. Even with Blair's newfound strength, she was overpowered and was hit over to the head, rendering her unconscious.

One step forward...two giant steps back. Welcome to life in Mystic Falls.

* * *

End Episode 7


	30. He's dead

Blair's hands and legs were bound with a heavy metal wire and a cloth tied around her mouth to gag her. "You have no idea who you're messing with!" Blair shouted as best she could through the binding around her mouth. It came out muffled as hell but the anger was still there.

"Would you please just shut up!" The mystery man from the driver's seat shouted at her in reply.

Elena was still unconscious in the back of the SUV. The windows were so tinted that Blair had a feeling the driver was a vampire. The first chance she got, she was going to kill the guy. This fueled Blair's anger and when she pulled her hands apart, the wires around her wrists snapped. Oh, she could easily get used to this.

After snapping the wires around her legs, she pulled the bind off around her mouth. She let out a breath of relief when Elena's pulse was present and strong. Her initial plan to get to the front seat as fast as she could was nulled when the vehicle came to a stop. 'Plan B, then' she thought to herself and crouched at the ready near the SUV's back hatch.

As soon as the mystery vamp opened the door, Blair lunged for him. Unfortunately, even with her enhanced strength, she wasn't strong enough. The vampire snapped her arm behind her back and threw her to the ground. Before Blair could snap her arm back in place and get to her feet, the vampire had Elena in his arms. "You try that again, and I will rip her throat out," the vampire threatened. "You understand me?"

Blair clenched her fists and nodded. She wouldn't be able to try anything like that again until Elena was safe or at least a far enough distance away.

She followed the mystery vamp inside a long abandoned mansion. All the while thinking she recognized this guy from somewhere. Not by face, of course, since he was practically wearing a ski mask to protect him from the sun, but his voice. That's what gave her a sense of dejavu.

"Sit," he demanded as he laid a coming to consciousness Elena on the dusty sofa. Blair did just that then her eyes went wide when she saw who the man was; Trevor.

Seeing Elena's blood, Trevor said, "Just a taste."

Blair shoved him away from her and he hissed in return.

"Trevor!" A female vampire, that Blair instantly recognized as Rose, shouted. "Control yourself."

To say that Blair's head was spinning would be an understatement. She hadn't seen this pair of vampire for centuries, not since she was Marie. And yet they were here...and they kidnapped Elena...and that must mean...no...it couldn't.

"Buzz kill," Trevor said to Rose as he walked away and Blair moved protectively closer to Elena.

"My god...you look just like her," Rose stated in awe.

"But I'm not," Elena replied, staying as close to Blair as she could. "I'm not Katherine...you don't have to do this..."

"She knows that," Blair answered as she stood in front of Elena. "Don't you?"

Rose looked at Blair "Be quiet, you. I didn't even want you here, but Andrea demanded it."

"Andrea's dead, so can we go now?" Blair shot back, but knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

A wave of surprise crossed Rose's face before she demanded, "Be quiet."

Elena stood from the sofa and asked, "What do you want?"

Rose backhanded Elena so hard that she knocked unconscious and thrown back onto the sofa. "I want you to be quiet," Rose answered.

Blair just about snarled at her for doing that. "Try that again and I will kill you." Seeing Trevor, seeing Rose, it was bringing back so much stuff that Blair thought she had suppressed far enough down that she'd never have to feel it again. Alas, there was it with no intention of going anywhere.

"I'm older than you, girl. Know your place or you will end up like your friend," Rose gestured to Elena as she spoke.

"That's debatable, Rose," Blair shot back and realized her heightened emotional slip.

"How do you know my name?" Rose asked and when Blair didn't answer, she put her hand around Blair's throat and squeezed, "How do you know my name?!" she all but screamed at her.

"What's the matter, Rose?" Blair asked with a strained voice, "You don't recognize your dear friend, Marie Abbey?"

That name made Rose release her grip and as Blair gasped for air, Rose stated, "You were Marie...you're the Cursed One...I didn't believe you truly existed."

"Cursed One? Now that's a title I haven't heard in awhile," Blair knew the stories of old about her. The woman with a million lives and just as many memories. Some of her more mischievous past lives couldn't help but make names for themselves that eventually turned into lesser known legends.

"Now that you know what I am, and who I was, what are we doing here?" Blair demanded to know.

Rose's posture straightened, not about to be intimidated by the girl in front of her. "That's none of your concern." She threw Blair straight through the wall, rendering her unconscious then went looking for Trevor.

* * *

Blair had no idea how long she had been knocked out or how long it had taken for all her broken bones to heal, but when she finally did wake up, Elena was standing over her. "We have to get out of here," Elena whispered.

"No, duh," Blair shot back, as she got to her feet.

"They're talking about someone named Elijah," Elena filled her in as they sneaked out of the room.

That name caused Blair to hit the breaks, so to speak, and take Elena's hand in hers. "I will not let anything happen to you," she vowed. Blair...Marie lost Katherine all those years ago, she wasn't about to lose Elena too.

They slowly walked down the hall but when Elena took a step, her foot went right through the floor. Between Elena's yelp and the cracking of the wood, their location was instantly given away.

Trevor and Rose instantly appeared near them. Rose pulled Elena out of the floor while Trevor pinned Blair against the wall. "You're making it very hard for me _not_ to kill you," he stated, showing off his vampire side.

"Piss off, Trevor," Blair spat back and without realizing it, she was revealing her werewolf eyes.

Trevor flung himself back, as far away from her as he could. "Do you know what she is?!" he exclaimed, looking at Rose.

"She's harmless in this form," Rose assured then looked at the girls. "There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting away, you're wrong."

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked as Rose and Trevor started walking away.

"Your worst nightmare," she answered then gave Blair a brief look before leaving the girls alone.

"Blair...do you know them?" Elena had the weird feeling that she did.

"Once upon a lifetime," Blair answered as she walked in the opposite direction.

"Blair, if you know what's going on, I think you owe me an explanation!" Elena yelled as she followed. "You swore you'd tell me when it became pertinent, well I think this is the time!"

Blair whipped around and shouted right back. "You want to know what I know?! I know that Elijah truly is your worst nightmare, and mine. He killed me _three_ times, Elena! I don't want that to happen to you and I sure as hell don't want to die at his hands again." Her tone made it clear that she was done talking about them and stormed off in the direction she was previously headed.

* * *

"What's going on?" Glory asked as she and Emery walked into the classroom where Bonnie asked to meet her.

"Elena and Blair are missing," Jeremy answered as he laid out the map.

"What?" Emery asked, not expecting to hear that.

"We're going to do a locator spell. I just hope they're together because..." Bonnie began and Glory finished, "Because a blood relation makes the spell stronger." Glory looked at Emery when she said that.

"Jeremy, I'm going to need some of your blood." Bonnie was about to take his hand when Emery interjected.

"No," Emery stated as she pulled off her leather jacket. "Use my blood."

"How would that work?" Jeremy asked, confused.

"Because I'm John Gilbert and Vivian Alden's daughter. You want to find both of them, you use my blood." The cat was out of the bag now.

Both Jeremy and Bonnie were shocked. "Hold on..." Bonnie was trying to wrap her head around this. "You're the mystery Gilbert daughter _**and**_ you're Blair's sister?!"

"Story time later, spell now," Emery demanded and held out her hand for Bonnie to use her blood.

Jeremy looked like his brain had just been broken from the shock. He couldn't think of anything to do or say. But when he rebooted, he'd definitely have some questions.

Stefan walked in at that moment and said, "Okay, Alaric said we have to clear out of here in 10 minutes. I got the weapons stocked up..." Seeing that Emery's blood was about to be used for the spell made him ask, "What's going on?"

"She's Elena and Blair's sister..." Jeremy still couldn't make sense of that.

"Spell, now!" Emery shouted, hoping that would get people back on track. Now that Andrea was dead and Katherine was locked away, there was really no point in keeping secrets now.

That exclamation was exactly what Bonnie needed to get back to work. She took Emery's hand and sliced across her palm. Emery barely even flinched from the act and held her hand above the map, dripping the blood upon it. Once enough blood landed, she took the cloth from Glory and made a fist to hold it in place.

Bonnie softly chanted the words and the group watched as the blood moved over the map. When it came to a stop, she pointed and said, "There."

"That's 300 miles away," Jeremy pointed out making Stefan say, "No, Bonnie, we need a more exact location than that."

"That's as close as I can get," Bonnie answered, wishing she could do better than that.

"What about you?" Stefan asked, "Glory, right? Can you get a better location?"

Unlike Emery, Glory really couldn't get too specific about who she was, so she couldn't use the magic needed. "No, I'm sorry. That's the best I'd be able to do, too."

"We can map it," Jeremy interjected. "Get an aerial view, it'll show us what's around there and we can narrow it down."

"Perfect," Stefan answered. "Call me with whatever you find."

"Like hell," Emery answered while she and Jeremy started to follow him out.

"We're coming with you," Jeremy was adamant about that.

"No, no you're not. I'm not going to let you get hurt and," Stefan turned to Emery as he said, "I don't trust you. Go home, and I'll call when I know something."

"You can't do this alone," Jeremy retorted.

"He's not," Damon said from the doorway. "Let's go."

Stefan looked at Damon and asked, "You're coming with me?"

"It's Blair. Did you seriously think I wouldn't?" Damon retorted in reply.

Glory saw the blood drip from Bonnie's nose and whispered as she handed her a tissue from her pocket, "I knew I should have helped."

"I'm fine," Bonnie answered before taking the tissue with a "Thanks". Before Stefan and Damon left, she said, "Guys, be careful. The side effects of Blair being linked could be dangerous. She might have hallucinations until it wears off. Just, be careful."

The brothers nodded in understanding before leaving.

Glory looked over at Emery who looked angry as hell but didn't follow the Salvatore brothers. She was about to say something but Jeremy beat her to it.

Looking at Emery he said, "Explain."

"Later," Emery answered and without another word, she grabbed onto Glory and just about pulled her out of the classroom.

"Is it just a coincidence that another Bennett witch and a girl that happens to be John and Blair's mom's kid show up in Mystic Falls?" Jeremy asked Bonnie as he helped her clean up.

Bonnie thought for a moment then shook her head. "No, I don't think it is...but there's really nothing we can do about it...yet."

* * *

Elena caught up with Blair as she unintentionally walked into the room Rose was boarding up. "I'm not done talking to you, Blair." Elena was getting pissed about this whole thing.

"Yeah, well, I'm done talking to you," Blair answered and tried to make a getaway before Rose said anything, but she wasn't fast enough.

"Don't want to tell your friend about your past, eh?" Rose chuckled as she put a board in place to block out the sun.

"Stay out of this, Rose," Blair demanded.

Rose leaned against a table and crossed her arms, "It seems the Salvatore brothers haven't been teaching her the vampire history, so perhaps you should." When that didn't get a response, Rose said, "Alright, if you want me to then..."

"No," Blair cut her off, "I'll do it." She didn't want to risk what Rose might say, so she turned to Elena and filled her in a bit. "Elijah is one of the Original vampires. He's older, faster, stronger. You thought Andrea was bad...she was a puppy compared to the Originals."

While Blair was at a pause, Rose interjected, "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired. We want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess." She looked at Blair as she said, "But of course, I'm sure you gathered this already."

"What does Blair have to do with this?" Elena asked, looking at her friend.

"As I've already said, Andrea wanted her here. You see, she was obsessed with getting a particular girl's memories. Wouldn't say why, but she desperately wanted them. When we crossed paths Trevor and I offered her assistance, but not for free. The information she had about you, Elena, and Katherine was just what we didn't know we wanted. What we needed," Rose answered.

"Do you know why she parted ways with Katherine?" Elena asked, curiously.

"Don't know, didn't ask, don't really care," Rose replied. "I can't stop wondering why you're so focused on her and not yourself. What's the real question you want to ask, Elena?"

Without missing a beat, Elena asked, "Why me? Why am I this bargaining chip?"

Rose scoffed a chuckle, "Because you're a Petrova Doppelganger. You're the key to breaking the curse."

That caught Blair's attention because out of all her lifetimes, this was something she wasn't aware of. Even as Marie, she didn't know this part. All she knew back then was that Katherine not only had the face of her first life, but that the Originals wanted her dead. Marie never questioned why, just did her best to protect her and when that essentially failed...she never thought of it again.

"Curse?" Elena asked. "The Sun and the Moon curse?"

Rose replied with sarcasm, "Ohh, so you _do_ know your history."

"What do you mean I'm the key?" Elena asked. "The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

"No," Rose corrected. "The moonstone is what binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it."

So _that's_ why they wanted Katherine dead all those years ago. Things were coming full circle for Blair. "That is _not_ happening." Blair was beyond firm with her words.

"What's not happening?" Elena asked, not getting it. "What do you mean sacrifice?"

"The blood of the Doppelganger," Rose said slowly like she was speaking to a child. "You're the Doppelganger. Which means, in order to break the curse, you're the one that has to die."

" _ **Not happening**_ ," Blair all but seethed.

Rose looked at Blair and stoically said, "Yes, happening."

Blair was about to charge towards Rose, but Elena held her back and said, "Tell me more."

Trevor entered the room at this point, saying, "Captivity making her pushy, eh? What do you want to know Doppelicious?"

Blair whipped around and said, "You're sense of humor was lame 500 years ago and it hasn't gotten any better."

Trevor chuckled and thanks to Rose filling him in, he knew who she is...who she was. "And you Lady Abbey, were far sweeter in your previous life."

"I'm not Lady Abbey anymore," Blair retorted.

Trevor crossed his arms and looked her over, "Clearly."

Interrupting their exchange, Elena asked, "Who are the Originals?"

"The first family," Trevor answered, kicking a dusty old book from his path. "The old world. Rose and I pissed 'em off." He turned to Blair and added, "And so did you, if I remember correctly."

"If _I_ remember correctly _you_ pissed them off, with maybe a little of me," Blair corrected.

"True. Although there was a lot more than just a little of you involved," Trevor replied. "Rose here had my back after you, Marie, kicked the bucket. And for over half a millennium, they've wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" Elena asked looking from Trevor to Blair, but Rose was the one that answered.

"They made the same mistake countless of others did," Rose informed. "They trusted Katerina Petrova."

Elena looked at Blair, saying, "Katherine."

"Mhm," Rose answered. "The one and only. The first Petrova Doppelganger."

Blair subconsciously brought her hand to her face. Was Katherine really the first Doppelganger or was Tatia one as well but she didn't know it? Her train of thought was yanked off the tracks when Trevor spoke.

"Marie and I helped her escape her fate," Trevor started but Blair cut him off.

"I didn't know why they wanted her dead. I just knew that they did." Blair made that very clear so Elena would know.

"Doesn't change the fact that you and I helped her," Trevor replied then continued with what he was saying. "Now I've, sorry," he said looking at Rose, "we've been marked ever since." His eyes went back to Blair, "You got lucky in death. You got to start over."

"When I die I don't get the luxury of death and no matter what life I live, I _always_ die before I hit 25. Memories haunt me all day, everyday. So forgive me, Trevor, but I don't consider my situation lucky." Blair crossed her arms with a scoff and walked to the other side of the room.

"We're not going to make the same mistake again," Rose said that more as a warning to Trevor than anything else.

Trevor had a 'well then' expression on his face as he walked out of the dusty old Library and followed after Rose.

The girls soon left the library also and went back to the room with the sofa that must have been a study or something, but who knew. The sofa was the only piece of furniture in the room.

When they both sat down, they head a crinkle. Blair moved and pulled out a piece of paper that wasn't there when she sat down. A smile spread across her face as she eyes moved over the words 'Damon and Stefan are coming for you two. -B'. Blair showed the note from Bonnie to Elena and she soon had the same smile before crinkling up the paper and hiding it from sight.

She did that just in time because Rose was just coming into the room with Trevor right behind her, looking terrified. "He's here. This was a mistake."

"I'm going to get us out of this, Trevor," Rose assured him. "You just have to trust me."

"Well what about the wolf girl? Do we tell him what she is?" Trevor asked, waving his hand to Blair.

"If we have to sweeten the pot, then yes. If not...no," Rose answered, attempting to make good on a deal she made with Marie long ago.

Trevor was really starting to lose his shit. "He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants her more!" Rose retorted.

Trevor shook his head. "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here."

Blair had to close her eyes and take a deep breath to try and suppress Marie's desire to comfort the man who was once her friend.

Rose had it covered. She took Trevor's hands in hers and said, "Hey, what are we?"

Trevor took deep breaths to calm himself before answering. "We're family. Forever."

Elena looked at Blair oddly because she was mouthing the same words that Trevor had just spoken. Perhaps a bit of Marie was seeping out after all.

The girls just about jumped out of their skin when they heard the pounding on the door, echo through the house.

Rose held Trevor's hands tightly, "Stay here with them, don't make a sound." With an affirmative nod, she went off to greet Elijah.

Blair was just as nervous about Elijah's arrival as Elena was. As far as she knew none of the Originals knew of her...curse, knew of who she was in the past and how many times their lives crossed. If Elijah found out...she'd be dead in an instant. Yes, she'd come back but it'd be too late to save Elena at that point.

"You look like how I feel," Elena whispered to her friend.

"Right back at ya," Blair replied then her eyes shot to the doorway when she heard footsteps approaching. Seeing Elijah standing there made Blair inhale sharply. She hadn't seen this man in a very, _very_ , _**very**_ long time but there he was...standing right there. Her mind was so caught up in the influx of flashbacks that moved through her mind that she didn't notice he had sped over to stand right in front of Elena.

Blair had to clench her fists enough to break the skin to keep herself from saying or doing something, even as he took in Elena's scent.

Elijah pulled back from Elena and stated, "Human...impossible." With a grin he looked at her, "Hello, there." He then turned to Blair and asked, "Who are you?"

" _Her_ friend," Blair answered, cocking her head towards Elena.

Elijah had a 'hmm' look on his face before turning back to the Doppelganger. "Well, we have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

Blair acted in that moment and pushed her way between Elena and Elijah. "You are _**not**_ taking her anywhere."

Elijah was not intimidated by this little girl. "Of course not. Not until I settle some unfinished business, of course." He turned around and walked over to Trevor.

Trevor didn't meet Elijah's eyes as he said, "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry."

Elijah walked around Trevor as he said, "Oh, no, your apologies are not necessary."

"Yes, they are," Trevor retorted. "You trusted..." he looked at Blair before continuing his sentence, "me with Katerina and I failed you."

Blair didn't say a word but her eyes said 'thank you, old friend'. Based off the look in his eyes, she knew he understood her silent words.

Elijah continued to walk the slow circle around Trevor. "Oh, yes, you are the guilty one, and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor." Stopping in front of Trevor he asked, "Where was your loyalty?"

Trevor looked at Elijah and pleaded. "I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted," Elijah answered and with a swift move of his hand, he decapitated Trevor.

"No!" Blair cried out and tried to lunge forward but Elena held her back. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him, not fighting Elena because she was worried she'd hurt her.

"You..." A heartbroken Rose wanted to attack him but stopped when Elijah spoke.

"Don't, Rose," he said as he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket to wipe off his hands. "Now that you are free."

Elijah approached Elena and said, "Come."

Blair stopped him by saying, "What about the moonstone?"

That caught his attention. He turned to her and asked, "What do you know of the moonstone?"

"We know that you need it and we know where it is," Blair answered and Elena added, "We can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is," Elijah retorted.

Blair shook her head with a 'tisk tisk', "Doesn't work that way."

Elijah crossed his arms, almost looking amused. "Are you ladies negotiating with me?" He looked back to Rose to hear what she had to say about this.

She firmly answered with, "It's the first I've heard of it."

Elijah turned back to Elena and asked, "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He ripped the necklace away and threw it across the room before grabbing Elena by the back of her hair and pulled her close.

Blair tried to fight him off her, but she was soon thrown through the window with Elijah's free hand. She landed on the ground with a loud thud and a searing pain as a piece of glass impaled her. With a tug she removed it from her side and threw it away. Blair was grateful being a werewolf in that moment because without being one...she may not have survived.

After a couple moments, to let herself heal, she pushed herself to her feet. Blair sprinted away a little before running back towards the broken window and leaped through it. She landed inside the room with a tumble just as Elijah finished compelling Elena.

Elijah looked at her with intrigue. "Interesting." He stated then looked around when the sound of glass was heard. "What was that?"

While Elijah was distracted, Blair pulled Elena away and made her stand behind her.

"I don't know," Rose answered honestly.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know," she repeated.

Elijah didn't like the sound of this so he forcibly grabbed both girls and pulled them away ordering Rose to "Move!" as they went.

As they walked Blair thought of two things. One, was that she hoped it was Damon and Stefan ther eto rescue them and two, if it wasn't then she couldn't wait for the full moon so she could rip Elijah's throat out.

When they made it to the front door, they stopped when something ran around them. Elijah pushed the girls over to Rose and prepared himself for whatever it was to come.

" **Rose**." Elijah said her name in a demanding tone, wanting to know who it was.

"I don't know who it is!" Rose couldn't make that any clearer.

Blair grinned as she heard Stefan and Damon speak from different places in the house, baiting Elijah. She grinned because she was glad they were there then instant worry set in because they had no idea who they were dealing with.

The sound of one of Alaric's weapons reached their ears as a stake was fired at Elijah. It impaled his hand and while he was tending to that, Stefan sped through, getting Elena and Blair out of the foyer, into another part of the house. Damon did the same, only he got Rose out of there and pressed his hand to her mouth to make sure she didn't say a peep.

A displeased Elijah called out, "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't."

Blair was about to say something to Stefan but he firmly pressed his finger against his lips to shush her. She had to literally bite her tongue to keep herself from telling him exactly who they were dealing with.

Elijah broke the wooden coat rack in half as he continued his spiel. "I repeat, you can't. So I want the girls on the count of three, or heads will roll." He snapped off every metal hook from the wooden base, to emphasize his upcoming actions. After snapping off the top off the top to make a sharp point, he asked, "Do we understand each other?"

"We'll come with you, just please don't hurt our friends," Elena said as she and Blair walked out to the top of the stairs. "They just wanted to help us."

Elijah sped up the stairs to get closer to them, with the wooden 'spear' in hand. "What game are you playing with me?"

It was less of a game and more of a plan, thanks to Stefan. The girls pulled out the vervain grenades, that Stefan had given to them, from behind their backs, pulled the pins and threw them at Elijah before ducking away.

Both grenades hit him in the face and he cried out in pain as it burned his skin, dropping the 'spear' in the process.

Blair stayed on her feet, in front of Elena, because she knew Elijah wouldn't be in pain for long. She was determined as hell to make sure he didn't get to Elena.

Once he started to heal, he looked at them with an expression that Blair had long forgotten yet remembered in an instant. A look that screamed that they were going to pay for that.

Elijah stalked towards them but was met by Stefan shooting stake after stake into him. Now that, that just pissed him off. Stefan realized this wasn't doing much so he dove at him, taking them both down the stairs.

Elijah quickly got to his feet at the bottom of the stairs and was about to take care of the nuisance, also known as Stefan Salvatore, once and for all. Only he didn't get that far. Damon charged towards Elijah with the 'spear' Elijah had dropped. It impaled him through his heart but Damon kept moving until Elijah was pinned to the wall.

Blair rushed to the top of the stairs to see this happen and she almost didn't believe that Elijah was desiccating before her eyes. Actually, she couldn't believe it because that was not how an Original could be killed. She knew this for a fact.

Blair was pulled from this when she saw Rose take off and Damon start to go after her. "Damon, no, just let her go." She said from the top of the stairs before running down them and into his arms.

"I think it's my turn to say; Don't scare me like that." Damon didn't care that Blair was a werewolf now, he loved her in spite of it.

Blair let out a chuckle after hearing his words and teased, "No promises." When she looked at Elijah, 'spear' through the heart, desiccated, she said frantically, "He's not dead."

Damon pulled back to look at her then back to the Original vampire. "Yes, yes he is, Miss Blair. You have nothing to worry about now." He cupped her face, hoping she'd realize this.

Blair shook her head, taking his hands away. "He's not dead! Please listen to me!"

"Blair..." Stefan said calmly, "Bonnie said that you could have adverse effects from being linked to Katherine and Elena. You thinking this is part of it."

Damon picked up from there because he could see how scared she was becoming. "Blair, look at me. He's dead, _look_ at him." He brought her over to Elijah's body and repeated, "He's dead."

Blair didn't buy it. It couldn't be this easy...it wasn't this easy! Or were they right? Was her mind playing tricks on her because of the spell? It wouldn't be the first time.

When Blair seemed to finally accept this, Damon placed his hand at the small of her back to guide her out. "Come on, let's get you home."

* * *

When the girls walked into the Gilbert house, they heard Jeremy call out their names. When they reached the top of the stairs, Bonnie went straight for Elena and Jeremy hugged Blair tight. "You guys okay?" He asked the two of them.

"Yeah, we're okay," Blair answered even though she was trying to convince herself more than anyone else.

When she pulled out of Jeremy's embrace she went to Bonnie and hugged her. "There's something we need to talk about..." Bonnie started to say but Blair cut her off.

"Tomorrow," Blair almost pleaded. "I don't think there's much more I can handle tonight."

Bonnie nodded, "Yeah...okay," she said softly and gave Jeremy a look that Blair didn't have the energy to figure out.

After saying goodnight to everyone, Blair went up to her attic room. She found her cellphone right where she left it the night before and saw a dozen texts from Tyler and even more voicemails. Worried that something was wrong, she didn't bother to listen to the messages and called him right off. "Tyler? What's going on?" she asked one right after another when he answered.

"I should be asking you that!" Tyler exclaimed with worry on the other end of the line. "I didn't see you at school and no one knew where you were. I was worried about you."

"I'm fine, Tyler. It's just...it's been a long day." Blair wanted to tell him about it but she knew she couldn't tell him everything.

"What happened?"

Blair fell back onto the bed and answered, "My past came back to bite me in the ass."

"So, the aliens have sharp teeth, huh?"

Blair laughed a much needed laugh after hearing that. She heard his chuckle on the other end of the line and could easily envision his smile. "I'll talk to you later, Tyler. Thanks for checking in."

"Hey, we're two werewolves in a pod. We gotta look out for each other."

A small smile crept across Blair lips as she said, "Goodnight, Lockwood."

"Night, Han," Tyler replied and ended the call.

Blair tossed her phone to the side and quickly sat up when she felt someone run past her. That someone, of course, being Damon.

"Friends with the wolf, now, are we?" He asked as she looked at the jewelry on her dresser.

"I'm a werewolf too, now, in case you've forgotten," Blair shot back, more harshly than intended when she got to her feet.

"I haven't," Damon replied as he walked over to her. "And I want you to know that it doesn't change the way I feel about you. I love you, Miss Blair, and the fact you howl at the moon now doesn't stop that feeling."

"This feels like some sort of cliché teen supernatural drama," Blair replied. "The werewolf and the vampire? Do you honestly think that this is going to work?"

Damon looked her right in her eyes and asked, "Do you love me? In spite of everything I have done, all the people that you cared about that I killed...do you still love me?"

Blair locked her eyes with his and even though she hated him for what he had done...she couldn't help but love him too. "Yes, Damon," she answered softly, "I do love you...I never stopped, I always will."

Damon took her hands in his and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "Then yes, Miss Blair, I honestly think this is going to work."

Blair took a deep breath before saying with every fiber of her being because she wanted it so much, "Damon...I hope you're right."

* * *

End Episode 8

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to AlyAlyAly for her help with this episode :)**


	31. 1492

Blair and Elena walked up to the Salvatore's house after receiving calls from the brothers asking for them to come over. Once the words 'it's important' came out of the brothers' mouths, they knew there was no room for objection.

"Hey, do you know what was up with Jeremy this morning? He's being all...dodgey." Blair couldn't think of a better way to describe it in that moment.

"I was wondering the same thing," Elena replied, not having an actual answer for her. She knocked on the door then turned to Blair. "What about Bonnie? Do you know what she wants to talk to us about?"

Blair answered with the biggest shrug she could muster before Damon answered the door. "Hello, Elena. Miss Blair, please, come in."

Blair narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "You're being cordial...cordial you, is a 'hiding something' you...what's going on?"

That question was answered when they walked into the house and saw Rose standing there. "What are you doing here?" Blair asked, instinctively getting closer to Elena for protection.

Rose held up her hands to show she meant no harm. "I'm not here to fight...we need to talk. All of us."

The girls followed Rose and the Salvatores into the living room and sat down on the couch as Rose paced back and forth.

"Now, I only know what I've picked up over the years. Some may be true, some not. That's the problem with all of this vampire crap, but Klaus, I know is real." Rose stopped in front of Blair, "Correct?"

"Correct," Blair answered with a cross to her arms.

Looking between Blair and Rose, Elena asked, "Who is he?"

"He's one of the Originals," Blair answered to which Damon added, "He's a legend."

"From the first generation of vampires," Stefan chimed in.

"Like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No," Rose said with a scoff, "Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus."

"Klaus is known to be the oldest," Stefan added and Blair almost laughed at that.

"You think this is funny?" Rose asked her.

Blair shook her head, literally wiping the amusement off her face. "No, I don't. This is just reminding me of a past life, that's all." What Blair was finding amusing was that Elijah was older than Klaus. Klaus being labeled as the oldest is what made her almost laugh.

Elena scoffed before asking, "So, you're telling me that the oldest vampire in history of time is coming after me?"

Stefan answered with "No," while Rose answered simultaneously with "Yes."

"I think we're looking at a solid maybe," Damon chimed in.

"Look, Elijah's dead right? So no one else even knows that you exist." Stefan was attempting to comfort her.

Blair got up from the couch and started to pace around the room as she muttered, "Not that we know of."

"That's not helping," Stefan said to her in a scolding manner.

"Well, it's true!" Blair shot back. "We didn't know that Andrea was in cahoots with Rose here, so how do we know that she didn't tell anyone else? HMMM?!"

Ignoring Blair, Stefan said, "Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him."

Blair coughed at that, she couldn't help it. "Uh, yes you have." But then she remembered something very particular, something he wouldn't remember of course.

Thinking Blair was referring to herself, Stefan asked, "So you've seen him? _Actually_ seen him?"

"Seen him?" Blair chuckled. "I used to be in love with him." Okay that was _way_ too much information to give. To prevent any questions she said, "Marie Abbey was in love with him." She then looked at Damon who was about to speak and said, "No, _**I**_ am not." That ceased him from speaking.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Blair sighed. "Look, he's real. So don't try convincing yourself that he's some scary bedtime story or anything. He's real and when he wants something...he stops at nothing until he gets it."

Rose picked up where she left off. "If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot."

Looking between the ladies, Damon chimed in. "Okay, we're shaking. You've made your points."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I'm going to school. If I spot him, I'll call." She gave those present a salute then headed out the door. It wasn't until she was outside that she let herself feel. Blair leaned against the door and placed her hand on her heart to try and control its racing. Klaus...Klaus...Klaus...that was a name she hadn't heard in a long time. In fact, it was in the 1920's that she saw him last. She had seen what his life had become and yet...No...she couldn't even think of that.

So, Blair did what she had to do. She ignored it and moved on, heading for school.

* * *

Blair spotted Bonnie in the parking lot and went right over to her. "Hey, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I should talk with you and Elena together..." Bonnie began and was cut off by Blair's words.

Seeing Elena not too far away, Blair said, "Well, there she is, so come on." Blair brought Bonnie over to her then said, "Speak."

Bonnie adjusted the books in her hands and swallowed before saying, "I learned something about Emery..."

Thinking she knew what Bonnie was getting at, Elena said, "I know."

"You do?" Bonnie was beyond surprised to hear that.

"Emery sprung it on me at the masquerade party. I know she's John's daughter," Elena answered like she didn't really care. Only because she had so much else to think about.

Blair's eyes went as wide as possible. "Holy shit! That's insane!" It took her a moment for something to click but when it did, she looked at Bonnie. "Wait, why did you need to tell me about this?"

"Because..." Bonnie started to trail off. "She...she's not _just_ Elena's sister. Emery is a Gilbert _and_ an Alden."

Blair froze in place and blinked a few times before saying, "Please repeat." But before Bonnie could open her mouth, Blair said, "Are you saying that Emery and Elena have the same father where she and I have the same mother? Is that what you're telling me right now?!"

Bonnie nodded and Blair looked like she was about to explode. "Blair, please try to breathe."

"Oh, I'm going to breathe all right. Right after I interrogate that bitch to shreds." Blair didn't care if that made any sense or not and just stormed away.

"Ohhh...that's not good," Bonnie stated then rushed after her. She expected Elena to follow and was surprised that she hadn't. In fact, Elena was walking _away_ from school, but there was no time to think about that now. Blair looked like she was on a warpath and that really wasn't good. Pissed human Blair was bad enough. Pissed _werewolf_ Blair...well Bonnie didn't want to find out how bad that could be.

"What are you going to do, Blair?" Bonnie asked when she finally had to run and catch up with her.

Blair stopped and ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know, okay. I don't know!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands. "I guess my first question would be...why the hell did my mom leave me and not her..." She shook her head and walked away with far less of a warpath walk.

* * *

After leaving the school, Elena found Caroline and told her that she needed her help. After picking up a bag of supplies, they went down to the tomb.

"This is a bad idea, Elena," Caroline stated as they stood in front of the tomb's door.

"I need the truth," Elena stated in reply.

"You need the truth from someone who's probably never given it?" Caroline retorted with a 'this is insane' tone.

"Will you please just open the door then keep Stefan busy like I asked." That was far more of a demand on Elena's part than a question.

Caroline sighed heavily before using her strength to move aside the large slab of rock that blocked the tomb's entrance.

Once it was moved away, Elena called out, "Katherine." Her voiced echoed through the tomb. Elena looked at Caroline and said, "I'll be okay from here. You can go now."

Caroline gave her a bit of a look before leaving, because she knew that one way or another Elena would get her way...she always did in the end.

The sounds of shuffling turned Elena's attention back to the tomb and watched as a weak Katherine made her way towards the entrance.

Katherine leaned against the wall and with a strained voice greeted, "Hello, Elena. You come to watch me wither away?"

"I brought you some things," Elena answered, setting the bag down on the broken pillar.

Katherine scoffed, "You came to bribe me?" She was going to ignore the Doppelganger's words, but her curiosity won over. "What is it that you want?"

"I want you to tell me about Klaus," Elena replied, pulling some items from her bag.

"Mmm, you've been busy," Katherine stated in amusement. "Why don't you ask Blair? I'm sure she knows just as much, if not more, than I."

"She won't tell me anything," Elena answered. "I'm sick of her dodging my questions. Since I have nothing to bargain with her with, you're the next best thing." The first thing Elena pulled out to show her was the book of the Petrova family history. "I brought you this, your family history. It says in here that your family line ended with you and that's obviously not true."

Katherine was not amused. "You think that if you brought me some old family keepsake, that I'd open up?"

"No," Elena answered, smiling. "That's why I brought you this." She held up the bottle of blood she brought with her.

Katherine lunged for it but the spell on the tomb prevented her from leaving. Her body trembled with hunger as she panted, looking at the bottle of blood.

"Aww, Katherine. You don't look so good," Elena baited. "How long before your body shuts down? 10, 20 years? It must be so painful for your body to desiccate and mummify. I can't even imagine."

Katherine glared at Elena before sliding to the ground and watched as her Doppelganger poured just a sip of blood into a plastic shot glass.

Elena set the cup on the ground and used a stick to push it through the barrier to Katherine who weakly picked it up and drank it as quickly as she could. After taking the drink, Katherine almost looked impressed as she looked at the girl, causing her to say, "You have the Petrova fire."

"More blood?" Elena asked in mock sweetness.

Katherine gave her an 'are you seriously asking that' look before setting the cup down again. As Elena poured some more blood, Katherine started her story, "It's a long story, of Klaus and I, all the way back to 1492, after I left Bulgaria, or was thrown out. Only...it's not just about me and Klaus, but Blair as well. Although, she was Lady Marie Abbey at the time."

"Thrown out?" Elena asked, more intrigued by that part at the moment than the others.

"My family," Katherine began after drinking the next sip of blood, "your true ancestors...they disowned me. My indiscretions were not tolerated at that time. I had a baby out of wedlock. The shame."

"So it was kept a secret," Elena stated, getting into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Mhm," Katherine replied. "My baby was given away. I was banished to England, and I had to learn to adjust. So I quickly became English. It was there that I was taught by Lady Abbey and caught the eye of a Nobleman named Klaus. I was taken with him, at first, despite his interest in Lady Abbey. All that changed when I found out what he was and what he wanted from me. And then...I ran like hell."

* * *

 _England, 1492_

"Hurry!" Marie exclaimed as she and Katerina ran through the forest in the dead of night. Marie heard the sound of the vampires getting closer and pulled Katerina into a nearby ditch with her. To keep the girl as quiet as she could, she clasped her hand over Katerina's mouth.

Elijah and the other vampires came to a stop close by. "They're near," he stated as he looked around. "Marie! Katerina!" Elijah shouted, his voice echoing through the woods. "I know you're near. I can smell your blood."

Marie's eyes darted to the scratch on her friend's face and the trail of blood down her cheek that was giving them away, but she was determined to not give up.

"It's pointless to run!" Elijah continued to shout. "Klaus will find you wherever you are."

Marie heard the voice of her friend, of Trevor, and mouthed to Katerina, 'It's going to be alright'. When they heard the vampires departing in an opposite direction, they women rose to their feet. Each of them gasping when Trevor appeared in front of them.

"Trevor," Marie stated in relief and hugged her friend. They made this embrace quick before he turned his attention to Katerina. "Head east. I can't lead them astray much longer."

"I can't run any longer," Katerina's breaths were heavy and her body weak.

"Never mind that," Marie replied, taking her hand. "You will survive this."

"There's a cottage," Trevor informed them. "You will both be safe there. Go, now!"

Marie pulled on Katerina's hand and they started running east as fast as they could move...

* * *

 _The time is now 'Present Day' in Mystic Falls_

Elena could hardly believe how big of a role Blair, _Marie_ had played in Katherine's human life, but there was a pressing question that had to come first. "What did Klaus want?"

"Haven't you made that connection by now?" Katherine asked. "He wanted the same thing he'll want from you. He wants to break the curse."

"By sacrificing the Petrova Doppelganger." Elena was finally putting things together.

"He wanted to drain every single drop of blood from my body," Katherine continued.

"What does the Petrova bloodline have to do with Klaus?" Elena asked as she slid over another dose of blood.

"It's really tedious, but," Katherine drank the blood before continuing with, "the curse was bound by the sacrifice of Petrova blood. Witches are crafty with their spells." Katherine rolled her eyes when Elena looked confused, so she dummed it down a bit. "The Doppelganger was created as a way to undo the spell." She slid the cup back over to Elena as she said, "Once the Doppelganger reappeared, the curse can be broken."

Elena squinted her eyes a little in thought. "So you and Marie ran before he killed you."

Katherine bobbed her head in a 'sort of' manner before saying, "Something like that..."

* * *

 _England, 1492_

It was daylight when Maria and Katerina finally came to a stopping point to breath. They had been running to the east for far longer than either had anticipated, but they finally arrived to their destination. "There," Marie stated as she pointed to the nearby cottage.

"Is this truly going to work?" Katerina asked as they hurried to the little, stone cottage.

"I swore to protect you, didn't I?" Marie asked in reply as they arrived at the door.

Katerina hit her hands upon the door, "Help. Please help us!"

An elderly woman answered the door just enough to see who was there.

"Please," Katerina repeated, "help us."

The woman shook her head. "I don't invite strangers into my home."

Marie wasn't going to accept that. She stopped the woman from closing the door, saying, "No. Trevor said that you would help us."

"Damn him," A woman from inside the house stated. "Always making promises that I don't want to keep." The woman, Rose, came to the doorway and saw who was standing there. "Let the girls in," she ordered the elderly woman who opened the door for them in reply.

"Thank you, Rose." Marie said with a bow to her head after helping Katerina into a chair.

"Trevor said to show you this," Katerina held up the moonstone to Rose, "to prove we are who we say we are. That you would help us to freedom."

"Help _you_ to freedom," Marie corrected. "You are the important one."

Rose could hardly believe what she was seeing. "You stole this from Klaus?"

"It was to be part of the ritual so I grabbed it and we made our escape," Katherine explained.

Marie didn't know the significance of the stone or the ritual. As soon as she heard that Klaus wanted Katerina dead, protecting her was all that was important.

"People do not escape from Klaus. Anyone who dares try always ends up back in his grasp, and anyone who helps them dies." Rose was starting to sound frantic.

"That is not going to happen here," Marie stated firmly before looking to Katerina. She pulled the golden band with a ruby center from around her wrist and placed it in her hand. "This will buy you safe passage when you path strays from Rose." She pulled a knife off the nearby table and held it to Katerina.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking scared.

"I am going to lead them far away from you," Marie answered. "They would never believe we parted." She sliced the palm of Katerina's other hand then pressed it against her dress. Once there was enough blood on the dress, and upon her face, she pressed a cloth against the wound.

"Please, don't go," Katerina whispered, grabbing hold of her friend.

"I will see you again, my sister. I swear it." Marie pressed her forehead against Katerina's before taking the bloodied cloth and running out of the cottage to leave a trail as far away from there as possible.

* * *

 _'Present Day', Mystic Falls_

The only thing that stopped Blair from tracking down Emery was the fact that the girl was nowhere in sight at school and Tyler caught up with her.

"Hey, we need to talk," Tyler said with utmost importance.

"Not a good time, Lockwood," Blair retorted as she walked down the hall.

"Oh, you're going to want to hear this." Tyler took hold of Blair's arm and pulled her into one of the empty classrooms before closing the door behind them.

Blair pulled her arm back before crossing them. "What is it Tyler? I have a lot going on, so get to it."

Tyler blew out a breath and his face showed bow big he thought this was.

Right after he told her, Blair stormed out of the class and right outside. There she spotted Caroline talking to Stefan, but that didn't stop her from storming over, exclaiming, "You told Tyler you're a vampire?!"

Stefan looked at Caroline with his 'you did what?' face and Caroline winced before saying, "Yeah..I was going to get to that..."

* * *

Elena pulled her knees to her chest as she leaned forward a little. "What happened to Marie?"

"I don't know," Katherine answered. "That's something you'll have to ask Blair. That day at the cottage was the last time I ever saw Marie and I never saw a version of her again until Andrea in the 1860's."

"What happened next?" Elena asked, resting her chin on her knees.

"As soon as Marie left, Rose made it clear at nightfall she would bring me back to Klaus," Katherine answered.

After thinking for a moment, Elena asked, "But that didn't happen, did it?"

"No," Katherine replied. "But not because she had a change of heart. I kept the knife Marie used to cut me and I came up with a plan of my own since I was abandoned by my friend..."

* * *

 _England, 1492_

Rose walked into the bedroom with rope in hand. "It's nightfall. Time to go." When she walked over to Katerina she saw the wound at her side. "When did this happen?"

"In the woods," she lied. "I tripped."

"That is a lie, I would have smelled it," Rose retorted then found the blade under the covers. "You stupid girl."

"Please, I would rather die than go back to Klaus," Katerina pleaded. "I beg of you, just let me die."

Rose couldn't let that happen. "If you die, Trevor dies." She bit her wrist and pressed it against Katerina's mouth, forcing her to drink the blood.

"Where is she?" Trevor asked as she all but ran into the cottage. "I found Marie, her plan is brilliant, but it will not last forever."

Rose sped out of the room and pressed Trevor against the wall. "You have set us both on a path of death. I only hope that Klaus sees the honor in returning that girl to him."

"He will sacrifice her." That was the last thing he wanted.

"Then so be it!" Rose shouted in reply.

"I swore to Marie that you would help protect her..." Trevor began then said, "I...I love her, Rose."

The shock was evident on her face. She knew what this would mean for her friend. "He'll kill you. He will not stop until he has our heads."

"Then we shall run until we die," Trevor answered simply enough.

The sound of wood clattering caught their attention. Trevor and Rose ran into the room to find Katerina hanging from the rafters.

* * *

 _'Present Day', Mystic Falls_

"You killed yourself?" Elena almost couldn't believe it.

"Klaus needed a living Doppelganger. You have to die in order to become a vampire. So, becoming one, I was no longer of any use to him."

Elena still couldn't make sense of something. "But it didn't work. You didn't really escape. You've been running from Klaus ever since."

"I underestimated his spirit for vengeance," Katherine answered. "But, living out of a suitcase is better than dying so that you could have your blood spilled over some silly rock." A chuckle escaped her lips as she saw how uncomfortable Elena was getting. "Aww, what's the matter?" Katherine asked, using the same tone Elena had used on her earlier. "Are you afraid I'm right? You don't wanna die?"

Katherine knew she was right, even though Elena refused to say anything. "There's another way out," she stated, using her nail to make a slit in her wrist. "Better hurry. Your opportunity is going, going, going..." when her wound healed she mockingly looked disappointed, "And gone." Katherine shook her head. "I made the other choice."

* * *

 _England, 1492_

Trevor stood by and watched as Katerina awoke with a gasp at the beginning of her transition. "What did you do, Katerina? I would have helped you live."

"You would have helped me run," she retorted as she moved into a sitting position before walking over to the elderly woman of the house. "That was never going to be enough."

Trevor looked at her with heartbroken eyes, "It was enough for me."

Rose walked into the room, saying, "Do you not see, Trevor? They used you to help them escape then me to turn her."

"No," Katerina answered firmly. "Marie knew not of this. Do not stain her name this way." She took a breath before saying, "For your roles in this, I am sorry."

"As am I," Rose answered, "for this." She raised a stake to attack Katerina in that moment, but she did not succeed.

Katerina used the elderly woman as a shield and when the stake drove into the woman, she drank the human blood to complete the transition.

"Please understand," Katerina spoke after drinking the blood.

"You have just signed our death sentence," Rose said before the girl could say another word.

Katerina scoffed softly, "Better you die than I." She threw the woman's body at the pair before speeding off into the night.

* * *

 _'Present Day', Mystic Falls_

"Rose and Trevor spent the last 500 years running because you used them," Elena scoffed at that fact before adding, "Trevor just got killed!"

Katherine simply shrugged in reply. "Never thought he would have lasted that long."

"You don't even care that you ruined their lives." Elena couldn't understand her.

"I was looking out for myself, Elena. Marie abandoned me, blindly trusting Rose with my safety. No, I wanted more so I took it. I will always look out for myself and if you're smart, you'll do the same."

Elena looked as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Oh my god...that's why you compelled Damon, isn't it?"

Now Katherine was the one who was confused. "You've lost me."

"In 1864. You compelled Damon to punish her. Didn't you?" Even more, on different topics, was making sense now.

Katherine had an 'ah' look on her face when Elena explained. "She deserved it," was all she had to say about that.

* * *

Caroline, Stefan, and Blair sat at the Grill while the blonde vampire ate a salad. "Sorry," Caroline said as she ate. "If I don't eat then I get those 'kill some people' urges. Oh, Tyler totally has those too by the way." Looking at Blair, she asked, "Do you?"

"Yes," she answered. "But I had them _before_ turning, so it's not that different."

Caroline gulped her bit of food then turned to Stefan when he spoke.

"How much did you tell Tyler?" he asked.

"Not much," Care answered. "I was trying to keep the questions to a minimum." Looking between her two supernatural buddies across from her, she asked, "Are you mad?"

"Yes," they unintentionally answered in unison.

"You put yourself at risk, Caroline," Stefan started then Blair continued with, "Yeah, and Damon is going to be pissed when he finds out. Hell, I'm pissed! I had to pretend like it was so shocking that vampires actually existed." The frequency of her lies were starting to get the better of her.

"I'm sorry but...you're _not_ going to tell Damon...right?" Caroline looked at them for confirmation.

"No," Stefan answered, "Of course not," then looked at Blair for her reply.

"I'm not going to say anything," Blair stated. "Because he would probably kill you. He has a knack for doing that to the people I care about."

Caroline had a 'that's so sweet!' look on her face as she asked, "Awww! Does that mean I'm someone you care about?"

"Don't push it," Blair firmly pointed her finger at her.

Caroline just grinned widely before taking another bite of her salad. After swallowing that bite she asked, "Seriously though. Why are you two looking out for me? How did we become friends like this?"

Stefan shrugged a little, "I don't know. I guess...you just remind me of someone I used to know."

Caroline looked very intrigued.

Before Stefan could say anything else, Blair said, "Lexi. You remind us of Lexi."

"Lexi?" Caroline didn't recognize the name. "Who was she? Tell me about her."

"Some other time," Stefan answered as he got ready to stand. "I gotta go."

Caroline couldn't let that happen. "Wait, no, um, what are we going to do about Tyler? I don't want Damon to kill him..."

Blair cut her mid sentence. "I won't let that happen. Tyler and I are both werewolves now. We're going to look out for each other."

"Yeah, well, there's a full moon coming up and Tyler's freaking out about it," Caroline finished her previous thought.

"Oh, shit." Blair had completely forgotten about the full moon scenario. And she didn't want to admit it but...part of her was freaking a bit too.

In another part of the Grill, Glory and Emery walked in together but Emery quickly pushed Glory back out the door. "What are you doing?" Glory asked, not understanding why Em was acting like this.

"Louisiana witches," Emery explained as soon as they were out the door. "Looked like the Doc and Luka."

Glory stopped dead in her tracks. "What? What are they doing here?"

"I don't know," Emery answered. "But from what I could tell, they're chatting up your cousin, or whatever the hell she is, in there." She wasn't about to risk Glory's safety so she pulled her friend down the street.

"Are they here for me?" Glory asked, feeling terrified.

"You haven't used any of that magic on a big enough scale for them to find you. It has to be about something else..." Emery just didn't know what, but she was going to find out one way or another. That was going to have to wait. She had to get Glor to safety first. Unfortunately, that was put on delay when Blair came running out of the Grill.

"Hey!" Blair shouted angrily as she ran over to them. Looking at Emery she said, "I have a bone to pick with you."

"No pun intended?" Emery shot back.

Blair glared at her before saying. "So, we're related, huh? You never thought to, oh, I don't know, mention that! You not once thought to say that you came here with my _mother_! Who I still haven't seen by the way and..."

Emery waved her hands in front of Blair to shut her up. "Quit your yapping and listen for two seconds!"

Blair crossed her arms and waited with a very expressive 'I'm waiting' look upon her face.

"Thank you," Emery replied through her breath. "Yes, we are related. Yes, we have the same mother. **No** she is not here with me. I haven't laid eyes on the woman myself in _years_. She calls when she wants something and that's it! So don't you **dare** stand there and get all huffy and jealous or whatever the hell you're feeling because you think I was raised by her. I wasn't. Jane Hawthorne, _that's_ the woman who raised me and for all intensive purposes, she is my mom. So take your pride, anger, whatever, and shove it!"

Emery wasn't going to stand for this any longer so she started to walk away but stopped long enough to say to Blair, "Full moon's coming up. Be safe. _I_ don't have to worry about that because, unlike you, I've never killed anyone." She let that sting Blair as much as possible before getting as far away from there as possible to get Glory out of sight.

Blair stood there with her fists clenched, trying to contain her temper. "Bitch," she muttered to herself before starting to head back inside.

Stefan was just coming out at that point and he didn't look happy. "Whoa, what's up?" Blair asked, getting the feeling that something was wrong.

"Caroline won't tell me where Elena is," Stefan answered.

"Whoa, what?" Blair couldn't deal with another problem. She shook her head and said, "Never mind, let's just go find her."

* * *

"So, how much of your little story is true?" Elena asked, rising to her feet.

"I have no reason to lie, Elena," Katherine pointed out. "I have no reason to do anything but sit here and read, and rot." She flipped the page in the Petrova family history book as she spoke.

"Okay, so if it's even partially true, that's why you came back here, isn't it?" Elena was thinking she had finally figured Katherine out. "Because you wanted to be the one who handed me over to Klaus."

Katherine closed the book and turned around to face the girl. "Mmm, 500 years on the run, I figured maybe he'd be willing to strike a deal."

"So you got Mason Lockwood to find you the moonstone," Elena stated.

Katherine nodded, "Right again."

"What else is needed to break the curse?"

"Mmm..someone is getting smarter," Katherine smirked, "Who knew?"

"It's not just me and the stone, is it?" Elena highly doubted that was all there was to it.

Katherine stayed quiet to see where her little mind was going.

"Otherwise," Elena continued, "there would be no reason to trigger Tyler Lockwood's curse. Or Blair's."

"What?" That caught Katherine's attention. "When she did become a werewolf?"

"You didn't make Andrea compel the guy?" Elena assumed Katherine was behind it.

"No...I didn't," she answered but had a feeling she knew what Andrea's thought process that was. Getting back to the former train of thought, she said, "Witches and their spells. So many ingredients, so many people to sacrifice. Believe it or not, werewolves are hard to come by. But, it was never my intention for Blair's curse to activate."

Elena walked closer to the tomb's entrance but didn't cross the threshold. "What else?"

"A witch to do the spell," Katherine answered. "Mine bailed, but the Bennett will do just fine."

"What else?"

"Vampire."

Hearing that made another light bulb to go off in Elena's head. "Caroline."

"It could have been anyone, I suppose," Katherine grinned a little, "But I like the poetry of Caroline."

Elena couldn't believe she actually thought she had figured Katherine out. "So you were just going to hand us all over to be killed?"

Katherine leaned her head against the wall of the tomb and repeated the same set of words she spoke to Rose and Trevor all those centuries ago, "Better you die, than I." She walked further into the tomb, moving out of Elena's line of sight to leave her in thought with those words.

* * *

Blair and Stefan looked everywhere they could think of for Elena then suddenly, it hit her. "Oh my god. She went to see Katherine."

Stefan stopped walking to look at her. "Now why would she do that?"

"I won't answer her questions," Blair stated simply enough. "Maybe she thinks Katherine will."

Stefan groaned at the thought then the pair took off for the tomb. By the time they got there, Elena was getting ready to leave.

"Blair? Stefan? What are you doing here?" Elena asked as they walked down into the area outside the tomb.

"We should be asking you that," Blair shot back.

Elena sighed, "Caroline told you."

"No, she kept your secret," Stefan replied. "But Blair figured out where you might be."

"I knew you'd stop me," Elena threw up her hands a little as she spoke.

"Listen to me. Everything that woman told you is a lie." Stefan couldn't make that any clearer. "Do not listen to her, she is a liar, Elena."

"Well, what if she isn't?" Elena retorted. "You didn't hear what she said." She looked over to Blair, saying, "You'll be able to confirm or deny anyway, right? Or are you still keeping the lid shut on all that?"

"Depends on the questions," Blair answered because that was the best she was willing to do.

"It doesn't matter," Stefan interjected. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"That's the point," Elena replied. "You won't. But you'll die trying, and how does that make anything better?"

"There's nothing you can do Stefan," Katherine stated as she made her way back to the entrance. "And I haven't even told you the best part of the story..."

* * *

 _Bulgaria, 1492_

Katerina escaped England and made it back to Bulgaria. One night, she rode on horseback up to her family's home. Before she even dismounted, she knew something was wrong.

After getting off the horse she found a trail of bodies leading up to the house. Fearing the worse, Katerina rushed inside. A strong gasp escaped her at the sight of her father being impaled with a sword, pinned against the wall. Her heart broke as her eyes moved to her mother's lifeless body upon the bed.

"No, mama!" Katerina exclaimed, rushing to her side. There was no hope for her. Her mother's throat had been slit from one side to the next. Every member of her family had been slaughtered.

* * *

 _'Present Day', Mystic Falls_

"He killed them," Katherine said, reaching the end of her tale. "My entire family. Just to get back at me for running. Whatever you do to escape Klaus, he will get his vengeance on your friends, your family, on anyone that you've ever loved."

"No, don't listen to her," Stefan said to Elena as he turned her away from Katherine.

"Always the protector," Katherine sighed. "Even you must realize that she's doomed. There's nothing you can do to stop it. Unless, of course, you have this." Katherine held up the moonstone that was in her possession within the tomb.

Elena didn't understand. "What?"

"This is just some ploy to get out of there, Elena," Blair interjected. "Ignore her."

"It's not a ploy. It's the truth," Katherine answered.

Blair scoffed, "I've learned long ago to never believe you."

"As have I," she retorted.

Blair looked at Katherine with an 'excuse me' expression.

That face made Katherine scoff, but she didn't say anything about it. None of them did.

Stefan agreed with Blair in regards that it was just a plot. "Blair's right. You just want to trade that for your freedom. You psychotic, manipulative bitch."

Katherine almost laughed. "My freedom? Now that's where you're wrong, Stefan. I don't want my freedom, because when Klaus shows up to kill us all, and he will...I'll be in the tomb, where no vampire will enter because they can't get out. I'll be the safest psychotic bitch in town."

* * *

After leaving the tomb, Blair went home and sat up in her room, expecting Elena to come upstairs for confirmation or denial. And finally, she heard her friend's footsteps come up the ladder. Before Elena even fully emerged into the room, Blair asked, "What do you want to know?"

Elena climbed up and sat on the bed next to Blair. "Earlier you said you were once in love with Klaus. How..."

Blair made a buzzer noise to cut her off. "Not answering that, next question."

Elena huffed then said, "Fine. When you left Katherine with Rose at the cottage, where did you go? What happened?"

Blair stood up from the bed and went to the bureau to pick up the golden bracelet with the ruby in the center. She handed it to Elena for a visual aid. "I gave that to Katherine to secure passage when she parted ways with Rose and..."

"I know this. I didn't know you still had it, but I know that part," Elena replied, holding the bracelet in her hand. "What happened when you left?"

Blair sat on the bed and told the last part of her story as Marie Abbey...

* * *

 _England, 1492_

The moon hung in the sky as Marie ran through the forest, stopping every once and awhile to rub the cloth with Katerina's blood against various trees to lure the vampires as far away from Rose's cottage as possible. She gasped when one of the vampires appeared in front of her but was so relieved to see it was Trevor.

"I smelled her blood," Trevor was almost frantic as he spoke. "Where is she?"

"She's with Rose," Marie answered. "I used some of her blood to make a false trail. They'd never suspect us to part ways."

Trevor smiled wide before kissing Marie's cheek from joy. "Forgive me, but, you're brilliant."

Marie smiled and pressed her forehead against his. "Goodbye, my friend." In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Marie kept running, leaving the false trail as well as she could but all things must come to an end. Elijah and the others had finally found her.

Marie skidded to a stop as she realized how well outnumbered she was.

"Where is she?" Elijah demanded to know.

"You'll never find her," Marie all but spat back in reply.

Elijah stepped closer and examined her clothing, face, and hands that were stained with Katerina's blood. "You are far trickier than I gave you credit for, Lady Abbey."

"I've had a long time to learn," Marie replied.

Elijah circled her as he spoke. "Due to Klaus' feelings for you, he is likely to pardon you _if_ you tell us where the girl is."

Marie didn't back down. "You will kill me no matter what I say, Elijah. After all, that is your way."

Elijah stopped to face her. "Where is the girl?"

"You will never know." Marie had accepted her death the moment she decided to help Katerina. Of course it had to be at the hands of Elijah...again.

He straightened his posture and asked, "Any last words, Marie?"

Marie looked him right in the eye and said, "It was _always_ Klaus."

Elijah didn't understand that statement but it didn't matter. He thrust his hand into her chest and pulled out her heart with one swift motion.

As her body fell to forest ground, he wondered what she meant by her words. A wonder that he won't discover for a very long time, if ever at all.

Marie's words were not for his benefit but for her own...for Tatia's.

* * *

End Episode 9


	32. Everything's different now

Blair was up in the attic reading when she heard some yelps coming from below. Hurrying down the ready for use step ladder, she went to see what was going on. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs she spotted a 'scarred for life' looking Elena, an embarrassed Jenna, and Alaric...in nothing but his boxers. "What did I just walk into?"

"I'm naked, so I'm just gonna go..." Alaric stated as he walked back to Jenna's room with a bowl of ice cream in his hands.

"Not quite, but almost," Blair called after him and she received a shocked and scolding "BLAIR!" because of it.

Blair shrugged in mock innocence. "What? He's in boxers. That's _hardly_ naked."

Jenna looked at her, speechless, before turning to Elena. "Will you please do something with her?"

Elena's eyes blinked a few times in a 'you're kidding right' manner. "You have met Blair, right? She says what she wants, when she wants, and doesn't give a shit."

Jenna started to move her mouth to speak but no words came out. Finally, she said, "Nope...not even going to say it. I'm going back to sleep."

"Sleep?" Blair asked with a laugh. "Yeah, suuuure."

"Blaaaair!" Jenna whined in embarrassment, drawing out her name as she went back to her room.

Both Elena and Blair got a laugh from that as they returned to their rooms. None of them realizing that the warlock from Louisiana, Jonas Martin, had absconded with a collections of items he stole from the house for a spell he needed to perform for Elijah.

* * *

That morning the Salvatore brothers arrived at the Gilbert house. When Blair opened the door, she sighed. "And here I thought it was going to be a good day."

"Hello to you too, Miss Blair," Damon sarcastically replied before kissing her lips in greeting.

Blair returned the kiss before opening the door more to allow them entrance. "Come on in, boys." As they entered, she called up the stairs, "Elena, our boyfriends are here!"

"Oooo. I went from boy _toy_ to boy _friend_. I like this transition," Damon spoke with a smirk as he walked into the kitchen.

"Keep it up and you'll lose your boy _hood_." Blair took a jab below his waist but Damon managed to protect his family jewels in time. Yes, she meant his manhood when she said that, but changed it to boyhood to match the pattern Damon started.

Damon almost cackled in a 'you're going to get it' way.

Stefan looked at them with his 'wtf' face. "This is how you flirt with each other?"

"You should see us in the bedroom," Damon simpered, looking pleased with himself.

Blair punched his arm as hard as she could for that causing Damon to actually wince and say, "That's hurt!" With her new werewolf strength, it actually did.

"Whoops, sorry," Blair answered in an insincere manner.

Elena walked in at that moment with a raised brow. "Nope, I don't want to know."

Stefan, wanting to stray from the former topic as quickly as possible, said, "We went to see Katherine. She claims if we get her out of the tomb that she'll give us the stone and leave Mystic Falls forever."

Elena scoffed. "You don't actually believe her, do you?"

"Of course not," Damon chimed in. "We just want the moonstone and according to Rose's friend, Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break."

"No spell, so sacrifices," Blair interjected as she hopped up on the counter. "I can get down with that."

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked, thinking there had to be some sort of a catch.

"By releasing it from the moonstone," Stefan answered.

Elena still thought there was a catch. "How do you guys even know it's going to work?"

"Because we have a crafty witch on our side," Damon answered.

"You talked to Bonnie?" Blair asked, pulling an apple from the nearby fruit bowl.

"And Glory," Stefan answered. "They both agreed to do anything to help us."

"Of course she did," Blair said before biting into her apple. When she received questioning looks from those in the group, she swallowed the piece and explained. "Oh, come on. You really think Glory is going to sit back and let the sister of best friend get sacrificed? I don't think so." At least, that was her belief.

"Katherine's not going to give you the moonstone," Elena stated, pointing out what she saw as a major flaw in their plan.

"We're going to get it from her," Stefan replied.

"Well," Damon retorted, "what he means to say is we will pry it from her cold, dead hand if we have to."

"You're probably gonna have to," Blair replied, wiping some apple juice from her chin.

"The witches just need to find a way to release the seal long enough for us to get in, get the moonstone, and get out with time for them to return it." Stefan made it sound fool proof.

"Why don't I just go in and get it?" Blair asked, hopping off the counter to dispose of her core. "If she's weak enough with my enhanced physical attributes, or whatever, I should be able to do it with ease."

Damon shook his head, "Not happening. Not gonna risk you."

"I'm not a fragile little thing, Damon. Being treated as such is _really_ starting to piss me off," Blair forcefully threw the core into the trash bin.

"I think what Damon was trying to say is, even with your werewolf abilities, she still might be able to get the better of you. We don't know if a weak vampire is still stronger than a werewolf or not." Stefan was doing his best to smooth things over.

Damon rolled his eyes and gestured to his brother. "Yeah, what he said."

"Will you shut up long enough for us to discuss this plan?" Elena was getting frustrated with them.

Both Blair and Damon held up their hands in surrender.

"Thank you," Elena huffed. "Look, I get you guys have this all planned out, one way or another, but I don't want you to do it."

Confused looks were shared within the room. "What are you talking about, Elena?" Stefan asked. "We don't have a choice."

"What about Klaus?" She asked in reply.

"We'll find him, but after we get the moonstone," Stefan answered, simply enough.

"Is that before or after he kills everyone that I care about, including the three of you?" Elena exclaimed in reply, pointing to those present.

Blair ran a hand through her hair. "With the right incentive, he might not..."

"Oh, really? And what might that be?" Elena asked, not expecting an actual answer from her.

"I...I don't know yet," Blair lied in reply. She was probably very naive in thinking that trading herself and her past lives for protection of Elena and the others would work. But at the moment, that was the only thing that she could think of. "But that's not important right now. If the moonstone is despelled then your life is saved."

"I know," Elena sighed. "Everyone keeps saying that."

"And you're starting to sound like you don't even want to be saved," Blair spoke in anger. "Dammit, Elena! I already lost one person I loved because of Klaus' endeavor to break the curse. Forgive me for not wanting that to happen again." Blair waved her hand in a 'screw this' manner before heading to the door.

Damon stopped her, asking, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to school then I'm going to meet Tyler," Blair answered. "We're making plans for the full moon. Last thing either of us want is to run around on all fours and risk hurting anybody." Blair's eyes were locked on Damon when she said this because, perhaps more than anything, she didn't want to risk hurting him.

No one else tried to stop Blair from leaving so she walked out the door.

* * *

Emery got a strange phone call from Elena asking to meet at the Salvatore house. After filling in Glory, she went straight there. She had been kept in the loop in regards to all things Original and didn't want Elena to be sacrificed any more than any else did, despite her conflicted feelings for her. Even though they were there, she would do anything she could to help.

"What's up?" Emery asked, walking up to Elena.

"I need backup," Elena answered before walking into the house.

"And here I thought you wanted to have some sister bonding time," Emery's sarcasm practically dripped off every word.

Elena looked at her for a moment then said, "No doubt about it. You are so Blair's sister."

Emery shrugged and followed her inside.

"What are you doing here?" Rose asked, walking into the foyer to greet them. "And who's this?"

"Name's Emery, and you must be Rose," she replied.

"That's right," Rose answered then looked to Elena. "There's no one else here."

"I'm actually here to talk to you," Elena answered then led the way into the living room.

After hearing Elena's plan, Emery scoffed. "Are you insane?!"

"This is a bad idea," Rose concurred.

"From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information on Klaus," Elena stated, looking at Rose. "And you and Damon just gave up before you got it."

Rose took a turn to scoff. "Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with us in it."

"There's more to learn," Elena replied. "We just need to find a way to learn it."

"Why don't you just ask Blair?" Rose asked. "She _clearly_ knows things." She chose her words carefully in case Emery didn't know that tidbit about Miss Han. Which she didn't.

"She won't tell me much of anything, so I'm gonna have to find things out on my own from now on." Elena was still peeved that Blair wouldn't tell her anything more. That was certainly clear.

"Why are we coming to her with this, anyway?" Emery asked, looking at Elena. And that was just one of the _many_ questions she had for the girl.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Rose added before Elena replied.

Elena got right to the point. "Because you owe me. One word from me, Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me and Blair."

Rose pointed out the flaw in her logic. "If I remember correctly, it was Blair who asked Damon not to come after me."

"Do you honestly think I don't have pull with the Salvatores?" Elena asked with a 'are you serious' expression on her face.

Emery, whether she wanted to be or not, was impressed with the Gilbert.

"What I think is, that you don't want anyone to know about this," Rose countered. "If you did then you would have brought Blair or one of the brothers along. Not this girl..." she said, gesturing to Emery. "Who are you again?"

"Emery," she answered with a bit of annoyance. "AKA Elena and Blair's little sister, so don't mess with me."

Elena practically shuddered at hearing that because it was just _too weird_.

Rose looked at the girls in question then voiced, "That term 'sister' is thrown around so much I don't even know what it means anymore." Meaning that she wasn't sure if this younger girl was _actually_ their sister or just another close friend they considered as such.

"It doesn't matter," Elena chimed in. "Blair, Stefan, Damon, and I are having a bit of a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love, themselves included, and I'm not."

"They're just trying to protect you," Rose replied with a bit of a shake to her head.

"And you've proven that you couldn't care less if I'm protected or not," Elena shot back.

Emery chuckled in amusement at her words. "Definitely _not_ just Blair's sister." Maybe she had judged the Gilbert girl a bit too harshly before. Shouldn't damn the entire family because John is an ass beyond measure. Emery was starting to see that. Going back to the topic at hand, she asked, "So, what's your plan?"

"Rose here is going to take us back to Slater." Elena sounded like she wasn't about to give Rose any wiggle room.

Rose sat on the couch next to the girls, asking "What exactly do you have to achieve by this?"

Not wanting to answer that, she asked a question of her own. "How would you like to be able to walk in daylight?"

Rose exhaled. "I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years. What do you think?"

"I think I know a witch or two who are willing to do whatever it takes to help," Elena replied. " _If_ you're willing to make a deal."

Emery looked almost gleeful as she turned more on the couch to face better. "I'm starting to like this one."

* * *

Blair and Tyler were playing basketball in the school's parking lot before heading to class. "So, anything going on between you and Caroline?" Blair asked as she checked the ball.

Tyler laughed at her question as he dribbled. "Why? You jealous?"

Blair scoffed. "Hardly," she replied while trying to block Tyler but he managed to make the shot anyway.

Tyler looked at her with a questioning brow then said, "Oh wait. That's right, you have a thing for older guys."

Blair backhanded his arm before they checked the ball again. She faked that she was going to go in for a layup and while Tyler was reacting to that, she took the shot. When the ball went right in the hoop, Blair held up her hands and went, "Oh, yeah. _Nothing_ but net."

Tyler shook his head and went to get the ball. Keeping it in his hands, he asked, "So, Emery, huh? Does she know?"

Blair nodded, taking the ball from him. "Yeah, she knows. But what I don't get is I have _never_ had a sibling. In all my lives it's just been me so...what's different about this time?"

"Well," Tyler replied as Blair took a shot just because, "If you want to be technical you are an only child."

Blair caught the rebound of the missed shot and looked at him with confusion. "Explain that logic, Lockwood."

"You're the only child of your parents. Emery is your half sister, so maybe that's a loophole?" Honestly none of this really made any sense to him so he was just talking.

Blair was actually considering that possibility. "Maybe." It did make sense in a weird loophole way.

"And besides," Tyler added. "You've never been a werewolf or anything before either, right?" he asked, getting the ball from her then said, "Everything's different now." He was about to take a shot when Matt walked over to them.

"Hey, Tyler...Blair." After swallowing a lump in his throat, he asked, "Since when did you two start hanging out?"

They looked at each other, not sure how to answer that but Tyler said, "Just sort of happened."

"You guys dating?" Matt then asked and said, "Careful, she's not the faithful one."

Blair's face hardened a bit when he said that. "I'll see you later, Lockwood." And without another word, she walked off, but was about to hear Tyler coming to her defense with, "Dude. Don't talk to her like that." The rest of the conversation wasn't heard because she had gotten well out of earshot by then.

* * *

Bonnie and Glory walked up the drive to the Salvatore house after receiving messages to meet Stefan and the others there. As they walked, Glory asked, "You haven't told Luka about me, right?"

Bonnie looked a bit confused. "How did you know about Luka? You haven't been at school...in fact...I've never actually seen you in class. Like ever..."

"They're known in my parent's community of witches," Glory answered, looking ahead. "And if they know I'm here, that information will get back to bad people that want to do bad things to me. But that's another story. And as far as me being in class...why would I be? I'm nineteen."

Bonnie grabbed hold of Glory's arm and looked at her in question. "Wait, what? You act so...young."

"I'm nineteen," Glory repeated then chuckled. "And I _never_ said I was mature for my age."

"How old is Emery?" Bonnie was trying to get the ages to make sense.

"Emery turned seventeen a few months ago. So technically she and her sisters are the same age until they turn 18 soon enough." Glory leaned in a little and whispered, "John and Vivian hooked up soon after Blair was born." She popped her lips a little at that then headed inside.

Bonnie, feeling like her mind was blown for a moment at the influx of information, just stood there before following inside.

Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy were waiting for the girls in the living room and filled them in on the plan to get the moonstone from Katherine.

"Okay, in _theory_ we can get the spell down long enough for you to get in there, but...I don't know if I can fully help. I'm kinda...limited where it comes to my magic," Glory informed them.

"Why?" Stefan asked, never having heard this before.

"Just because," Bonnie answered, coming to her defense, in a 'drop it' tone.

"Look, I'll help where I can. I'm not going to risk what happened to Bonnie's Grams to happen to her. Okay?" Glory made her point very clear to her. "How do you intend of getting the stone?"

"Katherine hasn't been feeding," Stefan answered. "She's weaker. We're not."

"You wouldn't be underestimating her, would you?" Bonnie asked and Glory added, "Yeah...no offense, but you guys sound a _little_ bit cocky."

"It's a plan." Damon replied. "Is it perfect?" he made a 'pfft' sound afterwards, "What plan is?"

"Let me do it," Jeremy stated. "I've got my ring. I can get in, get out, no spells necessary." He looked at Glory when he said that.

"Gee, thanks, you sixteen year old child," Damon sarcastically replied. "Why didn't we think about that?"

Glory pulled out her family spell book from her back and turned her attention to that. She wasn't aware that Jeremy was _that_ young. There were many lines Glory was willing to cross but that one wasn't one of them. Finding what she was looking for she said, "I may have a way to better the plan..." She showed Bonnie the spell then asked, "You got anything that belongs to Katherine?"

* * *

"Okay...I'm starting to not like this idea..." Emery stated as she followed Elena and Rose up the stairs to Slater's loft.

"What? Afraid of a little vampire?" Elena asked, teasing her.

Emery narrowed her eyes. "No. I just don't like _not_ knowing what you're intending to achieve here."

Elena didn't say anything and just continued walking, causing Emery to cross her arms with heavy exhale as Rose pounded on Slater's door.

"Slater!" She called out between pounds. "Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Still, there was no answer. Rose shrugged, "He's not home, sorry."

Elena was going to accept that answer. "No. We didn't come out all the way out here for nothing." She gave Rose a 'do it' hand gesture.

Rose sighed before pushing open the doors, snapping the chains that locked the door handles together.

"Damn..." Emery said as she walked inside first. " _Nice_ place."

Elena rose her brow at Emery before following inside.

Rose walked in and called out, "Slater? Are you here?"

Emery walked further into the loft then stopped when something caught her eye. "Uh, guys...if this is Slater, then I don't think he's going to be much help."

The others rushed over to her and Elena sighed when they saw what Emery was looking at; Slater on the floor in the hall with a stake through his heart. While Rose pulled Slater's body away, the 'Gilbert Girls' walked over to Slater's computer area.

Emery picked up some papers and flipped through them. "So...did the guy who blew up the coffee shop kill him?"

"Probably," Elena answered. "To get his information."

"And to stop him from helping people like us," Rose added as she joined them. "The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." It was far too dark in the loft so Rose went over to open the drapes.

"Whoa, vampire without a daylight ring, what are you doing?" Emery asked as the sunlight filled the room.

"Tempered glass," Rose answered, continuing to open the drapes. "UV rays can't penetrate." She sighed, looking out at the world below. "I used to come here just to watch the day."

Emery felt a wave of something go through her. Could it possibly be compassion? Compassion towards a freaking vampire? Whatever it was, it made her say, "I'm sorry about your friend."

Even Elena looked surprised by those words coming out of Emery's mouth.

Rose changed the subject, asking, "Any luck?"

Elena clicked the mouse on the computer and a security screen came up. "It's password protected, I can't get in."

"Let's just go," Rose said in reply. She clearly didn't want to be there any longer.

A sound moved through the loft, almost like a door knob rattling, causing the ladies to whip around to see. "What was that?" Emery asked, not seeing the source of the sound.

Rose looked at the 'Gilbert Girls' and said, "Stay here," before going off to investigate. She opened the door leading to another room and saw a woman hiding in the corner. Recognizing her, she said, "Alice?"

The woman, Alice, ran to her in tears. "Rose!" She wrapped her arms around Rose and sobbed. "He's dead," she cried. "He's dead."

* * *

The witches talked about the spell amongst themselves as Stefan went off to find something that belonged to Katherine. Finally he came back downstairs with something in his hand.

"This belonged to Katherine," Stefan stated, showing them the picture of her from 1864. "I found it in her things when I thought she was dead, but it was hers."

"The spell _will_ destroy this. You do understand that, right?" Glory asked as Bonnie placed the picture into the bowl for the spell.

"I don't need it anymore," Stefan replied, crossing his arms.

Glory accepted that answer and started the spell. She dipped her fingers into a glass of water and let the water drip over the photograph as she rubbed them together. Fire ignited in the bowl, and Bonnie began the incantation.

"What will this do?" Damon asked, looking at Glory while Bonnie was performing the spell.

"The metal from the photograph will turn to ash. You blow the ashes on her and it will incapacitate her for a minute or two," Glory explained. "Long enough of you to get the stone and get out." After the explanation she saw Bonnie's nose start to bleed. "Dammit," Glory said to herself and grabbed hold of Bonnie's wrist. "Channel me, Bonnie."

"And risk them finding you?" Bonnie scoffed. "I'm fine." she pulled her hand back, finished the spell and grabbed a tissue to wipe the blood from her nose. Seeing the looks that were being given, Bonnie repeated, "I'm fine."

* * *

After school, Blair met up with Tyler in the woods and was surprised to see Caroline there. "And you said nothing was going on," Blair teased, seeing her.

Caroline crossed her arms, "I'm just here to lend a helping hand. What's wrong with that?"

"You're a vampire wanting to help out in wolf business? I think that's considered wrong in some places," Blair replied.

Caroline laughed. "You're getting all species territorial with me? Seriously?"

That shut Blair right up. "Point taken."

Tyler looked at the girls with a 'what's going on here' look on his face but didn't get a chance to verbally ask it when both girls said, "Don't ask." He held up his hands in surrender and started leading the way.

Blair stuck at Tyler's side as they walked, and he changed the subject. "You know, Matt's only saying that stuff because he still has feelings for you, right? You really hurt him."

"I know that," Blair shot back. "But keeping him out of this world, out of my life, that will keep him safe. What I feel for him won't change that."

"I get it," Tyler replied. "You can't be honest with him, and it's not really fair to be with someone and not really let them know who you are. I get it."

Blair stopped walking and Tyler continued on. A lot of things were going through her head at that point, only to be interrupted by Caroline coming over.

"You okay?" she asked, causing Blair to start walking again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Blair replied, not wanting to discuss this any further.

Caroline caught onto that and changed the subject. "So," she began as they walked together. "Did you know Lexi in this life or a different one?"

Blair stopped in her tracks after hearing the question and answered with one of her own. "How do you know about my lifetimes?"

"Yeah...that'd be my fault," Tyler interjected. "It kinda slipped out."

"Slipped out?" Blair clenched her fists to contain her temper but a threat followed anyway. "You better make sure it never slips out again or I will dismember you and dispose of your body parts in dumpsters all around town...each six blocks apart." Without another word, she kept on walking.

Caroline looked dumbfounded before asking Tyler, "Is she serious?"

"Oh, yeah." Tyler was completely serious and believed that Blair would absolutely make good on her threat.

"Uh..." Caroline was trying to find the right words to say. "I'll keep that in mind."

Tyler chuckled as they followed after Blair. "She just became ten times scarier to you, didn't she?"

Caroline nodded her head feverishly. " _Ohhh, yeah_."

"It's over here!" Blair called out as she stood at the steps of the Lockwood cellar. When she was joined by the others, Tyler headed down first and said to the girls, "Watch your step."

The trio headed down the stairs leading to the cellar and Tyler turned on a flashlight. "I'm guessing this was here Mason was headed the night he turned." Tyler said as he led the way.

"Did Mason tell you about this place?" Caroline asked either of them.

"Mason bolted before our curses got triggered," Tyler answered, leading them into the more 'dungeon-y' area of the cellar. "But we found this place." He looked back to Blair with a bit of a smile.

Blair rolled her eyes before looking away. She didn't want Tyler to see the hint of pain within her. She knew what really happened to Mason and it wasn't what Tyler thought it was. Just one more secret she had to keep. Straying from the subject a little, she looked at Caroline and ask, "Want to see something cool?" Blair turned on her own flashlight and shined it on the wall near Tyler.

Caroline went over and saw the deep claw marks in the stone wall of the cellar. "Whoa...those look...old."

"Between the Aldens and the Lockwoods, who knows which lineage they belong to," Tyler stated then shone the light on the bolts and chains. "I know we're going to need new chains, but you think the bolts would hold?" he asked, looking at Blair.

Blair's hand closed around the ring attached to the bolt and pulled a couple times. Seemed pretty secure so she said, "They could."

Caroline looked at the werewolves standing in front of her. "Are you guys saying that this is what your families used the cellar for? Werewolf changes?"

Blair nodded as Tyler said, "Yeah, pretty much."

Caroline had an 'okay, then' look on her face and left it at that. She walked around the cellar a bit and something caught her eye. "What's this?" she asked, pulling something out of a crack in the wall that was covered in cloth.

"I have no idea," Tyler answered then looked at Blair to see if she knew.

Blair scoffed slightly, "Don't look at me, I didn't put it there."

Caroline unwrapped the items and found a small spiral bound notebook. "It was Mason's?" she asked, not sure who else it could belong to.

Tyler took the book from her and flipped through it with Blair right at his side to look at well. "Stop there," she said, pointing to the book.

Tyler did as she said and stopped flipping, reading the words aloud. "August, 31st - My body is changing. I'm edgy, I'm angry, impatient. I get so mad, I black out and forget what I say or do. I'm not myself, not since Jimmy's death. What's happening to me?" Tyler almost couldn't believe it. "He chronicled everything."

Blair picked up reading where Tyler left off, "There's a full moon tonight."

"Does he saw what happened?" Caroline asked, growing worried for them.

Tyler flipped to the back of the book and found a plastic baggie attached with a memory card inside.

Blair looked at card and going on her thought that there might be video files on there, she said, "I'll bring the popcorn."

* * *

While the Salvatores were loading up the car and Bonnie was finishing up with the ash, Glory was heading over to the other part of the room to put her spell book away. Jeremy walked over at that point and said, "Bonnie isn't strong enough to do the spell on her own."

"I know," Glory answered, putting the book away. "Which is why I'm going to help her as best I can."

Jeremy sounded worried with his words when he asked, "What happens if you help her...completely? You two act like you're going to end up dead or something."

"I might," Glory answered, seriously, draping the strap of her bag over her shoulder. Seeing the expression on Jeremy's face made her feel bad. "Look, Jeremy, my parents did..." She tried to find the right words without saying everything. "Think of it as me being in witness protection. There are people that are after me and the more magic I do the easier I am to track and if I'm found they will probably kill me. And I will do _anything_ to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm sorry, Jeremy, but I'm doing the best I can."

Glory headed out to meet the brothers at the car while Bonnie and Jeremy stayed inside for the time being. "I'm going to get a container for this," Bonnie said, gesturing to the ash.

"Okay," Jeremy replied then got an idea of his own, making him scoop up some of the ash for himself.

* * *

While Rose was talking with Alice, the 'Gilbert Girls' made tea in the kitchen. This was the time Elena used to talk...to ask questions. "So...John's your father."

"Biologically speaking, yes," Emery answered, getting the tea cups from the cupboard. "Look, he wasn't around a lot while I was growing up, neither was my mother. They popped in and out when I had to be told something or they needed me for something, but they were never my parents. I was raised by my mom, Jane Hawthorne. She's an ally of theirs and sort of a...supernatural safe haven for those who need it."

Elena looked at her, asking, "Why did you come here? To Mystic Falls, I mean. What's the deal?"

"The original plan? Kill Andrea and Katherine, stay away from you and Blair, and stake the Salvatores," Emery answered matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Elena didn't expect that last part.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to stake the brothers. They haven't given me a reason to. Our father may hate all vampires, and I have to admit I'm prejudiced towards them, but I only _hate_ those who deserve it. Katherine and Andrea, they deserved it." The water on the stove started to hiss so Emery went to take care of that.

Their conversation didn't go any further thanks to Rose coming into the kitchen. With a hushed tone, she said, "Alice found him a few minutes before we did."

"How is she?" Elena asked, taking the water from Emery.

"Overreacting. Big time." Rose replied.

Emery scoffed. "Her boyfriend just died and you think she's overreacting?"

"Those tears are for her," Rose answered, knowing for certain. "She didn't care about Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

Emery crossed her arms, blowing some hair out of her face. "That's cold."

Elena had a 'what are you gonna do' expression before taking the tea into the other room for Alice.

Emery's phone buzzed in her pocket, "I have to take this." She all but bolted out of the loft to accept her call out on the hall landign. "Hello, mother."

"Just checking in," the woman on the other end replied. "There's a full moon coming up. Have you triggered your curse, yet?"

"No, mother," was Emery's grumbled reply.

"Keep it that way," was all she had to say about that and ended the call.

Emery pressed the top of her phone against her forehead and wanted to fling the cell down the stairs, but refrained from doing so. Instead, she took a deep breath and went back inside to find Alice going on the computer to bring up Slater's hidden files.

"This progressed quickly," Emery commented as she slid her cell into her back pocket.

"Everything alright?" Elena asked, referring to the sudden call.

"Nobody you know," Emery replied, without really answering the question.

Alice pulled up the files and one of the names caught Rose's eye. "What about that one, Cody Webber?" Looking at the girls she said, "We exchanged a bunch of emails about Elijah."

"I could call him," Alice offered.

Elena handed her the phone, saying, "Do that. Tell him we need to get in touch with Klaus. That the Doppelganger is alive and she's ready to surrender."

That was news to both Rose and Emery who exclaimed, "What?!"

Alice was going into fangirl mode, looking at Elena. "Oh my god. I knew I recognized you."

"Just get him the message, please." Elena walked off after saying that.

Emery looked at Rose with angry questions in her eyes. "Did you know about this?!"

"No...no I didn't," Rose answered then the pair followed after Elena into the kitchen.

Emery made it into the room first, saying, "Elena...don't take this the wrong way...or do, I don't care...but...what the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm getting Klaus' attention," Elena answered, like it was no big deal.

"Oh, you're just getting Klaus' attention," Emery mocked her sister's tone in reply.

"If Klaus knows you're alive, he will find you and kill you," Rose interjected, not believing what Elena was really doing.

When Elena didn't speak, Emery's head when to a dark place. "Oh my god...this is what you wanted all along, isn't it? Is that...is that why you wanted me to come? For some weird bonding before you die?!"

Elena looked right at Emery as she said, "It's either me or my family."

Rose scoffed. "So this whole charade was a suicide mission so that you could sacrifice yourself and save everyone else?"

Alice entered the kitchen at that moment saying, "Cody is on his way and Elena, he _really_ wants to meet you."

Emery grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her into the other room. Once they were out of earshot she said, "You, fix this. I don't know her life well enough to do it myself so you, **fix it**."

Rose pulled out her cellphone, saying, "I know who to call."

* * *

"Sorry I'm late," Bonnie said to the group outside the tomb. "I had to get the Grimoire from home."

"Jeremy isn't with you?" Glory asked, looking around a bit.

"He said he'd be here," Bonnie replied, following Stefan down into the tomb area.

Glory had a bad feeling about this as she headed down as well. Stefan and Bonnie were getting things ready, which was probably why they didn't notice the object on the ground. "Is that the moonstone?" she asked, rushing over to pick it up.

Katherine appeared at entrance of her sealed off tomb area saying, "Today has been a day of surprises." She pulled Jeremy into the line of sight to show what she was referring to.

"I'm sorry...I took some powder," Jeremy voiced weakly, clearly having just bed fed on by Katherine.

"I know he's wearing his ring so no matter how many times I kill him, he'll just keep coming back. So, I'll just be back here with my new, little toy, and you let me know when the tomb's open." Katherine smirked and pushed Jeremy into the back area.

Glory almost charged off into the tomb, but Bonnie grabbed her arm, stopping her. "She's an old vampire, Glory. Our magic doesn't work on her."

" _My_ magic will," Glory shot back and pulled away her hand.

"Sure, go in there and use your magic to shine a big red light screaming out 'Here I am, come and get me!'. You can't do that, Glory," Bonnie hated Jeremy being in the tomb, she did, but this wasn't just about him...but Glory too.

Glory had an idea in that moment. "Fine, you can't channel me, then channel Luka. You said earlier he gave you something to channel through, a talisman. He doesn't need to be here in order to do it. You still have the talisman?"

Bonnie felt her pocket and pulled out the dog tags Luka accidentally left with her earlier that day. "This is it."

"Stefan, light the torches and Bonnie...do the spell. But the second I see a drop of blood you are going to channel me, no resistance." Glory didn't want to be so firm, but the situation demanded it.

"And you say you're not mature," Bonnie teased with a smile.

Glory moved some of her curly hair behind her ear. "I'm not...I just do what has to be done."

When the torches were lit, Stefan had the ash in hand, and waited for Bonnie to perform the spell.

* * *

Since Caroline's mom was at work, they went to her house to check out the memory card. Blair walked into the living room and sat down next to Tyler with a bowl of popcorn in her hand.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked with laughter.

"You want some?" Blair asked, offering her the bowl.

"Can you please take this seriously?" Tyler asked, looking at Blair.

Blair took the bowl back, saying, "I am taking this seriously, Tyler. Don't judge my coping mechanisms."

Tyler had a 'fair enough' look on his face before slipping the card into the laptop in front of him.

When Mason's face appeared on the screen, Blair set the bowl of popcorn down on the table and listened.

"It's two hours since to the first full moon since I've triggered the curse," Mason's voice from the video said.

"He taped his first transformation." Tyler almost couldn't believe it.

"There's nothing in here," Caroline stated, still reading the journal. As Tyler fast forwarded, Caroline read aloud. "I chose the garage. I could deadbolt the door and it was far enough away from the street so no one could hear. I bolted hooks to the floor for the carabiners." After reaching that part, she asked, "Like for mountain climbing?"

"Retractable cables," Tyler replied.

Blair's eyes locked onto the screen, watching the sped up video of Mason preparing the garage for his first transformation. When Tyler restarted the video at a normal pace, Mason was drinking something that made him gag. "What is he doing? What is that?" Blair asked, pointing to the bottle. "Is that wolfsbane?"

"Yeah," Caroline concurred. "It says here that he diluted wolfsbane in water to weaken himself but he could barely get it down without puking." She read word for word what Mason wrote next. "It felt like I was drinking battery acid."

Blair shifted in her seat a little, causing Tyler to ask, "Are you okay? If you don't want to watch this..."

She cut him off. "No, I'm fine. Let's just get this over with." Blair took the book from Caroline so she could do something besides just sitting there and watching. Reading his words, she said, "Over an hour passed and nothing happened. It got so quiet that I could hear my own blood pumping. And that's when..." Blair stopped reading when the transformation started and she couldn't bring herself to look away.

Caroline took the book back and picked up where she left off. "I kept thinking that I was going to black out and not feel it. But I did. I...I felt all of it."

Tyler took Blair's hand in his, giving it a squeeze of support as they watched Mason screaming out in pain. Blair placed her hand over his and swallowed before asking, "How long does this last?"

"The video is five hours in," Tyler answered regrettably. "And it's not over yet." He had to look away when the full on change started. Finally, he closed the laptop and stood up. "I...I can't do that. Whatever that was, I can't do that. I can't go through that."

Blair rose to her feet and went over to him, cupping his face to make him look at her. "Tyler, look at me. Listen to me. You are _not_ going through this alone. You hear me? We are in this together. Two wolves in a pod, remember? We look out for each other." There were tears in her own eyes as she looked right him saying, "You are not going through this alone."

Tyler looked at her with tears in his eyes before nodding and wrapping his arms around her.

Blair hugged him tight as she felt the tears glide down her face because whether or not she wanted to admit it...she was just as terrified as he was.

* * *

Emery waited for the mystery person Rose called to show up and talk some sense into Elena. Seeing that it was Damon, actually surprised her.

Elena gasped when she saw Damon standing behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked in reply.

Elena looked at Emery asking, "You called him?"

"Nope," she answered, pointing to Rose. "She did."

Rose walked over, saying, "I'm sorry, Elena."

Elena scoffed. "You said that you understood."

"She lied," Damon answered for her.

Alice looked like she was going to go all fangirl again upon seeing Damon and tried to go over. Emery stopped this from happening by saying, "You take another step and I will kill you. Something that won't end well for either of us."

"I'll take care of her," Rose said upon approach and escorted Alice away.

"Come on," Damon said looking from Emery to Elena, "We're leaving."

"No," Elena answered firmly.

Emery crossed her arms upon approach. "I may be new to the whole big sister, little sister dynamic, but you're going to listen to me. So yeah, we're leaving."

"I'm not going," Elena answered firmly again.

Damon was losing his patience with her. "You do not get to make decisions anymore."

Elena scoffed. "When have I ever made a decision? You, Blair, and Stefan do that for me. Except for this. _This_ , this is my decision. I don't want to be saved, not if it means that Klaus is going to kill every single person that I love."

Damon's posture straightened. "Get your ass out this door right now or I will throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself."

Emery grinned a bit upon hearing that. "I'm starting to see what Blair likes about you."

Elena looked at her with a 'seriously?' expression and while she was distracted, Damon grabbed hold of her arm. Elena tried to pull back but she couldn't get out of his grip. "I said no," she grunted and when he still wouldn't let go, she tried to punch him.

Damon caught her hand and closed his grip around her fist. "Blair is the _only_ one who gets away with punching me. Don't you ever do that again."

Emery nodded. "Yep, definitely see the appeal."

* * *

As the spell progressed outside the tomb area, Katherine approached, dragging Jeremy along with her. "Ooo, something's happening." Katherine grinned and awaited for what was to come next.

Glory had hold of Bonnie's wrist, ready to be channeled if need be. When Jeremy saw this he called out to Stefan, "No! You can't let them do this!"

Katherine cocked her head to the side, saying, "Oh yes, he can."

Glory saw the blood coming from Bonnie's nose and said, "Bonnie, channel me...channel me, dammit!"

Bonnie ignored the words and kept on chanting, only channeling Luka.

"Bennett stubbornness," Glory muttered then put her hands on either sides of her face and whispered something in Latin. This word caused Bonnie to unconsciously collapse on the ground.

Stefan rushed to Bonnie's side and helped her to her feet after she started to awaken. "Why did you do that?!" she yelled at Glory.

"You aren't strong enough, Bonnie! Even with Luka, you're not strong enough!" Glory shot back. "If you just channeled me like you were supposed to then it would have worked."

"I'm not going to let them find you!" Bonnie shouted back.

Glory pressed her hands against her chest. "That was _my_ risk to take! Now Jeremy is still stuck in there with her." She turned around to face Katherine and Jeremy, saying, "But not for long."

Stefan saw what Glory was about to do and without even thinking about it, he ran into the tomb and threw Jeremy out of it. This act made Glory gasp and go to Jeremy's side. Looking into the tomb at Stefan she yelled, "How could you do that?! Your stuck with her now!"

Stefan, using Glory's words against her, said, "That was my risk to take."

* * *

Tyler and Blair were about to head out when Caroline stopped her. "Blair, wait, can we talk for a second?"

Blair looked at Tyler, saying, "I'll meet you at the car." He nodded and went on his way. Turning back to Caroline, she asked, "What's up?"

"This probably isn't any of my business, but I can't get it out of my head. You know me, once I get on something I can't..." Caroline was cut off when Blair said,

"Get to the point, Caroline."

Caroline nodded. "Right. Uhm...I just have to know...who's Lexi?"

Blair crossed her arms, looking down for a moment before saying, "I'm not going to speak for Stefan..."

"That's fine," Caroline stated, cutting her short. She would take whatever she could get.

Blair took a breath as she rubbed her arms. "I knew Lexi a couple lifetimes ago, when I was Tara. She...she was the most amazing woman. Always willing to help, she knew just what to do or say, and she...she was the best. Lexi, she made me feel alive after feeling so dark for so long. And I...I loved her. With every fiber of my being, I loved her."

Caroline didn't expect Blair's answer to be this...deep. In fact, she wasn't sure how to respond to that for a moment or two, but finally she asked, "And I remind you of her? How...how did that happen?"

Blair laughed with a smile, saying, "Well, Caroline, becoming a vampire just might be the best thing that's ever happened to you." Blair left it at that and turned around and headed over to Tyler, leaving Caroline, well...speechless.

* * *

Damon compelled Alice to sleep and forget the day ever happened. Once that was over with, he rejoined the group. "Time to go."

Of course he was cut off by a group of vampires entering the loft saying, "We're here for the Doppelganger."

"Thank you for coming," Elena replied and Emery didn't respond well to that.

Emery ripped off her suppression pendant and grabbed onto Elena's wrist, threatening, "One more step and I will break your arm."

"Definitely Blair's sister," Damon muttered before addressing the vampire trio. "There's nothing here for you."

They heard a cracking sound and the vampire closest to the door dropped to the floor. Rose gasped, "Elijah," when she saw him standing over the body and a moment later she sped the hell out of there.

"Isn't Elijah supposed to be dead?" Emery asked, looking at Damon and Elena.

"Yeah," Damon replied then said to Elijah, who was now standing with the other two vampires, "I killed you. You were dead."

"For centuries, now," Elijah replied before looking at one of the unknown vampires. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Who are you?" the vampire asked in reply.

"I'm Elijah," he answered.

The vampire looked terrified. "We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the Doppelganger." Attention turned to Elena, then he continued, "I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

With eyes locked on Elena, he asked the vampires, "Does anyone else know that you're here?"

The vampire shook his head, "No."

Elijah smiled at the man. "Well, then, you've been incredibly helpful." He then drove his hands into the fists of the vampires and pulled out their hearts. He looked at Damon, Elena, and Emery for a moment before speeding out the door.

Emery had her breath taken away from the sight. As she put the pendant back in place, she asked, "Is it bad that I'm turned on right now?" After the looks she got from Damon and Elena in reply, she said, "Yeah...that's bad." And yet, she couldn't help it, not one bit.

* * *

Glory made sure that Jeremy got home okay, even walked into the kitchen with him.

Jeremy, knowing he screwed up, mildly took it out on her. "I'm home, okay. I don't need an escort to my room."

Glory sighed saying, "Oh, I don't know. There's quite the distance between here and upstairs. Who knows what kind of trouble you could get into."

"I already feel bad enough, Glory," Jeremy replied. "I don't need you making it worse."

"I'm not trying to make it worse, Jeremy," she answered honestly, "But Stefan is stuck in that tomb until Bonnie and I can figure out a way to safely get him out. Should I be all hunky-dory with that?"

"Maybe you should admit that the spell shouldn't have been attempted in the first place," Jeremy shot back as he pressed some gauze on his neck.

"We didn't exactly have a choice, Jeremy," Glory replied, sighing.

"Yeah, well, neither did I," he answered, throwing the gauze wrapper away.

"I don't get you. Why did you even get involved?" Glory couldn't make any sense of that.

"I didn't want anything to happen to you!" Jeremy shouted back then more calmly said, "Okay? I didn't want the spell to be cast because you'd have to help and whoever the hell is after you would swoop in and hurt you. I didn't want that to happen."

Glory brought her hands to her temples because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Jeremy...we've hardly spent any time together...I'm _older_ than you...you can't feel that way about me. You can't."

"We've spent more time together than you care to admit," Jeremy replied. "Just because it hasn't been out in the open, doesn't mean it hasn't happened. So don't. Don't act like this is one sided. Like I'm some kid that has a crush on the new girl in town."

"You are, Jeremy. You are just a kid with a crush on the new girl in town, that's it," Glory didn't want to be harsh but he had to see this.

Jeremy walked up to her, shaking his head. "No, I'm not." He gently brought his hand to her face. "You could have knocked down the first domino leading to your death today."

Glory, taking deep breaths said, "Yeah, well, you almost died today."

"That was a chance I was willing to take," Jeremy answered softly.

Glory swallowed a lump in her throat before whispering, "As was mine." When Jeremy leaned in to kiss her, she pulled back, putting her hand over her lips. "We can't, Jeremy. I'm nineteen, Jeremy. Just one of the many reasons. I can't...we can't...I'm sorry." Glory walked to the kitchen door and looked back for just a moment before walking out it.

* * *

Blair sat on Damon's bed and listened to the accounts of the day. "Okay...I take one day to figure out the crap that's going on with just me and Elena goes off on a kamikaze mission with Emery and, Stefan gets locked in the tomb with Katherine, and Jeremy almost died?" She rubbed her face with her hands before saying, "I can't leave any of you alone for two seconds, can I?"

"That's not all," Damon stated and he crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "Elijah, he's alive."

Blair gasped and jumped to her feet, pointing at him. "I _**told**_ you!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Damon replied. "Next time, I'll listen."

Something then clicked for Blair. "Wait...Elijah is alive and he didn't kill you?"

"That's right," Damon answered, approaching her. "Don't ask why because we have no idea." Changing the subject a little, he said, "You should probably know that Emery's a bit attracted to him now. I guess ripping hearts out of vampires in a turn on for her."

Blair scoffed a chuckle, saying, "Being attracted to a homicidal maniac? Huh...guess we have the same taste in men."

Damon took note of the jab Blair took at him and retaliated by picking her up and dropping her back onto the bed. In the blink of an eye he said, "You love me, you know it."

Blair slid her hands up his chest and smiled, saying, "Yeah...yeah I do."

* * *

End Episode 10


	33. I'm here now

Tyler was getting his stuff together for the full moon the following night. He passed the SD card on the desk, holding the video of Mason's first transformation and sighed in determination. Tyler pulled out his cell phone and dialed Mason's house number. Even though the answering machine picked up, he was going to get his message across. "Mason, it's me. Tyler. Look, man, your cell's voicemail is full. Which is why I'm leaving a message on this ancient thing." He sighed again before getting to the point. "Mason, it's a full moon tomorrow and I'm freaking out. If you think I'm tough enough to handle this or whatever, I don't care, don't come for me...come for Blair. She's freaking too, whether or not she's willing to admit it."

Not having anything else to say, Tyler just hung up the phone and went back to what he was doing. He didn't know that there was a woman at Mason's place in Florida that had heard every word of his message.

* * *

The next day, Emery walked upstairs in the Gilbert house as Jeremy was coming out of his room. "Hey..." she said as she reached the top.

"Hey, cuz, right?" Jeremy asked, pointing to her.

"Yeah...I was sworn to secrecy but my father is an ass so I've chosen to ignore him," Emery answered, grinning.

"Sounds like John," Jeremy replied, chuckling. "Does Elena know you're here or Blair for that matter?" After pausing for a moment he shook his head, "That's just too weird."

"I'm living it. Believe me, I know. I never cared for the fact that my mother got knocked up by John like a week after ditching Blair." Emery crossed her arms saying, "I doubt I'll ever become a mom, but if I do, I won't be like her. And to answer your question, I'm sure they're expecting me since Glor told me to come over now."

"Glory's here?" He sounded surprised to hear that and a little glad. Jeremy knew that Bonnie was there, but not the other witch he was interested in.

"Dude, you're younger than her. _Never_ gonna happen. I may joke about you two hooking up, but even Glory has lines she won't cross." Emery had a 'hate to break it to you' look on her face as she said that.

"She's not that much older than me," Jeremy retorted.

"Old enough to make it illegal," Emery pointed out in reply. Their conversation was cut short when they heard a loud disagreement coming from Elena's room. Deciding to check it out, they headed in that direction.

"Sounds like a wet cat fight in here," Emery teased as she entered her sister's room where Glory, Bonnie, and Elena were arguing about something.

Glory turned around and saw Jeremy staring at her. With a sigh, she said, "I need some coffee," and got up to leave the room.

"I...I'll go with here," Bonnie added, following her out, putting the moonstone in her bag before she did.

Emery gave Glory a bit of a salute as she passed then looked from Jeremy to Elena, wondering if Jeremy was thinking the same thing she was.

"What?" Elena asked, not liking the look she was receiving from each of them.

"Why are you on some suicide mission?" Jeremy asked, point blank.

Emery pointed at him because he was thinking what she had been. "What he said."

"This isn't your business, Emery," Elena shot back as she sat on her bed.

Emery scoffed. "Excuse me, but you made it my business the second you called me up at your first attempt to get yourself killed."

Elena crossed her arms with a bit of a huff. "If you must know, I'm trying to prevent everyone else from getting hurt."

"So...bringing the moonstone to Klaus and getting yourself killed is just peachy?" Emery looked at her like she was nuts.

This time it was Jeremy that pointed at Emery. "What she said."

It was clear that Elena wasn't going to say anything more about the subject so Jeremy and Emery just left the room.

Elena took the moonstone from Bonnie's bag and headed downstairs, meeting the witches with their cups of coffee at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked between sips.

"To see Stefan," Elena answered.

Glory didn't buy it. "I think you're lying."

"Me too," Bonnie concurred.

Elena retorted with "No, I'm not."

"Really?" Bonnie asked as she and Glory blocked Elena's path. "Tell your face."

"Are you serious?" Elena scoffed.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Emery stated as she and Jeremy walked to the top of the stairs. "You know, for a big sister who supposed to be a role model, you're setting a _bad_ example."

Jeremy held up Bonnie's empty bag, saying, "She took the moonstone."

Elena looked confused, "How did..."

"We tested you, and you failed." Glory answered. "I actually defended you too. Now I feel...weird."

"Yeah, that's called disappointment," Emery called down to her friend, "Get used to it."

Elena was really starting to feel pissed. "Klaus killed Katherine's entire family just because she crossed him." Taking another step down, she said, "I can't let that happen."

The witches exchanged a look with each other before stepping out of Elena's way.

Elena, looking confused, finished descending the stairs and tried to get out the door, only to be met by an invisible wall. She tried to push through it, but it didn't work. Turning around, she asked, "What did you do?"

"It's for the best, Elena," Bonnie replied, sounding as if she was regretting it.

Elena looked pissed and betrayed as she continued to try pushing her way out and continued to fail.

* * *

"You locked her inside the house?" Stefan asked Damon and Blair from inside the tomb.

"It's for the best, trust me," Damon answered like it was no big deal.

"For the record I agree with wanting to keep Elena safe, but I don't agree with making her a prisoner in her own home," Blair chimed in. "Just making that clear."

Damon shook his head, moving on, and carried a bag over to Stefan. "Brought you a little care package. Lanterns, candles..."

"Hair gel," Blair added in amusement.

"I don't need hair gel," Stefan replied.

Blair chuckled, "Dude, I knew you before the stuff even existed and now I haven't seen you got a day without it. Whether or not you want to admit it, you want the gel."

Damon shook his head with laughter before holding up a bottle of blood after tossing in the bag. "Also brought you lunch."

Moving on from the hair gel topic, Stefan replied with, "You give that to me I'm just going to have to share it with her."

"In that case," Blair said, taking the bottle away from Damon, "I think I'm going to hold onto this."

Katherine came into view, crossing her arms. "You three are surprising calm considering that Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess up his little plan."

"I've been dead before, I got over it," Damon answered with an 'eh, whatever' attitude.

"I've been dead more times than you three put together. Doesn't last very long," Blair added then looked at Stefan. "Once we take care of the moonstone, we'll find a way to get you out. Preferably while leaving her in there."

"Love you too," Katherine said to her with sarcasm.

"Don't worry about me," Stefan replied. "Just make sure Elena and Glory are safe."

Damon's brow furrowed. "You're worried about the witch as much as Elena? Is there something we should know?"

"Glory has a target on her back if she uses too much magic. Last thing we need is whoever wants her dead coming to town on top of everything else." Stefan's answer sounded plausible enough but Katherine wasn't buying it.

There wasn't anything more to be said, so Damon and Blair walked up the stone stairs to her out of the church ruins.

Once Katherine heard they were far enough away, she asked Stefan "Are you sure you're not feeling a little something more for the witch?"

Stefan looked at her with his signature 'shut up' face as he walked deeper into the tomb to get as far away from her as physically possible.

Katherine looked intrigued and amused as she followed.

* * *

Damon pulled up to the Lockwood residence to drop Blair off for the full moon prep. "You've been spending a lot of time with the wolf boy. Should I be jealous?" Damon teased as turned to face her.

"Absolutely," Blair teased right back before bringing her hand to his cheek and kissing him goodbye. "I'll call you tomorrow." Leaving it at that, Blair grabbed her bag and headed up to the house. She didn't even make it to the first step before Tyler opened the door.

"Who's that?" He asked, gesturing to Damon's car that drove away.

"Damon Salvatore," Blair answered then held up a hand. "Don't give me any grief about it, okay?"

Tyler held up his hands in surrender, knowing what she was referring to in regards to Matt. "Wasn't planning on it." He closed the door behind her as she entered the house, asking, "You bring everything?"

"Hope so," Blair answered, setting her bag down next to his. "What does your mom think is going on?"

"Practice and dinner at the Grill, going to be late," Tyler answered.

Blair raised her brow, "So lame."

Mrs Lockwood entered the foyer at that moment saying, "Blair, what a surprise. I didn't know you were coming over."

Before Blair could say a word in reply, the doorbell rang. Tyler went to answer it and revealed a woman standing on the other side saying, "Hi."

"Hi," Tyler replied, having no idea who she was.

The woman chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida."

Blair had to put her hand behind her back and clench her fist tightly to keep her emotions in check. She knew what happened to Mason and this chick was a friend of his...shit.

Jules locked her eyes on Tyler, she said, "You must be Tyler..." her attention then moved to Blair saying, "And you must be Blair."

"Yeah..." Both Blair and Tyler answered in weird unison before Tyler extended his hand saying, "Nice to meet you."

Jules shook his hand before saying, "So, I know it's weird of me to just stop by, but I'm trying to track down Mason."

Carol chimed in at that moment. "Mason's back in Florida. He has been for awhile now."

Jules shook her head a bit. "Now you see, that's the thing...he's not."

Hearing that made Tyler look back to Blair in question. Her worried face fit the situation perfectly...even though it wasn't for the reason Tyler thought it was.

Soon after, Tyler and Blair left the house with their bags and went to the Grill. Upon seeing Caroline, they went over to her table. Blair sat down without a word. Honestly, she was afraid to speak.

Caroline looked between them asking, "What's wrong?"

"This girl came by the house looking for Mason. She said he never made it back to Florida," Tyler answered in a hushed tone. "My mom's freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when we left."

Blair stood from her seat saying, "We should get going." Without waiting to see if they were following, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the Grill.

Tyler and Caroline were quick to follow because they knew the time table, but Tyler couldn't help but worry about Blair. Yeah, he knew what she and Mason had was just a fling, but Blair looked like she was on the verge of breaking down. Suffice to say, he was _really_ worried about her.

* * *

Damon walked into the Gilbert house and found the 'Gilbert Girls' playing Scrabble. "You know, you should really lock your door."

Elena got all pouty and stopped playing as she pulled a pillow into her lap.

"Oh come on," Emery stated, putting her pieces on the board. "You've got to give us a few points for ingenuity."

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena asked with a scoff, looking between the two of them.

"Oh, yes, Elena. I find hilarity in the lengths we have to go to, to repeatedly save your life," Damon snarkily answered in reply.

Elena scoffed again. "What did Stefan have to say about this?"

"He had a good laugh," Damon replied with sarcasm.

"And what did he say about Elijah still being alive?" Elena then asked, Elijah's name catching Emery's attention. Seeing that made Elena say, "Don't even think about it."

"I didn't say anything," Emery answered, rising to her feet to sit in a nearby chair.

"You didn't have to. You said enough the last time you saw him," Elena retorted.

"Hate to interrupt this sis fest," Damon said, waving his hands between the girls, "but to answer your question, Elena, I didn't tell him."

Elena turned to face him more, asking, "Why not?"

"Probably because he can't do anything about it," Emery chimed in.

Damon pointed at her saying, "What she said."

Elena crossed her arms. "There's a lot of that going around today."

When Jeremy came into the room, Damon asked, "Where are the little witches?"

"They're not meeting you?" Jeremy asked in reply.

"No, they're on moonstone duty while I'm on Elena patrol," Damon answered.

Jeremy then asked, "Well who's on Blair and Tyler during the full moon?"

"Isn't vampire Barbie watching over them?" Emery asked and received some raised brows because of it. Emery gave them a 'what?' expression before saying, "Oh, so Blair can call her that but I can't?"

"Blair calls Caroline vampire Barbie?" Elena had never heard her say that before.

Damon looked quite amused. "I knew there was a reason I loved her."

Elena finally clicked with what was previously said, "Wait, tonight's the full moon?"

"Yep," Damon answered, standing to take the call that was ringing in his pocket. "You've just been too absorbed with your suicidal tendencies to notice." After his call from Alaric about Mason officially being stated a missing person, he went back into the living room. "Changed of plans. Jeremy, you babysit." Looking at Emery he said, "Diluted Blair, come with me."

"Diluted Blair? Seriously?" Emery wasn't even sure what that was supposed to mean.

"I have a lot on my mind. I'll get back to you with something more witty later," Damon replied, waving her along to get a move on.

As Emery walked past Elena, she said, "It's a beautiful day. You should go out, enjoy the sun...oh wait...you can't."

Elena took the pillow she was holding at threw it at Emery's head, but missed.

Emery laughed in reply and followed Damon out the door.

* * *

Caroline drove them out to the old Lockwood property to get things ready in the cellar. While Tyler and Blair were getting things out of the trunk of her car, she said, "Maybe Mason's just catching a wave somewhere."

Blair froze mid reach for her bag and suddenly she couldn't breathe. Trying to hold herself together, she left the stuff where it was and started walking away.

Tyler knew Blair was feeling more than she was letting on and it was finally coming out. He went after her, moving around to stand in front. "Blair? Blair talk to me..."

She shook her head in reply. "No, it's nothing. I'm fine..." Blair could barely get her words out between breaths before she all but broke down. "I...I can't handle this! I know I come off like nothing gets to me but I have no idea what I'm doing and now Mason...I..."

Tyler wrapped his arms around Blair to hug her as he said, "Don't worry about Mason, okay? I'm sure Caroline's right. Mason, being the self centered jackass that he is, probably went surfing and didn't tell anyone." He pulled back and looked her right in the eyes, "Screw him, okay? We're two wolves in a pod. We got this."

Blair wished Tyler was right. She wished that Mason really was off surfing somewhere but she knew that wasn't the case. Blair held Mason's heart in her hands after Andrea ripped it out of his chest. How could she keep going on like she didn't know anything? Alas, she had to. Blair knew this, so she pulled herself together the best she could and wiped the tears from her eyes. "When did you get to be so wise, Lockwood?"

Tyler shrugged, grinning as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "Your years must be rubbing off on me."

Blair pointed at him firmly as they walked back to the car. "Watch it, mister."

Caroline looked at them as they approached, asking, "Everything okay?"

"No," Blair answered. "But yeah. Let's just...do this." She grabbed her bag out of the car and draped it over her shoulder before walking off to the cellar's entrance doing everything that she could to not think about the full moon, Mason, or the mystery chick that knew her name...This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight," Emery said to Damon as he drove to the Grill. "There's someone here looking for Mason who was killed by Andrea, but Blair sent a text to Carol to explain Mason's sudden disappearance, _but_ no one thought people would be looking for him from Florida? You guys didn't cover all your bases, really?"

"You talk like you've done this before," Damon replied, smirking, as he pulled into a parking space.

"My mom is good at covering tracks. I've picked up a thing or two," Emery replied before asking, "Now that I have the gist...what am I doing here?"

"You're going to tell me whether or not she's a werewolf," Damon answered, getting out of the car.

Emery had a 'wtf' look on her face before getting out as well. "Uh...no I'm not."

Damon rolled his eyes dramatically. "Don't get all high and mighty, all wolves stick together or whatever on me."

"I'm not." Emery walked around the car to meet him. "It's not like some sort of sixth sense thing, Damon. Maybe it is for ones who've turned, but I'm still technically a human. So, you're gonna have to come up with some other way to find out if this Jules lady is a werewolf."

Damon looked annoyed but answered with, "No worries. I got a plan B."

Emery raised her brows at that then followed him inside. If Damon really did have a plan B, she wasn't privy to it.

They walked over to Alaric and sat down at the table with him. A few moments later a woman entered, asking Matt about Tyler.

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman," Damon commented.

"Where is Mason, anyway?" Alaric asked then looked at Emery, "And what is she doing here?"

Damon answered the questions in order. "Decomposing in his truck and I was hoping she'd be able to sniff out another werewolf."

"Do your sisters know you're here?" Alaric asked Emery.

"Dude, priorities," she answered with snark.

"No doubt whose sister you are," Alaric just about muttered into his glass.

"So I've heard," Emery replied then got back to the matter at hand. "How do you plan on finding out if she's a werewolf?"

Damon pulled a baggie out of his pocket and waved it between them.

Alaric took the baggie, asking, "What is that?"

Damon answered with a grin, "Wolfsbane."

"You're going to poison her?" Emery asked, almost intrigued by this plan.

"Like you've never vervained a vampire before," Damon retored.

Emery was about to open her mouth to dispute, but she couldn't and just said, "Touche, Damon. Touche."

* * *

Down in the Lockwood cellar, Tyler and Blair worked at getting the chains and such attached for their transitions. Caroline, standing off the side observing, said "Tell me you brought the instruction manual."

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane," Tyler shot back.

Caroline nodded. "I did and it's so not an easy herb to find." She went to her bag and pulled out a sprig of a yellow herb, "But this is it."

Tyler reached out to touch it, causing Blair to say, "I wouldn't do that..." but it was too late. Tyler touched the herb and it singed his skin. "Told you," Blair remarked before checking the chains again.

Tyler, not about to admit to his wounded pride, said, "I have water bottles in my bag. We can mix it in there."

Since Caroline was the only one who could touch the stuff without harm, she took care of mixing the wolfsbane in the water.

"None for me, thanks," Blair stated as she walked over.

"Blair, come on, you have to..." Tyler began but she cut him off.

"I've been poisoned before, Tyler. I have no intention of consuming it in any form ever again. I'll take my chances." Blair was leaving it at that.

Tyler, changing subjects, said, "The guy at the hardware store said this setup was rated up to 5,000 pounds."

"Let's hope that more than a werewolf can pull," Blair replied before pulling off her shirt, revealing her elastic sports bra underneath.

"Oh, whoa, are you guys going to get naked? Please say you're not going to get naked." Caroline turned around and averted her eyes.

"My bra and shorts and elastic," Blair pointed out, pulling off her jeans.

"So are mine," Tyler added. "My shorts, I mean. What are we supposed to wear? I doubt it's like the Hulk were we get to keep our pants or...bras."

Blair laughed at Tyler's hesitation to say the word 'bra'. "I'm sure you've taken off your fair share of them, Tyler. Saying it shouldn't be that hard for you." She smirked at her teasing words.

Tyler stared blankly at her before shaking his head her way.

"Who'd ever thought that the three of us would be in this close proximity and no one's died," Caroline joked then realized what she had just said when they stared at her. "Oh, right. If things don't go as planned one of us, probably me, will end up dead...ignore me!"

"Caroline," Blair said to her.

"Yeah?" she asked in reply, honestly dreading what Blair might have to say.

"Shut up," Blair replied.

Caroline nodded in an 'I expected that' way. "Will do."

* * *

"You're gonna have to see Luka on your own, Bonnie. I'm sorry." Glory wished she should go help her but with the metaphorical target on her back, she couldn't.

"Glory, don't worry about it. I'll be okay. And who knows, Luka might have something we don't as far as spells go." Bonnie was trying to see the bright side.

"If there's anything, you call me. Okay? Target or not, I'll be right there to help you." Glory was quite sincere with her words.

Bonnie nodded in understanding then asked, "What are you going to be doing?"

"There are a couple things I need to check in on. Don't worry about me, cuz. I got it covered." Glory smiled perkily then walked out of the Bennett house to head off and take care of what she wanted to while Bonnie went to go talk to Luka about removing the spell from the moonstone.

* * *

Stefan paced back and forth through the tomb since there was nothing else to do. He stopped when Glory appeared at the entrance. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking in," Glory replied, pulling her small Grimoire from her bag.

Stefan wasn't sure where this was going, so he asked, "What's the spell book for then?"

"I found something in here that's going to work," Glory answered, pulling out some candles as she spoke and placed them around the area outside the tomb.

"Glory...what are you doing?" Stefan tried to take a step forward but hit the invisible wall.

"I'm going to get you out of there. I don't care what happens," Glory replied, standing in the middle of the candle circle. As she raised her head, the candles around her lit.

Stefan tried to push through the barrier pleading, "Glory, please, whatever you're going to do...don't."

Glory stopped her proceedings and looked at him. "Why? I'm nothing to you, Stefan. Just another witch at your disposal, right? So, just let me do this, will you?"

"No, I won't," Stefan replied. "You're not just some witch, Glory. For one thing you saved my life. I owe you for that and..."

When he trailed off, she asked, "And what? Why don't you want me to cast this spell, Stefan? You enjoying your time in there with Katherine?"

"No!" Stefan answered quickly and firmly. "Katherine has nothing to do with this. This is about you...keeping you safe."

Glory looked so confused. "Keeping me safe? Why would you care?"

Stefan clenched his fist and hit the invisible wall with it. "I don't know! There's...there just something about you, Glory. The thought of you getting hurt..." He closed his eyes and took a breath before saying, "Please...just wait."

Glory closed the book, set it down on the ground and walked out of the candle circle. All the flames blew out as she did. Without word or warning, Glory walked through the barrier right up to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, surprised by her actions.

"I'm tired of being the good one," Glory answered and stood on her tip-toes to press her lips against his.

Stefan's brain froze for a moment before reacting. He picked Glory up by her thighs pressed her against the tomb's wall as she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss.

Things did not progress any further due to Stefan jolting awake in the back of the tomb with a gasp. Once he steadied his breathing he glared at Katherine saying, "Stay out of my head."

Katherine laughed in amusement. "You know, I should be jealous but this is just far too amusing. Is Elena aware of your little...crush?" His silence made her grin and whisper, "Don't worry, I won't tell." But her smirk made it ever so clear that she had every intention to.

* * *

Emery sat back and watched the display over at the bar. Alaric was acting like the town drunk, buying Jules a drink, and Damon swooped in for the rescue. While Damon was distracting her, Alaric spiked the drink with the wolfsbane and walked away. Did they do shenanigans like this a lot? If they did...did they _actually_ work?

Since Alaric had done his job, he went back over to Emery and said, "I think you can head out."

"Why?" She asked in reply. "I don't think he's getting anywhere with her. You think she can smell the wolfsbane? I might have to make an introduction of my own."

Before Alaric could stop her, Emery was making her way to the bar. She bumped into Jules, causing the drink to spill, unfortunately not on her. "Whoops, sorry," Emery stated and looked at Damon with a 'what?' face when his screamed 'what are you doing?'

Jules chuckled, shaking her head. "You fools. You think you're clever, don't you?"

"I knew she could smell it," Emery thought aloud causing Jules to look at her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Emery Hawthorne," Emery replied, crossing her arms.

Jules narrowed her eyes at Emery for a moment before turning to Damon when he asked, "What do you want with Mason?"

"He's my friend," Jules replied.

"Well, I don't think you're going to find him," Damon shot back.

"And why not?" she inquried.

"You should leave town," Emery warned.

Jules scoffed. "Are you threatening me? On a full moon. Seriously, how stupid are you?"

"Don't blame her," Damon interjected. "She gets it from her father."

That received a 'yeah, pretty much' shrug from Emery in reply.

Moving on, Damon asked Jules, "Do you think I'm afraid of you?"

"No," Jules replied, rising from her seat. "But that's your vampire arrogance. You should be. I sniffed you out the moment you entered this bar." Turning back to Emery and Alaric who had just approached, she added, "Along with your pathethic wolfsbane, and the untriggered werewolf."

Jules turned back to Damon, saying, "You see, I've been at this a long time. And any other night of the month, the situation would be reversed, but tonight...is not a night to pick a fight with me." Looking him up and down she said, "You've been marked," before walking away and out of the Grill.

Damon looked at Alaric and Emery with a 'what was that?' face and Emery said the first thing that came to mind. "Marked? Did she pee on you when we weren't looking or something?"

That received various forms of "Jeeze," from the guys in reply.

Emery shrugged saying, "Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. Damon, don't do anything stupid. If nothing else, Blair would probably be pissed." She gave the guys a bit of a salute before leaving.

Damon and Alaric left soon after, agreeing to let it go for tonight and deal with it in the morning. So, Damon headed home, hoping Blair was okay.

* * *

Blair and Tyler were all chained up and there was one moment where she just started laughing. Tyler and Caroline looked very confused. "Sorry, sorry," Blair said through laughter, waving her hand in an 'ignore me' way.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked, curious.

"This just reminds me of the time where Kol got a bit kinky with Olivia and..." Blair cleared her throat because things were starting to get awkward. "What time is it?"

Caroline looked like she wanted to know more of this story but checked the time anyway, "It's almost eight. What time does the moon crest or whatever?"

"Not for awhile. Mason's journal said the transformation can start before the moon hits its apex." Tyler answered and wanted to change the subject. "So, Blair, who's Kol?"

"An ex from long ago and that's the most you're getting out of me about it," Blair pointed her finger firmly at him, her chains rattling as she moved. She swung them around a little saying, "I feel like Jacob Marley."

"These are the chains I forged in life," Tyler quoted in a _very_ bad British accent, making them all laugh a much needed laugh. Too bad the laughter couldn't last forever. When it finally died down, Tyler grabbed the bottle of wolfsbane water.

"Are...are you sure you want to do that?" Caroline asked, almost wincing from the thought of it.

"Yeah," Tyler replied. "Mason's journal said it will diminish my strength, keep me from breaking free." He looked at Blair, saying, "You really should drink some."

Blair firmly shook her head. "No, Tyler. I can't. Nysa...one of my lives, she was poisoned and I just...I just can't. I used extra chains, I'll be fine." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well as them.

Tyler caught into this, but wasn't going to call her out on it. So, he opened the bottle and started chugging it as best he could. It wasn't long before he started retching and dropped to his knees.

Blair quickly crouched next to him and wished she could stop his pain. He started to heal and looked at her with with heavy breaths. "Sure you don't want a hit?" he asked.

A soft chuckle escaped her. "You're luck you're in pain, Lockwood, or else I'd punch you right now."

"Like someone in pain has ever stopped you before," he teased weakly.

"Oh, shut up," Blair replied quietly as she used her fingertips to gently wipe some sweat from his brow.

Moments later they both felt like they were having trouble breathing.

"Guys?" Caroline asked, worriedly, going over to them.

"I'm burning up!" Blair exclaimed as Tyler shouted, "It burns!"

"You're just going to have to breathe through it," Caroline spoke comfortingly.

"I'm trying!" Tyler cried out as Blair clenched her fists, pressing them into the ground. They both screamed out in pain as their bodies started contorting. The bones breaking and changing echoed through the cellar, accompanied by the screams and sobs of the newly transitioning werewolves.

Caroline backed away and covered her mouth as she watched what was happening. There was nothing she could do for them and hated it.

"It hurts, its hurts..." Tyler sobbed as he experienced the worst pain imaginable.

Blair was feeling the same pain but even so, she pushed through it and forced her hand out to Tyler's, grabbing tight.

Tyler felt her hand and closed his around hers. For as long as they could they held onto each other for dear life.

Their bones started cracking as more of the transformation began. They reluctantly had to let go of each other because of it. As their spines starting popping in places, Caroline let out a scream.

"Get out!" Tyler shouted at her.

"No!" She exclaimed in reply, not wanting to leave them.

"Go!" Blair demanded, not wanting Caroline to get hurt. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Caroline shook her head. "No, no." She rushed over them and held onto their wrists as comfortingly as she could, wishing she could take their pain away.

Even though Tyler seemed to be given a break from the pain, Blair's kept going. Her arm contorted back, pulling her wrist from Caroline's grasp. She screamed as it felt like lava was flowing her veins a mile a minute.

"Blair?" Tyler asked worriedly and Caroline got ready to book it if she had to.

Blair could only respond with her screams as he body cracked, snapped, and shifted. Before Caroline could even get to her feet, Blair and turned into a full on wolf. She snarled at Caroline and lunged, snapping every chain that held her in place. Blair had Caroline pinned to the ground and growled in her face before running out of the cellar.

It happened so fast that Caroline didn't even realize what had happened until it was over. "How..." she started and Tyler had no idea how to answer that.

He couldn't really give an answer anyway due to his own transformation kicking more into gear. Caroline knew she couldn't stick around any longer and ran out of there, closing the gate behind her. A part of her wanted to go after Blair, but that might get her bit and that couldn't happen. So, she planned on calling the others to let them know Blair got out. Only problem was...her phone was in the bag...in the other room with a full on transforming Tyler. The only thing that made it out of her mouth when she realized this was, "Oh, shit."

* * *

Words couldn't describe how it felt to be a wolf. Blair's senses were on high alert, power surged through her veins, and she felt something she hadn't felt in so long. Blair felt...free. Her four paws barely kicked up any dirt as she sped through the forest at a speed she had never had for herself before.

Blair didn't realize it at the time, but she was speeding towards the Salvatore's house. Her pace slowed as the home came into view. She stalked up to the window, her body slinked down to stay as out of sight as possible. That posture didn't stay present for long when her eyes caught sight of Rose standing close to Damon as they spoke.

A territorial surge moved through Blair and going on instinct, she burst through the window and lunged at Rose. The vampire was no match for the wolf. Blair's wolven fangs soon ripped into Rose's flesh before leaping off her. Seeing Damon standing near Rose in a protective manner surged a rage through her. She snarled, baring her teeth, her fur standing on end.

The only thing stopping her from lunging was the appearance of another wolf. Instead of pouncing at Damon, she pounced in front of him, snarling at the new wolf. They had a bit of a battle of dominance for a moment before Blair attacked. The two wolves snarled and bit at one another, only stopping when Damon stabbed the newly appeared wolf with a sword. The new wolf took off and Blair turned to Damon.

Damon looked like he couldn't believe it as he cocked his head to the side, "Blair?"

Blair growled and took off through the broken window, running as fast as she could into the forest.

* * *

After running for awhile, Blair collapsed to the ground as he body changed back to human form. The realization of what she had done made her cry until she couldn't cry any longer. Rising to her feet, she covered herself the best she could and made her way back to the Cellar.

Seeing Caroline standing at the top of the stairs, Blair said, "Caroline..."

She whipped around and saw her approaching...completely naked. It was definitely not like with the Hulk. "Blair, oh my god." Caroline took off her jacket as she rushed towards her. "Are you okay? What happened?" Were the questions that came out of her mouth as she wrapped the jacket around her.

The jacket was barely long enough to cover Blair's lower half and she was grateful for it. "Where's Tyler?" she asked, instead of answering the questions.

"He's still down there..." Caroline answered and let Blair go when she walked away.

Blair slowly walked down the stairs, still regaining her strength, and stopped at the first door. It looked as if Tyler had tried to break through. "That explains why she was outside," Blair thought aloud, removing the wooden barrier to get through the door.

She walked around the broken gate and found Tyler trembling on the ground. "Tyler?"

Tyler's head picked up a little, "Blair?"

Tears streamed down her face as she rushed to Tyler, laid on the ground, and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead against his.

"Are...are you okay?" Tyler asked between gasps and tears.

"No," she answered honestly. "Are you?"

Tyler cried some more, "No...no I'm not."

Blair closed her eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

Tyler brought his hand to her face, saying softly, "You're here now."

He was right about that. Blair could have gone back to the house to see Damon and check on Rose, but she didn't. Her first instinct, the first thing...the _only_ thing she wanted to do was get back here to Tyler. That had to mean something.

A soft smile moved across her lips as she whispered, "I'm here now."

* * *

End Episode 11


	34. Two wolves in a pod

Blair walked into the Salvatore house with a feeling a dread throughout her body. Before she even had an apology or anything in mind, Damon appeared in front of her in the foyer and he looked pissed.

"Was that you last night?" Damon started right into her. "I'm really hoping that it wasn't but on the off chance it was, I thought I'd ask."

Blair looked down before meeting his eyes. "Yes...I...I bit Rose."

Damon looked like he was about to explode. "Are you kidding me?!"

Blair scoffed at his reaction. "Yeah, okay, this is bad, but why the hell are you so pissed?"

"She's my _friend_ ," Damon answered firmly.

An even louder scoff escaped her at that moment. "And how many of _my_ friends have you killed, Damon?!"

"I thought you forgave me for that..."

Blair's face hardened. "No, Damon. I never said that I forgave you. I said that I loved you in spite of it."

Damon couldn't believe what she was saying. "Wow, so you hate me and love me? What am I supposed to say to that?"

Blair threw her hands out to her sides. "Nothing. You never have anything to say anymore, not when it really matters. So why should I expect anything now?"

"What do you expect of me, Blair? What haven't I done to prove that I love _you_ and not just the Andrea in you?"

"It's not about you, Damon. The world doesn't always revolve around you!" she exclaimed.

"No, it revolves this hell hole of Mystic Falls, your million lifetimes, and me being in love with two of them." Damon walked over to her and placed his hands at the sides of her face, locking his eyes with hers, "Completely and irrevocably in love with you."

Blair laughed in that moment. "Did you just quote Twilight?"

Damon chuckled, saying "Look what you've done to me."

Blair's expression fell, "I could have done worse."

"I'm sure Rose will be fine. The constant intake of blood seems to be helping," Damon smiled, taking a step back. "The healing powers of O negative."

Blair couldn't look at him as she said, "I wasn't talking about Rose..." she took a moment or two before finishing her thought, "I could have killed you...I was going to kill you." A sighed escaped her lips as she rubbed her forehead, "I never thought I'd be grateful for Jules' appearance in town."

Damon looked her over saying, "We'll just tie you up better next time. Now, you may not know this about me, but I'm quite familiar with the use of ropes." A slow smirk moved across his face, "In more than one type of situation."

Blair rubbed her face, groaning in frustration because he wasn't getting it. "Damon...you don't get to fix this. There is no fixing this."

"Fix what?" Damon asked, clearly not getting it...or not accepting it. "What are you thinking, Blair? What's going on in that little head of yours? I see those wheels turning, don't shut me out."

"I keep thinking about Marie and Katerina. Marie did the hardest thing for her. She left Katerina and that turned her into a monster. I've been thinking about that day ever since Andrea found Katherine...Marie leaving her was the right choice...she just made it too late." Blair, once again, couldn't meet his eyes.

Damon cupped her face again, making their eyes lock again. "I am not some Bulgarian bitch and you are not Marie anymore. Besides, you know better than to make the same mistake twice."

"You're right, I don't make the same mistakes twice..." Blair whispered as a tear went down her cheek, moving her hands to the sides of his face. "I've been working on my timing." She moved her hands in a swift motion with a snapping sound soon following. Damon's body fell to the floor, his neck bent a way that, even in all her years and all the death she's seen, she couldn't bear to look at it...at him.

Without another thought, Blair dashed out the door without looking back.

* * *

Stefan and Elena walked downstairs to find Damon just awakening from his Blair inflicted injury. "What happened?" Stefan asked, looking around to see if there was an immediate threat in the vicinity.

"Blair happened," Damon groaned, getting to his feet.

"Oh, is that all?" Stefan didn't see the big deal about it since it was _Blair_ they were talking about. She was bound to snap Damon's neck eventually.

"Oh, is that all?" Damon mocked Stefan's tone.

"Why did she do...that?" Elena asked, gesturing her hand around Damon's head in reference.

"Because teenagers are hormonal and werewolves are bitches," Damon answered, walking away. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on Rose."

"I should get going too," Stefan added, giving Elena a quick kiss before heading to the door.

"Stefan, I really don't think you should go looking for Isobel." Elena was worried that it would piss off Elijah.

"I hear you Elena, and no offense, but I'm choosing to ignore it." Stefan grinned playfully before saying, "Love you," and headed out the door.

Elena sighed, "I love you too," then went to see how Rose was doing. She had walked into the living room to hear Rose's conversation with Damon.

"Blair bit me...of all the ways I thought I would die, I never thought it would be at the hands of Lady Marie Abbey." Rose shook her head, scoffing, and sipped at the blood Damon handed her.

"Well, to be technical, it's by the teeth of Blair Alden Han," Damon corrected then quickly added, "But you're not going to die so it doesn't matter."

Elena interrupted this conversation saying, "Damon, I need you to talk to Stefan..."

Damon knew what she was getting at and replied, "No can do. I'm with my little bother on this one." he handed Rose another glass of blood as he continued to speak with Elena, "But if you could play nurse for a little while..."

Rose cut his sentence short. "It's not necessary."

"It is necessary." Damon retorted. "Elena's a do-gooder. It's in her nature. She just can't resist." He was really not giving Elena any choice in the matter as he walked out of the room.

Elena quickly followed and whispered, "Damon. Is she going to die?"

"Probably," Damon replied quietly. "Blair's bite caused some sort of infection and it's getting worse."

"Like poison?" Elena asked.

Damon held his hands out to his sides, saying, "I don't know, Elena. I'm not an expert in the field."

Elena looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well...me too," Damon replied and without another word he walked away.

* * *

Blair was quiet as she walked onto the school grounds for the Booster Barbecue. The last place she wanted to be was there, but she was going for Tyler. She quickly spotted him talking to Caroline and went right over.

"Hey," Caroline greeted, smiling. "You okay?"

"Sore as hell, but I'm fine," Blair answered then smiled a little 'thanks for asking' smile.

Tyler looked concerned when he asked Blair, "Did you take care of your mystery thing?"

"What mystery thing?" Caroline asked before Blair had a chance to answer.

Blair looked at her saying, "None of your business," then answered Tyler's question, "Yeah, I took care of it." Wanting to get the subject off herself, she asked, "What were you guys talking about?"

"Caroline here was telling me how easier the changes were going to be and that we'll be able to eventually control it. Though you pretty much have that handled since you changed faster than I did and didn't kill Caroline," Tyler answered, looking at Blair.

"We don't know any of that for sure," Blair interjected, smirking. "Maybe my wolf just doesn't like vampire Barbies."

Caroline scoffed a high pitch, offended scoff before playing Blair's game. "At least I'm not a copy."

Blair's jaw dropped, hearing that, and tried to swat Caroline for it but Caroline's reflexes were too fast and blocked her.

Caroline pointed at her with a 'hahaha' look on her face and started gloating. "Oh yeah, that's right. You can't hit me so easily anymore." She stuck out her tongue at Blair then a passing football player caught her attention. "Ooo, if you'll just excuse me...I think I see my Ken." Caroline turned around and started walking after 'Ken'.

Blair was so caught off guard that she didn't even really have a reaction until she started laughing. "Oh..my...god. I think I'm actually starting to like her."

Tyler burst out laughing when those words came out of her mouth. "I _never_ thought I'd hear you say that. In fact, I don't think _anyone_ would have ever thought you'd say that."

"Oh, shut up," Blair replied, smiling. "You'll still easy for me to hit. And I already grabbed your cohones once, Lockwood. Don't make me do it again."

Tyler smirked, "Well...if you're offering."

Blair shoved his shoulder with a scoff. "In your dreams, Lockwood."

Playing around he said, "Gladly, Blair. Gladly." Before their joking could progress further, Tyler got on a more serious note. "Blair...I want to thank you. Really, thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Blair looked at Tyler and smiled but she couldn't think of anything to say. It was weird, but that's what happened. And even if she did have something in mind, she wouldn't have had a chance to speak it because Matt walked over.

"Hey, Blair. Uhm, can I talk to you for a minute?" Matt asked then looked at Tyler in a 'can you give us a moment' way.

Tyler caught the look at turned to Blair asking, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you later," she replied with an affirmative nod.

Tyler accepted that and turned back to Matt. "Catch you later," he said, then walked away.

Blair crossed her arms, clearing her throat. "What's up, Matt?"

"I wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. I should have been more understanding of you. I mean, you've had a rough life and..." Matt was cut off when Blair spoke.

"You have no idea," she muttered.

"Exactly," he replied. "Look, Blair...I want to put all that behind us. I want...I want to...do this." Matt cupped Blair's face with his hands and kissed her with such longing. The kiss expressed just how much he missed her.

Blair, while she did return the kiss for a moment...or two because she got caught up in it, finally pulled back. Going off instinct, she punched his arm.

Matt rubbed the spot with an "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't do that!" Blair exclaimed, crossing her arms to keep herself from punching him again. "You don't get to do that."

Matt didn't understand. "What? Blair..."

Blair held up her hand, saying, "Don't...just don't," and walked away before Matt could get out another word.

* * *

Emery walked up to Damon who was standing outside of the Grill waiting for her. "What do you want now, Damon?"

"Your sister bit Rose and..." Damon was cut off by Emery asking

"Elena bit Rose?" That didn't sound plausible.

Damon thought she was kidding and didn't look amused. "Blair, Sherlock."

Emery shook her head in a 'oh, right' manner. She'd been spending so much time with Elena and so little with Blair that for a moment she actually forgot she was two sisters. "Okay, Blair bit Rose...what am I supposed to do about that?"

"You're going in there to talk to the wolf lady about a cure." Damon was really hoping she'd catch onto the plan so he wouldn't have to spell out _everything_."

Emery was catching on, but she highly doubted it was going to work. "Dude, if you think there's going to be some weird wolf bonding between us I really don't think it's going to happen."

"Good thing I have a plan B if you fail," Damon replied, holding the door open for her.

Emery rolled her eyes and headed inside while saying, "You know, one of these days you're going to say that you have a plan B, but you aren't going to actually have one."

"Knock on wood," Damon muttered before parting ways so Emery could go talk to Jules.

Emery slid into the seat across from Jules and clasped her hands together on the table. "Hey, Jules. Have a good night last night?"

"I was prevented to kill your vampire buddy and got into a fight with another werewolf, and survived." Jules answered like she was just talking about the grocery list or something. "So yeah, it was a pretty good night."

"You got into a fight with Blair and survived. I'm actually surprised," Emery answered, making Jules sigh.

"What do you want?" Jules was not in the mood for games.

"I want a cure for a werewolf bite. What is it?" Emery was done beating around the bush.

"I still cannot fathom why a werewolf, even one of your status, would want to save a vampire. It boggles my mind." Jules scoffed in disappointment.

"I may be prejudiced against vampires, but I only hate those that deserve it. Rose doesn't. Now are you going to give me the cure or am I going to give my vampire buddy over there the signal to mark you?" Emery crossed her arms, challenging the wolf in front of her.

"You haven't even triggered your curse and already you're trying to all alpha on me?" Jules chuckled, unphased. "Cute." She set some money on the table for her bill and rose to her feet, saying, "Before long, Rose is it, is going to become rabid. You want a cure? I'll tell you the only one there is..." Jules got right down to Emery's face and said, "Grab a stake and drive it into her heart." Leaving it at that, she took her leave.

Emery turned around to gauge Damon's reaction and suffice it to say...well...it was a miracle that he didn't get involved in their conversation because he looked _pissed_.

* * *

Blair somehow got stuck doing trash duty. She didn't put up a fight about it because, in a way, she felt she deserved it. Hell, she thought she deserved a hell of a lot more for biting Rose while a wolf. Blair was just grateful she didn't hurt anyone else that night.

Blair walked down the empty hallway with the trash bag over her shoulder. "Ho, Ho, Ho," she muttered, feeling like Santa Claus. Then again, maybe it was more like Krampus since the bag was filled with trash instead of toys. Our perhaps her sense of humor was just skewed that day.

She almost made it to the end of the school's hallway before Matt spotted her and called her name, "Blair."

Blair set the bag down with a heavy sigh and turned around to face him. "What is it, Matt?"

"Why?" he asked in reply.

"Why, what?" Blair was not in the mood to beat around the bush today.

"I kissed you," Matt pointed out.

Blair scoffed as she said, "I know, Matt. I was there and I punched you for it. What's your point?"

"Why did you punch me, Blair?" Matt asked. "Why did you run away?"

"I punched you because you kissed me. Didn't I already say that?" Blair answered with snark then crossed her arms, "And I didn't run away." Before he could answer she asked with a bit of a heightened emotion, "What did you expect me to do?"

Matt shrugged before answering with, "Not that."

"Well, sorry," Blair replied, blowing some hair out of her face.

"And?"

Blair looked at him with a 'what do you want from me' expression, asking "And what? What do you want me to say, Matt? Please, do tell so we can get this conversation over with."

"I don't know, Blair. How about you tell me how you really felt about it," Matt shot back with some snark of his own. "Anything around the realm of truth would be nice."

Blair looked him right in the eye saying, "I feel like...nothing has changed."

Matt tried to read into what that meant. "Are you saying that you still love me?"

Blair rolled her shoulders with her arms still crossed. "I'm saying that nothing has changed." She then whipped around when she heard Damon's voice.

"Blair, I've been looking for you," Damon said upon approach.

Matt scoffed, "I get it now. You're with him, aren't you?"

Blair answered with a "No," as Damon answered at the same time with a "Yes." She glared at him because of it. " **No** ," she answered more firmly this time. "I'm not up for this," Blair huffed, grabbed the trash bag and continued down the hall.

"I'll call you later, Blair," Matt called out to her and she waved a hand over her head in reply.

Damon paid no attention to Matt and followed after Blair. "We need to talk," he said, taking the bag of trash from her.

Blair yanked the bag away from saying, " **No** , we don't."

Damon took it back from her. " **Yes** , we do."

Blair pulled the bag back in protest but before she could get another word out, Damon sighed. "Fine, keep the trash. But I'm still talking to you." He released his grip on the bag and let her take it back.

"Think again, Salvatore," Blair shot back. "I've got things to do and you're not one of them."

"I've heard that before, Miss Blair," Damon answered with a grin. "And _where_ did that lead?"

Blair glared at him. "You make one more crack about Georgia and I will burn the damn place to the ground."

"Blair, you tried that once and it didn't work out very well," Damon answered, referring to something she mentioned before.

"I did not set those fires!" Blair exclaimed, knowing he was referring to the Atlanta fires way back when.

"Sure, you didn't," Damon replied, draping his arm over her shoulders. "See, Miss Blair, we're talking. Now is this so bad?"

Blair pulled away from his embrace, but he didn't let go and instead veered her away from the hall back towards the barbecue's crowd. She quickly caught onto what he was doing and tried to change direction, to no avail.

"Now that you can't cause a scene, let's get back on track," Damon spoke, leaning down to her level, speaking in a hushed tone only she could hear. "I've learned a couple things in my most recent time here in Mystic Falls. One, Lockwoods are dicks and two, teenage girls have a tendency to be quite hormonal. Oh, and three, werewolf girls have a tendency to be homicidal bitches so I'm willing to put this morning behind us."

Blair stopped walking and glared at him to no end. "Damon, this morning was not some PMS freak out. I was being serious...I am still being serious."

Damon made a 'pfft' sound before saying, "Serious, smerious. It was just a little lover's quarrel, I'm over it."

Blair dropped the bag to the floor and got right in Damon's face, since they were just on the outside of the main group she didn't have a problem with speaking her mind. "Damon. I have been alive in one form or another for _how_ many centuries? I have loved more people than you've screwed." She shook her head, scoffing, "What makes you think you're so special?"

Damon's fingertips gently touched the side of her face as he said, "Because you told me I was."

"No, Damon," Blair retorted. "The _Andrea_ in me told you that. But the Blair in me knows that I've been in love with one man in far more lifetimes than I've ever known you. Now that, Damon...is special."

Damon scoffed in disbelief. "Then where is he?"

Blair spoke in complete seriousness as she said, "I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." She scooped the bag up from the floor and started to walk away, only stopping for a moment when Damon spoke.

"I thought you said you weren't in love with Klaus?" Damon all but shouted at her.

" _I_ , as Blair, am not. But who knows what will happen," Blair replied then hit the final nail in the metaphorical coffin. "I told you, Damon. You're not special." Blair turned around and walked away, doing everything in her power to keep herself from falling apart as she did. Because Damon was special to her...he always would be. But the risk...wasn't worth it. Not anymore.

* * *

Damon just about burst out of the front doors of the school, causing Emery to jump about fifty feet from her spot against the wall near said door. "I take it things with her didn't go so well?" Emery asked, following after him.

He didn't even stop as he shot a 'shut up' look her way. "Oh, well," Emery replied. "There's plenty of fish in the sea or whatever the saying it."

"I've loved her in two of her lifetimes," Damon replied without thinking. "There are no more fish for me."

Emery had no idea what he was talking about. "Two of her lifetimes? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Damon realized what he had just done a little too late.

Emery was _not_ about to let that go. "Damon Salvatore. You explain yourself **right now**."

He turned around to face her, letting out a breath. "Wolf's out of the bag now...There's something you should know..."

After Damon's explanation Emery just...stood there. She had never heard anything like that before and was trying very hard to wrap her mind around it.

"Emery? You still with me?" Damon asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face, taking a page from Blair's playbook.

Emery swatted his hand away like it was an annoying mosquito before speaking. "You just told me that my sister is cursed to have endless lifetimes. I think I'm allowed to go blue screen for a moment to let my brain reboot, jeeze." Emery rubbed her hands over her face. "I...I don't think my parents know about this. Hell, I don't even think Glory knows about this."

"In that case, you can't tell them, Emery. I shouldn't even have told you!" Damon shouted in frustration.

"Dude, chill. As you said, the wolf's out of the bag now," Emery replied, wanting him to cool his jets. "And I'm not stupid enough to tell anyone, Glory included. You have any idea how her blood could be used in witchy spells? I love Glory like a sister, but I'm not about to throw my real one under the bus."

Damon, really wanting to _not_ discuss this any further said, "Come on, let's go check on you other sister," and led the way with Emery following close behind.

* * *

Emery and Damon walked up to the boarding house and found the door wide open. "I've learned from experience that wide open doors never mean anything good if there's no obvious sign of activity," Emery thought aloud.

Damon shot her a look before going inside. They found Elena, looking totally freaked, with a makeshift stake in her hand.

"Whoa. Elena, you okay?" Emery asked, her pace quickening a little towards her.

Elena looked relieved to see them and nodded. That relief soon faded when Damon asked,

"Where's Rose?"

Elena turned to him and answered, "I...I don't know."

"I _told_ you we should have come back sooner," Emery said to Damon with a backhand to his arm. "But _noooo_ you wanted to talk to Blair."

"Shut up," Damon shot back then said, "We have to find her," as he walked back out the door.

"No shit, Sherlock," Emery replied as she and Elena followed. If Rose was going to get as rabid as Jules had said she would, they were gonna have to find her...fast. Especially since the sun had already set so Rose could move as freely as she pleased.

* * *

The trio headed to the school since Damon got a call from Liz about a vampire attack. Once Damon checked in with Liz, he rejoined the 'Gilbert Girls'. "Was it Rose?" Emery asked upon Damon's approach.

"It certainly wasn't me," Damon replied then handed each of the girls a stake. "Take these, and come on." He guided them both away from the crowd towards the parking lot.

It wasn't long before they found Rose attacking a couple bystanders then she turned her attention to Emery. "Marie," she hissed then charged towards her.

Damon pinned Rose to the ground and kept repeating, "Rose, stop! It's me, it's Damon!" to try and get her to regain control.

Elena grabbed hold of Emery's arm as her sister asked, "Who the hell is Marie?"

"Someone from her past," Elena answered, not knowing that Emery knew about Blair's Personification thing. "You either resemble her...or her mind is putting different faces to people."

Emery really didn't like the sound of that but she felt bad for Rose when she finally got back to her senses and cried that she never wanted to hurt anyone. She'd never admit it, but her heart broke when Rose begged to make it stop as Damon scooped her up in his arms and carried her away.

* * *

Blair walked into Damon's room at the boarding house to see Rose after Elena had seen her and was instantly greeted by Damon who said, "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Emery called," Blair answered and left it at that as she moved over to Rose's bedside.

Rose chuckled upon seeing her. "Took you long enough, Lady Abbey."

Blair took Rose's hand in hers and whispered, "I'm so, so sorry Rose. I never...I didn't..."

"I know," Rose replied, cutting her off. "I know." She smiled at a memory as she said, "Trevor spoke of you, of Marie, often. The Lady who drank vervain everyday so the vampires wouldn't drink her blood and she'd be free of compulsion who didn't mind rubbing the vampires' faces in the fact that they could never have her. He thought we would make good friends." Her voice was weak as she spoke but that didn't stop her from speaking.

"I'm sure he was right about that," Blair answered, smiling weakly, "I think we would have been."

"It doesn't hurt so much now..." Rose stated and just then she started screaming out in pain.

"Get out of here," Damon ordered, pushing Blair away so he could climb into bed and hold into Rose.

"Damon..." Blair began but he cut her off by shouting,

"I've got this, now go!"

Blair whispered again, "I'm sorry," before walking out of the room.

* * *

Blair didn't know where else to go, so she just headed home. With her arms wrapped around herself, she walked up the walk to the Gilbert house and found Tyler sitting on the steps. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you," Tyler answered, rising to his feet. "You kinda disappeared. You okay?"

"People really need to stop asking me that," Blair sighed. "It's getting really old."

"You're not used to people caring about you, are you?" Tyler asked, stepping closer.

Blair was about to open her mouth to say something then decided to say something different. "That's a very complicated question, Lockwood."

She walked up the stairs with him right behind her as he said, "If there's ever anything you need, I'm here for you, okay? I care."

Blair turned around and playfully pushed his shoulder with a smile. "I know, two wolves in a pod. We look out for each other."

"That too," Tyler replied before cupping her face and pressing his lips against hers.

Blair felt her heart skip a beat as she placed her hands on his wrists and returned the kiss until she realized exactly what she was doing. She pulled away and took a step back before punching him in the arm.

Tyler laughed as he winced a little, asking, "What was that for?"

Blair looked like she was about to scream and kinda did when she shouted, "People need to stop kissing me today!" and went into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Jeremy was just coming down the stairs when he heard what she shouted and saw how she looked. "Everything okay?"

Blair's face hardened as she stormed up the stairs muttering, "The next person that asks me that is going to either get a black eye, bloody nose, or their tongue ripped out," as she went.

Jeremy knew better than to mess with Blair when she was in one of her moods and just headed for the kitchen as planned.

* * *

There wasn't anything Damon could do for Rose except for giving her one dream before ending her suffering...

Rose walked down the hill towards a field with horses grazing. The sun was shining and felt so warm upon her skin. Down a ways she spotted a man talking to Damon and soon realized it was Trevor. "Trevor!" she exclaimed, gleefully and ran towards him.

Trevor laughed and picked Rose up, spinning her around. "It's good to see you, Rose."

"How...how are you here?" She asked, then looked at Damon. "Am I dreaming?"

Damon shrugged in reply then smiled a little.

The three of them sat down and looked out at the view of the countryside. "How are you here?" Rose asked Trevor, since the first time she asked didn't receive an answer.

"Damon here found a picture of us in your wallet and I believe he took things from there," Trevor answered, smiling as he held onto Rose.

Rose leaned into her friend and smiled happily...peacefully. "The sun is so warm. I miss this. I miss being human."

"Humanity's not all it's cracked up to be," Damon replied.

Trevor looked at him scoldingly as Rose said. "I had friends. I had a family. I mattered."

"You still do," Damon retorted.

Rose shook her head. "No. But you do, Damon. You built a life, whether you want to admit it or not. I spent 500 years just existing."

Damon turned to face her. "You didn't have a choice. You were running from Klaus."

Trevor shook his head as Rose said, "No, there's always a choice."

Damon scoffed. "You know, you're ruining our perfect day and your reunion with Trevor, with your strange philosophical babbling."

Rose laughed as she took Damon's hand and smiled. "My oldest friend and my newest enjoying this beautiful day with me. I don't ever want it to end." She leaned back into Trevor with a smile who gave Damon a sad, knowing look. Because Trevor was just a projection of Damon's creation. He knew what Damon knew...forever wasn't going to last long at all.

In reality, Damon tearfully held onto Rose as he kissed her head softly before driving the stake into her heart.

* * *

About an hour after their kiss on the porch, Blair got a call from Tyler. "If you're calling to ask me if I'm okay I swear I will reach through this phone and strangle you," was her greeting.

"Jules called," Tyler replied, getting straight to the point. "She wants to meet with us."

Blair sat up straight on her bed, asking, "Why?" She would swear that she could visualize Tyler's shrug as he said,

"She didn't say. If you want me to go alone I..."

Blair cut him off by saying, "Act like an hour ago never happened and you can pick me up."

Tyler sighed before saying, "Deal." Before she could hang up, he said, "And Blair thanks...I didn't really want to go alone."

"Two wolves in a pod, Lockwood. Two wolves in a pod," Blair answered before ending the call then headed downstairs to wait for him to pick her up.

The ride to the Grill was a silent one and neither of them said a word until they sat down across from Jules.

"You both came, wow. I didn't think you would, but thank you for coming," Jules greeted.

"What do you want?" Blair asked, crossing her arms.

"Just to be your friend, to both of you," she replied.

Blair raised her brow in disbelief causing Jules to say, "Please don't hold our scuffle on the full moon against me."

This was news to Tyler. "You two fought that night?" he asked Blair.

"I didn't know for sure who it was," Blair answered honestly. "But apparently, yeah."

Something clicked with Tyler in that moment as he looked at Jules, "Wait you're a..."

"I am," Jules replied. "I know Mason would have wanted us to know one another. I know that you both are werewolves and I know that your little friend, Caroline, is a vampire."

"How do you know about Caroline?" Tyler asked.

Jules looked surprised to hear that question. "You can't sniff them out?"

Blair and Tyler looked at each other, silently asking if either of them could, but they shared the same answer.

Jules looked even more surprised now. "Oh my god...you're brand new. Both of you...how many times have you turned?"

When neither of them answered, Jules reached out to put her hand on Tyler's as she said, "Hey, I can help you."

Tyler took away his hand saying, "We have each other," as he looked at Blair. He did have a question for Jules though. "Do you know where Mason is?"

"He's dead, Tyler," Jules answered bluntly. "He was murdered."

Blair gasped upon hearing that because she thought that Jules knew that she, well, knew.

Tyler looked like he didn't believe it as he wrapped a comforting arm around Blair. "No," he answered. "No."

"You want to know who murdered him?" Jules asked.

"Please, just stop," Blair answered, on the verge of tears.

"You're blonde little vampire did," Jules continued.

"Caroline would never do that!" Blair exclaimed a bit too loudly then covered her mouth and leaned into Tyler a little.

Jules wasn't going to stop, "She and her little vampire friends were behind it."

"Caroline is the only vampire in town," Tyler retorted, not noticing how stiff Blair got after he said that.

Jules scoffed. "Is that what she told you? She lied, Tyler. This town is crawling with vampires. But Blair here already knows that, since she bit one of them last night."

Tyler turned to her asking, "What? Why didn't you tell me that?"

"I bit her, she's going to die, it didn't seem worth bringing up," Blair answered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You got so territorial over your kill that you attacked me when I tried to go after the other one," Jules replied. "Too bad you missed him."

"It's all a bit of a blur." Blair was more or less honest with that.

Jules shrugged a little. "Don't worry, we'll get the rest of them. We'll get all of them."

Tyler looked away from Blair, to Jules, asking "Who are you?"

"I'm your friend," Jules emphasized then added, "There are more like us, and they're on their way."

Tyler and Blair exchanged looks with each other because neither of them knew what that really meant. Blair, however, just knew that nothing good was going to come from it.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Emery asked as she and Elena walked up the steps to the Gilbert house. Emery had already cleared it with her mom, Jane, that she was going to be crashing there...much to Jane's chagrin but oh well.

"Damon is being...Damon. He's hurting on more than one level. Losing Blair and Rose in one day...I can't imagine," Elena replied, stopping at the door, not quite ready to go inside yet.

"I don't know Damon well enough to know this for sure, but based on what I've heard..." Emery paused for a moment before asking, "Is he going to do anything stupid?"

Elena ran a hand through her hair, sighing, "Honestly, I have no idea."

"That's what I was afraid of," Emery replied, following Elena into the house.

Stefan approached them and greeted Elena by getting right to the point. "Elena, I called Isobel. I had to, I'm sorry."

"I know," Elena replied. "Did you find her?"

Another male's voice answered with, "Not exactly."

Elena and Emery both gasped when they saw who it was. They spoke at the same time though their words were different. Elena said, "Uncle John," as Emery said, "Dad?"

John looked a bit annoyed, yet amused. "Both my girls together. My the plans have certainly changed."

Emery dropped her bag beside her saying, "Yeah, about that...fuck you."

John clasped his hands together, saying, "Welcome home, to me."

* * *

End Episode 12

* * *

 **A/N: Very special thanks to AlyAlyAly for all her help with this episode!**


	35. You're stuck with me

"Tyler, stop," Blair practically demanded of him as he stormed down the street towards Caroline's house.

"Why? Why should I stop?" he shot back. "She knows what happened to my uncle and I want to hear her say it!" Tyler stopped quickly and turned around to face Blair, saying, "Don't you want to know, too?!"

Blair's face dropped because her lies were catching up with her. "Tyler...please."

Tyler scoffed, heading back down the street. "I know Caroline is becoming your friend and all but that doesn't matter. Not anymore."

Caroline was just exiting her house when Blair and Tyler stopped. "Hey, guys...what's going on?" She asked while walking down the porch steps.

"Do you know what happened to my uncle Mason?" Tyler asked, getting straight to the point.

Blair was standing behind Tyler so he didn't see her mouth 'I'm sorry' to Caroline.

Caroline adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "I don't know what happened, Tyler," she lied.

Tyler walked over to her saying, "Let me tell you what happened. Damon and Stefan killed him because they're vampires, just like you."

"Who told you that?" Caroline asked.

"Is it true?" Tyler shot back. "This whole time, did you know he was dead?"

Caroline could have easily thrown back that Blair knew too, but she didn't. She nodded and said, "Yes but...you have to let me explain. It's not what you think."

Tyler got so angry that he grabbed hold of Caroline and shoved her back into her car, growling "We trusted you!" as his eyes turned golden.

She still didn't mention Blair and just said, "I'm sorry, Tyler. I'm sorry, but please listen, it was Andrea!"

Blair pulled Tyler off Caroline and pointed firmly at him. " _ **Calm down**_."

Tyler took a couple deep breaths as he closed his eyes and when he reopened them, they were back to normal. He didn't say another word before storming off down the street.

Once Tyler was out of earshot, Blair turned to Caroline. "I'm so sorry, Caroline."

"It's fine," she replied, even though it clearly wasn't.

"Why...why didn't you tell him about me?" Blair asked, not really getting it.

"Because we're friends, Blair. And Tyler needs you," Caroline answered, getting into her car. "You both have lost so much. I wasn't about to let you lose each other too."

Blair opened her mouth to say something but now words came out because she was thinking about a past life.

This caught Caroline's attention, "What?"

Blair was brought back to the present, saying, "Nothing, it's just...you really remind me of Lexi."

Caroline smiled, taking that as a compliment, then joked, "Don't go falling in love with me now. I don't play for that team."

Blair saluted, saying, "Duly noted."

As Caroline was getting into her car, Blair said, "Thanks..."

Caroline smiled a little, "Anytime, Blair. You're stuck with me now."

As Blair watched Caroline drive off, she couldn't help but think about Tara and Lexi. More importantly...the first time Tara met Lexi...

* * *

 _1980's, San Fransisco_

Tara was dancing to the music all alone in the club. She wasn't the only one on the dance floor but she was the only one without a dance partner. It bother her much, she had gotten used to it. Not everyone was willing to dance with an almost six foot tall, pale woman with crazy red hair and freckles. Tara never let other bring her down. She did her own thing and lived life to the fullest, especially when she knew she only had twenty five years to live it. That night, was her twenty forth birthday and she was going to damn well enjoy it when she could.

One of Tara's favorite songs started to play and that just fueled her desire for fun. Was she the best dancer? Oh no, not by a long shot, but her love for life radiated off of her. This is what caught Lexi's eye and pulled her in.

Lexi was getting a drink when a flash of red caught her peripheral. For a split second she thought a fire had ignited it was so red, but when she turned around her eyes locked on the woman dancing alone, carefree. A smile spread across her lips as she watched this woman move. An idea came to her mind in that moment so she acted upon it. Lexi handed her untouched drink to the person next to her and said, "Enjoy," before heading out onto the dance floor, making her way through the bodies with ease.

Tara stopped in shock when a stunning blonde woman started dancing with her. "Did you draw the short straw on a dare or something?" She asked loud enough for the woman to hear.

"What makes you ask that?" she replied, dancing around the lovely redhead.

Tara laughed, "Because you're dancing...with me," she answered as she got back into the music.

Lexi stopped in front of her and smiled. "I didn't lose a dare, but if drawing the short straw did mean dancing with you, then I'm the luckiest person here."

Tara smiled and blushed so deep that Lexi laughed happily. "I'm Lexi," she informed.

"Tara," she replied, still smiling.

"Congratulations, Tara," Lexi said with laughter.

"For what?" Tara asked in reply, laughing a bit in confusion.

Lexi looked right into her eyes, saying, "Because, you're stuck with me now."

The ladies danced and laughed much of the night away and they were 'stuck' with each other...up until the night of Tara's death...One day before her twenty fifth birthday. But damn, that year with Lexi was the best year of Tara's life...

* * *

 _'Present Day', Mystic Falls_

Emery stopped before going into the kitchen with Elena at the Gilbert house. "I don't want to go in there."

Elena turned to her sister, asking, "Why? You have a better relationship than I do with him." Referring to John Gilbert.

"Doing everything possible to gain his approval while seeing him once in a blue moon is hardly a relationship," Emery retorted.

"He...he wasn't around you growing up?" Elena asked this because, while bits and pieces were tossed out there, they never really talked about Emery's family life.

"Hardly," Emery answered. "But he was around more than my mother, so I have to give him credit for that." She ran a hand through her hair, shaking out a couple knots she met along the way before saying, "Let's get this over with."

The girls entered the kitchen as John was pouring some coffee while watching the news. "Morning," he greeted.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Coffee?" he asked in reply, raising the pot.

"No," Emery answered. "We did this last night. No more avoiding. Why are you here?"

John looked at Elena when he answered. "Since Emery here cannot stick to a simple arrangement, and has failed _greatly_ at keeping me in the loop, I'm here to protect you. That's all I can say for the moment."

Emery looked like she wanted to slug him. She probably would have if it wasn't for the pendant around her neck to control her temper and the fact that Elena had spoken.

"Don't talk about her like she's not even here," Elena ordered, defending her sister. "And what do you mean that's all you can say?"

John looked between the girls, saying, "I'll tell you more when I'm convinced I can trust you."

Before any more words could be said, Jenna rushed into the kitchen saying, "Oh, god, I'm so late."

Alaric followed, chuckling, "Well that's what you get for hitting the snooze button three times."

Jenna caught sight of John and her eyes went wide. "What the hell?"

"Well good morning to you too, Jenna. Alaric," he greeted.

Jenna looked at Elena asking, "It's okay I'm confused, right?" before turning back to John, "Because we were not expecting you, like, ever."

"Well," John answered, "I got in late last night. Elena let me in."

Alaric gave the 'Gilbert Girls' a look before saying to Jenna, "You know, I think I'm just going to take off."

Jenna said "Bye" to Rick then got back to the matter at hand. "I'm still confused here."

"I've decided to come back and stay for awhile," John replied, looking at the girls.

"Not here, you're not," Jenna answered firmly.

"Actually," he countered, "you can't stop me from living here."

"Actually, I can, as legal guardian," Jenna retorted.

John couldn't wait to burst that bubble. "Yeah, about that," he turned to the girls, more specifically Elena. "Elena, would you like me to explain the situation or would you like to do the honors?"

"What is going on?" Jenna asked, looking at those in the room, not even questioning why Emery was still there because that was just one more thing that she couldn't wonder about at the moment.

"I'm sorry, Jenna," Elena replied. "I should've told you earlier, but..."

John finished her sentence for her, "I'm Elena's biological father," and added the next part in just for kicks, "Emery's too. There, now you know." After that he left the room to leave the ladies to the aftermath.

Jenna looked at the girls in shock, saying, "Uh... _what?_ "

Blair walked into the kitchen at that moment and saw the looks on everyone's faces, making her stop dead in her tracks. "Uh...what did I just walk in on?"

"Elena here was just about to explain the genetics of sisters," Jenna answered, looking at the girls.

"You told her Emery's our sister?" Blair asked, walking over to Elena.

Jenna's head looked even more blown. " **WHAT**?!"

"Actually," Emery retorted, "John just told her about me and Elena."

Blair had a literal face palm moment after that.

"Someone better explain, right now," Jenna was sick of the secrets.

Emery was the one that answered, "John is Elena and my biological father. Vivian Alden is Blair and my biological mother. So, while Blair and Elena aren't sisters, they're each my sister. Get it?"

Jenna glared at her for a moment, "Do _not_ sass me right now."

Blair winced a little, backing out the door after reading a text from Tyler. "Jenna, I'm sorry about this sudden revelation, but...I have to go." Before anyone could really react, she darted out the door.

Jenna looked pissed, confused, and a whole other array of emotions before pointing between the girls, "This. This is not over."

* * *

John walked up to the Hawthorne residence and didn't even bother knocking before trying to get inside. Jane Hawthorne had planned for occasions such as this, therefore John hit an invisible wall, just as any uninvited vampire would have. "Dammit, Jane!" he called out into the house. "Let me in!"

A stunning dark skinned woman walked up to the door. Her long braids fell freely down her body. Seeing John Gilbert made her cross her arms, smugly. "Only those I _want_ into my home are welcome here. You are not welcome."

"Stop treating me like a vampire, Jane. Now invite me the hell inside!" John ordered, clearly displeased.

"Now why would I do that, when this is _so_ much more fun?" Jane asked, smirking.

"Because it's about Emery," John replied.

This caught her attention and held it. "John Gilbert, you are welcomed inside my home."

Those words lifted the spell for him so he was able to cross the threshold. "What the hell is going on here, A'majane?"

"Oooo, my whole name. I must be in trouble," Jane replied, leading him into the kitchen. "Now, Gilbert, you must be more specific. I have a lot going on here." She sat down at the table with an array of Grimoires in front of her.

"Why has Emery told Elena about herself? That was **not** part of the plan!" John was not happy about this.

Jane looked at him blankly. "What did you expect, John? Emery has longed for a connection to someone in her bloodline since you and Vivian have clearly wanted almost nothing to do with her."

John put his hands on the table and leaned forward, right in her face. "You better keep a closer eye upon her A'majane, or I will take Emery away from you. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even have her."

Jane was not phased by his threat. "Actually, it is because of Vivian. If _she_ has an objection then I will listen."

John scoffed, standing straight. "How do you think she will like hearing that Emery has told Blair too?"

Jane froze mid page flip and looked at him. "You wouldn't _dare._ "

He crossed his arms. "Wouldn't I?"

Jane stood up quickly and with a twist to her hand John was being lifted from the floor feeling as if he was being strangled. "I have put up with you long enough out of love for that little girl. You threaten to take her from me one more time and this...this will feel like a tickle." She released the magic upon him and he just about keeled over trying to catch his breath.

"Now that that's settled," Jane spoke more calmly, taking her seat. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

John coughed, catching his breath, and when he finally had it back he said, "I need that spell."

"The one I already told you I wouldn't give?" Jane scoffed, "I don't think so."

"Jane..."

"No," she cut him off. "I know what your eldest daughter is and I know what is coming for her. If Klaus succeeds in the ritual..." she couldn't even finish her thought. Instead, she said, "I cannot help you."

"She's my daughter, Jane. My daughter," John looked at her pleadingly. "Give me the spell." When she was silent he spoke with more force, "Give me the spell, dammit!"

"I will not give you the spell, but I can give you something else," Jane rose from her seat and with a wave of her hand she revealed a hidden cupboard. Jane pulled out an item that was wrapped in cloth and brought it to him. "This is how you can...kill an original." Jane unwrapped the objects revealing a dagger and a vial of white oak ash. "In case you are a slow learner, I have included the instructions," she added sarcastically before rewrapping the items, placing them into a satchel before handing them to John. "Do thank Isobel for these. She is very handy when it comes to finding things out."

Once they were in his possession, without word or warning, Jane said, "John Gilbert, you are no longer welcomed in my home."

With those words, the kitchen door flew open and an invisible force threw him out the door.

Glory walked into the kitchen as the door slammed shut and asked, "If that doesn't stop Klaus...the Doppelganger cannot be allowed to live, right?"

Jane looked at her and concurred. "The Doppelganger cannot be allowed to live."

* * *

Blair went to Tyler's house and knocked on the door, waiting for him to answer. When he did, he didn't look too happy with her. Even so, he said, "Come on in."

Blair walked into the house and followed him into his father's office, finding Jules sitting there on the sofa.

"Hello, Blair," Jules greeted. "Good timing. I just got here myself."

Blair sat on the arm of the nearby chair, asking, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if I was right about your little vampire friend, lying," Jules answered. "And to make it damn clear that a vampire will _never_ be your friend."

"Caroline had nothing to do with Mason's death. She told us who did it and it wasn't her," Blair countered, defending Caroline.

"And you believe her?" Jules scoffed, shaking her head. "What is it with the werewolves in this town defending vampires. It's in our nature to be enemies." Getting back to the point she wanted to make, she moved on, saying, "You two need to leave here. It's not safe."

"We're not just going to run away with you," Tyler replied, gesturing to himself and Blair. "We have people who care about us that will freak, for one thing. And for another, we don't even know you."

Blair pointed at Tyler and looked at Jules with a 'what he said' expression on her face, then added something of her own. "Our lives are here."

"Your old lives," Jules countered. "Your new lives are just beginning. You both have so much to learn."

"Like what?" Tyler asked curiously.

"How to survive," Jules answered. "Tyler, Blair, you've triggered your curses. It's important you learn what it means to be a Lycanthrope. We live by a code of loyalty. We take care of each other."

"Blair and I have that," Tyler retorted. "We take care of each other."

Jules nodded with a sigh. "I understand that, Tyler. I understand that you two are a pack but you're both new, you need guidance. It's my duty and honor to help you." She looked from Tyler to Blair, saying, "Please let me."

They looked at each other but didn't say a word. Tyler was considering it because he didn't see what was wrong about having backup and Blair was considering it because she thought knowing what was going on with the wolves was better than being surprised.

* * *

Emery opened the door at the Gilbert house and Damon came right in asking, "Where's John?"

"He's not here," she replied, closing the door. "He appeared last night, announced to Jenna that Elena and I are his kids this morning, then he left."

Damon looked confused as he asked, "That's public knowledge, now?"

"Apparently," Emery answered, sighing.

"You okay?" Damon asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, Elena and Jenna are working through things, but I'm okay." Emery took a sip from a coffee after answering.

"Do you know why he's here? Did he say?" were Damon's next questions.

"I'm out of the loop on this one," she answered, honestly then said, "According to Elena, Stefan thinks he's telling the truth about wanting to help her."

"Do _you_ believe him?" he asked.

Emery scoffed, setting down her coffee. "Hell, no. I don't believe him for a second. I'm done trying to be daddy's little girl that does everything he says to win his approval."

"I don't either," Damon replied. "And good for you."

"So, what do we do?" Emery asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Damon headed for the door as he said, "Kill him."

" _Damon_ ," Emery said in a warning tone. She may not like her father but that didn't mean she wanted him dead.

"I'm kidding...sort of," Damon replied, grinning.

" **Damon**!" Emery scolded in warning.

Damon put his hands out to his sides. "I'm not going to hurt him, Emery. I'm the good guy now, remember?"

Emery rose her brow in question as he crossed her arms. "Good guy? You? What exactly does that mean?"

"I'm gonna have a civil conversation with your father." Damon held his right hand like he was swearing on the Bible.

"You're doing what?" Elena asked, coming down the stairs but Damon didn't stick around to answer.

"We're coming with you!" Emery called out as she and Elena followed him out the door.

* * *

Jane walked into the town square for the memorial service and spotted Dr Jonas Martin, just the man...just the witch she was looking for. Heading straight for him, she said, "Hello, Doctor Martin."

Jonas looked surprised to see her. "A'majane?" his voice expressed his surprise.

"The one and only," she replied, grinning. "And now that I have your attention, there's a matter we need to discuss." Linking her arm with his, she began to walk with him. "I'm sure you've put together by now that Mystic Falls is my new home. Which means this is my girl's home. And I want my girl to walk freely in this town without worrying about the bounty upon her head." Looking at him firmly, "Do we have an understanding?"

"Glory...she's under your protection?" Jonas asked as they walked, wanting to know all he needed to.

Jane smiled wide and gently pat his shoulder. "I knew you were smart." Her voice grew darker as she said, "Now let's see how smart."

Jonas stopped walking and made something very clear. "A'majane, I swear that my son and I are not here for your charge, nor will we reveal her location. Luka and I are here for a completely different reason."

"Ah, yes, I have heard about your alliance with the Original," Jane replied, clicking her tongue. "As long as that alliance and your plans don't harm my girl, then you will not have a problem with me."

Jonas bowed his head in understanding and agreement. "They won't, you have my word."

"Good. Now you won't have to worry about making an enemy of me." Jane answered then added with sass as she walked away, "And I won't have to worry about breaking a nail."

* * *

Jules had left, leaving Tyler and Blair alone in the office. He was sitting at the desk while she was laying back on the couch with a pillow over her face. "You doing okay over there?" he asked while typing on the computer.

"I have _a lot_ on my mind," Blair replied, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"More Area 51 stuff?" He teased, smirking.

A sarcastic "Ha. Ha. Ha," escaped her before she moved the object from her face. When she did, she spotted Stefan standing behind Tyler in the doorway. "Holy shit!" she gasped in surprise.

Tyler ran over to Blair protectively and Stefan sped in front of them. "I'm not here to hurt you," Stefan informed them as he kept the promise he made to Caroline to go along with the facade that Blair didn't know what happened and such.

"Then why did you break in?" Tyler asked as Blair rose to her feet.

"Would you have let me in otherwise?" Stefan replied.

"Tyler!" Mrs Lockwood's voice called out, making Tyler want to make a move for it.

Stefan caught onto this and with his speed he got a hold of Blair and pulled her out of the doorway's sight. "Not a word," Stefan ordered as he vamped out on them.

Tyler, not about to risk her, kept his mouth shut as Carol called out, "Tyler, I'm going to the memorial!" A moment later, they heard the front door close.

Stefan released his grip on Blair, who glared at him to no end, as he said, "Maybe we're getting off on the wrong foot her."

Blair flipped Stefan off as she walked over to Tyler, but her eyes said 'thank you' as she did.

Tyler stood near her defensively as he asked, "What happened to Mason?"

Stefan sighed, "There's a lot we need to talk about, Tyler, but your uncle was killed by a vampire named Andrea. She's dead now."

"Is that supposed to make things better?" Tyler shot back. "Especially when Caroline knew but didn't say anything!"

"Look," Stefan retorted, "Caroline, even with all her flaws, when push comes to shove you're gonna want that on your side." Looking at the two of them, he added, "She's your friend," but stopping on Tyler he said, "Stop being a dick to her."

"I thought vampires hated werewolves?" Tyler asked, seeing some holes in what Stefan was trying to do here.

"That's some sort of leftover idea from another time," Stefan replied. "It doesn't have to be that way anymore." Looking at Blair before going back to Tyler he said, "We have the same friends. We go to the same school. We keep the same secrets. This can work." His eyes definitely went to Blair at the secrets part.

"This is your home, and it's my home too," Stefan continued. "I want this to work."

"Tyler..." Blair began but his cell phone started to buzz. "Oh, Tyler don't..." she tried to stop him but he was too late. Tyler answered the call and said, "Help. Help." before Stefan got the phone away from him.

"Who was it?" Blair asked going over to Tyler, but he didn't answer.

Stefan was irked to no end. "Damn it, Tyler! I'm trying to save your lives, can't you see that?"

They group was quiet for awhile, the sun had set before anything else was spoken by any of them.

"You want to be friends?" Tyler asked a pacing Stefan, "Fine, we're friends. We're the damn Three Musketeers. Will you go now?"

"I don't know what else to say to you, Tyler. I came back to this town because I wanted a life. I wanted to exist where I could have friends and where I could build a family." Stefan replied. "We can all have that here."

"Except you're missing the part where one of you killed a member of my family," Tyler shot back.

Stefan rubbed his face, sighing, before answering. "Tyler, your uncle was killed by a very vicious vampire. She had no conscious, no remorse...no soul. Andrea didn't care who she killed or why. Caroline didn't kill him, Damon didn't, _I_ didn't. Andrea did and she's dead now." Doubting he was going to get through to him any further he looked at Blair, asking, "You've been pretty quiet. What do you have to say about this, Blair?"

"I think it's stupid to hate all vampires because we're genetically supposed to. And...I believe you." Blair looked at Tyler saying, "I'm sorry if you don't agree with me on this...but I believe him and...I trust him. He was my friend before all this, Tyler. You have to remember that. I know him and...I trust him."

Tyler didn't look too pleased about this but he didn't argue about it either.

Stefan cell rang and Blair didn't pay any attention to it until he heard him say Jules' name. "What's going on?" She asked, rising to her feet.

Stefan didn't answer and just heard Caroline's screams on the other end of the line. "You hurt her again, and you're dead."

It wasn't long after he spoke that Jules gave her demands and a timeline. When Stefan ended the call, Blair asked again, "What's going on?"

Stefan looked at Blair, trying to keep himself in check as he said, "That was Jules...she has Caroline."

* * *

Damon and the Gilbert Girls walked into the Grill, spotting John standing at Jenna and Alaric's table. "Damon," Elena stated, "we just want answers so don't do anything stupid."

"But stupid is so much for fun," Damon whined in retort.

"He kinda has a point," Emery replied, but when she received a look from Elena, she added, "Or, Damon, would could be the better man, or whatever the saying is."

Elena shook her head at her sister then followed her and Damon over to the table.

"John, buddy, how you doing?" Damon asked, pretending to be friendly.

"Hello, Damon. Good to see you," he replied, pretending to do the same.

"Why do I suddenly want some popcorn?" Emery whispered to Elena who shushed her in reply, but that just made Emery chuckle before going back to paying attention.

John left the group and Damon followed, Emery staying far enough back but close enough so she could still hear.

"So, John," Damon began as John lit a candle for the memorial of those who've been lost, "Rumor has it that you know a lot but won't say anything."

"How do I know you can be trusted, Damon?" he asked in reply then continued, "Originals can compel vampires. And according to Stefan, that's why Katherine is still in the tomb, because an Original has compelled her to stay there."

"Only because all the vervain has left her system," Damon replied, lighting a match for a candle. "Stefan and I, on the other hand, are chock full."

John looked surprised to hear this. "You guys are drinking vervain?"

Damon blew out the match, and answered like it was nothing, "It's an acquired taste." He looked down at John's hand and added, "I don't see that magical ring on your stitched finger, so if you know something about Klaus, then you better start talking." Damon got close enough to John to whisper, "Or I will kill you in your sleep."

"Now, is that any way to convince me that you and I are on the same side?" John retorted. "First, I need to know that I can trust you, Damon, that I can count on you. Then we'll talk."

John looked back to see a not so stealthy Emery staying within earshot of their conversation. "Now, I wonder," he starting saying as he turned back to Damon, "Is she sticking around for my protection...or yours." Before Damon could get a word out, John shook his head thinking aloud, "What is it with my daughters and vampires?" left it at that and walked away.

Damon's brow furrowed curiously as he went on his way as well.

Emery missed the last bit between them and was going to ask Damon but he walked right past her, ignoring her presence, and went to the bar. There was no dire need for that information, so she decided to talk to Elena.

"How's it going, Elena?" Emery asked, even though her eyes were on Damon and some woman who Jenna had introduced him to.

"I think I should be asking you that..." Elena replied, turning her attention towards the bar as well. "You're not into him, are you?" she asked, thinking that was the only logical explanation.

Emery scoffed, "Into him? Hardly. I'm trying to figure him out. That's all."

Elena sounded skeptical when she answered with, "Good luck with that."

As Damon left the bar, and the woman there, Emery said, "You just totally blew her off."

"I'm staying away from all women at the moment," Damon replied.

Emery gestured between herself and Elena, asking, "And what are we? Chopped liver?"

Damon practically rolled his eyes before saying, "No, you two are in the 'Not Interested' category. Staying away from women is in the best interest of all ladies everywhere."

"Blair really did some damage on you, didn't she?" Emery asked, even though she knew it was going to hit a sore spot.

Damon didn't say a word to that and downed his drink with one gulp.

Emery was about to say something else but her phone buzzed with a text from Glory. "I'll check in later, I have to go," she informed them before leaving the Grill.

However, Emery didn't even make it home before she got a call from Damon saying that he needed her assistance with something. He made sure to add in the fact that Blair was involved. Right when Emery was about to refuse, Damon made sure to say, "You did say you'd never throw your real sister under the bus, right?"

Emery grumbled as he used her words against her then agreed to the plan.

* * *

Stefan walked into the clearing near a Winnebago with his grip on both Tyler and Blair. Jules was standing there, arms crossed, waiting for them. "Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked as they stopped.

"Locked up tight," Jules replied.

"Let her go and I'll release Blair and Tyler," Stefan negotiated. "This doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy, Jules."

Jules scoffed. "It's a little late to be waving the white flag, don't you think?"

Stefan took a breath. "You need to leave town. No one else has to get hurt."

Jules was firm as she answered, "I'm not leaving without them," gesturing to Blair and Tyler.

"They're free to make their own decisions," Stefan retorted. "As soon as you release Caroline."

Damon and Emery walked into view, Damon saying, "My brother the peacemaker." Smirking, he said, "Since my brother got here before us, I'm gonna let him try it his way before I resort to my way."

"Let's hope Stefan's way works because Damon's way...is a little bloodier," Emery chimed in, bringing her finger and thumb close together to emphasize the 'little' part in her statement. "So, just give us Caroline."

"Let go of Blair and Tyler," Jules firmly retorted.

Damon tried this time. "Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not even a fight and you know it. We'll take you."

Jules looked smug, saying, "I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." She brought her fingers to her mouth and let out a shrill of a whistle. After the signal was given, a group emerged from the forest around them, each one with a various form of weapon that was deadly to a vampire.

Emery pulled off her pendant, to give her a little edge as she looked at one guy asking, "Is that a flamethrower? Does that guy literally have a freaking flamethrower?!"

Jules chuckled, "That's right. Now, let's try this again. Give us Tyler and Blair."

Damon looked at them saying, "You heard her, go. Get over there."

They looked at each other for a moment before making their way towards Jules together.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" one of the wolves asked.

"That'd be a vampire named Andrea, who's long dead so don't worry about her," Damon answered with snark.

"But you knew her," the same wolf replied, pointing to Damon. "Boys, make sure that one sufferers."

When the fighting began, Blair ran inside, with Tyler right behind her, and found Caroline in a cage.

"Blair!" Caroline exclaimed, "There's a latch, I can't get to it!"

Blair was about to undo the latch when Tyler grabbed a hold of her arm and said, "Wait..."

Blair didn't even mean to do it, but her eyes went yellow and she growled at him, "She's our _friend_."

Tyler quickly let go of her and said, "I'm sorry," before undoing the latch.

Blair heard Emery's cries from outside and said, "Take care of her!" before running out. She saw one of the wolves going after her sister and as he eyes turned golden again she ran towards them. Blair tackled the wolf to the ground, growling, "Stay away from my sister!" and used the wolf's own stake on him, driving it into his heart like she would have a vampire.

Blair rushed over to Emery and pulled her close before standing protectively near her.

Another wolf was about to charge towards her when all of a sudden the 'opposing team' was crying out in pain and dropping like flies. "Glory?" Blair asked looking at Emery.

"I didn't tell her...or my mom," Emery replied, looking around to see if either of them had tracked her down somehow. Only it wasn't them she spotted, but Jonas. He was the one casting the spell on the wolf pack, rendering them unconscious.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena," Jonas announced. "I'm here to see it's upheld. You need to go."

Stefan, Damon, and Caroline all headed off as Blair and Emery were about to, but Tyler stopped them. "You have a sister?" He didn't even have to ask if she was like them because he could tell by the look of her that she and Blair shared a mother, not a father.

"Yeah, I do," Blair replied, then added, "Long story," Leaving it at that, Blair, with her arm around Emery, followed after the others.

Jonas didn't stop or question them because he knew of Emery and knew she was one of A'majane's wards. To avoid conflict, he let them leave then looked at Tyler firmly. "When your friends awaken, give them a message. They need to get he hell out of this town." Since his job was done, he walked away, leaving Tyler alone.

* * *

After making sure Emery got home okay, Blair went to Caroline's house to check on her. Only she didn't go to the front door and went through her bedroom window.

Caroline walked into the room, wanting to get changed, and jumped at the sight of her. "Good god, Blair! Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

When Blair was fully inside, she said, "That always looks cooler in the movies," then added, "And hey, at least you'll heal from the heart attack."

"Funny," Caroline sarcastically replied, taking a seat in front of her vanity to start pulling out the splinters of wood in her skin.

Blair went over to her and said softly, "Let me." When Caroline didn't put up a fight, Blair started pulling out the pieces of wood. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely when Caroline's winced every time.

After pulling a couple out, Blair got a look at them and said, "Toothpicks? The son of a bitch shot toothpicks at you?!"

"I'm fine, Blair," Caroline replied, moving some of her hair out of the way to get at the other pieces. "I'm not girlie little Caroline anymore. I can take care of myself."

Blair dropped the toothpicks in the trash and said, "I know, but still, there's no shame in being upset about it. You've earned that right." Wanting to make something clear, she said, "I didn't know Caroline...I would have warned you if I had known...I'm so sorry, I..." Blair didn't even realize her voice was breaking until she couldn't even speak.

Caroline turned around in her seat and took Blair's hands in hers, getting teary eyed herself. "Blair, listen to me, I don't blame you, okay? I don't blame you."

Blair sniffled, nodding her head then turned around when she heard the doorbell. "I'll get it," she said and grabbed a tissue on her way out to the door. To say that seeing Tyler standing on the other side would be an understatement.

"How is she?" Tyler asked upon seeing Blair.

"How do you think she is, Tyler?" shot shot back.

"Blair, you have to believe me, I didn't know Jules was planning on going after her..." Tyler was cut off by Blair's words.

"Do you know what they did to her, Tyler? They _tortured_ her...and you tried to stop me from saving her." Blair crossed her arms, trying to stay in check.

"I'm sorry, Blair. I...I don't know who to trust anymore," he admitted. "Caroline lied to me, _you've_ lied to me and..."

"We lied to protect our friends. We lied to protect _you_! Don't you get that?!" Blair shouted at him. "And you tried to stop me, you son of a bitch!" Without even realizing it, she had pushed Tyler away. "And then you stood there doing nothing! They were going to kill Caroline, Damon, Stefan, my _sister,_ and probably me too for helping them and you did nothing! Two wolves in a pod, you said. We're in this together, you said. Bullshit!"

"I...I'm sorry," Tyler stammered, "I...I didn't know what to do."

"You help your friends. You help you _**pack**_. That's what you do!" Blair emotionally shouted at him.

"Blair...I'm sorry..." Tyler tried reaching out to her, but she pulled away.

"No, Tyler. No. It's too late. We're not friends anymore. We're not a pack anymore. We're _nothing._ " Blair was about to slam the door in his face but she had one more thing to say, "What happened to Caroline tonight, that will _never_ happen again. If they even try to come after her or anyone else I care about again, I will make them pay in ways they've never imagined. I've been around for a _long_ time, Tyler. I've learned a thing or two about inflicting pain over the years. So you go ahead and tell your new pack if they try anything else in this town again, I'll kill them myself. Now get the hell away from this house."

Blair slammed the door in Tyler's face and turned around to see Caroline standing there. This time she was the one who almost had a heart attack. "Caroline...I didn't mean to speak for you but..."

Caroline cut her off by saying, "No, it's okay. I think you covered everything."

After that, Caroline headed off to take a shower and Blair got an idea. She pulled out her phone, called Elena and said, "Hey...I could use your help with something..."

By the time Caroline was out of the shower, Elena and Bonnie had arrived with slumber party supplies. Seeing them all at the door after she opened it, made Caroline look back to Blair in question.

Blair slipped her hands into her pockets and shrugged. "I thought I could use the backup, no big deal."

Caroline started crying as she pulled them all into a group hug and stayed like that for a little while. This night made it clear that they would always be there for each other...'stuck' with each other, always.

* * *

End Episode 13


	36. A trip to the freaking funhouse

Emery just about bumped into Alaric on the way to the Salvatore's house. "What are you doing here?" Alaric asked as they walked up to the door.

"Checking in," Emery replied. "After Damon's breakup with Blair I want to make sure he's not doing anything that Blair would kill him for."

Alaric shook his head saying, "If this was any other couple I'd be very confused, but with Damon and Blair, I completely understand."

Emery chuckled and was about to knock when the door opened and the news lady that was flirting with Damon back the Grill walked out.

Alaric whispered to Emery, "Does this count as something Blair would kill him for?"

She narrowed her eyes in a 'shut up' manner before walking into the house after the news lady left. "Who's that?"

"My new girlfriend, Andie Star," Damon replied in a haughty tone. "Action News."

"It's not called Action News," Rick informed him, making Damon say,

"Pfft, I know that. I just like saying it." He led the way into the living room saying, "So, John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." Damon opened the cloth revealing the dagger. "Said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals, if there's any truth in that."

Emery caught sight of the dagger when Damon handed it over to Alaric and instantly recognized it. "There just might be truth to that," she replied then explained why she thought that. "I've seen that thing with my mom's stuff."

"Vivian had a dagger that could kill an Original?" Damon asked, confused.

"Jane, Sherlock," Emery shot back. "Vivian is my mother and Jane is my mom. My mom collects stuff of the supernatural variety. So, back to my point, my father might be telling the truth about the dagger if he got it from my mom."

"Well that doesn't change the fact that John's a weasel and I wouldn't put anything past him," Damon retorted. It finally clicked that Emery was there and he didn't know why so he asked, "What are you even doing here?"

"Haven't you heard?" Emery asked, joking, "I'm your new stalker."

"Oh, joy," Damon sarcastically replied as he poured himself a drink. "So, Mr Saltzman, what are you doing today?"

"Well, Jenna and I were supposed to go up to her family's lakehouse, but somehow we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's." Alaric handed Damon back the dagger as he spoke.

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor," Damon clearly had an plan up his sleeve.

"Please tell me you're not going to kill him at the tea party," Alaric replied, really hoping that wasn't Damon's plan.

"Of course not. That would be stupid," Damon answered like the thought was preposterous then said, "I want to know his endgame before I kill him, but I do think it's time Elijah and I have officially met."

"Me too," Emery chimed in with a bit more enthusiasm than she should have. After receiving looks from both Damon and Alaric, she said, "Hey, I'm part of the whole founding family thing. Why not work it a bit?"

"You just want to see Elijah again because he put your panties in a twist," Damon retorted.

"Girl's gotta get her kicks somewhere," Emery answered, smirking.

"I...I can't listen to this," Alaric stated, clearly uncomfortable and walked away, making Emery laugh.

* * *

Glory walked into the Grill with Bonnie and sighed happily. "I have been stuck in that house for too long. Freedom!"

Bonnie laughed, shaking her head. "How did you deal with the whole Martin witch problem? Get them to not come after you or spill the beans, I mean," she asked as they walked to a table to wait for Caroline.

"Jane took care of that. She can be pretty scary when she wants to be," Glory answered, taking her seat.

"Jane? As on Emery's mom?" Bonnie inquired. "Why would they care what she thinks?"

"Because Jane, well, A'majane, is one scary witch," Glory answered honestly. "She has developed quite the reputation over the years. There aren't very many who would dare cross her. But, she likes to stay out of things as much as she can now, behind the scenes and whatnot."

Before Bonnie could ask anything further, Caroline appeared and took a seat across from the girls. "Okay, so tell me, what's this witchy plan you've been brewing?"

"Hello to you too," Bonnie replied, laughing.

"Oh, right, hi," Caroline said with laughter as well.

Glory gave a little wave in greeting then started to fill Caroline in. "Well, we don't know the extent of what Elijah's up to, so she's going to ask Luka to tell her what he knows," Glory pointed to Bonnie.

Caroline scoffed a laugh upon hearing that. "And he's not going to tell you anything."

"She didn't say he was going to have a choice," Bonnie added, grinning.

Caroline shifted in her seat excitedly. "Oooo...tell me more."

After getting filled in on the plan, Caroline was about to head out but ran into Tyler, causing her purse to fall. In the midst of telling him to stay the hell away from her and walking away, she didn't realize he had taken her cell phone.

* * *

Blair walked downstairs with a duffel bag in her hand. Stefan had told her they needed to go on a road trip for something to help Elena. Which was why she was beyond confused to see Elena at the door with Stefan with a bag of her own in hand.

"What's going on?" Blair asked as she took the last step.

"I was just about to ask that," Elena replied, crossing her arms as she looked at Stefan.

"Okay, busted," Stefan admitted. "We're not going on a road trip mission and we're not going away on a romantic weekend. You two are having a sister's weekend."

"Excuse me?" The girls unintentionally asked in unison.

"With all the crap that's been going on you two have drifted apart. It's not fair to either of you so I thought a bit of break from the world would be good for you guys. So, I'm going to drive you both up to the lakehouse so you can get back what's been lost. Understood?"

After a bit of silence, Blair said, "You better have packed some liquor," as he walked past him to get out the door.

"Elena?" Stefan asked, hoping she'd be on board.

"You know what's been going on between me and Blair, Stefan. A forced bonding weekend isn't going to change that," Elena replied before checking her phone.

Stefan hopefully looked at her. "It's a start."

As Elena answered a text that was sent from Caroline's phone she said, "Fine, whatever."

"Is everything okay?" Stefan asked, referring to the message.

Elena slipped her phone back into her pocket as she said, "Just telling Caroline where we'll be in case anything happens. Now let's get this weekend over with."

Elena had no idea that it was Tyler who sent the text for the wolf pack because they wanted to know where the Doppelganger would be so they could go and take her.

* * *

The drive to the lakehouse was silent to say the least. It wasn't until Stefan pulled up to the house that Blair said something. Elena looked melancholy so she asked, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah," Elena replied before sighing. "I..I just haven't been up here since before..."

Blair knew exactly what Elena was saying and swatted Stefan on the back of the head. "See what you've done?"

Stefan rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Sorry, I didn't think of that."

"It's fine," Elena interjected, opening the car door. "I was just having a moment. I'm fine."

After grabbing a few things from the car, the trio headed towards the house. Blair and Elena walked right inside while Stefan had to stay out.

"Uh, I'm stuck..." Stefan informed them waiting for an invitation.

The girls looked at each other with playful gleams in their eyes. They had the exact same idea. Looking at Stefan, Blair said, "Don't look at me, I can't do anything about it."

"Elena?" he asked, waiting, "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Stefan...I...I can't," Elena replied, very convincingly.

Stefan looked shocked, "Uh, what?"

Blair gasped. "Oh my god, your parents left this place to John, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Elena replied. "Stefan, he's the only one that can invite you in. I completely forgot about that."

Stefan looked at them saying, "You're kidding me, right?"

The girls tried to be serious but failed miserably, both letting out the laughs they were trying to hold in.

"Funny, very funny," Stefan sarcastically stated. "Take shots at the vampire, that's nice."

When Elena finally caught her breath, she said, "Stefan, you're invited in. Come on."

Blair pointed at Stefan with a teasing grin, saying, "You should have seen your face."

"You two, you're evil," Stefan shot them both joking glares as he entered the house.

"Well, you did say you wanted us to start bonding again," Elena looked at Blair as she said, "I think we're off to a good start."

* * *

"Don't do anything stupid," Damon said to Emery as they walked into the Lockwood house.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" she asked in reply with a gesture to her hand.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her then turned when Jenna approached.

"Damon...Emery. What are you doing here?" Jenna asked suspiciously.

"You came," Andie said as she walked over to Damon and greeted him with a kiss. "Oh, is this the girl you were telling me about?"

"That's right," Damon answered. "Emery Alden-Gilbert Hawthorne. She's very interested in learning about our town and her family's involvement in it."

Emery smiled a mockingly sweet smile before saying, "Excuse me," and walking over to Carol and Elijah.

"I promised her mom I'd keep an eye on her," he lied, "Please excuse me." After giving Andie another kiss and saying to Jenna, "Thanks for introducing us," he followed after Emery.

Damon arrived just as Carol was introducing herself to Emery.

"Oh my," Carol said in mock awe. "You have three founding families in your name. How is that..."

Emery cut her mid sentence, answering, "My parents basically put me up for adoption. Jane and Louis Hawthorne took me in."

"Fascinating," Carol's tone was dripping with sarcasm before turning to Elijah. "Please allow me to introduce Damon Salvatore."

"It's an honor," Damon greeted with a grin.

"The honor is mine," Elijah replied, shaking Damon's hand then turned to Emery and smiled, already knowing exactly who she was not just to Elena, but the werewolf Blair as well.

* * *

Luka was playing pool when Glory walked over to him. "Mind if I play?" she asked.

Seeing her made him jump and miss his shot. "Glory...My dad talked to A'majane. We're cool, okay, we're cool."

Glory tried hard not to look amused by how jumpy she made him, but she was failing a little. "I was simply asking if I could join in on your game."

Before he could answer, Bonnie came over with coffee drinks in her hands. "Glory, please tell me you're playing nice."

"Always," Glory replied, smiling.

Bonnie chuckled, bringing one of the drinks over to Luka. "Want one?"

"So you're talking to me now?" Luka asked, accepting one of the beverages.

"I heard about what your dad did, saving my friends from the wolf pack," Bonnie answered with a sweet smile.

Luka chuckled and answered flirtatiously, "Well, if I had known that's all it took..."

Bonnie smiled and since she had it covered, Glory went back to to the table with Caroline and Jeremy who had just arrived. He knew the plan and asked, "How's it going over there?"

"She's selling and he's buying," Glory answered proudly. "I would have played the part myself but she does a better sex smile than I do."

"I find that a little hard to believe," Jeremy replied, clearly flirting with her.

Glory shook her head, trying not to smile then Caroline said, "Oh, show time." Glory turned her attention back to Luka and Bonnie and saw their plan was working perfectly.

Jeremy headed over to Luka to help Bonnie with sneaking Luka out the back, all the while asking, "What kind of witchy roofie was that?"

"A strong one," The witches proudly answered in unison as they followed.

* * *

Blair spotted Stefan standing down by the docks and thought this was a good a time as any to question him. Once she was close enough, she asked, "What's your deal, Stefan?"

Turning away from the water to face her, he said, "What do you mean?"

Blair scoffed, crossing her arms. "Don't play innocent with me, Stefan. I highly doubt the only reason why you planned this 'sister's weekend' is because you saw me and Elena drifting apart. Does this have anything to do with your guilt because of what happened with you and Andrea?"

Neither of them noticed Elena's approach so when she asked, "What happened with Stefan and Andrea?" they were both startled.

Blair looked at Stefan apologetically but didn't say a word. Stefan's eyes were filled with a piercing glare as he looked at Blair for what she had done.

Blair rolled her eyes with a huff because she knew this was going to be one hell of a long weekend now.

Elena was getting tired of the silence. "Someone better tell me what's going on here."

"Blair could you give us..." Stefan didn't even have to finish his sentence because Blair got what he was going to say and walked away. She had the opportunity to listen in but decided against it and decided to head back up to the house and wait.

Elena looked cross at Stefan. "Explain. Now."

Stefan walked over to her and said, "Elena, you need to understand something...this happened when I was hooked on Andrea's blood. I was addicted to it...and her..."

Elena put two and two together in that moment. "You...you slept with her?!" She felt like she was going to explode and looked as such.

"Elena...there's more..." Stefan reluctantly continued, catching Elena's silent attention. "When I was in the tomb...Katherine got into my head. She gave me a fantasy about myself and Glory because she thought there was something there. I _never_ did anything with Glory in reality, but she...I don't think Katherine was wrong in her suspicion."

Elena slapped Stefan across the face and stormed off back to the house, slamming the door behind her. When she found Blair in the kitchen she shouted, "You knew?! You knew Stefan slept with her and you never told me?!"

"Elena...I'm sorry..." Blair replied and wanted to explain but Elena's next words cut her off.

"Did you know about his feelings for Glory too?!"

Blair looked surprised as hell to hear that. "Wait, what? Stefan has a thing for Glory? I _swear_ I had no idea." Since Elena didn't say anything more, Blair tried to smooth things over a little. "Elena...Just...just keep in mind that Stefan wasn't in his right mind when that happened. Yes, it was bad, but the circumstances...they were out of his control."

Yeah, Blair knew she was defending Stefan's actions but she couldn't exactly talk smack about him, even when it involved Elena, when she's cheated herself. Blair winced a little when she felt the pang of guilt at the thought of Matt in that moment.

"Of course you'd stick up for him," Elena scoffed. "After all, you're both cheaters." She stormed out of the kitchen after saying that.

Blair pounded her fist on the counter in frustration before swiping the bottle of vodka off it. She didn't even bother with a glass and took a drink straight from it. This was going to be a long weekend indeed.

* * *

Emery was about to follow Damon and Elijah into the study when John blocked her path. "I don't know what you're up to, Emery, but you are not going in there."

"You lost the right to tell me what to do. In fact, you never had it. I just let you believe you did," Emery shot back.

"This is not the time or the place for this, young lady," John replied, firmly.

"Ooo, young lady? I'm so scared. What are you going to do, ground me?" Emery scoffed and before anything else could be said, Alaric came over to them.

"This is probably hard for you, but try not to make a scene," Alaric said to the pair.

John ignored that comment so he could ask, "What's Damon doing with Elijah?"

"How would I know?" Alaric asked in reply.

"Because," John simply stated, "you're his little helper."

Alaric was paying no mind to him. "If you say so, John."

While the so-called adults were having their little chat, Emery snuck away to head outside and around the house to the other door to the study in hopes she could listen in that way. Luckily for her, pretty much everyone was inside so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone giving her any trouble.

Emery did her best to quietly sneak up to the door and listen in. She pulled out the enchanted object Glory had given her to amplify any eavesdropping needs. Oddly enough, they were a pair of earbuds. Emery took the jack and pressed it in between the double doors before putting them into her ears. Thanks to the enchantment, she could hear everything as clearly as she would have if she was right in the room with them.

"What do you want, Damon?" Elijah asked, unamused.

"I was hoping we could have a word," Damon answered, nonchalantly.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah asked, walking around the room a little.

"Safe," Damon replied. "With Stefan and Blair. They're laying low thanks to the werewolf problem."

"That is quite ironic seeing that Miss Han is a werewolf herself," Elijah retorted.

"She's different," Damon replied with reassurance.

Elijah looked intrigued for a moment before saying, "You're welcome for my assistance."

"Yeah, about that," Damon replied, sitting on the edge of the desk. "That just adds to my confusion on exactly why you're here."

Elijah smiled like a man with a plan. "Why don't you just stay focused on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me." He was about to take his leave but Damon used his speed to block his way.

"Not good enough," Damon firmly informed and Elijah didn't take kindly to that.

Elijah took Damon by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Damon grabbed onto Elijah's throat but to no avail. His hand was easily removed by the Original, no matter how Damon struggled to make a dent.

Outside, Emery jumped a bit from the sudden impact sound but didn't move yet and continued to listen.

"Young vampires," Elijah said, clearly perturbed, "so arrogant. How dare you come in here and challenge me?"

Damon chuckled. "You can't kill me, man. It's not part of the deal."

"Silence," Elijah ordered. He took a pencil off the desk and drove it into Damon's neck.

When Emery heard Damon's groans of pain, she quickly put the magical earbuds away and rushed inside. "You ass!" Emery exclaimed as she went to check on Damon.

"I am an Original," Elijah retorted as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off his hands, "Show some respect."

"What did I tell you about doing something stupid?" Damon groaned after pulling the pencil from the side of his neck.

"Oh, and going against an Original on your own isn't stupid?" Emery scoffed in reply.

Elijah handed Damon the kerchief, keeping his eyes firmly on him, as he said, "I am interrupting this lover's quarrel to inform you the moment you cease to become of use to me, you're dead. So, you should do what I say. Keep Elena safe." Elijah turned his attention to Emery and bowed in respect, "Good day, Emery," he said in departure then left the room.

"He still turn you on?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Shut up," Emery replied and didn't say another word about it.

* * *

Things were very tense between the trio up at the lakehouse. Stefan kept offering to take the girls home but Elena kept shooting back that they planned for the weekend so they were damn well going to stay for the weekend.

Blair was attempting to help Stefan get supper ready, since it was getting to be around that time of night, but due to her tipsiness (thanks to the whole bottle...or two of vodka), he made her stay out of the way. So, Blair sat on the counter and watched.

Elena hadn't said a word in a while until she stated, "The fire's dying."

"I'll get the wood!" Blair slightly slurred this exclamation like it was some big adventure.

"It's cold, and you're drunk," Stefan stated. "I'll get it."

"No, you two...do the making out...I mean, making up thing. I'll go get jacket." Oh yeah, Blair was definitely drunk. She almost fell as she slid off the counter and swayed back and forth the whole way to Elena's parents' bedroom.

Blair paused for a moment at the vanity. Her fingers barely touching the bottle of perfume that sat there. She didn't even need to smell it to remember its scent. That little memory of how Miranda Gilbert's perfumed smelled was something she could never forget.

When a wave of sadness started to move through her, she turned around to the closet. Of course, she tripped on her way inside and hit the back wall to catch her balance. Now, it may have been the booze brain, but she could have sworn the wall sounded wrong. Blair knocked on it a couple times and her brow furrowed. "Guys!" she called out. "Guys!"

Stefan and Elena hurried into the room asking various forms of "What's wrong?" as they did.

Blair turned around and pointed at the closet wall. "Wall sounds weird."

Elena scoffed, rolling her eyes and was about to leave the room but when Stefan went to investigate, she stayed. "Stefan, she's drunk. You can't take anything she says seriously."

Stefan summed it up as, "If I don't check it then she won't let it go."

"He's right," Blair answered, nodding.

Stefan ignored Elena's next eye roll and went to check the wall. He knocked on it himself and said, "She's right...this wall sounds hollow."

Okay, now Elena was definitely interested.

Blair stepped aside as Stefan started removing the panels, revealing a locked door behind it.

"What is it?" Elena asked, walking into the closet with them.

"A really good hiding place," Blair stated affirmatively.

Stefan snapped off the door's padlock and slowly opened the door to the pitch black secret room. He reached up to pull the light's string and when it was illuminated, it revealed a boat load of vampire hunting weapons.

Blair pushed past Stefan and picked up the weapon that caught her eye. She lifted the out of place Katana off the holding rack and slightly removed it from its Saya (scabbard) with an excited, "Oh, ho, ho."

"What?" Elena asked as Blair returned the weapon to its Saya and walked out of the little room with it.

Blair almost beamed, holding the weapon close as if she was claiming it as her own. "Kaia's happy."

* * *

Caroline and Glory walked into the living room at the Forbes' residence with candles in their hands. "Okay," Caroline started to inform the group consisting of Glory, Jeremy, Bonnie, and an unconscious Luka on the floor, "We have about an hour before my mom gets home."

"And these were all we could find," Glory added, handing Jeremy a couple of the candles. "Place them evenly around the room."

"How does this work?" Jeremy asked Glory, but Bonnie was the one who answered.

"I'll put him in a trance and ask him questions," Bonnie replied. "It's like hypnosis."

"Are you doing the spell with her?" Jeremy asked Glory, sounding worried.

"No, that's what the candles are for," she pointed out and Bonnie added, "I can draw power from the flames."

"I'll get the matches." Caroline was about to leave the room but stopped when Glory said,

"I got it." With a wave of her hand, all the candles in the room lit.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, going over to her. "You shouldn't be doing magic."

"This is a parlor trick, Jeremy," Glory assured him. "It's fine." She gave his arm a reassuring squeeze with a smile before going next to Bonnie, just in case.

"Hey, Jeremy, can you get me a bowl of water, please?" Bonnie asked and he nodded before heading off to get it.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie and Caroline almost squeed in unison. "You so have a crush on him!" That exclamation was all Caroline.

Glory looked at them like they were nuts. "That's lunacy. He's too young for me. I'm nineteen, remember?"

Caroline waved her hand dismissively. "It's only illegal if you sleep with him."

Bonnie scoffed a chuckle at Caroline's crass comment then said, "Glory, if you like him...I say go for it."

Glory didn't get a chance to say anything about it because Jeremy was coming into the room with the bowl of water. Glory looked away because she felt a blush rising to her cheeks.

Jeremy looked at the girls and chuckled, "Uh, what did I miss?"

"Nothing," They all answered together. Yeah, that didn't convince Jeremy at all.

Bonnie took the bowl of water from him and said, "Luka's starting to wake up...I better get this going." She dipped her hands into the water before placing them on either side of Luka's head. When Bonnie closed her eyes, the flames started to grow, and the spell began.

* * *

Alaric, Damon, and Emery sat in the living room of the Salvatore's house as Damon complained, "Today was a bust."

"You should have tried being nice to him," Emery replied, trying to take a drink of bourbon.

Damon reached over and took the glass from her hand, saying, "You don't have your sister's excuse. You haven't been alive for centuries."

"Jerk," Emery muttered.

" _Child_ ," he retorted.

Alaric broke up their...whatever by asking Damon, "How's the throat?"

"Sore," he replied.

"Yeah, that Elijah is one scary dude." Alaric turned the page of the paper he was reading as he spoke. "But, with nice hair."

"I'd say cheers to that, but someone took away my drink," Emery replied with a sarcastic grin.

Damon downed the drink that was previously hers to make a point.

Alaric rose to his feet, "Want another one?" He took the glass from Damon and went over to the drink cart.

Back to the topic of Elijah, Damon said, "He's going to be hard to kill."

Alaric couldn't argue with that. "Yeah. I would think twice before I trust some dagger and ashes to do the job." Looking over at Emery, he added, "No offense to your mom."

"None taken," she replied, honestly. "I actually agree. We're gonna need more info on the thing."

Damon had a 'well, duh' look on his face but said, "I'm all out of sources."

"Other than my mom, I got nothing," Emery replied, laying back on the sofa, letting her legs dangle over the arm. "Unless you ask Blair. She might know something?"

"That's a thought," Alaric chimed in, handing Damon his drink.

"That is, if Blair and I were actually speaking," he retorted.

Emery sighed, "Looks like one of us will have to do it."

Alaric shrugged a buzzed little shrug and continued to consume his alcoholic beverage. That was until he looked at the time. "Oh, I gotta go. Gotta pick Jenna up." After getting to his feet, he said, "Don't worry, I'll show myself out."

"Drive safe," Emery called out as he left the room. "So...about Blair.." she started to say but was cut off when a crashing sound came from the foyer. Both she and Damon shot up in their seats and went out to take a look, Emery removing her suppression pendant as they did.

When the reached the foyer they saw Alaric with a blade protruding from his abdomen. She was about to rush towards him but Damon stopped her because whoever had done it was still around. He was right about that. One of the werewolves from the other night jumped down from the upper level and landed on Damon.

Emery ran over to Alaric to check for a pulse that wasn't there, as Damon and the werewolf started going at it, but it didn't last very long thanks to the wolf's vervain syringe. Once Damon was on the ground, Emery was about to charge but other wolves walked in behind her, ready to attack of need be.

Jules entered with a shotgun in her hand and a smug grin upon her face. "Hello Damon, Emery. Nice to see you again." She took the butt of her gun and hit Emery on the head with it, rendering her unconscious.

When Emery awoke she was bound to a chair across from Damon who was chained up with a collar filled with small stakes around his neck. "I'm going to kill you," she threatened the wolf, Stevie, who held onto Damon's chain.

"Now if you actually triggered your curse, I might actually believe you'd try. But you're not even a pup," he shot back with laughter as he watched Emery struggle to get out of her binds. His attention was turned to the vampire when he started to awaken. "Rise and shine," Stevie mocked.

"If you hurt her..." Damon attempted a threat but was cut off by Stevie driving a stake in his leg.

"Uh, uh, uh," Stevie scolded. "I didn't give you permission to speak." He paced back and forth in front of Damon saying, "I saw this film once, some torture porn flick, and they had this collar device that looked really cool. Anyway, I just modified it with some wooden nails so every time I pull..." instead of describing it, he pulled, driving the wooden nails in the back of Damon's neck.

"Stop it, you son of a bitch!" Emery shouted, still trying to get free.

"Now that's not nice," Stevie answered, pretending to be offended.

"Leave her alone," Jules ordered. "She'll get her turn soon enough."

Emery really didn't like the sound of that.

"But first things first," Jules continued, walking over to Damon. "Where's the moonstone?"

Damon, instead of answering the question, just started laughing. "Oh, if you only knew the irony of this moment right now." Getting more serious, he said, "Let me tell you how this is gonna go. You're gonna torture me, I don't talk, someone loses a heart. Last time, it was your boy Mason."

"This time it will be you," Jules retorted then turned around to face Emery, "Or her." That definitely got a bit of a rise out of Damon. Because of it, she gave Stevie the signal to pull the chains again...so he did.

* * *

"How long is this gonna take?" Caroline asked because the spell was taking longer than they thought it would and time was not in their side.

"I don't know," Bonnie replied. "He's fighting me."

"Please stop. Please." Luka pleaded, looking around at the group.

"Just channel me for a second," Glory said, getting closer to Bonnie.

"No...I got it," she replied as Luka's eyes rolled in the back of his head. "There. All right." The spell had taken hold and it was time to ask the questions. "Why are you working with Elijah?"

"Klaus," Luka answered in a trance-like tone. "We both want him dead."

"Why?" Emery asked but Bonnie shushed her because only she could ask the questions.

With her eyes closed, Bonnie asked, "You want Klaus dead too, why?"

"Because he has her." Luka answered in the same tone as before. "And we have to get her away from him."

"Who...who are you talking about?" Was Bonnie's next question.

"My sister," he replied.

Glory's eyes went wide upon hearing that. It was not the answer she was expecting.

Bonnie continued asking the questions and Luka continued to answer. "Why does he have her?" she asked.

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the Doppelganger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries."

"What has Elijah promised you?"

"If we help Elijah kill Klaus, he's promised to return her to us."

"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?"

Luka's eyes shot open. "He'll...he'll kill me of I tell you. Don't make me."

Bonnie closed her eyes to put Luka back under the trance and asked again, "How will you kill Klaus?"

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable. Weak. It's our only chance."

"Did he just say after the sacrifice?" Glory asked, not happy upon hearing that.

"What do you mean, after?" Bonnie then asked Luka.

"Klaus will be vulnerable," Luka repeated.

"But Elena will be dead," Bonnie stated with sadness.

"Yes," he replied. "The one with Doppelganger blood has to die. Elena has to die."

* * *

Blair went downstairs to have her 'fun' with the sword. Holding it in her hand felt like it was an extension of her own arm. She hadn't held one in so long and didn't realize how much it had been missed until that moment. Elena was back up in the closet going through Jonathan Gilbert's journals ans such, Stefan was out getting firewood and Blair was slowly moving through the Katana's motions as she thought back to a life long ago...

 _Kaia walked into the temple with her swords drawn. "This is a holy place._ _ **Leave."**_ _She ordered the man. She ordered...Kol._

 _Kol turned around and laughed at her. "You may be able to order my brother around, but not me, Kaia. I believe the time as come for you to learn your place." His vampire side came to light and charged towards her as she readied for her defense._

Blair was pulled from her start of a flashback when Elena came downstairs asking, "Where's Stefan? Is he growing the trees out there?"

It wasn't until it was mentioned that Blair realized how long Stefan was taking. Blair twirled the sword in her hand then said, "Stay behind me." The adrenaline of the 'what if' was quickly sobering her up.

The girls walked outside and Elena called out, "Stefan? What are you doing out there?"

Hearing the porch's floorboard creak behind them, made them turn. Seeing the werewolf, Brady, standing there made Elena gasp. Blair drove the sword into him and quickly pulled it back out before running inside after Elena.

Elena locked the door behind them but Blair knew it wouldn't hold. An idea came to her mind, "Upstairs, go!" They both hurried up the stairs. "Take off your shirt," Blair ordered and she did the same.

Elena, too freaked to question, did as she was told and handed it to Blair.

Blair tossed the shirts into the other room before they went into another room and waited. When Brady went into the room where the shirts were tossed, they quickly and quietly went down the stairs. Blair quickly whispering a plan to her as they went.

Hoping Elena heard everything, Blair went out the front door and closed it loudly then waited. She closed her eyes, thinking back to Kaia but it had been so long. Blair had only hoped that she could channel her in time.

Blair's eyes darted open when Elena ran out the door and when Brady soon followed, Blair let out a cry from the adrenaline and swung. The blade cut clear through, causing Brady's headless body to fall to the ground.

Stefan appeared just in time to see that and looked at Blair in shock before going over to Elena.

Elena, caught up in the moment, ran over to him and held him tight.

Blair gripped the Katana tight when Tyler came into view. She growled at him as she protectively walked over to Elena.

"I...I didn't know what they were going to do to you, Elena. I didn't." Tyler sounded truly apologetic and sincere with his words. "I just...I didn't want to be like this anymore."

Blair didn't want to feel for him, she really didn't, but she failed. Elena could see this and whispered, "Go to him. It's ok." Blair could see that Elena meant it so she dropped the sword and went over to Tyler. Blair wrapped her arms around him as he sobbed, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

"Shh..." Blair voice softly. "It's okay. It's okay."

* * *

Jules grinned at Damon, saying, "You know what the great thing about buckshot is? It scatters throughout the body, maximum damage." Raising the shotgun, she asked, "Where's the moonstone?"

"Get over it, honey," Damon shot replied, cockily. "You're never gonna get it."

Jules narrowed her eyes and gave Stevie a signal.

Stevie released his grip on the chains to Damon's collar and pulled out a knife. He yanked on Emery's hair, ignoring how she cried out in pain, and brought the blade to her neck.

Now that her point was being made, Jules asked again, "Where is the moonstone?"

Before Damon could say a word, Elijah's voice was heard asking, "You looking for this?" Elijah stood, leaning in the doorway with the moonstone in his hand.

Elijah descended the few stairs into the living room and set the moonstone upon the cabinet in offering. With a wave of his hand, he said, "Go ahead. Take it."

One of the wolves charged forward and Elijah responded to it by ripping out his heart. Two more tried to take it, only to meet the same fate.

Jules ran out of there like a bat out of hell, leaving Stevie to drop to his knees and cover his head with his jacket in a lame attempt to hide.

Elijah walked over to Stevie, asking with sarcasm, "What about you, sweetheart? Hmm?" He pulled Stevie to his feet. "You want to take a shot?"

Stevie kept his gaze down and shook his head.

"No?" Elijah asked. "But you were willing to go after a defenseless woman?" He tisked scoldingly. "That was a mistake." Elijah punched Stevie so hard that his head did a 180.

Emery finally let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in as Elijah came over and broke off her chains and offered her a hand. With a shaking hand, she accepted, and rose to her feet.

Elijah bowed his head before going over to Damon and snapping off his chains as well. Looking at Damon, he said, "So you realize this is the third time I've saved your life now?"

When Damon didn't say a word, Elijah turned to Emery, saying, "You don't need to keep count." Without another word, Elijah picked up the moonstone and walked out of the boarding house.

Emery didn't even have to look at Damon to know he was going to say something snarky. She held up her hand at him and said, "Shut up."

After getting the place cleaned up a bit, Damon got a call that he put on speaker so Emery could hear as well. "He planned on killing her all along?" Emery should have expected that, but she was hoping for the better. Stupid, stupid girl.

"Yeah," Bonnie, on the other end of the line, replied. "The sacrifice is a part of Elijah's plan."

"Got it," Damon answered. "Loud and clear." He ended the call and looked at Emery, asking, "He still turn you on?"

Emery shot a million daggers at him because there was no way in hell she was attracted to Elijah now. Her shooting daggers was cut short when Alaric started to rise. Emery screamed out and jumped towards Damon.

Damon laughed at the display. "Oh, right. Never got around to that little detail. Alaric has a ring that brings him back to life if he's been killed by the supernatural."

"Good to know," Emery replied. "Where can I get one?"

"You have your witchy pendant, that's the best you're going to get," Damon replied, not so subtly reminding her to put it back on. Which she caught and did.

Alaric sat up with a groan, asking, "What happened?"

Emery crossed her arms and muttered, "A trip to the freaking funhouse."

* * *

Up at the lakehouse, Stefan received a call from Damon. Tyler had left, Elena was off cleaning up, and Blair was tending to the sword. Stefan was still on the phone when Elena came back downstairs. "I'm keeping this, for the record," Blair stated as she cleaned the Katana.

"It suits you," Elena answered. "It makes you scarier than hell, but it suits you."

Blair smiled then turned her attention to Stefan when he spoke.

"We need to talk," he said to them. "According to Bonnie, Luka said the one with the Doppelganger blood is going to die in the ritual. Elena, Elijah was planning on killing you all along."

"That bastard," Blair growled as she got to her feet, forcefully returning the blade to its Saya.

Elena wasn't surprised at all. "Blair...Stefan, I know the deal I made. Elijah is very careful with his words..."

"The damn honor part about him," Blair muttered then went back to paying attention.

"He promised to protect my friends," Elena continued. "He never said a word about me."

Stefan needed some clarification. "You mean...you knew you weren't going to survive this?"

Blair needed to hear more on that too. "Please say that's not true."

Elena nodded a little. "If it comes down to the people I that I love getting killed or me, I know what my choice is gonna be." She turned to Blair saying, "I except you to understand that since you've said it more times than I can count."

"I'll come back, Elena, you _won't_ ," Blair tearfully retorted.

"I'm just trying to keep the people that I love safe. I'm trying to keep you safe," Elena replied.

"No!" Blair exclaimed. "You're trying to be a martyr, Elena. I've been there, I've done that, I know what it looks like."

"And how is that different from you saying if it comes down to you or someone you love that you'd die in their place every time?" Elena shot back.

Blair threw her hands out, shouting, "Because I'll come back, dammit! I always come back! One way or another I _always_ die before I turn 25. And I would rather have that death mean something than some random act!" Blair rubbed her face before going over to Elena. "Ellie, I have lived lives for centuries and you've barely even started. How can you just...let yourself get killed?"

Stefan knew he should have chimed in on this, but Blair seemed to have it covered.

With tears streaming down her face, Blair said, "If you think that's being heroic, Ellie, it's not...it's tragic." She couldn't be there any longer and just walked away.

* * *

Glory walked with Jeremy to the front door at the Forbes' house as he asked, "So, is Luka gonna remember anything?"

"No," she replied. "I mean, he'll know he passed out, but that's it."

"Should we wait for Caroline and Bonnie?" he asked next.

Glory wasn't sure what he meant by that and said, "They're dropping Luka back off at the Grill. Caroline said to lock up on our way out."

"I hope they drop him hard," Jeremy replied as he headed for the door.

"Jeremy, wait." Glory didn't start talking again until she had his attention. "Look, I just think we need to clear some things up. I mean...you're younger than me and even though you're really hot, and sweet, and..."

Jeremy cut her sentence short by moving closer to her asking, "You think I'm hot."

Glory's eyes widened at her slip. "Uh...and younger than me. You caught that part, right?"

"I don't care," Jeremy retorted and without another word he brought his lips to hers.

Glory let out a soft sound of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. To say there were fireworks would be an understatement. Glory honestly felt like sparks were moving between their lips.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, she locked her eyes with his. "Wow..." she whispered as Jeremy moved some hair from her face before their lips moved against one another's with the fireworks igniting once more.

* * *

After leaving a note for his mom, Tyler went to the Grill to see Matt.

"What's up, man? I'm working," Matt said to him as he bussed a table.

"I have something to say," Tyler replied.

He stopped working for a minute. "All right. Say it."

Tyler took a breath before speaking. "I've been going through a rough time, something I can't really talk about, and Blair's been helping me through it. She's been there for me. More than anyone's been there in my entire life, and...I kinda fell for her." Chuckling a little, he said, "I don't know how anyone wouldn't because even with all her crazy, and all her faults, she's pretty incredible. But...I'm pretty damn sure she still loves you, man. And she needs you. To be honest, she deserves someone like you." Tyler got even more serious and protective as he said, "Put up with her crazy and deal with all her shit, because she's worth it. Be good to her, okay?"

Matt just nodded and replied with, "Yeah, man. Of course."

Tyler believed him so adjusted the strap to his duffel bag over his shoulder and said, "See you around, Matt." On that note, Tyler walked out of the Grill. After walking down the street a bit, he got into a truck...Jules' truck. She sat in the driver's seat, teary eyed.

Tyler looked at her for a moment and said, "I'm sorry about Brady and your friends, but if I'm gonna go with you, no more lies."

Jules concurred. "No more lies." Turning to face him, she said, "You're doing the right thing. And Tyler...I'm sorry about Blair. I know you cared about her."

"I still do," he admitted. "But I can't stay here. Not like this."

No more words needed to be exchanged in that moment. Jules put the truck into gear and drove off into the night as the town of Mystic Falls started to get further and further out of sight in the rearview mirror.

* * *

End Episode 14

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to AlyAlyAly for the input :)**


	37. Irony

Blair stood down at the dock near the lakehouse, swinging the Katana back and forth between her hands. Kaia was definitely prominent within her. Kaia had always found a sense of peace with a blade in her hand, and Blair felt the same thing in that moment.

With her eyes locked upon the water, she sensed someone approaching. Blair swung the sword around and stopped when she realized it was Stefan.

"Good morning to you too," he greeted, holding up a mug in his hand. "Coffee?"

Blair returned the Katana to its Saya and set it down to accept the hot beverage, "Thanks." Before taking a sip, she asked, "Where's Elena?"

Cocking his head towards the house, he replied, "Reading more of Jonathan Gilbert's journals."

"Ah." She sipped some of the coffee and furrowed her brow at the expression on Stefan's face. "What's wrong, now?"

"Damon called," he replied.

Blair waited for him to continue but he said nothing. " _And_?"

Stefan took a breath, looking down, "And Tyler's left town."

Blair sighed, handing the mug back to him. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"I'm sorry." Stefan sounded sincere. "I know how you two were getting close."

"It's not your fault, Stefan. He made his choice." Before he could say anything else, Blair picked up her sword and went back up to the house.

After finding Elena sitting on the couch in the living room, Blair plopped down on the chair and hung her legs over the arm. "Reading anything interesting?"

"Stefan killed Jonathan Gilbert," Elena replied, her eyes not moving from the page.

Blair looked and sounded confused, "How can Jonathan Gilbert be the writer of the journal _and_ say that Stefan was the one that killed him?"

"Maybe he was turned into a vampire? He probably had the Ring, though." Elena suggested with a shrug. "I haven't gotten to that part yet."

Blair popped her lips then said, "So..."

Having a pretty good idea of what Blair was going to ask, Elena said, "Yes, I'm still going through with the plan. Yes, Stefan and I are still together, at least for a moment, and no I haven't forgiven him." Looking away from the book, she asked, "Did I cover everything?"

"Pretty much," Blair replied, swooping her legs to floor. There was a lot more she wanted to say, but Elena clearly didn't want to hear it and honestly, Blair was tired of saying it. That didn't stop her from bringing up the new event though. "Except...Tyler left town."

Elena quickly turned her attention away from the journal. "What? Are you serious?"

"Apparently so," Blair replied, blowing some hair out of her face.

"Are you okay with that?" Elena asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's not the first time someone's disappeared from my life, Ellie." Blair rose to her feet and headed out of the room as she took a shot at Elena, saying, "And it's not going to be the last."

* * *

Jeremy walked into the Grill and smiled when the sight of Glory sitting alone caught his eye. He couldn't get the kiss from last night out of his head and couldn't wait to see her. With the smile still present, he went over to Glory's table and sat across from her, saying, "Hey, whatcha doing?"

Glory pulled her attention away from her hardly touched plate of fries and answered, "Thinking about last night."

Jeremy thought they were on the same page and he continued to smile. "Yeah, yeah. Me too."

Glory sighed as she picked up a fry. "That was a tough spell for Bonnie. I could see it draining her, feel it even. That girl needs more practice. I wonder if there's something Jane can give her to channel. Like a talisman or something."

Jeremy's smile left his face when he realized they weren't thinking about the same thing. "Uh, yeah, maybe. Hey, you think you might want to come over tonight?"

Glory popped a fry into her mouth and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." She only agreed because there was something they had to talk about...something she had to end.

They shared a smile then Jeremy saw Luka coming into the Grill. "Ah...incoming."

Glory didn't even have a chance to turn around to see what Jeremy was talking about before Luka was right at their table, crouched down, saying, "I thought we were cool. You want to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?"

Glory looked very confused. "Pardon?"

Luka scoffed. "Don't play dumb with me. You, your Bennett cousin, and this guy were all here and..."

"And?" Jeremy asked, coming to her defense.

"And that's all I remember!" Luka exclaimed a bit louder than intended. He was quite distressed over the whole situation. After taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued. "One second I'm playing pool, and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall."

"Luka, I'm sorry, but everything seemed normal yesterday. Do you really think that I'd do something to jeopardize that when I know with one phone call you can blow me out of the water?" Glory scoffed at the insinuation. "Look, we were going to play pool, but Bonnie brought you a coffee, you two started to flirt, and I left you guys to play your game. That's it."

Luke shook his head before getting right in her face. "I think you're lying."

Jeremy had enough of that and forcefully got up from his seat. He pulled Luka away from Glory as he said, "And I think you need to back off."

Luka had a bit of a stare down with Jeremy before looking at Glory with a 'this isn't over' expression before walking out of the Grill.

Glory slid her plate of fries over to Jeremy as she said, "Thanks for that."

Jeremy smiled a little, replying, "Anytime."

* * *

"You call me at the strangest times for help with the weirdest things, you know that?" Emery said as she carried a couple shopping bags over to Damon, who was standing at the top of the staircase that lead into lower level of the Fell's Church ruins.

"If you're my stalker, as you claim to be, then you should have been expecting the call," Damon replied with a teasing grin. "Did you bring the stuff?"

"I brought all the clothing articles on the list, yes. But remind me again _why_ we're giving this to Katherine. Oh and by the way, you owe me fifty bucks," Emery replied as she lifted the bags for visual aide. "When you told me to do some shopping, I thought it was for the Dinner Party thing tonight for Elijah."

"I'll pay you back later and I'd tell you you're not allowed to come to the dinner party, but I have a feeling you'd just show up anyway. _And_ Katherine never does anything out of the kindness of her heart," Damon replied, taking the bags from her. "Hence the bribe."

Emery rolled her eyes, following Damon down the stairs and into the tomb, asking, "If this is about Elijah then why don't we just ask Blair? I mean seriously, you're the one who told me about her whole Personification thing and the Originals. So wouldn't she be a more reliable source than Katherine, who I'm trying _very_ hard not to stake right now."

By the time Emery finished her sentence, they were standing in front of a desiccating Katherine.

"A) Blair and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment and B) ….I don't want her involved in this. The further away, the better," Damon replied as he went into the bag he brought for a bottle of blood.

"You really do love her, don't you." Emery knew that he loved her, but she didn't really get it until that moment.

"Doesn't matter," Damon shot back then said, "Let's get down to business," as he opened the bottle of blood and held it under Katherine's nose to get her attention.

While Damon was doing that, Emery pulled out her cellphone and took a couple pictures. The flash caught his attention.

"What are you doing?" he asked, sounding almost annoyed.

"If I can't stake her I might as well get some humiliation or blackmail material." Emery took one more picture before Katherine started to arouse. After drinking some of the blood, Katherine snatched the bottle from Damon's hand and scarfed down the rest of it.

As Damon stood he said to Emery, "Send me a copy."

Emery smirked as she put her phone away, saying, "Already did."

"Drink up, Katherine," he said to her as he moved over to the shopping bags. "Emery here did a little shopping for you. It might not be your taste but at least it's something." Damon pulled out some of the outfits and hung them on the nearby metal gate within the tomb.

Emery crouched down in front of Katherine as she finished off the blood bottle, this being the first time she's actually seen Katherine face to face. "Damn...you really do look exactly like Elena. Different eyes though. Yours are cold."

Katherine scoffed weakly. "Well, well. If it isn't the _other_ Gilbert girl."

"Hey, that sounds like a good title for a TV show," Damon teased, causing Emery to give him a 'shut up' look.

Katherine looked at the pair, asking, "What is it that you want?"

"Guess who's back in town." Damon spoke with a baiting smile before saying, "Your old friend, John Gilbert."

Katherine looked at Emery with a 'should have known' face before answering, "Oh, really. Why?"

Emery crossed her arms. "Claims he loves his daughters and wants to protect Elena from Elijah and the big, bad, Klaus."

As Katherine pulled herself to her feet, she replied sarcastically, "Touching."

"He also told me an old wives tale about how to kill an Original," Damon added.

Katherine let out a 'hmm' chuckle. "And you want to know if it's true. But you came to me instead of Blair. Trouble in paradise?" Smirking at Damon's 'I don't want to talk about it' face, she walked over to the outfits, saying, "You're just gonna have to ask her, because if it was true, I wouldn't tell you."

Emery found that suspicious. "Why not? Don't you want Elijah and Klaus dead as much as we do?" Something didn't make sense there.

As Katherine started to strip off the dress she's been stuck in since the Masquerade Party, she replied, "Klaus, yes. Elijah, no."

"Does he get your panties in a twist, too?" Damon asked, taking a jab at Emery in the process that received a swat from her because of it.

Katherine found that little exchange intriguing but didn't comment about it. "Elijah's compelled me to stay in here. If he dies, I'm stuck forever." She was about to pull on a shirt but Emery stepped forward and took it from her.

"Actually, that one's mine." After taking the shirt, she went back over to Damon. Katherine's glare and Damon's questioning look made her say, "What? I did a little shopping for myself while I was there. Sue me."

Katherine scoffed at Damon's amusement and proceeded to change into a different outfit, one that Emery didn't claim. "Killing Elijah is a suicide mission. Just forget about it. You can't do it."

"Can so," Damon stated proudly.

"Can't," Katherine retorted.

"Even with a dagger and a little white oak ash?" he asked in reply.

That caught and held Katherine's attention. She slowly turned back towards Damon and Emery. It took her a moment to say something, "No, please. If you kill Elijah, then I'm stuck in here forever."

Emery looked at Katherine like she was studying her. "You're...you're really scared."

Katherine shot her a 'you think?' face before turning back to Damon, pleading "Just get me out of here first and then I'll help you. I'll...I'll help you kill Elijah or...or protect Elena. Whatever you want."

Damon scoffed in disbelief. "I get you out of here and your ass is sipping Klaus-free margaritas on some unknown island somewhere. No way."

Katherine shook her head and continued to plead. "That's not true. I'll stay. Please, Damon, just don't do it."

Damon smirked, "Well, thank you. You've told me everything I need to know."

"I've told you nothing," Katherine retorted.

Emery followed Damon out as he said, "You have. You have indeed confirmed that it is possible to kill an Original, which I will do tonight." With a proud smirk, he added, "Guess who's coming to dinner."

As the pair walked up the stairs, out of the ruins, Emery asked, "What makes you think she's telling us the truth? I still think we should check with Blair."

"There's not much that scares Katherine. And that down there, was pure fear. It was delightful to watch," Damon answered with a smirk before he got serious. "And I've already told you. The further Blair is from all of this, the better."

Emery had a bad feeling about this but she went against that and decided to let him handle it. She just hoped it wasn't going to end up being a big mistake.

* * *

Blair walked out onto the porch with a cup of coffee in her hands and stopped when she apparently walked in on a conversation between Elena and Stefan. Thinking they were discussing their relationship, she said, "Sorry," and started to head back inside.

"Stay, Blair," Elena replied. "Stefan was telling me about his past. You might want to sit in on this."

Blair looked at Stefan to see if he was okay with that, and since he didn't seem to object, she took a seat on one of the patio chairs in the little circle around the little 'fire pit'.

Stefan cleared his throat before picking up where he left off. "Hunt, prey, kill. It was all I knew."

"How come no one caught onto what you were doing?" Elena asked, sipping from her own cup of coffee.

"There was a war going on," Stefan answered simply. "The thing about wartime, endless anonymous blood supply..."

* * *

 _Civil War 'Hospital Camp' – Mystic Falls, 1864_

Stefan knelt next to a wounded man and drained him of his blood. Even though he had his fill, all he wanted was more. His eyes moved to a pair of cloaked women who were tending to the wounded. He watched as they stood and walked off into the woods together. Like a predator stalking towards its prey, he followed after them.

Once they were far enough away, they stopped due to feeling as if they were being followed. The women turned around and saw nothing so they continued on their way. At least, they tried to. After taking a couple of steps, a blur of a being ran past them.

Stefan, the blur of a being, pounced towards them. The women with speed far faster than his, whipped around and pinned him to the ground. They each looked at him with their vampire faces shown. The brunette, Amelia, hissed as the blonde, as Lexi, asked him, "What kind of idiot are you?"

* * *

 _Present Day – Gilbert Lake House_

"Amelia Wilcox and Alexia Branson, as they were known back then," Stefan continued, letting that bit sink in.

Blair leaned forward a bit, asking, "Lexi? That's how you met her?" She had no idea.

Stefan nodded. "That's right."

"Who's Amelia?" Elena asked next.

"Amelia was Lexi's friend. When we first met they were always together," Stefan replied then answered a question that hadn't been asked yet. "And no, I don't know what happened to her. I haven't seen Amelia in a long time."

Since he already answered her planned next question, Elena asked another. "What were they doing in Mystic Falls?"

"They heard it was a good place for vampires. Had no idea they'd all been massacred," Stefan replied, adding some more wood to the fire. "They needed a place to crash, so I brought them home with me..."

* * *

 _Stefan's Home, Mystic Falls – 1864_

Stefan led the women into the house as Lexi said, "I'd say it isn't necessary to take us in, but you did try to eat us, and with the dawn coming, well..."

"Beggars can't be choosers," Amelia added in meekly.

"Well said," Lexi replied with a smile, linking her arm with her friend's. When they walked into the parlor, the sight of all Stefan's victims met their eyes. "Perhaps, they should be."

Stefan, sounding embarrassed, said, "I, uh, I meant to dispose of those."

"My god, you're a Ripper." There was nothing meek about Amelia's tone that time.

Stefan looked confused. "A, a what?"

Lexi answered before her friend had a chance, knowing how Amelia felt towards Rippers. "There are good parts to being a vampire and there are bad parts. You're the bad parts." She turned to Amelia with a soft smile before saying to Stefan, "Well, we're going to have to change that."

Amelia smiled, adding in, "You've done it before." Amelia, herself, was proof of that.

* * *

 _Gilbert Lake House – Present Day_

Blair moved from her seat and rubbed her arms as she looked out on the scenery.

"You okay?" Elena asked.

"I didn't think talking about her would...hurt so much. I loved Lexi so much but there are thing I..I just don't want to remember," Blair answered, taking a deep breath.

Elena nodded. "Like Damon killing her?"

Blair scoffed, not believing she had just brought that up. "Yeah, like Damon killing her." Blair's tone was riddled with 'was that really necessary to say'.

"How long were you and Lexi together?" Stefan asked, trying to get on a happier note, but it didn't work.

"A year, almost to the day," Blair answered with a misty eyed smile. "Lexi and I, Tara, were together until the day before Tara's twenty fifth birthday."

"What happened?" Elena asked, since she had never heard this part of Blair's lives before.

Blair went back to her seat and drank some coffee before answering. "I was mugged on my way to meet her. I gave the guy everything I had, but since Lexi compelled for just about everything, it wasn't much and the guy was none to happy about that. He stabbed me, Tara, and I died that night." After a moment or two of heavy silence, she said, "See, no matter what, I _always_ die before I turn twenty five. Whether it's muggings, heart getting ripped out..."

"Peanut allergies," Stefan added and Blair made a clucking sound with her tongue.

"Actually, I didn't... _Jill_ didn't die from peanut allergies. She drowned," Blair replied, hating that death the most because Jill was just a child.

Stefan looked confused. "Then why did you say it was a peanut allergy?"

"Because," Blair answered between sips of coffee, "when Lexi was turned, she drowned. Personally, I don't like being reminded of my deaths so I wasn't about to remind Lexi of hers."

* * *

Emery walked into the living room at the Salvatore house just as Alaric was saying to Damon, "This is a bad idea."

"There's no such thing as a bad idea," Damon retorted with a smirk.

"Just poorly executed awesome ones?" Emery asked as she walked over to them.

"Exactly," Damon concurred.

Alaric put his hands on his hips with a heavy sigh. "I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house with Jenna."

"Jenna's perfectly safe," Damon assured him. "Besides, it's purely a fact finding mission. It's totally harmless."

Alaric looked at Emery who nodded in agreement, but he wasn't buying it. "Just a fact finding mission." He scoffed, crossing his arms. "Listen, and this goes for both of you. No sneak attacks. No surprise plans. Nothing that's going to put Jenna in harm's way. Okay?"

Damon did the boy scout's salute. "Scout's honor."

When Alaric looked at Emery for her reply, she held her hands out to her sides and said, "I'm an untriggered teenage werewolf. Do you really think I'm gonna try to go up against an Original? I may be secretive and reckless sometimes, but I'm not stupid."

Andie came into the room saying, "Jenna needs some help with the wine."

Alaric, of course, was the one to go help with that and as soon as he and Andie were out of the room, Emery turned to Damon. "You are going to do it tonight, right?"

"Do I look stupid?" Damon asked as he pulled out the ash and prepared the dagger.

"Is that a trick question?" Emery asked, not about to miss what he threw at her. After Damon got out his sarcastic "Ha ha," she asked, "Andie knows what she's supposed to do, right?"

"Yep," he answered, setting the prepared dagger down. "She's going to encourage the menfolk to have their drinks in here after dinner while she and Jenna are in the kitchen. Then, with the element of surprise, I'm going to take Elijah down." Not wanting there to be any glitches he looked at her and seriously asked, "You _don't_ have a problem with this, _right_?"

Emery felt offended by the question. "The guy wants to kill my sister. I may let a lot of stuff slide, but this is something I won't tolerate."

Damon nodded. "Good."

The pair headed to the door when the bell rang. When they arrived, Jenna had answered it and none other than John Gilbert entered. "Who invited him?" she asked, clearly not pleased.

"John. Surprise. Leave," Damon said to him, not wanting John there as much as anyone else.

"When Jenna told me that she was going to a dinner party for Elijah that my daughter was also attending, I decided I couldn't miss out on all the fun and games," John replied with no intention of leaving, making Jenna leave the foyer.

"Dad, there's nothing going on tonight, so just leave." Emery _really_ wanted him to go.

"But I hear you're so interested in the town and your family's history now. How could I possibly miss out on that?" he retorted.

Emery held her hands out in front of her and wrung them like she wanted to choke John before leaving the foyer with a huff.

John looked after her with a chuckle, thinking aloud, "Like mother, like daughter."

* * *

Jeremy went to the door after hearing the bell and was looking forward to seeing Glory. So when he opened the door to find Glory _and_ Bonnie, he was surprised. "Hi..." he said in confused greeting.

"Hey, Jeremy," Bonnie answered with a smile. "Thanks for inviting me over to practice my magic. I certainly could use it."

"No problem," he replied, even though it wasn't what he had intended, and stepped aside to let the girls in.

When the witches walked into the living room they saw all the lit candles around the room and a picnic set up on the floor in the middle of it. "Uh..." Bonnie began as she looked at Glory and Jeremy, "Did I crash a date or something?"

Glory sighed and said, "Of course not." She then turned to Jeremy and asked firmly, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen, _now_?"

Jeremy nodded with a "Sure," and followed after her.

Once there, Glory turned around and said, "Jeremy, look, I need to say this and you need to listen or I swear to the freaking flying spaghetti monster that I will cast a spell to make you abhor me, got it?"

Jeremy looked worried at how serious she was getting and said, "Got it...what's going on?"

Glory gestured between them and said, "This, this cannot happen. I got caught up in the moment last night with the kiss but _nothing_ more is ever going to happen. I'm nineteen, Jeremy. **Nineteen**. Do you have any idea of the trouble I could get in? You look _a lot_ older than you are, which is what sparked my initial attraction, I admit." She rubbed her temples because she was getting sidetracked. "Jeremy, we can be friends, nothing more. Do you understand me?"

"Glory...I don't care that you're older than me. I like you and..." Jeremy was cut off by Glory's loud ' **shhh**!'.

"Jeremy! You may not care, but _I_ do and it's the law. This isn't right and it's not happening." Leaving it at that, she said, "Now we are going to go out there and help Bonnie with her spells, that's it. I mean it, Jeremy, that's it. Or I will cast a spell to make you leave me alone." Glory walked out of the kitchen after that and almost bumped into an eavesdropping Bonnie as she did.

"Sorry," Bonnie said sincerely. "I shouldn't have encouraged you. I really didn't think it through."

Glory shook her head in an 'it's not your fault' way before saying, "You didn't do anything, Bonnie. I started it and I sure as hell ended it."

* * *

The table was set, the guests had arrived, so dinner had begun at the Salvatore house. "So, Emery, what exactly are you interested in learning?" Elijah asked her curiously.

Emery sipped from her water glass before replying. "Well, while I've heard some about this town, I've never actually learned much about it. For example, I had no idea that my bio parents were founding family members."

"Bio parents?" Jenna asked. "That's a strange way to word it, isn't it?"

"Vivian and John here gave up their rights to me, Jane and her husband adopted me. Rest his soul," Emery raised a glass to honor Jane's dead husband before taking a sip.

Jenna cleared her throat to change the subject. "Well, Emery, I hate to break it to you, but according to Elijah the founding families were not really the founders of this town."

"Do tell," Damon stated, though he really wasn't all that interested.

"Well," Elijah began, "as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials in the 1690's. Over the next hundred years they developed this community where they could feel safe from prosecution."

"Because they were witches," Jenna added in amusement.

"Yeah, but there's no tangible proof there were witches in Salem," Andie added in.

"Andie's a journalist," Damon stated proudly. "Big on facts."

"There is a bit of lore about a woman from Salem, Felicity I believe was her name, whom cursed those who burned her at the stake. Almost twenty years later, each one of those men were found dead in their homes with an 'F' branded into their skin. Some believe that the ghost of Miss Felicity came back to exact revenge, others believe it was the work of witches avenging their sister." Elijah sipped some wine and continued on the witch topic. "As for those who settled here, there was quite a bit of anti-witch hysteria in the area at that time. So, they gathered up these...witches and burned them all at the stake, together in a field. Some would say their screams could be heard from miles around us. They were consumed by the fire." After his little tale, he casually took another sip from his wine.

"I wouldn't repeat this to the historical society," Jenna answered with laughter, not believing a word of it.

"It's starting to sound a little like a ghost story to me," John interjected.

"You would know," Emery muttered. "After all, those were the only stories you ever told me."

"You seemed to enjoy them well enough," John countered between bites of his meal.

"Only because you never paid enough attention to see how they terrified me," Emery shot back.

Alaric got in the middle of their argument, again. "Excuse me for butting into your family problems, but this really isn't the time or place."

Emery didn't verbally answer, just stabbed her meal hard enough to make the metal of her form clank against the ceramic plate.

To get back on track, Damon changed the subject back to Elijah. Looking at him, he asked, "Why do you want to know the location of the alleged massacres?"

"Oh, you know," Elijah replied, smiling. "A healthy historian's curiosity, of course."

* * *

After the trio ate dinner in silence, Blair and Elena sat in the living room to go through Jonathan Gilbert's journals. "Damn, he got crazier and crazier," Blair stated as she reached the end of another journal.

"I guess that's what happens when you spend your entire life researching vampires," Elena replied, sighing. She grabbed another journal then sat up straight, "Blair...do you know how to kill an Original?"

"I can't believe that's the first time I've been asked that," Blair answered, chuckling. "Yeah, I do, but it's rare. You need a stake from the White Ash tree, the one that was used in the spell. But that tree is long gone. It burned down a long time ago."

"What about a dagger?" Elena asked, showing her the drawing from the journal.

"Damn, I haven't seen one of those in awhile," Blair replied, moving over to the couch to get a better look.

"What are you girls talking about?" Stefan asked, joining them.

"The dagger," Blair answered. "If you dip the dagger in the ash and stab an Original in the heart, it'll desiccate them." With a wave of her hand towards Stefan she added, "Well, not you, you. Or any other vampire for that matter."

"Why?" Stefan asked, not knowing this tidbit.

"Because it'll kill them." Blair's answer was blunt indeed. She then asked, "Why hasn't anyone asked me this before? Especially when I _told_ you Elijah wasn't dead the first time."

Elena and Stefan looked at each other because they didn't have a good answer for that. "I don't know, Blair," Stefan answered, rising to his feet, "But we have a problem. John gave that dagger to Damon to use on Elijah...tonight."

Blair jumped to her feet. "John's trying to get Damon killed." She quickly pulled out her phone and started dialing Damon's number. "Dammit, Damon! Next time check with me before you do something stupid!" she shouted to his voicemail. "He's not answering, who else is in on this?"

"Emery," Stefan answered, "But I don't have..."

"I got it," Blair cut him off, dialing her number. Thankfully, she answered. "Emery! You can't let Damon use the dagger, do you hear me? It will _**kill**_ him!"

"I knew we should have checked with you!" Emery practically seethed on the other end of the line before adding, "I'm on it, Blair." And with that, the call ended.

* * *

After hanging up with Blair, Emery pulled Alaric aside and quickly told him what was going on. Thankfully they made it into the living room before Damon made his attack. "Gentlemen," Alaric said as he and Emery walked into the room. "We forgot about dessert."

"Would you like some, Elijah?" Emery asked with an offering smile.

"I believe I would," he answered with a smile of his own. Elijah walked over to Emery, offered his arm, and when she accepted it they walked out of the room together.

Damon was practically seething because of this, but they couldn't use words.

Alaric wrote on a piece of paper 'Blair said the dagger will kill you if you use it' and showed it to Damon.

When he read this, he crumbled it up in a pissed off manner. Not just because of what would happen, but because he didn't listen to Emery when she said to check with Blair in the first place.

By the time they went into the dining room, Jenna was in the kitchen and Andie was looking for something, leaving John, Elijah, and Emery at the table. Alaric offered to help Andie as Damon sat at the table, saying, "Elijah, are you aware that John is Elena father/uncle?"

"Yes, I am aware of that," Elijah answered. "Just as I am aware that Emery is her sister as well as the wolf's."

"Yeah, well, Elena hates him," Damon said as he pointed to John, "So there no need to keep him on the endangered species list."

John glared at Damon for a moment then said, "What I would like to know, Elijah, is how you intend on killing Klaus."

Elijah tapped the end of his knife on the table as he said, "Gentlemen, I believe there are some things we should probably get clear right now." He looked at Damon, saying, "I allow you to live solely to keep an eye on Elena. I allow Elena to remain in her house living her life with her friends as she does as a courtesy. If you become a liability, I'll take her away from you and you'll never see her again."

Emery's hands were on the table as she clenched them, but kept her mouth shut.

Elijah noticed this and said to Emery alone, "I apologize, to you, for any discomfort this may cause."

"I don't," Emery replied, causing confusion to those at the table, but she saw what Alaric was doing. Their confusion was rectified when Alaric drove the dagger through the back of Elijah's chair and straight through his heart.

Elijah gasped from the pain and realization before his body almost instantly desiccated.

Alaric pulled out the dagger and set it on the table. He looked at Damon and demanded, "Now, get him out of here before Jenna comes back with dessert."

Damon, looking shocked as hell, said, "Alright."

Emery, being well...Emery, asked, "Now...is this the right time to use irony? I never seem to use it appropriately."

* * *

Blair paced back and forth outside, only stopping when Stefan and Elena came out to see her. "Blair..." Elena began and Blair shot up her hand to stop her from talking.

"I'm not upset with you about this, so I don't want you on the receiving end of this." Blair then turned to Stefan saying, "But I am pissed as hell. What were you guys thinking?! Someone should have pulled me in the loop about this!"

"You haven't been exactly forthcoming with information, Blair," Stefan retorted then said, "And Damon made me swear to keep you out of this."

"Damon doesn't get to control my life and yes, Ellie, I realize how hypocritical I'm being but this is different." Blair rubbed her face with her hands before saying, "Fine, you want to know everything? Go ahead, ask me. What do you want to know?" When they were silent, she waved her hands in front of her, exclaiming, "Go ahead, ask away! I'm an open book now."

Even though she was finally ready to answer their questions, they were silent. Blair scoffed because of this. "Typical. Fine, you don't have any questions, well I do." She looked at Stefan asking, "What happened with you, Lexi, and Amelia? You were telling us about a time where you thought all was lost. And knowing Lexi, she wouldn't let you just give up. So why don't you tell us the rest of the story? Maybe it'll convince my sister here to not give up as well."

Stefan took a breath before continuing with his story, because he thought Blair might be right. Hearing the rest of it just might be what Elena needed to hear...

* * *

 _Civil War, 'Hospital Camp' – Mystic Falls, 1864_

That night, Lexi walked with Stefan and Amelia through the wounded camp, saying, "All of these men are dead or dying. What does that make you feel?"

"Nothing, I feel nothing." Stefan answered with honesty.

"I've been in the same predicament, Stefan," Amelia replied. "You've shut out the part of you that was human. The part that lets you feel."

Stefan scoffed at this. "Is that not the point?"

"Well, there is a better way, Stefan," Lexi answered. "You simply have to want it."

Looking at Amelia, he asked, "Is it better?"

When Amelia looked away, Lexi answered. "Not at first. You don't get to choose what you feel and how much you feel it. You have to let it all back in. The pain, the look in their eyes when you took their life. The cries of their loved ones."

"Why would I want that, hmm?" Stefan retorted.

Amelia spoke up in that moment. "Because once you can hurt...you can love." With a smile on her face, she added, "Love, Stefan. That's the point."

Lexi picked up from there. "Everything is intensified when you're a vampire. When we hurt, we really hurt. But when we love..." Lexi's eyes moved to Amelia when she finished, "we _really_ love."

* * *

 _Gilbert Lake House – 'Present Day'_

"Lexi and Amelia showed me there was another way," Stefan continued. "And from that day forward, I started fighting for it. For my own survival." He turned his attention to Elena as he said, "That's all we want you to do, Elena. We just want you to fight." Stefan softly kissed Elena's forehead before going back into the house.

Once Stefan was inside, Elena turned to Blair. She cleared her throat before saying, "I have a question, now."

"What is it?" Blair asked, not even bothering an attempt at a guess.

After a moment, Elena asked "How many lifetimes have you known Stefan?"

Blair was not expecting that one. "A couple. But he didn't know who I was the second time around."

"What was he like then?" Was Elena's next question.

Blair was starting to catch onto why these were her questions. "Elena, it doesn't matter what he was like then. What matters is now. If you can't get past what he did with Andrea, then you can't. Just don't make my mistake and stay with them only to break their heart in the end." She was about to head into the house as well, but stopped long enough to say, "If you're planning on getting yourself killed, then what does it matter anyway?"

Blair didn't give Elena a chance to respond to that before she went inside and closed the door behind her.

Elena entered right behind her and was about to speak but Stefan beat her to it by coming over to them saying, "Elijah is dead." Before Blair had a breakdown, he quickly added, "Alaric did it."

Blair let out a breath of relief, "Good. And as long as the dagger stays put, for all intents and purposes he's dead."

"Did you tell Emery that?" Stefan asked, looking worried.

Blair's eyes went wide because she couldn't recall. She was so worried about Damon that she wasn't sure if she included that part as well. "I...I can't remember."

Upon hearing this, Stefan quickly called Damon to check. Damon informed him that the dagger did not stay in place and Elijah was gone. And of course, Blair blamed herself for this.

* * *

Jeremy, Glory, and Bonnie were working on some spells when Jonas Martin burst into the Gilbert house. "What are you doing here?" Jeremy demanded to know and was instantly thrown into the wall with Jonas' magic.

Glory was going to retaliate, but Jonas stopped her by saying, "Don't be stupid, child. Our truce only goes so far."

Since that made her complacent, he turned his attention to Bonnie. "What did my son tell you? What did he tell you?"

"He told me about your daughter," Bonnie replied. "I know Klaus has her and I want to help you get her back. But I want us to work together."

Jonas looked at Glory and used his magic to render her unconscious before gripping Bonnie's face, saying, "This is for your own good." Ignoring how she pleaded for him to stop, Jonas chanted the spell to strip Bonnie of her powers.

Once the spell was complete, he said, "If any harm comes to my son because of what you did, you will answer to me." Jonas stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as Jonas left, Jeremy was freed from the wall and Glory awoke. She may be a powerful witch but there are some things that she is not resistant to. Glory rushed over to Bonnie and cupped her face asking, "What happened?"

Bonnie sobbed, saying, "He took my powers."

Glory hugged her tight saying, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," over and over again.

* * *

Elijah, thanks to Jonas' magical assistance, tracked Elena down at the Gilbert's Lake House. Upon arrival, he scooped up some gravel and threw it at the front door. The force broke the door right off the hinges. "You know," he called out, "I may not being able to enter this house, but I'm a very patient man. I'll wait you out."

Elena walked into view, staying inside the house as she said, "They shouldn't have done what they did."

"The deal is off," Elijah replied.

Elena straightened her posture a bit as she said, "I'm renegotiating."

Elijah scoffed. "You have nothing left to negotiate with."

Elena looked to side and Blair stepped into view with her Katana in hand. Elena said, "I'd like to see you lure Klaus into Mystic Falls after the Doppelganger bleeds to death." Elena didn't think she'd be able to do it herself, so she asked Blair to do it if it came down to that.

"You're bluffing," Elijah retorted. "She would never harm you and Stefan would never let you die."

"Yes, she would and no, he won't," Elena replied as Blair moved behind her. "He'll feed me his blood to heal me then I'll kill myself to become a vampire, just like Katherine did."

Elijah licked his lips as he was trying to determine whether or not Elena was being serious.

"So," Elena continued, "unless you want that to happen again, promise me the same as before...promise me you won't harm anyone that I love. Even if they've harmed you."

"I'm sorry, Elena," Elijah replied. "I'm going to have to call your bluff."

"Blame Olivia for this," Blair said quietly to Elena before driving the sword into her back.

Elena cried out as Blair pulled out the sword and doubled over from the pain, gasping, causing Blair to look away.

"No!" Elijah exclaimed and tried to get into the house, but failed.

"Yes. Yes you can have your deal." He said to her. "Please let me heal you."

"Give me your word!" Elena coughed as she demanded this.

"You have my word," Elijah assured her.

Upon hearing this, Elena staggered out the door and drove the dagger into Elijah's heart. Elijah gasped and fell to the ground.

Stefan heard this and instant appeared in front of Elena with his blood ready for her to drink. Elena took Stefan's blood to heal her wounds.

Damon walked into the foyer, having arrived with the dagger before Elijah, and asked Blair, "Who's Olivia?"

"My sociopathic, homicidal past life," Blair replied. "If I didn't channel her for that...I wouldn't have been able to do it." Looking at a desiccated Elijah with the dagger still in his heart, she said, "This time, don't pull the dagger out."

* * *

Emery walked up the steps to her house, Jane's house, and found John sitting on the steps waiting for her. "Don't even try and talk to me right now. I know what you were trying to do to Damon."

"What is it with my daughters and the Salvatores? Did you forget that you were supposed to kill them?" John shot back.

"Along with Katherine and Andrea, I know, but I don't care! Dammit, John, don't you get it? I'm tired of playing these games. I'm done," Emery shouted back as she tried to move past him. "Oh, and for the record, did you not realize that pretty much everyone at that dinner party was one inch from killing you?"

John blocked her way, saying, "Emery, Damon Salvatore is not someone to get involved with."

"Good thing I'm not involved with him, then," she replied. "Blair's the one that in love with him, not me. I'm trying to help the people that I care about and from this point forward, that is _not_ you."

"You should leave town, Emery. If things go south...you should leave town. You have the werewolf gene and if the plans don't work then..." John trailed off, not wanting to think about it.

Emery got right up in his face and said, "That's the difference between us as well me and my mother. I don't run away when things get rough. I finally feel like I belong and I finally feel like a part of something that matter with people that matter. So, no. I'm not going to run away. I'm going to stand my ground and fight."

Before Emery went into the house, he called out, "Even if it means getting yourself killed?"

With her hand on the doorknob, she turned to him and said, "I would rather die for something that matters than live my life running away." Emery didn't say another word to him and walked into the house without looking back.

* * *

End Episode 15

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to AlyAlyAly for her input!**


	38. Awk-ward

After getting a phone call from a one hell of a pissed off Elena, Blair rushed to the Salvatore house. She barely understood the call to begin with, so that fueled her need to get there.

When Blair arrived, she ran up the stairs to get to Stefan's room and was just about to ask what was going on when she saw. Katherine was standing right there in the room with Elena and the brothers. Blair let out a heavy sigh. "Right, when an Original dies the compulsion wears off. I forgot."

"You've been forgetting a lot of things," Elena shot back.

Blair crossed her arms in annoyance. "Well you seem to forget how many memories I have swimming up in my head!"

"Girls, girls," Katherine said teasingly. "Please, restrain yourselves. Although I do enjoy this spat."

After receiving glares from those in the room, Katherine said, "Look, like I was saying. You all need me. We all want the same thing; Klaus dead, and yet here you are, getting wires crossed, miscommunication in every direction, making you run around like chickens with your heads cut off."

"I don't want your help and I don't need it!" Elena made clear once again.

"And that's incredibly stupid of you," Katherine shot back. "Blair has only ever known the Originals as Marie, and she hardly learned a thing about them."

"Actually that's not true, Katherine," Blair spoke up as she walked over to her. "I've been around for a very long time. Even longer than you. So, yeah, I think I know a thing or two." Looking around the room she added, "If only someone would ask me first."

"Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming?" Katherine asked Blair, who didn't have the answer.

"No," she replied, "but I know what he looks likes. And if you somehow happen to know more, then spill it or get the hell out."

"Fine," Katherine answered, grinning. "I'll just stop by the Grill or maybe see if Jenna's free for a bite."

Blair snarled and grabbed Katherine by the throat with her golden eyes. "You threaten Jenna or anyone else that I love again, the next full moon, I'm coming for _you_." She released her grip and left the house to get to school, that thing they all keep forgetting about.

Katherine rubbed her throat, looking proud of Blair. "Now, see, when she was Andrea she would have just let that slide but now..." Looking at Elena, she said, "Ohh, she's definitely more like _my_ sister now."

* * *

Blair walked onto the high school campus and was instantly greeted by Caroline. Caroline linked her arm with Blair's and asked, "Hey, how are things?"

Blair sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Can we please start the day off with an easier question?"

A couple of guys hooted and whistled at the girls as they passed, causing Caroline to shout back, "What? You've never seen two girls walking before?!" It clearly got under her skin. "Why do guys always have to go to instant fantasy when they see two girls together?"

"Around here it's common knowledge that I'm bi, so they probably think we're a thing. Not that I'm defending them, it irks me too," Blair replied, ignoring those she passed.

When they walked into the school, Matt was down the hall hanging a poster. Blair stopped and sighed once again.

"You haven't talked to him since the barbecue, have you?" Caroline asked, noticing her sudden change in behavior.

"That would be a no," Blair replied, walking over to her locker.

Caroline followed and said, "Blair, come on, if you still love him then you should go for it. You've made it pretty clear that you and Damon are through, and it's not like Tyler's around for competition anymore."

"Tyler was never competition," Blair answered quickly. "We bonded over our wolf sides, that's it. We were never a thing."

Caroline wasn't buying it. "Sure, whatever you say." Before walking off, she said, "Look, you keep saying that you want to live your current life as _your_ life without living in the past, so why don't you start with Matt? After all, you've said it yourself, he was the first love of this life."

"I love him Care, I do, but I don't think I'm _in_ love with him," Blair replied, closing her locker.

Caroline shrugged a little, saying, "You'll never know for sure unless you try." She smiled reassuringly before giving her a little wave and headed to class.

Blair gave her a sarcastic 'thanks for the advice' look before turning her eyes down the hall. After adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder, she walked over to Matt. "Hey, Donovan," she said as he hung up another poster for live music at the Grill.

"Hey," was all he had to say in reply.

Not really having thought this through, she gestured to the poster, "Live band?"

"Yeah," Matt answered, handing her a flier. "Business has been a little slow. The Grill's trying to stay afloat."

"Aren't we all," Blair muttered as she took the flier from him.

They both happened to start walking off together so Matt kept the conversation going by asking, "Have you heard from Tyler?"

Blair shook her head and honestly replied with, "Not a single peep. You?"

Matt shook his head. "Naw, not since he stopped by the Grill to talk, and I've left messages on his cell phone."

What Matt said caught Blair's attention. "He stopped by to see you? What did he say?" Since Tyler gave no inclination that he was going to up and leave town the last time she saw him, she was curious.

Matt shrugged a little as he said, "Not much, really. I mean, I think to say goodbye without really saying goodbye. I just didn't know."

Blair had the feeling that he was holding something back. "And that's all he said?"

Matt stopped walking and replied with, "Yeah, Blair. That's all he said." He scoffed before asking, "What is it, Blair? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah," Blair answered without thinking then said, "I mean no...I mean...it's not that simple."

Matt chuckled a sarcastic 'unbelievable' chuckle. "Since when? I mean, since when am I the one who can easily express stuff and you're the one at a loss for words?"

"Look Matt..." Blair started but he cut her off.

"Are you with Damon?" he asked.

"No," she answered honestly and firmly.

Upon hearing that, he said, "Well, you know how I feel. So, it's your move. Just...make a decision or leave me alone." Matt walked away after that, leaving Blair with an 'it's not that easy' expression on her face.

* * *

Emery couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Stefan pull into the school's parking lot _with_ Elena. She stormed right over there and as soon as Stefan got out of the car, Emery laid right into him. "Ohhhh no. You get the hell away from my sister. I heard what you did."

"Emery, it's fine. We're working through it," Elena replied in an almost droning tone.

Even with the suppression pendant, Emery thought her blood was boiling. "I let a lot of things slide, but _**cheating**_?! That's not one of them."

Stefan, really not wanting to get in the middle of this said, "I'll just...see you later."

"Oh, no you won't!" Emery shot back and tried to follow but Elena stopped her.

"Emery, please calm down before you accidentally trigger your curse too." Elena was kidding as well as being serious. Once her sister seemed to be a little calmer, Elena sarcastically said, "Now, let's talk about happier things like Katherine being out of the tomb and staying in town."

Even though she knew Elena was being sarcastic, she said, "You and I have completely different definitions of 'happy'. And by the way, he's already dead so I don't think that'd count." Emery let out a heavy sigh. "What is she even doing here? Wasn't she free to go wherever the hell she wanted?"

"She wants what we want, Klaus dead," Elena replied, even though she didn't think that was the whole story.

"Oh so this has nothing to do with trying to lure Blair back in as her sister or Stefan as her boyfriend?" Elena scoffed, "Yeah, sure."

Elena started walking towards the school with Emery as she said, "I want her gone as much as anyone else, believe me. But she's apparently not going anywhere."

Emery didn't like this one bit, but maybe there was something they could do about it. "Well, if she is sticking around, maybe we should find out what the real reason is. That might prove to be tricky because all she does is lie."

Elena nodded, "Exactly." Before delving any further into this topic, she changed the subject. "Caroline and Bonnie are coming over tonight for a girl's night thing. Wanna join in? Hey, maybe we can bring Katherine."

"Not funny," Emery replied, annoyed.

Elena laughed. "Just a _little_ funny." She brought her thumb and finger together as she said that. "But seriously, Bonnie is freaking after losing her magic so Caroline and I are being there for her. So, you coming?"

Emery thought for a moment before replying with, "I...I'll get back to you."

* * *

Glory stood at Bonnie's locker, leaning her head back against it. "I talked to Jane, there might be a way for her to get your powers back."

"Oh, really?" Bonnie asked, unconvinced. "And how does she intend to do that?"

"Go to the Martins and threaten their lives, probably. Or trade her assistance in getting his daughter back in exchange," Glory replied like it was nothing new. "Look, if she can help, then she will."

Stefan walked over to them and was about to speak, but then he noticed Glory. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm slumming it," Glory answered jokingly.

"She's working as Alaric's TA now. A valid excuse to be hanging around the school," Bonnie replied, closing her locker.

Getting to the reason why he approached, Stefan said, "Bonnie, now that Elijah is out of the picture I want the Martins on our side in this whole Klaus thing."

"Haven't you heard?" Bonnie answered with snark, "They hate us."

"Yeah, well if we don't smooth things over then someone's going to end up dead. Will you at least see if they're open to a civil conversation?" Stefan looked at her hopefully.

Bonnie sighed, "I'll try."

"And if that doesn't work, I'll ask Jane to intervene," Glory added, but that didn't seem to make much of a difference.

"Thanks," Stefan replied then said, "See you around, Glor," and headed down the hall.

"See you around, Glor." Bonnie imitated Stefan when she said that. "Is there something going on there?"

"I have no idea," Glory answered honestly with a shrug and walked with Bonnie to her next class.

* * *

After school, Jane walked into the Grill with Bonnie and Glory behind her. The group walked over to Stefan's table and while the young witches sat, Stefan and Jane stayed standing.

"Ms Hawthorne, it's nice to meet you," Stefan introduced, extending his hand.

Jane shook it, replying, "You as well, Mr Salvatore. Now, the girls here tell me the Martins have taken away Bonnie's magic," she and Stefan sat as she spoke. "I've made it clear that I shouldn't get involved since our...understanding in regards to Glory only goes so far. Bonnie was never included in this, I did not believe there was a reason for her to be." Giving Bonnie a look, she added, "It seems I was mistaken."

Stefan looked confused. "I'm sorry, but...why are you here then? I mean, if you're not going to help then..."

Jane cut him off at that moment. "I said I made it clear that I _shouldn't_ get involved. Not that I wasn't going to." That statement shut Stefan up real quick.

Glory cocked her head towards the door due to seeing Jonas and Luka entering. The group at the table stood, but Stefan did the talking. "Thank you for coming," he said.

"I didn't want to," Jonas stated matter of factly. "But Luka made a case to hear you out." He looked at Jane and bowed his head in respect, "A'majane."

Jane bowed her head with the same respect, "Jonas."

They all sat at the table as Luka spoke. "Glory said you have information about Elijah."

"Elijah's dead. I'm sorry," Stefan answered, getting right to it.

The witches all shared a look with another before Jonas tried to stand. Stefan tried to stop him but it was Jane who succeeded by saying, "Sit down, Jonas and hear the boy out." Jane jabbed her finger towards Jonas as she said, "They can help you, and you know it."

Bonnie added on from there. "We know that Klaus has your daughter. I'm sorry about the way we had to get that information, but it's good that we know. We can all work together to get her back."

"How?" Luka shot back.

"I suspect you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus," Stefan replied. "We'll just help you carry it out."

"You can trust them, Jonas," Jane spoke up. "I give you my word."

Now that, that caught Jonas' attention.

* * *

Blair walked into the Salvatore's living room to find Damon pinning Katherine to the piano bench. Scrunching up her face, she muttered, "Andrea flashbacks. Bad, bad, Andrea."

Damon scowled at Katherine and released his grip before moving away from her, back to the pile of Gilbert journals. "What are you doing here?" he asked Blair.

"Elena called asking me to come over," Blair replied and thanks to the confused look on Damon's face, she came to a conclusion. "Except that it wasn't Elena, perfect."

"I am getting so good," Katherine stated, pretty damn pleased with herself.

Blair crossed her arms and looked at Katherine, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see what the trouble was between you two. I've been deprived of my daily soap operas," she replied, grinning.

"I'm out of here." Blair turned around to leave but Katherine blocked her path.

"Okay, okay, I'll be serious." Katherine made a mock serious face before saying, "Damon's looking for the location of the witch massacre way back when. Do you know anything about it?"

"I know that when a witch dies violently that they release some juju, mystical energy or whatever, that marks the place of their death with power," Blair replied. "Now why?"

"Elijah wanted to know the sight of the massacre," Damon answered, not taking his eyes off the books.

"What was he going to do when he found it?" Katherine asked, intrigued.

Damon stoically answered, "I don't know." Hearing Stefan before seeing him, he asked, "What did papa with and baby witch have to say?"

"Such matters should not be discussed in front of the likes of her," Jane replied, following Damon into the room.

Katherine clicked her tongue over her teeth and looked at Blair. "Sucks to be you, Cursed One."

"I was referring to you," Jane replied, glaring at Katherine.

Katherine scoffed. "For the love. For the last time I'm here to help so can we cut the secrets crap, A'majane?" There was pure disdain in her tone when she said Jane's name.

To quickly diverse whatever the hell was between Jane and Katherine, Stefan said, "Elijah had to weapon to kill Klaus. But he believed that if a witch could channel enough power, they wouldn't need one."

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches." Damon stated, putting the pieces together. "Now we just have to find it."

* * *

Blair was just getting back to the Gilbert house as Emery was walking up the steps. "Did Elena rope you into the girl's night thing too?"

Emery nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah, pretty much."

Before heading inside, Blair stopped for a moment and said, "You know, I think this will be the first time all three of us have done something together. So weird."

"Hey, I'm the one linking the two of you together. If anyone thinks it's weird, it should be me," Emery used both fingers to point to herself when she responded.

The girls found everyone else, Jenna included, in the kitchen. Elena looked happy to see Emery had come. "Hey, you made it."

"I didn't have much else to do," Emery replied then winced. "That came out wrong."

"No, that came out like something Blair would say. Only to further affirm that you two are related," Caroline stated with an affirmative nod.

Blair took a piece of the recently arrived pizza as she asked, "So, what did we miss?"

"Oh not much. Just me freaking out because Alaric is keeping secrets from me," Jenna replied, sighing as she took a piece of her own.

"He probably has a good reason to. I bet he's protecting you." Blair said this for not only Jenna's benefit but everyone else she's kept secrets from in the room.

"Well, that's not his decision to make," Jenna retorted. "If it's someone you care about, someone you love, then you should be honest with them. Always."

Caroline cleared her throat to diffuse this situation. "Hey, you know what we all need? Dancing. Blair, you said there's a live band at the Grill tonight, right?"

Blair nodded as she ate her slice of pizza.

"Perfect!" Caroline exclaimed and looked around the room with an excited grin. "Who's with me?"

Jenna, Bonnie, and Elena all agreed, leaving Blair and Emery to answer. They looked at each other with 'why not' expressions before saying in almost unison, "We're in."

* * *

The girls walked into the Grill and almost instantly started to move to the music. Elena grabbed onto Emery and Blair, practically dragging them to the dancing area. "Move it, sisters!" she demanded with laughter as she moved.

Blair rolled her eyes, laughing at how silly Elena was being.

Emery looked at her like she was nuts. "Girl, you crazy."

"Come on! This is the first time Gilbert-Alden girls have done something together. Have a little fun." Elena wiggled her shoulders and finally the girls gave in and started dancing.

Caroline came over and laughed at the sight. "Mind if I join, or is this just a sister thing?"

Blair answered that by taking Caroline's hand and spun her around. They both had a laugh at that and when Caroline did the same to Blair, Blair accidentally bumped into Matt. Upon impact, Blair gasped a little then said, "Hey, Matt."

Matt, acting like she wasn't even there, didn't say a word and kept on walking.

Emery winced a bit. "Things just got _real_ awkward." Especially since Jenna headed to the bar for a drink once Alaric was spotted.

The girls in the group stopped dancing as Caroline said to Blair, "Go talk to him."

"Why?" Blair asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh, because he said the ball's in your court," Bonnie answered, stating the obvious.

"Hey, I still don't know how I completely feel about him and there are so many secrets I'm keeping from him. Not to mention all the baggage." Blair really didn't know what she wanted to do and this really wasn't helping.

"I don't get it," Emery chimed in and thanks to the 'excuse me' looks she received from the group, she elaborated. "You guys, Alaric included, spend so much time trying to protect the people you care about from your secrets only to end up hurting them anyway. What's the point? I don't get it."

Elena gestured to Emery, saying, "I swear I was just about to say something like that."

"Ooo she's a hybrid of your and Blair," Bonnie joked and laughed when Blair playfully shoved her for it.

Getting back on topic she looked at Emery and said, "Maybe you're right."

"She is," Caroline affirmed then looked to the stage as the band's song came to an end. "So you're going to do something about it while I provide a little background music."

Blair watched as Caroline walked up to the stage with wide eyes. "Uh...what...what is happening?"

"I think you're supposed to go make up with Matt now," Bonnie replied, nudging her a bit.

Caroline went onto the stage and spoke into the microphone, saying, "Hey, everybody! Let's hear it for the band! Weren't they great?! Anyway, there's this guy who asked my friend to tell him how she feels. Well, this friend of mine isn't always the best at expressing herself, so...I hope this will give her a little encouragement."

When the head of the band tried to stop her, Caroline compelled him to let her perform. Since the guy wasn't on vervain, he complied. Before the music started, she announced, "Blair, Matt, this is for you guys."

Blair covered her face with her hands before spreading them to get a look at where Matt might be while Caroline started to sing 'If You Love Someone by The Veronicas'.

"Go," Emery and Elena said in unintentional unison as they pushed Blair in Matt's direction.

Matt met her halfway and Blair started right off with, "I had nothing to do with...that," she said, gesturing to Caroline up on stage. Blair took a deep breath before speaking again. "Matt, look, I've screwed up and I make no promises that I won't screw up in a different variety, again. I...I just know that if we don't give this another try that I'll regret it and always wonder what if."

When Matt just looked at her without saying a word, she spoke again. "Ball's in your court now."

Matt responded to that by cupping her face and pressing his lips against hers, just as the song ended. The crowd cheered for Caroline's performance, but those who knew Blair and Matt cheered for them.

When their lips parted, Matt smiled and dipped her before standing her upright again. Blair laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together one more.

* * *

After a bit, the group lost sight of Blair. "Where'd she go?" Emery asked aloud so she and Elena started to look for her. When they checked the bathroom, the found Blair there...making out with Matt.

Blair saw them and laughed. "Sorry, guys."

"Take your time," Emery replied, laughing as Elena pulled her out of the room. "Oh my god!" Emery exclaimed. "She really is into him, isn't she?"

"You doubted that?" Elena replied.

Emery shrugged a bit. "Yeah, maybe. I guess. It's just...I thought she was in love with Damon."

"That's complicated," Elena replied with a sigh. "She loved Damon in a past life, but she owes it to herself to find out if she's in love with Matt in this one."

Emery rubbed her temples. "I'm not drunk enough for this."

Elena laughed then pulled out her phone as it started ringing. "What is it, Stefan? We're at the Grill...hold on, I can't hear you." After Emery shooed her away, Elena headed off to take her phone call.

Bonnie was headed for the bathroom so Emery quickly got in her path. "Oh, you really don't want to go in there. The reunion is going better than expected," Emery stated, cocking her head towards the bathroom.

It took Bonnie a moment or two to figure out what she was saying and then it clicked. "In the bathroom?" she gasped.

Emery nodded in reply, causing both girls to laugh. The laughter stopped when she caught sight of Jonas Martin. "I'll be back." After letting Emery know that, Bonnie headed over to talk to him.

Jonas looked distressed as he walked around the place looking for something. This concerned Bonnie. "Doctor Martin, are you alright?"

"Where is she?" he asked in reply.

Bonnie was definitely confused. "I don't understand."

Jonas walked towards Bonnie as he said, "My son is dead."

Bonnie backed away, saying, "Whatever it is you think you need to do, there's a better way."

Jonas' face hardened. "They killed Elijah and they killed Luka. And my only shot of getting my daughter back is if I have Elena."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, no Dr Martin."

Jonas wasn't playing any games. He looked towards the stage, causing the lights to combust. Turning back to Bonnie he asked again, "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her," Bonnie replied.

Jonas closed his eyes and made every light fixture in the Grill explode.

* * *

The sudden outage put an end to Matt and Blair's makeout session. "What the hell?" Blair asked as she moved away from him to check what was going on. After poking her head out the door, she said, "The whole place is out."

"I better see what's going on," Matt replied and gave Blair a quick peck before heading out of the bathroom.

Blair went to the mirror to take a breather then quickly turned around when Stefan came into the bathroom with Elena. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"Jonas is here and he's after Elena," Stefan replied. "I need to get her out of here."

Blair could feel her blood boiling as she asked, "What can I do?"

* * *

Out in the main area of the Grill, Jonas was losing his temper. He started a fire on the bar, causing the crowd to scatter. Emery was trying to find _anyone_ she knew in the crowd and ran over to Stefan and Elena when they were spotted. "He's going insane! We have to get out of here!"

"Trust me," Stefan said quietly in reply then Elena called out, "Doctor Martin! I'm so sorry about Luka. I never wanted that to happen, but...at least let us help you get your daughter back."

"Only Elijah can do that," he angrily retorted.

Elena shook her head. "No, no you don't need Elijah."

That reply made Jonas increase the strength of the fire within the Grill. What appeared to be out of nowhere, Blair leaped at Jonas and pinned him to the ground as Stefan got Elena and Emery out of there. Blair's golden eyes glowed as she was about to punch him but he used his magic to incapacitate her. Blair screamed when she felt like her brain was exploding.

Matt was helping Bonnie out of the Grill when he heard Blair's screams and Jonas walking away from her. "Blair!" he shouted and pushed Jonas against the wall. "Stay away from her!"

"Matt! No!" Blair screamed out but she couldn't move. Seeing Jonas drive a broken bottle into Matt's neck made her scream all the more.

When Jonas left the Grill, Blair could finally move. She rushed over to Matt and pressed her hand against the wound. "No, no!" Looking around she cried out, "Caroline! Caroline, where are you!"

A couple moments later, Caroline appeared. "Oh my god!"

"Heal him!" Blair pleaded but Caroline looked hesitant to let the cat out of the bag. Her hesitation angered Blair. Her golden eyes glowed as she growled her demand. " **Heal him!** "

In the blink of an eye, Caroline bit into her wrist and pressed it against Matt's mouth. Blair looked at him with her glowing eyes for a moment before they returned to normal. "Please, Matt. You have to drink, please."

When he finally did, Blair let out a breath of relief because his wound was starting to heal.

* * *

By the time Emery got back to the Gilbert house, Jonas had already been killed. Emery rushed right inside and shouted, "Thanks for leaving me hanging with half an explanation!"

"We had other things to take care of," Damon snarkily replied as Elena sighed.

"I'm sorry, Emery, but there really wasn't a lot of time."

Emery crossed her arms with a huff because she got it, just didn't want to admit it. "How did you guys even get her to agree to this plan anyway."

"We didn't," Damon replied. "It was her idea."

Emery mouthed 'wow' before asking, "Am I the only one who thinks that's bad?"

Damon shook his head as he paced back and forth, "Nope."

Stefan and Katherine walked down the stairs as Stefan said, "Everything's taken care of."

"I'm guessing you're wanting this back," Katherine said as she pulled off Elena's necklace. "But this pretty little outfit of yours is going to need a serious dry cleaning."

Elena walked over and snatched the necklace from Katherine's hand. Katherine had a 'well then' expression on her face before asking, "Where's my sister?"

"A) Blair isn't your sister, and B) She had her own stuff to take care of," Emery shot back.

After that, Elena looked at Stefan. "You're going to have to get her out of here before Jenna gets home."

Katherine scoffed. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

"This doesn't change the way I feel about you," Elena replied matter of factly.

Katherine almost looked amused as she said, "Well, I don't much like you either, if we're going to be open. And frankly, I'd be happy to see you dead, but if we're going to try and take on Klaus, we kinda need you to be alive. So I'm not a threat to you, Elena. If any of you are going to believe anything, believe that."

After Katherine made that statement, questioning looks were exchanged by everyone in the room.

* * *

Before Jonas died, he grabbed onto Bonnie and gave her powers back. Not only that, but he also included a message. This message brought her to Jane's house that night.

Jane walked to the door and found Bonnie standing on the other side. "You have your powers back," she stated. "How?"

"That's a long story," Bonnie replied. "May I come in?"

Jane nodded. "Bonnie Bennett, you are welcome within my home."

Bonnie entered the house and walked into the kitchen with Jane. Glory was eating a bowl of ice cream when they entered. "Ohhhhkay, what did I miss?" Glory asked as she joined them at the table.

After Jane gave Bonnie a cup of tea, she filled them in on everything. Luka and his father's death, how Jonas gave her her powers back before she died, and the message. "Jonas wants us to kill Klaus."

"Okay," Glory replied with a mouthful of ice cream. "Did he happen to include a how?"

Jane crossed her arms on the table and leaned forward in intrigue.

Bonnie's posture straightened as she nodded. "Yeah, he did."

* * *

Blair sat in the corner of Caroline's room as she waited for Matt, who was unconscious on Caroline's bed, to wake up. When he finally awoke with a gasp and looked at her, she said, "Hey, Donovan."

Matt touched his neck and found no wound there. "What the hell?...Your eyes and Caroline's face and her blood. I drank her blood. What the hell!"

"You were dying, Matt. Her blood...her blood healed you." There was no point in lying now.

Matt was on the verge of freaking out. "What do you mean? What do you mean her blood healed me? And your eyes! What was with your eyes?!" He moved off the bed and started to pace around the room.

Blair stood in front of him and said, "Because that's what vampire blood does for humans, and that's what Caroline is. And my eyes glowed...because I'm a werewolf. She's a vampire and I'm a werewolf, Matt."

Matt shook his head as he backed away from her. "No."

"Matt, I will tell you everything and I will explain everything. You'll understand why I had to keep all this from you, Matt. We'll get through this." Blair couldn't believe that she was doing this, but there was no going back now.

Matt looked terrified of her. "We'll get through this?!" he scoffed as he moved away from her.

"Yes, Matt, because I love you and you love me. We'll get through this." Yeah, even Blair thought that was a cheesy thing to say, but that's what came out of her mouth.

Matt was putting things together now. "Werewolves and...vampires? Oh my god. Vicki, at the hospital, I thought she was tripping out. Vicki knew about the vampires and I..." He stopped and looked at Blair, asking. "What did she do? What did Caroline do?!"

"What?! Matt, nothing! Caroline didn't do anything to Vicki!" Blair couldn't have made that any clearer.

"I have to get out of here." Matt ran out of the room but was blocked by Caroline, saying, "I can't let you leave, Matt."

With pain filled eyes and tears, he grabbed onto Caroline's shoulders. "What did you do to my sister!"

Caroline heard every word that was exchanged in her room, so she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Nothing! Matt, nothing! You have to calm down!"

Blair leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, covering her head with her arms as she rested her head on her knees. Of all the ways she thought the big reveal could have gone, this...this wasn't one of them.

* * *

It was getting pretty late while Jenna, Elena, and Emery sat in the kitchen eating ice cream. "You know, if I go to bed now then there's a good chance I could wake up hangover free," Jenna stated between bites of ice cream.

Hearing Jenna say that amused Emery to the point where she almost spit out her ice cream from laughing.

"That's just gross," Elena said with laughter as she handed her a napkin.

The doorbell rang and that furrowed the brows of those in the kitchen. "Who could that be?" Jenna asked as she got up and went to the door.

The sisters were intrigued so they got up and went to the door as well to see who it was, Emery eating her ice cream as they went. By the time they got there, Jenna had answered it and a dark haired woman said, "You must be Jenna. I...I'm Elena's mother."

"Isobel," Elena practically seethed.

Jenna looked from Isobel, back to Elena, trying to figure out what the hell was going on because the last she knew...Isobel was dead. That night Alaric _told_ her that Isobel was dead.

Emery took another bite of ice cream before saying in a lyrical tone "Awk-ward."

* * *

End Episode 16

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to AlyAlyAly for the input!**


	39. Awkward 2 point 0

It was getting pretty late while Jenna, Elena, and Emery sat in the kitchen eating ice cream. "You know, if I go to bed now then there's a good chance I could wake up hangover free," Jenna stated between bites of ice cream.

Hearing Jenna say that amused Emery to the point where she almost spit out her ice cream from laughing.

"That's just gross," Elena said with laughter as she handed her a napkin.

The doorbell rang and that furrowed the brows of those in the kitchen. "Who could that be?" Jenna asked as she got up and went to the door.

The sisters were intrigued so they got up and went to the door as well to see who it was, Emery eating her ice cream as they went. By the time they got there, Jenna had answered it and a dark haired woman said, "You must be Jenna. I...I'm Elena's mother."

"Isobel," Elena practically seethed.

Jenna looked from Isobel, back to Elena, trying to figure out what the hell was going on because the last she knew...Isobel was dead. That night Alaric _told_ her that Isobel was dead.

Emery took another bite of ice cream before saying in a lyrical tone "Awk-ward."

Elena shot her a 'don't even' look before turning back to Isobel.

Isobel looked at her and said, "Hello, Elena. It's nice to see you again."

"Ohh...that's not good," Emery commented as she ate her ice cream.

Jenna pointed towards the kitchen and said, "Emery. Home. Now."

Emery handed Elena the bowl of ice cream, turned around on her heels, and headed out through the kitchen door leaving them with the drama. It was for the best since Emery probably wouldn't have been able to hold back her commentary.

Elena set the down the bowl as she walked towards the door. Jenna looked at her and asked, "Again?" because she couldn't bloody believe it.

When Elena didn't answer, Isobel said, "So you're the woman who's dating my husband." Even though Jenna was clearly upset, Isobel continued with, "I need to speak with Elena. May I come in?"

"No, no. Don't," Elena quickly interjected before Jenna could get a word out. "Don't invite her in."

Isobel looked solely at Elena as she said, "I need to talk to you, Elena."

Elena was firm with her reply of, "No," then slammed the door in Isobel's face.

Jenna looked at Elena with tears in her eyes. "You knew she was still alive? Did Rick know too? John? Blair? Did they know?"

"Jenna, I can explain everything..." Elena attempted to reply, but Jenna wasn't hearing it.

"No," she replied. Jenna ran up the stairs, into her room, and locked the door behind her. Despite Elena's pleas to wait and listen to her.

Elena knocked on the door and tried to open it to no avail. She pressed her head against the door as she heard Jenna's sobs from the other side. If only she told Jenna sooner...

* * *

The next morning Emery went back to the Gilbert house. As she and Elena sat in the kitchen, she asked, "You hear anything from Blair?"

Elena shook her head. "No. I mean, I've left her a million messages, but haven't heard back. I did, however, hear from Alaric. He's on his way over." As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

The girls went to the door and let Alaric in as he asked, "Where is she? How is she? What did you say to her?"

"She won't come out of her room. She's a wreck, and I haven't said anything because she won't talk to me," Elena answered in order.

Again, as if on cue, Jenna came down the stairs. "Go away Rick. I don't want you here."

"Jenna, please just give us a chance to explain." Alaric tried to get her to listen, but she wasn't having it.

"No, Rick. I feel infuriated and betrayed and I'm not in the mood to listen to any more lies from you!" Jenna grabbed a couple things from the closet as she said, "I'm going to stay on campus. I have a thesis to write and I don't want to be in this house. Elena, make sure you pick up that check for your mom foundation from the Lockwood's." Leaving it at that, Jenna walked out the door.

When Elena and Alaric tried to stop her, John walked in saying, "Let her go. It's probably for the best, what with everything going on here. Although if you had just been honest with her from the beginning..."

John took a step too far with that because Alaric punched him right in the face for it. "Sorry girls," Alaric said to Elena and Emery before walking out the door.

Instead of being upset, they both looked at John with his bleeding nose and laughed. "You do realize this is your fault, right?" Elena asked.

John wiped some of the blood away with the back of his hand. "Right."

Emery condescendingly patted his shoulder. "Poor baby."

After that, the girls headed upstairs, neither of them wanting to deal with John.

* * *

"Any luck?" Caroline asked when Blair approached the house and received a head shake from her in reply. "Me neither...we need backup."

The girls got into the car and Caroline dialed Stefan, putting him on speakerphone. Once he was filled in on what happened with Matt, Stefan asked, "How could you let him go?"

"Caroline's mom walked in and he ran off. What exactly should we have done?" Blair shot back.

"Did Liz hear anything?" Stefan asked in reply.

"No," Caroline answered. "She just thinks Matt and Blair were fighting and I was trying to be the mediator or whatever."

"But he knows about us, the whole werewolf, vampire thing but he's focused more on the vampire part," Blair added. "Stefan, he's freaking out about Vicki."

They could easily picture Stefan's thinking face during his silence. "You're just gonna have to find him and compel him. Is he still on the vervain?"

Blair had no idea, so she looked at Caroline to answer that.

"I usually slip it into his soda while he's at work, but I didn't get to it last night so it's out of his system," she replied.

"Wait!" Blair exclaimed, remembering something. "He mentioned he had a catering shift at the Lockwood's today. We should try there."

"We're on it," Caroline assured Stefan before ending the call. Seeing how worried Blair was, Caroline took her hand and gave it a little squeeze. "It'll work out, Blair. Just...try and stay positive."

"You're the positive one. Not me," Blair replied, though she did appreciate the effort.

"Opposites attract," Caroline said quietly and Blair didn't catch it.

"What?" she asked, not really hearing what Caroline had said.

Caroline put her hands on the wheel and said, "Let's go find Matt," as she put her car into gear and pulled out onto the road.

* * *

Stefan walked into Elena's room to fill her and Emery in on what was going on with Matt. Elena wasn't there, so he didn't even get his mouth opened before Emery laid into him.

Emery went right up to Stefan and slugged him right in the face. "That's for messing with my sister. Elena may still be with you but I _so_ don't like you."

Stefan rubbed his jaw, saying, "Noted."

Elena walked into the room at that moment and found the two of them there. "Well, no one is drained of blood or staked. That's progress."

"Funny," Stefan replied then took the opportunity to tell them about the situation with Matt.

"Wow.." Emery stated after being filled in. "This is bad. Between Isobel, Jenna, _and_ Matt. This is like...disaster bad."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Elena snarkily replied. "But that doesn't change the fact you're right."

"Yeah," Stefan concurred.

John came up the stairs and stood in Elena's doorway. "Girls, can you come downstairs, please? I need to talk to you. Both of you."

Elena scoffed. "There is nothing either of us have to say to you."

Emery nodded with a 'what she said' expression.

"Please," John replied. "It's important. You too, Stefan."

Okay, now that caught their attention. John actually wanted Stefan involved in what he had to say. Yeah...they were kinda curious now, so they walked downstairs and found Isobel standing there.

"Awkward 2.0," Emery stated as she crossed her arms, referring to her 'awk-ward' comment the night before.

"I asked John for a do-over," Isobel informed them.

Elena couldn't believe what she was seeing. Turning to John, she irately asked, "You invited her in?"

"She has information about Klaus," he replied. "Please, just listen to her, okay?"

Emery walked over to Stefan and whispered, "Should Blair be here for this?"

Stefan shook his head a little before replying with, "We don't have time to wait for her."

That was all she needed to hear about that to drop it and started paying attention when she heard Elena asked Isobel, "What do you know?"

That question brought them all to the kitchen as Isobel explained. "Since I was last here, I've been doing everything possible to find Klaus. "We knew our best chance was to find him before he could find you, Elena."

"Best chance at what?" Emery asked with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

At the 'seriously?' look she received from Stefan, Emery said, "What? I'm a stress eater. Deal with it."

"To answer your question," John interjected, "It was our best chance at keeping Elena alive."

"You don't get to talk, okay," Elena shot at him. "Not after everything you've done."

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked, getting back on track.

"No," Isobel replied. "Nobody knows where he is, but there are these rumors that are flying around that a being with Doppelganger blood exists.

John picked up from there, looking at Elena. "Which means that any vampire who wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you."

Elena scoffed. "I'm not buying any of this." She looked right as Isobel as she said, "The last time you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me. Now all of a sudden I'm supposed to believe that you want to help?"

"Isobel's been helping all along," John interjected, even though it received 'I doubt that' looks from both his daughters. He continued on by saying, "Klaus has been obsessed with finding Katherine for centuries. All it would take was any one of those 1864 tomb vampires to spread the word around that Katherine was still alive and it would bring him straight here to Mystic Falls, where you were bound to be discovered. So, we killed them."

"Don't forget that you almost killed Stefan and Damon in the process," Emery added before licking off her spoon.

John looked at her with a sarcastic 'thanks for that' face, to which Emery saluted him with her spoon in reply.

Isobel stood up in front of Elena, saying, "I have a safe house that I can take you to. The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in without your permission, not even me. Let me help you."

Emery watched the exchange and set the ice cream down beside her. "Damn. The only borderline caring thing my mother ever said to me was 'Be careful not to trigger your curse'."

Ignoring Emery's words, Elena looked at Isobel and said, "You wanna help? Then get the hell out of my house."

* * *

"When I agreed to assist in this endeavor, I wasn't aware a vampire would be involved...again," Jane said to Bonnie, Glory, and Jeremy as they walked towards the Martin's home.

"You'll grow to love me," Damon replied with a smirk before opening the door. He could easily stick his hand through the doorway so he said, "Yep, everybody's dead."

"Be sure to pack up the Grimoires," Jane instructed, gesturing around the room. "If what you say is true, then the spell you are looking for is within one of these."

Jeremy picked up a Grimoire and Glory gasped when she saw it. She snatched it out of his hands and said firmly, "This one is mine."

"I thought you were a Bennett witch?" Jeremy asked, confused. "That isn't a Bennett Grimoire." He caught a glimpse of the family's name before she snatched it away.

"My father was in the Bennett bloodline," Glory answered, not wanting to say more than that.

"Who is your mother anyway?" Bonnie asked as she looked through the other Grimoires.

When Glory didn't answer, Jeremy was about to say the last name he caught sight of but Jane appeared right in front of him. "If you speak a word of the name you saw, it will be the last word you ever speak."

Jeremy gulped a little before saying, "I won't say a word."

"You better not," Jane spoke with a firmly pointed finger before going back to the books as Damon tended to Luka's body.

"Let's hurry this along so we can actually get to the witchy death ground for you to do the hocus pocus," Damon interjected as he wrapped up Luka's body.

Glory looked at him with wide eyes. "You know where the witches were burned?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" he replied.

"Are we gonna have to read through all these books for the right spell?" Jeremy asked because there were _a lot_ of them.

"My way is far quicker, boy," Jane replied and held up her hands. After a bit of an incantation one of the books flew off the shelf, into Jane's hands, opened to the appropriate page. "This is it."

"Great," Damon stated. "Pack up the rest and lets go."

"I don't take orders from you," Jane firmly informed him.

"Well, then," Damon sighed, waving his hand out in front of him. "What would you like to do?"

Jane narrowed her eyes at him before saying, "Gather the books. It's time to go."

Damon snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "See? We're on the same page."

Glory laughed a little before saying, "Damon, I'd shut up now if I were you or she will make you explode. And not in the fun way."

Jane gasped at Glory words. "Glory!"

Glory mocked innocence as she said, "Not my fault. I've been around this lot for too long."

Jane muttered some things under her breath about 'that generation' as she walked out the door, leaving those left inside the apartment laughing.

* * *

Isobel walked into the foreclosed home and soon sensed someone else there. After vamping out she attacked who it was by whipping around and grabbing them by the throat. Her vampire intruder easily removed Isobel's hand then pinned her against the wall.

"Hello, Katherine," Isobel said with a gleam to her eye.

"Nice house," Katherine replied, turning her face back to normal.

"Nicest foreclosure in town," Isobel proudly answered as she did the same.

After this very odd greeting, the women embraced with smiles. When Katherine pulled away, Isobel smiled. "It's good to see you, Katherine."

Katherine grinned as she replied, "I hear you've been busy."

Isobel could hardly contain herself with the news. "Yes, I have. I've been busy making a deal with Klaus to save your life."

Katherine definitely wanted to hear more about that, but another question took precedence as they walked into the living room. "What was with that surprise visit to the Gilbert house?"

Isobel had an 'ugh' look on her face as she replied. "John told me Rick was dating Auntie Vanilla. I got jealous."

Katherine looked amused. "You have obviously got John wrapped around your finger if he invited you into the house."

"Not hard to do, especially since we have a daughter together and I often mention the other one," Isobel replied as she popped open a bottle of wine and poured out the glasses.

"I've met the other Gilbert Girl," Katherine replied, accepting the offered wine as she sat next to Isobel on the sofa. "She's feisty."

"Takes after her mother that way. Both the Alden girls do. It must be the wolf gene." There was pure disdain in Isobel's tone as she spoke of the Alden girls. "But that's not the point. John thinks I'm helping him protect Elena, so he's been very useful in keeping me informed on everything that's been going on."

Wanting to get back to the topic of her, Katherine said, "So tell me what you know."

"You were right. I couldn't get anywhere near Klaus, but I found my way to someone in his trusted circle," Isobel replied. "One of his witches."

Katherine scoffed, "Klaus and his witches," and sipped at the wine as Isobel told her more.

"They said Klaus is willing to grant you your freedom if we deliver the moonstone and the Doppelganger." Isobel thought this was the best news ever.

Katherine agreed. "I can get the moonstone."

Isobel found this amusing. "You know, Katherine, if you do this then you'd be betraying the Salvatore boys again. And that precious sister of yours."

"Leave Blair out of this, Isobel. I know what you tried to do to her before. I won't have that again." Katherine was threatening with her tone.

"How can you be so...loyal to that woman. She was Marie, you told me what she did to you." Isobel did not understand whatsoever.

"I shouldn't have to explain myself, Isobel. Just leave her out of this," Katherine spoke firmly again.

Isobel sighed and changed the subject. "So, the Salvatore brothers..."

"Yes," Katherine replied. "I was more than willing to play it their way if I had to, but...they're floundering. Their witch has lost her powers, the other witches are A'majane and her ward so..."

"They're going to be of no help since A'majane never gets involved," Isobel interjected based off what she's heard of the woman.

"Exactly," Katherine replied then went back to what she was saying. "And they've used their only weapon to kill Elijah."

"How did Blair take that?" Isobel asked as she sipped her wine.

"Elijah was never the one for her. It was always Klaus," Katherine replied with a scoff as she too sipped her wine.

Isobel looked as if a light bulb went off in her head. "So that's why you want her around? You want her as a trade if it comes down to it. If Klaus finds out that his Marie had been reborn, of course he'd want her." Isobel smirked, "Brilliant."

"No," Katherine corrected. "That's exactly why I _don't_ want Blair involved in this. Not only may she be a liability in his death but..."

"You don't want to lose her again." Isobel shook her head in disbelief.

Katherine's face hardened as she said, "It's more that she could end up being a liability. So just do what I say and leave her the hell alone."

Isobel raised her glass in a cheers to signify her agreement. Katherine clinked her glass with Isobel's even though she half wondered if Isobel would do what she had just agreed to.

* * *

The Gilbert sisters and the Salvatore brothers sat in the living room at the boarding house. They were discussing what had happened earlier with John and Isobel. "Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the Doppelganger?" Elena asked, looking around the room.

"Look," Stefan replied, "I don't trust a word that she says, but I think it'd be stupid to ignore the warning."

"I agree with the cheater on this one," Emery stated from her laying position on the couch as she pointed over her head to Stefan.

Damon looked at his brother with a goading grin. "Someone doesn't like you."

"Winning point goes to Captain Obvious," Emery said as she pointed a snap in Damon's direction.

Elena took the throw pillow from beside her and smacked her sister's head with it.

After chuckling, Damon got serious again. "Look, Elena, you should just stay here. It'd be safer if we could keep an eye on you."

"Captain Obvious loses a point," Emery stated as she sat up, pulling the pillow from Elena's reach. "Have you forgotten that any vampire can get in here? You seriously think this is the safest place for her?"

"Emery's right. Elena should stay where she is, it's safer," Stefan added.

"Fine, then we'll stay there," Damon replied.

"I bet you just said that so you could stay in Blair's room." Emery couldn't help but poke that bear.

Damon couldn't even get out a reply before Elena said, "Is this really the plan? None of you are going to let me out of your sight again?"

"You got a better one?" Emery asked, not really hearing anything from Elena in regards to a plan.

Elena sighed in frustration because she didn't have one. "Fine. One of my bodyguards is going to have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon."

"That'd be me," Stefan replied, ignoring Emery's resulting eye roll.

"Good, because I have witchy stuff to attend to with Bonnie and the other witches," Damon added.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," Emery admitted.

Elena shook her head at that before looking at Damon. "Are you taking them to the..."

Damon brought his finger to his lips to shush Elena because he heard Katherine approaching.

"Don't get quiet on my account," Katherine said as she entered the room. "If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." When no one answered, Katherine looked at each member of the little group. "Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf, and you had a dagger to lure and kill Klaus, and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me."

"No, we have it," Damon assured.

"Where is it?" Katherine asked in reply.

Damon replied in an erudite tone. "It's in a very safe place."

"I've been honest with you," Katherine began but was cut off by Emery's scoff. After shooting Emery a glare, she continued, "And now it's time for you to return the favor."

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact that we haven't set you on fire in your sleep, or let little Emery here loose on you, for trust." Damon grinned after saying that.

Katherine crossed her arms, sighing. "Fine. Be that way. And for the record, Emery. I'm not scared of you."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should be." Emery said that in a way that made it seem like she knew something that Katherine didn't. The momentary look of uneasiness on Katherine's face after hearing that made Emery's day.

Katherine scoffed as she turned around to leave the room, making those left in there grinning because of it.

* * *

After arriving at the Lockwood's, Blair and Caroline split up to find Matt. When they finally met back up with each other, they both had the same answer; they couldn't find him.

"We should go ask Mrs Lockwood," Caroline suggested but Blair didn't seem too keen on the idea.

"Carol never really liked me _before_ Tyler left town. She probably full on hates me now," Blair replied. When Caroline gave her a 'we're doing it' look, Blair rolled her eyes. "Fine, lets go."

The pair went into the house and found Carol Lockwood talking to Sheriff Forbes. Blair was the first to speak, saying, "Hi, Mrs Lockwood, um, have you seen Matt around? I thought he was working a catering shift this afternoon."

Carol actually looked glad to see Blair and regretful that she couldn't help. "I'm sorry, honey, but I haven't seen him." After a moment, she asked, "Have you heard from Tyler?"

Blair shook her head. "No...I haven't. Sorry."

Carol accepted the answer. "When you see find Matt, would you ask him if he's heard anything?"

"Sure," Blair replied then headed off to look for Matt some more.

"I'll meet up with you," Caroline said to her then asked Mrs Lockwood, "You haven't heard anything from Tyler?"

"No," Carol replied. "The note he left said he needed time to figure some things out and to not blame Blair for any of it. He even asked me to be nice to her while he was gone. I wish I knew where he was."

After spotted Blair signaling her to come over, Caroline said, "Excuse me," and went over to her. "Find him?"

"Nope, but Elena and Stefan are here," Blair replied, causing them to go over to the pair.

"Hey," Stefan greeted. "Any luck finding Matt?"

"None," Blair replied and Caroline freakingly added, "What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?"

"Caroline, calm down. We're gonna find him and make sure that doesn't happen," Blair rubbed Caroline's arm reassuringly as she spoke.

Stefan looked at Elena asking, "Do you have any idea where he'd be?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I mean, I wish I did, but he was never really one to run. But look, we'll help you find him. I just have to accept this thing for Jenna."

"Fine, just call when you're done," Blair replied. "We're gonna keep looking." Caroline and Blair left the house after that.

* * *

"Why are you here, my child?" Jane asked Emery when she arrived with Damon.

"Because I had nothing better to do," Emery answered honestly.

"Oh, come on, Jane. Let her have some witchy fun," Glory added in, smiling.

"Whatever happened to the sweet, never wants to get into any trouble, Glory?" Jane asked, noticing the change in the girl since their arrival to Mystic Falls.

"I grew up," Glory replied and went ahead to walk with Bonnie and Jeremy as Damon led the way.

When Emery started to follow, Jane grabbed hold of her arm, asking, "What has she done here, Emery? And don't you dare lie to me."

Emery didn't lie with her reply but didn't tell the whole truth either, "Glory has done and will do whatever it takes to keep herself safe."

Jane didn't like the sound of that but released Emery to allow her to join the others.

When Emery and Jane walked to the group, they heard Jeremy ask, "So is this the place where Emily Bennett was killed too?"

"The Founders thought it was poetic burning her where the other witches burned," Damon replied.

"How do you know where the witches were burned?" Bonnie asked him as they walked.

"Because I tried to save her," Damon replied with an 'obviously' tone. When the group looked shocked to hear that, he added, "Emily was just my key to getting Andrea back, before I knew that she had been reborn into someone else and her vampire Hyde was running around with the bitch Katherine."

Damon led the group to an abandoned house and stood outside of it for a moment. "You sure this is the right place?" Jeremy asked, doubting it for a moment.

Damon narrowed his eyes at the boy in reply before continuing on with his lead.

The house had dead vines on the inside and outside of the home. Dust and grime covered just about every inch. It was quite evident that no one had set foot in that place in a _very_ long time.

When they walked into the house, Jeremy stepped on a floorboard that broke beneath his feet. Glory, who was walking near Jeremy, caught him before he fell.

"Thanks," he said as he pulled out his foot and kept on walking. No point in saying anything more than that since Glory made her position clear; friends only.

Damon walked further into the house to check out the room but when he turned around to go back, he couldn't. Damon was stuck within the sun's rays in the window. It was as if he was being blocked by an invisible wall. Unamused, he said, "Okay, whichever one of you is playing this witchy trick, don't."

Jane smirked. "We're not the ones doing this, boy." She could feel who, make that what, was behind it and let the sun sizzle him for a moment due to his daylight ring temporarily losing it's power before waving her hand to release him. "The witches don't like you being here," Jane informed him as she walked around a bit.

"If you knew how to get him out of there, then why did you wait?" Emery asked her mom with a raised brow.

Jane laughed a bit. "A girl's gotta get her kicks somewhere."

Damon scowled a bit before saying, "I'm going to wait outside," and headed that way.

"As much as I hate to say this, you should go with him, Emery. Though your curse is not active, the witches don't like your presence either." Jane was worried what they might try to do to Emery.

Emery rolled her eyes with a bit of a huff before following Damon outside.

* * *

Since the entire house was empty, Katherine took this time to look for the moonstone. Since Damon was to adamant about the fact the moonstone was safe, she decided to look in his room first. Katherine rummaged through Damon's closet full of leather jackets before moving to the bureau. Inside the wooden box on top she found a wad of cash, that she slipped into her bra, and underneath a bunch of cigars she found a picture. A smug look moved across her face, believing it was one of her, but that soon changed when she pulled it out and saw it was one of Andrea from 1864.

Katherine scoffed and tossed it back into the box. "No wonder he turned down the sex," she muttered and continued on with her search.

After a failed search of the room, including the fireplace, Katherine went into Damon's bathroom to wash the ashes off her hands. When she returned the soap to the bowl filled with various bars, something caught her eye. Katherine reached in and pulled out the moonstone with a smirk. Not only because she found it but because she thought he was rather clever hiding it there. Just not clever enough.

* * *

Isobel approached Alaric as he was putting something into the backseat of his car. "Hi, Rick," she greeted nonchalantly.

Alaric closed the door and exhaled. "Isobel. What do you want?"

"Just cleaning up some loose ends," Isobel replied with a bit of a shrug.

Alaric almost rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, we don't have any loose ends."

"You may not," she replied. "I do. I need to apologize to you."

"It's a little late for that," he retorted.

Isobel walked towards him as she said, "No, not for what I've done in the past. We're beyond that. Though I am sorry for outing you to your girlfriend. That was petty of me."

Alaric scoffed, "Look, whatever jacked-up vampire amends that you're trying to make with me right now, I'm not interested."

"Of course you're not," Isobel stated. "Because I compelled you to let me go. I realize that I don't wanna do what I have to do without you knowing how much I loved you. And I did. I loved you so much." Once Isobel said everything she needed to say, she shrugged. "He's all yours."

Alaric didn't have a chance to question why she said that before a searing pain moved through his head. He groaned before going unconscious and collapsing to the ground.

Isobel turned around and walked away as the witch gathered up Alaric and did what they needed to do.

* * *

Emery and Damon waited outside on the porch while the others were inside doing the witchy business. Emery kept checking her watch, something that was bugging Damon to no end. "Will you just stop?" he groaned in annoyance.

"Is this supposed to be taking this long?" Emery asked, turning back to look into the house through the open door.

"You're the one who's been living with two witches," Damon shot back. "You tell me."

"I'm gonna go check on them," she replied and headed towards the door.

Damon knew she shouldn't go in there alone and followed after her with another groan. As soon as the they reached the door, it was slammed in their faces by an invisible force.

"Screw you too, Emily," Damon called out before turning to Emery. "They're on their own in there."

Emery crossed her arms and muttered, "Great. _Juuust_ great."

* * *

Inside the abandoned house, they were preparing for the spell. "Where is the Grimoire?" Jane asked, since she herself didn't have it.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie asked, holding her hand out for it.

As Jeremy rummaged into his bag for the spell book, Jane scoffed. "You entrusted _him_ with the Grimoire? Where is your judgment?"

"Glory's the one that kissed him, so maybe you should be asking her," Bonnie shot back then looked at Glory with a wince. "Sorry."

Jane looked at her ward with scolding eyes. "We will discuss this later, girl."

"Yippee," Glory sarcastically then Jeremy cleared his throat.

"Um...are you guys sure about this?" he asked as he handed Bonnie the Grimoire. "I mean, who exactly is performing the spell?"

"Bonnie is," Jane answered for them. "This spell will draw too much attention to Glory if she casts it and I am not taking that great of an active roll in all of this. So it is up to Bonnie."

Bonnie opened the Grimoire to the spell and was about to begin when she started hearing the whispers of the witch spirits. "Do you hear that?"

"You can hear them," Jane stated proudly. "You're doing well."

It wasn't long before Glory and Jeremy could also hear the whispers, even though they couldn't make out what was being said. Despite Bonnie and Jane being able to.

Bonnie walked out of the room, with Jane and the others following her, and went down into the cellar. When they entered a large room filled with old candelabras, among other things, she knew they were in the right place. "Here."

"Set up the candles, boy," Jane ordered and he quickly went about that, not wanting to get even more on her bad side.

The whispers increased in number and volume but Glory still couldn't understand. "What are they saying?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Jeremy replied after setting up the candles.

Jane was too focused on Bonnie to hear their words.

Bonnie closed her eyes and focused on the words that were being spoken to her. When her eyes shot open, all the candles in the room ignited.

Jane looked at the young witch with pride. "They're ready."

Bonnie stood in the middle of the candles and tears started to appear in her eyes. She slowly started to sob from the pain.

Glory and Jeremy both looked worried about her. "Bonnie? Bonnie are you okay?" she asked and began her approach but was thrown back with Jeremy by a wave of Jane's hand.

"What the hell?!" Jeremy shouted as he tried to get up, but Jane's magic was keeping her down.

"You cannot disturb this. Either of you!" Jane shouted at them as Bonnie started to cry and scream from the spirits and the spell.

When Bonnie stopped crying, Jane released the young ones, and Glory rushed over to Bonnie. "Bonnie? Oh my god, Bonnie. Are you okay?" Glory cupped Bonnie's face in worry.

Bonnie looked at her with a weak smile as she said, "I did it."

Glory let out a breath of relief and pulled her close. All the while she was piercing Jane with daggers from her eyes.

* * *

Damon was called off to take care of something at the Lockwood's and since Emery had nothing else to do, he brought her along.

When he entered the house he was greeted by Carol and Liz. "What's going on?" he asked as he walked inside.

"He's dead," Liz answered and gasped when Emery walked right in and saw him.

"Again?" Emery asked, sighing.

Carol and Liz looked at her in shock as Damon looked at her scoldingly before saying. "John's ring isn't just a family heirloom. It protects the wearer from death by...supernatural entities."

"But...how..." Carol asked, trying to make sense of Emery being so nonchalant about it.

"Oh, please," Emery replied. "I'm an Alden, Gilbert, _and_ a Hawthorne. I may not know a lot about my family history but I know enough. So I know my dad will be fine in a couple hours. You might want to think of a cover story, though."

"Hate to interrupt, but you better come up with a cover story while I take care of the body," Damon interjected.

"I'll help," Emery replied and headed off with Damon and John's body.

Once they were outside, Damon asked, "Was that really necessary?"

"What did you expect me to do? Cry and scream then be a liability when he wakes up? I don't think so." Leaving it at that, she got into the car.

Damon put John's body in the back with a 'hm' look on his face, because he had to admit that Emery had a point.

* * *

As Emery and Damon, who was carrying John's body, entered the Salvatore house, Damon just dropped his body on the floor.

Emery crouched next to it and said, "I feel like I need a stick."

Damon chuckled in amusement then scoffed at all the blood on him. "You keep watch, I'm going to wash up."

Emery smirked as she said, "I'll keep watch _after_ I go get a stick."

After discovering that the moonstone was gone, Damon went downstairs to tell Emery what happened. He was just about to open his mouth when he was silenced by the sight of Emery poking John's body with a stick right there in the foyer.

Emery felt like she was being watched so she looked up to find Damon there. The two of them just looked at each other in silence for several moments, neither of them acknowledging what was going on.

Damon finally broke the silence by saying, "Moonstone's missing, time go."

"Okay," Emery replied as she gave John one last poke before rising to her feet. After tossing the stick on John's body she followed Damon out the door.

* * *

Katherine walked into Isobel's place and called her up. "Hey, Isobel. I'm at your place but you have to hurry because Damon knows and it'll take him all a twenty minutes to find out where you're staying."

"We'll be long gone by then," Isobel replied as she drove, looking into the backseat where an unconscious Elena laid.

"How far out are you?" Katherine asked as she took off her jacket and set it on the table.

Isobel sighed. "I'm so sorry, Katherine. I had to do what I was told. He wanted the moonstone and he wanted you."

Katherine was confused. "He? He who?" When nothing was heard from the other end of the line, Katherine realized that Isobel had hung up. When she turned around there was someone standing there. Unknown to her, it was the witch who had taken Alaric.

Katherine vamped out and tried to attack but was quickly incapacitated by the witch's magic. The witch soon absconded with her as well.

* * *

Blair and Caroline had checked all over town and couldn't find Matt anywhere. The decided to head back to Caroline's house to regroup. Before going inside, Blair sat on the porch steps. "Why did I think that he might actually take all this well?"

"Maybe you're more optimistic than you think?" Caroline suggested as she sat down next to her.

"No, I'm not. But I've learned one thing today...Matt and I can never be together. I care about him, and I do love him, but I'm not in love with him. I've been thinking about this all day and even if he didn't know...I would have been breaking it off with him." Blair felt like such a flip flopper or whatever, but how could she not be? She has so many lifetimes within her, so many memories, how could she not be a bit erratic or indecisive?

Blair looked at Caroline and said, "When we find him...I need you to compel his feelings for me away. They're just going to hurt him and I can't keep hurting him."

"Blair, come on, that's really...bad. You're manipulating him and..." Caroline didn't get a chance to finish her sentence.

Blair took Caroline's hands and looked at her pleadingly. "I _can't_ be the reason behind his pain, Caroline. I can't. So please, please do this for me."

Caroline gave her hands a little squeeze before nodding her head. "Okay. I promise."

The girls rose to their feet and found Matt inside the house. Blair almost couldn't believe her eyes. "You're here."

"Yeah, I'm here. But I'm only here for one thing." Matt looked at Blair and continued as he said, "I need to know. More about you, more about Caroline, Vicki. I need to know."

"Okay, Matt. We'll tell you," Blair replied with tears in her eyes. "Caroline will go first, I...I need a minute."

Caroline took that as her cue and walked in front of Matt. Only instead of explaining things to him...she compelled him. Her eyes locked on Matt's and said, "You are not going to remember any of this. You will forget that I am a vampire. You will forget that Blair is a werewolf and..." Caroline continued on with everything that Matt needed to forget or alter. Finally, she came to the last thing. "And lastly, you and Blair got caught up in the music and the moment, but after the makeout session, you both laughably came to the same realization; that you two would be far better off as friends. That's how you see her now, as a friend. No more jealousy, no more anger, no more pain. Just...friends." Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat and ended the compulsion.

Matt blinked a few times then chuckled. "I better get going. See you around, Caroline. Later Blair."

Blair forced a smile and waved as he walked out the door. Matt may have been free from his pain, but that didn't stop her from feeling it.

Caroline could see this and quickly reacted. She went over to Blair and wrapped her arms around her. "It's okay, Blair. It's going to be okay."

* * *

The spell was complete so the witchy group headed away from the abandoned house. Glory picked up her pace to catch up with Bonnie to ask, "What was that chant? Jane won't tell me."

"It was just a warning," Bonnie replied like it was nothing. "It's not important. I just have access to a lot of power now. They're just telling me to be careful with it."

"I know that feeling," Glory replied. "At least you're able to use it without worry."

Bonnie stopped walking to ask, "Glory, what happened to you? Why are you on the run?"

Glory looked at Jane before turning back to Bonnie and answering with, "Pissed off the wrong people. And that's all I'm going to say about that." When they girls started walking again, Glory asked, "What's it like? I mean, you're more powerful than me now. How much can you do?"

Bonnie was about to answer but Jane beat her to it by saying, "A lot. And that's all that's going to be said about it." Jane guided Bonnie away from the other as Glory scoffed.

Jeremy walked over to her and let out a breath as Jane and Bonnie walked off together. "Looks like she's got a new protege."

"Yeah," Glory replied, unhappily crossing her arms. "It does."

* * *

After picking up Stefan, Damon drove them to the nicest foreclosure in town since that was Isobel's MO.

"Let me get this straight," Emery spoke as Damon drove. "You're telling me that Isobel and Katherine are working together?"

"That's the theory," Stefan replied, even though he really didn't want to discuss it.

Emery didn't even realize she was laughing until she was given some odd looks from the brothers. "Why the hell are you laughing?" Damon asked, clearly missing something.

Emery clear her throat and explained herself. "I'm sorry, I _know_ this is not a laughing matter it's just...now my mother isn't the front runner for worst absent parent of the year award."

The Salvatores looked at each other before getting out of the car in front of the foreclosure. "It's uncanny," Damon muttered as he exited it.

Emery was about to follow but Stefan stopped her. "You're not going in there."

"You can't tell me what to do," Emery shot back.

"You're no match for vampires and Elena would never forgive me if anything happened to you," Stefan realistically replied.

"Oh, so harm to me on your watch is something she can't forgive, but cheating on her is?" Emery asked with a raised brow.

Before Stefan could reply, Damon called out, "While this is amusing, can it please wait until later?"

Stefan pointed at her in a 'stay here' way then followed Damon into the house.

Emery leaned against the car with a huff. There wasn't anything she could do and she hated it.

It wasn't long before the brothers came out of the house and reported no one was there. "Where the hell are they?" Emery asked with arms out to her sides in question.

Stefan opened the car door for her and sighed. "That's what we'd like to know."

* * *

Isobel's compelled driver drove them to the Grove Hill cemetery. Upon arrival, Isobel got out of the car. Elena wasn't too quick to follow, making her say "Just because I can't compel you, doesn't mean I can't make you follow me." Once the women had exited, the driver took the car away.

During the ride, Elena had been filled in on what happened, so as she got out of the car she asked, "So is that what happened? You were compelled to betray Katherine?"

"If I was, I couldn't tell you," Isobel answered as she led the way.

"So you lied," Elena stated. "You did find Klaus, didn't you? He knows where I am now." Due to Isobel's silence as they walked, Elena asked, "Are you taking me to him?"

When they stopped in front of a headstone, Isobel crouched down and wiped away some of the leaves.

"What is this?" Elena asked.

The headstone read 'In loving memory of Isobel Flemming'. Isobel rose to her feet and put her hands into the pockets of her coat as she said, "My parents," turning to Elena she elaborated, "your grandparents, they put it here when it became clear that the police weren't going to find my body. They visit every week, and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead. So maybe there's a part of me that's buried here. The human part. The part that I abandoned when I decided to become a vampire. The part that used to dream about the day that she'd know her daughter."

Elena moved some hair from her face as she turned to Isobel, "What?"

Isobel shrugged. "And instead you got to meet the other part. The part that would betray her own flesh and blood."

Isobel's cell phone rang so she answered the call.

The witch on the other end said, "I have Katherine and the moonstone. Is the Doppelganger safe?"

"Yes," Isobel answered with her eyes upon Elena.

"Then let her go."

"Let her go?" Isobel asked.

"Klaus has everything he needs for now," the witch replied. "Your part is finished. You did what he compelled you to do."

"I'm done?" Isobel asked with a smile.

The words spoken on the other end of the line were, "You're done."

Isobel sighed in relief as the phone call ended.

Elena was trying to figure out what was going on, but wasn't getting anywhere. "Who was that?"

"I'm so sorry, Elena," Isobel replied with tears in her eyes. "That I was such a disappointment to you." As a tear streamed down her face, Isobel grabbed hold of her daylight amulet and removed it from her neck. She screamed as the sun ignited her body, the flames quickly consuming her.

Elena gasped and staggered back, not understanding why Isobel had just done that, there being nothing she could do to save her.

* * *

Caroline walked into her bedroom with a cups of tea in her hands. "Thirsty?" she asked Blair, who was curled up on the bed.

"Not really," Blair mumbled in reply as she rolled away from her.

Caroline sat down and sighed. "Blair, this isn't like you. Okay? I don't know who you're channeling right now, but it isn't you. So suck it up and be the badass, bitchy Blair we all know and love."

Blair laughed in that moment because it reminded her of something from her past.

Caroline started laughing along because it was contagious. After setting the cups on the nightstand, she asked "What? What did I say?"

As her laughter subsided, Blair sat up and looked at Caroline. "When I was upset as Tara, Lexi would tell me to be the tough, tizzy Tara she knew I was. You remind me of her, _a lot_." Changing the subject, she asked, "Why did you compel Matt for me? You were so against it, but you did it anyway...why?"

Caroline shrugged it off like it was no big deal, but she couldn't think of answer. Seeing how Blair had caught onto that, Caroline came clean. "Because...because you asked me to."

A wave of shocked moved over Blair's face as she heard that. And, Blair being completely Blair, reacted without really thinking. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Caroline's.

The pair shared their kiss for a few moments before Caroline pulled away, saying, "I...I'm not Lexi. I can't ever be Lexi."

Blair moved a strand of hair out of Caroline's face and smiled softly with a tone to match. "I don't expect you to be."

Caroline smiled in grateful relief before cupping Blair's face and returning her lips to hers.

It didn't take long for the girls to progress further than that...well into the night.

* * *

Elena had used Isoebel's cell phone to call Stefan to come get her. Once Elena was safely back at the Salvatore house, Emery practically threw herself at her. "I was so worried about you," Emery made it quite clear with her tone of voice and her tight squeeze of a hug.

"Yeah, I can tell by the hug of suffocation," Elena struggled to get out in reply.

Emery quickly pulled away with an apologetic look on her face and walked into the other room with Elena. She noticed the amulet in Elena's hands and asked, "Was that Isobel's?"

"Yeah," Elena replied as she sat. "You know, I never thought I'd be bothered by her death but..."

Emery didn't need her to finish. She understood. "She was your mother."

Elena nodded in affirmation then asked, "Why did they let me go?"

Stefan walked into the room at that moment and answered. "Anything that John told Isobel we have to assume that Klaus knows. So he knows that you're not gonna turn yourself into a vampire. He knows that you have us keeping you safe."

Emery was catching onto Stefan's thought train. Looking at Elena, she said, "He knows you're not going to run."

"Which is why we need to take some precautions. Because we got played, all of us," Damon said as he walked into the room with a stack of papers in his hand. Splitting them up he handed some to Elena and the rest to Emery.

"What are these?" Elena asked as she moved next to Emery to see what hers were as well.

"It's the deed to our house," Stefan replied. "Right now it's in Zach's name, but as soon as the three of you sign it, it'll be in yours."

Emery looked at the brothers like they were insane. "The three of us?"

Elena's expression was more awe than anything else. "You're giving us your house?"

"Yes, the three of you. Once you two and Blair sign it." Stefan replied. "You're sisters and it's been made quite clear whose side you're on, Emery."

"Pointing John's body with a stick is what sealed it for me," Damon added with a grin. "But it's also because you're a werewolf, triggered or not. We need you safe too."

"What?" Stefan asked, not knowing about the poking part, but quickly got back on track. "Anyway, Isobel had the right idea about a safe house. You'll both, along with Blair, will stay here until it's all over. That way you can control who gets invited in and who doesn't."

"You honestly think Blair is going to stay here?" Now Elena was the one looking at them like they were crazy.

That question didn't get an answer thanks to John's awakening. Damon sped over to John, grabbed him by the jacket collar, and lifted him off his feet.

John gasped, saying, "I swear I had no idea what Isobel was gonna do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Damon," Elena said to him. "Let him go. He and I need to talk."

* * *

When Glory got home, she started right into Jane. "The warning is the same, isn't it? Different context, different circumstances, but it's the same. Isn't it?"

"What are you talking about, child?" Jane asked, sighing as she put some water to boil.

Glory got straight to the point. "If Bonnie uses too much of the magic, she'll die."

Jane nodded as she moved to the counter, across from Glory. "That is true."

"How much will it take to kill an Original?" was Glory's next question.

"You know the answer to that," Jane replied.

"No. I'm not going to let her do it. I will help her and..." Glory was silenced by Jane's 'hush' hand motion. There was nothing magical about it, but Glory knew when to shut up.

"No, Glory. You will _not_ help like this. You know what you have to do and you know we must leave after you do it. Do you understand me?" Jane couldn't be any stronger with her words.

Glory hated it because she grew to know Bonnie, to care about her...to see her as family. Even so, she nodded and reluctantly said, "I understand. The Doppelganger cannot be allowed to live."

* * *

Liz made her way towards her squad car and was about to get inside when the sight of someone caught her off guard. With a gasp and her hand upon her chest she said, "Vivian."

Vivian chuckled at the reaction as she walked towards her. "One would think the sheriff wouldn't be so...jumpy."

"What are you doing here, Vivian?" Liz asked as he hand moved to her holster if her weapon was needed.

"Don't worry, Lizzie, I won't be staying long. You just haven't been returning my phone calls and that is very naughty," Vivian replied as she started to pace back and forth in front of her.

"I've been dealing with things," Liz replied. "Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you haven't done anything...rash with the information I provided." Vivian stopped in front of Liz as she clasped her hands together. "Have you?"

"You mean the information that my daughter is a vampire and that not can your daughters become werewolves at any time, but Tyler Lockwood is as well? No, I haven't done anything with that information. I know the arrangement." Liz hated the thought of her daughter being a vampire, but she had done nothing about it.

Vivian was pleased to hear this. "Excellent. Because, you wouldn't want your past to come out howling at the moon, now would you?" She flashed her golden wolf eyes before turning around on her heels and heading back the way she came.

Liz let out a breath before taking in a deep one. "No...I don't."

* * *

At the Salvatore house, John was having his conversation with Elena. "I know Isobel and Katherine were close, but I never that Isobel and her were working against me," John explained. "Two of the world's most uncaring and selfish vampires, and yet they were genuinely friends."

Elena scoffed. "If that's what you thought of her, why did you ever put your trust in her at all?"

"Because," John replied, "I was there when she gave birth to you, Elena. I saw how heartbroken she was to give you up. And because...she was the first girl I ever loved, and when she said she'd help keep you safe...I believed her."

John cleared his throat and looked to the floor before saying, "At this point, I will do whatever you want me to do. If you feel safer with me not around, then I'll go."

Elena shook her head with a scoff before saying, "You screw up everything, John. Everything you touch just falls apart. But you're the only parent I have left. So maybe I can learn not to hate you.

John accepted that answer, "Okay."

Before he walked out of the room, Elena asked, "You said Isobel was the first girl you ever loved and yet...you were with Emery's mom...I don't get it."

"Things were different with me and Vivian, Elena. It wasn't love, it was...I don't know what it was." John left it at that and bid Elena good night.

* * *

Emery walked into the Salvatore's study, wiggling her phone. "Glory says the spell worked. Bonnie is locked and loaded."

"At least something went right today," Stefan replied, pouring himself a drink.

Stefan turned to Emery who was now sitting on the sofa with her legs hanging over the arm, and Damon as he said, "Katherine has no idea that Bonnie got her powers back. And Isobel had no idea what you all were up to today with Bonnie."

Damon furrowed his brow as he replied with, "Uh huh..."

Once again, Emery caught onto Stefan's thought train. "That means we're the only ones who know."

Damon chuckled in amusement. "That means Bonnie is literally our secret weapon."

* * *

Katherine awoke in Alaric's apartment as the witch who kidnapped her was performing some sort of bizarre blood transfusion spell on Alaric. When the witch finished chanting, Alaric pulled out the tubes from his arms and rose to his feet as the witch bowed.

Katherine managed to stand as well. "Alaric?"

Alaric titled his head a little as he looked at her. When his head straightened, he smirked.

Katherine sped for the door and tried to get out of the apartment, but hit an invisible wall instead. She was magically locked within.

"Zdravei, Katerina," Alaric spoke to her as he approached. "I have been looking for you."

Katherine gasped in that moment, knowing it wasn't Alaric, "Klaus."

* * *

End Episode 17

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks writing buddy!**


	40. Now we wait

Blair and Caroline awoke and scrambled out of bed to gather their clothes. Each of them were quickly trying to explain what happened.

"We just got caught up in the moment," Caroline suggested as she clipped on her bra.

"Exactly. You were there for me and..." Blair replied, as she pulled on her own.

"Right, so there's no need for things to be weird between us or anything. No more weirdness," Caroline nodded affirmatively.

Blair casually replied with, "Right," as well and continued to look for her clothes.

When their eyes met again, they both had to deeply inhale in an attempt to keep composure. Finally Caroline broke and said, "Things are going to get weird between us again, aren't they?"

"Oh, yeah," Blair replied and dropped her clothes before pulling Caroline close for a kiss.

After moving her lips over Blair's for a moment, Caroline pulled back and said, "Just remember, no biting. You almost broke the skin last night."

Blair wasn't worried. "I'm not deadly to vampires in this form."

"Oh, good," Caroline answered then smiled, "because I kinda liked it."

Blair smiled and laughed as she fell back onto the bed, pulling a laughing Caroline down with her.

* * *

In Alaric's apartment, Klaus, in Alaric's body, picked up an old, small, wooden box with the runic symbol for 'heart' engraved on the top. He opened the lid and removed a medallion attached to a worn leather string. Klaus' hand gripped around the pendant for a moment before placing it over his head. As soon as it hung around his neck, he went to the closet to see what was available to wear that day.

Seeing Alaric's wardrobe made Klaus disgusted. "Who is this guy, Safari Sam?"

After grabbing a couple of choices, he walked into the other room to ask Katherine's opinion. Holding one of the flannel shirts up he asked, "Bad?" Upon holding up the other, he asked, "Or badder?"

Katherine replied with mock interest. "The dark colors suit you better."

"Oh, thank you, Katerina," Klaus said with mock graciousness. As he pulled on the shirt he said, "Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?"

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah," Katherine explained. "You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house."

Klaus popped up the collar of the shirt a bit as he said, "Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah." He scoffed, "Oh, that guy is a buzz kill."

"Now remember, you're still on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna," Katherine further informed.

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel." Klaus almost sounded like a whining child as he spoke. Now fully clothed,he walked over to Katherine and asked, "What else?"

"That's it," she replied.

Klaus didn't believe her for a moment. His face made that evidently so.

Katherine moved a little in her chair. "Please, just kill me. I've told you everything that I know." No, she didn't. Katherine hadn't said a word about Blair and wouldn't for as long as she could help it.

Klaus leaned down to her level, saying, "Now, I believe that you believe that. But what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything?" He locked his eyes on hers and compelled her. "Tell me."

Katherine succumbed to the compulsion and answered. "They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger."

"Bonnie the best friend?"

Katherine nodded in reply.

Klaus sighed and crossed his arms. "I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't," Katherine replied. "Or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop."

"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." Klaus wasn't too keen on all of this. Looking at Katherine, he asked again, "Is there anything else?"

Since he simply asked and didn't compel, Katherine lied. "No. Not that I'm aware of." She quickly added in, "Please, just kill me Klaus, and be done with it."

"And show you kindness?" Klaus shook his head. "I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." Klaus pulled out a pocket knife and compelled her. "I want you to take this knife and stab yourself with it, then take it out, and do it over and over again while I'm gone. And if you get bored, switch legs."

Katherine took the knife from him and did as she was compelled to do with a grunt of pain. In between stabs, she asked, "Where are you going?"

Klaus leaned forward again and grinned. "I'm going to go lay eyes on my precious Doppelganger." Seeing her expression amused him. "Oh don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning."

* * *

When Blair finally turned her cell on to check the messages. After bidding Caroline a quick farewell, she headed straight to the Salvatore house since the most recent one was a message from Emery saying that the brothers were signing the house over to the three of them.

Blair didn't even both knocking when she arrived and just went right inside. There she found Elena and Emery with a lawyer signing some papers.

"Finally," Emery stated. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Taking care of some things," Blair replied as she moved closer. "But I have a better question...What the hell did I miss?"

"Emery, please fill her in while I sign these then you two can sign," Elena said without even looking up from the forms.

Blair walked out of the room with Emery and after hearing the gist of the details, she thought her head was going to explode. "I need a drink."

"Sign first, drink later," Emery replied, turning her around and guided her back to the study for the paperwork.

The lawyer made sure all three girls signed where needed. When it came to Blair's turn she said, "Certifiable. They're both certifiable. And why the three of us?"

"Because we're sisters and one way or another...we need to be protected," Elena replied with an 'if you know what I mean' sort of gesture.

Blair got it, but she still thought it was lunacy. Finally she signed the last paper and the house now belonged to all three of the girls. The lawyer took his leave and it was time to let the brothers back into the house since they couldn't enter freely anymore.

The three girls went to the door but Blair wasn't too quick to invite anyone in. "Do we have to invite him in?" she mumbled, referring to Damon.

"I don't want to let the other one in," Emery replied, looking at Blair.

Damon spoke through the open door, gesturing to himself and Stefan as he said, "We're right here and we can hear you."

"Your point?" Blair asked with a raised brow.

Elena jumped in playing mediator. "This is only going to work if we get along one way or another. So can we please just be Switzerland long enough to get through this?" Elena looked at her sisters as well as the Salvatore brothers. Once she was satisfied with their nods, she turned to the door. "Stefan, Damon, would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Stefan replied and entered the house with Damon right behind him.

As Damon walked past Blair, he asked, "Want to share a room?"

" _Damon_ ," Elena said in a warning tone that just made him grin and keep on walking.

The girls grabbed their backpacks and got ready to head out.

Stefan looked at them like they were nuts. "Uh...where are you going?"

"To school," Emery replied.

Stefan did not like the sound of that. "Oh, no."

"Yeah," Damon concurred. "We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it."

"Klaus is out there," Stefan added.

"We know that," Emery replied. "But where? No one knows. So, for now, the three of us have agreed to live life as normally as possible in the meantime."

"Yeah," Elena added in. "I really appreciate what you guys are doing, and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing we'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner. And I'm not going to let my sisters be prisoners either." Elena gestured to Blair and Emery when she said that.

"I just don't want to be stuck in here with you two," Blair stated, even though that wasn't the only case.

Before things went south, Elena pulled the girls out the door with her to meet up with Bonnie who was giving them a ride.

Stefan groaned a bit before saying, "Wait, I'm coming," and followed them out.

Damon raised his brows before scoffing because he couldn't believe what had just happened.

* * *

Since Emery was in a different grade, it was Blair and the others in Alaric's history class. At the sight of the flier for the 60's dance on her desk, conveniently placed there by Elena, Blair groaned. "Do I have to go tonight?"

"It'll get you out of the house." Bonnie thought that was a good enough reason to.

For Blair, it was. "I'm there."

They got a laugh from that then turned to the front when Alaric walked into the classroom. Unknown to them, it was really Klaus. "Hello, class," he greeted. "What are we learning today?"

"Because of the decades dance tonight, we've been learning about the sixties all week," one of the students, Cora, chimed in.

"Right," Klaus replied "The sixties..." he trailed off when he looked around the room. Klaus stopped looking when he caught sight of Blair, feeling an odd sense of dejavu when he saw her, though he had never seen her before. He ignored the feeling when he saw Elena, the Doppelganger, sitting right behind her.

Klaus cleared his throat and turned to the chalk board. As he wrote, he said, "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but actually they kinda sucked." Turning back to class he continued. "Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there?" Klaus paced back and forth a little as he said whatever came to mind. "The Cuban missile thing, we walked on the moon, there was Watergate.."

"Watergate was the seventies, Rick," Blair interjected, making his pacing stop. When she received a nudge from Elena behind her along with a slightly warning "Blair!", she quickly said, "I mean, Mr Saltzman."

"Right," Klaus replied with an amused smile. "It all kinda mushes together up here. The sixties, seventies. But thank you...Blair." He turned back to the board with a frustrated look upon his face because of his slip up. It seems being Safari Sam was going to be more of a challenge than he initially thought.

* * *

During lunch hour, Caroline was working with the dance committee for the decade dance that night. She almost couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Blair approaching. "Hey!" she called out excitedly and went over to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need some help...and maybe we could talk about last night...and this morning?" Blair replied, a bit awkwardly as she looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Blair, we had sex," Caroline stated bluntly then added, "And you're going to take me to the dance tonight."

"I am?" Blair asked playfully since Caroline was nowhere near as freaked out as she thought she'd be.

"Absolutely," Caroline replied, grinning. "And for anyone who has any questions, let's clear it up right now." Caroline took Blair's hands in hers before leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss.

Blair returned the kiss and smiled. "Well...I don't think anyone will be questioning us now."

Caroline grinned, "Perfect." After sharing another kiss they headed off to work on decorations.

Inside the cafeteria, Emery and Elena sat down with Bonnie. "Where's Glory?" Emery asked as she opened up her can of cola.

"I haven't seen her today, and she wasn't in class either," Bonnie replied. "Jane must have her working on something."

"Yeah, that's probably it," Emery replied. "If there was something wrong my mom would let me know."

"So, Bonnie, you going to the dance with someone tonight?" Elena asked with a smile.

"Jeremy asked me, but I didn't give him an answer," Bonnie replied.

"Whoa, what?" Elena did not expect to hear that.

Bonnie shrugged a little. "I bet he only asked me to get under Glory's skin. He really has it bad for her."

Before anything more could be said about that, Cora came over and said, "Elena, good, there you are. Oh my god, this really hot guy just came up to me and asked if you were going to the dance tonight."

"Tell him she has a boyfriend," Bonnie replied.

"It wouldn't hurt to meet him," Emery added.

Cora ignored them and looked at Elena. "The least you could do is meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight." She was so excited with her words. "Look for him, his name his Klaus."

Emery's eyes widened as she turned to Elena, saying, "Okay, it would hurt to meet him."

Elena paid no mind to her sister's words and asked Cora, "What did you just say?"

"His name is Klaus," Cora replied. "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

"Where is he?" Bonnie asked, looking around. "Is he here?"

Cora looked confused by the question. "I...don't know."

"She's been compelled," Emery said quietly.

"Anyway, he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance," Cora continued. "How cute is that?"

Blair had enough decorating for one day, so she headed into the cafeteria for lunch and made it to the table just in time to hear Cora's question. "How cute is what?" she asked as she sat.

"Klaus wants Elena to save the last dance for him," Emery replied and Blair instantly lost her appetite.

* * *

After school they went back to the house and told the Salvatores what had happened. After getting filled in, Damon said "So, we'll go to the dance and find him."

"Really? And how are we going to do that?" Stefan asked in reply. "We don't even know what he looks like."

" _I_ do," Blair interjected. "Hell, I'll paint a picture if I have to. I'll know Klaus when I see him."

"And yet he compelled someone at school," Stefan retorted.

"I obviously didn't see him there," Blair replied, defensively.

"Or maybe your past love for him is bubbling to the surface," Damon shot back.

Blair looked at Damon coldly and said, "Jesus, Damon. Just because you've known me in two lifetimes, doesn't mean you know anything about my others."

"Switzerland, please!" Elena exclaimed. "There's too much crap going on to deal with your drama too. So please, just behave."

Blair sighed but didn't say a word. Neither did Damon, especially when there was a knock at the door. Klaus, in Alaric's human body, opened it and walked right in.

"There you are," Damon said in a 'finally' tone.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," Klaus replied, chuckling.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight," Damon requested.

"Klaus made his first move," Blair added in.

Elena sighed. "Okay, so we find him and then what? Hmm? What's our plan of attack?"

"Me," Bonnie replied. "I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"That's not going to be that easy," Klaus said, chuckling. "I mean, he's the biggest, baddest, vampire around."

"Alaric has a point," Damon replied. "I mean what if he..." Damon tried to charge towards Bonnie but barely made it a few feet before Bonnie raised her hand and threw him across the room.

"Damn, that's hot," Emery said with a laugh.

"I'm impressed," Stefan added.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original," Bonnie replied. "I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can."

"I hope you're right about that, Bonnie. I've seen people try to kill an Original before, it didn't end well." Blair wasn't trying to be pessimistic, she was just stating what she knew.

* * *

On Klaus' way out of the Salvatore's house, Blair caught up with him, believing it was Alaric. "Rick, wait up!" she called out and went over to him. "I have to ask you something. Where did you get that?" She pointed to the pendant around his neck that she noticed earlier that day.

Klaus looked at it and said, "This? Just something I picked up at an auction." He couldn't help but be intrigued by her question though. "Why?"

Blair was starting to feel like she was going a bit crazy because she would have sworn that was hers in one life...in her first life. But that would be impossible. "Not important," she replied like it was nothing. "It...it reminded me of something I used to have. But like you said in class, it all kinda mushes together up here." She gestured to her head as she spoke.

Klaus was about to say something else but decided against it, for now. He had someone else he would question about it. "See you at the dance."

Blair nodded affirmatively. "Yeah. Later, Rick."

* * *

Klaus walked into Alaric's apartment and went straight over to Katherine, still stuck in the chair. He grabbed her by the throat and angrily compelled, "Tell me all you know about Blair."

The witch, Maddox, observed from the kitchen area.

Katherine tried to fight the compulsion, but she couldn't. "Blair is like Elena's sister. She is a werewolf and she is cursed."

"Cursed? What do you mean cursed?" Klaus asked, demanding more information.

"Blair is cursed to live another life after death. She is the Cursed One. She is Blair now, was Andrea before, but you...you knew her as Marie." Katherine looked away of spilling what she was trying to keep in.

Klaus looked caught off guard for a moment. "Marie? As in Lady Marie Abbey?" When Katherine was silent, he shouted, "Answer me!"

Katherine looked right him and answered reluctantly with, "Yes."

Klaus scoffed at the idea. "You're so gullible Katerina. Where did you hear this? Hmm? Another Bennett witch? It's a wonder you've lasted this long."

"It's true, Klaus. You compelled me to tell you the truth," Katherine replied. She hated it, but had to.

Klaus stood up saying, "You're compelled to tell **your truth**. If you're stupid enough to believe this, then you're no use to me."

Katherine looked at Klaus and revealed something that Marie had confided in her all those years ago. Something only Klaus and Marie knew. "Then how would I know that _you_ were the one who killed Lord Abbey, then." Going all nonchalant, she added, "Hey, I don't blame you. He was an abusive prick. I think he would have killed her in the end...if Elijah didn't beat him to it."

As soon as Klaus' eyes met hers, she knew she did something wrong and paid for it when he compelled her.

"Stab yourself, again," he ordered then went into the bed area while Katherine did as she was compelled, and casually segued into what he had learned that day. "You were right about one thing, Katerina. That witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill."

"That's terrible," Katherine sarcastically replied as she pulled the knife from her leg.

Klaus directed his next words to the witch in the kitchen. "We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Maddox didn't answer and proceeded with getting Klaus something to drink.

Klaus rummaged through the dresser, saying, "You think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?" Klaus moved some shirts aside and found a false bottom to a drawer. Upon opening it, he listed off what he found within. "Crossbows, wooden bullets, and automatics?" He removed a crossbow from the drawer and turned to Katherine. "Who is this guy, again?"

"He's the local vampire hunter," Katherine replied.

Klaus looked amused. "Ah, well that explains the clothing." He threw aside the crossbow and went into the kitchen area.

"It's all I could find," Maddox informed Klaus as he handed him a glass. "Guy likes his bourbon."

Klaus accepted the drink. "I knew there was something about him I liked." After taking a sip, he sighed. "There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out the witch bitch."

"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away," Maddox retorted. "I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it."

Klaus scoffed. "In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean."

"No witch could handle channeling that much power," Maddox replied. "It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it."

Klaus looked intrigued. "You mean like provoking her to death?"

Maddox nodded. "I won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will."

"How?" Klaus replied, doubtful. "He's human."

A slow smirk moved across Maddox's lips. "I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you."

Klaus liked the sound of that, indeed.

* * *

Caroline was waiting at her house for Blair to meet her. She adjusted the gloves to her 60's style First Lady costume when she heard the door. Caroline turned around and smiled when her mom came in. "There you are," she said happily. "You almost missed me." She turned around to give her mother the full view, asking "How do I look?"

Liz smiled. "Jackie O?"

"Duh," Caroline replied, laughing.

"You look great, sweetie," Liz added with another smile before asking. "Who's taking you?"

Caroline cleared her throat before replying. "Uh..Blair is."

"Oh, she's giving you a ride to the dance?" Liz tried to not sound perturbed by that fact.

"Yes, but actually...she's my date." Caroline thought it'd be best to just rip the band aid right off.

Liz looked as if she was frozen for a moment. "Excuse me? Did you just say that Blair Alden is your date?"

"Han, mom. It's Blair Han," Caroline corrected. "And yeah, she is."

Liz shook her head with 'oh no' hand gestures. "No. You are not to be involved with Blair, do you hear me?"

"Why? Because she's a girl?" Caroline shot back.

Liz sighed. "No, of course not, sweetie. I accept you for who you are, no matter your preference. Just... **not Blair**."

Caroline scoffed. "You don't know her, mom. Yeah, we've _really_ had our rough patches over the years and yeah there was a time where we hated each other but jeeze, mom. I care about her. I _really_ do. So, I'm sorry you have a problem with it, but it's not going to change how I feel."

Liz was about to open her mouth to say some more but there was a knock at the door. She could see it was Blair through the window.

"Please, mom, be nice," Caroline pleaded before answering the door with a smile. "I knew you'd look great in that." She had picked Blair's costume out for her since she knew Blair wouldn't have.

Blair, standing there in peach version of a 60's First Lady costume, was clearly uncomfortable. "I would have gladly gone as JFK."

"Nonsense," Caroline replied, smiling.

Blair looked behind Caroline to see the Sheriff. "Hey, Sheriff," she greeted.

"Blair," Liz replied.

"Later mom," Caroline gave her mom a wave with a smile and walked out of the house with her arm linked with Blair's. "So...how was your day?"

Blair exhaled deeply. "I have a lot to catch you up on."

* * *

"Wow," Stefan stated when he saw Emery in her costume.

"Elena said you said we could pick something out," Emery answered defensively while adjusting her 'Twiggy' outfit.

"I know," Stefan replied. "I was just saying, wow. You look nice."

Emery scoffed. "If you're trying to get on my good side, it ain't gonna happen."

Not even about to touch that subject, he asked, "Where are your sisters?"

"Blair is picking up Caroline and Elena's up in your room trying to pick out an outfit. Unlike her, I'm not too picky. If it's clean and it fits, I'm good to go." Emery sighed, looking at herself in the mirror, muttering, "I was not made for the 60's."

Stefan chuckled in amusement before saying, "I'm gonna go check on Elena."

Emery rolled her eyes in reply before walking past him to head downstairs. As soon as she turned the corner, Damon was standing there in his own version of the 60's attire. "You missed a button there," she teased.

"That's the point," Damon replied, grinning. Looking up the stairs, he asked, "Are they coming down any time soon?"

"Stefan went to check on Elena," Emery replied, crossing her arms. "I wish Glory was going to be there. Jane has her under house arrest for who knows what."

"Don't worry, Em. After tonight, Klaus isn't going to be an issue," Damon replied.

Emery wanted to believe that, she did, but she just didn't think it was going to be that simple. "If you say so."

* * *

The dance was underway and everyone had arrived. Blair was dancing with Caroline as she muttered, "I hated the sixties. Now the twenties, I loved the twenties."

Caroline laughed, "I can't imagine you in the sixties. Or the twenties for that matter."

"Of course you can't," Blair replied, smiling. "I had a whole other faces then."

Caroline shook her head as she tried to process that. "Yeah, I'm never going to get used to the whole Doctor Who thing."

Blair hadn't expected to hear that come from her mouth. "You know Doctor Who?"

"Well you've referred to yourself as a Timelord a bunch of times so I looked it up," Caroline explained. "And I kinda got hooked on it."

Blair laughed before smiling and pressing her lips softly against hers.

Damon, who was making his way through the crowded dance floor, froze for a moment when he saw Blair and Caroline's kiss. When his brain finally rebooted, he walked over to interrupt them. "Well now, Miss Blair. If only you had mentioned what you were into before. We could have had so much more fun."

Caroline scoffed, looking at Damon. "Oh, please. We've both had you, so we both know how limited your 'fun' can be"

Their attention was turned away from this when the music stopped and Cora spoke into the microphone. "Thanks for being here, everybody." After cheers and applause, she continued. "We have _two_ special shout-outs tonight. This is for Elena and Marie Abbey...from Klaus."

Blair felt like she was going to pass out when she heard that name, causing worry with both Damon and Caroline.

"Blair? What's going on?" Caroline asked, holding onto her, keeping her steady.

"That..that's my name. That was my name. When I knew Klaus with Katerina...how could he know that?" Blair could barely get her words out.

"Katherine," Damon replied. "He must have interrogated, Katherine." Seeing how freaked Blair was getting, he said, "Blair, it's just a cheap shot. He's trying to get under our skin. Your skin, and Elena's. Don't give him a reaction."

Blair knew he had a point and nodded in agreement, but still...she was worried as hell. Looking around she said, "I...I don't see him anywhere. I don't see him."

"Just keep an eye out," Damon told her then looked at Caroline with a 'keep an eye on her' expression before rejoining the others.

Klaus, still in Alaric's body, posed as a chaperone. After seeing Elena's reaction to the dedication, his eyes moved straight to Blair. Her face sealed the deal. She was, at one point, indeed Marie Abbey. Now, what was he going to do about it?

* * *

The dance progressed a bit and everyone seemed to be blending. All but Emery who was standing off to the side with her eyes scanning over the crowd like the world's worst secret agent.

Stefan saw this and went over to her, per Elena's urging. "You stick out like a sore thumb."

"I don't like dances," Emery shot back. "I'm only here to keep an eye on things."

"Emery, he's not going to make a move with you staring like that. Come on, join the dance." Stefan held out his hand for her to take.

"I'm not dancing with you." Emery made that as clear as possible.

"Elena is dancing with Damon so I'm without a partner. Come on. Switzerland?"

Emery sighed and accepted Stefan's hand as he smiled and led her onto the dance floor.

Stefan noticed how well she could dance and commented on it. "You're pretty good, but I thought you didn't like dancing."

"I don't like dances," Emery retorted. "There's a difference." She caught sight of a worried looking Jeremy on the phone as he walked out of the dance. "Where is he going?" she thought aloud and followed after him.

"Emery." Stefan called after her but she didn't reply so he went along as well.

By the time Emery and Stefan caught up with Jeremy, he was done with his phone call. "Jeremy, we should stick together," Emery said to him.

"I'm fine, I got my ring," he replied, even though he looked really worried about something.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked, not liking the look.

"It's...it's Bonnie," Jeremy answered. "I just got off the phone with Glory. She...she said that if Bonnie takes on Klaus...channeling all that energy is going to kill her."

"What? No, no way. My mom would never have let Bonnie do that if..." Emery was cut off by Jeremy shouting.

"Well, she did!" he yelled. "Jane was right there and stopped me and Glory when we tried to stop Bonnie from going through with it. She _knew_ what would happen to her and let her go through with it anyway."

Emery almost couldn't believe what she was hearing but then again...she could. 'Whatever it takes' was something she and Glory learned from Jane after all. They just each had their own way of defining it.

* * *

Blair was getting something to drink when Alaric, unknown to her was Klaus, rushed over and asked, "Where's Elena?"

"She went outside with Bonnie, why?" Blair asked, feeling like she wasn't gonna like where this was going.

"He has Jeremy. Klaus has Jeremy," he replied, quickly.

Blair gasped. "Oh my god."

"Come on," he waved for her to follow.

Without even questioning it, Blair followed after him outside. Once telling Elena and Bonnie what happened then all went back into the school.

As they hurried down the hall, Elena asked, "Alright, where are you taking us?"

"Just a little further," Alaric/Klaus replied with his hand raised in a manner that Blair recognized.

Blair stopped in her tracks and said, "Wait. Something's not right."

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked, needing to know.

Alaric/Klaus chuckled. "I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties? Uckth. Just not my decade." He chuckled again, turning back to the girls. "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much preferred the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz."

Elena didn't like how this was going. "Alaric?"

"That's not Alaric," Blair corrected.

Alaric/Klaus grinned at her. "You're quick. That hasn't changed." Turning to the other girls, he explained, "Your friend here is correct. I am not Alaric. Let's see if she can guess who I am..." He turned back to Blair to see if she could figure it out.

Blair clenched her fists at her sides. "Klaus."

Klaus grinned from ear to ear. "Surprise! You miss me?"

Blair moved protectively towards Elena as she said, "No, no. That's not possible."

Klaus waved his hand like it was nothing. "Oh, relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. Or you either, Blair. In case you were wondering. Neither of you are on my hit list...tonight." His eyes moved to Bonnie as he said, "But you are." Klaus charged towards her but was quickly thrown back into a row of lockers.

Klaus groaned as he moved back to his feet. "Now, did I happen to mention that I know a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that."

Bonnie responded to that by using her magic to throw him all the way down the hall, right into the glass trophy case.

Klaus, unharmed, laughed. "By all means, fire away! If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy...or Damon."

"Go, run!" Bonnie shouted at them, but Blair stayed put and growled. She wanted to rip Klaus apart. "Run!" Bonnie repeated, grabbing hold of Blair, pulling her along.

Once they were through the doors, Bonnie used her magic to close them and they all gasped when Damon came into the hall, asking, "What the hell happened?"

"Klaus is in Alaric's body," Blair replied. "Auction my ass! I knew I wasn't going crazy!"

"That's debatable," Damon replied then asked, "How is Klaus in his body?"

"He's possessing it or something," Bonnie replied.

Damon looked at Elena and said, "Go find Stefan, now."

Elena nodded and ran out the doors to go find him.

"Go with her," Damon said to Blair, but she was firm with her reply.

Blair didn't have to be told twice. Hell, she didn't have to be told at all. The last thing she wanted was Elena running off, alone.

There was no time to argue about it, so Damon asked Bonnie, "Can you kill him?"

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him," Bonnie replied.

"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it," Damon shot back.

"I'm trying, Damon!" Bonnie exclaimed. "But if she kills Alaric then he's just going to possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me."

Damon thought about Blair before shaking his head and looking back to Bonnie. "No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way." Looking Bonnie right in the eyes, he asked, "You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?"

Bonnie didn't even need to think before nodding in reply.

* * *

Elena and Blair ran into the dance, trying to find Stefan. Caroline quickly got in the path, saying, "There you are. What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain, Caroline," Blair replied before giving her a quick kiss. "Just stay here. Stay safe."

Elena looked at them with wide eyes before hurrying off with Blair again. "We are so talking about that later," she managed to get out before catching sight of Stefan.

"Where's Jeremy?" Elena asked, not seeing where her brother was.

"He's with Emery, they're fine," Stefan replied.

"Good, now come on!" Blair exclaimed to hurry them out of the dance, giving Caroline an 'I'm sorry' look as she passed.

The trio ran back into the hall and found Damon...without Bonnie. "Where is she?" Blair asked.

"Bonnie is doing what she has to do," Damon replied.

Elena shook her head. "No."

"Dammit, Damon! Where is she?" Stefan yelled and Damon just stepped aside to let them pass.

When they reached the cafeteria, Bonnie was already using her magic on Alaric/Klaus. They tried to get in but Bonnie closed the doors on them. "No! Bonnie!" They shouted, trying to get in, to no avail.

All they could do was watch as Bonnie attacked Klaus with her magic. Papers flew around the room, sparks ignited as the lights above exploded, and finally...Bonnie collapsed.

Klaus ran off after Bonnie fell. The trio tried to find a pulse but they couldn't. When Damon came in and said they had to go so he could deal with the body, Blair just about lost it.

Blair punched him in the face before shoving him. "She's not just a body to be disposed of, Damon! She's Bonnie!"

Damon rubbed his jaw as he looked at Stefan, saying, "Get them out of here."

Elena could barely keep herself together and it took all Blair had not to fall apart at the loss of their friend.

When Stefan finally managed to get them out of there, Damon scooped Bonnie up into his arms and carried her out to his car.

After laying her body inside and closing the trunk, Jeremy approached and called out, "I got your message, but I can't find anyone. What's going on?"

"Where's Emery?" Damon asked, before answering Jeremy's question.

"She said she was going home to see if Elena and everyone else went there." Since Damon's question was answered, Jeremy wanted his to be. "What's going on?"

Damon sighed. "Jeremy, you're gonna have to pass this along, because...we need to have a little talk."

* * *

Blair, Elena, and Emery all sat together on the couch in the Salvatore's living room. Each one of them had a blanket around, trying to find some sort of comfort. Elena and Blair were hit the hardest with Bonnie's death. Each of them having tears streaming down their faces.

Stefan came into the room with a tray of tea in his hands. Bringing it over to the girls, he said, "Here, drink this."

Each of the girls accepted the glass in silence, but not one of them took a drink. Finally, Elena broke the silence. "This is all my fault," she sobbed.

"No, Ellie. It's not," Blair replied, shaking her head. "This was Klaus' fault, Ellie. You hear me? Klaus did this and he is going to pay for it."

When Damon walked into the house, Blair and Elena stormed over to him, demanding to know, "What did you do with her?!"

Damon rolled his eyes. "Will someone please calm them down."

"Don't talk to us like we're not standing right in front of you," Elena shot back through tears.

"Please calm down." Damon was level headed as he spoke.

"Did you know?" Blair asked, wiping away her tears. "Did you know if Bonnie channeled all that power that she'd die?" When Damon looked down instead of speaking, Blair had her answer. "You knew."

Finally, Damon answered. "Yes. Yes I knew."

Blair felt her eyes change as she punched Damon in the face again. "I _hate_ you."

Damon rubbed his jaw again before saying. "You need to listen to me and prepare for what I'm about to say."

Blair and Elena were both about to say something but Emery got in the middle of them, taking each of their hands. A silent way of telling them to shut up and listen.

Given their silence, Damon continued. "Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. None of us were," Damon looked at Blair when he said that before continuing. "And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to _believe_ it." After letting that sink in he said, "She cast a spell. Bonnie's okay."

Blair put a hand on her chest as she felt a wave of relief move through her.

Damon saw this and looked at her asking, "Hate me now?" Not waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked away.

Stefan followed after him saying, "You know, you could have told me."

As Damon started up the stairs, he said, "How am I supposed to know when you're gonna go blabbing things to your girlfriend."

Stefan sighed. "Do you have any what you put them through?"

Damon stopped to face his brother. "See, that's why I didn't tell you. Because you would have never been able to do it. Don't get me wrong, Stefan. I don't mind being the bad guy. I'll make all the life and death decisions while you're busy screwing around and worrying about the collateral damage. I'll even let them hate me for it. I'll even let _her_ hate me for it."

Damon turned around to continue up the stairs, but he had one more thing to say. "But at the the end of the day, I'll be the one keeping Blair safe and her sisters alive."

* * *

Glory, Jane, and Jeremy all waited for Bonnie to awaken in the cellar of the abandoned 'Witch House' as they've dubbed it.

"Where were you two today? You should have been there to help," Jeremy wasn't too happy with either of them in that moment. Even though he knew Bonnie was alive and would be alright.

"And expose ourselves to Klaus?" Jane scoffed. "Don't be daft, boy."

"Can't we all just get along?" Bonnie groaned as she woke up.

Glory just about tackled her back to the ground when she awoke.

"Glory, you're choking me," Bonnie joked, making Glory release her grip and sit next to her.

"You did well, child," Jane spoke proudly.

Jeremy pulled out the laptop and asked, "Are you sure this place is safe?"

"It's safer than my own home. A fact I hate to admit," Jane replied, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"What is that?" Glory asked when Jeremy set something down next to computer.

"It's MiFi," he replied. "If we're gonna be stuck down here, might as well have the internet."

"You guys don't have to stay down here with me," Bonnie informed them, not wanting to be that big of an imposition.

"Are you kidding?" Jeremy asked with raised brows and Glory continued from there, saying, "We're not letting you out of our sight."

Jeremy clicked a few things on the computer then handed it over to Bonnie. Elena, Blair, and Emery were Skype-ing with her.

"Bonnie!" They all practically exclaimed in unison.

Bonnie looked so happy to see each of them, even though there were tears in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," Elena answered and Blair added for reassurance, "It's okay."

"There wasn't enough time for me to tell any of you," Bonnie answered, crying.

"Damon explained it all," Emery replied. "It's seriously okay."

Bonnie sniffled back some tears. "I already miss you guys so much."

Elena placed her hand on the screen, saying, "We miss you too, Bonnie. We miss you too."

* * *

Later that night, Blair went up to Damon's room to talk to him. When Damon saw her, he said, "Ugh. Look. Klaus had to think she was dead. Your reactions had to be real."

Blair crossed her arms and rolled her shoulders before saying, "I understand why you did what you did. Klaus was fooled, and Bonnie's alive." She sighed, leaning against the door frame. "I shouldn't have punched you."

"Was that an apology? Because it didn't _quite_ sound like one," Damon teased. Upon receiving a death glare from her in reply, he said, "Apology accepted."

"Good night, Damon," Blair replied and was about to leave when Damon's words stopped her.

"Let me make something clear, Blair. If I ever have to choose between protecting someone else, I will always choose you."

Blair looked right at him. "And let me make something clear, Damon. If it ever comes down between protecting someone else or myself, I will choose protecting someone else _every time_." Leaving it at that, she said, "Good night, Damon," and headed down to her room.

* * *

While Blair was upstairs talking to Damon, Elena and Emery headed down into the cellar. "This is a bad idea," Emery whispered once they were down there.

"I'm not going to let Bonnie die for me, or anyone else. We need another way. This is the other way," Elena defended. Once they were outside the room where Elijah's body was being kept, Elena asked her sister, "Are you with me, or not?"

Emery let out a heavy sigh as she said, "Blair is not gonna be happy about this."

Elena sighed in the same manner. "I know." They went into the room and after crouching down next to Elijah's body, Elena pulled the dagger from his chest.

"Now what?" Emery asked, as she sat down next to Elena on the floor.

Elena looked at her and replied, "Now...we wait."

* * *

End Episode 18

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you writing buddy for your help :)**


	41. Tic-Tac-Toe

_England, 1492_

Marie Abbey gently took hold of her husband's arm as they walked into the Great Hall, pleading, "My Lord, please, I beg of you. Do not make us attend the celebration."

Lord Sebastian Abbey pulled his arm away and glared at his young wife. "I allowed you to take that banished girl into my household. It is time for her to wed and begone. The celebration is the perfect place to make such an arrangement. Perhaps she will even catch the eye of Lord Klaus."

A wave of worry quickly moved over Marie's face.

Lord Abbey's face hardened at this. "Of course that news would displease you. Don't think I do not see how he looks at you, or you to him."

"I have never done anything wrong, Sebastian. Never," Marie replied truthfully. She never strayed from her vows, despite her feelings towards Klaus.

"Hush," he ordered in reply. "It is time. Take the girl and introduce her to those you've acquainted with. Tis time you've become useful."

Marie placed her hand on her stomach, knowing exactly what he was referring to with that comment and it ached her.

Katerina beamed as she walked over to Marie and smiled wide. "Oh, Marie. This place...it's glorious."

Marie swallowed a lump in her throat before putting a fake smile upon her face. "Indeed, Katerina." Linking arms together she smiled and said, "Come. Allow me to introduce you to a dear friend of mine."

Marie introduced Katerina to Trevor who recognized her instantly. Trevor believed that Marie had presented her to him as a way to gain him favor with Klaus. And for that, he was eternally grateful.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Katerina," Trevor greeted with a bow.

"Charmed," Katerina replied, smiling.

"My apologies, Katerina, but may I speak with Lady Abbey for a moment?" Trevor asked politely.

Katerina smiled more as she replied, "Of course. I will wait here for you, Marie."

Marie bowed her head and followed after Trevor to another part of the hall. She took a deep breath to prepare for what he had to say.

Trevor turned around and looked as if he could hardly contain himself. "Thank you, my friend. You have changed my life forever. I will tell Elijah at once."

Marie quickly reached out for Trevor to stop him. "Trevor, please...don't. I beg of you, get Katerina out of here before they see her." Marie couldn't bear the thought of Klaus seeing Katerina and looking at her the way he once looked at her first life; Tatia.

Trevor looked confused. "You didn't willingly bring her here? You do know who she is, do you not?"

"Of course I do," Marie replied. Granted she didn't know _everything_ but Katerina had her face...the face of her first life. She didn't know what that meant, but wasn't going to risk it.

"Then I will inform Elijah immediately," Trevor replied, pulling away his hand without another word.

Marie placed her hand upon her stomach again, only this time it was out of fear. After a moment she rejoined Katerina after spotting her husband enjoying himself elsewhere. "Katerina, perhaps we should depart early. I do not feel well."

Katerina gasped happily upon hearing that. "Are you finally with..."

Marie cut her off before the sentence could be finished. "No, I am not. And I don't think I ever will. So please, Katerina, can we please..." Her sentence was cut short due to the appearance of Trevor and Elijah.

Elijah looked at Katerina in a way that made a memory flash in Marie's mind. It was the way he used to look at Tatia. She had to close her eyes and look away, trying to keep the memory afar.

Finally, Elijah spoke. "Forgive me. You remind me of someone."

Trevor spoke next. "Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Elijah."

Elijah offered his hand that Katerina accepted with a curtsy as she said, "Pleasure, my Lord."

Bringing her hand to his lips, he said, "The pleasure is mine, Katerina."

* * *

 _'Present Day' Mystic Falls_

"How much longer?" Emery whispered as she and Elena played yet another game of tic-tac-toe.

"I don't know," Elena replied, though she too was growing impatient. They had been down there all night. Just as she was about to make her move in the game, Elijah's body contorted, making the girls jump before going over to him.

Elijah started to awaken but gasped as if he couldn't breathe. "Katerina?" he asked, looking at Elena.

"No, Elijah. It's me. It's Elena," she quietly corrected, trying to keep him quiet as well. The last thing she wanted was to draw the attention of those with super hearing in the house.

With every move Elijah made, it sounded as if his bones were breaking.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Emery asked, starting to _really_ doubt this decision.

The sisters scrambled back when Elijah rose to his feet, saying, "I...I can't breathe." Dropping to his knees, he asked, "What's happened to me?" Elijah tried to make a break for it, but he was too weak. "I...I can't be in this house."

It clicked for them then, but Emery voiced it. "You're not invited in."

"You need to get me out of here," Elijah informed them. Only he didn't need them. Elijah sped away and stopped a couple times before disappearing completely.

The sisters ran after him, up the stairs and found him through the front door on the porch. He didn't look too happy.

Elijah tried to get into the house but was blocked since he wasn't invited in. "What happened?" he asked but was instantly shushed by the sisters in reply.

Emery gestured upstairs then pointed to her ears as Elena whispered, "We'll tell you." And Emery added in quietly, "But not here."

The girls looked at each other before Elena asked, "Can I trust you?"

Elijah looked from Emery to Elena before answering with a question of his own. "Can I trust you?"

Elena gave Emery a look, silently telling her that it was okay.

Emery knew what it meant and sighed. She reached into her inside jacket pocket and pulled out the dagger. After gripping it tightly for a moment, she handed it out to Elijah.

Elijah almost looked surprised to see her do such a thing. He didn't take his eyes off her as he took the dagger from her hand. Even with the dagger now in his possession, he didn't stop looking at her...trying to figure her out.

* * *

Stefan suddenly awoke and realized that Elena wasn't in bed with him. He quickly went downstairs and passed Blair in the hall. "Hey, you seen Elena?"

"Not since last night. Emery either...why?" Blair asked but Stefan didn't answer and just kept on going. Blair didn't waste a moment before catching up with him.

Downstairs Stefan asked Andie if she had seen Elena or Emery, but she replied with, "No, I haven't."

Blair stopped in her tracks in front of Andie. "Who are you?"

"Andie, Damon's girlfriend," she replied proudly.

Blair laughed upon hearing that. "His what?"

Damon walked in with a smile as he walked towards Andie. "Hi, sweetie." When she held out a mug, he said, "Oh, my coffee." He smugly drank it in front of Blair before kissing Andie.

Blair felt her brain go blue screen of death, but forced herself out of it as Stefan said, "Hey, where's Elena?"

"I don't know, Stefan," Damon replied between kisses with Andie. "She's your girlfriend, mine's right here." He smirked at Blair upon saying that.

Blair held her hands out like she was strangling him for a moment before turning around on her heels to face Stefan. "You call Elena, I'll call Emery."

Stefan nodded in agreement and Blair almost gagged as she pulled out her cellphone due to the sickening display of flirtation between Damon and Andie.

They both got voicemails and both left messages. Stefan, seeing the PDA right in front of Blair, said, "What are you doing? She's not a wind up toy."

"Well, that's really none of your business. Is it, Stefan," Andie shot back.

Blair's eyes went wide as she looked from Damon and Andie to Stefan, whispering, "Is she compelled? She's compelled, isn't she?" That explained _so much._ Not even needing an answer, Blair shook her head and continued down the hall, only stopping when something caught her eye. "Uh...guys...why is the cellar door open?" she called out to them.

Blair didn't wait for a reply and just ran downstairs to the room where Elijah was being kept. She felt as if she had been punched in the gut when she found the empty room. "Tell me they didn't...please tell me they didn't!"

Stefan and Damon caught up with her, Stefan leaning against the door frame and Damon answering Blair by saying, "Yep, I think they did."

* * *

Katherine grumbled to herself as she walked into Alaric's kitchen to get Klaus, who was still in Alaric's body, a cup of coffee. Almost anything to appease the asshole at this point. As the coffee brewed, listened to the exchange between Klaus and Maddox.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Maddox said as he made his way to the door.

"Yes, do hurry," Klaus replied. "I am anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I can get."

Maddox nodded in understanding before walking out the door.

"Where's he going?" Katherine asked, holding up the freshly brewed cup of coffee to Klaus.

Klaus accepted the mug as he replied. "To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do."

Katherine really didn't care, but asked anyway. "Are you sure that's such a good idea, Klaus?"

Klaus walked around the counter and replied, "Well, the full moon is almost upon us. I've killed the witch, I have the moonstone, and the Doppelganger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse."

Katherine furrowed her brow. "And why would you do that here? Where there are so many people wanting to stop you."

Klaus sighed. "Because I have to. It's the birthplace of the Doppelganger."

A 'hmm' look crossed Katherine's face. "I didn't realize that was a requirement."

"Well, how could you?" Klaus replied. "You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina." Walking over to her, he continued with, "But I did find your birthplace and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you are."

Katherine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt."

Klaus smirked. "And that's exactly what I'm counting on." He then locked his eyes on hers and compelled, "You can't leave until I tell you to." On that note, he grabbed a jacket and headed out the door, leaving a grumbling Katherine behind him.

* * *

Elena pulled the car over to the side of the road as Emery leaned forward in the front seat while Elijah was drinking from a blood bag. "You look better," Elena commented.

Elijah finished off the blood before asking, "Where did you get the dagger?"

"We'll tell you everything," Elena replied. "But we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

Elijah scoffed mildly. "Your ability to make demands has _long_ passed."

Elena sighed. "No demands. I'm offering you my help...my sister and I are offering you our help."

"And in return, we want yours," Emery added.

Elijah looked at Emery, asking, "And why should I eve consider this?"

"Probably for the same reason you haven't killed us," Emery replied. "You need our help to kill Klaus. And apparently...we need you."

Elena's phone buzzed and with a sigh, she put it on speakerphone so Emery could also hear.

"Where are you?" Stefan and Blair both asked in their own ways before Blair asked, "Are you okay? Is Emery with you?"

"Yeah, we're okay," Elena replied.

"Where's Elijah?" Stefan then asked.

Elena sighed, "He's right here."

Before Blair could blow up, Stefan said, "Where? I'm on my way."

"No, Stefan and Blair whose probably silently fuming right now," Emery spoke up. "We need some...time alone with the Original. Blair, don't hate us."

"Don't even get me started on how I feel right now!" Blair shouted into the phone before she took a deep breath. "Okay, please listen to me. He can't be trusted, do you hear me? Do not trust him. He will just use you to get to Klaus, Elena. Please."

Elena looked at Elijah as she said, "Elijah is a noble man, Blair. He lives by a code of honor. I trust him. Emery and I trust him."

"I know what kind of man he is, Elena," Blair shot back. "Or did you forget that I know him and he killed me three times?!"

That comment _really_ caught Elijah's attention, but Elena spoke before he could say a word.

"No I have not forgotten, but he knows I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him again. By removing the dagger, I have proven myself and by Emery handing it over instead of stabbing him with it, she's proven herself as well."

"Why do all my sisters end up being lunatics?!" Blair shouted into the phone before pacing.

"Maybe it's genetic," Emery joked then grinned when Elena glared at her.

Stefan tried his best to calmly speak after that. "I think what Blair was trying to say was that you can't do this. Either of you."

"It's my decision, Stefan," Elena replied. "And Emery is supporting me, so please respect it. And please make sure that Damon and Blair don't do anything stupid." Before ending the call, Elena said, "We'll be in touch."

Once the call ended, Elijah looked at Emery and Elena with a raised brow. "Anyone care to tell me how, exactly, have I killed that girl three times?"

Emery and Elena looked at each other before Emery replied with, "Uh...that's something you're gonna have to talk to Blair about yourself."

* * *

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked when the call ended.

"She did," Stefan confirmed.

"She's lost it. They've both lost it!" Blair exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"They're not the only ones who've lost it," Damon muttered.

Blair crossed her arms and glared at him. "And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?"

Damon gestured to the phone as he said, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it wasn't the smartest move to let Elijah know that you've known him and that he's killed you three times." He shrugged a bit nonchalantly adding in, "Just saying."

"Elena knows that if Bonnie goes up against Klaus, that'll kill her. She and Emery are just trying to find another way," Stefan tried to defend them as well as change the subject.

"Yeah, well, their way is going to get Elena killed. And Emery if they try to use her in the sacrifice." Damon replied as he rose to his feet from the couch. "So we need to find them and stop them."

"I agree," Blair concurred and walked towards him.

"No," Stefan retorted. "We need to back off."

Blair looked at him like he was nuts. "Excuse me?"

"Look, I don't like this any more than either of you do. But we need to trust them. We need to let them do their thing," Stefan replied.

Blair scoffed sarcastically. "That might be your plan, but his is better." She started walking away but Stefan grabbed hold of her arm to stop her. That resulted in Blair's eyes turning gold in anger as she all but growled at him, and Damon stepping in by forcefully pulling Stefan's arm off her.

That didn't stop Stefan from repeating his words with a bit more force this time around. "I said _**back off**_."

* * *

"He's here," Elena informed Elijah who looked, for lack of better term, shocked.

"Klaus is here?" he asked.

Emery and Elena both nodded in reply, then Emery said, "He's possessing Alaric's body, or something."

Elijah scoffed. "Of course he has. One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what are his other tricks?" Elena asked, wanting to know everything. "What is he going to do next? You're the only one that knows him."

"Okay, come on," Emery retorted. "You and I both know that's not true. Like I said before, we should ask Blair."

Elijah looked between the girls and asked, "Alright, who is this Blair girl?"

Elena let out a heavy breath before asking, "Have you ever heard of the Cursed One?"

"The man cursed with unlimited lifetimes. Yes, I have heard of him," Elijah replied. "Why?"

"Her," Emery corrected. "You've heard of _her_."

Elijah looked at the girls, asking, "Are you telling me that Blair, the werewolf Blair, is also the Cursed One?"

"Yeah," Elena replied. "And apparently she's crossed paths with you at least three times."

"Who?" Elijah asked, needing to know.

Elena knew Blair was going to be pissed as hell, but she answered anyway. "I don't know the other two because the only one she has told me about is...is Marie."

Elijah appeared to be at a loss for words. "Blair is Lady Marie Abbey?" Now that he knew this...well, he wasn't sure what he was going to do about it.

* * *

 _England, 1492_

Katerina walked with Marie and the others through the Great Hall during the celebration as she asked, "Now where is this host of ours that I have heard so much about?"

"What have you heard?" Elijah asked, curiously.

"Only what Lady Marie has told me," Katerina innocently replied then giggled, "And what others have whispered."

"He's fashionably late," Marie interjected. "He always is. Likes to make an entrance."

"As does your husband, Lady Abbey," Elijah replied between sips of his wine. "With his obvious argument with you in the doorway."

Marie bowed her head apologetically. "I apologize for the display, my Lord. It won't happen again."

Elijah had a knowing look on his face as he continued to drink his wine because he knew that if Lord Abbey ever struck Marie again, well, to put it lightly...Klaus wouldn't stand for it.

Elijah turned around and held out his arm as Klaus descended the staircase into the hall, "Here he is."

Marie did everything in her power to keep herself from falling apart. She felt as if her heart was going to pound out of her chest. Not just because of the sight of him, but because she didn't want to see how Klaus would look at Katerina.

Klaus made his way through the crowd and stopped when the sight of Marie came into view. He smiled at her as he approached and almost didn't even notice Katerina was there. "Thank you for coming, Lady Abbey." Klaus took her hand and kissed it with a bow.

Marie smiled and curtsied then felt the dread as Elijah spoke.

"Katerina, allow me to introduce the Lord Niklaus," Elijah made sure Klaus saw Katerina now.

Klaus' attention turned away from Marie, to the woman who had just been introduced to him. He almost couldn't believe his eyes. His a far different smile than he had give Marie, he took Katerina's hand and kissed it before saying, "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please. Call me Klaus."

* * *

 _'Present Day' Mystic Falls_

Elijah instructed to be brought to Lockwood mansion. After ringing the doorbell, Carol answered with surprise. "Elijah? Elena? Emery? What happened?" The sight of Elijah's greatly tattered suit was a giveaway that _something_ had happened.

"I have had a bit of an incident," Elijah replied, "and could use a bit of your assistance."

Carol regrettably answered, "I'm actually on my way out to a meeting..."

Since she wasn't going to willingly help them, Elijah compelled her. "Please, it would just take but a moment."

The compulsion was successful, so Carol smiled and said, "Of course, come in. Anything you need."

The girls followed Elijah in as he said, "First I am going to need a change of attire."

"You can try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet," Carol replied then headed off to do just that.

"How did you know she wasn't on vervain?" Emery whispered to Elijah.

"Because," he answered simply, "I'm the one who got her off it. Before you and your friends killed me. Twice."

"Hey, one more time and you're even with Blair," Emery replied, smirking.

Elijah adjusted the cuffs to his jacket, saying, "Yes. I must inquire further about that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be down in a moment."

Emery watched as Elijah headed off to change and crossed her arms, thinking aloud, "Blair is gonna hate us for this."

Elena scoffed. "Hey, she's the one that brought it up. If she gets pissed, all we have to do is point that out."

Emery didn't quite buy it. "Even so, I doubt it. Blair is gonna be pissed."

When Elijah finally came back downstairs, he sat with the sisters in the living room. "So I assume that the Martin witches are no longer with us."

Elena shook her head. "No. I'm sorry."

Elijah sighed. "And Katerina. She would have been released from my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her," Emery replied. "She might be dead. We think she's probably dead."

Elijah smiled. "I doubt that. Not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for her after what she did. Death would have been too easy for me after what I did."

"What did you do?" Emery asked, leaning forward in interest.

"I ripped the heart out of his beloved," Elijah replied. "Lady Marie."

"Whoa, what? Klaus was in love with her?" Emery didn't really get that part.

Elijah nodded. "I hadn't seen that kind of love in him in a very long time. But he had it for her. He would have pardoned her if she returned, but of course, I didn't give her that chance."

Straying from the topic a bit, Elena said, "There's something I don't get. If you want Klaus dead so badly, then why did you punish Katherine for betraying him?"

Elijah's face hardened a little as he said, "I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay. There was a time I'd have done anything for Klaus..."

* * *

 _England, 1492_

Marie drank yet another glass of wine to keep her nerves at bay as Klaus spoke with Katerina.

"From where have you come, Katerina?" he asked.

"I'm quite new to town, my Lord," Katerina replied. "Lord and Lady Abbey were kind enough to take me into their home."

"Katerina is from Bulgaria," Elijah answered for her.

Klaus smiled. "Zradevei, Katerina."

Katerina looked beyond pleased, "Very good."

Marie interjected in that moment. "If you'll excuse me, my Lords, I must find my husband."

Just as she was about to leave, Klaus stopped her. "Won't you please stay with us, Lady Marie? It would be an honor."

Marie bowed her head, saying, "It would be my pleasure, but my husband..."

Klaus cut her sentence short. "If Lord Abbey has an issue with whom you spend your time, then he may speak about such matters with me." He took he hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. "Now, do not worry about him, Marie. Yes?"

Marie looked into his eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Alright."

Elijah smiled at the scene before him, "Happy Birthday, brother."

* * *

 _'Present Day' Mystic Falls_

Emery waved her hands out in front of her. "Whoa, whoa whoa. Klaus is your brother?"

"Yes," Elijah replied. "Klaus is my brother."

Emery slumped in her seat with a high pitched sigh. "And I thought my family tree was messed up."

Elena could hardly wrap her head around that. "I think I'm going to need a bit more time to process that bit of information."

Elijah almost looked amused as he picked up his cup of tea. Before taking a sip he said, "Yes, well, I'm a bit behind on the times but I believe that the term you are searching for is 'OMG'."

While Elena was trying to process _that_ even moreso than the whole brother bit, Emery couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Stefan got a call from Jenna saying that she was home, wanted to know where Elena and Jeremy were, and that Rick wanted her to meet up at the Grill. He told her not to go and that he'd be right over to explain everything. Blair wasn't about to let him explain it to her on his own, so she went with.

When they got there, Blair was so relieved to see Jenna. "Oh my god," she couldn't help but say as she gave Jenna a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Jenna replied, hugging Blair back. When their embrace ended, Stefan said, "Thank you for not going to the Grill. We're going to explain everything."

"Yeah, about that..." Jenna replied but was prevented by saying anything more when Klaus/Alaric came into the foyer.

"Hello Stefan, Blair," he greeted. "How's it going?"

* * *

After Elijah told them a bit more, Elena said, "Wait, there's a whole family of Originals?"

"Your Blair doesn't like to talk much, does she?" Elijah asked in reply.

"Not about her past lives," Elena admitted.

Elijah just accepted that answer and moved on. "My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children."

"Okay...so your parents were human?" Emery gathered based on the information.

Elijah rose to his feet, saying, "Our whole family was. Our origin as vampires is a very long story. Just know that we are the oldest vampires in the world. We are the Original family, and from us, all vampires were created."

Elena still wasn't getting something. "Okay, but Klaus is your brother and you want him dead?"

Elijah took a breath. "I need some air. I'm still feeling a tad...dead."

As he walked past the sisters, Emery said, "That must be a constant feeling for you. Since you are technically dead."

Elena shook her head with an 'I can't believe you just said that' look on her face.

"Come along, ladies," Elijah called out and with a bit of a shrug from Emery, they followed.

* * *

Blair, Stefan, and Jenna stood in the kitchen as Klaus/Alaric chopped up some vegetables.

Klaus looked at them and grinned. "You know, I find the act of chopping...calming. The feel of the blade in my hand, perhaps."

Blair rolled her shoulders a little out of discomfort because she wasn't sure if that was Klaus' way of hinting he knew she was _also_ Kaia, or if he was just trying pretty damn hard to make them uncomfortable.

Jenna was really losing her patience. "I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the hell is going on."

"Well," Klaus/Alaric replied looking at the Blair and Stefan, "would you like to tell her, or should I?"

"Tell me what?" Jenna asked in a demanding tone.

"Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" Klaus asked her, baiting her a bit. Given her 'wtf' face, he chuckled, "No? Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

Jenna brought her hands to her temples in confusion. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Well," Klaus/Alaric answered, "you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires." He chuckled. "There. I said it." Klaus/Alaric laughed and went to the stove.

Stefan looked at Blair, silently asking what the hell he was up to but Blair...well she didn't have an answer for him. This was not the Klaus she used to know. Not really.

Jenna scoffed. "Are you joking?"

"Not at all," Klaus/Alaric replied before turning back to them. "What about you, Stefan? Blair? Or are werewolves more your taste?"

"In literature," Stefan replied before Blair said anything out of anger. "Bram Stoker. It's dense. But I appreciate it."

"Hmm," Klaus/Alaric replied. "Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night?" Looking at Blair he added, "Except for werewolves, of course."

"Werewolves," Jenna scoffed. "Now I know you're joking."

"You know, I've read that there's an Aztec Curse on both species." Klaus/Alaric was _not_ letting this go. "It keeps werewolves slaves to the moon and vampires bound by the sun. Isn't that right?" he asked, looking at Blair and Stefan. "You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken. And that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it."

* * *

"So as you've seen," Elijah spoke as they walked, "that nothing can _kill_ an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite. Only the wood from one tree; a tree my family made sure burned."

"That's where the white ash for the dagger comes from," Elena stated, obviously.

"Even I got that," Emery couldn't help but sarcastically chime in.

"Yes," Elijah confirmed. "The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have a weakness in order to maintain the balance."

Elena blew some hair from her face before saying, "So the sun can't kill an Original. Why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the Sun and the Moon curse?"

Elijah chuckled in amusement. "Right. The curse of the Sun and Moon. It's all so...biblical sounding, don't you think?"

When they came to a stop, Emery crossed her arms, asking, "What's so funny?"

Elijah simply smiled before telling a bit more of the story...

* * *

 _England, 1492_

"Look," Elijah said smiling as he handed Klaus a scroll. "The Roman parchment."

Klaus looked at it in almost amusement. "I remember etching this scroll. Well, I was quite blistered from drink."

"Your finest work remains your Aztec drawings," Elijah replied.

"Not the African carvings?" Klaus asked. "'Cause I was quite proud of those."

"The Aztec," Elijah affirmed. "Who can resist a Shaman?"

Klaus laughed in amusement, "Yes."

* * *

 _'Present Day' Mystic Falls_

Elena was confused. "I don't understand. So Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like placing it," Elijah replied

"But why?" Elena asked next.

"Easiest way to discover the existence of a Doppelganger or to get your hands on some long, lost Moonstone is to have every single member or two warring species on the lookout for it," Elijah answered.

Elena was still confused. "So, it's not Aztec at all?"

Emery sighed in frustration. "Keep up with the program, sis. They obviously made the curse up."

"You're quite right, Emery," Elijah confirmed. "The Sun and the Moon curse is fake. It doesn't exist." After stating that, he starting walking again.

Elena's mouth gaped open a bit. "What?" she asked before she and her sister followed after him.

* * *

The table in the Gilbert dining room was set, the food was served, and all were seated. Blair's eyes went to Stefan in question. Stefan had a feeling what she was asking, whether or not he could smell anything 'weird' about it, but he didn't so he gave a nod that it was okay.

After the group ate in silence for a little, Klaus/Alaric said, "Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but...vampires are real." He looked at Stefan before asking Jenna as he stood, "Would you care for some more wine?"

Jenna had enough. She threw down her fork and demanded, "Get out."

"Excuse me?" Klaus/Alaric replied.

Blair got ready to act if she had to as Jenna continued on saying, "I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but..."

Klaus/Alaric was calm as he spoke, "Jenna.."

Jenna hit her hand on the table, though her voice was calm. "I said **get out**."

Blair and Stefan both rose to their feet. "You heard her," Stefan stated then Blair repeated, "Get out."

Klaus/Alaric looked right at Blair as he said, "I'm afraid I don't want to."

Jenna had enough. "Fine, I'll go! Blair, come on." She tried to make her way to Blair but Klaus/Alaric got in her path. He held up a knife to her saying, "You're not going anywhere."

Blair's eyes turned yellow as she leaped over the table to protect Jenna. She growled at Klaus/Alaric before Stefan used his speed to get him away from them, pressing the knife that was now in his possession against Klaus/Alaric's neck.

Without looking back to them, Stefan said, "Blair, get Jenna out of here now!"

"You can't kill him, Stefan!" Blair exclaimed, hating it, but it was true.

"Watch me," Stefan replied, pressing the knife into his throat, breaking the skin.

Klaus/Alaric chuckled. "I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one."

"Jenna get out of here," Blair told her, trying to get her to leave at least.

"No...I'm..." Jenna tried to get her words out but failed.

Stefan looked at Jenna with his vampire side showing and shouted, "I said go!"

Jenna gasped and looked at Blair whose eyes were golden again. Without another thought she grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

"Go ahead, kill me," Klaus/Alaric retorted. "Just remind Elena how easy it will be for me to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking the curse."

Blair pleadingly placed her hand on Stefan's shoulder. "Stefan, don't. Not like this."

Stefan pulled away with an angry grunt and just as Klaus/Alaric plastered a smug look on his face, Blair punched him so hard that he was rendered unconscious. "Next time, we will kill you." Blair kicked him a couple times for good measure. She turned to face Stefan and let out a deep breath. "Cat's out of the bag now."

"Yeah," Stefan replied with a sigh. "Yeah it is." On that note, they both ran out of the house.

* * *

As they walked the Lockwood Estate, Elijah explained about the curse. "Klaus and I made up the Sun and Moon curse dating back over a thousand years."

"But if there's no curse..." Elena was cut off by Emery when she said, "I bet there is a curse. Just not that one. Am I right?" Emery looked at Elijah when she asked that.

Elijah nodded in confirmation. "Indeed, you are. The real curse is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"Are you gonna leave it as a cliffhanger or care to elaborate?" Emery asked with sarcasm.

Elijah chuckled mildly, almost amused. "Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years." Stopping to turn and face Elena, he said, "And you are his only hope. The one with the Doppelganger blood."

"What is this curse?" Elena asked, starting to feel a bit annoyed.

Elena wasn't the only one feeling that. Elijah was just as perturbed. Pulling the previously acquired cell phones belonging to Emery and Elena out of his pocket, he said, "Your phones will not stop this incessant buzzing." Elijah returned them back to the sisters. "Answer them, please."

"It's Stefan," Elena informed to which Emery answered, "I got Blair." They both answered and had similar conversations that both led to the same explanation. The sisters almost said "No," in unison before Elena said, "I'll be right there."

Emery told Blair the same thing before they ended the call. "Klaus went after Jenna," Emery explained.

"I have to go to her," Elena added in.

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement," Elijah retorted.

"Well amend the freaking arrangement, Elijah. Jenna is Elena's family. She has to go." Emery ran a hand through her hair before offering, "If you're so worried about her not coming back, then I'll stay. Let Elena go and I'll stay as collateral."

"Emery you don't have to.." Elena started but was cut off when Elijah spoke.

"I accept these terms," he replied.

Elena looked at Emery and said "Thank you," before turning to Elijah. "I will return. You have my word."

Elijah's face was stoic as he spoke. "Your word means nothing to me until you live up to it."

After Elena hurried off, Emery turned to Elijah and asked, "So...you like tic-tac-toe?"

* * *

 _England, 1492_

Marie, dressed in black from head to toe, approached a laughing Katerina and Elijah. Katerina instantly rushed over to her saying, "I'm so sorry about Lord Abbey. Is there anything I can do?"

Marie hugged her friend and replied, "While your concern is appreciated, all will be well in time."

"But you will lose everything, Marie." Katerina was clearly worried for her friend. "With no heirs..."

Marie placed her hand over Katerina's. "All will be well in time," she repeated.

An idea came to Katerina's mind. "You should marry Lord Klaus," looking back to Elijah with a smile, she added, "Shouldn't she, my dear Elijah?"

"Katerina!" Marie exclaimed, such behavior wasn't privy in front of a Lord.

Elijah paid no mind to it and smiled. "I do believe they would make a fine match."

Marie looked down, trying to hide her smile, but failed.

Katerina smiled all the more. "You and Lord Klaus have true love, Marie. After all, it is not true love unless it is returned. Do you agree, my Lord?" she asked, turning to Elijah.

"I used to not believe in love," he replied. "But as of late...I find my beliefs changing."

Katerina smiled at Elijah as a blush tinged her cheeks. All the while, Marie just stood there in a wide eyed silence.

"What do I interrupt?" Klaus asked upon approach.

Marie turned around and gasped at the sight of the blood on his clothing. "Are you alright, my Lord?"

Klaus smiled and replied, "Not to worry, my Lady. The blood is not my own. The wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern." He turned his attention to Katerina, asking, "Would you do me the honor of taking a stroll?"

Katerina looked as if she was about to reject, but Marie regrettably shook her head, telling her not to. Katerina was confused, but smiled anyway. "It would be an honor."

As they walked away Marie grabbed hold of her arms and rubbed them, not once taking her eyes away. It wasn't until they were out of even a vampire's earshot that she asked Elijah, "Does he fancy her?"

Elijah placed an assuring hand on the small of her back. "Yes, my Lady. But not in the way you think."

Those words...well, those words made her worry all the more.

* * *

 _'Present Day' Mystic Falls_

Elena rushed into the Salvatore house and was instantly greeted by Blair. "She...I don't think I should go in there. My eyes...I think I freaked her out too."

"I'm on it," Elena replied, hugging her. "Thank you for being there and don't worry about Emery, she's fine."

Blair didn't like how Elena just left it at that with no explanation, but was going to take her word for it.

Elena went into the living room and found a crying Jenna sitting on the couch. Seeing that she was there and safe made her say, "Oh, Jenna, thank god."

Jenna leaned back to get away from Elena and shook her head. "No."

Elena felt horrible. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"When I was little, your mom used to tell me bedtime stories. Stories about vampires and werewolves. I never thought that what she said could be true." Jenna wiped some tears from her eyes. "But after seeing Stefan...and Blair..oh Blair, her eyes...I..."

"It's all true, Jenna," Elena replied. "I should have told you. _We_ should have told you. We thought...we thought that if you didn't know, you'd be safe. But then things got so out of control and everything that had been done to keep you out of it, it just blew up in our faces."

Jenna tried to keep her composure. "Who else knows?" When Elena didn't answer, Jenna started to make assumptions. "Jeremy? John? Hell, Emery?"

Elena pressed her lips together and nodded. "We were just trying to protect you."

Jenna scoffed. "Protect me?"

"I'm so sorry, Jenna. I will tell you everything." Elena needed her to understand...to be alright.

"No," Jenna retorted. "No. Elena, I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting you and Jeremy and Blair. That's _my_ job."

"There's nothing you could have done," Blair chimed in as she entered. "There's so much more to this than you know, Jenna."

Jenna looked at the girls with tears streaming down her face. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't either of you tell me?"

Blair didn't answer tat and just sat next to Jenna, taking her hand in hers. Jenna squeezed her and Elena's hand as she said, "I'm scared."

"I know," Blair replied, leaning her head on Jenna's shoulder.

"We're scared too," Elena added, moving to sit on the other side of Jenna.

The three of them hugged one another as teary apologies were expressed by both Blair and Elena, for more reasons than one.

* * *

After filling Jenna in as much as possible, Elena left the Salvatore house and went back to the Lockwoods. She walked into the mansion and found Emery sitting in the living room with Elijah playing tic-tac-toe. "I will never understand the point of this ridiculous game," he grumbled while placing an X in the center square.

"And yet you agreed to play," Emery pointed out as she placed her O before seeing Elena there. "Hey, sister. Welcome back."

"Tell me," Elena said to Elijah as she pulled off her jacket. "What is Klaus' curse."

"Your sister has been asking me the same thing since your departure," Elijah replied. "But, I believe now is a good time." He gestured for Elena to take a seat and once she did he began. "My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get along too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day."

"A war between the species?" Elena asked, not getting it.

Emery, however, did. "Vampires and werewolves. Right?" When Elijah nodded, she said, "So Klaus' bio dad was from a werewolf bloodline."

"Wait," Elena chimed in. "What does that make Klaus? A werewolf or a vampire?"

Elijah looked at the girls and explained. "He's both." After letting that sink in, he said, "A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

Elena was getting it now. "That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

Elijah moved to the doorway and leaned against it. "Klaus wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

Emery scoffed, "But you helped him."

"I helped him because I loved him," Elijah replied. "That's...changed. Now he must die."

"We have the dagger now," Elena said hopefully. "We can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger," Elijah explained. "So you see the conundrum? The dagger does not work."

"Are you telling us that Klaus can't be killed?" Emery asked as he rose to her feet and crossed her arms. "Because I'm pretty sure you've previously stated that witches or nature or whatever won't allow that kind of imbalance."

Elijah looked at her with an 'I know what I said' expression before saying, "There is one way to kill any supernatural species at the hands of the servants to nature themselves."

Elena sighed. "A witch. If they can channel that much power. But it would kill them."

Elijah walked around the room as he spoke. "The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition, that's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power _can_ kill Klaus."

The sisters exchanged a look before Elena said, "What if I could tell you that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?"

"Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know," he replied.

* * *

 _England, 1492_

Klaus looked into the fireplace as Elijah entered his quarters. "The full moon is tomorrow, brother. After all these centuries, it is finally time."

"I have been to see the witches," Elijah replied as he gathered up some books. "They believe they may have found a way to spare the Doppelganger."

"What does it matter if she lives or not?" Klaus asked, not seeing the point. "She is a means to an end, that is all."

"I don't believe Lady Marie would see it as such," Elijah retorted.

Klaus still didn't see an issue, especially where Marie was concerned. "Marie will accept it and understand."

"Even if she does, Katerina should die for your gain?" Elijah didn't like the idea of that what so ever.

"She is human," Klaus retorted. "Her life means nothing."

Elijah tried to get him to see reason. "If it was Marie.."

"Well, it is not Marie!" Klaus shouted. "She is the exception. Do not try to compare anyone or anything to her."

Elijah looked at his brother pleadingly. "I beg you to consider this."

Klaus walked over to his brother, looking him square in the eye. "Are you so foolish as to care for her?"

"Of course not," Elijah answered then added with mild snark, "As you have said before, love is a vampire's greatest weakness." Yes, he knew he was calling his brother out on his feelings for Marie, but if it helped him to get Klaus to agree then he was willing to do it.

"We are not weak, brother. We do not care," Klaus replied, straightening his posture.

"We did once," Elijah retorted.

"Too many lifetimes ago to matter." Seeing the flaws in the argument, Klaus placed his hand upon Elijah's shoulder and said, "Do not attempt to bring Marie into this conversation again, brother." After letting that sit, he continued. "Tell the witches not to bother. The sacrifice will happen as planned." Not about to hear or say another word, he departed.

* * *

 _'Present Day' Mystic Falls_

"You found a way to save the Doppelganger?" Emery asked, _really_ wishing they had known this before.

"Yes, Emery," Elijah replied, looking down. He lifted his eyes as he said, "I did. But unfortunately, Katerina and Marie took matters into their own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena asked, getting that vibe from him.

Elijah picked up the girls' jackets and handed them out as he said, "It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Without another word, Elijah walked out of the room.

Emery looked around the doorway before asking, "So...Elijah and Klaus had a thing for the 'sisters' and so did Damon and Stefan...and they say history doesn't repeat."

Elena looked at her sister and scoffed before leaving the room as well.

Emery held her arms out to her sides, asking, "What? What did I say?" before following after her.

* * *

 _England, 1492_

Klaus stormed over towards his brother demanding to know something. "What have you done?"

Elijah looked at his brother in confusion. "I don't understand."

"Katerina is gone. She has fled...so has Marie," Klaus explained in anger.

Elijah rose to his feet in disbelief. "No."

Klaus didn't believe his innocence. "What did you tell her?"

"Nothing," Elijah answered honestly. "I told her nothing."

Klaus grabbed hold of his brother and slammed him into the wall, shouting with his vampire side showing, "Do not lie to me!"

"Perhaps it was something you told Marie?" Elijah suggested, although knowing he was on thin ice.

"I said **nothing** ," Klaus spoke firmly.

Believing that, Elijah took a breath. "I will find her, brother. You have my word."

"If you do not," Klaus replied, "I give you my word you will be dead."

Neither of them knew they had different 'hers' in mind.

* * *

 _'Present Day' Mystic Falls_

Blair was sitting in the living room with Stefan and Damon. She sat in the chair with her legs hanging over the arm and a bourbon in her hand. Her eyes moved to the doorway when she saw Elena walk in with Emery. At the sight of who joined them, the glass fell from her hand to the floor, shattering. "You've invited him in?!"

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms to our deal," Elena answered, calmly.

"Oh, okay, so I'm protected from being killed a _fourth_ time by him. Well, that's nice," Blair shot back, rising to her feet.

"I don't remember Marie being this...dramatic," Elijah commented.

That got a rise out of Blair and she wanted to go after him but Damon held her back, saying, "Don't give him a reason to make it a fourth."

"None of you will come to harm at my hands," Elijah said as he approached. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked, not really caring what it was but asked anyway.

"An apology," Elijah answered, simply enough.

Blair scoffed. "Seriously? Yeah, okay. I'll apologize to you when you apologize to me for ripping out my heart!"

"Do calm yourself, Blair. I wasn't speaking to you." Elijah looked at the Salvatores. "I was speaking to them, since Emery has already done as was asked."

"Twice," Emery added in, holding up two fingers. "I made him play tic-tac-toe with me, so that was an additional apology."

Elena gave her sister a 'was that necessary' look.

Emery scoffed a chuckle before crossing her arms, muttering, "I was just trying to lighten the mood, jeeze."

Stefan took a breath before going to Elijah, saying, "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting the people I care about. I will _always_ protect the people I care about."

Elijah accepted his apology. "I understand."

All eyes turned to Damon, except for Blair's because she didn't think he would apologize. In fact, she'd be shocked as hell if he did.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself, and Elijah knows how to save my life." Elena needed him to apologize so Elijah would keep the end of the deal.

"She was determined to find another way, and she did," Emery chimed in, also hoping that Damon would kick his pride aside and apologize.

Blair scoffed. "I don't buy it, not one bit."

Damon had to hear it for himself. "Is that true?" he asked.

"It is," Elijah answered.

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked both Elena and Emery.

"We are," Elena replied.

Blair threw her hands up with a scoff of disgust. "I can't believe this is happening," she muttered.

Damon looked at them and said, "You can all go to hell."

Blair's eyes shot to Damon upon hearing that and a part of her was actually glad he said that and didn't apologize.

Without another word, Damon walked out of the room.

"What did you expect?" Blair asked due to the expressions in the room. "On top of _everything_ else. As I've said before, Elijah has killed me, the Cursed One, more than once. You seriously expect Damon to trust him after knowing that?" She scoffed and walked out of the room as well.

"Damon's just upset right now," Stefan said to Elijah. "But he'll come around."

Elijah's posture straightened as he said, "Perhaps. But that is doubtful. I can see he feels for Blair what Klaus once felt for Marie. I do not believe he will come around any time soon."

* * *

Maddox returned to the apartment with Klaus' luggage as well as his body. Greta Martin, a willing participant, was not too far behind. They were prepared to return Klaus to his body, and thus the ritual began.

Maddox and Greta knelt in front of the case holding Klaus' body as they chanted in Latin for the spell. Klaus/Alaric stood next to the case and waited for his return. They knew the spell worked when Alaric gasped and looked at Katherine in confusion. "Elena?" he asked before passing out onto the floor.

Maddox rose to his feet and opened the case for Klaus to make his exit.

Klaus walked out in his own body with a wide smirk across his face. "Well, now. That's more like it."

* * *

End Episode 19

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you writing buddy!**


	42. It wasn't supposed to be this way

Blair waited for Glory to meet her at the ruins of Fell's Church. She figured that would be the best place for them to meet and talk...alone.

Glory walked over with her bag of witchy stuff over her shoulder. Upon approach, she asked, "What is this about, Blair? I really don't want to leave Bonnie for too long."

Blair crossed her arms and let out a deep breath. "Glory...how much magic can you do without drawing attention to yourself?"

"Basic stuff and some other things, why?" she replied as she took a seat on a fallen tree.

"Because there's an elixir that Elijah has to bring Elena back to life and I don't trust him one bit so I need there to be a plan B and even a C if it comes to it," Blair was talking a mile a minute at that point.

Glory was barely keeping up so she had to wave her hands in front of her to get Blair to stop talking. "Whoa, Blair, slow down. Elijah has some sort of elixir that can bring Elena back to life?" Glory couldn't let that happen because the Doppelganger _had_ to die. "What do you want me to do about that?"

"I want you to see if it's legit. Is there a spell you can do to see if it really is what he says it is?" Blair wasn't going to risk anything.

Glory didn't know of such a spell but she did know a spell that would work in her favor. "Yes, I do know a spell like that. It won't be too big of a blip on the radar." At Blair's obvious relief to hear that, she asked, "What is plan B?"

Blair ran a hand through her hair before taking a seat next to Glory on the fallen tree. "I need you to find a way to keep me from turning. I think I know a way to stop Klaus from going through with it. But I need to be human in order to try."

Glory wanted more details but she didn't get a chance to ask for them when Blair said, "Can you do it?"

In fact, Glory did know a spell. "There is something, but we need Emery to do it. Since she is the only member of your family, that we know of, who hasn't triggered their curse it's kind of a...transfer. Emery will turn instead of you, but it only for one full moon. A spell like this can only be cast once."

"I will get her on board. She wants to save Elena as much as I do," Blair replied. "I can get her to do it."

Glory sighed heavily before saying, "Okay then...let's see this elixir."

* * *

Back at the Salvatore house, a conversation was had with the group. "You don't trust me?" Elijah questioned after being asked to perform the spell on the potion by Blair and her witch.

"You're seriously asking me that?" Blair shot back.

Glory, needing access to the bottle, nipped what was going on between them in the bud. "Look, it's obvious you guys have history of mistrust or whatever. This is just a simple spell to make sure that stuff is what you say it is. I think everyone would feel much better knowing for sure. Especially Elena, who's gonna be the one drinking it." She turned around to Elena in question.

Elena sighed and gestured out her arm, "Just let her do the spell. What's the harm?"

Elijah was about to refute, but Emery cut him off. "Elijah, I trust Glory with my life so I sure as hell trust her with my sister's. Please."

Elijah sighed and carefully handed the bottle over to Glory.

"Thank you," Glory replied and brought it to the cleared off coffee table. She sat in front of it and with blink to her eyes the candles ignited and the fireplace lit. Glory held her hands over the bottle and chanted in a long forgotten language. The bottle levitated and turned around before returning back to the table. Glory had succeeded with her spell, only it wasn't what they all thought it was.

"Well?" Elena asked, when the spell finished.

Glory rose to her feet and gave the bottle back to Elijah. "It is what he says it is," she convincingly lied. She lied because she didn't cast a spell to see what the elixir was. Glory cast a spell to strip all magical properties from it. Jane has made it very clear...the Doppelganger cannot be allowed to live.

"Okay then," Elena replied, going over to Elijah. "I guess I'll drink it now." On that note she popped the cork, closed her eyes, and gulped down the elixir. Once it was all gone, every last drop, she gagged a little. "Oh, that did not age well."

Now that was over, Emery asked, "Does Klaus have everything he needs to complete this ritual? Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has been waiting for centuries to break this curse. If he doesn't already have a werewolf, he knows where to find one," Elijah replied. "You're werewolf gene has not been activated, Emery. I would not worry."

"Yeah, well, Blair's is," Damon interjected. "What's to stop him from using her?"

Elijah doubted that Klaus would try and use Blair. "I doubt Klaus will use Blair in the ritual. As you've all made quite clear, she was Marie. If nothing else, Klaus would want to question her. I am sure he has another in mind."

"See," Blair said, "Nothing to worry about." Turning to her younger sister, she said, "Emery, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Emery replied and followed her out.

"I better get going," Glory said afterwards. "If you need anything, just call." She quickly caught up with the sisters and gestured for them to follow her.

* * *

Glory led the girls into the woods and that's where they told Emery what the plan was. "You're insane!" Emery exclaimed. "And you thought Elena and I were the insane ones? What _exactly_ do you think you have to make Klaus not go through with this?"

Blair pressed her hands against her temples. "Em, look. That's too much to get into, just please do this. It's one night. You will only turn for one moon then go back to being human because you will not be killing anyone. Okay? Please, trust me."

Emery looked at Glory in question, and once she received an assuring look, she sighed. "Oh for the love of all and mighty. Fine. Let's do this."

Glory etched the symbol into the ground and had the sisters stand within it. After slicing the palms of both girls, she made them hold their hands together. Glory then stood outside of the symbol and chanted. The wind blew and leaves swirled all around them. When Blair and Emery both gasped, she knew the spell was complete.

Blair felt like a part of her had been ripped out and Emery felt really weird. "Is that it?" Blair asked breathless.

"Yeah," Glory replied. "That's it."

Emery looked between them and asked, "Now what?"

"Now," Glory answered, "you have to go home. I've already spelled the cellar. You'll be able to go in but can't get out. Kinda like the tomb spell but it's only for tonight."

"Elena is gonna wonder where the hell I am," Emery pointed out.

"I'm just gonna tell her the truth. You're somewhere safe, just in case." Yeah, Blair knew that wasn't the whole truth, but there it was.

Emery hugged Blair tight before saying, "Keep her safe."

"That's the plan," Blair replied, hugging her as well, and watched as Emery hurried off.

"You're not gonna tell me what your whole plan is, are you?" Glory asked, looking at Blair.

Blair shook her head. "Not going to tell anyone. Because I'm afraid if I say it out loud...well, let's just say I really don't want to hear how crazy it is."

* * *

Blair went to Caroline's house, just in case things did go as she had planned. When Caroline answered the door, she looked surprised to see her there. "Hey, what's been going on? You've been MIA for days and..." Caroline was cut off by the sudden presence of Blair's lips on her own.

When their lips parted, Blair took a breath and said, "I'm sorry, I just had to do that."

"I'm not complaining," Caroline replied, smiling. "You going to come in? Go over the whole full moon thing tonight?"

"Actually, I've got it covered. Don't try and get involved tonight, okay?" Blair held onto Caroline's hands. "I need you safe tonight."

Caroline didn't like how this was going. "Blair, what's happening? You're scaring me."

"Nothing," Blair tried to assure her. "It's fine. It's gonna be fine. Just...don't try to find me tonight, okay? Promise me."

This felt wrong and worried her on so many levels but she said, "Okay, I promise. I'll be careful tonight."

Blair kissed Caroline's lips softly once before before whispering, "Thank you," and walked away before she lost the ability to hold herself and her own worry together.

* * *

When Blair got back to the Salvatore house, she barely made it through the door before Damon started questioning her. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure Emery got somewhere safe. Somewhere no one can enter without permission," Blair replied. "I don't want Klaus getting a hold of her and making her kill someone so he has a werewolf. I can't have two sisters in the sacrifice tonight." Blair tried to walk away, but Damon side stepped to block her.

"No, not buying it." His voice softened as he gently placed his hand to her chin, lifting her gaze. "What are you up to, Blair? Other than having Glory test the stuff you've done _nothing_. Nothing obvious anyway." Damon crossed his arms and leaned down a little to get closer to her. "What are you up to?"

" **Nothing** ," Blair answered firmly and pushed past him to get up the stairs. Right when she was about to walk into her room, Damon sped right in front of her. "Jesus!" she exclaimed.

"Actually, the name's Damon," he replied with snark. "Now answer the question."

Blair knew he wasn't going to let up so she said, "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

Damon knew for sure now that she was up to something. "Blair, don't make me ask again."

"Fine. I have a way to make sure Elena lives for sure. She won't be a part of the ritual at all," Blair replied.

Damon crossed his arms, "Explain. How can that work?"

"Elijah has said it himself. The one with the Doppelganger blood has to die. Elena isn't the only one with Doppelganger blood in her veins." Blair closed the door to her room behind them and turned on the water in the bathroom so super hearing ears couldn't hear them.

"Blair, just tell me what the hell is going on!" Damon couldn't stand this running around the bush. "Are you saying there's another Doppelganger?"

"No," Blair answered honestly. "I'm saying there's another person with Doppelganger blood in their veins...me." Before Damon could say a word, she said, "My first life was a Doppelganger, Damon. The Doppelganger blood will always flow through my veins, no matter the life I live. I'm going to trade my life for Elena's."

Damon looked as if he was about to explode. "And here I thought Emery got the crazy genes."

"I'll come back, Damon. It's not like it's a big deal. I'll come back." It took every bit of her strength to keep her voice from wavering. Because she knew she wouldn't come back. If Blair, or any life to come, was ever used in a sacrifice...there was no coming back from that. Blair knew this and yet she was still willing to do it if it meant saving Elena's life.

He wasn't accepting this. "No, you're not doing it."

"I didn't tell you this because I wanted your blessing. I told you because I owe you that," Blair replied as then ran a hand through her hair. "I need you to understand."

"Why?" Damon shot back. "It clearly doesn't matter what I think."

"I'll be fine, Damon," she tried to reiterate. "I'll take part of the sacrifice, Elena will be safe, Bonnie will kill Klaus, and in eighteen years I'll track you guys down and then you can give me grief. It'll all be over."

" **No** ," Damon answered firmly. "You're the one who had Glory do her witch business. You know the elixir is real. So why do you want to do this?!"

"Just because it's real, doesn't mean it's going to work, Damon," she retorted. "I _need_ it to work out this time. I failed once. I can't fail again."

Damon scoffed. "So that's what this is all about, huh? Your past life guilt is coming to bite you in the ass?"

Blair crossed her arms. "It's not like that."

"Oh really?" he asked skeptically. "So this has _nothing_ to do with Marie failing to save Katherine? It's not some twisted way of rewriting history?"

"No, Damon. It's not." Blair was firmer with her words this time. "This is about making sure that a girl I grew up with, my best friend, my _sister_ survives. I'm not doing this because Marie failed. I'm doing this because _I_ can't."

Before another word could be said, Elena came into the room with her phone in hand saying, "Hey, Blair, I just got off Skype with Emery and she told me about the spell...you mind telling me what's going on?" Elena looked between Blair and Damon, realizing she had just walked into something. "Uh, I can come back."

Damon's face hardened. "No, Elena, stay." Looking at Blair he said, "There is another way to ensure she lives."

When Damon's face changed she knew exactly what he was planning on doing. Damon sped over to Elena and bit into his wrist but before he could press the blood to her lips, his head twisted around and he fell to the floor.

Blair stood there breathing heavily at what she had done to Damon, again.

Elena looked shocked as her eyes went to her sister asking, "What the hell just happened?!"

Blair let out a deep breath, saying, "Long story."

* * *

Blair went downstairs to get a drink and found Elijah standing in the living room holding a glass of red wine out to her. "Care for a drink?" he offered in a way that he had done to Marie many a moon ago.

Blair felt like he was mocking her. "I prefer the stronger stuff now, thanks," she answered sarcastically.

As Elijah set down the glass, he asked "May I inquire what went on up there?"

"You can ask until you turn blue in the face, but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer you." Blair downed the recently poured glass of bourbon and poured herself another.

"Despite what has gone on between us, across several lifetimes it seems, you can talk to me. We were friends, once," Elijah replied.

Blair scoffed as she finished off the second glass. "Friends don't rip out other friends hearts. But thanks for the talk, it was great." She snapped in his direction with a mock smile before rolling her eyes.

Elijah sighed in subtle disappointment. "Tell Elena I will return before nightfall. We will proceed as planned."

Blair gave him a mocking thumbs up as he walked out the door. Yeah, they were going to proceed as planned, only they didn't know Blair had one of her own.

* * *

Caroline heard that Mrs Lockwood was in the hospital so she headed over there to check in. She was headed to the entrance just as Tyler and Jules were walking out of it.

"Tyler?" she said in surprise then scolded at his companion. "Jules."

Jules sighed, "I'll give you a few minutes, Tyler. Just a few." She walked away to give them a chance to talk.

"She's just making sure I'm safe," Tyler explained as he put his hands into his jacket pockets.

Caroline crossed her arms. "So, what? You two are like friends now?"

"She's helping me," he replied.

"I was helping you, Tyler. _Blair_ was helping you," she shot back.

Tyler looked to the ground before asking, "How is Blair doing? How is she?"

Only one thing came to mind in that moment to describe how Blair was doing, so Caroline voiced it. "Why don't you call her up and ask her yourself?" Not feeling comfortable talking to Tyler about Blair, she said, "I heard about your mom. Wanted to come check in."

Tyler appreciated that. "She's a bit banged up, but she'll be okay." He cleared his throat a bit before saying, "Caroline...if you see Blair, will you tell her that..." Deciding this wasn't the best idea, he sighed. "Nevermind. I should get going. Jules and I need to get on the road."

Caroline scoffed. "You're leaving again? Seriously?"

Tyler sighed. "I left for a reason, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. "Oh really? And what was that? Because not only have I been trying to figure out what the hell happened, Blair has been too and that's not cool, Tyler. She's had more than her fair share of people walk out on her, and you just added another name to the list." She was trying really hard not to lose her temper with him. "The least you could have done was said goodbye."

Tyler took a breath and didn't respond to what she had just said. Instead, he replied with, "Take care of yourself, Caroline. And tell Blair to do the same."

Neither of them were able to do or say another thing before they both felt a pain so bad in their heads that they fell to their knees. Maddox continued to use his magic on Tyler as Greta injected Caroline with vervain.

Greta, looking quite pleased with herself, said to Maddox, "Let's go." They gathered up the vampire and werewolf and went on their way.

* * *

Damon walked into the living room with a groan. "You have got to stop doing that," he said to Blair as he poured himself a drink.

"And you have got to accept the things you can't control," Blair shot back.

"That sounds like a line from AA," he muttered, taking a drink.

Blair almost chuckled. "Yeah, well, I should know. I was in it. Well, Mitchie was in it. Should have stuck with it, maybe the car wouldn't have gotten wrapped around the tree."

Damon stopped mid sip, looking at her. With a furrowed brow, he said, "I can't tell if you're being serious or not."

Blair just giggled and walked out of the room, on the way saying, "Don't go try looking for Elena. Stefan took her away from the day. Just to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, following her to the door.

"Anywhere but here," Blair shot back. "And don't try following me, Damon. I'll just snap your neck again." Leaving on that note, she slammed the door behind her.

Damon scoffed in mock offense. "Did she have to slam the door?" he thought aloud. "It's over a century old."

Blair, from the other side of the door, heard what he said and called out, "Yeah, well, so are you. And you never wanted me to go easy!" Once that was all said and done, she continued on her way to the Grill.

Damon, who was taking a sip from his drink, almost choked on his bourbon.

* * *

Jane walked down into the cellar of her home and sighed at the sight of Emery laying back, looking at the ceiling. "What have you done, girl?"

Emery sat up and faced her mom. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't already know."

Jane sighed as she sat down on the stairs. "You foolish child. You don't realize what you have done."

"I'm helping to save my sister," Emery retorted. "I know what I'm doing."

Jane shook her head. "No, Emery, you do not. I was hoping you would never have to know this but...the Doppelganger cannot be allowed to live."

Emery rose to her feet, not understanding what her mom was saying. "Mom? What are you talking about?"

"If the Doppelganger survives then Klaus will be able to create a whole new species, Emery. I cannot let that happen. I'm sorry, my girl...but Elena has to die." Jane rose to her feet and ascended the stairs.

Emery, feeling angry and confused, ran to the flight of stairs but couldn't even take the first step before hitting an invisible wall. Even though she couldn't follow Jane up the stairs, that didn't stop her from shouting. "Mom?! MOM! What are you doing A'majane?! Tell me right now!"

Jane stopped at the door and turned to her girl. "I'm so sorry, Emery. But this is the way it has to be. Goodbye my sweet girl." Jane closed the door and left the house. Even though the cellar was enchanted to be soundproof, Jane could imagine Emery's cries and that was heartbreaking. All she could think of was 'it wasn't supposed to be this way'.

* * *

While Klaus was out, and the apartment was empty, Katherine sat in front of Alaric's 'home phone' and drummed her fingers on the table. She couldn't believe she was having a debate about this. Was she actually getting a conscious. "Dammit," she muttered and picked up the phone. Dialing the first number that came to mind, she waited for an answer.

"I can't believe he was stupid enough to give you access to a phone," Damon said from the other end of the line in greeting.

"He's compelled me not to speak. But thanks to the vervain you brought me the other day, it didn't stick." Katherine replied.

"What do you want?" Damon asked, clearly not in the mood for games.

Katherine spoke quickly before she lost her nerve. "You didn't hear this from me, but Klaus is going to use your girlfriend's boyfriend in the sacrifice."

Damon was _very_ confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Klaus is going to use Tyler Lockwood in the ritual," she clarified.

He sounded uninterested when asked, "And I assume he's going to use you for the vampire?"

"Actually, no. I'm in the clear," Katherine replied, sounding pretty good about herself for that. "He's got Caroline Forbes to fill that slot. Yeah, okay, I kinda gave him the idea but...how Blair would feel about it is getting to me, okay? Don't make a big deal about this." When Damon was silent for awhile, she said, "Damon? You still there or did this ancient thing disconnect me?"

Damon sounded like a man on a mission when he asked, "Where are they?"

"Once again, you did _**not**_ hear this from me..." Katherine started to say but she was cut off.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! Where are they?" Damon was _not_ playing around.

Katherine let out a breath before saying, "The tomb. He's keeping them in the tomb." Upon giving out that information, Damon ended the call on his end. With a scoff, Katherine hung up the receiver and muttered, "You're welcome."

* * *

Damon made his way to the ruins of Fell's church but didn't make it to the lower level before Maddox appeared, asking, "Which one are you trying to save? The blonde or the wolf?"

Damon pursed his lips in thought before saying, "Both. But I'd settle for vampire Barbie." He knew that Blair would never forgive him if anything happened to Caroline.

Maddox scoffed. "Did you really think that Klaus would leave them unprotected?"

"No," Damon answered simply enough before speeding towards the witch, pinning him to the ground. Damon was in the process of strangling him when Maddox used his magic to throw him away.

Maddox stood as Damon crashed against the ruin's wall and continued to use his powers on him. That didn't last very long when a shot rang out, resulting in a bullet hitting him in the chest.

Damon didn't waste the opportunity and snapped the witch's neck. Since the witch had been taken care of, Damon turned to see where the shot had come from. When a tall man appearing to be in his twenties walked into view holding a rifle in his hand, Damon snapped, "Who the hell are you?"

The blonde answered with, "Name's Christopher. And you're welcome."

"I don't recall saying thank you," Damon replied with sarcasm then got serious. "Who are you?"

Chris place the rifle's strap over his shoulder as he walked over saying, "I'm pretty sure I already answered that question." He talked with his hand as continued to speak. "But hey, you're slow, that's okay. I'm Chris...and this is usually the part where the other person introduces themselves."

Damon had no idea who this guy was, but he already _didn't_ like him. "Thanks for the bullet, but I've got it from here."

Chris had the rifle aimed at Damon far faster than a human could have. "Now that thanks just didn't sound genuine. So before we get to know each other any better, why don't you tell me what you're doing here."

Damon held up his hand in peace as he approached. "Don't get too quick with that trigger now."

Chris responded to that by shooting Damon in the leg with the wooden ammunition. As Damon groaned and dropped to his knees, Chris sarcastically spoke, "Whoops. Slippery hands. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Probably the same as you," Damon grunted as he dug out the bullet. "To save those two from the sacrifice."

Chris clicked his tongue. "Now, see. Why didn't you just say that to begin with?" He shot Damon in the other leg before returning the rifle to his shoulder.

Damon cried out then yelled, "What was that for?!"

"I can't exactly have you running off after me, now can I?" Chris smirked and walked off, leaving Damon to do what he was set out to do.

Chris walked for a bit before he was pinned to a tree by a female force. The woman pressed her arm against his throat, making him chuckle weakly. "How you doin' Viv?" he strained to get out then gasped when she pulled away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Christopher?" Vivian shot back.

"Making sure the ritual doesn't happen," he simply replied.

Vivian pointed firmly at him, saying, "If you told _anyone_ who you are..." She didn't get the chance to finish her threat.

"I didn't tell anyone, Viv. I'm not an idiot..." Chris narrowed his eyes at her when she scoffed at that then continued his thought, "I know the terms."

Vivian held her hands out in front of her like she strangling him then clenched her fists. "Tomorrow's problem. Are they safe?"

Chris nodded. "Damon's got it handled."

"Bloody Salvatore," Vivian muttered then sighed. "No matter, let's go. It's going to be dark soon."

Chris nodded affirmatively then followed after her through the woods.

* * *

Blair and Alaric were pacing in the foyer at the Salvatore house waiting to hear something from _someone_. So far, they've heard nada. When the door finally opened, they both turned to it. "There you are," Alaric greeted Stefan as he entered. "When Blair and I got here the place was empty."

Stefan went right over to Blair and asked, "Where's Damon?"

"I haven't seen him since after he awoke from the neck breaking," she replied then looked very worried. "He did something else stupid, didn't he?" Another question came to mind in that moment, "Where's Elena?"

Stefan gave her a 'you already know the answer to that' look before pulling out his phone.

"Bad time little bro," Damon spoke into the phone.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked, not happy.

"I'm saving the day and the lives of two people Miss Blair cares _so_ much about," Damon answered. "Figured you'd understand. On another note, tell Elena to stay put."

"She's already gone, Damon," Stefan replied.

Damon didn't expect to hear that. "What?"

Stefan tried to keep himself together. "Klaus came. He took her."

Damon gripped his phone so hard he almost broke it. "I'll take care of it. And Stefan, make sure Blair doesn't go anywhere."

Stefan ended the call and turned around expecting to see Alaric _and_ Blair, but he only saw the former. "Where'd she go?"

Alaric didn't even realize she wasn't there anymore, but when he did, he said, "I really hope she's gone to the bathroom."

* * *

Damon walked with Caroline and Tyler through the woods but the moon was high in the sky and Tyler wasn't going to make it to the cellar.

Tyler dropped to the ground and cried out in pain as the transition started. Taking deep breaths, trying to keep the wolf at bay for as long as possible, he looked up at them and said, "I don't know if I can hold it off. Get out of here."

They didn't get a chance to react before Tyler's wolf fangs appeared and his eyes glowed. With a snarl he lunged towards Caroline but Damon intercepted. Tyler pinned Damon to the ground, growling and snarling as he snapped at him.

Finally Damon was able to throw Tyler off him. "Damon?" Caroline asked, worriedly.

"I'm fine," he replied, getting to his feet. "Get to the Lockwood cellar. If it kept him in it'll keep him out."

Caroline wasn't too quick to go. "Damon..."

"Blair will have my head if anything happens to you so just go!" Damon shouted at her.

A wave of reluctance moved over her before she sped off towards the cellar. Damon sped off in the opposite direction as Tyler's transition painfully and more quickly continued.

* * *

Klaus stormed into Alaric's apartment, asking Katherine, "Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." Remembering that he had compelled he not to speak until he said so, he added in, "You may speak."

"I don't know," Katherine answered, going along with the whole compulsion thing even though she was on vervain. She had to until Klaus gave her permission to leave since he compelled her to stay there before Damon brought her the vervain. Looking to the ceiling with a sigh, she asked, "Where's Elena?"

"I sent her off with Greta," Klaus replied as he went onto his computer. Smirking at the video of a groaning, chained up woman, he said, "It's almost time."

Just then the apartment door flew open and a 'whoosh' entered. "I wasn't aware you had been invited in," Klaus stated, displeased.

Damon aka the 'whoosh' answered with, "I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual."

Klaus chuckled, amused. "Oh, really?"

"That's right," Damon replied. "I've rescued the vampire, the werewolf, and killed your witch."

Klaus was _really_ not amused. "Excuse me?"

"You can kill me for it. I don't care." If it meant stopping Blair's lunacy, then yeah, he really didn't care. "It was all _me._ "

Klaus looked behind Damon to Katherine, saying, "Katerina, would you give us a moment?"

Katherine nodded her head and left the room, all the while trying to figure out what the hell Damon was doing.

Now that Katherine was gone, Klaus turned his attention back to Damon. "I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire. In love with the Cursed One. The...'sister' to the Doppelganger... twice."

Before Klaus could continued, Damon interjected with an 'I know more than you tone', "She's been a Doppelganger's sister three times actually," he then added in like it was no big deal, "but who's counting?"

Klaus paid no mind to Damon's words, in spite of the annoyance, and picked up where he left off. "I knew either you or Blair would try to stop me. It was just a 50/50 guess on who. I must say though, I was so very hoping it would have been Blair. We have _so_ much to catch up on." Seeing Damon's expression to that made amused Klaus and it _almost_ made up for Damon's snark.

Klaus went over to the table and pushed a button on his laptop to increase the volume. The woman who was previous groaning was now screaming in pain. Looking quite pleased with himself, he said, "The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" Klaus tossed Damon his cellphone that held the same video.

Damon caught it easily and waited to see who the werewolf was. When the woman's face was shown, he should have known. "Jules."

Klaus walked circles around Damon as he spoke, "When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse you learn a thing or two." His tone got more serious as he went one. "First rule: Always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch."

Damon finished his sentence for him. "Back-up vampire."

Klaus smirked. "I've got that covered, too." He then snapped Damon's neck in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Caroline made it to the cellar and closed the door behind her. She rushed through the gates closing them as she went but Tyler's wolf still made it through.

Standing behind a gate, holding onto the chains to keep it closed, Caroline felt terrified. "Tyler...please. It's Caroline."

Tyler's wolf didn't care. All he smelled was vampire. He lunged for the gate but didn't get very far when a tanish werewolf tackled him to the ground. Tyler got back to his feet and bore his teeth as he growled at the appearance at the new wolf.

The tan wolf stood protectively in front of the gate and returned the growl with a snarl of his own, making it clear that he wasn't going to let Tyler get _anywhere_ near the vampire within.

Caroline gasped at this sight and knew, based off the coloring of the new wolf, that it wasn't Blair. So all she could think of was...who the hell was it?

Tyler wasn't about to back down, though. Once again, his wolf lunged and the tan wolf defended. While Tyler and the mystery wolf were going at it, Caroline quickly opened the gate and ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Damon awoke with a groan in Alaric's apartment. "What happened? Why didn't he take me?"

"He couldn't," Katherine replied, handing him a blood bag. "He said you were as good as dead."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damon rose to his feet and took the bag from her.

"You tell me," she shot back, pulling up his sleeve revealing the infected looking bite mark on his arm. "What's that?"

Damon sighed. "A werewolf bite."

As he walked over to the counter to take a seat, she said, "It's not that bad."

"Will be," he replied.

Katherine didn't really know what to say. "So..that's just it? You're going to die?"

Damon had a 'maybe, maybe not' expression on his face. "Well, that depends. You know anything about a cure?" When Katherine shook her head, he said, "Me, either."

After a silence, he asked, "If he's not going to use me then...who _is_ Klaus using?"

Katherine really looked like she didn't want to answer that but did, given Damon's expression. "Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. He's going to turn her and use her."

That statement infuriated Damon. He stormed off to the door and grabbed his leather jacket along the way.

"What are you doing, Damon?" Katherine asked, following him.

He turned around and shot back, "You're such a hypocrite, Katherine. You call me up saying you're worried how Blair would feel about Caroline and Tyler being used in the sacrifice but you didn't think once about how she would feel about a woman who's practically her family being used?"

"Of course I thought about it!" she defended. "But it was either me or her and I chose me."

Damon scoffed. "Blair is never going to forgive you for this."

Katherine crossed her arms. "We'll see. And don't go trying anything stupid, Damon. Klaus made it clear that your blood is impure so he won't take you as a trade or anything."

"I need to try something," Damon replied as he walked to the door.

"Oh, really? And what exactly is that?" Katherine asked, going as far as she could.

Damon turned around to say "I'm gonna try to keep Blair from getting herself killed along with everyone else she loves." On that note, he closed the door behind him.

* * *

It was such a strange sensation for Blair as she walked through the woods. She felt the call of the moon, but her body didn't try to change. Even though she was still in her human form she felt stronger, moved faster, and her senses were heightened, just as they would have been if she was in her wolf form. Going back to 'normal' would be very strange. Blair scoffed at the thought because if things went the way she planned then there was no going back to normal for her. This...this would be it. Luckily she did what she wanted to do and left behind what she did.

Blair easily tracked Elena through the woods to the ritual and in fact she arrived soon after Greta and Elena did. "Blair?" Elena called out in shock, but Blair was distracted.

"Jenna?" Blair gasped, seeing her lifeless body on the ground. She and Elena ran over to her in tears.

"He...he killed her? Why did he kill her? I did everything he asked!" Elena exclaimed through tears.

In that moment, Jenna gasped awake and Blair feared for the worst because the worst was happening.

"She's not dead," Great informed them, almost laughing. "She's in transition."

The girls looked at each other before Blair asked Jenna, "Do you remember what happened?"

Jenna looked to Elena and said, "You called me. You were so scared." In that second she realized what had happened. "Dammit. I should have realized it wasn't you. As soon as I stepped out of the house, someone grabbed me. A vampire."

"Klaus," Blair guessed with pure disdain in her tone.

"Who else," Elena replied and Jenna continued.

"He made me drink his blood and I...I don't..." Jenna was starting to get really scared now. "I don't remember anything after that." Looking around, she asked, "Where are we?"

"We're at the quarry," Elena answered, trying to keep Jenna calm. "He brought us here."

Jenna looked at Blair in confusion. "You too? Aren't you supposed to be a wolf right now?"

"No, I tracked Elena here and that's a long story," Blair replied, moving some hair behind her ears.

Jenna was starting to lose it. "Why don't I remember anything?" Something then clicked inside her, a wave of realization. "Oh, god...that's why she said transitioning? I...he turned me into a vampire, didn't he?"

Elena and Blair both took Jenna's hands in an attempt to ground her. "Jenna, listen to me," Elena said to her. "Everything's going to be okay. We're going to get you out of here."

"I'm a vampire?" Jenna asked, trying to wrap her head around that.

"And I bet you're hungry," Greta said upon approach.

Blair felt her blood boil and with a snarl she charged towards the witch, only to be flung back against a nearby tree.

"I may not be able to harm you, but I'm not going to allow your interference," Greta said to Blair as she used her magic to essentially bind Blair to the tree. No matter how hard Blair fought, she could barely move.

Elena tried to get a rock while Greta was distracted, but she too was thrown back. Elena cried out as she hit the ground and gasped when the area around her ignited in a circle of fire. She tried to get out of the circle to no avail.

"Don't bother trying to get out," Greta said as she prepared. "I've spelled the circle. You're trapped no matter what you do."

"Greta, please, just let her go," Elena pleaded.

Greta used a sharpened stone to slice her arm to feed Jenna her blood. "Klaus chose her." Looking at the new vampire, she said, "Drink it."

"Jenna, no!" Blair called out, still trying to break out of the invisible, magical bonds.

"I'm sorry," Jenna said softly because she couldn't fight the urge. Jenna bit into Greta's arm and consumed the blood to complete her transition into a vampire.

"When I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" Blair shouted at the witch.

Greta just looked at her smugly as she waved her hand to ignite the circle around Jenna, thus trapping her as well. That wasn't the only spell she cast in that moment, fore with her other hand she used her magic to silence Blair.

Blair cried out in anger because it...it wasn't supposed to be this way. Her eyes darted towards the cries of another. Greta pulled Jules into the circle and tossed her to the ground. Blair had no idea that Jules was back, yet alone going to be used in the ritual. This was so messed up.

Elena tried to get Greta to see reason. "Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance in nature. It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

"My duty is to Klaus!" she retorted. "The new order."

As if on cue, Klaus appeared at Greta's side. "It's nice to know I still have a dance partner." He looked around at the scene in pride before his eyes locked upon Blair. "Well, now. Isn't this a surprise." Klaus walked over to Blair at the nearby tree and cocked his head to the side as he looked at her. "You just couldn't stay away, could you?" He reached out a hand to caress her face but pulled back when Blair snapped at him since she couldn't speak at the moment.

Klaus laughed at the action. "Ooo, feitsy aren't we, Little Wolf? My, have you changed."

Greta cleared her throat to get Klaus' attention. "Shall we proceed?"

With his eyes still on Blair, he said, "Yes, we shall," and made his way back to the witch, pulling the moonstone out of his pocket. "I've spent five hundred years looking for this. Hate to part with it."

Greta smirked as she took the stone from him and held it over her altar. "The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?"

Klaus couldn't forget. "I remember."

Greta dropped the stone onto her altar that ignited a fire upon it. With her hands held to her sides, she started the incantation.

Jules groaned in pain as she lifted her head to look at Blair. Due to the spell the witch cast, she was also stuck in human form. "Blair...everything I did...I was just trying to help...I didn't think you two could make it alone. I..I'm sorry."

Blair wanted to say so much and yet she could say nothing due to that witch bitch. Oh...Blair couldn't wait to get her hands on her.

Klaus approached Jules, asking, "Shall we?" The ring of fire went out, releasing Jules. She turned to him with golden eyes and growled before lunging. Alas, she was no match for him. Klaus instantly pinned her to the ground and ripped her heart from her chest. He brought the bloody heart over to the altar and let the crimson liquid drip down upon it. "Tell me it's working."

Greta smiled, "It's working."

Jenna knew she was next and looked at Blair. "Blair, listen to me. No matter what happens, you remember that I love you. You remember that you are loved. You live your life, one after another, as many as they come and you _live._ Do you hear me?" When Jenna received a teary eyed nod from Blair, she smiled and said, "I love you, kiddo."

Jenna turned to Elena and said, "Same goes for you, Elena. No matter what happens...I _love_ you."

Elena crouched down and got as close to Jenna as she could. "I love you too, Jenna. I'm going to be fine. I'm going to get through this. You...you just promise me something, okay? When the circle is lifted..." she quieted her voice before saying, "run."

* * *

John walked up to Jane's home and was surprised to see her exiting with bags in her hands. "Going somewhere?"

"Far away from this place as possible," Jane replied, walking down the stairs to her car. "What do you want?"

"I need you to cast a spell for me," he replied.

"Oh, no, sugar. I'm not doing any more for you or yours." Jane clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Mnh mnh,"

This was the last thing John wanted to hear. "I got a message from Emery this afternoon telling me what was going on. I just found out that Klaus already has Elena and I need you to cast the spell. You know the one I'm talking about."

Jane laughed. "That's no spell, that's a _curse_. You really think she'd forgive you for that."

"If it means there's a chance for her to come back, I'm willing to take it. I don't trust the plan that's in place, A'majane. I'm begging you. Do this." John would do anything at this point to keep Elena...or a version of her alive.

Before Jane could refuse again, Glory walked out onto the porch. "I'll do it," she said.

"Don't be stupid, girl. A curse like that will make you a beacon for days to come." Jane made a 'pfft' sound and waved her hand.

"Elena is Emery's sister, A'majane. I'll do it." Glory was not going to waver on her decision.

Jane walked right up to Emery and spoke fiercely to her. "You do this and you are no longer under my protection. You understand?"

Glory nodded. "I should have said no to you a long time ago."

Jane scoffed and waved her hand. "She's all yours," she spat as she walked past John to get into her car. Jane gripped the wheel tightly for a moment as she thought about everything she was leaving behind. Pushing it all from her mind, she put her vehicle into gear and sped off.

Glory let out a deep breath and asked, "You do know what this is going to cost you, do you not?"

John nodded. "I do."

"Well then," she replied, stepping aside, "I welcome you into my home."

John entered the house with ease and sat at the table, waiting for Glory to finish preparing.

As she was setting things up, she said, "I assume you know what's needed."

John pulled out some items from his pocket. "Mind, body, and soul. Her diary for the mind and the soul and some hair for the body. Will this work?"

"A combo ingredient, I like it," Glory replied, taking the items to place within the center of the symbol. Once they were placed, Glory pulled out a knife and held out her hand for his. "You know this is going to hurt, right?"

John sighed and extended his hand. Glory sliced his palm and used the dripping blood to trace over the symbol, chanting as she went. Once the symbol was covered, his blood dripped on the objects. Glory took his hand away and continued to chant. The blood swirled and moved about, blending and re-blending within itself until finally it ignited. After burning for a few moments, the blood, the objects and the symbol itself turned to ash. The door burst open and a spontaneous wind swept through the house, carrying the ashes away with it, out into the night sky.

Glory had to take a seat after casting that spell and spoke a bit breathlessly. "I hope you said your goodbyes, John. Because if their plans fail and Elena does die then..."

"I know, Glory. I know." Looking out the open door he continued by saying, "I will die and Elena will become a Cursed One."

* * *

Klaus approached Jenna's circle with a stake in hand. "It's time," he stated.

Blair silently, yet fervently protested as Elena pleaded. "Klaus, no. I did everything you asked. I didn't run. I know someone has to die, but please, not her. She's not just my family, Klaus. She's Blair's family. Please."

With his eyes locked on Jenna, he said, "Well, well. I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus said this because he heard Stefan's approach.

Stefan stood at the top of the cliff above the ritual. "I'm here to talk."

Klaus was intrigued. "Very well then." In the blink of an eye he was right up there with Stefan. "What can I do for you, Mr Salvatore?"

"You don't need to kill Jenna," Stefan replied. "I'll take her place."

Klaus thought about it for a split second. "Oh, I don't know. I rather appreciate the symmetry of three women...Three goddesses, sacrificed at nature's altar."

Stefan was doing his best to keep his cool. "Don't play games with me. You'll get what you want."

"You're quite the hero, aren't you?" Nodding a bit, Klaus continued. "I've heard that about you."

Stefan wanted to get straight to the point. "Just make the trade. Me for Jenna."

Down below, Jenna gasped. "Oh my god."

Elena looked very, _very_ worried. "What is it?"

"I...I heard what they were saying," Jenna replied. "Stefan...he...he wants to take my place."

When Blair heard what Jenna said about Stefan's plan, she couldn't help but roll he eyes because she had a pretty good feeling that Klaus was _not_ going to accept the trade. Of course, Stefan doesn't remember why and if he did then he would have realized how stupid an idea it was. Yes, Blair was quite aware of the irony.

Her eyes darted to Stefan who walked towards the ritual with Klaus. "Quite the predicament," Klaus spoke. "You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

Elena sighed regrettably, "Stefan..."

"It's okay," he replied in assurance.

"Well then, Elena," Klaus interjected as he waves his hand between Stefan and Jenna, "Who's it going to be?"

Blair growled and tried to get out of the magical binds. Klaus turned to her in amusement, saying, "Calm down, Little Wolf. You know you're not going anywhere."

"I won't choose," Elena stated firmly.

Klaus now turned his attention to her. "Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." Klaus drove the stake into Stefan's spine and threw him to the ground. "I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." With a bit of a dramatic display he swung Stefan around, snapping his neck in the process. Now that that was all said and done, he turned to the witch. "Whenever you are ready, Greta."

Greta resumed the ritual, causing the circle of fire around Jenna to diminish.

Since all Blair could do was growl at this point, that's what she did to express herself. Jenna didn't deserve to die, she couldn't let that happen.

"No!" Elena cried out and tried to get through the flames, but they just grew in front of her.

Jenna took deep breaths and looked from Blair to Elena. "It's alright, girls. I know what I have to do." Jenna sped off towards Greta and tried to kill her. She didn't accomplish her task before Klaus drove the stake into her side and threw her down. Jenna gasped and looked at the girls. She heard Elena tell her to turn it off so she wouldn't be scared anymore, but she didn't...she couldn't. Jenna didn't want to spend her last moments not feeling the love she had for Jeremy and those two girls.

Klaus flipped Jenna over onto her back and without a second thought, he drove the stake into her heart. Ignoring the cries from both Elena and Blair, he stepped over Jenna's body and went back to Greta for the continuation of the ritual.

Blair, even though she couldn't leave the tree, slumped to the ground. She couldn't even feel her legs beneath her...everything was numb. Well...not everything. If nothing else, Jenna's death fueled Blair's need to save Elena even more.

Blair almost jumped fifty feet when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Glory there with her finger pressed to her lips. Glory cast a quick spell to release Blair from her binds as well as the spell that had muted her. When Blair looked at her in question, Glory's only response was a whispered, "I'm sorry..." before she disappeared as quickly as she came.

By the time Glory had finished her spell, Klaus had Elena at the altar, now that she had her voice and freedom, she cried out "Klaus, no!" Blair ran over to them and pleaded, "Klaus, you don't have to kill her. Use me, kill me!"

Elena was confused and Klaus laughed. "You are not a Doppelganger, Little Wolf. Now quiet!"

Before Klaus drove his fangs into her, Blair quickly said, "The curse states that the one with Doppelganger blood has to die. Not the Doppelganger specifically. You can use me, I am the Cursed One, my first life was the Doppelganger. I was Tatia, Klaus! Her soul is my soul, her blood is my blood. I'm begging you, don't kill Elena. Use me!"

Klaus looked at her in wonder and disbelief, yet did and said nothing as she continued to speak.

"You don't believe me? The pendant you wear around your neck you gave that to Tatia, you gave that to _me_ the night of the comet when we swore we would love one another forever, remember? But I couldn't keep that vow, could I?" There was nothing else she could do or say to prove to him who she was...what she is. Blair hoped that it was enough.

Klaus looked at Elena who said to him, "Go to hell." His eyes moved back to Blair and in that moment he made his decision. Klaus drove his fangs into Elena's neck and proceeded to drain her blood. Klaus was not going to risk the ritual if Blair wasn't telling the truth...nor was he about to risk her if she was.

" **NO!** " Blair cried and tried to get to them but was flown back near a now conscious Stefan who still couldn't move. Blair looked up and watched as Elena's body fell to the ground. She screamed in pain and loss with every breath she had.

Klaus walked away from the altar and said, "I can feel it...it's happening." He looked to the full moon and felt its pull. In that moment his bones started cracking as his transition into a wolf began.

Blair dug her hands into the dirt and wanted to attack but stopped when Klaus was thrown away with a cry of pain. She looked over and saw Bonnie approaching as she cast her spell. Since Bonnie was taking care of Klaus, Blair ran over to the distracted witch and snapped her neck. Damon appeared at her side a second later. "Beat you to it," she stated with her eyes still wet from tears before going to Elena's side, praying that the elixir worked since she had failed.

"Let me get her out of here," Damon said softly, referring to Elena.

Blair nodded and moved away to let him through.

When Damon scooped Elena up and carried her off, he turned back to Blair and asked, "You coming?"

She shook her head in reply. "I want to see him die."

Damon could understand that and didn't argue. He continued off with Elena, also assuming that the elixir was going to work and that she would awaken.

Blair watched Klaus writhing in pain on the ground and she was glad to see it. It was time he felt even a sliver of the pain he had inflicted on others. When Elijah walked over to Klaus, Blair couldn't believe that she was actually glad to see him. Because now that Elijah was there, it meant the death of Klaus. At least...it better.

Bonnie had cast all the magic she needed to. The rest was up to Elijah. She ceased her magic and watched.

Klaus looked shocked to see his brother standing above him. "Elijah?" he got out weakly.

"Hello, brother," Elijah replied, nonchalantly before crouching down and driving his hand into Klaus' chest. His fingers gripped around Klaus' heart, ready to pull, as he said "In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Elijah was about to rip out his brother's heart but was stopped by his words.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus exclaimed, knowing that would be the only thing to stop his brother. "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them."

"Elijah!" Blair called out, "Don't listen to him, please."

Elijah turned to Blair and looked at her...differently. He had heard what she tried to do, what she said before, but didn't believe it until that moment. He could... _see_ Tatia in her. Something he hadn't seen before. Because of this he almost listened to her.

"Elijah," Klaus weakly pleaded, "I can take you to them. I give you my word...brother."

Bonnie could see this going south real fast. "Do it and I'll take you both out."

"You'll die," Elijah retorted.

"I don't care!" Bonnie shot back.

Elijah looked down at his brother before looking back up to Blair. When he did this, she _knew_ that he was going to run. "I'm sorry," he said to her before grabbing hold of Klaus and speeding off.

"No!" Blair cried but it was too late, he was gone and nothing had gone the way any of them had hoped.

* * *

The group waited in the Salvatore's living room for Elena to wake up, but she hadn't. The sun had already risen and she still hadn't awakened. When John arrived, he pulled Blair aside and said, "If she doesn't wake up...you need to know something."

Blair didn't like where this was going. "What did you do?"

John's only answer was, "She's like you now."

Blair only needed a second before she understood his meaning. She almost ripped him apart right there but Emery came running into the house. "Where is she?!" she exclaimed and ran straight over to Elena.

John took this moment to pull out a couple envelopes and handed them to Blair. "Take care of each other," he said to her before walking out of the room.

Blair wasn't about to let him get away that easily. She took off after him and gasped when he collapsed to the floor. Blair's eyes went straight over to Elena's body on the couch because now she knew...Elena was never going to wake up. At least...not in this lifetime.

* * *

The following day, Blair sat in Elena's writing spot at the window as a memory from a few years ago went through her mind...

 _Elena and Blair we shopping and once again Blair picked out something that was all black. "All you ever wear is black. If you keep it up you'll never have anything to wear to my funeral."_

 _Blair made a 'pfft' sound and said, "I just won't wear black to your funeral. I'll wear...oooo maybe polka dots. Oh, I know, rainbow tie dye!" She had no problems joking about this since odds were Elena would live far longer than she._

 _Elena rolled her eyes and the girls got a laugh out of the whole situation as they continued their shopping._

Blair pulled herself from her memory and moved her fingers over the multicolored tie dye dress she was wearing.

Jeremy and Emery came into the bedroom, each of them mourning the losses as well, but Blair seemed to be taking it the hardest. They were both dressed for the private ceremony for Jenna, John, and...Elena.

Jeremy knocked gently on the door before going over to Blair. "Blair..." he started to say, but she cut him off.

Blair turned to them, saying, "I'm _**so**_ _ **sorry**_."

"It's not your fault, Blair," Emery tried to assure her, but it didn't work.

"Yes it is! He should have used me. He was supposed to use me! Elena shouldn't have died. It should have been me!" Blair couldn't keep herself together any longer, not when she and so many other parts of her were longing to mourn.

Jeremy pulled Blair to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. "This is not your fault, Blair. Do you hear me? You did everything you could."

Emery joined in on the hug and said softly to Blair, "We still have you."

* * *

The group went to the cemetery for the ceremony. Emery, Jeremy, and Blair all placed roses where the graves were placed. When they came to Elena's plot, Blair could hardly keep herself standing. Caroline rushed over to hold her steady and held her when she wanted to cry.

Blair held onto Caroline for dear life but her eyes looked over to Damon who looked at her with sorry eyes. Finally Blair closed her own and continued holding onto Caroline.

Bonnie went over to Emery and quietly spoke, "I'm sorry about your mom, your dad, and Elena." Emery had told them what A'majane had said and the contents of the letter that Glory had left behind.

Emery held her head high as she said, "A'majane is _not_ my mom. Not anymore." Leaving Bonnie's side on that note, she went over to Stefan and gave his arm a little squeeze because even though he had done what he did to Elena...she could see the love and loss in his eyes. Emery couldn't help but feel bad for him.

Stefan placed his hand over hers for a moment of thanks before going over to Damon. "We're all heading back to the house."

"I think I'll skip the coffee and tea cakes," Damon replied, looking away from the departing group.

"Damon, she needs us right now." Stefan wasn't just referring to Blair either, but Emery as well. But he was going to let Damon insert whomever into the 'she' part of his sentence. "All of us. Hell, Damon, I need you too."

Damon scoffed. "And then what's the plan, Stefan? The curse is broken. How does one go about killing an all powerful wolf vamp and his two-faced older brother?"

Stefan sighed, "I have no idea."

Damon turned to face him. "Well, we need to get an idea. And fast."

"Blair has lost enough people, Damon. We can't let her lose anyone else," Stefan replied.

"I wouldn't let that happen if I could," Damon retorted and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the werewolf bite. "Tyler Lockwood bit me."

Stefan went over to his brother to get a better look because he couldn't believe it. "We'll find something. A cure." There was no way he could lose his brother after all this.

Damon was far less optimistic. "There's no cure, Stefan.

Stefan wasn't about to give up. "I will do this, Damon. I will find you a cure."

"You want to do something for me?" Damon asked in reply. "Keep this from Blair. Last thing she needs is another grave to mourn." On that note, Damon turned around and walked away from his brother.

On the far end of the cemetery, Chris looked at Vivian and said, "The curse is broken...now what do we do?"

Vivian held onto her arms as her eyes were locked forward.

"Vivian?" Chris asked more adamantly this time. "What do we do?"

Her eyes darted to him as she replied, "I don't know, Christopher. Okay? I don't know!" Facing forward once again, she said, "The curse wasn't supposed to break." As Vivian led the way she muttered, "It wasn't supposed to be this way."

* * *

End Episodes 20 & 21

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your help writing buddy :)**


	43. Humor me - Season 2 Finale

Blair stood in the doorway to Jeremy's room. Emery had spent the night so Jeremy was still on the floor as a result. He let her have the bed since she didn't want to go anywhere else. Because A'majane bailed and betrayed Emery, she was living at the Gilbert house now. They couldn't bring themselves to take care of Elena or Jenna's rooms yet so for now, Emery was crashing in Jeremy's room. Emery left early that morning to get the rest of her stuff out of Jane's house and any leftover witchy things that Bonnie might be able to get a use out of.

With a sigh, Blair slowly walked away and stopped in Elena's room. A part of her hoped that Elena would be laying in bed or sitting at the window, writing in her diary. But she wasn't, and she never would be again. At least, not in this lifetime. Blair shook her head, not able to look at the room any longer and closed the door behind her.

"It'll get easier," Damon's voice said from behind her, almost scaring her half to death. "But you already knew that," he continued.

Blair wasn't in the mood to really see anyone. Especially since she hadn't even really processed the extent of her loss. "What do you want, Damon?"

Damon looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "I want to apologize. I'm sorry, Blair, for everything. For all the pain I've caused you, I'm sorry. And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it."

Blair crossed her arms over herself, holding them, as she said, "This is random, Damon, but if forgiveness is what you need...I can't give it to you. Not yet. Check in with me in my next lifetime."

Damon nodded a bit as he spoke softly. "Of course. Take all the time you need." He said these words even though he knew he didn't have that much time left.

* * *

Emery just had to get a couple things from the Salvatore house then everything would be more or less packed. As soon as he walked in she thought she smelled something burning. Emery followed the smell and found Damon standing in the sunlight without his ring. "Damon!" she exclaimed and rushed over to push him out of light.

He hit the floor with a grumble as Emery closed the drapes. "Go home, Emery."

"My name is still on the deed, so technically, I am," Emery shot back. "Care to tell me what the hell you're doing?! I'm the one who was just betrayed by my mom, my best friend was in on letting Elena die, _and_ not only is my father dead, but my sister is too! So between the two of us, I'm the only one who has an excuse to check out early!"

She didn't even know Stefan was there until he said her name. When she heard this, she turned around to face him. "Why does your brother want to die?"

"I'll deal with him, Emery. You should go," Stefan replied. Yes, he only promised to not tell Blair, but odds were Emery would tell her if she knew. So, he was doing what he promised to Damon by not telling her anything.

Emery threw up her hands with a scoff. "You know what...nevermind. Whatever." She forgot about the stuff she wanted to get and just stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Emery had no idea that Damon had been bit by a werewolf, or that Stefan was looking for a cure, or that Stefan was proceeding to lock Damon in the cellar to keep him from trying to kill himself. Nope, she knew none of this. All she knew was that she had a broken heart and the only person who understood couldn't stand being around anyone right now.

* * *

The sun shone in the sky as Klaus awoke in the middle of the forest. He turned to Elijah as a pair of pants and a shirt were thrown his way.

"You're awake," Elijah stated almost impatiently.

"That was amazing," Klaus replied with a grin before he asked, "How long has it been?"

"A few days," Elijah answered. "The moon came and went, yet you remained a wolf."

Klaus couldn't stop grinning, even as he dressed. "I can change at will, then. That's good to know." After a moment he filled Elijah in on a few details. "I remember every single kill."

Elijah leaned against a nearby tree, crossing his arms as he said, "Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way."

Klaus smiled. "Just like old times, brother."

Elijah wanted to make a comment about Tatia in that moment, but only knew that would open up old wounds. Especially since, technically, Tatia was still alive. That would have to be a topic for another time. He and Klaus had other matters to discuss.

Elijah handed Klaus a pair of shoes, saying, "Yes, well, you've had your fun. Now I believe we have a bargain.

As Klaus pulled on the footwear, he said, "Oh yes. Now, what was it again?" He waited a moment before adding, "Oh, wait, I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family."

Elijah picked the jacket up from the ground and forcefully wiped off the leaves and other articles. "You gave me your word, Niklaus."

Klaus pulled the shirt on over his head, asking, "What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me."

"I could have," Elijah replied, holding the jacket out for Klaus to put on, "but I didn't."

Once the jacket was in place, Klaus stated proudly, "And now no one can, not even you."

"Even so, I expect Blair to try," Elijah replied.

Klaus chuckled at the thought. "Ah, the feisty Little Wolf. She is most amusing in this life." Turning to face Elijah, he asked, "Do you intend to pursue her, brother? If that is your intention, I do not recommend it." In other words, Klaus was staking claim to her whether it be romantic or not.

When Elijah's face all but hardened and his posture straightened, Klaus said, "Relax, brother."

Getting back to the topic they had strayed from, he asked "Where are they?" referring to his siblings.

Klaus nudged his brother's arm a bit. "You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough."

* * *

There was a special movie event in the town square that day. The movie was Gone with the Wind and it was a big spectacle. People were dressed up, pictures were being taken, and picnic blankets were everywhere. Blair had _zero_ interest in being there, but alas, she and Jeremy were in attendance.

"Why are we here again?" Jeremy asked as they walked.

"Because we need to get out of the house," Blair replied with an almost groan to her voice.

"What's the real reason?" he asked as he took the picnic blanket and set it up.

"Caroline thinks that a three hour long movie would be a great distraction from reality." Blair plopped down on the blanket with a heavy sigh.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat on the blanket beside her. "It's bizarre."

"What is?" she asked, laying back.

"Elena is dead and yet...life goes on," Jeremy replied, laying down beside her.

Blair didn't need any further explanation than that. "Yeah," she answered quietly, "I know."

Emery, who had also been roped into this, walked into the town square. She didn't want to add more to Blair's plate so she wasn't going to mention Damon standing in the sunlight to her. Her sister had enough on her plate to deal with.

When Emery spotted Jeremy and Blair, she didn't even say anything and just laid down on the blanket with them. The trio accepted the silence and partly welcomed it. They didn't need to talk in order to be there for each other. They were all just...there.

Caroline walked over to the blanket and said, "No. This is not happening. We can't go comatose. We are going to breathe, eat, sleep, and doing it all over again until it's not so hard. So, sit up and eat this stuff. Understood?"

Blair lifted her head a little to look at Caroline. Even though she was trying to be perky, Blair could tell this was just part of her grieving process as well. She was the first to sit up, followed by the others. With a half sigh, she asked, "What are we eating?"

Caroline smiled an almost teary smile and sat down on the picnic blanket to reveal everything within the two baskets in her hands.

Before they could begin their massive arrangement of food and such, Stefan came over to them. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but Blair...can I talk to you for a minute?"

Blair furrowed her brow for a moment. "Sure..." She rose to her feet and followed him.

Once they were far enough, Stefan said, "There's something you should know. The other night when Damon was helping Tyler, he was starting to transform and..."

When Stefan went silent, Blair gave him a 'don't leave me hanging look' as she said, "And what?"

Stefan decided to just rip the band-aid right off. "Damon was bitten."

Blair felt like she was going to fall over. "No..no, no, no. No! You are not telling me this. This is not happening...NO!"

Stefan put his hands on Blair's shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Blair, please breathe. Damon made me promise not to tell you, but I thought you should know. If you wanted to talk to him...you shouldn't wait."

"How many more people have to die?" Blair asked with tears in her eyes.

Stefan sighed and pulled her in for a hug. "It's not over, Blair. There might be a cure...but I have to find Klaus to get it."

Blair instantly pulled away from him with a 'no way' expression. "Klaus just killed Elena and you..."

"He could save Damon," Stefan interjected. "Like you said...how many more people have to die?" He rubbed his face with his hands with a sigh. "I'm the reason he's a vampire, Blair. I owe it to him to try and find a cure. And...Damon was helping Tyler, for _you_." Stefan knew this was a low blow but he was saying it. "So I think you owe it to him to let me."

* * *

Damon sat in the cell in the boarding house's basement. The effects of the bite were really starting to get to him with hallucination...

 _The year was 1864 and Damon had just walked into the library. Seeing Andrea there, yet again, made him chuckle. "I swear you live in this room, Miss Andrea."_

" _At least you'll always know where to find me," Andrea replied, smiling._

 _Damon walked further into the room, smiling along with her. "There's another place I was hoping to always find you, however."_

 _This made Andrea quite curious. "And where is that?"_

 _Damon took her hands in his and kissed them softly before saying, "Forever in my arms."_

When Damon's head bobbed forward he was pulled out of his hallucination. The bite on his arm was growing worse with every passing moment. It was only a matter of time before the symptoms completely took him over before his death.

* * *

Blair had her doubts that Klaus would just hand over the cure to Stefan, if there was one, so she went looking for it herself. Not sure where else to look, she went to Alaric's apartment to check with Katherine.

"You're alive," Katherine stated upon Blair's entry. "And I'm still stuck here. Why isn't Klaus dead?!"

"Elijah is a two time backstabbing asshole, that's why," Blair replied.

"Someone's extra pissy today," Katherine scoffed.

Blair had a look to kill upon her face as she answered with "Well my sister was recently murdered so excuse me."

This was news to Katherine. "Wait, what? Elena is dead?"

"Yeah, she's dead." Blair didn't have a chance to say anything else before Klaus and Elijah entered the apartment.

"Well, well. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Klaus asked Blair as he walked over to her.

"I need the cure, Klaus. I'm told you have one for the wolf bite. Let's make a deal." Blair crossed her arms and rolled her shoulder a bit in an attempt to prepare herself for what kind of deal Klaus would be willing to make.

"I have other matters to attend to," Klaus replied. "I am to reunite Elijah with our family." He then walked away into the other room.

Elijah stepped forward towards Blair, saying, "I hope you will forgive me."

Blair pointed a firm finger at him. "Don't look at me like that. That's how you looked at Tatia. Do _not_ look at me like that."

Elijah adjusted his expression accordingly. "I know you understand what family means. Klaus has given me his word to reunite me with them."

"And so I shall," Klaus said from behind Elijah and when his brother turned around, he drove the dagger into his heart.

Blair gasped at this turn of events but she shouldn't have been surprised. That wasn't the only unexpected thing to happen. Stefan sped into the apartment and stood in front of her, looking at Klaus.

"Whatever deal she made with you, null it," Stefan said. "Make a deal with me instead."

Blair turned him around with a 'wtf' face. "What are you doing?!"

"Elena would want me to protect you, so that's what I'm doing," Stefan replied.

Klaus cocked his head to the side a bit as he looked at them. "Leave, Little Wolf. There's nothing I want from you." With a smirk he added, " _Yet_."

Blair clenched her fists and just about stormed out of there, but stopped for a moment in front of Klaus. Without a second thought she punched him right in the face.

Klaus snarled and pinned her against the wall as his hybrid face came to the surface.

Blair didn't care. "You want to kill me, Klaus? Go ahead, there's a first time for everything."

That odd comment made Klaus rethink his actions and released his grip upon her. "Get out."

"Go to hell," she shot back before leaving the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Alaric was on Damon watch. Damon was in pretty bad shape, talking about 1864 Andrea (not the psycho vampire version) and Blair. He was in the process of getting Damon some blood when a woman he didn't recognize appeared in the doorway. "Who the hell are you?"

"Long story," Vivian replied and closed the door to the room, locking Alaric in it.

"This is a bad idea," Chris stated as they stood outside the cell.

"Trusting A'majane with my daughter and her sister's well being was a bad idea," Vivian retorted. "This is just plain insane."

"Then why are we doing it?" Chris asked, not getting it.

With her hand on the door, she said, "I think there's more to my eldest than I even know. It's about time I find out what that is." She unlocked the cell and walked inside.

"You look a bit like Emery," Damon stated right before he threw Vivian against the wall and sped right past Chris in the hall.

"I thought he was supposed to be weak!" Chris exclaimed before going over to Vivian.

"Told you this was insane," Vivian said, almost laughing.

Chris looked at her like she was the one who was insane. "It was your idea."

"I know, but how else am I going to find out what's going on? She's not ready to know about me yet," Vivian replied as they took off down the hall.

"And Caroline?" Chris asked as they went.

Vivian scoffed, saying, "She's not ready to know about you yet, either."

When they made it outside, Chris was about to take off, making Vivian ask "What are you doing?"

Chris thought it was obvious, "Going after him."

Vivian shook her head, "He'll be into rabid mode soon enough. Neither of us want to be around for that."

"But you want your kids to be around it?" Chris shot back in disbelief.

Vivian shrugged a little. "What doesn't kill them makes them stronger. Besides, it's time for plan B."

Not knowing what this was made him ask, "And that would be what, exactly?"

A wide grin spread across Vivian's face as she answered, "We're going after A'majane."

* * *

Emery split up from the group and headed to the closed Grill to try and find Damon. She remembered what it was like with Rose and really didn't want a repeat of that. All else was pushed from her mind in that moment; The losses she's faced and the new ability she's gained. Glory included that bit in the letter, something she didn't tell the others. There was a side effect to the werewolf switching spell...Emery's curse was triggered because of it. The spell triggered it when she shifted without killing another and now that she's turned, she will continue to.

Emery stopped and rubbed her face with a sigh as she leaned against one of the tables. How could she tell Blair about being a full blown werewolf now on top of everything else? It was probably for the best, at least for now, that Blair didn't know. It would just make Blair blame herself, and Emery didn't want that for the only sister she had left.

Suddenly feeling very frustrated she shouted out, "If you're in here then you better show your face, dammit!"

"You could have asked nicely," an accented voice answered from behind her.

Emery turned around to see who it was but didn't recognize him. "And you are?"

A slow grin moved across his lips, "Klaus."

Emery gasped and since she knew she couldn't take him on her own she tried to run. Alas, she didn't get very far before Klaus appeared in front of her and placed his hand over her mouth. Emery didn't have a chance before everything around her turned black.

* * *

Damon was delirious as he walked through the town square looking for Blair when he found he, he almost couldn't believe it. "Blair."

Blair turned around and felt so relieved because she had been looking for him as well after getting a call from Emery that some mystery woman let Damon escape. Finding Damon was a priority, the mystery woman would have to wait.

Blair rushed over to him and grabbed hold. "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

Damon looked at her weakly, "Where are we going?" that question sparked a flashback in his mind.

 _The year was 1864 and Damon was being led by a laughing Andrea. "Where are we going?" he asked._

" _You'll see!" Andrea said gleefully before stopping at a fence. "Just wait," she whispered. A few moments passed before several horses came running through the field. It was a small, yet magnificent sight to see._

 _Damon chuckled as he watched. "I didn't even know these were here."_

" _They're mine," Andrea stated proudly. "Just don't tell my sister that."_

 _Damon looked at her in awe then smiled as she took his hand and said to him, "Come. Let's go for a ride."_

Damon grunted as he fell to his knees. Blair crouched in front of him pleading, "Damon, we have to get you out of here."

Damon looked up at her and didn't see Blair, but Andrea. With speed he pressed Blair up against a lamp post and locked onto her eyes. "I love you, Andrea. Nothing will ever change that."

Blair pushed his hands off of her, "I'm Blair, now. I'm Blair."

Damon staggered back, saying, "Your sister was nothing, Miss Andrea. My heart only belonged to you."

Blair didn't say anything about that and let him use her as support, saying, "Let's get you home."

* * *

Blair succeeded in getting him home and up to his room, but he was going downhill fast. She sat on the bed beside him, dabbing the sweat from his brow with a cloth.

"Blair...get out of here. I could hurt you," he groaned.

"I'm tougher than I look, now shush," she replied.

Damon groaned in pain as he coughed and Blair moved closer to him, holding him. "You're stuck with me until the very end, Damon. Deal with it." It took everything she had for her voice not to break as she said those words.

"I...I was going to marry you," Damon said weakly. "When I returned from war...I was going to marry you." He coughed before he could ask, "What would it have been like? Humor me."

"If I was a normal human then, we never would have met, Damon," Blair replied, resting her head on his.

"Humor me," he repeated with an almost need to his voice.

Blair held his hand and closed her eyes. "It would have been a tasteful ceremony and afterwards we would have ridden off into the sunset together. We...we would have had two children, a boy and a girl. Our little boy, Mitchell, would be the bookworm while our girl, Lily, oh she would have been feisty."

Damon smiled as he imagined this. "We would have been happy."

Blair nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yes, Damon. We would have been so happy." She kissed his head softly before whispering, "I'm sorry, Damon."

Damon painfully chuckled. "What do you have to be sorry for?" he asked weakly.

"You helped Tyler because of me. This is my fault, Damon. Elena's death, your death...it's all my fault." Blair closed her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Damon held onto her hand as tight as he could. "No. I will not die knowing you feel like this. No. None of this is your fault. None."

Blair moved down to lay next to him and placed her hand softly on his face. He leaned into her touch as he said, "I love you...I thought you should know that."

Blair sniffed back her tears. "I know that, Damon. I do. And no matter what life I live, who I am, a part of me will _always_ love you. You're etched into my heart, Damon, forever." Blair moved closer to him and gently pressed her lips against his.

"Thank you," Damon whispered.

Blair almost smiled at that as she replied, "You're welcome."

"Well, it's me you should be thanking," Katherine spoke from the doorway. "After all, I am the one who brought the cure."

Blair climbed out of the bed and went over to her.

"Give this to your lover boy," Katherine said as she handed over the bottle of blood in her hand.

Blair took it and asked, "What is this?"

"Klaus' blood is the cure. Oh and the next time you see Stefan, thank him. He's going through hell for you two," Katherine turned around to leave as Blair rushed to give Damon the blood but stopped when Blair spoke.

"Why?" she asked. "Why did you come here?" Blair couldn't see Katherine doing it out of the kindness of her heart or anything.

"Because you're my..." Katherine was going to say sister, but thought that might hit a sore spot, so she changed her wording. "You're my family. And believe it or not...that means something."

Blair set the bottle aside and went back over to Katherine, asking, "What you said about Stefan...what do you mean?"

"He's paying for the cure. Stefan gave himself over to Klaus, so I wouldn't be expecting him any time soon." Katherine shrugged a bit at that.

Blair felt like punching something because she had a feeling Klaus was going to do something like that.

"Come with me, Blair," Katherine suddenly said, catching Blair off guard. "Klaus knows your history now and there's no stopping him from coming after you next. Come with me."

Blair crossed her arms and shook her head. "No way in hell, Katherine. I'll take my chances."

Katherine scoffed. "Are you sure there's not a part of you that still loves him?"

Blair spoke firmly with her words. "Even if there was, it would be overshadowed by my desire to kill him."

Katherine sighed, "Goodbye, Blair," and sped out of the room, planning on getting as far away from Mystic Falls as possible.

* * *

Klaus stood with Stefan in a warehouse as a couple of compelled men rolled Elijah's coffin into a crate with his other siblings. "Did Katerina make it in time?" he asked Stefan when his phone started to buzz.

"You'll never see her again, you know," Stefan replied.

"Because she's on vervain?" Klaus looked amused at his reaction. "I've been around a long time, Stefan, and rarely played for a fool. But she won't get far. You'll help me see to that."

Stefan crossed his arms, asking, "What exactly do you want from me?"

Klaus placed a hand upon Stefan's shoulder as he said, "All will be explained in good time, once we leave this tragic little town."

Stefan wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he was going to play along. "Then are we done here? Can we go?"

"Not quite," Klaus replied. "You see, I have a gift for you. Well, make that two. Here is the first..." He held out his hand for a young girl to approach. "You see, I want to make sure you honor your deal. That you will be of use to me." Klaus bit into the girl's throat and drank some of her blood as she struggled. When he pulled away with his hybrid side showing, he said, "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt. He let the girl go and she ran off screaming.

Stefan knew what he had to do so he did it. He sped down the way, right in front of the girl. After she gasped, he brought his vampire side to the surface and drained the girl of her blood. He grunted and heaved from the kill.

Klaus, looking please, said, "Now we can go."

"I thought you said two," Stefan retorted.

Klaus smirked. "Of course." He waved his hand and the two compelled men pulled over a fighting bound and gagged Emery.

Stefan was shocked to see her. "Emery?"

"She's not to kill, mind you," Klaus replied. "Consider her a consolation prize, so to speak." He pulled her from the men and pushed her towards Stefan, who caught her. Once Emery was in Stefan's possession Klaus repeated, " _Now_ , we can go."

* * *

End Episode 22 – Season 2 Finale


	44. Together, seriously? Season 3 Episode 1

Emery drummed her fingers on the dashboard, waiting for Klaus and Stefan to return from getting the information about the werewolf Ray Sutton. For the past few weeks she has done everything she subtly could to keep them off Ray's path. Emery knew why Klaus wanted to find the werewolves and she didn't want it to happen. If only she had access to a phone or something without risking her own life, then she'd be able to at least call her mother to sound the alarm through the packs.

Emery had already ripped the glove compartment apart looking for a phone or something, but all she found was a crumbled up map of Tennessee (the state they were currently in) and a note in Klaus' hand writing that read 'Better luck next time'. This wasn't the first time she's tried to contact those back home after her first successful message of 'I'm alive' and yet he hadn't killed her. Threatened? Constantly. But never acted upon it.

The search came to an end as her head darted to the side upon hearing screams coming from the house. Emery got out of the car and started running for it, only to skid to a stop when Klaus appeared. "What did you do?" she asked with fists clenched to the side.

Klaus shrugged innocently. "Nothing. That's all Stefan."

Oh, if Emery could she would have killed him in that moment. Instead, she tried to get past him in an attempt to stop Stefan from doing his whole Ripper thing.

Klaus side stepped to stop her. "I wouldn't go in there, Pup. Unless you want to see him in all his Rippah glory."

Emery put her hands out in front of her and squeezed like she was choking him before throwing them down and saying, "I hate you."

"Oh, I know," he answered like he was proud of that fact. Klaus put his arm across her shoulders and guided her back to the car. "Come now, he'll be done soon."

Emery didn't say a word as they walked and only looked back towards the house as the screams slowly started to fade and eventually ceased completely.

* * *

Blair laid back in bed, looking up at the ceiling of Elena's bedroom that was now her bedroom. She didn't want to be up in the attic any longer. Even though she didn't want to really be around people, she didn't want to be too far away from Jeremy, just in case. Especially with Elena's death and Emery's disappearance.

After looking at the clock, she went into Jeremy's room and shook him awake. "Out of bed, Jer. You're late for your shift at the Grill."

"Maybe they'll fire me," he grumbled as he got out of bed.

"That's the spirit," Blair replied with a mock thumbs up before heading down the stairs just as her phone started to ring. Seeing it was Caroline, she smiled. "Hey, what are you up to?"

"Shopping," Caroline replied then added, "For the party that you're trying to bail on."

"I never wanted a party to begin with, Caroline. You know that." Blair didn't want to be bitchy towards Caroline, but she didn't want to celebrate her birthday.

"Yeah, I know, but do you honestly think Elena would have wanted you to not celebrate?" she asked from her end of the line.

Blair stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sighed because Caroline had a point. If nothing else, she could celebrate it to honor Elena. Just as she had participated in the Miss Mystic pageant to honor Miranda. "My present better be something good," she muttered, her way of complying.

Caroline grinned and her voice made it clear that she was. "Oh, it is. I'll be wearing it tonight."

Blair laughed and groaned a bit. "Tease."

"You love it," Caroline answered laughing then remembered something. "OH! My mom wants you to call her."

It took Blair a moment to recover from that sudden change of topic as she headed into the kitchen. "I still can't get over how your mom has always known."

"Yeah, it was a surprise when she fessed up," Caroline answered, "But she's cool with me so that's all I can ask for. Anyway, there's been another animal attack in Memphis. Third one in Tennessee this month."

"You sure it's a vampire?" Blair asked, pointing to the cupboard to tell a struggling Alaric where the coffee filters were.

"Yes, but it doesn't mean that it's them," Caroline replied, not meaning to put a damper on things, but wanted to be clear.

"Doesn't mean that it's not," Blair replied, trying to be optimistic. "I'll call her." Alaric still couldn't manage the coffee maker so she tapped his arm to scoot him aside so she could take over. "Tell your mom thanks for me. Oh, and Caroline, _please_ keep tonight small."

Caroline promised nothing and just said, "Wear something pretty" before ending the call.

Blair sighed before ending it on her end and slipped the phone into her back pocket. Seeing Alaric packing up the couch, she said, "Rick, speaking from experience, the couch will only last for so long. And you've already spent half the summer on it."

"It's fine," Alaric retorted.

"You can have the attic, Rick. I've sucked it up and moved into Elena's room to be closer to Jeremy, so it's free." Blair grabbed a couple mugs from the cupboard and set them on the counter.

Alaric didn't give an answer and changed the subject. "News about Stefan and Emery?"

"Hopefully," Blair replied, sighing.

"Do you think they're still with him?" Alaric then asked.

"Emery managed to get me a message once to tell me that. Until I hear otherwise, I have to believe that she and Stefan are with Klaus. Because if I don't...that means they're dead...that means she's dead and I just...I can't think like that." Changing the subject, she said, "I'm going out for a bit. Call me if there's anything."

Alaric walked around the couch to say, "Hey, Blair...Happy Birthday."

Blair forced a smile on her face to say, "Thanks" then headed out the door.

* * *

Blair headed to the boarding house to grab something and went straight to the drink cart in the living room.

"Mornin'," Damon greeted.

Blair turned around to see a soapy, wet, _naked_ Damon standing there in all his glory. She couldn't help but look 'below the belt' for a moment before turning around with an "Oh!". Blair shook her head. "You heard me, Damon. You knew I was here and you couldn't take two seconds to grab a towel."

Damon grinned, "You love it." Cocking his head towards the door, he said, "You know, you really should learn to knock. What if I was...indecent."

"You're always indecent," Blair shot back before throwing him a blanket to cover himself.

Damon sighed and wrapped it around himself. "Okay, you can look now. Even though you've _already_ seen it all. And I don't remember hearing any complaints before."

Blair rolled her eyes as she turned back around to pull a paper out of her pocket. "Sheriff Forbes gave us another location to check. Memphis."

"Another dead end, you mean?" Damon retorted.

"You don't know that," Blair stated firmly and thrust the paper into his hand.

Damon scoffed. "You're right, Miss Blair. This could be the one. Yep, after two months this could be the clue that tells us Stefan and Emery are alive and well and living in Graceland."

Blair punched him in the arm for saying that. "Don't make jokes, Damon. Not about this." She plucked the paper back from him. "I'll go myself."

Before Blair got too far, Damon sped in front of her and took the paper back. "And let Klaus know you're tracking him? How about we _don't_ give him a reason to come back here for you."

Blair crossed her arms. "It's a new lead, Damon. We haven't had one in awhile. I need to follow up on this."

"No," he retorted. " _I_ will check it out and if I find anything, I'll call you. Okay?"

Finally not wanting to argue, she said, "Fine."

Damon nodded and took the paper with him as he went back to his room. "He's moved onto Tennessee," he said to Andie as he opened up his closet, revealing maps and leads and other things he's been doing to track Klaus and the others down.

"Huh," Andie replied, joining him there. "The Florida victim you had me look into had family in Tennessee."

"Who?" Damon asked. "The Pensacola guy?" Upon hearing Andie's confirmation, he asked, "Up for a road trip?"

Andie chuckled, "No can do. I have got to work, but I can see if I can get you an address." As she headed out of the room, she said "I'll see you at the party."

Not taking his eyes off the board, he replied "Get me that address."

* * *

Blair got a call from Tyler asking to meet, so they met up outside the Mystic Grill for something to eat. "Hey, Lockwood," Blair greeted with a smile, hugging him.

Tyler returned the hug, "How are you doing, Han?"

Blair sighed, taking her seat. "I'm awake, I'm breathing, and I'm with my friend. I'm surviving."

"Might not be for long," Tyler joked as he sat. "My mom thinks we're dating."

Blair scoffed a laughed. "She knows I'm dating Caroline, right?"

"Yeah, I think she thinks I'm dating Caroline too. We've been together a lot lately, so I can kinda see it from her perspective." Tyler shrugged a bit and smiled.

Blair grabbed a breadstick off the table and threw it at him, "In your dreams, Lockwood."

Tyler caught it with a laugh then looked at Caroline when she rushed over saying, "Sorry I'm late." She took a seat with a breath to center herself and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Tyler's mom thinks we're all dating," Blair answered and laughed at Caroline's wide eyed reaction to that.

"Seriously?" Caroline asked in a high pitched voice then made a pfft sound, looking at Tyler. "In your dreams."

The girls laughed at that as Tyler used the breadstick that was thrown at him to point at each of them. "You two...you two were made for each other."

* * *

Emery headed towards the restrooms of the Southern Comfort bar in Tennessee and when Ray Sutton exited the men's room, she pushed him right back in and turned on the sinks in hopes they wouldn't be heard.

"Damn, Emery. You're looking more like Viv than the last time I saw you." When he noticed what she was doing with the water, he asked, "Uh...whatcha up to?"

"Don't speak, just listen," Emery said once the last faucet was turned on.

Ray scoffed. "You're not my alpha and neither is Vivian, so I don't have to listen to you."

Emery closed the door as Ray was trying to open it. "Dammit, Ray, I'm risking my life here!" That caught his attention. "I've tried really hard to divert them from your trail, but it didn't work. When you walk out of this bathroom you act normal and head straight for the exit, you hear me? You're in danger, Ray. I'm paying you back now. Get out of here and go far, _far_ away."

Ray had a million questions and yet didn't ask a one. He just trusted her words and nodded affirmatively before walking out. Ray didn't get very far before Klaus intercepted him as he walked by the bar.

Emery turned the corner and saw this happen. "Shit," she whispered to herself and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to Ray before going over and hopping up onto the bar, knowing there was nothing she could do now and hating every minute of it.

"Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

"Who wants to know?" Ray asked, doing his best to ignore Emery's presence, not wanting to draw attention to her.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," Klaus replied. "We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you worked with before you moved to Memphis. Now he directed me to two _lovely_ women. And they led me here, to you."

"I think I'll be going," Ray replied and tried to get out of there but was blocked by Klaus.

"Not so fast, mate," Klaus said to him. "You only just got here. Now, your type are very hard to come by. This little pup doesn't come from a pack, so she hasn't been of much use." His eyes looked to Emery before looking back to Ray.

Ray turned around to try and leave but ran right into Stefan, literally.

"Yeah, I wouldn't do that," Stefan informed him.

Ray scoffed. "Vampires." Now he didn't care about drawing attention to Emery. "You're working with vampires?" he asked her.

"She doesn't have a choice in the matter, actually," Klaus answered for her. "You see, she's p gift for my friend here, so she won't be going anywhere." Klaus picked up a beer bottle from the bar, saying, "You're swifty, swift Ray. My friend here is a vampire, and he's compelled everyone here in the bar, so don't go looking to any of them for help. You already seem to know that Emery here is a werewolf and I, well, I am something else. A different kind of monster. I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf. A hybrid, Ray. I'm both."

Ray had never heard of such a thing. "What?" he asked in shock and slight disbelief.

"You see, I want to create more of me," Klaus continued. "Now, you being the first useful werewolf I've come across in many a moon, pun intended, Ray," he said with a chuckle then added, "I need you to direct me to your pack. So...where can I find them, Ray?"

Ray looked back to Emery, making Stefan say "She's not going to be of any help to you, Ray. It'll cost her life if she does."

Ray scoffed. "She's some sort of prize to you?"

Stefan looked dead serious, replying, "Something like that."

"I'm not telling either of you anything." Ray's voice was wavering a bit, but he held his ground. "And you can't compel me. It won't work."

Stefan gave Klaus a little signal for him to proceed with his idea and once given silent permission he turned to the bartender. "I need a scotch on the rocks, please." Stefan cleared his throat, turning back to Ray as he pulled a pouch from his pocket. "I'll tell you what, Ray. We're going to play a little drinking game. Something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." Stefan pulled some bits of wolfsbane out of the pouch to prove he was serious.

Klaus grinned. "Oh, this is going to be fun, Ray."

Emery tried to get off the bar, but Klaus grabbed onto her arm and made her stay.

"I don't think so, Pup," he said firmly. "You're going to watch this."

* * *

Alaric and Damon pulled up to the address Andie had gotten for them in Tennessee. As they got out of the car, Alaric asked, "Why don't you tell Blair what you've been up to?"

"Because I don't want to get her hopes up," Damon replied. "She's had more than her share of disappointments."

Alaric sighed. "Maybe so, but I'm your accomplice in all this. What do you want me to tell her? I mean, I'm practically living there."

"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked as he looked around a bit outside.

"Yeah. I keep waiting for them to kick me out, but they never do and I don't know why," he replied, doing the same. "It's not like I'm helping or anything."

"It's all about connections." Before Alaric could say anything about that, he added, "It's quiet...too quiet."

Alaric concurred so they headed into the house. Damon entered with ease, meaning that all living owners weren't so living anymore. Blood coated the walls in a trail to the living room, so they followed it. When they reached the end of the line, they found two dead women in a sitting position and one not so dead woman appearing to be in her late twenties sitting beside them with a cup of coffee in her hand. Damon recognized her instantly. "Amelia."

Amelia, preferably Amy, replied with, "Well if it isn't Damon Salvatore. I was wondering if you were gonna show up."

Damon gestured to the bodies, "I'm assuming you didn't do this."

"Your assumption would be correct. My Ripper days are long behind me." With a heavy sigh, she stood. "Stefan is back to his old tricks again."

"How do you know?" Alaric asked.

"It's his signature," Amy answered. "All Rippers have one. Is it bad that it still bugs me that Stefan all but stole mine."

"He doesn't swap the heads," Damon retorted.

Amy drank the coffee with an 'mm hmm' "True. Very true."

Alaric shook his head a bit, asking, "Who are you?"

"Forgive me," Amy said with a smile "I'm Amy. Former Ripper, former companion to Lexi, and former...well, many other things. Long story short, I know the Salvatores." Amy handed Alaric her coffee and said, "On that note..." she sped over to Damon, grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the wall. With her concealed knife she drove it into Damon's stomach and twisted it before pulling it out.

Damon coughed up some blood and groaned, "I know what that was for."

"You're lucky I don't kill you," Amy spat back, throwing her knife to the floor. She went back to Alaric and took the coffee back with a sweet smile. "Thanks, hon." Turning back to Damon, she sipped, and asked, "So, what's got your brother off the wagon this time?"

Damon coughed, rising to his feet. "Long story."

Amy smiled sweetly as she laced her fingers around the mug and returned to her seat next to the dead ladies. "Oh, Damon. I've got nothing but time."

* * *

"I thought that the birthday girl wasn't supposed to do any work on the party that she didn't even want?" Blair asked looking at Caroline as they started to get things ready at the boarding house with Tyler's help.

"Stop complaining," Caroline replied. "It's going to be awesome and you're going to have fun. Understood?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "Understood."

"Damn," Tyler chuckled. "You've tamed the wild beast, I'm impressed."

Blair gasped. "You did not just call me whipped."

"I didn't actually say whip-," he answered, grinning.

Blair grabbed a package of plastic cups and threw them at him.

Tyler hit them away and laughed before saying, "I better get going if I'm gonna get changed and pick up Sophie in time."

Caroline asked, "You're bringing a date?"

"Slutty Sophie is you're date?" Blair added in disbelief.

"Hey, it's been kinda slow in that department. Not everyone has a hot girlfriend they can hook up with whenever they want," Tyler replied.

The girls looked at each other before Caroline asked, "Which one of us is the hot girlfriend?"

"And," Tyler continued, completely ignoring the question. "I'm horny, _all_ the time now."

"Oh, believe me, I know," Blair replied and Caroline nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, it's a vampire thing too." Caroline saw the look on Tyler's face, almost as if he was daydreaming in that moment. "Oh. My. God. You're imagining it, aren't you?"

Tyler innocently held up his hands. "Hey, you're the ones who said only in my dreams."

Both girls grabbed things and threw them at him because of it.

Tyler dodged them then headed out, saying, "See you later, ladies."

"Hope you get lucky tonight!" Blair called back and shook her head with a smile.

Caroline exhaled, turning back to Blair. "No offense, because I _love_ what we do, but...sometimes I just want a nice stiff..."

Blair cut her off saying, "You don't even have to say it, I know _exactly_ what you mean."

Caroline opened up some napkins as she said, "Well, we could get a little creative..."

Blair stopped what she was doing and smiled in intrigue. "Are we talking toys or a guy?"

"I was thinking more of a guy..." Worried she might be offending Blair, she quickly added, "But only if you agree! I don't want it to be like cheating. I want us to be a couple but..."

"You wanna try a threesome?" Blair but her lip, really liking the sound of this. "Well then, happy birthday to me."

* * *

"And here I thought Klaus and the Originals were vampire fairy tales," Amy spoke after getting filled in. "Well, now that I know, how about we burn this bugger to the ground?"

"Excuse me?" Alaric asked, not getting it.

"They clearly don't care about covering their tracks," Damon answered, being on the same train of thought as Amy, "but I do...we do. Whatever. I'll go get the gasoline."

Amy covered the bodies with a blanket as Damon went to get the fuel. She had just finished when he returned with the can in hand. Amy stepped back to let Damon take care of things and heard a creak in the floor as she did.

Damon heard the same thing. "Hold on." He went over to where Amy was, moved the carpet that revealed a hidden door in the floor. The three of them looked down there and saw chains with metal collars and other restraints. Damon almost chuckled at the sight of this. "Well, what do you know. Werewolves."

"Lovely," Amy muttered, closing the door so they could get back to what they were doing.

Damon lit the match and threw it on the fire before the three of them walked out of the house.

Once outside, Damon finally asked. "What are you doing here, Amy?"

"I promised Lexi that if anything ever happened to her, and Stefan fell off the wagon again, that I'd help him. She's dead, thanks to you. Stefan is off the wagon, thanks to Klaus so..." Amy waved her hands over herself and said "here I am."

Damon rolled his eyes, heading back to the car. "Come on then."

Amy smiled and walked right behind him.

Alaric looked at them with a 'what?' face but decided to not even question it and went along with them.

* * *

Emery couldn't stand watching what they were doing to Ray. They now had him pinned to the dart board and proceeded to throw wolfsbane dipped darts at him. Ray was groaning in pain, but still didn't say a word. Before Stefan could throw another, Emery grabbed his arm and looked at him with begging eyes. "Stefan, please. He's not going to say anything. Please stop this."

Stefan turned his attention to her but his expression was cold. "I can do whatever the hell I want. Now let go of my arm before you get a dart as well."

Emery honestly couldn't tell if Stefan was putting on an act for Klaus or if he was serious. Either way, she released him and tried to hold back her tears. When Stefan threw the dart at Ray, she had to look away. Not able to take this anymore, she went to the bar, leaned over, and pulled out a bottle with a glass.

"Don't get carried away now, Pup," Klaus warned, referring to the alcoholic beverage in her hand.

"I'm stuck with the psychotic version of my dead sister's boyfriend and the monster who killed her while a member of my kind is being tortured. If I want to drink, I'm damn well going to drink," Emery took the bottle and the glass away from the bar and brought them to the table, muttering, "Especially today." Emery knew what day it was. She knew it was Elena and Blair's birthday and that somewhere in the world Elena's new life was being born that day. So yeah, is Emery wanted to drink, she was going to.

Stefan looked at Emery for a moment before going over to Ray, saying "Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." He pulled a dart from Ray's throat as a sign of good faith, so to speak.

Ray's breaths were heavy as he spoke. "I can't."

Stefan looked back to Emery who was on her second shot and asked, "Does she know where they gather?"

"No," Ray answered firmly. "She doesn't know anything about my pack. Do not hurt her."

Stefan turned back to Ray. "You do live by a strong code, don't you. Well, here's the thing, he won't let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says. That's the way it goes around here." Looking back to Emery taking _another_ shot, he held up a finger to Ray. "Hold that thought."

Stefan went over to Emery and pulled the bottle from her hands. After taking a couple swigs he threw it across the room. The bottle impacted with the wall causing the glass to shatter and the liquid to splatter. "That's enough for you. You Aldens are annoying drunks."

Emery _seriously_ couldn't figure him out. She stood up to sit on the table as opposed to the chair, and crossed her arms in annoyance.

Klaus watched this in amusement but wasn't about to let this digression go for much longer. Stefan must have noticed this, or decided it for himself for he went back over to Ray.

Stefan was about to go back to interrogating the wolf when he overheard a conversation between one of Klaus' compelled humans and Klaus himself. He heard that Damon was still tracking them. Once the woman left, Stefan walked over to Klaus. "Damon's still on our trail?"

"He's getting closer," Klaus replied, clearly not pleased. "I'm going to have to deal with that."

Stefan stopped Klaus from walking away, saying, "No, no, no. Let me handle it."

Klaus turned around in intrigue. "Why should I let you leave?"

"Because you know I'll come back," Stefan replied.

"Do I?" Klaus retorted.

"You do," Stefan affirmed. "You saved my brother's life. I am in your service and..." looking over at Emery as he spoke, he added, "I wouldn't do anything to risk her." Stefan's eyes moved back to Klaus after those words.

Klaus chuckled. "I knew you'd fancy the girl."

Stefan didn't say anything in regards to that and only said, "I'll make sure my brother doesn't bother us anymore," and walked away.

* * *

The decoration were up, the sun had set, and now it was time to party. Blair was up in her room at the boarding house, getting ready for said soiree. She kept imagining what Elena would have said about each outfit she put on. That was the only reason why she tried on more than one. Finally she decided on a white layered, lacey dress. Once that actually belonged to Elena. It was her way of carrying Elena with her on that day.

In the mirror, she saw Damon standing in the doorway. "Don't worry, Damon. I'm not going to lose it."

"You sure about that?" he asked, walking into the room. "It's your party, you can cry if you want to. Or at least say what you've been avoiding to ever since it happened."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Blair lied in reply.

Damon turned her around and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Yes, you do."

Blair grabbed hold of his wrists, trying to ground herself. "She's being born today, somewhere, Damon. How is she going to handle it? Brenna could barely tell the difference between her life and Tatia's and then she snapped. What's going to happen to Elena?"

Damon moved his hands from her shoulders to cup her face. "She is going to be strong and she will get through it. Elena knew about you, your curse. She will figure it out. She will survive. You have to believe that."

Blair knew..at least she hoped he was right. Finally letting a tear escape her, she said, "I miss her so much."

"I know," Damon replied, removing his hands so he could pulled a box from his pocket. "Which is why I wanted to give you this."

"I told you not to buy me anything," Blair replied.

Damon chuckled. "I know and I didn't."

Blair swatted his arm a bit as she said, "You stole it?"

Damon laughingly scoffed. "No. Found it." He opened the box and revealed Elena's necklace within. After Blair gasped at the sight, Damon said "Alaric found it in his apartment. I thought you might want it as a way to always carry her with you."

Blair's fingers moved over the necklace as she tearfully spoke, "Thank you."

Damon smiled softly, "You're welcome." After clearing his throat a bit, he offered "May I?"

Blair nodded and moved her hair out of the way so Damon could clasp the necklace. Once it was in place, Damon offered his arm. "Shall we?" he asked.

Blair placed her arm in the crook of his and sighed. "Let's get this over with."

As they walked downstairs, Blair could hear the music blaring and people cheering because of some guy doing a keg stand. When she saw just how many people were inside the house (not counting those partying outside) she almost high tailed it out of there.

Damon caught onto her change of demeanor and said, "Don't even think about."

Caroline hurried over to her with a happy smile present. "You like?" She realized she probably shouldn't have asked that the second the words came out of her mouth and quickly added "Don't answer that."

Blair could see how happy her girlfriend was about putting this thing together and didn't want to hurt her feelings, so she chose her words carefully. "This..this is keeping it small?"

Caroline just beamed and gave Blair a sweet kiss in reply.

Blair returned the kiss and gave in. "What are we drinking?" When she saw Damon's expression, Blair pointed firmly at him and said, "You say I'm whipped and I'll stake you."

Damon mockingly saluted Blair as he said, "Aye, aye captain."

Blair rolled her eyes at him, linked arms with Caroline, and headed off towards the booze.

* * *

Amy sat outside with Alaric, drinking, as he sighed "I am every parent's worst nightmare. I am the chaperone teacher from hell."

Amy just snickered at that and continued on her with her drink.

Damon joined them saying, "I love high school parties."

"Speaking of," Amy interjected, "why are we at this thing when we should be looking for Stefan to, oh I don't know, stop him from being a Ripper again?"

"It's more complicated than that, Amelia. You know it," Damon replied.

Amy sighed as she sat next to Alaric. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Alaric looked around before asking, "Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?"

"Who's Andie?" Amy asked curiously.

"Damon's girlfriend," Alaric answered.

Amy looked confused. "I thought the birthday girl was his girlfriend?"

"That's his ex girlfriend who's now dating his other ex girlfriend," Alaric answered, despite Damon's 'Dude, shut up' expression.

Amy blinked a few times before shaking her head. "This is some supernatural teenage drama sitcom stuff."

Deciding to ignore them, Damon answered Alaric's question. "Andie has a ten o'clock broadcast. She'll be here in a bit." He took another drink before looking at Amy. "Sitcom? Really?"

Amy just clucked her tongue and laughed in reply.

* * *

Blair took some of the good stuff out of Damon's stash that she proceeded to share with Caroline. They both had their eyes locked on how Tyler was dancing with Sophie. "I don't like it," Blair muttered before taking a swig straight from the bottle.

"Same," Caroline answered, accepting the drink.

They looked at each other in question but Caroline actually voiced it. "Do you have a thing for him?"

Blair scoffed, "You don't? I think we both know that if we weren't together, that one of us would be with him."

Caroline didn't have a retort for that because it was true.

Blair took another swig before saying, "You know...we don't have to be upset or jealous or whatever about this. I mean...if we _both_ have a thing for him then..."

Caroline's eyes widened when she realized what her girlfriend was saying. "I like the way you think."

The girls laughed and stopped when Tyler and Sophie came over. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," they answered with a smile.

"Hey, happy birthday Clair," Sophie said with laughter.

"It's _Blair_ ," Tyler corrected.

Sophie sighed "Whatever." Looking to Caroline she said, "Great party."

"Thanks," Caroline answered with a mock smile then compelled the girl. "Now leave it."

Tyler scoffed. "Oh come on. Did you really have to do that?"

Blair rolled her eyes, grabbed hold of Caroline's hand, and walked through the crowd.

Tyler watched them go with a 'what the hell just happened' look on his face.

* * *

Damon looked at his phone and announced, "Andie wants me to pick her up."

"Your fake compelled girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous boyfriend?" Alaric asked in reply.

Amy all but spit out her drink upon hearing that. "You had to compel yourself a girlfriend?" She laughed in a way that made it clear that she was _never_ going to let him live that down.

"It's a complicated dynamic," Damon replied, as he stood. "Hold down the fort, will you?" he asked Alaric before finishing off his glass.

Alaric raised his brow. "You mean the fort full of his drunk history students?"

Amy handed him a bottle of liquor. "Drink more. It'll feel less weird."

Damon pointed at her with a 'what she said' face before taking off.

* * *

Blair needed to take a beat so she and Caroline headed up to Damon's room since that was the only one that hadn't been, well, occupied. Well, except for Blair's own room but that was locked . Blair didn't want to admit that she may have locked the key in there. "Will you hate me if I pass on the whole cake thing?" she asked, falling back on Damon's bed.

"No, but you can't skip the cake!" Caroline exclaimed. "It's your birthday. The dawn of a new day. You can't get on with your life until you've made a wish and blown out your candles."

"You know what I wish, Caroline? I wish that Elena wasn't dead. I wish that she wasn't cursed to be like me because that makes this _so_ much harder. Somewhere out there is a newborn baby version of her and she will be stuck in this cycle forever! I wish that Emery was here or that I at least knew she was safe and I wish..." Blair couldn't even keep going because her voice was breaking.

Caroline pulled Blair into her arms and held her close. They hadn't really talked about all of this before. Bits and pieces, yeah, but never this in depth. Caroline didn't want to push Blair into talking before she was ready to.

When their embrace finally ended, Blair rested her forehead against Caroline's before getting to her feet. "We should get back to the party." Blair headed for the door but stopped when something caught her eye. She moved to the closet and almost couldn't believe what she was seeing. The walls were covered with maps, pins, newspaper articles, and notes.

"What is it?" Caroline asked, joining her.

"It's Klaus. Damon's been tracking him without me," Blair answered.

Caroline looked things over on the door. "And he didn't tell you?"

Blair shook her head. "No...and I have no idea why."

* * *

After getting the cake done and over with, the girls saw Tyler dancing with a completely different girl in a very physical way. This made them both grumble as they walked past. Tyler caught that and left the girl to catch up. "Hey, what's up with you two tonight?"

"Nothing," they both answered, again.

"Yeah, I'm not buying it," Tyler replied.

Blair waved her hand back towards the dance floor, saying "Why don't you go back to whatever floozy you were dancing with?"

"What she said," Caroline added.

Tyler looked at Blair and asked, "You're seriously jealous of me for dating? In front of your girlfriend?"

Caroline's expression made it clear that Blair wasn't the only one who was a bit jealous of it.

Tyler say the look and almost couldn't believe it. "Whoa, hold up, seriously?

"What if we are?" Blair shot back. When Tyler didn't seem to know how to answer that, Blair went up to his ear and whispered something to him.

Tyler's eyes widened when he heard what her plan was and looked between them. "Seriously? The three of us? Together?"

Caroline, who had heard ever whispered word, nodded. "Seriously. The three of us. Together."

Tyler tried to wrap his mind around the suggestion and the why but decided to just give in and said, "Let's get out of here." And they did.

* * *

Amy, who had also found the stuff in Damon's closet, looked at it with a sigh. When she heard him come in, she said "It's worse than I thought."

"Yeah, it is," he replied.

Amy turned to face him and took a deep breath. "Lexi was the one who knew what to do, what to say. How am I supposed to help him like this?"

"There is no helping him," Damon shot back. "He's gone and he's not coming back. And I don't just mean geographically."

"Do you think he killed the girl?" she then asked, setting the papers to the side.

Damon shook his head at that. "Honestly, I don't think so. Even in full blown ripper mode I don't think he could hurt her."

"Is he in love with her or something? Could she be the key to getting back his humanity?" Amy felt like she was taking shots in the dark, but it was something.

"He was in love with Elena, her sister. She would have been the only thing to get his switch back on and she's dead." Damon flung the papers off the bed and sat.

Amy took a seat next to him, saying, "So he's protecting the girl, at least not killing her, because of what Elena would feel if he did?" She thought for a moment and said, "Huh, she just might be the key after all."

Damon stood up and headed out of the room because he didn't believe it. "Don't bet on it."

* * *

Jeremy stumbled into his room and fell back on the bed, only to shoot up when he saw Glory standing there. "What the hell?!"

"I don't have a lot of time, Jeremy. This projection only lasts so long." Glory didn't explain any further and just went ahead placing her hands on the sides of his head for the incantation.

When Jeremy was free of the spell, he pulled away and stumbled back. "What did you do?"

"You've died before, Jeremy. I'm sorry it had to be you." Without another word, Glory disappeared.

"Had to be me for what?!" he shouted then jumped in fear when Vickie appeared in front of him just long enough to say "Help me" before disappearing right before his eyes.

Jeremy gasped and staggered backwards, feeling like he had just seen a ghost and a part of him knew that he had.

* * *

During Stefan's departure, Ray had broken and told Klaus where to find the pack. Klaus then force fed Ray his blood and snapped his neck to begin the transition. Emery couldn't take it anymore and moved away from her seat.

"Where are you going, Pup?" Klaus called after her.

"I need some air!" Emery shouted back. "I'm not stupid enough to run away." She slammed open the door and stormed outside into the parking lot. She crouched to the ground, holding herself, feeling like she couldn't breathe.

Stefan had made it back to the bar in Tennessee in that moment and found Emery like that. "Emery?"

She jolted up to her feet and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You're back."

"Did you doubt it?" he asked, making his way towards her.

"I never know what to expect from you anymore," Emery shot back. "Especially since you've turned it off."

Stefan shook his head slightly. "I...I haven't."

Emery thought she didn't hear him right. "What?"

"I haven't turned it off, Emery. I feel... _everything_." Stefan swallowed a lump in his throat to keep himself from falling apart. "But I have to do this to keep them safe. To keep _you_ safe."

Emery ran to Stefan and threw her arms around him. "I'm so sorry you're going through this, but I'm so happy to hear you say that."

Stefan chuckled melancholy chuckle as he embraced her in return.

Emery kissed his cheek and whispered, "We'll get through this Stefan...Together."

* * *

After Caroline, Tyler, and Blair had their time _together_ at Tyler's house, in his room, Blair tiredly curled up next to Tyler with her head on his chest. Tyler, in return, wrapped his arm around Blair to hold her close.

Caroline had to get home and didn't want to disturb them so she didn't. She softly kissed Blair's head and got dressed. With her shoes in hand, she snuck downstairs. Alas, she didn't get to the door before Tyler's mom walked into the foyer.

Caroline gasped. "Mrs Lockwood...hi."

Mrs Lockwood turned on the lights, asking, "Leaving so soon?"

Caroline stammered her replies. "I didn't meant to be so...I mean we were just..." She knew she wasn't getting anywhere so she just said, "I'm gonna get my purse and go...yeah." Caroline turned around to pick it up from the table and winced when it burned her upon contact. Before she could even react to that she felt a dart shoot into her back, injecting her with vervain.

One dart wasn't enough so Mrs Lockwood shot her with another, and another until Caroline was knocked out.

Vivian walked into the room and stopped next to Carol.

Carol looked at her and asked, "Are you _sure_ we should be doing this?"

Vivian didn't take her eyes off Caroline as she answered with "Liz knew the conditions and she broke them. It's time for her to learn a lesson." Turning to Carol she added, "Let's hope you'll never have to learn the same."

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 1

* * *

 **a/n: Thanks writing buddy :)**


	45. Monsters

"So, you're just giving up on him, is that it?" Amy asked from the doorway of Damon's room.

"We've been over this, Amelia. Stefan's gone, and I don't just mean metaphorically," he replied, pulling the papers down from his closet.

Amy gestured her hand while speaking as he walked further into his room. "True, but you also told me more about the Emery girl. If you claim his love for Elena was that strong then you can use that."

"You're grasping at straws," Damon shot back. "You don't know what you're doing."

Amy tried to just let that 'fly away'. "Maybe so, but it's because of you that the only person who was able to ever get him to turn his humanity back on is dead. Thanks for that, by the way."

Damon threw the papers into the fireplace, sighing. "I'm sorry, Amy. Okay? I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry isn't going to bring Lexi back and it's not going to get Stefan to put his switch back on. I owe Lexi to try and whether or not you want to admit it, so do you." Amy turned around to take her leave, adding in, "I'm not giving up on your brother, whether or not you do." She just about made it out the door before turning around to say, "You know what I don't get? Even if you don't think Stefan can be saved...what about the girl? Isn't she worth anything?" Amy raised her brow before finally walking out of the room.

Damon clenched his fist before forcefully igniting a match and throwing it into the fireplace.

* * *

The Salvatore house wasn't the only stop on Amy's list that day. She found out Alaric's address from Jeremy after being informed that he moved back to his apartment. Amy didn't bother calling first and just went ahead to knock on his door, and continued to knock until he answered. The sight of his shirtless self caught Amy by surprise, but a pleasant one. After all she did, as the kids say, swung both ways. "Wow."

Alaric cleared his throat as he fixed his pants. "You're not who I was expecting."

Getting to the reason why she came there, she got right to it. "I need you to tell me everything you know about Stefan and the Emery girl, so I can see what matches up with my info and find out what I don't already know. If Damon's not going to try and find them anymore, I will."

Alaric looked confused. "Finding Stefan I get, but why Emery?"

"I owe someone who cares about her a favor. Let's just leave it at that," Amy replied. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Alaric scoffed, "Ask Damon."

"He's not in much of a talking mood. You know with the dead, fake girlfriend and all." When Alaric walked away from the door, Amy tried to get in but failed. "Are you going to invite me in or is this something you're comfortable with me shouting from the doorway?" She raised her hands and looked at him with a 'really now?' expression.

Alaric sighed, "Come on in."

Amy smiled a pleased little smile and entered the apartment, closing the door behind her. "As far as asking Damon goes, I've tried, but he won't budge. Which is weird if you ask me, but whatever. You two are obviously friends so I bet whatever he knows, you know. So spill the beans or do I have to compel it out of you?"

"I'm on vervain," Alaric retorted as he pulled on a shirt.

"Okay, then I'll torture it out of you." Amy grinned after saying that.

Alaric pulled a couple beer bottles from the fridge an after opening one, he handed it to her. "It's not safe to go after them, Amy. Stefan's off the rails, Klaus is _Klaus_ and going after Emery, as much as I hate to say it, isn't a good idea either."

"Klaus is going after werewolves and Emery is one. Do you really think her being with them is safer than attempting a rescue mission?" Amy scoffed at that before sipping her beer.

Alaric scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you what I know _if_ you tell me exactly why you're so invested in Emery."

Amy took a _long_ drink before answering. "Fine. I had a run in with a wolf pack awhile back. My traveling companion at the time wanted to mess with them and I got caught up in it. The Alden wolf let me go on the condition that I owed them one. And I always pay back my debts."

After taking a drink he asked, "Why did they let you go?"

"That's a story for another time. So, do I tie you up and wait for the vervain to leave your system, torture you, or the easy route and you just tell me everything I want to know?" Amy smiled sweetly as she propped her elbows on the counter and placed her chin on top of her laced hands. "Your choice."

Alaric sighed. "You know, there is an even easier way."

Amy looked intrigued. "Such as?"

"You can pour me a drink," he replied, sliding onto one of the kitchen stools then added with a glare, "Save the bondage until after the second bottle."

Amy grabbed a couple bottles of whiskey from the counter and planted one right in front of him. As she sat across the counter from him she said, "You know, having a drink with a living drunk guy is a step up from a cup of coffee with two dead girls."

They clinked their bottles of whiskey after that then Amy asked, "Now spill it, mister."

Alaric took one long drink before telling Amy what she wanted to know and then some.

* * *

Emery still couldn't believe that Ray had revealed the packs location and that once Ray woke up he was going to transition into a hybrid. This hike through the Smoky Mountains was starting to get tedious and it worried her with every step as to whether or not Klaus was going to try and turn her as well. She was pulled from her thoughts when Klaus spoke.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked Stefan. "Ray getting too heavy for you?"

"I'm fine," Stefan replied as he carried Ray over his shoulders.

"You sure about that?" Klaus further inquired. "You know, we've been walking for some time now." He looked back to Emery and asked, "How about you, Pup? Need a break?"

"Like you care," Emery spat back.

Klaus looked at her in mock offense. "Oh, but I do. You're Stefan's girl, therefore I must worry for your well being. So if either of you need a sit down, or some water...a few minutes alone?" He added the last part in with a wiggle to his eyebrows.

Emery was beyond irritated at this point. "Klaus, I get that we're all stuck together but can we _please_ skip the chitchat? If we could that'd be _awesome_."

Klaus sighed and softly chuckled. "You two were made for one another. So much brooding, a touch of self loathing, and palpable sexual tension that is even making me blush."

Stefan could tell that Emery was about to lose it, so he chimed in. "Maybe it's because we're both a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer. Not much time for _fun_."

"Thanks to our friend, Ray, we've found ourselves a pack," Klaus replied as they walked around the bend. At the sight of the camp being set, he grinned. "There."

Emery stopped dead in her tracks because she recognized at least one of them from her travels with Vivian a few years back. Only it wasn't any of the wolves...it was the human.

As Stefan presented Ray's body on the ground to them, Emery stepped back. "I can't be here for this..."

"And yet, you are." Klaus grabbed her arm and joined Stefan with her.

"Who are you?" a female asked Stefan.

"The more important question is, who am I." Klaus replied as they joined them. "Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." During his introduction, he pushed Emery Stefan's way for him to deal with.

The woman stepped back saying, "You're the hybrid."

Klaus smirked. "You've heard of me. _Fantastic._ "

* * *

Blair hadn't slept that soundly since Elena's death. It was a strange feeling for her to wake up and actually feel rested. That rested feeling didn't last for long when she realized she was in Tyler's arms and sat up with a jolt. Looking around, she saw that Caroline wasn't there and neither were her clothes.

"Morning," Tyler greeted with a sleepy grin. "Sleep well?"

"Caroline left," Blair replied, as she got up to get her clothes together.

"She probably left last night." Tyler rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers.

Blair was not as calm as he was being in that moment. "She didn't wake me, Tyler. What if she's freaking out about what happened?"

Tyler chuckled. "I didn't hear anyone complaining."

Blair glared at him with her 'not funny' expression.

He saw this and sighed. "Blair, calm down, okay? She probably didn't wake you so you could actually sleep."

"And what if that wasn't the reason?" Blair retorted, pulling on her bra and shirt.

"Then you'll deal with it. _We'll_ deal with it," Tyler replied. He walked over to her and said, "You know Caroline, if she had a problem she'd say something."

Blair tried to see it that way and just nodded in reply.

Tyler thought for a moment and winced. "We have another problem..."

Her shoulder's slumped when she heard that. "What is it, now?"

"How are we going to sneak you past my mom? She's probably been up for awhile," he replied.

Blair had a literal facepalm moment because she didn't even think about that until right then. Finally, she came to a decision. "I'm not even going to try to sneak out." and with that notion in mind, she turned around and walked out of Tyler's room.

"What?" he called after her, grabbing some clothes and quickly pulling them on as he did.

By the time he made it to the bottom of the stairs he was fully dressed and they walked into the living room together.

Carol looked shocked to see Blair walking in with him. "You were here _too_?"

"That a problem?" Blair asked in reply, baiting her.

Carol looked as if she had no idea what to say, so she just said, "Coffee's hot." Before the teens had entered the room she poured some vervain in the coffee to test them.

Tyler proceeded to pour himself and Blair a cup as his mom said, "Well, at least one of the girls had the tact to not sneak out like a prostitute."

Tyler could tell that Blair was about to shoot back with some remark and since he didn't want to start anything with his mom that morning, he gave Blair the cup of coffee and said, "Drink."

Blair grumbled and took a sip but almost gagged at the taste. "Yuck, that's disgusting."

"Be nice," Tyler replied and took a sip himself but also thought it was disgusting. "Oh man, yeah, that is disgusting. I think the cream is bad." Figuring they should get out of there, he looked at his mom and said, "Don't wait up tonight." After giving Carol a peck on the cheek, he grabbed Blair's hand and practically pulled her out the door.

Blair stopped to turn around and say, "For the record, Caroline isn't a prostitute," then continued out the door with Tyler.

When the kids were gone, Carol let out a breath of relief. Yes, Vivian told her that Tyler and Blair weren't vampires, but she had to see for herself. Since they passed the test, it was time to make a call. Carol picked up the phone and dialed. When the person on the other end answered, she said, "Bill, hi, it's Carol Lockwood. There's a bit of a vampire situation that needs your attention..."

* * *

It was Jeremy's day off from work but he headed into the Grill anyway. After walked into the back room he spotted Chris changing into his work attire.

Unknown to them, Chris broke away from Vivian at the beginning of the summer. Due to the fear of what she might actually do as a result, he didn't tell anyone who he really was but that didn't stop him from making a life. He got in with the little 'pack' that consisted of Blair and Tyler, got a job at the Grill, and everyone in the 'circle' knew what he was and that he knew what they were. After a rocky start at the beginning of the summer, he was now a part of the 'Scooby Gang'.

Chris laughed when he saw Jeremy walk in. "Did you forget it was your day off or something?"

"No, I actually wanted to talk to you," Jeremy replied then looked around to make sure no one else was back there.

Chris adjusted his shirt and walked over to him. "What's up?"

"You know anything about witches?" was Jeremy's reply.

Chris crossed his arms and nodded. "I dated one once and learned a thing or two. Why?"

"Because I think Glory teleported into my room last night and cast a spell on me to see ghosts." Jeremy's answer was quick because he was afraid if he wasn't that he might sound crazy.

"Sounds like astral projection to me," Chris answered with an affirmative nod. "And as far as ghosts go, yeah that doesn't surprise me. I bet your witch picked you for the spell because of the ring. You've been dead, technically, so it makes you prime Medium material."

Jeremy wasn't going to ask how he knew all that and was just gonna sum it up to because he dated a witch. "For the record, Glory isn't my witch. I want nothing to do with her, but that's not the point. I saw a ghost, a ghost of my dead girlfriend and she said help me." As he went into his bag he continued. "I found a whole bunch of this stuff on the web about contacting ghosts...but we need a personal item."

Chris was starting to look a bit on the confused side. "And you're telling me this, why?"

"Want to help me convince Matt to get something of hers?" Jeremy grinned as innocently as he could.

"Matt? As in the the token human in this town who's been compelled to remember _nothing_ about the supernatural?" Chris raised his brow in an 'are you serious?' way.

Jeremy winced a little. "I hadn't really thought about that."

"No biggie, I'll just steal something," Chris replied like was nothing.

"Dude, seriously?" Jeremy was surprised to hear that.

Chris shrugged. "Sure. It wouldn't be the first time." He pat Jeremy's arm in an 'I got this' manner before heading to work.

* * *

Amy and Alaric went to the Grill and while he was getting something to drink and Blair went to the bathroom, Amy cornered Tyler at his table. "Hello, Mr Lockwood," she greeted.

Tyler furrowed his brow in question. "Do I know you?"

"No, but you have information that I need. Alaric and I are going on a little Emery rescue mission. So, you can tell me what I need to know or I'll ask her sister which will make her want to come along and..." Amy was cut mid sentence when Tyler spoke.

"Whoa, slow down. I don't want Blair in harm's way so I'll tell you, okay?" Tyler then asked, "What do you need to know?"

"I need a location of where a wolf pack might gather in Tennessee," she replied.

Tyler held out his hand. "Give me your phone. I'll pull up a map." Amy did as he asked and he entered the coordinates. Once the map was up, he handed it back. "That it?"

"Yeah, just one more thing." Amy grabbed Tyler by the shirt and yanked her up so she could look him in the eye. "Stefan and Emery are in this mess because you couldn't control yourself and bit Damon. Learn to control your wolf, kid." Amy dropped him back into his seat then walked over to the bar to speak with Alaric.

"You learn anything?" Alaric asked, chuckling.

"Oh yeah." Amy slid on the stool next to him and grinned. "How about a little hike through the Smoky Mountains, hot stuff?"

"Hot stuff?" Alaric asked then shook his head. "Forget that. You want to hunt down a pack of werewolves on a full moon? You do realize you're a vampire, right?"

"I'm fully aware of what I am, thank you very much. And I'm not stupid enough to stick around during the full moon." Amy moved from her seat and held up her hands as she backed away saying, "I'm going whether you come along or not. You're choice."

Alaric rubbed his face with a groan. "Do always get your way?"

Amy tapped her lips in thought before grinning. "Ever since the late 1700's."

Alaric sighed and tossed her his car keys. "You're driving."

"Well, duh," she replied and led the way out of the Grill.

* * *

Emery was forced to sit down on a boulder next to Stefan as Klaus did his spiel to the pack.

"It's fascinating, isn't it?" Klaus said to the group. "A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Ray gasped awake in that moment and Emery rushed over to him.

Klaus looked amused. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

Ray looked at Emery, worried. "What's happening to me?"

Klaus looked at his vampire companion. "Stefan."

Stefan knew what that meant and went over to Emery, to pull her away from Ray.

Emery snarled at Stefan and pulled herself back. "Screw you!" she shouted and went back to Ray's side.

Stefan looked at Klaus with an 'oh well' shrug then asked, "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

Emery tried to comfort Ray as best she could, but she couldn't even imagine what he was going through and prayed she'd never have to find out.

Klaus picked up where Stefan left off. "It doesn't take much. Just a sample." Rising to his feet, he asked "Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend along for the ride?" Klaus looked around and his eyes stopped on one of the young men. "You."

"No!" Emery cried out as Klaus bit into his arm and threw him to Stefan. She ran over to Stefan to try and get him away, but Stefan shoved her to Klaus. Emery's eyes turned golden and she tried to get out of Klaus' grasp but to no avail.

Stefan had the human pinned to the ground. "If you don't drink it I will. Problem is, I don't know how to stop."

"It's the new order," Klaus said to the group. "You join us, or die." He leaned down a little to whisper into Emery's ear, "Even you, Pup, if you don't start to behave." When Emery stopped fighting back he let her go and moved to another wolf. After he forced that wolf to drink his blood and snapped their neck, he looked around and asked, "Ok, who's next?" with his hybrid smile.

* * *

"She's not answering my calls," Blair said to Tyler as they played another game of pool.

"If she's freaked then give her space. She'll call when she's ready," Tyler replied as he took his shot.

Chris went over to them with a pot of coffee in his hand. "Where's your other Musketeer?" he asked as he poured them each a mug full.

"She's avoiding my calls because of our threesome," Blair answered.

"Blair!" Tyler exclaimed, really not wanting that information out there.

Chris grimaced a bit. "Yeah, I didn't want or need to know that. If it helps I haven't seen her around. Which is weird since tonight's the full moon."

"That doesn't help," Blair replied snarkily and took a sip of the coffee with a gag. "What the hell is wrong with the coffee?"

Chris sniffed it and looked grossed out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to grab the vervain pot."

"That's what vervain tastes like?" Blair asked then looked at Tyler. After he took a sip he nodded to confirm that it was the same taste as this morning.

Chris looked between them and asked, "Why?"

"We had some vervain coffee this morning," Tyler replied.

"His mom served it to us," Blair added.

Chris' posture straightened a bit. "I'll make a new pot for you guys." After he went into the back room, he pulled out his cell and quickly dialed. "What did you do?"

Vivian, on the other end of the line, smiled. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to be more specific, dear."

"What did you do to Caroline?!" Chris all but screamed into the phone.

"Oh, Christopher, did you really think you and Liz could run amok without any consequences?" After letting that sink in for a moment she said, "Ta-ta" and ended the call.

Chris gripped the phone so tightly that he almost broke it after Vivian hung up. He knew that she was far from the best person in the world, but he honestly never expected anything like this.

* * *

Amy and Alaric hiked through the Smoky Mountains towards Tyler's coordinates. As they walked, Alaric said "In a few hours the full moon is going to be right above that ridge. If Tyler's coordinates are right, that's where they'll be."

"Were you a boy scout?" Amy asked in an almost teasing tone.

"Shut up," he replied.

Amy smiled. "A boy scout slash vampire slayer slash whiskey drinker. No wonder I like you."

Alaric scoffed a chuckle "You forgot all around lost cause."

Amy scoffed. "I don't believe in lost causes. Not anymore."

They stopped for a water break but that wasn't the only thing Alaric packed in his bag. He pulled out a liquid grenade and handed it to Amy. "Here, put this in your bag."

"You really think it's a good idea for me to carry around a vervain grenade?" There was no way she was gonna touch that.

"It's wolfsbane," Alaric corrected.

Amy's expression instantly went to 'oh, in that case' and she slipped it into her pack. Looking at Alaric's hand she asked, "Family heirloom?" referring to the ring.

"No. Actually, Emery gave it to me before she was taken. It belonged to her father. It's spelled to protect the human wearer against the supernatural," he explained.

"So if I ever get too hungry and drain your blood it'll be okay? Good to know." Amy winked and set her backpack down to pull out one of the blood bags she brought along.

Alaric watched her down the bag of blood in what looked like one gulp. With a grin he said, "You are one terrifying woman."

"Aww, thanks. But flattery will get you nowhere. Unless I'm drunk again, then it will get you everywhere," she teased as she slipped the empty blood back into one of the pack's pockets."For amusement's sake, why exactly do you think you're a lost..." The ending of Amy's sentence was replaced with a shriek as she was thrown into the nearby lake. Of course, the one time she lets her guard down, something like this happens.

Amy shot out of the water with a pissed off expression when she saw who had thrown her. "Damon! What? How are you even here?"

Damon looked back to Alaric. "Thanks for the tip, brother."

Upon realization of what had happened, Amy's once American accent turned into a quite thick British one upon saying, "You _wanker_!"

Alaric moved next to Damon and called back to her. "I get we don't know each other very well, but did you really think I was going to take you into a mountain range full of werewolves on a full moon without any backup?"

"I'm a vampire, Alaric! I can handle myself!" Amy shouted back in her American accent and emphasized that point when she sped out of the water and proceeded to throw both Alaric and Damon into it. When they both shot up to the surface, Amy crossed her arms. "Any questions?"

* * *

Emery sat against a tree in fuming silence as Klaus went through each member of the pack to turn them into a hybrid. Ray had finally finished feeding off the human, off of _Tim_. When Klaus finished healing Tim, Emery went over to him.

"Hey, Timmy boy," Emery softly greeted as she wiped some blood from his mouth.

"I thought that was you," he replied, smiling then whispered, "I'm not afraid."

Emery grabbed hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know, Tim. But that's okay. I'm afraid enough for the both of us." Since Klaus had compelled Tim to relax, Emery moved away from him and over to Ray. Ray was freaking out.

"They're dead. They're all dead." He looked at Emery and asked, "Why aren't you dead?"

"Klaus isn't going to turn me," she replied, sitting on the boulder next to him.

"Lucky you," he shot back in sarcasm.

Ray was still shaking and looked very ill. This made Emery look at Klaus, asking "Why isn't he well yet?"

"He's through his transition," Klaus replied, joining them. "He should be feeling better soon."

That didn't ease her mind because Ray was still shaking.

Stefan leaned against a nearby tree, asking "So is this your master plan? To build an army of hybrid slaves?"

"No, not slaves," Klaus retorted. "Soldiers, comrades."

Emery scoffed "For what war?"

"You don't arm yourself after war as been declared, Pup," he replied, simply enough. "You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick the fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team." Klaus smiled then added, "That's something you'll learn when you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder."

While Klaus and Stefan were doing their back and forth, Emery was watching Ray. Something was wrong, she knew it even before the blood starting coming out of his eyes. "I don't think this is supposed to happen!" Emery shouted loud enough to interrupt them.

Klaus turned his attention to Ray and moved his head to face him as he answered Stefan's question of why Klaus was keeping him around. "You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Going back to Ray he stated, "You're right, Pup. Something's wrong."

Stefan decided to check Ray out as well. Upon seeing him, he said "Huh, that's not supposed to happen, is it?" That's already been established and he knew it, but said it anyway to get under Klaus' skin.

Klaus glared at him for a moment before answering. "Well, obviously."

* * *

After Damon and Alaric got out of the water, Damon shook out his hair as he said to Amy, "Yeah, I have a question. Why are you acting like a child?"

Amy mockingly mouthed Damon's word and imitated him in reply, making Alaric say "Right now, you're both acting like children."

"I'm not acting like a child, Damon. I'm doing what you refuse to do because you gave up on your brother." Before Amy could add more to that statement, Damon cut her off.

"I did not give up on him, Amelia. I face reality." Damon picked up her pack and thrust it at her. "Now let's go."

"You seem to forget that I am older, stronger, and faster than you. I can run out of here in the blink of an eye and you wouldn't be able to catch me," Amy retorted, shoving the bag away from her. "But you want to talk about reality? Let's talk reality. Not only have you turned your back on finding your brother, but you refuse to even try and save Blair's sister. What's up with that, Damon? I've heard all about your little love story with the Cursed One, so please, explain why you won't do this for her."

Damon gave Alaric a glare, figuring he was the one that told Amy about himself and Blair, then finally answered. "Blair has already lost one sister. I would much rather give her the hope that her other one is still alive than find evidence of the contrary or find out that Klaus did something else to her. It would break her. Ignorance, right now for Blair, is bliss."

Amy stared at Damon blankly, the only thing that moved on her face were her eyelids as they blinked. Finally she burst out laughing. "Damon, that has to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard." She shook her head, laughing and picked up her bag from the ground. "Wow...just wow..."

When Amy walked away from the, Alaric called out "Where are you going?"

She turned around and started walking backwards, saying "I'm going to try and be the hero this time. Let's see what happens." She held up her hands and shrugged in a 'what's the harm?' way and kept on walking.

Damon clenched his fists, saying, "Fine! But we are out of here before the moon is full!" and charged off after her.

Alaric seriously couldn't believe what had just happened. "Seriously, does she ever not get her way?" he said to himself and followed after them.

* * *

Ray was going downhill and fast. He was full on shivering, the blood continued to come from his eyes, and his complexion was paler than Casper. "You said it was going to get better. Why isn't it getting better?" Ray barely got the words out as he shook.

Emery rubbed his arms, doing what little she could to warm him up. Yeah, she knew that vampires had a colder than normal body temp but Ray felt like an ice block.

Klaus didn't have an answer for him and crossed his arms in silence.

"Some master race," Stefan said snarkily as he leaned against the tree.

"Lose the attitude," Klaus replied, not wanting to hear it. When the female werewolf awoke, Klaus looked over at Tim. "Tim, come feed your girlfriend."

Tim rose to his feet to stand near Klaus to proceed to do as he was told.

Ray snarled at Klaus and in a quick motion he threw Emery onto his back and took off into the woods with her.

Emery had no idea what the hell was going on, so she just held on tight until she had time to react.

Stefan was just as shocked of the turn of events and looked at Klaus in a 'what are we gonna do about that?' way.

Klaus simply answered, "Go get them."

Without another thought, Stefan took off.

Ray ran with Emery for a bit before stopping. She got off his back and asked, "Ray, what is going on?"

Ray just growled in reply. All words were lost to him. The growl turned to a snarl when Stefan appeared and pinned Ray to the ground. Ray was fast and strong so he managed to bite Stefan in the arm before taking off without Emery this time.

Emery rushed over to Stefan and almost freaked but then remembered. "Bright side, you're on the walking cure's team."

"Funny," he replied sarcastically through a wince of pain. "Did he say anything to you?"

Emery shook her head. "That'd be a no...he's rabid Stefan. I don't know how else to explain it. It's like...he's more animal now. This isn't right."

Stefan brought his hand to her face and gently cupped it. "I know," he said softly. "I know." His attention was heard elsewhere when he heard Damon's voice and an all too familiar voice of his past.

Emery recognized his listening face. "What do you hear?"

Stefan didn't get a chance to answer before Klaus joined them asking, "Where did he go?"

"He got away," Stefan answered quickly and tried to divert the direction elsewhere. "Let's go get him."

Klaus grabbed onto Stefan's arm as he tried to pass. "A fatal werewolf bite, ouch."

"He's going to need your blood," Emery interjected, stating the obvious.

Klaus looked at them and smirked. "Well, I tell you what. Find Ray, then you can have my blood."

Stefan scoffed. "You can't be serious."

"You two better hurry, that bite looks nasty," Klaus replied. "It doesn't matter who finds him first, but one of you will."

As Klaus walked off Emery and Stefan looked at each other in slight worry. Not wasting another minute they both took off to try and find Ray.

* * *

Blair and Tyler both agreed that they had to confront his mom about the vervain. If she had something to do with Caroline being MIA then they had to know. As a united front, they both went to his house and found Carol in the office. Tyler was the first to speak. "You put vervain in the coffee this morning, why?"

Carol acted like she had no idea what he was talking about. "Vervain? What?"

Blair's patience was running _very_ thin. "How about we just skip the part where we pretend we don't know about the vampires in this town. Because that'd save us so much time."

Carol's expression dropped at that.

"You were testing us," Tyler continued,. "though Blair was probably unintentional, but you tested us nonetheless to see if we were vampires. I want to know why."

Carol tapped her hands on the back of the chair before answering. "You've been spending so much time with Caroline. You both have. I had to know for sure."

Blair did not like where this was going and her mind went to the worst possible place. "What did you do to Caroline?"

"Neither of you should be with her," Carol replied, grabbing her pearls nervously. "I can't control you, Blair, but I can't let my son be with her. I won't allow it." Her tone was quite emotional in that moment.

Tyler walked closer to his mom, asking with a raised tone, "What did you do with her? Where is she?"

Carol wasn't going to answer that question. "She's a monster!"

Blair shouted, "She's a monster?! Wait until you see me if something happens to her!" She wanted to charge for her but Tyler stopped her and asked, "You don't know about me, about us, do you?"

Vivian left out that little werewolf detail, so no. Carol had no idea what Tyler was talking about. "Know what?" When he didn't answer, she looked at Blair and asked, "Know what?"

Neither of them gave a reply other than an 'I can't believe this' kind of scoff.

* * *

"We have about a mile left," Alaric stated as they continued their hike.

"And the sun is setting," Damon added.

Amy sighed and answered in a sing-songy tone "I can see that, Damon." In her normal tone she continued with "But the moon doesn't reach its apex for awhile. We have time."

Twigs snapped nearby, causing the group to stop. Alaric raised his crossbow towards the sound and watched as a man, as Ray, walked out of the trees. Ray locked onto Amy and snarled before attacking her. She defended but still managed to get pinned against a tree. "Psycho werewolf is stronger than he looks!" she shouted, trying to keep his fangs as far away from her as possible.

Alaric fired a bolt into Ray's back but that didn't deter him. Damon acted by getting the wolfsbane grenade and ran over to break it in Ray's face.

Ray cried out as he fell to the ground in writhing pain.

Alaric rushed over to inspect Amy, asking, "Are you okay? Did he bite you?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm fine." Looking at Ray she said, "Him, not so much." Amy kicked the hybrid in the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Let me guess, hybrid." Damon looked from Ray to Amy, asking, "Now do you see why I didn't want Blair tracking down her sister?" That wasn't the whole reason though, not by a long shot. But he wasn't about to tell Amy how he didn't want Blair anywhere near Klaus for more reasons than one.

* * *

Chris met up with Jeremy at the Gilbert house and handed over a bag of stuff. "You're on your own with the contacting her. Moon's tonight, I have stuff to do."

"Okay, thanks man," he replied, taking the bag from him.

Gesturing to the bag he explained, "I grabbed some clothes, jewelry, even a pot pipe. But since it's you trying to make contact, I'd go with the frame."

Jeremy pulled out what Chris was talking about and saw it was the only picture he and Vicki had posed for together. Taking a breath at the sight, he said, "Yeah, I think you're right."

Chris wasn't sure if Jeremy doing this alone was a good idea. "If you're willing to wait until tomorrow, I can help or something."

Jeremy shook his head. "I got this. Go take care of your wolf business."

Chris nodded in an 'okay' manner then left the house. If only there was enough time for him to track down Vivian to find Caroline before the full moon, but there wasn't. Finding her would have to wait. One thing was for sure though, Caroline better not be harmed when he did find her or Vivian would one way or another regret it.

* * *

The trio tied Ray around a tree with everything they had, including wolfsbane and vervain. It wasn't going to hold him for long and they knew it. This took so much time that they also knew they weren't going to make the ridge in time. After Alaric pointed that out, Amy replied with "If he talks, we won't have to."

Unfortunately when Ray awoke, he wasn't doing any talking. In fact, he started to shift into a werewolf.

"Is he turning?" Alaric asked, because that's sure as hell what it appeared to be. "Those ropes aren't going to hold a wolf."

"This is bad, this is _very_ bad! Wolves aren't supposed to be in these woods until the moon apex thingy! It's still daylight!" Amy exclaimed then stepped back. "Forget it. Damon, we have to get out of these woods, now. We'll try again later." When Damon didn't seem to be too quick to move, Amy shouted, "Damon, now!"

Damon reluctantly moved his feet and the three of them got the hell out of there.

They moved as fast as humanly possibly, since Alaric was the human of the group and set the pace, but it wasn't fast enough. The sun had set and the moon, while it wasn't at its apex, hung in the sky. They skidded to a stop when the sound of growls reached their ears.

Amy gasped when a werewolf stood right in front of her. "Oh, hell."

She was about to make a run for it when Damon said, "Here, doggie, doggie," and sped off with the wolf going after him.

Amy looked towards where they ran like he was insane. "I can take care of myself!" she shouted.

"Yeah, we know," Alaric snarked as he grabbed her hand. "Now lets get out of here before another one comes after you."

Amy grumbled "Freaking sexists," but took off running down the mountain with him anyway.

* * *

Blair and Tyler each agreed that his mom had to be let in on their secret, that she had to understand. They brought her down into the cellar and to say that she was starting to freak would be an understatement. "What's going on? Will one of you please tell me?" Carol pleaded.

"Not gonna happen," Blair shot back and Tyler said more politely, "It's something you have to see for yourself."

Blair grabbed some chains and that made Carol freak out even more.

Carol watched them for a moment before exclaiming, "What are you doing?!"

"You think Caroline's a monster?" Blair shot back, gesturing to herself and Tyler she added, "We're the monsters. The Lockwoods, the Aldens, it's our curse," she explained as Tyler locked his mom in the other area, but with a clear view.

They ignored her as she kept asking what was happening because their changes were starting and they weren't fully chained yet. Not that Blair really needed to be. She had far more control over her wolf than Tyler. Blair chalked it up to having so many lives within her, that the wolf was just like controlling another one.

When they were chained, Blair grabbed onto Tyler's hand for support and they both looked at his mom with their glowing eyes and fangs as their wolves started to take form.

Carol screamed at the sight of them and moved as far back from the gate as she possibly could. She didn't even know something like was possible but she couldn't deny what she was seeing with her own two eyes.

* * *

Damon lost the wolf so he was headed back to catch up with Alaric and Amy. He didn't get too far before Ray, in his human form, leaped out of the trees and started attacking Damon. They scuffled for a bit and just when Damon thought he was done for, a wolf with dark fur lunged for Ray and pinned him to the ground.

The wolf bit into Ray's and chewed it apart before finally biting onto what it was looking for. The dark wolf bit onto Ray's heart and ripped it out of his chest. Once Ray was dead, the wolf slowly turned to face Damon.

Damon, figuring that it was going to attack him next was going to beat the wolf to it. He didn't get a chance to move a muscle before Stefan appeared.

"Don't!" he exclaimed, holding his hand out to Damon. "It's Emery. The spell that stopped Blair from turning that night triggered her curse permanently and she's not a hybrid." he quickly threw in that explanation.

Damon looked at the dark wolf that was now calmly standing next to Stefan and said to his brother, "Fancy meeting you here."

Stefan sighed. "What part of don't follow me anymore, didn't you understand?"

"I wasn't following _you_. I was following Amelia and she doesn't really care what you have to say," Damon replied then pointed out, "She spent all that time with Lexi. She's not going to give up on you."

"Well, she has to." Stefan shot back. "Because I'm never coming back."

"What about her?" Damon asked, gesturing to Wolf Emery. "You going to let her come back?"

Stefan looked at her before turning back to Damon. "It's not up to me." he failed to mention that it really wasn't up to her either. "So go home, Damon. And stay there this time."

* * *

Amy sat on the hood of Alaric's car and drummed her fingers. "I don't like this. I don't like it one bit. I'm a freaking vampire, so why am I acting like a helpless little human?"

"Maybe it's because you talk more game than you're willing to play?" Alaric suggested as he stood next to the car.

Amy scoffed a chuckle at that. "Yeah...that's not the first time I've been told that. Granted she was nicer about it, but still." She slid off the hood and stood in front of him. "Saying that I'm capable of doing something, even if I don't believe it, it keeps me...grounded. So to speak."

Alaric said the first thing that came to his mind. "That makes no sense."

Amy shrugged. "Does or doesn't, it's one of the few things that keeps me from going ripper."

"Talking about sex with strangers again?" Damon asked as he made his way over to them, having heard what was being said.

"I've grown out of that, thank you very much," Amy replied before inspecting him. "You bit?"

"I'm good, lets get out of here," Damon replied right before they heard a howl coming from the woods.

Amy held up her hands in an 'I'm out' manner while saying, "No argument here," as she got into Alaric's vehicle.

They went to their respective cars and headed back to Mystic falls.

* * *

Stefan had to give Emery his shirt to wear as a bit of a dress since her clothes unintentionally got shredded during her transformation. They silently walked back to camp with Ray's body, neither of them about to risk Klaus hearing what was wanting to be said.

When they arrived, Klaus was sitting all alone with the dead bodies of the wolf pack surrounding him. As Stefan laid Ray's body on the ground, Klaus explained what happened. "They went rabid. Some of them I killed but the others just...bled out." Klaus rose to his feet saying, "In the end...they're all dead."

Emery didn't like how eerily calm Klaus was being about all this and figured he was about to explode. Well, she was right.

Klaus yelled as he threw the beer bottle in his hand, shattering it against the boulder. "I did everything I was told!" He then took a breath but was still irate. "I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the Doppelganger. It should have worked." Changing the subject, he looked at Stefan. "You look like hell."

"Last I checked, I was dying," Stefan replied.

When Klaus looked at Ray's body, Emery said, "I killed him, He was going to rip Stefan apart. I didn't have a choice."

Stefan came to her defense by saying "We failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you need to do, but do it to me. Not her."

Klaus walked away and just when they believed he wasn't about to give Stefan his blood, he bit into his hand and filled a beer bottle with it. Holding it out to Stefan, he said "Bottoms up. We're leaving." He started walking away then looked around at the dead bodies. Turning back to them he said, "It appears you're the only comrades I have left," before walking away.

Stefan downed the blood to heal his bite before wrapping an arm around Emery. He could just imagine what she was feeling and closed his eyes as he kissed her head. "I'm so sorry," he whispered to her.

Emery bent her hand back to hold onto his for a moment before walking off to follow Klaus, with Stefan right behind her. As she walked, all she could think of was what the hell had she done to make Klaus see her as a comrade?

* * *

Back at the boarding house, Damon walked into Amy's room saying "I was wrong."

"Music to my ears," she replied with a smile. "But about what?"

"I thought Stefan was gone, but I was wrong," he clarified.

Amy got off her bed to go over to him. "You saw Stefan? How is he?"

Damon scoffed. "How do you think he is? He's an insufferable martyr that needs to get his ass kicked, but he can be saved."

Amy looked at Damon in an 'I knew it' way before asking, "And Emery?"

"She's a full blown werewolf now, who apparently didn't have to kill anyone to trigger her curse, but we'll get into that later," Damon replied. Seeing Amy's questioning expression, he said "Stefan's got her back."

Amy sat on the edge of her bed and asked, "What changed your mind?"

"You were right," Damon answered. "Love is the answer. Only, I don't think it's love for Elena, or for me." He shook his head at the history of it since once again, they were each in love with a sister. "It's for Emery." After a moment he added, "I'll help get him back...I'll help get _them_ back."

Amy rose to her feet and placed her hands on Damon's shoulders with a smile. "It's about damn time."

* * *

Blair and Tyler awoke in the Lockwood cellar, still in their chains. Tyler was getting better as well, he didn't break out of them. Blair grabbed a blanket that they kept down there and covered herself up before they looked over at Tyler's mom.

If Carol hadn't seen it with her own two eyes, she wouldn't have believed it. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she had a change of heart. "I'll take care of it. I'll make sure nothing happens to her."

Blair felt her body relax with relief because she couldn't take it if something happened to another person that meant so much to her.

Tyler was grateful to hear that as well. "Thank you."

Blair didn't say a word and just glared at her to no end. She didn't deserve thanks after what she had done.

That morning, Carol did try to make things right but Bill wouldn't hear anything of it. He had every intention of doing what he had to do even if it meant doing it to Caroline...his very own daughter.

* * *

End Episode 2

* * *

 **a/n: Thanks writing buddy! :)**


	46. Primrose

Amy walked into the Salvatore's living room just as Damon ended a phone call. "Was that Alaric?" she asked as she sat upon the couch and got comfortable.

"Nope," Damon replied. "Just a tip that Stefan's in Chicago." It then struck him that Amy asked about Alaric. "Why did you ask if it was Rick?"

Amy didn't answer his question and asked one of her own. "When are we leaving for Chicago?"

Damon crossed his arms. "You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine," she retorted.

Damon didn't have time for this game so he walked away and said, " _We_ are not going. I'm taking Blair."

Amy followed after him, saying "Excuse me?"

Damon turned around and jerked back a little because Amy was literally right on top of him. After recovering from that, he said "I don't need you for this, Amelia. Just... **stay here** _ **.**_ " Damon didn't give her a chance to retort before speeding out of there.

Amy clicked her tongue and shook her head. "We'll see about that," she said to herself before grabbing her bag and heading out on her own.

* * *

"Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan," Klaus said as he got out of the car in the warehouse. He went over to the door and opened it to reveal the glorious city outside. As Stefan and Emery came to join him, he continued "I know how much you loved it here. Bring back good old memories of the Ripper days?"

"I've blocked most of them out, actually," Stefan answered with a breath as he looked upon the city as their lights glowed in the night. "A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur."

Emery rolled her shoulders uncomfortably because she really didn't like the Ripper side to Stefan. Yes, she understood why he kept up the charade, but she would much rather not have to hear about it.

"Well, that is a crying shame," Klaus replied as a truck pulled up to the warehouse. He looked at Emery and smirked. "The details are what make is legend. Word was the Ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped from the city for comfort. It was Prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made it all _so_ much fun..."

* * *

 _Chicago, 1920's_

Primrose walked down the streets one evening, on her way to a speakeasy, only to pass by a car with a sigh. What made her sigh was the sight of Stefan Salvatore being so careless with his feeding. "Really, Stefan? You can't do this in a...less public place?" she asked, holding out a handkerchief for his face.

Stefan's face returned to normal as he plucked the white flower from his victim's hair and placed it on his lapel. He accepted the kerchief as he exited the vehicle and wiped the blood from his mouth. "We are in a dark alley, Primrose. It's hardly public," he replied, returning the cloth back to her. Before she could say another word, he held his arm out to her, "Shall we?"

Primrose sighed once again and placed her hand in the crook of his arm. "I will never understand you, Stefan."

"Nor I with you," he replied as they walked down the street together. "You're so accepting to the ways of a vampire. Even drink vervain to make sure we stay away. But what's to stop me from ripping your heart out for the fun of it?"

"It's too easy," Primrose answered simply. "Where's the fun in that?"

Stefan laughed at her reply. "Touche, Primrose. Touche." When they reached their destination, Stefan knocked upon the door and was soon gained entrance when the man on the other side saw who they were.

"Thank you, darling," Primrose said to him with a wink and a brief kiss to the cheek before continuing on with Stefan.

When they entered, the woman who was singing said, "What do my eyes spy? Looking for a good time, Mr Salvatore?"

"Save me a dance, Gloria," Stefan replied and descended the stairs.

"Enjoy the evening, Stefan. Just not too much." Primrose smiled before heading into the back to get ready for her set, almost bumping into a blonde as she did. The blonde paid no mind but Primrose thought her mind was playing tricks on her. It wasn't possible...it couldn't be her...could it?

* * *

 _Chicago, 'Present Day'_

"Chicago was magical," Klaus said with a smile.

Stefan sighed, unenthused. "Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it." Moving away from the doorway with Emery he added, "Like I said, I don't remember most of it."

"Ready to get down to business then?" Klaus asked, closing the door behind them.

Emery was getting sick and tired of being quiet, so she said something. "Why are we still with you, Klaus? You've had your fun, your hybrids failed. Isn't it time to move on? I mean, what are we even doing here?"

Klaus walked over to Emery and stared right at her. "Here I thought cats were the curious ones, not pups." A slow smirk moved across his face after saying that. "We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her."

* * *

Blair hadn't sleep much that night thanks to all of her lives swimming around up in that head of hers. So many bits and pieces of her pasts were taking hold and staying there. After Elena's death and Emery being taken, Blair was falling apart. If her lives didn't seep through then who knows what Blair would have done...how far down she'd go. Mircha knew how to mourn with grace, Tara's optimism was making Blair believe that everything would work out alright, and even parts of Olivia seeped through. Just enough to make her not care so much. But it was their desperation to survive that kept her together, despite how broken she was... _is._

Blair rolled over and threw her arm over Tyler after the night they had...wait...that was a _dream._

Tyler wasn't there.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head," Damon, aka the figure, said.

Blair sleepily looked up at him then gasped and bolted back a bit. "What are you doing here?!" she exclaimed. "Get out!"

Damon smirked. "You know you were dreaming about me. Explains the drool."

Blair karate chopped him in the ribs for that before looking at the clock. "5AM, seriously? I've barely been sleeping as it is. You have nothing better to do?"

Damon shrugged as he got off the bed. "Fine, don't come with me to bring Emery and Stefan home. Have it your way."

That caught Blair's attention, despite her lives holding on. "Wait one freaking minute. What? Where are they?"

"Windy City," he replied, turning back to face her.

Blair's face dropped a bit and she spoke slowly. "They're...in...Chicago?" Trying to get her bearings together, she asked, "How do you know?"

Damon made an almost jazz hands like gesture as he said, "It came to me in a dream. I was naked. You would have _loved_ it." Getting serious, he said, "Start packing." He started it for her by going into the dresser.

Blair didn't even hear Damon's naked dream comment. She was too focused on Emery and the others being in Chicago. "What the hell are they doing there?" she thought aloud. "Is he trying to trigger Stefan's Ripper memories or something?"

That caught Damon's attention and he turned around, holding a pair of black lace panties in his hand. "What do you know about those?"

Blair moved from the bed and plucked the panties from his hands before answering. "I knew Stefan back then. And Klaus. 1920's, Chicago. My name was Primrose then...Prim."

"Oh, so I'm not going to have to hear about your torrid love affairs with Klaus from the little birdies this time?," Damon replied sarcastically, crossing his arms. "Any other details you care to share about that lifetime?"

Blair turned around as she said, "Yeah." but left it at that and started to get her things together.

Damon wasn't satisfied with that answer. "Well?"

"Well," Blair answered in all seriousness. "Not long after seeing him again...I died."

* * *

Blair was surprised when Damon didn't inquire further and just left her to pack. For awhile on their drive things were unnervingly quiet between them. Blair held onto Elena's necklace as she looked out the window, willing herself to keep the other lives at bay. Prim was still prominent in her thoughts though. How could she not be? They were going to Chicago after all.

"How did Primrose die?" Damon asked out of nowhere as he drove.

"A vampire killed her," Blair replied, keeping her eyes on the scenery that passed them by. Before Damon could get another word out, she turned to him. "No, it wasn't Stefan. Even as a Ripper I think he was more intrigued by my...by her nonchalance when it came to him being a vampire. He did try to feed off me...her the first time they met. But I..she had vervain so he didn't get very far."

"I thought compulsion didn't work on you," Damon inquired.

"It didn't. It _doesn't_ ," she answered. "But that doesn't stop a vampire from trying to feed."

Damon nodded in understanding. "Fair enough." After shifting in his seat a little, he asked "So...I take it you don't want to see Stefan's diary?"

"Did he write anything about Primrose in there?" Blair asked in reply.

Damon shrugged a bit before reaching into the back to grab the diary from the 20's. As he handed it to her, he said, "You tell me."

Blair took the journal with a sigh before flipping it open and started to read...

* * *

 _Chicago, 1920's_

Primrose stood on the stage in the speakeasy as she performed her song while Gloria took her break. Her eyes stayed locked on the blonde woman as she continually tried to determine whether or not it was who she thought it was. It had been a _very_ long time since she had come across the blonde and well, to be honest, Primrose wasn't entirely sure if she was remembering correctly. After all, memory can be a very tricky thing sometimes. Especially when the memory wasn't your own.

Even though her mind was elsewhere, the lyrics to the musical number left her lips with perfection. Now Stefan was talking to the blonde who may or may not be who Primrose thought it was. As if that didn't make things even more...odd...complicated. Hell, it made Primrose a bit jealous. No, Primrose felt _nothing_ for the blonde but Yvette did. And one thing was certain about Yvette; if she didn't approve...she didn't like to share. However, all that jealousy and doubt of who that woman was went right out the window when... _he_ came into view.

* * *

 _Chicago, 'Present Day'_

Emery walked into Gloria's bar with Stefan and Klaus. "What's so special about this place?" she asked, leaning against the bar.

"Stefan can answer that," Klaus replied with a grin before turning to Stefan. "Looks familiar, doesn't it?"

Stefan chuckled as he said, "I can't believe this place is still here."

"Still waiting for what's so special," Emery replied, raising her hands in a 'well?' manner.

Her question was somewhat answered by the appearance of a dark skinned woman saying, "You've got to be kidding me."

Klaus smiled as he looked at her. "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..."

The woman cut him off before he could complete his joke. "Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

"Who is that?" Emery whispered to Stefan.

Stefan almost couldn't believe it. "Gloria," he replied.

"That's right," Gloria answered with a nod. "And I remember you."

"Gloria? From Klaus' story in the 20's?" Emery raised her brow as she turned to Gloria. "Uh..shouldn't you be dead?"

Klaus scoffed a laugh upon hearing that. "Forgive my traveling companion."

Gloria held up a finger towards Klaus and said, "I'm not talking to you yet." With a grin she looked at Emery. "Now, if I die who's gonna run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch," Klaus said from behind Emery, making her jump a bit.

"I can slow the aging down some," Gloria explained, "herbs and spells, but don't worry. It'll catch up with me one day."

Klaus turned to Stefan and Emery to say, "Why don't you two go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar." That was worded as a question, but it was clearly an order.

"Yeah, sure thing," Stefan replied as he placed his hand on the small of Emery's back to guide her away.

While Klaus was talking to Gloria about contacting the Original witch and Gloria's need to speak with Rebekah, Emery and Stefan were behind the bar.

Emery was grabbing a couple of glasses when she saw something that almost made her drop them. "Holy shit," she said as she plucked the photograph from the wall of Stefan, Klaus, and a woman that she didn't recognize. "When you say you block things out, you mean it," Emery said as she shoved the picture towards Stefan.

Stefan took it in confusion and looked at it. He recognized Primrose but had no recollection of knowing Klaus back then. He kept the picture and walked over to Klaus, saying "What the hell is this?"

Klaus figured he knew what Stefan was talking about to he replied with, "Well, I told you, Stefan," rising to his feet he added "Chicago's a magical place."

Stefan still couldn't believe it. "But this is me and Primrose...with _you._ "

* * *

After hearing that Carol Lockwood was a part of Caroline's disappearance and had failed in getting her back, Chris knew what he had to do. He should have known that Vivian would have used someone else for her dirty work. After all, she had _something_ to do with it. Chris was going full on back from his word and went to the Sheriff's house for help.

He clenched his fists a few times in an attempt to center himself...prepare himself. Chris hadn't seen this woman yet alone spoken to since he was a child. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer so he finally extended his hand and knocked on the door.

Liz opened the door and was about to speak but ended up gasping instead. She knew in an instant who he was. "Christopher?"

Chris nodded and said awkwardly, "Hi, mom."

Liz was so jumbled that she had a hard time getting her head straight. "What do you think you're doing here? If Vivian finds out and Caroline comes home..." She didn't even get a chance to finish her thought before he spoke.

"I'm here because of Caroline. Vivian knocked down a domino, mom... _Liz_. Caroline's in trouble." Chris didn't care about the past or anything else in that moment. All he wanted was to make sure that Caroline was safe. That his _sister_ was safe.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, wanting more details than that.

"Vivian did something to punish us, Liz. Me for leaving her, you for telling Caroline everything. Well, almost everything." The last bit was in reference to the fact that Liz didn't tell Caroline about him.

Liz stepped aside to let him in because she wasn't about to risk her daughter. Especially where Vivian was concerned. "Tell me everything."

Chris looked at her and said, "I was planning on it."

* * *

Blair looked up at the apartment building in Chicago and blew some hair out of her face. "It's been a long time since I've been here."

"So, let me get this straight," Damon said as he walked around the car to stand beside her. "You, as Primrose, never told Stefan who you were _and_ you all chummy with him and his Ripper ways?"

Blair nodded. "I was...eccentric back then. Went with the flow and all that. I think Stefan was intrigued so he didn't kill me." She shrugged because it didn't really matter and they headed inside the building.

When they entered Stefan's old apartment they were both greeted by a voice coming from the sofa.

Amy, who had previously arrived, sat cross legged and grinned. "Took you two long enough. Have another repeat of Georgia, did we?"

Blair looked over at Damon and punched him in the arm.

Damon was over-exaggerating the amount of pain she caused when he rubbed the spot and asked, "What was that for?"

"Is there anything you haven't told her?!" Blair shouted back in reply.

Amy spoke before Damon could. "Actually, it was Alaric. Give that man a few drinks and he becomes quite the chatterbox. It's cute."

Blair scoffed, shaking her head. "I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

"Priorities, Miss Blair," Damon said calmly as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Priorities."

Blair pushed his arms off her shoulders and answered with whining sarcasm, "Aww! You never let me kill anybody!" With a roll to her eyes, she looked over at Amy and asked, "You go into the secret closet yet?"

Amy stood, looking confused. "The secret what now?" When they both looked at her in question, she explained with raised hands. "Hey, I just knew the address. I never knew anything about a secret wardrobe or whatever."

Damon turned around and pointed towards the kitchen area. Leading the way , he went over to the floor length shelves that appeared to be built into the wall. He slid his hand along the side and found the secret latch. "Show time," he said to the ladies behind him before opening the secret door.

Amy followed him in and looked at all the names written upon the wall. "Are these...are these all Stefan's victims?" she asked, turning back to Damon.

"You didn't know?" he asked, doubtedly.

"I knew he was bad but..." Amy began to speak but almost couldn't believe the list as she turned back to them. "But I had no idea he was worse than me."

"As much as I'm loving this trip down memory lane, we should probably check out Stefan's old stomping grounds, yeah?" Blair was about to head out of the door but Damon quickly blocked her path.

"Amelia and I can take care of that. You stay here and come up with an actual plan." Damon wasn't planning on giving her much choice in the matter.

"You can't be serious," Blair shot back.

"I think he is, toots," Amy answered with a grin before wiggling her fingers as she walked out the door with a "Toodles."

"Toodles? Really?" Damon asked, following her out the door, closing it behind him.

Blair threw up her hands in disbelief. "Why the hell am I listening to him?" With a scoff she was about to head out the door, then stopped. What if Stefan did come back here with Emery? Was that something she was really willing to miss out on? "Shit," she muttered to herself and went back to the closet. Blair had decided to stay there to wait and see, along with get something that used to belong to her.

Inside the closet, she crouched down and pushed up one of the floorboards. After moving it aside, she pulled out a cloth bag pulled out a long string of real pearls. She sighed as she returned them back to the bag then reached into the floor to pull out one last thing before returning the board.

Blair took the cloth bag and the small bundle over to the bed. After taking a seat and a deep breath, she turned the small bundle over and untied the string around it to release the photographs. She hadn't laid eyes on these pictures in a long time. The first one on the top was a picture of herself as Prim, sitting with Klaus in Gloria's bar. Her heart skipped a beat in that moment, she couldn't help it. Klaus was the love of Prim's life...of so many of her lives. She couldn't help it.

* * *

When Klaus led them back to the warehouse, Stefan was still trying to figure out the picture.. "This doesn't make any sense. I remember Primrose, clearly. Why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself," Klaus replied," that time had a lot of dark holes."

Stefan didn't accept that answer. "No. If you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?"

Klaus stopped for a moment to say, "I'm a little busy right now. Memory lane will have to wait."

"I bet he compelled you," Emery whispered to Stefan but stopped talking when she received a 'shut up or you'll regret it' look from Klaus before he started walking again.

Stefan heard Emery's words and needed to know if it was true. He grabbed onto Klaus' arm and turned him around. "What the hell is going on? Answer me."

Klaus removed his hand and let it drop. "Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you."

* * *

 _Chicago, 1920's_

Primrose was making her rounds at the speakeasy when she spotted Stefan, who was about to have a serious altercation. She hurried over to him and said quickly, "Whatever you're thinking, don't. He'll kill you."

"She's right, he will," the blonde vampire concurred. "He's a lot stronger than he looks." She proceeded to stand protectively in front of Stefan, moving Primrose away.

The man Stefan was about to have an altercation with looked at Primrose. "You know of me?"

"Klaus and Rebekah," Prim replied. "Your reputations precede you." To add a little more detail for more of an explanation, she said "I lived in New Orleans as a child."

Klaus looked a bit amused at that, but he had other matters to attend to. His attention turned back to Stefan. "So this is the famous Stefan Salvatore I've been hearing so much about." He looked at Rebekah and joked, "You're right. He does have funny hair."

Primrose couldn't help but snicker at that.

Klaus looked at her for a moment before looking back to Rebekah. "I'm bored, I want to go."

"I'm not your girlfriend," Rebekah shot back.

"No, you're my sister." Klaus replied. "Which means...you have to do as I say." He pulled her away from Stefan to his side.

Primrose could see that Stefan was about to advance and quickly gripped onto his arm with a 'don't do it' look in her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for her Stefan to get killed because he got cocky.

* * *

 _Chicago, 'Present Day'_

Emery blinked a few times as she processed the information. "Hold up...Stefan had a thing for your _sister_?" She then looked at Stefan. "What is it with you and sisters?"

Klaus laughed in amusement at that question before Stefan asked his own.

He didn't answer Emery and just spoke to Klaus. "So I knew another Original vampire?"

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask," Klaus replied as he walked towards one of the coffins that were being stored in the warehouse. He opened one to reveal a lovely blonde woman who was dressed in 1920's attire with the Dagger through her heart. It was Rebekah.

Emery and Stefan joined Klaus to see who it was. "Pretty," she stated sarcastically.

Stefan shook his head as he looked at Rebekah in the coffin. "I don't recognize her."

Klaus smirked. "Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." He looked to Emery for a moment, to say "I wouldn't mention being Stefan's new beau either. Not if you wish to live to see another day." Klaus chuckled after giving her that little warning and pulled the Dagger from Rebekah's chest. "Time to wake up, little sister."

Emery backed away from the coffin and shook her head with a nervous laugh. "What am I then if she asks? A freaking pet?!"

"Calm down, Pup. I'll make sure she doesn't harm you," Klaus replied, not taking his eyes off Rebekah. "I gave Stefan my word."

"And Blair would end up hating you more than she already does," Stefan added in for a little extra punch.

"That's of no concern to me," Klaus answered without a care.

Changing the topic, Stefan said "Look, why don't you just tell us what the hell is going on. I mean, you obviously want us here for a reason, right?"

"Well, Stefan, you have many useful talents," Klaus replied.

"Do I?" he asked with crossed arms.

"In fact," Klaus said as he turned to Stefan, "I learned some of my favorite tricks from you."

* * *

 _Chicago, 1920's_

"Prim, won't you join us?" Klaus asked from his table as she passed, gesturing to himself as well as Stefan and Rebekah.

Primrose stopped for a moment to say, "I have no interest in being your meal this evening. Besides, I'm on vervain."

Klaus laughed. "No, Prim, nothing like that. I want to hear your side of why Stefan Salvatore here should be worthy of an Original like my sister." He stood from his seat at the booth and held out his arm in invitation.

Primrose bit her lip in thought for a moment before sliding into the booth, with Klaus doing the same beside her as he said, "I was just explaining to Mr Salvatore that Rebekah is of pure blood while he is nothing but a diluted vampire bloodline."

"And I'm a human with vervain in my blood," Primrose retorted. "That's not much of an argument. Besides, if Stefan was of pure vampire blood, wouldn't that make him your brother?"

Rebekah laughed at how crass Prim was with her brother. "Oh, I like you."

Stefan lifted his glass in Prim's direction for cheers before asking Klaus, "Where is the rest of your family?"

"Well, let's see. I killed most of them," Klaus began and Rebekah added, "But not all."

Stefan looked at Rebekah as he asked, "And you're okay with this?"

"We all had the chance to choose a side," she replied. "I chose the right one, eventually."

"What the hell are you doing here, again?!" A man exclaimed as he looked at Primrose.

She gasped a little when she saw him. "Frank I..."

"I told you never to come back here! Now let's go!" Frank shouted at her.

Primrose nodded and looked at Klaus, "Excuse me, please."

Klaus didn't move and inch, nor did he take his eyes off Frank. "Who is this lad, Prim?"

"He's my husband," she replied quietly.

"Our Primrose is married? Who knew," Stefan said, chuckling.

Frank looked at them angrily. "Yes, she is my wife and I'm taking her home. **Now**."

"Actually," Stefan retorted with compulsion. "You're sitting."

Frank did as he was told and sat next to Klaus.

Stefan looked pleased. "Now, since you're so dear to Primrose here. You're going to join us in a drink." He slid over a previously acquired blood filled champagne glass.

"What kind of sick freaks are you?" Frank asked in almost terror in reply.

"This isn't funny, please. We'll just go," Primrose pleaded as she tried to push Klaus from the seat.

Klaus answered by grabbing hold of her arm, making her cry out in pain a little. Klaus looked worried in response, "I barely gripped you." He investigated this by pulling down her long satin gloves which revealed several dark bruises.

Prim looked down in silent shame as she pulled her arm away and returned the glove to its place. Even Rebekah was aghast by the site. "Your husband did that to you?" she asked.

Klaus didn't give Prim a chance to answer. He looked at Frank and said, "You heard him. **Drink** ," he compelled.

Frank lifted the glass to his lips because he had no other choice. The blood he consumed caused him to cough and gag. As he put the glass down he looked at Primrose and said, "Go to hell."

Primrose laughed at his words. "It's a little late for that, darlin'."

"Have another drink, Frank," Stefan said as he slid over the unfinished glass. "All of it."

* * *

 _Chicago, 'Present Day'_

Klaus smirked as he thought back to the memory. "I was your number one fan," he said as they walked through the warehouse.

"And why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked as he and Emery followed.

Klaus didn't answer and stopped to compel the security guard, yet again. Gesturing back towards Rebekah's coffin, he said "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die."

The guard nodded in understanding as Klaus walked away.

Emery went after him, asking "Where are you going?"

"Stefan here thinks I'm lying, despite the fact he and I knew each other," Klaus replied as he walked. He turned around to look at Stefan. "You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you."

"How?" Stefan asked in reply.

Klaus chuckled as he returned to leading the way. "We're going to your old apartment."

Amy and Damon walked into Gloria's bar. It was open for business and there was certainly a crowd. Gloria herself was working behind the bar when she spotted Damon. "Well, look what the wind blew in. Last I heard you hated this place."

"Gloria, damn! If I knew you were gonna age like this then I would have stuck around," Damon answered, grinning.

Gloria chuckled with a slight pat to his arm. "I always liked you better." Looking to Amy, she asked, "Who's you friend?"

"Amy," she replied, taking a seat at the bar. "I'm a friend of his brother."

Gloria didn't need more of an explanation than that. "I see that Stefan is still running in the wrong crowd." As she spoke, she poured the vampires a drink.

"You've seen him?" Damon asked, sounding a little surprised to hear that.

Gloria nodded. "With Klaus. Bad combo." After a moment she added in, "They were with a girl, too. Never saw her before."

"That must be Emery," Amy concluded, despite never actually laying eyes on the girl before. "You know where they went?" she then asked before taking the drink that was set in front of her.

Gloria tended the bar as she answered. "They'll be back here later tonight. They're out running a little errand for me."

Damon placed his hand on hers as he said, "Now Gloria, don't be a tease. What kind of errand?"

Gloria wasn't going to give away the information that easily. "Mmm, I don't think so. You may be cute, but you're still a vampire." She pulled her hand out of his grasp and went on her way.

Amy looked at Damon, unimpressed. "I think your charms need a recharge," she teased.

"Shut up," was his reply before downing his drink in one gulp.

* * *

Blair was going through Prim's pictures with an almost melancholy smile on her face. The smile faltered when she came upon her and Frank's wedding picture. He was so charming and loving when they met. She didn't know just what he was capable of until after they were married. Frank was controlling, abusive, and so much more. He got what he deserved in the end.

This trip down memory lane brought up so many old feelings, and not just where Prim was concerned. She knew this was a bad idea but she pulled out her phone and dialed a number from memory. She waited impatiently then caught her breath when a woman with a strong accent on the other end of the line said "Hello" repeatedly when Blair said nothing.

When the woman finally hung up, Blair wiped the tears from her eyes. The woman, Mrs Sherwood, was Jill's mom. The mother of her past life. Her time was short in that life, but that didn't stop her from missing Mrs Sherwood and the childhood feeling of wanting her mom would never go away.

After slipping her phone into her pocket she heard footsteps coming towards the door. Blair gathered up the things, thinking it was Damon and Amy, but froze for a moment when she heard Klaus' voice. Blair quickly darted into the closet and hid in the farthest corner as possible.

Klaus walked into the apartment and held up a finger. "Do you feel that?" Looking to the pair behind him, he asked "Is anyone here."

Emery held up her hands with a 'don't look at me, how the hell would I know?' expression as Stefan answered, "It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time." As he walked in further, he asked "Why did you bring me here?"

Klaus walked around the little apartment as he spoke. "Prim's husband, Franklin Grant, who you made drink the blood. I never could figure out why you wanted his full name and then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual."

Stefan knew exactly what he was talking about. "To write it down."

"And relive the kill," Klaus added, sounding almost proud, "over and over again." He went right over to Stefan's secret closet and opened up the door. Looking back to him, he asked, "Believe me now?"

Blair stayed as perfectly still as possible, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

Emery was about to follow Stefan inside, but Klaus stopped her. "This isn't about you, Pup." He made that quite clear before guiding her back to the main area of the flat.

Stefan gave her an 'it's ok' look before going into the closet. He was surprised to see Blair standing there, but didn't say a word.

'How's Emery?' Blair mouthed.

'Okay' he answered in the same manner. Stefan then saw the picture Blair was holding and plucked it away from her. Seeing that it was of Prim and Klaus, he looked at her in question. 'You?'

Blair looked at him so apologetically and slowly nodded.

Stefan's face almost seemed to harden as he said, "Look what I found." He just wanted to give Blair that instant sense of worry before grabbing a bottle from the shelf and turning around to show Klaus.

Klaus looked pleased. "1918, single malt. My favorite."

"And this," he added, handing the picture over to Klaus.

Klaus took it from him to see what it was. The image of himself with Prim was almost as if it had been plucked straight from his memory. Not making a reference to that, he just took the bottle of liquor from Stefan and said, "Let's go and find someone to pair it with."

As Klaus walked away, Emery could tell there was something up with Stefan. She looked at him in question and understood his look of 'later' on his face as they followed after Klaus.

Once Blair was certain they were far enough away, she kicked the door open with a wide array of profanity escaping her lips. She couldn't believe she ran away like a child and...that it. Like a child. Finally realizing it she sat on the bed with a heavy sigh, saying "Jill."

About an hour later, Damon and Amy finally showed up after Blair called them. "Took you long enough," Blair muttered as they walked through the door.

"Get changed," Damon replied, tossing a bag to her. "We're going out."

Blair caught the bag and set it down as she asked, "Where?"

"Gloria's," Amy answered as she sat on the arm of the chair Damon had just taken occupancy in.

Blair shook her head. "I am not going back there."

"Well, that's where they're going to be tonight, Blair. So you're either a part of this plan, or not," Damon replied.

"What is the plan, exactly?" Blair asked as she started pulling out the clothing Damon picked out for her.

"I'm going to distract Klaus, and during that time Amy will deal with Stefan while you get Emery," Damon informed, standing. "Figured that'd be the best way to go about it since Stefan knows you were Primrose and failed to mention it to _anyone_."

"Bite me," Blair shot back as she headed for the bathroom.

"Is that an invitation?" Damon called out then shrugged when it was answered with Blair slamming the door behind her. "Guess not."

Amy smirked, "Maybe you should stick with Georgia when it comes to road trips."

* * *

"Where's Rebekah?" Gloria asked as she served the trio drinks.

"She'll be here," Klaus replied between drinks from his beer bottle. "I can't just conjure her on demand."

Gloria gave him a 'fair enough' expression before walking away.

Klaus looked over at Stefan who didn't appear to be too happy. "What's with you?" he asked. "I thought Chicago was your playground." He looked down at Emery and chuckled, "You should try to liven him up a little."

Stefan's frustration had reached its peak. "So that's why you wanted me to be your wing-man? Because you liked the way I tortured innocent people?"

"I'm not drunk enough to eavesdrop on this conversation," Emery muttered and pulled Stefan's drink over to her so she could finish it off.

"Well, that's certainly half of it," Klaus replied, as he slid his own drink Emery's way as well.

"What's the other half?" Stefan asked, needing the information.

Klaus pulled a glass and a bottle from behind the bar as he answered. "The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wing-man."

* * *

 _Chicago, 1920's_

"They're jealous," Stefan said to Klaus as he slid him a shot glass. "Your family wants you dead because they can never be what you are."

"What? An abomination?" Klaus asked, on the verge of being drunk, after he downed the shot.

"No," Stefan replied, putting his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "A _king_." After getting a grin from that, Stefan chuckled.

Klaus shook his head with a chuckle of his own, gesturing between them. "Look at us. Two sad orphans."

Stefan almost didn't hear his words because he was too busy looking over at Rebekah.

Klaus turned around to see what captured his attention, and wasn't very surprised to see who it was. "My sister fancies you, you know. But...I should warn you, Rebekah doesn't do anything half-speed. And that includes falling in love. So just be careful. She's totally mad."

Both Stefan and Klaus got a big laugh out of that

* * *

before Stefan replied with "I appreciate the advice. But you might want to alter it a little and take it as well. I believe Primrose fancies you as well. Unless my eyes deceive."

Klaus looked over at Prim down the bar and smiled as he wiggled his fingers to wave at her. "She is a fascinating woman. I must admit, I haven't met anyone like her in a very long time."

"To the women who fancy us." Stefan lifted his glass for a toast.

Klaus clicked his glass with Stefan's as he said, "And when they leave us, to not allow our hearts to do anything stupid."

Stefan said "Cheers" to that and finished his drink. "You know, you're a good friend, Nik. I'm glad I met you."

* * *

 _Chicago, 'Present Day'_

Klaus raised his shot glass, saying "To friendship."

Stefan didn't know what else to do besides clink his glass and down his shot.

Emery looked at them and shook her head. "This is the weirdest bromance I have ever witnessed."

Stefan sat back down, saying "I'm confused. If we were such great friends, why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an alter of fire?"

"All good things must come to and end," he replied. "Besides, I've made up for that. Haven't I?" Klaus asked, gesturing down the bar to Emery.

Stefan just finished his drink before saying anything more. "Interesting."

"What?" Klaus asked, intrigued.

Stefan gestured to the bar for a refill as he said, "Both of our girlfriends' lives ended in death."

* * *

 _Chicago, 1920's_

Primrose sat with Klaus at a booth as they watched Stefan and Rebekah dance. "She's so happy," Prim said with a smile.

"As am I," Klaus replied as he took her hand and placed a soft kiss upon it.

Prim smiled and stood. "Dance with me?" she asked with a 'please' smile.

Klaus couldn't say no to that and he rose to his feet. Alas, they didn't make it to the dance floor before he heard something.

Prim looked worried. "What is it?" Her question soon got an answer as the club was soon being shot up by the police using wooden bullets. Almost everyone in the club screamed and ran as a result.

"He's here," Klaus stated and even though he didn't know it, Prim knew exactly who Klaus was referring to.

"Get out of here, Klaus. Go," Prim urged, pushing him along.

Klaus held out his hand for her. "Come with us."

"I'll hold you back. Go!" Prim pushed him harder with tears in her eyes as she watched Klaus retrieve his sister and compel Stefan to forget everything that involved him and Rebekah.

The compulsion stuck with Stefan and he saw Primrose coming over to him. He didn't let her speak before saying, "You should get out of here."

* * *

 _Chicago, 'Present Day'_

Stefan chuckled because he almost couldn't believe it. "Emery was right. You compelled me to forget."

"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate," Klaus replied in an almost solemn manner.

"But why?" Emery asked, tired of just listening. "You shouldn't have to cover your tracks."

Stefan picked up from there. "Unless...you're running from someone.

Klaus looked at both of them firmly. "Storytime's over."

Emery shook her head with a sigh then spotted Damon over at the entrance. She saw that Stefan had seen him too, so she stood and put her hand on Stefan's shoulder. She had an idea to get them out of there. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired of stories anyway. So, how about you take advantage of Klaus' gift and have a little fun with me?"

Klaus had a 'get on with it' look on his face as he waved his hand.

Since Stefan had caught onto her plan, he finished his drink and said "Why not." Stefan wrapped his arm around Emery and guided her away from the bar. Once they were far enough away, he asked, "Was sex the only thing you could come up with?"

"I didn't hear anything better coming out of your mouth," Emery retorted as they walked outside.

Once they were out there, Stefan dealt with Damon. He pushed him into a car and exclaimed, "What is wrong with you?!"

Damon pushed him off as he shouted "What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you! You kill Andie one day, save me the next. What are you, Stefan? Good, Bad? Pick one."

Stefan didn't say anything about that and just pointed back to Emery. "Take Emery and get her out of Chicago."

Emery crossed her arms with a scoff. "I'm not going anywhere until you're away from Klaus, checked into vampire rehab and handcuffed to the wagon."

Stefan looked back to her and said, "Blair isn't going to leave without you, so you're going to go."

"Blair's here?" Emery asked in shock. "Wait...was she in the closet? Is that what you were going to tell me?!"

"Emery," Blair called out as she and Amy came into view and ran over to her sister. They shared a tight embrace and didn't want to let each other go. "I'm so sorry," Blair repeatedly whispered over and over.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Emery had to repeat in order to get Blair to understand.

"Blair, you shouldn't be here," Stefan said firmly. "Klaus already knows you were Marie. What do you think he's gonna do when he finds out you were Primrose, too?"

"I'm not leaving without Emery," Blair made that perfectly clear.

"Well, I'm not leaving without Stefan," Emery retorted.

Amy rubbed her temples and muttered "I'm not drunk enough for this."

Emery heard that and said, "None of us are ever drunk enough for this."

* * *

After Chris told Liz everything he knew, it didn't take long for Liz to find out who Carol Lockwood called. Just in case Vivian was directly involved as well, she couldn't very well go alone, so she brought Chris along with her. With the condition that he didn't say a word to Caroline about who he was. The last thing Chris wanted to do was turn her world upside down, so he agreed.

They waited until sun down to be on the safe side and went to the Forbes family's vampire holding cell. As soon as Bill left the room that was holding Caroline, Liz stood at the stop of the spiral staircase and held her gun aimed at him.

"Liz," Bill pleaded. "Let me do this. Not because she's a monster, but because we love her."

Liz wasn't going to let him cause her daughter any more harm. "Chris," she called out, since he was currently out of sight.

Chris appeared and quickly went down the stairs. Bill looked at him in disgust and scoffed as such. "You're not going in there." Bill made that quite clear but Liz had other ideas.

Liz fired a shot past Bill to make her own point. "Go ahead, Chris."

Chris, to add a little something of his own, flashed his golden eyes at Bill and proceeded to go into the other room. Seeing Caroline chained to the chair was wounds that weren't healing made him so angry. His anger didn't matter, Caroline was the priority.

"Chris?" Caroline asked weakly, surprised that he was there.

"It's okay, Musketeer. Your mom and I are going to get you out of here," he replied as he snapped off the restraints.

"My ring...my ring." She slowly gestured to the area of the floor her ring had been thrown to.

Chris quickly found it and put it back on her finger. "I got you," he whispered and as carefully as he could, he scooped his sister up into his arms to get her the hell out of there.

* * *

While the group was dealing with things outside, Damon went back into the bar and took a seat next to Klaus at closing time.

Klaus picked up his drink as he said, "Looks like they've opened the doors to the riff raff now."

Damon sighed, "Oh, honey, I've been called worse."

Klaus chuckled as he spun around a little umbrella in his hand. "You don't give up, do you?"

Damon's terms were clear and simple. "Give me my brother and Emery back and you'll never have to see me again."

Klaus moved his head back and forth a little as he said, "Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..."

Damon gestured his hand in an 'oh well' way before saying "What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker."

Klaus smirked before instantly placing his hand on Damon's throat and gripped tightly, lifting him up in the air. After a bone snapped, he said "Oh, dear, what was that?" Klaus held up the toothpick umbrella as he said, "Now, I'm a little boozy, so you'll have to forgive me if I miss the heart the first few times."

Klaus drove the toothpick into Damon's side and upon hearing the groan, he said "Nope, that's not it." He stabbed him with it again and grinned, "Oh, almost." As Klaus moved it towards his heart, Damon spoke.

"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan," Damon said with a groaning breathlessness. "I'm so much more fun."

Klaus didn't like that idea and threw Damon back into some tables, breaking them. He snapped off a chair leg and went over to the Salvatore. "You won't be any fun after you're dead."

Gloria appeared at that moment and ignited the stake in Klaus' hands.

Klaus winced and threw it down. "Really?" he asked her, unamused.

"Not in my bar," she stated clearly, pointing to the door. "You take it outside." Gloria was acting as if this was just your run of the mill bar brawl.

Klaus turned his attention back to Damon. "You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back. And as far as Emery goes, I highly doubt she'd go anywhere without him."

* * *

Amy took off after a failed attempt with Stefan, leaving Blair in Damon's car. She held onto Elena's pendant and whispered, "I'm sorry." She wasn't able to convince Stefan to leave, nor was she able to get Emery to leave without him. Blair felt like a complete and utter failure.

When Damon returned to the car, she said to him "You lived."

"You okay?" he asked in reply.

"I'm tired of people asking me that and having to lie to them," was her answer.

"You don't have to lie to me," Damon assured.

Blair looked at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not okay. I'm not going to be okay until Emery is safe and Klaus is dead. So please, just drive."

Damon wanted to say something, but didn't. He just kept his mouth shut and put the car into gear.

* * *

After Caroline was brought home and she finished off another blood bag, she finally asked her mom "Why was Chris with you? I didn't realize you guys knew each other."

Liz adjusted herself as she sat on Caroline's bed and said, "Sweetie...we need to talk."

Caroline looked worried. "About what? What's going on?"

Liz took Caroline's hand and said, "Do you remember when I told you about your big brother, how he and his friend died before when you were a baby." Liz's voice was breaking at this point. "The founding families have passed down beliefs for generations and taught us to never sway from them so..."

Caroline sat up a bit to ask, "Mom, what are saying?"

"Bill wasn't his father. I was pregnant when I met Bill and..." Liz closed her eyes to try and get this out and to make sense. "Your brother didn't die, Caroline. His friend did and he tried to save him but he didn't and that triggered his curse. The council would have killed him so I made a deal with Vivian Alden and..."

Caroline shook her head and placed her hands on the sides of it. "Wait...WAIT! Are you telling me...are you telling me that werewolf Chris is my brother?!"

Liz nodded. "Yes, Caroline...he is."

As if on cue, Chris appeared in the doorway. Seeing their reactions, he awkwardly said "Uh...I should go."

Caroline pointed at him. "Wait right there, mister! I have questions and I want answers... _ **now.**_ "

Chris looked at Liz with an 'I hope you know what you're doing' look before walking into the room, saying, "Shoot."

* * *

Klaus went back to the warehouse and found Rebekah's empty coffin and the body of the dead security guard. In a 'come out, come out, wherever you are' tone he said, "Rebekah...it's your big brother. Where are you?"

Rebekah answered by charging towards him and drove the Dagger into his chest, exclaiming "Go to hell, Nik!"

* * *

 _Chicago, 1920's_

Klaus prepared a vehicle as he said, "Hurry up, Rebekah. Let's go."

Rebekah didn't move a muscle. "They'll be here any second."

Klaus walked over to her, saying "Do you want to die? We've been found. We need to move."

"Not without Stefan or Primrose!" she retorted.

Klaus sighed. "They're not coming. We have to disappear. They'll draw too much attention. Prim understood this."

When he didn't mention Stefan, she asked "What did you do?"

He didn't answer and grabbed onto Rebekah's arm. "Come along. We don't have time for one of your tantrums."

Rebekah yanked her arm away. "I don't want to run anymore, Nik! All we do is run! I want to be with Stefan and I know you want to be with Primrose! Why can't we?!"

Klaus was starting to lose his patience with his sister. "This is not about me and Prim. This is about you and Stefan. You want to be with him, fine. Choose. Him or me?" When she didn't answer, he thought she had chosen him. "That's what I thought," he said as he walked back to the vehicle. "Now get in the truck, let's go."

Rebekah tearfully took a deep breath as she said, "Goodbye, Nik."

Without giving it a second's thought, Klaus sped in front of Rebekah and drove the Dagger into her heart.

* * *

 _Chicago, 'Present Day'_

Klaus pulled the Dagger from his chest and dropped it to the floor. "Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me."

Rebekah scowled. "Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more."

"I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah," Klaus said as he walked with her, "so I'm going to let that go. Just this once." Klaus placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her and grinned, "Brought you a little peace offering." Looking over to the door, he said, "You can come in."

Emery stayed out of sight as Stefan walked into view.

Rebekah gasped. "Stefan?"

Klaus went over to him and compelled, "Now, you remember." Once the compulsion was done, he said, "Come out, Pup. I want you to see this.

Emery wasn't sure what to expect as she stepped into view and watched as Stefan's memories started to flood back.

Stefan looked at Rebekah and recognized her. "Rebekah..." He then turned around to look at Stefan and remembered him as well. "I remember you...we were friends."

"We _are_ friends," Klaus retorted and placed his hand on Stefan's shoulder. Looking over to Rebekah, he said, "And now the reason you're here." He continued to speak as he walked over to his sister. "Gloria tells me you know how to contact the Original witch."

"The Original witch?" Rebekah scoffed.

Klaus ignored that and questioned her. "What do you have that Gloria needs?"

Rebekah was going to answer by showing him, but when she placed her hand on her chest it wasn't there. "Where's my necklace?" she glared at her brother as she continued, "What did you do with it? I never take it off!"

"I don't know. I didn't touch it," Klaus replied.

Rebekah couldn't believe this was happening. "We need to find it Nik, now! I want it back!"

Klaus grabbed onto his sister's shoulders and shouted, "Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!"

That necklace was what they needed. He needed the necklace she dropped back in the 1920's and they didn't know it...but it was now the necklace that hung around Blair's neck.

* * *

 _Chicago, 1920's_

Katherine and Andrea had been in Gloria's when the raid went down. They were out of sight, but still there. While the police were confiscating the alcohol in the place, the ladies walked out onto the dance floor. "That's pretty," Andrea said when she saw the pendant on the floor. She was about to pick it up but Stefan was approaching so Katherine grabbed hold of her and they sped out of sight.

"You should get out of here, Primrose," Stefan said as they walked.

"And go where?" Prim asked with a laugh. "My husband is dead, thank you for that, but I have nowhere else to go."

Stefan stopped walking when he spotted the pendant on the floor. He crouched down and picked it up, planning on keeping it though he didn't know why.

"Hello," a man's voice said from behind them. "Chicago PD."

Primrose gasped when she saw who it was. "Let's go," she pleaded, grabbing onto Stefan's arm.

"I'm not afraid of him," Stefan replied, getting into the man's face.

"I'm not here for you," he replied and turned around a sketch of Klaus and Rebekah. "Have you seen this two?"

Stefan looked at the picture and shook his head as he said, "I've never seen them before in my life." Prim shakily did the same.

"Wrap it up boys, we're through here," the man said then walked away.

"I'll meet up with you at your place," Prim said softly because she wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Prim ran out of there and was about to turn the corner when the man appeared in front of her. She almost screamed because of it.

"You know where they are, don't you, girl?" he said to her firmly.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you," Prim shot back.

The man gripped his hand around her throat and squeezed. "Where are they, girl?"

Primrose wasn't going to betray them, she couldn't. Tatia wouldn't allow it. In fact, she invited death. "Just kill me. Or are you too huglausi?"

The man recognized that word from the old language and believed this woman to be of some sort of witch, so he snapped her neck and sped away before her body even hit the ground.

* * *

End Episode 3

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for your help writing buddy!**


	47. Welcome back to Mystic Falls

"Shopping? Why the hell are we going shopping?" Emery asked Stefan as they followed Klaus and Rebekah into a shop in Chicago.

"Rebekah can't exactly go around in a flapper dress," Stefan stated in reply.

"She's not the only one we're shopping for," Klaus added as he opened the door for them, looking at Emery in point.

Emery looked down at her worn out knees jeans, tennis shoes, and vintage tee shirt then crossed her arms as her eyes turned to Klaus. "And what is wrong with my clothes?"

"I'm not even up to the wardrobe code of this time and even I can see that's just...absolutely dreadful _,_ " Rebekah concurred as they entered the shop.

"Exactly," Klaus said as he guided Emery over towards a clerk. "And if you are to stay with us, you really need to look the part."

Emery looked back to Stefan and mouthed 'help me' because she _really_ hated clothes shopping.

Stefan held up his hands in an 'you're on your own' manner and laughed and her defeated expression in reply.

While the girls were changing, the guys were drinking champagne as they waited for them to emerge from the dressing room.

"There has to be more to this dress," Rebekah called out from her dressing room in disgust.

Emery answered with "If it's that black one, there isn't," as she pushed back the curtain of her own dressing room and stepped out in one of the outfits. The color palate was completely black, consisting of skinny jeans, a sleeveless blouse, and form fitting leather jacket with a pair of high top combat boots. "Better?" Emery asked, looking at the guys.

"You look like your sister," Klaus answered, then clarified with a grin. "The live one."

Emery wanted to lunge right for him but Rebekah came out in her ensemble; a short black dress that showed off her cleavage. "So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes then?" Looking over at Emery, she added "I got dirty looks for wearing trousers."

"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing," Klaus answered as he poured himself another glass. Gesturing towards Emery, he said "You should take some notes from my sister, Pup. Perhaps try on something else." That was worded far more as a demand than a question.

Emery threw up her middle finger before going into the dressing room with another outfit.

Klaus laughed, "Oh yes, definitely like the live one."

Rebekah gave her brother a 'did I miss something?' look before her ears couldn't take what was playing on the store's speakers anymore. "What is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident."

"It's dance music," Stefan answered.

Rebekah looked like she couldn't believe it. "People dance to this?"

"Yup," Emery answered as she walked out in a different outfit than before. This time she was wearing a black mini skirt, purple tank top, and a black vest that matched the skirt.

Klaus nodded in approval, "Much better." With a grin he looked at Stefan, "Isn't it?"

"It's fine," Stefan answered like he didn't care.

"Good. Now, are we done?" Klaus asked, looking at the ladies.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Rebekah asked, getting herself a drink.

"My witch needed one thing from you, one thing to find out why I cannot create hybrids. The necklace, and you lost it," Klaus answered, clearly displeased.

"I didn't lose it," Rebekah retorted. "It's just been missing for ninety years." She turned her attention to Stefan and asked "What do you think?" as she turned around to show him her dress.

"I...like it," he answered with a smile but she looked like she didn't believe him. "What?" he asked with a chuckle. "I said I like it."

"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan," Rebekah shot back and went into her dressing room.

"Nice one, good work," Klaus said as he handed Emery a glass.

"You're the one that pulled the Dagger out of her," Emery replied, before taking a sip.

"I heard that!" Rebekah called out from behind the curtain, along with "Nik, be a dear and keep your little puppy under control. She's starting to annoy me."

Emery finished off her glass and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get some fresh air."

"Don't go too far, Pup," Klaus warned.

"Haven't you figured out by now that I'm _not_ going anywhere?" Emery asked after rolling her eyes then headed for the door. When she got there, her heart almost burst out of her chest because she saw who she thought was Elena across the street. It took her a moment to realize that it was Katherine. It was almost a moment too long because she just about missed her signal to follow her.

Emery looked back to make sure they weren't paying attention and left the shop to see what the hell Katherine wanted.

* * *

Blair worked in making chili in the Gilbert's kitchen for a pot luck. Cooking was the last thing she wanted to do but she just had to do something to keep her mind off her failure of getting Emery back. She was so focused on her task that she almost didn't hear Damon when he spoke.

"I just don't know why you want to bring chili to a pot-luck. _Everybody_ brings chili. _"_ Damon said as he walked over to her.

Blair glared at him for a moment then turned to see Alaric coming in. "Hey, Rick."

"What's up?" he asked upon entrance.

"What time do you want to go to the Lockwood party?" Blair asked, still chopping away.

Alaric winced a bit. "Ah, those founding family parties aren't really my thing." After clearing his throat, he asked, "You guys hear from Amy?"

Damon shook his head, "Nope. After Chicago she pretty much bailed. Oh well." He really didn't sound too upset about it and turned his attention back to what Blair was cooking. "You do realize that there will be nine other people at the party who brought chili, right?"

Blair took a clean spoon and whacked his arm with it before pointing it right at him. "So far cooking this chili is the only thing keeping me sane so if you want that to continue then I suggest you shut the hell up." She raised her brows in an 'understood?' manner before going back to what she was doing.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Alaric asked, not knowing why Damon was there to begin with.

"She knows," he replied, gesturing to Blair.

"Damon thinks I'm going to fall apart. I am not going to fall apart. I've made it this far without doing it and my lives won't let it happen anyway so I'm fine. One sister is dead, my other sister would rather be in a dangerous situation with the man that killed our sister than come home, my girlfriend was kidnapped and tortured, and I'm fine." She chopped with quite a bit of emphasis at the last 'I'm fine'.

"She's in denial," Damon whispered and Blair didn't take too kindly to that.

Blair stopped chopping and pointed the knife right at Damon as she said, "I'm not in denial. I'm fine because I _have_ to be. So do me a favor and stop trying to piss me off or I just might channel a _little_ too much of Olivia and stab you with this thing."

With a sigh of frustration, she dropped the knife on the counter and said "I don't want to cook anymore." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch as she held onto the necklace that Stefan gave to Elena, knowing it was the same necklace that Klaus was looking for in Chicago.

* * *

When Emery finally caught up with Katherine, she asked "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out which one of them is your new bestie; Klaus or Stefan," Katherine sarcastically replied.

Emery scoffed. "Not that I care, but if Klaus finds out you're in town he will kill you."

Katherine leaned against the lamp post. "Tell me if I'm wrong about this. The necklace that Klaus is looking for, it's the one that Stefan gave to Elena that now belongs to Blair. Presumably hanging around her neck right now."

Emery crossed her arms and didn't say a word to confirm or deny it. When she and Stefan had a moment away from the Originals, he filled her in on that little tidbit. So yeah, Katherine was right about that. "Bye, Katherine."

Katherine side stepped to keep her from going anywhere. "You may not believe this, but I _don't_ want anything more to happen to Blair. So if there's a plan, I want to know."

Emery sighed. "It's not like Stefan and I have a lot of time to talk without super ears listening in."

Katherine was reading between the lines. "But you do know something."

"They don't know where the necklace is. Stefan is doing everything he can to keep them from figuring it out. He has it all under control." Emery added that last part in to give herself a bit more convincing.

Katherine didn't buy it. "Please tell me there's a better plan than that."

"If there is, I don't know about it," Emery replied. "Like I said, it's not like we have a lot of alone time to secretly plot this stuff out."

Katherine made a 'tisk' sound before saying, "Well, Stefan isn't the diabolical type, so I bet whatever he has planned...it's not going to work."

Emery scoffed. "Way to be optimistic, Katherine."

"Elena was the optimistic one. Not me," she replied.

Emery looked like she wanted to rip Katherine's head off, but didn't make a move and just said "The only thing keeping me from reacting right now, is the fact that you look like my sister. But even that only goes so far. Don't push me, Katherine." She laughed then said, "As far as Stefan's plan goes, if the most diabolical woman he knows can't figure it out, then he must be doing something right."

Katherine laughed at how preposterous that statement was. "Do yourselves a favor and tell him not to get too cocky. Klaus is smarter than him. Klaus is smarter than everyone."

Emery gave her a 'we'll see' look before walking away from Katherine to head back to the shop.

* * *

The doorbell rang at the Gilbert house so Blair went to answer the door. Seeing Caroline on the other side made her so happy. "I come bearing gifts!" Caroline exclaimed, smiling as he held up a bowl in her hands.

"God, I hope that's not chili," Blair answered with a laugh before giving her girlfriend a soft kiss.

Caroline returned the kiss with a smile before stepping aside to show her the real gift.

Bonnie stepped into view and threw out her arms. "I'm back!"

Blair laughed happily and gave Bonnie a big hug. When their embrace ended, Bonnie looked between Blair and Caroline saying "I leave town for the summer and everything goes to hell for you two." She meant it as a joke but seeing her friends' faces, she knew it wasn't. "Wait...have things really gone to hell for you two this summer?"

Before her question was answered, Jeremy came down the stairs with a smile. "Bonnie!"

Bonnie all but 'squeed' and leaped into Jeremy's arms and proceeded to kiss him.

Blair looked at the display with a 'wtf' look on her face before turning to Caroline. "Did I miss something?"

"They got together before the beginning of summer," Caroline replied. "You didn't know?"

Blair shook her head with wide eyes. "No. I did _not_ know." With an 'I can't believe it scoff' she asked her, "You got a big revelation I should know about?"

Caroline swallowed a lump in her throat before shaking her head with a smile. "Nope, not at all." When in reality though...she did and in that moment, she thought about exactly what it was...

 _After Chris and Liz told Caroline everything, she thought her mind was going to explode. She looked between them and said, "Let me get this straight. Mom, you were with a werewolf before you married dad and when Chris accidentally triggered his curse as a kid you made a deal with Blair's mom to protect him from the council because if they found out they'd kill him?" When Liz nodded in affirmation, Caroline shook her head and looked at them. "So you're telling me that you two...you're the reason why Blair's mom left?"_

 _Liz tried to refute that. "I'm sure there's more to her story than that, sweetie..."_

 _Caroline didn't give her a chance to continue when she said, "But she_ _ **left**_ _because you made the deal with her about Chris." Looking at Chris, she asked, "Right?"_

 _When they both nodded, Caroline put her hands over her face and said, "How am I supposed to tell Blair?"_

" _You can't," Chris and Liz almost said in unison._

 _Caroline quickly dropped her hands. "And why not?"_

" _Vivian already has her claws in a lot of people in this town. She can make our lives hell and hurt the people we love," Liz answered. "You can't tell anyone, Caroline. You can't even let on that you know."_

 _Caroline looked at her mom like she couldn't believe her. "So, you're saying that I can't tell my girlfriend that I know why her mom left all those years ago and I can't tell anyone or even act like I have a brother?!"_

 _Chris nodded. "Yeah...pretty much."_

 _Caroline scoffed and slumped down into her bed. "You guys suck."_

 _Liz sighed, "I know, sweetie. I know."_

Caroline jumped a little when she realized Blair was waving her hand in front of her face.

"You alright there?" Blair asked, looking concerned. "Usually I'm the one who zones out."

Caroline put a smile on her face and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Really, I'm fine."

* * *

After discovering that the troop wasn't back at the store, Emery went to Gloria's to see if they were there. Lucky guess. "What did I miss?" she asked as she took a seat on top of one of the tables.

"Gloria's failure," Klaus replied.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on," Gloria shot back as she continued to try her spell.

Rebekah sighed and left her seat on the bar. "Then use me. I only wore it for a thousand years."

As Rebekah joined her at the table, Gloria said, "Now, see. This one offers a solution." As she held out her hand, she asked for a Rebekah's. "Give me your hand, sweetheart." Once they were connected, Gloria went back to her spell.

Stefan went to stand next to Emery and gave her a questioning look. Emery gave him a 'later' one in reply. They definitely had a knack for the silent language of facial expressions.

After taking a seat on the table next to Emery, he said "She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?"

 _Back in Mystic Falls, Blair and the girls were in the kitchen taking care of the chili._

" _What happened, Blair? Why didn't Emery come home?" Bonnie asked, having missed that part of the story._

 _Blair let out a breath. "She wasn't going to leave without Stefan. Felt she owed it to Elena."_

" _Since when did you learn how to cook?" Bonnie asked as Caroline helped Blair get the chili into the Crock-Pot. She could see how the previous line of questioning was bothering Blair, so she changed it._

 _Caroline looked at her girlfriend proudly. "Blair was a chef in a past life."_

 _Bonnie looked impressed. "Seriously?"_

 _Blair nodded with a smile. "Studied in France and everything. I was a week away from opening up my own restaurant when the one I was working at burned down...with me in it."_

 _Bonnie winced. "Ow."_

" _Yeah, I've died by fire a few times. It's not fun." Blair admitted then winced when she felt her chest burning._

" _Did I splash you?" Caroline asked, worried._

" _No, it's the necklace," Blair answered as she pulled it off her seared skin. "It burned me."_

Gloria continued with her spell and her back straightened. "I sense something." She closed her eyes and proceeded to chant her spell.

 _Bonnie leaned forward a little and said, "Let me see it."_

 _Blair held out the necklace for Bonnie to see and when she touched it, it sparked so much that Blair dropped it onto the counter. "What the hell?!" Blair exclaimed, having_ _ **no idea**_ _what that was about. She really didn't like it when Bonnie had the same look on her face._

Once the spell was complete, Gloria looked over to Klaus and said, "I found it."

Rebekah looked quite pleased. "So where is it?"

Gloria waved her hand as she said, "It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There was a girl with her friends..."

Before Gloria could continue, Rebekah said, "Yes, a dead girl with her dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back."

Gloria nodded. "Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

Klaus didn't see a problem with that. "So dive."

"I need more time," Gloria replied and when Klaus leaned over her chair, she added "And space. You're harshing my Ju-Ju."

Klaus only leaned closer as he said, "We can wait."

Gloria nodded. "I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked."

Stefan knew he had to diffuse this, so he went over to Klaus and put his hand on Klaus' shoulder. "Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway." With a mischievous grin he added, "I'll let you pick who we eat."

Klaus seemed to enjoy the idea and moved away to follow Stefan out the door with Rebekah. "Come along, Pup."

Emery was about to reluctantly get off the table when Gloria said, "The wolf can stay. She can be my errand girl."

Klaus shrugged because he didn't care either way and left with the others.

Emery went over to Gloria and asked, "What do you need?"

"Nothing," Gloria answered with a sigh. "I just didn't think you'd want to watch them feed."

Emery smiled a thanks to Gloria and went to one of the booths to take a seat and wait. A part of her wanted to ask what she knew about the necklace but she was sticking with the side of caution and kept quiet. Just in case Gloria was more on Klaus' side than this act of kindness hinted at her being.

* * *

Blair and Caroline sat on a bench together outside of the Lockwood Manor while the whole pot-luck thing was going on while they waited for Bonnie to arrive with her Grimoire.

Blair took Caroline's hand as she asked, "I hate it when people do this to me so go ahead and call me a hypocrite. Are you okay?"

Caroline laughed softly. "You're not a hypocrite, you're a concerned girlfriend." She kissed Blair's cheek before leaning her head about Blair's shoulder. "I'm dealing with it. The being kidnapped and tortured by my father part. Not the sleeping with you and Tyler part. I am _so_ okay about that."

Blair chuckled lifted Caroline's chin so they could share a proper kiss.

Bonnie rushed over with the book at that moment and was about to get into talking about what she found but said "Should I come back at another time or?" instead.

The girls broke their kiss with smiles and turned their attention to Bonnie. "What did you find?" Blair asked as Bonnie took a seat.

"I have an identification spell that might be able to tell me what kind of magic affected the necklace," Bonnie answered and took the necklace from Blair. "This is going to take awhile so tell me if anyone's coming, okay?"

Bonnie didn't even get to start the spell before the pendant started levitating on its own.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, assuming it was something their witchy friend did.

"I'm not doing anything," Bonnie replied. "It...it has its own magic." She looked at Blair to ask "Are you sure you don't know anything about this necklace?"

Blair shook her head. "Not that I can remember." If she did know anything about it in the past, it was forgotten. The memories that directly involved her were the ones that stood out the most. The other were just...background noise.

* * *

After awhile, Stefan went back to the bar. Emery was helping Gloria prepare for the evening when he walked in.

"There you are," Gloria greeted.

"I thought you were resting," he replied.

Gloria poured Emery and Stefan a drink as she said, "Now we both have a secret."

"You okay?" he asked Emery looking concerned.

"Gloria has been telling me more stories about Primrose. It's been entertaining," Emery replied, avoiding the answer.

Stefan could tell she was deflecting so he changed the subject. "So, Gloria, what did you see?"

Gloria smirked. "Now, it's what I heard that's more interesting." She leaned forward on the bar and continued. "The girl, with her friends, they were talking about you..." Gloria turned to Emery, "and you."

Emery downed her drink before asking "Why didn't you tell Klaus?"

Gloria scoffed in an 'isn't that obvious' manner. "Because I wouldn't help that hybrid half-breed with anything. The necklace is a talisman from the Original witch herself. I want it."

"Well, I'm sorry," Stefan replied. "We can't help you." He took Emery's arm and guided her away from the bar.

Gloria shook her head. "Don't be difficult, now. You know, I'd hate to have to tell Klaus what a liars his sidekick and traveling companion are."

Stefan was about halfway to speeding over to Gloria when she used her magic on both Stefan and Emery to incapacitate them. As they dropped to the floor, Gloria said "Looks like I'm gonna have to get it out of you the hard way, huh?" Oh well, she didn't care. As long as she got what she wanted in the end, that's all that mattered to her.

The sun had set by the time they came to. Stefan and Emery were each on a table within a circle of candles. Neither of them could move a muscle.

"I can't move," Emery groaned.

"Why can't we move?" Stefan asked Gloria who was walking around them with a knife in her hand.

"It's just a little paralysis spell," she answered before slicing Emery's arm for her blood. "I need to get the information out of that pretty little head of yours. And if that doesn't work, I'll get it out of your boyfriend."

"Don't you touch her!" Stefan shouted as Emery groaned in pain as Gloria sliced her other arm.

"You know, witches these days they're into the new age stuff, but I'm a little more old school Voo-Doo." Gloria was proudly stating that fact. She picked up a metal contraption and put in in Emery's wounds. "That'll stop the pesky healing."

As Emery screamed, Stefan shouted "Leave her alone!"

"If she doesn't give me what I want, I will," Gloria replied, pointing the knife at him. "Because then I'll be working on you." Gloria got some herbs and rubbed them onto her hands. "Don't worry, Emery. You don't have to say anything." There was an almost eerie comfort in her tone before she pressed her hands onto Emery's chest, making her scream.

Through his screams, Gloria could see flashes of memory. "I see the girl with the necklace. You love her. She's your sister but you're staying away from her out of anger. You blame her for Klaus killing your other sister and yet you're trying to protect her from him. Why would Klaus be interested in this girl?"

"Please, stop..." Emery pleaded but Gloria kept on going.

The memories kept coming and she found one that made her gasp; a memory of Blair telling Emery about her first life as Tatia. "Not only is she a Cursed One, but she has Doppelganger blood and that's why Klaus can't make hybrids. Outstanding."

"Well, this is creepy," Katherine said from behind the witch. When Gloria turned around, Katherine drove a knife in the side of her neck. Once the witch dropped to the floor, Katherine looked at Emery and said, "Maybe you do need my help, after all."

Katherine helped Emery and Stefan off the tables as the spell started to fade.

"So you're in town," Stefan stated in a 'what are you doing here' tone.

"Emery didn't tell you? We had such a nice chat earlier," she replied, handing over Emery's shirt.

Emery sighed. "I was going to tell you about that."

Stefan went over to Emery and moved some hair out of her face. "You alright?"

"I'll heal," she replied before grabbing her jacket.

Katherine interrupted their little moment. "I've been thinking about your diabolical plan, Stefan."

"I have a diabolical plan?" he asked in reply.

Katherine didn't bother to answer that and kept on with her train of thought as Stefan tended to Gloria's dead body. "You must know that Klaus is too paranoid to ever fully trust either of you. But the sister, Stefan, she loves you like it was yesterday. She's the easier mark. But you can't just pretend to care because Klaus will know better, so you do the opposite. You bond with him to make her feel left out. That will only make her want you more."

"Oh, so you're saying that I'm taking a page out of the Katherine Pierce playbook?" Stefan replied.

Emery snickered a bit at that. Granted she didn't like the plan, but so far so good.

"The only question is, why Stefan?" Katherine asked with crossed arms. "I mean, I get it, you want to keep him out of Mystic Falls, but what else do you expect to get from it?"

Stefan chuckled. "You know what's funny? You keep talking to me like I trust you enough to tell you anything."

Katherine scoffed. "Come on, Stefan. I save you both from the high Voo-Doo priestess here. Give me something."

Stefan sighed. "Okay. I knew them, back in the twenties. They were running from someone. Someone who scared them."

Emery had a literal facepalm moment when he said that. "And neither one of us thought to ask Blair about it." Once again, they missed out on an obvious opportunity.

"There's no need," Katherine replied. "It's the Hunter. I heard stories about him centuries ago. If you're planning on making a move against Klaus, I want in."

"That's good," Stefan replied grinning. "That's good to want things, Katherine." He picked up Gloria's body and said, "Let's go, Emery."

"Stefan..." Katherine began but he cut her off.

"You're not a part of this, Katherine. If you're looking for a diabolical partner in crime, then look elsewhere." Stefan made it quite clear he was not interested in her help.

* * *

At the Lockwood party Caroline and Blair were making the rounds but stopped when Caroline's father came into view in the other room. Caroline stood speechless so Blair took hold of her. "Come on," she and led her up the stairs because that was the only way they could go to keep from being seen by him.

When they reached the top, Caroline asked, "Now what?"

Blair took her hand and led her down to Tyler's room. "Tyler's got practice tonight so we can hide out here for a bit," she replied, closing the door behind them.

The girls fell back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Are you sleeping any better lately?" Caroline asked.

"Nope. I went from practical narcoleptic to insomniac," Blair answered with a chuckle before she got serious. "It's like I can't sleep alone anymore. I'm always terrified something's going to happen."

Caroline scooted closer and wrapped her arm around Blair. "Well, you're not alone now. Try and get some sleep."

Blair kissed Caroline's cheek and smiled a thanks before closing her eyes.

Awhile later, Tyler came into the room and looked surprised to see them there.

Since it appeared Blair was sleeping, Caroline brought her finger to her mouth to shush him.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered, not that he was complaining.

"Safe place to hide out and sleep," Blair answered with a stretch.

"How long have you been awake?" Caroline asked, chuckling.

"I heard Tyler coming up the stairs," she replied.

Tyler was more focused on the safe place part. "Safe place from what?"

"My dad," Caroline answered. "He's here."

Tyler walked closer to the girls as he asked, "Are you okay? You want me and Blair to kick his ass?"

Caroline laughed, "Yes." After a moment she added, "No. I bought him the shirt he's wearing. It's really expensive. And even through everything...he's still my dad."

Tyler hugged both of the girls then looked confused when they pushed him away. "What?"

"You reek," they almost said in unison. "That is bad," Caroline said laughing.

Tyler pulled out his shirt a little. "This? No, this is sexy?"

"No!" Blair laughingly exclaimed. "It's really bad."

"I guess I'll just have to take it off then," Tyler replied, removing his shirt.

The girls looked at each other with a bit of a smirk before looking at Tyler the same way. He instantly knew what that meant and didn't turn down the invitation.

They barely even got started with one another before Blair's phone rang. "Hang on, hang on," she said as she untangled herself from them to answer her phone. "Amy? What's going on?"

"I don't know for sure," Amy answered on the other end as she stood over Alaric's body, "But I think it's an emergency." She proceeded to tell Blair about a weird voicemail she got from Alaric about Damon being the brother she should be focusing herself on and something about a guy named Bill before the message cut off.

As soon as Blair heard that she ended the call looked at Caroline. "We have to go, now."

Caroline didn't question and took off after Blair, leaving Tyler with no explanation.

When they made it downstairs they found Damon feeding off of Bill Forbes in the study. Caroline forcefully threw Damon away and into the wall. When he tried to go after her, she threw him through the glass doors.

Blair stood between Damon and Caroline as Caroline tended to her father.

Caroline bit into her wrist and held it out to her father. "Here, it'll heal you."

"I'm fine," Bill replied.

Caroline scoffed, "Oh, grow up" and had him drink her blood.

Damon rose to his feet and walked into the room, saying "Let me teach this ass-wheel a life lesson."

"Just get out of here, Damon," Blair warned.

"Or what?" he shot back.

Caroline answered that for her and punched Damon so hard he staggered backwards. He then threw Caroline on the desk and gripped at her throat. "I'm stronger than you, little girl."

"Well, I'm angrier!" Caroline shouted back before snapping his arm and banging her head against his and throwing him away. She quickly said "I'll call you" to Blair before speeding off with Bill.

"Bummer," Damon said sarcastically. "I love a good chick fight."

"What the hell is wrong with you, Damon?! You can't do this anymore!" Blair shouted at him.

"Why not?" he asked, rising to his feet. "It's nothing I haven't done before. It's nothing new to you. I'm a monster, Blair, a vampire. If you don't like it, then go back to your werewolf boyfriend and your, oh, that's right, **vampire** girlfriend!"

Blair punched Damon right in the face for that then said, "Just because you're a monster, doesn't mean you have to be monstrous." Blair scoffed and walked out the room, muttering "Dick."

* * *

Stefan and Emery went back to the warehouse to meet up with Rebekah and Klaus. There wasn't anyone around and Emery found that a bit eerie. She was about to say a bit about that when Rebekah's voice was heard from behind them.

"You're back," she said to Stefan with a smile. "Finally." As she walked over to the she continued, "Nik went to check on the witch." Seeing that Emery was still standing there, she scoffed, "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"No," Emery answered sarcastically but walked over to the sofa nearby anyway.

"There's a bottle of scotch over there. In case you're not drunk enough to eavesdrop on this conversation." Rebekah grinned before looking back to Stefan. "It's dreary isn't it? The family cargo," referring to the coffins around the room.

"Why don't you undagger them?" Stefan asked, curiously.

"Because he would hunt me down and kill me," she replied. "He's a vindictive little bastard, my brother."

"But you still care about him." Stefan scoffed, "Why?"

Rebekah sat down on the nearby coffin as she spoke. "Well, I hated him for a long time. It was exhausting."

"You know, when I met you two you were both on the run," Stefan sat down beside her as he spoke.

Rebekah nodded. "Also exhausting."

Emery had a bad feeling about this conversation but didn't say a word. That didn't stop her from being on guard though.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan then inquired.

Rebekah didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"The last night I saw you, there was a man looking for you. You both seemed afraid. It wasn't like you, or Klaus." In hopes that this would get Rebekah to open up, he added "That same man killed Primrose."

"No one in this world is truly fearless, Stefan," she replied. "Not even Niklaus."

Stefan was taking another step by asking, "Who was that man?"

Emery was worried he took one step too far when he said that.

Rebekah shook her head and rose to her feet. "I can't. Please. If Nik knew we were talking about this, he would..."

Stefan spoke to her comfortingly as he stood. "No, no, no. I'm sorry. Just forget I asked." With a softness to his tone, he added "Okay?"

"He told me about the girl you loved," Rebekah said out of nowhere. "The one that died. He also told me that you're only with him because he saved your brother."

Stefan wasn't about to deny it. "It's true."

Rebekah smiled. "I think he secretly admires that about you. He'd sacrifice anything for family." She leaned closer to whisper, "Don't tell him I told you that."

Stefan chuckled before smiling. "Your secret is safe with me."

Their little flirting thing going on was enough to make Emery sick. She even acted like she was gagging, even though no one was paying any attention to her. Her disgust soon turned to a fire coursing through her veins when Rebekah pulled Stefan closer for a kiss. Emery realized that she was freaking jealous which made her think 'oh, crap' because she was indeed developing feelings for this Salvatore.

When their lips parted, Rebekah looked into Stefan's eyes. Her tone was soft when she spoke. "Do you think you'll ever love anyone like you loved that girl?"

Stefan nodded a little. "One day, maybe." Only it wasn't Rebekah he was referring to when he said it.

Rebekah stepped back. "I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan. Don't even try to deny it. Your kiss already gave you away."

Stefan stormed into the warehouse in an almost rage. "Gloria's gone, she's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Seeing the body language of those in the room, he asked "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong," Rebekah replied. "He was asking about Mikael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it."

Stefan shook his head, trying to convince him otherwise. "She's wrong. Klaus..."

Klaus looked back to Emery to read her reaction, even though he didn't need it. After turning his attention back to Stefan, he sped towards him to take care of this little problem.

* * *

That morning at the Salvatore house, Damon was making some hard lemonade. While doing this, he was scolding Amelia who was sitting next to an unconscious Alaric. "If you just kept quiet then that thorn in my side would be dead." Not getting something, he added, "And I thought you skipped town?"

"I did," Amy replied. "But Alaric left me this cryptic message to I came back to check it out."

"Huh, so Rick calls and you come running? I think I just found your weakness, Amelia," Damon replied, handing her a glass of the lemonade.

At that moment, Alaric awoke with a gasp. He sat up with Amy's help and chuckled when he saw her. "Hi."

"Drink," she replied, handing him the glass.

Alaric took in from her. "Gladly."

"That took you a bit longer than usual," Damon said as he sat on the coffee table across from them. "You might want to get that ring checked. Hope it's not going bad."

Alaric scoffed. "You killed me."

"You pissed me off," Damon retorted before taking a drink.

Amy just sat back on the couch and sipped at her lemonade as the men worked out their feelings.

"You killed me!" Alaric shouted at him.

Damon gave him a 'calm down' expression. "Rick, no hard feelings, alright? I was on a bit of a tear."

"Maybe it's time for you to realize that you're just a dick," Alaric shot back before standing. "Care to join me?" he asked Amelia with an extended hand.

Amy placed her hand in his and stood up with a smile and a wink in Damon's direction. "Gladly." Without another word, the pair walked out of the room.

* * *

Blair and Caroline walked through the town square together as they spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry about leaving you there last night. No hard feelings?" Caroline asked, hopeful.

"Of course not," Blair answered reassuringly. "He's your dad and...I get it. Besides, it gave me a chance to deck Damon, so that was a perk."

The girls got a laugh out of that as they walked.

After a little bit, Caroline asked, "So...are we like a thing with Tyler now?"

Blair thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe? Is that bad?"

Caroline shook her head with a smile. "It's all good on my end."

Blair gave Caroline a soft kiss then sighed when the sight of Bill appeared behind her. "There's your dad," she reluctantly informed.

Caroline turned around to see for herself and straightened her posture.

Blair started to say, "You need me to..."

But Caroline cut her off. "No, I got it." After giving Blair a quick peck, she headed over to talk to her dad.

Blair stayed back and crossed her arms with a deep breath, keeping her eyes on them just in case.

When Chris walked over to her, she practically jumped fifty feet. "Whoa, there. It's just me." He looked over and asked, "What's that about?"

"Caroline is working out some issues with her dad," Blair replied, not knowing that Chris was the one that helped save Caroline.

Chris sighed. "Parents suck."

Blair couldn't disagree. "Yeah, they do."

After giving Blair a supportive arm squeeze, he headed for his shift at the Grill but stopped halfway there when Jeremy called him. "Hey, man. What's up?" After hearing what Jeremy had to say about ghosts, he had to take a moment to process that bit of information. "Whoa, Jeremy, slow down. Start from the beginning and don't leave a thing out."

* * *

After going into the Gilbert house to retrieve the necklace that was such a piece of high value as of late, and another little piece of 'cargo', Katherine went to the Salvatore house. When Damon opened the door to see her there, he groaned.

"What do you want, Katherine?" he asked, walking away from the entrance.

"I'm looking for a partner in crime," she replied, following him inside. "Want to hit the road? I'll drive."

Damon was actually considering this. "Impeccable timing, actually."

"So, you in?" Katherine asked, smiling.

Damon shrugged. "Sure, why not. Where are we going?"

"Away from here," was her answer. "That's all your getting for now, but I promise you..." she held up the necklace and smirked as she finished saying "it's going to be great."

* * *

When Stefan awoke, he was in the back of a truck with the Originals' coffins with Klaus watching and worried Emery sitting next to him.

Stefan wasn't just worried for himself, but for her as well. "Please, just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?"

Klaus wrapped his arm around Emery's shoulders in a menacing manner with a grin upon his face. "No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something from your old life. Now, if it was Emery here, then it wouldn't be an issue, so I thought I'd see for myself what it is you've been hiding."

Klaus moved away from Emery and opened the back of the truck to reveal the town of Mystic Falls outside. "Welcome back to Mystic Falls."

Emery and Stefan walked to the edge of the truck and couldn't believe their eyes. When they looked at each other, their faces expressed the same thing 'oh, shit'.

* * *

End Episode 4

* * *

 **a/n: Thanks writing buddy!**


	48. I daresay I'm jealous

It was late in the halls of the Mystic Falls high school. The classrooms were dark but there were things afoot. Something Mr Matt Donovan completely forgot about when he walked into a classroom and accidentally set off all the mouse traps that his friends were setting up for Senior Prank Night.

Caroline was none too happy about that. "Oh! Come on! Seriously?! Do you have any idea how long it took for us to set all this up?!"

Tyler sighed as he looked at Matt. "Forgot about Senior Prank Night, huh?"

Matt chuckled. "Clearly."

"How could you forget?!" Caroline exclaimed. "We've only been waiting for thins since like Freshman year."

"Yeah, Matt," Blair interjected. "If _I'm_ doing this, then _you're_ doing this."

"I'm honestly surprised that any of you are doing this," Matt replied.

Blair sighed, looking at her girlfriend. "Caroline is making us."

"That's right, because we're about to be Seniors!" Caroline exclaimed. "These are the memories that stay with us forever, and if we don't -"

Blair picked it up from there, "And we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?"

Caroline threw up her hands. "Go ahead, make fun, I don't care."

Blair playfully stuck her tongue out before going over to give her girlfriend a kiss.

"I've got ten more classrooms to prank," Tyler informed the little group then gave both Caroline and Blair quick pecks before heading off to do more pranking.

"Later," Blair said to Caroline and proceeded to leave but stopped when Caroline spoke.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Blair turned around with a mischievous grin on her face. "I'm gonna super glue Alaric's desk shut. Make some memories." After blowing Caroline a kiss, she walked out of the room.

"Love you!" Caroline called out, laughing.

"Love you too!" Blair replied and when she passed Tyler in the hall, she smacked his ass and chuckled.

Blair pushed through the double doors on the way to Rick's classroom and gasped when she saw Klaus standing in front of her.

With an almost menacing grin, he said "There's my girl."

Blair's fight or flight reflexes were so confused in that moment that she only managed to say, "Klaus."

Klaus looked her over before saying, "Hello, Little Wolf. It's time for us to have a little chat."

* * *

Stefan awoke with a groan and jumped when he saw Rebekah standing there. He was still in the back of the truck, only now it was parked outside of the school with Emery nowhere in sight.

"Oh, he lives," Rebekah said with sarcasm. "You've taken quite the beating. My brother has been breaking your neck all afternoon, quite the temper."

"Where's Emery?" Stefan asked, since she clearly wasn't there with them.

"The wolf is fine. I think." Rebekah shrugged. "I don't know for sure."

Stefan didn't like the answer to that and only hoped that Emery was safe. "Why are we back in Mystic Falls?"

"You can stop playing dumb, now," Rebekah shot back. "It didn't take him _too_ long to figure out what you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything," he replied, trying to sound convincing, as he rose to his feet. "I've done everything Klaus has asked me to do."

Rebekah scoffed. "No, you just failed to mention that the Cursed One is the key to his problems. He got to thinking about the ritual and Blair's little revelation then it clicked. Even though the Doppelganger was killed in the ritual, the one with Doppelganger blood still lived; Blair. She's the only common thread between you and your little werewolf."

Stefan did his best to compose himself before asking, "Where is Klaus now?"

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off," Rebekah replied.

Stefan charged towards Rebekah and pinned her to the ground outside. "Where is she?!"

"Why? Do you love her?" Rebekah asked, throwing him off her with ease. She held him against the truck and continued her thought, "No, it's not her, is it? It's the other one." Rebekah ripped off a piece of metal from the truck, said "Consider me jealous", and drove the piece into Stefan's stomach.

* * *

"You've put quite a kink in my plans, Little Wolf," Klaus fumed as he pulled Blair through the halls. "The whole point of killing the Doppelganger and becoming hybrid was to make more hybrids. I bet it's not working because you, and your Doppelganger blood, are still living."

"If you're going to kill me, then just do it," Blair practically spat at him.

"And for you to come right back and foil all my plans again? I don't think so," he replied. Klaus pressed Blair up against the lockers and moved some hair out of her face to get a good look, making her shiver. "I must say, Little Wolf, while I do enjoy the new look, I much preferred Marie. Now she had class." With an evil chuckle he pulled her along into the auditorium.

There was a group of Seniors working on a prank so Klaus called out in a fake American accent, "Hello, Seniors! You've been busted. Prank night is officially over. You can all go home."

The group groaned and started to make their way out of the auditorium. Klaus stopped a couple stragglers, saying "You two, wait a moment." Klaus locked eyes with the girl and compelled, "Lift your leg and keep it there." He then compelled the boy, "If she drops her leg, beat her to death."

Blair's mind almost couldn't process this turn of events. "Klaus! What are you doing?! No one needs to get hurt!"

Klaus looked at her in amusement, "And why not, Love?"

"Because this is insane! What do you think Marie would have said?" Blair exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"You haven't seen me in a _very_ long time, Love. Things change. My Marie is dead," he replied.

Blair smirked. "It's only been ninety years."

Klaus looked at her and suddenly it clicked. "You're not."

Blair gave him a 'maybe, maybe not' look before asking, "Where's my sister?"

"She's in a bit of a time out," Klaus replied, not allowing the assumed bit of information deter him.

Blair was about to say something else when she heard the doors behind them. Seeing that it was Bonnie and Matt coming in, she shouted "Get out of here!"

They didn't manage to take a step before Klaus appeared in front of Bonnie. "I was wondering when you'd show up." Looking at the pair of teens, he said, "You two can relax, now. But stick around." His attention was then turned back to the Bennett witch. "You're going to work your magic to fix my little recurring problem" Klaus smiled at Blair when he said 'problem'.

Bonnie looked at him like he was nuts. "That's _not_ going to happen."

Klaus was starting to lose his patience. "If you aren't going to end her curse, then you will find another way to get me what I want."

Just then, Rebekah came into the auditorium with a struggling Tyler and Emery in her hands.

Klaus was pleased to see her. "I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah. But you've already met her."

Matt had no idea what was going on in that moment. "What the hell?!" he shouted when his brain finally caught up with him.

Matt's ignorance annoyed Klaus, so he did something about it. Klaus sped in front of him and compelled, "You have always known about the existence of vampires, witches, and vampires. Now shut up" Once that was all said and done, he went back to what he was doing. "Word of warning about my sister, folks. She can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass," Rebekah scolded and pushed Emery his way.

"Leave her alone!" Blair screamed, terrified for her sister.

"What? You're not willing to risk harm to your sister? Fine by me." Klaus shoved Emery towards Blair then sped to retrieve Tyler. "Perhaps it's for the best, you see, every time I turn a werewolf into a vampire hybird they die during transition. I suggest you find a way to save your friend." Klaus bit into his wrist, pressed it against Tyler's mouth to make him feed, then snapped his neck.

Blair caught Emery and pulled her close but wasn't able to do anything to stop Klaus from trying to turn Tyler. "No!" Blair cried out when Tyler's body fell to the floor. Blair rushed to his side and kept crying, "No, no, no!" as she cupped his face.

Klaus pulled Blair up to her feet and said to Bonnie, "I suggest you start looking through your grimoires to save your friend. I'll see to Blair. No thanks needed."

Bonnie took Matt and ran off to try and find anything to help Tyler.

Rebekah looked at at Blair and scoffed. "So this is what the Original Doppelganger looks like now? Your first face was much prettier."

Blair practically snarled at Rebekah, but Klaus pulled her back.

"Rebekah, dear, bring the wolves elsewhere, would you?" Klaus asked of his sister.

Rebekah smirked at Blair, grabbed hold of Tyler to drag him away and yanked Emery off with her.

"You're in love with that boy, aren't you?" Klaus said as he moved some hair away from Blair's ear so he could whisper, "I daresay I'm jealous."

Blair looked him right in the eyes and said with pure disdain "I **hate** you."

Klaus grinned. "I believe your past lives would say otherwise, Little Wolf." He stepped away from her to take a seat on the bleachers as Blair checked on the innocent bystanders.

His eyes not once left Blair. It was almost as if he could see flickers of who he knew she once was. He pushed down everything that made him feel because he had priorities...as twisted as they may be. His attention was only pulled from the girl when Stefan came into the auditorium. "Come to save the damsel, mate?"

"I came to ask for your forgiveness," Stefan replied. "And pledge my loyalty."

Klaus didn't buy it. "Well, you broke that pledge once already."

Stefan made his words quite convincing. "My old life means nothing to me anymore. Whatever it is that you ask of me, I will do."

Klaus thought for a moment before saying, "Fair enough." He descended the bleachers and walked over to the human bystanders. "Let's drink on it." As he pointed to the students, he said "Kill them."

"Don't even think about it," Blair said firmly as she stood protectively in front of them.

Klaus looked at Stefan. "What are you waiting for? Kill them."

"Stefan don't do it!" Blair shouted as she started to run towards him.

Before Blair could reach Stefan, she felt Klaus' hand grip around her arm and yank her back. She readied herself for the impact with the gymnasium's floor but felt something far more familiar instead. Klaus had placed his hand beneath her head to cushion the fall, causing memories and feelings from her past lives of his past loves to come flooding back.

Once Blair was safely on the floor, Klaus' attention was pulled to Stefan who was attempting to attack him during his momentary distraction. Klaus defended this act with ease. He grabbed Stefan by the throat and squeezed. "Your old life means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up."

"Just let her and Emery go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan strained to get out.

"Your word doesn't mean much," Klaus replied, clearly angry. "I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." he locked his eyes on Stefan's and compelled "Stop fighting."

Stefan did as he was compelled and pleaded, "Don't do this. Don't do this."

Klaus sighed. "I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm gonna have to take it."

"Klaus, don't..." Blair pleaded but he paid no mind to her.

Klaus compelled Stefan as he said, "You will do what I say, when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

Blair felt tears go down her cheeks as she watched Stefan's free will just get ripped away.

Klaus looked pleased as he gestured to the humans. "Now kill them, Rippah."

Blair rushed over threw Stefan away but he was quick to react and just as easily removed her as an obstacle.

Stefan did as he was told and drained both humans of their blood.

Klaus crouched down next to Blair as he said, "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot."

Blair clenched her fist before trying to take a swing. Klaus blocked it with ease. He actually found this quite amusing and laughed. "Indeed, Little Wolf. I _much_ preferred Marie."

"Go to hell," she spat and moved away from him. "And for the record, this isn't who Stefan is. Not anymore."

"I just invited him to the party, Love," Klaus answered, grinning. "He's the one dancing on the table."

"Where is it?!" Rebekah demanded to know as she burst back into the auditorium.

"What are you talking about?" Klaus asked, turning to face her.

"That cursed bitch has my necklace, look," Rebekah replied, showing Klaus a picture from Caroline's phone of Caroline and Blair in which Blair was wearing the necklace.

Klaus took the phone and zoomed in. "Well, well. More lies."

"Where...is it?" Rebekah demanded to know.

"I don't know," Blair answered honestly.

"You're lying!" Rebekah shouted and lunged for her in all her vampire glory.

Blair's eyes turned golden as she growled, but Klaus intervened before Rebekah could do any harm.

"Knock it off!" he shouted at his sister.

"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" Rebekah demanded in reply.

Klaus pressed his hands together and took a breath before turning to Blair. "Where's the necklace, Love. Be honest."

"I'm telling the truth. I. Don't. Know. Katherine stole it from my house," Blair replied. "She left a lovely little note to tell me that."

Klaus shook his head. "Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?"

Klaus went over to the scoreboard controls and set the timer. "Twenty minutes! If your witch hasn't found a solution by then..." Klaus said as he went over to Stefan, "I want you to feed again. Only this time...I want you to feed off Emery."

Blair gasped when she heard that. "No!"

Klaus ignored her and looked at Rebekah. "Sister, be a dear and retrieve the Pup, would you?"

Rebekah didn't even give an answer and just sped out the door to get her. Two minutes didn't even pass before Rebekah returned with Emery and threw her next to Blair.

"What's going on?" Emery asked, really worried.

"If Bonnie doesn't find a solution before the timer runs out...Klaus compelled Stefan to feed off you," Blair replied.

Klaus and Rebekah started to leave the auditorium as he said, "No one leaves! If either of them try to run, fracture their spine!"

* * *

The time was clicking down and there was only a few minutes left on the clock. Emery finally got up the nerve, or whatever, to go speak to Stefan. "I don't blame you for any of this. I want you to know that."

Stefan scoffed. "You should have left when you had the chance! Why the hell did you stick around?!"

Emery stammered, "I...I felt I owed it to Elena to make sure you were safe."

"You're lying!" he exclaimed. "You barely knew her!" Stefan tried to calm himself as he walked over to her. His voice was much softer when he asked, "Why did you stay?"

Emery almost laughed, "Do you really need me to answer that?"

Stefan could see it on her face, in her eyes. She felt the exact same way for him as he had felt for her. Without thinking for a second, he cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers.

Emery returned the kiss with teary eyes.

When their lips parted, he whispered, "When that clock stops I'm going to feed on you and I won't be able to stop."

"I know," she replied, resting her forehead against his. "But you're gonna have to deal with two werewolves to do it, and we're not going down without a fight."

Blair was literally speechless when she witnessed this and only thought one thing 'what is it with the Salvatores and sisters?'

The clock was down to the seconds and Stefan could already feel the urge to feed off Emery starting. He dropped to his knees and said, "Emery...you need to run. Get out of here!"

Blair went to her sister's side as she said, "But Klaus compelled..."

"I know, but if she stays it's not going to matter." Stefan looked at Emery pleadingly. "I can't hurt you...please...run!"

Blair grabbed hold of Emery's hand and high tailed it out of the gymnasium just as the buzzer sounded.

The sisters ran through a set of doors and gasped when Klaus appeared in front of them and said, "We have to stop meeting like this."

Klaus brought the girls into the cafeteria where they found Stefan, who had stabbed himself in the leg with a broken, wooden broom handle. "Well now," Klaus said, "this is fascinating. I have never seen this before. The only thing stronger than your craving for blood is your love for this Pup. Why don't you turn it off?"

"No!" Stefan grunted, refusing to.

"Come on," Klaus goaded. "Your humanity is killing you. All the guilt must be exhausting. Turn it off."

Stefan was going to prevent that from happening as much as possible. "No!"

"Stefan..." Emery tried to get him to focus on her, but she was afraid it wouldn't work.

Klaus went over to Stefan and pulled the broom handle from his leg. "You're strong, but you're not that strong." He said more firmly, "Turn...it...off."

Stefan looked back to Emery then turned to Klaus and shoved him away as he shouted, "NO!"

Klaus had lost his patience and forced Stefan against the wall as he shouted the compulsion "Turn it off!"

"What did you do?" Emery whispered then tried to lunge for Klaus but Blair held her back. That didn't stop her from screaming, "What did you do?!"

Klaus turned around and said, "I fixed him." He walked towards the sisters as he said, "But I think a test is in order, don't you?" Klaus pulled Emery aside and faced her towards Stefan. "Rippah, perhaps you'd like a drink from Emery's neck."

"No," Blair said firmly but Klaus held her back and pulled her away. "Let me go!" she screamed, trying to fight him off.

"Calm down, Love. I won't let him kill her. Make sure you don't kill her, Rippah!" Klaus ordered as he dragged Blair out of the room and down the hall.

"You are more of a monster than I ever thought you could be!" Blair was beyond angry with him.

"Really? I haven't noticed?" He said as they went down the hall. "And if I was such a monster then would I give you the chance to save your boyfriend's life?" Klaus pushed Blair into the classroom where Caroline, Rebekah, and Tyler were.

"Verdict's in," Klaus announced as Blair rushed over to Tyler and Caroline. "The Original witch says the one with the Doppelganger blood needs to die and stay dead."

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah asked hopefully.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite," Klaus replied as he pulled Blair over to him. He bit into her arm and held it out to Tyler. "Call it a hunch. Now drink it."

"No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline cried out.

"If he doesn't feed he'll die anyway, Caroline," Blair said with tears in her eyes. "And it makes sense. The Original witch was a bitch." She looked at Tyler and said, "It's okay, Tyler. Drink it."

Tyler couldn't fight it any longer. He looked at Blair regrettably and whispered, "I'm sorry," before bringing his mouth to her wound to drink her blood. After he drank some his body almost started to convulse as he fell to the floor, groaning in pain.

"Tyler!" Both Blair and Caroline cried out as they tried to get out of the arms of their Original restraints.

Tyler grabbed his head and screamed because the pain was almost unbearable and then suddenly...it stopped. The transition complete and he growled at Klaus with his hybrid side in full view.

Klaus smiled. "Well, that's a good sign."

* * *

Klaus and Rebekah waited outside as Blair sat in the hospital room as the nurse took her blood. Klaus threatened to kill Tyler and Caroline if she didn't comply. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd do it, so, she did what she was told.

While the siblings waited, they had a little chat. "So, the Doppelganger, or in this case the Cursed One with Doppelganger blood, wasn't the problem. Her blood was the solution."

"Seems so," Klaus replied as he paced.

"How did you know?" Rebekah asked.

"Well, you know how much the Original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything but the opposite of what she says?" Klaus felt as if he was pointing out the obvious with that one.

Rebekah scoffed a chuckle. "A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you."

"Well, like Blair said, the Original witch was a bitch, and it does make sense if you think about it from her perspective," he replied. "It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The Doppelganger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, and if she was dead I couldn't use her blood to make more hybrids. And as far as the Cursed One was concerned, I don't think the Original witch even fathomed that she'd be anywhere near involved. Which would, in result, leave me along for all time."

Rebekah looked at him as if she was trying to put together a puzzle. "Is that what this is all about? Your obsession with hybrids? You just don't want to be alone?"

Klaus didn't answer that question and simply said, "What I was is to take my girl, my hybrid, and get the hell out of this one pony town."

As Klaus walked away from her, she said "Blair isn't Marie anymore and she certainly isn't Tatia. She's not going to love you. Not after all this."

Klaus straightened his posture and did his best not to lose his temper. "Why don't you go get the truck. I'll go and get Blair."

Rebekah sighed and did as she was told.

"Well look who finally decided to show up to the party?" Klaus said when he heard Damon's approach.

"Where is she?" Damon demanded to know.

"Blair?" Klaus replied, "Ah, she's making a donation to a greater cause." When Damon tried to walk past, Klaus stopped him. "I'm afraid I can't let you interfere, mate."

Damon stood there defiant. "You'll have to kill me," and tried to get past again.

"Oh, I would love to kill you," Klaus replied as he prevented Damon from passing. "But, you see, I made a pledge to your brother, and unlike him, I keep my word." He paused for a moment before adding, "Although, you know what, thinking about it now, he probably doesn't care that much anymore." Klaus pinned Damon to the hood of a nearby car and was just about to rip out Damon's heart when he stopped to hear his words.

"Don't you want to hear about your friend, Mikael?" Damon managed to get out before Klaus could kill him.

There was genuine fear in Klaus' eyes when he asked, "What do you know about Mikael?"

"Just that he knows you're here," Damon replied.

Klaus shook his head. "You're bluffing."

That was partially true, but he wasn't going to let Klaus know that. "Katherine and I found him. Consider it our leverage."

Klaus cried out in anger and threw Damon across the lot into another car before disappearing.

By the time Damon groaned in pain and got to his feet, Klaus was nowhere in sight. Damon took this opportunity to go inside the hospital and get Blair out of there.

When he found Blair, she was borderline unconscious from the constant blood loss. So much had been taken that not even her supernatural healing could keep up. There was no blood bag attached to the tube, so Damon assumed Klaus had taken it.

Blair was beyond groggy when she looked up and saw Damon standing there. "Damon?"

"Hey," he said softly.

"Where...where..." Blair couldn't get the words out before falling into unconsciousness.

Damon didn't know what she was trying to say, but could ask about it later. Instead he scooped Blair up into his arms and carried her out of the hospital. When he got outside, he was instantly greeted by Caroline and Tyler.

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed in worry. "Is she okay? Please say she's okay?"

"She'll be fine soon enough," Damon replied.

"We've got it from here, man," Tyler said as he took Blair from Damon's arms and held onto her.

Damon didn't want to let her go that easily, but she wasn't his girl anymore...she was theirs.

* * *

When Damon walked into the boarding house, he found Emery curled up in a blanket on the sofa. He could tell when someone needed a drink so he went straight to the cart and poured her a bourbon. Damon brought it over to her and held it out, "Here. It'll help you forget whatever happened tonight."

Emery took a sip and held the glass in her hands for a few moments before speaking. "He's gone, for real this time. I...I watched it happen. After everything, now he's just..." she couldn't even finish the sentence.

Damon gave her a soft, yet knowing you. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Emery nodded after taking another sip. "I don't know how it happened...but I am and...he...he's gone." She looked up at him and asked, "Where were you Damon? You should have been here. You should have been here to help Stefan, help Blair. Where were you?"

Damon didn't have a good answer for that. "I'm sorry, Em. I shouldn't have left." His words were genuine as he spoke. "I promise you, Emery. I will never leave you or your sister again."

"Well, isn't this cozy," Stefan said from the doorway.

Damon rose to his feet. "What are you doing here, brother?"

Stefan held up his hands in an 'isn't it obvious' way as he entered the room. "Last I checked, I live here." As he poured himself a drink, he said, "Klaus is gone, but he's asked me to keep watch on you until he returns."

Emery didn't know what to do with that information. "Me? Why me?"

"Because he knows that your sister won't go anywhere without you again. And since I mentioned to Klaus that Blair was Primrose in the twenties, I don't think he wanted us to get too chummy again, he replied with a smirk. Stefan's smile changed as he said, "You should be glad, Emery. From now on, you're under my protection." Stefan lifted his glass in cheers before saying, "By all means, carry on."

Emery looked at Damon as Stefan left the room and said the first thing that came to her mind... "What the hell?"

* * *

End Episode 5

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you Writing Buddy!**


	49. She punches because she cares

The alarm clock beeped, waking up not only Blair but Emery. The girls shared a room now, neither of them wanting to be too far from one another after everything.

"You still heading out with Rick this morning?" Blair asked as she climbed out of bed.

"Yeah. I need to brush up on my hunting skills. It's been awhile," Emery replied, running a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Are you sure you don't want my help with this? I mean I..." Blair didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence.

"No," Emery stated firmly. "I don't need you for this."

Blair held up her hands in surrender and let Emery get ready in silence.

When Emery was all set to go, she walked out of the room and almost ran into Alaric who was heading down the stairs. He was clearly hungover...again. Emery scoffed because he _knew_ how Blair's father was a drunk and yet he continued on with it.

Emery took a deep breath to control her temper and annoyance, then followed Rick down the stairs.

"You up for this?" she asked him in the kitchen.

Alaric was pouring a cup of coffee when he replied. "I'll be fine after some caffeine."

Emery leaned against the counter and drummed her fingers a little. "So...is this awkward? Helping me fine tune my hunting skills when your girlfriend is a vampire?"

Alaric stopped mid sip when he head that. "What girlfriend?"

Emery was _almost_ confused because she's heard almost the contrary from others. "Uh, Amy."

Alaric scoffed. "She's not my girlfriend."

Emery didn't buy it. "Could have fooled me."

Alaric gave her a 'shut up' look before saying, "Let's get to the woods."

"Aye aye, El Capi-tan!," she saluted in reply.

Alaric groaned as he exited the kitchen because he just knew it was going to be a long morning.

* * *

Rick had a training area set up in the woods for Emery to practice on. The first thing was the wrist band stake holder. He punched the dummy to show how it worked. "The force from your punch activates it," he explained and demonstrated.

Emery posed herself in front of the dummy and punched...perhaps a bit too hard. Her hand went right through and the stakes splintered into the tree behind it. "Whoops?"

"No, that's good. You're strong," Alaric replied then moved on to the next thing. After pulling an item from his bag, he asked "You know what this is?"

"I'm guessing it's a vervain grenade," Emery replied. She's never used one before but has heard them mentioned.

"That's right. The element of surprise is your only advantage when it comes to a vampire." He pulled the pin out of the grenade to activate it then tossed it to her. "Surprise."

Emery caught it with an "Oh my god" before throwing it away from them. After it exploded, she shoved Alaric back a bit. "What was that for?! This isn't a joke to me!"

"You think I'm joking?" he shot back. "Vampires will take whatever they want. They will hurt whoever they want. And they will do it without remorse. It's their nature."

Emery scoffed. "That's rich, coming from you. You're Damon's best friend and from what I've heard, seconds away from shacking up with Amy. So don't get all high and mighty with me when it comes to vampires. You're starting to sound like my father."

Alaric took a breath and chose to reword his statement. "Fine. It's in _Stefan's_ nature. Better?"

Emery crossed her arms because it sure as hell wasn't better. "I bet you think I'm crazy for trying to defend myself against a vampire who flipped off his humanity. Whether or not I'm a werewolf."

He shook his head before replying. "I don't think you're crazy. I think you found a way to get out of bed this morning. And that, that makes you one of the strongest people I know. You can do anything."

Emery chuckled a bit. "I take it back, you don't sound like my father...You sound better."

* * *

Caroline and the girls stood together outside of the high school. Summer was over and class was back in session. "This is it, ladies. Senior year."

"I'm a junior," Emery corrected. "So I'll leave you all with your glory." She waved her hands to emphasize her point before heading off.

"Later, Em," Blair called after her then looked at the school. This was honestly the last place she wanted to be, but Caroline was there so that was a perk.

Bonnie crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side. "Does anyone else think this should feel slightly more empowering?"

"Not really," Blair replied, not really caring.

Caroline sighed. "Okay, so prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it and moving on."

"Bust? Seriously? That's all you have to say about prank night?" Blair shook her head with a scoff.

"I'm trying to be optimistic here," Caroline replied.

"Klaus made Stefan turn off his humanity switch, stole my blood, and turned our boyfriend in a freaking hybrid. And that's just the more recent events. So forgive me if I'm not all 'woo hoo!' about today." Blair really didn't want to be a Debbie Downer but she couldn't handle any 'ra ra' that day.

Caroline cupped Blair's face and looked her right in the eye. "Blair, this is a new school year. The start of a new chapter. If you're just gonna be negative than only negative things are going to happen." She kissed Blair's lips softly then smiled. "So please, please, please try to smile today?"

Blair rolled her eyes before putting a smile on her face. "Okay, okay. I'll fake it till I make it."

Caroline just about 'squeed' in delight. "That's the spirit." She linked her arm with Blair's and walked into the school.

Bonnie just looked at them and laughed because theirs had to be the strangest relationship she had ever seen, but damn...it was working.

* * *

Emery was heading to her locker when Jeremy caught up with her. "Hey, Em, wait up."

"I'm just going to my locker," she replied and stopped a few more feet down the hall. "What is it, Jer?"

"You know Chris, right?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"If you're referring to the werewolf, yeah. Blair told me about him." Before Jeremy could say anything else, she said "If you're looking for him, he's not around."

Jeremy looked really surprised to hear that. "Then where is he?"

Emery shrugged. "Left town since Klaus is able to make hybrids now. At least that's what Blair said. Check with her or Tyler for more info, that's all I got."

Jeremy sighed and leaned against the row of lockers. "He was helping me out with the ghost stuff."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. So Glory really appeared to you? Did she say anything?" Emery hadn't heard from Glory since the letter she found the day after the ritual. She didn't forgive her by a long shot, but that didn't stop her from wanting to know.

"Not about Elena," he replied. "Just the spell. And apparently she's cast the same one on Matt. At least according to Bonnie. The details are still a little iffy from Matt's drowning and revival on prank night."

Emery closed her locker after retrieving her books. "I don't get it. What the hell is that witch up to?"

"I don't know, but seeing my old dead girlfriends is kinda putting a damper on my relationship with my current girlfriend," Jeremy sighed.

Emery _really_ didn't want to hear the details. "I've got to get to class."

"You mean we've got to get to class," he retorted. "We've got a few together this year."

"Woot, woot!" she sarcastically replied then grinned when he rolled his eyes in reply.

* * *

Blair was heading down the hall when Damon called her cell phone. "What is it, Damon? I really can't take anything today."

"You might not want to come to the house for awhile. We have a new guest," he replied from his end of the line.

Blair sighed, "Who is it this time? Another fake, compelled, girlfriend?"

"Rebekah."

Blair stopped dead in her tracks. "What the hell is she doing there? And how did she even get in?"

Damon answered the last question first. "You and Emery signed the house back over to me and Stefan, remember? And as for why she's here, Klaus left her in the dust after I name dropped Mikael."

Blair felt like an idiot for forgetting the deed detail then her head was spinning. "Mikael? You actually found Mikael? Why is this the first time I've heard about this?!" She had to catch herself before her voice rose too loud.

"That's right, I told Emery. We _kinda_ found Mikael. Well, we did but he's incapacitated and...wait, you know Mikael and never mentioned this?"

Blair leaned her head against the wall and sighed. There was so much she could say about it, but all she said was "He's the vampire that killed me in the 20's."

"Oh," was all Damon said in reply.

"Tell her that I am ten seconds away from ripping his head off!" Amy's voice shouted in the background.

"I'm guessing she's talking about Stefan?" Blair inquired.

"Yes, he's playing blood Twister at the moment," Damon replied.

"He called me a Ripper in denial! Seriously!" Amy didn't sound pleased at all.

Damon sighed, "Blair will you do me the biggest favor ever and talk to Amelia? I can't take much more of her ranting."

Blair didn't want to do it for one thing, and for another, she really wasn't in the mindset for it. "Whoops, there's the bell. Ring, ring. Don't want to be late." Leaving it at that, she ended the call.

"Ready for the bonfire?" Caroline asked gleefully, holding the flier up in front of Blair's face.

Blair took the flier and raised her brow. "Hold up...I am not an actual member of the Spirit Squad."

"Uh, yes you are," she retorted. "You went to the camp this summer!"

"I did that to spend time with you. I never signed up for anything," Blair replied, laughing.

Caroline pouted and moved closer to her. "Blair, please? Please be a part of the Spirit Squad this year." She pouted with a puppy dog face and batted her eyelashes.

Blair held her hands up like she was doing the Darth Vader death grip then dropped them with a sigh. "You so owe me for this."

Caroline giggled, "Absolutely." They shared a kiss then smiled when Tyler showed up and draped his arms over them.

"Happy first day," he greeted, giving them each a kiss.

Blair smiled after their kiss then her eyes went wide when she saw a red spot on his shirt, "Is that blood?"

"Oh my god!" Caroline exclaimed then the girls shoved him into the nearby boys' bathroom.

While Blair was making sure no one was in the stalls, Caroline said "Vampire 101, don't wear your breakfast to school!"

Tyler didn't see the big deal. "Chill, it's just a blood bag."

"From where? Because I certainly didn't give you any," Caroline replied, crossing her arms.

"Rebekah hooked me up."

Oh, he had no idea the amount of hot water he was about to get into.

"Rebekah? What the hell are you talking to Rebekah for?" Blair asked, clearly pissed off.

"Klaus has her keeping an eye on me. Protecting his asset and all that." Tyler made it sound like it was the coolest thing in the world.

"And you think that's a good thing?!" Blair exclaimed.

Tyler put his hands on Blair's shoulders. "I'm his first successful hybrid, Blair. Don't you think that's the tiniest bit awesome?"

Blair looked like she was about to explode. "I cannot believe you just said that."

Caroline pulled Blair away from Tyler a little, saying, "Calm down, hon, before you rip his head off."

"I'm gonna rip his head off all right. Just not the one attached to his neck!" Blair shouted back.

Tyler instantly placed his hands below his waist in defense and started to get that one of his girlfriends was _really_ pissed of.

* * *

Emery was rummaging through her bag for something when she turned the corner and ran into Stefan.

"Hello, Emery," Stefan greeted with a smile.

Emery stepped back a bit and crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan chuckled. "What do you mean? I'm going back to school. Go Timberwolves!"

"What?! Why?" she scoffed.

"I've already told you that Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. I'm just doing what I'm told," Stefan replied.

Emery pointed down the hall. "I'm going to be late for class." She started to walk away but Stefan grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Class is this way," he corrected.

Emery grabbed onto his wrist. "Let got of me, Stefan."

Stefan didn't move a muscle because he knew that even with her werewolf strength, she wasn't strong enough to take him. "Emery, do you think I want to be a Senior for the hundredth time? No, and if I don't have a choice in the matter than neither do you."

"I said let go of me," Emery said more firmly, trying to remove his hand to no avail.

"Let her go," Alaric said as he approached them.

Stefan held up his hands to show he let her go then pushed Rick into the row of lockers.

Emery could see the looks coming from the passing students. "Stefan, stop it," she all but hissed.

Stefan looked around before turning back to Rick. "You're not going to get in my way. You hear me?" He backed away with a smile, saying, "I'll see you both in history," before heading on his way.

"What is he talking about? We're not in the same class," Emery stated.

"Actually," Rick retorted, "that's what I was coming to tell you. He must have compelled the right people because you are officially a Senior." He handed Emery the letter and her new schedule.

Emery snatched it from his hands and looked it over. "This is insane! I _barely_ passed being a Sophomore!" She shoved the paper into her bag and even though it was something that could be seen as trivial, it sent her over the edge. She was sick and tired of people controlling and trying to control her life. "That's it. Something has to be done about him."

* * *

When Emery walked into the History classroom, Blair left Tyler and Caroline's side and made a beeline straight for her. "What's going on?"

"Apparently I'm a Senior now," she replied. "I really don't want to talk about it." Emery took a seat with a bit of a huff. This was _not_ how this school year was supposed to go.

"Well you're going to," Blair said in a hushed tone when she took the seat in front of her sister. "Because just this morning you said you were a Junior and I know you didn't do very well last year. No offense."

"I guess you'll just have to do my homework for me then," Emery shot back, though her tone was also hushed. "Since you've lived through all this before, right?"

Blair looked at her sister as softly as she could muster. "What happened?"

"Well, Stefan can't be creepy stalker guy if we aren't in the same grade," Emery explained. "I don't know how many people he had to compel to make it happen, but I'm a Senior now."

Blair was having a hard time wrapping her head around that. "That...that's...I don't know what that is."

"It's cause for ripping his head off," Emery muttered as she slumped down in her seat.

Stefan came into the classroom at that moment and told the kid who was sitting next to Emery to get out of his seat. When Stefan sat, he smiled at Emery and said "Surprise" as he made exploding hand motions.

Alaric wrote AP History on the board before turning to his students. "Welcome back, Seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders; The Native Americans."

"What about the Vikings?" Rebekah asked as she walked into the classroom and took a seat in the front of the class.

Blair crossed her arms on the desk and dropped her head on them. "Please tell me this is a nightmare." She muttered this so quietly that no one really caught it.

Replying to Rebekah's words, Alaric said "There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States." Not recognizing her, he added "Who are you?"

"My name's Rebekah," she answered with a smile. "I'm new and History is my _favorite_ subject."

Alaric looked to Blair for an explanation. Seeing her hiding her head as much as possible gave him the answer he was looking for. This new girl was _that_ Rebekah.

* * *

After school it was time for practice. Blair had to admit that she liked watching Tyler on the football field, but being an actual part of the Spirit Squad...yeah that was not her idea of a good time. And yet, there she was in a practice outfit Caroline loaned her and stretching.

As Blair stretched out her arm, she looked around. "Caroline...is it just me or is someone missing?"

Caroline looked around and counted then realized who it was. "Has anyone seen Dana?" she called out.

"Sounds like you have an opening on the squad," Rebekah said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you think you're doing?" Blair asked, _clearly_ not wanting her there.

Rebekah just grinned in reply and proceeded to stretch with the other girls.

Caroline wasn't happy about this either. "Hey, you can't just come here and infiltrate all our lives," she said in a hushed yet unhappy tone.

"I'm only interested in yours," Rebekah replied. "Your spark, your popularity, maybe even your boyfriend..." With a wicked little grin she looked at Blair for a moment before saying to Caroline, "Or maybe even your girlfriend."

Blair could feel her anger bubbling to the surface and her eyes started to turn golden.

Caroline could see this and quickly reacted. She pulled Blair away saying, "Every time you get really pissed, your eyes change. You ever notice that?"

Blair closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself. When she opened them, there was no sign of her wolf side coming to light. "I'm good," she replied. Blair then happened to look over to the field to see Tyler compelling the Coach. "You've got to be kidding me."

Caroline turned around and caught the tail end of it. "Seriously? I feel like we're babysitting him now."

Blair rolled her eyes in agreement then the girls went over to him.

"You're gonna need to be more subtle, Tyler," Caroline said to him with crossed arms.

Tyler scoffed a chuckle. "Really? Coming from the Queen of subtlety?" He stopped the teasing there. "Relax. I'm in total control."

"Then why are you acting like this?" Blair asked with crossed arms and a raised brow.

Tyler looked at them and scoffed. "Drop it, both of you. I'm fine. I've never been better. Klaus has given me this...gift."

Blair threw up her hands because she had enough. "That's it!" She turned around to storm off but didn't get very far before seeing Rebekah showing off her acrobatic skills. That just fumed Blair even further. It didn't help when she heard what Tyler had to say about it.

"Damn, girl's got moves," he said with a smirk.

That smirk didn't last long because it was met by Blair's fist. As she stormed off, he rubbed his jaw and called out "Seriously?! I thought we were done with the punching!"

"She punches because she cares." Caroline said this with sarcasm before following after her girlfriend.

* * *

Emery was trying to release some of her pent up energy by running the track. Unfortunately the source of most of this ran out to join her.

Stefan matched her pace easily and chuckled. "Look at you being all fit." When she didn't answer, he said, "Hey, you going to the bonfire tonight? Sounds like fun, right?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'd leave me alone," Emery shot back before turning around to go the other direction.

Stefan jogged backwards as he said, "You think I'm annoying now? Wait till Homecoming. Hey, who are you bringing by the way? I don't want it to be weird."

Emery took her eyes off her path for one second to glare at Stefan and accidentally ran into a male student.

"Hey, sorry," he said, taking the blame.

Stefan shoved the boy to the ground, saying "Watch it, dick."

Emery brought her hands to the side of her head as she exclaimed, "Who are you?! I don't know who you are anymore!"

"I'm the guy who's been assigned to protect the sister of a living blood bag," he answered like it was nothing and yet everything. "I mean, no offense or anything."

Emery was at a loss for words. She threw out her hands and just walked away.

Stefan held up his own in a 'what did I do?' manner as he called out, "What?" before following after her.

* * *

It was the night of the bonfire and the little group was brought together to go over the plan to take Stefan down. Not kill him, just lock him up for the time being.

"Okay," Emery said as she sat on one of the desks in Alaric's classroom. "I'll get Stefan away from the bonfire, and when he's distracted..."

Alaric picked up from there, "I'll shoot him."

"Can't Bonnie just Ju-Ju him or something?" Damon asked, thinking that'd be the easiest solution.

"We're keeping Bonnie out of this," Blair replied. "There's no doubt that Stefan would try to hurt her."

Emery nodded in affirmation and looked at Caroline, "Things covered on your end?"

"Yes," Caroline replied. "We'll make sure the old Forbes jail cell is prepped and ready."

"You're forgetting a key player here. Rebekah?" Damon interjected. "Wherever Stefan goes, the blonde ponytail tends to follow."

"Which is why it's your job to keep her away," Emery replied.

Damon scoffed. "How? She's an Original. Last time I checked, we were out of Daggers."

Emery looked at Blair with a 'you tell him' face, making Blair sigh.

"Charm her," Blair told him.

Damon rose his brow, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Blair replied. "Charm her. Well, pretend you have charm. You're more or less her type, flirt with her."

Damon shook his head. "I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"You don't have to believe it. You just have to do it. Or to be more specific, do her," she shot back.

Damon looked aghast. "Miss Blair, are you trying to corrupt me?"

Tyler walked into the room at that moment, saying, "Hey, sorry I'm late. What's going on?"

"We need you to raid you mom's vervain supply," Caroline answered.

"Enough to keep Stefan down for awhile," Emery added.

Tyler looked displeased. "You can't do that to Stefan."

Caroline looked confused. "Why not?"

"Look, Tyler, I know you don't know me very well, but trust me," Emery replied. "This is for everyone's best interests."

"It's not in Klaus'," Tyler retorted.

"Tyler, I am really getting tired of this," Blair admitted. "Klaus is the **bad guy**. You're acting like some sort of freaky, hybrid, slave minion and..." Her eyes went wide because she didn't see it before but realized it now.

Damon caught it too. "Uh, oh."

"Klaus made me who I am," Tyler defended. "I owe him everything."

Blair rubbed her face with her hands. "Oh my god," she said in disbelief as she did.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, looking at Blair and Damon.

Tyler stepped back, saying "I'm just gonna go."

Damon grabbed one of the vervain darts and sped towards Tyler, driving it into his back.

Tyler groaned and fell unconsciously to the floor.

"What are you doing?!" Caroline exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"Is it what I think it is?" Blair asked, looking at Damon.

Damon nodded. "He's been sired."

"What?" Alaric asked, not knowing what that meant.

"Sired," Blair repeated. "Tyler feels loyal to Klaus because Klaus' blood created him." She felt like punching something. "I can't believe I didn't realize it before!"

Emery wasn't satisfied with the explanation. "Loyal how?"

Damon looked down at Tyler. "He'll seek acceptance from his master. It's really rare, but maybe not so much in hybrids." Looking at Blair, he added "So don't beat yourself up about it."

"So how do we fix him?" Caroline asked, wanting to help him.

"Get a new boyfriend," Damon replied with snark.

"Shut up, Damon," Caroline shot back then looked at Blair. "How do we fix him?"

Blair looked at her with regret, because she didn't know the answer. "I don't know, Care. I only know about it, I don't know how to fix it."

Amy walked turned the corner for the classroom and stopped right before she was about to trip over Tyler. "Hybrid down!" she jokingly called out. "That can't be a good sign." Amy put her hands on her hips and asked "What did I miss?" before blowing some hair out of her face. She found it amusing when just about everyone in the room rolled their eyes in reply.

* * *

It was time to put the plan into action. Emery started her part when she interrupted the conversation between Rebekah and Stefan at the keg in the middle of the party. "Excuse me," she said, even though she didn't care, and filled her red plastic cup.

"Emery, hi. What are you doing?" Stefan asked as he watched her fill her cup.

Emery scoffed. "I'm having fun, Stefan. You got a problem with that?" She raised her brow before downing the entire beer.

"Alright, take it easy," Stefan nonchalantly warned. "Even for a werewolf, you're a bit of a lightweight."

Emery laughed and got herself another. "Really? You really think I'm gonna let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" She rolled her eyes and tossed the hose spout his way, spraying him a little as she walked off.

Stefan followed after her. "I thought you didn't like parties."

"I don't like dances," she retorted. "But I love dancing, so excuse me." With her cup in hand, she joined the others who were dancing to the one of the latest hit songs and drank.

When Emery finally finished her dancing, she went back to the keg and chanted "Drink!" along with everyone else who was cheering on the guy who was doing a keg stand.

As soon as Stefan came into sight, Emery just lifted her cup and kept on drinking.

Stefan raised his glass and did the same. When they both finished their fulls cups, he gave her an 'impressive' expression and she returned it with one of her own.

Emery walked off to get another fill and just about jumped out of her skin when Stefan was suddenly behind her and whispered, "Dance with me"

"I'll pass," she replied and went on with getting her beer.

"Don't be such a buzz kill. Come on, live a little," he teased.

Emery drank some before tossing it to the ground. "Like I said, I'll pass. And I'm out of here." She went off to grab her jacket and left the party.

* * *

Emery headed for the football field's bleachers at the high school, climbed almost to the top, and laid back. Looking up at the sky, she sighed. When Stefan started to ascend, she said "Jane taught me all the constellations when I was a kid and yet...I can't remember them." With a laugh, she added "How did I forget them all?"

Stefan put his hands on his hips and sighed. "You're drunk. You need to go home."

Emery sighed. "Fine, I'll just go find the car." She staggeringly got to her feet and almost slipped one step down.

Stefan shook his head with a laugh. "You're joking right?"

"Uh oh!" Emery replied with sarcasm, "It's the fun police. Wasn't Ripper Stefan supposed to be the life of the party? I mean, isn't that what all those stories from the 20's were about?"

"All right, I'm driving you home," was all he had to say about that as he headed down the bleachers.

Emery had another idea. She climbed over the bleachers' railing and stood on the edge with laughter.

Stefan held his hands out to his side and looked at her like she was nuts. "What are you, five? Get down from there."

"Why?" Emery asked with laughter. "Are you afraid that I'm going to...OH!" Her foot slipped off but she caught herself and laughed. "That was a close one. Klaus would not be happy with you."

Stefan put his hands around his mouth like a megaphone and sarcastically said "You're hilarious."

Emery removed her hands from the railing and said "Look, Stefan. No hands!" She leaned back a little and almost lost her balance. Emery reached out to grab the railing but slipped and fell backwards with a scream.

Just when she thought she was going to hit the ground, she landed in Stefan's arms instead. Instinctively, she held onto him tightly and looked into his eyes as she breathlessly said "You caught me."

Stefan didn't say a word about that and set Emery down to her feet, not breaking the eye contact.

Emery gently placed his hand on the side of his face and whispered, "I knew you'd catch me."

It seemed that Stefan was moving his hand to either remove hers or place it over hers, but he didn't get that far before Alaric shot several vervain darts into Stefan's back.

Stefan weakly turned around and groaned before falling to the ground.

Once he was down, Alaric went over to Emery. "You okay?"

She nodded a little. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

"You look uh...not sober," Rick pointed out. "Kinda ironic if you think about it," he said in reference to their conversation that morning.

"I am a hypocrite, I know, but the plan worked. That's all that matters." Emery waved her hand towards Stefan, saying "Let's just get him out of here."

* * *

Blair sat in the Lockwood's study, not only waiting for Tyler to wake up but also kept and eye on the clock. She was supposed to be the 'getaway driver' after they took care of Stefan. She couldn't exactly do that if she wasn't there.

Caroline and Amy were taking care of things at the Forbes' cell, so Blair was staying with Tyler.

Right when she was about to leave, he woke up with a groan. "What the hell?" When he realized where he was, he asked "How did I get home?"

"I brought you here. You were being a douche-bag," Blair replied from her seat.

Tyler was starting to get sick of it. "What is your problem today?"

"My problem is, you've been sired," Blair shot back as she stood. "And I bet you don't even know what that means. It's okay, I'll tell you. It means that you put Klaus first. He is your master now."

Tyler took offense to that. "I'm not anyone's pet, Blair. He doesn't control me."

"Well, something's controlling you because I can't think of any other reason why you'd go back to acting like the old you!" Blair shouted back.

Tyler was confused. "The old me?"

"Yes, Tyler! The old you. The pre-werewolf you. The Tyler that I couldn't stand to be around!" Blair rubbed her face and sighed heavily before heading for the door.

Tyler's eyes widened when he heard that. "Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait!" he said quickly as he got up and went after her. Tyler reached out and took her hand. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "I don't want to be that guy. I hated that guy."

"Yeah, me too," Blair concurred then sighed. "Look, you're a vampire now, Tyler. That means everything about your personality is heightened. You have to be careful."

Tyler nodded in understanding. "I will. I promise. Just...don't hate me." He cupped Blair's face with his hands. "Everything that I like about me...is _you_."

His words left Blair speechless. Tyler took advantage of that and softly pressed his lips against hers.

Blair may have been selfish in that moment but when their lips parted, she pulled him in for a deeper one.

After finally pulling away, she whispered, "I have to go. Just...behave." Blair chuckled softly before she quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and rushed out of the house.

* * *

Emery and Alaric brought Stefan to the car that Blair was waiting in. She had arrived just minutes before, but didn't let onto that.

"I'm guessing it was a success?" She called out from the driver's seat and grinned at Emery's 'seriously' expression before they loaded up Stefan in the trunk.

Just when Emery and Alaric were about to get into the car, a stream of fire ignited all the way to the vehicle and lit that as well.

Blair tried to get the hell out of the car but nothing was working. She didn't know it, but Vicki's ghost was there, preventing her from getting out as much as she could.

"I am not dying in another fire!" Blair shouted as Rick and Emery tried to get her out from the outside.

Blair kept punching the window but it did nothing. With her werewolf strength it should have done something, but there wasn't even a crack. "What the hell!" she screamed as both she, Emery, and Alaric tried to break through the glass to no avail.

Blair coughed from the rising amount of smoke in the vehicle as she climbed into the backseat. "Stefan...Stefan! Wake up you Ripper ass-hat!" She climbed into the hatch and positioned herself next to Stefan. She gave him a good slap and he finally started to awaken.

It didn't take him long to realize what was happening. He and Blair both kicked at the hatch door before it flew off with ease. They didn't know it, but the magic reinforcing the car, as well as Vicki's presence were being removed by Bonnie's magic.

Alaric and Emery ran around the car and quickly got Blair out before getting Stefan. The little group managed to get away from the vehicle right before it exploded.

Even in Stefan's weakened state, he put himself in front of Emery to protect her from any possibly debris from the blast. Nothing was said between them, but it gave Emery hope.

* * *

"I knew I should have gone with you guys, but _noooo_ I had to wait at the cell to deal with the after. Only there was no after." Amy was clearly annoyed as she followed Rick and Emery through the boarding house.

"You're one of the few people that might actually get through to Stefan, so we couldn't exactly risk him killing you," Alaric replied.

Amy sighed once again. "I do not need protection. Oh my god!"

"She's right," Stefan said from the doorway before they could leave the house. "Amelia is a bit older than me. She _could_ take me in a fight." He was just teasing her, his smile made that pretty clear.

Amy took the bait and started to move towards him. Alaric grabbed hold of her arm to keep her back. "It's not the time."

Amy sighed and pulled her arm away and as she said to Stefan, "We're not done."

"I'll be seeing you!" Stefan called out to her as she stormed out of the house. His attention turned to the remaining Alaric and Emery. "You two got me tonight. I definitely wasn't expecting that."

"That was the point," Rick replied.

Stefan sighed, "Yeah" then added "You know, you can hate it all you want, but I'm going to protect Emery. I'll always protect her. I think you're both better off having me around."

Emery scoffed and gestured to Rick that she wanted to leave.

Stefan stopped her before she could get very far. "Emery, wait."

Emery gave Rick an 'it's okay' look before turning around to face Stefan.

Rick waited for her at the doorway.

When he had her attention, he said "You could have let me die in that fire tonight. Why didn't you?"

"Because I love you, you idiot," Emery replied. "Because I still have hope."

Stefan looked down for a moment. "Even after everything I've done, you...you still think I'd be able to find my humanity again."

Emery nodded. "Yes, I do. I know you, Stefan. Hell, we have our own silent freaking language! So I'm not giving up on you. Not by a long shot."

Stefan looked at her for several moments before taking a step closer. He leaned in and whispered, "Emery...do you have any idea how pathetic that makes you?"

"No, Stefan," Emery answered firmly. "It makes me strong." After saying that, Emery punched him right in the stomach, releasing the stakes from the wrist contraption.

Emery pulled her hand back and watched as Stefan doubled over with a gasp and a groan. She pulled off the stake brace and didn't say a word. Emery just handed it back to an impressed looking Alaric as she walked out the door.

* * *

Later that night, Blair went home and plopped face down on the bed. She jolted up with a gasp when items from her dresser were knocked on the floor. "What the hell?"

Blair climbed off the bed and started to pick the stuff up then was suddenly hit so hard on the back of her head that she was rendered unconscious.

Olivia's ghost stood over her body and laughed, "This is going to be _so_ much fun."

* * *

End Episode 6

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you Writing Buddy!**


	50. Freaking ironic

"Blair...psst...psst...Blair!"

Blair's head pounded as those words resonated in her ears. The last thing she remembered was getting hit over the head in her room and then nada.

"Blair!"

She finally groaned "Stop yelling at me!" then opened her eyes to see Damon chained to a chair with a fire poker through his stomach. When her vision finally cleared she sighed, "What did you get us into?"

"Me?! What did you get us into?! I was just enjoying my bourbon then – _**bam**_! – I'm hit so hard it knocks me out. When I wake up, I see you, so this is probably all your fault."

Blair pulled on her own chains to no avail. "This 'strong – but not strong enough' crap is pissing me off," she muttered and continued to try and get out of her chains. She suddenly stopped when she realized that Damon wasn't wearing his daylight ring. "Damon, you're missing something."

Damon looked down and groaned. "I really don't like whoever did this. I'd say it was Stefan but Klaus would probably kill him for hurting you so...who's next on the list?"

"Yours or mine?" Blair asked in reply. It was quite possible that whoever this ghost was could be someone from Damon's past or hers.

Damon shrugged with a groan, "Either," and the banter continued.

Olivia's ghost sat unseen on the sofa with the feet propped up on the table in front of her, her hands clasped together behind her head (If they could actually see her she'd stick out like a sore thumb in her 'Regency-esque' attire.)

Olivia has seen quite a lot of these two from the Other Side, but it was far more interesting like this. Alas, the amusement didn't last for long. She soon grew bored of their verbal game of catch as they tossed comments and such back and forth without missing a beat. To anyone else this would be amusement enough, but not to her.

With a huff of determination, she got off the couch and went over to the drapes. With a wicked little grin, she pulled them back and let the sun shine on Damon. As he cried out in pain and Blair screamed, Olivia simply hummed 'Oh Mr Sun, Sun, Mr Golden Sun, please shine down on me'.

Blair's eyes turned golden as her anger fueled. With one firm motion she was able to snap the chains and quickly got Damon's ring back on his hand before he got completely barbecued.

Olivia crossed her arms and watched. "Strong," she commented though the others couldn't hear. "I like strong. But I still don't like her."

Damon could feel himself healing as Blair yanked off his chains. "Vicki?" he asked, figuring it was her.

Blair couldn't think of anyone else and agreed, "Vicki."

Now _that_ did not please Olivia whatsoever. "No, not Vicki. Me! Olivia! The life you drove a stake through, you bitch!"

Of course, they couldn't hear her nor see her so the tantrum was a bit pointless.

Olivia took a breath and wiggled her hands at her sides as she paced. "No, not now. Not yet. They'll know soon enough." She crossed her arms and watched the pain leave the house and grinned. "Soon enough indeed."

* * *

Alaric, Jeremy, and Amy stood together as they listened to the introduction made by Carol Lockwood for the festival.

Jeremy was already getting bored. "What are we doing here?" he droned like a typical teenager.

"Tobias Fell is the head of the history department," Alaric explained. "I didn't have a choice."

"Alright, well that explains what you're doing here. But why am I?" Jeremy further inquired.

"Because I'm the one that can fail you if you don't help me out," he answered with a grin.

Amy stood between the guys asking, "What about me?"

"You add to the scenery," Alaric teased.

Amy put her hands on her hips and clicked her tongue over her teeth. "You're really getting under my skin."

"I think he'd rather get under _her_ ," Ghost Anna said to Jeremy, which the others couldn't hear.

Hearing that made Jeremy burst out in a moment of laughter. When the others looked at him in question, he cleared his throat and pointed up the stage in hope that they'd buy he was laughing at Tobias Fell's speech.

Emery joined the little group with the feeling that she had just walked into something. "Okay...what did I miss?"

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie were helping put up lanterns in the town square for the Night of Illumination that evening. Their conversation about Jeremy _still_ seeing Anna was interrupted when Damon and Blair pulled up.

"What is your girlfriend doing with your – and her – ex-boyfriend?" Bonnie asked, gesturing towards the approaching vehicle.

Caroline turned around with an "I have no idea".

The two walked over to the car just as Blair was getting out of it.

"You alright?" Caroline asked since Blair didn't look too happy.

"What did you do now?" Bonnie asked Damon in an accusing tone.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Damon answered with snark.

Bonnie looked offended. "Excuse me?"

"We think Vicki, or some other ghost just tried to kill Damon and..."

Before Blair could get another word out, Damon interjected with "Kill? More like spit-roast."

Blair rolled her eyes and continued. "Is there any way that your spell got its wired crossed or anything? Because I'm pretty sure that before now – with the exception of Vicki with her witchy help – ghosts couldn't interact with people."

"They can't," Bonnie replied, with no clue as to what was going on.

"Yeah, well, I don't have time for a vengeful victim fest. When I kill someone, they're supposed to stay dead." Damon put clear emphasis on those words. He didn't like the idea of his past coming back to bite him – or roast him for that matter – one bit.

"Whatever you screwed up, fix it." After making his desires known, Damon sped off down the road.

"I really hope that it is Vicki," Bonnie stated and elaborated. "Because if it's another ghost that has a foothold in this world then something has gone really, **really** wrong." With a sigh, Bonnie picked up her bag from the ground, only to have it open up. Right when she was about to pick up her Grimoire, the pages started flipping.

"I've seen a Charmed episode like this," Blair commented as the pages flipped, trying to make light of the current situation.

"Please tell me that's a recipe for witch cookies," Caroline pleaded of Bonnie as she picked up the spellbook.

Bonnie looked over the page it had been opened to. "It's a manifestation spell. It's used to reveal veiled matter."

Caroline was confused. "Veiled matter?"

Bonnie looked at the girls and answered "Ghosts."

Blair ran a hand through her hair and sighed heavily, "Well, who you gonna call?"

* * *

After leaving the square, Emery and the others went to the Grill to discuss a game plan.

Emery pulled out some of Stefan's journals from her bag and set them on the patio table outside the restaurant. "Every time Stefan has fallen off the wagon in the past, it was Lexi who brought him back."

"So where is she now that we need her?" Alaric inquired.

"Dead," Amy answered bitterly.

Jeremy caught onto where Emery was going with this thought train. "And you want me to try and reach her, don't you?"

"Everything else hasn't worked. No offense, Amy," Emery replied.

Amy lifted her hands like it was nothing. "None taken. Lexi was always the best at that anyway. I'm in way over my head."

Getting back to the contacting her part, Jeremy said "I don't even know if she's on the Other Side."

"What is it? Like some sort of supernatural Purgatory or what?" Amy asked, sipping her coffee.

"Anna says it's like being here with us only we can't see or hear her, and she can't interact with anyone. It's not like there's an official brochure or anything with a Q&A in the back," Jeremy answered with signature teenage sarcasm.

"Vicki could interact. She blew up the car," Alaric retorted.

"Vicki had help from a witch on the Other Side," Jeremy explained.

Alaric shrugged. "I'm just saying, maybe we've learned our lesson when it comes to summoning dead people."

"Lexi wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone," Amy defended then thought for a moment. "Okay, she might literally knock some sense into Stefan, but no one else. She's nothing like this Vicki that I've heard so much about."

Alaric didn't like the idea, but he didn't say anything further on the matter. After all, Amy was getting pretty keyed up about it.

Amy looked at Jeremy and asked, "You think it's possible to contact Lexi?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I didn't have an emotional connection to her and I never even met her." Jeremy rose to his feet and said, "I'm gonna go check my work schedule," before heading into the Grill.

Amy rose to her feet and sighed, "I'm getting a stronger drink." The thoughts that filled her mind were ones knowing that there was much more to wanting to see Lexi again then just saving Stefan.

Speak of the devil – Stefan sat in the seat that was previously acquired by Jeremy. "Hey, guys. Who forgot to invite me to the family summit?" He noticed his old journals in front of Emery and took one of them. "Wow, all these words. I forgot how much I used to care."

"I didn't," Emery replied, pulling it back from him.

Stefan's words were cold as he spoke. "Emery, don't get all hung on up something that hardly even happened. Just move on and accept things as they are." Stefan leaned forward and whispered his next words just for her. "We're never gonna be a couple."

Alaric went straight to Emery's defense. "You don't have to be here, Stefan."

"You know what, Alaric. You're right. I don't." Stefan pointed to Emery and cleared his throat. "But Emery is here, and I look out for Emery. Besides, there's going to be people everywhere tonight. So there's going to be lots to eat."

Emery looked at him like she was gonna scratch his eyes out. "I swear to the Flying Spaghetti Monster if you even try..."

Stefan laughed at her reaction. "I'm kidding, I'm _kidding_." He stood up and placed his hand on Emery's shoulder. "Loosen up." With that, he walked away from the table.

Alaric looked at Emery with raised brows. "Flying Spaghetti Monster?"

Emery gathered up Stefan's journals with a scoff. "Shut up."

* * *

Blair walked into the Gilbert house with a heavy sigh. This day was not what she was expecting it to be. Hell, the night before wasn't either. "Freaking ghosts," she muttered, grabbing a can of cola from the fridge.

As she slid onto one of the kitchen stools, she pulled out her cell to see if there was any news from Caroline about the progress in regards to the spell Bonnie was going to cast in order to reveal the ghosts. There were no new texts on her cell but they weren't really needed. What appeared before her - _who_ appeared before her - gave her all the information that was needed.

Olivia stood on the other side of the counter, looking at Blair. Hearing the girl speak in shock "Olivia?" made her all tingly. So Blair didn't forget this life? Excellent.

"In the flesh," Olivia replied. "Well, sort of."

Her voice held a strong British accent with a hint of a European Spanish - just like Blair remembered.

Blair slowly moved off the stool and did her best to prepare herself for what might be coming from her past life. "How are you here?"

"I'm a ghost. Isn't that obvious?" Olivia asked, walking around the counter as Blair did. It was almost like a scene from a Western film when the gunslingers wiggle their hands near their weapons in anticipation and preparation for the inevitable.

"I can see that and yet it doesn't answer my question," Blair shot back, clearly annoyed. "How are you here?" she asked again with a bit more firmness.

"A bit of you was ripped away when you killed me and sent to the Other Side," Olivia answered. "At least that is the best theory I have come up with." She trailed her fingers along the counter as she said "It's a strange feeling, you know. Being the only one. But here I am. I remember everything, of course, but it's just me."

"What do you want?" Blair asked, eyeing the nearest weapon and exit. Preferably the exit since she doubted there was anything she couldn't actually do to a freaking ghost.

Olivia looked at her and laughed. "Isn't it obvious?" Her laughter soon turned wicked as she spoke. "I'm here to kill you."

* * *

Damon was headed for the town square when a bit of altercation in the alley caught his eye. He almost couldn't believe what he saw – Mason Lockwood and Andrea Pierce were sparring.

"You killed me!" Mason shouted as he threw Andrea into the wall.

The crash knocked the wind right out of her. "It wasn't me! That was the soulless Andrea. I'm the real me!"

Mason, who wasn't aware of the odd circumstances involving the Incarnation Ghosts, didn't believe her. He was just about to charge her again when Damon appeared.

"Oh come on, Lockwood, leave her alone. She only did what we all wanted to do," Damon baited with with grin.

"I'm not letting you stand in the way of this." Mason was quite clear on this fact. He wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of his revenge.

"That's not the woman you think she is," Damon replied. "She's not the same."

Mason scoffed. "And how would you know?"

Damon turned to Andrea and answered with what he felt. "I _know_."

* * *

Mason started pacing back and forth after Damon gave Mason the gist of the whole Incarnation Vampire thing and Andrea gave the theory that why Blair – or any other Incarnation – feels pain when they kill an Incarnation Vampire is because a part of them 'dies' and goes to the Other Side.

While Mason was mulling this over and pacing, Damon went to check on Andrea.

"You alright?" he asked, offering her a hand up.

"I'm already dead, so it can't get much worse," Andrea answered as she rose to her feet. She took a deep breath as she took in his appeareance. "Damon." Her voice cracked though she had recovered from her ordeal with Mason.

Damon's face expressed what he was feeling. This was Andrea. The _real_ Andrea. Yes, she was a ghost but it was her. He could _feel_ it. It was the same thing he felt the first time he met Blair – what drew him to her. And it wasn't what he felt with Soulless Andrea.

Without even giving it a second's thought, Damon reached out and gently cupped her face. His voice was soft and loving as he said "Miss Andrea."

Mason just had to interrupt at that moment. "Save the little love fest for later. Damon, we need to talk."

"About what?" Damon answered, clearly displeased for the break up of their moment.

"I think I know of a way to kill Klaus," was Mason's reply.

"Kill Klaus?" Andrea chimed in. "Are you sure?"

"What's it to you?" Mason shot back.

Andrea kept her composure as she spoke. "I want him dead as much as anyone else. Perhaps even more." Once her point was made, she asked "What is this mystery way to kill him?"

Mason looked at Damon when he answered. "Meet me at the Lockwood Cellar with a shovel. I'll explain more there."

Damon was about to say something when his phone rang. Seeing that it was Blair, he answered. "Whoa, slow down. What's going on?...Olivia as in your homicidal past life? I'll be right there."

Andrea stopped him from going. "No, I'll go. You do the weapon thing with Mason. I'll catch up with you later. If anyone is going to stop my past life from killing my future one – it's me."

* * *

"What was Lexi like?" Emery asked when Amy returned and Rick left for the Historical Society thing.

Amy let out a breath before answering. "She...she was the best. Lexi found me in my darkest place and brought me back to life. I loved her for it...I will always love her for it."

"So..you and her were like a thing?" Emery asked as she grabbed a few fries from the basket on the table.

Amy nodded with a melancholy smile. "We were, for awhile. But all things come to an end and she found love again."

"Did _you_?"

Amy grabbed a fry for herself before answering. "Yeah, I'd like to think I have."

Emery waited a few before finally asking what she was pretty sure everyone was thinking. "Why aren't you able to help Stefan? I mean...Lexi helped you too, right? Why can't you do the same thing with Stefan?"

"It won't work like that, Emery. Stefan and I are different kinds of Rippers. He's a Ripper from bloodlust. I was a Ripper for the kill." It was obvious that Amy hadn't spoken about this for a long time. "I was married when I was turned, I was a mother. Being torn away from them by the one who turned me – Owen – broke me. I went through a lot after my transition so I turned it off. Lexi met me during this time and saw the situation I was in. It was awhile before I had my breakthrough because Owen didn't like others being around me. He almost killed her and that's when my flipped switched back on. She was the kindest creature I had ever met and I couldn't lose her, so I killed Owen before he could kill her."

After telling her story, she leaned forward a bit to say, "See? What Lexi did for me won't work for Stefan and I just can't do to Stefan what Lexi had to."

It was that moment that Lexi's ghost made her entrance by appearing in the chair at their table. "Hell of a day to be thinking about it, huh?"

Amy gasped. "Lexi?"

"Hey, hon," she answered with a smile then stood. "No time for reunions, let's go." Stefan was already in her possession, so to speak, so it was time to get the ball rolling.

Emery quickly rose to her feet and followed after the ghost without questioning her except for one thing, "Where are we going?"

"Ripper Detox 101. Emery, you need a crash course and Amelia...you don't have to watch." Lexi looked at her in understanding.

Amy scoffed and followed as well. "And miss out on what little time I'm going to have with you in any form? I don't think so."

* * *

Bonnie sat in the cellar of the old Witch House and sobbed. Not long after the spell was completed, her Grams appeared in front of her. "I can't believe you're here."

"Now stop you're crying," Grams said lovingly yet firmly. "We don't have time for tears. Glory has made a fine mess, honey."

"What has she done?" Bonnie asked, wiping away her years.

"She tried to...tip the scales – so to speak – to return the magic that was bestowed upon her. Guess she thought giving it back would remove the target on her back, but it backfired," she explained. "Glory cracked open the door to the other side and it seems she tried to fix it by making a couple Mediums and dropping the mess on your doorstep. She's clearly not going to help now, so it's up to you to fix it."

"What is Glory's story, Grams? Why..."

Grams stopped her from inquiring further. "She comes from two powerful bloodlines of two _very_ different magics. That's all I can say for now, honey, so let's get back to the problem at hand. There's an old witch over here who took advantage of the crack, who took advantage of Glory's desperation. When you did that spell to send Vicki Donovan away, that witch wedged the door wide open giving a free pass to anybody with unfinished business."

"How do you know this?" Bonnie asked.

Grams' answer was simple. "Witches talk. Even on the Other Side. Who do you think makes all the rules?"

"What does the witch want?" was Bonnie's next question.

Grams was not going to give up that answer. "That's Original Vampire business, not yours. I don't want you getting in the middle of that. I'm here because Glory upset the balance of nature, and like I said, it's up to you to fix it. Damn child doesn't know what's good for her. A'majane was hardly a mentor." Grams practically spat at the mention of A'majane. She realized she digressed and rubbed her forehead. "You need to close the door, Bonnie. Glory can't, or won't. Now it's your duty."

* * *

When Andrea appeared at the Gilbert house Olivia and Blair were...well let's just say the inevitable was happening. In fact, Blair had been thrown into the wall right near her.

Once Blair got her footing, she growled at Olivia then realized Andrea was also there. "Oh, this is not my day."

Olivia walked into the foyer and laughed. "Well, well, the gang's all here!"

"That's enough, Olivia," Andrea made this perfectly clear as she stood between them.

"Oh no, I've just barely begun," was her retort.

Andrea looked to Blair and said, "You might want to leave. This is going to get messy."

Blair laughed. "You're not a fighter. You never were."

Andrea just smiled at Blair. "How easy it is for you to assume that parts of who you are are just mere bits of your past." She turned her attention back to Olivia and smiled. "Shall we?"

Olivia looked more than ready for this. "Let's dance."

While Andrea and Olivia were going at it, Blair stayed behind the couch. She wasn't about to drop and run but wasn't too keen on getting in the middle of things either.

Blair lifted her head enough to see over the couch and found that Andrea was holding her own pretty well. It was...impressive. She ducked her head down when a vase thrown by Olivia went straight for her head. "That was an antique!" Blair shouted, even though it wasn't. She's just always wanted to say something like that.

Her attention was pulled from her past lives when her cell rang. "Caroline?...Yeah...no...long story. What's up?...Say that again, the Necklace? I don't know where it is, ask Damon."

Olivia heard Blair's words and could fill in the blanks herself. "Another time," Olivia said with a wink to Andrea and disappeared.

"Oh, that's not good," Andrea voiced, and Blair was just thinking the same thing.

Blair moved out of her hiding spot and went over to the ghost of her past life. "This is too weird."

"Try being on my end," Andrea replied. "I can't stay. Blair, be careful. We both know how unpredictable Olivia can be."

Without another word, Andrea vanished.

Blair ran a hand through her hair with a heavy sigh and once more repeated the thought that's been on repeat in her mind, "Freaking ghosts."

* * *

Lexi led the way into the old Forbes' cell where Stefan was bound to the chair in the middle of the room. Lexi crossed her arms as she looked at the unconscious Salvatore. "Klaus did a number on him, didn't he."

"He compelled him to turn off his humanity," Emery explained – not once taking her eyes off Stefan.

"Well, we're just gonna have to convince him to turn it back on," Lexi answered and turned back to Amy. "Like I said, you might not want to stick around for this."

Amy put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes in reply.

Lexi shrugged in a 'fair enough' fashion and turned back to Emery. "I have to warn you, it's not going to be pretty."

"I can handle it," Emery firmly stated – in spite of not being all too sure of that.

Lexi went over to Stefan and kicked the chains binding his legs. "Wake up sleepy head."

Stefan awoke and looked around to see where he was.

"How ya feeling?" was Lexi's next question.

Stefan pulled on his restraints and chuckled. "What is this?" His chuckling didn't last for long when he demanded "Let me out of here!"

"Shh." Lexi hushed in reply and spoke calmly. "Inside voices, please. Amy here needs to get inside your head."

"What?" Amy wasn't prepared to hear that.

Lexi looked at her in a 'really now' expression. "I'm not a vampire anymore. You're gonna have to do this part."

Amy slid her hands off her hips and walked over to Stefan, stretching her hands out in front of her to crack her knuckles as she did.

Stefan looked around her to Emery. "Emery. Get rid of them, please."

Emery crossed her arms and held her head high. "No."

"First step, drying him out," Lexi instructed when Amy was in place. "Starve away the blood-lust, strip away the temptation."

Stefan laughed because to him this was so amusing. "You can't do this, Lexi. Not you and not little miss Ripper in denial here."

Amy's face hardened as she looked right at Stefan. "I am not a Ripper. Not anymore."

"Like I said," Stefan retorted smugly, "in denial."

"This is not going to be pretty," Lexi said to Emery as Amy did her thing.

Lexi had to admit that while she did give Amy the option of staying out of this – she was glad she didn't. Amy needed to be a part of this. Not only in case Stefan had to get de-Rippered again, but for Amy herself as a reminder of what not to become.

Amy locked her eyes with Stefan's and ignored his question of "What are you doing?" She didn't break her concentration and managed to get inside his head.

Stefan gasped when he felt the effects. Looking down at his hands he could see them starting to desiccate and groaned in pain. "What are you doing?!"

"What we have to do, sweetums," Amy replied. "Saving your life."

Emery had to look away for a moment because she couldn't take seeing him be tortured like this. Yes, to anyone else, it looked like nothing but for Stefan...it was torture.

* * *

"You came," Damon said to Andrea as she approached the outside of the Lockwood Cellar. "How did things go?"

"Blair isn't dead, if that's what you're asking," Andrea answered. "Olivia vanished, but I'm pretty sure the others can handle it. Not the brightest of lanterns, but they always seem to get things right eventually."

Damon looked at Andrea with a laughing smile.

Andrea smiled a bit as well, accompanied by a soft blush to her cheeks. "What?"

"It's – it's been a long time since I've seen you as...you," Damon replied. "I've missed it."

"Me too." Her voice was soft but true. "We don't have time for – for whatever this is. Come on." Andrea gestured for him to come along and head down into the Lockwood cellar with her.

Damon took a breath and followed.

"I didn't think you'd show," Mason greeted as the his newly acquired comrades descended the stairs.

"My other Klaus leads have hit a snag," Damon replied in his signature mildly dramatic manner. "I'm highly motivated."

Andrea accepted one of the lanterns Mason had lit and handed out as she asked, "Mikael?"

"You know about him too?" Damon asked, then felt a bit idiotic for being surprised by that fact. One would think he wouldn't be surprised by anything where Blair and her lives were concerned.

"He killed Primrose among others," Andrea answered, not wanting to relive those memories.

"I know about him too if that makes a difference," Mason chimed in.

Both Andrea and Damon gave him questioning looks.

"There's not a lot to do on the Other Side but sit around and watch other people screw things up," Mason explained.

Andrea didn't miss a beat with her reply. "True."

Mason took the shovel from Damon and cocked his head for them to follow. "This way."

"What are we looking for?" Damon asked as he followed.

Mason stopped at a brick wall and replied. "There's an old Lockwood Family legend about a weapon that can kill and Original Vampire." He lifted the shovel and swung it at the wall – not doing much damage to it. Mason continued to speak and swung again. "Like the rest of their secrets, they kept it buried."

Andrea went over to Mason and took the shovel from him. "This is getting us nowhere." She brought it over to Damon and smiled. "If you please."

"Gladly, Miss Andrea," Damon replied with a bow to his head.

With just a few swings Damon was about to break through the brick wall, revealing the tunnels on the other side.

Andrea had to take her hand to fan herself and said almost breathlessly in a southern accent, "Oh my, Mr Salvatore. I believe you have just given me the vapours."

Damon smiled at her with a chuckle and extended arm. "Ladies first."

"Now, Mr Salvatore, are you being a gentleman or do you want to see if it's a trap but know Mason won't enter first?" Andrea didn't need him to answer because she already had a feeling. Before going through the wall, she brushed her finger across her nose and smiled.

"Do you honestly believe I would send you into a trap?" Damon asked as he followed with Mason right behind them.

"If I was in your shoes I'd do the same," Andrea replied.

Damon looked almost mortified.

"I mean, if you were the ghost and I was the live one," she explained. "The ghost is already dead. Can't get much worse." Looking at Mason, she added "Am I correct?"

Mason gave her a look that said 'pretty much' and started to lead the way.

* * *

In the Forbes Cell, Stefan was losing it. Amy's illusions were as real to him as anything else in the world. Stefan felt the pain as he gasped "I'm starving. I'm starving," then shouted "I'm starving! Let me out! Please, let me out!"

"I almost forgot how skilled you were at this, Amelia," Lexi commented as she walked around Stefan's chair.

"I don't take that as a compliment anymore, Alexia," Amy replied. "I don't like creating hallucinations."

"I know." Lexi's tone was an apologetic one. "If I was able to do this, I would."

"What is the hallucination?" Emery asked, not once taking her eyes off Stefan.

"Three months without blood." It almost pained her to do this because she knew what it was like for him. After all, she was the one creating it.

"Now nine," Lexi requested.

Amy did as was asked and altered the illusion every time Lexi asked.

"Two years...five," Lexi continued.

Stefan looked at Lexi and seethed "Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're dead?"

Lexi was not offended and grinned. "Aww. I missed you too, friend."

* * *

Blair was headed for the town square when her phone rang. Upon seeing it was Caroline, she answered. "How's the spell going?"

"It's not," Caroline replied on the other end of the line. "The Necklace isn't where Damon said it would be and now we can't reach him."

"Perfect," Blair muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I'll see if I can do anything on my end but keep looking for that thing. The longer the ghosts are here the worse it's going to get."

"Don't worry, we'll find it." Before ending the call, Caroline said "Love you."

"Love you too," Blair replied and returned her phone to its pocket.

She began moving through the crowd and spotted Jeremy talking with Anna. On her way over to them, she accidentally bumped into someone. "My bad," she stated then her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Frederick."

"Hello, Copy," Frederick replied. "It's lovely to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Blair demanded.

"Well, it's a Founder's celebration," he replied as other tomb vampires joined him, "and we...have some unfinished business with the Founding Families."

At that moment the lanterns were lit for the event and a woman's scream was heard. All eyes turned to the source and found the cause. Tobias Fell's body was bound up in a nearby tree, clearly having been ripped apart.

Blair turned back to Frederick and the others, but they were gone. Instead, Olivia stood there and beamed. With an evil little laugh and bite to her finger she said, "Ooo, I like their style," before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

* * *

It really looked like Stefan was suffering and Emery wasn't sure how much more of this she could witness. She stayed in the room but leaned against the wall, now trying to look anywhere but at him.

Stefan gasped with every breath he took. His eyes looked at Emery pleadingly. "Emery...Emery, please. I am hurting. Please help me."

Emery rubbed her face with her hands as Lexi said "Don't listen to him. Shut him out."

With a deep breath, Emery walked closer to Stefan. "I am helping you, Stefan. This is helping you. You're an addict in need for one hell of a detox."

Stefan's pleads only grew deeper. "I'll do anything. I'll change. I promise." There was a sound of desperation in his voice.

"He's lying," Amy stated from the other side of the room. "He'll say anything to get out of this. Now that much I remember."

Stefan kept his eyes locked right on Emery and ignored all else. "Emery, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Just make it stop. Please, I am begging you, just make it stop."

In case Emery was considering this, Lexi stood in between them. "You have to separate yourself from your emotions. Don't let him play with them."

Emery looked at Lexi when she spoke and tried to keep them off Stefan when he did.

Stefan was trying everything to get through to her. "Emery, look at me. Look at me. Emery, I love you. Okay? I _love_ you. I love you so much. I didn't think I could love like this again. I love _you_."

Every fiber of Emery's being wanted to believe him but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, Stefan...but I don't believe you."

That enraged Stefan to no end. "You know what? I don't want your help, anyway. I wish I had never met you. Every single moment that I've spent with you has been a complete and total waste. You were nothing but a pitiful replacement for Elena! Just like Klaus said; a consolation prize."

Emery felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest.

Amy recognized this face and went over to her. "Don't listen to him."

"That's the Ripper talking," Lexi added. "Once he's weak enough, you have to cause him pain, make him feel things. Anger, rage, anything." She moved close to Stefan and crouched down in front of him. "You have to make him see past the blood." To start that, Lexi drove a stake into his arm.

Emery gasped as Stefan cried out and groaned in anger and pain.

Lexi pulled it out and looked back to Amy and Emery. "Think of it as a regimen. Day in and day out. Like running the treadmill. Like making coffee." She was talking about this like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Making coffee doesn't usually involve bodily harm," Emery pointed out.

Lexi pointed and her and laughed. "You are so Blair's sister." She then turned her attention back to Stefan and said, "You have to keep doing it until he's ready to be saved."

Right when Lexi was about to stake him again, he shouted "I will rip you apart, Lexi!"

That didn't phase her one bit. "You can't. I'm already dead." Without even a blink, she drove the stake deep into Stefan's shoulder.

Emery threw up her hands in defeat. "I can't. I can't watch this anymore." Without another word, she left the cell.

Lexi blew some hair out of her face and looked at Amy, "You too?"

Amy straightened her posture. "Yeah, me too. You want to know why? I realized something. Despite how much I wanted you here...I wish you weren't. Your time here is temporary and yet here you are spending it with Stefan. _He_ was your first thought, your first priority. You found love, Lexi. Real, eternal love with Lee. But you aren't there with him, you're _here_. Not for me, or Blair, but for Stefan. You will always choose him." Amy scoffed and walked away.

Lexi stopped Amy with her words. "I am doing for him what I did for you! How can you fault me for that?"

Amy whipped around and shouted "I loved you! You were my everything! Do you know what it took to not go back to being a Ripper after we parted ways? It took _everything_! And even so I held onto the hope that one day you would come back to me. That's what kept me going, but I'm done now. I might actually have a sliver of love in my life and I'm not going to lose it to the past." She didn't give Lexi the chance to retort and slammed the cell door behind her.

Stefan sat there and laughed like he had just witnessed the most amusing thing on the planet. "Trouble in paradise?"

Lexi answered him with a glare and another stake to his shoulder.

* * *

Emery walked out onto the street and leaned against the building with a heavy sigh. She was soon pulled from her own feelings when the high pitched sound of sirens reached her eyes and the bright flashes of the cruisers met her eyes. Emery moved away from the wall and walked towards the town square to see what was going on. Upon seeing EMTs roll a covered body to their ambulance, Emery quickened her pace.

"Jeremy?! Blair?!" she called out, looking all around for them.

Amy soon appeared at her side. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Emery shouted back with heightened emotions.

"I'm going to find Rick." On that note, Amy had scurried off to do just that.

Emery finally spotted Jeremy with Anna and ran right over to them. "What happened?"

"The tomb vampires killed Tobias Fell," he replied.

"They better find that Necklace before the vampire ghosts cause more trouble," Anna added.

"You mean this one?" an unfamiliar voice to them asked, making them all turn around.

Olivia dangled the Necklace with a pleased little grin upon her face. "I heard my future self speaking of this and couldn't resist." She giggled and clasped it around her neck. "It's lovely, isn't it?"

"Give that back!" Anna demanded and moved towards Olivia but Jeremy stopped her.

Olivia placed a hand over the Necklace and looked aghast. "This lovely little trinket that is all our foothold to this place? No, I do not think so."

Blair finally joined the group and stood in front to ask "What is it going to take for you to give that to me?"

Olivia laughed at the question. "Oh, Blair. I think you know."

* * *

Damon and the others walked through the dark tunnels, looking for the mystery weapon that could kill an Original.

"I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop," Damon said as he took the lead.

"I don't remember you being such a pessimist," Andrea replied with laughter.

Damon stopped for a moment to look at her. " _You_ haven't known me for quite awhile, Miss Andrea."

Andrea didn't have an argument for that because she knew that technically he was right.

The small group stopped at a fork in the path. "All right. Which way?" Damon asked, looking at Mason.

Mason shrugged. "I don't know. Flip a coin."

"Aren't you supposed to be all knowing?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"We're ghosts, Damon," Andrea interjected. "Not gods. Let's go...right."

Damon gave her a 'and you know this how?' look.

Andrea narrowed her eyes at him a bit. "Don't look at me with that tone of voice, Mr Salvatore."

Damon tried to hold back a grin but failed. "As you wish," he replied with a bow to his head and went right. Alas, he didn't get very far before setting off a trap causing vervain coated, wooden spears to shoot from the walls, impaling Damon.

Andrea gasped in horror and ran over to him.

"I'll be right back!" Mason called out to her then went off to get the shovel they had left at the entrance to break the spears since Andrea's attempts to break them failed.

"Go right, huh?" Damon asked with a chuckle and a painful groan.

"What did you go listening to me for?!" Andrea exclained in worry. "What do I know?!"

Damon laughed and winced in pain once more. "Don't make me laugh. Laughing hurts."

Andrea grabbed hold of his hand and squeezed. She couldn't help but repeat some words she had spoken to him before he left for Georgia all those years ago. "Don't you die on me, Mr Salvatore. I will never forgive you if you do."

Damon was instantly brought back to that memory and smiled as he gave the same answer he had then. "I promise, Miss Andrea. I promise."

* * *

Jeremy didn't like the thought of Blair knowing what Olivia wanted. "What is she talking about?"

"I have no idea," Blair answered because it was true.

Olivia looked offended. "Oh, yes, you do." When Emery and Anna tried to advance, she looked at them coldly. "Take another step and I will hide this Necklace where you will _never_ find it and kill every person you have ever loved." She was pleased to see that stopped them in their tracks.

Blair looked back to her comrades. "Get out of here. I'll deal with Olivia."

Jeremy and Emery clearly didn't like the idea of that.

"I'll be fine," Blair assured them. "I used to be her." Turning back to Olivia she added, "I know how she thinks."

Jeremy and the others reluctantly left them alone to negotiate.

"You say you know how I think and yet you don't know what I want?" Olivia mockingly tisked at her. "No matter. I'll say it anyway. I will hand over the little trinket _if_ you let me in."

Blair was trying to figure her out. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know," she answered seriously. "It doesn't have to be today, but one day. One day you let me in **all the way**. You swear to that and I will return this to you."

Blair had no intention of ever doing that but gave her the answer she wanted anyway. "Fine."

Olivia walked around Blair and sighed. "Oh, Blair. That's just not good enough. I want you to _swear_. Swear on Tatia that you will let me in one day and the Necklace is yours."

Blair clenched her fists and seethed through her teeth. "I swear on Tatia that one day, I will let you in...completely."

Olivia looked more than pleased. "Excellent." She removed the Necklace and dropped it into Blair's hand.

Blair quickly took it with a scoff. "That's it?"

"That's it," Olivia answered with a smile before clasping her hands behind her back and walked off.

"If all you wanted was this, then why did you try to kill me earlier?" Blair called after her, knowing there had to be more to the story. There was – she just didn't know it yet.

"I decided that this was something I wanted more," Olivia replied before disappearing from sight.

Blair didn't have time to worry about this and rushed over to Jeremy and the others.

"What happened?" Emery asked upon her arrival at their end of the town square.

"I made a deal with the devil," Blair replied and handed the Necklace over to Jeremy. "Take this to Bonnie, make sure she breaks the spell."

Jeremy nodded affirmatively and took off.

Anna was about to go along with him when Blair stopped her. Blair pulled her in for a hug and spoke softly. "Don't cling to him, Annabelle. This may be the only time you can see your mother...find her."

Anna hugged Blair tightly before looking at her with teary eyes. "Thank you," she whispered and took off to find Pearl.

"Lexi's here," Emery said out of nowhere.

Blair whipped around and looked at her with wide eyes. "What? Where?"

"She's with Stefan," Emery answered. "At the old Forbes Cell."

Blair could feel the Tara in her wanting to make a run straight there to see Lexi, but was able to keep her at bay.

Emery could see the inner conflict going on in her sister. "You're not going to see her?"

Blair shook her head. "No. If I do...I don't know if I'd be able to let her go again." Getting to a more important matter, she took Emery's hands and said "Go back to them. Tell Lexi she needs to hurry the hell up. The spell won't be lasting much longer."

Emery nodded in understanding and went off to do just that.

Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned around. Seeing who now stood there almost shocked her to the core. "Marge?"

Marge smiled wide and held her arms out to Blair. "I've missed you, child."

Blair felt the tears well in her eyes as she ran to her beloved friend. She wrapped her arms tightly around her dear friend and never wanted to let go. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Blair whispered over and over.

Marge shushed Blair and smoothed out her hair in a comforting manner. "Hush now, little love. It's alright. There's nothing to forgive." Marge moved back and cupped Blair's face, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Do you hear me, Blair? Do not hold guilt for my death. You need not to ask for forgiveness, but I may have to."

Blair didn't understand what Marge could be referring to.

Marge looked at her softly. "I know I promised long ago to stay out of this but...you must tell them, Blair. _Everything_."

Blair shook her head defiantly. "No. No."

"I figured you'd say as much," Marge replied as she pulled Blair back into her embrace. "But let's not argue about that. Not now."

Blair wasn't going to refute in any way, shape, or form. She was going to hold onto Marge and what little time they had left. Marge was one of her oldest, dearest friends. She has been with her through lifetime after lifetime. Blair didn't have any real closure with Marge's death, but her being there now gave her all she needed...and more.

* * *

Mason finally returned with the shovel and started using it to break the wooden spears to free Damon. As soon as Damon was free, he and Andrea helped pull them out. While doing this, Mason had some questions for Andrea.

"Is it the same on the Other Side for you? Are you alone too?" Mason asked as he pulled another piece of wood from Damon.

"Yes," Andrea answered, not looking at him. "The only thing you can do is sit back and do nothing but watch the people you love – helpless to do anything to help them. Gives you far too much time to think...and regret."

Now that Damon was free, Andrea had to ask Mason something. "Why are you doing this? What do you have to gain from it?"

Mason started to lead the way as he answered. "I can't change what happened to me but maybe I can what happens to Tyler...and Blair." He stopped with a sigh to look back at them. "When I saw you, Andrea, I thought what I wanted was revenge but it's not. I want redemption." Leaving it at that, Mason continued to lead them through the tunnels.

Andrea was about to follow when Damon took her hand to stop her.

"Are you really all alone?" he asked.

Andrea looked at Damon and shook her head. "No. Olivia is with me when she wants to be. We originated from the same soul after all," she added for explanation. Andrea looked sad as she softly said "I genuinely wish that I was all alone." They had more important matters at hand so she wasn't going to waste any further time on this topic. Andrea closed her hand around Damon's and followed after Mason.

* * *

"Stop fighting me, Stefan. I know you're in there," Lexi said as she walked around his chair.

Stefan laughed. "Not anymore, Lexi."

Lexi crouched in front of him. "You know, you always say that. That is, until I make you feel again." On that note, she drove the stake into his stomach.

Stefan groaned from the pain then laughed once more. "You wasted your whole life taking care of me. Now you're dead and still have nothing better to do. Pitiful." Stefan practically spat that word at her.

Emery walked into the cell at that moment. It was clear that Lexi wasn't getting anywhere with this and she was starting to worry – especially since the necklace was about to be destroyed. "Lexi, we're running out of time."

Lexi couldn't accept this. "No. You've gotta get me more."

"I can't!" Emery exclaimed.

Lexi shook her head anxiously. "No – not until I can break through."

Emery _had_ to make her understand. "I can't, Lexi! They have the necklace. Jeremy's on his way right now to give it to Bonnie. They're going to close the door."

Lexi thought of something right then. "The Necklace." She turned around and crouched down in front of Stefan. "That Necklace. At least tell me you remember how you felt about that. You found it during your darkest time. You were a Ripper, Primrose was murdered – when you made it through, you said that the Necklace represented hope."

Stefan was quiet for several moments as he looked at Emery. Finally, he spoke. "Ironic, then, that it's about to be blown to pieces."

Emery closed her eyes and sighed because he was right – it was freaking ironic.

* * *

Damon and the others continued to walk through the tunnels and soon came to a part where Damon couldn't go through. He kept hitting the invisible wall with a groan. "This is not happening!" he exclaimed in frustration.

Andrea, who had walked ahead of him, turned around and stopped. "What's not happening?"

Damon hit the invisible wall again but he couldn't get through. "It's like I'm not invited in."

"I'm not stopping because you're stuck," Mason chimed in and kept on going.

"Let us know if you find anything!" Andrea called out to Mason as he went.

Damon scoffed. "You're not going with him?"

"If he finds something then I can go check it out but until then...I'm not going anywhere." Andrea didn't feel the need to explain, but apparently it was necessary.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

Andrea's eyes showed him the confusion she felt. How could he ask such a thing? Didn't he know? She stepped closer to him and explained in the simplest way possible. "Because...I don't know how much time I have left."

Damon's face changed with the realization of what she was saying and finally admitted that he didn't want her to go.

"Hey I found something," Mason informed them. "It's in..." he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Bonnie's spell was in motion and it made him vanish.

When Damon heard Mason's lantern fall his face was filled with dread. "No."

Andrea rushed to Damon and threw her arms around him. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I don't want to go."

Damon held her tight and whispered, "I love you." As soon as those words escaped his lips, Andrea was gone.

* * *

The ghosts all over town were vanishing and Marge was no exception. She could feel that her time left was short and the door would soon close. Knowing this, she cupped Blair's face and looked right into her eyes. "I want you to live, child. You hear me? I want you to live and I want you to _fight_. And never, _never_ forget that there will always be someone who loves you."

Blair held onto Marge's wrists as tears streamed down her face. "Please don't go." Her voice broke with every syllable.

Marge wiped away her tears. "I must go, little love. I must. Please remember that I don't blame you for anything and I hold nothing against you. Nothing."

Blair wrapped her arms around her dear friend and held tight. "I love you, Margaret Bennett."

Marge closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you too, little love. My sweet Penelope – I mean Blair."

Blair sobbed as they shared their last moments together before Marge finally disappeared. With her form no longer present, Blair hands rested on the bench beside her to prevent herself from falling over. Her hands clenched with regret but soon relaxed as she remembered Marge's words and believed them.

* * *

Elsewhere, Caroline was protecting Mrs Lockwood from the tomb vampires until they too vanished.

Beyond that, Olivia laid next to the Daggered Kol in his coffin. She had spent a long time on the other side observing in order to find his location.

Her fingers daintily walked themselves up his chest. "It would be so easy to free you from this, but not yet." She leaned up and pressed her lips against his before whispering "But when we are both in control I swear to you...we will set this world on fire."

Those were her last words before Bonnie's spell pulled her back through the door to the Other Side.

* * *

Within the old Forbes Cell, Lexi could feel that her time was soon coming as well. She looked at Stefan and sighed. "He's still in there, Emery. You just have to break through."

Emery nodded in understanding. "It's okay, Lexi. I know what to do now. You can be free."

Lexi looked at her with tears in her eyes as her moment came and she too was pulled from sight.

Emery knew that the door had to be closed, she knew that there was no other way, but it still didn't stop the feeling that even though she knew what to do...that it might not be enough.

For a little while, Emery sat cross legged on the cell's floor in front of Stefan. Her eyes were closed, her voice was silent, she was just thinking – thinking about Stefan, thinking about Blair, thinking about herself. Just thinking.

Stefan interrupted this moment when he asked, "So, what are you going to do, Emery?" His tone almost sounded as if he was baiting her with his words. "You just going to sit there waiting for me to dry out?"

Emery's eyes shot open and looked at him. "No," she said with a slight 'oomph' as she stood. With a brush to her pants to get the dirt off, she said "I'm going home. I'm going back to my friends – my family, and take care of everything else I have to do."

"That's good for you," Stefan replied. "You know, I was wondering when you'd give up." When Stefan knew he had her attention, he continued. "Lexi gave you enough of a glimpse into your tragic future."

Emery shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I haven't given up on you, Stefan. I still have hope. But I can't do anything until you get yours back. All you have to do is fight, Stefan. Feel _something_ – anything! Because if you don't then...you'll never see me again. I can't – I _won't_ love a ghost for the rest of my life.

When Emery left the cell and closed the door behind her, she hoped that her words resonated something within him. Emery truly did love Stefan. She had no idea how it happened but it did and now...now she was terrified of losing him.

* * *

Damon sat at the entrance of the Lockwood tunnel and waited for Rick to show up. He called him to come and see what was within the cave that Damon couldn't get into. When Rick finally did show, he wasn't expecting Amy to be there with him.

"Took you long enough," Damon muttered.

"I was busy doing something," he replied.

Amy pointed to herself with a huge grin across her face. "I was the something." When Damon looked grossed out, she laughed, "Kidding!"

"What do you need, Damon?" Rick asked since his vampire buddy was pretty vague on the phone.

"I need a non-vampire to get into the cave," he replied. "And I can trust you to tell me what it is, so there." Damon waved his hand towards the entrance. "So get in there and tell me what it is." Since Rick raised his eyes in an 'excuse me' manner, Damon added "Please."

Rick sighed and turned on his flashlight before heading inside.

The trio walked through the tunnel and came to the cave. Once again, only non-vampires could enter. Rick lifted the light to get a better look and stopped when he found something.

"What is it?" Amy asked as she leaned forward, despite knowing she couldn't get anywhere.

Rick was trying to find the right words to explain it but...he couldn't. "I...I have no idea."

* * *

End Episode 7

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you writing buddy!**


	51. Your Tatia is showing

"So you really had no idea about these tunnels?" Alaric asked as he led Blair to where the cave drawings were found.

"That's from a _long_ time ago, Rick," she replied. "The farther back the memories go, the harder it is to remember things that I wasn't directly a part of. If Tatia knew about them – I don't remember because she never came down here."

"What if you...channel her? Is that what you call it?" He asked, shining the light around.

"That's where things get complicated," Blair answered with a sigh.

Alaric stopped to look at her as he spoke because there was something that he didn't understand. "I thought the spell Bonnie cast before leaving for the summer was supposed to help with that?"

"It helps keeping my lives at bay so they won't pop up so erratically. Bonnie warned me if I ever let one in too much...I might lose part of myself – if not all." Blair really didn't want to talk about this anymore and kept on walking.

Alaric took the hint but he had one more thing to say, "And yet you made that deal with Olivia."

Blair scoffed. "Like I'm ever going to make good on it. What's she gonna do?"

Alaric saw her point and didn't say anything more on the matter because they were almost at the cave.

Blair turned the corner and jumped a bit when Damon appeared and shouted "Boo!"

"Damon!" she scolded and backhanded his arm. "That's not funny!"

Damon chuckled in amusement. "On the contrary, Miss Blair - it was most entertaining."

Blair flipped him off and followed after Rick.

"This is as far as I go," Damon said as the others went into the cave.

"Werewolves - anti-vampire," Blair said to Damon with a bit of a grin before going inside.

"Can you make heads or tails of this?" Rick asked, shining the light up to the drawings. "What's it say?" He was testing her. Blair had kept so many secrets for so long, it was time for her to come clean. At least that's what Rick believed.

"I...I don't know. I can't tell you." Blair answered honestly.

Alaric scoffed. "Can't or won't?"

"Can't," Blair answered firmly before she went over to the carvings of the runic scripture and traced her fingers over one of them. "Niklaus," she whispered, knowing those letters anywhere.

Damon was starting to get a bit uncomfortable. "Maybe we shouldn't have brought her down here," he said to Rick in a 'get her out of there' tone.

"I'm fine," Blair retorted. "Rebekah was right about the Vikings being settled here. Klaus and his family and I – Tatia – were among them. Right along with Mikael." She added the last bit there with a heavy sigh.

"I thought Mikael was just the vampire that killed you in the 20's?" Damon didn't like the idea of there being more to her story with the vampire that kills vampires than that.

"He's more than that," she replied. "I guess you could call him Papa Original."

"You knew this?!" Rick exclaimed, pushing Blair a bit over the edge.

"I know _a lot_ ," she shot back. "But that doesn't mean I want to talk about it." Blair looked back to the drawings and sighed heavily. "It's been so long since I've had to read anything like this. Take pictures all I'll try to decipher them later. I need to get out of here."

Blair didn't give them a chance to tell her otherwise before pushing past and taking her leave.

* * *

Alaric did as Blair asked and took a whole bunch of pictures of the cave drawings. After getting them developed, he splayed them all out on the table in his apartment.

"It's obvious these tell a story," he muttered to himself. "But what the hell is it?"

Damon was helping Emery with her vampire hunting training in another part of the apartment so they chimed in a bit.

"Blair won't tell you?" Emery asked as she tried to stake Damon, but he blocked it.

"Blair doesn't remember," Damon answered and returned the block with an attack that Emery failed to deflect. "Amateur."

"It's been awhile," Emery retorted. "Besides it's not like my wolf strength is a constant."

That caught Damon's attention and he stopped for a moment. "What do you mean?"

Emery stretched her arms a bit as she answered. "Sometimes I have it, sometimes I don't. Same with the healing." She shrugged before adding, "Bonnie thinks it has something to do with the spell since I technically haven't activated my curse yet, but whatever. I take what I can get."

Alaric – who was still focused on the cave drawings and Blair – went back to their previous topic. "I don't buy that Blair doesn't remember. I don't think she wants us to know." He turned around to face the others. "How do we know for sure that she's not protecting them?"

"Blair wouldn't do that," Emery defended. "Klaus killed our sister and they've killed her lives more than once. Any loyalty she may have had for them in the past is long gone."

"Then where is she?" Alaric asked as he gestured around the apartment. "Because she should be here helping to figure this out."

Emery stopped sparring and went over to Rick. She was clearly peeved at him. "You have no idea what it's like for her. None of us do. How would you like it to have dozens of lifetimes worth of memories and personalities inside your head? Give her a break, jeeze."

Alaric looked back to the pictures and sighed heavily. "This is a story about the Original family so -"

"We go to the source," Emery concluded. "What? We have an Original living right in our town. Why can't we just ask her?" She looked between the guys with her hands held out to her sides in a 'well?' manner. "Do either of you have a better idea – besides interrogating my sister?"

When neither of them answered, it was decided. "Okay then. Rebekah it is."

* * *

Emery found Rebekah at school during cheerleading practice and went over to talk to her.

Rebekah spotted her and sighed. "You." Her tone instantly went to sarcasm when she said "Goody."

Emery crossed her arms before saying, "I wanted to talk to you."

Rebekah all but rolled her eyes. "About what? Stefan? Don't worry. I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page from my book and -"

"Actually, I wanted to talk about this," Emery said as she pulled the picture of Rebekah's name from the cave out of her pocket. "And Blair, or who she was. If you're up for it." The last sentence there was riddled with mock concern.

Rebekah's face dropped as soon as she saw the image.

Emery noticed this and continued. "I want to know why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father and why Blair doesn't want to talk about it."

Rebekah did _not_ want to discuss this. "I should get back to the Squad. Homecoming's right around the corner." She turned around to head back to the girls but stopped when she heard what Emery had to say next.

"Fine. I guess I'll just ask Mikael when we wake him." Emery was not fooling around. Not anymore.

It Rebekah a moment to compose herself before turning around. "Hah. You're bluffing. You don't know where he is. No one does."

"Oh, really?" Emery retorted. "Then who's taking a desiccating cat nap in that Charlotte cemetery?"

Now it was Rebekah's turn to not play around. She charged right over to her, saying "If you wake Mikael, we are _all_ doomed."

"We can avoid all that if people just start talking instead of keeping a million secrets from each other!" Emery exclaimed, throwing her hands up to her sides. "Do you have any idea how much could have been avoided if there was just some semblance of communication?"

Rebekah scoffed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you want him to wake up?" Emery asked in reply.

Rebekah straightened her composure a little before saying "I need to get back to the girls." This time, she didn't stop as her mind thought back to long ago.

* * *

 _A long, long time ago_

The sound of swords clanking against each other in their little hamlet meant one thing; Elijah and Klaus were practicing again.

Rebekah heard these sounds and smiled.

"Shall we watch?" a young, brunette woman asked as she walked up beside her.

Rebekah turned to her and smiled. "Yes, Tatia. I believe we shall."

They started to sprint to where the brothers were. As they passed a young boy, Rebekah said with laughter, "Come along, Henrik. They're fighting again."

Henrik, Rebekah's younger brother, was not about to miss that and followed after the girls.

Elijah and Klaus were circling each other as Elijah spoke. "Oh look. Tatia and our sister have arrived to watch my fast-approaching victory."

Klaus looked to Tatia with a smile before replying to his brother. "On the contrary, Elijah – " The brothers went back at it again with their swords clanging against one another and with a swift motion, Klaus was able to slice Elijah's belt right off him. "- they've come to laugh at you."

Tatia couldn't help but giggle a bit before going over to Klaus. She removed a leather cord from her hair, letting the braid flow free, and tied it around Klaus' wrist. "For the victor," she said with a smile then soon stepped away when Mikael came over to them.

Mikael took Elijah's sword and spoke quite loudly. "So. Why don't you teach me that trick, young warrior?"

Tatia gasped when Mikael took the first swing and Klaus defended.

Klaus could hardly looked his father in the eye. "Father, we were just having fun."

"We fight for our survival," Mikael firmly retorted then shouted "And you find time for fun?!" He continued to shout at his son "I want to have fun! Teach me. Come on!"

"Father it was nothing," Klaus pleaded, not wanting to do this.

Mikael would hear nothing of it. He cried out as he forcefully started to attack Niklaus.

Tatia didn't feel this fair and tried to step in to intervene but Elijah took her arm to hold her back. He shook his head to tell her no because this was _not_ something she could get in the middle of. In fact, Elijah feared for her life if she tried.

Tatia hated standing back to watch the cruelty Mikael displayed, but there was nothing she could do. At least not where this was concerned. She did, however, take her arm from Elijah's grasp and went over to stand with Rebekah. Tatia could so that Rebekah hated the display as much as she did.

The girls stayed close as Mikael disarmed Klaus and dropped him to the ground. With Mikael's sword held above Klaus' neck he said "You are foolish and impulsive, my boy." When Klaus said nothing, he shouted "What?! No more laughter?!"

"You've made your point, Mikael," Esther finally interjected.

Tatia felt her heart almost stop when Mikael raised his sword and cried out as he drove it into the ground next to Klaus.

Mikael looked at his son with such disdain. "Some days, it's a miracle you're still alive... **boy**."

As soon as Mikael got up and walked away, Tatia rushed over to check on Klaus – the man she loved.

* * *

 _'Present Day'_

Blair had been in avoidance mode ever since she left the cave but one call from Rebekah pulled her out of that. "What do you want?" she all but shouted into the phone as she walked down the street.

"Because this is a pressing matter, I will forgive the tone," Rebekah replied. "Are you aware that your troop of friends are trying to awaken Mikael?"

"Yes," Blair answered – her tone heavy.

"You really want that?" Rebekah asked in disbelief.

"I want Klaus dead." Her tone was firm.

Rebekah scoffed. "There was a time you would have done anything for him – even sacrifice your own life. Are you telling me all that has gone into the wind?"

Blair stopped and leaned back against a lamppost. "That was a long time ago, Rebekah."

"Oh really, Primrose?" was Rebekah's retort. Upon Blair's silence, she kept speaking. "I've invited your sister over to chat. If there's something you don't want her to know, I suggest you come as well."

Blair closed her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Rebekah..."

Rebekah cut her off. "I'm at the Salvatores. See you soon."

With a heavy sigh Blair ended the call and punched the lamppost before walking away – not even noticing the huge dent she left behind.

Emery had gotten a text from Rebekah to come by the Boarding House and when she arrived, Blair was sitting in the living room drinking a glass of champagne. Rebekah came over to her in the brightest of moods with a drink for her as well.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebekah asked.

Emery was confused. "You invited me over to talk?" She looked over to Blair with a 'what's going on?' expression.

Blair rolled her eyes and filled her glass again.

Rebekah turned around and called out "All right, girls. Let's do this." A group of girls wearing party dresses walked into the room like they were on display. When Rebekah said, "Okay, now twirl, please," they all did.

Emery scoffed. "You compelled your own private runway show?"

"I need a homecoming dress," Rebekah answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Your sister is being no help so now it's up to you. What do you think? Pick one."

Emery scoffed. "I'm not here to help you shop. I'm here to talk about you guys and Mikael."

"Em, seriously, pick one before she loses her temper," Blair chimed in.

"Blair's right," Rebekah said before vamping out and going over to one of the girls. With her fangs near the girl's neck, she said "Pick one."

Emery threw out her hand and picked a random one. "The red one."

Rebekah turned back to normal and smiled. "See? Now was that so hard?" She then compelled the girls to go away and remember nothing. Rebekah now turned back to Emery. "Don't try to threaten me, Pup. You will learn what I allow you to learn, when I allow you to learn it." She looked at Blair and smirked for a moment before saying, "I believe your sister here will agree with me."

Emery walked over to Blair with a scoff. "Are you seriously siding with her?"

"Of course not," Blair answered, making that very clear. "But I also know when to pick my battles."

Rebekah smirked. "Smart girl." With a clap to her hands, she added "Now, how about we snoop?" Rebekah looked quite amused with herself as she turned around and headed for the stairs.

Blair moved from her seat with a sigh and followed after her with an irate Emery on her tail.

"What the hell is going on?!" Emery seethed, grabbing hold of Blair's arm to stop her. "I'm tired of this, Blair. Why can't you just tell us what we need to know?!"

"Emery, I don't have all the answers. Do you get that? And even if I do, I might not remember them. Ever since Bonnie cast that spell it's been harder and harder for me to go through my Rolodex of memories, because if I let any of them in too much then I will lose myself. Now, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to risk that. I can't."

Emery scoffed. "You _never_ should have had Bonnie cast that spell."

Blair agreed with her sister. She just wanted to have some semblance of this life being just her own. Blair knew the possible consequences and yet she went through with it anyway. That moment, along with many others...she regretted it.

"I know," Blair concurred. "I think of that _every_ day."

The girls turned when they heard Rebekah's voice say "Are you coming or not?" To avoid a confrontation, they both went right behind her.

Rebekah led the girls into Stefan's room with a look of mischief on her face.

"Rebekah, what are you doing?" Blair asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"We shouldn't be in here," Emery added.

Rebekah scoffed. "Of course we should." She went into one of Stefan's drawers and pulled out a pair of his shorts. "Come now, like neither of you ever wanted to snoop." Rebekah held up the shorts "Boxer briefs. Now that's a change from the twenties."

Emery did not need yet another reminder that Rebekah knew Stefan quite well in that era. Thus, she changed the subject. "Are you just gonna go through his stuff all night or are you going to tell me your story?"

"Ah, you really are no fun," Rebekah sighed. "What do you want to know? But – if I have to answer, then your sister does too. Fair?"

Blair just nodded in agreement.

"My first question is for you, Rebekah," Emery stated as she walked further into the room. "Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe, so how the hell did you end up here?"

Rebekah didn't cease her snooping as she answered. "My parents had just started a family when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate."

"That doesn't answer how you ended up here. This land hadn't even been discovered yet," Emery replied with crossed arms.

Blair chuckled. "Not by anyone in the history books."

"So true," Rebekah answered with a smile. "My mother knew the with Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy...blessed by the gifts of speed and strength. That led my family here, where we lived amongst those people."

"The werewolves?" Emery asked looking from Rebekah to Blair.

"They were just our neighbors," Blair answered, remembering the neighboring pack a little.

Emery looked like her brain was going on reboot. "Wait, hold on...you _lived_ with them?"

"Did you miss that part, Pup?" Rebekah asked – baiting her. "Your sister's first life was the Original Doppelganger; Tatia. Not only did she live in our little village, she loved both my brothers, and...she was my friend." Rebekah waved that fact off like it was nothing and continued on with her story. "We lived with peace among the werewolves for over twenty years, during which time my family had more children, including me."

"You make all this sound so normal." Emery couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It was," Rebekah replied before looking over to Blair. "Wasn't it?"

Blair felt bits and pieces of Tatia trying to break through but thanks to the spell, she wasn't able to. That didn't stop her from remember though – even if it was just a little.

When Blair answered, her tone was quiet. "For awhile."

Rebekah turned to look out the window and continued on with her tale. "Once a month, our family retreated to the caves beneath out village. The wolves would howl through the night, and by morning we'd return home..."

* * *

 _A long, long time ago_

Rebekah had just left the witch Ayana's home and began walking with Tatia.

"Did you hear the howls last night?" Tatia asked as they walked.

"Always on the full moon," Rebekah replied.

Tatia nodded in concurrence then asked, "Where does your family go during that time, I wonder."

Rebekah paused long enough to answer "My father does not allow us to share that information, Tatia. I would tell you, if I could."

Tatia smiled and placed an assuring hand on her friend's arm. "Worry not, sweet Rebekah. I always make sure my son and I are safe."

When they returned to their walk the sounds of Klaus' desperate cries reached their ears.

"Something's wrong," Rebekah voiced and picked up her pace with Tatia right behind her.

When they turned the corner they saw Klaus carrying a bloody Henrik in his arms.

"Henrik!" Rebekah cried and moved even faster.

Tatia rushed to Klaus' side as Esther and the others in their family appeared as well.

Esther went straight to her youngest son. "Henrik, no! What happened?!"

"The wolves," Klaus sobbed as he leaned into Tatia's embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"We must save him," Esther pleaded to Ayana. "Please, there must be a way."

Ayana placed her hands upon the boy and regrettably shook her head. "The spirits will not give us a way, Esther. Your boy is gone."

* * *

 _'Present Day'_

Even without Tatia being present in her mind, Blair could clearly remember that day. "That ended the peace with the werewolves. I remember that day."

"It was one of the last days my family had together as humans," Rebekah added.

Blair started to pace around the room a bit. "Yes, I remember that too."

Emery sat down at the table and listened as Rebekah got back to the story. There was far more to this than she thought – especially where her sister was concerned.

"Do you remember where the Necklace came from?" Rebekah asked Blair this with intrigue, however she didn't give her a chance to answer. "It belonged to the Original Witch."

"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Emery asked, looking between them.

"Not just the hybrid curse," Blair replied, looking away with a sigh.

Rebekah picked up where Blair left off. "She's the one that turned us into vampires to ensure we wouldn't die at the hands – or teeth – of another werewolf."

Blair couldn't take much more of this trip down memory lane for much longer. "I need a drink." Without another word, she walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Rebekah held her arm out towards the door. "Shall we?"

Emery got up from her seat and as she walked with Rebekah, she asked "So vampirism was a form of protection?"

"What else would it be?" Rebekah retorted.

"Uh, a curse," Emery answered in a 'duh' sort of way.

Rebekah shook her head. "My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive."

"Okay, I get that, but why stay? If they were so afraid of the wolves then why didn't they just pack up and leave?" Emery scoffed a chuckle. "I mean, that seems a lot more logical than turning your kids into a predatory species."

Rebekah took a deep breath before answering. "Pride. My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses. It all had to be heightened. But Ayana wouldn't do it so it was in the hands of my mother to."

"Her hands?" Emery asked as they walked into the living room where Blair was having a drink. "What could she do?"

"Because she was a witch," Blair answered as she poured herself another drink. "The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch. The witch who used my blood in the spell and placed this freaking curse on me."

Emery could hardly believe her ears.

Blair down the drink and took a breath as she looked at her sister. "Now do you get why I _don't_ like talking about it?"

Emery slowly nodded. "Yeah...I'm starting to."

"When did my mother place that curse upon you?" Rebekah asked, since she had not been aware of it's events until recently.

Blair waved her finger back and forth in a 'no-no' manner. "This isn't my story time. It's yours."

Going back to Rebekah, and pulled the topic from Blair, Emery asked "Does that make you a witch too?"

"No," Rebekah answered while getting herself a drink. "You can be either one or the other. Never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn."

"Besides using Blair's – I mean Tatia's blood – how did you turn?" Emery asked, accepting a glass from Blair.

"She call upon the sun for life," Rebekah answered as she took the whole bottle with her, "and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects for immortality. The night we turned, my father offered us wine laced with blood -."

"My blood," Blair chimed in as she plopped down on the couch.

"Indeed," Rebekah answered before picking up where she left off. "And then he drove his sword through our hearts."

Emery gasped a little upon hearing that. "He killed you?"

"And he wasn't delicate about it either," Rebekah answered as tears welled in her eyes from the memory. "We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. It was euphoric. The feeling of power was indescribable. But the witch Ayana was right about consequences. The spirits turned on us and nature fought back. For every strength, there would be a weakness. The sun became our enemy – it kept us indoors for weeks. And then my mother found a solution. But there were other problems. Neighbors who had once opened their doors to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away. So we burned it to the ground."

Rebekah broke the top off the liquor bottle in her hand and took a long drink before continuing. "But the darkest consequence of them all was something my parents never anticipated...the hunger. Blood had made us reborn, and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it. And with that, the predatory species was born."

Blair subconsciously brought her hand to her neck and rubbed it a little. She could almost feel the fangs of long ago being driven into her neck all over again. When Blair realized she was doing this, she quickly moved her hand away and hoped neither of them had noticed. Thankfully, they had not.

Emery was too consumed in Rebekah's story to notice what her sister had done. "And Mikael...he started hunting Klaus because he was half werewolf, right?"

Rebekah nodded. "Yes. When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame. She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him, but Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the werewolf village. Then he came home and killed her."

"That's how she died?" Blair asked, not knowing this bit of information. In fact, she was learning quite a bit that night. "Mikael killed her?"

Rebekah turned around to face her. "He said that she broke his heart, so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched. Afterwards, my father took off in a rage, and the rest of my family scattered. Nik stayed so he could help me bury her. He knew I had to say goodbye to my mother. It was that day Elijah, Nik, and I made the vow to always be together. Always and forever."

Blair had to keep herself from smiling because this story reminded her of the Klaus she used to know.

Emery scoffed at the end of the tale. "Always and forever? Even though he Daggered you and locked you in a coffin for ninety years."

"We're vampires," Rebekah replied. "Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, and Nik...Nik has no tolerance for people who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family, we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times."

"How can you still love him?" Emery could not wrap her head around that.

"He's my brother," Rebekah answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead?" Rebekah put the wall back up around and said, "You've heard the story – both of you. Now get out."

"I just want a good reason to not wake Mikael," Emery answered, looking between the two.

"And I've given you a thousand!" Rebekah shouted back. "And I'm sure your sister could give you a thousand more throughout her lifetimes! But it won't matter, you'll do it anyway. I know you want to wake him so he'll kill my brother. I'm not stupid."

"Of course we want him dead!" Emery shot at her. "He killed our sister, has a hold over Stefan's life, mine, and Blair's!"

Rebekah got right up in Emery's face. "Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake – if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart." She put quite a bit of emphasis on the last part there.

"She gets her temper from her father," Blair said as she protectively moved between Emery and Rebekah. "I think it's time to go, sister."

"That's right," Rebekah said firmly. "Leave."

Not wasting a moment, Blair took hold of Emery's hand and led her the hell out of there.

* * *

Amy walked into Rick's apartment with a tray of coffee in her hand. "I bring provisions," she said as she set a cup down in front of him.

"Got anything stronger?" he asked.

Without missing a beat, Amy produced a small bottle of scotch from her pocket. "I came prepared." After pouring some in his coffee, and hers, she moved around the table to get a look at what he was doing. "Any progress?"

"I feel like it's staring me in the face but I'm not getting it," he admitted with a sigh.

Amy could see that he already labeled the werewolf and vampire symbols and the third one was left unlabeled but it just looked like a blend of the others. "Wouldn't this one be hybrid?" she asked, tapping on the photograph.

Alaric looked at her like a light bulb went off in his head. He stood up, cupped her face, and kissed her gratefully. "You're a genius!"

Amy smiled and sipped her coffee. "I know. And on that note," she continued. "Bonnie gave me the necklace that wouldn't die." She handed it over to Rick.

"I knew it," he answered and showed her the picture. "This symbol is all over the wall and now I know what it means."

Amy soon caught on. "Witch."

Alaric grinned. "Exactly." He then cleared his throat before saying, "Hey, sorry about the kiss before. I got kinda excited."

Amy laughed softly when he apologized. "Don't worry. I kinda liked it," she winked before turning back to the array of pictures.

* * *

After working on the pictures all day to decipher them, Amy and Rick went back to the cave to label the story on the wall. Of course, only Rick could enter but Amy kept him amused until Blair and Emery showed up.

"Rick," Blair said as she walked into the cave. "I figured it why I couldn't remember this story. It's because I never knew about it. I wasn't alive when all this happened, I realize that now. But now I am willing to help figure it out."

"We've already done quite a bit of that, toots," Amy said from behind the barrier.

"Except for this one," Alaric retorted and pointed to the drawing up top of the Original Witch, the Hybrid, and a bleeding heart. "We can't figure out what the Hybrid has to do with the witch."

Blair and Emery looked at either other because they knew.

"Rebekah doesn't know the real story," Emery said aloud and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?" Blair asked as he followed.

Emery scoffed because she thought it was obvious. "I'm going to tell her."

Blair reached out and grabbed Emery's hand to stop her. "You can't do that, Em. It will _destroy_ her."

"What do you care?" Emery shot back as she pulled her hand from Blair's grasp. "Be careful there, sister. Your Tatia is showing." Emery scoffed again and went past Amy to go ahead with her plan.

Blair was about to follow but Amy blocked her path by saying, "No. I don't think so."

"You have no idea what Rebekah will do after finding out the truth." Blair could easily imagine and it was not a pretty sight.

"Let's just hope she joins in the effort to kill the bastard," Rick replied and neither of them saw the look of Blair's face; the look of doubt. Because, well, she was wondering whether or not that was what they should do. It seems Emery was right...her Tatia was showing. At least...that's what Blair hoped it was.

* * *

After getting the needed pictures from Rick's place, Emery went back to the Boarding House to correct Rebekah's version of the story. When she entered the house, Rebekah was not too pleased by her presence.

"I thought I told you to leave, at least twice," Rebekah greeted with a huff.

Emery wasn't playing around and got straight to it. "How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?"

Rebekah turned to face her with a sigh. "Nik was there. He told me."

"He lied to you," Emery replied as she approached with the pictures.

"And how do you know that?" Rebekah asked. She doubted that Emery was telling the truth but decided to humor her nonetheless. If nothing else, to see how far the girl would go.

"We found the cave where your family's names were carved. It's covered with symbols telling the story of your family – How your parents arrived, how they made peace..." Emery showed each picture that depicted what she was talking about. "...the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the vampire and werewolf symbols. And this is the one for your mother."

Rebekah recognized that image on sight. "Her necklace."

Emery nodded and showed her the last picture. "And this...this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael, _Klaus_."

Rebekah shook her head, refusing to believe this. "No. No, he wouldn't."

"She put the curse on him, made it so he would be the only one of his kind, and _then_ she rejected him," Emery replied, trying to convince her of the truth. "Violence and aggression come with the werewolf gene – believe me I know. When Klaus was turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah! And then he made up this whole lie about your father so he wouldn't lose you."

Rebekah still refused to believe it. "These mean nothing!" she shouted as she took the pictures. "They're nothing but stupid drawings done by stupid people who didn't know my family!" During this emotional exclamation, Rebekah threw the photographs into the fireplace.

"The why are you so upset?" Emery asked as she approached.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" Rebekah shouted back. "I've done nothing to you!"

Emery could think of a couple things on the contrary, but kept quiet about that. If she could turn Rebekah against Klaus...well, that was all that mattered. "Klaus killed your mother, Rebekah. He has a hold on you, on me, my sister, and everyone else. That hasn't changed for a thousand years! We have to make it stop!"

Rebekah wasn't hearing any more of it. She grabbed Emery by the throat and pushed her back against the wall, screaming "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore, nothing!" She was completely vamped out by this point and yet did nothing. Rebekah released her hand, returned to normal, and backed away from Emery. She was finally accepting it.

Rebekah took a few more steps back before breaking down. She dropped to her knees in tears.

Seeing her like this actually made Emery feel a pang of guilt, but she said and did nothing. Emery just slowly walked away to leave Rebekah alone to deal with it.

* * *

Blair walked into her room and was taken aback a bit when she saw Damon laying on her bed. "Seriously, Damon?"

"We got Mikael," he answered proudly.

Blair felt like she was going to be sick. "What? How?"

"No idea. I guess Katherine came through," Damon replied with a shrug. "The plan's in motion."

Now Blair really felt like she was going to be sick. "I need to sit down." She did just that and sat on the edge of her bed.

Damon's brow furrowed as he moved to sit next to her. "I thought you'd be happier about this. I mean, Klaus is finally going to die."

Blair sighed heavily and dropped her face in her hands. "He terrifies me, Damon. More than anything else in the world." Her voice was muffled from her hands but she moved to look at him. "Mikael has killed me so many times and he's never been gracious about it. The thought of having him around...like I said – terrifies me."

Blair rose to her feet and climbed into bed. "I'm tired," she stated right before closing her eyes. They opened just as Damon laid down beside her on top of the covers.

"I'm sorry Mikael makes you feel like this, but he is the best way to kill Klaus." Damon was trying to give her some form of comfort.

"I know," she replied with a sigh. "I just want him gone. Both of them." She turned over and turned off the light, more than ready to get some sleep.

"Do you want me to get Caroline and/or Tyler to come over so you don't have to be alone tonight?" Damon asked her softly.

Blair shook her head a little before fully falling asleep.

Damon knew he should have left but he didn't. He stayed right there, watched over her, and gave her the happiest dream he could muster.

* * *

When he heard Emery arrive home, Damon went downstairs to tell her something he hadn't mentioned before.

Emery sighed upon seeing him come down the stairs. "What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Tucked Blair into bed," Damon said with a grin then got serious and got straight to the point. "I let Stefan out of the cell."

Emery was in the middle of taking off her jacket and paused for a moment. "Whatever," she sighed.

"That's it?" Damon asked in surprise. "No flipping out, or threatening, or any other Alden personality traits?"

"I've been thinking a lot tonight, Damon. About family and Stefan and...I think I finally realized something." Emery sat down on the stairs and as Damon sat beside her, she continued with her thought. "Amy's not going to break through to him, and, hell, I'm not going to be the one to break through to him. If anything is going to do it...it's you."

* * *

End Episode 8


	52. Homecoming

Stefan led Damon, Emery, and Blair into the Salvatore's parlor saying "Alright, so we'll say that Mikael followed Blair in here in an attempt to use her as bait."

"Hold up, since when does Mikael know what I am?" Blair had no idea that Mikael was aware of her predicament.

"Since I told him," Stefan replied. When the wolf sisters in the room looked like they wanted to kill him, he said "What? He wanted to know everything so I told him."

"He's going to kill me _again_." Blair threw her hands up in the air before starting to pace.

Emery turned around to face Damon. "Did you know about this?!"

Damon shot Stefan a few daggers before answering. "No, and believe me, I'm not too happy about it either."

Blair let out a heavy sigh. "You know what, it doesn't matter. We'll figure it out later." She took a deep breath before asking, "So what's next? You vervained Mikael?"

" _We_ vervained him," Damon corrected. "The guy's an Original. Gotta make it believable."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Fine. We vervained him, and in the process discovered he had a Dagger."

Emery picked up from there, "Which you planned to use on Rebekah but instead..."

"We drove it through his heart," Stefan finished.

"Okay, that's all well and good, but what happens when Klaus asks to see the body. Because, come on, he's _not_ just going to take your word for it." Blair knew Klaus would want proof. Hell, if she was in his shoes she'd want it too.

Damon had a 'hmm' expression on his face as he looked at Stefan. "Good point. You, my brother, have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So if the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue tied."

"Well don't look at me," Stefan replied. "I'm just in charge of getting him back here."

"Blair's right. If you tell Klaus Mikael is dead, he is going to want proof." Emery was thinking aloud there more than anything else. "Too bad we couldn't actually kill him."

"You can," Mikael said as he walked into the parlor with a Dagger and ash. He stopped for a moment and looked at Blair. "So this is your face now."

"It is," Blair replied, almost defensively.

"Resembles Nysa." Mikael added that bit in to take a jab at her before getting back down to business. "If Klaus wants to see me in person then our plan is working. You are correct, Blair. Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him."

"With what?" Stefan asked skeptically. "Those Daggers don't work on him."

"I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient White Oak tree," Mikael informed them. "The one that left these ashes when it burned."

"Where is it?" Emery asked, _really_ wanting to know.

"Not here," Mikael answered in an 'isn't that obvious' manner. "Knowing its location is my insurance policy."

"Against what?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms.

Mikael walked over to Stefan with the Dagger and said, "You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't Dagger an Original without dying." Mikael turned to Blair saying, "I'm sure you knew this and I am also quite sure you'd like the honors."

Blair took the Dagger from him with a wide grin upon her face. "Gladly." Without wasting a moment, she drove the Dagger right into Mikael's heart as Stefan and the others watched. When Mikael's body hit the floor with a thud, Blair let out a happy sigh. "Oh...that was _so_ much fun."

Now that it was all said and done, it was time to call Klaus. When Stefan called – Klaus answered.

"Portland is fantastic once you can get over all the whiny music and healthy looking people – it's literally a breeding ground for werewolves." Klaus was _very_ pleased with that.

Stefan didn't waste any time. "Your father is dead."

Klaus wasn't sure he had heard him correctly the first time. "What did you say to me?"

The Salvatore snark came out to play with Stefan's reply. "Oh, my mistake. Not your actual father, and not dead. Mikael – Daggered." A moment of silence or two passed before he asked, "What do you want me to do with the body?"

"Well, first," Klaus spoke slowly and plainly with a demanding undertone, "I want you to explain to me exactly what happened.

Stefan proceeded to tell Klaus everything down to the last agreed upon detail.

Klaus paced back and forth as he listened to every word. "I want to see him. I want to see his rotting body for myself."

"Well, he's here," Stefan said as he walked around Mikael's body. "Come by whenever."

Klaus was making sure that his bases were covered. "If you're lying to me, Stefan, your compulsion will expose you. So answer with your life. Is what you're saying the truth?"

"It's true," Stefan replied. "I saw it with my own eyes."

Klaus still wasn't convinced. "I want to talk to Rebekah."

Stefan looked over at Rebekah who was in the room with them (as well as on their side). "That's not a problem, she's right here." He walked over to Rebekah and handed her the phone.

Rebekah took it, but before speaking she looked at Blair and Emery. When they nodded at her, she took a breath and brought the phone to her ear. "Hello, Nik."

"Rebekah, love," he replied. "What's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run-in with a dagger?"

Rebekah started to walk around Mikael's body as she spoke. "It's true. He's finally out of our lives for good." She was very convincing with her words. It helped that it partially was true – Mikael was indeed Daggered on the parlor floor.

Now it was time to seal the deal. "I miss you," Rebekah continued. "I'm miserable here."

Klaus took a moment to compose himself before answering. "I'll be home soon."

"Good," Rebekah replied. "I'll see you then, brother." And with that, the conversation ended.

Rebekah handed the cellphone back to Stefan as she said, "He bought it. He's coming home," then left the room.

"Now was that easy or what?" Damon asked as he walked over to the wolf sisters.

"Let's just get this over with," Blair said with a sigh and knelt down beside Mikael. Her hand wavered over the Dagger for a moment before she shook her head. "Nope, can't do it." She rose to her feet and walked away. "After everything he did to me in the past I _can't_ be the one to de-Dagger him."

Emery sighed and did it instead. With one strong pull, she removed the Dagger from Mikael's chest. As she got to her feet, she repeated Damon's previous words with snark, "Now was that easy or what?"

* * *

The following morning, Emery was in Damon's room helping him put together some Wolfsbane grenades.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," Damon said to her as he prepared the bane.

Emery turned to look at him in her full-on Hazmat Suit and scoffed a chuckle. "I think I'm good," she replied, loud enough for him to hear.

Damon shook his head and laughed as he got back to work.

They put these together for awhile before Emery finally had enough of the suit and took it off. As she did this, she said, "We can't trust Rebekah not to turn on us."

"Or, really?" Damon replied with a raised brow of sarcasm. "Because those Original vampires are usually so reliable."

"Blair was right," Emery said with a sigh as she got back to work. "Rebekah may be mad at Klaus now, but he's her brother."

Damon couldn't stop himself from elaborating. "Her lying, mama-killing, Dagger-happy brother." He turned from his bathroom and saw Emery was no longer in the suit that he so generously compelled for her. "I get the wolfsbane ready and _now_ you take off the suit?"

"I'll heal," Emery replied as she joined him.

"Will you?" he asked since he remembered what she said about her wolf powers not always kicking in.

"If I don't you'll just have to heal me," she replied as she pulled on the gloves. "There are so many things that can go wrong with this plan. Too many people can make it go wrong."

"Well, I am formulating a secret contingency plan," Damon assured her.

That made Emery stop mid motion. "And what would that be?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret," he replied.

Emery wasn't going to leave anything to chance. " **Damon**."

"Calm down wolf junior," Damon teased, "I was going to tell you and in fact, I need your help." Since he had her attention, he continued on with his plan.

Emery felt like her brain was exploding when she heard this. "You seriously think Blair is going to be okay with this? Do you really think _I'm_ okay with this?"

Damon shrugged. "Whether or not, it doesn't matter. This is happening, so are you in or not?"

Emery held her hands out in front of her and squeezed like she was strangling Damon before letting her hands drop. "Fine. But for the record, I _hate_ this idea."

Stefan walked into the room at that moment saying "I need to borrow a tie."

"You have your own ties," Damon replied.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm a 162 years old and I'm going to a Homecoming dance. I need better ties."

Emery had an alternative. "You could not go."

Stefan turned his attention to her. "I'm compelled to protect you. And with the track record of high school dances in this town, it's pretty tragic. My luck you'll go ahead and get yourself murdered by the homecoming queen."

Emery took a page from Blair's book and threw up the middle finger as Stefan walked away before going back to the grenades.

Damon shook his head in a 'no way' manner. "Nope, not gonna happen. Leave these to me. At least we know that I'll heal quickly for sure."

Emery mockingly repeated his words as he took the grenade from her hands.

Stefan returned with an array of ties in his hands. "Ugh, please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades."

"Never you mind, brother," Damon replied. "The less you know, the better."

Stefan scoffed. "My freedom from Klaus relies entirely on this Scooby Gang executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical."

Emery turned to him and crossed her arms. "You're the one we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question, this whole thing falls apart."

Stefan nodded with a 'hmm' expression. "You do have reason to worry. But if I look back at our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. So if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not going to be me who screws it up." With a bit of a grin he pointed at Emery. "I'll see you at Homecoming. Can't wait."

* * *

Blair really didn't want to be around when Mikael woke up, so she met Tyler and Caroline at the school to help with decorating.

"I. Hate. Glitter." Blair emphasized through her teeth as she and Tyler used the glitter guns to spray the said substance on the signs.

"Looks great on you though," he joked as he sprayed some at her.

Blair gasped as she was attacked by the 'devil's dust' and retaliated. It was too late when Caroline appeared and took them away.

"I'll take those," she said as she plucked the glitter guns from their hands. Caroline shook her head with a smile as she handed them off to another volunteer.

"I'm going to find glitter in very unusual places for weeks now," Blair said as she brushed off her arms.

"Well, when you find it, think of me," Tyler said with a smirk as he wiped away the excess glitter from her hair.

When Caroline returned, Tyler turned his attention to her. "Hey, do you think we could ditch decorating and go for a bite?"

"There's a thermos in my bag," Caroline replied and Blair added, "Mine too. Just in case."

Tyler's expression showed that wasn't what he was talking about. "I mean a real bite. Rebekah knows some people who like to be fed on. They're into it, we don't even have to compel them."

"Hey, if there are going to be any threesomes I'm going to be involved. Not you two being a part of some vampire fetish," Blair was trying to joke about the situation in an attempt to keep calm.

"Exactly," Caroline concurred. "And would you just stop hanging out with Rebekah, the evil blood slut?"

Blair looked at Caroline in awe. "Evil blood slut? Oh, I so have to remember that."

Tyler smiled and stepped back. "Can you two just keep the claws in tonight at the dance, okay? For me?"

Caroline and Blair grinned at each other in a 'no promises' manner before Caroline asked, "Who has the misfortune of being compelled as her date?"

"Matt said he'd take her," Tyler replied, like it was nothing.

"What?!" his girlfriends exclaimed in unison. "You set her up with Matt?" Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Tyler didn't see the big deal. "She wants to go to the dance and he didn't have anyone to go with." When the girls scoffed at him, he added "He drinks vervain so it's not like she can feed on him. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal, Tyler, is that Matt is an innocent, good person who should not be going to dances with evil blood sluts." Blair's tone was hushed but completely serious and clearly upset.

"Sounds like someone is a little jealous," Tyler teased but that didn't receive a good reaction from Blair who was coming towards him with a tight fist. "Whoa, calm down there, Han. I'm just kidding. Look, Matt's a guy and Rebekah's hot so neither of you should overthink this."

Caroline's eyebrows went up so high they just about became hidden within her hairline when she heard that.

Blair rubbed her face and sighed heavily. "This is a sire thing, isn't it? I mean, seriously, please tell us that this is some weird family extension of your sire bond to Klaus."

Tyler laughed. "I'm here hanging streamers, I have glitter all over my hands, and I would gladly become a punching bag to make you feel better. If I'm sired to anyone, it's the two of you."

* * *

After leaving the school, Blair went back to the Boarding House to check in. When Damon and Emery told her about the Secret Plan, she was _so_ not happy about it but was willing to help. Part of that plan led her upstairs to Stefan's room where Rebekah was getting ready.

"I never understood why girls get ready hours before hand. I mean, what's the point of putting in _that_ much effort?" Blair asked from the doorway.

"I seem to remember a time where you made sure to look your best for my brother," Rebekah countered, looking at herself in the short red dress in the mirror. "I bet you've gone to many events like this. It's my first time."

"You've never done the whole high school thing before?" Blair asked as she walked further into the room.

"Never had the time. We were always running," Rebekah answered with a sigh. "I didn't want to leave anything to chance." She smoothed out her dress a little before asking, "You heard any more of him?"

"No," Blair answered truthfully. "But I'm sure when he does swagger into town, he'll do it in style."

"Do you have regrets doing this, Blair? I mean, you loved him once – more than once." Rebekah was finding it hard to believe that Blair was so nonchalant about it.

Blair scoffed because she was getting tired of people asking her that. "Klaus killed Elena – my _sister_ – so no. I don't have any regrets."

Rebekah accepted that answer and asked another question. "Damon and my father are all set with their plan?"

Blair nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, they are."

Rebekah moved away from the mirror, taking deep breaths. "Don't tell me. I don't want to know. I just want to go to the dance and leave the rest to Mikael."

Blair walked towards her with a soft smile on her face. "I know how hard this must be for you, Rebekah, but thank you. Thank you for helping us get him back to town."

"You didn't need me, you know," Rebekah replied in almost amusement. "You could have done it just by telling Nik you wanted to see him."

"Yeah, like he'd believe that," Blair laughed. The thought of it was ridiculous to her.

Rebekah was sincere with her next words. "Yes, I daresay he would." She looked down for a moment then returned her eyes back to Blair. "I don't need to tell you that Mikael is not a good person. You know this, so please be careful. Don't trust him. No one in my family can be trusted."

Blair put her hand on Rebekah's comfortingly. "Talk to me."

"I've spent so much of my life loving and hating my brother in equal measure." Tears welled in Rebekah's eyes as she spoke. "I never thought that I would be the one to help drive a stake through his heart." She didn't give Blair a chance to respond before she turned around and went back to the mirror. "No tears. I don't want to ruin my makeup."

Rebekah looked at herself in the mirror and asked, "How do I look?"

"You look amazing," Blair replied as she approached. "Red has always been a good look on you. But something is missing."

This caught Rebekah's attention and she turned around to see what Blair was talking about. When she saw Blair holding the Necklace, she really thought she was going to cry. "My mother's Necklace."

"You should wear this, Rebekah. It's yours," Blair sincerely urged. "May I?"

Rebekah nodded and turned around so the Necklace could be placed.

Blair clasped it on Rebekah and sighed. "How could I have forgotten that this was always present around your neck."

"You were always distracted by Nik," Rebekah answered with a slight chuckle.

"Not always." Blair's words were truthful to say the least. "You did capture Yvette's eye after all." Before Rebekah even had a chance to react, Blair drove the Dagger into Rebekah's back – right through to her heart."

Rebekah gasped as the Dagger desiccated her body and looked at Blair's reflection in the mirror before falling to the floor.

Damon appeared in the doorway soon after and asked, "So, who did you have to channel to go through with that?"

"No one," Blair answered as she draped a sheet over Rebekah's body. "I just took a page out of Katherine's playbook."

Damon smirked. "Impressive."

He and Blair sat on the edge of Stefan's bed as he asked, "So, are you really up for this plan? Well, the sub-plan?"

Blair scoffed. " _No_. But what else can we do? Bonnie doesn't know that magic and...yeah. What else can we do?"

* * *

The clock was ticking, so to speak, and they had to get to the dance _real_ soon. Blair, Emery, and Bonnie were in the Boarding House parlor, waiting for their 'special guests'.

"What?!" Bonnie exclaimed when she was filled in on the plan. "Oh, hell no. This is not happening!"

"You have a better idea?" Blair asked her, throwing her hands up to her sides. "Because we don't."

"You want to bring Glory back into the picture after all the crap she's caused _and_ make Katherine a part of this? There has to be a better plan!" Bonnie exclaimed as she threw up her hands. She didn't want Glory back in their lives because of all the pain she's caused and Katherine...well, Bonnie didn't think Katherine could be trusted.

"Bad time?" Katherine asked from the doorway with Glory by her side. "Because, you know, we can always come back." That statement was riddled with sarcasm because she knew as well as anyone else in that room that there was no time for them to come back.

"I hate this plan." Bonnie made this perfectly clear to the sisters but was on board.

Emery stepped forward as she said, "None of us want you hear. If this wasn't an emergency, you wouldn't be here. If this wasn't a last resort, I'd kill you," Emery looked at Glory for the last part because it was definitely directed towards her.

"Understood." Glory stepped forward and didn't even attempt a reunion and got right to it. "If you want my spell then Bonnie has to cast one first."

"Of course there are strings." Bonnie was clearly pissed. "There are always strings with you."

Glory knew there wasn't time for this. "Shut up, Bonnie! If you want this to work then _I_ have to cast the spell because of _my_ magic. But because of the target on my back I can't do it without a binding spell."

"What are you talking about?" Emery asked, not liking where this was going.

Glory took a small Grimoire from her bag and brought it to the Bennett witch. "Bonnie you need to bind my blood to the soil Mystic Falls. As long as I'm within the town line I can practice magic without worry but as soon as I cross the line, boom! Big spotlight right on me. I wasn't really too keen on the idea of being a prisoner here before, but now it doesn't seem like I have a choice."

Blair could tell that Bonnie was not too keen on this idea. "Just do it," she said this firmly. "We're running out of time."

Bonnie caved and performed the spell that bound Glory to the town limits and once that worked, it was time for phase two. She wasn't about to stick around for it, though. It took everything she had to keep her cool with Glory around.

Before taking her leave, she said "I'm meeting up with Caroline. See you at the party."

The room was silent after that as Glory prepared for the next spell.

"Is this where I come in?" Katherine asked as she all but sashayed over to them.

"Yes," Glory answered. "This is a kind of glamour spell. Basically, it will be as if you and Blair switched bodies and..."

"Whatever, time is money witchey baby," Katherine replied and held her hands out in front of her for Blair. "We doing this or what?"

Blair sighed heavily and placed her hands in Katherine's. Glory proceeded with the ritual and when it was completed the lights in the place all went out – the fire included – and when they returned it was obvious it had worked. Katherine now looked just like Blair and vice versa.

Blair went over to the mirror and touched her face. "This...this is too weird. I haven't seen this face on me in a _long_ time."

Katherine was checking out her 'Blair self' in the mirror as well and grinned. "I can make this work. Now, I'm not like a werewolf, right?"

"Right," Glory assured. "You're both still you. It's not we Freaky Friday-ed you or anything. It's an – an illusion, that's it. Now, you should get going."

Blair-Katherine nodded and left the house to get to the party while Glory tried to reconcile with Emery.

"Don't even try it," Emery shot at her. "The only reason why you're alive right now is because you're the only one who could save the sister I have left. But if anything happens to her too, you're **mine**." She stormed past Glory and was about to walk right out of the house when she almost ran into Matt on the other side of the door.

"Hey," Matt greeted. "Rebekah ready?"

"Oh..uh...how about a backup date?" Emery asked as she walked through the doorway. "I'll explain on the way."

Matt felt like he didn't have much of a choice in the matter and went along with her.

Now that Glory and Blair were the only ones left in the room, Blair turned to face the witch. "Emery's right. The fact you're the only person we knew of that could cast this spell is the _only_ reason why you're still breathing."

"Not the only reason," Glory interjected. "I have an insurance policy."

Blair scoffed and crossed her arms. "Oh, really? And what is that?"

Glory clasped her hands behind her back and walked closer to her before whispering, "I know where Elena's soul is." She grinned a bit before turning around on her heels and walking away.

Blair stood there in shock. So much had already happened that day and so much was about to happen. When she heard what Glory said about Elena's soul...yeah – that took the cake.

* * *

Homecoming was not turning out as expected. The School's gym had been flooded which led to Tyler moving the party to his house – kegs and beer pong were to be expected. However, that's not what was received. A live band was playing out back, the place was decorated beyond anything the school could muster, there were people _everywhere and_ it was...well, it was amazing – almost as if it had been previously planned.

Stefan walked outside to watch the band perform when Tyler came over to him. "Hey, Stefan. What's up."

"Nice party you've got here," Stefan replied, focused on the band.

Tyler chuckled. "Thanks, but I'm not the one throwing it. I'm just doing what Klaus wants."

That certainly pulled Stefan's attention from the band. "What do you mean?"

Tyler smiled. "It's not a party, man. It's a wake."

Just then, Klaus appeared on the stage and spoke into the microphone as the crowd cheered. "Good evening everyone! I want to thank you all for being here with me to celebrate. It's been a long time coming."

* * *

Matt, Emery, and Blair-Katherine walked into the house as Blair-Katherine said "So much for homecoming."

Matt turned to her and said, "Okay, this is just weird."

"Go with it," Emery pleaded. "And try _really_ hard not to think about it."

Blair-Katherine said, "There's Caroline. She doesn't know anything so just act normal."

Emery just remembered a little tidbit that Katherine _didn't_ know but it was too late to warn her.

Caroline walked straight over to Blair-Katherine and gave her a quick peck on the lips before saying, "Klaus is here."

While Blair-Katherine was recovering from the greeting, Matt said "What?"

Looking at Blair-Katherine, Caroline answered "Yeah, apparently our sired boyfriend, Tyler, thought it'd be okay to let his 'master' throw a party."

Blair-Katherine was almost at a loss for words.

"Blair? You alright?" Caroline asked her worriedly.

"She's fine. It's just a lot to process." Emery sounded as if she was defending her sister, which made it believable. When in fact, Emery was finding all this quite amusing since Katherine looked just like Blair now and Caroline didn't have a clue.

"I'm going to go find Bonnie," Blair-Katherine said out of nowhere and headed off.

Caroline scoffed, "What's going on? And where's Rebekah?"

"Plans changed," Matt interjected. "Come on, Em, I think we need a drink."

Emery nodded in agreement and followed after Matt, leaving a cross-armed Caroling _very_ confused and honestly a bit suspicious.

* * *

Outside the Lockwood Manor, Stefan and Klaus were having a little chat while watching the band.

"Quite the Homecoming," Stefan commented as they started to walk away from the crowd.

Klaus smiled in amusement. "I've been planning my father's funeral for the past thousand years, granted in no version of reality were any of these people invited, but you get the idea."

"So what now?" Stefan then inquired. "You just stop running?"

Klaus stopped walking for a moment to give his answer. "Now I reunite my family."

Stefan's had to keep himself from laughing at that. "Your family? You mean the people your cart around in caskets?"

Klaus acted as if that was just some small, trivial detail and yet was sincere. "None of that matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones."

The Homecoming Queen walked by them with her friends as they talked about how great the party and the band are. Upon hearing them speak, Klaus smirked. "Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe that Rebekah isn't here. Where is she?"

Stefan shrugged. "I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt."

Klaus didn't buy it. "Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where's my sister?"

Stefan took a step closer as he emphasized his words. "I said I have no idea." Once that was settled, he asked "Now, would you like me to take you to your father?"

Klaus smiled. "Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honor, would it? Bring him to me."

Stefan nodded and looked away for a moment. "Alright. Perhaps there's something in it for me? My freedom from your compulsion."

"Oh, you want your freedom?" Klaus asked in a 'oh, is that all' tone. "Well, once he's dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back to you."

Stefan nodded at this then walked away to do his bidding.

* * *

Damon poured himself and Blair, who looked like Katherine (and Elena...and Tatia) a drink. "This is bizarre," he commented as he handed it to her.

"How do you think I feel?" Blair asked as she took the drink from him. She didn't say anything beyond that because Mikael was still in the house.

"Did my daughter go to the dance?" Mikael asked as he walked into the room.

"Yep, you missed the photo-op," Damon answered sarcastically.

Mikael stopped in front of Blair, "Hello, Katherine."

"Long time no see," Blair replied in a Katherine-like manner and sipped at her drink.

Drawing the attention away from Blair, Damon asked Mikael "You get the stake?"

"I did," Mikael replied, simple as that.

Damon scoffed. "I'm not going to take your word for it."

"If he shows you his, are you going to show him yours?" Blair asked with a Katherine-like grin. Upon receiving a look from Damon, she sighed and got up. "I'll leave you boys to it then. Too bad I'm going to miss the show." She gave the guys a wink before walking out of the room. Blair may looked like Tatia, but damn she was being all Katherine. In a way, it was rather fun.

When Blair left the room, Mikael pulled the stake out of his jacket to show Damon. It was carved in a very intricate pattern.

"Fancy," Damon said as he held out his hand. "May I?"

Mikael scoffed. "It's the only weapon on this Earth that can kill an Original. So I think I'll hold onto it."

Damon held up his glass of blood, saying "I'd offer you a drink, but Katherine tells me you're more of a vampire on the rocks kind of guy."

"Well, technically you could still offer," Mikael replied as he slipped the stake back into his jacket pocket.

That statement made Damon pause mid drink for a moment. He gave Mikael a sarcastic 'funny' expression before saying, "Why feed on vampires? Don't tell me it's for the smooth aftertaste."

Mikael didn't need to think about his reply. "I had a hand in creating vampires, but the blood lust was never my intention. Over the centuries, I learned to feed from the predator – not the innocent."

Their attention was turned to Stefan who entered the room, saying "Change in plan. Klaus is back. He's at the Lockwood's. _And_ he wants your body delivered to his doorstep."

"I'm afraid he's in for a colossal disappointment," Mikael replied.

"Well, he's certainly not going to come here." Stefan had a bit of a snarky tone when he spoke. "I hope your plan didn't depend on that."

Damon shook his head. "Didn't depend on that."

Stefan kept on fishing. "But you do have a plan, right?"

Damon nodded as he sipped his glass of blood. "Oh, yeah. We got a plan, right? It just doesn't involve you."

Mikael vamped out in that moment and sped towards Stefan to drain him of his blood. Once his feeding had commenced, he let Stefan's body fall to the floor.

"You couldn't have just snapped his neck?" Damon asked in a 'was that really necessary' sort of tone.

Mikael pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood from his mouth. "It certainly occurred to me."

That reply received a 'wtf' look from Damon before he kicked himself into gear and grabbed his things for the plan.

* * *

Klaus and Tyler walked down the patio steps and looked out at all the guests outside. Tyler couldn't help but chuckle, "My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here."

Klaus grinned as he replied, "Your mother won't be a problem. I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends."

Tyler laughed. "What are you talking about?"

Klaus stepped in front of Tyler. "I want you to look around." As Tyler did, Klaus pointed to those in reference. "There's Bonnie. There's Emery and Matt. There are your girlfriends Caroline and the Little Wolf, Blair. Their big dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with a party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?"

Tyler hadn't really thought about it before but was doing so now. He looked around and shrugged. "I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life."

Klaus proudly smirked. "Well, that's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own." He turned around and gestured to the group he was referring to. "That's my friend Mindy. I picked her up along the way in Kansas." Turning back to Tyler, he asked "Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the Heartland?" He didn't bother with waiting for Tyler's reply. "There's Tony, from North Dakota, and let's not forget the Seattle contingent."

Tyler was starting to get what Klaus as saying. "Hold on. Are those people all hybrids?"

Klaus nodded and added, "Well, they also love a good party. And they, like you, are sired by me. They wish to serve their master." His tone quickly went from proud lightheartedness to threatening. "So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate." A wide grin spread across Klaus' face. "Feel free to warn your friends." After giving Tyler a pat on the arm, he walked away to rejoin the party.

Tyler turned around and looked at his friends in wonder – wondering what they hell they were up to.

* * *

Since Blair was no longer with Caroline, Tyler decided to talk to Caroline solo. He brought her up to his room and once the door was closed, he asked "What are you up to with Klaus?"

Caroline had no idea what he was talking about. "Nothing."

Tyler didn't believe her. "He's onto you, Caroline. And if anything happens to Blair because of it..." He couldn't even put the words together and switched gears. "Whatever you think you're going to pull off, he's two steps ahead of you."

"Tyler, I would _never_ do anything to put Blair in danger, you know that. And for the record, I have _no_ _idea_ what you're talking about." Caroline went from slightly confused to full on confusion.

Tyler still didn't believe her. "You're lying to me."

Caroline scoffed because she couldn't believe it. "Uh, no, actually, I'm not. I don't know anything. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you about it because you're sired to Team Klaus now. And you can't be trusted. So maybe you should stop worrying about what _I_ might do to to get Blair hurt and start worrying about what _you_ might do." Caroline scoffed and started to walk past Tyler, saying "I'm going back to the party."

Tyler didn't let her get very far before injecting her with a vervain syringe. Once Caroline was knocked out, he gently guided her to the floor. "Can't risk it," he said to the unconscious Caroline before quickly leaving the room.

* * *

Outside, Blair-Katherine was watching the band perform when Klaus walked over to her. "Hello, Little Wolf. Where are your dates?"

"Getting me a drink," she lied in reply.

Klaus smiled and offered her his own, but she looked at him in a 'not happening' way. Klaus shrugged in a 'suit yourself' manner before saying, "Seems I have you to thank for Mikael's demise."

"He came at me." Blair-Katherine answered in quite the Blair manner and added, "He deserved it."

"I must say I am impressed, Little Wolf. It's not easy to Dagger an Original," Klaus replied, looking her over.

"Wasn't the first time," Blair-Katherine answered. Of course she had no idea if Blair had ever Daggered and Original before, but given how many lives Blair had it was definitely possible.

Klaus nodded. "Right." He didn't know if this fact was true or not, but was taking her word for it.

Blair-Katherine started looking around in almost a jittery manner. Klaus noticed this. "You seem nervous," he pointed out.

"I'm not nervous, I just don't like you," Blair-Katherine shot back.

"I seem to remember a time or two, and perhaps more, where that was an entirely different story," Klaus replied with a flirty smirk. "But perhaps this life doesn't care for me much, so I shall get straight to the point, Little Wolf. As you well know, people have been after me for over a thousand years and I am _always_ one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed."

* * *

"What is going on?" Matt asked as he and Emery followed Tyler into his room then saw Caroline lying unconscious on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Emery asked as she checked on Caroline.

Tyler was acting like it was nothing. "It's just vervain, she'll be fine. Where's Blair?"

"The last time I saw her she was with Caroline, but obviously they're not together anymore," Matt pointed out as he gestured to the blonde vampire on the floor. Emery had pretty much the same answer so she just nodded in concurrence.

"Fine, I'll find her," Tyler replied in an almost frustrated manner. "Look, I need you to get Caroline out of here as quickly as you can. Something's going down against Klaus and this house is full of hybrids like me that can't let anything happen to him."

"What do you mean, can't?" Matt asked, wanting to know everything before doing anything.

Tyler looked at a loss for words. "I can't explain it. I can't fight against it. I just know that I need to protect him no matter who gets in my way."

"By attacking Caroline? And probably going after Blair next?!" Matt couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I'm trying to protect them, Matt!" Tyler almost seethed. "This is the only way I can keep Caroline safe and now I'm going to find Blair and try to get her the hell out of here. Please, Matt, Emery, just get her out of here. Get everyone out." Without another word, Tyler headed out of his room to look for Blair.

Tyler didn't get very far before being pushed into the office by Damon. After shoving Tyler into the couch and closing the door, Damon said "As the host, you should know those hybrids don't make the best first impression."

Tyler backed up as Damon moved towards him. "Whatever move you're making, Klaus is going to be ready for you. He'll kill anyone at this party if he has to!"

"Tell someone who cares," Damon shot back.

Tyler scoffed. "You don't care of something happens to Blair?!"

That made Damon very angry. "Newsflash, Lockwood. I love her too." He sped towards Tyler and grabbed him by the throat.

Tyler reacted by 'vamping out' and trying to bite Damon. Not just to defend himself but because he was pissed that Damon still had feelings for Blair.

Damon managed to not get bit and threw Tyler back into the wall. Tyler quickly recovered and retaliated with a fast, strong punch to Damon's face. After Damon got his bearings, he kicked Tyler into the wall and was about to drive the White Oak Stake into him when Bonnie came into the room and used her magic upon them.

They both felt as if their brains were exploding and Tyler was soon rendered unconscious. After Bonnie ended the spell on Damon, he rubbed his forehead and breathed heavily. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed as he rose to his feet. "You're not supposed to witchy migraine me."

Bonnie looked at him in an 'are you serious?!' manner before saying, "You weren't supposed to kill Tyler!"

Damon felt his actions were completely justifiable. "He tried to bite me."

Bonnie didn't believe that was the whole story. "Oh and the fact that he's Blair's current boyfriend had _nothing_ to do with it?"

Damon thought for a moment and shrugged in reply before picking the stake up from the floor.

"What is that?" Bonnie asked as Damon concealed it in his coat pocket.

"Nothing," he replied, quite casually.

Bonnie gasped. "Oh my god, is that the..." her words were cut off by Damon pressing his fingers to his lips to shush her. He then gestured around them and mouthed 'they're everywhere'.

Bonnie was very quiet with her next question. "Why do you have it?"

"Because I'm the only one who could get inside the house," Damon replied in a tone that hoped would get Bonnie to stop asking questions.

* * *

Mindy walked into the living room where Klaus was playing beer pong and said to him, "You have a visitor."

"Well, tell this visitor that I'm on the verge of a victory here," he replied.

Mindy moved closer and said, "He said his name is Mikael."

Klaus paused for a moment before throwing the ping-pong ball into his opponent's cup. "Then he mustn't keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I'm going to have a little chat with my dad."

Mindy looked at the others in the room and gestured for them to follow.

Klaus finished his scotch and walked passed one of his hybrids, saying "Tony, you know what to do."

Klaus walked to the front door and saw Mikael standing there on the other side. His face was hard and stoic.

"Hello, Niklaus," Mikael greeted.

"Hello, Mikael. Won't you come in?" Klaus replied. "Oh, that's right, I forgot. You can't."

Mikael held his arm out beside him. "Or you can come outside if you want."

Klaus smugly suggested, "Or I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." As if on cue, all the hybrids gathered out on the front lawn behind Mikael.

Mikael wasn't worried. "They can't kill me."

Klaus smirked. "True, but it'll make a hell of a party game." He lifted his hand, saying "All I have to do is rub these two fingers together, and they'll pounce."

Mikael was not impressed and began to bait him. "The Big Bad Wolf. You haven't changed – still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget, they may be sired by you, but they're still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Mikael held out his hand to signal Mindy to appear, which she did with Blair-Katherine in tow.

Mikael grabbed hold of Blair-Katherine and pulled her close.

Blair-Katherine glared at Mikael, saying "I'm going to kill you for this." Katherine had to make it believable that she was Blair after all, not just looked exactly like her.

"Pathetic werewolf," Mikael practically spat at her before turning to Klaus. "Come outside, Niklaus, or she dies."

Blair-Katherine looked at him pleadingly. "Klaus, please...I don't want to die again."

Klaus was calling his bluff. "Go ahead, kill her. She'll come back."

"Will she?" Mikael skeptically inquired. "Do you truly believe her lifetimes are unlimited? Are you willing to test that theory because if she dies, and stays dead, this lot will be the last of your abominations."

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you," Klaus shot back.

"To what end?" Mikael asked. "So you can live forever with no one by your side. Not even the Incarnation of your beloved Tatia. Or was it Mircha...Nysa?" Yes, he had to name drop those two because Mikael knew how much Klaus cared for those women in the past – all of whom who had been Blair's past incarnations. "I doubt Blair here cares for you anymore. Nobody cares for you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one."

Klaus' eyes were starting to get wet with tears, but he refused to let them leave his eyes. His anger fueled as he said, "I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill her."

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to. Your beloved Personification will remain unharmed." Mikael replied – one part demanding, one part baiting.

Klaus shook his head. "My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" By this time, the tears were streaming down his face. He couldn't keep them at bay any longer.

Mikael looked at him and chuckled. "Your impulse, Niklaus, it has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Without another word, Mikael drove a blade into who he believed to be Blair, injuring her enough to be deadly for a werewolf.

Blair-Katherine gasped and groaned before falling to the ground. She was quite convincing in her death.

"No!" Klaus exclaimed as he watched her fall. This moment of distraction gave Damon the opening he needed to impale Klaus with the White Oak Stake. Alas, he missed Klaus' heart.

While the guys were going at it, the spell faded and Katherine's face returned to normal and she recovered from the injuries. When Mikael saw this, he could hardly believe what he was seeing. "Katherine?"

Katherine smirked and pulled two wolfsbane grenades from her jacket. "Kaboom," she said right before throwing them at the group of hybrids. The explosions injured them to the point of being useless for awhile.

Inside the house, Damon pulled the stake from Klaus and was about to drive it into his heart when suddenly he was tackled by Stefan. "What are you doing?!" Damon exclaimed as Stefan pinned him to the floor.

Klaus picked up the stake that had fallen beside him, and without a moment to lose he sped outside and drove it right into Mikael's heart. Mikael fell back and cried out in agony as his body ignited in flames before completely desiccating. Klaus stood by and watched as he wiped the tears from his face.

Damon was seething as he looked up at Stefan. "What the hell did you do?"

Klaus walked in and answered the question. "He's earned his freedom."

Stefan released his grip on Damon and went over to Klaus to get what was promised him.

"Thank you, my friend," Klaus sincerely said to him as he compelled. "You no longer have to do as I say."

Stefan felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and let out a breath of relief. When he turned around to see his brother, Damon was no longer present. After seeing this, Stefan looked back to a smiling Klaus without a word.

* * *

Matt and Emery had called Blair after what had happened with Tyler and Caroline, so she went straight to her girlfriend's house to meet them. After tucking Caroline into bed, Blair sat and waited for not only her to wake up but for news from what happened with Klaus.

When Caroline finally awoke, the spell had been broken and she was back to her own face again. "Hey, Care. You alright?"

"He vervained me." Caroline couldn't believe it.

As if on cue, Tyler walked into the room. "You guys okay?"

Blair looked at him and scoffed. "What do you think?"

"Look, Caroline, I'm sorry I stabbed you," Tyler replied.

Blair rose to her feet and got right up in his face. "And that makes it alright?!"

"It was the only thing I could think of to get her out of there," Tyler said in his defense.

Caroline sat up in the bed and chimed in with "Oh, yeah?! And not: 'Oh, hey, Caroline, I'm worried about what might happen this evening. So maybe you should just go home and watch Dancing with the Stars with our girlfriend?'"

"This isn't my fault," Tyler once again defended as he looked at Blair, "You and all your friends were trying to take down Klaus."

Blair looked at him and truthfully said, "I wasn't even there."

Tyler scoffed. "Yeah, you were."

Blair mocked his scoff and his voice, "Uh, no I wasn't." With her own voice, she added "Did you really think there wouldn't be a plan to make sure I didn't die tonight? Really?"

Tyler was trying to find the words to say. "Well, if you were there would you have left? Either of you?"

The girls both had the same answer "No".

"See," he said as he gestured to them, "I saved you from your own stubbornness."

"Gah!" Blair exclaimed and Caroline said, "This isn't funny, Tyler! How are we supposed to be with you when you're sired to him?"

"You both feel like this?" Tyler asked, looking from Caroline to Blair. When Blair didn't answer, he said "I need you both to understand that this is who I am, now, and there's nothing that I can do about it. Klaus can't be killed. I can't be fixed. Understand that I'm okay with it."

Blair sat on the bed next to Caroline and asked Tyler, "How can you be okay with it?"

For him, the answer was simple. "Because it's better. I don't have to turn. Turning doesn't bother you, Blair because it comes so easy for you. You shift quickly and you're always in complete control. It was hell for me, you know this. You both know this. I only turn if I want to. If I don't, then I'll never have to go through that pain again. If being sired to Klaus is the price that I have to pay, so be it."

Caroline still didn't understand. "But you don't have any true control over yourself."

"I never did before," Tyler replied. "The full moon controlled me, just like it controls Blair, and Chris, and Emery." He looked at his girlfriends and placed his hands on theirs. "After everything we've been through, you've both been there for me through all of it. Don't turn your backs on me now."

Blair was silent, but Caroline said "Tyler...I..."

"Got it," Tyler answered and quickly walked out of the room. Blair looked at Caroline for a moment before getting up to go after him.

"Tyler, wait," Blair called out to him as he headed for the door.

"What?" he asked as he turned around.

"You gotta give me time to think about this...Caroline too, I mean..." Blair was cut off by Tyler's words.

"You know, Blair. You keep going on about this like it's you and Caroline dating me, but it's not. Caroline and I are dating _you_. Tonight all I could think about was keeping _you_ safe. Yeah, Caroline too, but I honestly think that was for more of your benefit than mine. If Caroline wants to cut me out of the equation with her, then fine. But I do not want to be cut out of it with you." Tyler opened the door and looked at her for a moment to say, "You think about _that_." Without another word, he was gone.

* * *

Emery was at the Salvatore house waiting for Blair and the others to come back so she could hear what happened. She was pacing back and forth while finishing off some peanut butter cups when Damon arrived and told her everything. Emery could hardly believe what she had heard. "How did this happen? Does Blair even know?"

"I haven't told her yet," Damon replied as he angrily paced with a drink in his hand. "We thought of everything, Emery! Klaus having hybrids. Mikael turning on us. We even made that bitch Glory cast the spell on Katherine so Blair wouldn't be in danger. Anything that could have gone wrong, we were prepared!" he shouted.

Emery crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't get it. Stefan wanted Klaus dead more than anything. That's what we were counting on. He even said he wouldn't be the one to screw this up!"

"We blew it," Damon said quietly as he poured himself another drink.

"Where's Katherine now?" Emery asked.

"She ran for the hills, like usual," Damon shouted back. "The minute things go bad. Who blames her? Klaus would have crushed her." He walked over to Emery with the bottle of bourbon in his hand. "I had him, Emery. I had Klaus." Damon's emotion grew with every syllable. "This could have all been over!" In a moment of anger and despair, Damon threw the bottle into the fireplace.

"Hey," Emery said to him as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Damon, hey..." when he pulled back, she turned him around so he had to face her. "Damon, you listen to me. We will survive this. We're survivors, Damon. We will survive this." Emery placed her hands on Damon's shoulders, "You hear me?"

Damon looked into Emery's eyes and sighed. "We're never getting Stefan back. You know that, don't you?"

Emery had to accept it, she knew that now. "Then we'll let him go. Okay? We'll have to let him go."

"You're wiser than you look, Little Miss Gilbert," Damon said with a bit of a smile.

"With all the crap that goes on around here, one's bound to pick up some wisdom now and again," Emery smiled then backed away when Damon's phone rang.

When Damon saw who it was, he was not happy. "I'm not interested in the play by play of our failure right now, Katherine."

"I'm just calling to say goodbye," Katherine replied as she drove. "I don't know what to tell you. You had a good plan, Damon. And that's high praise coming from me."

"It's not very comforting at the moment." Damon's eyes moved to Emery as she paced around the room. Averting them away, he asked Katherine "You going back into hiding?"

"At least my life's not boring," was her reply. "Goodbye, Damon. Make sure to tell Blair that I'll be in touch. If not this lifetime, then the next." With that, she ended the call.

Katherine kept her eyes on the road as she sighed, "He doesn't know where it all went wrong."

"He doesn't need to know," Stefan replied from the passenger seat.

Katherine pulled over to the side of the road and asked, "Are you good from here? I need to put about a million miles between myself and Klaus as soon as possible." When he didn't get out of the car, she looked at him and sighed. "Stefan..."

Stefan's eyes were looking out the window as he thought back to the night's events...

 _When Stefan awoke after being drained by Mikael, he heard Blair's voice say his name. "Blair?" he groaned as he sat up._

" _Katherine, actually," she replied – still looking like Blair. "It's a long story." Katherine dropped a bag of blood beside him. "Pep up. I only have a minute before they realize I'm not at the party. Klaus told me that if he dies then his hybrids will kill Damon. Despite Blair's odd threesome relationship, I'm pretty sure she'd be heartbroken if Damon died so I'm not about to let that happen."_

" _Just pull the plug on the plan," Stefan replied as he rose to his feet after drinking the blood bag._

" _And face the wrath of Mikael?" Katherine retorted, "I don't think so." When Stefan seemed uninterested, she sighed. "Okay, look, I know you turned off your humanity and that your don't care, so there's only one solution."_

" _What's that?" Stefan inquired._

" _Care, Stefan," Katherine answered as she approached him. "Care enough to save Damon's life. Care enough to spare my sister even more devastation, because I am going back to that party and I am seeing this plan through. Klaus will be killed and we will have our freedom. But then Damon would be dead and Blair will be in pieces." Katherine hoped she was getting through to him. "Your brother will be dead, Stefan. And someone you care about will be in ruins – unless you care enough to do something about it."_

Stefan's thoughts were pulled back to the present. He looked at Katherine and asked, "How did you know that I would stop Damon?"

"I didn't," Katherine replied. "I was just hoping that you would want to. If not for Damon, then for Blair."

Stefan couldn't stop himself from thinking there was more to the story. "You've wanted Klaus dead for 500 years. Why would you risk all that just to save Damon's life? And don't say it was for Blair, because I'm not buying it."

"I wasn't just trying to save Damon's life, Stefan. Nor was I just doing it to spare Blair more pain." Katherine turned her head to face him. "I was trying to save yours – your humanity. Let's just say I liked the old you better."

Stefan almost laughed. "Nah. Come on, Katherine. You don't care about anyone but yourself. You never have."

Katherine scoffed. "You and I both know that is now true. I loved you and I loved Marie, I loved Andrea...I _love_ my sister." She sighed and looked out the windshield. "Humanity is a vampire's greatest weakness. No matter how easy it is to turn it off, it just keeps trying to fight its way back in. Sometimes I let it."

Stefan shook his head. "I can't let it all back in. I don't want to. Not after everything I've done."

Katherine rolled her eyes in a way that would have made Blair proud. "Of course you don't want to. But if you don't let yourself feel, you won't be able to do what I need you to do next."

That caught Stefan's attention. "What's that?"

Katherine almost grinned like the Cheshire Cat as she emphasized each word "Get. Mad."

* * *

The next day, Klaus was on his way to retrieve his siblings' coffins when Stefan called him. "Hello, Stefan. Miss me already?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom," he replied.

"I like to believe I'm a man of my word." Klaus chuckled lightly, "More or less."

"The thing is," Stefan continued, "it came at too high a price. You took everything from me, Klaus."

"Let bygones be bygones," Klaus said as he walked towards the trailer truck that was holding the caskets. "Trust me, resentment gets old."

"You know what never gets old?" Stefan asked and waited until he heard the sound of the trailer's door opening to say, "Revenge."

Klaus was fuming beyond belief. "No!"

"What's the matter, Klaus?" Stefan asked with a grin as he walked around the caskets he had stolen from Klaus' possession. "Missing something?"

Klaus licked his lips in thought and started to pace a bit. "What are you doing?"

Stefan's answer was a simple one. "I'm just enjoying my freedom."

Klaus felt like ripping someone apart. "I will kill you and everyone you've ever met." His threat sounded quite sincere.

Stefan wasn't deterred in the least. "You do that and you'll never see your family again." He paused for a moment before saying, "I wonder, Klaus – as someone who's been one step ahead for a thousand years – were you prepared for this?"

Klaus forcefully ended the phone call and decided that one way or another, not matter who or what got in his way, he was going to get back what was his.

* * *

End Episode 9


	53. You're a good friend, Lugosi

Blair and Emery jogged down the street to blow off some steam and they certainly had enough of it. "Are we going to talk about this?" Emery asked as she did her best to keep pace with Blair.

"You mean the fact that your ex-best friend, who had a hand in killing our sister, is bound to Mystic Falls until the day she dies? No, I don't think so." Blair actually sounded calm but she was _far_ from it.

"You're talking calm, Blair. When are you planning on killing her?" Emery was only partly joking with her question. She knew that when Blair was calm thing were bad.

Blair stopped for a moment but continued to jog in place as she spoke. "I'm not going to kill her, and neither are you. She has free range of her magic now so if we can, we're going to take advantage of that."

Emery stopped and placed her hands on her hips as she processed her sister's words. "Are you saying that we're going to be all nicey-nicey in case we need to exploit her magical abilities again?"

Blair shrugged. "Something like that." With a bit of a grin she took off running again with Emery right behind her.

"What about the fact that Klaus hasn't tried to make a move yet? After we tried to kill him and all," Emery asked as soon as she caught up with her.

This time Blair stopped with no intention of getting back to jogging. "Em...honestly I don't want to think about it. Like at all. If Klaus makes a move, I'll be ready for him. At least I hope I'm ready for him."

Emery looked at her in disbelief. "You don't sound too sure about this."

Blair stretched a bit and sighed. "I have an idea, but I need to do something first."

"Do I need to worry about you?" Emery asked as they started walking – as opposed to jogging.

Blair shook her head. "I know what I'm doing. At least I'm pretending to know what I'm doing." She smiled and nudged Emery a bit.

Emery rolled her eyes then looked back when she saw a guy jogging in their direction. She figured he'd go around but he was coming straight for them. "Blair..."

Blair turned back and saw the guy too. "Act casual. Just jog." When Emery nodded in agreement, they took off again.

The girls picked up the pace but the guy did as well. When they turned the corner they stopped and prepared for an anticipated attack – but the guy didn't appear.

"Okay, maybe just a bit paranoid," Blair joked.

Emery laughed, "Ya think?"

They both turned around and almost bumped into the guy that had just been running their way. He smiled and say, "Hey, sorry, I should watch where I'm going. Have a nice day." The guy smiled again and took off.

Emery looked at Blair and said, "Suspicious."

Blair nodded. "Definitely." She agreed that there was something odd but honestly...she really didn't want to deal with it.

* * *

Bonnie walked into the Grille for a bite to eat but almost did a one-eighty when she spotted Glory at one of the tables. Unfortunately she didn't get away fast enough before Glory rushed over.

"Bonnie, please, can we talk?" Glory pleaded after blocking her way.

Bonnie heavily scoffed. "I want nothing to do with you, Glory. Don't you get that? You're the source of so much pain and trouble. I'd tell you to get the hell out of town but I can't because you're stuck here and while I hate it, I can't change it. But that doesn't mean we're going to be all buddy-buddy. You have a lot of enemies here now. You better watch your back."

Glory took a deep breath when Bonnie passed but still said, "Did you have a dream about Klaus in a coffin too?"

That question stopped Bonnie in her tracks. "Excuse me?" she asked when she turned around.

"I had a dream about an Original, who I assume is Klaus, in a coffin holding the Necklace," Glory clarified. "Did you have the same one or not?"

Bonnie crossed her arms with a look to kill on her face but gave in. "Fine. Let's talk."

* * *

The girls sat across from one another at a table and talked for awhile about their dreams. To sum it up - There were four coffins in a room and Klaus was in one of them.

"We're both having the same dream, Bonnie. I don't think it's just a normal dream. It can't be." Glory knew she had a hell of a lot to make up for, but at least she and Bonnie were talking about this.

"It's probably just witchy stress," Bonnie shot back. "That's all. I'll figure it out."

"Don't you mean we'll figure it out?" Glory asked almost hopefully.

"No," Bonnie answered firmly. "I mean _I'll_ figure it out." And that was that.

Glory leaned back and sighed. "Any sign of Stefan? He poofed, didn't he?"

"He betrayed us, just like you." Bonnie crossed her arms and rolled her shoulders a little. "Are you sure you don't where he is?"

"I don't," Glory answered even more firmly than Bonnie's previous tone. "And if what I hear is true – the Stefan we all knew is gone."

* * *

After breaking off from Blair, Emery headed to the Grille to see Jeremy. When Damon informed her that he had been fired last week – she wasn't too happy. "Jeremy," Emery said as she spoke into the phone while Damon played darts, "the moment you get this... **call me**." After hanging up she fumed, "Unbelievable!"

Damon looked at her and chuckled. "You realize you get feisty when you're mad?"

"I'm not mad. I'm worried about him," Emery replied. "Yes, I know we haven't been in each other's lives for long but...he's family."

Damon didn't see the big deal. "Why are you worried? Because he lost his job at the Grille? I think he'll survive, Emery."

"He's going through something," Emery replied. "Ever since Bonnie broke up with him he's been moody. And now with Glory in town it – it doesn't help anything...for anyone. Jeremy is hardly even talking and..."

"And he's acting like a typical teenager," Damon interjected.

"A typical teenager who's seeing ghosts and who's lost everyone that he cares about," Emery retorted with crossed arms.

Damon still thought she was overreacting and went back to his game of darts. "He hasn't lost everyone," he corrected. "He still has you – and Blair."

There was just something in his tone that made her ask, "Are you okay?"

"What makes you think I'm not okay?" he asked as he gathered up the darts.

Emery almost laughed at that. "For one thing, you're being all day drunk. It's not really your most attractive look."

Damon smirked and walked over to her. "What is my most attractive look, then?"

"I don't know," Emery said as she casually stepped back. "I'll have to ask Blair, but I can tell you this – I don't care for this look very much."

Damon nodded with a bit more of a smirk. "Noted. I'll see if I can make any improvements."

Emery rolled her eyes with a smile before patting the top of Damon's head in a teasing manner. "You do that."

Their moment was interrupted by Klaus' voice behind them saying "Don't mind me."

Emery turned around and all but groaned "You've got to be kidding me."

Damon stood in front of her protectively as he said, "You're really going to do this in the Grille, in front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Klaus replied as he walked towards them. "I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with a mate." Turning back to the guy he came with, he said, "Get a round, then, would you, Tony?"

Emery recognized him on sight. She pointed at him and said, " _Ohhh_ I knew it," but no one was really paying any attention to that except for Tony who raised and lowered his brows with a grin before walking off. Then again, perhaps Klaus caught it because he sent a big, amused smile her way.

Damon moved on, saying "I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for Happy Hour."

"My sister seems to be missing," Klaus seriously replied. "Need to sort that out."

"Cute, blonde, psycho? Shouldn't be too hard to find," Emery said with quite a bit of snark.

Klaus stepped forward and took the darts from Damon's hands. "Truth is, I've grown to rather like your little town – thinking I might fancy a home here." As he walked around Damon to get a clear path to the dartboard, he said "I imagine you're wondering how does this affect you. And the answer is, not in the slightest. As long as I get what I want, and everyone behaves themselves, you can go on living your little lives however you choose." He turned back to Emery and with an eerily sincere tone to his voice, he said "You have my word."

Emery scoffed, "What more could you possibly want?" She was going to continue with more, but Klaus cut her off before she had the chance.

"Well, for starters," he said as he held the point of the dart in Emery's direction, "you can tell me where I might find Stefan."

Damon, as he moved protectively in front of Emery again, said "Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass."

Klaus was not happy with this news. "Well, you see, that is a shame." He threw the dark so hard at the board that it all but went straight through the bullseye. Once the dart made impact, he turned around to face Damon. "You brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine."

Emery crossed her arms. "That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem."

Klaus moved towards Emery and once more Damon got into his path with eyes that told him not to mess with her. Klaus chuckled at this and it did not deter him. He leaned closer to Emery and said with a bit of a smirk, "Well, this is me broadening the scope, _Pup_."

* * *

Bonnie was on her way to the Witch House when she saw that Glory was standing outside. "What are you doing here? I said I'd figure it out."

"Huh, I didn't catch that," Glory said with a hint of sarcasm in reply.

Bonnie was really starting to get pissed. "You really had everybody fooled with the whole innocent act, didn't you?"

"It wasn't an act," Glory said defensively. "Things just...change."

"I'll say, because here we thought you were trying to protect Elena not help kill her!" Bonnie shouted back, finally expressing what she's been keeping more or less locked up since Glory's return.

"I was doing what A'majane told me to do! I thought it was for the best! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm so, so sorry. When I realized how big of a mistake it was, it was too late. That's why I made her a Cursed One – to try and give her back what was taken from her. It's not ideal, I know, but I tried to make up for it and I will continue to do so. But I'm stuck here now, we're both having the same dream, so can we please just figure this crap out. Okay?!" Glory didn't fully realize how loud her voice was until she finally stopped and took a breath.

Bonnie didn't say anything to her but, "I hate you."

Glory threw up her hands in frustration. "Yeah, well, I kinda hate me too, so join the club."

The girls didn't say another word to one another as they walked the rest of the way to the Witch House and went inside. The place was just as deserted, and dirty, and creepy as Glory remembered. Perhaps even more-so now than before. That didn't stop them from venturing further into the house, however.

The deeper within the house they walked, the more they started to hear. "You hear Casper too?" Glory asked when she heard the whispers of the spirits.

"Yes," Bonnie answered, "and they don't sound to happy with you."

"And yet they're probably giving me the dream too and they let me into the house, so they can't be too pissed," Glory countered.

Bonnie smirked a bit. "Unless they're leading you to your death."

Glory gave her a sarcastic 'ha-ha' expression before saying, "Not funny," and continued down into the basement with her. When they walked into the room – where the coffins had been in their dreams – they saw nothing.

"Am I missing something?" Glory asked, looking at her fellow witch.

Bonnie was just as confused as she was but couldn't even come up with a thought before a voice from behind them said, "Hello, Bennetts."

Glory and Bonnie turned around simultaneously and saw the source of the voice was the younger Salvatore brother. "Stefan," Bonnie stated, actually a bit surprised to see him standing there.

"Did you follow us here?" Glory asked him, gesturing to herself and Bonnie.

Stefan stepped forward and answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah. It wasn't too hard. You both should probably be more careful."

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked, circling Stefan a bit as he did them.

"Oh, relax," Stefan replied. "I just need your help."

"Why would I help you? You saved Klaus' life." Bonnie almost couldn't believe he had the gall to ask for her help.

"Don't act like you're the only Bennett witch in the room, Bonnie," Stefan said then looked at Glory. "Hello, traitor."

Glory was tired of defending it and explaining herself, so she answered with "Takes one to know one."

Stefan chuckled a little before saying, "Let me tell you a little secret about Klaus. He kept his family with him at all times, Daggered, stored in coffins. And now, I have them. And I need either of you to help keep them hidden."

"You're out of your mind," Bonnie replied. "You're just going to make him angrier."

"His family is his one weakness," Stefan retorted. Well, he had a theory about another weakness, but has yet to see how far that one goes. "As long as I have them, I can ruin him."

"I don't have enough power to hide four Originals," Bonnie exclaimed.

"But I do," Glory interjected. "Now that I'm bound to Mystic Falls and I use as much magic as I like here. I can do it."

"Okay then," Stefan said this like it was settled.

Glory narrowed her eyes, pursed her lips, and shook her head in a 'not so fast' kind of way. "I said I could do it...but I haven't said I _would."_

* * *

Emery was setting the table as Alaric and Amy were preparing the meal. She found it amusing how they always acted so much like a couple but weren't. At least as far as she knew they weren't – could have fooled her, though.

"Where's the tarragon?" Amy asked Rick as she moved some things around on the counter to find it.

"The what-a-gon?" he asked in reply as he continued chopping.

"Tarragon," she repeated then put her hands on her hips. "You know, the stuff you said tastes like licorice."

Rick knew exactly what she was referring to know. "Ahh...yeah...I may have forgotten to pick that up."

"What am I going to do with you?" Amy asked with laughter and smiled with an 'mn-mn-mn' as she checked him out.

"What?" he asked with laughter.

Amy walked closer to him saying, "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking that the only thing that'd make this sight better is you wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron...and nothing else." She gave his ass a good swat before heading out to pick up the missing ingredient.

Alaric was at a loss for words in Amy's direction but turned to Emery and said, "Sorry about that."

"Give me some bleach to erase the whole apron image from my brain, and we're good," Emery replied with a bit of a shudder.

Alaric cleared his throat and went back to chopping. "So, are you ready for this?"

"The supernatural world I can more or less handle...dealing with family like this...not so much," she answered with a sigh. "I'm not used to...family drama like this. I'm more familiar with my mother interjecting when she deems fit, my father – who's dead now – forcing decisions and opinions on me, and my surrogate mom lying to me 24/7. A teenager who's like my brother? No clue."

"It's not your responsibility, Emery. I can talk to him." Rick offered this because he was technically the adult in the house and all.

"If Elena was here she'd be the one setting him straight, but she's not so it's up to me. Especially since Blair is MIA...where is she anyway?" Emery realized in that moment that she wasn't sure where her sister was.

Rick paused chopping for a moment as he thought about the answer to her question and realized that he didn't know what it was either. "Huh, I don't know."

Emery leaned on the back of one of the dining room chairs. "I wish Blair actually decided to show up to this. She's used to all this with Jeremy." A part of her was worried that she may be overstepping her familial boundaries or whatever, but she didn't like how things were going with Jeremy.

As if on cue, Jeremy came into the house and headed for the kitchen. Emery smiled, saying "Just in time, you can take over chopping before Alaric dismembers himself again."

"Hey, it was a little cut and only because Amy distracted me," Alaric lightheartedly defended.

Jeremy looked at them like they were nuts. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"We're cooking," Emery answered as she splayed her hands out in front of her towards the actual act.

Jeremy went on to get what he was looking for as he said, "Sorry, I'm just passing through."

Alaric sounded disappointed. "Aww, I thought we'd all stay in and have a meal together like a typical atypical family. Amy will be right back with the stuff that tastes like licorice." He was trying to make tarragon a selling point.

Jeremy didn't see the point. "Why?"

"Maybe because you got fired and didn't tell anyone," Emery suggested in a sarcastic 'maybe-maybe not' tone of voice.

Jeremy knew he was busted and sighed. "Look, can we do this later? I've got plans and Tyler's waiting outside."

"Wait," Alaric interjected with worry. "When did you start hanging out with Tyler Lockwood?"

Once again, Jeremy didn't see the big deal. "I don't know. Does it matter?"

Emery scoffed. "Yeah, Jeremy, it kinda does. He was sired by Klaus which automatically makes him dangerous."

"And yet neither of you had a problem with Blair screwing the guy," Jeremy shot back incredulously. "And he's right outside, you know. He can hear you. Besides, I don't think you really have a right to give me a lecture on who I can and cannot hang out with. You're not my sister."

Emery tightly crossed her arms and rolled her shoulders a bit. "I may not be your sister, but I am still your family and..."

Jeremy didn't give her a chance to continue on. "Whatever. This is lame, and Tyler is waiting."

Emery blocked Jeremy's path saying, "Oh, no. No way. You're not going anywhere, especially not with Tyler. And don't even try and pull the Blair card again because you know that's _completely_ different. Unless Tyler has suddenly realized he's completely in love with you, then the Blair card is null."

Jeremy scoffed because he couldn't believe this and looked back to Alaric for backup, but didn't receive any.

"I'm with Em on this, Jer. Sorry."

Jeremy turned back to Emery and went into complete rebellious teenager mode. "Fine. You want me to stay in, then let's all stay in." He turned to the door and called out, "Yo, Tyler, come on in!"

When Emery realized what Jeremy had done it was too late. She gasped and took a page of Blair's book and punched him in the arm for that. "Don't you think if Blair was comfortably giving him an invitation to this house that she'd have already done it?!"

Jeremy just looked at her and shrugged in a way that said 'too late now'.

* * *

Damon walked into the living room of the Boarding House with a raised brow when he spotted Blair laying on the sofa with a pillow pressed against her face. "You look like you need a drink."

Blair tapped the crook of her arm, saying "I need an IV. Hook me up."

"That bad, huh?" Damon asked as he poured her and himself a drink.

Blair returned to pressing the pillow against her face as her muffled answer was given, "Don't want to talk about it."

"More like you can't talk about it because it's too weird to talk about your current relationships with your past one." Damon held the drink out to her with a knowing look on his face.

Blair pulled the pillow away and sat up to accept the glass. "It's not just that. It's everything else that's going on – and Glory."

"Ah, yes," Damon replied with a nodding sip. "I was surprised to see her still alive."

"She knows something," Blair explained as she downed her drink. "Glory knows where Elena's soul went."

That caught Damon's attention. "Seriously?"

Blair shrugged and stood to get herself a refill. "That's what she said, anyway. Can't risk killing her in case it's true."

"What are you going to do if you find out?" Damon asked, following her.

Blair uncorked the bottle with a sigh. "I haven't gotten that far, yet. I don't even know if I want to find out, but I do know that I don't want to lose the only possible lead I might have."

Things were silent for a moment as they sipped their drinks before Damon said, "You know, Miss Blair, if you ever wanted to talk about the other thing...I would listen."

Blair looked at him with an almost soft smile. "I know you would. Which is why I'm not going to tell you." She carried her glass back over to the sofa and reclaimed her seat just as Klaus' voice said from the doorway, "Am I too late to join you for a drink?"

"I'd say we're overdue for one," Damon replied sarcastically as Blair rose to her feet.

"Well, you've been so busy, what with all your plotting and scheming," Klaus replied.

"You know me – never miss a chance at an epic failure," Damon snarked before taking a sip.

"That would be Stefan's fault," Blair chimed in to his defense.

"Little Wolf is right," Klaus concurred as he further entered the room. "Don't be so hard on yourself. Who would have guessed your own brother would betray you."

Damon smirked. "Well, I did have a front row seat when your sister lied to you."

Blair grinned and raised her hand. "Me too."

Klaus wasn't pleased. "Yeah, well, she's fickle, that one. I'm sure you remember that, Little Wolf."

Blair rolled her eyes and went back to her drink. She decided that the less she said to him the better.

Klaus looked from Blair to Damon, saying "And neither of you have any idea to her whereabouts?"

Damon answered with a chuckle, "That's the thing with younger siblings – you never know what they're going to go." He finished his glass and exhaled, "Drink?"

Klaus was not amused, despite the fact that Blair was snickering.

* * *

Back at the Gilbert House, Tyler was sitting at the kitchen table with Jeremy as Emery and Alaric pretty much stood on guard. The room was filled with silence that Emery finally broke when she said, "This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and/or Blair and here you are just sitting in our kitchen."

"Maybe I should go. Blair probably wouldn't like that I'm here anyway," Tyler stated.

"No," Jeremy interjected. "You're not doing anything. And semi-broken up with Blair or not, I don't think she'd see it as a big deal."

"Maybe he should go, Jeremy." Emery added with sass, "You know, to check in with his Hybrid master."

Tyler chuckled. "It's not like that, Emery. You'd know that for yourself, but Klaus doesn't deem you worthy enough to turn."

Emery placed her hands firmly on the table, leaned forward, and sarcastically said, "Thank the Flying Spaghetti Monster for that."

Alaric could tell that Emery's temper was starting to flare, so he took a seat at the head of the table saying, "Tell me, Tyler – what is the difference between being sired and being compelled?"

Tyler had no problem answering that whatsoever. "Compulsion...that's just mind control, like hypnosis. And being sired is...it's like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing."

Emery rubbed her forehead as she said, "Let me get this straight...you think – you _believe_ – that serving Klaus is the right thing?"

Tyler didn't agree with that choice of wording. "I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life."

"More like Klaus gave you an easy out," Emery muttered as she crossed her arms.

"No," Tyler answered firmly. "He saved me and I owe him for that."

Alaric wanted to see how far this would go. "What if he told you to...to jump off a bridge?"

Tyler thought the question was preposterous – and chuckled accordingly. "He wouldn't. And even if he did, I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid."

Emery was going to take that one step further. "What if he asked you to rip out your own heart?"

"Again, he wouldn't," Tyler replied, starting to get annoyed.

"What if he did?" Emery pressed.

"I don't know. Then I'd rip out my heart," Tyler shouted. He leaned back in his seat and threw up his hands. "You guys sound like my girlfriends, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand."

"You're right, Tyler," Emery shot back, "I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us, Blair probably the worst over the lifetimes, and you're just blindly loyal to him. What if he told you to stay away from the ones you loved forever, huh? Or worse – what if he told you to kill them?"

"You're overthinking this, Emery," Tyler answered firmly. "I can still make my own decisions."

Emery crossed her arms and scoffed, "Yeah, sure you can."

* * *

Damon poured Klaus a glass of bourbon and handed it to him. Klaus accepted the offering with a "Cheers, mate."

"Down the hatch," Damon replied and proceeded to drink his own.

Blair, on the other hand, didn't bother with a glass at this point. She just proceeded to drink straight from the bottle in her hand.

After taking a sip, Klaus said "You know, we've actually got a lot in common, you and I."

"Really?" Damon asked in sarcastic interest. "Yeah, well, maybe we can bond over the mutual loathing of my brother. Or that we have the same taste in women." Both Damon and Klaus shot a glance Blair's way after that was said.

Blair scoffed a laugh. "Oh, please. If you're going to bond over that then _a lot_ more people need to be invited to the conversation." She didn't catch Klaus' reaction to that (if he even had one) but she did see Damon's and quickly changed the topic. "So, Klaus, why are you so mad at Stefan?"

"He stole something from you?" Damon picked up from there since Blair wasn't present for that revelation earlier at the Grille.

Klaus walked around the room a little before stopping to answer the question. "My family. The Originals."

Blair had a shocked 'holy shit' look on her face because she was actually a bit impressed by that. "He stole the coffins? Seriously? Damn..." She cleared her throat and took another swig from the bottle to try and stop herself from laughing.

Damon walked past her and took the bottle as he went. "That's enough of that, now."

"I was awaiting the day I saw fit to wake them," Klaus explained, looking at Blair. "And he went in and pinched the bloody lot."

Blair sat on the arm of the couch and crossed her arms. "Well, as heartbreaking as this story is, we'd love to help find the baby Salvatore but there's one _teeny-tiny_ little detail."

Damon picked up where she left off and stood next to Klaus, saying "We sure as hell don't work for you."

Klaus looked at the two of them in an amused manner before saying to Damon, "You know, your drink stinks of vervain." He then turned to Blair. "And you're a werewolf, so there's no point in trying to compel either of you. And there's no point in killing you because, well, Little Wolf, you're valuable and Damon here is the one with the most hope of getting me what I need." Klaus turned back to Damon. "And yet, it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Oh well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence."

Blair rose from the arm of the couch and went over to them. "Klaus...what are you doing?"

Klaus grinned and reached into his pocket to pull out his cell phone. "Why don't you take this as an example of my reach?" With a couple beeps to his phone, the call was made. Klaus smiled when the other end picked up. "There he is. So, that thing I told you to do – why don't you go ahead and get on with it?"

As soon as Klaus ended the call, Blair became even more worried. "Klaus. What did you do?"

* * *

Back at the Gilbert House, Jeremy ended a call and went back to the kitchen table.

"What was that about?" Emery asked, since it was a bit of an odd phone call. (At least it was from her perspective)

"It was nothing," Jeremy replied as he sat and didn't care that Emery didn't seem to buy it.

Tyler turned the topic to himself when he looked at his watch. "I've got to go. Thanks for the food offer, but..."

"Next time," Alaric interjected before having another tortilla chip.

"Sure," Tyler said as he stood then headed out of the house.

Emery rose from her seat with a heavy sigh and headed over to the counter with Alaric with the bowl of chips in her hands. "How can Blair date that lunatic that now has access to our house?"

"She can handle herself," Alaric assured her then commented, "Damn, this whole sire bond thing is wild. I don't even think Tyler is fully aware of what little reason lies behind what he's saying."

"It's weird cult logic," Emery said as she munched on the chips. "Great," she turned around as she finished her thought. "Just don't go drinking the Kool-Aid, Jer." When they realized he wasn't sitting at the table any longer, she got worried. "Jeremy?" Emery called out then went over to the table and saw his ring on the plate. "Why isn't he wearing his ring?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Where'd he go?" Alaric asked before they headed out the front door. When they went outside, they saw Jeremy standing in the middle of the road. "Jeremy!" Alaric called out in an attempt to get his attention, but it didn't work.

"What the hell is he doing?" Emery asked as they walked down the path then heard tires squealing of an oncoming, speeding car. "Jeremy!" she screamed out as they ran. "Jeremy, move!"

Alaric was closer in distance to Jeremy and was able to run to him before Emery could. He managed to shove Jeremy out of the way but was hit by the vehicle as a result.

When Emery saw this she gasped in horror and froze before rushing over to Alaric. She rolled his lifeless body over as the vehicle pulled up to them. The driver rolled down his window and revealed that he was the same hybrid who was at the Grille with Klaus.

"There I go again," he said, "Bumping into people." With a smirk, he drove off down the road.

Emery snarled at him as he went then quickly checked Rick's hand and let out a breath of relief when she saw he was wearing the other Gilbert ring. Since the driver was a hybrid, he would come back to life.

Jeremy was 'brought back to reality' and hurried over to Emery and Alaric. He heard Emery say, "That was one of Klaus' hybrids, so he's going to be okay. Are you okay? What the hell was that?!"

Jeremy was really confused. "I...I don't understand."

Emery felt as if a light bulb went off in her head. "Jeremy, who was that on the phone earlier?"

Jeremy now had the same feeling. "It was Klaus."

"Dammit, Jeremy, you were compelled," Emery rubbed her face with her hands with a heavy sigh.

"Rick!" They heard Amy's voice shout before in the blink of an eye Amy was right there with him. "Rick? Oh my god!" She was about to bite into her wrist to give him blood, but Emery stopped her.

"He was killed by one of Klaus' hybrids, but he's wearing his ring. He'll be fine," Emery explained. "Come on, let's get him inside before someone sees."

Amy could have easily picked up him up by herself, but for appearances sake she allowed Emery and Jeremy help her get Alaric into the house.

* * *

A little while later, Damon and Blair came into the Gilbert house. "How is he?" Damon asked as Blair went over to the dead man in question.

"Klaus' hybrid hit him, but he was wearing his ring," Emery explained.

Amy was sitting beside Alaric as she waited for him to wake up. "Why does it take longer every time?" she asked, starting to worry that he might not wake up this time.

"We just have to wait," Blair assured her – and herself in the process.

Damon walked over to Jeremy and asked, "Dude, why aren't you wearing vervain? Where's your bracelet?"

Jeremy didn't even realize it wasn't on his wrist and looked at it to be sure. "I...I don't know."

Emery sighed in frustration and a hint of anger. "It was Tyler."

Blair's attention went straight to her. "Who Tyler? My Tyler? What's he got to do with this?"

Emery crossed her arms and almost glared at her sister. "Tyler's been hanging with with Jeremy today, and to get him off the vervain is probably why. Oh, and Jeremy invited him in the house."

Blair gasped and turned to the young Gilbert with a scolding, "Jeremy!"

"What?! He's your boyfriend!" he shot back in an accusatory manner.

Blair was firm and defensive with her reply. "I am well aware of that, Jeremy, but don't you think if I thought inviting him in was a good idea that I would have done it already?"

"That's pretty much exactly what I said," Emery chimed in with an 'I told you so' manner.

"Enough with this teenage relationship drama!" Amy shouted at them. "Why the hell did this happen to begin with?"

"Klaus is trying to send us a message," Damon explained. "He wants us to find Stefan, who stole his coffins of all his dead family members. So all we have to do is fine four coffins and – voila! – no one else on the family Christmas list has to die."

Jeremy rose to his feet in indignation. "Wait, that's your big plan? To get back four dead Originals so this evil hybrid doesn't kill me and everyone else we know?"

"You got a better idea?" Damon retorted.

"Yeah," Jeremy answered without missing a beat. "Let's get the hell out of here – pack our bags and go or else none of us are going to make it out of this town alive." Jeremy scoffed at the silence he received and walked out of the room.

Emery let out a breath and said, "I can't believe I'm saying this but...he said he wants his family back, right? Well..."

Damon caught onto her thought train and didn't like where this was going. "No. No, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

"If we give him Rebekah..." Emery tried to get her thought out but she was cut off again – this time by Blair.

"Klaus will un-Dagger her and then she'd probably kill me," Blair interjected with a 'no way in hell' tone of voice. "Frying pan, fire. Not an option. No way, Em. I mean it."

"But...wait...how many coffins did you say there were?" Emery was on a completely different thought train now.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "Why?"

"Glory sent me a message earlier about coffins but it didn't make any sense. I think it's time to get more details," Emery explained then pulled out her phone to make a call outside. She sat the front steps and proceeded with the conversation with Glory. After hearing the information about the dreams of the coffins, Emery said to her, "Glory, Klaus is looking for four coffins, just like your dreams."

"Emery, you shouldn't get involved, okay? Whatever he wants, just stay as far away from him as you can." Glory regretted bringing Emery into the loop earlier, but that message was sent long before she knew anything about the real life coffins.

"Glory, Klaus tried to kill Jeremy," Emery hoped that would get Glory's attention. She let out a breath when Glory asked, "What do you need me to do?"

"We need to find Stefan. Can you cast a locator spell to find him?" Emery was doing what Blair suggested – using Glory for their advantage.

Glory really hoped that this wasn't going to blow up in her face. With a reluctant sigh, she said "We don't need a locator spell."

* * *

Emery and Damon headed for the Witch House while the others stayed behind. "Bonnie said this place lost all it's mojo." Damon said as they walked.

"She said they were mad at her for casting that spell on Blair to suppress her past lives," Emery replied then added, "Guess now they have something they want her to know...Glory too, apparently."

Damon groaned with an eye roll. "That's why I hate witches. So fickle and passive-aggressive."

Emery didn't have a fault in his words and added a couple of her own. "Don't forget just down right bitchy." They reached the front door at this point and pushed it open. "Stefan?" Emery called out as they entered.

"Come on, Stef!" Damon hollered. "Olly-olly-oxen-free!" He stepped into the sunlight and groaned as the rays singed his skin. As quickly as he could, he ran into the shade. "Really? Still?"

"Messing with your daylight ring again?" Emery asked, even though she knew the answer to it already.

Damon answered that with an 'isn't it obvious?' expression.

Emery shrugged in an 'oh well' manner. "Guess you'll just have to wait outside... _again_."

"And what are you going to do?" Damon asked in reply.

Emery gave Damon a mock version of the 'isn't it obvious' look that he had previously given her and continued walking to find out whether or not Stefan was there. She peeked in the rooms she passed on her way to the basement. "Marco..." Emery said in a sing-songy tone as she walked down the basement stairs. As she walked into the empty room, she sighed. "Come on, Stefan. Are you down here or not?"

"Go away," Stefan's voice said from around the corner before he made his physical presence known. "You shouldn't be here, Emery."

"I shouldn't be a lot of things," Emery replied. "But that doesn't matter. I need your help. Glory said you'd be here."

"Since when did Glory suck at keeping secrets?" Stefan asked in reply.

Emery could definitely see the irony in that, but moved on. "Stefan, look, you need to give Klaus his family back."

"Oh really? Is that what I need to do?"

Emery was trying really hard to convince him to help. "Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it? Stefan, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants and..."

Stefan cut her off. "Emery, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything."

Emery felt like she was on the verge of tears. "Stefan, are you listening to me? He's going to kill Jeremy. Klaus is going to kill another member of my family. Don't you get that?!"

Stefan was acting like it was no big deal to him. "Not really my problem."

Emery clenched her fist and took yet another page from Blair's book and punched Stefan in the face. "Go to hell." On that irate note, Emery went back upstairs.

When she walked out of the house, Damon said "That didn't go over well."

"Shut up, Damon," Emery shot back. "Seriously, don't even start."

"Let me talk to him." Damon figured he'd be able to talk some sense into his little brother.

"The witches don't want you in there!" Emery shouted back. "You'll get barbecued if you try."

Damon wasn't going to let that stop him. He walked over to Emery and put his keys in her hand. "Here, take my car keys." Damon closed her fingers over the keys as he said, "You go deal with your family. _I'll_ deal with mine."

Emery gripped the keys in her hands with a heavy sigh before giving in and taking off.

* * *

Amy sat by Rick's side until he finally awoke, but the sun had already set at this point. "He's awake!" Amy called up the stairs to Blair who then came rushing down.

"Hey, you okay?" Blair asked because Rick didn't look so good.

"I'm fine.." he answered oddly then coughed up some blood. "Oh no...something's wrong." Alaric groaned and dropped to unconsciously to the floor.

"Rick!" Amy exclaimed and rushed to his side.

"Give him your blood," Blair pleaded but Amy didn't move a muscle. "Amy! Give him your blood!"

Amy tried to, she really did, but she couldn't. "I...I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!" Blair shouted at her in a 'wtf' manner.

"I don't know! I just can't!" Amy was freaking out because she physically couldn't move to give Alaric her blood.

"Dammit. You've been compelled. Old fashioned way," Blair hurried to her feet to dial 911.

Amy checked on Rick as she did this. "Tell them that his pulse is weak and thready. Probably internal bleeding."

Blair did that and was told the paramedics were on their way. "You go to med school or something?"

Amy kept her fingers on Rick's wrist for his pulse as she shrugged. "I was bored."

A few minutes later the paramedics arrived and were about to take Rick to the hospital when Klaus' hybrid appeared in the doorway saying, "Let's not and say we did. How about we meet you boys at the hospital."

"Like hell," Amy said and compelled one of them, "Help him" but it didn't work.

"Can't override a compulsion," the hybrid said with pride. "But you can still save him, with my blood of course. You're just gonna have to invite me in, Blair."

"No way in hell," Blair spat back.

"You know, this is your fault. If you only produced Klaus' family when asked then none of this would have happened." The hybrid was about to say something else when he gasped from the feeling of an arrow being shot into his back. When he dropped, Jeremy and Emery came into view.

"Nice shot," Emery said, impressed.

"He's not dead yet," Jeremy said as he walked into the house to get a cleaver from the kitchen.

"I'll deal with it," Amy said to Jeremy but he didn't listen to her and went right ahead with chopping the hybrid's head off.

Once that was done he said, "Now he's dead."

Blair looked at Jeremy with a dropped jaw and Emery said, "Is it weird that I think my father would have been proud?"

Amy turned her attention to the girl, "Seriously?"

"What, I was just asking," Emery answered innocently.

Jeremy ignored all of this and said, "We have to get Rick to the hospital. Now."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital Amy spewed her medical credentials a mile a minute and demanded privileges. She didn't even need compulsion for that because the name 'Amelia Wilcox' was apparently known in the medical community. The three teens in her presence couldn't get over the fact that she was a doctor – Actually and legally a doctor.

After getting Rick admitted and checked out, Amy went through the compelled process to make her an actual employee of the hospital. Why the hell not? Now donned in a white coat and a temp ID she went into Rick's room and found him standing. "What are you doing?" she asked, "You should be resting, Rick."

"Who did you compel to get that?" Rick joked when he saw what she was wearing.

"I went to medical school, jackass," she teased. "Now sit down and don't even say you're just going to walk it off."

Rick scoffed a chuckle. "I really should get going and you know that, but I have a question...why didn't you give me your blood?" His question was in a hushed tone.

"Apparently I was compelled not to," Amy answered in a peeved tone as she put her hands on her hips. "I don't know how long that's going to last, so I might never be able to give you my blood if you need it. But Damon did give you his, so you owe him a drink date."

Rick chuckled at the drink date comment then said, "Well if you can't give me your blood, that just makes our relationship a little more human."

"Oh, so we're in a relationship now?" Amy asked, playfully nudging him a bit.

Rick dodged the question. "Uh...I should go." On his way to the door, he stopped and asked, "What's your last name, anyway?"

Amy laughed as she answered. "Wilcox. My last name is Wilcox."

Rick nodded and said, "Have a good night, Doctor Wilcox."

"Make sure you sign those AMA forms before you go!" Amy called after him then checked herself out in the white coat. "Doctor Amelia Wilcox," she said with a sigh then practically beamed with pride. "I'm back, bitches."

* * *

"For the record I _really_ hate this plan," Blair said to Emery as they walked to the front door of the Boarding house to answer the incessant knocking.

"I know, I know, **I know** ," Emery answered in annoyance. "But you agreed so here we are." She opened the door and saw Klaus on the other side. "I'd say thank you for coming, but I'm just not that polite."

Klaus walked past the girls into the house as he said, "I trust you have some news of Stefan."

"We couldn't find him," Emery answered and Blair added, "But we have something else."

They led him down to the cellar where Rebekah's Daggered body laid. "Ta-da!" Blair said as they entered and held her arms out like she was showing off a brand new car or something.

Klaus ignored this and sighed. "My poor sister. I can't turn my back on her for a moment."

"A deal is a deal, Klaus," Emery interrupted, wanting him to make good on his end.

"The life of my sister in exchange for Jeremy? Yeah, I'd say that's a bargain," Klaus replied as he walked over to them. Looking right at Blair, he said "Consider him spared."

"FYI, I was the one that Daggered her and name dropped Yvette, so she's probably gonna come after me," Blair informed him and knew that Klaus would know exactly who Yvette was.

"You're full of surprises aren't you, Little Wolf?" Klaus asked before removing the Dagger from Rebekah's back. "Don't worry, I can control my sister. Besides, I still need your help finding Stefan." His eyes moved to Emery when he said that.

"I told you I don't know where he is," she answered firmly.

"You're lying, Pup," he replied. "Fortunately, you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don't find my family, the question you should be asking yourself is, who's going to die next? Bonnie? Caroline? Damon?" He could see both girls reacting to those names and kept going. "It's only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want."

"Wow, Klaus, if you think Stefan is going to do anything I ask, you're wrong. He doesn't care about me anymore. You made sure of that," Emery pointed firmly at him as she spoke. "You turned him into a monster. Now he's your problem."

Blair wanted to take the heat off Emery in case Klaus reacted poorly and added in, "Just so you know, I'm not the only one Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her." Blair looked at her sister and said, "Come on, Em." The girls headed out of the room, Emery going on ahead while Blair stopped for a moment to say, "You can let yourself out," before following after her sister.

* * *

When the girls got home, they started cleaning up the mess. While they were doing this, Blair said "I ever tell you I was royalty once?"

"That's a weird thing to bring up now," Emery said as she wrung out a bloody rag in the sink.

"The bloody rags were making me think back on it," Blair answered as she took care of her own.

Emery was intrigued. "Explain."

"Oh, Henry had my lover beheaded before me and they cleaned up some of the blood with straw and rags so..." Blair was going to keep going but Emery waved her hands in front of her to get her to stop.

"Hold up!" Emery exclaimed. "Henry...beheaded...what? Are you saying that you were one of Henry the 8th's wives?"

Blair shrugged like it was nothing but Emery was dumbfounded. "I...you...nope, just gonna accept it and move on because I have no idea if you're lying or not." Emery had finally given up in trying to figure out if everything Blair had said about her past lives were true.

"Probably a good idea," Blair said with a smile and at that moment Damon walked into the Gilbert's kitchen and asked, "What's a good idea?"

"Making you take care of the body," Blair answered to change the subject. "Did you get rid of it?"

"Yep, the headless hybrid is now at the bottom of the quarry," Damon replied with an affirmative nod.

"And Alaric?" Emery asked, worried about him.

"He got some of my blood, he'll be fine," he assured her.

"I'll be on the porch if you need me," Blair said with a sigh as she dropped the rag in the sink. She had enough for one night and just needed a little breather. "Thanks, Damon," she said to him as she past to get outside.

Once Blair was out of the room, Damon asked Emery, "How are you?"

"I think we got most of the blood off the porch," Emery replied. "And I think that Blair just told me that she was one of Henry the 8th's wives, so I'm not really sure what to think about that, and..."

That was not what he was talking about and she knew it. "Emery, come on." When Emery finally turned to look at him he said, "It's going to be okay."

Emery wiped off her hands and sighed. "Damon, I need to tell you something. Blair and I...we made a deal with Klaus. We gave him Rebekah and..."

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "No, no, no. You did not do that! She's going to come here and go after Blair and probably you too and..."

Now it was Emery's turn to cut him off. "No, she won't. Klaus won't let her because he needs Blair."

"And suddenly you both trust him?!" he exclaimed.

"Of course we don't trust him!" she shouted back. "But what other choice did we have? It's not like I went behind Blair's back and did it. I talked to her about it and she agreed." Emery rubbed her face with a sigh. "I don't trust Stefan, not anymore. Do you really think he's just going to give up the coffins?"

Damon was silent for a moment before saying, "My brother is sort of running his own show right now."

"Yeah, and my brother...cousin...whatever just chopped off someone's head and the first thing I thought of was how proud my father would have been of him." Emery shook her head in disbelief. "This is messed up, Damon. He's seventeen years old. He shouldn't have to live like this. I was raised in it, I can handle it...sort of. But Jeremy...Jeremy deserves a normal life, Damon. Not...not this. Elena wouldn't want this for him so I'm going to fix it." Being worried that she was going to start crying, she turned around and started scrubbing the blood out of the sink.

"Emery," Damon said softly and when she didn't answer, he went over and turned off the sink before turning her to face him. Emery tried to look away, so Damon cupped her face. "Hey, we'll fix it. Okay? We will fix this."

Emery looked at him with eyes of defeat. "How can you be so sure?"

Damon easily knew the answer to that. "Because not only are you a Gilbert, but an Alden and you have a kickass team on your side."

Emery smiled before she gave Damon a hug. "You're a good friend, Lugosi."

Damon returned the embrace with a "You too, Chaney Jr. You too."

* * *

Emery talked to Blair about what they could do about Jeremy before it was discussed with Damon and Alaric. Once it was agreed that he was to be compelled, again, they talked about where he could go, who with, and such. Once everything was settled, they all went up to Jeremy's room.

"Hey, Jer, can we talk?" Emery asked as they entered.

Jeremy turned around and sighed. "What did I do now, Em?"

"We've been thinking about you said earlier, about how we should pack up and go," Emery replied.

Jeremy sighed again. "I didn't mean any of that."

"But you were right," Blair interjected. "You shouldn't have to give up a normal life just because of me...of this."

Jeremy saw Damon come into view and his brow furrowed. "What's going on?"

"Your sisters think it's time for another one of our talks," Damon answered as he entered the room. He made sure to put emphasis on 'sisters'.

Jeremy, who regretted the remark he said to Emery earlier, looked at the girls with a 'seriously?' expression before facing Damon.

Damon began the compulsion. "Here's the thing, Jeremy. You're going to go out of town for awhile. A long while. You're going to stay with some trusted friends in Denver. You're going to be in a new school and meet new girls – living, non-supernatural girls, or guys if you find that's what you're into. You're going to drink a few beers, take an art class. You can do whatever you want."

Alaric chimed in at that moment. "Tell him he's going to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it."

Damon looked at the girls for permission and once he received it, he added that into the compulsion. "You're going to leave Mystic Falls behind and never think twice about it. You're going to have a better life, Jeremy." And with that, the compulsion was complete.

* * *

Stefan walked into the basement of the Witch House with Glory and Bonnie where the coffins were being hidden by Glory (who had eventually agreed to help) with the aide of the spirits. The witches went to the coffin at the head of the room and placed their hands upon it. "This is the one I dreamed of," Glory stated then looked at Bonnie. "You?"

Bonnie nodded and tried to open it, but the cover wouldn't budge.

"Don't bother," Stefan said to them. "It won't open. I've tried everything – crow bar, blow torch, good old fashioned vampire strength. Nothing. I couldn't even scratch the finish."

The witches came to the same conclusion. "It's closed with a spell, then," Bonnie stated and Glory agreed.

"Wouldn't that mean whatever is inside should stay there?" Stefan asked, looking at them.

"You said you wanted to make him suffer," Glory said to him as she leaned back against the coffin. "The witches led _us_ here for a reason. Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bonnie?"

Bonnie a bit reluctantly agreed and sighed as she turned away from the coffin to face Stefan. "I think whatever is inside this coffin is our answer."

* * *

Blair walked out onto the Gilbert porch with Damon and groaned as she leaned on the railing. "I can't believe we're doing this to him again. I can't believe I let Emery talk me into it."

Damon attempted to comfort her. "This just saved his life, Blair. And Emery wasn't the only one who thought it was a good idea. Alaric was on board too."

"I know," Blair sighed. "I know, and I can handle estranged...I can't handle dead. Not again." Blair had already lost Elena, if anything ever happened to Jeremy she'd go out of her freaking mind. "I just can't stop thinking about the last time you compelled him."

"He found out, so what?" Damon replied in his signature 'Fonzie's aye' way. "Better than dead."

Blair couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Better than dead," she repeated. "I just wish Elena was here."

Damon could easily see how upset she was and moved next to her on the railing. "You're doing a great job with him, Blair. He's lucky to have you as a sister. I think Elena would have been proud."

Blair leaned her head on Damon's shoulder out of habit and whispered, "Thank you."

Damon kissed the top of her head softly. "No problem."

Blair smiled a little and straightened up. "Thanks for everything, Damon. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here."

Damon scoffed and shook his head. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Blair asked, not sure what she did wrong.

"Don't say stuff like that, Blair." He moved away from the railing and started to pace on the porch.

"I just meant that I'm glad we're friends, that – that I can count on you." Blair really didn't mean for it to sound like she was leading him on or anything.

That didn't matter to him, she still said it. "You know how I feel about you and it's taking everything I have to not act on it _all the time_ so this is done. Our so-called friendship is done. I'm sick of feeling guilty all the time for wanting what I want." Damon started to head down the stairs and stopped. "No, you know what, if I'm going to feel guilty about something it's going to be about this." Without a second thought, Damon went right over to Blair and cupped her face. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her in a way he'd been wanting to for so long now. Blair was either too off guard to react or wanted it to happen too, because she didn't try to stop him.

When their lips parted she did say something – she whispered, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Then you should have stopped me," Damon spoke softly in return before saying in a more normal tone, "Goodnight, Miss Blair," and headed down the steps – leaving Blair on the porch speechless.

When she turned around, she saw Emery standing there and tried to explain but Emery started talking first. "Is Damon your new musketeer? Shouldn't be surprised. You and Caroline have both already slept with him and all." With a shake to her head, Emery turned around and went back into the house.

If Blair wasn't speechless before, she sure as hell was now.

* * *

End Episode 10


	54. Like Dark Shadows but broodier

Jeremy was getting ready for his move to Denver that morning so Blair made sure to get to the school wicked early to decorate Caroline's locker for her 18th birthday so she could get back to the house in time to give him a hand. When Blair finally made it back to school she scoffed heavily at what she was seeing; Bonnie _redecorating_ Caroline's locker.

Blair walked over to Bonnie with her arms extended in an 'excuse me' manner and asked, "What are you doing?"

Bonnie pulled her attention from the task and looked at her. "Really Blair? Black balloons, black streamers, paper headstones?!" Bonnie's tone got more incredulous with each item she pulled from the garbage bag.

Blair looked as if she was waiting for the point – which she was. "...And?"

Bonnie looked aghast then scoffed and went to putting up the brightly colored decorations. "This may be _your_ idea of celebrating a birthday, Blair. But it's not Caroline's."

Blair took that personally. "Caroline is my girlfriend, Bonnie. Trust me, she'd like it."

"She's my best friend," Bonnie retorted. "Trust _me_. She wouldn't" She highly emphasized this point by firmly pressing (almost slamming) the 'Happy Birthday Caroline' poster on the locker.

Blair was starting to get the feeling that there was more to Bonnie's outrage than her choice of birthday decorations. "Bonnie, come on. This can't just be about my choice of décor, or whatever. What's going on?"

Bonnie practically whipped around to face her. "You tell me, Blair. How about you start with why Jeremy called me this morning to say 'goodbye' because he's going to live with some people in Denver."

Blair winced a bit. "I was planning on telling you about that."

"I'd settle for an explanation, because there is no way that Jeremy would up and leave you to deal with all this Klaus stuff on your own – or Emery for that matter." Bonnie rose her brows in an 'I'm waiting' manner as she awaited the reasons.

There were a lot of things that Blair could have said to ease into it but she decided to just go ahead and rip off the band-aid. "Damon compelled him. To be more specific – we asked Damon to compel him...and then he kissed me on the porch." Blair added that last part in a bit more quietly in hopes that it'd take a moment or two to register. Luckily for her, it did.

If Bonnie was pissed off – or anything of the like – before she sure as hell was now. "You did what?"

Blair held her hands up in front of her in an attempt to keep her witchy friend at bay. "Don't go setting me on fire or anything now," she teased then got serious, "Bonnie, it's not safe for him here. Do I want to do this? – No. But I will do anything to keep him safe. You can understand that, can't you?"

Bonnie really didn't want to, but she could. Her face softened a little as she said, "Yeah, okay." She went back to putting the decorations up more calmly then suddenly it hit her. Bonnie turned back to Blair and exclaimed, "Did you say that Damon kissed you?!"

Blair winced all over again and said, "Now that also needs an explanation..."

* * *

Glory walked into the cellar of the Witch House and found Damon pounding away at the 'Mystery Coffin' with a shovel. "Since when were you let in on the plan?" As far as Glory knew only she, Bonnie, and Stefan were in on it.

Damon stopped for a moment to explain. "Since I brawled it out with my brother." It was quite clear that he didn't like the fact that Glory was a part of this at all and took it out on the coffin.

"You're wasting your time," Glory informed him as she hopped up to take a seat on one of the other coffins. "It won't open. At least we haven't figured out a way to open it yet."

Stefan walked into the room, saying "For someone who claims to be all powerful, you sure don't know much."

Glory scoffed. "I never said I was all powerful, just more powerful than most. And hey, just because I have the magic doesn't mean I know every single spell in existence. A'majane was more into teaching me curses anyway."

"We're well aware of that," Stefan replied, then turned to his brother. "Did you bury the body?"

Glory had _no_ idea what they were talking about. "Body? What body? I go out for some coffee and now there's a body?"

"A hybrid came sniffing around earlier," Damon explained as he tossed the shovel aside. "He didn't find anything, and I killed him – ripped his heart out." He then turned to Stefan. "And yes, I did bury the body. Any more signs of our little hybrid buddies?"

"Nope, just the dead one," Stefan replied.

Glory, getting back to the problem at hand, looked around at the coffins. "Okay, based off what A'majane told me, Klaus has six siblings. One died in the Old World, one in the New World. Rebekah is with Klaus – so that leaves three – but there are four coffins. Is there any idea what's in the Mystery Coffin? Does Blair know?"

"Blair doesn't know about any of this," Stefan answered then looked at his brother firmly, "Right?"

Damon's expression was that which said 'what? Do you think I'm an idiot?' before saying, "Of course she doesn't. That was part of the agreement. Besides I want to keep her as far away from this Original mess as I can."

Stefan turned around to speak to Glory. "Aren't you the one who's been saying that whatever is in here can help us kill Klaus?" His tone was a bit skeptical now.

"I said that's the theory. Why else would the Spirits give both me and Bonnie the same dream? They're pissed at her for screwing with Blair's curse and it's no secret why they're pissed at me. So that has to mean there's something really important in there."

"Well, the sooner you get this thing open the sooner we'll know whether or not you're right," Stefan practically shot back at her.

Glory scoffed. "Hey, we're working on it, but this is gonna be all for nothing if another hybrid stumbles into our hiding spot again."

Stefan couldn't help but see her point. He nodded a little as he paced a bit. "You're right. They need to go away."

Damon had to chime in at that moment with his sarcasm. "Oh, yeah, that's a great idea. Why don't you just ask Klaus to pack a bag and take a long vacation while you're at it." He got a bit more serious as he walked over to his brother. "Why don't you keep the peace – don't draw attention to the very things that we're trying to hide." He shot Glory a look as well to let her know that she was also included in this.

Stefan scoffed incredulously. "I'm not going to play defense when I have what Klaus wants. He does what I say or else I dump his family to the bottom of the ocean."

"Then he kills you," Damon retorted. "And everyone else you know like, oh, I don't know, me – Emery."

Stefan wasn't buying it. He crossed his arms and said, "No, he's bluffing. His family means more to him than anything else."

"You sure about that?" Damon shot back. Meanwhile, Glory was watching this verbal game of catch – wishing she had a bag of popcorn.

"Oh, I don't know, Damon," Stefan replied. "I mean, I guess there's only one way to find out, right? Call his bluff." Stefan headed for the exit but stopped when Damon spoke again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. The only way to call someone's bluff, Stefan, is to be willing to lose everything if you're wrong." Damon did not think that his brother fit the criteria.

Stefan shrugged a little in an 'oh well' way before turning around and leaving.

Damon looked right at Glory to say, "Whatever he does, it's on you."

Glory scoffed in a 'what?!' manner before asking, "What did I do?"

"You put the idea into his head," he replied, right before kicking the Mystery Coffin in frustration.

* * *

Blair waited for Caroline in the parking lot. When her girlfriend's car came into view, she went right over. Caroline hadn't even gotten out of the car before before Blair did what Bonnie advised her to do. Blair was speaking a mile a minute because she was honestly afraid of losing her. "This is the worst possible day to say this, I know, but I need to tell you. Damon kissed me last night and I didn't push him away because it was the first time he kissed me when there was no Andrea there and it kinda threw me for a loop but it meant nothing to me because I love you and I really hope you don't break up with me."

Caroline had gotten out of the car at this point and crossed her arms as she looked at a terrified Blair. "Okay," she replied, like it was nothing.

Blair felt like she had just been taken for a loop again. "What?"

"I said okay," Caroline replied and took Blair's hands in hers. "It's okay. You told me and I get it. Things are complicated and it's not like you slept with him or initiated it or anything. It's okay, really. I'm glad you told me."

Blair stepped forward and pressed her lips softly against Caroline's. "Have I said I love you, yet?"

Caroline smiled a bit. "I think you've mentioned it, yeah."

"What about 'happy birthday'?" Blair asked with an almost hopeful smile.

"What? Sorry, I can't hear you. There's a weird buzzing in my ears," Caroline replied, sarcastically before smiling and kissing Blair again. When their lips parted, they laced their fingers together and headed towards the school. They didn't get very far though because Tyler was waiting for them. Neither of them wanted to see him right then.

The girls tried to pass but Tyler got in their path. "Look, I know you two are upset with me right now..."

Blair cut him off, angrily. "Upset?! Really? You think I'm just upset?!" She felt Caroline's hand on her arm to calm her down – which it did, a little. In a hushed tone she said to Tyler, "You almost got Jeremy killed because of your freaking Sire Bond to Klaus!"

Caroline could see that Blair couldn't say any more without completely losing it, so she continued on from there. "Tyler, before you ask us to support you, or to understand, or whatever, why don't you tell us what you're planning to do about it?" The 'it' being his Sire Bond to Klaus.

Tyler looked at them _almost_ regrettably. "There's nothing I can do about it. That's the point. I just wanted you to know – wanted you both to know – that I understand why neither of you can be with me. Even though I want to put you first, before anyone...I can't. I'll never be able to. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know that."

Blair and Caroline looked at each other to see if they had the same conclusion before Caroline answered softly, "We're sorry, too."

Tyler pulled a small pouch from his pocket and placed it in Caroline's hand. "Happy Birthday. It's for both of you." On that note, he walked away from them.

Caroline opened the pouch and pulled out two charm bracelets. The charms on one fit perfectly with their other half on the other. She placed one in Blair's hand and looked at the matching set for a moment before looking up in the direction where Tyler had gone.

* * *

Caroline decided to skip school and before going home, she took a walk through the square. Seeing Chris standing there with a smile on his face when he saw her, made her smile as well. "Chris?" she said happily and ran over to give her big brother a hug. Even though he'd been gone for awhile they've kept in touch and have gotten to know each other pretty well.

Chris hugged Caroline and spun her around with a laugh. "Happy Birthday, Musketeer."

As soon as Caroline's was back on her feet, she instantly went into worry mode. "What are you doing here?! If Klaus finds out there's a new wolf in town he'll make you a hybrid for sure!"

"Hey, I was willing to take the risk. It's not every day that it's my little sister's birthday," Chris replied, calmly. "If it makes you feel any better I'm only here long enough to give you this, then I'm going to care of something, and it's out of town for me again." Chris reached into his bag that was on the ground beside him and handed Caroline a little box. "Happy Birthday."

Caroline opened the box and pulled out a locket on a long chain. "It's beautiful," she said as she moved her fingertips over it. With Chris' urging, she opened it and saw a picture of herself as a baby in the arms of a little boy. It took her two seconds to put it together. "Oh my god, is this..."

Chris nodded. "As far as I know, it's the only picture of us together. Liz gave it to me before I was sent away with Vivian, and now it belongs to you."

Caroline looked at him with tears in her eyes before giving him another big hug. "Thank you," she said in a broken voice.

Chris closed his eyes and smiled. "You're welcome," he answered softly then sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, but I should get going. I'll call you as soon as I get things settled." He gave Caroline a quick hug before taking off.

Caroline watched him go with a melancholy smile on her face before she too headed to her own destination; Home.

* * *

When Caroline got home she jumped about fifty feet when Matt, Bonnie, and Blair jumped into view shouting out "Happy Birthday!" with various party favors and a colorful sign.

Caroline shook her head with a sighing laugh before saying, "Thanks, guys, but I'm not really feeling my birthday this year."

"Oh, come on," Bonnie replied. "You've already declared that your birthday is everyone's favorite day."

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, well, now it's just another reminder that technically I'm dead." She sighed a little before saying, "Look, I didn't even like seventeen. The only point to seventeen was to get to eighteen. It's a filler year. I am stuck in a filler year."

Blair crossed her arms and looked at Bonnie with an 'I told you, so' expression.

Bonnie caught that look but said anyway, "You're not stuck, Caroline."

"Yeah, I am," she retorted. "But it's okay. You know, it's all good. I will be fine. But I just need some time to wallow in it."

Blair walked over to Caroline with a mischievous look on her face and pulled out from behind her a black rose. "Wallow all you want or...we can go with my idea?"

Caroline was so intrigued by her what her girlfriend's idea could be that she was just to inclined to agree.

* * *

The sun had already set when Amy stood outside the Founder's Hall, waiting for the right time to go inside for the Wickery Bridge fundraiser. The question, "What are you doing here?" coming from Damon pulled her attention from the building. "I was invited," she replied then smiled at Alaric who had also approached. "Looking good, Mr Saltzman."

"You as well, Ms Wilcox," Rick replied, flirting with her a bit.

Damon was ignoring their little exchange and went back to questioning Amy. "Why were you invited?"

Amy shrugged because she wasn't really sure. "I have no idea. I just got an invitation to attend and I _really_ hope this has nothing to do with Vivian because Emery is safe, we're square and..."

Alaric cut her off then. "Wait, Vivian? As in Blair's mom? She's the one you owed?"

Amy nodded in a 'yeah, pretty much' way. "It's a _long_ story. One that I don't have time to repeat."

"Make time," Damon said subtly, but firmly.

Amy sighed and rubbed her temples. "Okay! I'm going to say this and only this until I say otherwise. Got it?" When it seemed they agreed she said, "Wilcox is my maiden name. My married name was Alden." Amy snapped her fingers and pointed at them with a click to her tongue when the connection was made evidently clear, but didn't stick around to hear what they had to say about it and went inside.

Alaric looked like he was trying to put his mind back together. "Did she just say..."

"That she's the ancestor of Emery and Blair and their infamous mother?" Damon interjected before adjusting his leather jacket. "Yeah, she did."

* * *

Blair led the way to the old cemetery and grinned when a crypt came into view. "Here it is," she said as she opened the doors for the others.

"This was your plan all along?" Bonnie asked with a shudder as she followed inside.

"That's right," Blair answered as she lit some of the candles in the crypt. After blowing out the match, she went over to Caroline and said, "You don't need a birthday party, Caroline. You need a rite of passage to say goodbye to your old life and welcome the new...You need a funeral."

Caroline smiled at the thought of it. "That...that's perfect." She removed the tiara that Bonnie had placed on her head earlier and set it aside. "Okay...here lies Caroline Forbes.

Blair started putting candles in Caroline's cake as she picked up from there, "Cheerleader, head of almost every school committee, third grade hopscotch champion." She and Caroline got a little laugh out of that because of the memory.

Bonnie finally got on board and added some things of her own. "Friend...daughter...overachiever."

"Mean girl, sometimes...no offense." Matt said with a chuckle.

Caroline laughed with a shrug. "Ah, none taken."

"She was seventeen and she had a really good life," Blair said as she carried the cake over to Caroline. "So rest in piece, Caroline Forbes, so you can move forward and enjoy all the years you have to come."

Caroline looked at her girlfriend with pure love in her eyes and mouthed those words. "Love you"

"Love you, too" Blair mouthed back and smiled.

Bonnie took this moment to light the candles on the cake with her magic. "Make a wish," she said to her friend with a smile and the little group stood by and watched as Caroline closed her eyes and stepped forward.

* * *

Amy stood in front of the Wickery Bridge model with a drink in her hand. Alaric went over to her and said, "We need to talk."

"Busy," Amy replied and downed her beverage. "See? Glass empty." She waved her glass in front of him and tried to make a humanly getaway. Alas, she didn't get very far.

Alaric reached out and grabbed hold of Amy's arm to stop her. "Amy, you just dropped one hell of a bomb on us. I think we deserve some details."

Amy looked around and sighed before speaking in hushed tones. "I'm not related to Blair, etc, by blood if that's what you're thinking. My husband and I never had any kids – I was his second wife. Didn't stop me from loving his children as if they were my own. Look, long story short, it was just sort of passed down that I was a vampire the wolves could trust. At least it should have been. Vivian has always been a sort of wild-card."

"Are you going to tell them?" Rick asked, looking around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

"Oh, yeah, I can so see how that conversation is going to go – especially with Blair. 'Hey, guess what, I was married to your ancestor then I got turned into a vampire, fell in love with Lexi – who one of your lives would also fall in love with, but that's not really important because we're not related by blood, yada, yada, yada.'" Amy held her hand upwards like she was presenting something and laughed. "You know, this is so twisted. It's almost like we're in a soap opera. Oooo...like Dark Shadows or something...but with teenagers and broodier."

The pair got a laugh out of that then stopped when they heard someone walk by and say that some British guy pledge to match every dollar they raised. Alaric did not like the sound of that. "Did they just say British guy?"

Amy groaned and was about to take a drink from her class then remembered it was empty. Her face and actions screamed 'well, that was pointless'. "I need a drink."

Alaric followed, saying "Make it a double."

* * *

Back at Caroline's funeral, Blair was getting a piece of cake when she realized that her phone wasn't in her pocket. "Crap, anyone see my phone?" she asked, looking around.

Caroline quickly put her hands behind her back and lied, "Nope."

Blair narrowed her eyes and went over to her. "You're a bad liar sober and even worse when you're drunk. What did you do?"

Caroline smiled a 'don't kill me' smile as she returned Blair's phone to her. "I may have texted Tyler...with your phone."

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You did what?"

"I'm sorry! And I know all this stuff is going on with the three of us but...it's my birthday and I miss us all together." Caroline moved back and forth a bit as she pouted. "Please don't kill me."

Blair easily forgave her and smiled to show it. "It's fine, Caroline. It's your birthday...funeral...whatever." They both smiled and laughed before kissing each other softly.

"On that note," Bonnie said as she stood, "I'm gonna head home. Happy birthday, Caroline. And Blair...you were right. I should have listened to you." She gave the group a little wave goodbye before leaving the crypt.

"And then there were three," Matt joked before taking another drink of tequila.

Blair laughed and went over to him to take the bottle away. "I think you've had enough of that." She proceeded to take a drink for herself.

* * *

Liz heard about the Mayor's – for lack of better term – truce with Klaus and found Damon to speak with him about it. "Carol is looking out for Tyler. For the time being, we have to assume that Klaus has her in his pocket." She sighed as they walked. "Vivian is not going to be happy about this."

Damon stopped and looked at Liz to ask, "You've been in touch with her too?"

"Not since she was behind Caroline's kidnapping," she answered. "For a long time Vivian has been the puppet master of a lot of people in town. Now that she can't come back whenever she wants, thanks to Klaus, she's losing her supposed power over people. Before you ask, no, Blair and Emery don't know I've been in touch with her before."

"Seriously, who is this bitch?" Damon asked with a scoff because lately it seemed to be Vivian this, and Vivian that. He hadn't even seen the woman before and yet she was a huge part in the lives of people he cared about. This did not sit well with him whatsoever.

Getting back to the matter at hand, Damon asked, "You're not going to drink the Klaus Kool-Aid are you?"

Liz shook her head as they returned to walking. "I'm not going to let him hold this town hostage. But I'm also not going to let innocent people get caught in the crossfire of a pissing contest between a hybrid and a vampire."

Damon smirked. "Liz, I'm impressed. You're all strong and sheriff-y."

Liz wasn't messing around. "I'm not kidding, Damon. Get Stefan to stand down from this one before someone gets hurt."

* * *

Amy was outside the fundraiser when a man approached and introduced himself. "You must be Doctor Wilcox. I'm Brian Walters, medical examiner."

Amy shook his offered hand, saying "Nice to meet you."

Brian smiled as he said, "You know, I thought you'd be older. I've heard stories about Amelia Wilcox that go back a bit."

"Probably my mother," Amelia replied, since that was the reason she often used. "Or I'm older than I look," she added with a laugh.

Brian was quite serious when he said, "Or you're a vampire."

Amy face dropped a bit when she heard him say that then said, "I don't know what you _think_ you know, but you're wrong. Excuse me."

Brian wasn't about to let her get away that easily. He blocked her path, saying "I know more than you think. Vivian says hi, by the way. That and she's not too pleased with your...what did she say...oh yes, your behavior – you should have been out of town a long time ago."

"So you're another one of Viv's minions, eh? She's starting to be as bad as someone else in this town." Amy got right in Brian's face to say, "You can run along and tell Vivian that I don't give a rat's ass what she thinks about me. If she wants to try something, then bring it."

Alaric, who had been looking for Amy, spotted her in a slightly heated conversation. "Everything alright over here?" he asked as he joined them.

"Everything's fine," Brian replied.

Alaric stepped protectively in front of Amy, saying "It didn't look fine."

Brian didn't have the time for this and looked around Rick to speak to Amy. "Don't test her, Amelia. She will do something and you know it." Leaving it on that note, he turned around and walked away.

"Who the hell was that?" Alaric asked, turning to face Amy.

"Brian something or other," she answered with a scoff. "AKA one of Vivian's minions. Apparently she's pissed that I haven't left town yet."

"Why would she want you to leave town?" Rick asked, not getting it.

Amy put her hands on her hips and sighed heavily. "I was supposed to have taken her daughters to her awhile ago. It didn't seem like a good idea then and even with Klaus in town, it still doesn't seem like a good idea now. I don't know what Vivian has planned for those girls and I don't want them to have to find out."

Her pager buzzed at that moment and she checked it in case it was the hospital. "Duty calls. Later, Rick." she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading out.

* * *

By this time at Caroline's party, everyone was pretty well buzzed thanks to the handy-dandy bottle of tequila Matt brought with them. The group was reliving one of the events in fourth grade where Blair dumped purple paint over Caroline's head in art class and Caroline retaliated by superglue-ing her notebook shut.

"You two _hated_ each other," Matt said with laughter. "I can't believe you're together now. Mind blowing." He made some exploding noises as he made firework gestures with his hands next to his head.

"Opposite's attract," Blair said with a smile, looking at Caroline since she was the one who said it first.

"I'll say," Matt replied with laughter but that soon subsided when Tyler entered the crypt.

"Hey, sorry," he greeted, "I didn't mean to crash the party."

Matt wasn't pleased to see him. "So don't."

"It's okay," Blair said as she and Caroline both stood. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you two outside for a minute? It's important," Tyler replied, looking at the girls.

The girlfriends looked at each other before nodding in agreement and following him out.

They a little ways from the crypt in silence before finally stopped so Tyler could say his piece. "I take everything back I said this morning. Klaus can't control me. Not when it comes to you. I won't let him."

Blair sighed. "Tyler, it's okay. Maybe we just have to accept that this...Musketeer Relationship just wasn't meant to be. Maybe we have to accept that and move on."

Tyler looked at them and shook his head. "I'm not moving on from anything. Yeah, I admit, before I just really wanted this because of you, Blair, but now I realize that I don't want to lose either of you. I love both of you."

That surprised them both because Blair had told Caroline all about what Tyler said before and to hear that he really did love both of them, well...it kinda sent them spinning. They looked at each other and thought the same thing. Caroline reached out and pulled Tyler close for a kiss as Blair moved around Tyler to start removing his clothing.

Tyler was kissing Caroline's neck as Blair pulled off his jacket and without even realizing it, he bit Caroline – breaking her skin.

"Ow!" Caroline exclaimed, pushing him back.

Blair quickly moved away from Tyler and went to check on her. She saw the blood on her neck and gasped. Blair whipped around and shouted at Tyler, "What did you do?!"

Tyler backed away, saying "Oh, no."

"Did you bite her?!" Blair shouted again, pushing him back. "How could you?!"

Tyler backed up as he spoke. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Get away from us!" Caroline shouted before sliding against a tree to the ground. Tyler did as he was told and took off.

Blair rushed over to Caroline and said, "I'm gonna fix this. You hear me? I am going to fix this. I'm going to get Matt and I will meet you back at your house. I promise." She pressed her lips against hers and took off back towards the crypt to talk to Matt. Blair was willing to do anything to save Caroline – even if it meant making a deal with the devil.

Luckily she was able to tell Matt what happened before Stefan appeared out of nowhere – after Matt went off to help Caroline –, clasped his hand over her mouth with wolfsbane, and took off with her.

* * *

By the time she had recovered from the wolfsbane, she was in Stefan's car with her wrists tied together with bane soaked ropes. "What are you doing?" Blair gasped, her throat still raw from the bane.

Stefan didn't answer her, but did take her phone when it rang. "Hello."

Damon, on the other end, replied with "What the hell are you doing with Blair's phone?"

"Making my next move," Stefan replied as he sped down the road. "Let me ask you something – What's Klaus gonna do if he can't make any more hybrids?"

Blair was really starting to hate where this was going. "What are you doing, Stefan?!" she tried to shout but it came out a bit crackly.

"Stefan, leave her out of this," Damon spoke firmly.

Stefan ignored his words and ended the call right before throwing her phone out the window.

"Stefan! Let me out of this car right now or I will rip your heart out!" Blair threatened with more conviction since her throat was starting to heal with every passing moment.

"That's going to be hard to do with your hands bound like that," he replied, picking up speed.

"I'm really starting to hate you," Blair seethed.

Stefan didn't seem too phased. "Yeah, well, it's probably not the first time."

* * *

Damon couldn't let anything happen to Blair so he pulled Klaus away from the Mayor and brought him into an empty room. "Stefan has grabbed Blair."

Klaus' back was to Damon so he wasn't able to see how this news affected him. Once he had a moment to compose himself, he turned around to say "What? He's getting desperate."

"He's gonna try to use her against you," Damon continued. "Do what he says and get rid of your hybrids."

"Or what?" Klaus replied, showing himself to be unphased by this news. "Stefan would never dream of killing her. Just as he never would have Prim."

Damon scoffed. "Are you sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a council party. He's operating on crazy right now."

The more Klaus thought of it, the less he worried. "He's bluffing."

Damon wasn't going to risk that. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't, but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone and right now I don't have a clue how far he's willing to take this. So, if he says blink, I suggest you blink."

Perhaps Klaus was starting to reconsider his thinking...

* * *

Blair was trying to figure out what Stefan was doing but she couldn't. She was far too worried about Caroline. "Stefan, please, just let me out of this car. Caroline needs me." When that didn't work, she scoffed. "Okay, fine. What's the big plan, Stefan? Huh? What's this 'big move' you're making?"

Now that he answered to. "I took Klaus' family to make him suffer. I'm not gonna let him make himself a new one."

"What are you gonna do then, huh? Lock me up and keep me hostage?" Blair scoffed incredulously. "That's not gonna work because the next full moon I'm going to turn and then you're gonna get it."

Stefan turned and looked at her seriously. "Maybe I'll just kill you. You'll come back, eventually."'

Blair honestly wasn't expecting that, not one bit. "Stop the car, Stefan!" she demanded. "Stop the car!"

Stefan ignored her words and dialed a number on cell, then put it on speakerphone.

When the call was answered, Klaus' voice was heard. "Why, Stefan, how nice of you to call."

"Tell your hyrbids to get out of town, Klaus," Stefan replied, still speeding down the road.

"Well, that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back," Klaus replied.

Stefan stepped up how serious he was. "Okay. Well, then I'm just going to drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge."

"I don't believe you, Stefan. You won't kill her," Klaus replied.

Stefan bit into his wrist and pressed his blood against Blair's mouth, forcing to her drink it. Blair coughed and gagged because of it. "What the hell!"

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Klaus was starting to worry now.

"I just fed her my blood. I think we both know what happens to a werewolf when given unsuitable blood," Stefan replied. "No more hybrids if she's dead."

"You won't do it." Klaus said this words, but was starting to not believe them.

Stefan almost laughed. "Try me, because your coffins are next to go"

They were speeding closer to Wickery Bridge and if Blair was going to die this day, she couldn't let Caroline die as well. She spoke loudly and quickly. "Klaus, Caroline's been bitten! No matter what happens, heal her please. I'm begging you, Klaus, please heal her!"

Stefan put the car into the highest gear and kept on speeding. "Say goodbye to your family, Klaus."

"Klaus, please! Even if I die, say you'll heal her!" Blair pleaded. She needed to know that Caroline would be safe even if she died.

There was silence for a moment before Klaus said, "Fine...I'll send them away. You win."

Stefan kept on speeding towards the bridge.

"Stop the car, Stefan!" Blair screamed out. He had gotten what he wanted, so she didn't understand why he was still speeding.

"Stefan, if you harm her..." Klaus hadn't meant for those words to come out of mouth in the concerned, threatening way they had, but they did.

After hearing that, Stefan slammed on the breaks, making Blair scream in the process. When the car came to a stop, Stefan ripped the wolfsbane ropes off Blair's wrists which resulted in her quickly getting out of the car.

Stefan got out and followed her. "Get back in the car, Blair." When she didn't listen, he said, "Dammit, Blair, get back in the car."

Blair whipped around and punched him right in the face. "How could you?! Now only does Caroline need me but Elena's parents died going over this bridge! The two people who were more like parents to me than my own died going over this bridge! You son of a bitch!" Blair punched him once more.

Stefan took it each time then said, "Look, he had to believe that I would do it. He knew that, even as a Ripper, I would have done anything for Primrose. He was using that knowledge against me, alright? Your fear and even that little plea for Caroline sold it."

"And what if he hadn't, huh?" Blair shot back. "Huh?! Would you have let me die?! You have no idea if I would have come back again. Everything is different now and you know that!"

"He bought it, Blair! He backed down!" Stefan shouted back. "He has a weakness. If I know his weakness, I can destroy him!"

"I want to destroy him as much as you do but I wouldn't kill you or anyone else to do it!" Blair shoved him away from her and started walking off. She didn't have the time for this, she had to get to Caroline.

Stefan followed after her in an attempt to explain himself. "Destroying Klaus, by any means necessary, is all I have left."

Blair stopped long enough to shout at him, "You had Emery! Or is she what the Ripper said; a poor replacement for Elena?" Oh yeah, she knew all about that.

"I lost her the minute I had her," Stefan replied in regret. It was true – when they finally expressed their feelings, Klaus compelled him to turn off his humanity. That was the moment he lost Emery.

Blair scoffed. "No, Stefan, you still had her. But after tonight – when she hears what you did to me – I don't know if that's going to be the case anymore."

Stefan shrugged and walked back to his car. "You know what...I don't really care."

* * *

By the time Blair made it to Caroline's house, Klaus was walking away from it. She ran over to him as fast as she could to ask, "Did you do it? Did you heal her? If you didn't, I swear..."

Klaus stopped and cut her short. "Calm down, Blair. I healed her." His eyes moved over her to make sure she was alright. He couldn't see any obvious wounds but she was clearly distressed.

Blair put her hands over her face as she started to cry. Relief, anger, and so many other things were being released with those tears.

Klaus walked over to her and gently moved away her hands – noticing the charm bracelet on her wrist as he did. "It's alright, Little Wolf." His voice was quite soft as he spoke. Seeing her like this brought subtle tears to his own eyes. He had been the source of so much of her pain already, the least he could do was spare her of this.

Blair looked up at him with wet eyes and whispered, "Thank you, Klaus. Thank you." She couldn't stop himself from giving his hand a little squeeze as she rested her forehead against his, before taking off into Caroline's house to check in on her.

Klaus watched as Blair went inside and let out a breath the he didn't realize he had been holding. As Klaus continued down the street, a slow smile moved across his lips. That little act of Blair's made him think back to Nysa and he wondered if Blair just happened to be her as well. In fact, he was wondering just how many times their paths had crossed over the centuries.

* * *

Emery – who had been home pretty much all day – was sitting on the porch swing, waiting for Blair to get home. When Damon walked up steps, she was almost surprised to see him. "Blair's not here. She's still with Caroline," she informed him.

Damon walked over to the swing and took a seat on the railing near it. "You hear about what happened tonight? With Blair and Stefan I mean."

Emery gripped the swing on either side of her and nodded. "Yeah, I heard."

"You doing alright?" Damon asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm not the one you should be worrying about. I'm not the Alden that Stefan almost killed," Emery replied. In her opinion, how she felt didn't matter. Blair was the one in the car. Blair was the one that almost got killed. Therefore, she was the one that mattered.

Damon slightly smiled. "I plan on asking her the same thing, but right now I'm asking you."

Emery wasn't going to answer, so she said, "You shouldn't have kissed Blair. Things are confusing enough for her as it is. Don't make it worse." There was a slight threat to her tone as she spoke.

Damon sighed and nodded. "Understood." Getting back to the subject of his brother, he said, "You probably don't want to hear this, but Stefan did win this round for us today. He pushed Klaus over the edge. Klaus blinked."

Emery scoffed and rose to her feet. "Well, his methods sucked."

Damon got that, he really did. "Still, we needed it. Klaus has been calling all the shots and Stefan beat him at his own game."

"Maybe we should give my mother a call. I think she could give Klaus a run for his money," Emery muttered. Did she really want her mother in Mystic Falls? – Hell no, but still she really did think Vivian might give Klaus a challenge.

"I vote 'No'. Besides, today Stefan was the better villain." Damon actually sounded a bit proud of his little brother.

Emery scoffed. "Don't sound so impressed, Damon."

Damon grinned a bit. "Well, I can't help but feel a little proud." He got a bit more on the serious and slightly sentimental side when he looked into her eyes and spoke of his concern for her. "Em, talk to me...are you okay?"

Emery saw the look in his eyes – on his face – and turned her gaze downwards as she crossed her arms before blowing some hair out of face. "You literally just kissed Blair yesterday. You don't get to look at me like that today."

Damon felt a pang of disappointment when he heard her words. She was right, he knew she was right, and yet he was disappointed. It was strange for him because he hadn't thought about Emery as anything but Stefan's girl and Blair's sister but in that moment it was like he was seeing her in a different light. So yeah, he was disappointed. "You're right." He sighed a bit before saying, "Goodnight, Emery."

"Goodnight," she replied a bit softly before heading into the house. When the door closed behind her, she leaned her head back against it and sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Jeremy was getting his last things together before heading off to Denver. Jeremy's ride to the airport was waiting so he didn't have a lot of time for goodbyes. That didn't stop him from doing them, though. Emery was the first one in his path on the way out. "I'm really gonna miss you, Em. And I'm sorry for shooting at you that you're not my sister. I didn't mean..."

Emery made a 'pfft' sound as she waved off her hand. "Don't worry about it, Jer. We're family, that's all that matters." She pulled Jeremy close and hugged him tight. "You're a pain in the ass but I'm gonna miss you."

Jeremy chuckled. "Bye, Emery."

"Bye," she replied and when they pulled from each other she mussed up his hair with a chuckle and pushed him along to say goodbye to Blair, then went into the kitchen for some much needed ice cream.

Blair looked at Jeremy with a melancholy smile on her face. "Emery is so getting your room now, hope you know that." She couldn't help but tease him about it.

Jeremy laughed. "I already figured that. She's been eyeing it for ages."

It was clear that neither one of them really wanted to say goodbye, but knew they had to. The honking horn from Jeremy's ride only reaffirmed that. "I love you, kid."

Jeremy pretended to be offended. "I'm not a kid, but I love you too."

Blair gave him a punch on the arm for good luck and walked out onto the porch with him. She stood there and waved as Jeremy got into the car and drove off. She kept telling herself that this was for the best, that he'd be safer there.

When the car was out of view, Blair turned around and headed back into the house. She barely took a step before accidentally kicking something with her foot. Her brows instantly raised when she looked down and saw a small box at her feet. She looked around to see if there was anyone nearby that could have left it, before crouching down to pick it up. Blair was about to take a look at the piece of paper on top but Emery came outside before she had the chance.

"What's that?" Emery asked between bites of ice cream.

"Haven't opened it yet," Blair replied and when she read the piece of paper, she quickly moved it out of Emery's sight. "An apology gift from Tyler."

Emery rolled her eyes in disgust before turning back towards the house. With a big mouthful of ice cream in her mouth, she said "If he comes around here again, I'm gonna go all Henry the 8th on his ass."

Blair couldn't help but laugh at that because it was clear Emery was making a reference to their past life conversation. Her laughter didn't last long because of the box in her hand.

After going inside and closing the door behind her, she headed right upstairs to her room. She locked the door and sat on the bed before rereading the note on the box. It simply read 'From Klaus'. "What the hell are you up to?" She muttered before finally opening the lid.

A soft gasp escaped her lips when the sight of the charm bracelet reached her eyes. Her fingertips gently moved over each of them as she voiced each life they represented. A comet – "Tatia". A dagger – "Yvette, obviously. Nice play on words there, Klaus". A ruby – "Marie". A 'flapper' headdress – "Prim". And a wolf – "Me". There was one last charm on the chain and she couldn't believe it. The charm looked like a piece of ribbon. "Nysa..."

Blair's mind raced. How could he have possibly known she was Nysa? There was no way Mikael would have said anything to him. So how... – Suddenly it hit her like flashbacks. The night before – the way she pressed her forehead against his...it was all Nysa and she didn't even realize it!

Blair firmly closed the lid of the box and shoved it under her pillow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't even think about it," she said to herself as she got up and looked in the mirror. Her reflection started out as Tatia before flashing a mile a minute through so many other lives before finally only appearing as her own. Blair firmly pointed her finger at the glass and said, "You hear me? Don't even think about it."

* * *

End Episode 11


	55. Ready for a game of Operation?

_Glory and Bonnie walked together in the old Fell cemetery. When they were aware of each others presence they asked in unison, "What are you doing here?"_

 _Glory sighed because she should be used to this by now. "The Spirits obvious want us together on this. Why are we even surprised?"_

" _I'm not surprised. I'm annoyed and pissed off," Bonnie replied then turned and saw the source of what brought them there. "Glory..." she said, tapping on her arm, "look."_

 _Glory turned her attention in the indicated direction then looked at Bonnie in a 'let's go' way before they approached it together._

 _Every headstone they passed was another deceased member of the Bennett family line. It almost felt like a supernatural path of breadcrumbs leading to the end; the Coffin._

 _The girls placed their hands on the lid and were about to try and lift it when a voice coming from behind startled them._

" _I figured out how to open it," Klaus' voice said, making the girls quickly turn around to face him. "Can you?" In a flash Klaus sped towards them, driving one hand into each of their chests, squeezing around their hearts._

 _When they came to, they were in a large box of some sort. Bonnie pulled out her cellphone for light and realized they were in a coffin big enough for two. "This is not happening!" Glory repeated over and over as she banged on the sealed lid._

" _Let out out!" Bonnie cried. "Please!"_

 _They could hear nothing coming from the outside so they looked at each other and nodded in agreement. The Bennetts took each others hand, placed the other on the lid and started chanting in Latin together. When the spell came to an end...there was nothing. "Come on!" Glory shouted, pounding again._

" _Shh!" Bonnie exclaimed when she thought she heard something. During this time, neither of them realized that their trembling hands were still holding on to one another._

 _They each steadied their breathing and listened. The sound came closer to them...the sound of footsteps. When they realized what they were, they both started shouting to be let out. When the lid opened there was a bright light an a woman standing over them._

" _Who the hell are you?" Glory asked, because she had never seen her before._

 _Bonnie, however, had but she didn't say a word._

"The dream is the same every time," Bonnie continued to say after the story about it.

"And we've been having them for days now," Glory added between sips of her coffee.

Emery stood in the cellar of the Witch House with wide eyes as she looked at the coffins. "Why am I here instead of Blair? She knows _way_ more about this family than I do."

"Even with Bonnie's _tweaking_ of the Curse, Blair's past lives can still come to light. It's just more...subtle now," Glory explained.

"Which means that Blair could be subconsciously protective of them if she was in the past, etc," Bonnie added in.

Emery crossed her arms. "There's no way. Blair _hates_ Klaus and would do anything to stop him."

The Bennetts couldn't argue with _that_ , but they did have a retort. "Yeah, but how many of her lifetimes were in love with him? And even if that wasn't the case, it's still better that she doesn't know. Klaus would likely go after people to get the information out of her."

Emery didn't have an answer for that so she changed the subject. "I'll process all this over a pint of Heavenly Hash later. Tell me about these coffins."

"This is the rest of Klaus' family. Except for that one," Glory pointed to the Coffin at the head of the room. "That's the one we can't get open."

"We don't know who or what's in it," Bonnie added in as she placed her her hand on it. "But we think the dream is telling us that it's something that can help kill Klaus."

"What are you doing?" Stefan couldn't believe Emery was there with them.

"She needed to know about the coffin," Bonnie replied. With all Emery's time with A'majane she might know something that she doesn't even realize.

"Well I needed you to keep her out of it," Stefan shot back.

Emery turned and glared at him. "What are you going to do Stefan? Kidnap me so I won't tell anyone and maybe you'll take me for a drive over Wickery Bridge?"

Stefan chuckled a bit darkly. "Don't tempt me, Emery."

Glory had to interject there. "Will you two shut up for one second? Bonnie thinks she knows who can help open it."

"And I need Emery to help me find her, since Glory here can't leave the town lines." Yeah, that was another reason why she needed Emery.

That caught Stefan's attention. "Find who? What are you talking about?"

Glory shrugged. "I have no idea. First time I've seen her was this dream."

Bonnie took that as her cue to explain. "I didn't recognize her face at first but then I realized..." she pulled out a small, semi-frayed picture and showed it to Emery and Stefan.

"I don't get it. Who is this?" Stefan asked, losing his patience a little.

Bonnie took a deep breath before answering with, "It's my mom."

* * *

"Where's Blair?" Bonnie asked as she and Emery walked into the kitchen of the Gilbert house with a bunch of files in their hands.

"Probably with Caroline," Emery replied. "After the whole Tyler biting her thing, she's been even more protective of her girlfriend." Knowing that, neither of them were really worried about Blair coming into the house and finding out what they were doing.

They sat down at the table and went through all the papers in the files. Each one was an Abby Bennett. According to Emery, it was every Abby Bennett in the country. "This is so surreal," Bonnie thought a loud. "Looking for someone who up and abandoned their kid."

"I never realized you and Blair had that in common." It was a sore spot for Emery too, but nothing like Blair. "You don't have to, you know, go looking for her. Let Stefan obsess over it. You don't have to take it on your shoulders and pour salt in old wounds."

Bonnie wished it was that easy. "The coffin is spelled shut – that makes it a witch problem. And since Glory is literally bound to the town line of Mystic Falls, it does fall on me. Besides, I was bound to see my mother again sooner or later."

"Sooner," Damon announced as he walked into the house with one file in his hand. "Abby Bennett Wilson, Monroe, North Carolina. Born in Mystic Falls Hospital, Graduated Mystic Falls High, blah blah blah."

"How did you get that so fast?" Emery asked as Damon handed the file over to Bonnie.

"A little compulsion speeds up the research process," he answered proudly, which put an 'of course' expression on Emery's face.

Bonnie looked at the picture and nodded. "This is her."

Damon clapped his hands together. "Yep, road trip. I call shot gun."

Emery laughed. "Yeah, no."

"Want me to hang in the back with you?" he asked, teasing her.

"Shut up, Damon. You're not coming." Emery gathered up the now useless files to clean up the mess a little.

"Why?" he asked incredulously. "I'm the one who found her."

"Long explanation short, we don't need your snark when Bonnie sees her mom again after so long. Got it?" Emery raised her brow in a 'don't fight me on this' manner.

Damon put on his signature smile. "Have a nice trip." After shooting Emery a little wink, he headed out the door.

Bonnie looked confused. "What is going on between you two?"

"He tried to kiss me, now it's weird," Emery answered with a sigh.

Bonnie literally needed a few moments to process that. "I swear the Salvatores are cursed to fall for any sister of the Cursed One."

Emery laughed at that because it was too funny and a little too accurate for words.

* * *

"Blair, I love you, but you don't need to be my bodyguard," Caroline mildly teased as they walked into her house together.

"Past experience nulls that statement," Blair answered in a more serious tone.

Caroline smiled and bit her lip a little before saying, "You do realize that this would be the perfect moment to make a guard dog joke, right?"

Blair gasped when she heard that and laughed, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," Caroline answered with a grin that soon faltered when they walked into the living room and found Tyler standing there.

Blair stood in front of Caroline protectively. "What are you doing here?"

Tyler slowly approached a little. "I came to apologize."

Caroline laughed because it sounded so ridiculous. "Apologize? You bit me! I could have died!"

"Yeah, I think we're _way_ past apologies, Tyler," Blair firmly added in.

"That's the problem," he retorted. "Klaus told me to do it, but I said no and it happened anyway."

Blair held up her hand to keep him from getting any closer. "Wait...Klaus told you to do it?"

"Yes. I didn't want to do it, I swear," Tyler needed them to believe him, but in case they didn't, he looked at Caroline and said, "That's why I had your mom call him."

As if on cue, Caroline's father stepped into the room.

"Oh, hell no," Blair practically snarled with glowing eyes.

Caroline held Blair back to keep her from doing something stupid. "Dad?"

"Hi, Caroline. Blair," he greeted in reply.

Tyler explained why he was there. "I figured since he's able to resist compulsion that maybe he could resist the sire bond."

Caroline could tell that Blair was about to shoot her mouth off so she whispered, "Blair, please," and that silenced her girlfriend. Caroline turned her attention to her father. "Can you help him?"

"I'm going to try," he replied.

"Why?" she then asked.

"Because he made a mistake. And now he wants to make good. And I understand that." It was obvious that his words were not just for Tyler's behalf, but also his own.

* * *

Blair broke off from them for a little while to go and take care of something. She went to Klaus' house to give him a piece of her mind. Was she thinking straight? Not even close – her anger was fueling her. There didn't seem to be any hybrids around to ask so she shouted out, "Dammit, Klaus! Where are you?!"

"Hello, Little Wolf," Klaus greeted from behind. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Blair whipped around and threw a knife right at him, impaling his chest.

Klaus groaned slightly as he removed the blade and set it aside. "Now what was that for?"

"Better than punching you in the face," Blair shot back. "I know what you did, Klaus."

"What I've done in a rather long list. Care to be more specific?" he walked over to the drink tray and offered, "Drink?"

"No, I don't want a drink," she shot back. "You told Tyler to bite Caroline. Why?!"

"I have my reasons," Klaus answered, taking a drink. "Reasons that should not matter since she is healed and all is well."

Blair was infuriated. "You a manipulative bastard! If you go near her again I swear I will spend the rest of my lives to find a way to put you down. Past or no past."

"That the best you got?" he teased, grinning at her.

Blair held her hands out in front of her and squeezed like she was strangling him before going "AARGH!" in frustration and storming out of the house.

Klaus watched her go and chuckled, "Ever the firecracker."

* * *

Bonnie and Emery headed off on the road trip together since Glory couldn't leave town and Blair wasn't allowed in on what was going on. As Bonnie drove, she glanced over at Emery who was looking out the window. "There are sometimes I swear you're Elena," she thought aloud, missing her friend.

"I could never fill her shoes," Emery replied, feeling as such. "I miss her, but sometimes it feels like I don't have a right to."

"You do," Bonnie assured her. "We all do."

Emery turned a little to face her better and changed the subject. "How are you feeling about this whole thing with your mom?"

"It's weird," she admitted. "I can't believe I'm actually going to be seeing her...well, meeting her...sort of. Since I don't really remember her."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk about your mom." Emery wasn't prying for information. In fact, she could relate.

"Nothing to say," Bonnie replied. "She left – never wrote, never called. Not even when my Grams died." She was really done with this topic so she switched gears a bit. "Can we talk about you and Damon instead?"

Emery rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to talk about. Damon is clearly going through some emotional shit and is looking for someone to connect with. He kissed Blair, she rejected him, so he was looking for a backup. Simple as that."

Bonnie looked at her in a 'come on now' way. "I know we're not really that close, Emery, but still. Come on. There's nothing between you two? At all?"

"He's my friend. That's it." There really wasn't anything more she could say about it, but one more thing came to mind, "He's not the Salvatore I'm in love with."

Bonnie was about to say something to that but her phone rang. "Speak of the devil. It's Stefan. I told him I'd call as soon as I got the address."

"Ignore him," Emery replied, crossing her arms. "He deserves it. That and _a lot_ more."

Bonnie chuckled lightly. "I think you and I both know he's not going to let up until I answer."

Emery took the phone from her. "I'll answer, you drive." She pushed the button to take the call. "What?"

"Where are you?" Stefan asked from the other end of the line.

Emery needed a second to come up with a lie then she did. "Bonnie is taking me up to the Gilbert Lakehouse to pick up something of my father's that might help. We'll probably end up staying the night."

Stefan scoffed. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No, Stefan, I'm not. I remembered him telling me about an object that Bonnie might be able to use, so no. I'm not kidding." Emery was really lying but it was coming pretty easy. "Besides, I think we need a break from your insanity."

"Klaus is getting antsy. He knows I'm stalling him, so we need to move faster," he replied.

"Well, we're doing everything we can, Stefan so just do us a favor and back off." Emery ended the call after saying that and returned the phone to the cupholder.

Stefan, who was standing in the Gilbert's kitchen, sighed as he ended the call on his end and picked up the file about Bonnie's mother. "Whatever you say, Emery."

* * *

The girls drove for a bit longer before they arrived at Abby's house in the middle of nowhere. "It's cute," Emery stated, trying to be positive.

"I guess, for the boonies," Bonnie replied, getting out of the car. Before taking a step towards the house, Bonnie looked at Emery. "You don't think my mother knows yours...do you?"

Emery hadn't considered that until this very moment. An almost cringing expression crossed her face. "I hope not."

That didn't make Bonnie feel any better so they might as well just get this over with. The girls walked up the porch, rang the doorbell, and waited. After a few moments of no real signs of movement, Emery was about to knock on the door. That action was cut short when a man's voice said, "Hey there."

Emery looked at Bonnie in question but Bonnie had no idea, that was clear. "Hi, um, we're looking for Abby Wilson."

"She's not home," the young man replied. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No," Bonnie answered instantly. "That's okay, we can come back." She was about to walk away but stopped when the young man said, "I'm sorry, you just look so familiar."

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Yeah, that's probably because Abby's my mother."

"Oh," he replied. "Well, I'm Jamie. You guys want to come inside?" Jamie opened up the door, saying "Right this way" and led them inside.

Emery looked back at Bonnie with a bit of a shrug and followed.

Jamie led the girls to the kitchen and had them take a seat at the table. "Can I get you anything?"

"Water's fine," Bonnie replied then cleared her throat a little. "So...uh...are we related?"

Jamie chuckled a bit as he brought the glasses of water over to them. "Oh, no. Uh, Abby's not my mom. She dated my old man back in the day. He was kind of a deadbeat, so when they broke up, she took me in. Put me through school. Didn't freak out when I totaled her car...twice." Jamie chuckled after that.

Bonnie smiled a little. "She sounds...great."

As if on cue, the kitchen door opened and a woman's voice called out, "Jamie? Who's car's out front?" The woman, Abby, walked into the kitchen and her eyes locked on Bonnie.

"That...that's mine," Bonnie replied, slightly in awe of being in the presence of her mother. She rose to her feet and introduced herself. "I'm Bonnie...your daughter."

Abby took in the sight of her and let out a deep breath. "Hello, Bonnie. I – I suppose we should talk..."

Emery left Bonnie and Abby to talk together after Abby revealed that she was the one that cast the spell on Mikael to desiccate him and how it took all her magic and almost killed her in the process. She also learned that while Abby knew of Vivian only from around town growing up, she didn't _know_ her. However, she did know Blair's father but details weren't really given about that. A trip down memory lane wasn't what they were there for, so Emery went outside so Bonnie could discuss what they were there for – help.

Emery walked towards a nearby barn and suddenly felt like she was being followed. Her eyes turned yellow for a moment as she looked around but soon faded. When she was about to return to walking, the sight of Stefan in front of her made her gasp.

"Hello, Emery," he greeted. "Nice lake house."

* * *

Blair headed down into the Lockwood Cellar and found that things were already in motion. "Whoa...what's going on?" she asked, since Tyler was getting chained up like he would have normally been during a full moon.

"It's a process," Caroline's father, Bill, replied.

That really didn't answer her question, so she looked at Caroline for an explanation. "If Tyler makes himself turn it might help him resist the sire bond," Caroline explained then asked her father, "How do you know this is going to work?"

"As I said, it's a process. It took me decades to train myself to resist compulsion. The brain's like a muscle. The more you use it, the more it can do. A sire bond, at its core, is about one thing – gratitude." Bill continued to chain Tyler up as he spoke. "If you believe you owe Klaus your life, ask yourself why."

"You'd think I'd be sired to Blair because if it wasn't for her blood, I wouldn't have survived," Tyler interjected.

"Please tell me that's not an option." Blair didn't like the idea of being the head of a sired cult.

"As far as I know, it's not. Your blood completed the transition, where Klaus' blood caused it," Bill explained then went back to Tyler and repeated, "If you believe you owe Klaus your life, ask yourself why."

Tyler only needed a moment to think of the answer. "I was cursed. Every full moon, I had to change into a wolf. It was torture. Klaus took that away."

Blair crossed her arms and rolled her shoulders uncomfortably. She had a completely different view on being a werewolf, but this wasn't about her so she kept her mouth shut.

"He freed you from you pain and you feel indebted to him," Bill stated as he checked the chains. "To break the sire bond, you _must_ make yourself turn. Own your pain, then you'll owe Klaus nothing and you'll be free."

"But how can he turn?" Caroline asked. "It's not a full moon."

"He doesn't need it," Blair answered. "Tyler's a hybrid now, he can change at will."

Tyler scoffed. "That doesn't mean I know how to just start."

Bill tightened the chains. "Now you're just making excuses."

"You don't understand – ..." Tyler began to say but Blair walked up to him and cut him off. "But I do," she interjected. "When you turn every bone in your body breaks. Your skin feels like it's being pulled in every direction at once and it hurts like hell. He may not understand but _I_ do, and I'm sorry, but if there's a chance that this might work are you willing to take it?"

Tyler's eyes locked on Blair's and he nodded. "Yes."

"Okay then," Blair said softly as she placed a hand on the side of Tyler's face, "get to it."

Tyler closed his eyes then opened them to revealed his hybrid ones. They backed away from each other and Tyler's bone started to snap as his transformation began.

* * *

Amy was working at the hospital when Damon stopped by for a visit. "If it's not important, I'm busy."

"I just have some more questions for you," Damon replied, following her as she walked away. "Like why you never mentioned your connection to the Han...Gilbert...Alden sisters before." It took him three tries to find the family name that connected Blair and Emery both, but he managed it.

Amy rubbed her temples. "I feel like I'm in a soap opera...again." She cocked her head for him to follow her into an empty exam room and closed the door behind them. "I didn't tell anyone the details because there wasn't a point. I don't know where Vivian is now, I don't know what she's up to, and I only popped back into this part of the world because I owed a debt. That's it. So can you just accept that and move on?"

Damon shrugged because it was good enough for now. "Fine. How about you tell me about the medical examiner? You signed his death certificate."

"I did and I must admit that a vampire signing off on an animal attack was pretty ironic," Amy replied. "All I know is that he was one of Vivian's minions. Staking humans like vampires isn't her style so I doubt it's her. Beyond that, I don't have any information for you." Amy moved over to the counter and casually took something out of the drawer when Damon wasn't looking. "So, do you have any other questions?"

Damon moved off the serious train for a minute and joked, "You want to play doctor?"

"Sure," Amy answered, grinning, and drove a syringe into Damon's neck and drew some blood.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed, pulling back from her.

"What? Sometimes I cheat," Amy answered like it was nothing. "So, are you going to willingly give me your blood or am I gonna have to steal it from you again."

"Use your own blood," he shot back.

Amy pursed her lips and shook her head. "Nope. I've never sired anyone before and I'm not going to risk it now, so, blood or not?"

Damon had so many things swimming around in his head at that moment that he couldn't even think, so he just sat down and offered his arm. "You owe _so_ many explanations. You realize that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Amy sarcastically replied as she prepared to draw his blood.

* * *

Caroline couldn't stand watching Tyler force himself to change so she left the Lockwood Cellar and Blair followed. They walked in silence for awhile before Caroline asked, "Where did you go?"

Blair was taken a little off guard by the question. "What?"

Caroline elaborated a little bit. "After you left my house, where did you go?"

Blair knew there wasn't any point in lying because Caroline would be able to tell, so she told her the truth. "I went to confront Klaus."

Caroline stopped dead in her tracks. "You did what?!"

Blair held out her hands in a 'calm down' manner. "I was angry and wasn't thinking, so yes, I went to his place and yelled at him. And I kinda threw a knife in his chest."

"Blair!" Caroline practically shrieked.

"I know, okay! I know. But nothing happened and he didn't seem phased. I think it actually amused him which just pissed me off even more." Blair rubbed her face and sighed heavily.

"Klaus really gets under your skin doesn't he?" Caroline asked, trying to gauge just how much she should worry about it.

"When it comes to him hurting you and the other people I love?" Blair replied, "Yeah. Yeah, he does."

* * *

Stefan and Emery walked into the barn as he spoke. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"Actually..." Emery replied, "I don't think I really cared."

Stefan was not amused. "This is exactly why I didn't want you involved."

"Which makes zero sense, for the record," she retorted. "What? Now that I'm in the loop I can throw things in the gears of your plans, or something? Is that it?"

Stefan didn't answer and paced a little before kicking a crate with a "Damn it!"

"Hey!" Jamie called out then walked over. "Everything alright out here?"

"It's fine, Jamie," Emery replied. "He's just in a mood, so why don't you go back inside – trust me." The last thing she wanted was Stefan going all Ripper or something on him.

"I don't think so," Jamie replied and walked towards Stefan.

Stefan was not in the mood for this. He grabbed Jamie by the throat and compelled, "Go back inside before I rip your damn throat out. Do you understand me?" He threw Jamie away from him and watched as he walked off.

"What the hell, Stefan! You really don't have any moral boundaries anymore." Emery threw up her hands and scoffed. One would think she would have already realized that by now, but it wasn't until that moment that it fully clicked for her.

"This is the way it has to be, Emery." That was his lame justification.

"Oh, right, out-villain the villain. How could I have forgotten?" Emery's voice was riddled with sarcasm.

Jamie walked back over to them with a cocked shotgun. "You're not supposed to be here."

Emery stepped back with her hands up a little. "Jamie...what are you doing?"

"What I was told," he replied. "He's not supposed to be here."

Emery had a 'not again' look on her face as she said to Stefan, "Oh, hell. He's been compelled."

Jamie fired at Stefan with wooden ammo and that just confirmed Emery's suspicion.

"Son of a bitch!" Emery exclaimed and was about to lunge for Jamie but he aimed the gun at her. She held up her hands and stepped back a little.

"Smart move," he replied then gestured towards the post. "Stand over there."

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Emery laughed. "I'll heal." Of course she wasn't certain of that since her werewolf attributes have been pretty much hit and miss for awhile, but there was no way he'd know that.

"I'll shoot him...again," Jamie aimed the shotgun at Stefan and that got Emery moving. Once she was at the post, he tied her up the heard Abby call out for him.

"Bonnie!" Emery cried out because she saw Abby drag an unconscious Bonnie to her car. "I'm going to kill you!" She screamed and hated that this was one of the times her strength was absolutely a miss.

* * *

The sun had set by the time Jamie came back. "Abby hasn't called yet."

"Jamie, what's going on? Who told you to do all this?" Emery asked, trying to find something to use to their advantage.

Jamie sounded like he was freaking when he answered. "A man came by earlier. He gave me this gun and said it was wooden buckshot. If anyone got in our way I was to shoot them."

"Okay...what else did he say?" The first bit wasn't helpful in the least.

"If Abby didn't find the location of some coffins...I'm supposed to shoot myself." Oh yeah, he was definitely freaking.

"Shit," Emery said under her breath then thought of something. "Okay, uhm...what about me? What did he say about me?"

There were tears in his eyes as he answered, "I'm not supposed to hurt you."

Now _that_ Emery could use. "Are you sure about that? Because you have me tied up pretty tight here and it really hurts."

When Jamie got closer to check on the ropes Emery headbutted him with her thankfully kicked in strength. As he staggered back, she snapped off the ropes, grabbed the shotgun from him, and hit him with it so hard that he'd be unconscious for awhile. "Bout time that kicked in," she said to herself, throwing her hair out of her face.

Emery quickly pulled a band off her wrist and tied it back as she knelt down beside Stefan. "Ready for a game of Operation?"

"Not funny," he groaned. "You always lost."

"Yeah, well, someone has to get this wood out of you so suck it up and don't go buzzing on me," Emery replied and with a breath to center herself, she started pulling out the wood chips.

Most of the pieces were easy to remove from his chest, but there was one that she just couldn't get a good grip on. Of course it had to be the piece that was closest to his heart.

"Just get it out!" Stefan shouted and groaned after another failed attempt.

"The quit squirming!" Emery shot back. "Better yet, keep squirming and I just might feel sorry for you." After saying that, she drove her fingers into his wound and managed to pull the last bit out. "Happy now?" she asked, wiping hiss blood off her hands on his own jacket.

"You've changed," Stefan stated as he looked at her. "There's something different about you...you're tougher."

"You're not the only one who cornered the market on changing, Stefan," she replied.

Stefan looked at her and chuckled a little. "That's good, though."

Emery scoffed and rose to her feet. "It's good that we all had to change because you stayed off the deep end? Wow, whatever helps you sleep at night, I guess."

Stefan slowly rose to his feet, looked at Emery for a moment before he spoke. "I shouldn't have kidnapped your sister. The car, the bridge, it was too far."

"Ya think?" Emery scoffed. "You're lucky I don't try to stake you for that."

"Maybe you should," Stefan replied then added, "You can't lie to me, Emery. You can't go off and do things on your own, not while Klaus is still alive. It's too dangerous."

"What do you care, Stefan? I mean seriously, what do you care?" Emery waved her hands out at her sides a little and said, "I hate to quote Twilight, again, but your mood swings are kinda giving me whiplash."

"I care," he replied, "but you're better than me, Emery. You always have been." Without another word, Stefan walked out to his car and drove off.

* * *

When Emery got back to town, after picking up a safe Bonnie, she decided – against better judgment – to tell Blair what had gone on. She told Blair everything about the coffins – how the witches were hiding them but now Klaus had three of the four in order to save Jamie – and how Damon was able to get the locked one out of there. Glory was keeping watch over that one. Long story short, she told Blair everything she knew.

Blair blinked many times as she processed everything she was being told by her sister in their living room.

"So..." Emery said at the end of it, "How was your day?"

"Caroline's father is trying to help Tyler break the sire bond. Tyler attacked him, Amy gave him some vampire blood to heal him, and...yeah that's about it." Compared to everything Emery had just revealed, her day sounded pretty uneventful.

"I just have one question," Blair said as she stood. "Why the hell did no one tell me before today?!"

"Hey, I just found out myself!" Emery defended. "They're all worried that you're going have a soft spot for the Originals because of your past and the subtle hints of your past lives. I told you, kinda against my better judgment, but I trust you and I need you to be a part of this."

Blair dropped back in the chair and let out a very deep breath before standing again. "I have to go."

"Whoa, why?" Emery asked, following after her.

"To throw another knife in a vampire's chest," Blair replied, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Emery stood there a bit dumbfounded and worried because she had no idea what that meant.

Blair was fuming as she stormed into the Salvatore house and was just about to lay it into the brothers when she saw Damon holding up one of the Daggers. That object took precedence over everything else she had to say. "Where did that come from?" she asked, pointing at the Dagger as she walked further into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked in reply.

"Don't change the subject," she practically ordered. "Where did that come from? Damon...what did you do?"

Damon stroked the Dagger a little as he said, "Emery's tic-tac-toe partner will soon be ready for a rematch."

Blair pointed at Damon in a 'you didn't' way and he nodded in an 'I did' one in reply. This day was just too much so with a slightly gaped open mouth, she turned around and walked out. She already had so much going through her head that wondering what Elijah was going to do when he woke up just took the cake.

"You think she's mad?" Damon asked his brother innocently.

"I think she's overloaded," Stefan replied.

Damon's faced dropped a bit at that because he knew nothing good could come from it "Oh, crap."

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 12


	56. I was Olivia

Just when it was thought that things couldn't get any weirder...they did. This is the thought that went through Emery's mind as she, Blair, and Rick stood on the porch to talk with Sheriff Forbes.

"I'm sorry, could you please repeat what you just told me," Emery asked of the Sheriff. "Because I _really_ don't think I heard you correctly."

Liz Forbes took a breath and started from the beginning, again. "The medical examiner was killed the night of the Wickery Bridge fundraiser. Contrary to public knowledge he was staked like a vampire," she held up the stake in the evidence bag in her hand.

"It's one of ours," Alaric stated, recognizing it. "I mean, it's one of the set from the Gilbert lakehouse."

"Okay, I'm remembering all this now," Emery replied, "So please repeat the part where you said my name because that's where my mind went blank."

Blair took charge on that one. "Em, forensics only found one clean set of prints – ..."

Liz finished the sentence for her. "Yours."

That what Emery thought she heard the first time. "Are you arresting me or something?"

"No, Emery," Liz replied. "I don't think you did it but I would appreciate your help to find out why someone would use one of your family's weapons to kill a council member."

"We're on it," Rick affirmed as he handed the evidence bag back over to her.

"Thank you." Liz gave them a little grateful smile then headed on her way.

"I didn't even meet the guy!" Emery exclaimed as they went back into the house.

"Calm down, Em, no one thinks you did it. And in case you don't remember, Liz said that no one has the forensics report. It's dead and gone." Blair had enough on her mind, she didn't need to worry about this too.

While the girls went into the kitchen, Alaric called Damon to fill him in and once that was done, he set it down and put it on speakerphone.

"So, you're suspect number one," Damon teased from his end of the line.

"Why did you have to call him?" Emery practically whined.

"Because I'm on the council," he answered and the girls could easily tell that he was smirking without even having to see his face. "Ooooo maybe Amy went all Ripper and did it to keep him from reporting back to Vivian?"

"Not funny, dick," Rick shot back. "Besides...it's not her M.O."

"Did you seriously consider her?" Blair asked with a raised brow.

"I may have considered it for a moment..." Rick sounded pretty reluctant to admit that.

"Oh my god," Blair laughed because a part of her found that too funny.

"Hey, where are you?" Emery asked, trying to get semi back on topic.

"Tea with an old friend," Damon replied. "Something Blair is late for."

"Don't remind me," Blair muttered then sighed, "I'll be right there." She ended the call and grabbed her jacket.

"Old friend? What's going on, Blair?" Rick asked, because this was the first he's heard of it.

"Believe me, you _don't_ want to know," Blair replied with a sigh, put her bag over her shoulder and headed out the door.

Emery and Rick looked at each other and she asked, "Should we be worried?"

Rick pondered for a moment. "Let's give her the day...then we'll worry."

* * *

Glory was down in the cave within the Lockwood Cellar, sitting on the locked coffin, as she waited for the others to show up. "About time," she said when Bonnie and Abby finally showed up. "You know how to open this?"

"No, and for the thousandth time, I don't have any magic," Abby replied.

"I'll make a snarky comment about that later." Glory waved a bit at Abby. "I'm Glory Devernet, so you must be Abby."

"I am," she nodded then something clicked. "Glory Devernet? The Louisiana witch. Clever."

Glory brought her finger to her lips in a 'shh' way which made Bonnie looked at them oddly. "What's going on here?" Bonnie asked, waving her finger between the two of them.

"Abby here apparently knows of my family history. At least my last name." Glory turned to the coffin saying, "But that doesn't matter. Getting this open does, so...any ideas?"

Abby was silent and that made Glory sigh, "Of course not."

* * *

Amy was doing her shift at the hospital when Caroline went up to her. "Hey, Amy. Is my dad ready to go?"

"I signed his discharge papers late last night. He was not too happy about being treated by a vampire and having it vampire blood that healed him." Amy put a folder away before placing her hands on her hips. "If he comes in here again, I'm going to sedate him."

"Noted," Caroline almost chuckled then said, "So...he's not here then?"

Amy shook her head. "Nope, he left as soon as I signed. I would have called you if I knew he hadn't. Sorry, I have to go." She gave Caroline a small apologetic smile before hurrying off at a human speed to take care of something.

Caroline headed down the hall and pulled out her phone to call her father. The call went through but not as she had expected. She heard her father's cellphone ringing in the hospital. Caroline followed the sound to a supply closet and gasped when she found her father – his throat slit and a knife sticking out of his abdomen.

Amelia thought she heard sobbing and went to investigate. She found Caroline and Bill's body in the supply closet. Caroline kept crying out, "Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Don't be dead." Amelia went over to her saying, "Caroline. Caroline, listen to me. He has vampire blood in his system." She hoped that would give the girl some solace.

As soon as those words escaped her lips, Bill's eyes opened as he gasped awake.

"And this is why I don't use my own blood," Amy thought aloud. "Get him up and follow me."

Caroline did as she was told and followed Amy into an empty exam room. While she tried to get her father settled down, Amy compelled the nurses to stay out of that room and called the Sheriff.

When Amy went back into the room, she said, "I called your mother. Can you handle this on your own? If I'm MIA for much longer things might get suspicious."

"I got this," Caroline replied. "Go."

"Good luck," Amy replied and headed out of the room.

Caroline thought she had this, she really did, but when her father told her that he wouldn't drink any human blood...she wasn't so sure that she did.

* * *

"This Grimoire is useless," Glory sighed, pushing it away. "I know all these spells. At least I've seen them all."

"Me too," Bonnie concurred. "This is ridiculous. What about all those Grimoires that Jane had?"

"She took them all with her when she left. No clue where she is now so no idea where the books are." Glory was being completely truthful with that. The last time she saw Jane was the night she placed the Curse on Elena.

"Did you see this?" Abby asked, spreading the book open more.

"That's a binding spell," Bonnie stated with sarcasm. "We're trying to open it, not seal it shut."

Abby tapped on what she was referring to on the page. "I'm talking about the symbol here. This is a tri-blood knot. Meaning it takes three of a bloodline to cast it."

"Hold on, are you saying that in order to open it that three witches in the same family need to cast it?" Glory was starting to get it. "So that means in order to open it – …."

Bonnie picked up from there, "Three witches need to cast it as well."

"The power of three will set you free," Glory joked with a grin. At the expressions on Abby and Bonnie's faces, Glory said, "Oh come on. Tell me this _doesn't_ remind you of Charmed."

* * *

Blair was _very_ late with her meeting with Damon and Elijah. So much so that she had missed it completely and went straight to the Boarding House instead. When she headed upstairs to find Damon, she was greeted by him tossing her a clothing bag with a cocktail dress inside. "What the hell is this for?" she asked when she opened it.

"Get dressed," he replied, heading up to Stefan's room. "We're going out."

"I'm going to need more details," Blair replied as she followed.

"Elijah and I have scheduled out an old fashioned sit down between Stefan and Klaus." They walked into Stefan's room as he answered.

"Not interested," Stefan informed his brother, again, as he pulled on a shirt.

"I didn't ask." And this wasn't the first time Damon had said that to him.

"What does this have to do with me?" Blair asked, setting the dress bag over the back of a chair.

Stefan was the one who answered. "Your presence has been requested."

Blair laughed. "And you agreed to this?"

"Well, I didn't exactly have a choice. And you weren't there to say no yourself, so you're stuck." Damon looked a bit smugly at her. "Maybe you should set your alarm next time."

"Oh, forgive me for dealing with the Sheriff informing us that a Gilbert stake killed the Medical Examiner. My bad." Blair was being very sarcastic with her words.

"Are you two done or do you need another minute?" Stefan asked, looking at them.

Blair rolled her eyes. "What is the point of this, Damon? Klaus isn't going to make a deal."

"He doesn't have to," he replied. "We just need to buy some time for our Wicked Witches to pop the top off that coffin."

"I thought you wanted Blair as far away from the Originals as possible," Stefan baited as he inspected himself in the mirror.

"Like I said, I didn't have much of a choice," Damon shot back, then handed Blair the dress bag. "Please get ready and I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Blair thought this was a really bad idea but she took the bag with a bit of force. As she left the room she said, "Trusting Elijah is a _bad_ idea, Damon. Or have you already forgotten how he stabbed us in the back the last time?" Like Blair thought before...this was a _bad_ idea.

* * *

Blair had her arms crossed as she stood at the door with Stefan and Damon. "I really wish this was a full moon tonight," she muttered, wanting the playing field more in her favor.

When Elijah opened the door, he said, "Niklaus, our guests are here." When his eyes fell on Blair he said, "Welcome, Blair. Lovely to see you again."

"I'd say bite me but then you'd probably take it literally," Blair shot back as she walked through the doorway.

"Hello, Little Wolf. Please, come in," Klaus greeted and held his arm out towards the dining area. "And as for you," he said looking at the Salvatore brothers, "it was very bold of you to ask for a meeting. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?"

"What am I doing here, Klaus?" Blair asked as she took off her leather jacket and dropped it on a chair.

"Patience, Love," he answered with a grin. "Patience."

Stefan walked towards them, saying, "I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to, because you would hear us out."

"Oh, please," Blair muttered then saw the look Damon shot her so she held up her hands in a 'fine, I'll shut up' way before crossing her arms.

Klaus looked slightly amused at Blair before turning his attention to the brothers. "Well, we can sit and eat, or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides." He sat down at the table when one of the compelled ladies pulled out a chair for him and finished his thought. "The choice is yours."

The brothers, and Blair, gave in and all sat down at the table together. "This is too weird," Blair thought aloud as she picked up her glass of wine. At least she thought it was wine, but it turned out to be blood. She turned towards Klaus and held the glass out to him, "Seriously?"

"My mistake, love," Klaus replied, swapping out the glasses with a smile. He placed the glass before him and saw Stefan wasn't eating. "Lose your appetite?"

"Eat brother," Damon urged. "I thought we agreed to leave grumpy Stefan at home." Damon was putting his focus most on Stefan because if he saw the way Klaus looked at Blair one more time then he just might be the one to lose it, not Stefan.

When Stefan began to eat, Klaus smirked "Now that's the spirit. Isn't it nice, the five of us dining together. Such a treat." Facing Damon, he asked, "Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the Dagger out of my brother?"

"Well, I know what he felt about you, so I figured the more the merrier," he replied, shooting Elijah a wink.

Blair saw this and put her hand over her face in an 'oh my god' manner.

Klaus missed that and proceeded to reply to Damon. "Of course, Elijah and I have had our quarrels over the centuries, but we always make it through." He smirked, looking over at Blair, "Don't we, Love?"

"I wouldn't know," Blair answered, finishing her glass of wine.

Klaus wasn't buying it and sarcastically replied with, "Of course. What could I possibly have been thinking?"

"So you always make up in the end?" Stefan asked, rhetorically. "Kinda like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still Daggered because you were afraid to face her."

Klaus no longer appeared amused. "If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother...I've already come clean to Elijah."

"Hey, Stef," Damon interjected. "Remember when you killed Dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert."

"We're here to make a deal, Damon," Stefan retorted. "Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses."

"Stefan, as much as I'm enjoying this, we have a long evening ahead of us so maybe you should pace yourself." Blair shrugged with a 'maybe, maybe not' expression and started in on another glass of wine. She was really going to need it if she was gonna make it through that evening.

* * *

Emery went to Caroline's house because she heard what was going on with her father. "Hey, I heard through the grapevine what happened. How are you holding up?"

"Not good," Caroline answered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Where's Blair? I keep trying to call her but just get voicemail."

Emery sat down on the porch steps with her as she answered. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since this morning. I'm sure once she gets the messages that she'll be right here."

Caroline needed to talk about this, so she did. "He doesn't want to feed. My dad doesn't want to feed. I hated him so much for what he did to me and now I just want to save his life."

"He's your dad, Caroline. It makes sense," Emery answered, even though she wasn't sure what she'd feel if the rolls were reversed.

"What was it like, losing your dad?" Caroline asked her.

Emery sighed as she tried to find the words. "I think the hardest part was knowing that I would never be able to show him I was good enough."

Caroline was a bit confused. "What do you mean?"

"Elena was his number one," Emery replied. "He would have done anything for her. He gave up his life for her. I was just a result of an regretted one night stand." She wiped some tears from her eyes and sighed. "Oh, well. Nothing I can do about that now."

"I'm sure he loved you, Emery. How couldn't he?" She felt bad knowing that Emery felt this way.

"In a weird way, he probably did, but it doesn't matter. I didn't come here for me, I came here for you." Emery took a breath and turned to face her better. "What can I do?"

"Can I have your shoulder?" Caroline asked, feeling her tears coming a bit more now.

"I got two," Emery answered, scooting closer to her. "Take your pick."

Caroline looked at her gratefully and leaned her head on Emery's shoulder.

Emery waited a moment before saying, "I hope you don't mind...I made a call."

Caroline lifted her head to look at her in question but it was answered when Matt came up the walk and said, "Hey."

"Hey," she replied, rising to her feet to give him a hug.

Emery thought it'd be a good idea to have someone who was _really_ Caroline's friend to be there for her. Emery didn't think she'd be enough.

* * *

Back at the awkward dinner, Elijah asked, "Where is the lovely Elena, this evening?"

Blair forcefully dropped her fork onto her plate. "You're kidding me, right?" Looking at Klaus she shouted, "He's kidding, right?!"

Elijah was very confused so Klaus said to him, "You've missed quite a lot, brother. Miss Gilbert did not survive the ritual."

Damon could see both Stefan and Blair starting to fume, so he said, "Change of topic, shall we? And leave Elena in the 'Do Not Discuss' pile."

"How about we discuss Tatia?" Klaus asked, looking from Elijah to Blair, who was not amused.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asked, setting his napkin on the table.

"Good lord," Blair said under her breath before saying louder, "How about we _not_ talk about Tatia? Okay? Okay."

"Oh, come now, Blair. Don't you think they'd be interested to hear about the first Doppelganger?" Klaus replied. "After all, how much have you really told them about your first life?"

"Klaus, this is a road you don't want to go down," Blair warned but Damon was too intrigued so he said, "Please, do tell." After the look Blair gave him...well if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Feel free to correct anything you deem incorrect," Elijah said to Blair with a bow to his head before starting the tale. "When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia. She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor. Even though she'd had a child by another man."

"Widowed," Blair corrected, despite planning on keeping quiet. "Tatia was widowed."

"Of course," Elijah replied in an apologetic tone then continued with his original thought even though he was certain it would ruffle some feathers. "Even so, none loved her more than Niklaus."

Klaus had a different opinion. "Oh, I'd say that there was one who loved her at least as much."

Blair was really getting uncomfortable with this topic of conversation.

Stefan looked at Blair for a moment then chuckled. "Wait a minute, you both loved the same girl?" He chuckled even more when he saw the look on Damon's face.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch who," Elijah continued but was cut off by Blair's heated interjection of "Forced people to feel things against their will."

This caught Klaus' attention. "Something you'd like to share?"

"No," Blair scoffed and crossed her arms but it appeared she was out numbered. The looks of the men at the table made that very clear. Blair rubbed her temples because she swore she was getting a migraine. "I know I'm going to regret this. Long story short, your mother cast a spell on Tatia to transfer the love of one of you to the other. And then she used her in the ritual that turned you all into vampires. So, there you go." Blair finished the wine off, again, and asked, "Have anything stronger?"

Blair smiled at the men innocently and couldn't imagine what was going through their heads at that moment and was certainly glad she left out a major detail. If she hadn't...well that probably wouldn't have ended well at all.

"So, if this trip down memory lane is over with, can we get back to why we're here to begin with?" Blair wanted so desperately to get off the topic of Tatia that she was willing to put their plan of stalling them at risk.

Elijah was the first to speak. "I agree with Blair. Let's move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal."

"Well, it's very simple," Damon instantly answered. "Klaus gets his coffin back and in exchange, he, and the Original extended family, leave Mystic Falls forever." He lifted his glass and continued, "Me, Stefan, Blair, and all the rest of us live happily ever after. No grudges."

"Deal sounds fair, brother," Elijah replied, looking to Klaus.

"I don't think you understand," Klaus replied. "I cannot do that because the Doppelganger blood that flows through Blair's veins ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me." He looked at Blair before leaning on the table in Damon's direction, saying firmly, "I will never leave her behind." There was more to his tone than just wanting Blair for her blood, and while the others may not have caught that – Blair did.

Klaus stood up and walked behind Blair's chair, saying, "Let's say I do leave her behind. How long before one of you, or someone else, kills her to bring her back in another life in an attempt to prevent me from making more hybrids? As I have said before, I'm not leaving her behind."

Blair moved Klaus' hands from the back of her chair and said, "What if I go with you, then? Will you leave Mystic Falls, never come back, and leave everyone here the hell alone?"

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Blair, wha – ..."

Klaus cut him off. "Are you being serious, Little Wolf? You would leave behind your home and all you hold dear?"

"If it means protecting them from you permanently, then yes," Blair answered with conviction, "I am."

"I need some air," Damon pushed himself away from the table and walked out of the room. Blair quickly got up from her seat and went after him.

"Damon.." she said softly but he was at his tipping point and couldn't keep it bottled up any longer.

"What the hell was that, Blair?!" Damon's words were hushed but heated. "You offered to go with him? Seriously?!"

"It just came out, Damon. Do you honestly think I _want_ to go with him?" Blair was speaking in just a hushed, heated tone as he.

"I don't know what you want anymore," he shot back.

Before Blair could get another word out, Elijah joined them asking, "Is everything all right out here?"

"Peachy," Damon replied and headed back inside with the others following.

"Ah, there you are," Klaus said in mock welcoming. "I was just discussing with Stefan how Blair's offer made the deal all the more appealing. So, Stefan, do we have a deal?" he asked with an extended hand.

Stefan walked over to Klaus and shook his hand. "Actually, Klaus...no deal."

Klaus did not react well to that and snapped Stefan's arm, broke a bone in his leg, and thrust his arm into the fire. Damon tried to intervene but Elijah grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

Blair knew there wasn't anything she could physically do about this, so she said, "I told you this was a _bad_ idea."

"Bring me my coffin, Damon before I incinerate him," Klaus demanded and Damon took him seriously so he went off to do so. "Go with him brother," Klaus said as Damon walked out. "Keep him honest."

Elijah did as he was told and followed Damon.

Klaus looked back to Blair and grinned. "Care to stay and chat, Little Wolf, or would you rather join them in the retrieval of the Coffin?"

Blair didn't have a chance to answer before Elijah and Damon reentered with one of the compelled waitresses who had a covered tray in her hand.

"Elijah," Klaus said as he pulled Stefan away from the fire. "Why haven't you left?"

Elijah held his hands out to his sides saying, "Well, where are your manners, brother?" He pulled off the tray's covering, revealing two Daggers, as he said, "You forgot dessert."

Blair stepped back a little when she saw the Daggers and was thinking the same thing that Klaus said aloud, "What have you done?"

"What have you done?" Elijah retorted. "See, I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now."

Blair's eyes went wide when she saw the youngest Original walk into the room. "Kol," she whispered, bringing her hand to her mouth.

Kol looked at her for a brief moment before going to Klaus. "Long time, brother."

Klaus put his hands up and backed away before trying to speed out of there. He didn't get very far before Finn appeared with a Dagger in his hand. "Finn, don't!" Klaus pleaded and Finn replied by driving the Dagger into his hand.

Klaus tried to get out of there the other way but was blocked by Rebekah who drove the Dagger into his abdomen saying, "This is for our mother." Klaus gasped and groaned as he staggered backwards into Kol, who held onto him.

"You're free to go," Elijah said to Stefan, Damon, and Blair. "This is family business."

"Except for her," Rebekah said firmly, pointing the Dagger at Blair. "I have unfinished business with her. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if we all did – one lifetime or another."

"Don't you touch her!" Klaus demanded, still stuck in Kol's grasp.

"Rebekah," Elijah warned, but that didn't stop her from going towards Blair.

Blair needed another one her side so she quickly said, "I was Olivia!"

That made Rebekah stop moving and Kol look at her.

"I was Olivia," Blair repeated, looking at Kol, hoping that'd bring him to her side for that moment.

Somehow Kol believed her – _knew_ she was telling the truth so he said to his sister, "Don't touch her."

Now that they had a safe opening, Damon and Stefan went over to Blair and safely took her away from the house.

"Have you slept with every Original in that room?" Stefan asked as they left.

"No," Blair answered firmly. "Finn and Elijah – never."

Damon stopped for a moment and looked at her. "So that means you and Rebekah...?"

"I am not having this discussion." Blair didn't give them a chance to reply before storming off.

"Seems she has a thing for blonde women." Stefan knew that'd get under Damon's skin one way or another and that's precisely why he said it.

* * *

When Blair got home she found a pool of blood in the kitchen and a trail of it leading upstairs. "Alaric?!" she shouted, "Emery?!"

"Up here," Emery called down as Blair ran up.

"What happened?" Blair asked, rushing to Emery's side, who was kneeling beside an unconscious Alaric.

Amy came into the hall and answered. "When we got here earlier, we found him like this. He was still breathing but I was compelled to never give him my blood so I did what I had to do."

"You killed him?" Blair asked, trying to make sense of this. "Okay, that's good. I mean, he's going to wake up, but what happened?"

"We don't know," Emery answered, worriedly. "First the M.E., then Caroline's dad, and now Alaric."

That caught Blair's full attention. "What do you mean Caroline's dad?"

Emery scoffed. "Haven't you checked your messages? He's dead, Blair."

Blair had no idea and without another word, she ran back down the stairs to go to Caroline.

* * *

Blair didn't even bother knocking when she got to her house and asked, "Where is she?" when Liz came out to see who it was.

"Bedroom," Liz replied, and watched as Blair rushed right in there.

"I'm so sorry," Blair tearfully said as she rushed to her, holding her close. "I just found out. I'm so sorry."

Caroline didn't answer to her words and just proceeded to cry. Not only because her father was dead but because Blair, who she wanted pretty much most of all, was finally there.

* * *

Damon and Stefan went to check in on the Bennett witches' progress on the coffin. When they arrived, they found all three of them unconscious and the coffin open, but empty. They clearly succeeded in removing the spell, but they didn't know what was inside.

Another event that was unknown to them was, back at the Mikaelson Manor, the being that was inside the coffin was making her presence known to Original Vampires. The Original Witch – Esther – was having a little family reunion and they knew nothing about it...dun dun dun...

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 13


	57. Bloody hell

After Caroline finally fell asleep, Blair went to the hospital to check on Alaric. Emery and Amy brought him there after he woke up to make sure that he was alright. Especially since the last time it didn't turn out so well. Besides, Amy had her stash of vampire blood there 'in case of emergencies'.

Amy had already taken Emery home by the time Blair got there and after she was convinced that Rick would stay the night for humanly observations, she decided to finally head home.

Blair got into the car and started backing up. Her foot instantly hit the brakes when she heard a loud thump. "No, no, no," Blair repeated anxiously as she got out of the vehicle to investigate only...there was nothing there. In that moment she knew it was a trap of sorts and tried to get back into the car. Rebekah foiled those plans.

Rebekah appeared in front of her, saying, "Drive much?" She took Blair by the throat and slammed her into the car. "You have a love for Daggers, don't you? And you just _had_ to bring up Yvette. That hurt."

Blair tried to pull Rebekah's hand off her throat but she wasn't strong enough. "Let go," she demanded, flashing her wolven eyes.

"I don't think so," Rebekah replied and was about to drive her fangs into Blair's neck but was prevented from doing so Elijah's appearance.

Elijah pulled Rebekah away from Blair by her throat. "Leave." His tone was riddled with warning. When Rebekah stepped forward, he asked incredulously, "Are you challenging me?"

Rebekah mildly scoffed. "You're pathetic," she replied then added in as she looked at Blair, "Both of you."

After Rebekah sped away, Blair shook her head. "Isn't this ironic. Killed me three times, saved me once."

"Is that your form of a thank you?" Elijah asked, a bit amused.

"Oh, no," Blair replied, completely serious, "That's my way of saying that you owe me two more times of saving my life."

"And then we're, as people say, square?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

Blair laughed sardonically, "Ohhh, no. Not even close."

"Well, maybe this will help those matters," he replied. "The contents of the Coffin you and your friends were so desperate to open...was my mother."

Blair felt as if she had just been kicked in the gut. "Wha...no...no..no! Hell freaking no way! Esther?!" Her head was spinning and she stared to pace. "That bitch ruined my lives in more ways than one! Why didn't Klaus tell me what was in the Coffin?! I would have made sure it was _never_ opened."

All Elijah had to say about that was, "Hindsight is 20/20."

Blair glared at him as she got back into the car. "Not funny, Elijah. Not funny at all."

"If you aren't able to find humor in that then you will most certainly hate what else I have to tell you." Elijah stood at her window and awaited her reply.

Blair gripped the steering wheel tightly and pressed her head against it. "Get in the car before I change my mind."

* * *

The next morning, Blair filled Emery and the Salvatore brothers in on what she had learned. Once it was all said and done, she looked at Stefan. "For the record – If I knew before that she was in there, I would have given the coffin back to him myself. This Coffin opened up a huge freaking can of worms."

"How is she even alive?" Damon asked, incredulously. "I thought her hybrid freak show of a son ripped her heart out over a thousand years ago."

"Knowing that bitch she has quite a few connections in the witchy community," Blair replied, pouring herself some coffee.

"You said that Elijah said Esther wants to live in peace with her family, including Klaus," Emery interjected between mouthfuls of cereal. "Do you believe her?"

Blair looked like she wanted to rip Emery's head off for asking her that.

Emery swallowed her bite with a loud gulp. "Forget I asked."

"If Esther is telling the truth then she's no longer the weapon we can use against Klaus." Stefan scoffed because he couldn't believe this was happening.

"I don't believe her declaration of wanting a loving, happy family, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go running to her for favors either." Blair made that _very_ clear. "I hate to say this, but I do believe Elijah when he says that no one in his family will hurt any of us. At least where his siblings are concerned."

"Now what makes you believe that?" Damon asked, crossing his arms.

Blair set her coffee down, saying, "Because Elijah owes me. Big time."

Just then the doorbell rang. "I got it," Emery said as she set aside her bowl of cereal and hopped off the counter. She went to the front door and found two envelopes on the welcome mat. One address to her and the other to Blair.

"What is it?" Blair asked as she walked over to her sister with the brothers right behind her. She took the envelope that was handed to her and they both opened them.

"It's an invitation," Emery answered, looking at the fancy thing that invited them to join the Mikaelson family that evening for 'cocktails, dancing, and celebration'. She handed hers to Stefan for him to see.

"Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" he asked, looking it over.

"Seriously?" Blair almost laughed. "It's the Original family. Which means, I'm not going. I've had enough exposure to them for this lifetime. Thank you very much." Blair dropped the invitation in a wastebasket as she headed back into the kitchen.

Damon plucked it out and said, "You missed the message on the back," he informed Blair, making her stop in her tracks.

"What does it say?" Blair asked, going back over to them.

Damon read it aloud. "Blair, I think it's time we meet again. -Esther".

If Blair could set things on fire with her mind, the whole town would have been up in flames in that moment. There was almost venom in her tone as she spoke, "Like I said. I've had enough of the Originals for this lifetime. I'm not going." And this time, she did go all the way back to the kitchen.

"I think you should go," Stefan said as he followed her, with the others not far behind. "The witches led Bonnie and Glory to the Coffin for a reason. I get you hate her but..."

"Oh, no! You have no idea how much I hate that _witch_. There isn't a word to describe how much I hate her." Blair slammed the cupboard shut after pulling out a bottle of something stronger to drink.

"I'm with Blair," Damon interjected. "Blair meeting with Esther is a bad idea." He looked at Emery and added, "Help me out here."

Emery pushed her hair behind her ears as she said, "I – I kinda agree with Stefan."

Blair slowly set the bottle of liquor down on the counter because she was sure to destroy it if it stayed in her grasp much longer. "Excuse me?"

"He has a point, Blair. The witches wanted us to find that Coffin for a reason..." Emery didn't get to say much more than that.

"Witches that probably side with Esther!" Blair shouted back. "That woman _destroyed_ my life. And that's putting it lightly. The only time I will ever go see Esther is to rip her heart out of her chest myself." This topic of conversation was closed and to make sure that it wasn't going to pick right back up, Blair walked out of the house and slammed the kitchen door behind her.

Emery winced. "Ohhh..this is going to be a _bad_ day."

* * *

Blair walked around town for awhile before going back to the house. She was just about to head up the steps when her phone beeped for a voicemail. Seeing that the missed call was from Tyler, she listened it – ' _Blair, it's me. Tyler. I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, I just kinda freaked out and I left. I heard about Caroline's dad and called her too. Look, I'm doing what he said. I'm going to fix myself and come home to you...both of you._ '

Blair sighed and slipped the phone back into her pocket. She barely had time to register the message when her eyes caught sight of a package at the front door. "What now," she groaned as she went up the steps. Upon seeing that it was for her, she brought it over to the swing and sat down to open it. First she looked at the card that read 'Save me a dance. Fondly, Klaus' Blair wanted to throw the package in the trash. Despite this nagging feeling, Blair opened it to find a black and silver sparkling gown. It was the perfect combination of darkness and beauty – just like her. Blair felt herself giving in a little as she looked at it and muttered, "Bloody hell."

Just then a small box in the corner of the bigger one caught her eye. She opened it and found a little note that read 'Olivia' and beneath it was a charm of a blood drop. Blair shook her head with a scoff as she said sarcastically, "Funny. _Very_ funny."

* * *

After getting the gift, Blair went to meet up with Caroline at the Grille. "He gave you a dress? Seriously?" Caroline asked in a jealous tone. "Who does that guy think he is?"

"No comment," Blair replied, sipping her water.

"And what does the witch bitch want with you anyway?" was Caroline's next question.

"Who freaking knows," she answered with a sigh then rubbed her forehead. "I wasn't planning on going but...I'm starting to think I should."

"You're kidding me, right?" Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I _really_ don't want to go, believe me," Blair replied with complete seriousness.

"Then why are you even considering it?!" Caroline exclaimed, needing more information.

Blair took her girlfriend's hand and held tight. "Because if I don't I will think about the 'what if' factor for the rest of my lives."

Caroline really wanted to argue with that but found she couldn't. "You're not going alone, right?"

Blair shook her head. "No. Emery, Damon, and Stefan are going to be there too."

"Well, then I'm coming," Caroline answered with conviction.

"No, you're not," Blair answered seriously.

Caroline scoffed. "And why not?"

Blair didn't even need to think of an answer for that. "Because Kol knows I was Olivia and...well let's say he didn't like to share. If he finds out we're together...I can't even imagine it."

"That's sweet, but Damon is going so that argument is null," she answered, smiling sweetly.

"Damon is older and has a better chance at defending himself. Please, Caroline, I'm going to have enough on my mind. I can't worry about you being there too." Blair couldn't fathom anything happening to her. There mere thought was enough to send her freaking out.

Caroline didn't want to agree to this but she did. "Fine," she sighed. "I won't go but as soon as it's over you're telling me everything. Deal?"

Blair kissed Caroline's hand and nodded. "Deal."

* * *

The time for the Mikaelson's ball arrived. Emery wore a dress that she found packed away and Blair wore the one Klaus had given to her. That was probably a bad idea – a term that had been used a lot that day – but she didn't have much else to wear. At least that was her reasoning. She refused to admit that a part of her felt good wearing it.

"You decided to come after all," Stefan said to Blair as she and Emery walked into the elegant foyer of Mikaelson Manor.

"Yes, I did," Blair replied then gestured to Emery. "Watch her. I'm getting a drink."

"And who is to watch you?" Damon asked, joining them.

"While I make the rounds," Blair replied, pulling up her silver hued gloves, "no one." On that note, she walked away.

"Okay...I'm really starting to think of her past lives is seeping through," Emery voiced aloud as she gestured after.

Stefan had to agree. "The question is – Which one?"

After leaving the group, Blair headed for the ballroom and stopped dead in her tracks when Kol appeared in front of her with a grin. "Hello, Olivia," he greeted, taking her hand and kissing it.

Blair yanked her hand back with a severe glare. "The name's Blair. Now please, leave me alone."

"If you really wanted that, you wouldn't have told me who you were," Kol countered, side stepping to block her path.

"I only said that to keep Rebekah from trying to kill me," Blair explained and that was the truth.

Kol smirked, stepping aside to let her pass. "You're playing hard to get, Blair. I'm familiar with this game."

Blair scoffed and continued on her way. She was not drunk enough to deal with this.

Heading through the ballroom to get to the bar was not a very good idea. Mainly because Klaus had spotted her and approached. He was clearly pleased to see her. "Blair, you came."

Blair looked at him and said, "I need a drink" before walking past him, going straight to the bar. An act that also proved to be undesirable.

"Blair Alden Han," Finn said in greeting. "We meet again," he added, handing her a drink.

Blair did not accept it. "I've learned to never accept drinks from you, Finn. Nysa paid for that lesson."

Finn looked quite uncomfortable in that moment and changed the subject. "If your here to see my mother, you need to be alone. Your sister and your friends are not invited to the meeting."

"My sister is here because she was invited," Blair answered then suddenly found that suspicious and hated that she hadn't thought of it before. "And as for the Salvatore brothers, there here to protect her."

"Not you?" Finn asked, taking a drink.

Blair smirked smugly. "I've learned to take care of myself."

* * *

"Hello, Emery," Elijah greeted as he approached her. "I must say, I am surprised that you chose to come."

"Curiosity was killing the wolf." Emery made the joke because she was suddenly nervous. "You want anything?"

"Actually, yes. I wanted to give you this." Elijah handed over a small present with a little smile on his face. "Just in case you get bored." He left her at that moment to take his place on the stairs with his family for a toast.

Emery was about to open it, but the start of his speech put it off for later. Emery put it in her purse and listenend.

"If everyone could gather, please." Elijah's voice almost boomed through the manor but in an almost pleasing way. Once he had their attention, he continued. "Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance..."

Emery kinda tuned out the rest of Elijah's speech and went over to Blair when an older blonde woman joined the rest of the Originals. "Is that?" she whispered.

Blair clenched her fists at her sides a bit as she answered, "Yeah, that's her. And I'm going to find out what she wants."

Emery grabbed hold of Blair's hand. "No way. You're not going up there alone..." She was cut off by Elijah's approach.

Elijah extended his hand with a bowed head, "Emery, if you would do me the honor?"

Emery started stammering a little and looked at Blair for help.

"It'd be rude not to dance," Blair said to her, mainly just to have an opening to go upstairs and see Esther.

Emery narrowed her eyes at Blair a little before accepting Elijah's hand. Elijah smiled in reply and led her to the ballroom.

Blair was about to head upstairs but she was prevented from doing so by Klaus. "Dance with me," he requested, offering his arm.

"I'll pass," Blair shot back, not in the mood.

Klaus grinned and leaned forward a little. "Come now, Little Wolf. I am certain at least one of your lives wants to."

Blair made her hand clenching like she's strangling motion and sighed, "You're evil," as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm.

"So I've been told," he replied, grinning, as he led the way.

While they danced, Klaus could not take his eyes off of her. This was something she noticed. "Stop staring at me," she demanded in a hushed tone.

"I can't help it," he replied. "You look ravishing. I knew you would."

"I would have made Emery wear it, but it didn't fit her right," Blair replied, looking away as they danced.

"Would you have forced Emery to wear the bracelet I gave you as well?" he asked, admiring the charms around her wrist.

Blair practically scowled at him. "I wore this to remind me of the lives I know you know about."

"Which is why you added the new charm, I see." Oh yes, Klaus was really grinning now.

"Stop grinning," Blair said to him. "I'm pissed at you and the list keeps growing. You should have told me who was in the coffin. I would have helped you get it back."

"You would have sided with me? Well, now. I daresay I'm flattered," he teased. "No need to fret, Love. Bygones be bygones and all."

Blair scoffed when he said that but she didn't say a word.

Because of her silence, he said, "You're a wonderful dancer, Blair. That hasn't changed."

"This life has had training," Blair replied, rolling her eyes a bit.

"For being Miss Mystic Falls," he answered with a smile, "I know," and they continued to dance.

* * *

Emery couldn't take her eyes off Blair because of her worry. Elijah noticed this as they danced. "He won't harm her."

"He already has," she answered, facing him. "Why did you ask me to dance?"

"I enjoy your company. Is that a crime?" Elijah asked before a spin.

When they came together again, she answered, "No. But that doesn't mean I like you."

Elijah nodded in a way to show that he accepted this answer and now it was time for the partners to switch. Emery now danced with Stefan.

"Thought you didn't like dancing," he said, referring to a past conversation. One that almost made him smile.

Emery rolled her eyes a little and said pretty much the same thing again. "I like dancing. I don't like _dances_."

"Of course," Stefan replied and a little smile graced his face before it vanished when he asked, "Why were you dancing with Elijah?"

"Why?" Emery asked, teasing him a little, "Jealous?"

Stefan cleared his throat and didn't answer that, which made Emery think that her playful teasing hit the nail right on the head.

* * *

When the dance ceased, Blair went outside to get some air. There were some horses out front for a carriage and she smiled at the sight. The Andrea in her was drawn to them, whether Blair realized it or not.

"Hello, beautiful," she whispered as she gently stroked the animal.

"You fancy horses?" Klaus asked as he approached. "I don't seem to remember that."

"Not all of my lives involved you, Klaus. In fact there were very many of them that involved staying far away," Blair replied without looking at him.

Klaus looked at her and spoke sincerely, "I feel as if I should apologize. I have done so much wrong by you, Little Wolf. I'm sorry."

Blair scoffed because she didn't believe him. "And what could have possibly possessed you to say such a thing? Hm?" If Klaus was apologizing then he must want something. However what he said to her kinda caught her off guard.

"I fancy you," he replied with the same tone of sincerity. "You're beautiful. You're strong. You're incredible. I enjoy who you are."

Blair scoffed. "You fancy who I _was_ , Klaus. And even if what you're saying is true, I'm taken. By _two_ people. In case you've forgotten."

"I thought you broke things off with Tyler," Klaus inquired.

"Because of that sadistic Sire Bond you have with him," she retorted.

"So, you're only taken by _one_ person, then," he corrected with a grin. "I can work with that."

"You're hopeless," Blair replied with an eye roll before turning her attention back to the horse.

Klaus chuckled lightly. "On the contrary, Little Wolf."

Blair crossed her arms and looked at him. "Why must you keep calling me that?"

Klaus smiled. "It suits you. And if it bothered you before now, you would have said something."

Blair changed the subject completely. "To answer your question, Andrea loved horses so a little of that seeped into me, I suppose. And I also love my sister, who's waiting for me inside. So I better get in there before someone decides to kill her too." Yes, that was a definite shot to Klaus and she didn't regretting taking it.

* * *

After heading back into the house, Blair was able to sneak away in an attempt to go up and talk to Esther. She made it upstairs and farther than she thought she would before someone approached.

"Blair," Elijah said to her, "I understand your mother wishes to see you."

"Got that right," Blair replied, still walking. "So I better get to it before my posse realizes that I'm gone."

"Please, wait a moment," he replied, standing in front of her. "My mother's talk of forgiveness, especially with everything Klaus has done to destroy this family is unsettling."

Blair scoffed a chuckle and crossed her arms. "You don't buy it. And yet you didn't say anything about it last night."

Elijah took a breath. "I have reason to ask questions I never thought I would. Please, Blair, tell me what you learn."

Blair took a step closer to Elijah and said, "Stay the hell away from my sister from now on and I just might." Her expression made it clear that her words were serious. Once her point was made, she continued down the hall.

Blair knocked on the door and almost groaned when Finn answered. "You're alone," he said to her.

"Great observations there, Captain Obvious," Blair replied, entering the room. When she saw Esther standing there, her eyes flashed yellow. "Esther," she said with pure hatred in her tone and started for her, but Finn held her back.

"None of that," he warned. "I would rather not kill you again."

Blair snarled at him before her eyes returned to normal.

"That'll be all, Finn. Thank you," Esther said to her son and when he left the room, she looked at Blair. "I've spelled this sage so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard." Esther set it within a holder to burn and looked Blair over. She was almost in awe. "Ever the beauty."

"What do you want, Esther?" Blair shot back, wanting to get right to it.

"Why don't we start with the other million questions I'm sure you wish to ask me," Esther replied as she sat.

Blair stayed standing. "Fine. How the hell are you alive?"

Esther smiled. "When I died, Ayana cast a spell to preserve my body. Are you are that she is an acestor of your friends Bonnie and Glory?"

It made sense to Blair now. "So that's why the Bennett witches had to open it."

"That is correct," Esther replied. "They complete the Bennett bloodline. Bonnie's mother and Glory are, for lack of better term, witch half breeds. Half Bennett, half another bloodline. Bonnie is the Bennett that unites them. To answer your question, I drew power from them and from their ancestors who were with me on the Other Side."

"As much as I love the Bennett family history," Blair snarkily replied, "I would much rather find out what the hell you want, to see if it makes my desire to kill you even higher or lower."

Esther rose to her feet as she said, "I gave you a gift, Blair."

"You gave me a Curse!" Blair shouted back. "And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

Esther had a look of epiphany on her face. "I see. Your anger for me has to do with your love for Klaus."

Blair looked like she wanted to rip her apart. "I do _not_ love Klaus."

Esther sighed. "Fine, then. _Tatia's_ love for Klaus. You cannot forgive me for that, can you?"

"Just another shard of ice in the berg," Blair replied crossing her arms.

Esther was being very patient with her. "Perhaps this will aide you forgiveness. I have a way to right the wrong I have created – turning my children into vampires. However, I need your help to do it."

Blair shook her head as she stepped back. "I am not helping you do anything."

"I have a way to kill Klaus with time, magic, and your assistance," Esther replied. "My children believe I have gathered them all together for a celebration, when in reality I have brought them together for a ritual. The first step is Doppelganger blood. Blood that so happens to flow through your veins."

"I am _not_ taking part in anymore spells, Esther. That's not happening." Blair didn't care if this was a way to kill Klaus, she was not going to risk herself for it.

"I was trying to be nice," Esther replied, "but I don't need to be." With a wave of her hand she was able to make Blair feel as if she was suffocating as her magic brought her closer.

"Stop," Blair gasped as she moved her hands over her throat in a feeble attempt to breathe.

"Despite what you may believe, I do not enjoy doing this," Esther replied. She removed Blair's glove and pricked her finger to drip the blood into a goblet. Once she had Blair's blood, she released her. While Blair was gasping for breathe, Esther said, "The essence will be in the champagne toast later this evening."

Blair coughed and gasped before she finally felt like she could breath again. "I'm going to kill you," she seethed.

"Perhaps some day you'll try," Esther replied, unphased by the threat, "but not today." She continued mixing items within the goblet as she spoke. "Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion, but they must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one."

Blair _hated_ that she was in this position but now she had no choice, so she asked "What do you mean, linked as one?"

"Klaus himself cannot be killed," Esther explained, "but tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, they all go."

"Why am I not surprised you'd do something like this." In truth, she really wasn't.

"I love my children, Blair, but they are an abomination," she replied. "I betrayed nature when I created them. You would have lived a full life, you're true life, if I hadn't. It's my duty to kill them."

* * *

Blair went back downstairs and leaned against the a wall for a chance to breathe. "Too much," she said to herself. "Too freaking much."

"I have done as you asked, Blair. Now will you keep up your end?" Elijah asked as he approached with two red champagne glasses in his hand. "How did things go with my mother?"

"There aren't enough words," she replied, taking one of the glasses from him.

Elijah didn't like the sound of that. "Do I need to worry about my mother's intentions? What did she talk with you about?"

Blair looked at him and thought 'you killed me, I help kill you'. With that thought in mind, she lied. "Your mother apologized for everything she did to me as Tatia, the Curse, and for trying to have me killed in this life."

"So it's true?" Elijah asked, sounding hopeful yet skeptical. "She's forgiven Klaus?"

Blair put on her best lying face ever and said, "It's true."

At that moment, Esther made a toast and asked everyone to raise a glass in cheers. Everyone present did and as Blair sipped from the glass, she noticed that the Originals all had as well which meant...they were now linked as one.

* * *

Blair was shocked at how easy it was to sneak away again. Stefan must be keeping Emery and Damon out of her hair since he knew that she wanted to speak with Esther after all. Of course, they didn't know that had already happened, so she took advantage of being able to roam about.

Blair's wanderings took her into a completely different area of the house. For a lack of better term it was almost...cozier. She walked into the study and smiled at the sight of a painting upon the wall. "Someone compelled someone to get that," she thought aloud.

It took her a moment to realize that she had wandered into Klaus' art studio – not just any old study. After admiring some of the works on the desk, she turned around and gasped. Hanging upon the wall was a portrait she hadn't seen in hundreds of years. "Marie..." she whispered, walking over to it.

A flash of memory moved through her mind as she remembered herself, as Marie, posing for that portrait for Klaus. Blair could hardly believe that he still had it after all these years.

"Still find fault with it?" Klaus asked as he entered behind Blair, startling her a little.

"You made me – her – more beautiful than what she was," Blair replied, looking away.

"You said the same thing then," he replied, moving closer. "If I may say so, you're far more beautiful now."

"You may not say so," Blair replied, stepping away a little. "Your portfolio has grown." Her eyes moved over the canvases as she spoke.

Klaus nodded and moved along with her. "It's a passion of mine."

"Always has been," Blair answered without thinking.

A crooked little smile moved across his lips as he said, "Very true."

"Stop smiling at me like that," Blair said as she turned around to face him. She didn't have to see him to know that he was.

"Why should I?" he replied.

Blair spoke her mind completely in that moment. "Because you're looking for something that doesn't exist anymore, Klaus. Yes, there were quite a few of my past lives that loved you, I don't deny that, but I don't anymore. Stop trying to connect with a person that doesn't even exist anymore. And while you're at it, stop controlling people and siring them just because you're afraid to try and connect with and understand anyone else. Most of all, for the love of Pete, give Tyler his life back." When it was clear Klaus wasn't going to say a word, she scoffed and headed back into the party.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me," Kol said to Blair as soon as he spotted her again.

"I wonder why," she shot back and kept moving.

"I saw you dancing with my brother. Should I be jealous?" he asked, walking along with her.

Blair really wanted him to go away, so she said, "Well more of my lives were with him than with you, so why not?"

Kol stepped in front of her and looked perturbed. "There is more Olivia in you than you realize, Blair. If there wasn't, I wouldn't have believed you. That kind of darkness never leaves your soul." Kol smirked and leaned closer to whisper, "I know someone else whom you've bedded in this life. Perhaps it's time I tell that human to stay away from what doesn't belong to him."

Blair took in a sharp breath of air. She knew Matt was there somewhere, but had no idea how Kol found out about them. "Leave him alone, Kol or I swear I will rip your heart out."

Kol laughed. "Now there's that fire! My how I've missed that. If just mentioning his demise brings this side out of you, I cannot wait to see what happens next." With a blink of an eye, he was gone.

"No!" Blair shouted then took off running, trying to find Matt.

Kol found Matt long before Blair would. They were upstairs on the balcony and Kol greeted him by saying, "You're Matt, Blair's ex, correct?" He extended his hand for a shake.

Matt was a bit suspicious of this guy. "Matt Donovan," he replied, shaking Kol's extended hand.

"Kol Mikaelson. And there's something you should know about me." As Kol squeezed Matt's hand, cracking the bones as he did, he said, "I don't like to share."

Blair found Kol and Matt on the balcony and said, "Kol! Fine, you win, just stop!"

"You're pleading for the life of this pathetic human?" he scoffed. "No, I haven't won."

Blair's eyes turned yellow as she demanded, "Let him go!" and lunged for him.

Kol laughed and defended himself. "Now that's what I was waiting for!" He was about to retaliate, as he would have with Olivia, but he wasn't given the chance because Damon came out of nowhere and threw him over the balcony.

The next thing Blair knew, Damon leaped over and she saw as he snapped Kol's neck. "Oh no," she voiced aloud, knowing this was bad.

"Blair," Matt said with a groan as he rose to his feet. "You really need to reconsider your taste in men...present company excluded."

* * *

After Blair brought Matt to the hospital, she went home and found Emery already in a pint of ice cream. When she walked into the kitchen and found her sister barefoot wearing a ball gown, sitting on the kitchen counter with a pint of Heavenly Hash in her hand, she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. I'm just glad I have a high metabolism," Emery replied with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. After swallowing she asked, "How did things go with Damon snapping Kol's neck and all?"

"Don't know," Blair replied, hopping on the counter along side her with a spoon in hand. "I haven't seen him. But Matt's going to be okay, I think. He didn't want me to wait at the hospital for him."

"What happened with you and Esther?" Emery asked, holding the container closer to her sister.

Blair took a bite and sighed. "Esther took my blood against my will to cast a spell that links all the Originals together. Long story short, she's going to kill them all."

Emery's eyes widened a bit at that. "Damn."

"Damn, indeed," Blair replied, taking another spoonful.

There was a knock at the door so Emery handed off the ice cream, saying, "I'll get it."

"You've been getting the door a lot today," Blair replied with a teasing smile.

"Well I gotta do something," Emery replied as she went. "I feel like I haven't done anything else today." She shrugged a bit and went ahead to answer the door. Seeing Stefan on the other side of it was unexpected. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you and your sister made it home alright," he replied. "You both pretty much vanished."

"We're fine," Emery replied, leaning against the doorway with crossed arms. "Surprised you care."

Stefan scoffed a chuckle. "I don't." As he turned to leave, he said, "Good night, Emery."

Emery shook her head laughing as she said, "That's got to be exhausting, right?" When he turned around to face her, she stepped out onto the porch, saying "Not caring all the time. It has got to be tiring. Which makes me wonder what the point is? Why do you do it all the time?"

"Emery, stop," Stefan replied, looking at her seriously.

"Stop what? Stop trying to get you to give a damn? Or stop trying to tell you that even with all the shit you've done that I still love you?" Emery waved her hands around her head a little as she said, "Because there's a lot of stuff going on up here, so you're gonna need to be more specific."

"Good night, Emery," he repeated again and tried to walk away but she stopped him.

"No," she replied, placing her hands on the sides of his face. "Not until you tell me why. Why don't you let yourself care anymore?"

Stefan looked right into her eyes as he said, "I hate myself for what I did to you. I bit you, Emery. I caused you physical pain, something that I swore I would never do. You want to know why I can't let myself care? Because if I care, then all I feel is pain." Stefan moved away her hands and walked away with no obstacles this time.

Emery closed her hands and watched as he went, whispering, "Good night, Stefan." She turned around to head back inside and found a box that looked like it was made for a bracelet near the door. Emery picked it up and carried it into the kitchen. Emery saw that it was for Blair so she swapped the box for the ice cream, saying "It's for you," and headed upstairs. As she went, she finally opened the small gift that Elijah had given to her earlier. It was the Tic-Tac-Tome book by Willy Yonkers. Emery stopped halfway up the stairs and smiled, not able to wipe it off her face as she continued to her room. It almost made her feel bad about his impending death. Okay, maybe more than almost, but not enough to do something about it.

After Emery left the kitchen, Blair's brow furrowed as she tossed the spoon into the sink and undid the ribbon around the box. There was nothing on the tag but her name so she just opened it. There was a rolled up piece of parchment paper inside that she unrolled. Blair blinked a few times as she looked at the picture. It was a drawing of herself in a boxing position with her fists up and a challenging smile on her face. There was a note at the bottom that Klaus had writing – 'I fancy _you_.'

Blair set the drawing aside and buried her face in her hands as she groaned, once again, "Bloody hell."

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 14


	58. Collateral damage

Emery tried calling Stefan that morning in hopes that they'd talk, but he sent her call to voicemail yet again. She was really getting annoyed with all this and decided go over to talk to him herself. When Emery arrived at the Boarding House, what she was greeted with was _not_ what she had expected. Rebekah was walking out of the house with her hair dishelved, wearing the same gown as the night before, and Damon was shirtless.

Emery's eyes widened at that because she thought she was seeing things. Her wide eyes followed Rebekah as she walked past before turning back to Damon.

Damon could easily read the expression on her face. "Yeah...let's _not_ mention this to Blair?"

When Emery's mind finally reset, she followed him inside asking, "Did you stop taking vervain or something?"

Damon scoffed incredulously. "Do you really think she had to compel me?"

Emery waved her hands in an 'I don't know what to think' way. "This is kinda surprising, Damon. I mean, are you _that_ desperate that you have to screw Rebekah who just happens to be one of Blair's exes...ish?"

Damon poured himself a drink as he replied. "I am far from desperate, but since I can't have who I really want I have to fill my void somehow."

Emery rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you and Blair were finally on an okay plane"

He walked over to her and said, "Now who said I was talking about Blair?"

"You're not funny," Emery replied, crossing her arms. "Seriously. If you're trying to make a pass at me, it's not going to work. You and I both know that I'm not the werewolf you want."

Damon didn't put up an argument there and set down his drink to pull on the shirt that ended up on the back of the couch from the previous night. After returning to his drink, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Stefan, but I might as well tell you what happened," Emery replied looking mildly upset. "Blair told me that Esther is planning on killing her entire family. She's linked them all together with a spell. Apparently what happens to one happens to them all."

"I don't see a problem with that," Damon replied. "Klaus will finally be dead. We win and yet...you look like someone has just killed your puppy. What's the matter with you?" Because Emery took so long to reply, Damon went on with his assumption. "Are you upset that your tic-tac-toe crush is going to die?"

Emery glared Damon for referring to him as such. "Elijah doesn't deserve this."

"Blair would probably care to differ," Damon replied, raising his glass. "And so would I. Why should I care about Elijah?"

"Well, what about Rebekah? You care about her?" Emery retorted since meaningless sex was not something she could grasp.

Damon walked over to her as he said, "Emery, this is a win-win. Klaus dies and all will be right with the world."

Emery narrowed her eyes at him and proceeded to leave, but he blocked her path saying, "Don't do anything to screw this up. I don't care if you're crushing on the Original or not."

"He's right," Stefan said as he joined them in the room. "Klaus need to die. They all do."

Damon looked at Blair smugly, "See? That's democracy in action."

Emery scoffed, hit the bottom of Damon's glass so it'd splash in his face, and walked out the door. Suddenly she had no real desire to talk to Stefan anymore. Something else was taking precedence.

* * *

"Where did you run off to this morning?" Blair asked when Emery came home.

"I planned on talking to Stefan," Emery replied, taking off her coat.

"And?" Caroline asked, curious to see how that went.

"It didn't go as planned," was her answer then noticed Bonnie and Glory fidgeting with some things on a tray on the coffee table. "What's going on?"

"Esther did a privacy spell when we were talking," Blair replied. "They're trying to replicate it."

"Bonnie was failing so she called me over," Glory explained, looking over the sage. "But even I can't figure out why it's not working." She just knew what snark one of the Aldens were going to come back with so she answered it by saying, "Just because I have the power doesn't mean I know every spell in existence. Sheesh."

Caroline was getting back to the topic they were discussing before Emery came in. "So what were you saying about Esther?"

"She introduced herself to us and Abby this morning," Glory answered. "And to tell us that she's channeling our entire bloodline for power." She looked up and recognized the expression on Emery's face. It was the one she always had when she had something to say but was afraid to say it. "Emery...spill."

Emery still hated that Glory was able to read her faces. "I just don't like this idea, okay? I mean...kill all of them just to kill Klaus? Is that fair?"

Now Blair had a feeling what Emery was talking about. "Please tell me you're not referring to Elijah."

"Look, I know that he's killed you several times but how many times as Klaus killed you, huh?" Emery figured it had to be at least as many times.

"None," Blair answered honestly and everyone in the room was shocked. "I'm serious. In none of my lifetimes has Klaus killed me. That doesn't wipe the slate clean for all he has done, though. And if I want Klaus dead for all that, my desire for Elijah's is just as much if not more. The only redeeming thing was that he tried to save our sister." Blair shot Glory a look of death at that.

Glory set the sage down and her face hardened. "I listened to Jane and I screwed up, big time. But it's not like she's dead-dead. She's alive in another body."

"A location you have failed to disclose," Blair pointed out, still pissed about that.

"Yeah, because I know that's the only thing keeping me alive," Glory answered. "I'm in a room full of people who loved who and yet I'm still standing. The only thing keeping me that ways is my knowledge. I'm not giving that up unless I have to."

Blair knew they were digressing so she turned back to Emery and said, "You're not going to do anything to screw this up, Emery. It's happening."

"Even if you wanted to do something, it's too late," Bonnie chimed in. "He'll be dead by the end of the night."

"What?" Emery thought there'd be a little more time than that.

"There's a meteor shower tonight," Bonnie answered. "Esther needs to channel the energy of a celestial event. She also asked me, Abby, and Glory to join her."

Emery crossed her arms and felt even more uncomfortable with this turn of events than before.

* * *

After everyone had headed out, Blair and Caroline included, Emery sat herself in front of the TV with a bowl of Heavenly Hash ice cream. "Way better than Rocky Road," she thought aloud. Just when she was about to hit play on a movie, there was a knock at the door. With bowl in hand, Emery went to go answer it. Her eyes widened a little when she saw Elijah there.

"Hello, Emery," he greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Elijah," she answered with a mouthful of ice cream as she held her hand in front of her mouth. After swallowing she said, "Thanks for the book. It's entertaining."

"I thought you might enjoy it," he replied, smiling again.

Emery looked around a little and asked, "So...what are you doing here?"

Elijah momentarily seemed to have been pulled from a daze. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me. There's something I would like to show you."

Emery should have said no, she knew that, and yet she said, "Sure...I'll be right back. You...just stay outside."

"You do realize I have already been invited in this home, don't you?" Even though that was true, he stayed on the porch where he was.

"I know," Emery asked, grabbing her coat. "But I figured you'd have enough respect to not enter uninvited either way." She pulled her hair out of her jacket as she walked out onto the porch and asked, "Where are we going?"

As they walked down the steps together he said, "You'll see."

* * *

Elijah drove them out to the woods and Emery said, "Now this is the part of the movie where someone gets killed."

"I have the feeling you watch too many movies," he replied, bringing the car to a stop.

Emery shrugged with a smile and got out of the car with him. Once they were outside, Elijah breathed in the air saying, "I forgot how much I missed this land."

"It must have been so different a thousand years ago. What I imagine probably can't come close," she replied as she looked around.

"You know, your school was built over an Indian village," Elijah informed as they walked. "It's where I saw my first werewolf. The town square is where the Natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that was a field where wild horses used to graze."

Emery looked fascinated. "Wow, what I imagined really didn't do it justice. Sometimes I wish Blair would talk about the good stuff in her past lives."

"What does she speak of?" he asked, pausing against a tree for a moment.

"Nothing when she can help it. What's pertinent or bad if she can't." She still thought if Blair was more open about her lives that it'd help with so much stuff that's happened.

Elijah had a 'hmm' expression before saying, "Come," and he led her over to a rock wall.

"Know this place too?" she asked, following him along.

Elijah placed his hand on the stone and wiped away some of the dead leaves that had landed upon it. "I do. Below us is a cavern where I used to play in as a boy. It connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area." He crouched down a bit and placed his hand on the ground. "Perhaps it's natures way of protecting us from the savagery of the full moon."

Emery took offense to that. "Hey. Not all werewolves are savages. I can control myself pretty damn well, thank you very much."

Elijah's reply was sincere. "I meant no offense to you."

Emery was still offended. "Look, Elijah, I should probably get back before Blair sends out a search party or something."

"I admire you, Emery," he replied, turning to face her. "You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to deceive, and yet you do. It eats you up inside, but that doesn't stop you. You know something but you aren't saying what it is. I'd ask Blair, but you know her and her secrets...she'd take them to the grave, but she tells you things about this life doesn't she?"

Emery was prepared to run for it if she had to. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're lying," Elijah replied, moving closer to her, noticing her stance. "I can hear your heartbeat. What aren't you telling me?"

Emery looked at him in regret. "I didn't want this to happen."

"What?" he asked firmly. "What do you know?"

Emery was having a battling going on inside her. So many feelings were swirling all around and she wasn't sure what to do or say or who she should side with. She hadn't felt like this since...well...never. Emery had never been in this kind of situation before and didn't know what to do.

Elijah could see that Emery was on the verge of a panic attack. He gently placed his hands on her shoulder and spoke calmly. "Emery...focus. What do you know?"

"Are you trying to compel me?" she asked through all the dizziness.

"I'm trying to comfort you without adding to your panic," he replied.

Emery swallowed a lump in her throat and finally answered his question. It was stammered, but answered nonetheless. "We just – I just wanted a way to kill Klaus for what he did to my sister and everything else. But when Esther talked to Blair she...It's not just Klaus that Esther wants to kill."

"She wants to kill us all, doesn't she?" Elijah replied, then closed his eyes for a moment and looked away. "She wants to undo the evil she created."

Emery reply was pure sincerity. "I'm so sorry, Elijah. I wish there was something I could do to help – to...to stop this."

Elijah took a breath then said, "You know, one thing I have learned during my time on this earth is...be careful what you wish for."

Before Emery could ask what Elijah meant, he stomped on the ground, causing it to cave into the cavern below, grabbed onto Emery and jumped down in with her.

When he left soon after, Emery shouted out, "Seriously?! If you wanted me to help with whatever plan you've got brewing in your head, all you had to do was ask!" She waited, hoping he heard and would have returned, but didn't. This made her think aloud, "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" referring to herself, of course.

* * *

"Where is she?" Blair asked as she walked into the Boarding House.

"Where is who?" Damon replied, pouring himself a drink.

Blair was short with her answer. "Emery. I haven't seen her since this morning and she's not answering her phone. Is she here?"

"No, she's not," he replied and the gears started turning in his head. "Where do you think she is?"

"I don't know! All I know is that she's having a conflict of conscious because of freaking Elijah and now she's poofed." Blair took the drink from Damon's hand and downed it herself. "You don't think she'll do anything, do you?"

"She's your sister," was his reply, implying that Blair knew her better than he.

"She's also Elena's sister," Blair pointed out. "I think we both know Elena would have had the same conflict and interfered."

"Good point," he replied, taking the glass back. "We should probably find her and lock her away sooner rather than later."

Blair shot her a 'ya think' look in reply. "I'm calling Rick. Maybe he knows where she is."

* * *

"Everything okay?" Amy asked when Rick rejoined her at the Grille's bar.

"Emery is apparently MIA and Blair's worried that she's going to mess with the plan," he replied, taking a seat.

"Should we be worried?" Amy asked, pulling a file from her bag.

"Not yet," was his answer then he pointed to the file. "So anything?"

"Your wound was already partly healed so the x-ray showed nothing. We still know nothing about your attacker," Amy replied, sliding the file towards him. "And your CT scan was clean."

"Then why can't I remember anything?" Alaric looked at the file with a sigh.

"Maybe you were compelled to forget," she whispered in reply.

Alaric looked at her in slight disbelief. "You really think the killer is a vampire?" his tone was quiet as well.

"You got any other suspects?" Amy asked with a raised brow and just then, Klaus and Kol joined them at the bar.

"Come now," Klaus said as he approached. "Don't go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large." After receiving unpleasant looks from Alaric and Amy, he added, "Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam. Right Kol?"

"Right," Kol replied, smirking a bit in Amy's direction.

Amy saw this and scoffed, "Oh, please," before downing the shot in front of her and Alaric, well let's just say he was not liking it either.

* * *

Emery was going through the tunnels trying to find her way out. After awhile of feeling like she had been going around in circles, she thought she found the exit. "Finally," she said to herself and ran for it, only to skid to a stop when Rebekah appeared.

"Holy hell!" Emery exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," Rebekah replied, looking her over. "Unless you try to run...and then I get to kill you."

Emery scoffed. "Seriously? What is with all the threats these days? Gah!" She threw up her hands in frustration and defeat before slumping against a boulder with crossed arms.

After a few minutes of silence she looked at Rebekah and asked, "Do you at least have a pen and paper?" When Rebekah looked at her like she wanted to kill her, Emery muttered, "Jeeze, nevermind."

* * *

Blair and Stefan were looking all around town for Emery but couldn't find her anywhere. They said as much when they got back to the Boarding House. Who they saw when they entered, was unexpected.

"Hello, Stefan. Blair," Elijah greeted from a chair.

"He has Emery," Damon replied with pure disdain.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah," Elijah corrected.

Blair's eyes turned yellow with rage and she started for him. "If you hurt her I swear – ..."

Stefan held her back to keep her from doing something stupid and Elijah said, "No harm will come to her, if you help me stop my mother."

"I can't believe you used Emery as a pawn in this!" Blair shouted at him, clearly pissed.

"Yes, well, I cannot believe that you lied to my face. Even after we agreed that I owed you for taking your lives," Elijah replied.

"Esther killing you would have, what's the term? Oh yeah, made us square." Blair felt her eyes go back to normal when Damon spoke.

"This isn't going to help us get Emery back." Damon looked at her in a stop it way before saying, "I hate to admit this, but when it comes to killing thousand year old witches, I'm a little rusty."

"As if she's stay dead," Blair retorted, doubting killing the bitch would be that easy.

"Yes, Blair here is correct. When it comes to my mother, once killed, she doesn't seem to stay that way." Elijah set aside his drink and added, "Especially not with the spirits of nature at her side."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Stefan asked, stepping forward into the room.

Elijah went straight to the point. "The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline. That line needs to be broken."

Blair spoke without thinking. "Esther said that Bonnie links Glory and Abby together. Something about Abby and Glory both being from two different bloodlines and Bonnie just being Bennett."

Elijah looked pleased to hear this. "Well then. To break the bloodline, Bonnie Bennett needs to be taken out of the equation."

"That is _not_ happening," Blair seethed. "We are not doing that."

"Well, I'd do it myself but I have no idea where they are," Elijah answered. "That and as soon as they say me, they'd know of my intent. They'd never expect to be harmed by the likes of you." He rose to his feet and buttoned up his coat. "You should be glad, Blair. I was planning on killing them all, but since you say Bonnie is the one that links them then only she needs to die." He took a step closer saying, "In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them. The meteor shower starts at 9:07, and my mother will be at the peak of the power she needs to kill me and my family."

Blair was calling his bluff. "You won't kill Emery."

Elijah looked at her and spoke the truth. "You are correct, I won't. But if you don't find the witches by the given time, Rebekah will. We all have our timeline. I suggest you get started." And with that, he took his leave.

"We have to come up with a plan," Blair said almost frantically as she paced back and forth.

"Call Bonnie," Stefan suggested. "There's got to be a way to stop Esther from channeling all that power."

"That won't work," Blair replied. "They're helping Esther with the spell."

Stefan scoffed. "Then you do have an idea?"

"Worst case scenario," Damon interjected, "can't draw energy from a dead battery."

Blair pushed Damon into the wall with golden eyes. "Killing Bonnie is **not** an option."

"Like I said, it's a worst case scenario," Damon replied, moving Blair's hands off him. "And if it comes between Bonnie and Emery, who are you to choose?"

Blair snarled before moving away from him, crossing her arms.

"I do have a less diabolical plan," Damon added, pulling out a Dagger from the back of his belt.

"You want to Dagger Elijah," Stefan said, and that caught Blair's attention.

"Well, they're all linked," Damon replied. One goes down, they all go down. The witches live. Emery's safe. Problem solved."

"We don't know how that will affect Klaus," Stefan retorted.

Blair joined the conversation. "Ironically enough, Klaus isn't our current problem." She took the Dagger from Damon, saying, "The Dagger is lethal to a vampire who uses it."

"Yes," he replied, taking back. "But they might suspect you're up to something. I, however, know someone who's crazy enough to give it a shot."

Blair held up her hands and scoffed. "So, what? I'm supposed to just stand back and hope for the best?"

Damon wasn't happy about this, but he said it anyway. "Actually no...you need to be our distraction."

Blair wished that she was the one that'd drive the Dagger into the heart of the Original, but had to admit that playing distraction would work better. Kol and Klaus were still at the Grille and Blair doubted there'd be a problem leading one of them away.

* * *

Blair put on one of her more...seductive outfits but made sure that it wasn't like she was deliberately trying. When she entered the Grille, she gave Alaric a look to let him know that she was on it, and proceeded to the bar where the Mikaelson brothers were drinking away.

Kol saw Blair enter the Grille and smirked. "There's lovely, little Olivia."

"She hasn't been Olivia in a long time, brother," Klaus replied, hating the fact that Blair's past life was with Kol in that time.

Kol continued to speak undeterred. "Maybe she just needs a little reminder to bring it out of her," he smirked, knowing that'd get under his brother's skin.

Klaus looked at him seriously and said "You say another word and I'll rip out your liver."

By this time, Blair had made it to the bar and was greeted by Klaus. "Hello, Blair."

Blair sighed and crossed her arms. "And here I was hoping I'd be invisible and get a drink in peace."

"Why don't you join us?" Kol asked, smirking once again.

"With the two of you?" Blair asked with a laugh. "Yeah, that doesn't have the makings of a bar fight written all over it." She brought her hands out to her sides and said, "Nevermind, I'm not thirsty anymore," and walked away to leave the Grille. Hopefully one of them would follow. And if she knew Klaus, it'd most likely be him – something she made sure to tell Alaric.

"Good night, brother. Blair and I have some catching up to do," Kol said and made a move to leave, only to be pushed back against the bar by Klaus.

"I don't think so, brother," Klaus replied, sounding almost territorial.

Kol laughed. "I bet she'll be drawn more to me than to you."

"I accept that challenge," Klaus replied, and followed after Blair.

He followed her across the street, almost getting hit by a car in the process. "Blair!" he called out, to make her stop.

Blair rolled her eyes and turned around with a sigh. "Seriously, Klaus? God, take a hint will ya?"

"Don't be angry, Love," Klaus replied, walking over to her.

"How can I not be angry with you?" Blair almost shouted back. "You have done _so much_." Okay, she was going a little...well a lot off script there, but it was something that he just brought out of her.

Klaus truly looked as if he regretted his past actions. "How can I acquit myself?"

Blair sighed and answered, "You can leave me alone."

Klaus wasn't about to give up that easily. "Oh, come on, Little Wolf. Take a chance on me, again. I will make it up to you, I swear." He took a seat on the nearby bench. "Get to know me, again."

"I already know you," Blair replied, which was pretty much true.

Klaus grinned. "Then let me get to know _you – w_ ho you are in this life. Come on, Little Wolf. I dare you."

Blair hated how that grin on his face almost made her grin as well. Damn lives seeping through. If only that spell was stronger, but no point in dwelling on that now. "Fine," she replied, sitting down next to him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You of course," he replied. "Your hopes. Your dreams. Everything you want in this life."

Blair laughed, she just couldn't help it. "Oh, Klaus. Just to be clear...you're not gonna be able to seduce me this lifetime."

Klaus smiled wide, "Well, that doesn't change how I feel, Love."

Blair shook her head with a little smile. "Nothing ever does, does it."

That was a statement as opposed to a question and Klaus knew it.

* * *

Amy was inside playing some pool when Kol went over to her, saying, "A woman of your caliber should keep better company. What's your name, love?"

Amy took her shot and replied, "None of your business."

Kol smirked. "Let's try that again. I'll start. I'm Kol."

"Why don't you get lost, Kol," Amy retorted, as she got ready for another shot.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked, walking around the table to get closer to her. "I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."

"So I've heard," she muttered, referring to Blair's past life, as she returned her cue to the wall. When she turned around, Kol was there and stroked her face. Amy hit it away with vampire force as she said, "Back off, Kol."

"Ohh, you're a vampire. How lovely," he replied, clearly enjoying this fact.

Alaric joined them in that moment and said, "I'm pretty sure she told you to back off."

"I'm pretty sure I don't care," Kol replied and turned to face Alaric, only to get Daggered in the heart by him. Amy made sure to stand in the way to block this then helped Rick get Kol out of there.

* * *

During this time in the cavern, Emery saw Rebekah desiccate before her eyes. It took her a moment to realize that Rebekah was incapacitated on the ground. Once this realization set in, Emery took off running.

* * *

Klaus gasped softly when he felt something in his chest. When he stood, Blair asked, "What's wrong?" she didn't realize that she was asking not just because she wasn't sure what was going but for his benefit as well.

Klaus looked at Blair accusingly. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Blair shot back. "I've been sitting here with you!"

Klaus didn't accept that answer and grabbed onto her arms, pulling her close. He demanded to know, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing!" she shouted back and got out of his grasp. "Now stop it!"

Klaus believed her, at least a part of him did, and he turned back to the Grille. "Kol," he said aloud and sped off.

'Shit,' she thought to herself and went after him.

By the time she made it over there and found them out back, a fight had ended between them, Kol was un-Daggered, and Elijah was speaking. She wanted to rip out his heart when she heard him say, "Tell me where the witches are right now or Rebekah kills Emery."

"You said we had until nine!" Blair exclaimed rushing over to them. It was barely after eight thirty at that time.

"I'm sure Rebekah would love to get her work done early. If for nothing else than to get back at you," Elijah replied, looking at Blair.

* * *

Emery kept running through the tunnels and suddenly she realized where she was and what she wasn't far from. She paused for a second when she heard Rebekah call out, "You can't hide, Emery. I'm not sure why I'm feeling under the weather, but no matter...I can hunt you down on my worst day."

Emery rolled her eyes and kept running towards the cave she knew wasn't much further now. Just when she was about to make it through the entrance, Rebekah appeared behind her, grabbed hold, and said, "Boo."

Emery felt her eyes change as she snarled and headbutt Rebekah so hard that it made her stagger backwards. Emery took this opportunity to dart inside the cave and smirked smugly.

"You bitch," Rebekah seethed and tried to get through, but couldn't. "What the hell is this?"

"Sorry," Emery replied, almost laughing in relief and a 'so there' attitude, "no vampires allowed."

* * *

"I really wish you would have accepted the blood," Amy said to Rick as she brought him into her apartment and down into a chair. "You could have a concussion."

"You mean the vampire blood that's been in your pocket for who knows how long? I don't think so," he replied with a groan.

"Oh, shut up," Amy replied and pressed the ice pack against his head.

Alaric took over holding onto the pack and looked around the room. "So this is where you live, huh? The city dump didn't have any vacancies?"

"Hey, this is not that bad, thank you very much. And between your place, the hospital and running around town, there's not a lot of time to clean," Amy defended, tidying up a bit as she did.

"Speaking of running around town, we need to find Emery." Rick tried to get up but Amy pushed him back down.

"Between Blair, Damon, and Stefan looking for her. I'm sure she's fine." She stopped to look at him and say, "Don't you think if I was really worried about Emery that I'd be out there myself?"

Alaric chuckled a bit, "You have a point there." He regretted the chuckle because it made him groan.

"You may have a broken rib so sit and rest and if we get a 911 call about Emery I'll be the first out the door. Alright?" Amy didn't want anything to happen to him, especially with what she still hadn't discussed with him yet.

Rick gave in and took Amy's hand in his. She smiled and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead. "Pain in my ass, Saltzman."

Rick laughed again and groaned once more because it hurt like hell.

* * *

Emery hadn't heard any movement outside for awhile so she was going to take the chance and make a run for it. If she had considered that sooner she may have made it, but by the time she decided to go, Rebekah was back...and she wasn't empty handed.

"Let's shake things up a bit," Rebekah said as she sloshed gasoline into the cave.

"What the hell?!" Emery exclaimed as she moved as far away from it as she could. "Are you insane?!"

"I prefer spontaneous," Rebekah replied with a grin. "I think that's why Damon likes me so much." She threw the can inside and lit a match. "Now this is how it's going to go," she lit the gasoline inside and continued to speak. "You're going to come outside now, or you're going to stay in there and burn."

Emery stayed as far away from the flames as she could and suddenly she felt a surge of strength she had never felt before. Her eyes glowed as she looked Rebekah. "Or I kill you," she said with a snarl to her voice and lunged.

* * *

Blair, Damon, and Stefan pulled up to the land near the Witch House and Blair was just about to get out of the car when suddenly she felt like all her strength was being drained.

Damon could see this happening and worried. "Blair? What's going on?"

"I – I don't know." She felt so weak that she struggled to get the words out.

"Does this have anything to do with Esther using her blood?" Stefan asked from the back seat.

"Doesn't matter," she answered. "Break the bond...but...don't..." Blair wasn't able to say the rest of the words before blacking out.

"Blair?...Blair?!" Damon checked her pulse and she was still alive.

"Damon, she's fine. We don't have time for this. We'll figure it out later." When the brothers got out of the car, Stefan added, "Maybe this is a good thing. We can do what needs to be done without her getting in the way."

Damon didn't want to leave Blair behind but he couldn't exactly argue with Stefan's logic either.

* * *

"What are you on, wolf?!" Rebekah exclaimed when she threw the stronger than should be wolf off of her.

"I don't know, but I like it," Emery laughed and charged for Rebekah again. Rebekah was stronger, no doubt, but Emery was putting up one hell of a fight.

"I don't have time for this!" Rebekah snapped Emery's arm, making her scream out in pain. Once the initial shock subsided, Emery grabbed hold of a rock and drove it into Rebekahs' leg.

"Bitch!" Rebekah threw Emery into the cave wall and grabbed her by the throat. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Emery almost gasped, "I'm not the one wolf you want to kill. Am I? My sister did a number on you, didn't she?"

Rebekah squeezed a little tighter around Emery's throat.

"Do it," Emery baited. "Go ahead. Take out what you feel for Blair on me. It won't make you feel better, I can assure you that."

Rebekah wanted to snap the girl's neck but released her grip instead. When Emery dropped to the ground and snapped her arm back into place, Rebekah said, "You're only alive because I might live to see another day and when you're not so juiced up on whatever you're on, this is going to be far more entertaining."

Emery couldn't explain what had happened or why she was suddenly feeling weaker – more normal – but she was glad that whatever it was didn't wear off until her wounds had healed. Apparently everything was on hyper drive when whatever the hell that was did its thing.

* * *

Glory, Abby, and Bonnie were outside the Witch House with Esther and Finn, waiting for the meteor shower to start so the ritual could begin. The Original brothers arrived too early so Esther told the Bennett witches to get inside.

"This place sure has some vibe," Abby said as they entered the house.

"The spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the cellar," Bonnie replied and led the way.

Abby and Glory were about to follow but they heard sounds nearby so they stayed up there to check it out.

Bonnie went into the basement and realized that they hadn't followed. She was about to go upstairs when Stefan appeared. "What are you doing here?" she asked, going over to him. "What's going on?"

"They took Emery and they're going to kill her unless we can stop Esther," Stefan replied.

Bonnie was starting to feel frantic. "I – I can't stop her, Stefan. She's channeling us."

"If you can't stop her then I have to find another way," Stefan replied and when Bonnie tried to get away, he blocked her path.

"What are you going to do, Stefan? Even if you kill us she's channeling my family. The living and the dead." Bonnie had no idea what his plan was.

"You're the link, Bonnie. Between Abby and Glory. Esther can't channel the power if the link is broken," Stefan replied then said, "I'm sorry, Bonnie." Before Bonnie had a chance to react from the shock of this betrayal, he bit into his wrist, pressed it against Bonnie's mouth, and snapped her neck.

The severing of the link between Abby and Glory through Bonnie cut off Esther's power for the ritual. And thus, she wasn't able to perform it. The only collateral damage was...Bonnie.

* * *

"You can leave now," Rebekah said to Emery after getting a call. "The Salvatores took care of the problem."

"How did they do that?" Emery asked, getting to her feet.

"They turned your witch friend into a vampire," she replied, knowing that'd sting.

Emery scoffed. "Glory is not my friend."

Rebekah smirked a knowing little smirk. "I wasn't referring to Glory."

"What?" Emery couldn't believe it.

"Your friend was the link between Abby and Glory's Bennett magic. With them being of clashing bloodlines and all, Bonnie brought them together. You can't be a vampire and a witch after all. So it was pretty clever." Rebekah had to give them credit for that. "In any case, you're free to go."

Emery didn't have to be told twice. She ran out of there like bat out of hell to see her friend.

* * *

By the time Blair woke up, she had missed all the action and was on the couch in Caroline's house. "What happened?" she groaned, moving into a sitting position. "How did I get here?"

"You passed out Blair, I don't know how," Caroline replied with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Blair asked, feeling like something was really wrong.

Before Caroline could answer, Emery ran into the house. "Where is she? Who turned her?!"

Blair rose to her feet, asking, "What's going on?!"

"Bonnie's in transition," Glory answered, entering the room. "It was Stefan."

Blair shook her head, refusing to believe this. "No...No!" She ran into Caroline's room and almost collapsed when she saw Bonnie lying there with Abby holding her hand. She took Bonnie's other hand and sobbed, "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

Emery stood in the doorway and clenched her fists before storming away. "Where are you going?" Glory asked, going after her.

"I'm going to kill him," Emery answered, walking out the door.

Caroline hurried after as well. "Emery, you're not thinking straight."

"You know what?! Maybe I'm not. Maybe that screwed up spell Glory cast the night of the ritual bonded me and Blair in more ways than one. I get surged with power and she looks like she hasn't slept in days?! Was she passed out when this happened?" When neither Caroline nor Glory answered, Emery knew it. "In that case, it's my fault."

"Emery, wait," Glory stopped her from going further. "Okay, yes, the spell can have some strange side effects, and I'm so sorry for that but this isn't your fault. Don't go do something you're going to regret."

"Stefan turned Bonnie," Emery answered with tears. "Just when I think he's getting closer to who he was, he does something unforgivable and I can't take it anymore."

"Are you really going to kill him?" Caroline asked. Yes, she was angry at him as well, but not enough to want him dead.

"I'll figure that out when I get there," Emery replied and took off running.

* * *

"Where is he!" Emery shouted when she burst into the Boarding House.

"Emery, calm down," Damon said, rushing over to her to make sure she didn't do something stupid.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Lugosi!" Emery shot back. "Bonnie is transitioning into a vampire because of him! How could he do that!" She cried out in pain and anger before pressing her face into her hands. "How could he do that?" she sobbed.

"It's my fault," Damon replied, going to get a drink.

"What?" Emery wasn't sure she heard him right. "How is this your fault?"

"Just trust me," he replied taking a drink. "It is."

"Then I hate you both," she replied then walked out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"She'll calm down," Damon said to Stefan who was listening nearby.

"I'm not too sure of that," he replied, walking into the room.

"You could have just killed her, but you didn't," Damon replied. "You turned her. Bonnie will be coming back, and that's why they're not going to hate you forever." After finishing another drink he said, "It should have been me."

"You've done enough to the people Blair loves," Stefan replied, pouring some scotch for himself as well. "It was my turn."

* * *

When Emery got home, she went into her room – that was Jeremy's – and found a letter on her bed. She sat down, opened it up and read...

 _'Emery,_

 _Today I did things that I abhor to protect the one thing I value most, my family. If anyone can understand that, I believe that it's you. Your compassion is a gift, Emery. Carry it with you, as I will carry my regret._

 _Always and forever,_

 _Elijah_

Emery set the letter down and doubted his words about her being compassionate. She didn't feel it that night, but appreciated the letter anyway.

* * *

Alaric woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp and a wince. He headed for the kitchen to try and find some aspirin or something in Amy's kitchen but she had nothing in there. Instead, he found files about the killings and some evidence on the table.

"Dammit, Rick," Amy said from the doorway with hands on her hips. "You weren't supposed to know about that, yet." She sighed and added, "Oh, well" before pulling a gun from the back of her belt and firing a shot at Alaric with it...

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 15


	59. Get creative

"Blair, come on!" Matt called out as she ran ahead of him. "We're not running a marathon here!" When he finally caught up with her, he asked, "Are you trying to run away from your problems?"

"If I hadn't passed out, Bonnie wouldn't be in transition right now." Blair ran her hands through her hair. "This is my fault."

"Funny, Emery keeps saying the same thing because of your weird link from Glory's spell," Matt replied. "Bonnie doesn't blame either of you, you know that right?"

Blair nodded and started walking at a normal pace. "Yeah, I know. I also know that she's going to complete the transition. Which is shocking if you ask me, but she is, and Caroline's going to help her." She held her head down and sighed, "I can't believe this is happening."

"Neither can I," Matt admitted. "It seems kinda out of character for Bonnie to go through with it. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she is, but...you know what I mean."

Blair understood completely. "Yeah, I get it." She was about to take off running again when her phone went off. Seeing that it was Liz Forbes, she answered asking, "Is Caroline okay?" when she heard what Liz had to say, her eyes went wide. "He did what?"

* * *

Blair hurried up the stairs into the police station and went inside just as Damon was on his way out. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. The Sheriff told me to stay out of it," he replied.

"You're not going to, right?" Blair asked, raising her brow. "I mean, your friend has just been accused of murder here."

"Do you know who's accusing him?" He was getting the vibe that she didn't.

Blair shook her head. "No. Liz only said that he was being detained for the murder charges, was shot, but she gave him vampire blood to heal him."

Damon crossed his arms as he said, "It was Amelia."

Blair laughed because she thought he was kidding then saw the look of seriousness upon his face. "Wait, what? Amy did this?" She shook her head, trying to process this but it didn't make sense. "Why would she shoot him? She's a freaking..." in a hushed tone she said, "vampire. She doesn't need guns. Something doesn't make sense."

"I was thinking the exact same thing," he replied. "Which is why I am not going to stay out of it." Damon gave her a bit of a wink before heading off to have a bone to pick with Amy.

* * *

Damon burst into Amy's apartment with a determined look upon his face that was mixed with a pissed off one. "You're framing him!" he shouted at her incredulously when she came into view, "And you shot him?"

Amy held up her hands in an 'I don't want to fight about this' way and said, "I didn't have time to let anyone in on this, Damon. But please believe me when I say it's for his own good."

Damon scoffed and sped towards her, gripping her throat with his hand. "Why shouldn't I kill you here and now?"

Amy easily twisted his arm to release his grip and pinned him to the floor, saying, "Because I'm trying to help him, you idiot!" She whacked the back of his head before releasing her grip to get a drink.

Damon stood up, adjusted his clothing and followed her. "Are you the killer?"

Amy almost laughed at that. "No, Damon, I'm not." She turned to face him with a sigh. "This isn't the first time there's been a serial killer in Mystic Falls, remember?"

Damon's brow furrowed in thought. "Go on..."

Amy shook her head. "Nope, you want more answers, you go find them."

"Why are you being so mysterious about this, Amelia?" That was the one thing he couldn't figure out.

Amy drank straight from the bottle before saying, "Like I said, Damon, I need you to trust me."

Damon headed for the door as he said, "I don't trust you, Amelia, but I am going to find out what you're up to."

When Damon left the apartment with a slammed door in his wake, Vivian came out of the bedroom, licking her lips. "My, my, he looks delicious."

"He's also in love with your daughter," Amy pointed out, pouring Vivian a drink.

Vivian scowled at that and accepted the glass. "Which one, again? The Cursed one or the Spelled one?"

"Does it matter?" Amy replied, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"No, they're still my children," she replied, joining her. "And the information you have about them is the only thing keeping you on my good side since you have failed to bring them to me."

Amy laughed, "Can you blame me?"

Vivian thought for a moment with pursed lips as she set the glass down in front of her. "No, I'm afraid I cannot. I'd probably do the same thing if I was in your shoes, but I'm not, so I'm not happy."

"And yet here I am, still unstaked and my reputation intact," Amy replied, gesturing around her.

"Only because of the murders." Vivian couldn't have made that any clearer.

Amy refilled Vivian's glass, asking, "Why don't you stick around, Vivian? What's so important that you can't be here to deal with these things yourself?"

"There's work to be done in Louisiana, you know this," Vivian replied, finishing the drink.

"Of course, but you've spent so much time on that...shouldn't you try a different path?" Amy asked, treading semi-lightly.

"When I succeed, then I will take another path," Vivian replied and stood. "I should take my leave now."

Before Vivian could disappear again, Amy asked, "What about Jae?"

Vivian clenched her fists at the mention of his name and turned to Amy, saying "He's none of your concern."

"But he's Blair's father. Doesn't she deserve to know why he vanished?" Amy asked, hating keeping that secret from her.

"What good would that do?" Vivian replied.

"She thinks he just abandoned her, Vivian. I think it would make a difference if she knew that he was still alive," Amy retorted.

Vivian scoffed. "He's being punished for what he did. I hardly call that being alive."

"It wasn't his fault that he was turned," Amy replied and was about to say more but Vivian laid it into her.

"That's right, it's yours!" she shouted with yellow eyes. "The one time you use your blood to heal and you create a vampire."

"He never should have driven in that state, Vivian. He knew what could have happened with vampire blood in his system. It's _not_ my fault!" Amy hated that in a way, it was her fault that Jae had to leave Blair. She didn't mean for any of that to happen. Amy rubbed her temples with a sigh. "All I'm saying is that it'd be better for her to know."

"And I'm saying that it's not, so the topic is dropped." Vivian gave her an 'I mean it' look before taking her leave.

Amy sat down at the table with a heavy sigh and hoped that she really was doing the right thing...in more ways than one.

* * *

When Amy headed into the hospital to keep face, and for practice to keep control around blood, Emery and Blair approached her. "It's too late to discuss this now," she told them, "I'm late for surgery."

"Why are you doing this, Amy? You know he didn't kill anyone," Emery replied, following after her.

Amy stopped and said, "I really don't have time for this. I'm not kidding." It was official, she was sick of making deals with Vivian Alden. "Look, I swore that I wouldn't speak of this after it happened but since you're so damned stubborn and clearly don't trust me, go figure it out for yourself."

"How do you intend for us to do that?" Blair asked as she walked away and Amy called back, "Get creative!" before she headed into the hospital.

Emery's eyes widened a little when she heard that. "Holy crap...she's working with Vivian again."

Blair looked at her sister with a 'wtf' expression on her face. "Say what now?"

"Whenever I asked mother how I should do something, she'd always tell me to get creative. It's so her MO to keep someone quiet, but Amy clearly knows loopholes," Emery explained as they walked back to the car. "Mother must be behind this but has something on Amy that keeping her from helping Alaric."

"In that case, let's figure out how to help him ourselves," Blair replied, getting into the car.

"How exactly?" Emery asked, joining her.

Blair couldn't believe she was saying this but said, "Get creative."

* * *

Her creative idea led them to Amy's apartment. Blair was able to pick the lock and get inside with ease. "Don't tell me," Emery said as they entered, "you were a cat burglar in a past life."

"Bank robber, actually," Blair replied as she started going through files on the table.

"I can't take you seriously anymore." Emery watched what Blair was doing and asked, "Don't you think she'd have turned everything she had over?"

"We're looking for what she didn't turn over." Blair looked around her then said, "Closet."

Emery took that cue and went in Amy's closet, looking for a secret panel. When one was found, they got it opened and pulled out a bunch of case files. The biggest one about Alaric Saltzman. "Okay..." Emery said as she handed the file over to Blair, "This is really started to get weird."

Blair stared a bit blankly at her sister for a moment before saying, "Emery, we passed weird a _long_ time ago. This, this is nothing."

"Blair, look at this," Emery said as she pulled an old book out of the bottom of the box. "It's an old journal."

Blair snatched it from Emery and almost couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my god."

Emery moved closer to her sister to see the book as well. "What is it?"

Blair's fingers traced over the cover. "It looks exactly like one of Andrea's journals, but it's not. This is a Gilbert journal. And I think it's what Amy was leading us to." She put the rest of the things away and got to her feet. "Come on, there's nothing else for us here."

Since this was the most they've spoken since what happened with Bonnie, Emery wasn't about to put up a fight.

* * *

The girls were on their way home when they got a call from the Sheriff. She had received a letter from the coroner stating that the death of Brian Walters was mistaken so Alaric had an alibi, and thus would be released.

"Amy did want us to trust her," Emery said to Blair after they got the call.

"Yeah, but if you're right and Vivian is behind whatever plan this is with Alaric, then Amy is just as responsible," Blair retorted.

When they turned a corner, they found Damon feeding blood to a young woman and Stefan who looked as if he had just fed from her. "Seriously?" Blair asked with a scoff. "Don't you guys have blood bags for that?"

"Don't make a big deal about this, Blair," Damon replied. "It was just a little experiment."

Blair scoffed. "You know what, I don't even care right now." Without another word, she kept on walking.

Stefan tried to wipe the blood from his mouth before saying, "Emery..."

Emery held up her hand to keep him from speaking anything else. "Not now. I mean it, Stefan, I don't want to hear what you have to say right now." She had to sprint to catch up with Blair.

"See, she said 'not now'," Damon said as he went over to his brother. "That means she'll be willing to listen to you eventually."

Somehow, Stefan wasn't too sure about that.

* * *

Blair and Emery sat at home at the kitchen table, each with a bowl of ice cream in front of them. They were silent for awhile before Emery asked, "Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"About what?" Blair asked, mixing around her ice cream a bit.

Emery scoffed, "You name it. Elena? Glory? The weird power transfer or whatever it was? Elijah? Mother?"

Blair shook her head with each suggestion. "Nope."

"Do you hate me?" Emery asked because nothing else made sense. "I mean, is that why you won't talk to me about anything?"

"What do you want to know, Emery? I mean, specifically. What do you want to know?" Blair raised her brows in an 'I'm waiting' sort of way.

Emery asked the first question that came to her mind. "Do you hate me because I knew Vivian growing up, and you didn't?"

Blair laughed because she thought the question was so preposterous. "Not at all, Emery. In fact, I actually think I feel sorry for you. I'm glad that woman wasn't in my life. So no, Emery, I don't hate you for that or for anything. I know I can be a bitch and get really angry sometimes, but I don't hate you, I swear."

Emery was really glad for that reassurance. "Okay," she replied and went back to her ice cream. Nothing else could be said because Alaric came through the front door. The sisters heard this and both ran over when they saw who it was.

"Are you okay?" Emery asked before she and Blair both hugged him.

Alaric let out a breath of relief before saying, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay." When their hug ended he smiled and asked, "Any ice cream left or did you eat it all?"

Emery rolled her eyes at that and was about to head for the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. Alaric answered and wasn't too pleased to see Amy standing there. "What do you want?"

"To explain," she replied. "The girls found the journal which means I'm free to talk. Please, Rick, just let me explain."

"I don't think so," Rick was about to close the door but Blair stopped him from doing it. "Come in," she said to Amy and stepped aside so she could.

"Just so there's no confusion, I forged the coroner's letter," Amy said as she entered and set her bag down. "And yes, this was all Vivian's idea. She had a whole different plan in mind but I swore to her that I'd take care of it. The police won't be looking your way again for this," she said looking at Alaric, "Even though you were the one who did it."

Alaric couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you kidding me? I'd think I'd know if I was killing people."

"Oh, so no blackouts or anything?" Amy asked, knowing for a fact that he had. "Lost time?"

"This is insane," Emery stated, crossing her arms.

"No, it's not," Amy answered firmly and pointed to the Gilbert Ring on Alaric's hand, "but that thing is making Alaric that way."

Alaric scoffed because he thought this whole thing was ridiculous. "I agree with Emery. This is insane."

"Trust me, Rick. The Gilbert Ring lets you cheat death, but how many times will it work before it changes you?" Amy pointed to the journal on the nearby table. "It happened to Samantha Gilbert, the woman whose journal that is. She had the same ring in 1912, the last time there was a serial killer after founding families." Everyone had to take a seat as this sank in for them, Amy included. "I wanted to tell you about the plan, and I tried, but I made a deal and I couldn't go back on it. I'm so sorry, Rick."

Amy looked at the three of them and said, "I know that Vivian being a part of this doesn't bode well, but please tell me you believe me."

Blair looked at Amy and nodded and said softly, "I'm pretty sure we all believe you..." Now the question was...what the hell were the going to do about it?

* * *

End Season 3 episode 16


	60. I'm going to be alright

"Did you suspect him before my mother came to see you?" Emery asked that morning in the Gilbert's kitchen as she brought a cup of coffee over to Amy.

"Maybe," she replied, taking the cup. "It was too coincidental. I didn't really believe it until Vivian brought me the journal."

"Where is she? I mean, if she wants to help then why the hell isn't she here?" Emery asked, since she hadn't spoken to Vivian in a long time.

"She has her...mission in life." Amy had no idea what else to call what she was doing in Louisiana. "And when she heard about the killings she became worried for you girls. You and Blair are both part of Founding Families. Especially you. You've got Gilbert and Alden blood in you."

"I highly doubt she actually gave a damn," Emery scoffed, sipping her own coffee.

"Vivian is a wildcard," Amy replied. "I don't think she sees what she does wrong in the parenting department."

Emery plucked an apple from the fruit bowl on the table and said, "Whatever," before leaving the room.

She was about to head upstairs when Alaric walked over to her. "Take this," he said, holding out the Ring. "I don't want it anymore."

Emery reached out and took it. As she slipped the Ring into her pocket, she said, "Blair's reaching out to Glory. A Bennett witch made the ring so maybe a witch can reverse it." She gave Alaric an assuring look as she said, "We're going to fix this, Rick. We'll figure it out."

Rick just nodded and headed into the kitchen.

"Do you hate me?" Amy asked, getting up to greet him.

"No, but I wish you would have warned me before shooting me," he replied.

Amy grinned teasingly, "Now where's the fun in that?"

Rick just about groaned as he got himself a cup of coffee. "You're forgiven, by the way."

"I'll make it up to you," Amy promised, kissing him softly on the cheek.

Alaric placed his hand at the small of her back and brought her closer. "I'm going to hold you to that," he replied, smiling before kissing her lips.

Amy smiled into the kiss before pulling away. "Careful there, Rick," she said as she headed for the door. "You just might make me fall in love with you."

"Maybe that's my plan," he answered and smiled as he watched her go. Alaric went to the window and saw his reflection in the mirror, only it didn't feel like his. Suddenly he felt a sense of impending doom and then nothing. The reflection in the window was now...his own.

* * *

Blair was on her way to see Bonnie. It'd been a few days since her transition but she still didn't have a daylight ring. This is where Glory came in and why she was at Jane's previous residence to see her.

"You got the ring or not?" Blair asked as soon as Glory answered the door.

"Not," she replied as she stepped away, knowing Blair would follow her inside.

"What do you mean, not?" Blair almost screamed at her then took a breath and tried to calm down as she closed the door behind her.

"I can't do it, Blair. Bonnie cast the spell to bind me to Mystic Falls so I could use my magic freely without detection. Bonnie...she died and the spell is broken. I'm sorry, but I can't make the ring." Glory took the boiling water off the stove and made herself a cup of tea.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." Blair scoffed and paced to keep herself from punching something. "What is your deal, Glory? I mean, seriously, why the hell are you a wanted witch?"

Glory sighed. "I...I broke some supernatural laws back home. My parents died because of it and I inherited their magic. That's what they're tracking. If I tap into my parents' magic then the people who are after me will be able to find me."

"Then don't use their magic. Simple as that," Blair shot back, not seeing the problem.

"I wish it was that simple," she sighed. "It's really hard to find the line where my magic ends and theirs begins. Which is why I'm doing this an alternate way and hope it works."

"What works?" Blair asked, raising her brows.

Glory finished off the tea and grimaced. "The tea. It's made of herbs that mute my inherited magic. Abby gave me the idea, actually." After the explanation, Glory felt dizzy and steadied herself. "Okay...I think that worked." She shook her head because she felt really weird, almost as if parts of her were numb. That's how she knew that some of her magic was muted.

"Does this mean you can make the ring now?" Blair asked, expecting the answer she wanted.

"Yes, and it also means I'm not as strong as I used to be. Fair warning," Glory replied and proceeded to make the ring since it was well within her natural capabilities. Once the ring was made, she handed it over. "I don't think Bonnie really wants to see me right now."

"No one really wants to see you right now," Blair shot back as she took the ring and left.

"I'm still looking for a way to help Rick!" Glory called out and knew Blair heard her because the front door didn't slam until moments after.

* * *

When Blair arrived at Abby's house, Abby and Caroline were outside. "How is she?" Blair asked as she walked over to them.

"She's not handling this well," Caroline replied. "I don't think she thought this decision through."

"The ring might help," Abby interjected. "Did Glory drink the tea so she could make it?"

Blair nodded, "Yeah, she made it." She looked at the house before looking back to Caroline and Abby. "Can I go see her?"

"Of course," Abby replied and stepped aside to let her pass.

Caroline gave Blair a quick kiss of good luck and gave her an encouraging smile.

Blair returned the kiss and took a deep breath before going inside. "Bonnie?"

"In here," Bonnie replied from the darkened living room.

"I have something for you," Blair said with a bit of a smile and handed over the ring. "Now we can brighten this place up a bit.

Bonnie put the sunlight protection ring on her finger as Blair opened the shades to let the sun in. Bonnie looked at the ring on her hand and said, "I feel so empty."

"You lost a big part of yourself, Bonnie. But it will pass." Blair sat down next Bonnie and took her hand. "I am so, sorry, Bonnie."

"It wasn't your fault, Blair. You didn't do this to me." Bonnie didn't blame her in the least. She only blamed the one who did it to her. With tears in her eyes she looked at Blair. "Why did I complete the transition, Blair? Why did I do this to myself. I never wanted this. I..."

Blair wrapped her arms around Bonnie and hugged her tight. "It's going to be okay, Bonnie. You hear me? Even if I have to keep an eye on you every minute of every day, I am going to make sure that you'll be okay."

* * *

Emery was 'tapping into her Gilbert side' and wanted to learn more about Samantha Gilbert – The woman from 1912 who also went insane from the Gilbert Ring. Damon told her she could head over to the house and get the book Stefan found about her. Since she was told that no one – as in Stefan – was going to be home, she went right over.

Emery found the book alright and was just about to leave when she saw Stefan in the corner of her. Since he was pouring himself a glass of blood, she said, "Didn't mean to interrupt your meal."

Stefan set the blood bag aside. "It's fine."

Emery held up the book in her hand. "Damon said I could come by and get this. He also said no one was home, so..."

"I just got here," Stefan replied.

"Enjoy your blood," Emery said awkwardly and was about to head for the door when Stefan said, "You don't have to read that, you know." Hearing that, made her turn around and ask, "What do you mean?"

Stefan stepped forward and made a hand gesture as he said, "I could just tell you what happened."

"Is this your way of apologizing for turning Bonnie?" Emery shot back. "Because if this is all you've got, it's sorely lacking."

Stefan took that hit. "I'm trying here."

Emery should have just booked it out of there, but stayed instead. "What happened? With Samantha Gilbert, I mean."

Stefan stepped forward a little more as he spoke. "Samantha Gilbert was committed to an insane asylum. She tried to give herself a lobotomy with a knitting needle, and bled to death on the floor of her cell. If the same thing is happening to Alaric there's...there's nothing you can do."

"Like hell there isn't," Emery replied, and took that moment to leave with nothing stopping her.

* * *

"What was it like for you, being a vampire, I mean," Bonnie asked as she sipped at a glass of blood.

"I have no idea. My soul moved on when both Olivia and Andrea's transitions completed, remember?" Blair replied, drinking some coffee. "I wish I had more to tell you."

Bonnie had an 'oh, right' look on her face when Blair reminded her of the details of Incarnation Vampires. "Have you ever known a witch that's been turned?"

Blair smiled in nostalgia. "Yes, actually, I have. Marge."

"Wait, Marge as in the woman who Damon staked when you sent her after him?" Bonnie replied, not meaning to be so crass but that's how it came out.

"That's the one," Blair replied then decided to take that answer a step further. "Bonnie...you're not the first Bennett witch that I've known that was turned into a vampire."

It took Bonnie a second to understand then it clicked. "Wait...Marge was a Bennett witch?"

"That she was. Marge looked out for me when she was a witch and gave her magic up so she'd be able to look over me in future lifetimes." Blair touched the pendant around her neck. "This was her daylight protection. I've worn it pretty much every day since she was killed."

Blair cleared her throat and pulled herself off of memory lane. "So, the point is, I know for a fact that a witch can live a life after transitioning into a vampire."

Bonnie appreciated that and actually felt the desire to make a joke. "Just don't go sending me out on any assassination missions."

Blair almost had a spit take moment when she heard that and wiped her mouth with a laugh. "I can definitely promise never to do that."

Bonnie extended her hand for a shake and Blair shook it with a grin. The girls both got a laugh out of that.

Abby heard the laughter from the other room and smiled. "You were right," she said to Caroline, "They really needed to talk."

"Bonnie needed her best friend and Blair is the closest thing to that," Caroline replied, thinking that if Elena was there that she'd know just what to say to Bonnie. But Elena wasn't there, Blair was and she was doing a pretty damn good job. If only that trend could have lasted...

* * *

That night, Jamie came into the house to make a fire. Blair was in the kitchen cooking when she heard Jamie cry out in pain. "Bonnie!" Blair shouted and managed to pull Bonnie off of Jamie whom she had been feeding upon.

Bonnie tried to go for Jamie again but Blair's eyes turned yellow and snarled, "Back of, Bennett!"

That seemed to snap Bonnie out of it. Her face returned to normal and gasped when she realized what she had done.

"What happened?" Abby asked, running into the house.

"I – I'm sorry," Bonnie said through tears. "I didn't mean to."

"It was an accident," Abby replied and brought Jamie into the other room to tend to his wound.

Bonnie wiped the blood from her mouth that was blending with the tears from her eyes. "They hate me."

"No, no. They do not hate you, Bonnie." Blair didn't want to her friend to think this way.

"Why shouldn't they?!" Bonnie shouted back. "Even I hate me!" Without another word, she went into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

Blair was about to follow her in but Abby said, "Let me," and went into the room with a couple of blood bags in her hands, instead.

Blair went into the kitchen to check on Jamie. Before she could say a word, he said, "So you're like the other one, Emery?"

"She's my sister, and yes, we're both werewolves. But it's...complicated," Blair replied, moving the cloth to take a look. "You'll live. And taking this pretty well, which is surprising."

"Caroline had a talk with me," Jamie explained. "And Abby."

Blair nodded as she finished up with the dinner prep. "Now that explains it."

Jamie was quiet for a minute before asking, "Is she going to be okay?"

Blair set a plate in front of him as she answered. "If I have anything to say about it, she will."

* * *

"Good, you're home," Alaric said to Emery when she walked into the house. "Where's Blair?"

"She's with Bonnie," Emery replied and got the sense that there was something more going on. "What's up?"

"We should talk," he replied and led her into the kitchen.

"You're kinda worrying me here, Rick," she replied, taking a seat across from him.

Alaric slid a pad of paper across the table that had names, numbers, and other personal information on it. "Listen, I want you and your sister to have this. This is a list of my bank accounts, passwords, where to find my will, and how to contact my family just in case this doesn't go my way."

"This is crazy," Emery replied, sliding the pad of paper back. "Don't think like that. I'm not thinking like that. I already lost one father, I'm not going to lose the closest thing to that I have."

Rick put his hand on top of hers and said, "Emery. I need to make sure that you, Jeremy, and Blair are going to be okay."

It took all of Emery's strength to keep from crying as she said, "We are _all_ going to be fine."

Just then, Emery got a call. "It's Caroline," she told Rick as she stood to take the call. "Hey, is Blair alright?"

"As far as I know," Caroline replied from her end of the line. "Wanted to let you know that Glory thinks she can fix what happened to Alaric with a spell. Apparently the same thing happens to witches who become obsessed with dark magic. They tap into their dark side and act out upon their darkest impulses."

"Is this spell legit or is she messing with us again?" Emery asked, hoping that it was real.

"I was worried about the same thing," Caroline answered, "which was why I called Abby to check and she confirmed it was real. She just needs something."

"What?" Emery asked and she tensed a little when Glory answered, "I need something personal that belonged to Alaric, _before_ he started wearing the ring."

"Okay, I'll get it," Emery replied then said, "Thank you," even though it tasted like vinegar in her mouth when she did. "I'll have everything when you get here."

When the call ended, Alaric asked, "Good news or bad news?"

"Glory thinks she can help you with a spell," Emery replied, turning back to face Alaric.

Alaric didn't seem to like the sound of that. "Is it really a good idea?"

Emery was apparently thinking the same thing she and Caroline had. "Abby confirmed it's a real spell," she replied.

Hearing that made him feel better. "It's worth a shot then."

"She needs something, though," Emery quickly put in so she wouldn't forget. "She needs something you wore before you started wearing the Ring."

Alaric thought for a moment then said, "Well, there's my wedding ring. It's at the loft."

When Alaric tried to stand, Amy came into the room and said, "I think you should stay here with me. I can keep you down if you go Dark Rick on me." She could see that Emery was about to fill her in, so she said, "I heard everything."

Emery did a finger click and a wink when Amy told her that.

Rick didn't argue about having to stay with Amy so he said, "My wedding ring is in the dresser by the kitchen. It's in an aspirin bottle...probably covered in cobwebs."

"Okay then," Emery replied as she headed out, "I'll be back."

* * *

Emery headed up the stairs to Rick's loft and wasn't expecting to see Stefan leaning against the wall. "If you have more pessimistic stuff to say about how we're not going to save Rick, you can shove it."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you, Emery," Stefan replied as she unlocked the door. "I was just telling you what you had to hear."

"Right," she scoffed back and went inside.

"I'm sorry I can't be who you want me to be, Emery," he said from the doorway. Of course he could have easily entered, but wasn't going to without her consent.

"I don't want you to be anyone but you," Emery replied, throwing up her hands a bit. "I fell in love with you that Summer with Klaus, remember? When you did all those horrible things with him. When you tortured my _friend_. I didn't stop loving you when you became the Ripper, and I haven't stopped now. Don't use that 'I can't be who you want me to be' line as an excuse. I have never wanted anyone but you. Good, bad, or ugly." She was about to walk away but said, "Are you coming in or do I have to shout out into the hall to talk to you?" before she did.

Stefan entered the apartment and asked, "Do you still have feelings for Elijah?"

Emery paused, and turned around on her heels when he asked her that. "Noble yet homicidal? Seems I have a type." She said that just to get under his skin a little.

Stefan didn't like this direction and said, "I found out some more about Samantha Gilbert."

"Nice segue," Emery remarked then listened to what he had to say.

Stefan mildly ignored that and told her what he found out. "Founding families are usually pretty good at destroying their records, but I found a couple of newspaper articles. It seems she killed two people while she was in the institution. A nurse and a guard."

"She was a murderess psychopath, I get it." Emery really wasn't seeing the point there.

"She was under suicide watch," Stefan further explained. "No personal effects. No jewelry."

 _Now_ Emery was getting it. "Wait a freaking minute. Are you telling me that the psychopathic rages can happen even if the person isn't wearing the ring?" When Stefan nodded, she said "I have to find that wedding band, _now_."

Nothing was stopping her from heading to the dresser near the kitchen now. She started going through the drawers, but so far nothing.

"What are you going to do if the spell doesn't work?" Stefan asked, watching her as she searched.

"I'm not going to _do_ anything. I'm keep looking for a way to help him," Emery replied, slamming a drawer closed when it didn't have the ring inside.

Stefan sighed, once again not wanting to hurt her but needing to tell her what she had to hear. "You don't know how long this has been going on, Emery. It might be too late."

"I don't care!" Emery shouted at him. "I am not going to stop trying to help him. I told this to Rick and now I'm telling you. I've already lost one father. I am not going to lose the closest thing I have to one. In case you haven't noticed, I don't like giving up on the people I love." To emphasize her point, she pulled hard on a drawer. Perhaps it was a little too hard because the locked drawer came flying out and it's contents all over the floor.

They both crouched down to look at the contents. The most eye catching ones were the very gorey images. "Please tell me these aren't what I think they are," Emery said as she picked one of them up.

"If you're thinking they're pictures of his victims," Stefan said as he looked at her regrettably, "I can't do that."

Emery set it aside and picked up a large manila folder that had Jeremy's name on it. She opened it up and pulled out a stack of papers that were attached together along with a note. Emery read it aloud, "Jeremy, if anything happens to me continue on with my work. You have the other Ring. The Ring will make you strong. The council must be cleansed before the work can begin."

Stefan took it from her saying, "It's a Founder's Council roster. Emery, this looks like some sort of hit list."

Emery was more determined now than ever to save Alaric. She ripped apart the note for Jeremy and threw it out before finding the aspirin bottle on the floor. After finding the ring inside, she said, "I have to go. Now."

* * *

Amy walked into the kitchen and smiled as Alaric was pouring them each a glass to drink. "Make mine a double."

"How about a triple?" he replied, handing her a glass with a knowing grin.

Amy clinked her glass with his and took a large gulp then dropped the glass with a gasp because she realized what he had done. "Vervain."

"So is this," Alaric drove a syringe into Amy's neck and pushed the plunger.

Amy had started taking vervain daily, per the suggestion of the Salvatore brothers, but her resistance was not very strong. She staggered away as Alaric started to speak.

"Do you feel remorse?" he asked, slowly walking around the kitchen counter as Amelia tried to make her escape. "You are a vampire – a Ripper. So tell me, Dr Wilcox. Do you feel remorse."

"You know the answer to that," she weakly replied and tried to speed away but failed.

Alaric looked at her with his darkened soul and sighed. "Ah, that I do." He crouched down beside her with a stake in his hand. "If only you weren't a vampire." Alaric raised the stake above her chest, ready to plunge it within her but something inside stopped him. This angered him because he didn't understand and injected her with another dose of vervain and dragged her away.

* * *

Emery let Stefan walk her to the door, but didn't let him come inside. When she walked into the house, she was greeted by Alaric with a smile. "Hey, Rick. Where's Amy?"

"She got called into the hospital," he replied. "Some emergency surgery, but she'll be back later."

Emery laughed and headed into the kitchen. "I still can't get over the fact that she's a doctor. It's just so...Cullen-esque."

"Did Stefan catch up with you?" Alaric asked, following her into the kitchen.

Emery got a sudden 'jolt' and her senses were kicked into high gear. She smelled something odd which made her put her guard up. "No, I haven't seen him since this morning," she replied, going over to the bottle of whiskey on the counter.

"Did you find my ring?" he then asked, moving closer to her.

Emery brought the bottle to her nose and sniffed. "Vervain?" she said aloud and turned to Rick asking, "Why is there vervain in here?"

Rick's face hardened and he charged for her. Emery was about to react to this but Stefan got to him first. He put Alaric into a sleeper hold and held him there until he was rendered unconscious.

When Emery finally 'rebooted' she asked, "Did you hurt him?"

"I tried not to," Stefan replied.

"Amy," Emery said in worry and hurried off to find her. On her way she pointed back to the counter and said, "Don't drink that."

Emery found Amy on the bathroom floor with several stakes impaled within her, but none of them were anywhere near her heart. "Amy!"

Stefan rushed in at that moment and helped Emery pull out all the stakes. "She's not healing."

"It's all the vervain. Can't you smell it?" Emery asked him as she pulled up her sleeves.

"You can?" Stefan asked, surprised. He knew wolf senses were strong but when it came to Emery, one never knew what she was gonna get.

"For the moment," she replied, holding her arm out to Stefan. "She needs blood."

Stefan looked at her and moved back a little. "You want me to bite you?"

"Your teeth are a lot sharper than mine," Emery pointed out and waved her arm a bit vigorously in front of him. "Chop, chop. Or bite, bite. Whatever, just do it."

Stefan looked at her hesitantly, "Emery, I..."

"Just do it," Emery repeated, looking at him with trusting eyes.

Stefan took a breath and bit into her wrist. It took every bit of willpower he had not to feed, but he did it and released her.

Emery brought her wrist to Amy's mouth and once she had enough to heal, she pulled away. Emery was about to thank Stefan but he walked out of the room before she had a chance.

* * *

When Alaric woke up the next morning he groaned when he saw Damon sitting nearby. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure Glory made good on her spell casting this time," he replied. "Nothing to worry about. It just a little something to keep the killer in you at bay."

"Did something happen?" Alaric asked, moving to a sitting position.

"Let's just say that you have an alter ego that's hell bent on killing council members and torturing vampires." Damon was making this sound lighter than it was. "So, we're just going to pack up some of your stuff, go to the loft for a little bit. Think of it as diet-house arrest."

What Damon said about torturing vampires caught his attention. "Wait...where's Amelia?"

Damon chose his words a little carefully. "You didn't stake her heart, so she'll be fine, Rick."

Alaric couldn't even imagine what his dark side did to Amy and he didn't even want to try.

* * *

"Hey," Glory said to Emery in the kitchen. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Emery replied, crossing her arms.

Glory let out a breath and set a jar of herbs down. "According to my book and what Abby said, all the dying and coming back to life chipped away at Rick's psyche. Which of course made it easier for the Darkness to take hold." Placing her hand on the jar, she added "These herbs are the binding element of the spell. He needs to take them twice a day. Don't worry, I can get you more."

"Don't worry when it comes to you? Funny." Emery took the jar and pointed to the door, "You can leave now."

Glory was about to turn around and leave, but she didn't. "No. Not until I say my piece, Emery. I am so sorry, Emery. I never wanted your sister to die. I did what I thought was right at the time. Jane kept saying over and over that the Doppelganger couldn't be allowed to live. Klaus was never supposed to make hybrids and that was something I believed in. When I realized what I was doing to you, it was too late. I couldn't save her completely. But I did what I could. I made her a Cursed One and you lost your father because of it. That is my fault. So much of this is my fault and I am so, sorry, Emery. If I could go back in time and change things I would." Glory wiped the tears from her eyes and saw that Emery was just standing there, so she took that as her cue to go.

Glory walked to the doorway and stopped. She looked back long enough to say, "I didn't tell you where Elena's soul went not just because that knowledge is my protection, but also because her soul didn't go to an infant, but an adult. I didn't want you to know that she could have reached out...but didn't." That was all she was going to say about that and left.

As soon as Glory was gone, Emery placed her hand on her heart and tried to catch her breath, but failed. She slid down to the floor and started to cry. After all, Blair isn't the only Alden wolf who's lost so much in her life.

* * *

Blair walked into Bonnie's bedroom and found her writing some letters. "What are you doing?" she asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm leaving," Bonnie replied, putting the last one in the envelope.

"You're ready to come home already?" Blair thought it was too soon but would be glad to have her back.

"No," Bonnie replied, standing. "I'm not going back to Mystic Falls."

Blair didn't understand. "What are you talking about? What do you mean you're not coming back to Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie stood up from the desk and went over to her friend. "I'm sorry, Blair, but I can't go back there. I'm leaving with Abby and Jamie. We're going someplace new and start over. I need to start over. I can't go back to the way things were."

Blair looked at her incredulously. "You're kidding, right? Please tell me you're kidding."

Bonnie tearfully picked up the pile of letters and handed them to Blair. "I wrote you all one. I hope it explains this better."

Blair sniffed back her tears, trying so hard not to cry. "Please, Bonnie. Please don't leave."

Bonnie could tell what this was about and hugged her tight. "You are going to be just fine, Blair. And when your next life comes around, give me a call. I'd love to meet you all over again."

Blair laughed and returned her hug, saying, "I'm going to miss you so much, Bennett."

"Oh," Bonnie sighed, "I miss you already, but believe me when I say this. I'm going to be alright."

After their tearful goodbye, Blair followed them out and watched as they drove away. She was doing her best not to take this decision personally but the only thing that was going through her mind was how many more people were going to ripped out of her life.

* * *

Emery sat up in her room and tapped her cell against her hand. After finally deciding to dial, she did. "Hey, Chris," Emery greeted. "How's he doing?"

Chris, from the other end of the line in Portland, said "Jeremy? He's doing pretty well. Staying out of trouble for the most part."

"Who's that?" Jeremy asked when he entered the room.

"Your sister...cousin? What are you again?" Chris replied half to Jeremy, half to Emery.

"I know who it is," Jeremy laughed and took the phone from Chris. "Hey, Em. Checking up on me?"

Emery kept her sadness out of her voice and replied with, "Oh, I don't know, Jer. Do you need to be checked up on?"

"Well," he replied, "like Chris just said, I've been out of trouble for the most part and I haven't flunked any of my classes...yet. And I got a dog."

"Does Chris really appreciate being called that?" Emery joked and after Jeremy's laugh ended on the other end, she asked, "Have you talked to Alaric lately?"

Jeremy thought for a second before answering. "Uh, no, why?" When Emery was silent, he asked, "Is everything alright?"

There was so much Emery wanted to talk to him about, to tell him, but she kept quiet. "Uh, yeah," she replied, making herself laugh. "Everything is fine here. I just wanted to see how you were doing and to make sure that you and Chris were getting along okay."

Jeremy thought for a split second that she wasn't being honest, but that feeling soon passed. "We're good, promise. Hey, can I call you back later? I'm actually on my way out with some friends."

"Don't let me stop you." Emery was still trying to keep her voice from breaking. "You go have fun. I just...I miss you, Jer."

"I miss you too," Jeremy replied and was just about to end the call when he remembered something. "Oh, hey, real quick. Do you know someone named Jill?"

"Jill? Uh, no, why?" Emery replied, since she couldn't place the name.

"No big deal. Chris just got a weird call from a Jill asking for Blair, so figured I'd ask." Jeremy heard a knock at the door and said, "Gotta go, Em. Love you."

"You too," Emery replied then set the phone aside and didn't put any thought into Jeremy's question because she didn't believe it was a big deal. They had far more pressing things to deal with than someone named Jill looking for Blair. Didn't they?

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 17


	61. Are you sure?

"Bonnie just left?" Emery asked as she and Blair got out of the car in front of Rick's apartment building.

"You know she wrote you a letter," Blair replied, placing some breakfast goods on the roof of her car before closing her door. "It might answer more questions than I can."

Emery scoffed. "You haven't even read yours yet, so don't get so pushy about me reading mine."

Blair saw the point that stabbed her. "Point taken."

"How do you think he's doing?" Emery asked as they headed up the stairs to Rick's loft.

"Well, Damon didn't call in the middle of the night warning us to stay away from his founder's killing rampage, so I'm going to guess good." Blair was being lighthearted about her reply, but she was worried.

"Guess we'll find out now." Emery knocked on the door and they waited.

"Morning, sunshines," Damon greeted when he opened the door.

"How's he doing?" Emery asked, cutting right to the chase as she tried to enter.

Damon blocked her path. "Indecent, but fine."

"Then let us in to see him." Blair tried to push the door open but Damon held it closed so all they could see was him.

"Alaric's fine," he repeated. "Slept like a baby. Woke up Alaric. No headlines about dead Council or founding family members."

"And yet you're being sketchy," Emery replied, crossing her arms. "What are you hiding?"

Damon continued to block their view into the apartment. "I'm not hiding anything. You're being all paranoid and control freak-y."

Even Blair thought he was hiding something. She narrowed her eyes at him and said, " **Damon** ," in a 'you better spill it' way.

"Oooo someone's demanding this morning," he teased then took the bag from her hands. "What did you bring me?" He smelled the contents of the bag and smiled. "Chocolate muffins. You know what they say, the quickest way to a psycho killer's heart is through his stomach."

"Don't have to get through the pesky rib cage," Emery added, making Damon chuckle.

"They're not for you," Blair said as she pulled out a thermos of blood from her bag. "This is for you."

"Awww, you do care," he smirked, accepting it from her. "Look, ladies, sadly Rick is going to have to pass on wolf time today. You know, being on lockdown and all."

Blair crossed her arms, thinking something was up but knew they weren't going to find anything out like this. "Fine," she replied. "Just tell him that we miss him, okay?"

Damon nodded with a "Will do" before closing and locking the door.

Emery was about to say something but Blair brought her finger to her mouth to shush her then headed down back to the car.

Once they were in the vehicle, Emery asked, "What do you think they're up to?"

"I don't know," Blair replied as she started the car, "But I want to find out."

* * *

Up in the loft, Damon looked out the window to make sure the girls had driven off before saying, "We're good to go."

Alaric went back to cutting up the sign for the Wickery Bridge that Damon had acquired. A sign that was made from a White Ash tree.

After the sign was all cut up, Rick asked, "Are we sure about not letting them in on this?"

"Blair has a history with the Originals," Damon pointed out as he whittled, "And Emery has a soft spot for Elijah – sorry, brother – so yes, we're sure."

Stefan wasn't even going to touch the topic of Emery's 'soft spot' for Elijah, so he changed subject. He handed one of the stakes back to Damon and said, "This one needs to have a sharper point. We finally have our own stakes that can kill and Original and I'm not going to miss because you can't whittle."

"Got it," Damon replied with a bit of snark and went back to making the stakes. "Now stop micro-managing."

"Looks like you guys got this under control," Alaric said as he pulled on his coat. "I'm going to call the Sheriff. I want to turn myself in."

Damon wansn't buying it. "No, you don't."

Alaric scoffed. "I have a homicidal alter ego. Unlike some people in this room, I would like to take responsibility for the people I've killed."

"If you wanted to turn yourself in, you wouldn't be saying it out loud," Damon retorted as he whittled. "Just saying."

Damon was starting to get on Rick's nerves. "Listen, of all the people, you cannot psychoanalyze me. I killed Caroline's father. I could have easily killed Amy. Everything has changed."

Stefan was on Damon's side in this. "You're not turning yourself in. Surprisingly enough, Glory's herbs are working and we have Originals to kill."

"His morals get very questionable when he has revenge on the brain," Damon interjected.

Stefan set the stake in his hand down with the others before turning back to Alaric.. "Klaus needs to die, we finally have a chance to kill him. So you are not turning yourself in."

Damon stood up from his seat and took something out of his pocket and handed it to Alaric. "Here's your ring, Rick. Put it on."

Putting that Ring back on his finger was one of the last things he wanted to do. "That ring is the reason I've killed people."

"It's also the reason you're alive," Damon retorted. "You're going vampire hunting, Rick. Wear it."

Alaric reluctantly took the ring and said, "I will wear this on one condition. You let one of the girls in on the plan. I'm not leaving them both in the dark, no matter their history or current feelings."

"Fine, we'll tell Blair," Damon agreed but Stefan had a different idea.

"No," Stefan countered. "We tell Emery. A current crush is nothing compared to centuries worth of history."

"Blair wasn't the one who tried to stop Esther killing them all," Damon retorted with a 'so there' expression.

"True, but Emery has never been...intimate with an Original. And now that Bonnie's suppression spell is broken because Bonnie turned into a vampire, all bets are off." Stefan knew he was using low blows, but that didn't stop him. "So tell me, Damon. How many of Originals has Blair been in love with?"

Damon looked like he wanted to rip his brother's head off, but Alaric intervened by saying, "I agree with Stefan. Emery's less of a risk over all."

Damon gritted his teeth. "Fine. Call Emery. But when she runs to Elijah to warn him, don't come crying to me."

* * *

After getting a text from Stefan, Emery broke off from Blair and headed to the woods. She was surprised to see Caroline there. "Did you get a text too?"

"Yeah," Caroline replied, walking over to her. "Did Blair?"

"I thought Stefan texted me to talk, so..." with a sigh she added, "I have no idea what's going on."

As the girls walked together to the clearing, Emery asked, "How are you dealing? You know, with Alaric and Bonnie?"

"I've been better," Caroline sighed. "But Blair helped me see that if she can forgive Damon for all the people he's killed in her life, that I can work on forgiving Alaric."

"I appreciate that," Emery said sincerely. After all, Alaric was like a father to her.

Caroline smiled and wrapped her arm around Emery as they walked. Matt was already in the clearing when they arrived. "You got a text too?" Caroline asked.

"And Glory," Stefan said as he and Damon approached with a duffel bag in hand. "Where is she?"

"Glory's still adjusting to having her 'super magic' blocked," Emery replied. "Depending on what this is, we probably shouldn't involve her unless we want to invite more trouble than we already have."

"What are we doing here?" Matt asked, wanting answers.

"We found some White Oak," Damon replied seriously then joked, "Long story, wait for the movie."

"Wait, what?" Emery said in surprise. "White Oak as in the type of wood that can kill an Original? You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

"Nope," Stefan replied then dropped the bag of stakes down in front of him. "We all have a weapon."

Emery looked at the full duffel in awe. "Then why isn't Blair here?"

"Do you really think she'd be able to stake him?" Stefan asked incredulously.

Caroline crossed her arms. "What are you insinuating?"

"It's simple," Stefan replied seriously. "Blair doesn't have the same control over her past lives anymore. I don't think she'll be able to pull the trigger. And if any of you tell her about these, you'll have to deal with me."

Caroline really didn't like the thought of leaving Blair out of this, but she hated the thought of one of her past lives taking over even more. "Fine. We'll keep it quiet. What now?"

Stefan took one of the stakes from the bag and walked further into the clearing. "Klaus has always been one step ahead of us. But now we have the advantage. We're all armed and they are all linked. Meaning, we only need to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which means to prepare for every opportunity."

Damon looked at Emery and asked, "Is that going to be a problem for you? I mean, with your tic-tac-toe buddy and all?"

Emery crossed her arms and did her best to sound convincing. "I don't like that they all have to die, but it means keeping my sister and everyone else safe, I'm going to have to deal with it."

"Good answer!" Damon sarcastically cheered. "Now, getting back to what Stefan was saying – Rebekah is a target."

Stefan picked up from there. "So we'll distract her and catch her off guard. To do that, we need to separate Klaus and keep him occupied."

"How do you intend we do that?" Caroline asked.

"You need to make sure an 'accidental' meet between Blair and Klaus happens," Damon replied, despite how much he hated it.

Caroline laughed. "Are you kidding me? You don't want her to be let in on the plan, but you're more than willing to use her as ignorant bait?"

Stefan used a stake to point at her as he said, "You know as well as us that she's the best person for the job."

Caroline hated this plan. "And what if one of her past lives comes out to play, huh? We could lose her."

"Now that the spell is broken, the odds of that happening are slim," Damon replied.

Caroline scoffed. "Do you actually believe that?"

This was getting them nowhere, so Stefan said, "Caroline, either you get them together or we'll have someone else do it."

She crossed her arms in defeat. "I'll do it." If nothing else, she could keep an eye on them.

"Good." Damon was far from pleased but moved onto the next part. "We'll need to keep Rebekah busy with the quaterback."

"How?" Matt scoffed.

"Act interested," Damon replied. "She's lonely. Desperate."

"Clearly," Caroline interjected. "She slept with you."

Emery couldn't help but snort a laugh at that then cleared her throat. "Okay, so what? Matt distracts Rebekah, you hold her back, and Stefan stakes her? That the plan?"

"Pretty much," Damon replied, making it sound as easy as pie.

" _Okaaay_...but where do I come in?" she then asked, looking between the brothers.

"Simple," Stefan answered, handing her a stake. "Keep armed, keep it hidden, and use it if you have the opportunity."

"And no last minute attacks of pity for any of them." Damon's words were directed right at Emery.

"Between keeping the people I love safe and what happened to Bonnie," Emery replied with as much conviction as she could muster, "You don't have to worry about me. I'll do what I have to do."

Damon looked to Caroline, "Barbie?"

"Oh, I'm ready. Anything to keep Blair safe from them and free Tyler from the Sire Bond, I'm in." Even if it meant making sure her girlfriend and Klaus ended up in the same room together.

Now it was Matt's turn to answer. "Bus boy?"

"Do I have a choice?" he replied, doubting that he actually did.

Damon almost snickered. "Good point."

"We have twelve stakes," Stefan interjected. "Twelve shots at killing one Original. We can do this." He picked up the crossbow and handed it to Emery, "Let's try another scenario. Matt, you play Klaus."

Emery aimed the empty crossbow and chuckled. "Okay...this might be a little fun."

* * *

Glory sat in the living room of Mikaelson Manor with an ancient Grimoire in front of her. She jumped a little when she heard Klaus' voice say, "I should be hearing chanting by now."

Glory let out a deep breath. "I've never seen a spell like this before. And it's really hard to figure out at one-third power and duress."

"Then get to full power," Klaus said to her threateningly.

"I _can't_ ," Glory answered firmly. "If I use all the power I have access to then there will be a hell of a lot more trouble coming this way. Why must I be a broken record when it comes to that?" Oddly enough, that gave Glory an idea for her extra magic, but she kept it to herself.

"You're not trying to find a way to send for help, are you?" Klaus asked as he leaned down beside her. "Because you've been warned – I will kill anyone that comes to your rescue."

Glory scoffed. "As if anyone would come."

"Perhaps you need a little incentive then." Klaus pulled out his cellphone and called his brother. "Kol, how are things in Mile High City...and how's our friend?" When Kol's video feed started, he brought the phone over to Glory to show her. "There's Jeremy Gilbert playing catch with his new puppy. Isn't that the most adorable thing you have ever seen?" After showing her the feed, he said "Thank you, Kol. We'll be in touch," and ended the call.

Glory couldn't let any more people get hurt because of her – especially Jeremy. "I need to be bound to the soil," she said quietly.

"What was that?" he asked, wanting to be sure he heard her right.

"If you want me to be at full power then I need to be bound to the soil of Mystic Falls," Glory said louder. "I think I can manage the ritual on my own, but I can't even try the un-linking spell before that."

"Well, then," Klaus replied. "You better get started."

* * *

Blair had been trying to get in touch with Emery and Caroline but hadn't heard from either of them. This made her slightly worried but very suspicious, so she went looking for answers. Her first stop was the Boarding House. "Anybody home?"

"Blair?" Rick groaned as he sat up on the couch.

"What the hell happened to you?" Blair asked as she went over to check on him.

"Rebekah happened," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, no one is returning my calls so..." Blair was gonna go into further explanation but switched gears, "Why did Rebekah go after you?"

"I was...in the way." He knew if he went into further detail than that that Blair would start digging.

Blair crossed her arms and raised her brows in a 'spill it' manner. "Alaric Saltzman. What is going on?"

Rick cleared his throat and said the first thing that came to his mind, which also happened to be the truth. "Finn is back in town. Honestly, we're trying to keep you away from the Original family as much as possible."

Blair was about to ask why, then it made sense. "You're worried that because of Bonnie's spell being nulled that I'm going to side with them or something, aren't you?"

Alaric sighed. "I'm sorry, Blair. But it did cross our minds."

Blair sat beside Rick on the couch and admitted, "I wish I could say that you didn't have to worry, but I do. I worry all the time now. And it's not just when it comes to Klaus and the others it's – ..."

Alaric knew exactly what she was talking about, "It's about the deal you made with Olivia."

Blair nodded. "What if she can somehow take over me? I...I just don't know what to think anymore."

Alaric gave her hand a comforting squeeze before changing the subject. "Have you seen Amy?"

"She understands what happened, Rick, but she's shaken up," Blair replied. "Let her come to you."

He gave her hand another squeeze as he said, "You're going to get through this."

"You too," she replied and gave Rick a hug before taking her leave with a sigh. "Well, I might as well take the day off and head home. Call me if you need me."

Rick gave her a hand gesture to show that he understood. "Will do."

* * *

Emery caught up with Stefan outside of the Mystic Grille. "Hey, how's Alaric?"

"He's fine, just banged up. Apparently Blair just left him and said she was heading home. Caroline is on her way over to stay with Alaric and make sure that he, well, stays Alaric." Stefan started walking as he filled her in on the rest of what was going on. "Matt just texted that Finn is still in the Grille. We need to plan our next move."

Emery stopped walking. "Whoa, Rebekah has Damon, right? Shouldn't our next move me to find him? If I remember correctly he was pretty much in all of our scenarios."

"That doesn't matter, Emery," he retorted. "We need to stay on point. See an Original, kill an Original. That's the plan."

Emery crossed her arms with a bit of an exhale. "I know that was the plan, Stefan, but that was before Damon's life was on the line."

"Look, I get that you're concerned for my brother – ..." Stefan was cut off when Emery said, "Of course I am, he's my friend." When she got those words out, Stefan went back to talking. "And as his friend I'd think you'd know that if Damon knew we were talking about missing an opportunity to kill these people that he'd lose his mind."

Emery rubbed her forehead as she said, "I know that, Stefan. But I also know that if you were in his shoes that he'd drop everything to save you."

"I know what my brother would want." Stefan really didn't want to have this debate, especially not with Emery.

"Yeah, well, maybe what he wants and what we should do are entirely different." Emery felt like she was caught in the middle and didn't like it.

A little silence hung in the air before Stefan asked, "Are you going to help me with this or not?" When Emery seemed to have a hard time making a decision, he said, "Never mind. I'll figure it out myself," and walked away.

Emery rubbed her face with a groan and sprinted after him. "Wait up!"

Stefan slowed his pace and asked, "Change of heart?"

"The sooner we kill an Original the sooner we don't have to worry about what Rebekah is doing," Emery replied, and that was her justification.

* * *

The sun had already set by the time Glory successfully bound herself to the soil of Mystic Falls once again. She could have done it before, but the risk was too high that she'd end up tapping into her other magic to do it. Which was why she had Bonnie cast it before.

Once the spell was cast, Glory put some of the soil into a container and put it into her pocket. It was just in case.

As she went back into the Manor she heard cries of pain echoing through the place. "What was that?"

"Nothing to bother yourself with," Klaus replied, bringing her over to the table with the Grimoire.

"Well it does bother me," Glory replied, pulling away from him. " _You_ bother me. Everything about your existence _bothers_ me. But here I am." Glory held her hand out to the book. "And I'm going to cast this spell for you because I _know_ that you will just keep killing people until I do. And you know that I have too much blood on my hands as it is. So," Glory slammed open the Grimoire, held the empty goblet out to him and said, "Now give me the blood and let's get this over with."

Once all the blood was in the goblet, Glory started chanting in Latin as she poured the blood into the center of the candle circle. The more she chanted the more the blood started to move...started to separate. As the flames of the candles and within the fireplace grew, the blood completely separated into individual pools of blood. The spell was complete.

If Glory had known that in that moment Stefan, Emery, and Matt were successfully staking Finn in the back of the Grille, she would have stalled for a little while.

Now that the spell was over, Klaus allowed Glory to leave. As she did, she saw that Damon was being chained up and bled in another room. Saving Damon would have to wait, she had to let everyone know what happened with the spell.

Once outside the Manor, Glory texted Emery saying 'Emery, long story short – Klaus made me cast a spell to unlink them, he has Damon at the mansion, and I'd rescue him myself but that spell drained me so badly that I can barely stand.' Once the message was written, she hit send – Not realizing that she had sent it to both Aldens in her contact list; Emery _and_ Blair.

* * *

As soon as Blair got the message, she was fuming with anger. Not just because she had been lied to, but because the Originals were unlinked, and Klaus had Damon. Without even thinking, she headed right to the Mikaelson Manor.

"Klaus!" Blair shouted as she stormed into the house.

"Hello, Love," he greeted with a smirk. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Are you referring to Damon?" Klaus asked. "He's right in here. Please, come." As he led the way he said, "You're a little late to the rescue."

Blair followed him in and saw Damon chained up with animal traps, Rebekah looking proud of her handiwork, and Stefan with a duffel bag in his hand.

"I was just about to ask Stefan here what he wanted." Klaus gestured to Damon, "Do go on."

Stefan tossed the bag to Klaus' feet. "I'm here to make a deal."

"Stefan," Damon groaned. "What are you doing?"

"Eight stakes, made of White Oak," Stefan explained. "The part of the Wickery Bridge you forget to burn."

"Whoa, what?" Blair asked in shock because this was the first she's heard of it.

Rebekah didn't believe him. "That's impossible."

"Actually, it's not," Stefan retorted. "Finn's dead."

Blair felt a wave of relief because the man that killed her life as Nysa had finally gotten what he deserved.

Klaus and Rebekah were far less enthused. "You killed my brother?" Rebekah asked with venom in her voice.

Stefan walked closer to Klaus as he said, "Damon in exchange for the last eight weapons that could kill you."

"And how do I know there aren't any more left?" he replied.

"Because there aren't," Stefan replied seriously.

Klaus looked to Blair for confirmation and she angrily said, "Don't look at me. I didn't even know these existed."

"Well then." Klaus turned back to Stefan and said, "Let's be certain, shall we?"

As Klaus walked over to Damon, Blair stepped forward, asking "Klaus, what are you doing?"

Rebekah grabbed hold of her to keep her from interfering with Klaus' compulsion. Klaus looked Damon right in the eyes and compelled, "Go home. Now."

"Stop it!" Blair cried out as Damon started pulling his hands out of the animal traps that bound them. "Klaus, please!"

Klaus waited another moment or two before saying on his own accord, "Stop. Stop it before you hurt yourself." He chuckled. "Well, I see that you can finally be compelled. Now..." he compelled Damon again, "Minus the stake that's in my brother. How many more stakes are out there that can kill me?"

Damon head dropped before he answered, "Eleven."

"Eleven! Really? So not eight then." Klaus turned his attention to Stefan to see what he had to say.

Since the cat was out of the bag, Stefan said, "I'll get you the other three."

"That would be nice," Klaus replied, "or since you lied I could just compel your brother to bite out his own tongue."

"Klaus," Blair interjected. " _Please_." She was literally begging him.

Klaus looked at Blair for a moment, as if he was reading her. Stefan took advantage of this moment of distraction and pinned Klaus against the wall with one of the three stakes in his hand. Klaus easily prevented it from being driven into his chest. "Step down," Klaus warned, "or you both die."

Stefan knew he couldn't succeed so she released his grip and handed over the stake.

"There," Klaus said as he took the stake, "now you only need to bring me the other two."

Rebekah had enough and released Blair from her grip as she said, "This is ridiculous." She released Damon from his binds while Klaus asked, "What are you doing?"

Once Damon was fully released, Rebekah said, "I brought him here, I can let him go. My rules now." Turning her attention to Stefan, she added, "Bring us the last two stakes and you can both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." She picked up the bag of stakes and left the room.

Blair rushed over to Damon to check on him and shot glares of death not only to Klaus, but Stefan as well.

Klaus turned away from her glares and turned to Stefan. "Bring us the stakes, all of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear." Without looking back to Blair, he too left the room.

Blair left Damon's side, went over to Stefan, and shoved him. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! I don't care what I'm going through, you don't keep secrets from me! Not about stuff like this." She scoffed heavily and went over to Damon to help him get to his feet then get the hell out of there.

* * *

Once Damon was back safe, Blair went to Caroline's house. She could deal with her sister late. Right now, she needed to talk to her girlfriend. As soon as Caroline opened the door, Blair said, "I've been lied to by so many people, but I _never_ thought you'd be one of them."

Caroline assumed that Blair knew about Chris being her brother and her arrangement with Vivian, but feigned ignorance. "What are you talking about?"

Blair scoffed and went inside. "Let's start with the plan to kill the Orignals, or maybe how you had a dozen stakes that could kill them?"

Caroline closed the door behind her as she said, "Blair, I'm sorry. We...we were just worried that – ..."

"That my past lives would get in the way, right?" Blair shot back, figuring that was the case.

"Yes," she admitted. She hated it, but she admitted it.

"So you don't trust me?" Blair scoffed. "Wow, that's just...wow." She was about to leave but Caroline stopped her.

"Blair, please, just wait a second," Caroline pleaded.

"Why should I?!" Blair shouted back.

Caroline placed her hands together as she asked, "Do you know what happens to an Original's bloodline when they've been killed?"

"An Original has never been killed before now, so no," Blair replied then saw the pertinence in Caroline's eyes. "Why? What happens?"

Caroline took a deep breath before answering. "They die. Every vampire in their bloodline dies."

Blair gasped because she had no idea. "Oh my god."

Caroline felt the same way and added, "Which means, if we kill Klaus...Tyler will die."

Blair felt like she was going to be sick. Caroline saw this and went over to her girlfriend, hugging her close. "What are we going to do?" Blair cried, not wanting to lose Caroline or Tyler or anyone else.

"I don't know," Caroline replied. "But we'll find some sort of loophole. I love you too much to go anywhere."

Blair pulled back to look Caroline in the eyes and said softly, "I love you, too."

* * *

Emery went up to Stefan's room and knocked on the door. "Hey," she greeted, "wanted to make sure you made it back in one piece."

Stefan waved his hands over himself to show that he had. "You talk to Blair, yet?"

"No," she sighed, walking further into his room. "I don't really think I'm up for seeing her tonight."

"I made the wrong call. I see that now. I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Emery said with a half smile. "We all agreed." She moved some hair behind her eyes as she said, "I wanted to thank you for not going up against Klaus alone. You wouldn't have survived it."

Stefan nodded. "I know. And you don't have to worry about that anymore. He's not worth it. All this time and energy I've wasted hating him..." Stefan chuckled, "it was for nothing. It's done. It's over. We lost and I'm right back where I started."

"You really think that?" Emery retorted. "Because it's not true. Yeah, Klaus dragged you through hell, but you made it through. You're better than him and that's how you beat him."

Stefan scoffed lightly. "And what did I lose in the process?"

Emery put her hands in her back pockets as she said, "I really don't believe you've lost as much as you think you have."

Stefan didn't believe her. "Look," he said as he rose to his feet. "Hating Klaus was easy. It allowed me to ignore everything that was happening around me. Everything I let slip away. Now I have to deal with that."

Emery wanted to, needed to assure him that she wasn't lost. That despite what he thought, she wasn't lost. "Stefan – ..."

He cut her off softly. "No, just admit it. Admit it to me, Emery. I know you don't owe it to me, but I just need to hear you say it."

Emery wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Say what? You want me to say that I hate you? That I don't love you anymore? Because I can't, Stefan. I love you. I never stopped."

Stefan nodded. "I know that. I know you didn't. Even though I did...every possible thing to push you away. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I mean, this was all my fault."

Emery's confusion was in hyperdrive. "What are you talking about, Stefan? I'm trying to get onto your thought train, but we're at completely different stations."

"I'm talking about the fact that you're also in love with Elijah." Stefan hated that those words came out of his mouth, but he believed them to be true.

Emery was taken completely off guard by that statement. "Whoa, what?" She actually laughed about it. "Stefan, I don't know how you came to that conclusion, but it's not true."

Stefan didn't really believe her words. He gently cupped her face, saying barely above a whisper, "Hey. I love you. I will _always_ love you. I just want you to look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for him."

Emery placed her hands on the sides of Stefan's face as she said, "Stefan, I swear to you that I don't love him. I don't know what I feel but it's not love. I love _you_. I want _you_. No one could ever replace the way I feel for you." She closed her eyes as she felt his thumb wipe away her tears and rest his forehead against hers. The next thing she knew, he gently kissed her lips. Their gentle kiss turned deeper, more passionate, and finally Stefan scooped Emery up in his arms and carried her to his bed to be with her in a way they never had the chance to be with each other before.

Before they went further, Stefan broke their kiss and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Emery nodded with a a look of pure love in her eyes. "I've never been more sure of anything."

Stefan believed her, believed in her love for him. There was no doubt in his mind as he returned his lips to hers and slowly made love to her for the first time...

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 18


	62. Why do people think that!

After it was discovered that Alaric's dark alter ego hid the last White Oak stake, he was moved into the basement cell at the Salvatore Boarding House. Blair hated the idea of him being locked up like that, but it's what they had to do.

With a bag in her hand, Blair headed down to the cell. "Knock knock," she said through the barred window in the door.

"It's me-me," Alaric replied. When Blair came into the room, he said "You know, you shouldn't be in here. Kinda defeats the point of the whole being locked in a cellar thing."

"Doesn't change the fact that you need stuff." Blair tossed the bag down and listed the items. "Toothbrush, clothes, some books to help you sleep."

Alaric pulled out the book with a raised brow. "Doctor Jekyll and Mr Hyde? Really?"

Blair just grinned in reply.

"Well at least someone still has a sense of humor," he chuckled.

"Don't worry," she assured, "there are other books in there too. And Emery put in some origami paper in case you really got bored."

"How is she?" he asked, worried about her.

Blair let out a puff of air before saying, "She's...okay. I don't think she's ready to see you down here, though. On a happier note, I guess, she and Stefan are back together."

"Good," Alaric nodded. "She deserves to be happy."

Blair looked around the cell as she asked, "Are you going to be okay in here?"

"Yeah," he replied, "this is the right place for me to be. At least until you guys can convince my highly uncooperative alter ego to fess up to where I – or he hid the White Oak Stake."

"We've looked pretty much everywhere," Blair sighed as she pulled up a nearby chair and sat. "The other you hid it pretty damn well."

"What's Klaus going to do if you can't find it?"

Blair scoffed a dark chuckle. "Oh typical Klaus stuff – Wage war. Murder people. Pretty much anything to get the only thing that can kill him back." After a bout of silence, Blair said, "Stefan is going to watch over you for a little while. Jeremy isn't safe now that Klaus knows where he is, and it's not safe for Chris either, so Damon and Emery are going to go to Denver to pick them up."

"Damon and Emery?" Alaric was surprised to hear that combo.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Emery volunteered to go because she and Caroline are worried that Andrea's life will take over and cause a whole bunch of trouble for me."

"Is it really that hard for you to keep yourself under control?" Alaric wasn't aware that things for her were that bad.

Blair moved her hand back and forth a bit as she said. "Well...it depends, really. It's kinda hard to explain, just a head's up that if I undergo a mood swing, a past life is probably why."

"Now how will I be able to tell the difference of a normal Blair mood swing?' he teased.

Blair narrowed his eyes at him with a sarcastic, "Funny."

Alaric chuckled then asked, "How does Stefan feel about Emery going off with Damon. Since we know _your_ history with road trips with him."

"Stefan and Emery are back together and she doesn't have any feelings for Damon, so I'm pretty sure things are good on that front."

Alaric cleared a throat a little. "How's she doing? I haven't seen her lately."

Blair answered lightly, "She's okay. It's hard for her, you going through this and all."

Alaric wished that things were different, but they were doing the best they could under the circumstances. "Let her know I'm thinking about her, okay?"

Blair nodded with a smile, "Will do."

* * *

Upstairs, Emery and Stefan were in the living room. "How are you feeling?" he asked, walking up behind Emery, wrapping his arms around her.

Emery leaned into him with a smile. "Better than I've felt in awhile."

Stefan softly kissed her lips then got a bit serious. "Are you sure you want to go on this road trip with Damon of all people?"

"Yeah," she replied. "Blair's still trying to keep herself in complete control and such a close proximity to Damon _alone_ is just asking for trouble. She finally has a good thing with Caroline and I don't want anything messing that up."

"Too bad," Stefan smirked, "I was hoping we could just take the day and lock ourselves away."

Emery laughed. "When I get back, promise." She smiled and they shared a kiss that was broken by Damon coming into the room.

He cleared his throat then said, "Hate to interrupt you love birds, but you hear anything from Klaus?"

"Not yet," Stefan half sighed. "I'm sure I will soon, though. He's expecting me to deliver two stakes. I only have one."

"Well, that's going to be disappointing for him," Damon replied.

"I'll get it out of Alaric," Stefan assured. "I just need a little time."

"And I really don't want to know the details of that endeavor," Emery interjected. Alaric was a touchy subject for her.

"Have you ever flown first class?" Damon then asked her.

Emery scoffed a chuckle. "Who did you have to compel for that?"

Damon mocked offense. "Excuse me, I used miles."

While Damon headed outside with the bags, Emery softly kissed Stefan's lips. "Be safe," he whispered.

"You too," she replied and kissed him again before following Damon out the door.

* * *

Per Caroline's request, Blair went with her to the school to help with the decorating for the upcoming dance. When they walked into the cafeteria, Blair gasped slightly at the Roaring 20's banner on the wall. "Oh my god. The twenties?!"

"It's not supposed to be!" Caroline incredulously exclaimed then went over to Matt and asked him, "What is this?"

"It's the decades dance," he replied in an 'isn't that obvious' tone. "Remember? You made us sign up to help."

Caroline was slightly annoyed. "No. This," she said as she picked up one of the props, "the twenties. We're doing the seventies."

"Too flashy people," Rebekah said as she entered the room. "It's supposed to be speakeasy, not world fair."

"I think we know where the new idea came from," Blair said to Caroline who answered with a 'not helping' expression.

"Oh good, you're here," Rebekah said as she walked over to them. "We need help setting up the tables, so get to it."

Caroline was going all 'alpha' on Rebekah and Blair was finding it hot. "What do you think you're doing?" Caroline asked, clearly displeased by this turn of events.

Rebekah didn't see a problem. "Somebody has to be in charge."

"Yeah," Caroline firmly answered, "me. I'm the Chair of the dance committee. The theme of the decades dance in the 1970's."

"So you'd rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the Jazz Age?" Rebekah retorted. "Honestly, I don't see what Blair sees in you."

"Hey!" Blair interjected. "Don't bring me into this. And for the record I lived through the 70's while I'm pretty sure you were stuck in a box, so you don't get to judge it."

Matt was trying to keep the peace by saying, "Maybe we can do both decades?"

"No," Caroline and Rebekah answered in unison, then Rebekah said, "Go on, Matt. Don't be a coward. You know you loved my 20's idea when I presented it to the group."

Caroline looked at him aghast. "Traitor!"

"Bell bottoms and disco?" he replied. "I don't know, this just seemed cooler. I'm sure Blair will tell you the same. How many times has she mentioned that the 20's were her favorite decade?"

"Oh god," Blair rubbed her temples. "Please, please, don't bring me into this. I really don't want Prim popping up."

One of Blair's past lives coming to the surface was the last thing Caroline wanted to she said, "Fine, whatever. Have fun at your stupid dance. We're leaving." She took hold of Blair's hand and pulled her away.

"Catch ya later, Primrose!" Rebekah called out as they went, just to get under her and Caroline's skin.

* * *

Matt took off after them and called out, "Caroline, wait!"

Caroline stopped at her car with Blair and turned around with a mischievous grin. "Impressive. You sold it."

"And you bought yourself a day," Matt replied.

Blair was completely confused. "Hold up...that was all an act? What?"

Matt chuckled. "You were right, keeping her in the dark was much more convincing."

"In the dark about what?" Blair asked, looking between the two.

"Ask her," Matt said, gesturing to Caroline with a smile. "You've bought yourself a day."

"Thank you," Caroline replied. "Just...keep her occupied. And be careful."

Matt nodded, "You too. And uh...tell him I said hi, okay?"

"Tell who?!" Blair practically shouted. "What is going on?"

"It's a surprise," Caroline smiled and got into the car with Blair.

* * *

Damon and Emery arrived in Denver without a problem and headed to the batting cages where Chris said he and Jeremy were. "There they are," Emery said as she saw both Chris and Jeremy up at bat.

"Hey batter, batter, swing!" Emery called out, making Jeremy miss the ball.

He turned around and laughed when he saw her there. "Emery, hey!" Then Damon came into his sight and he sighed. "What's wrong?"

Chris got out of his cage and joined them, saying, "Yeah, I probably should have mentioned they were coming."

Jeremy replied to that statement with a 'ya think?' expression.

Damon gave Jeremy a quick gist of what was going on and ended with, "Katherine sired us, Rose sired Katherine, now all we need to know is who sired Rose."

Jeremy put his bat away as he said, "So you guys traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?"

"Dead vampire's a bit redundant, but yeah," Emery replied as they all walked together.

"Well, I can't," he stated as he and Chris put their helmets. "I can talk to Anna and Vicki because I knew them. I've never even met Rose."

"What good are you dying and coming back to life if you can't talk to a ghost when I need you to?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Emery swatted Damon's arm then said, "Look, Rose spent a long time running from Klaus. And apparently she and Damon were close so, maybe you can use him as a connection?"

"Fine," Jeremy sighed, "but can we do this later? My friend just got here, and yes, Damon, I actually have some."

A scent moved through the air that caught both Chris and Emery's attention. "Vampire," Chris said and turned around to the source; this 'friend' of Jeremy's.

"Holy crap, it's Kol!" Emery exclaimed, as she and Chris both stood protectively in front of Jeremy.

Kol hit Damon across the head with the bat in his hand, making Jeremy shout, "What are you doing?!"

Chris was about to charge forward, but Emery held him back. "He's Klaus' brother! He's an Original!"

Jeremy had no idea. "What?!"

"No hard feelings, mate," Kol replied as he picked up a metal bat from the rack. "You know, I'll never get used to aluminum. But hey, at least it won't break."

Kol was about to take another swing at Damon, but Damon grabbed the bat to stop him, and used the nearby broken piece of the wooden one to drive straight through Kol.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy asked in shock.

"No," Damon groaned as he got to his feet. "But it'll give us a head start. Come on."

* * *

Chris was beyond pissed with himself. "I'm sorry, Emery," he said as they drove. "I should have kept a better eye out."

"You couldn't have watched him ever second, Chris. You weren't supposed to," Emery replied. She didn't blame him for not knowing that one of Jeremy's 'friends' was Kol.

When they pulled into a motel, Jeremy asked, "Where are we?"

"Corner of somewhere and nowhere where Kol can't find us," Damon replied as he handed out the bags.

"I can't believe Kol was a vampire," Jeremy scoffed as they headed up the stairs to their room.

"Well," Damon replied, "didn't you find it weird that you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?"

"Dude, not helping," Emery said to him with another swat to his arm.

When they got into the room, Damon said as he closed the curtains, "All right, Whoopi. What do you need? Candles, incense, pottery wheel?"

Chris grinned at the references. "Such a good movie." After grabbing his wallet from his bag, he said, "I'll be at the vending machines if you need me," before heading out the door.

Jeremy chuckled then said to Damon, "That's not how it works."

Damon rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. They push from the Other Side and you pull from this one."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Jeremy asked as he sat at the table.

"A picture?" Damon scoffed. "From what? Our last trip to Disney Land?"

Jeremy didn't appreciate the sarcasm. "Will you tell me something about her then?"

Damon was about to say something off kilter but didn't get the chance to when Emery said, "Something important, Damon." Damon sighed in a 'fine, then' way before getting serious. He said, "She spent her last day in paradise. Soaking in the sun Trevor, reminiscing about what it means to be human. And when death came...she didn't fear it."

"Wait, Blair said that she died from a werewolf bite," Emery interjected. "How could she have been in paradise?"

"It was in the dream he gave her," Jeremy answered. He let out a breath as he sat back into the chair as he saw Rose sitting behind Damon on the other bed. "She's here."

* * *

"Caroline, I'm starting to think you've been compelled or something," Blair said as she was being led deep into the woods towards the Lockwood Cellar. "You haven't said a word about why we're going where we're going and I'm freaking out a bit."

Caroline laughed and linked arms with her. "I promise I haven't been compelled and I equally promise that you are going to love this surprise."

As if on cue, a branch was broken on the ground behind them, making Blair quickly turn around. When she saw Tyler standing there, she gasped. The only thing that came out of her mouth was "Hi."

Tyler looked at Blair with such love in his eyes. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

"Best surprise ever," Blair said to Caroline with a loving smile, then ran into Tyler's arms and kissed him with such longing. She absolutely had an idea of how much she was missed.

After Blair and Tyler had their reunion, they all headed down into the cellar to have a...proper reunion between the three of them.

* * *

Rose asked Jeremy to tell Damon that she missed him and also to say, "Tell him I'm rooting for him and Blair."

Jeremy didn't do that and said, "She misses Blair too."

Rose was amused that Jeremy didn't pass along the message and got down to business. "I don't have any news on the siring front. Klaus didn't turn me, no Original did. I was turned by a woman named Mary Porter."

Jeremy was quick to tell them that, "She says she was sired by Mary Porter."

Damon groaned upon hearing that name. "Scary Mary. Well, where is she, Rose?"

"I didn't keep track of her when I was alive, much less now," she replied. "Tell them to sit tight, relax. I'll see what I can find out." And with that, Rose vanished.

"She doesn't know but wants us to wait to see what she can find out," Jeremy interpreted.

Since that was pretty much the end of that, Emery rose to her feet. "I'm going to see what's taking Chris so long."

Damon watched as Emery left then had a favor to ask Jeremy. "I need you to contact someone else."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I can't call up someone on command, Damon."

"But you've met this one...sort of," Damon replied. "I need you to contact Andrea."

"The lunatic?" he scoffed.

"She's not a lunatic on the Other Side," Damon retorted. "Come on, man. Please?"

Jeremy was about to say 'no way' but Andrea was already there, sitting beside Damon.

"Don't tell him I'm here, please," she said to Jeremy. "I don't want him to know."

"Why?" he asked, meaning it for Andrea but Damon thought it was for him, so he answered with, "Because I want to talk to her, thought that'd be obvious."

Andrea answered when Damon stopped speaking. "Because it hurts to much...for both of us." She reached out her hand, just lingering above Damon's cheek before vanishing.

Jeremy tried to think of something to say and finally said, "It's not working. I can't see her."

Damon looked to the floor with a sigh and didn't say another word.

* * *

Tyler laid between Caroline and Blair on a pile of blankets in the Lockwood Cellar. "Have I mentioned that I missed you both? Bad."

Blair laughed and Caroline said, "Next time let's do this on an actual bed."

"I don't know," Blair grinned, "There was a lot more space to used down here."

"Kinky sex cellar," Tyler teased, referring to something Blair had said awhile ago.

Blair laughed again and playfully flicked him.

Tyler kissed the top of Blair's head before sighing, "I just have to deal with things with Klaus."

"Tell him to suck it," Caroline replied. "Broke the Sire Bond."

It wasn't until that moment that Blair realized that's what happened and that's why he was back. "Oh my god!"

Tyler laughed, "You just got that, didn't you?"

Blair felt momentarily stupid. "Yeah, well, I was pretty distracted before. It's not like I was given a head's up or anything."

Caroline just grinned in mock innocence before leaning over Tyler to kiss her.

"Hate to be a mood killer, but don't get your hopes up," he interjected after their kiss. "I won't know if it's broken for sure until I test it."

That was the first Caroline heard of that. "Wait, I thought that's why you came back. Because you said you felt different."

"I do feel different," he replied. "I feel freer. Way more myself." With a sigh, he added "All I know is, I just turned about a hundred times in the Appalachian Mountains. If I can get through that, I can get through anything."

"Good," Caroline replied, "Because Klaus may not be our only problem."

"Whoa, what else did I miss?" he asked, getting into more of a sitting position.

"Matt killed an Original," Caroline started to explain and Blair picked up from there, saying, "And then every vampire in his bloodline died."

Caroline added in more, saying "Right now, Damon is desperate to figure out which Original created our vampire bloodline. And if he finds out it wasn't Klaus...they're all going to kill him."

"But Klaus turned me," Tyler replied. "If he dies, I die."

"I never thought I'd say this," Blair said as she leaned against Tyler, "but I don't want Klaus to die now."

"The problem is," Caroline interjected, "Damon doesn't care."

* * *

Despite Emery's efforts, she couldn't sleep so she went outside for some air. She found Chris sitting outside the door and looked at him with a raised brow. "What are you doing out here?"

"I've spent so much time sleeping outside over the years, it's kinda hard to acclimate," he replied, getting to his feet.

Emery crossed her arms and looked at him. This was the first time she remembered seeing his face and yet he looked familiar.

"Remember me yet?" Chris asked, as if he had just read her mind.

"What are you talking about?" she replied, leaning against the railing.

"You're Vivian's daughter, and we met when you were little," he explained, joining her.

Emery's eyes went wide and suddenly she remembered everything. "Oh my god. You're _him_. You're the wolf my mother took in as a child. She never told me your name. All she said was that your friend was killed in an accident that you were a part of, or something, so she took you in."

"That all she tell you?" he asked, taking a sip from the bottle of water in his hand.

"Yeah," Emery replied then asked, "Why?"

Chris sighed. "I might as well tell you before Vivian tries to use it to her advantage somehow." He looked at Emery and said, "How my curse was triggered is correct. What she didn't tell you was that I was born in Mystic Falls, that my mother is Sheriff Liz Forbes."

Emery thought her brain was about to explode. "Hold up...are saying that you're Caroline's brother?" When he nodded, her gears started turning. "Wait...when...when did my mother take you in?"

Chris let out a hesitant sigh. "Soon after your sister was born."

Emery had no words her mind was spinning so much. "Oh my god. Holy crap, does Blair know this? Does Caroline?"

"If Blair knew, you'd know," he replied. "And as far as Caroline...yeah, she knows."

"Why did you tell me this?!" she exclaimed. "If Blair finds out it'll kill her! She will hate you, and Liz, and Caroline for not telling her. Oh my god, Chris!"

"If I didn't tell you, then Vivian would likely make a big display of it," Chris justified. "I was trying to give you a head's up."

Emery scoffed. "More like you were trying to take a weight off you conscience," she scoffed and was about to head back inside the room but found Jeremy standing there instead. He had heard the whole thing.

Jeremy was not happy about what he had heard, but now wasn't the time to discuss it. "Rose found Mary," he told them. "She lives in Kansas. Damon's getting the car."

"Let's go, then," Emery replied, shooting Chris a glare before heading into the room to get her things.

Before Chris went in, Jeremy said, "I've never met Blair and Emery's mother, but they're my family. If that woman does anything to hurt them, she will pay for it."

"Vivian has gone after my family too, Jeremy," Chris replied. "Anyone else getting hurt because of her is the last thing I want."

* * *

When they pulled up outside a deserted looking house in Kansas, Jeremy said, "This is the address."

"Looks about right," Damon replied as he looked at the place.

"Stay here," Emery said to Jeremy and Chris in the back seat. "I mean it."

"Why?" Jeremy asked as he tried to get out of the car.

"Just listen to your sister," Damon chimed in then his brow furrowed. "Or is it cousin? I get so confused."

"Shut up," Emery replied then said about to those in the back, "Stay here," before heading off with Damon into the house.

Chris understood why he was being benched, Emery didn't want to risk him being whisked away to become a hybrid.

The house was pitch black when they entered so Emery had to turn on her phone light so they could see. What they saw were piles of things everywhere. It looked like a recycling center and a flea market threw up in there. "And this week on Vampire Hoarders," Emery muttered. "Who is this Mary person anyway?"

"Scary Mary," Damon replied. "Really old, super creepy."

"Okay...and how do you know her?" she asked as they walked further into the house.

"You know," Damon made a little gesture so she'd get his meaning.

Emery shuddered a bit. "Forget I asked."

Damon mocked offense. "What? I said creepy, not ugly." He was about to head upstairs but a crash from a nearby room changed their direction. Damon opened the door and found Mary staked through the heart on the wall with a baseball bat. "Mary," he sighed.

"Quite contrary," Kol replied from a seat behind them as he turned on the light, holding a baseball bat.

"Seriously? What is it with you and baseball bats? Did you read Twilight or something?" Emery couldn't help herself.

"I don't understand that reference," Kol said as he stood then walked over to Mary's body. "Shame about Mary. She used to be a blast. I don't quite know what happened. I fear all the time with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"Were you her favorite?" Emery asked, trying to get what she really wanted to know out of him. Unfortunately, he was too quick for that.

"You mean, did I turn her?" he asked. After thinking for a moment he said, "I think it did...Oh, wait, no. Maybe it was Rebekah. But there was also a Klaus period. And let's not forget the Elijah affair." He chuckled before saying, "I spoke to my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will." Kol tapped the metal bat in his hands against his foot. "So, where did we leave off?" He didn't waste any time using the bat to break Damon's bones.

"Emery," Damon groaned from the floor. "Get out of here."

Emery tried to run off but Kol cut her off. "According to my brother, you're off limits. Just don't test me." Kol grabbed Emery by the neck and threw her across the room, her head cracking against the wrought-iron bedframe.

Damon became enraged and went after Kol. "Don't touch her," he warned, but Kol also threw him away.

"Oh, dear," Kol said as he walked over to Damon, "I've hit the nerve." He chuckled, holding his arms out, and said, "Relax, darling. I just want us to be even. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me." Kol forcefully hit Damon with the baseball bat in the back several time, each time harder than the other, then said, "There. Now we're even."

* * *

Kol left soon after what Emery referred to as his tantrum. Once he did, Emery helped Damon to his feet. "Are you okay, Lugosi?"

"Yeah," he replied, snapping some bones back in proper place. "That's better." Damon noticed the gash on her forehead and inspected it. "Your healing isn't kicking in. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." She winced when he checked the wound. "If I don't start healing soon, I'll just have to swipe some of your blood."

"You don't have to wait, you know." Damon was more than willing to give her some to heal her now.

Emery kinda grimaced a bit. "Thanks, but I'd rather it be a last resort. No offense, but I can't stand the taste of blood."

Damon nodded in acceptance then said, "So you and my brother are back in good graces?"

"Yes, finally," Emery replied, smiling.

Damon made a 'hmph' sound before saying, "I guess I was wrong then."

Emery wasn't sure what he was talking about. "Wrong about what?"

"I would have bet money that you were in love with the Orignal," he mildly shot back before walking out of the room.

Emery scoffed and threw up her hands, asking, "Why do people think that?!"

* * *

Caroline had just gotten permission from her mom to let Tyler stay, so Blair went into Caroline's room to tell him. "Liz said you can stay as long as you want. Downside, you're on the couch." She added the last bit in with a teasing grin, then said, "At least until we figure out what Damon and Stefan find out about Klaus."

"And if Klaus didn't create their line?" Tyler asked as he walked over to her. "And they try to kill him?"

Blair met him half way and cupped his face, "Tyler we – _I_ just got you back and I'm not losing you again." She kissed him deeply and lovingly to seal that vow. When their lips parted, Blair smiled and headed out of the room to help Caroline set up the couch, not realizing that her charm bracelet fell off her wrist. Not the one Tyler had given her...the one Klaus had.

Tyler picked it up and was about to tell her then realized he recognize any of the charms.

"You alright?" Caroline asked as she went into the bedroom, noticing the look on Tyler's face.

"Blair dropped this," Tyler replied, handing it over to Caroline. "Where did she get it?"

"Klaus gave it to her," she replied, not liking it one bit.

"And she's wearing it? What the hell? Does she still have a thing for him or something?" Tyler was clearly not happy about it.

"She says she wears it to keep track of the lives Klaus knows about." Caroline set the bracelet down on the nightstand to give back to her later.

"Have you seen how many charms are on that thing?" Tyler was starting to feel jealous. "How many lifetimes had they been together?"

Caroline placed her hands on Tyler's shoulders and said, "Calm down, Tyler. Okay? He's not with her in this life, and that's what matters."

"Oh, really?" he retorted with a scoff, picking the bracelet back up. "Then why is there a wolf? Because Blair told me this is the first time she's ever been anything but a human."

Caroline hadn't noticed that charm before and didn't have an answer for him.

"Everything alright in here?" Blair asked with laughter in her voice.

"Fine," Tyler replied then dropped the bracelet in her hand. "I'm going to get some air."

Blair closed her hand around it with a sigh. "Tyler, it's nothing."

Tyler gave an unconvinced "Right" in reply before going out the door.

Blair turned to Caroline. "Caroline, I swear, it's just to keep track so I don't slip up."

"I believe you," she replied, though there was some doubt in her voice. "Maybe you should head home. See if Emery's back yet."

Blair didn't want to leave like this, "Care..."

"It's fine," Caroline told her. "Goodnight, Blair."

Blair didn't believe things were fine, not for a second, but she took her cue and left – despite how much she wanted to stay.

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 19


	63. I will kill you for it

The decade dance at the high school was that evening so there were some last minute things that needed to be taken care of. Of course, Blair came to help per Caroline's request – again. "So...does this mean you're not mad at me?" Blair asked with a hopeful smile as she walked over to Caroline at the decorations table.

Caroline sighed. "I was never mad at you, exactly. It's just...I hate that you have a history...histories with Klaus. Okay?"

"Believe me," Blair replied, "I hate it too." She picked up an odd looking chandelier and said, "Uh...I don't ever remember any of these in the twenties."

"Perhaps you blocked them out from your memory," Caroline joked then handed the chandelier off to another volunteer with a "We're not using that."

Blair chuckled. "You know, I probably did."

"Rebekah was pretty adamant to having them, but if she wanted them hung then she should have shown up herself." Caroline was pretty annoyed that Rebekah didn't bother to come.

After a little silence, Caroline asked, "How's Emery taking Alaric's soul searching departure?"

Blair set down the decorations in her hands with a sigh. "She's...okay, I guess? I know she wants to do something to help him, and hates that she can't."

Caroline smiled in melancholy.. "She reminds me of Elena that way."

Blair couldn't argue with that. "There's a lot about Emery that reminds me of Elena. It's...weird sometimes." She cleared her throat before gesturing over to Matt and Jeremy who were also helping decorate. "Happier news, Matt's helping Jeremy readjust. He even got Jeremy's old job back at the Grille."

"That's good," Caroline replied then was a bit hesitant to ask, "What about Chris? Is he staying in town?" She hadn't heard from Chris since he came back with Jeremy and the others.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I think he's been avoiding me."

"Who's been avoiding you?" Emery asked as she joined them, shooting a glance Caroline's way. After everything Chris told her, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to get over Caroline lying to Blair, but finally decided that in this case maybe ignorance was bliss – for Blair.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked, surprised to see Emery there.

"The house was empty and driving me crazy," she replied. "I had to get out of there. So, where do you need me?"

Caroline gestured towards Matt and Jeremy, saying "Could you help them with the stars? And tell them they need to trickle down, not just hang."

Emery laughed and saluted Caroline before going off to help them, stopped when Caroline spoke.

"Oh, wait!" Caroline exclaimed, "Who are you taking to the dance?"

"Stefan, obviously," Emery replied and headed off.

Caroline's eyes widened as she turned back to Blair. "She and Stefan are back together?"

"Did I fail to mention that?" Blair asked, smiling. "Guess I must have been distracted."

"Oh, well, that's a valid reason." Caroline sighed and moved her hair over her shoulder. "I can be very distracting."

Blair laughed then asked on a serious note, "How mad is Tyler at me?"

"I'm starting to think it's more territorial than mad," Caroline replied. "I mean, when you two were just wolves, you even said you guys felt that way about each other."

"I don't love him, you know. Klaus, I mean. Not in this life." Blair was speaking her truth and yet she felt like she was lying.

"I know," Caroline assured, taking her hand. "But that doesn't mean we like it."

* * *

Damon headed to the hospital for a little chat with Amelia. She'd been pretty much MIA since the whole Dark Alaric using her as a pin cushion evening. He was attempting to be playful by whispering her name as she headed down the hall, but Amy wasn't too keen on that because when she turned around, her hand was around his throat.

"Don't do that," Amy said firmly with a bit of a squeeze to make her point known.

"Noted," Damon groaned and let out a breath of relief when she removed her hand.

Amy adjusted the files in her arms, asking, "What do you want, Damon?"

"I need medical advice for a friend," he replied, "Alaric. You remember him, right? About 6' 2", staked you like a life-sized voodoo doll."

Amy didn't want to be reminded of that, so she cut Damon off before he said another word. "Is he alright? Are Glory's herbs working?"

"I don't know," Damon replied, holding up a jar of said herbs. "Can they work if he's not taking them? I found these in his loft, untouched."

Amy almost couldn't believe. "How...how long has he been going without taking them?"

Damon didn't have the answer to that. "Good question. Now, Rick called me earlier saying he was leaving town with a stash of these to keep people safe. So a better question is – Where is he and what the hell is he up to?"

* * *

Emery was getting ready for the decade dance that evening and Blair came into the bedroom with her hands behind her back, saying "Tisk, tisk. Now, something is missing"

Emery looked at herself wearing the Flapper attire and couldn't see what it was. "I feel like I'm playing where's Waldo."

Blair laughed and pulled a long strand of beads from behind her back. "Every Flapper needs pearls," she said with a smile and draped them over Emery's neck.

Emery touched them in awe. "Are these...Blair, are these real?"

"And vintage," Blair answered, proudly. "They belonged to Prim – my life from the 20's. I don't think I should wear them, but they shouldn't go to waste."

Emery smiled at her sister and hugged her. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"Glad you like them," Blair replied, hugging Emery back. "Now you better get downstairs. Stefan is waiting for you."

Emery smiled happily and headed down, leaving Blair to finish getting ready.

Stefan waited at the foot of the stairs and looked at Emery in awe as she descended. "Wow...you look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Emery replied as she took in Stefan's dapper 20's style suit.

Stefan held up a white corsage and said, "I got something for you." When Emery came over to him, he pinned the flower to her dress. "Perfect." It was that moment he noticed the long strand of pearls around her neck. "Are those..."

"Primrose's?" Emery chuckled. "Yeah, Blair's letting me wear them tonight. They probably looked better on her, though."

Stefan gently lifted her chin so their eyes could meet. "You're stunning, Emery. Don't ever forget that." He lovingly kissed her lips before placing her hand in the crook of his arm and leading her out the door.

* * *

Blair looked at herself in the downstairs mirror wearing her gold Flapper attire from head to toe. "Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea," she repeated to herself. Already she could feel the connection to Prim growing stronger and that wasn't good. The more she felt like Prim, the less she felt like herself. "I'm not going," she said to herself and was about to head back up to her room when the doorbell rang. With a heavy sigh, Blair opened it and found Caroline standing there in her red Flapper dress.

Caroline was the most stunning thing Blair had ever seen and in that moment she was firmly planted in the present. "Wow," she said to her in awe.

"You like?" Caroline asked, turning around to give her the full view.

"I love," Blair replied, taking in every bit of her.

"Love you too," Caroline replied with a giggle then pecked Blair's cheek then said excitedly, "Let's go!"

* * *

Blair didn't put up a fight and went along to the dance with her.

"This take you back?" Caroline asked as they walked into the fully decorated gym.

"Are you asking out of curiosity or concern?" Blair asked as she adjusted her headdress a little.

"Hmm...both?" she replied.

Blair laced her fingers with hers. "With you at my side, I'm all good."

Caroline was pleased with that answer and kissed Blair to let her know. "Mmmm, I'm going to get us some punch."

"Meet you on the dancefloor," Blair called out to her and headed that way. She waved to Matt talking to Glory as she went then froze when she saw Tyler talking to some people. They headed for each other and Blair asked, "What are you doing here?! If Klaus sees you – ..."

Tyler cut her off. "What's he going to do? Give you another piece of jewelry?" His tone was a mildly joking one.

"This isn't something to kid about, Tyler." Blair was genuinely concerned, despite how much she was happy to see him.

"I could pretend to be Sired if I have to," he replied. "But I'm not going to hide while he's macking all over you."

"Macking?" Blair chortled then placed her hands on Tyler's shoulders. "Tyler, I swear to you, you don't have to be jealous of Klaus."

"I am jealous," he retorted, "but I'm also competitive, so hang on. I'm about to sweep you off your feet." Tyler scooped Blair up in his arms and spun her around as she laughed.

Caroline saw this and set the cups down. She was about to question Tyler about why he was there – similar to what Blair had just done – but he took her hand and twirled her around before she had the chance. Her chances continued to falter as the three of them laughed as they all danced together.

Emery and Stefan were also dancing on the dancefloor and saw Tyler with the girls. "They look happy," Stefan said to her.

Emery smiled, "Yeah, they do. And it's about time...for all of us."

Stefan couldn't agree more and showed her a dance from the 20's to show just how good he felt. Him sharing something like that with her, especially since she knew how he hated dancing, meant so very much, and couldn't help but kiss him because of it.

Their kiss was broken by Damon appearing and saying, "We need to talk."

The importance in his voice made them follow after him with no question. Damon filled them in on how Alaric hadn't been taking the herbs, and claimed that Rebekah had the stake – which he doubted.

"Where's Blair?" Damon asked at the end of his explanation. "She should know about this."

"Not now," Emery refuted. "Tyler's back. She needs this time with him and Caroline." She changed the subject back to Alaric, saying "There's got to be some kind of cure for Alaric, or something, right?"

"We've tried medicine, we've tried magic," Damon replied.

"What if we get him off the vervain and compel him?" Stefan suggested.

"To do what?" Damon shot back. "Pretend to be Alaric?" He looked back to Emery and said, "Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but the guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers, which makes one of his most obvious targets – I don't you. You, Blair?"

"Wait," Stefan interjected, "you think he'd go after one of them?"

Damon answered that with a 'you seriously have to ask that' expression.

Emery was missing something. "What are you saying we should do?"

"I'm suggesting that we should put him out of his misery," Damon seriously replied.

"What?!" Emery exclaimed in almost horror. "No. No way in hell!"

"What she said," Jeremy interjected as he walked up behind them.

Damon scoffed. "Oh, come on. It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing."

"You are out of your mind." Jeremy was so firm with his words.

"What he said," Emery added then headed off with Jeremy because neither one of them were going to listen to another word of it.

* * *

While Emery and the others were talking, Blair was enjoying her time with Tyler and Caroline. Blair was sharing a one on one dance with Tyler when suddenly, Tyler froze. "What is it?" she asked then turned around and saw Klaus standing there wearing a handsome 20's white tuxedo.

"Where have you been, mate?" Klaus asked, looking right at Tyler.

"I just got back in town," he replied.

Klaus didn't look pleased. "That's funny. I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place." He stepped forward with a grin, "You don't mind if I cut in, do you?"

"Yes, actually," Blair interjected, "we do."

After Klaus gave him a look, Tyler knew that it was time to pretend. "No, it's fine," he told them, and backed away towards Caroline who had stayed out of it.

Blair was pissed at Klaus. "Why do you always have to prove that you're the Alpha male?"

"I don't have to prove anything, Little Wolf," he replied. "I am the Alpha male."

Blair crossed her arms with a scoff. "You're not my Alpha, I can tell you that much."

Klaus knew this and smirked at her with an extended hand. "Come on, Love. One dance. I promise I won't bite."

Blair looked back to Tyler and Caroline, hoping that they'd keep her grounded, but it didn't work. She turned back to Klaus and placed her hand in his as he smiled and led her out to the dancefloor.

The song was slow, so they danced as such. "Do you remember the 1920's, Blair?" he asked her softly.

"Vividly," she replied. Those memories flashed in her mind like wildfire.

Klaus smiled at the memories. "I remember what you were like. You were talented, fun, eccentirc. There were nights you would sing and dance until you dropped."

"I'm not that woman anymore," Blair stated firmly.

"I am well aware of that," he replied.

Blair scoffed and stopped dancing. "Really? Can you really see that? Because you keep bringing up who I was, like it'll make me come back to you. But it won't! Those women may be inside me, but they're not who I am anymore. So, please! Stop trying to pull them out of me, because if you succeed then I'll lose who _I_ am forever."

Klaus tried to touch her face but she pulled away. He forcefully brought his hand down then said, "It was never my intention to make you lose yourself, Little Wolf. Not like that."

"Then just stop," Blair pleaded. "Just...stop." Without a word, Klaus bowed out and took his leave.

Blair was about to go back to Tyler and Caroline, but saw Emery and Jeremy head outside and got the feeling that something was up. Blair held up one finger to Tyler and Caroline then took off.

When Blair caught up to Jeremy and her sister, Emery caved and told her everything. "They're not really thinking about hurting him, right? Right?!"

"Blair," Esther said from behind them. "If you want to help your friend Alaric, then I suggest you come with me."

"That would mean that I trust you, and I don't," Blair spat back then looked at Jeremy and Emery, saying "Go inside. Get Stefan and Damon, now." Once they hurried off, Blair looked back to Esther.

Esther sighed and took a step closer to Blair. "I understand your concern, Blair, but I assure you – willingly or not – you will come."

Blair clenched her fists at her sides and even though she had a feeling she was going to regret it, she went off with Esther.

Jeremy and Emery found the Salvatore brothers and went outside with them. While the non vampires could keep walking, Damon and Stefan hit an invisible wall.

"What's going on?" Emery asked then saw the large line or something that went around the school on the ground. "What is that?"

Stefan looked down and saw it too. "Salt," he replied. "It's the binding agent for a spell."

Damon, clearly displeased, added in, "We're trapped here."

* * *

Blair followed Esther to the old cemetery, more specifically to the Salvatore mausoleum. As they walked, Esther said, "You'll have to forgive me for taking you away from the dance tonight. That's the burden of bearing Doppelganger blood, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell. Of course, you know this already."

"Esther, I'm sick of this song and dance with you," Blair firmly replied. "If you hurt Alaric I swear – ..."

"She's not hurting me," Alaric stated as he walked into view.

Blair was about to move towards him then just knew that he wasn't, well, him. "What's going on?" she asked, looking between them. "Esther, what the hell are you up to?!"

"I'm going to remake him," she replied as she moved next to Alaric. "Make him strong, fast, indestructible like my children. For one final time I'm going to tap into the Dark Magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband, Mikael, before him, I will make Alaric into a true hunter – The vampire to end all vampires."

Blair shook her head firmly and backed away. "No...no! I am not going to be a part of this ritual again! I died after the last time!"

"I believe we both know that my ritual was not what killed you, Blair," Esther retorted.

"What you created did!" Blair shouted back. "What if he becomes more of a monster than the others? Have you thought of that?" she was trying to use anything to convince Esther not to do this.

"He won't," Esther assured. "Now that he's embraced his darkest aspect, his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death, that hatred will be magnified."

"You don't know that," Blair retorted. "You don't know anything about him!"

"That is where you're wrong," Esther replied. "Each time he died with that ring, during his brief journey into death, I was there on the Other Side. I spoke to him. I nurtured him, knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance."

With all that Blair heard, she firmly stood her ground and said, "I will not let you make another Original!"

"Oh, Blair," Esther simply replied. "You don't have a choice."

Blair felt her eyes turned golden then return to normal when she realized that Esther was right. If she put up a fight then Esther would kill those she loved and that wasn't something she could handle...not again, so she followed them into the mausoleum.

While Esther was preparing the spell, Blair was trying to get through to Alaric. "This isn't what you want, Rick. It's not who you are."

"You don't know who I am, Blair," he replied with darkened tones. "You only know the weakest parts of me – A man who lost his way, befriending vampires instead of killing them."

"And what about Amy, huh?" Blair replied. "You could have killed her, but you didn't."

"I was enjoying the torture," he retorted. "Then Emery came home before I could finish."

Blair shook her head in disbelief. "I don't buy it, Rick. You love her."

Alaric scoffed. "I could never love a creature like that. They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands. Elena's blood is on my hands."

"No it's not," Blair replied, tearfully. "No, Rick. It's my fault they're dead. Mine! If I came clean sooner, if I tried harder, if I did anything but what I did, then they'd still be alive."

"Then you're no better than the vampires," he practically spat back and Blair felt as if she has just been staked in the heart.

Blair was prepared to deal with the aftermath of refusing to help Esther, because she was not going to allow Alaric to become an Original. "If you want my blood, you're going to have to kill me." Blair's eyes turned golden and she snarled and charged for Esther, but Esther was quick to react.

Esther held her hand out and with magic stopped Blair's progress. "That won't be necessary." With her magic, she sliced Blair's hand and held it over the goblet before releasing her into the other end of the mausoleum. "Now drink, Alaric, and let it be done."

"Rick, no!" Blair shouted as she ran towards them, but it was too late. Alaric had drank everything and Esther stabbed him to complete the spell.

* * *

The decade dance was at an end and Glory still wasn't able to find a loophole through Esther's boundary spell, so she took a break to find out where Blair had been taken instead. "Must you two lurk over me," she snarked as Damon and Klaus joined her in the classroom.

"Don't bite my head off," Damon replied as he handed her a vial of blood. "I'm just here to deliver some Alden blood."

Glory took the vial and poured it on the map. She proceeded with the spell but it wasn't working quite right. With a little more 'oomph' she tried again, but still nothing. "Esther's fighting me, but that doesn't make any sense. She shouldn't have that much power unless..." She turned to Damon and Klaus, saying, "She's channeling a magical hot spot."

Klaus knew exactly where she was and said as much, "Get the humans and Pup ready. I know where she is."

* * *

"They're at the old cemetery," Stefan told Caroline and Tyler in the empty gymnasium once he had been filled in. "Jeremy, Matt, and Emery are headed there right now."

"You let them go?!" Caroline exclaimed in disbelief. "They're going to get themselves killed!"

"We didn't have a choice, Caroline," he reluctantly retorted. "We're useless right now stuck in here." Stefan started to pace and sigh with worry.

"Hey," Caroline said in a comforting manner. "Emery's going to be fine. I've noticed she has a knack for staying alive."

Stefan agreed, but he was still concerned. "Yeah, well, I'm just as worried about what Esther's up to. She led Klaus here for a reason. If she succeeds in whatever she's doing – ..."

"Klaus could get killed," Tyler interjected. "And I die along with him."

"No one's gonna die, okay?" Stefan replied. "Glory is still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late." He left Tyler and Caroline to themselves after that, because he wasn't so sure if he had just lied to them or not.

* * *

Blair sat beside Rick's body and pulled the stake from his chest as tears streamed down her face.

"He'll wake soon," Esther informed her. "When he does, he may for a time be his old self. If so, you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete."

"I _hate_ you," Blair seethed, looking up at Esther with wolven eyes.

"You just don't understand," Esther replied. "I did what I had to do then, just as I am doing so now."

"You manipulate lives. You take away people's free will! You're no better than the so-called monsters you created!" Blair shouted back. "You've taken away so much from me and one day I will _kill_ you for it."

Esther took no heed to her threat. "You should be pleased, my dear. Once this is over, the world will be rid of vampires. And once Alaric has completed his task, when the time is right, he too shall die."

"You're more of a lunatic than your son if you think I'd be pleased to hear that," Blair practically spat back. "You'll be killing the good along with the bad. It's no wonder where Klaus gets it from."

"I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of the vampires, like Jenna did...like Elena did," she retorted.

Blair rose to her feet and pointed a firm finger to Esther. "Don't you **dare** talk about them to me. Don't you dare speak their names! I will not allow you to use them as an excuse for what you've done."

Esther kept her composure as she replied, "You may find comfort in knowing that your dear Jenna is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of the Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure, and she knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for."

Blair and Esther both heard sounds of twigs cracking from outside. Esther went out to investigate, but Blair stayed back for a moment to stay with Alaric.

As Esther exited the mausoleum, she was greeted by Matt aiming a rifle at her on one side, Jeremy on the other with his crossbow, and Emery coming forward with her wolven eyes showing and blades in her hands.

"Don't move!" Matt warned.

"Where's Blair?" Jeremy added.

Blair recognized the voices and ran out to them. "Guys, get out of here."

None of them listened. "Let her go," Emery said firmly as she twirled the knives around in her hands – one of the few useful things Vivian ever taught her was how to handle a blade.

Esther was not phased by this turn of events. "How foolish of you to risk your lives in defense of those who would kill you. But if that is your choice." Esther raised her hands making Matt and Jeremy aim their weapons at each other. Emery threw one of the knives, but it missed Esther because of her magic and landed near Blair. Esther did not appreciate that and made Emery aim the other blade in her hand over her chest.

"Stop this!" Blair shouted then saw the blade nearby. She rushed over, grabbed it, and drove it deep within Esther's back. Esther was so focused on the spell, that she didn't have a chance to react. As Blair drove the blade deeper she said to Esther, "I told you I was going to kill you," and with one more firm thrust upwards, Esther dropped to the ground.

As Matt and Jeremy breathed in relief, Emery ran over to her sister and hugged her tightly.

Just then, Alaric walked out of the mausoleum with the White Oak Stake in hand. He looked at those around him, then felt the wound that been inflicted onto his chest. He didn't understand what had happened because he didn't see the Ring. Looking at Blair, he asked, "What happened? Where's my Ring?" He watched Blair as she looked at Emery with saddened eyes before turning back to him. Alaric knew that something bad had happened and based on Emery's face, she didn't know what it was. "Blair, tell me what happened."

* * *

Blair told Alaric and the others everything that had happened. Once that was all said and done, Emery went into the mausoleum. Jeremy and Alaric followed after her to see if she was okay. Blair stayed outside and looked down at Esther's body.

"What happened here?" Klaus asked when he appeared.

"How did you get out?" she asked, not taking her eyes off Esther.

"Glory was able to break the spell after...this little event," Klaus replied, gesturing to his mother's body on the ground. "Do I have you to thank for this, Little Wolf?"

"It was well deserved," Blair replied, lifting her gaze to him.

Klaus had no argument. "What else happened here?"

Blair crossed her arms and sighed. "Esther tried to make Alaric into a weapon and failed. And when I had an opening, I kill her."

Klaus didn't question her any further, nor did he say another word. He just took Esther's body and left.

Blair let out the breath she had been holding and literally tried to hold herself together. When she felt as if she was about to crumble, she took a strengthening breath, wiped the tears from her eyes and went inside with the others.

Emery was sitting on the ground, just staring into space, and that's how Blair knew something was going on. "What's going on?"

"He's not going to complete the transition." Emery answered as if she were in a daze. She just couldn't believe it...couldn't accept it.

Blair couldn't either. "Alaric –..."

Alaric cut her off before she could say anything more and told her what he just told Jeremy and Emery. "My Dark Side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire."

Jeremy finally had the chance to say what he wanted to before, when Alaric first told them. "So, what? We're just going to lock you in here and let you die?" When the only reply Rick gave him was silence, he said, "No, no. We can't!"

"Listen, Jeremy," Rick retorted, "it's the right thing to do, okay? After everything that has happened, after – after all that I've done...maybe I had it coming."

"You had it coming?" Emery asked incredulously as she rose to her feet. "This wasn't your fault. None of this was! If...If I hadn't given you the Ring then – then..."

"Then I would already be dead," Alaric said to her. "Emery, you didn't do this to me. You hear me? What I became isn't your fault." He looked at the three most important people in his life and said, "Please, you guys, let's not make this any harder than it already is." He reached out and took Emery's hand. "You should go. You should all go. Damon's here and he'll make sure it'll all go down the right way."

Emery tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't. She hugged Rick tightly and didn't want to let go. "You were more of a father to me than mine ever was. I love you, Rick."

Rick closed his eyes and hugged her back. "Love you too, kiddo." When their hug ended, he said, "You look after those two, you hear? Make sure they don't kill each other with sibling rivalry crap."

Emery couldn't help but chuckle tearfully at that. Before leaving the mausoleum, she hugged him one last time with a whispered "Goodbye". Emery then practically ran out of there without looking back.

Now, it was Jeremy's turn for a goodbye. "Look...just don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house.

Rick nodded and said, "Okay," before pulling Jeremy in for a hug. "I won't." Jeremy hugged Alaric tight before pulling away and leaving without looking back.

"I'm sorry, Rick," Blair said to him tearfully. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No," he replied, walking over to her. "Don't apologize. Taking care of you, Jeremy, and Emery was the closest I have ever gotten to the life I always wanted. You guys are my family."

Blair rushed over to Rick and hugged him tight. She was trying so hard not to fall apart. What kept her going was when Rick said, "You've been through so much, Blair and you're still strong. You're still you. Don't let this take that away."

Blair took a deep breath and said, "I promise," before giving him another tight squeeze. When they pulled away, Rick said, "You should go."

Blair didn't put up a fight and walked out of the mausoleum with him. When they made it outside, everyone who was a part of their lives were there and candles were lit all around. Blair squeezed Rick's hand before going over to Tyler and Caroline.

Amy walked up to Rick and was quiet as her breaking voice said, "I hate you."

Rick looked at softly and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I know," he replied.

Amy placed her hand over his and shook her head slightly. "No, not like that. I hate you...because you made me fall in love with you." Amy reached out and pulled Alaric close to share a tearful and deep kiss goodbye. Their eyes locked onto each other when their lips pulled apart, but Amy couldn't stay there any longer – she sped off into the night, leaving a breathless Alaric in her wake.

Alaric gave those present one last look before going back into the mausoleum, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

While Chris, Matt, Blair, and Jeremy went to the Grille to have a drink in memory of Alaric, Stefan brought Emery to the school per her request.

"We can take care of this later," he said as Emery started clearing out Alaric's classroom of all hunting supplies.

"And risk some janitor coming in here and discovering that Rick was an older, male version of Buffy? I don't think so," she replied as she loaded up the bag on Alaric's desk.

Stefan could see how badly Emery was being affected by this and was trying to get her to take a breath before she lost it. "Hey, Emery...please."

"No..." Emery shook her head and stepped away from him. "I have to do this, Stefan. I can't let myself think about how I've lost someone who was like my father. I can't let myself think about how I have _no one_ to take care of me anymore. My mother is sadistic, my father is dead, Jane lied to me and took part in having my sister killed, and Rick...Rick is going to die. I have _no one_ left, Stefan. I'm not the only Alden girl who's lost so much."

After Emery shoved another handful of supplies into the bag, Stefan said "I want you to come with me."

"I'm not done here," she retorted.

Stefan gently took Emery's hand and looked her in the eye. "Emery...please." When Emery nodded, Stefan led her away.

Stefan brought Emery into the Gym and said, "We were in this Gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the twenties, but...after I bit you, I never wanted to feel anything again."

They stopped in the center of the floor and Stefan continued to speak. "But someone reminded me that it was okay to feel. That emotions are what make us human, the good or bad, and to never lose hope.

"Oh, yeah?" Emery asked, wiping her tears away. "Who reminded you of that?"

Stefan cupped Emery's face and softly replied, "The woman that I love."

Emery felt a wave of emotion move through her and leaned into Stefan as she let it all out. Knowing that no matter what, he would always be there for her.

* * *

When Glory left the cemetery, she went home alone...again. One would think she'd be used to it by now...but she wasn't. In fact, she hated it. Losing Alaric tonight made her think about her parents – how she pleaded with them not to go through with their plan. They told her that sometimes sacrifices need to be made in order to do what's right – Even if it means sacrificing yourself.

Glory curled up on the couch and wiped away her tears as she slowly fell asleep. She wasn't out for long when a dream came into her mind. She dreamed that Esther was standing in front of her saying "You sisters need you to finish what I started, Glory."

That dream woke her up with a gasp and she looked around to make sure that it indeed was a dream. Just as she was certain it was, she was pulled into a daze. With no control, Glory rose to her feet and walked out the door...heading to the cemetery.

* * *

Damon was drunkenly coming out of the mausoleum when he saw Glory approach. "What are you doing here?" She didn't respond, which made him say, "Glory, you sleep walking or something?"

Glory turned around and looked at him with glazed over eyes before raising her hand and using magic to incapacitate him.

Damon brought his hands to his head and cried out in pain. "No, Glory. No," he groaned before passing out on the ground.

Glory took the White Oak Stake out of Damon's jacket pocket, turned back to the mausoleum and went inside. She found Alaric unconscious on the floor, but he wasn't dead yet. Glory drove the stake into her hand, pooling her hand with blood, and brought it to his lips.

Alaric instantly started to drink, completely his transition and awakening him. He drove his fangs into Glory's neck and drank more of her blood before throwing her unconscious body aside. With the White Oak Stake in hand and his transition complete...He knew what he had to do.

* * *

End Episode 20


	64. Not soon enough

Caroline walked through the halls of the school as she talked to Blair on the phone. "You sure you don't want to come help with the cleanup committee? It might take your mind off things."

"Emery has me on painting duty. I should probably stick with her to make sure she doesn't repaint the whole house this horrible green," Blair replied as she poked the paintbrush away from her with a finger – and not the nice one.

"I heard that!" Emery called out from the other room.

Caroline smiled and stopped before entering the cafeteria. "Alright, I'll give you a pass," she said teasingly. "But I'll see you later, alright?"

"Absolutely," Blair replied, really wanting that. "Love you."

Another smile spread across her face. "Love you, too." After slipping her cell back into her pocket, she headed into the cafeteria. Rebekah was already there cleaning up, but Matt wasn't. "Where's Matt?"

"He had to bail," Rebekah replied. "Got called into work."

Caroline slightly scoffed, "So it's just us?"

Rebekah wasn't too keen on this arrangement either. "Yes, and you're late. Clean-up committee started at eight o'clock."

Caroline looked at the time and said, "It's like 8:02."

"Exactly," Rebekah retorted. "I managed to turn up on time and I didn't get to attend the dance that _I_ organized."

Caroline sighed. She could see why Rebekah was upset and was going to _try_ to be nice to her. "I'm sorry about your mom. I mean, I know you hated her and all, but still. I'm sorry."

Rebekah poured dumped out some recycling as she said, "Blair certainly made good on her threat. Mother should have realized that she would have." After a moment of silence, she said, "I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy."

Caroline gave a little smile of thanks. "Yeah. He was."

Rebekah let their bonding moment linger before saying, "I'm going to get started on the Gym."

Caroline was just about to start cleaning up when she heard a commotion in the hall. She sped out there and found Alaric trying to stab Rebekah with the White Oak Stake. Caroline caught Alaric by surprise and pinned him against the locker as Rebekah drove the Stake into his heart. Alas...it did nothing. The girls shared a brief 'wtf' look with each other as Alaric pulled the stake from his chest then they darted off.

Caroline ran out to her car and tried to get inside but didn't get the chance. Alaric sped up behind Caroline and snapped her neck. He then proceeded to drag Caroline back into the school as the sun burned his skin. All the while, Rebekah looked on and did nothing.

* * *

"Remind me why we're painting the room this color again?" Blair asked with a grimace upon her face.

"Because I like it," Emery replied as she used the roller on the wall.

Even Jeremy couldn't stand the sight of it. "Seriously?"

Emery sighed and gave in. "No, it's barely tolerable but it's all we had. So, it's being used."

"I knew you couldn't like this," Blair said to her sister with a smile that received a 'shut up' look and nudge from Emery in reply.

"What is with this color?" Stefan asked with a teasing grin from the doorway.

"It's the only color we had," Emery essentially repeated.

"That's what you get for deciding to paint your dead guardian's room in the middle of the night," Jeremy chimed in as he patched up some holes in the walls.

"I don't suppose anyone has tried to talk you guys out of doing this...so soon?" Stefan asked as he walked into the room and kissed Emery's cheek softly.

"I need some place to sleep," Emery replied, solemnly.

"You're taking this room?" Stefan was surprised to hear that and honestly wasn't too sure if that was a good idea.

"Jeremy's home, the attic is too much of a pain, and I don't want to crash with Blair anymore, so, yeah," Emery replied. "If Blair can sleep in our dead sister's room, then what's the big deal about me sleeping in here?" Now she was starting to get a bit defensive.

"Whoa, Emery, take a breath," Blair said to her sister, not wanting her to get so worked up.

"I'm fine," she lied and went back to painting.

"You know," Jeremy said as he set his supplies down, "I've had my fill of vampires for awhile so if you need me, I'll be in my room." Without another word, he headed that way.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Stefan said, "I'll get it." He went downstairs to answer the door and was shocked to see Damon standing there with a weak-looking and bloody Glory beside him.

Damon gestured to Glory and said, "We have a problem."

* * *

Rebekah went back home to Mikaelson Manor and told a packing Klaus what had happened at the school. "Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me."

"Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead," Klaus replied as he continued to pack up his paintings.

Rebekah was irritated that he had the nerve to question her about something like this. "Well, he's not! And he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a White Oak Stake that can't kill him." She was very worried and her tone made that quite clear. "He's strong, Nik. Too strong."

Klaus didn't stop what he was doing while he asked, "Where is he now?"

"Stuck at the school without a daylight ring," she replied, her voice growing more frantic as she spoke, "but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave, now."

Klaus wasn't too pleased to hear about this turn of events. "Fine. I'll collect Blair and we'll be on our way."

Rebekah scoffed, "Forget Blair! You don't need anymore stupid hybrids!" Then suddenly it clicked. "Or it's not about the hybrids, is it?"

"What else would it be about?" Klaus asked, not looking her sister in the eye.

Rebekah shook her head incredulously. "You're in love with her. How many times are you going to fall for that girl, Nik? And how many times is it going to break you?!"

"This isn't about what I feel for her," Klaus' words were very firm. "We need protection from Esther's continued assaults against us. Thus, the hybrids."

Rebekah had a different opinion. "We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nik."

Those words, that vow meant very much to him but Blair meant more – for more reasons than one. "I'm not leaving without her."

While Klaus' point was clear, so was Rebekah's. "I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me now or you are on your own." When she was answered with a stoic face and silence, it brought tears to her eyes but her voice didn't falter. "Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care." She was about to storm out of the room but stayed for a moment longer to point at the pendant around Klaus' neck and say, "The woman you loved is _long gone_ , Nik. Move on."

Rebekah took her leave at that moment, pushing Tyler out of her way as she said, "Move it, Sire Boy," and left.

Tyler turn to Klaus and asked, "What's her deal?" but was only answered with silence.

* * *

"What do you mean he turned?" Stefan asked Damon and Glory in the Gilbert's kitchen. "I thought you were standing guard."

"Don't blame me," Damon shot back. "Blame Glory the blood bank. She fed him."

"I had _no_ idea what was happening," Glory defended as she accepted a cloth from Stefan to press against her neck wound. "Okay, the witches led me there. They wanted him to turn." Glory let out a heavy breath because she did not like the feeling of being used like this. "I hadn't felt that powerless in a _long_ time. I had no control over what I was doing."

There was nothing they could do about what happened to Glory, so Stefan focused on the more pressing matter. "Where's the Stake now?"

"You mean the White Oak Stake that can kill and Original and wipe out an entire line of vampires?" Damon looked right at Glory and emotionally said, " **We don't know**."

"Hey! I may have done some messed up stuff in the past, but I'm trying to atone for it now. So don't get pissed off at me for something I had no control over!" When Glory shouted, all the cupboard in the kitchen flung open and all their contents fell out onto the floor.

Stefan looked around then asked, "Feel better?"

Glory still glared at Damon as she replied with, "A little."

* * *

Blair was in the attic getting some more paintbrushes when she got a call on her cell. Seeing that it was Alaric upset her. She answered the phone saying, "When I find out who this is I will rip your head off. It's not funny."

"Now who do you think it could be?" Alaric asked from the other end of the line.

It took Blair a moment to realize that she was indeed talking to Rick. "Alaric?"

"Listen closely," he replied, "I'm at the school and I have Caroline. And if you want to keep her alive, I need you to come down here right away. If you tell anyone where you are going, I will kill her."

Blair felt herself trembled but kept composure. "I need to know you're telling me the truth. Let me talk to her."

Alaric groaned then pulled down the vervain cloth from around Caroline's mouth. After she cried in pain, he held the phone out to her, "Speak. Now."

"Blair," Caroline sobbed. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm coming for you, I promise," Blair was crying herself now but anger fueled her when Alaric got back onto the phone and said, "Come alone" before ending the call.

Blair knew there was no way she'd be able to make it out of there without anyone seeing her if she went down the ladder to the stairs, so she got creative. Blair climbed out of the window out onto the roof, then jumped. She landed with ease then took off running – not knowing that Emery had gone up into the attic just in time to see her departure.

* * *

At the school, Alaric twirled the stake in his hand as he stood in front of bound Caroline. "You've served your purpose."

Fear surged through Caroline's body as he approached her with the stake. She tried to get out of the vervained bonds, but it was no use. "Rick, please, don't do this!"

Alaric didn't even acknowledge Caroline's words and simply drove the wooden stake into her chest and grinned as she started to desiccate before his eyes.

Alaric moved back to his desk and sat down, thinking with sarcasm, 'They're not going to be happy with me. Oh,well.'

* * *

Emery didn't go after Blair, figuring that she just needed some space. Because of this, she didn't rush to tell anyone she had gone. Emery was on her way down to the kitchen when there was a knock at the front door. She answered it and found Chris standing there. "What are you doing here?"

"Jeremy called," he replied. "Said you guys might need some help with painting."

"More like he's wanting some backup," Emery replied and stepped aside to let him enter.

Chris was confused. "Backup?"

Emery looked up the stairs and sighed. "He's had his fill of vampires for awhile."

"Ah, so he's trying to fill up the house with wolves?" Chris chuckled. "If I was twisted, I just might think that he was hoping for a fight to break out."

With a laugh, she said "With those present, that's actually a possibility."

Emery was about to follow Chris upstairs when there was another knock at the door. "How many more people are going to show up?" she groaned to herself then answered the door to see Klaus standing there. "What the hell do you want?"

"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Klaus replied with a grin.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked as he joined them at the doorway.

"Well," he replied, "for starters, Pup here could show some manners and invite me inside."

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked from the stairwell.

"Go back to your room, Jeremy," Stefan replied.

Emery could see that he was going to refute, so she said, "Jeremy, please. Just stay upstairs with Chris."

"Now," Damon added in when Jeremy still wasn't too keen on moving, and finally Jeremy headed back up with a scoff.

"Poor lad," Klaus commented with sarcasm. "Loses a questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of you."

Emery wanted to rip Klaus apart for saying that but Stefan held onto her arm to keep her from doing something stupid.

"About that," Damon replied, "something happened."

This was the first Emery had heard of it. "What? What happened?"

"You don't know, Pup?" Klaus was intrigued by this. "He has become my mother's invulnerable little creation. In fact, that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town. I just need to pick up a few road necessities. Spare tire, flashlight...Cursed One."

"Can't help you there," Damon replied with mock regret and closed the door in his face.

Once the door was closed, Emery looked as if steam was about to burst from her ears. "Alaric turned! How the hell did that happen."

"Long story," Damon replied. "Right now, we need to find Blair."

"She's not here," Emery replied, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Damon asked in a tone of urgency.

Emery waved her hand in a general direction. "She snuck out of the attic window a little bit ago. Wasn't a big deal at the time."

"What's going on?" Glory asked as she joined the other in the living room.

Damon went over to the window as he said, "Klaus wants in. We have to keep him out." When he looked out the window again, he saw Klaus prepare to throw something through the window. "Duck!" he shouted before diving for cover.

Stefan did his best to protect Emery and Glory dove to the floor, covering her head. "Are you kidding me?!" Emery shouted when she looked up at the broken window. "You're going to pay for that! I mean that literally! In cash!"

"Seriously?" Damon's tone was incredulous to say the least. " _That's_ what you're worried about."

Glory lifted her head enough to say, "Have you not met her?" Meaning – Has he _not_ realized how she copes with things by now?

* * *

Blair arrived at the school and made her way down to Alaric's classroom. It made sense that he'd be there. When she walked in, her eyes met him. "Where is she?"

Alaric waved his hand to the back of the classroom. "You're not going to be too happy with me."

Blair's eyes moved to the back row and gasped when she saw Caroline's body sitting there with a stake sticking out of her chest. "NO!" she screamed and ran over to her. Blair pulled the stake from her chest, refusing to believe that she was gone. "No, no, no!" Blair cupped Caroline's face as she felt her world crumbling down around her. "I came alone!" she screamed at Alaric.

"I know," he replied, rising to his feet. "But she served her purpose."

Blair couldn't accept this, she just couldn't. She sliced her hand with the stake and brought it to Caroline's lips, praying that her eyes were deceiving her and that she'd feed and all would be well.

"That's pointless, Blair," Alaric said as he approached. "We both know that."

"Shut up!" Tears streamed down her face when it set in that Caroline was gone and there was no bringing her back. "Please...please come back." She sobbed, but it was no use...she was gone.

With a look of pure rage on her face, she turned to Alaric with the wooden stake in her hand. "Why did you do this! You said you would'n't kill her!"

"How many times must I say this," Alaric shouted back. "Stop trusting vampires!"

"You hypocrite!" she screamed. "You love Amy but you don't trust vampires!"

"My weak self had feelings for that creature," Alaric explained. "I feel _nothing_ for her now."

Blair tightened her grip around the stake. "I am going to kill you and I _always_ make good on my threats."

Alaric chuckled darkly. "Oh, Blair. It would be entertaining to see you try."

* * *

Outside the Gilbert house, Klaus shouted "Think you're probably going to want to let me in."

"Like hell!" Emery shouted back which made Damon take her by the arm and lead her into the kitchen as he said, "That's enough of that."

Everyone else, Jeremy and Chris included, joined them in the kitchen.

"Her car's gone," Stefan stated when he looked out into the driveway.

"Why wouldn't she tell anyone where she was going?" Chris asked, getting the feeling that there had to have been a good reason.

Before anyone could theorize, a soccer ball came blasting through the front door, straight into the kitchen. "You're gonna pay for that too!" Emery shouted at Klaus, even though she knew it didn't help any matters.

"Stefan, shut your girlfriend up," Damon said in a mock polite tone.

Just then, Klaus threw a fence picket straight through the house at Damon, but missed.

"Get down!" Stefan told everyone and Damon called out, "Missed me!"

"How is that any better than what I said?!" Emery shouted at him then ducked again when Klaus threw another piece into the house and once again missed.

"Missed me again!" Damon shouted back to Klaus.

"This is insane!" Emery shouted and then her cellphone rang. Upon seeing it was Alaric, she answered. "Alaric?"

The words that followed from his end of the line shocked her to her core. When he finished speaking she said, "I – I understand," in a trembling voice then ended the call just as Klaus ceased his attack for the moment.

"What happened?" Stefan asked, seeing the look on Emery's face. "What did he say?"

Emery swallowed a lump in her throat before answering – her voice wavering as she did. "Alaric...he has Blair at the school. He...he's going to kill her if Klaus doesn't turn himself over and..." Her eyes moved to Chris.

Chris saw this and asked, "And what?"

Emery started to cry as she answered, "He...he's already killed Caroline."

Everyone in the room was shocked to hear that. Only Stefan was pulled out of it when he saw Klaus approaching the house with a propane tank in one hand and an ignited rolled up newspaper in the other.

Stefan went to the doorway and said, "Put it out."

"Come outside and make me," Klaus replied, smirking.

Stefan stepped out onto the porch. "Alaric has Blair and he's going to kill her if you don't turn yourself over to him. He took Caroline too, but killed her already."

Klaus felt a pang of sorrow for Blair's loss, but there was no time for that. He threw the ignited papers to one side and the propane tank to the other. "Now I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death."

Stefan answered in complete seriousness. "I really wish we could. Unfortunately, if Alaric kills you, there's a one in four chance that we die too."

"I'll take those odds," Damon said as he joined them on the porch with one of the fence pickets in hand.

"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies," Stefan added in, looking at his brother. "Do you really think Blair can handle _another_ death?"

Damon looked away because he didn't want to answer that question.

Stefan thought as much. "Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down, hmm?"

"I may have an idea," Glory said as she came out onto the porch. "Abby told me about the desiccation spell she used on Mikael. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might. Your words inspire such confidence," Klaus sarcastically replied.

Glory glared at Klaus and raised her hand, twisting it around slightly. This made Klaus feel tremendous pain in his skull. "I have had it up to yin yang with people giving me crap! Show some respect you vile bastard!" When she forcefully lowered her hand, she had to lean against the doorframe for support. "I shouldn't have done that." And she wasn't just saying that because Klaus was pissed, it took a bit out of her – Side effect of doing the binding spell to the town of Mystic Falls herself.

Glory stepped back into the house so Klaus couldn't get to her and said, "I will get the spell, but we're still going to need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down."

"Werewolf good enough?" Chris asked as he approached. His reddened eyes made it clear he had been crying.

"Chris, no.." Glory said to him, shaking her head. She feared that Klaus would turn him into a hybrid.

"He killed my _sister_ , Glory," Chris answered firmly. "I'm going to help take him down."

The revelation that Chris was Caroline's brother was a surprise to the Salvatore brothers, but there were far more pressing matters at hand.

"I'll call Amy," Stefan said as he pulled out his cell, but Damon stopped him.

"That's not a good idea, brother."

Stefan didn't understand. "Why?"

"Because Amelia is in love with him. If she thinks he can be saved then she won't help us kill him. She'll be a liability."

Stefan thought about it for a moment and showed he agreed by returning his phone to his pocket.

Glory chimed in at that moment and said, "For the record, Klaus, I was including you in the vampire muscle list."

Klaus let out an exhale then said, "Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. We don't succeed before then, Blair will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves."

Jeremy ran out at that moment and said, "Guys, we have another problem...Emery's gone."

And just when they thought things couldn't get any worse.

* * *

Blair had tried to fight Alaric and failed. He was prepared for it and used wolfsbane against her. In fact, she was now bound to a desk with wolfsbane soaked ropes. Even though they weakened her, her anger and grief kept her going.

"The silent treatment? Really?" Alaric asked as he crouched down in front of her. "All because of a vampire?"

Blair looked at him and spat right in his face before saying with emotional emphasis "I **loved** her."

Alaric wiped off his face with his sleeve as he said, "If you don't side with the humans, then you're no better than the vampires."

"I'm not human!" she shouted.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "You are a _werewolf_. You're supposed to be their sworn enemy and yet you bed them every chance you get!"

"We have a type," Emery said from the doorway and threw a vervain grenade at Alaric that exploded in his face. As he cried out in pain, Emery ripped off Blair's binds – despite the pain it caused her.

"Go!" Blair shouted at Emery, needing her to get away first. When Emery ran out the door, Blair was about to follow, but Alaric cut her off.

Emery had already turned the corner before she realized that Blair wasn't right behind her. She was about to run back when someone grabbed her from behind and placed their hand over her mouth. A muffled scream left her lips but stopped when she heard them speak.

"Hush, Pup, it's me," Klaus said to her quietly before removing his hand.

"I – I had her. I – …" Emery couldn't believe that she lost her.

"You tried to do the impossible on your own," Klaus replied. "You truly are Blair's sister. Now, we will save her. You get home and stay inside. Your sister has already lost too much today."

Emery wasn't sure if she was seeing things, but she could swear that she saw love in Klaus' eyes for Blair as he spoke to her. He was right, though. Blair had already lost too much. "Thank you," she said quietly before taking off, even though it just didn't feel right.

* * *

Alaric was not too happy with Blair and threw her against the lockers in the hall before grabbing her by the throat. "I should kill you," he seethed. "I should gut you like Brian Walters, Bill Forbes, and all the other cowards I plan on ripping apart. You're the worst offender of them all, Blair. You don't deserve to live."

"Then kill me!" she shouted back. "If you want me dead so much then kill me! What's stopping you, huh?"

Alaric vamped out and gripped her throat tighter before releasing her.

Blair looked at him in confusion and then...she almost laughed. She understood now.

Damon and Stefan seemed to come out of nowhere and grabbed hold of Alaric. "Do it now!" Damon shouted but whatever was supposed to be done, didn't happen. Alaric easily broke out of their grip and snapped their necks.

Chris turned the corner and fired a couple stakes into Alaric and he answered that by snapping Chris' neck as well. This distraction was long enough for Klaus to speed into play and drive in hand into Alaric's chest to activate the spell Glory was working on with Jeremy.

It was starting to work but Alaric snapped Klaus' hand and threw him to the ground. He held the White Oak Stake above Klaus' chest and this is when Blair acted on her theory.

"Let him go or I'll kill myself!" she yelled, holding a scalpel she grabbed from the nearby science lab during the commotion to her throat.

Alaric looked back to her and said, "Put it down, Blair."

Blair laughed. "Why? Because you need me alive, isn't it? That's why you didn't kill me – I die, you die. Right? That's how Esther made sure you weren't immortal."

Alaric glared at her, saying "You're wrong."

Blair doubted that. "We'll see." She started dragging the scalpel across her throat and that caught Alaric's attention.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!" he repeatedly pleaded to get her to stop.

Klaus used this opening and threw Alaric away before speeding to his feet and away with Blair.

* * *

When Blair awoke, she was bound to a chair in the Mikaelson Manor with a nurse inserting an IV into her arm. "What are you doing?" she asked, trying to pull free but she was too weak.

"Draining you of all of your blood," Klaus answered with a pang of regret in his voice. "Forgive me, Little Wolf. I will make it up to you in your next life, I swear."

"You're just going to drain me dry?!" Blair pulled at her binds again, to no avail.

"It will be completely painless, Love." His words were soft as he went over to her. "When the last drop of blood leaves your body, you will simply fall asleep and awaken in a new life. One I hope will treat you far better than this one."

* * *

Back at the school, Chris awoke with a gasp. He pulled the vial of blood from his pocket and drank it, completing his transition into a hybrid. It was the deal he made with Klaus for the opportunity to kill Alaric, and he was sticking to it.

"How are you still alive?" Damon groaned as he got into a sitting position. Chris snarled at him with his hybrid face and that was all the answer Damon needed. "Idiot," Damon muttered and got to his feet, helping a just waking Stefan up as well.

Alaric walked into the hallway when they all awoke. Chris was about to lunge for him but stopped when he heard Alaric say, "Klaus is going to kill Blair."

Damon didn't buy it. "He needs her blood to make more hybrids. She's the last person he'd ever kill."

Alaric was clearly feeling impatient. "The Witch bound my life to hers. If she dies, I die. Klaus knows this and he took her. He also knows, as we all do, that when Blair dies she will come back eventually so I doubt Klaus has a problem with killing her." Now that he had their attention, he continued. "Now I'm stuck here until the sun goes down, so you better get to saving Blair's life."

* * *

Blair felt her life draining from her with every bag of blood Klaus took. "I can't believe I ever loved you," she scoffed weakly. "You've fallen so far."

"You are in no position to judge me, Little Wolf," he retorted.

"I'll never forgive you for this, Klaus. Not in any life. **Never**." At this point, she doubted that he even cared but she had to make it known. She had to say it.

"We shall see," he replied, gently touching her face. It pained Klaus to see her like this – to have to do this to her, but it had to be done. However, he planned on staying true to his vow to make it up to her in her next life.

Klaus leaned down and rested his forehead against hers before kissing her head softly. "Sweet dreams, Little Wolf," he whispered before walking out of the room.

It wasn't all that long after he left that Emery came into the house and ran over to her. Blair thought she was seeing things. "Emery?" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus was being too nice," she answered as she started untying her. "It didn't sit right so I used the friend tracker app thing to find you. I called Tyler, he's on his way despite Klaus telling him to stay away from the house."

As if on cue, Tyler came running into the room. "Blair," he said with worried tears.

"She's dead," Blair weakly sobbed. "Caroline's dead."

"I know," he whispered painfully. "I know."

He and Emery proceeded to take off Blair's ropes and the IV then stopped when Blair said, "Behind you."

Klaus was standing there in a rage. "So much for that Sire Bond."

Tyler stood up and faced him. "I'm not your little bitch anymore."

Klaus walked closer as he asked, "How did you break the Sire Bond?"

"Be breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love," Tyler replied, referring to Blair.

Klaus refused to believe it. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Tyler retorted. "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty." He got right up into Klaus' face as he added, "But what would you know about that?"

Klaus was on the verge of exploding with rage. "You should be thanking me. I gave you a gift, took away your misery."

"You didn't give a crap about me!" Tyler shouted back. "You just didn't want to be alone!" With a scoff he went back to Blair and with Emery's help – since she was adamant about it – they got Blair to her feet.

Klaus wasn't going to stand for that. He forced them apart causing Blair to fall to the floor, Emery to be thrown back into the fireplace, hitting her head upon it, and Klaus pinning Tyler to the wall. "Goodbye, Tyler," he said, just as he was about to rip his heart out.

Tyler had other plans. He cracked Klaus' hand away and the Salvatore brothers sped into the room. As Damon and Tyler held Klaus back, Stefan pressed his hand into his chest – making contact with his blood flow. Since Stefan was still connected to Glory for the desiccation spell, they were going to use it on Klaus.

The spell was working so Damon let go and went to check on Blair. "Hey," he said softly, "are you alright?"

Blair nodded then looked over to Emery. "Em?"

"I'm okay," she said weakly and with Damon's help, got to her feet.

Blair watched as the spell finished and Klaus' desiccated body fell to the floor. "Good riddance," she practically spat then went over to Tyler.

Tyler pulled her close and held on. "If I lost you too," he cried softly and couldn't even finish his thought.

"I can't believe she's gone." Blair cried along with him.

"You need to get home before the sun sets," Stefan said to Blair and Emery. The sisters agreed and they all headed out.

"Where's Chris?" Emery asked as they walked to the car.

"You mean Klaus' newest hybrid? He took Caroline's body and is telling Liz what happened," Damon replied. "We all agreed it was best for him _not_ to be near Klaus."

"He's a hybrid now?" Emery couldn't believe it. "My head hurts too much to think about that right now."

"Your healing hasn't kicked in yet?" Blair asked, concerned.

"I'm sure it will soon enough." Emery sounded very convincing but honestly she wasn't sure. When her healing kicked in was random to say the least. She just hoped that she was telling the truth and it would start working soon.

* * *

Damon and Stefan dropped them off at home before leaving to 'dispose' of Klaus' body. Once they got into the house, Emery left Blair and Tyler to grieve. Her head was still killing her but she kept it to herself. Blair had gone through enough and Emery wasn't about to add to her worry. Before heading to the room that needed to be painted, she stuck her head into Jeremy's room. He was already asleep due from being tired for his part of the desiccation spell – having his heart stopped and restarted again by Glory.

Emery rubbed her forehead and went into the room to keep painting. She had to do something to keep her mind off everything and to try and distract her from the pounding in her head.

Emery had just started painting when suddenly she felt a worse pain than before. It disoriented her before causing her to collapse unconsciously on the floor with blood streaming from her nose. Her healing didn't kick in after all...

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 21


	65. G-bye Chaney JR, Hello Lugosi(S3 Finale)

After Tyler went home, Blair trudged up the stairs to get some sleep. Her body froze when she saw Emery's body collapsed on the floor in the painted bedroom. "Emery!" Blair ran over to her sister and found a lot of blood. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy heard his name being shouted and stumbled out of bed before running into the other room. "What happened?"

"I – I don't know," Blair cried. "I just found her like this. There's a lot of blood, Jeremy."

Blair was in a state of shock, this was evident, so Jeremy took charge. "I'm calling an ambulance."

Blair just nodded as she cradled her sister's head. "You're going to be okay, Emery. You're going to be okay."

It wasn't long before the paramedics arrived and took Emery to the hospital. Blair was about to follow but Jeremy said, "I'll go, you should stay here. Be safe."

Blair didn't give a damn about her safety. Emery was her sister and she wasn't just going to sit by and wait. "We're _both_ going."

Jeremy knew there was no point in arguing with her now so they both followed the ambulance to the hospital.

* * *

Blair paced back and forth in the hallway outside of Emery's room as she waited for Amy to finish checking her out. Jeremy joined her with a cup of coffee in hand.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Blair for her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you're still standing."

"I don't think Caroline's death as truly sunk in yet," she replied. Blair knew that she was gone, the pain was present, but she hadn't really felt it yet. There was a part of her – whether it be from the past or the present – that was keeping in a bubble away from that. A way of self preservation – subconscious self preservation.

"Why didn't she heal?" Jeremy didn't understand that part. "I mean, I know wolves don't heal _as_ fast as vampires, but still."

Blair didn't have an answer for that. All they had were theories. "Her curse was activated through a spell, not by a death. We think that's why her wolf side is so random at times."

Amy came out of the Emery's room and went over to Blair and Jeremy. "She's fine. Took a hell of a hit and has a concussion, but she's fine."

"But all the blood..." Blair was never a doctor, per se, but she was a healer before and this just didn't sound right.

"She had a blood vessel in her nose burst," Amy quickly answered. "Guys, I swear, she's going to be fine." Amy gave them a reassuring smile before going to her office. Who was sitting behind her desk was unexpected to say the least. "What are you doing here?" Damon called earlier from the road and told her what happened to Alaric.

Alaric turned around in her chair and cocked his head to the side a bit. "I am Emery and Blair's guardian. I thought it was a strange that I didn't get a phone call."

Amy moved some files off the desk and looked at him. She could see now that he wasn't the Alaric she loved. It was in his eyes. "How did you find out?"

Alaric gestured all around them. "Oh, I have eyes and ears everywhere now. It's funny. The people of this town are actually good at their jobs when you allow them to be." He rose to his feet and went to the mini fridge. "Speaking of...you are a little too good at your job." Alaric reached in and pulled out the vials of Damon's blood. "That's because you cheat. But not with your own blood." Alaric popped open the vials and poured them all over her desk. "You won't risk siring anyone, will you?"

"I will if I have to," Amy said firmly.

"No, you won't," he replied. "The Council will be getting in touch with the Medical Board to have your license suspended."

Amy put one hand on her hip and held out the other. "What? You're not going to have them kill me."

That struck a nerve in Alaric. "Unfortunately, not. My weak self's feelings for you were strong enough to leave an...impression. You're safe from me...for now." He turned to Amy and changed the subject. "Mayor Lockwood and Sheriff Forbes are being relieved of their duties. I'm getting this town back under control. And you will be releasing Emery into my custody because we both know Blair will follow."

Alaric picked up Emery's chart from the desk, signed the discharge papers then left the office.

Amy had to brace herself against the wall as soon as he left because it had all hit her harder than she initially thought it would.

Alaric went down the hall and pushed the door of Emery's hospital room open, only to find that she wasn't there.

* * *

Matt and Tyler accompanied the Gilbert/Alden family home. "We're going to make sure no one is lurking in any closets," Tyler said to them before heading off with Matt to check.

"Couch," Blair said to Emery as she guided her into the living room.

"I'm fine," Emery sighed. "Really, please don't make a big fuss."

"The last time you told me you were fine I found you upstairs in a puddle of your blood," Blair retorted. "So excuse me for not believing you this time."

Emery plopped down on the couch and rolled her eyes when Blair put a pillow under her feet. "Blair, seriously, stop focusing on me. You should be grieving."

Blair stopped mid action and looked at her. "I will grieve in my own time. I will cry and scream and throw things when I have the chance. I will accept the fact that I lost someone I loved _so much_ when it's safe to. You hear me?"

Jeremy answered for Emery as he gave her a blanket. "We hear you."

Blair was having enough of a time keeping her bubble intact so she was grateful that they weren't going to pressure her grieving process. "Good." She brushed her hands together and said, "Now, what can I get you? Tea, vodka, anything?" In the back of her mind she heard Caroline's voice say 'Tea with vodka, definitely' and that made her smile a little. "How about tea with vodka? And some ice cream?"

Emery just nodded with a "Sure," and watched as Blair went off into the kitchen. "I keep thinking about what Elena might say to her."

Jeremy sat beside Emery on the couch. "I think she'd be doing what we're doing right now. Let her deal the way deals then be there for her when she falls apart."

Emery toyed with a frayed thread on the blanket. "I don't think she's going to be the only one falling apart. She wasn't the only one that lost Caroline. Matt, Tyler, Bonnie, Chris, the Sheriff...there are so many people that need to say goodbye."

"I know." Jeremy gave her hand a squeeze then went into the kitchen to see if Blair needed any help. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, finding Blair frozen mid motion of opening up the vodka.

"Thinking," she replied with a shake to her head and finished what she was doing.

"How far back?" Jeremy was worried that she'd be thinking too far back and thus tapping into one of her past lives.

"When things around here were...human," Blair sighed. She handed Jeremy the tray as she said, "Could you take this in for me, please? I just need a minute."

Jeremy nodded in an 'of course' kind of way then headed back to the living room.

Blair sat at the counter and poured herself a glass of vodka. Before taking a sip...her mind wandered back. Not too far...but enough...

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, Sophomore Year..._

Blair adjusted the strap of her backpack as she started looking around for Elena at the high school. _Of course_ she found her with her boyfriend, Matt, and Bonnie.

By the time she got over there, Elena and Matt were in a lip lock. "Ugh, get a room."

"Nice to see you too, Blair," Matt sarcastically replied then turned his attention back to Elena. "Try to sneak out to the bonfire, okay? Love you." He gave Elena another kiss before heading off.

Blair shuddered. "What do you see in him? Seriously."

Before Elena could answer, Bonnie said, "You didn't say it back."

Elena answered to Bonnie instead. "What are you talking about?"

"Even I know what she's talking about, Ellie," Blair chimed in. "Which is starting to make me think you don't see as much in him anymore."

Bonnie agreed with her. "You can't string him along, Elena. If you're not into it anymore, just tell him."

Elena looked between her two best friends, asking "Why are you suddenly ganging up on me?"

"Because we love you and that's what we're here for," Blair answered with a grin as she draped her arm over Elena's shoulders.

"Oh, yeah," Bonnie concurred.

"Oh, yeah, what?" Caroline asked as she joined them. "What did I miss?"

"We were just saying that we're always going to be there for each other," Bonnie replied, proudly.

Caroline looked at Blair and almost grimaced. "Does she have to be included in this?"

Blair threw up her middle finger in reply.

"Hey," Elena cut in, getting all their attention. "I love you all, so yes, everyone present counts. We're always going to be there for each other. Swear?"

The girls all looked at each other and agreed. "Swear."

* * *

 _Present Day_

Blair pulled herself from the memory as she slid down to the floor and started to cry. Her body trembled as the tears streamed down her face. A loud cry escape her before she clasped her hands over her mouth to muffle them.

Jeremy heard her cry and was about to go into the kitchen but Tyler came down and said, "You go get the food from the Grille. I got this."

Tyler sat down next to Blair and held her close. "I'm the only one left," she cried. "Elena's dead. Bonnie's gone. Caroline's dead. I'm the only one left. How am I supposed to go on?"

"One breath at a time," he replied as tears of his own came to his eyes. "And don't give into another life. Live it, _feel_ it as Blair." Tyler gently lifted her head so their eyes could meet. "I couldn't take it if I lost you too."

* * *

Blair, Matt, and Emery sat together in the living room watching some cheesy movie while Jeremy was out getting the food. Tyler had to leave because he got a call from his mom. "What are you thinking about?" Matt asked, seeing that Blair was lost in thought again.

"Honestly?" Blair replied with a sigh. "Sophomore year."

Matt wasn't expecting to hear that. "Wow, that feels like forever ago."

Blair felt the same way. "It was."

"Why Sophomore Year?" Emery asked, sitting up a little.

"We were all together." Blair took a deep breath before adding, "We were all alive."

Matt was going to say something but Stefan came into the house and headed straight for Emery. "You okay?"

Emery rose to her feet and hugged him tight. "Yeah, I'm okay."

* * *

The group was getting the table ready for when Jeremy got back with the food and finally Blair said, "Maybe I should just end it."

That caught Matt's attention. "What are talking about?"

"My life," she answered simply. "I _always_ die before I turn 25 anyway. So why not just make the sacrifice."

"Please tell me I heard you wrong," Emery said as she moved off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Tell me I heard you wrong, Blair."

Blair was seeing it logically. "It will get rid of Alaric and I'll come back again. No big deal."

"No you won't," Emery shot back, "and you know it."

"What's she talking about?" Stefan asked, joining in on the conversation.

Emery scoffed at Blair's 'how did you know that' expression. "What? You didn't think I knew? Elena knew, and she told me." Emery looked at Matt and Stefan to tell them as well, "If Blair dies as a result of a ritual or sacrifice there is no coming back. That's it."

Stefan sped over to Blair and took the knife from her hand that she was using to cut up the salad. "That's it. We're officially keeping a watch on you."

Blair looked at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me?"

Stefan led Blair out of the kitchen and set her down on the couch. "You're on lockdown."

Emery was about to join Blair on the couch to make sure she didn't do something stupid but froze when she saw who had just stepped through the front doorway. "Oh my god."

That caught Blair and Stefan's attention so they went to investigate. Stefan wasn't too happy to see him – at least where Emery was concerned. "Elijah."

Elijah looked right at Emery as he said, "Hello, again."

"What are you doing here?" Emery asked, still surprised to see him.

"I heard about the Alaric problem," he replied then waved out one of his hands a bit as he said, "I'm here to make a deal."

* * *

The group headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table and talked for a bit. That's when Elijah said his side – including how he wanted Klaus returned to him. "All we need is to take that Stake away from him. Once he's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth. And Alaric will follow us."

Stefan wasn't buying it. "And you'll just run?"

Elijah answered simply enough. "We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Blair's able to live out the rest of her natural life."

Blair laughed at that statement, which confused Elijah. "Did I say something amusing?" he asked.

Blair crossed her arms and enlightened him. "It's a part of my Curse. I always die before the age of 25. It was just laughable to hear you say that I'd be alive for half of a century when I might not even make it the next seven years. So, with that in mind, we're not giving you Klaus back."

"Seven years is better than nothing, Blair." Emery took Blair's hand and looked right at her. "And how many times have you said that this lifetime is different? You're a werewolf now and you're not an only child. So maybe how long you live is different too. Maybe you'll have an actual lifetime, Blair."

Blair could see how much Emery wanted that to be true, so she played along for her sake. " _If_ we did agree and gave you Klaus...what's to stop you from waking him?"

"I give you my word, Blair," Elijah replied truthfully. "I will not awaken my brother in your or even your children's lifetimes. Perhaps it will finally teach him some manners."

"Why should they trust you?" Matt chimed in protectively. "All you've ever done was screw them over."

There was true regret on Elijah's face as he replied. "And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this – Blair could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight. So, Blair, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not."

Blair cracked her knuckles a bit in thought.

"Not! Hello!" Damon said from the cellphone on the table since he was still on the road. "Did your loss of blood give you brain damage or something? And don't even try coming to his defense, Emery. We all know how you feel. His lunatic siblings will kill Blair the first chance they get!"

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms," Elijah informed them. "If you return Klaus' body to us...Blair will come to no harm." After letting that sit with them for a moment, he asked, "Do we have a deal?"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Damon's voice called out from the cellphone. "And did I mention, no!"

Stefan looked at Blair and said, "It's your decision, Blair."

"Blair, remember, this guy killed you three times!" Damon figured that'd keep her from making the deal with Elijah.

"I **know** that," Blair answered through gritted teeth then rubbed her face. "Answer me one thing, Elijah. Why do you want Klaus' body?"

Elijah's face almost softened a little. "He's my brother. We remain together."

Blair wanted to say no. She _really_ wanted to say no and yet something inside her was saying otherwise. Whether it was another part of herself or part of a past life, she wasn't sure, but it made her say, "We have a deal."

* * *

Tyler went into the his house and found his mom, Liz, and Chris all standing together. "What's going on?" he asked.

Carol took a steadying breath. "Alaric outed us to the Council. He told them everything. The whole Council knows what you are. And everything about Chris being Liz's son."

Liz was still trying to process Caroline's death, but this had to come first. "He's got them looking for Klaus, but then they're going to come looking for the two of you. You can't be here when they do."

Tyler didn't get it. "What are you saying?"

"They want us to send us away to keep us safe," Chris replied. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"I've pulled together some cash," Carol added, "And Liz has gotten you all new identification."

"All?" Chris asked, since this was the first he's heard of that.

"You should take Blair and Emery with you. It's only a matter of time before they discover the truth about them as well," Carol explained. "We'll get you, Emery, and Blair new school records and Chris documentation that he's your guardian and..."

Tyler heard what Chris said before about sending them away, but he had to hear it from them. "Wait, you want us to run?"

"We can't protect you anymore," Liz replied, looking to her son.

"I didn't have a choice before, but I do now, Mom," Chris replied. "And I'm not going to pack up and leave."

Liz took Chris' hand and looked at him pleadingly. "If you stay, you will end up dead. I've already lost one child. I – I can't lose another." She cried as she placed her hand lovingly on Chris' face. "I'm so sorry, but you don't have a choice."

* * *

When Jeremy got home, he told them about how Alaric wanted him to find out where Klaus' body was. They let Jeremy in on their plan and he told Alaric a false location. Once this was over, Blair got a call from Tyler and left the room to take it.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blair asked as she headed upstairs. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water to keep prying ears out.

Blair listened to everything Tyler had to say about how Liz and Carol wanted them to leave town and everything else. At the end of it, there was silence. "Blair? Hey, you still there?"

"I'm here," she replied, steadying herself. "I'm in the middle of something right now, Tyler. I'm needed here. But of course I want to run away with you. Give me two hours and I'll meet you at the Cellar."

"What about Emery? Is she coming too?" Tyler asked, doubting Blair would ever leave without her.

"I'll have to get back to you on that," she replied then added in, "I love you."

"Love you." Before Tyler ended the call he said, "Two hours."

"Two hours," she repeated then added, "Hey, call Glory and let her know. Maybe she can do some sort of cloaking spell on us or something."

Tyler thought that was pretty genius. "Will do."

* * *

Damon had picked up Glory and brought her to the storage unit where he stuck Klaus' body. "I'm not even half way out of Virginia and Blair sells our souls to the Originals? I never thought she'd side with them."

"She's not siding with them," Glory answered as they walked. "She's doing what she feels is best. Which is better than the first plan she had."

"And what was that?" Damon asked, not seeing how it could be much worse.

Glory stopped for a second and looked at him in surprise. "Emery didn't tell you?"

Damon stopped with an annoyed huff. "Tell me what?"

"When Emery called to tell me to expect you, she told me everything – including how Blair was going off herself to get rid of Alaric once and for all. Even though she knew there'd be no coming back from that." Now that she thought about it, it made sense that they wouldn't have told Damon about that.

Damon didn't believe her. "No. She'd never do that."

Glory started walking again, saying "Believe me or not, it doesn't matter. As long as Klaus' body is unspelled, he's one witch away from finding it."

Without another word, Damon led her down to the storage unit and opened it. "Have at it."

"Wait out here," Glory warned. "My magic has been a little...excessive lately. Don't want to accidentally kill you in the process."

Damon stepped back with his hands up and when she went inside the storage unit, he closed the door behind her.

Glory walked over to Klaus' coffin and opened it. His eyes opened to look at her soon after. "Extra points for the creep factor," she muttered then crossed her arms and leaned down on the coffin. "Everything I did was to make sure you didn't succeed and I lost everything and everyone I loved because you did. Oh, I should just let you burn in hell, but I can't. Because if you die then then the people I still care about will be harmed. I'm not going to let that happen. Even if it means doing something I _really_ don't want to...again."

* * *

The plan was in motion. Chris and Elijah were in place, Stefan just left to meet up with them and Jeremy was supposed to lead Alaric to their location. So far, so good. Since they were all gone, that left Matt, Emery, and Blair in the house. While Emery was upstairs, Blair talked to Matt about a plan of her own.

"Are you sure about this?" Matt almost couldn't believe what Blair had just said to him.

"Yes, I'm sure," Blair replied, handing Matt the mugs.

"You're taking away her choice, Blair. That doesn't sound like you." However, he took the mugs from her anyway.

"As long as I'm in her life she's at risk. She will do anything to protect me and I will do anything to make sure she doesn't die because of it." Blair looked at him pleadingly. "Matt... _please_."

Matt nodded and headed upstairs to see Emery. "Hey," he greeted, handing her one of the mugs, "Tea?"

"Yeah, thanks," Emery replied then took a big sip. "Mmm, that's intense."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "I extra honeyed it. I absolutely suck at tea."

"I'll get used to it," she said with a smile and drank some more. "How's Blair doing?"

"She's pulling a you and diving into a bowl of ice cream," Matt answered, smiling then changed the subject, "So...you and Stefan are okay again?"

Emery nodded. "Yeah, we are. I bet you think it's weird because of Stefan and Elena but..."

Matt cut her off. "I wasn't going to say that. I was just going to ask about Elijah." At her expression, he said "Sorry, I'm just curious."

"Why does everyone think I have thing for him?" she scoffed, taking another sip of the horrid tea. "Yeah, okay, I joked about it when I first saw him, but jeeze. I'm not in love with the guy."

Matt shrugged a bit. "You may not be in love with him, but anyone could see that there's something there. You guys even have that weird tic-tac-toe thing between you."

Emery moved the mug in her hands a bit as she said, "I'm with Stefan. I _love_ Stefan."

Matt held his hand up in surrender. "I don't doubt that. Was just checking in."

"No offense, Matt, but I honestly wish it that it was someone else checking up on me." Emery didn't mean to be hurtful, and she did appreciate Matt's kindness, but she did wish he was someone else.

* * *

Blair poured some rum into the bowl of vanilla ice cream and looked at the time. She still had a bit before she was to leave to meet up with Tyler. In the meantime, she mixed up the ice cream and looked at the empty kitchen as the night of the bonfire Sophomore Year popped into her head...

 _Sophomore Year_

Blair was sitting in the Gilbert's kitchen while Miranda was trying to show Jenna how to cook and was failing. "That's it!" Jenna threw up her hands and gave up. "We should just order pizza. Right, Blair? Pizza sounds good."

"As long as it's not the one _you_ put in the oven, I'm game." Blair plastered a teasing grin on her face that resulted in a dish towel getting thrown to her head.

"You're being mean," Jenna said jokingly and pouted then looked at the clock. "And you're late for the bonfire."

"Blair isn't going," Miranda answered for her.

Jenna was confused. "Why? Won't all her friends be there?"

"They may be," Miranda replied then looked at Blair. "But this is family night. And her family is here."

 _Present Day_

Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It took everything she had not to think about how many people she has lost in this lifetime alone. This lifetime had to be one of the most cruelest and painful ones she had ever endured. "One breath at a time," Blair said to herself, thinking about what Tyler said. "Just have to keep breathing."

"She's out," Matt said to Blair, carrying an unconscious Emery in his arms.

Blair set the bowl aside and went over to them. "Thank you for doing this, Matt. I owe you." She slipped a piece of paper into his pocket and said, "When you get far enough away, call that number."

"What is it?" he asked, still having no idea who he was supposed to call.

"Amy gave it to me in case of something like this." Blair didn't want to get into any more detail than that. "Just call it, okay?"

Matt nodded and Blair kissed Emery's forehead goodbye. She watched as Matt carried her out and kept hoping she was doing the right thing.

* * *

Emery awoke awhile later in Matt's car with a groan. "Ugh – What's going on?"

"Blair knew it was the only way I'd get you in this truck," Matt replied as he drove.

"Blair – wha – Oh my god, did you guys drug me?! What the hell is going on!" Emery had no idea what was happening.

"Getting you out of town. Blair wants to keep you safe so that's what I'm going to do. When Elena died...I swore to her that I'd keep you and Blair safe, but I've failed. Miserably. That's not going to happen this time." Matt reached into his pocket and handed Emery the piece of paper that held the number he already saved in his phone. "Once I get you far enough away, Blair told me to call this number."

Emery snatched it away and looked at it in shock. "Do you have any idea who this calls, Matt? This calls Vivian, my mother! Why the hell does Blair think this is a good plan?"

Matt didn't answer her and kept on driving.

* * *

Blair was just about finished getting her essentials together when her phone rang. "Emery, please don't be pissed at me. I will explain I promise."

"It doesn't matter," Emery said on the other end of the line. "Alaric staked Klaus, Blair. He's dead. Matt is taking me back to say goodbye to Stefan. You should say your goodbyes too."

"I'm leaving now," Blair said quickly and was about to run down the stairs when Emery added in, "Damon's not in Mystic Falls, Blair."

A gasp escaped her. "What? Em, what are you saying?"

"Damon is a hundred miles out of town. Call him, Blair. You can run to Tyler after. Just...call him." Emery ended the call before Blair could put up an argument.

Blair quickly dialed as she went down the stairs.

"Let me guess," Damon said as he answered. "Calling to see if the Grimm Reaper has paid a visit?"

"Don't joke," Blair said firmly as she walked out to the car. "This isn't funny, Damon."

Damon sighed. "I know." He cleared his throat before asking, "Shouldn't you be running off to your hybrid boyfriend by now?"

"I'm multitasking," she replied as she drove. "Damon..."

"Don't say anything, Blair. Please. I won't be able to take it. Besides, I'm sure we'll all have a laugh when we find out Klaus is a big, fat liar." Damon couldn't stand knowing that she was running off to Tyler but on the phone with him at the same time – especially if Klaus wasn't lying.

"How am I supposed to take it?" Blair cried as she drove with him on speakerphone.

"You've survived worse, Miss Blair. And you'll survive this." He didn't want to imagine her life after all this. He was afraid it'd be too much for her.

Blair didn't care what he said before. She had to say this. "A part of me, a very big part of me will always love you, Damon."

Damon closed his eyes, holding back the tears. "I love you too, Miss Blair. I've loved you since the moment I saw you as Andrea and I love you even more now." He couldn't stay on the line any longer. "Goodbye, Miss Blair."

"Goodbye, Damon. And please, if you haven't spoken to her yet, call Emery. She's your friend." It broke her head but she ended the call and sped even faster to meet up with Tyler.

* * *

Emery picked up the phone when Damon called her. "What's shaking?"

"Is that your way of asking me if I've started dying yet?" Damon replied, joking.

Emery chuckled, she couldn't help it. "I don't know. It was just the first thing that came out of my mouth."

"Where are you now?"

"On my way to Stefan and the others," she replied. "I'm not saying goodbye to any of you. You're all going to be okay. You hear me, Damon? You're going to be okay."

Where Damon stood in the storage facility, he saw Alaric standing across from him and part of him believed this was it. "Goodbye, Chaney Jr," he said to her softly then ended the call.

Even though the line was dead, Emery closed her eyes tightly and whispered, "Goodbye, Lugosi."

* * *

Blair ran down the stairs into the Lockwood Cellar and shouted. "Tyler! Tyler!" She didn't see him down there and was really starting to freak out.

"Blair?" Tyler asked, coming into the main area. When she lunged at him he said, "Hey, it's okay. I was just seeing Chris off with Glory. I didn't go anywhere."

Blair could hardly speak when she pulled back and looked at him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned as he wiped some of her tears away with his thumb.

"Klaus – Klaus is dead," she cried.

Tyler looked like he was processing then swallowed a lump in his throat. "You're going to be fine, Blair."

"No, neither of us are going to be fine." Blair held onto him as she sobbed. "I can't take it, Tyler. I can't. It's too much. I'm not strong enough for this!"

"Yes, you are," he countered. Tyler cupped Blair's face and looked her right in the eyes so she'd be sure to hear him. "Blair I have seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you, and I understand perfectly exactly what you are. You are one hell of a woman. You _are_ strong enough."

Blair couldn't help but press her forehead against his and laugh. "Did you just quote Spike to me?"

"Hey," he said softly. "It fits. Now when all this is over, you just tell my mom I left town like I was supposed to."

Through her tears she said, "I love you."

"I love you too, Blair. I always have." The two shared a deep kiss before holding onto each other. Suddenly Tyler started groaning and moved away from her as he began coughing.

Blair brought her hands to her mouth to muffle her cries.

"I need you to get out of here," Tyler said to her. "I don't want you to watch me die."

"No...I'm not leaving you!" Blair couldn't let him go through this alone.

"Blair, please. I don't want you to remember me like this." Tyler dropped to the ground, groaning and coughing. "Please, go!"

Blair wanted to stay, to be there for him, but she couldn't. Caroline's desiccated body was forever a part of her memory – she couldn't take seeing Tyler's too. "I love you," she whispered through her tears before running out of the Cellar.

* * *

As soon as Blair was far enough away, Glory went into the Lockwood Cellar. "Come out of the shadows," she bellowed. "I know you're down here."

"I must say," Tyler said as he walked into the light, "you really did that spell beautifully. I didn't think you had it in you."

"I did it to spare the Aldens any more pain, Klaus," she replied as she walked towards him. "Not you."

Klaus, in Tyler's body, said "The Spirits won't be happy with you."

"The Spirits don't get to tell me what to do," Glory shot back. "They never have. I may be bound to Mystic Falls, but their magic is not my magic. I'm not going to let myself be pushed around anymore. I'm going to do what _I_ want."

Klaus looked almost impressed with her.

"I just have one little bone to pick with you," Glory added as she went into the other area where Chris' body laid on the ground with his heart next to him. "Was killing him really necessary?"

Klaus' answer was simple. "Blair and everyone had to believe Tyler's death. I couldn't let Chris get in the way of that."

* * *

Stefan was walking back to his car as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"You're alive," Rebekah replied, "congratulations. Elijah spoke to Emery. They're picking up Blair and should be back in town any minute."

"Yeah, he told me that," Stefan replied. "He also said you two would be long gone out of town by now."

Rebekah was not too keen on that. "That's the problem. Elijah says that we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I've spent my whole life running."

Stefan didn't understand. "What are you talking about? We had a deal."

"I'm sorry," Rebekah replied, "but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric, and the only way to get rid of Alaric – ..."

Stefan couldn't let that happen. "Rebekah, no. She won't come back again. Rebekah!" But she wasn't listening.

* * *

Matt and Emery drove down the road on the way to Wickery Bridge. "You sure we should have just left Blair back there?"

Emery nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. She'll either walk back to her car or walk all the way home. She'll be fine."

Matt looked at Emery to see if he could read her face at all and that's when Emery shouted, "Matt, look out!" she shouted because there was someone standing in the middle of the road.

Matt swerved the truck and ended up going right over the bridge into the water below.

Rebekah, believing that she had just killed Blair, sped away.

* * *

Emery awoke in the car at the bottom of the river beneath the Wickery Bridge. Matt was unconscious beside her. She tried to awaken him but it didn't work. Emery then tried to break the windows of the truck but she just had to be as weak as a human again.

'This can't be happening!' Those words were on repeat as she struggled to either get free or wake up Matt. When Stefan appeared outside the driver's window, she thought she was seeing things. When he ripped off the door, she knew she wasn't.

Stefan swam right over to her but she shook her head vigorously and pointed to Matt instead. Emery heard what she said to Tyler before about being the last girl of their original group of friends. Now with Tyler gone, it just left her and Matt. Emery was not going to let her sister be the last person standing.

Stefan refused Emery's words and tried to get her out but she adamantly pushed him away and kept pointing to Matt.

'I love you' she mouthed and felt relieved when Stefan took Matt away. Blair would have him, someone she grew up with, shared history with. And as Emery felt her life leaving her, she was at ease because she believed that Blair was going to be alright without her.

* * *

Damon was fighting Alaric when he desiccated and thus believed that Blair was dead. As fast as he could, he sped to the hospital.

"Where is she?" Damon asked Amy as he stormed inside.

"Damon, wait." Amy tried to explain something to him but he wasn't listening.

"Where is she?!" he demanded. Suddenly a familiar cry reached his ears. He looked down the hall and found Blair screaming in grief. Damon ran over to Blair and pulled her close. "I thought you were dead."

"Emery...Emery's dead," Blair cried, holding onto Damon for dear life. "She's dead because of me! Everyone I love is dead because of me!"

Glory approached them slowly with her arms wrapped around herself. "She might not be dead, Blair."

Blair looked at her like she wanted to kill her. "Emery drowned! Don't you dare stand there and tell me she might not be dead!"

"There was vampire blood in her system, Blair. Amy told me." Glory was trying to calm her down.

Blair shook her head incredulously. "She's a _werewolf_. That's not going to help her."

Glory looked down and tried to find the words she'd kept to herself for so long.

Damon saw this face. "Glory, what are you trying to say?"

Glory lifted her eyes and looked at them. "When I cast the spell to keep you from turning and have Emery turn instead...it – it changed her. Emery is only a werewolf because of _you_."

Blair felt like her head was spinning. Nothing was making sense. "What are you talking about?"

Glory took a breath and did her best to explain. "When I cast the spell, I changed what she was, Blair. She's not a werewolf by a curse, she's only a werewolf because of you. When you turn she turns, and that's because...she's your Golem, Blair. Your Ablation."

Blair was at a loss for words so Damon spoke. "What does that mean? And why did Alaric die?"

Glory looked at him and explained. "Emery is Blair's Ablation. Any spells that are cast upon Blair get shared with Emery - they're linked that way. Ever since the spell I cast the day of the Ritual, Emery became essentially a living, breathing extension of her. That also means that because Emery died with vampire blood in her system, since she is an Ablation, she could very well wake up...as a vampire."

As they spoke, elsewhere in the morgue on an open tray, Emery awoke suddenly with a gasp – completely unaware that she was in transition.

* * *

End Season 3 Episode 22 (Season 3 Finale)

* * *

 **A/N: I can't believe we're at the end of Season 3. Hopefully I haven't disappointed y'all! Thanks for sticking with Personification with so long. It really means a lot. Hopefully you'll continue to enjoy all the twists and turns to come :)**

 **Oh, and to clear up any definition confusion, here's a glossary:**

 _ **Ablation - a being formed of a particular aspect of a living source.**_

 _ **Golem – a being of one nature that has the capacity to be transformed into another.**_


	66. One day at a time - Season 4 Episode 1

Emery was asleep in Blair's room but all the amplified sounds from outside jolted her awake with a gasp. It took her a moment or two to realize where she was because the last thing she pretty much remembered was being in the water.

"Emery, hey, I'm here," Stefan said as he sat down on the bed beside her. "You've been in and out for hours."

Emery felt as if her head was spinning. She cleared her throat and moved more into a sitting position. "What happened?"

Stefan looked down for a moment before returning his eyes to her. "You were in an accident."

Emery remembered that but it didn't really answer her question and then she remembered Matt. "Oh my god, Matt. Where is he? Is he okay?"

"Why don't you ask Stefan," Damon – who was sitting at the window – sarcastically chimed in.

Emery didn't understand what the sarcasm was for and Stefan answered, "Matt's fine."

A wave of relief went through Emery. "Oh, thank you. Blair would have gone out of her head if she lost him." After her relief, confusion followed. She remembered Stefan getting Matt out and not her. This was something she couldn't make sense of. "But wait...how did you – ..."

"Save you?" Damon interjected. "He didn't."

Emery was all the more confused so Stefan explained, "When Jeremy and Blair brought you to the hospital before all this happened, your injuries were worse than anyone knew. Amy made a choice...she used Damon's blood to heal you."

Damon picked up from there. "And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Emery."

Emery was starting to freak out a bit as that info sunk in. "Oh my god...I'm going to die like all those failed hybrids did. I can't die like that, Stefan. Just kill me now."

Damon rolled his eyes as he said, "Cut the dramatics. No one is going to kill you."

Stefan took her hands to calm her down. "It's not like that, Emery."

"There's more," Damon informed her. "Remember when Glory cast that spell on you and Blair?"

Emery pushed down her all around freakout long enough to figure out what Damon was referring to. "You mean when I shifted instead of Blair?"

Damon nodded and continued. "Are you familiar with the term Ablation?"

It was Emery's turn to nod. "Yeah, it's an extension of someone's essence. Not exactly a living copy, but sort of like that...why?" Emery looked between Damon and Stefan, and their faces gave it away. "Oh my god...Glory turned me into Blair's Ablation!"

Stefan squeezed her hand a little tighter. "And because of that...you're in transition, Emery. Just as you would have been if you were human."

Emery shook her head. "No...no. That was never supposed to be an option. I didn't want to become a hybrid and I never wanted to be a vampire! No offense to either of you, but...no!"

"Maybe it doesn't have to be like that." Stefan was trying to comfort her. "Glory says she's even stronger now and is looking for a way to help you."

Damon had a completely different opinion. "No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition."

Emery was starting to freak, so Stefan said to his brother, "We have all day before she needs to feed, Damon. That's a day to exhaust every possible way out of this."

"There is no way out of it!" Damon emotionally retorted. "We all know the drill – you feed or you die. There is no door number three."

Emery looked around the room and didn't see her sister there. "Where's Blair? I want to talk to Blair."

The brothers looked at each other before Stefan said, "We don't know, Emery. We haven't seen her since the hospital."

Emery took her hands from Stefan's grip and pulled her knees to her chest. "Get out," she said quietly to both of them with tears. "Please, just get out."

When the brothers left, Emery climbed out of bed and went over to the mirror. Her head still felt like it was spinning and all the little noises were bugging her. Even the soft footsteps of Jeremy approaching were enough to drive her up the wall.

Emery looked over at him and said, "Jeremy, I love you, but I know how you feel about vampires. I _can't_ hear that right now. Okay? I just can't hear your opinion on this."

Jeremy nodded in understanding and went over to hug her instead. Emery hugged him back gratefully and after he left, Emery ripped off the shade from the desk's lamp and shattered the bulb. She couldn't take the buzzing anymore. In fact, she wasn't sure how much of anything she'd be able to take.

* * *

Glory was down in the Lockwood Cellar and didn't expect to see Klaus' charred body in a casket there. "What the hell?" she said to herself then jumped when Klaus – still in Tyler's body – said, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What's it even doing here, Klaus?" Glory replied. "That wasn't the deal. The deal we made with Tyler was that you'd leave his body and jump into someone else's the first chance you got."

Klaus was well aware of the deal they made, but things changed. "Yes. When I assumed I'd be a pile of ash. But apparently fate and oxygen intervened, and there I am." Klaus walked over to his body in the casket. "Put me back."

Glory had no intention of doing so yet. "I can't right now. I need to help Emery before she has to feed."

"Emery is of no concern to me," Klaus simply replied.

"That may be true, but Blair is, right? How many more losses do you think she can take in this lifetime? She's already talked about ending it, more than once, you really think the guilt of Emery's entirety being ripped apart and turned inside out isn't going to be the last bit to push her over the edge and go through with it?" Glory was really hoping that she'd get to him on that. "If Blair dies, she might not come back again. You do realize that, right? Everything is different for her in this lifetime, and not even curses like hers last forever. Everything has an expiration date and you know this. Blair's current life could very well be her last so don't you think she should at least try to live it?"

Klaus tried _very_ hard not to show that he her words struck him, but some of that was revealed in his eyes. Finally, he spoke. "Fine. But the same rules apply. No one is to know about me. No one. Do you understand me, Glory?"

"Yeah, I understand," she replied and pushed past him to go and try to fix the mess that was her fault from the start.

* * *

Amy still had her job at the hospital, so that's what she was doing. A familiar face came in and she greeted him with a smile. "Pastor Young, how are you feeling? You aren't skipping your blood pressure meds, are you?"

"Honestly, Dr Wilcox, I wish it were," he replied, then turned to the men behind him and said, "Blood bank's in the basement. One of you sweep the rooms."

Amy didn't like where this was going. "What are you doing?"

The Pastor turned his attention back to Amy. "Adding a few security measures. The blood in this place has a habit of flying off the shelves."

Now she _really_ didn't like where this was going. "If you don't mind me asking, who gave you that authority?"

"The Council," he simply replied. When Amy heard that she knew there was no way in hell she'd be able to compel him since he was most likely on vervain. Amy was pulled from her thoughts when the Pastor said, "The Council has entrusted me to secure the town. And unlike some of our founding families, and extensions thereof, I don't have conflicting interests."

Amy licked her lips and crossed her arms in an attempt to keep her cool. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Alaric Saltzman told us everything, Amelia. It's probably time for you to start looking for a new job."

Amy watched as he walked away and breathed heavily. A new job was the least of her concern. She was starting to think it was time for a new life.

* * *

Blair and Matt sat together on his hospital bed. "I can't believe it," he said after she told him everything. "So...she can actually turn into a vampire? Even though she's a werewolf?"

Blair rubbed her forehead and sighed. "I keep trying to think of a way to explain it that makes sense, but I can't. She's an Ablation, a Golem, whatever the hell you want to call it. So basically she can become...whatever. Emery was only a wolf because I was. Her death caused Rick's death because we're linked that way. At least we were. I don't know if we are anymore because she died and..." Blair placed her face in her hands and tried to breathe. "This is all my fault."

Matt wrapped his arm around her. "No, it's not. I was the one driving, Blair."

"I'm not talking about the accident, though that is my fault too since Rebekah thought I was in the car with you. I'm talking about... _everything_. I keep wishing I could go back and change so much." Blair leaned her head on Matt's shoulder and sighed. "Have you talked to Bonnie recently?"

"The letter was the last time I heard anything from her," he admitted, going along with her change of subject. "Honestly, I think it's the last contact anyone has had from her."

Blair sighed heavily. "I guess that means we're the last two standing."

Matt was going to attempt to make her laugh. "Well, technically we're sitting. So I don't know if that counts."

Blair laughed a bit out loud then shook her head with smile. "I needed that."

"Figured," he replied, smiling a little as well. After everything that had happened and who they lost, they both needed to laugh.

Matt let out a breath then asked, "When are you leaving town?"

"I'm not," she replied. "At least not until I know what Emery decides."

"Don't you think you should be there with her, then?" Matt asked, raising his brow at her.

Blair didn't want to admit that he was right, but he was.

* * *

Blair was on her way to her car in the hospital's parking lot when Liz called her. "Hey, Liz. I'm sorry I haven't called."

"Where are you, Blair? And please tell me it's far away," she replied.

Blair was quiet because she didn't want to lie to her. Liz picked right up on that and said, "You're not even out of town yet, are you?"

"Truth or lie?" she replied, as she looked through her bag for her keys.

"Blair, the Council is going to come after you. They know what you are. Get out of town, now." Liz couldn't make that any clearer.

Blair was about to say something but screamed when someone came up behind her and drove a syringe of wolfsbane in her neck. The amount of it made her tremor all over before passing out. Liz's voice could he heard from the dropped cellphone asking what was going on, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

* * *

Emery finally went downstairs and sat at the kitchen counter. Stefan slid a bowl of ice cream over to her but she slid it back, saying "I have no idea what that's going to taste like now. You're not ruining ice cream for me."

Stefan smiled, figuring as much, and produced a plate with a sandwich on it from behind his back.

Emery picked up half of it and took a big bite. It had to be the worst thing she had ever tasted.

Stefan knew what was going through and knew what that expression was. "Disgusting, isn't it?"

Emery couldn't keep it in her mouth any longer. "Yeah, I'm gonna puke." She grabbed a nearby napkin and spit it out with a gag. "I haven't eaten anything that gross since...well...ever. I've _never_ eaten anything that bad. Oh my god, ugh."

Stefan looked at her with soft eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Blood. Lots and lots of blood. Usually I only have to think about that one week a month and..." Emery winced, "...that was way too much information. Please ignore me."

Stefan moved away from the counter, hating himself. "I should have saved you first. You shouldn't be going through this right now."

"If you saved me then Matt would be dead and Blair wouldn't have anyone left in her life that she grew up with. I couldn't let that happen." Emery was very firm about that.

"What makes you think that she'd be fine with losing you?" Stefan mildly shot back.

"Because I'm not Elena!" she exclaimed then took steadying breaths. "I have tried _so hard_ to be like Elena – to honor her, but I will never be her."

"No one has ever expected you to be," Stefan replied as he went over to her. "All you have to be is you, Emery. Just you."

Emery couldn't look at him as she said, "I don't even know who I am anymore. I don't even know what I'm going to decide if Glory can't figure out how to help me. How messed up is that." She scoffed and moved away from the counter to throw the sandwich away.

"It's not messed up, Emery it's – …."

"It's what? Human?" Emery shouted back. "I've never been a human, Stefan! I've always known I was a werewolf, even though it wasn't active. I was always supposed to be a werewolf and then suddenly I'm a freaking Golem and I didn't even know it and now I'm supposed to choose to become a vampire or die?! This wasn't supposed to be my life!" Emery accidentally broke the plate she held in her hands in half so she threw it right out in the trash before crying. "This wasn't supposed to be my life."

Stefan went over to Emery and held her close, doing his best to comfort her as she cried. "Hey," he said softly as he pulled back to look at her, "listen to me. No matter what you decide, I'm here for you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Emery was about to lean forward to kiss him, but ended up getting sun in her eyes instead. That made her pull back with a groan.

"Why don't you head back upstairs where it's dark, okay?" Stefan didn't want her to go through any more turmoil than she already had to.

Emery wasn't going to argue with him about that and headed back upstairs with another groan as she passed through the sunlight on her way there.

After going back into Blair's room she was about to pull out her phone to call Blair, but stopped when she heard a strange sound coming from downstairs. She headed downstairs saying, "Stefan?" and froze halfway down when Pastor Young came into view along with three men with gun aimed at Stefan.

"Emery," Stefan said to her, "don't move."

Emery didn't listen to Stefan and tried to go after the Pastor. One of the Pastor's men knocked her out because of it and since Stefan still had wooden bullets aimed at his heart, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

* * *

Blair sat in the back of the police van next to the unconscious Rebekah. It wasn't too long before she too woke up. "Welcome to the land of the living," Blair said to her sarcastically. "And don't bother with the ropes. If mine are wolfsbane, yours are vervain. Alaric outed us all out to the Council."

Rebekah wasn't really deterred by that statement. "The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?"

Blair was going to answer with some snide remark but didn't get the chance because the van had been flipped over. They were jerked about in the van as glass shattered everywhere. Both Blair and Rebekah groaned when the van finally came to a stop on its side.

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah asked to which Blair said, "Car accident," even though she knew what Rebekah meant by her question.

Just then the back doors were ripped off and Blair couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Tyler? Oh my god I'm hallucinating!"

"I'm harder to kill than you think," he answered with a smirk as he ripped off her binds.

"You're alive?" she cried. "How are you alive?"

He helped Blair to her feet. "No time. We have to go, come on." Once Blair got up, she took off running.

"Wait!" Rebekah called out. "What about me?"

"Keep them busy, little sister," he answered with a grin then took off after Blair.

Rebekah couldn't believe it – That wasn't Tyler...it was Klaus. "No...that's impossible!"

* * *

Blair held onto Tyler as he sped through the woods with her. Once they were far enough away, he set her on her feet. Finally, she could process what had just happened but just couldn't believe it. Blair cupped his face and looked right into his eyes. "It's you...you're alive...how?" Just when he was about to answer her, she decided that she didn't care. It didn't matter. He wasn't lost to her. The man she loved was alive.

Blair pushed him back into the tree and kissed him deeply and passionately before any sort of explanation could escape his lips. With all that was going on, all that she had lost, she needed this with him.

Klaus, who was still in Tyler's body, pulled her close and returned the kiss. This was something he had wanted for longer than he'd ever admit.

Blair broke the kiss for a moment with happy tears in her eyes, just needing to look at him. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Klaus knew that this was only happening because he was in Tyler's body and tried to explain, but she wouldn't give him the chance. Just as the words were about to be spoken again, her lips returned to his in more of a fiery passion. With every motion of her kiss, he could feel hints of those of her past lives. And that, that just pulled him in deeper.

Klaus sped Blair over to another tree, pressing her against it as they worked on removing his jacket. Their kiss broke just long enough for Blair to remove his shirt. Klaus wanted nothing more than for this to progress, but not like this. He had to give her a hint, "Easy, Love. Wrong time, wrong place, wrong equipment."

"You're alive," Blair replied breathlessly. "Right time, right place, right everything." In the back of her mind she could hear Caroline's voice say something and she voiced it aloud, "Time for hot hybrid sex." She removed her shirt, revealing her black brasier, and went back to kissing him all over again. Just as her hands went to his belt something clicked. Blair pushed him back a bit to ask, "Did you just call me ' _Love'_?"

Klaus smirked a bit as he said, "I don't know, Little Wolf. Did I?" As much as he wanted to be with her this way...not like this.

Blair shoved him back as she exclaimed, "You're Klaus!"

"And once again, you're a glorious kisser," he replied with another one of his smirks.

Blair returned that remark with a punch square in the jaw and a swift kick to the gut.

"Easy, Little Wolf," he chuckled after recovering. "You wouldn't want to break him."

"He'll heal," Blair retorted as her yellow eyes flashed. "And I'm pretty sure he'll approve." She was about to punch him again but he blocked the attack and pulled her close. "Listen, I didn't have to risk exposure to come save you, but I did it anyway."

Blair scoffed and pulled herself from his grip so she could put her shirt back on. "First you try to kill me, then you save me? I _**don't**_ understand you."

Klaus took a steadying breath. "I know this is likely to be your last life, Blair." Now that he had her attention, even though her back was turned to him, he added, "If I had known, I wouldn't have done it."

Blair thought that was laughable and almost did as much. "Yes, you would have."

That struck a nerve in Klaus. "Do you truly think so little of me?"

Blair finished adjusting her shirt, turned around to face him, and said, "I didn't use to. But this little stunt here sure didn't help matters."

Klaus made a feeble attempt to lighten the situation between them. "You're mouth was all over me. I was an innocent victim."

Blair actually scoffed a chuckle. "You? An innocent victim? Don't even try to make me laugh." She got serious as she said, "Put Tyler back."

"Gladly," he replied with emphasis. The moved a bit closer, "And then I just might take you up on that hot hybrid sex." He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner before walking away.

Blair turned to him and held her hands out in the air like the was strangling him because she _really,_ _ **really**_ wanted to for that.

* * *

"Is it working?" Jeremy asked as he paced back and forth in front of Glory in the cellar of the Witch House.

"How can I tell you if it's working or not if you won't even let me finish the incantation?" Glory replied with an annoyed sigh as she looked up at him.

"Can you at least tell me how you happen to have some of Emery and Blair's blood?" he asked, gesturing to the vials beside her.

"Blair gave them to me at the hospital. I told her then I was going to try and find a way to help Emery. She and Blair might still be connected through the Ablation spell of it all. If that's so, I can tether Emery back to Blair, and that might reset the vampire transition." Oh, she was so very convincing with her words. So much so that Jeremy believed every word. Glory hated lying again, but she knew there was no way she could help Emery like this, so she was working on something completely different.

Glory was working on a newfound spell, one that could render Blair's blood useless to create more hybrids. That was why she had both Emery and Blair's blood. She was going to use the connection to make Blair's blood as useless to the hybrid making process as a vampire's.

To add to her lie, she said a bit of truth, "In order for this to work, I need to send my spirit back."

Jeremy was confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Basically..." Glory stated with a heavy breath, "...I have to die for a little while."

* * *

Emery woke up with a splitting headache in some sort of cage in a barn. "Oh, hell," she groaned, moving up into a sitting position.

"I thought you were dead," Rebekah said from the 'cell' across from her as vervain dust filled the air.

"Long story, wait for the movie," Emery winced a bit as she slid against the wall, well aware that she stole that line from Damon. Her eyes looked at the other cells across from her but she only saw Rebekah. "Where's Stefan?"

"I'm here," Stefan coughed from the cell beside her. "Emery, I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Stefan..." she said weakly, "I think I need to feed."

"What?" Rebekah scoffed. "Did my brother give you his blood? Are you going to become one of his bloody hybrids?"

Emery shook her head a bit. "Just a vampire," she replied. At the looked on Rebekah's face she added, "I told you to wait for the movie."

Rebekah didn't understand one bloody bit. "But...you're a _werewolf_. Werewolves can't become normal vampires."

"She's not a werewolf anymore, Rebekah," Stefan lightly explained. "There's no time for more details."

"Well, if that's the case," Rebekah stated, "I'd say you've got less than three hours to feed before you get to die all over again."

* * *

Glory had never done a spell like this before. Even with all she had done in the past, she had never done anything like this, but it wasn't going to stop her from trying.

Jeremy sat across from Glory holding her hands to tether her, in a sense. The more she chanted, the worse of a feeling he got. "Glory...something's wrong." Blood started streaming from her nose and black lines moved up her hands, through her body. "Glory! Stop this!" But she didn't stop and soon she blacked out on the floor.

Jeremy instantly started to try and revive her. Not just because he believed that he was helping her, but – even with everything, their ages included – he never stopped caring about her. "Glory! Wake up, Glory!"

During this spell, Glory's spirit was sent back but she had _no idea_ how far back. She walked through a small village that, if she had to guess, was about a thousand years old. Glory turned into a house and found Esther sitting across from a young woman who looked _exactly_ like Elena. In that moment, she knew this had to be Blair's first life. And that meant this was the spell that started it all.

Glory was about to taint the potion but was pulled back by a strong force. She turned around and gasped when a woman stood there before her.

"You are not meant to be here," the witch Ayana bellowed.

"Please," Glory pleaded. "I need to fix this. I need to fix all of this."

"You know not the magic you do. The darkness it possesses. You cannot change what has been done." Ayana raised her hands and spoke some ancient spell before shouting, "Begone!"

The next thing Glory knew, she woke up in Jeremy's arms with a gasp. "It didn't work," she said with regret.

Part of Jeremy didn't care because Glory was alright and he was _very_ conflicted about that to say the least.

* * *

Emery leaned against the bars of her cell and weakly looked at the wall that she and Stefan shared. "I'm dying. This is it. Of all the ways it could happen, it just had to happen in a dirty old barn." Her voice started to shake a bit as she got serious and cried. "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan wasn't going to say it back, because she was saying it as goodbye and he was not going to let this be their goodbye. Even with all the vervain in the air, Stefan pulled himself to his feet and called out, "Hey! Anyone! Hey!"

"Will you _shut up_?" Rebekah practically whined because his voice was giving her a not needed headache.

Stefan ignored her and kept trying to get someone in there. "You think we're afraid of you?" he called out to whoever was outside the doors. And it did.

One of the Pastor's deputies came into the barn and said threateningly to Stefan, "You want more vervain? Keep it down."

"Listen to me," Stefan pleaded. "Emery is going to die if you don't let her out of here."

The deputy looked down at the weak, pale looking Emery but didn't care. "Sorry. Not my problem."

That angered Stefan. "She's innocent. Let her out!" When the deputy walked away, he shouted again, "I said let her out!" That made the deputy shoot him several times with wooden bullets before leaving the barn.

After Stefan managed to dig the bullets out, he slid himself over to their shared wall. "Emery? Hey, are you still with me?"

"Yeah." Emery's voice was even weaker than before. "I'm here. I'm okay." Every breath she took grew heavier and heavier.

Stefan could tell by the sound of her breath that she wasn't. "No, you're not. I can hear your breathing" He took a moment to compose himself before saying, "I love you." Just in case he wouldn't get the chance to say it again, he said it then.

Emery felt a tear trickle down her cheek as a little smile crept upon her face. She didn't say a word because if she was going to die, the last thing she wanted to hear was him saying those three little words that meant so very much.

* * *

After the whole thing with Klaus as Tyler, Blair started walking back to town. She had no idea what had happened to Emery, if she was okay, and she couldn't live with that. One the way, Damon's car pulled up to her on the way outside of town. "Need a lift?" he asked, rolling the window down.

Blair saw Matt in the passenger's seat and instantly knew something was up. "What happened?"

"Pastor Young kidnapped Emery and Stefan," Matt explained. "We're going to get them."

Blair didn't need to be asked again if she needed a lift. She instantly got into the backseat of the car and said, "Drive."

It was nightfall by the time they got out to Pastor Young's cattle ranch. Thankfully no one asked her any questions on the drive because she _really_ wasn't in the mood to talk or lie for that matter.

The three of them got out of the car and walked towards the house a bit before stopping. "So...what's the plan here?" Blair asked, looking at the guys. That was something she wished they had actually discussed.

Matt didn't know what the plan was either. "We just gonna storm the place with zero weapons?"

"Nah, we don't need weapons," Damon replied. "Just bait."

The next thing Blair knew, Damon was driving his fangs into Matt's neck and fed off him. "What the hell!" she shouted in horror. She crouched down next to Matt to check on him as Damon called out, "Yoo-Hoo, anybody home? Big bad vampire and wolf out here."

Pastor Young heard Damon's call and opened the door, but stayed inside. "Let him go," he called back. "The boy's innocent."

Damon looked back at the bleeding Matt before saying, "Well, that's the point. Give us Stefan and Emery and he's all yours." Damon pulled Matt away from Blair, saying "Come on, Pastor. You know I'll kill him. I want to kill him."

"Damon," she said to him in a warning tone.

"Go away!" The Pastor shouted. "I'm not coming out and you're not invited in."

Blair's eyes turned yellow as she started for the house. "I don't need to be invited in." Unfortunately she didn't get very far before she and Damon both got shot with wooden bullets - thankfully in nonfatal locations.

* * *

Emery had been fading in an out of consciousness. The only thing that awoke her and kept her awake was Stefan calling out her name.

"Emery...Emery! Look!" With Rebekah's help they had managed to kill one of the deputies. His body had fallen near Emery's cell as blood started to pool beneath him.

Emery saw the blood with a gasp and groaned as she reached out her hand to try and get it, but it was too far away. She wasn't about to give up. With one last surge of strength from her connection with Blair, she pushed forward through the wide enough spaced bars and her fingers dipped in the blood. Emery brought the blood to her mouth and closed her eyes because she knew there was no going back now.

* * *

Damon pretended to be unconscious and Blair followed suit. When two other deputies went out to check on them, they acted. Damon took out the one who was inspecting him as Blair fought off and stabbed the other with his own knife.

"Brenna or Olivia?" Damon asked, wondering who she was channeling for that.

Blair gripped onto the knife and said, "That was all me."

Damon was certainly impressed by that. "Go find them. I'll give Matt some blood and follow."

Blair believed him and went off looking for Stefan and Emery.

Damon, however, didn't give Matt some blood. In fact, he kicked him instead.

"Go ahead," Matt groaned. "Kill me. You can't hate me more than I already hate myself."

"Yes I can," he seethed. "It should have been you." Damon was about to attack Matt again when out of nowhere, Emery sped at Damon and pinned him to the ground. With her vampire side showing she snarled, "I didn't become this for nothing! Leave him alone!"

After Matt got away, Damon and Emery got to their feet.

Emery looked back to Blair who was walking towards them and said, "I'll deal with you later." She was pissed at Blair for abandoning her like that before – for not being there when she needed her. This was not the time for sister bonding.

Emery followed after Damon, saying "After everything I was willing to sacrifice, you were just going to kill him!"

"Yep," he replied as he walked, "but he just won't die."

"Why does no one seemed to understand why I did it!" Emery shouted back, waving her hands up in the air.

"Because it makes no sense, Emery!" Damon truly didn't get it. "You honestly think Blair would have picked Matt over you? Her sister?! I don't care that you keep saying he's the last of the people she grew up with in this life. It doesn't matter. You're her _blood_. You're her family. How can you not see that?! You made a stupid decision, Emery."

Emery threw up her hands with a scoff and said, "It's what Elena would have done."

Damon scoffed, "Well, you're _not_ Elena. Trying to be like her is only going to get you killed. Did you ever stop to think how anyone else would feel with your death? How Stefan would feel...How _I_ would feel?"

Emery felt like she was a broken record. "How many times do we have to talk about this? I'm _not_ the Alden you're in love with."

"You don't get to do that," Damon replied, going over to her. "You don't get to tell me who I can and can't have feelings for. Yes, I love Blair, I always will, but we're over. And what I feel for her that doesn't stop me from feeling anything for you. So you _don't_ get to do that."

"You're my friend, Lugosi," Emery replied. If he did have more feelings for her than that, she was sorry for it. "I care about you, Damon. I truly do because you're my _friend_."

Damon had enough of this, of hearing this, so he said, "Are we done here?" and walked away without another word.

* * *

Glory had returned Klaus to his body, despite the toll it took on her. The witches on the Other Side punished her parents for her actions and took away the magic they bequeathed to her. Even her normal magic wasn't working now. That was the heartbreaking cost she paid.

Klaus was not pleased to hear Glory tell him that it wasn't the only spell she had cast that day and had successfully rendered Blair's blood useless to make anymore hybrids. It was a complete lie, but a convincing one.

Klaus believed her when she said this. Her voice didn't waver and her heartbeat was steady. Because of this belief, he went home to go about with his plan if Blair hadn't survived the blood draining in the first place.

He was just packing up the blood bags when Rebekah burst into the house shouting, "How dare you save Blair over me!"

Klaus was nonchalant about her entrance and mocked her as he said, "Hello, brother. I thought you were dead. So pleased you're not."

Rebekah was not amused. "You left me."

Klaus turned to face her and explained. "I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on, fine some more werewolves."

"So you can create your hybrid family?" she cried, feeling so betrayed. "You don't know anything about family!"

Klaus was starting to get a bit annoyed with her. "Well, I know how easily silenced they can be with a Dagger."

That was the last straw for Rebekah. She grabbed one of the blood bags from the case and threw it forcefully against the wall, despite Klaus shouting "NO!" to stop her. Once that bag exploded, she grabbed the other two in her hands.

Klaus wasn't playing around. "Drop them," he warned.

"I mourned you!" she sobbed. "My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!"

"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl." If only he realized how patronizing he sounded.

"It's always been me!" she cried, holding the bags a little tighter. "Not Finn. Not Elijah, not Kol. Me. I loved you through everything and you don't even care."

Klaus had enough of this. "Drop it!" he shouted in demand.

"You want your family?" Rebekah squeezed the bags tightly, causing them to burst as she said, "Here's your family."

Klaus sped over to Rebekah and grabbed her by the throat, squeezing tightly, "You know something, Rebekah, you were right. I don't care. From this moment on, you are not my family, you're not my sister. **You are nothing**." Out of anger, he snapped her neck before taking his leave.

* * *

Emery and Stefan sat hand in hand on the roof of the Boarding House – their eyes on the skyline. After sitting in silence for awhile, Stefan said, "Try not to be angry with your sister. You're both going through a lot. You need each other."

"I'm trying, I really am, but at the moment that's what I feel," Emery replied, looking down. "I needed her there and she wasn't. Not even you or Damon knew where she was." Before he could say anything she waved her hand and said, "Yeah, I know she was dealing in her own way then she got kidnapped and...yeah." Emery look at Stefan and sighed softly. "Everything's just kind of...everywhere right now."

"I get it," he replied and kissed her softly before she leaned her head don his shoulder.

Emery eyes turned back to the sky. "The Council knows who we all are now. Everything's going to change."

"Yeah, I'm sure Damon has a revenge plan cooked up," Stefan replied, then rubbed her back gently. "We'll figure out a way to deal with it."

"Stefan," Emery said as she looked at him, "would you do me a favor and convince me that everything is going to be okay?"

Stefan shifted a bit to see her better. With one hand he gently cupped her face and spoke softly. "Everything is going to be okay."

Emery smiled gratefully before kissing him softly. "I almost believe you," she replied, moving closer to him. "But I know what's going to happen. I'm going to want blood. I'm going to..." her voice grew quiet as she said, "This is going to be the worst thing that I'll ever go through...isn't it?"

Stefan believed it would be, but didn't say it. "Just focus on the fact that you'll live. You'll get to be a sister, a friend," he intertwined his fingers with hers, "and we'll get to be together."

Emery smiled lovingly at him and added, "Forever. Now that, that makes it worth it." She looked out at the horizon and took a breath, thinking back to something Tyler said to Blair, "One breath at a time. One day at a time." After taking another deep breath, she said, "We better get inside before the sun comes up. I don't feel like being barbecued my first day as a vampire."

Stefan chuckled lightly as he pulled out a ring. "Glory made this for you. Just in case."

Emery looked down at it and smiled, "A daylight ring?"

He smiled and slipped it on her finger. "One day at a time, right?"

Emery nodded. "One day at a time." She kissed Stefan lovingly before leaning her head on his shoulder as they watched the sun rise together.

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 1


	67. Miss you too

Even with the Council knowing who they all were and what they were a part of, they found a way to give Caroline the funeral she deserved. Everyone present said something about her and finally, it was Blair's turn. "This...this is so weird. The last time I went to Caroline's funeral, it was for her birthday. We gave her a funeral to let go of her old life and start with her new. It was...fun. We never thought that real funeral would ever follow, but here we are...Here we are burying someone we love. Caroline...she was such a bright light in the dark, and I will carry that light with me always."

After the funeral, Emery and Blair finally had a much needed talk. Unfortunately it couldn't last for long because Emery was really feeling the need to feed. "I'd give you a hug but I'm afraid I'll end up biting you," Emery joked.

Blair chuckled then tapped the side of her head. "Mental hug."

Emery smiled and tapped the side of her own head as well. "Mental hug." After promising she'd call Blair later, she went to meet up with Stefan. When she found him, he was having a...discussion with Damon. "You're still not agreeing with the animal plan." Emery didn't ask that, she stated it.

"I say rip off proverbial band-aid and let it bleed," Damon replied, in a mildly dramatic manner. "You're a vampire now, Emery. Be a vampire."

Stefan ignored him and went over to Emery. "Ready to go?" As they headed off, Damon said "Vampires eat people. It's part of the natural food pyramid." Looking right at Emery, he said, "Trust me. You're going to be miserable."

Emery shot him a 'shut up' look before going along with Stefan. This was going to be hard enough as it was - she

* * *

After having fed off a deer, it was time for the next lesson. Stefan was trying to get her to tap into her speed. Emery sighed heavily, "This is ridiculous. I can't do it."

"And why's that?" Stefan asked, placing his hands on her hips.

"Because all I can focus on is your breath on my neck and your hands on me." Emery replied, leaning back into him. "It feels like your touching me everywhere at once. I like it, but it's _very_ distracting."

"Everywhere, hmm?" Stefan asked softly, bringing her lips to her neck. "Everything is heightened," he whispered as he slid his hand up her arm. "Hearing. Taste. Smell. Sight." Stefan kissed her neck again. "Touch."

Emery groaned in a playful 'you're killing me' way before turning around and bringing her lips to his. She couldn't get enough of him. Emery didn't realize her strength when she pushed him back into a tree and cracked it. They both got a laugh out of that before picking right up where they left off.

Everything was feeling wonderful...until it wasn't. Suddenly she had to pull herself away with a gasp and without even realizing it, she sped off before dropping to the ground. Emery held back her hair as she proceeded to throw up every drop of animal blood she had ingested. Seems like Damon was right after all - she was miserable.

* * *

"Thank you for coming over, Blair. I was hoping we could talk," Liz said as she brought two cups of tea over. "I wanted to explain everything."

"What's there to explain?" Blair asked, accepting the cup from Liz.

Liz slowly sat down. "About Chris...being my son."

Blair almost had a spit take moment when she heard that. "What?"

Liz sipped her tea then grimaced a bit. "I think we need something stronger for this conversation." She plucked a bottle of bourbon from the shelf and a couple of glasses. "Don't tell anyone." Liz poured each of them a glass as she said, "So Caroline really never told you?"

"She _knew_?!" Blair felt like her mind was spinning.

Liz fully realized that Blair knew nothing about what she was talking about. After taking a deep breath, she said, "Blair...we have a lot to talk about. Just...please don't get angry until the end. Okay?"

Blair held up one finger to keep her from starting yet and downed the glass of bourbon. After pouring herself another she said, "No promises, but go ahead."

Liz told her everything about how Chris was her son, how an accident triggered his curse when he was a child, and the deal she made with Vivian. When all was said and done, she waited for what Blair had to say.

Blair finished the current glass in her hand and had to set it down before she broke it in her hand. "So...you're the reason why my mother left? Your deal with her?"

"Blair, I'm sure there was more than that. I just gave her an easy out. I'm so sorry, Blair. I was so focused on saving my son that I didn't even think of the repercussions." Liz felt horrible to say the very least, but she didn't – she couldn't keep it from Blair anymore.

Liz was starting to worry when Blair just sat there and said nothing. Her worry grew even more when Blair got up from the table and headed to the door without a word. She followed, saying "Blair, please – ..."

Blair held up her hand to keep her from talking and shook her head. "Not now, Liz. Please. Just...not now." She walked out the door and as soon as she went down the porch stairs she thought she was going to collapse. How could Caroline have kept that from her for so long? How could Chris never say a word?! With a deep breath, she pulled out her phone and dialed Chris. When it went straight to voicemail she said, "I don't care where you'd hiding, you're going to call me back because you have **a lot of** explaining to do mister!" After ending the call she just started walking.

* * *

After receiving a call from Emery, Blair headed to the boarding house. When Blair walked into Stefan's bedroom, Emery started going on and on about how horrible it was feeding off an animal, how unnatural it felt, and how she ended up throwing up the blood afterwards.

"Do you know anything about that?" Emery asked as she sat down next to Blair on the bed.

"No...I mean, Stefan has said that he's had to choke animal blood down sometimes but having it come back up? Never." Blair turned to Emery a bit more and asked, "Have you talked to Stefan about this yet? He's more well versed in animal blood feeding habits than I am."

"He's so cheery about it. He actually brought up a bottle of champagne to celebrate my first feed." Emery ran her hand through her hair. "How was I supposed to bring him down like that? Yeah, okay, I told him it made me sick, but he just thought I meant it was disgusting. Not that it actually made me sick."

"Em, I love you and I'm here for you for whatever you need, but I can't help you with this. It's way above my pay grade." Blair wanted to be able to help her sister, but with being a werewolf...there really wasn't much she could do about it.

Stefan came into the room at the moment and asked, "Have you heard?" When both girls looked confused he explained. "There was an explosion at the Young farm. The whole Council is dead."

Emery and Blair looked at each other in question. "You don't think..." Emery began to say and as Blair took her hand and pulled her along out the door she said, "Don't know, but let's find out."

* * *

Of course Blair found Damon at the Grille. Blair asked Emery to sit back for a minute while she went over first. Blair was about to take a seat at the bar when Damon said, "That seat's taken."

Blair rolled her eyes and took a seat on the other side of him. "So, Damon, tell me. Did you do it?"

Damon was getting annoyed with that question since Liz asked him the same thing not that long ago. "What? Am I wearing a t-shirt that reads 'I killed the Council' or something?"

"Well, did you?" Blair asked with a raised brow.

Damon rolled his eyes and said, "No. Anything else?"

"Yeah," Blair replied and waved for Emery to come over. "Something's wrong with Emery."

Emery heard that and she peeved. "That's why you brought me along?"

"Yep," Blair answered and moved out of the seat for Emery to sit. "You won't talk to Stefan and I can't help you, but maybe he can." She turned to Damon and said in a warning tone, "Don't get her into trouble." She added in an 'I mean it' look before leaving them to talk.

Emery sat down with a huff, took the drink from Damon's hand, and downed it. "I can't keep any of the animal blood down."

Damon wasn't surprised. "Well, there's a shock."

"Please don't be a jackass about this, Lugosi." Emery really wasn't in the mood to handle that. "I think I need help. Can you help me...without having me hurt anyone?"

Damon couldn't say no so he took her hand and led her away from the bar as he said, "Come on."

"What is with all the pulling today?" Emery muttered to herself as Damon brought her into the restroom. "What are you doing?" she asked when he closed and locked the door behind them.

Damon bit into his hand and held it out to her. "I'm giving you what you need. You're a new vampire, Emery. You need warm blood from the vein. Maybe this will do the trick. Or not. Just don't tell Stefan."

Emery looked at the blood in Damon's hand with such a hunger. When he told her not to tell Stefan, she asked, "Why not?"

"Because," he replied, "blood sharing is kind of...personal."

Emery wanted a little more detail than that. "What do you mean by personal?"

He doubted she'd last much longer without feeding so he said, "Just drink."

Emery found that she couldn't resist any longer. Her vampire side came to the surface and started to feed. She couldn't help but lean into Damon as she continued to drink.

Damon leaned back against the wall and held onto Emery, letting take as much blood from him as she needed to.

* * *

Blair met up with Tyler and had a very physical reunion. It was the first time they've slept together since Caroline's death.

"How are you?" he asked before kissing her bare shoulder.

"I'm good," she replied, leaning into him. "I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too." Tyler leaned over and kissed her deeply before saying, "It's okay to miss her, even after this. I do."

It was true, Blair did miss Caroline. Even when she and Tyler were sleeping together, while it was enjoyable to say the least, it felt like something was missing. "I do, too. I miss her so much."

Tyler wrapped his arms around Blair and held her close. Just then, the doorbell rang. Tyler looked at the clock and saw the time. "Who the hell is that?"

"You can go check it out, I'll wait here." Blair gave Tyler a quick kiss and moved into a sitting position to wait for him.

A few minutes went by, if even that, when Blair heard gunshots and screams. Blair quickly pulled on one of Tyler's t-shirts and ran down the stairs. By the time she got there, Tyler burst through the window to make a quick exit and some stranger was running out the door after him. After giving Carol a worried look, she darted back up the stairs to get dressed and go after Tyler too.

* * *

Stefan called Blair to tell her that Tyler was at the Boarding House, so she headed right over. "Tyler?" she called out and rushed into the living room to find Stefan digging wooden bullets out of him.

Stefan looked at one of the wooden bullets, examining it. "These were specially carved. The length, the width. If you were a normal vampire, you'd be dead."

"This guy knew what he was doing," Tyler told them. "His gloves must have been steeped in vervain. He was looking for a vampire and didn't hesitate for a second when he found one."

Stefan looked back to the bullet. He tried to touch it but it singed him. "These etchings..."

Blair moved closer to Stefan to get a better look and said, "I...I think I've seen something like this before. But I can't place where or when." And that...that bothered her.

* * *

The next day, Emery volunteered to help out at the memorial for those who died in the explosion at the Young farm. She know nor really like any of those people, but she needed something to keep her occupied.

Emery was in the process of putting pamphlets at every seat when Matt came over. "Hey, how are you doing? You look kinda...strung out. No offense."

"I'd normally say none taken but with everything being so heightened, yeah, there's some offense taken," she replied, rubbing her forehead.

"Emery I..." Matt cleared his throat. "I feel like I should say thank you. Hell I literally owe you my life."

"Matt, I appreciate what you're trying to say, and do, but I'm pretty much everywhere right now and I really don't want to say something I'm going to regret so please...just leave me alone right now." Emery's emotions really were everywhere and some things that she thought she had under control before were bubbling back up to the service. Suffice to say, she didn't want to bite his head off...literally.

Matt reached out and gently touched her arm with an, "Okay," before walking away.

When Matt touched his arm, she could swear that she felt his pulse. After feeling that, she had to get out of there. Emery ran down to the cellar bathroom and tried to get to the toilet before 'losing her lunch' but it didn't work. When Emery threw up the blood it projectiled everywhere – herself included.

Emery couldn't very well go back outside like that so she frantically called Damon and told him what happened then proceeded to clean up. After a little bit Damon called to tell her that he was there.

"Where are you?" he asked as he headed towards the church.

"I'm in the basement bathroom," she answered then heard someone trying to get into the door. "Is that you trying to get in" Emery thought she was going to have a heart attack when he told her, "Not yet."

The person on the other side of the door as still trying to get in. "Sorry, there's someone still in here!" she called out, hoping they'd go away. "Damon," she said quietly into the phone. "Hurry...please."

Emery was still cleaning up when she heard Damon's voice on the other side of the door. She opened it gratefully and took the clothing bag from him. "Thank you." Emery then stuck her head around and saw a guy sitting on the nearby sofa. Assuming he was the one trying to get in, she said, "Sorry, I spilled...coffee all over my dress." After giving Damon a look of thanks, she went back into the bathroom to change.

After shoving all the bloody towels in the bag Damon brought and making sure the place was clean, she finished getting dressed and headed out of the bathroom. Emery didn't bother with pleasantries and just got out of there while Damon finished whatever conversation he was having with the guy.

When Damon caught up with her outside, she asked, "Did you bring the blood bag?"

"Want to say that a little louder?" he asked incredulously before handing her the bag. Damon stood in front of her as she drank from it.

Emery started drinking from the bag then suddenly she had to spit it out with a gag. "I...I can't. It's horrible, I can't." Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him, "What's wrong with me, Damon?"

"I don't know," he replied as he gently wiped the blood from her mouth. "Maybe it's your werewolf, Ablation, whatever blood rejecting the transition."

Emery wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No," Damon assured her. "You're not dying. You just need to drink from the vein."

Emery couldn't do that. "No, Damon. No. I know me, okay. I'm a stress eater, even you know this. If I start...I don't think I'd be able to stop." She was terrified of becoming a Ripper. "Maybe I'm better off dead. Take the worry off of everyone."

Damon wasn't going to let her say something like that. "Don't even think like that, Emery. You hear me? You'll be fine. Okay?"

Emery felt herself relax a little because she believe him. When the church bells rang, she said "I better get back inside."

It was a struggle for her the whole way inside. Even moreso when she sat down next to Matt. Blair, who was at the other end of the pew, leaned forward and asked, "Emery? Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. "I'm fine."

Blair had a feeling that she wasn't but didn't say anything yet. Oh, but she really wanted to.

When Carol went up to the podium and asked if Pastor Young's daughter wanted to come up and speak she was nowhere to be seen. "Alright, so, uhm would anyone else like to say a few words?"

Emery had no idea why, but she stood up and made her way to the podium. "Hi, uhm, I didn't really know Pastor Young well. I guess...I guess I'm up here more for April, Pastor Young's daughter's sake. I..I know what it's like to lose a father. I know how hard it is, so..uhm...I just wanted to say that I'm sure if April was up here, she'd say how much she loved and would miss her father." Emery had to grip onto the podium because her head was spinning. The strong scent of blood reached her senses and her eyes moved to the ceiling above the holy water. There was a blood stain there so fresh that it was dripping through. Emery was trying so hard to control herself but she was failing. Just when she was about to lose control, Stefan came to her side and said, "It's okay, Emery. It's okay."

Emery leaned into him as he led her back to her seat. When they got there, she was shaking all over. "Stefan, the blood. I can smell it. There's so much. I have to get out of here."

"We can't," he said to her quietly. "There's someone watching us. Just remember what we talked about, Emery. Focus."

"I haven't fed, Stefan...I can't keep anything down. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before." It took everything she had to tell him that and to hold onto him before she lost it. "Stefan...I can't take it."

Blair made her way down the pew over to her sister. "Emery, come here." She turned Emery to face her. "One sister comforting another. Feed off me."

Emery shook her head. "No...Blair...I...I can't."

"Yes, you can," she said firmly. "I heal, remember?" Blair pulled Emery close and hugged her. "This is how I can help you, Em. Please let me."

Emery closed her eyes tightly before driving her fangs into Blair's neck. To anyone who could see, it did just looked like Blair was comforting her. Matt and Stefan standing on each side of them kept any other prying eyes from seeing.

When Emery had enough she pulled away with a satisfied breath. "Thank you."

"What else are sisters for?" Blair teased with a smile and moved her hair over her shoulder to block the bite mark until it healed.

Emery moved back to Stefan and said, "But there's still so much blood. What if it's that April girl? Shouldn't we help her?"

"We can't risk it," Stefan replied, holding her there in case she tried anything stupid.

"What is he doing?" Blair gasped when she saw Tyler at the podium to speak. She was so focused on Emery that she didn't even notice he'd gone up there.

Tyler was telling those present how Pastor Young taught him the importance of being a part of a team, a community. How important it was to be there for others, but he wasn't able to finish what he had to say when a shot rang out and Tyler was on the floor.

Everyone was hurrying out of the church but Blair ran right up the podium. She pulled the stake from Tyler's chest and he jolted up with a gasp and a cough. "I'm going to kill that bastard," he groaned.

"Not if I get to him first," Blair replied in completely seriousness. She wanted that hunter dead.

"Damon's way ahead of you," Stefan told them. "I have to go help him."

"What about the blood?" Emery winced at her mistake in words. "I mean the girl. What about the girl?"

Blair moved away from Tyler and went over to her sister. "I think you meant what you said the first time. So let's go help her together."

The sisters went up the balcony together and Emery's face instantly vamped out when she saw all the blood. "I don't think so," Blair said firmly, keeping her sister back. "She's not a quart of ice cream, Emery. If you feed from her she will die. Do you get that? Do you want that on your conscience? You have _never_ killed a human, Emery. Don't start now."

Emery heard her sister's words and her face returned to normal. "What...what do I do?"

"Help her," Blair replied. She brought Emery over to April and said, "Give her your blood."

Emery looked at her hand, bit into it, then pressed it against April's mouth. Once April had enough, Emery moved as far back as she could.

April was terrified when she looked at them. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded.

"We're not going to hurt you, okay?" Blair went over to Emery. "You need to help her again."

Emery realized what she meant but didn't believe she could do it. "I can't compel her, Blair. Get Stefan or someone. I can't."

"Yes, you can," Blair replied. "Caroline told me once that in order to compel someone, you had to believe it. So just believe it. Okay?"

Emery took a deep breath before crouching next to April. She looked into her eyes and said, "April, listen to me. You're going to be okay. You're going to get through this."

April's eyes were locked on hers as she answered, "I'm going to be okay. I'm going to get through this."

Emery let out a breath of relief as she looked back to Blair. Blair smiled at her proudly with tears in her eyes as she silently thanked Caroline for telling her that because she was able to help her sister.

Emery turned back to April and continued to compel her. "You wanted to grieve alone so you came up here. It was a beautiful service and people said some really nice things," and she continued to compel her until everything was covered.

* * *

That night, Emery went to the Boarding House so she and Stefan could talk. There was a heavy silence in the room as their drank their bourbons. Stefan said it helped with the cravings, so she drank it. Finally, Emery couldn't take the silence anymore. "You're mad."

"Of course I'm mad," Stefan answered. "You lied to me."

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I just...I couldn't tell you..."

"What?" he asked, needing to know. "What couldn't you tell me?"

Emery was still scared of telling him. "That I'm afraid."

Stefan knew there was more to this and kept pushing for it. "Afraid of what?" When she didn't answer he kept going. "Come on, Emery. What? What could you possibly tell Damon that you couldn't tell me?"

"That I'm afraid I'll become a Ripper!" she shouted back as she stood. "Everything about me is heightened, Stefan! You know I'm a stress eater and that's even worse now. It took every fiber of my being to stop myself when I fed off Blair. I didn't want to stop. I wanted to drain every bit of her blood from her body! And that scares the living hell out of me! You really think I'd want you to see that side of me? You've only ever seen the good and I could bear it if you ever saw anything different."

Stefan went over to Emery, saying, "You didn't tell me because you thought it'd change the way I feel about you?" He should have realized that her insecurities about love would be amplified as well. However, he never thought it'd apply to him. He thought it was just where family was concerned. "Emery, I love you. The good, the bad, and everything in between. You're going through hell and I'm going through hell right along with you. You could go on a killing spree and it wouldn't change anything about how I feel for you." Stefan gently moved her hair out of her face and said, "You loved me at my worst. What makes you think I won't love you at yours?"

His eyes lowered a bit when something painful did come to mind. "But why did you feed off Damon? It may not mean anything to you, but it means something to be and I know it meant something to him. I've seen his feelings develop for you for awhile."

"It doesn't matter what Damon may feel about me, I don't feel that way about him. He's my _friend_." Emery rubbed her brow with a sigh. I'm sorry, Stefan. I didn't want to hurt you. Looking back I realize that's what I've done and I hate myself for it." Emery started crying so she walked away from him shouting, "I'm sick of this! No matter what I try to do I always screw everything up. When I first came here I was just supposed to observe and what did I do? I got involved. I couldn't keep away. Why can't I ever just do what I'm supposed to do?!" Emery kicked the coffee table unintentionally too hard, causing it to crash against the wall. That just fueled things even more.

"This is still about Elena, isn't it?" Stefan asked softly as he went over to her.

Emery looked at Stefan with tears in her eyes. "If I wasn't so desperate to impress my father, I never would have agreed to come here. If I never came, Jane and Glory never would have gotten involved and Elena would be alive right now. Elena would have a life. But no, I was there instead. I was living the life she was supposed to have and I couldn't even do that right. It's not fair, Stefan and it hurts so much. And I...Glory told me that Elena's soul moved into an adult on her birthday. Not a baby. If that's true...why hasn't she reached out? Does she resent us...resent me so much that she can't even let us know she's okay?"

Stefan pulled Emery close and held onto her. "You can't think like that, Emery. Okay? You can't think of Elena being out there somewhere in another person. You have to let her go. You have to let it all go or you will never be able to move on." He pulled back to look at her and said, "Come with me. There's something we need to do."

* * *

Emery sat with Blair and others as Stefan handed out the paper lanterns.

"What are we doing here?" Damon asked as he and Glory approached. They just happened to arrive at the same time.

"We're finishing the memorial we didn't get to have earlier," Stefan explained. "We need to start healing, Damon. We've all lost so much, especially recently. I think we're numb to it. We push it away, we make a joke out of it, ignore how we feel. It's time we just let ourselves grieve."

Damon thought this was ridiculous. "So we're lighting lanterns?"

Stefan didn't feel the same way about it as his brother. "Yeah, yeah. We need to do this."

Damon had another plan in mind. "What we need to do is find out who this hunter is and what he knows about the death of the Council. We have more important things to be doing right now than this."

"Not tonight, we don't," Stefan retorted. He lit his lantern as he said, "This is for my uncle Zach. My friend Lexi. For Alaric."

Matt took the lighter next. "This is for Vickie."

Blair's turn was next. She was about to light it and say the names, but realized there were so many of them. She had to take a deep breath to compose herself as she lit her lantern. "If I list all the names of the people I've lost we're going to be here all night. So I'm cheating and saying, this is for Caroline, Alaric, Elena, and for all the others I have loved and lost, family and non alike."

Jeremy took the lighter next and said, "This is for my parents, Vickie, Anna, Jenna, Elena, and Alaric." He handed it over to Glory with a melancholy look on his face.

Glory accepted it and lit the lantern with a deep breath. "This is for my parents and for those who have been hurt because of me. I'm sorry."

Now it was Emery's turn. She took the lighter and a lantern. With a shaky breath she said, "This is for my father, for Alaric, and for Elena. And in a way...I guess this is for me too." She handed it over to Damon but he snubbed it off saying, "No, I'm not doing that" and walked away.

Emery wished he had stayed but wasn't going to let him stop them from doing this. Now that everyone had their turn, it was time to let them go. It was a sad and beautiful sight, watching the paper lanterns floating away in the sky. And Stefan was right - it was something they needed to do.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked as he walked into the old cemetery with a half empty bottle of bourbon in his hand.

Amy looked up from the ground where she sat and lifted an almost empty bottle of her own, saying "I come here every night. Can't sleep if I don't."

Damon sat down beside her and clicked his bottle with hers before he started drinking. He wasn't talking to her when he said, "They're floating paper lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that?"

Amy knew that wasn't directed to her but she said, "Japanese lanterns are a symbol of letting go of the past," anyway.

"Well here's a newsflash," he retorted, "we're not Japanese. Well, I think Blair partly is, but the rest of us, we're not." After another drink, he said "You know what they are? Children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay. Or even saying a prayer, or pretending that Emery is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires."

"Hey," Amy said, drunkenly swatting his arm.

"Dr Amelia Wilcox excluded," he corrected, since Amy hadn't killed anyone in a very long time.

Getting back to his point, he said, "Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children."

"You know what he'd say to that," Amy sounded even more drunk than before, probably because she finished off her second bottle of bourbon.

"He'd say 'It makes them feel better, Damon', but so what?" Damon leaned closer to Alaric's headstone as he said, "For how long? A minute? A day? What difference does it make? Because in the end, when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer, is not going to make up for the fact that the only thing you have left is...is – ..."

Since he couldn't bring himself to say it, Amy did, "Is a hole in your life where that somebody you cared about used to be." She may be drunk, but she was still coherent.

Damon pointed at her in a 'that's it' way before adding, "And a rock. With a birthday carved into it that I'm pretty sure is wrong." With a groan, he got to his feet and sat down next to Alaric's headstone. "So thanks friend, for leaving me here to baby-sit, because I should be long gone by now. I didn't get the girl...I didn't get either girl. Blair has moved on and Emery...I never told you what I felt for Emery did I? There's just something about her...she got under my skin and I can't get rid of her. But I don't have her either. She's with Stefan, but you already knew that. So I'm just stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids." Damon got to his feet and pulled the drunk Amy to hers as he said, "And making sure your girl gets home alright." Looking down at the stone one last time, he added, "You owe me big."

Damon proceeded to walk out of the cemetery with Amy, neither of them knowing that Alaric's ghost was sitting with them the whole time. Alaric had said what he wanted to Amy when she was alone, so now he looked to Damon and said, "I miss you, too, buddy."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 2


	68. Everything's going to be fine

Being at school was the last place Blair wanted to be, especially with the hunter having stolen some of Tyler's werewolf venom the night before, but Tyler convinced her to go and keep things as normal as possible. They all pretty much doubted the hunter would attack at school anyway.

Blair was looking around for Emery at school, but hadn't spotted her. When she went around back, she found Emery feeding off Matt. "What the hell are you doing?" Blair looked around to make sure no one was nearby as she went over to them.

"Don't freak, Blair," Matt replied as he pressed a bandage on his wrist. "I offered. It's the least I could do."

Emery held up her hands in a 'don't look at me' way. "I tried to tell him no, but I _was_ hungry. Besides, no offense Blair, but his blood tastes a hell of a lot better than yours."

Blair found herself taking offense to that. With crossed arms she asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Emery was a _little_ hesitant to reply. "Well...I don't know if it's all werewolves, but your blood was...bitter. It did the trick, but it was bitter."

"I wonder if it has anything to do with her personality," Matt teased and winced a bit when Blair punched him for that. "You punching people? I don't think that's happened in awhile. Good to have you back, Blair."

"Yeah, well, if you keep it up you'll get it even worse." Blair acted like she was about to punch him again but mussed up his hair instead.

"Get off," he laughed and adjusted his hair.

"You sure you're okay to be at school? I'm pretty sure you're due for a sick day." Blair wanted to be certain that Emery wasn't going to lose it in the middle of class.

"I'll be okay." At least Emery hoped she'd be okay. "Besides I want to get this year over with. I'm still a Senior, remember? I think that was the only good thing that came out of the whole emotionless Stefan era. I graduate a year earlier."

"That's very silver lining of you," Matt commented as they headed around the school.

"If I think too much about the rest of that time, I get angry. And that's something I'm trying to avoid." Emery strayed from her thought when she plucked a flier off a car. "Mandatory town wide curfew. Seriously?"

"Half the town saw Tyler get shot. Everyone's a bit freaked," Matt explained.

"If only they knew what really happened," Blair chimed in. "Then they'd _really_ have something to freak out about."

Neither Matt nor Emery could argue with that as they headed into the school.

* * *

Tyler walked into his house with his mom after getting picked up from the hospital. When he saw a couple unknown guys standing there, he said "Who the hell are you two?"

"Tyler, it's okay," Carol assured. "They're here for your protection."

Tyler couldn't believe it. "More deputies?"

"Not exactly," Klaus answered as he entered the foyer with another man.

Not Tyler knew what they were. With a deep and annoyed breath, he said "They're hybrids."

"I was halfway to Chicago when I heard that you were attacked," Klaus explained. "I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls."

"Nice to know you care," Tyler answered sarcastically.

Klaus was quick and firm with his answer. "I don't. I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled – stopping my heart, leaving me in a coffin to rot."

Tyler stepped closer as he retorted. "Yeah, well you used my body as an escape hatch, then kissed **my** girlfriend, so maybe we're even."

Klaus had a completely different opinion. "Not even close." After a brief stare down with Tyler he said, "But, you hybrids are a dying breed. Since Glory has rendered Blair's blood useless, I can't make more of you. And I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left." Klaus walked away as he gestured to the three hybrids in the room. "Consider them your new bodyguards."

* * *

Stefan, Emery, and Blair all sat in the back row of first period – History. Emery had started to bounce her leg a bit in an attempt to keep herself from crying. "Maybe I _should_ have taken a sick day."

Stefan understood and reached over, gently placing his hand on her knee. "It's okay to feel upset," he assured her.

"I feel like I'm going to cry," she replied then Rebekah walked in and started handing out fliers for a party. Seeing this really pissed Emery off. "And now I want to rip her hair out."

"That's just the effect she has on people," Blair interjected and Rebekah came over to them, saying "I heard that. But you're all welcome to come to my party at my new house if you want to bury the hatchet."

"Aww," Blair answered with mock concern. "Did Klaus finally kick you out?"

Rebekah's face hardened a bit when she said, "He didn't kick me out. I left."

"So you left the only person in the entire world that likes you?" Emery crumbled up the flier and threw it back at her. "Good luck with compelling the guest list."

Rebekah was really growing bothered by her. "Well, your boyfriend liked me once, _and_ your sister for that matter. Both of them more than once." She knew that'd get under Emery's skin.

Stefan was trying to get the attention off Emery, because he could see how hard she was holding it together. "What are you still doing here, Rebekah? Don't you have anywhere else to go?"

Rebekah answered like it was the obvious thing in the world. "Well, History's my favorite class." Looking to the head of the room, she added "Actually, where's Mr Saltzman?"

" **Rebekah,** " Blair said in a warning tone, but she was ignored.

Rebekah paid no mind to her warning and said quietly to Emery, "Oh, that's right. I killed him."

Emery had enough and in a rage she threw the pencil in her hand at Rebekah. Rebekah caught it with ease and threw it right back, impaling Emery right in the shoulder.

Blair could easily recognize a kill face when she saw one and got up from her seat, pulling Emery along with her. "Come on, Em, before we both go down for attempted murder." She brought Emery out into the hall but it didn't help anything.

Emery tried to take deep breaths but it wasn't working. Stefan joining them out in the hall telling her to do just that didn't help anything. "Stefan..."

"Emery, you haven't felt this kind of rage before," he replied.

"I haven't? Seriously? I have _so_ felt this kind of rage before. I was a freaking werewolf remember?! We're all about the rage! Only now I have more enhanced abilities to do something about it." Emery clenched her fists a she said, "I hate her. I hate that you have a past with her and I hate that you have a past with her too!" Those statements were directed to both Blair and Stefan.

Before either of them could say a word, Emery saw another hated face. "That's the hunter. Why is he going over to Jeremy?" Emery tried to go forward, but Stefan held her back.

"Emery, go with Blair, get cleaned up. I'll take care of that." Stefan 'handed the reins' over to Blair then went off.

Blair went with Emery into the girl's room to get her cleaned up. Not too long after that, a girl came in saying "Rebekah sent me in here to check on you."

Emery practically flung herself against the far wall when she smelled the blood.

" _ **Rebekah**_ ," Blair seethed then looked back to Emery. "Take care of yourself. I'll deal with this." She quickly wiped the girl's neck and pushed her out the door, almost right into Rebekah.

"What's the matter?" Rebekah asked. "Your sister didn't want my little gift?"

"There is a hunter around these halls, you idiot!" Blair spat back, pushing the girl away some more.

"Too bad for your sister." Rebekah smirked.

Blair got right in Rebekah's face and said, "You, too. Or have you forgotten that I have a sway with hunters?"

Rebekah was not pleased to say the very least. "You really want to bring Yvette up again?"

"You did it first," Blair replied, gesturing down the hall. "Or did you think I wouldn't know who you were referring to?"

Rebekah scoffed and headed back to class with the compelled girl.

Blair let out a heavy breath and was about to go back inside the restroom when a flash entered her mind. A flash of a hunter she once knew as Yvette with a tattoo that matched the symbol on the bullet. Blair remembered where she had seen it now. "No. It's not the same. He doesn't have a tattoo. Just a coincidence." After feeling better about that, she went into the restroom to check on her sister.

* * *

There was no chance of Emery going back to class, so she, Blair, and Stefan went outside. "You sure you don't want to just go home?" Blair asked as she leaned against the outside wall.

"No, I don't want to go home," Emery shot back. "I want rip out all her hair and drive the White Oak Stake into her chest!"

"Hey, I'm all for a hair pulling cat fight, but maybe we could channel your anger into something more productive?" Blair held up her hands innocently, "Just saying."

"I agree," Stefan interjected. "Let's leave the murdering to Damon."

"What do you two suggest I do then? Since you seem to have all the answers!" Emery rubbed her temples. "I'm sorry. You two aren't the ones I'm angry with."

Blair laughed, "Oh the contrary. You're pissed about our pasts with Rebekah. Believe me, I get it. And neither one of us are taking this personally. Not much anyway."

"Let's just skip the rest of the day," Stefan suggested. "I feel this day is severely lacking in fun."

Blair checked her phone after it buzzed and said, "As much as I'd like to crash that, I have to check on something. But you two have fun and be safe." She did the two finger 'I'm watching you' motion to Stefan before heading to meet up with Amy who sent her a text asking her to do so.

* * *

Vivian walked into the Lockwood mansion and straight into the study. "Trailer park in Florida my well toned ass," she stated with crossed arms and a grin.

Tyler jumped off the couch and laughed. "Luna? What are you doing here?" He had **ZERO** idea who 'Luna' really was.

"I thought I should check in since I believed that Klaus had killed you." When she shot up an eyebrow at Tyler, he said "I should have called."

"Yes, you should have," Vivian sat behind the desk and crossed her leather, heeled boot clad legs upon it. "I mean, I postponed my trip to Louisiana to chain you up all across the Appalachians, I talked you through everything, and I helped you break your Sire Bond. The least you could have given me was a phone call since you aren't interested in werewolf cougars."

"For the thousandth time, I have a girlfriend and I didn't want you to come looking for me," he admitted. "Especially since werewolves aren't safe around Klaus. You shouldn't even be here. Klaus and his hybrids are lurking around."

"I know one of his hybrids, he's a dear." Vivian clicked her tongue as she stood up and pointed at Tyler "In fact, he called me up to say that he was being summoned to Mystic Falls to be a bodyguard to some hybrid kid named Tyler. I just had to see for myself if I was right. And of course, I was. As usual."

Vivian walked over to the sofa and sat back, casually asking, "So, tell me, Lockwood. How are the other wolves you run with here? Clair and Emily, was it?"

"Blair and Emery," he corrected. "How many times do I have to tell you their names?" Tyler got himself and her a drink and said, "Blair's doing okay. Going through a lot, like we all are, but Emery...she's not a werewolf anymore."

Vivian accepted the offered glass then set it aside as she leaned forward. She tried very hard not to sound as concerned as she was about Emery now. "Did Klaus turn her into a hybrid?"

Tyler shook his head between sips. "No, actually...she's a vampire."

Vivian was _very_ confused and she didn't like it when she was confused. "How the hell did that happen? A werewolf would never survive a normal transition. Klaus' eradication of an entire pack is proof of that." There had to be some sort of mistake. Emery couldn't be a normal vampire – she just couldn't.

Tyler finished his drink and leaned forward in his chair a bit. "Okay, this is going to sound insane, but here's what happened..."

* * *

Blair went into the woods and found the trailer that Amy texted her the directions to. She went inside and found both Amy and Damon impaled with arrows that were attached to bombs. "What did you two get yourselves into this time?"

"The wrong end of an adorable, exploding kitten," Damon sassed back.

"This is so embarrassing," Amy groaned. "I'm smarter than this. I went to medical school of Christ's sake! Twice!"

"Will you just cut the arrows out already?" Damon asked then turned a bit to see Blair taking pictures. "Wha – are you seriously taking pictures right now?"

"Like Amy just said, this is embarrassing," Blair answered with a grin as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. "I may need blackmail material in the future."

"Just cut us out," Amy pleadingly bellowed. "And be careful."

Blair grabbed a nearby knife and started working on Damon's arrows first since he was closer.

"So, Amy," Damon said as he took a letter of the table. "How well did you know Pastor Young?" Might as well distract themselves from the fact that they were being disarmed from active bombs.

"He was a patient of mine," Amy answered, trying very hard not to move. "He always seemed nice, at least as far as religious people go. Until he threatened my job and locked up the blood bank, that is."

"He was a crazy guy," Damon retorted as he waved the paper in his hand a little. "Wrote a letter about a sacrifice and war brewing in Mystic Falls. And that a greater evil is coming."

Blair paused for a moment and narrowed her eyes a bit in thought. This sounded...actually this _felt_ oddly familiar to her but couldn't place it.

"You doing okay back there?" Damon asked when she stopped working.

"Yeah, random flashback feeling, sorry," Blair replied and finished up. "Okay, that should do it for those." Looking to Amy, she said, "Your turn," and got to work.

* * *

After helping out Amy and Damon, Blair went home to get changed and headed over to Tyler's place. Tyler was surprised to see her there. "Blair? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Stefan is in Emery duty tonight," Blair answered with a grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "So I am all yours." She was about to kiss him when she saw three guys standing nearby. "What's with the MIB?"

"They're hybrids," Tyler explained. "Klaus sent them. In fact he's around here somewhere, so you should go. The less contact between you two, the better."

While Tyler and Blair were having their conversation, Klaus went into the study and found Vivian aka Luna standing there. "You're a new face."

Vivian closed her compact and turned around. "And I was wondering if I'd ever see yours. Klaus, right? I've heard a lot about you."

Klaus smiled. "All good, I hope."

" _Hardly_ ," she replied, as she leaned against the desk. "In fact, if I was capable of it, I'd string you up for all you've done and suspect you've done."

Klaus wasn't amused. "So, you're a friend of Tyler's. That's strange. He's never mentioned you."

"Why would he?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I'm a friend to so many people. If the right incentive is involved."

"And what was Tyler's incentive for acquiring your friendship, if I may ask," he replied.

"Nothing more than simply knowing he'd be sticking it to the man." Vivian smirked and went over to the drink tray for a refill. She certainly needed the drink too before she did something she knew she'd regret.

Klaus didn't react to the woman's words because he was too busy listening to the conversation in the foyer.

"Seriously," Tyler continued. "You should go to the party. I'll be fine here."

Blair crossed her arms and raised her brow at him. When she did that Tyler had a double-take moment - Blair noticed this. "Tyler...what's up?"

There was no way he was going to say what he was thinking – that Blair's eyebrow raise was exactly the same as Luna's. So he said, "Blair, Emery's going to need you. And if not, just go have fun. Okay?"

Blair didn't the feeling that he was hiding something but said, "Okay, fine. I'll talk to you later," anyway.

* * *

Blair was on her way to Rebekah's party when Amy called her again, saying "I feel like I'm the only one filling you in today."

"You're probably right, but what are you talking about?" Blair replied, as she got into her car.

Amy's information was quick and straight to the point. "I'm pretending to be a human to lure the hunter so Damon and Klaus can interrogate him. If you want to be a part of it, you better hurry up to the hospital."

Blair started the car instantly because this was something she wasn't about to miss. "I'll be right there."

Despite her best efforts, she was a bit late in her arrival. Amy directed Blair down to the storage room and she walked in just in time for Damon to say, "Disappearing tattoos."

"What do you mean tattoos?" Blair as she quickly approached.

"What are you doing here?" Damon didn't expect to see her there because she wasn't part of the plan.

Blair didn't answer the question and repeated, " _What do you mean tattoos_?"

Damon rolled his eyes because it was evident that she wasn't going to answer him. "Don't bother. You can't see a thing."

Blair looked at Klaus and just knew they were thinking the same thing. Klaus leaned closer to the impaled hunter. (Damon set up the same trap for the hunter as the hunter had set up for them in his trailer)

Klaus looked the hunter over for a moment then said, "There's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

The hunter tried to stake Klaus, but failed. Klaus caught his hand with a "Nice try, but I'm faster than your average vampire." He snapped the guy's arm back and looked at the stake and recognized the symbol instantly. Klaus looked to Blair as he raised it for her to see, "You didn't recognize this? He's one of The Five."

Damon had no idea what he was talking about. "The what?"

"I didn't see the tattoo," Blair replied and realized how stupid it was to assume. She should have trusted her flashback.

"You may be faster than the average vampire, but I'm faster than the average hunter." The hunter pulled on the line to cause an explosion but Damon managed to get himself and Blair out of there unharmed.

"Next time," Damon coughed as he got to his feet. "Stay away when you're not invited."

"Oh, shut up," she replied and with his help, got to her feet as well.

* * *

After a phone call from Stefan a little while later, Blair rushed straight home. "Emery!" Blair called out, running into the house. When she found Emery in the kitchen, she hugged her tight. "Are you okay? Stefan told me about the whole werewolf venom in the keg thing at Rebekah's party."

"I'm fine," Emery chuckled, hugging Blair back then sniffed. "Ugh, sis, why do you smell like a chemical barbecue?"

Blair laughed and pulled back, saying "Maybe I could with a shower?"

"And an explanation. Maybe?" Emery replied with a curious grin.

"Ugh, maybe later. I'm rather not visit that trip down memory lane tonight." Blair put her hands on Emery's shoulders. "You sure you're okay?"

Emery turned Blair around and shooed her out. "Yes. I don't know why Klaus gave me his blood, but I'm sure he'll want some sort of payment for that later. We'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. Now go take your shower before I lose my cookies. You reek."

Blair's face cringed when she realized that she did and hurried upstairs to shower. During this time she was doing her best _not_ to think of Klaus and what his ulterior motives might be.

Emery shuddered with a groan when she heard the shower start running. It was just too weird to hear that. Thankfully Matt came in and provided proper distraction.

"Emery? Hey, I'm so sorry. If I had known you were going to that party I never would have told the hunter about Rebekah." Matt felt like her getting poisoned was his fault.

"I've already had this conversation with Jeremy. It's fine. There's no way either of you could have known and surprisingly, Klaus gave me his blood so it's all good." Emery made it sound like she was okay with the whole thing, but...she wasn't.

"Speaking of blood," Matt said as he rolled up his sleeve, "hungry?"

"I want to say no...but I am, Matt. I'm _always_ hungry." Emery took his arm and drove her fangs into it. At first, she started out slow then found she couldn't stop – didn't want to stop. Emery pushed Matt against the wall and deepened her feed despite Matt telling her that it hurt and to stop.

If Damon hadn't come in when he did, she probably would have killed him. He pulled Emery away and when he did, she snarled at him. "Stop," he said to her calmly, "Stop."

Emery felt herself go back to normal when she realized what she had done, she felt horrible. "Matt...oh my god. Matt, I'm sorry."

Damon went over to Matt and compelled him. "Everything's fine. You came over, Emery fed a little bit, and you left. Now go home."

"What have I done?" Emery asked then pounded her fist on the counter. "What have I done!"

"Nothing that you should be ashamed of," Damon replied. "You're a vampire now, Emery. You just have to learn the right way to be one. And I'm going to teach you."

Emery wiped the blood off her mouth with the back of her hand and said, "Okay." She couldn't explain why, but his assuring words eased her.

Blair ran into the kitchen with wet hair and a robe, asking, "What's going on in here?" First she heard a crash and now Damon was there – something felt off.

"Just a misunderstanding, Blair," Damon replied looking at her, then turning back to Emery, "Everything's going to be fine."

Blair crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes a bit. "That's all well and good but someone better tell me what actually happened after I put some clothes on." She pointed firmly between the pair before turning around on her heels and heading back up to her room to change.

Emery's head dropped into her hands as she groaned, "Blair is going to hate for what I almost did to Matt."

Damon pulled down Emery's hands and looked her right in the eyes as he repeated, "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 3


	69. Yvette

Blair walked into the Boarding House and found the Salvatore brothers going through a lot of stuff. "What's all this?"

"I swiped some things from Connor's trailer," Damon replied and was going to continue when Blair said, "Connor?" in confusion. "The Hunter," he explained, then went back to what he was saying. "I'm looking for a hunting handbook. Unless...you care to tell us more about the Five?"

Blair knew that question was coming. "Look, I don't remember a lot, okay? My past life, Yvette, was... _with_ a hunter. He was supernaturally adept to taking out vampires. At one point he told me, told _her_ that he was part of the Brotherhood of the Five. But that's all I can remember at the moment...except that's where the Daggers came from, I think. I remember he was planning to use one on Rebekah." She leaned against the sofa after remembering all that because it made her a bit dizzy.

"You alright?" Stefan asked, a little concerned.

Blair nodded and waved it off like it was nothing. "Trips down memory lane can be a bit tiring, is all." She cleared her throat and asked Damon, "So when are you taking Emery to Whitmore?"

This was the first Stefan had heard of it and Blair realized that when she saw his face. Looking to his brother, he said "Excuse me?"

"Emery almost killed Matt the other night. She needs to learn to feed, erase, escape as soon as possible." It was the most logical thing to Damon for her to do.

"Don't get mad at them or anything, Stefan. I gave them my blessing...Which sounds really weird." Blair made a weird expression in thought then got back on track. "Whatever. Anyway, you can't be around too much blood, Amy has made it clear that after the explosion at the hospital she's not too keen on helping us out anymore, so that leaves Damon." Blair looked right at him as she said, "And he knows that if anything happens to my sister, that I'll drive a stake into his heart. Isn't that right?"

"Someone's sounding hunter-y today," Damon teased.

Blair realized that and groaned, " _Oh, crap_! Yvette's seeping out. Dammit!" She headed for the door saying, "I might have to be MIA for the day. Yvette _hated_ vampires and I really don't need that coming up. So...if there's an emergency, call me. If not and I just randomly show up...be cautious." She shot the brothers a thumbs up before heading out the door.

"Is it just me or is she even more erratic than _before_ the suppression spell was cast on her?" Damon raised his brow then went back to what he was doing.

Stefan didn't like the idea of Damon and Emery going up to Whitmore for the lesson, so he didn't respond to Damon's question and not so casually asked "You and Emery going up alone?"

"No," Damon answered in a 'pfft' way. "We're going up with Glory. Now before you ask how that's supposed to work, apparently ever since she used that Dark Magic to try and help Emery and to put Klaus back in his body, her extra magic was taken away. That's the magic that was being tracked by whoever she's hiding from but now she doesn't have it so she doesn't have to worry about it."

Stefan crossed his arms to ask his next question, "Why is Glory even going up there?"

"Bonnie called her, if you can believe it. Apparently there's some professor that wanted to talk to her that now teaches her Grams' classes. Bonnie has no intention or interest in going so she asked Glory to go in her stead. Keeping it in the family." Damon was a bit sarcastic with the last bit.

Stefan was going to say something but decided against it and said, "Nope, just going to check with Emery."

As Stefan left the house, Damon called out "What's the matter? Don't believe me, brother?" He actually found that amusing as he continued to go through the Hunter's stuff.

* * *

Stefan and Emery were in the woods working on Hunter Defense Training. "This is really weird," she said as she dodged one of the arrows Stefan shot her way. "Not too long ago I was being trained to be a hunter. Now I'm being trained against them." In the midst of her talking, she almost didn't get out of the way in time.

"That was a little slow," Stefan informed her with a teasing smile. "I almost got you."

"Hence the non wooden practice arrows," she replied, wiggling it at him. "Getting back to your question, Damon explained it all correctly. I was going to tell you when we did this, but he beat me to it."

"Actually, Blair mentioned it first," he replied, taking another shot and was impressed when Emery caught the arrow as opposed to just dodging it.

"Honestly, I wish you were the one helping me with this." Emery threw the arrow back at Stefan but he dodged it with ease. Once that was done, she added, "It's going to be hard enough for me. I...I didn't want to make it hard for you too."

"I get it, Emery," he replied, walking over to her. "I don't like it, but I get it."

"I don't either, but oh well." Emery grinned and grabbed onto Stefan's arm, flipping him onto the ground. She straddled him and smiled. "I like that, though."

"Do you, huh?" Stefan chuckled and flipped her onto her back. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Emery replied softly. She leaned up like she was about to kiss him, but flipped him off her instead with a laugh.

Stefan stood up and shook his head with a laugh before pointing at Emery in a an 'I'm watching you' way. "You're a little trickster."

Emery held her arms out at her sides as she said, "I'm my mother's daughter, apparently." With her speed she went right front of Stefan and wrapped her arms around him before softly kissing his lips. "Forgive me?"

Stefan looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. "Not even close." He then proceeded to tickle Emery, making her shriek with laughter.

"I give! I give!" she laughed, "You win!" Emery dropped to ground laughing and smiled as Stefan laid down beside her. She looked at him with loving eyes and took his hand in hers. "I do wish it was you."

Stefan moved some hair out of her face and smiled, "I know."

* * *

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Emery stated as she got out of Damon's car at Whitmore College.

"If I knew a spell to keep you from wanting blood, I'd cast it for you in a second," Glory replied as she pulled out her bag from the back seat. "But I don't, so I can't, so you better learn Vampirism 101 now. Unless you'd rather wait until Freshman Orientation."

Emery glared at Glory as she said, "For the record, this doesn't mean we square. On anything."

"I know. For the millionth time I know." Glory took a breath to calm herself. "I messed up more times than I can even count. There is nothing I could ever do to make up for any of it. I get that, I understand that, but bringing it up all the time isn't going to help anything. So for the love of anything, can we please just drop it?"

Emery's hands twitched at her side as she was trying to figure out what she should decide.

Damon was on the verge of starting to worry about her so he said, " _Emery_ ," in a 'decide now, please' tone.

Emery looked at Damon then turned to Glory. "Fine, I'll stop bringing it up. Happy?" She turned around and looked at the campus. "I'm starting to think that college is not in the cards for me anymore."

"Oh, stop the pity party," Damon said as he walked around the car to join them. "If I can go to college, you can go to college."

Emery had a hard time believing that. " _You_ went to college?" she asked with laughter in her voice.

"Sure, lots of times." With a bit of a grin, he added "I always had a thing for sorority girls."

Emery playfully shoved him, saying "You're disgusting, Lugosi."

"I know, _Selene_ ," he replied in a playful whisper.

"Ooo, Underworld reference. Nice." Emery figured there were worse vampire names she could be called than that.

Glory looked between them with a scoff. As she walked away, she said "Get a room."

"Been there, tried that," Damon replied, smirking at Emery as they followed. "She wasn't interested."

"Remember that," Emery replied as she poked his arm and followed after Glory.

* * *

Emery could hardly pay any attention to the lecture that Professor Shane was going on about in regards to witches. She was too busy looking around at all the students around them, envisioning what it would be like to feed. Emery hadn't realized that her vampire side was trickling through until she felt Damon's hand on her arm and heard him say, "Calm down. We're not ready for that yet." As soon as he said it, her face returned to normal. Luckily the room was dark because of the slideshow going on so no one noticed.

Emery turned to Damon and asked quietly in a worried tone, "What if I turn out to be a Ripper?"

"You're not a Ripper," he assured her.

Emery wanted to believe him, but didn't. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." Damon looked right at her and repeated, "You're not a Ripper. But if you're so worried about it, pick someone and we'll find out."

Emery's eyes looked around and they landed on a guy chewing gum as he didn't really pay attention to the lecture. She listened to Damon's opinion on that when he said, "Stoner guys are no good to grab. They're too paranoid, and you don't want the extra buzz."

Down a couple seats from the stoner guy, there was a young studious looking woman. "Now she is fun sized," Damon told her. "But too alert. Geeky girls are inherently suspicious of anyone who's nice to them." Damon wrapped his arm around Emery's shoulders as he pointed the girl a little further down. "What you want is the little blonde, pretty girl. Self absorbed, easily flattered. You just have to separate her from the pack and make your move."

Emery was about to say something but jumped when Professor Shane called out, "Am I interrupting you guys? Or maybe is it the other way around?"

Emery shrugged Damon's arm off her shoulder and said, "Sorry."

"I was just saying how much I love witches," Damon added.

"Yeah, you and me bother, brother," Professor Shane said quietly to himself before getting back to the lecture.

* * *

Blair was taking a nap on the couch and jolted awake when her cell phone rang. Without even looking at who was calling, she picked it up with a loud "What?!"

"Hello, Little Wolf," Klaus greeted from the other end of the line.

Blair sat up with a groan as she rubbed her forehead. "You have three seconds to tell me why I shouldn't hang up on you."

"I just thought you might be interested in interrogating one of the Five with me," he replied.

Blair took a deep breath to keep herself in check as she rose to her feet. In the mirror she could already see flashes of Yvette in her. "That's not a good idea, Klaus. I don't remember much and digging further could – ..."

Klaus cut her off saying, "Come on, Love. I could use another who's familiar with the Brotherhood of the Five. Help me, Blair Han, you're my only hope."

Blair scoffed a chuckle. "Did you seriously just use a Star Wars line on me?"

"Did it work?" Klaus asked and Blair could just tell that he was grinning.

Blair was about to shoot him down completely but when she looked at herself in the mirror and saw Yvette reaching out, she gasped and froze for a second.

Klaus was starting to worry about the silence on her end. "Blair? What's going on?"

"Just thinking," she finally replied. "I'll be there soon." On that note, she ended the call and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection was purely Yvette with a faded one of Blair's behind her. "Oh," she said with a slightly deeper tone to her voice, "it's been far too long." With a pursed lip smirk, she turned around and headed upstairs to change.

Despite how Blair was trying to get back in control, she couldn't. Yvette was in full control of her body and all Blair could do was watch and listen.

* * *

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show," Klaus commented as he opened the door for Blair. He looked at her non-black attire and his brow instantly furrowed. "This is new."

Yvette knew she had to be convincing as Blair if she wanted to keep control for awhile. So she looked down at her blue sundress and leggings and acted as if she hated what she was wearing, "It's the only clean clothing I could find. Been kinda busy." She walked past Klaus with an arrogant air about her and asked with her hands clasped in front of her, "So, where is the Hunter?"

Klaus thought something was off but he couldn't quite place it. "Follow me," he led her into the sitting room to where Stefan was sitting.

"What is he doing here?" Yvette asked, waving her hands towards Stefan. "Where is the Hunter?"

"He's in there, Love," Klaus replied as he gestured towards the double doors that led to another room. "There's plenty of time for that. I was just about to tell Stefan about the Brotherhood of the Five."

Stefan looked skeptically at Blair. "I thought you didn't remember anything?"

"I slept for awhile," Yvette – in full control of Blair's body – replied as she sat down and crossed one leg over the other. "I remember so much now."

Klaus grinned proudly and got back to the story. "The Brotherhood of the Five was a group of highly skilled vampire hunters. We crossed paths with them in the twelfth century, Italy. My siblings and I had followed the Normans as the conquered the south. Feeding, turning people as we went. But with the bloodshed came exposure..."

* * *

 _Italy, 1114_

Yvette stood at the stage with her hands clasped together in front of her as she looked up at Alexander who was presenting to those around them the dangers of vampires. She pursed her lips and smirked as her eyes fell upon the posts where four vampires had already been staked through the heart and put on display.

"These demons live among you, passing as human," Alexander announced as he walked back and forth on the stage in front of a tall metal box. "So witness with your own eyes." He pulled the latch from the box, causing the door to fall forward. The man inside the box stepped into the light and started to scream as his body ignited.

Yvette felt such a rush as the vampire died in front of her eyes. She looked at the Hunter Alexander with such love and pride, and smiled when he looked at her in the same way.

Elijah and Klaus walked towards the spectacle and stopped a moment to watch. "He's putting on quite the show," Elijah stated as the vampire burned.

"He's nothing," Klaus retorted. "I could eat him for sport."

Elijah looked at his brother. "Still, you should heed the warning. Between you here and Kol in the East, you have not been discreet. Stories of the Original vampires are spreading."

Klaus smirked when he heard this. "I welcome such infamy. If you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our sister."

Elijah looked over to Rebekah who was standing with Alexander and Yvette.

Alexander smiled as he took Rebekah's hand and kissed it softly before walking off with her and Yvette on his arms.

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, Present Day_

"So these hunters have been around for 900 years?" Stefan asked them.

"It seems so," Yvette replied. "However I have not seen any in my lifetimes since then. Except for now, of course."

"Kind of makes you wonder what they've been up to all these years." Klaus didn't like the fact that they had been in hiding or whatever it was they were. It made him suspicious.

Stefan wanted to make sure he had all the information. "And Rebekah had a thing with one of them?"

Yvette giggled at this. "Not just him, but also Yvette." With a pursed lip grin she said, "Rebekah fell in love with them."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her. "You seem pretty proud of that fact, Little Wolf." There really was something off about her today.

Yvette turned to Klaus and tried to sound like Blair when she said, "Just amused."

Klaus still felt there was more to it, but moved on for now. "Why don't you go check in on our Hunter friend while I finish my chat with Stefan."

Yvette was more than glad to do that and stood up with grace before going into the other room. She closed the doors behind her. Yvette turned around to face the strung up Hunter on an apparatus from the Inquisition and cocked her head to the side as she inspected him.

Connor kept quiet as she walked around him and just glared when she stood in front. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Yet," Yvette replied with the same pursed lip smirk and repeated, "Yet."

Connor laughed. "Now why would I tell you anything?"

"Because I know things about your order that you likely do not know yourself," Yvette replied. With her hands clasped in front of her, she stepped forward. "It will be an exchange of information. And perhaps I will even release you after. But don't tell anyone." Yvette brought her finger to her lips in a 'hush' manner before laughing and taking a seat in the corner of the room.

* * *

After the class, Damon and Emery followed after the blonde. As they did this, Damon said "She's young and healthy, she'll heal up like a charm. Just keep your eye on the ball."

Emery glared at him out of the corner of her eye. "This isn't a game to me, Damon."

Damon rubbed his hands together. "Fine, it's not a game. It's a high-stakes dangerous maneuver." He could see that she was worried about this so he said, "Just go, like we practiced. That's all you have to do."

Emery took a preparatory breath and picked up her pace to catch up with the blonde girl. "Hey, you're in my Anthro class, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," the blonde replied.

Emery cleared her throat and came up with a story. "I was a bit distracted and forget to get the reading list. Do you have it?"

"Sure," the blonde replied with a smile and went into her phone to look.

Emery let out a breath, grabbed hold of the girl's wrist, and compelled "This isn't going to hurt. Please don't scream." Her eyes then caught sight of the picture on the girl's phone. "Who's that?"

The blonde smiled. "That's my sister."

Emery couldn't go through with it now and compelled, "Get out of here. Go back to class and forget ever meeting me." When the girl walked away, Emery placed her face into her hands and groaned.

Damon went over to her, asking "What the hell are you doing?"

Emery threw up her hands. "I saw the picture of her sister and...I just couldn't do it. Okay?"

"No, not okay," he retorted. "Everybody is someone's uncle or father or camp counselor or bible study teacher. You don't know these people, Emery. Why do you care?"

"Because I can't hurt innocent people, Damon! I'm sorry if that screws up with your master plan to turn me into a super vamp or whatever." Emery crossed her arms because she couldn't budge on that.

Glory caught up with them and felt like she walked in on something. "You guys need a moment, or you good?"

"What is it, Glory?" Damon replied, annoyed with her presence.

"The Professor is giving me some stuff that belonged to Bonnie's Grams, but that's not why I'm here." Glory handed them a flier for a Murder House themed frat party. "I figured it'd be a good a place as any to feed. With all the fake blood, doubt anyone would notice the real stuff."

"I'm gonna have to give credit where credit is due." Damon was actually impressed with Glory's idea. "Frat parties are douche central," he rubbed his hands together with a grin, "which is why you'll be eating well tonight." Looking between the girls, he asked "So, what should we go as? Victims or killers?"

* * *

"How's our friend treating you?" Klaus asked who he believed to be Blair when he entered the room.

Yvette uncrossed her legs and stood. "He's been quiet."

"Bringing back any memories for you?" Klaus wanted to know in case Rebekah failed to show.

"A few," Yvette lied then smirked, "but they're mostly about the times with Rebekah and Alexander so I don't think you want to hear about all that." In truth, Yvette remembered everything about her life.

Klaus certainly didn't want to hear about those specifics, so he turned his attention to Connor. "You alright, mate? The shackles too tight?" He then smirked when he heard Rebekah approach. "Welcome home, sister."

When Rebekah entered the room, Yvette's poster straightened just a little bit and tried to contain her temper. That was the woman that killed her and she wanted revenge.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Rebekah scoffed. "How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?"

"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last," Klaus explained, then turned to Blair with a smile. "Let's eat."

The four of them sat at the table as a compelled woman served them their food. Yvette moved uncomfortably in her seat due to the display. Rebekah noticed this and asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"I'm not a great fan of my present company," Yvette replied, and failed to mention that Stefan was the exception – something he noticed.

Klaus just grinned as he said, "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They've made my life so much easier."

"Vampires never have to work for anything, do they? Except for staying out of the sun," Yvette replied with disdain before taking a sip of her wine. Her ability to act like Blair was slipping.

Klaus and Rebekah shared a look with one another before he leaned placed his elbows on the table and clasped his hands. "Are you sure you're not remembering more than you're letting on, Little Wolf? I seem to remember Yvette saying something _very_ similar in the past."

Yvette pursed her lips together and returned her glass to the table. "Perhaps some of my past is coming to light."

Stefan leaned forward and as well and looked at Blair. There was something off about her and he finally said more about it. "Blair, earlier you told me that Yvette was seeping through, and if you were around us that we were to be cautious of you."

Rebekah gasped in realization. "You're not Blair now, are you?"

Yvette gave Klaus one look and he realized it now, too. " **Yvette**."

"Well, that didn't last as long as I would have liked," she sighed, sipping at her wine once more. "I must say that I am most surprised that the Salvatore was the one that realized it and neither one of you."

Klaus had a look to kill on his face as he looked at who he now knew was Yvette. "Bring back Blair, **now**."

Yvette laughed. "I'm not done with her yet. And you know what's funny, Klaus. Your Little Wolf _warned_ you that this could happen and yet you couldn't help but push her to come and see the Hunter. If there's anyone to blame for this, it's you." Yvette leaned back in her seat with a smug look on her face as she raised her wine glass. "You wanted someone who knew about the Five, and you've got one."

Rebekah looked at Blair, at _Yvette_ with tears in her eyes. "Yvette..." she said softly. Knowing that Yvette herself was truly there with them brought so much unfinished things within her. Words that had to be said that never had been before.

Yvette glared at her. "Don't speak to me, Rebekah. The last time you spoke to me, you killed me."

"I had to make a _**choice**_ ," she firmly defended.

"As amusing as this is," Klaus sarcastically interjected then said seriously, "I would much rather have Blair back, now."

"Not yet," Yvette replied. "We have a story to tell, don't we?" When no one said anything, she looked right at Klaus and firmly stated, "You want your wolf back? Then get talking."

Klaus tightly clenched his fork before speaking. "The Hunter, Alexander, was looking for creatures of the night. Which was why we felt quite safe around him with our daylight rings."

* * *

 _Italy, 1114_

Alexander and Yvette sat with Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus as they enjoyed a feast together. With a chuckle, Alexander said, "We are unaccustomed to such luxury. I am afraid I have not been able to provide my Yvette with the finer things in life."

"You provide with every vampire life you take," Yvette replied lovingly and smiled as he kissed her hand.

"This meal is the least we could do to repay you for opening our eyes to the truth," Elijah casually interjected. "We're curious to hear more about your order. Your crusade."

Alexander replied without issue. "We are but five men. Bound by fire and the last breath of a dying witch to a single cause."

Yvette raised her glass and smiled, "The destruction of all vampires."

After Alexander raised his glass as well, Klaus asked, "And how do you hope to achieve this?"

Alexander leaned forward a bit and answered with pride. "We have the ultimate weapon, which no vampire can survive."

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, Present Day_

"Not just any weapon," Yvette stated with as much pride as Alexander had in the past. Granted, she had no idea what the weapon was but she trusted Alexander's word. Because of this, she couldn't help but interject at that part of Klaus' telling. As she sipped her wine, she added, "I don't know why you even bother, Klaus. You can't find the weapon without the map and you can't find the map without the tattoo. So this whole evening was simply a waste."

"On the contrary," Klaus stated and turned around as one of his hybrids brought in Jeremy Gilbert. "Lucky for us, Jeremy here is quite the artist."

Yvette sat up straight and firmly said, "Let him go." It wasn't just Blair coming through at that moment, but she herself wasn't about to let an innocent human be hurt by the hands of Klaus.

Stefan used this opening to try and get to Jeremy, but Klaus was faster. "I wouldn't," Klaus warned.

"I'm not going to do anything to help you," Jeremy practically seethed. His tone changed when the hybrid quickly removed his Gilbert Ring and threw it to Klaus.

As Klaus help up the Ring, he smirked "Oh, I'm afraid you are."

Yvette was trying to keep control but Blair was coming through at full force. With a gasp, she leaned back in her seat as Blair took full control. She rose to her feet with her yellow eyes and partially quoted one of her favorite Web-Comic characters to affirm that she was in full control. "Klaus, if you touch him I will pound you into a shape resembling a small cube made entirely of pain."

Klaus looked back to her and grinned at her elaborate and entirely impossible threat. "Now _there's_ my Little Wolf."

* * *

Damon dressed up as Jack the Ripper for the Murder House party that evening, while Glory and Emery dressed up as a couple of his victims. Apparently because it was a frat house, the vampires could enter it with ease. Once they crossed the threshold they were greeted by Stoner Guy from Professor Shane's class.

"Hey," he greeted, "I'm Frankie. Unassuming serial killer."

"I'm Jack," Damon replied with a bad British accent, "and these are the two lovely ladies I have just...Rippered."

"Welcome to the Murder House." Frankie lifted up his glass, "Bloody Mary's are free until midnight. Enjoy yourselves." On that note, he walked away to enjoy the party.

Damon raised his top hat as he said, "Well, hats off to these idiots." At the top of the stairs he saw Professor Shane. "Oh, look. It's professor creepy."

Glory looked up and said, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Gonna try and get some?" Emery couldn't help but tease.

"Well, every in town hates me so I gotta get it wherever I can." Glory gave Emery a bit of a wink then headed up to talk to Shane.

While Glory was off talking to the professor, Damon and Emery went into the other room. "Inebriated sleazeballs all covered with blood." Damon gestured out to the room. "Come on, pick one."

Emery looked around the room but she didn't feel right going after any of them, at least that was until she saw a guy drop a pill in a girl's drink. Seeing that really got under her skin. "I found one."

Damon saw who she was talking about and what he had done. "Roofie guy? Nice choice. Go get em."

Emery took a couple drinks off the table and went over towards the guy. She did something she saw in some cheesy movie and accidentally bumped into him. "I'm so sorry," she said sweetly then handed over one of her drinks with a smile. "Drink?"

"Sure," he replied, completely taken with her.

Emery smiled again as she bit her lip a little before walking off into an empty room. If she did it right, he'd follow...which he did.

"Great party, right?" he said after finishing off the drink.

"Yeah," Emery replied with a smirk and shoved him back against the wall. "And it's about to get better." She locked her eyes on his and compelled, "You're not going to make a sound." Emery pushed his head aside to give her better access to his throat then started to feed.

"Now remember," Damon said as he entered the room, "the idea is _not_ to kill him."

Emery heard his words but she paid no mind. All she could think about what what this guy could have done if she hadn't intervened. It wasn't until Damon said, "Step away from the ledge, Emery," that she pulled back with a gasp. After licking her lips she compelled the guy. "Leave, forget about this, and don't you **ever** roofie anyone again."

The guy nodded in a dazed state then left the room and the party.

Damon was proud of her. "Nice touch. How do you feel?"

Emery used her thumb to wipe off the excess blood on her mouth and smiled. "Honestly, I feel great." She raised her hand for a high five and once that was received she held onto his hand and said, "I want more."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked Blair as he handed her a glass of water.

"It's a bit of a blur, but I know one thing," she sipped at the water before finishing her thought, "I _never_ want to feel that way again. I had no control over anything. If that's what it's like for my past lives I... – Let's just say I'm in no hurry for this life to end."

"Do you remember anything more about the tattoo?" Klaus asked as he rejoined them back at the table.

"Only what I remembered before," Blair answered honestly. "Alexander never told Yvette what the tattoo led to. He promised one day he would, but Rebekah killed her before that day came."

"Ironically enough," Rebekah added, "the night I killed Yvette was the night Alexander and I talked more about it..."

* * *

 _Italy, 1114_

Rebekah went to Alexander's chambers that evening as she had so frequently done in the past. Only this time, she went alone.

"Where is our lovely Yvette?" Alexander asked as Rebekah climbed into bed with him.

"I have not seen her," she lied. In truth, Rebekah had seen her hours before...when she killed her.

Alexander looked disappointed for a moment then smiled. "I don't suppose she would mind if we started without her." He pulled Rebekah close and kissed her deeply.

When their lips parted, Rebekah's fingers traced over the tattoo on his skin. "How do you read these symbols?"

"The map took my brothers and I years to translate." He reached over and picked up his sword as he said, "The sword is the key to reading it." Changing the subject, he asked "Have you considered my offer? To come with me and Yvette when we leave to follow the map?"

Rebekah's eyes filled with sadness for a moment as she replied. "I have." She soon buried it with a smile, "I would like that very much."

Alexander smiled and they kissed one another deeply again.

Rebekah noticed something on the table beside them and asked, "What is that?"

Alexander lifted the Dagger as he said, "Oh, that...that is a very special weapon for a very special kind of vampire." He dipped the Dagger into the vial of ash and held it up in front of her. "When my Brotherhood has achieved its destiny, those monsters will cease to exist." As he set the Dagger back down he added, "Until then, we have the Daggers."

Rebekah gently touched his face. "Do you really believe they're all so evil they must be put down?"

"Let us not talk of such evil," he replied. "Let us do this." He sat up and kissed her as he moved his hands over her body. Once she was properly distracted, he drove the Dagger into her heart. When Rebekah gasped, he looked at her with brokenhearted eyes, "I know you killed my beloved."

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, Present Day_

Klaus continued with the story. "My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn...and me."

"How was I supposed to know?" Rebekah scoffed.

Klaus raised his glass. "Cheers. To my sister's uncanny ability to choose men. Your choice of women on the other hand, well, I can hardly argue with that."

When all eyes went to Blair she groaned, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Getting back on track, Stefan said, "I thought the Daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side."

Klaus smirked. "They don't."

* * *

 _Italy, 1114_

Rebekah awoke with a gasp and found her brother, Klaus, standing in front of her covered in blood. "What happened?"

"Ask him," he replied and stepped aside to reveal Alexander's body impaled in the wall with his own sword. "Only, he cannot answer because I have ripped out his tongue, along with the rest of them."

Rebekah sobbed as she looked at her brother. "Nik, I had no idea."

"But you should have," he shot back. "Your only family was nearly wiped out because of your stupidity! What did he promise you?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Nothing. Nothing."

Klaus did not believe her. "He would not have made a move unless he knew you were vulnerable. You trusted him...over me! What did he promise you?"

She continued to cry as she told him again, "Nothing, Nik, I swear!"

"What did he promise you!" he shouted, not believing a word she had to say. When she remained silent through her tears, he pulled her to her feet and demanded, " **Tell me!** "

* * *

 _Mystic Falls, Present Day_

Blair looked at Rebekah curiously. "What did he promise you?" Yvette didn't know anything about this so neither did Blair and she really wanted to know.

"Yes, do tell them, Rebekah," Klaus added. "Tell him what the Hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What's this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?"

Rebekah looked between Blair and Stefan before answering. "A cure. He said there was a cure."

Blair's eyes went wide as he mouth gaped open a little. " **O-M-G**."

Stefan didn't believe them and angrily stated so. "There is no cure for vampirism. If there was, why wouldn't you have searched for it? Found it?"

There was an explanation for that. "Because, when the Hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body. The map was gone, the Brotherhood of the Five extinct. For 900 years there was not a whisper about another Hunter until our friend in there showed up in town."

Rebekah poured herself a drink. "Well, we have the map, what do we do next?"

"We don't do anything," Klaus replied. "You can't be trusted, Little Sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy that calls you pretty."

Blair had a bad feeling about where this was going and tried to warn him as such. " _Klaus_."

Klaus paid no mind and laughed as he gestured to his sister. "It's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception!"

"But I haven't!" Rebekah shot back. "Instead I stay with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life. You know, at least I faired better than Finn. Klaus left him Daggered because he was tired of his judgment."

"No," Klaus retorted, "Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box."

Rebekah had a moment of clarity. "You want the Cure for Blair, don't you?"

Blair had no idea how she had just gotten pulled into this. "Excuse me?"

"Alexander said it was a Cure for any curse. Vampirism being just an example." Rebekah looked from Blair to Klaus and said, "He's worried that this life is going to be your last. But with the Cure your blood will be returned to normal and you'll live a long life to give him as many hybrids as he wants!" Rebekah scoffed. "You know what, you can shove your Cure." Without another word, she stormed out of the house.

Blair felt like her head was spinning and moved away from the table over to the nearest sofa she could find. "I need to lie down." And just like that, as soon as she hit the cushions she passed out, completely missing out on the conversation Klaus would have with Stefan to convince him to find out from Rebekah where the sword is.

* * *

Glory walked into Professor Shane's office as he said, "I'm sorry that Bonnie wasn't able to make it. But you'll pass these along, won't you?"

"Of course," Glory replied as she looked at all the books and artifacts he had in the place.

"Are you a Bennett?" he casually asked as he handed her a first edition Cujo and a photograph of Grams with Bonnie.

"By blood," she replied, accepting the items. "Thanks. I'll make sure Bonnie gets them."

Shane didn't shy away from his next question. "Do you practice? Like her Grams did? I'm a true believer, just don't tell anyone."

Glory shook her head. "No. I...I went to a dark place and there were consequences. I don't have access to my magic anymore, so no. I don't practice."

Shane nodded in understanding. "Ah, yes. Witches do love those consequences. But you know, there are other ways to practice magic. If you're interested."

Glory looked at him suspiciously. "Are you a – …."

He knew what she was asking and shook his head. "No. No, no, no. I'm, uh, I'm just a guy with a very open mind who's seen a lot of things. And I'm willing to pass some of them along. If you're up for it."

Glory was so intrigued that she was quite inclined to accept.

* * *

At the Murder House party, Emery was having the time of her life. At least that's what it felt like. She was compelling and feeding with success and was enjoying herself. Even when Damon came to dance with her, she didn't stop having fun.

"And here I didn't think you liked dancing," Damon teased as took her hand and spun her around.

"I love dancing," Emery laughed. "It's dances that I hate." This dejavu conversation made her come to her senses so to speak. "I...I have to get out of here."

Damon had no idea what had gotten into her so he followed her outside. "What just happened?"

Once she was far enough away from the party, she stopped and turned around. "I never should have agreed to come here with you, Damon."

Damon scoffed. "Why? Because you're having fun?"

"No! It's because I'm not here with Stefan! I should've had more faith in him that he could handle this. I – I need _him_ to be able to handle this." Emery placed her hands at her temples before moving them outwards. "I – I don't know what I'm doing."

"Of course you do," he replied. "You're a vampire now. We're a predatory species. We enjoy the hunt, the feed, and the kill. And when the guilt gets too bad, we turn it off and revel in it."

Emery crossed her arms. "So, what, Damon? You...you want me to be like you?"

"You already are like me," he shot back. "And you know what makes me able to drink my fill and leave someone breathing and not rip their head off like my brother, is that I can revel in it. I can make it fun. So excuse me if you're not ready to accept that you had fun in there, that you _liked_ it. But I'll be around when you are."

Glory was just approaching when Damon was walking away. She looked at Emery with a raised brow and said, "Ohhhhkay...what did I miss?"

* * *

Damon brought Emery home and walked up the steps with her. "Goodnight, then."

"Damon...look, I just...I want to apologize. For tonight and all." Emery ran her hand through her hair because she wasn't quite sure what she was trying to say.

"What is it, Emery?" He could tell there was more to it than that.

Finally, she came right out with it. "I appreciate how you're trying to help me but it's not working, Damon. I don't want it to be like this. I _can't_ have it be like this. I –..."

Damon had a feeling where she was going with that and finished her sentence for her. "You don't want to be like me despite the risk of what you might become. You think that's a better alternative than me?"

Emery looked down because she couldn't look him in the eye. Thankfully the front door opened to provide the appropriate distraction. "Hey, Stefan. What are you doing here?"

Stefan stepped onto the porch and kissed Emery's cheek before answering. "Just hanging out with Jeremy. We had a couple things to talk about."

"How's Blair doing?" Emery asked since she heard about how Blair wanted to be incommunicado earlier.

Stefan lied – he had to. "Last I knew she was with Tyler. Probably passed out since she's been a bit narcoleptic today."

Ever since the suppression spell had broken Blair had been more tired lately, like she used to, so they had no reason not to believe him.

"Any news on the Hunter?" Damon asked.

Stefan came right out and lied. "No. No, nothing new."

"Well, then today was a bust." Damon gestured to Emery before walking down the stairs. "She's all yours."

Stefan took Emery's hand as he asked, "What happened?"

"I fed off someone without hurting them...and I hated it. Not the without hurting them part, everything else. I...I don't like this, Stefan. I can't keep living like this. I was supposed to be a werewolf and now..." Emery felt her voice breaking and needed a moment before she could speak again. "I don't know if I'm going to survive this."

"Hey. Yes you will," he lovingly assured her. "I promise." Stefan pulled her close and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "You just have to hold on."

Emery leaned into his touch and hugged him tight. If she had him to hold onto, then maybe she believed she actually had a chance.

* * *

Blair awoke and rubbed her head with a groan. When her eyes opened and she realized she had no idea where the hell she was, she jumped fifty feet in her seat.

"Calm down, Little Wolf," Klaus said with a grin across from her.

Blair looked around, feeling very confused. Honestly she thought she was seeing things because she would have sworn they were in a plane. "Where are we?"

Klaus looked out the window before answering. "I'd say halfway over the Atlantic by now."

Blair felt like she was about to explode. " **Excuse me**?"

Klaus was amused by her reaction and handed her a glass of champagne. "Worry not, we're just going on a little trip. Rebekah revealed the location of the sword, and since I can't have anyone spilling the beans about that, I decided to take you along."

Blair accepted the drink and downed it because there was nothing else she could do. "Where are we going, then?"

"A little church outside San Vittore in Brienno. Rebekah buried the sword with Alexander and Yvette's bodies there," he replied as he refilled Blair's glass. "I'm curious, Love, have you ever been to the grave of a past life?"

Blair tapped her glass before drinking from it again. She looked out the window with a melancholy look upon her face. "Not like this."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 4


	70. and I did

Blair sat cross legged on a pile of crates with an infuriated expression on her face. Klaus took her all the way to freaking Italy to find the Hunter's Sword. In the process he also took her cellphone, her cash, and compelled two guys to follow her around at all times so she had no choice but to wait this out. Her 'babysitters' weren't the only people Klaus had compelled. In fact, Blair sat there and watched as the compelled workers kept on digging to find Alexander and Yvette's grave site.

Finally, Blair had enough of this. She walked over to Klaus, with her compelled babysitters right behind her, and asked straight out, "Where do they think I am, anyway?"

Klaus turned away from who he was speaking with. "Who, Love?"

Blair crossed her arms, quite annoyed. "Everyone back home, Klaus. Who do you think?"

"I told Stefan to take care of that." Klaus told someone to start digging in another area then turned his attention back to a very unhappy Blair.

This was the first she's heard of that detail. "Hold up! Are you telling me that Stefan **knew** you were taking me?!"

Klaus didn't dignify that with a response and just grinned before going off to answer a phone call.

Blair extended her hands in front of her and squeezed like she was strangling him. "I hate Italy," she scoffed and went back to sitting. Klaus had made it clear that she wasn't allowed to help in this endeavor and even compelled one of her babysitters to stab himself if she tried.

After what felt like forever, Klaus returned and spoke with her. "We have a problem."

Blair didn't like the sound of that. "What happened?"

"The Hunter escaped and took one of my hybrids heads with him," he replied. "If Damon kills the Hunter then the Cure is lost."

Blair didn't want the Cure for herself but she was going to help Klaus find it. Why? So Emery could have it instead. "Please tell me you have a stash of your blood back in Mystic Falls in case anyone gets injected with the stolen hybrid venom." She didn't need him to answer – his face said enough. "Of course not." Blair ran her hands through her hair in worry. "Okay, so what's the plan? First plane back to Mystic Falls?"

Klaus chuckled at her not so subtle way of trying to get them back to Mystic Falls. "And cut our getaway short? I don't think so, Little Wolf." Upon seeing her eye daggers, he got serious. "Stefan will take care of capturing the Hunter and to ensure your sister's safety."

"If anything happens to her Klaus, I will slit my throat – last life or not. Just to get you back for it." Blair walked off towards the tree line and groaned in anger and frustration when the babysitters followed her all over again.

As she headed off, she called out "You're gonna have to call them off eventually, Klaus." With her hand waving over her head, gesturing to the sky, she added, "Full moon tonight!"

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls, Emery was just about to head out of the house. She opened the front door and was surprised to see Damon there. "Hello."

Damon didn't reply and pushed his way into the house. "Where's Stefan?"

"I don't know," Emery replied as she closed the door. "I haven't talked to him this morning. Why?"

"Because he's not answering his phone and he's not here, but big deal we've only got a deadly vampire hunter on the loose." Damon was laying the sarcasm on pretty thick.

Emery pulled out her phone to call Stefan herself, but Damon swiped it out of her hands. This bugged her. "Excuse you."

Damon acted as if he had done nothing wrong. "What? He's probably dodging my calls after you spilled your guts to him about our sweaty dance number last night." When Emery simply cleared her throat, Damon grinned. "You didn't tell him?"

"No, I didn't tell him that I got high on blood and dirty danced with you," she admitted. "Stefan is already worried that I have feelings for Elijah. I don't need him thinking like when it comes to you. Because I don't." She cared about Damon, of course. He was one of her best friends. But love like that? Wasn't happening.

"Shame spiral," he teased. "Newbie vampire remorse. It's worse than a hangover."

Emery was not in the mood for this. "Just shut up, Damon, and call him."

Damon pushed Stefan's speed-dial then put it on speakerphone. It rang a few times then went to voicemail. "Hmm. So either he's dodging both of us – …."

Emery picked up where he left off. "Or there's something wrong."

* * *

Connor, the Hunter, was holding Jeremy, Matt, and April hostage at the Grille. He sent messages to those he knew to be supernatural saying he was going to kill them at sundown.

After this messages were received, the recipients and Emery went to Tyler's house to plan. Emery paced back and forth in the living room, chewing on a Twizzler. It tasted like crap but it kept her from binging on blood. "Where's Blair? Does he have her too? We know he has Jeremy because the message was sent from his phone. Is that why we haven't heard from her? Has he had Blair this whole time?!"

No one had the answer to that and no one had the chance to theorize when Stefan joined them. Emery went straight for him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Where have you been?" Damon asked in an 'about time' manner.

Stefan kissed Emery's head softly before answering. "Coming up with a plan."

Damon scoffed. "Yeah, we have a plan. The plan is I'm going to rip Connor's heart out and I'm going to feed it to him."

"That's not a plan," Stefan retorted. "We need to be careful. Connor has Jeremy and who knows how many other hostages."

"We think he has Blair," Emery added in. "No one's heard from her."

Stefan knew where Blair was, but didn't say anything. Going along with their worry, he said "All the more reason to be careful."

Emery hated disagreeing with Stefan, but she did in this case. "Maybe Damon's right. I mean, Connor is strong but he can't take on all of us."

"I called in the hybrids to help too," Tyler added. He was willing to do whatever and call whoever to take Connor down. Especially since he believed that Blair was with them. "I called Amy at the hospital but she's in surgery. I even called Chris, but haven't heard back from him. And Liz put squad cars blocking the streets. They're saying it's a faulty gas main."

Damon was ready to go full speed ahead. "Good. Great. No cops, no witnesses, no reason to wait around."

Stefan had to get everyone reined in. "Wait, hold on. You're not all going."

"He shot me like nine times," Tyler interjected, "and he has Blair. If we're killing him, I want in."

"He's got my family," Emery firmly added, "I'm going."

Stefan couldn't let them go in to kill Connor. Not when he had the map to find the Cure on his skin. "Look, no one is going anywhere until I figure out what we're walking into."

Damon looked at his little brother like he was nuts. "Until _you_ figure it out? Is that where you've been all morning, out buying bossy pants?"

"This guy's known for setting traps, right?" Stefan retorted. "We'd be pretty dumb to walk into one, especially if he has werewolf venom."

Emery's eyes widened when she heard that possibility. "Does he?"

Stefan turned to face her. "He's had it before."

Emery started chewing on the Twizzler even more now.

Damon hated to admit that Stefan had a point, but he did. "Fine. Fine. You want to take some time and do recon, you get one hour. But we're going to need some extra help, so where the hell's the wicked witch of the west?"

"Her magic isn't working right now," Emery replied. "Not after that whole Other Side punishing her and stripping her extra magic debacle."

"Well call Glory and tell her that it's time to pay up for all the crap she's done," Damon shot back. "Maybe that'll bring her out of retirement."

* * *

While Stefan was doing his recon, Damon brought Emery to Rick's loft. She stopped in the doorway and tentatively reached her hand through to see if she could even get in. It was still hard for Emery to wrap her head around the fact that Alaric was gone because _she_ died. The whole whatever spell gets cast on Blair gets transferred to her thing was still making her head spin. Glory sure as hell made a mess of their lives.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, she went inside the loft to see what Damon was doing. "What's that?"

Damon unrolled a map and took a picture of it. "It's our way in – Courtesy of Alaric Saltzman's interest in the Mystic Falls Underground Railroad."

Emery quickly caught onto what he was saying. "The tunnels, like the ones in the Lockwood Cellar."

Just then, Emery's cell rang. Upon seeing it was Stefan she put it on speakerphone. "Hey, what did you find out?"

"I could only make out the voices," Stefan replied.

"How many hostages?" Damon asked.

Stefan took a moment before answering. "Three, but Emery, it's Matt and April Young."

Emery really didn't think she heard him correctly. "What are you talking about, Stefan? No one's heard from Blair all day. If she's not one of the hostages then where is she?!"

"I'm sure she's fine, Emery," Stefan tried to assure her. He wished he could come right out and tell her that he knew Blair wasn't one of Connor's hostages, but couldn't. "Like I said, I only know who's there based off the voices. She could be keeping quiet." That was very lame but he hoped she'd buy it.

"If she's not talking then something could be wrong." Emery gripped the side of the table in attempt to keep herself in check.

Damon was worried about Blair's well being as well and didn't like how no one knew where she was. "Clock's ticking brother," he warned then ended the call.

Emery couldn't wait around any longer. "I'm going in those tunnels."

Damon planned on putting a kink in those plans and grabbed Emery's arm to stop her. "No, you're not. This guy doesn't know that you're a vampire. Let's keep it that way."

Emery's mind felt like it was going a mile a minute. "Let's use that to our advantage then. I'll offer myself up in exchange for the hostages or something."

Damon didn't like that plan any better and answered with emphasis, " _No_. Best case scenario – now you're a hostage. Worst case scenario – he figures you out, kills you on the spot."

Emery pulled her arm from his grasp. "I can handle myself. I've had a lot of training, Damon."

Damon scoffed incredulously. "So, what? You think because you practiced with Alaric and Stefan that you can take on a professional killer?"

Emery turned around and walked right up to Damon. "Jeremy and Blair are the only **real** family I have left. I will do whatever it takes to get them back safely."

"I want Blair out of there as much as you do," Damon replied. "We'll get them out – get them all out. I promise you."

It wasn't long after this conversation that Stefan came into the apartment. "Hey, did you find the tunnel maps?"

Damon showed his cellphone for visual aid. "Got it. It was in his weapons drawer with seven stakes, some weird MacGyver crossbow, and the last remaining vervain in Mystic Falls. So, how about we get this party started?"

Stefan looked down at the vervain darts on the dresser before answering. "Not yet. Klaus is sending in one of his men. He'll take the front and you and I can take the tunnels."

Damon was confused. "Since when do we team up with Klaus and the Lollipop Guild?"

"Well, I already told you," Stefan replied, "Connor has werewolf venom. We need someone to draw his fire, the hybrids are immune to it, so they're our best bet. And Blair is likely a hostage so there's that."

"Well how are you sure he even has werewolf venom?" Damon asked in retort. He didn't even touch the Blair topic because that just pissed him off that Klaus could care enough about her to send in his hybrids. "Why is Klaus involved?"

Stefan turned around and casually picked up one of the vervain darts. "Stop being so paranoid, Damon."

"Start telling the truth, Stefan," he shot back. "Why is Klaus really involved? Did he compel you?"

Stefan was starting to lose his patience a bit. "I am telling the truth. This is the best way to get everyone out."

Emery had enough of this back and forth. "Can whatever this is wait until later? We're wasting time!"

Damon looked back to Emery before speaking to Stefan. "You know what, she's right. Screw your plan. I'll kill Connor myself." He walked past his brother and the next thing he knew, the vervain dart was in his back.

Emery almost couldn't believe what she just saw. "Stefan! What the hell!" She tried to process this turn of events as Stefan dragged unconscious Damon over to the sofa. "Why are you doing this, Stefan?"

Stefan took Damon's phone out of his pocket to get a copy of the tunnel map. "Damon had the right idea with the tunnels, but I'm not going to go in there if I can't count on him to do it my way."

Emery scoffed incredulously. "If you can't count on him? Stefan, you just vervained him!"

"Do you think he cares about April or Matt?" Stefan retorted. "He'll get Jeremy and Blair out, but then he'll go right after Connor no matter who gets hurt."

Emery crossed her arms and answered with conviction, "Then I'm coming with you."

Stefan wasn't – he couldn't let her do that. "You're not coming with me, Emery."

She was starting to feel like a broken record at this point. "You need my help! I'm coming with you."

"What if Connor attacks and you have to defend yourself? And what if you kill him? The guilt will wreck you." Stefan couldn't let Emery go through something like that.

"I've killed before, Stefan and here I am." Emery threw her arms out to her sides to emphasize her point.

Stefan cupped her face gently as he spoke, "But you've never killed a human, Emery. Killing a feral failed hybrid under the full moon is completely different."

Emery didn't want to admit that he had a point. "I have to get my family out."

"And we will. I promise you." Stefan couldn't make his next words any clearer. "Emery, this is the most important thing that I have ever asked you to do. I just need you to trust me, please."

"I do trust you, Stefan," she replied softly. Emery gripped his shirt a little bit as she said, "You keep them safe, okay?" She knew he would but just had to say it.

Stefan nodded slightly before lovingly kissing her lips. "I love you," he whispered then sped off without another word.

Emery was just about to answer then realized he was gone.

* * *

Blair looked up at the sky and saw that the full moon would be at its peak soon, meaning that she was going to change. She wasn't about to do that with her babysitters around. When Blair went over to Klaus, he seemed to be just getting done with a phone call, but she missed what it was about. "Time's up, Klaus. Tell these guys to leave me alone so I can shift in peace."

Klaus went over to the men and told them their protective duties were over and to help the others. "Better?"

"About time," she shot back and was about to head for the treeline but stopped to ask something first. "You're not going to follow me, are you?"

Klaus was amused by her question and walked over to her with a smirk. "Are you offering, Little Wolf?"

Blair scoffed. "You wish." As she headed for the treeline she called back, "See you in a few hours!"

Klaus knew she wouldn't go very far so he hadn't planned on following her. Besides, he had to deal with things on his end with what was going on in Mystic Falls. A part of him though – his wolf side – did want to follow Blair and experience the full moon with her. It was a strong urge that he had to suppress so he could deal with the matter at hand.

* * *

Emery paced back and forth in Alaric's loft and kept looking out the window at the Grille. When there was an explosion, she started freaking out. She rushed over to the table to get her phone and dialed Stefan. "What's going on, Stefan? I just heard an explosion at the Grille. Call me back!"

Emery put her phone down then gasped when she felt a wave of pain move through her entire body. "What the hell?" she said to herself and almost cried out when it happened again. When the pain subsided, she went over to Damon who was just starting to awaken. "Damon, hey, can you get up?"

"Oh, where's Stefan? I'm going to kill him." he groaned. Damon sat up into a beam of sunlight and cried out in pain when it burned his skin.

Emery looked at his hand and found his ring missing. "He took your daylight ring? Why would he do that?!"

Damon rolled onto the floor to get as far away from the sun as he could. "Because he's playing us. All this stalling, getting the hybrids, taking my ring, add it up." Once safely away from the beams, he sat on the arm of the couch. "He's either made a deal with Klaus or he's been compelled."

At this point, Emery didn't care. She just had to get in there and get those she loved out. "Then I'm going in there."

"No, Emery!" Damon retorted, "This guy is dangerous!"

"So am I, Damon!" Emery shouted back and for a split second her eyes turned golden – Something Damon caught but wasn't sure what he saw. Emery clenched her fists because she felt a surge of pain move through her again but she wasn't going to let that stop her from going after her family.

Damon knew that there was no telling her otherwise now, so he was going to do what he could to help her. "Then you need to be smart. He doesn't know you're a vampire. You get as close as you can...and kill him."

Emery felt no problem with that so it's what she was going to do. She sped the right out of there and stopped outside of the Grille. Emery focused on hearing what was going on inside. She heard Stefan say something to Connor about telling him all he needed to know and asking him to put down the gun and let Jeremy go. Emery didn't need to hear anything more than that and went right inside.

When she made it to the main area, Connor had his gun aimed at Jeremy. She didn't see Matt, April, or Blair anywhere. Hoping they were safe, she focused on Jeremy. Emery raised her hands to show she meant no harm. "Please don't hurt him!"

Connor aimed the gun at her before turning back to Jeremy. "You come any closer, he's dead."

Jeremy didn't want Emery anywhere near this. "Emery, get out of here!"

Emery took a breath and looked at Connor. "Please. He's my family. I don't have much of that left. Just let him go."

Connor ignored her and called out to Stefan. "You hear that? Your girl's watching. I will shoot the boy right in front of her! On the count of three! **One...Two...** "

Stefan moved out from his hiding place with his hands up before Connor got to three.

When Connor aimed his weapon at Stefan, Emery sped over to Connor and threw him to the floor. The gun went off during this and shot Jeremy. Emery pinned Connor to the ground and punched him before gripping her hand around his throat. When she heard an explosion, she got distracted, "Jeremy?!"

Connor took this opening and got the upper hand. Now he was the one pinning Emery to the floor and held a stake over her heart. Emery gripped onto his wrist to keep it away, but she felt another wave of pain move through her and that weakened her strength. Thankfully, Stefan threw Connor off before he had the chance to kill her.

Emery cried out before the pain subsided then gasped with deep breaths before getting to her feet. She looked around and didn't see Stefan or Connor. Emery had no idea what Stefan was up to but it didn't matter in that moment, she had to help Jeremy.

Emery sped over to Jeremy and bit into her wrist to feed him her blood. When the scent of his own blood reached her senses her vampire side came to light. Emery knew how Jeremy felt about vampires and didn't want him seeing her like this. She quickly turned away and apologized quickly as she returned to normal. "I'm sorry."

Jeremy reached out and took her hand. "Hey, Em, it's okay. You don't have to hide it, I know you're not going to hurt me."

Emery turned around and gave his hand a little squeeze before asking, "Why did Connor come after you, Jer?"

Jeremy took a breath before answering. "He said I was like him, because I could see his tattoo."

Emery had no idea what he was talking about. "His what?"

"His Hunter's Mark," Jeremy clarified then explained further, "It's invisible to everyone but me. Stefan and Damon didn't tell you about it?"

Emery shook her head. "No, no they didn't. Who else knows about this?"

Jeremy sighed and leaned his head back. "That's the thing, I don't know. Apparently I was with Connor all day yesterday with Blair, but I can't remember. Where is Blair anyway?"

Emery felt like she was going to be sick. "She wasn't here?"

Jeremy shook his head. "I haven't seen her since...yesterday, as far as I know." He had a bad feeling about this. "I think someone compelled me."

Emery rose to her feet and clenched her hands. "I think I know who." Without another word, she sped off to the kitchen where the tunnel was. Emery climbed in and was about to go off but she was hit with the pain again and more.

Emery dropped to the ground and gasped. She wanted to scream but had no voice. Every bone in her body started to break as she changed into a wolf. The words 'You were only a wolf because of Blair. You shift when she does' echoed in her brain and finally the transition was complete. Emery was a wolf because – even though she didn't know it – a world away Blair had shifted causing Emery to shift as well. There was far more to this Ablation situation than met the eye.

Emery's wolven fur stood on end as she snarled and took off running to finish what's been started. It wasn't long before she found the Hunter at a crossroads in the tunnel. He looked surprised to see her. Emery lunged at him and then whimpered when she felt a stake drive into her side.

When Emery got her footing again she snarled and charged. After pinning Connor to the ground she bit into his neck and ripped his throat out.

Stefan and Damon sped into the area and stopped quickly when the saw the wolf. "I thought Klaus' hybrids weren't supposed to kill him!" Damon shouted.

Stefan had no idea what was happening but he knew who the wolf was. "That's not a hybrid...that's Emery."

Damon looked at his brother like he was insane but when he looked back to the wolf, it started to change back and took the form of Emery. He quickly took off his jacket and gave it to her as she trembled.

Emery's whole body shook as she looked at Damon then to Stefan. "What...what's happening?"

The brothers looked at each other but had no idea how to answer it.

Emery zipped up Damon's jacket and moved over to Connor's body. "I – I killed him. I – I should bury him." Emery was about to pick up Connor's body but Stefan went over to her.

"Emery, hey," he began to say but Emery wasn't hearing it.

"Don't!" she shouted. "I heard you talking to him. Making some secret deal with Klaus. You promised you were going to protect _Jeremy_. And where is Blair, huh?! Was she a part of whatever deal you made!" Out of anger, she shoved him away. "You said that I could trust you, Stefan!"

Damon came to his brother's defense because Stefan filled him in on everything – including where Blair was. "Emery, it's complicated."

Emery shoved Damon away from him as well. "No it's not, Damon! Because Connor is dead! You told me to kill him and I did!" Tears started to swell in her eyes. "He was human and I killed him...I swore I would never kill a human and I did." Emery buried her face in her hands and cried out in agony before dropping to her knees. Through her sobs she repeated, "You told me to kill him...and I did."

* * *

Blair's time as a wolf had come and gone. She made her way back to her clothing and once she was dressed, she turned around to find Klaus standing there. "Creeper much?"

"I could have not waited until you were dressed," Klaus answered with a smirk.

Blair rolled her eyes with crossed arms – something that she couldn't stop feeling like she'd been doing tenfold as of late. "You come all this way out here to make sure I didn't run off?"

Klaus approached before answering. "The Sword has been found and the plane is ready to leave whenever we are."

Upon hearing those words, Blair was relieved. She couldn't wait to get out of this country and back to Mystic Falls. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

Klaus held out his arm to stop her from proceeding so he could ask. "Do you want to pay your respects to Yvette's grave?" Klaus couldn't imagine being in Blair's shoes in that moment, but he wasn't going to let her leave without giving her the opportunity.

Blair hadn't really thought about it. Mainly because she didn't want to. Visiting the burial place of a past life wasn't really ever on her to-do list. In fact...she had never visited the grave of her past before, not knowingly anyway.

Blair opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't seem to find the words. Finally, she came to her decision. "Yvette was hardly my favorite past life. I want to go home and focus on my current one."

Klaus accepted her answer and held his arm out in the direction they were to go. "After you."

Blair scoffed. "So you can watch me walk away? I don't think so. After _you_."

Klaus chuckled in amusement as he led the way. "I could easily turn your argument back upon you, Little Wolf."

"True," Blair replied as she followed, "but there's nothing on you I haven't seen."

Klaus looked back to her and grinned mischievously. "It's been a long time, Love. I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Blair really stepped in it there and knew it. "Oh, shut up," she shot back and picked up her pace so now she was in the lead.

Klaus watched her walk with an almost nostalgic smile upon his face. He couldn't help seeing the shadows of who she had been in every move she made.

* * *

After Stefan got Emery home and she made it clear that she wanted to be left alone, he went back to the Boarding House and found Damon sitting at the desk in his room.

"How is she?" Damon asked, genuinely worried about her.

"Angry, full of guilt," he replied as he walked further into the room. "Hasn't said a word to me other than she wants to be left alone." Stefan saw what Damon was reading. "Is that my journal?" he asked before swiping it away from him.

"Had to go through six locks to get it," Damon smirked. "Needed something to back up your insanity. Did you figure out how to tell Klaus you lost a Hunter and a hybrid?"

"He and Blair are on a plane," Stefan replied as he put his journal away. "Which means I get to live for another six hours."

"I got your back. You know, when he comes to murder you." Damon poured himself a drink and added, "But if Blair comes after you, you're on your own."

"Thanks," Stefan sarcastically replied then genuinely added, "Thanks for not saying anything to Emery."

"About what?" Damon scoffed, "A Cure that Klaus intends to use on Blair that we don't have, can't find, and probably doesn't exist? You're welcome."

Stefan poured himself a drink. "She doesn't need to know that she killed her chance at being a human or werewolf again."

Damon raised his glass. "Alleged chance."

"I believe him, Damon," Stefan replied. "And Blair. You didn't hear their story."

Damon moved from behind Stefan's desk to get a refill of his drink. "Well, you know how erratic Blair's memories can be, so I'll remain skeptic for now. What's your next move?"

"They said there was a Brotherhood of the Five," Stefan explained, "which means there are other Hunters out there. I'll just keep looking until I find one."

Damon thought this was a suicide mission but he was willing to help his brother with it. He changed the topic when he asked, "Are we going to talk about how Emery turned into a werewolf today?"

Stefan finished off his drink before answering. "There was a full moon in Italy – meaning Blair changed into a wolf."

Damon was picking up on what his brother was saying. "Are you saying that Blair and Emery are still connected like that? When Blair turns, Emery does?"

Stefan nodded as he set down his glass. "Glory said they're linked. We all just assumed that after Emery transitioned that she'd stop turning. Now we know that's not the case."

The wheels in Damon's head were turning. "So she's a vampire except for when Blair turns and then she's a werewolf but she's not a hybrid?" He scoffed heavily before downing his drink. "What the hell did Glory do to her?"

* * *

Emery sat up in her room just trying to push the day's events from her mind. There were a bunch of things that were a blur. In fact, she didn't even remember shifting into a werewolf but knew that it happened.

Emery closed her eyes and rested her head back against the headboard of her bed but opened them when she felt something dripping on her hand. She touched the red drops and realized it was blood. Emery had no idea where it came from but that wasn't all she saw. There was a trail of it leading out of her room.

Emery got off her bed and followed the trail to the bathroom where a bloody hand-print laid on the door. She pushed it open and gasped when she saw blood splattered on every surface. Emery went inside and looked around to find the source of it. When she turned around, she gasped at the sight of the word 'KILLER' written in blood on the mirror. Emery staggered backwards and slipped on the blood under her feet. Once she hit the floor, all the blood she had seen had vanished.

Emery had no idea what was going on and it was really getting to her. After getting to her feet, she wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep herself together. "Wh – what the hell is going on?"

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 5


	71. Shut up,Okay

The second Blair got back to Mystic Falls, she went straight to the Boarding House. She was beyond pissed off at Stefan for letting Klaus take her unconscious ass to Europe. As soon as Blair stormed into house, Stefan held out a glass of bourbon her way.

"I figured you'd be stopping by," Stefan greeted as Blair swiped the drink from his hand, downed it, and glared at him. "We need to talk."

"Damn right we do," Blair shot back and was about to lay it right into him but Stefan started speaking before she could.

"Emery turned into a werewolf yesterday." After telling her that, he needed to pour himself another drink.

Blair's jaw practically hit the floor because out of all the things she thought he was going to say...that was the farthest from it. When her brain started functioning again, she rolled her hand out in front of her while saying, "You're gonna have to run that by me again."

Stefan walked away from the drink tray and sat on the couch. "It was daylight and Emery turned into a werewolf. I thought she was just a vampire but what if she's some hybrid? That could explain her blood issues and..."

Now it was Blair's turn to cut him off. "She turned because of me." Blair sat down beside him and explained. "I turned while we were in Italy. Glory said before that Emery was only a werewolf because of me. That connection must still be there."

Stefan let out a deep breath because this was getting very confusing for him. "So what you're saying is that Emery is still a living extension of you who is a vampire except on the full moon?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds nuts," Blair replied as she leaned back a bit and slouched. "This whole lifetime is nuts."

Blair wanted to go home and check on her sister but there was something she had to do first. She got to her feet and with full force she punched Stefan square in the jaw.

Stefan was taken aback and it really hurt. "Jesus, Blair! What was that for?"

"That's for letting Klaus take me hostage, asshole." Blair adjusted her leather jacket then headed for home before she let her short fuse get any shorter.

* * *

When Blair got home that morning, she found Emery freaking out while calling someone. "Em?" After taking a few more steps towards the kitchen she saw what happened. Blair gasped at the sight of Jeremy's body on the floor and blood all around him. "Jeremy!"

Emery quickly finished her phone call before talking to Blair. "Stefan, please come." She dropped the phone down and knelt next to her sister. "I – I didn't mean to Blair. I swear. I – I thought it was Connor. I **saw** Connor."

Blair let out a breath of relief when she saw the Gilbert Ring on Jeremy's hand. She never thought she'd be relieved to see that Ring again, but if it meant Jeremy would live then she was all for it. She turned her attention to Emery and cupped her face. "Breathe, Em. Okay? We'll figure out what happened."

Emery cried as she looked at her. "Where have you been?"

Blair hugged her as she sighed, "Long story, wait for the audiobook." Pulling back, she added, "Go upstairs and clean up. I'll let you know when Jeremy wakes, okay?"

Emery didn't put up a fight and nodded before going off to get Jeremy's blood off her hands.

Blair sat next to Jeremy's body and let out a very heavy sigh. This event reminded her of the time when she was Brenna – her Incarnation life after Tatia. Brenna had difficulity dealing with the memories and for a time she went insane. Brenna had attacked someone very dear to her because she saw them as someone else – someone she wanted dead from Tatia's life.

The more Blair thought about this, the more she started to think that perhaps her and Emery's connection went deeper than they thought. What if Emery was connected to her past lives as well? If that was the case, then she was definitely connected to Brenna and that was something they'd have to keep a close eye on.

* * *

Blair was just getting the still unconscious Jeremy settled on the couch when Stefan came rushing in. "What happened?" he asked. "Where's Emery?"

"She's taking a shower," Blair replied as she gestured upstairs. "Stefan...I think we have a big problem here. What Em told me about what happened...it made me think of a past life. That life saw things and attacked just like Emery did. This connection between us could be deeper than we thought."

Stefan was starting to think Blair was on the right track with that. "And since she's a vampire everything is heightened so maybe the link is too."

Blair ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "Yeah." She moved closer to Stefan and whispered, "Which is why _she_ needs this Cure more now than ever."

Stefan heard the shower water stop running so he went up to check on Emery.

Blair sat on the arm of the couch and jumped about fifty feet when Jeremy awoke with a gasp.

Jeremy looked around then saw Blair sitting there. "Blair? Where have you been? Wh – what happened?"

Blair patted Jeremy's knee as she said, "Long story, wait for the TV special."

Jeremy looked at her in confusion because he really wasn't sure what to do with that. "Okay..." he said in a drawn out way before getting off the couch. "Well, since I'm alive I should get to school. Later."

Blair just gave Jeremy a little wave as he walked off. She fell back onto the couch with a groan because they were acting like this was normal day-to-day activity and this shouldn't be normal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stefan went upstairs to Emery's room and found her drying off her hair. "Emery, I'm sorry about yesterday and..."

Emery cut him off by running over to him and holding him tight. "I don't want to talk about that, Stefan. I – I just want you here." Yes, she was angry as hell yesterday and she was still a little upset about it but Blair was back and whatever Stefan's secrets were with Klaus...they'd deal with it.

Stefan was so worried that Emery was going to hate him and when she didn't appear to, he was relieved. Stefan kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I'm not going anywhere, Emery. I promise."

Emery gave him one more firm squeeze before pulling back. When she looked at his face, she screamed because she blood pouring down in face.

Stefan had no idea what was going on. "Emery? Emery!" There was no getting through to her, she just kept on screaming.

Blair heard the screams and ran upstairs to Emery's room. She didn't see anything wrong so she went right over to Emery and held her firm. "Emery? Emery, what do you see?"

Emery's body trembled as much as she voice did. "B – b – blood. S – so much blood."

Hearing this just affirmed what Blair suspected before. "Emery, listen to me. This isn't real, okay? Emery, listen to me. It's not real."

Emery turned her eyes from Stefan to Blair and back again to find that she was right – there wasn't any blood. "I'm going insane," she cried.

"No, you're not," Blair sighed as she pulled her sister close. "I think you're tethered to a past life of mine right now, Em. That's it. Hopefully it will pass."

Emery felt herself start to calm as she heard Blair's words then looked at her in awe after the vision passed. "How the hell did you survive this?"

"Honestly?" Blair replied as she let out a breath. "Klaus. When that life met him and the others she realized she wasn't insane and it helped in a way."

Stefan crossed his arms and said, "I hate to suggest this, but could that work again? If Emery is connected to that life then maybe she needs to see Klaus to break it?"

Blair looked at Emery with a questioning brow. "Want to give it a try?"

Emery nodded emphatically. "If it means I don't have to see the people I love Prom-Carried out, then yeah. I'm willing to try anything."

* * *

Emery got out of the car at Lockwood Manor with a confused look upon her face. "I thought you were taking me to see Klaus?"

"I am," Blair replied as she closed the driver's side door. "He told me he was coming here."

Emery stopped walking and turned on her heels to face her sister. "Blair when you were MIA...were you with Klaus? Is one of your lives taking over? Does Tyler have something to worry about?" Her questions came out one after another in increasing speed.

Blair waved her hands in front of Emery to get her to calm down. "Yes, I was with Klaus. Yes, a past life took over and he helped with that, and no, Tyler doesn't have anything to worry about."

Emery put her hand over her chest and let out a 'phew'. "I don't think I could take it if you and Klaus started hooking up."

"Yeah, well I don't think I could handle it if you and Damon started hooking up," Blair retorted as they walked up the stairs to the front door.

Emery stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to look at her. "You know Damon has feelings, too?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes," Blair replied as she crossed her arms. "It's a look I'm quite familiar with. I don't blame him, though. It's what he does – if he knows he can't get what he wants he goes for the next best thing. No offense."

Emery waved it off. "None taken. I just wish he'd get his head on straight. I don't have feelings for him like that. Never have."

"Let's get our link under control and then we'll worry about knocking some sense into Damon," Blair blew some hair out of her face and knocked on the door.

It wasn't long before Tyler answered and looked so relieved to see Blair standing there. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked before kissing her after she walked into the house.

Blair returned the kiss and sighed. "Long story, wait for the movie."

Emery chuckled a bit at that because 'Long story, wait for the – ' seemed to be their go to term when things were too complicated to explain. "We're here to see Klaus."

Tyler looked between the sisters with a furrowed brow. "How did you know he was here?"

Thankfully Klaus joined them in the foyer before Blair had to answer. "Hello, Little Wolf," he said to Blair then looked to Emery. "Pup. Though that name doesn't really apply to you now, does it?"

Emery was about to shoot back with something when a woman walked into the foyer and leaned against the doorway. She let out a loud gasp and stepped back. "I think I'm seeing things again, Blair." Emery couldn't believe that their mother, Vivian, was standing right there. It had to be a hallucination.

Blair paid no mind to the woman she didn't recognize, assuming it was one of Klaus' hybrids. "What do you see, Em?"

"So the visions have started," Klaus interjected before cocking his head towards the door. "We should speak outside."

Tyler stopped Blair before she could walk out the door with Emery. "Blair, seriously, what's going on?"

"I'll explain everything later, I promise," she replied and quickly gave him a peck on the cheek before going out front with Emery in tow.

Emery was still in shock at seeing Vivian there – whether it was a vision or not.

When they walked out of the house, Tyler scoffed and closed the door behind them.

"I sense a bit of history there," Vivian said with a smirk as she wiggled her finger around.

Tyler really didn't want to get into this so he said, "Shut up, Luna," before going back into the study. He still thought her name was Luna and did not know she was really Vivian Alden.

Outside, Blair wanted to know what Klaus was talking about. "How do you know about Emery's visions?" If Klaus knew about them then the link between her and Emery couldn't be the explanation.

Klaus smirked a bit. "I killed the Original Five Hunters, remember? When one kills a Hunter, there's a bit of a consequence."

Emery crossed her arms a bit nervously. "What kind of a consequence?"

Klaus turned to Emery as he answered. "Hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires. If you prevent on from fulfilling his destiny, then he'll take you down with him."

Blair moved closer to Emery because she could see her starting to freak out. "That can't happen. Connor's dead."

"Actually, Little Wolf, it can," Klaus seriously retorted. "Connor's death won't prevent him from making your sister here his final vampire kill. You might want to keep an eye on her or else she will take her own life before the day's out." Klaus had said all he intended to say at that moment, so he bowed his head then walked away from the girls.

Blair looked at Emery in a 'stay here, I got this' way before catching up with Klaus. "You can't tell us something like that and walk away! You know what she's going through, Klaus. What she's _really_ going through. Please, you have to help her."

Klaus' crooked little grin crept upon his face as he turned around to face her. "Say I do...what will you do for me in return?"

Blair should have known there would be strings attached with Klaus – there always were. She looked back at her clearly worried sister before looking to Klaus. "What do you want?"

Klaus stepped closer to her and grinned all the more. "A date."

Blair blinked a few times because she wasn't sure she'd heard him right. "Say what now?"

"A date" he repeated with that grin present on his face. "Allow me to take you our for an evening and I will gladly help Pup."

Blair crossed her arms with a scoff. "What makes you think I'd agree to that?"

Klaus looked past Blair to Emery before saying, "Because I know you will do anything to protect your sister."

Blair held her hands out in front of herself and squeezed like she was choking him before letting them drop. "Fine. But if you try any funny business, I'll rip your head off."

Klaus chuckled with a smirk. "I wouldn't expect anything less. Don't worry, Little Wolf. I'll keep her away from all things wooden and sharp."

Blair rolled her eyes and went over to Emery who asked, "What's going on, Blair?"

"Klaus has agreed to help you," Blair replied then shook her head. "I was wrong about what you were going through, Em. He can help and he's going to, but you have to go with him."

Emery couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you sure one of your Incarnations aren't coming out to play again? _You_ want _me_ to go with _**Klaus**_?!"

Blair whined a bit as she rubbed her forehead. "I know how insane this sounds, okay, but it's worth it if it means that Connor's ghost or whatever doesn't make you kill yourself. Emery, please, trust me."

Emery hung her head with a heavy sigh. "I cave. If nothing else, maybe I'll stop hallucinating our mother."

Now that caught Blair's attention. "What? When did you see Vivian?"

Emery waved her hand towards the house as she started walking over to Klaus. "I thought she was leaning in the doorway." Quickly changing subjects, she said, "Tell Stefan not to worry about me. He might do something stupid if he does."

Blair almost didn't hear the last part and just focused on the first. This made her turn right around and go back into Tyler's house. She slowly opened the door and went inside. Blair hadn't noticed it before but she felt a pull like she did when she first met Emery – like she felt when her father was near. This pull brought her into the study where the mystery woman was talking with Tyler over drinks. Blair froze in the doorway and looked right at her. "Vivian?"

Vivian looked away from Tyler and leaned back in her chair with a grin. "I would prefer 'mom' but Vivian works."

Blair felt her anger increase tenfold as her eyes turned golden and she lunged.

Tyler quickly got to his feet and stopped Blair from doing something she might regret. As he held her back, he looked at the woman he believed to be Luna. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Vivian finished off her drink and stood with a grin. "I may not have been completely honest with you, Tyler dear. My name isn't Luna, it's Vivian – Vivian Alden. And I'm Blair's mother."

Blair snarled and lunged forward again but Tyler's grip held firm. "I'm going to kill you, bitch!"

"Oooo you have my temper, I like it." Vivian sat back on the chair and crossed her legs. "Although I'm not as robust about it. You must get that from your father. No matter, calm down so we can speak like civilized people."

When Tyler felt the tension in Blair cease a little, he let her go and walked over to Vivian. "Get the hell out of my house."

Vivian feigned offense as she placed a hand on her chest. "You would throw me out into the cold? The one who helped you break the Sire Bond? The one who will help the others do the same? _You_ would do that to _me_?"

Blair couldn't believe this, she had hit her limit and went way beyond it. "I – I can't deal with this right now."

Vivian got up to pour herself a drink as she said, "I'm honestly surprised Emery didn't say anything before. She really must have been in shock." Vivian then pouted when she turned around and saw Blair storm off. "And here I thought she'd be happy to see me." Vivian was anything but serious with that statement.

Tyler glared at Vivian as he said, "We're not done," then hurried to catch up with Blair. "Yo, Han!" he called out and took her hand to get her to stop.

Blair did stop but she yanked her hand away. "You were with Vivian this whole time!"

Tyler knew how bad this was but he didn't know. "Blair, I had no idea she was your mother. I thought she was a werewolf named Luna. When she found me she helped me break the Sire Bond. If I knew who she was, Blair, I –..."

"What?!" Blair shot back. "What would you have done?" She scoffed heavily before adding, "Probably nothing because it'd get you what you want."

Tyler knew she was upset but he didn't think that was necessary. "Hey! I broke the Bond as much for you as I did for me, _and_ Caroline. Or did you happen to forget her?"

Blair slapped Tyler hard across the face for saying that. With tears in her eyes, she spoke heatedly. "I don't care what we're going through – don't you **ever** say I have forgotten Caroline again. I **loved** her and I will _**never**_ be able to forget her, so **screw you**."

Tyler started to say something as Blair stormed off but stopped himself. He had stepped in it big time and there was nothing he could say in that moment to make it better.

* * *

When Blair went home, she was instantly greeted by the Salvatore brothers asking what happened and where Emery was. Neither of them were too happy to hear that Blair allowed her to go off with Klaus. "I'm not drunk enough for this," Blair muttered and went to the cupboard to pull out one of Rick's hidden stashes of bourbon.

Damon narrowed his eyes because he recognized this about her. "Where's Emery, Blair? How bad is it?"

Blair didn't bother with a glass and drank straight from the bottle. After setting it down, she answered. "Emery's visions weren't because of her connection to me. It's because she killed Connor. When a Hunter is killed, the vampire who kills them is haunted by visions that will make them want to kill themselves."

This was the first Stefan heard about this since he thought they knew what Emery's problem was earlier. "And how do you know this?"

Blair needed another swig from the bottle for that. "Klaus told us. He knows what she's going through and he's going to keep her safe until we can break the witchy-hunter curse that causes it or find another way to help her."

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're telling me that you willingly let Emery be taken by _Klaus_? What exactly did the two of you do on that European expedition of yours."

Blair narrowed her eyes at him and really wanted to slug him for what he was suggesting but didn't. He'd probably be expecting that so she'd get him for it later.

Stefan cut into what was going on between them by asking, "Where is she?"

"With Klaus," Blair answered truthfully as she walked out of the room. "I'll be sure to ask for more specifics tonight."

Stefan and Damon both followed her to the staircase as Damon asked, "What happens tonight?"

"I have a date," Blair replied and left it at that as she finished going up the stairs.

The brothers looked at each other incredulously. "This..." Damon said as she firmly pointed up the stairs, "...is not good."

Stefan couldn't agree more. "Call Glory and see if she can do anything."

"And what are you going to do?" Damon asked as Stefan headed for the door.

"I'm going to get Emery," he answered before walking right out of it.

* * *

Emery followed Klaus into the fancy bedroom with windows that had been bricked over. "Feels like a museum," she muttered as one of Klaus' hybrids closed the door behind them.

"I apologize for the lack of windows," Klaus stated as he gestured to the brick work. "It's to protect the art, and to keep yourself from taking off your daylight ring."

Emery rubbed her arms as she sat on the edge of the bed. "I've willingly let myself die before, but that was to save someone else. I – I could never take my own life just because."

"You'll want to," Klaus replied. "I did. Problem is, I'm immortal."

Emery saw a look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. It was almost like sympathy. "How long did you go through this."

It was something he'd rather not remember, but did. "Fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented in my dreams. My every waking moment. Relentless, never-ending torture. It was the only period of my life that I actually felt time." Klaus' face dropped for a moment when he remembered other times. "Actually, that's not true." There were many other points in his life where he did feel time – felt like there wasn't enough.

Emery crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. "Why did you get involved with the whole Hunter bit of it all? Was it because you knew this would happen?"

Klaus' face hardened a bit. "I have my reasons, Pup. And you should have listened to your boyfriend when he said he had it covered. Neither one of us would be in this situation if you had."

Emery shook her head with a high pitched sigh. "That seems to be my MO, doesn't it? I can never seem to do what I'm told." She saw that Klaus was about to leave, so she asked, "How did you get it to stop?"

"I didn't," Klaus answered as he turned around to face her. "Eventually it just stopped."

"So, what? I'm stuck in here until that happens?" When Klaus simply replied with a 'just about' expression, Emery got to her feet and went over to him in an annoyed nature. "And how many dates will Blair have to pay for that?"

Klaus looked at Emery with all seriousness when he answered with, "Just one." He knocked on the door to be let out then gave Emery a last bit of information. "The hallucinations tend to come in strange forms, Pup. Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Blair didn't go downstairs until she was sure Damon and Stefan had both gone. Unfortunately, her time alone was short lived thanks to a knock at the front door. Blair groaned heavily before going to answer it. Seeing Vivian standing there made her eyes go wide.

"My, my Blair," Vivian said with a smirk, "you certainly have grown."

Blair tried to close the door in her face, but Vivian prevented that with ease. Blair pulled the door open with anger. "What the hell do you want?"

"I'm here to see you. Is that so shocking?" Vivian replied as she pushed past her to enter the house. "We have much to discuss."

"Sure," Blair answered with sass. "How about we start with the last eighteen years. Whatcha been up to?"

"Louisiana, mostly." Vivian turned around on her heels to take in Blair's appearance. She let out a long breath as she just looked at her. "You are lovely. Your father didn't give himself enough credit."

That little comment caught Blair and held her there. "You've spoken to my father?"

Vivian grinned much like the Cheshire Cat. "Due time, Blair. Due time. Today I just came to tell you that I'm here now. I've been away for far too long and nothing is going the way it should, so I'm going to fix that."

Blair crossed her arms and scoffed. "How the hell do you intend to do that? Little mommy daughter time to make up for the abandonment? I'll pass."

Vivian put her hands on her hips as she walked right up to Blair. "I'm smart enough to know when things are broken beyond repair." She leaned forward and whispered, "But there's so much fun in trying." Vivian pulled away with a bit of a chuckle before heading to the doorway. "I can show myself out."

Once Vivian walked out the door, Blair clenched her fist and punched the wall so hard that it just about went straight through to the other side. This day...this year...this _life_ was just one thing thrown at them after another and she was honestly getting sick of it.

* * *

Stefan went to Tyler's house in hope of getting his help with getting the hybrids away long enough for him to get Emery out of Klaus' house. What he learned there was something different. Tyler told him about how the woman he believed to be a werewolf named Luna was instead Blair and Emery's werewolf mother, Vivian. And to top it all off, Vivian had succeeded in helping another one of Klaus' hybrids break the Sire Bond. That particular hybrid just happened to be the one assigned to keep watch over Emery.

After being told all of this, Stefan needed a moment to process. "Their mother is _here_? Blair didn't mention anything." He knew that neither he or Damon really gave her much of a chance to, but still. This seemed pretty damn important.

"Suffice to say, their reunion wasn't very heartfelt," Tyler replied. "In fact, it took all I had to keep Blair from _not_ killing her."

Stefan crossed his arms as he asked, "What do you know about her? Vivian, I mean."

Tyler threw up his hands a bit. "Honestly, I don't know if anything she told me is the truth. She kept mentioning Louisiana, so that could be true. Everything else...just that she wanted to help me break the Bond and help anyone else who was stuck with it. She's stayed true to that." Tyler sat on the desk with a sigh. "I hate to say this but...without Vivian I wouldn't have made it. I know she's basically a she-devil but...I think we need her."

Stefan scoffed because this sounded like something Emery said. "When Emery mentioned her mother, she said that Vivian would do a whole bunch of bad then do one good thing that'd put her in an untouchable position."

Tyler let out a deep exhale. "So what you're saying is that Vivian manipulated her way into our lives in a way where we can't afford to get rid of her?" When Stefan nodded in a 'pretty much' manner, Tyler changed the subject. "Well, we have Jonah on our side but how do we keep Klaus away?"

Stefan waited a moment before telling him. "Blair has that covered whether she knows it or not." Upon seeing Tyler's confusion, he elaborated. "From my understanding...Blair exchanged keeping Emery safe for a dinner with Klaus."

Tyler felt like he was going to explode. "You're telling me that Blair has date with that guy!"

"I know it's a lot to ask, Tyler, but let her go through with it. Like I said, she'll be helping with this plan whether she knows it or not." Stefan hoped Tyler wouldn't ruin anything.

Tyler felt pissed as hell and he clenched his fists but he'd deal with it later. "It's fine, I trust her. Let's just get this over with so I can get my girlfriend back."

* * *

Emery sat on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest as one of the Hybrids, Jonah, came in with a bag. "Here are some things you're going to need," he told her as he set the bag on a nearby chair. "Klaus says you're going to be here until he can figure out where to put you."

Emery didn't care about any of that. "Just get the hell out of here." She didn't direct that towards Jonah, it was directed towards the hallucination of Connor behind him. Either way, Jonah left the room without another word.

"I can't," Connor replied as he walked closer to her. "I'm going to be with you forever. A constant reminder of what you've become. So tell me, how did it feel to rip the life out of me?"

"Honestly?" Emery said as she looked at him with almost darkened eyes. "I enjoyed it. I hated it, but I enjoyed it. I was a wolf again and I _**missed**_ that. I was able to give into my animal instinct and I reveled in it! Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now!"

Connor scoffed as he looked at her. "I'm not happy, Emery. I'm dead. Did you know I had a family? A brother. A sister. Parents."

Emery looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "I'm sorry about your family, but you went after **mine**."

"Are you sorry about your family?" Connor asked as he leaned down, making Emery move from the bed. "Are you sorry about your father? Your sister?"

"Shut up," Emery shot back as she held up her hand.

"It's your fault they're dead," Connor replied. "You just had to get involved. Because you didn't listen, they're both dead. They're dead because of you and I'm not going to stop until you've taken your last miserable breath."

"Shut up," Emery practically snarled. "I'm not going to let you drive me insane. I'm stronger than this."

"Are you?" Connor asked as he followed her around the room. "Elena may have been, but we all know you're _not_ Elena."

"Shut up!" Emery shouted at him.

Connor laughed. "You want me to stop? Then make me go away. Kill yourself. You were never supposed to be a vampire in the first place. You were supposed to be a werewolf which is bad enough, but now you're even more of a monster."

Emery clenched her fists and closed her eyes as she thought about anything else but what he was saying.

Connor stopped for a moment before saying, "You don't want to listen to me? Fine."

His voice changed to that of an all to familiar one that said, "Maybe you'll listen to me, then."

Emery turned around and gasped when she saw Elena standing there. "Elena?"

"Hey sis," Elena replied as she crossed her arms, "Miss me?"

"You...you're not real." Emery tried to get as far away from her as she could as tears started to well in her eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Emery, nice to see you too," Elena shot back. "How have you been? Since you hijacked _my_ life and all. Not to mention that you hijacked my boyfriend as well. Have you no shame?"

"Stop talking, Elena!" Emery whipped around to face her. "You have a lot of nerve calling me out on my crap when you're the one who's in an adult but can't even pick up a phone to call us!"

"Why would I want to?!" Elena shouted back. "I'm dead because of you! Our father is dead because of you! You really think that I would reach out to the one who's responsible for my death? Yes, Klaus may have killed me but you knocked over the first domino the second you made yourself known to us." Elena got right up in Emery's face as she said, "I wish I had never met you."

"Shut up!" Emery shouted and pushed Elena away only to have her disappear. Once it fully sunk in that she was never there to begin with, Emery leaned against the wall and slid down the floor as she cried.

* * *

Damon caught up with Glory to see if she could help with the Hunter's Curse, but when she told him that she couldn't gain access to the needed magic to help with that they went to see Professor Shane. Shane was putting on an exhibit at the high school, something they walked in on.

Shane stood at the head of the room next to a rock with engravings on it. Behind him, slides of the translations and such played on the screens. "You're looking at what people believe to be the world's first tombstone. This item was donated to Whitmore College last month."

Glory crossed her arms as she looked at Shane's presentation. Damon found this unnerving. It was the look on her face that made him feel this way. "What is it, Glory?"

"I feel like I've heard this story before," Glory replied then turned her attention back to what Shane was talking about.

"A witch so powerful, in fact," Shane continued, "that Silas – Silas was his name – created a spell that would grant him with...immortality. Now legend says that Silas did the spell with the help of a Lady Witch who loved him, a woman named Qetsiyah. Sadly for Qetsiyah, Silas wanted to give immortality to another woman. So Qetsiyah killed her and buried Silas alive, leaving him powerless, immortal, and alone." Shane pointed to the rock as he said, "This might actually be the origin story of hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

After the students in the room got a chuckle out of that, Shane got back to the more serious note. "Now it's said that Silas wants to rise again. Regain his power. Wreak havoc on the world. Maybe we should be afraid." He let that sink in before lightheartedly adding, "Or maybe it's all a bunch of crap and this is just an old rock."

Since the lecture was just about over, Glory said to Damon, "I'll bring him to you."

Damon accepted that and headed to Rick's office to wait for them.

After Shane finished addressing the group about the exhibit, he went over to Glory with a smile. "Glad you could make it."

"As fascinating as this all is, it's not why I'm here," Glory admitted then looked around to make sure no one was within earshot of them. "I have a...friend that would like to speak with you. He needs your help with something."

Shane chuckled lightly as he crossed his arms. "You said 'friend' a bit hesitantly there. You sure this is someone I should be so willing to help?"

Glory was quick to correct her terminology. "Friend of a friend, then. Either way, he could use some help. Please?"

Shane nodded his head with a smile. "Alright. I'll see what I can do for this friend of a friend of yours." He held his arm out in front of him towards the door. "Lead the way."

Glory smiled and turned on her heels as she headed out of the exhibit to go down to meet Damon.

* * *

Katherine was the next one to 'haunt' Emery. While Emery was curled up in the chair trying to ignore her, Katherine was sitting on the edge of the bed with her crossed legs outstretched in front of her. "I bet you didn't think you'd see me, did you?"

"You're not real," Emery kept repeating. "You're not real." Despite this repetition she couldn't stop the hallucinations from getting to her. Emery was doing her best to keep herself together on the outside but on the inside she was failing.

Katherine laughed at her behavior. "We both know I'm real, Emery. And unlike the others, I am actually alive. You know," she got to her feet and walked towards Emery's with a finger to her lips. "I've been thinking. You already had a part in the death of one sister...how long do you think it'll be before you take part in the death of the other?"

Emery's vampire side came to the surface as she looked at Katherine. "I would never do anything like that to Blair!"

"But you did to Elena." Katherine laughed, "Why do you keep forgetting that? You knocked down the first domino."

Emery had enough of this and lunged at Katherine with vampire speed but she disappeared.

Katherine reappeared behind her saying, "You really want to make sure Blair has a life? Then take your own. Don't worry...I'll be there for my sister."

" **Shut up**!" she screamed and threw the chair towards Katherine but once again she disappeared. Emery pressed her hands to her forehead and screamed because she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

* * *

Glory brought Shane down to the history classroom where Damon was waiting and introduced them. "Shane, this is the friend of a friend I told you about. He's a bit of an expert in this stuff too."

"I audited your class," Damon interjected, "found it very enlightening."

It took Shane a moment but he recalled. "That's right, I remember you. What's your specialty?"

Damon thought about how he could put that answer into the proper way. "The origin of the species."

Shane scoffed lightly, unimpressed. "Oh, I think Darwin would arm wrestle you for that distinction."

Damon smirked a bit at that remark. "Not that species."

Now Shane was catching onto what he was getting at. "You're into the monster stuff. All right, awesome. Glory mentioned you needed help with something?"

Damon pulled the sketch Jeremy did of the Hunter's Mark from his back pocket as he replied. "I was kinda of hoping that you might have stumbled upon this at some point, maybe."

Shane took the sketch and looked at it with slightly widened eyes. "This is the Hunter's Mark. Where did you get this?"

Damon replied with complete sass, "Came to me in a dream," then he got serious. "You know anything about the Hunter's Curse?"

"Why? You got a dead Hunter in the truck of your car or something?" If he did, Shane wanted to know about it.

Damon looked at Glory before answering. "Metaphorically speaking."

Shane looked at the sketch again with a sharp exhale. "Legend says that if a Hunter is killed by that which it hunts, then that person will be cursed to walk the earth in torment until..."

Glory didn't like how he trailed off like that. "Don't leave us hanging here, Shane. Until what?"

"Until a new Hunter is awakened and their legacy is passed on," he replied. "They're called 'Potentials'. Listen, I have a bunch of research on it, why don't I go grab it for you."

"That would be great," Damon replied as he took back the sketch. "Hey, thanks."

Once Shane was gone with the door closed behind him, Glory sat back on the desk. "How are we supposed to find one of these 'Potentials'?"

"Yeah, about that," Damon started to say to her but ended his thought by speaking into his phone. "Little Gilbert, your services are needed."

Glory looked at Damon with raised brows. "Well now," she said to herself, "isn't that convenient."

* * *

Blair had a gut feeling that she was going to regret this but a deal's a deal. If it kept Emery safe then she'd have to go on this date with Klaus. At least it was at the Grille and not some sort of swanky restaurant.

Upon entering the Grille, she spotted Klaus at the bar with a glass of wine. "You're gonna have to order me something stronger than that if you expect me to get through this date." That was her greeting as she sat on the bar stool next to him.

"Hello, to you too," Klaus answered with a smirk and slid her over a shot glass. "I had already anticipated your desire for a stronger beverage."

Blair lifted the glass as she said, "You know me well," before downing it. She meant it to be sarcastic but quickly realized the error in her words.

"I did," Klaus answered with that crooked grin of his. "And I would like to again."

Blair winced a bit from the strength of the alcohol then pointed at him. "One date. That was the agreement."

"I am aware of the terms, Little Wolf," Klaus replied before sipping his wine. "So I will simply have to ask the most important questions first."

Blair crossed her arms on the bar and leaned upon them. "Shoot."

Klaus didn't pull any punches with his first question. "Who were you, Blair? All of them."

Blair made a buzzer sound like on a game show when an error was made. "If you want to know about _me_ then ask. I'm not answering anything about past lives."

"To get to know you are one must get to know who you were," Klaus retorted. "You're not simply one person."

Blair asked the bartender for a soda before saying to Klaus, "You're right, but the whole is more than the sum of its parts."

Klaus couldn't argue with that and his eyes said as much. "Fine. In that case..." he turned towards the pool tables before looking back to Blair, "How are you at pool."

"One way to find out," Blair replied as she hopped off the stool and headed over there. She knew damn well how she played but there wasn't any fun in that. Whether Blair realized it or not, there was a blend of her pasts coming to the surface that were intertwining with who she was.

Klaus chuckled and watched as she led the way before taking a couple bottles of beer from the bar and following.

While Blair was chalking up a cue stick, Klaus set the beer on the edge of the table and asked, "You trusted me with Emery's welfare, why?"

Blair paused for a moment before blowing off the excess chalk. "You owed me. You already killed one of my sisters so I figured the least you could do was try and save the other."

Klaus racked the balls while Blair replied. He had words of his own to share. "I am sorry about that, Blair. But I was presented with a choice and I made it."

Blair scoffed. "What? To kill Elena or not?"

"To kill Elena or _you_ ," he corrected. "With what you told me that night...I wasn't about to risk you."

Blair averted her eyes because she didn't want him looking into them. She didn't want him to somehow figure what she was thinking about – that throughout all the lives she has lived...he had only killed one person that meant anything to her. Where as others she has more or less forgiven...have taken far more away.

"You alright?" Klaus asked when Blair seemed to be in a bit of a daze.

Blair cleared her throat and set up the cue ball. "I'm fine. First shot is mine."

Klaus couldn't stop himself from observing her as she set up for her shot and admired the sight. "No argument here, Love."

Blair tried to stop herself from smirking as she took her shot but failed.

* * *

Emery sat in the corner of the room with her knees pulled to her chest. She couldn't stand to look at who her most current hallucination was – A'majane.

"Look at you, girl," A'majane said to the crying Emery. " **I** raised you to be better than this but you are nothin'." She spat at Emery's feet. "I loved you like a daughter but now I can't stand the sight of you."

"Please, go away," Emery tearfully pleaded.

"I go away with your death, child. This you know." A'majane crouched in front of her and sighed. "Just end it, girl. You have nothing to live for now. You became a monster of the worst sorts. This you know."

Emery pressed her hands against her ears and closed her eyes tight as she rocked back and forth, trying to get the visions to stop. When Emery opened her eyes again she didn't see A'majane...but Connor. "No!" she shouted and sped to the other side of the room.

The Connor hallucination was really Stefan trying to rescue her, but she didn't know that. All she could see is Connor so she reacted as such. Emery broke off the leg off the bed and drove the metal through him before speeding out the door.

Stefan pulled out the metal with a groan as he thought that could have gone so much better.

* * *

After Blair sunk the final ball again, she grinned. "I win. So...that makes what? Four to one?"

"I am impressed, Little Wolf," Klaus stated with amusement. "You have a talent for this game."

"I can thank Tara for that," Blair replied as she returned her cue to the wall. Before she could be asked any questions about her response, she whipped around because she felt a pull. Upon doing so she saw none other than Vivian was approaching them.

Blair charged right towards her and seethed, "Get the hell out of here."

"I have some important information," Vivian replied, not in the mood for the back and forth that was sure to ensue.

"You know Tyler's friend Miss Luna?" Klaus asked as he joined them.

"Her name isn't Luna," Blair said with something bordering on hatred in her voice. "It's Vivian. Vivian Alden."

"Her mother," Vivian added in with a smirk because she knew something Klaus didn't. That pride was short lived when she got to the point. "Long story short, Stefan broke Emery out and lost her."

Blair felt her eyes turn golden as she seethed, "What?!"

Vivian held up her hand to get her to stop. "Before you bite my head off, Glory and your friends managed to find a way to stop the hallucinations."

Blair took slow deep breaths to calm herself down. "Explain. **Now**."

"Oh, I will," Vivian replied as she looked at Klaus then back to her daughter. "But I don't think either of you are going to like it."

* * *

Emery walked as fast as she could through the woods to try and outrun her hallucinations but they matched her movement pace for pace. When the finally disappeared, she found herself standing on Wickery Bride. Emery gasped when she realized where she was because she had no idea how she got there.

Emery walked to the edge of the bride and looked down into the water. This was where she had chosen to die to save Matt. It was a fitting place to end it again.

"Hello, Emery," an all too familiar said from beside her. Emery quickly turned and saw John Gilbert, her father, standing there. "Dad?"

"I'm here, kiddo," he said to her lovingly. "I wasn't before, but I am now." John cupped his daughter's face and smiled. "It's alright, Emery. You don't have to be afraid anymore. All this can stop and we can finally have the time together we always should have had."

Emery looked at her father and cried, "I don't know what to do."

John looked at her in disbelief. "Yes, you do. You've always made your own choices, Emery, no matter what anyone ever told you and that isn't different now. You know what you're going to do." He took her hand in his as he looked down at her daylight ring. "The sun will come up and this will all be over. You know you should have never become this, kiddo. Admit it."

Emery looked at her daylight ring before looking to her father. "I'm sorry I became what you hated, Daddy," she cried. "I never meant to become a monster but I did and – and I deserve to die." She pulled her ring off her hand and dropped it into the water. Emery looked at her father and cried when a smile of pride appeared on his face and he said, "I am so proud of you."

Emery had waited so long to hear those words come from her father's mouth and to hear them now just made her want to go through with it even more.

She was pulled from her moment when she heard Stefan's voice say, "Emery." Emery turned around and saw him standing there. "Stefan? What – how did you find me?"

"I know you," Stefan replied and approached her. "Emery, you don't have to do this. We found a way to stop the Hunter's Curse. You're going to be alright."

Emery shook her head feverishly. "No, Stefan, it's okay. My father's proud of me now. I can do this...I have to do this." She saw Stefan speed towards her so she sped away before he could get her. "Don't you get it? I've wanted him to be proud of me my entire life and now...now he is. I'm what he hates but he's proud of me!"

Stefan's heart was breaking as he looked at her. "It's not real, Emery. He's not real. It's just the curse. Do you honestly think John would want you to kill yourself?"

"Shut up, Stefan, please. Please don't take this away from me." Emery looked at him with tear-filled eyes before turning to the rising sun.

It was that moment Stefan realized she wasn't wearing her ring. "Emery...where's your ring?"

"Doesn't matter," she whispered and closed her eyes. Suddenly she gasped and her eyes shot open because everything felt different now. It felt different because Damon and Klaus helped Jeremy kill one of Klaus' hybrids so the curse would break.

Emery trembled as she looked at Stefan. "He...he's gone." She sped towards him and held him tight as she cried then suddenly her skin started to burn from the sun. And the next thing Emery knew...she was hitting the water.

* * *

When Emery woke up she was in her room and her daylight ring was back where it belonged – on her finger. She turned over and saw Stefan sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey," he greeted softly. "How are you feeling?"

Emery moved into a sitting position with a deep breath before answering. "Better. It feels like a bad dream." She held back her tears as she looked at him. "Thank you for saving me."

Stefan looked at her lovingly. "I would do anything for you."

Emery took his hand and pulled him over to her. Once he was settled at her side, she curled up against him. "I can't believe what I almost did – what I _wanted_ to do."

Stefan held her comfortingly. "It was the curse. It wasn't you."

"I saw my dad," she cried as she leaned more into him. "I saw my dad."

Stefan knew all the issues she had with her father and even though she never told anyone else, he knew how much she wanted him back. Stefan knew what she was willing to give up to have him back in her life again – to have a second chance. "I'm sorry," he whispered and just let her cry.

They both turned when there was a knock at the door and saw Vivian standing there. "You're real?" Emery asked as she sat up and wiped her eyes.

Vivian walked into the room and nodded. "Yeah, I'm real and I'm here."

Stefan had been filled in who Vivian was so he was going to give Emery some time alone with her mother. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He kissed Emery's lips softly before heading out of the room.

Vivian sat down beside Emery and held out her arms for her daughter to be embraced by them. No words were exchanged between them – like many times before.

Emery cried as she moved into her mother's embrace. Despite all the manipulations and such Vivian has been a part of...she was still her mom. And right then, in that moment, all she wanted was her.

* * *

Blair went to Tyler's house to check in after Jonah's death. "Hey," she said quietly, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself in case he wasn't alone.

Tyler lifted a bottle of bourbon in his hand with a sigh. "It's just me. Paying my respects to Jonah."

Blair hated what was done to Jonah but she justified. "Tyler...we didn't have a choice."

Tyler couldn't buy that. "I told him we had his back. I told him if he helped us, he'd be free."

Blair couldn't feel horribly about what happened to the hybrid. Especially not when it was Emery's life on the line. "We had to help my sister."

"Yeah, well, in helping your sister we handed over my friend," Tyler shot back. When Blair scoffed, he took offense to that. "Jonah was my friend, Blair. He's like me. He's part of my pack. Did you forget what being a part of a pack felt like?"

Blair was getting defensive now. "Of course I didn't forget, Tyler. I can't seem to forget anything. But you seemed to forget that you were my pack and were taken away. Same with Emery, and Chris is god knows where."

Tyler looked at Blair in disbelief. "You don't know?"

Blair had no idea what he was talking about. "Know what?"

Tyler just ripped the band-aid right off. "Chris is dead, Blair. Klaus killed him." He got to his feet as he said, "The guy you agreed to go on a date with for 'Emery's sake' was the one that killed Caroline's brother. And while we're on that topic, how did you convince Klaus to kill another one of his hybrids? Hmm?"

Blair felt like her head was spinning at this influx of information. "I – I agreed to go on another date with him."

Tyler felt his blood boiling as he gripped his bottle of liquor and threw it against the wall. The shattering of the glass made Blair jump a bit as a flash of memory entered her mind. It was a memory of Prim's abusive husband and the flashback almost made Blair's knees buckle, but instead she firmly pointed at Tyler and said, "Don't you **ever** do anything like that around me again," before storming out.

* * *

Glory sat in Shane's office and flipped through one of the books he gave her to look at. "Thanks for helping Damon out. We appreciate it." She still wasn't too sure how she felt about Jeremy being the new Hunter, but it had to be done to help Emery.

"I'm glad," Shane replied then sat in the chair across from her. "Glory, I have to be straight with you about something. When your new Hunter – and I know you have one – when they complete their Mark...you're going to want to come to me. I'm the only one who will be able to help you, Glory. Trust me on that."

Glory slowly closed the book and looked at him with interest. "If you expect me to agree to that, then you're going to have to be straight with me about everything, Shane."

Shane leaned back in his seat and sighed. "Soon enough."

* * *

When Blair got home, Vivian was just exiting the house. "You're not welcome here." Blair made that as clear as she could when she stopped in front of her.

Vivian sighed as she looked at Blair. "You're not the only daughter I have living here, Blair. Remember that."

Blair stepped right up to Vivian as she said, "I may be your daughter biologically, but you are _not_ my mother. I want nothing to do with you."

"That'll change soon enough," Vivian replied with stoic eyes. "I know things you do not."

Blair wasn't deterred by her words. "As do I. But I'll be nice this one time and fill you in. Chris is dead."

Vivian's breath caught in her chest when she heard that. "What?"

"You heard me," Blair replied. "Chris is dead. Klaus killed him but you're not the only one who lost him."

Vivian held onto Blair's arm to keep her from passing just long enough for her to say, "I've lost more than you know, little girl. You think because of your years you know so much? You know nothing."

Blair pulled her arm away and headed into the house just as Vivian was saying, "I'll be seeing you around, _daughter_. I'm not going anywhere."

It may have been childish, but Blair shot up the middle finger at Vivian before closing the door. Blair rested her head against the wood and took deep breaths to try and keep herself calm. When she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw Stefan standing there with a cup of coffee in hand. "Want one?" he asked.

Blair shook her head before answering. "No, but I know at least one thing I want."

Stefan sipped at his coffee then asked, "What's that?"

Blair looked up the stairs with a sigh. "I want to tell Emery about the Cure."

Stefan paused mid sip as he thought about it. When he finally spoke, he agreed. "Okay."

"Okay?" Blair was a little surprised to find how easy that was.

Stefan nodded. "Okay."

Blair scoffed a chuckle, "Okay." She led the way up the stairs to Emery's room so they could do just that.

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 6


	72. That bugger!

Emery and Stefan went to the Lockwood Manor to help with the Miss Mystic preparations. They wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for Blair's insistence. Emery looked around with a sigh, "Remind me why we're here again?"

Blair handed Emery and Stefan to-do list clipboards as she said, "Because I'm not afraid to admit that I'm in way over my head with this. And before you ask, I'm doing this for Caroline. This was important to her so it's important to me now." She could feel herself being on the verge of crying so she cleared her throat and said, "Besides, we're all from founding families so we have to be here."

"We got it," Stefan assured her as he accepted his list.

Blair let out a breath of relief. "Thank you." She looked at her own stuff that had to get done and muttered, "I wish one of my past lives was a party planner" as she walked away.

Emery watched her sister head off and laughed, "She's lost it."

"I'm inclined to agree, so we better make sure this gets done so it doesn't get any worse." Stefan and Emery laughed a bit as they started on their tasks.

Stefan was about take care of the first thing on his list when he got a text from Klaus. Unfortunately, he had to go. "Em, there's something I have to take care of. You going to be alright?"

"I'm not seeing things anymore, Stefan," Emery joked as she looked at her list. "I'll be fine. Now the question is...will you be alright? I saw your face when you got that text so it leads me to believe it's from Klaus."

Stefan looked down before answering. "I want to tell you, but it's better if I don't."

Emery crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes before she rolled them. "Fine. I won't ask any more questions because I trust you, but please be careful. Okay?" She looked around and spoke quietly so others wouldn't hear, "Letting Klaus believe you're helping him find the Cure for Blair but with the intention of giving it to me...it's risky, Stefan. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Stefan smiled at her concern and kissed her lovingly because of it. "I'll be fine. Love you."

"Love you, too," Emery said with a smile and let out a deep breath as she took his to-do list from him. "This is going to be fun," she said sarcastically to herself then turned around and just about jumped fifty feet when she saw Blair standing there.

"Where's Stefan going?" Blair asked a bit frantically. "The lists were enough for two people!"

Emery now knew for sure that this wasn't completely her sister. "Okay, that's it." She took Blair's clipboard from her and stopped a passing volunteer saying, "Make sure these get done," as she put all three of them in their hands and shooed them off.

"What are you doing!" Blair exclaimed and tried to go after them. "Do you have any idea how many things need to get taken care of?"

Emery grabbed hold of Blair's hand and turned her around. "Blair, were any of your past lives like neurotic Caroline on crack?"

Blair's mouth opened a little as she thought then realized Emery was right. "Oh, crap."

Emery nodded. "That's what I thought." She linked arms with her sister and led her outside so they could help with the centerpieces out there. "So now you're going to let everyone else take care of this while we calmly set up flowers."

"I don't even notice it's happening anymore," Blair said with a sigh, referring to her past lives.

"I know," Emery replied with a supportive hand squeeze. "Which is why the people who know and love you will absolutely point it out when it happens."

The sisters got a laugh out of that as they worked on the flowers. After a little bit of silence, Emery asked, "How did Liz take it when you told her about Chris?"

Blair shifted a bit uncomfortably before answering. "She didn't want to believe me. I think she's still in denial about it – thinking that Chris is still in hiding."

"I don't get it, though," Emery said as she thought about their fallen friend. "What did Klaus get out of killing him?"

Blair shrugged a little. "I don't know, Em. I really don't know."

Emery was about to say something when she saw Professor Shane heading into the house. "What is that creepy Shane guy doing here?"

"He's judging the pageant and awarding a scholarship," Blair answered then set the flowers down. "What do you mean 'creepy'?"

"Well, he's the one who told Damon about how to break the Hunter's Curse, he has Glory all obsessed with magic like I've never seen before, and he just seems to be around all the time." Emery looked at her sister and said, "So yeah, creepy."

Blair drummed her fingers on the table a little bit in thought. "Creepy, indeed."

"Blair!" one of the volunteers called out as they rushed over to her. "There's a mix-up with the flowers out front."

Blair rolled her eyes with a groan. "You'll be okay?" she asked her sister.

"Don't worry about me," Emery grinned. "I'm sure I'll find something to keep me busy."

Blair smiled a 'thanks' and headed off with the volunteer to take care of the problem.

* * *

Once the flower problem was taken care of, Blair was back in possession of her clipboard and returned to work. Alas, she was pulled away for a moment when Klaus approached.

"I never thought I'd see you at the helm of this ship," he said to her with a grin as he walked over to her.

"Go away, Klaus," Blair shot back. "I want nothing to do with you."

"And why's that, Little Wolf?" he asked with intrigue.

Blair looked away from her papers and turned her attention to Klaus. "You mean besides the fact that you killed Chris?"

Klaus winced for a second when she said that to him. "You found out about that. I assure you, Blair. The reasons for that action are not what you think."

Blair scoffed and went back to her list. "I don't want to hear your excuses for it, Klaus. Just go away."

Klaus was sincere with his next words. "I could have easily _made_ him live, Blair, but he didn't want it. I killed him because he begged for it – not because he could have exposed me in Tyler's body like I told Glory."

Blair's face hardened a little as she turned to face him again. A big part of her believed that Chris would have wanted to die after being turned into a hybrid. The fact he said as much before was a big indicator. But there was something about what Klaus said that really didn't sit well with her. "Glory knew Chris was dead this whole time?"

Klaus nodded then stepped forward a bit. "I apologize for your friend, Love, but I believe I should receive a pass for that. I did sacrifice one of my hybrids to save your sister after all."

Blair let out a deep exhale. "I don't forgive you, Klaus. Far from it."

"Does this mean my date with the reigning Miss Mystic is canceled?" he asked with a raised brow.

Blair's grip tightened a bit around her pen as she tapped it on the clipboard. "No. A deal is a deal. Meet me here at two tomorrow. Black tie optional. And I already have something to wear so don't even think about sending me anything."

Klaus grinned as she headed back into the house. "I'll see you tomorrow, Blair."

Blair just waved her hand over her shoulder to indicate that she heard him and kept on walking.

* * *

Vivian paced back and forth in front of one of Klaus' chained up hybrids, Kim, as they went through the change. "You're holding back," she said to the female hybrid as she paced. "We're on an abandoned farm miles from anywhere, no one is going to hear a thing. Screaming will be a release."

"Easy for you to say," the hybrid seethed, "you've never changed twenty times in a row!"

"True," Vivian replied as she continued pacing back and forth, "but I've seen enough of your hybrid comrades go through it. I think I've picked up a thing or two, so show some respect."

"The Alden wolves haven't been in power for a long time," Kim laughed. "Why should I respect you?"

Vivian grabbed the hybrid by her hair and yanked back. "Because I am the woman who is helping you break the Sire Bond and I am the one who will kill you without a second thought. I've been a wolf for longer than you've been alive. Strength comes with age, girl." She threw the hybrid to the floor and went back to her pacing.

"Now keep turning," Vivian ordered. "Right now, you're grateful to Klaus for sparing you the pain of having to turn every full moon. So you are going to turn, and keep turning until it doesn't hurt anymore. When that time comes, you have nothing to be grateful for. Thus, the Sire Bond is null."

"What's in all this for you, Alden?" Kim asked with a groan.

Vivian crouched down in front of the girl and answered with, "You may be part vampire, but there is a wolf inside you. That means something to me, girl. Now turn. I don't hear bones cracking."

Just then, Tyler entered the abandoned barn. "We have another day. I just found out that Klaus is going to the Miss Mystic pageant tomorrow."

"We must go as well, then," Vivian replied as she stood.

"Why?" Tyler scoffed.

Vivian crossed her arms. "I am well aware of my daughter's past, Tyler, as I know you are. Do you really want to risk Klaus and Blair spending too much time together?"

Tyler didn't want to even think about that, but it was a worry. "Fine, we'll go. Wear a dress."

"Oh, I intend to," Vivian smirked. "I must say, I am surprised you still want me around after the whole 'I'm not really Luna' reveal."

"You know exactly why you're still around Vivian," Tyler shot back as he left. "That's how you operate."

"Really?" Vivian said in a 'hmm' tone of voice. "I must step up my game then." She turned around to face the hybrid and continued to observe the turning.

* * *

That night, Blair went to the Sheriff's house with a bag of take-out in her hands. When Liz came to the door, she raised it with a smile. "Hungry?"

Liz sighed in a 'you shouldn't have' way. "You don't have to keep checking up on me, Blair. I'm...processing."

"Yeah, yeah," Blair replied as she walked in and closed the door behind her with her foot. "I'm the queen of masking what I'm really feeling so there's no fooling me. You get points for trying though."

Liz shook her head a bit as they entered the kitchen. "Did you get extra fortune cookies?"

Blair pulled the handful of cookies from the bag with a smile. "But of course. They're the best part."

Liz set some plates down on the kitchen table and looked at Blair with a melancholy smile. "My kids were lucky to have you in their lives."

Blair stopped mid action and looked right at Liz when she said, " _I_ was the lucky one, Liz."

Liz could feel some tears coming on so she cleared her throat and got them some glasses. "So, you know what you're going to wear to the pageant tomorrow?"

Blair laughed at the question. "I have no idea." She lied to Klaus before when she said she knew what she was wearing. "I'll just go through my closet and see if anything is usable."

Liz looked at her in a 'nuh uh' way before waving her hand for her to follow. "I've only ever seen you in a dress a few times in your life. It's either been for a decade dance, your pageant dress from last year, and funerals. Caroline would never forgive me if I let you wear one of those."

"Hey," Blair retorted, "I wore that white one with flowers to a not stated event."

"You mean the one you were wearing when you and Tyler got into that fight?" Liz asked as they walked into Caroline's room. It was pretty much the same way it was before. Liz couldn't bring herself to pack it up yet.

Blair stayed in the doorway as she asked, "How do you remember that?"

"Because the first thing Caroline said to me when she saw you was that blood was going to be hell to get out of that fabric," Liz replied then pulled a dress from Caroline's closet and brought it over to her. "What about this one? Caroline never had a chance to wear it."

Blair's fingers traced over the gold, flowery pattern and she could easily envision Caroline wearing it. "It's beautiful."

"It's yours," Liz said with a teary smile. "She'd want you to have it. Now try it on so I can see how much it needs to be hemmed after we eat."

Blair didn't put up a fight and took the dress from Liz so she could put it on. As Blair did this, it was almost like she could feel Caroline there with her and a part of her wondered if Caroline's ghost was really there. In case she was, Blair said softly, "I love you."

"How's the dress coming?" Liz called out from the other room since Blair seemed to be taking awhile.

"All set," Blair called back as she finished zipping it and looked at herself in the mirror with a little smile before heading out to Liz for the alterations.

* * *

The next day, Blair and Emery went to help April Young get ready since she was contestant that year. April didn't really have anyone else to go to for this, so she went to them.

Blair and Emery were both unenthused by the choice of outfits but they agreed completely on the color. "Go with the blue," Emery stated with an affirmative nod.

"Yeah," Blair said as she held it up to April. "It brings out your eyes."

"And here I didn't think you knew anything about fashion," April joked since she had heard just as much from people at school.

"I dated Caroline Forbes," Blair stated proudly, "I picked up a thing or two."

"I wonder what else you learned," Damon said with a smirk from the doorway.

"Go away, Damon," Blair ordered. "Girls only. So unless something has changed that we don't know about, you don't apply."

Damon looked at Blair in a 'ha ha' way before asking, "Where's Professor Shane?"

"I don't know," Blair answered, "try the judge's table." She tried to close the door but Damon stopped her.

As he reopened it, he looked at April and said, "The red one, definitely."

"We already agreed on the blue one, Damon," Emery defended and Blair added in, "And right now, no one cares what you think."

April had something to say to that. "I care."

"See?" Damon said to Blair in a 'so there' tone, "She cares." He turned to Emery and said, "Come on, Emery, the red one, right?"

Emery bit her lip in thought for a moment. "Well...the red dress _is_ pretty."

Blair's brows shot up at that moment because that whole one-eighty threw her for a bit of a loop.

"And my work here is done," Damon said with a smirk before taking off to find Shane.

"What was that?" Blair asked in reference to the dress. "You _hated_ the red one."

Emery realized that but she couldn't explain it. "I – I know and I do, I think." She rubbed her forehead because things were starting to get a little weird. "I think I need some air. Just wear the one you want to, April." Emery gave her an encouraging smile before heading out.

Blair crossed her arms and furrowed her brows suspiciously. "What the hell was that?"

April shrugged. "Don't know...but I think I'm going with the red."

* * *

The pageant was on its way so Blair was on duty. She picked up the slack from the wait-staff and scolded the string quartet for playing like they were at a funeral. After that little outburst, Klaus came over with a grin asking, "And how am I doing?"

Blair stopped in her tracks because he looked damn good in that suit. "You're...fine." She then crossed her arms. "You should have gone with a bow-tie though. Bow ties are cool."

Klaus chuckled with a smile. "I'll be sure to remember that."

Blair couldn't stop herself from smiling but when she saw Tyler and Vivian walk into the party together, she was far from happy. "What the hell?"

Klaus saw what she was looking at and looked at her in question.

"Forget it, I don't want to know," Blair said with an 'I've had it' hand gesture. "Let's just get today over with."

Blair went over to the microphone and tapped on it to make sure that it was working before she had to give her speech. "Hello, everyone. I'm Blair Alden Han and as reigning Miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's Miss Mystic Court!"

Vivian stood with Tyler and laughed at her daughter's presentation. "Her tone in enthusiastic but her face looks like she's just drank vinegar. What did my daughter do to Carol for her to rig the votes last year? I never did get the whole story."

Tyler didn't know for a fact that his mother deliberately made Blair Miss Mystic last year, but he had a feeling. Hell, everyone did. "Honestly...I have no idea."

Vivian took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter with a 'hmm' look on her face. "If your mother dares to corner me while I'm here, I just might have to ask her."

Emery was standing with Matt while Blair continued to introduce the Court and their escorts. Finally he asked, "Do you know where Jeremy is?"

"He's not with the others?" Emery asked as she looked over and didn't see him over there.

"He's not here," Matt told her then asked, "Has he told you about the nightmares?"

Emery turned her attention to Matt fully in that moment. "What nightmares?"

"The ones where he kills you," he seriously replied.

This was the first Emery had heard of this. "I – I'll find him. Do me a favor and be April's escort, will you? Jeremy was supposed to."

"Another escort stand in?" Matt chuckled, "I'm starting to sense a pattern here." He said that because he stepped in to be Elena's escort because Stefan was MIA last year.

Now that all the escorts were with their members of Court, Blair went over to Emery, asking "Matt's playing escort substitute again? What's going on, where's Jeremy?"

"I don't know," Emery replied as she tried to call him on her cell. "He's not answering his phone."

"Relax," Damon said as he joined the sisters, "do the math – Emo teen. Open bar. It's fine."

"If it wasn't for Matt telling me that he's been having nightmares about killing vampires, then I just might believe you," Emery replied.

Blair hadn't expected to hear that. "Wait, what? That's been happening and he's been hiding it from us?"

Damon still didn't see the big deal. "Relax. I'm sure he's fine."

"You don't know that, Damon," Emery retorted. "We don't know what we've _really_ gotten him into with the whole Hunter's Mark thing."

"If I'm not worried, then you shouldn't worry. Just let it go." Damon gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll go look for him."

"Thanks," Emery said to him as he left then Blair went right over to Emery, saying "Em, you should go home. I'll ask around about Jeremy here."

Emery waved it off like it was nothing. "No, it's fine. Damon's probably right. I mean, it wouldn't be the first time Jeremy's done something like this, right?"

"No, Emery," Blair retorted, "I think you're right. There's a lot that we don't know and I can't remember about Hunters. And since when are you siding with Damon all of a sudden? I mean I get that you're friends with him and all, but jeeze!"

Blair's tone of voice was starting to increase so Klaus intervened by quietly saying, "Easy there, Love. You're causing a scene."

Emery rubbed her temples in annoyance. "I don't have feelings for Damon if that's what you're insinuating. I just think he's right about this. Since when did that become a crime?" Emery had enough of this exchange and scoffed before walking away.

Blair held her hands out to the sides as she said, "Did I just somehow become the bad guy or are one of my past lives making me paranoid?"

Klaus offered Blair his arm as he said, "Let's get you a drink, Love. And I'll tell you all about being the bad guy."

Blair accepted his arm as she rolled her eyes. "The drink I'll take, but I have first hand experience of you being the bad guy, so I'll pass on the stories."

Klaus smirked in amusement. "As you wish, Love."

* * *

After getting a bottle of champagne and a couple glasses, Klaus and Blair took a walk around the pond so she could rant without being overheard. "I don't get it," she said as she bit her thumbnail as they walked. "Emery's usually the one telling me I'm not being myself and now it's the other way around. It's like she's her but something's different. Her taking Damon's side in everything lately doesn't help matters at all."

Klaus listened to her as they walked. "So going from werewolf to vampire has changed her?"

"It's a big enough change for anyone," Blair sighed. "But becoming a vampire just amplifies what you already are, right? I mean, it doesn't turn you into a completely different person. Except in my cases, but that's a whole other reasoning."

"Very peculiar," Klaus said with a smirk because he had a feeling what was going on with her sister.

Blair stopped at the bench and crossed her arms. "I know that look, Klaus. That's your 'I know something you don't know' look. What's it for?"

"It'll all make sense eventually," he replied as he sat.

Blair rolled her eyes with a groan as she sat beside him. "You said that to Nysa _constantly_. It's getting old."

Klaus chuckled as he proceeded to open up the bottle of champagne.

"Hey, Klaus," Blair started to say but didn't continue until he said "Hmm?" She looked at him and continued with her thought, "I've been thinking about something...would you ever take it? The Cure I mean."

"Now why would I ever want to stop being the most powerful creature on the planet?" he asked in reply.

"Oh, please," Blair scoffed. "I knew you when you were human, Klaus. You're telling me that in all your years of being alive that there hasn't been _one_ moment you wanted that back?"

Klaus popped the champagne and looked at her as he filled their glasses. "Perhaps, but now it's my turn to ask you a question." He stood up and took a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket as he continued, "How could you have possibly won Miss Mystic with these credentials? Extra Curriculars – none..."

Blair looked at him with wide eyes. "Is that my application? How did you get that?!" She bound to her feet and tried to get it away from him.

Klaus laughed and almost dropped the paper but he caught it and kept on reading. "In your own words – I am the furthest thing from an ideal candidate for the Miss Mystic Pageant, and honestly I want nothing less than to be a part of this, but here I am filling out this application..."

Blair laughed because she honestly had forgotten about that part. "Oh my god," she groaned.

Klaus laughed along with her, "How did you possibly win? I must know."

"I pissed off Carol Lockwood and she made it happen as payback," Blair answered with a chuckle. "That's the only explanation for it."

"I must hear the rest of this story," Klaus said with a grin as they returned to their seats.

Blair shook her head with a 'not happening' smirk on her face. "You're just gonna have to come up with those scenarios on your own."

Klaus playfully said, "You're evil," when she wouldn't tell him.

Blair raised her glass in a 'cheers' manner. "Actually, I think you've won that title." It was the truth but she said it in a joking manner, making the pair laugh all over again.

Blair hadn't realized it, but Tyler was not too far off listening to every word they said while Vivian just happened to be sharing drinks with none other than Professor Shane.

* * *

The time had finally come for Blair to pass on the title of Miss Mystic Falls. She couldn't wait to get rid of it so when Carol asked for her to announce the new Miss Mystic, she practically jumped to the microphone with Emery beside her holding the sash and tiara.

"It'll be my pleasure," Blair said to Carol and they both shared an almost amused smile with each other before she spoke into the microphone. "This year's Miss Mystic Falls is...April Young."

While the crowd cheered and applauded, Blair took the tiara and sash from Emery and went over to April. "I'm so glad I don't have to think about this anymore," Blair whispered, making April laugh as she crowned her.

Emery saw Jeremy walking through the crowd and just by the look on his face, she could tell something was wrong. Blair was distracted with awarding April so she took that moment to sneak away and go see what was up.

She found Jeremy inside the house, sitting with the stake in his hand. "Jer, hey, we've been worried about you..." Emery trailed off a bit when she saw the wooden stake. "Jeremy...what's going on?"

Jeremy didn't answer and stood up before taking a couple steps closer to her.

Emery didn't like where this was going. She held her hand out in front of her a little – not in an intimidating manner. "You're worrying me here, Jer. Put the stake down, will ya?"

"Connor was right," Jeremy replied. "All I can think about is killing vampires."

Emery lowered her hand with a breath. "You don't have to worry about that. You're _nothing_ like Connor."

Jeremy had a different view on her words. "I want to believe that, and I know I don't want to hurt you, but everything inside of me is telling me to drive this stake through your heart."

Emery swallowed a lump in her throat as she shifted her weight back and forth. "Hey, come on now, you don't want to kill me. It's me – You're confusing title relative who just so happens still turns into a wolf on full moons. So, yeah, I'm not a traditional vampire so do you _really_ wanna kill me?"

Jeremy sighed as he looked at her. Yeah, she was his cousin by genetics but for all the title entails...she was his sister. He really didn't want to hurt her. "No," he said quietly, "I really don't." But a huge part of him felt as if he would have to.

Emery was so relieved to hear him so that. She reached out for his hand as she said, "Jeremy, you have no idea how relieved I am to..." but her words were cut short when she saw and smelled the bleeding wound on his hand. Because of this, her vampire side came to the surface and just as quickly went away. "Get that away from me."

Emery turned around and walked away, but Jeremy grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She didn't want to risk hurting him so she threw him away from her. "Dammit, Jeremy!" Emery scoffed and was about to leave but saw that Jeremy wasn't moving on the floor. In that moment she was terrified that she threw him away a bit too hard. "No," she said in worry and rushed over to him. "Jeremy? Jeremy!" Emery started shaking him a little. "No, Jeremy, come on, wake up."

Jeremy still didn't stir, so Emery decided to bite into her wrist to give him some blood. Before she had the chance to, Jeremy drove a stake into the side of her neck. Emery gasped and gagged as her hand moved to the small stake.

Jeremy stood up then crouched down in front of Emery. He looked her right in the eye as he raised the larger stake to drive into her heart. The only thing that stopped him was Matt rushing over as he shouted, "Jeremy!"

Jeremy looked at Matt for a brief moment. "Get out of here, Matt."

Matt couldn't let Jeremy go through with this. "Jeremy, you **don't** want to do this. That's Emery – she's your family. She's practically your sister. She's Blair's sister! This isn't you, man. It's that stupid mark on your arm."

"Shut up, Matt!" Jeremy shouted at him, not wanting to hear another word out of him.

"Jeremy, look at me!" Matt pressed his hand to his chest as he said, "I'm human and I'm telling you not to hurt her."

Jeremy looked at Matt then returned his gaze back to Emery. Whether or not he wanted to do this...he felt he _**had**_ to. Just when he was about to drive the stake into the retreating Emery, Stefan sped into the room.

Stefan pinned Jeremy against the wall and demanded, "Get him out of here, Matt!" He shoved Jeremy over to Matt then went right to Emery. "Let me do it," he said to her softly and pulled the small stake from her throat.

Emery gasped and breathed deeply before leaning into Stefan and holding him tight.

"It's okay," Stefan whispered as he held her close. "It's okay."

* * *

Vivian found Tyler sitting on the stone staircase outside and sat next to him with a glass of champagne in hand. "Your mother is so amusing. Every time she saw me coming, she downed her drink and went in the other direction. God, I forgot how much I enjoyed tormenting her."

Tyler shook his head with a chuckle. "Wow," he said before taking a drink of his own.

Vivian turned to face him a bit more with a look of intrigue. "What do you find so amusing, Mr Lockwood?"

"Blair would probably kill me for saying this, but you two are a lot alike," Tyler replied. He may have subtly noticed it before, but now that he knew who Vivian really was...it was very clear now.

Vivian laughed at his words then sighed. "You're right, my daughter would very likely kill you for those words. It's quite funny, though. We may have the same fire, but I think she takes more after her father."

Tyler was hoping to milk Vivian for some information on Blair's behalf. "Do you really know where her father is?"

Vivian nodded as she set the glass down on the step beside her. "That I do, but I'm not telling. A girl's got to have some secrets."

Tyler scoffed at her words. "You're seriously going to keep her father from her?"

Vivian raised her brow at him. "Everything I do, I do for a reason. They may not always be the right ones, but they are my own." She sighed and looked out to see Blair back to walking around with Klaus. "Blair was never supposed to be a part of this world. She was never supposed to trigger her curse. Jae, her father, was supposed to make sure of that." She scoffed heavily at that because the one person who was supposed to make sure Blair wasn't sucked into the supernatural life was the one who fell right into it himself. Even if he hadn't, maybe that wouldn't have mattered. It was in Blair's blood after all.

Going off that continuing thought, Vivian added in, "Then again, it might not have changed a thing. Blair was born as the Cursed One, and there's nothing I could have done to change that."

There was something in the tone of her voice that gave Tyler the feeling that she knew more about that than she was letting on. He didn't say anything on that though because he was worried it might tip her off. Besides, there was something else he wanted to know more.

Tyler looked back to the main area before turning to Vivian, asking "So, you know that professor guy?"

"Professor Shane?" Vivian grinned a bit. "Nope, just met him today. But he's quite attractive so I might need to get to know him a little better." She sighed as she picked up her champagne glass. "It's been awhile."

Tyler recoiled a bit as he shook his head and waved his hand at her. "Okay, I did _not_ want to know that. My girlfriend's mother's sexual habits are _not_ on my need to know list."

Vivian laughed as she pinched Tyler's cheek and spoke in a 'baby talk' tone of voice, "But you're so cute when you're uncomfortable."

Tyler pushed her hand away and got serious. "I'm sorry about Chris. He must have meant a lot to you. I mean, you raised him."

Vivian cleared her throat because she didn't want to talk about things that made her actually feel something. She may not show it, but Chris' death broke her heart. "Liz must be hurting more than I," she replied. "After all, I had him practically his whole life. Just as she got him back, she lost him. There's a lot that could have gone differently, I admit that, but there's nothing we can go to change it so why bother dwelling."

Vivian returned her gaze forward and all but growled when she saw Blair speaking with Klaus. Tyler had a very similar reaction.

Blair didn't realize they were being watched when Klaus stopped her so he could say, "I didn't really answer your question before."

Blair smiled a little, "The 'what do you know that I don't' one?"

Klaus shook his head a little. "The whether or not I've ever thought about being human one."

This caught Blair's attention so she listened.

Klaus went right to telling her what he avoided before. "There is one time I have thought about it that has surpassed the rest. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. It's tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun...and I thought 'What a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived'...And that – that was the time I thought about being human that surpasses all the rest."

Blair hadn't seen this side to Klaus in a long time and it honestly made a part of her miss him. She looked down and cleared her throat before asking, "What were the other times?"

Klaus smiled thoughtfully. "I would tell you, but you wouldn't believe me."

"You might be surprised." Blair's tone was softer than she had intended. Perhaps she didn't realize just how much she wanted to know...or just how much she wanted the answer to be.

"One day, Little Wolf," he replied. "I'll tell you one day."

Vivian saw how intently Tyler was listening to their conversation. "What's he saying?"

"Some BS about being human," Tyler replied, looking like he wanted to rip Klaus' throat out. "The sooner we get rid of this guy, the better."

Vivian had something of her own to add to that. "The sooner you make up with Blair, the better."

* * *

"Emery, where are you going?" Stefan called out as he sprinted to catch up with her.

"I have to find Jeremy," she replied and kept walking. "He shouldn't be going through this, Stefan."

"It's my fault," Stefan confessed and that made her stop dead in her tracks with her signature 'excuse me?' look on her face. "I'm starting to think that when a Hunter kills a vampire, their urge to keep killing grows stronger."

Emery really hoped that Stefan wasn't saying what she thought she was saying. "Are you telling me that Jeremy's been with you this whole time killing vampires?" She didn't need an answer because his face said it all. Pulling a page out of Blair's handbook, she punched Stefan right in the arm. "Are you kidding me?! How messed up that is aside, don't you think you could have at least given me a warning or something?!"

Emery pressed her hands to her temples and rubbed them because she'd swear she was getting a migraine. "Is this what your mystery mission for Klaus was? To get Jeremy's Mark to grow?"

"Yeah," Stefan answered quietly, "it was."

Emery pulled her hands down with a scoff. "Stefan, listen to me, this is insane. This whole plan from the start to give me the Cure instead of Blair was insane. But to sacrifice Jeremy's humanity for it...it's not worth it. I can learn to live with what I am, Stefan. Okay? I can. So we are not putting Jeremy through this, I mean it."

She paused with her demand for a moment just to make sure of something. "You...you're okay with me like this, right – me being a vampire? I mean, you're not doing this whole thing just to...fix me or something, right?"

It pained Stefan to know this is what Emery thought. He took her hands and assured her. "No, Emery, no. I just wanted to do what was best for you. I'm not trying to fix you, I _love you_."

"And I love you too, Stefan," Emery replied as she gently placed her hand on the side of his face. "So can we please stop this Cure nonsense? Please?"

Stefan sighed as she closed his eyes because he wished it was that easy. "We can't, Emery. Klaus wants the Cure for Blair. Whether or not we help him, he won't stop until he gets it."

Emery sighed heavily, "Fine. Well...we're just gonna have to find a way to help Jeremy, then. I know one thing that'd help, though."

The look on her face intrigued Stefan. "What's that?"

"I can't live there anymore. I won't put Jeremy through it, and honestly I don't want to worry so..." Emery grinned sheepishly, "Got an extra room at the Boarding House?"

Stefan chuckled at how she asked if she could move in and smiled as he closed the gap between them. "Absolutely," he whispered before lovingly bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

After Blair was filled in with everything that had happened, she was in agreement it wouldn't be safe for Emery at the house. Blair was a bit worried about it just being the two of them though because her lives have been so erratic. Thus came the idea for Matt to move in and he agreed. Emery moved out and got settled at the Boarding House with no problem and the same with Matt at the Gilbert's.

While all this was going on, Vivian received a text from Tyler that the hybrid Kim had broken the Sire Bond. The feeling was definitely bittersweet. She felt a little bad for betraying the hybrids like that because they were wolves at their core, but this is something that had to be done so she was doing it. "We got another one," she informed Professor Shane.

"Good," he replied as he walked around the desk in his office and took a seat. "We're almost ready."

Vivian placed her hands on his and leaned forward, making something very clear, "Remember, Atticus, Tyler and Emery are to stay out of this when it goes down. Those terms are the same."

Shane placed his elbows on the desk and interlaced his hands together – he was hardly intimidated by her. "Despite her link to your other daughter, Emery is not a hybrid, so she is of no use. As far as Tyler goes...We'll talk when you've broken the last one."

Vivian stood up and crossed her arms. She was not pleased but a deal was a deal.

* * *

Stefan was out taking care of something so that left Emery and Damon at the house. Damon poured himself and Emery a drink before sitting next to her on the sofa. "Whiskey?"

"Sounds perfect," she replied as she took it from him. After taking a drink, she sighed, "My quote-unquote brother wants to kill me."

Damon leaned closer and smiled. "Welcome to the club."

Emery rolled her eyes. "Stefan doesn't want to kill you. Why do you even think that?"

Damon looked at her with a 'you know the answer to that' expression. "Really, Selene?"

It took Emery a moment before she realized what Damon was talking about. "If you keep insisting you have feelings for me, I don't see how we can be friends anymore." She may have said that lightheartedly, but she was serious.

"I'll take my chances," he said with a smirk before taking a drink.

"I'd say good luck with that, but it won't get you anywhere." Emery finished off her glass and set it on the table in front of her. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Lugosi."

"Night," he replied and watched her go. Could Damon pinpoint when his feelings for Emery evolved into something else? No, he couldn't, but that didn't stop him from feeling them and even though Emery keeps insisting that she doesn't feel the same...he just wasn't ready to let the possibility go.

Damon quickly stood up and caught up with Emery, saying, "Em, wait."

Emery stopped on the stairs and turned around to face him. "What's up, Damon?"

Damon felt torn in that moment. A part of him wanted to go right up to Emery and kiss her to find out of what he felt was real and another part didn't want to do that to her. He knew she was happy with Stefan and he didn't think he could be that selfish...again.

When he finally spoke, he said, "Do you really want to hit the hay? I was thinking a movie marathon was in order."

Emery really did want to try and sleep but as soon as Damon suggested they watch some movies, she couldn't say no. "I'm game," she said with a smile and went back down the stairs.

Damon was about to say something else to her but Stefan came back at that moment. "Hey," Stefan said to Emery and kissed her. "What are you up to?"

"Movie marathon," Emery replied then gestured back to Damon, "it was your brother's idea. I'm an innocent bystander."

"Oh, really now?" Stefan asked with a chuckle. "I highly doubt you're _that_ innocent."

Emery swatted him in a 'shut up' way and smiled.

Damon watched this exchange between them and it took everything he had not to react the way he wanted to. "On second thought, nevermind. You should get some rest. It's been a long day."

Once again, Emery's mind changed but she didn't pay any attention to it. "Okay," she replied with a shrug then kissed Stefan's cheek before heading upstairs.

Stefan thought that was a bit weird. He hadn't known Emery to ever turn down a movie. It wasn't just that though, it was other things that started sticking out to him now involving Emery and Damon. He wasn't sure what to do with his thoughts, but he was going to talk to Blair about them.

"I forgot something," Stefan said lamely as he headed for the door.

"Where are you headed, brother?" Damon asked with intrigue as he followed.

"Don't wait up," Stefan replied and closed the door behind him.

Damon thought that was a bit odd and wondered where his little brother was off to but figured he'd find out soon enough so he just went ahead and poured himself a drink in hopes of drowning his thoughts.

* * *

It was weird for Blair being in the house without Emery there. It made her think back on the Summer where Klaus had absconded with her and Stefan and she really didn't want to think back to that. There was a lot she didn't want to think about and yet her mind kept going back around to it.

"Thought you might want this," Matt said as he walked onto the porch and handed Blair a cup of coffee. "It's Irish."

"Thanks," she said gratefully and breathed in the scent of the brew. "I love the smell of coffee sometimes." She laughed because it really depended on the day of whether or not she could stand it.

Matt leaned against the railing and took a sip of his own. "You know, it's pretty late. We might not be able to sleep after drinking this."

Blair made a 'pfft' sound before taking another sip. "I doubt I'll be able to sleep anyway. I've got a lot on my mind."

Matt set his mug beside him on the porch railing. "Mind if I ask?"

Blair sighed. "Thinking about a lot of random things, honestly. But at the moment I keep thinking about Emery and Damon."

Matt felt a little double take when he heard that. "Emery and Damon? Since when did those two end up in the same pairing?"

"According to Emery, never." Blair exasperatedly ran her hand through her hair. "They're friends, really close friends, and that's not an issue but...I don't know, I just feel like there's something more."

"You sure you aren't just jealous because Damon has a thing for her?" he asked with an almost knowing look. When Blair looked at him with an 'excuse me' one, he added "Oh, come on. He looks at her like the way he used to look at you. Sometimes still does. A blind person could see it."

Blair sighed because she knew he was right. "Yeah, okay, he does have feelings or something he believes to be feelings for her but she keeps emphasizing that she doesn't for him. And yet..." It was bugging her to no end because she couldn't place what was going on. "It's like she's doing everything he says and..." Her eyes widened when it finally clicked. "Oh my god."

Matt had completely missed her thought train station. "You going to fill me in here?"

"Emery does everything Damon says," Blair pretty much repeated. "He tells her to relax – she does. He tells her that she can't drink blood from blood bags – she can't. He likes the red dress – so does she. That bugger! That's what he knew!"

Matt was still missing what she was saying and he was getting confused. "Blair...what are you saying?"

Blair looked right at him and got straight to the point. "I think Emery's sired to Damon!"

Stefan stopped at the porch stairs just in time to hear Blair say those words. "What?" he asked, making bother Matt and Blair jump a bit.

"Holy crap, Stefan," Blair said as she placed her hand on her chest. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

Stefan didn't really pay attention to her snark and asked, "What did you say?"

Blair leaned back on the swing a bit and sighed. "It's just a theory but...I think Emery is sired to Damon."

Stefan processed those words and didn't like the conclusion. "If that's true then she will do whatever he says and..."

Matt had a feeling where Stefan was going with that so when Stefan trailed off, he said "Depending on what Damon says – especially with what he feels for her – it could be **really** bad."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 7


	73. Be ready for it

_It was weird for Blair being in the house without Emery there. It made her think back on the Summer where Klaus had absconded with her and Stefan and she really didn't want to think back to that. There was a lot she didn't want to think about and yet her mind kept going back around to it._

" _Thought you might want this," Matt said as he walked onto the porch and handed Blair a cup of coffee. "It's Irish."_

" _Thanks," she said gratefully and breathed in the scent of the brew. "I love the smell of coffee sometimes." She laughed because it really depended on the day of whether or not she could stand it._

 _Matt leaned against the railing and took a sip of his own. "You know, it's pretty late. We might not be able to sleep after drinking this."_

 _Blair made a 'pfft' sound before taking another sip. "I doubt I'll be able to sleep anyway. I've got a lot on my mind."_

 _Matt set his mug beside him on the porch railing. "Mind if I ask?"_

 _Blair sighed. "Thinking about a lot of random things, honestly. But at the moment I keep thinking about Emery and Damon."_

 _Matt felt a little double take when he heard that. "Emery and Damon? Since when did those two end up in the same pairing?"_

" _According to Emery, never." Blair exasperatedly ran her hand through her hair. "They're friends, really close friends, and that's not an issue but...I don't know, I just feel like there's something more."_

" _You sure you aren't just jealous because Damon has a thing for her?" he asked with an almost knowing look. When Blair looked at him with an 'excuse me' one, he added "Oh, come on. He looks at her like the way he used to look at you. Sometimes still does. A blind person could see it."_

 _Blair sighed because she knew he was right. "Yeah, okay, he does have feelings or something he believes to be feelings for her but she keeps emphasizing that she doesn't for him. And yet..." It was bugging her to no end because she couldn't place what was going on. "It's like she's doing everything he says and..." Her eyes widened when it finally clicked. "Oh my god."_

 _Matt had completely missed her thought train station. "You going to fill me in here?"_

" _Emery does everything Damon says," Blair pretty much repeated. "He tells her to relax – she does. He tells her that she can't drink blood from blood bags – she can't. He likes the red dress – so does she. That bugger! That's what he knew!"_

 _Matt was still missing what she was saying and he was getting confused. "Blair...what are you saying?"_

 _Blair looked right at him and got straight to the point. "I think Emery's sired to Damon!"_

 _Stefan stopped at the porch stairs just in time to hear Blair say those words. "What?" he asked, making bother Matt and Blair jump a bit._

" _Holy crap, Stefan," Blair said as she placed her hand on her chest. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"_

 _Stefan didn't really pay attention to her snark and asked, "What did you say?"_

 _Blair leaned back on the swing a bit and sighed. "It's just a theory but...I think Emery is sired to Damon."_

 _Stefan processed those words and didn't like the conclusion. "If that's true then she will do whatever he says and..."_

 _Matt had a feeling where Stefan was going with that so when Stefan trailed off, he said "Depending on what Damon says – especially with what he feels for her – it could be_ _ **really**_ _bad."_

The conversation of the previous night went through Stefan's mind as he laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Yes, there was a lot that made sense in thinking that Emery was Sired to Damon but could that really be possible? And if so...how did it happen and how much is it changing her?

Stefan and Blair swore Matt to secrecy about the whole thing but Blair was going to question Tyler more about the Sire Bond. They knew it could be very different than the hybrids with Klaus, but the more they knew the better.

Stefan was pulled from his thoughts when Emery appeared in his doorway with a smile. "Morning," she greeted with a smile before walking over to him. "Any chance of a girl getting a ride to school from her boyfriend?"

He sat up with a grin and pulled a laughing Emery down onto the bed with him. "I have a better idea." Stefan cupped her face as he kissed her deeply.

Emery didn't mind at all where this was going and used her strength and speed to change places with him so now she was on top of him instead of the other way around. "I like the way you think."

* * *

Adrian was the last hybrid needed to break the Bond and he was proving difficult. It didn't help matters when his girlfriend, Kimberly, kept interfering.

Adrian and the others were back at the abandoned barn as he tried to force himself to turn but he couldn't take the pain. "I can't do it," he gasped. "I can't take it."

"Yes, you can," Tyler countered. "Block out the pain and turn."

Adrian tried again to turn but failed and Kim had enough. "That's it. This is torture."

Vivian wasn't pleased by this. She crossed her arms and stepped forward when Kim started taking off Adrian's chains. "Stop it, girl. He needs to finish."

"Not today, he doesn't," Kim shot back and continued working on the chains.

Vivian made her next words very clear. "Yes, today. Nate, Dean, and Jonah are all dead. This makes Adrian Klaus' right-hand man. We cannot let Adrian anywhere near Klaus until his Sire Bond is completely broken."

Kimberly didn't care about listening to the 'old wolf' and proceeded to leave with Adrian.

Tyler stepped in to stop her. "Lu – Vivian is right. The Bond isn't broken until he doesn't feel the pain of transformation anymore. If we want to get back at Klaus for everything he's done to us, Adrian _has_ to keep turning."

"He doesn't _have_ to do anything," Kimberly shot back in Adrian's defense. "Isn't that the point of breaking the Sire Bond – Free will?"

Tyler didn't know how to answer that so he looked to Vivian for her input.

Vivian stepped forward with crossed arms, her heeled boots clacking on the wooden floor as she did. "You're not giving Adrian free will by taking him away now. You're keeping him from ever gaining it."

Kimberly was sick of listening them and just kept holding onto Adrian. "Come on," she said to him, "let's go."

Vivian scoffed as they walked out of the barn and clenched her fist before pointing their way. "I knew that girl was going to be a pain in the ass."

* * *

Emery laid next to Stefan with a wide smile on her face. "I love your interpretation of asking for a ride from my boyfriend." When she heard how that sounded she slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh my god that sounded _soooo_ much better in my head."

Stefan laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "It's one of your quirks."

"Hmm," Emery smiled then gasped when she looked at the clock. "I am so late," she laughed before getting up and retrieving her clothes.

Stefan got up and did the same. As he pulled on his pants, he asked, "You still want me to drive you?"

"I probably won't make it out of the car if you do." Emery pulled her hair out of her shirt before kissing Stefan lovingly. "See you in history." With a teasing smile, she walked out of his room and headed downstairs.

Emery found her backpack and was just about to head out when Damon stopped her. "Morning, Selene."

"Hey, Lugosi," Emery greeted as she placed the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "What's up?"

Damon smirked as he walked towards her. "I was thinking you could play hookie today so we can make up that movie marathon."

"I really should make an appearance at school if I actually want to graduate." Damon's idea sounded great, but Emery wasn't too sure.

"You have an eternity to graduate high school," Damon countered. "Come on, Emery. Spend the day with me?"

" _Damon_ ," Stefan said warning from the stairs. "What are you doing?"

Damon turned around and simply replied, "Trying to convince my friend to play hookie with me. Is that a problem?"

"It sounds like fun." Emery dropped her bag to emphasize her decision. "I'm in."

"Actually, Damon, Blair's on her way over to talk to you," Stefan tone was a serious one, "Alone."

Damon caught onto it and decided against hookie day and turned back to Emery. "Oh well, another time. Better hurry off to school."

Emery picked her bag up from the floor with an eye roll. "And people say Blair flip-flops. Later, Salvatores." She waved behind her while walking out the door and almost bumped into Blair who was on her way in. "Hi sis, bye sis."

"Bye," Blair replied then walked into the house, closing the door behind her.

"What is it, Miss Blair?" Damon asked in intrigue.

Blair rolled her eyes at the name and answered with, "I think you should sit down."

* * *

Damon listened to everything Blair told him but didn't believe it. "Sired? Really, Blair? That is the most pathetic nonsense I have ever heard come out of your mouth, which is definitely saying something."

Blair rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "I'm going to choose not to take offense to that. Now look, it was your blood that turned her, right? And you can't deny that when it comes to you, Emery's different."

"Sure I can," Damon scoffed. "What? Are you jealous of my feelings for her? Are you and Stefan worried she might be feeling something back so you cooked up this plan?"

Blair dropped her face in her hands with a groan. "I'm not jealous!" she muffle-shouted into her hands before taking a calming breath. "I want to make sure that you don't unintentionally end up saying something to Emery that makes her do something she normally wouldn't do."

Damon still wasn't believing it – his face said as much.

Blair saw this and had an idea. "Fine, prove me wrong. Tell Emery it's okay to drink from a blood bag."

"You know she can't," Damon retorted. "Her weird Golem, whatever, body rejected blood from the bag."

" _ **No**_ ," Blair countered, "she rejected it because you told her she could only drink blood from the vein and she almost died because of it. Emery may not even realize it, but she's doing things that you tell her to just to make you happy." She scooted forward a little and leaned forward. "Damon, look at me. This has nothing to do with me or what I feel. This is about my sister, okay? Just...just please ask her to drink from a blood bag and tell her how happy you'll be if it works. If I'm wrong, I will be the first to apologize and owe you one."

Damon still didn't believe this. "When her body rejects this blood, which it will, your apology and favor better be epic."

Blair watched Damon as he walked off and sighed when Stefan came into the room. "Took it better than I expected." She got to her feet and grabbed her bag to get to school.

"When he confirms it...what do we do?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms.

Blair sighed as she adjusted her bag. "Keep an eye on her, I guess. I don't know the first thing about breaking a vampire Bond, but we'll figure it out." She was trying to be optimistic but honestly, Blair was worried.

* * *

Emery was getting something out of her locker when she thought she saw Damon out of the corner of her eye. When she turned her head to check it was indeed him. This made her close her locker with a chuckle and follow him into the empty, dark classroom.

"We going to play hookie today after all?" Emery set her bag into the seat of the desk before sitting on top of it and waved her legs back and forth as she waited to hear why Damon was there.

"You forgot your lunch," Damon replied as he presented a blood bag from his pocket. "Have some."

"Did you forget the whole screwed up nature that is my newfound biology?" Emery asked with an incredulous chuckle. "That stuff makes me sick."

Damon worded it differently as he walked over to her. "I think it will work this time. Come on, have a drink. Please, for me?"

Emery rolled her eyes with a sigh and took the blood bag from him. "I hope you brought a mop and a bucket with you because you're gonna need it." She pulled the cap from the bag and took a sip from the blood. The taste of it surprised her so she took another drink.

Damon looked at Emery to gauge her reaction. "How are you doing? You okay?"

Emery capped the blood bag and licked her lips. "Yeah, I am."

It seemed Damon was wrong about the whole Sire Bond thing. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Emery laughed because she felt great. "It tasted like blood and not hot sewerage. Maybe the last bag was spoiled or something?" When the realization set in that she could now drink from blood bags set it, she bounded to her feet with a happy gasp. "I don't have to feed off people anymore!" Emery laughed happily and hugged Damon tight, "This is awesome, Lugosi!"

When Emery broke the hug she gave Damon back the blood bag so she wouldn't have to worry about and beamed when she said, "I can't wait to tell Stefan."

* * *

Vivian sat in Professor Shane's office with her legs crossed and resting upon his desk. She was inspecting her nails when he entered.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?" He walked over to his chair and raised his brows, telling her to move.

"My mother taught me a lot of things," Vivian answered as she stood, "manners weren't one of them."

Shane sat in his chair and laced his fingers together on his desk. "What can I do for you, Vivian?"

Vivian casually flipped open one of Shane's files and took a peek. "Adrian is proving to be difficult to break."

Shane closed the folder and moved it aside. "No matter. You already have the twelve hybrids we need."

" _Eleven_ ," she corrected. "Tyler Lockwood is not to be a part of this. I'm damn sure I already told you."

"Well if you cannot break Adrian, then he will have to be." Shane didn't care who the hybrids were as long as they had them. With a bit of a smirk he added in, "Pack loyalty be damned."

Vivian slapped her hands on the desk and leaned forward with glowing yellow eyes. "My pack is the whole reason why I am doing this. Don't you **dare** question my loyalty to them again."

"Of course, forgive me." Shane stood up and calmly stated, "You bring me twelve hybrids with no loyalties to Klaus and I will give you the means to save your pack. A deal is a deal."

Vivian stood straight as her eyes returned to normal. "I have just as much riding on this as you, Professor. You better not screw me over."

Shane smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

After giving Tyler a call about the Sire Bond, Blair called Stefan. She looked around to make sure no one she knew was in the hall before darting into one of the empty classrooms to make her call. "I talked to Tyler," she told that to Stefan as soon as he answered.

"And?"

"Tyler said the Sure Bond exists because the hybrids are grateful to Klaus for relieving them of the pain from having to turn into a wolf every full moon, and that's why they have to turn until they aren't ruled by the pain anymore." Blair looked out the door's window to make sure no one was coming. "And please don't be a dick and point out that Emery's isn't just a werewolf because I already know that."

"Okay...then what's the vampire equivalent?"

Blair sighed, "That's the problem. There doesn't seem to be one. I'm gonna see if Emery knows more than she realizes but beyond that...I'm in way over my head here, Stefan. I've never, in all my years, seen a vampire Sire Bond – only heard of them and I don't know the details. Maybe Glory knows something? I'll check with her."

"Okay, and I'll see what I can do on my end."

"Good luck." Blair ended the call and slipped her phone into her back pocket before heading out of the room.

* * *

After school, Blair, Emery, and Glory all met up at the Salvatore house. "Remind me what I'm doing here again?" Glory asked as soon as Blair opened the door.

"Because I need to talk to you about Emery," Blair answered quietly then said loudly, "It's girls' night! And since we're short of friends of the girl variety, here you are."

"I feel so honored," Glory answered sarcastically.

"Drinks are in here!" Emery called out from the living room and when the girls finally joined her she handed out the champagne. "I raided the liquor cabinet for the good stuff"

Blair laughed and accepted the bottle. "What makes you think this is the good stuff?"

"I had to break a lock to get to it," Emery stated a bit proudly. "I'm pretty sure it is." When Blair raised her brow, she said, "What! Damon said I could make myself at home, so that's what I'm doing."

Glory picked up a blood bag from the table and held it up for display. "And who is this for?"

"That'd be mine," Emery plucked it from her hand and drank from it.

"So you can drink from them now?" Blair asked, _knowing_ she was right tried to ask surprised.

"Thanks to Damon I can." Emery took another sip. "He suggested I try again so I did and now I can attempt to be normal."

When Glory heard this she looked at Blair and had a feeling that she knew exactly why she was there – Emery was Sired. "And where are the Salvatores this evening?" Glory asked, looking to Emery.

"Brother bonding," Emery answered at the same time Blair said, "Bourbon Street."

Hearing that caught Glory and Emery's attention. "What they hell are they doing in New Orleans?" Glory asked, getting to her feet. "If they even mention me to anyone there I'm dead and they're dead."

"What's going on, Blair?" Emery was worried for the brothers too because she didn't want them getting caught up in Glory's trouble.

Blair realized she really stepped in it. "Like you said, brother bonding." That was pretty much a lie because Stefan told her they were going to find the witch that helped Damon break a Sire Bond with someone the _first_ time.

Blair changed topics slightly and asked Glory "Are you ever going to tell us what happened in Louisiana and why people want to kill you?"

Glory sighed because it was about time. "There's a vampire there, a really powerful one. Not like on the supernatural level but kinda like a...a political one. Anyway, he cursed a...a family and even though it was a death sentence to try and break their curse...my parents and I tried. They died and thanks to A'majane I got out alive." Glory opened her bottle of liquor and took a big drink because she needed it.

Emery wanted tonight to be fun but this so wasn't, so before Blair could say another word she clapped her hands together and said, "Okay, new girls' night rule – No talking about the past."

"How about no talking at all?" Glory asked as she pulled a baggie from her purse with some herbs in it. "This, my fellow girls, is Spirit Tea. It's not drugs but it opens up your chi or whatever. Anyone want to give it a try?"

Emery clasped her hands together and looked at Blair in a 'pretty please' way because she didn't want to do this alone.

Blair groaned and dropped her head down. "This better not be like that time in the opium den."

Glory laughed, "What?"

Emery was laughing right long with her. "I so have to hear this story!"

"No!" Blair exclaimed holding her hands out towards them both. "No talk of the past, that's the deal. Now make up that tea before I change my mind."

"Cheers to that." Glory held up her bottle and clinked it with the others when they followed suite.

* * *

After leaving Shane's office, Vivian met up with Tyler at the Grille. "Does my daughter know how much time you're spending with me?" she asked with a grin before popping a piece of a french fry into her mouth.

"We don't discuss you," Tyler answered and made something clear, "And I won't discuss her with you. I'm not crossing that boundary anymore."

"What more could I have to learn?" She leaned forward a little saying, "You told me pretty much everything when I was helping you break your Bond."

"That was when I thought I could trust you," he shot back.

Vivian took another fry. "You still can. My name may have been an alias but I can tell you one thing for certain, except for my name, I have never lied to _you_." She heard laughter coming from behind them so she looked over and saw Kim playing pool with Adrian. "They're going to get us killed." Looking back to Tyler, Vivian added in "What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?" he asked. "Kim's right. The point of breaking the Sire Bond is being free. They don't have to listen to me."

"You really don't know much of anything about being in a pack, do you?" Vivian sighed and brushed the salt off her hands. "You can make them listen to you. Hybrids are wolves first, Tyler. And wolves run in packs. Every pack has an Alpha or else they keep fighting each other for dominance. That right there is what Kimberly is doing to you – she's challenging _your_ position as Alpha. You need to put that girl in her place, now."

"Were you ever an Alpha of your pack?" Yes, Tyler was fishing for more information about her.

Vivian had a thoughtful look upon her face. "One day, perhaps." She pulled herself from her thoughts and got serious. "Now do what the 'old wolf' is telling you, go."

Tyler didn't think she knew what the hybrids called her and when he walked away he heard her say, "You didn't think I knew about that did you?" He made no response to that and went over to talk to Kimberly and Adrian.

Vivian turned around and watched how Tyler was made dominant and how Kimberly agreed to what she was told, but there as just something...off. When Tyler returned so they could leave, Vivian told him what she thought. "Kimberly's not going to give up that easily."

Tyler stopped outside the Grille to ask, "What makes you say that?"

"Because," Vivian answered simply, "she's much like I was at that age and that means she's up to something. Kimberly is going to make a play for being Alpha, Tyler. Be ready for it."

* * *

There really must have been something strong about that tea because the girls partied like the best of friends who didn't have a care in the world. When the finally started to die down a little bit, Blair brought Glory into the kitchen to ask her about the Sire Bond.

Blair turned on the faucet to hopefully block out what they were saying in case the music wasn't enough. "Do you know anything, a spell, anything that can break a Sire Bond?"

Glory shook her head. "No, I don't I don't even think one like that exists. I'm not an expert on this, Blair. You want someone cursed or turned into a Cursed One then I'm your girl but other than that I'd have to have a Grimoire and like I said I really don't think there's a spell for this."

Blair didn't like how Glory answered the question but accepted it. "Do you know why vampires get Sired?"

Now that Glory did know. "I remember A'majane talking to a witch back in New Orleans about it. I remember them saying that there are only two ways a vampire gets Sired. They either feel indebted to them or..."

Blair was waiting for the second part. "Or what?"

Glory wasn't sure she should answer that. "Or they were in love with them while human."

Blair couldn't think of any reason why Emery would be indebted to Damon so that just left the other possibility and it made her far more pissed than she thought she'd be. Blair stormed out of the kitchen and turned off the music to make Emery stop dancing.

"What'd you do that for?" Emery then saw the look on Blair's face and had no idea what it was for. "What's going on?"

"You're Sired to Damon!" Blair shot back. "And don't lie this time. How long have you had feelings for him?"

Emery had to do a double-take because she seriously couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't be Sired to him and Damon is my _friend_ , Blair. How many times do I have to explain this?"

"You are Sired to him and we know this for a fact." Blair wasn't buying that Emery didn't have feelings for him. "And here I thought we'd only have to worry about you falling for Elijah but here you are in love with Damon."

"I'm not in love with Damon!" Emery shouted back. "Oh my god, Blair, is one of your past lives coming out to play again? One that's so jealous and insecure that they can't even believe their own sister?!" Emery had enough of being a broken record. "You know what, you don't want to believe me, fine. I'm done."

Emery walked right over to the front door and opened it. "It's time for you to leave." In that moment Kimberly and Adrian appeared in the doorway. Adrian pinned Emery to the wall where Kimberly went after Blair. They each put up a fight but were no match to the hybrids.

Glory stepped in and started using one of the spells Shane taught her but stopped when Kimberly held Blair's neck like she was about to snap it and said, "Stop. This one does and she doesn't come back, remember?"

When the magic stopped, Adrian threw Emery away and sped off with Kimberly and Blair.

Glory checked to make sure Emery was alright then they both realized Blair was gone.

* * *

Blair was pissed as hell about being kidnapped by the freaking hybrids and chained up in some abandoned barn. "What the hell is your problem!" she shouted before crying out in pain when Kimberly broke her wrist.

"I'm doing this to show Tyler who's in charge," Kimberly replied and broke Blair's hand the other way, making her scream.

"You touch her again and I'll rip out your heart!" Vivian shouted as she stormed into the barn with Tyler and Emery.

"I'm the Alpha," Tyler told a seething Vivian. "I will deal with this." He turned to Kimberly to say, "Blair's one of us, Kim. She's on our team, stop this."

Kimberly rose to her feet. "She's on your team, not mine." At that moment, all the hybrids joined them in the barn.

To say Vivian was pissed would be an understatement. "I warned you." That was directed right at Tyler before the hybrids took hold of Tyler, Vivian, and Emery.

Kimberly proceeding snapping Blair's bones, making her scream, despite Tyler shouting for her to stop.

"Ease up, Kim," Adrian warned, "Klaus won't like this."

"Good point," Kimberly replied, "do you think he'll like this?" She pulled a knife from her boot and held it to Blair's throat.

"NO!" Tyler shouted and he broke free of the hybrids that were holding him and charged for Kimberly. He got her away from Blair and drove his fist into her chest, gripping around her heart.

When the other hybrids tried to move, he shouted "Stop or I'll rip her heart out right now!" He looked around and found them stopping, so he continued. "Kim put you all at risk today and I'm not going to hurt her. I'm not Klaus. I don't kill and torture my friends to get what I want. Now, we broke the Sire Bond, but if you want to be free, we have to work together. No one can step out of line."

Tyler looked right at Kim as he said his last, "Now, you're either with me or against me." He tightened his grip around Kim's heart. " **Submit**. Submit or your die."

Kimberly gasped and shuddered as she dropped to her knees with Tyler. "I – I'm sorry."

Tyler accepted her words and pulled his hand from her chest before rising to his feet.

Vivian knew Tyler had it in him. If nothing else, he was a Lockwood. She looked around to the hybrids saying, "Kneel for your Alpha." And they did. Even Adrian took a knew to show his loyalty to Tyler.

Emery looked around because she had only ever seen this once before in her life and felt proud to see it again because a crowning moment like this wasn't something you saw everyday.

* * *

After getting all healed up, Blair and Emery went back to the Boarding House together. "I'm sorry about freaking out on you before," Blair handed Emery a drink before sitting to have her own. "It's just when I heard how you became Sired I kinda...then again maybe it was more Andrea got jealous and territorial."

Emery took a couple sips before setting the glass down. "How am I Sired to him? I mean – yeah, how did it happen?"

Blair sighed because now she was feeling like the broken record. "Because you have feelings for him, Emery."

Emery was trying to keep calm but she was sick of refuting it. "If that's true then I'm completely in the dark. Are you telling me that there's no other reason why I'm Sired to Damon?"

"Glory said that being in love and being indebted to are the only ways one can be Sired." Blair finished up her drink and set the glass aside.

Emery threw her hands forward with a "There you go!"

Blair was very confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Blair, I'm indebted to Damon. Of course I am. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for his blood! I owe him _everything_." Emery's eyes widened a little when it suddenly hit her. "Holy crap...I'm _Sired_ to Damon."

* * *

The next morning Emery was cleaning up the living room of the Boarding House when Damon came in. "Selene," he greeted.

"Lugosi," she replied then sighed heavily before turning around. "Let's address the elephant in the room, shall we? I know I'm Sired to you."

"We need to talk about that." Damon walked towards her with regret in his eyes. "There's a way to break it...sort of."

"Okay, then let's do it before you end up talking me into a weekend bender or something." Emery was joking around but Damon looked completely serious. "Whoa, Damon, what do we have to do?"

Damon swallowed a lump in his throat. "You have to forget about me. Completely."

Emery scoffed and went back to cleaning up. "That's ridiculous. I'm not doing it."

Damon didn't want to force her to agree but he would if he had to. "Emery..."

"No!" she shouted back, throwing the bottle into the bin. "You're my _best friend_ Damon and you just want to take that away! I feel indebted to you, so what? We can work around the Sire Bond thing, watch how things are worded. Whatever. I'm not losing you, Lugosi. You're my best friend."

It killed Damon to do this but he had to. "I'm so sorry." He cupped her face and looked her right in the eyes as he said, "It would make me so happy if you would forget about me. Forget my name, who I am, forget that you even met me. It would make me the happiest man in the world if you would completely forget me." Tears welled in his eyes as he spoke but kept his voice from breaking.

When his speech was done, he removed his hands and stepped back to see if it worked.

Emery stood still for a moment before shaking her head a little. When she 'came back into focus', she noticed him standing there. "Whoa! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Damon cleared his throat and said, "I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother."

"I didn't know Stefan had a brother." Emery chuckled then held out her hand. "I'm Emery, nice to meet you."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 8


	74. Holy shit

Emery was getting some things together for the trip up to the Gilbert Lake-house. Glory and Professor Shane were up there with Jeremy in hopes of finding a way to keep him from killing the 'friendly' vampires – as in Stefan, Damon, and herself included.

She was putting some things in a bag when Stefan appeared in her doorway. "Hey, you," she greeted with a smile as she put the last item in. "Ready for the trip to the Lake-house?"

Stefan walked into her room with a look of regret on his face. "Actually, I have to take care of some things here today. I was thinking Damon could take you."

Emery wasn't too keen on that idea. "Damon? As in your brother who I didn't know existed until yesterday? That Damon? Does he even know what's going on around here?"

Damon was right, Emery really didn't remember him. Stefan actually felt bad that Damon had to use his Sire Bond on her to forget. Stefan knew how good friends Damon and Emery were. For them both to lose that must hurt – Especially for Damon since he's the only one out of the two who can remember it. This was partly why he wanted Damon to take her up to the Lake-house. Stefan wanted them to get some sort of friendship back. Well, that and he had things to deal with in the Klaus department that day.

Going along with Emery not remembering Damon, Stefan said, "I should have mentioned him before. We're just pretty recently getting back on the right track, but I trust him. And yes, he knows what's going on around here. So don't worry about what you say around him."

Emery picked up her bag with a sigh. "I get a weird vibe from him, Stefan. When I introduced myself last night it was... _weird_. I can't explain it but I'm not sure I want to spend the entire car ride alone with him. No offense to your brother."

Stefan walked over to Emery and placed his hands on her arms. "Emery, I would never send you off with someone who I didn't believe would have your back. Damon is something else, but I know if anything goes south he will protect you."

Emery rolled her eyes a bit. "Alright, fine. I'll go with him. But if he gives me any more weird vibes I'll snap his neck and throw him in the trunk for the rest of the trip."

Stefan chuckled before kissing her softly. "You wouldn't be the first person to do that."

Emery smiled and gave him another quick peck before heading downstairs. She found Damon all ready to go in the foyer. "I'm guessing you and Stefan already talked about this."

"Yep," Damon replied and opened the door for her. "After you."

Emery put her bag over her shoulder and walked out the door with a nod of thanks.

This was the last thing Damon wanted to do but it was Stefan's idea so he was going to go with it. Damon's feelings hadn't faltered for Emery but this whole thing would give him time to think on that and who knows, he might just discover that Blair was right after all – That since he couldn't have what he wanted he projected his feelings onto the next best thing. Who knows? He certainly didn't.

* * *

Blair was walking through the town square while preparations for the Winter Wonderland festival were under way. Suffice to say, she had to shake a lot of fake snow out of her hair and wasn't too happy about that. Blair wondered why Tyler asked to meet there since he knew this really wasn't her thing but intended on asking him just that when she saw him.

After weaving her way through the crowd, Blair finally spotted Tyler. "Hey," she greeted with a smile.

Tyler greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "We need to talk."

Blair crossed her arms as she said, "Why do I feel like I'm not going to like the sound of this?" She was right about that because Tyler proceeded to tell her about his and the hybrids' plan to take Klaus down once and for all.

At the end of this she shouted, "You're going to do what?!"

"Keep you voice down," Tyler requested. "I thought telling you here would keep you from making a scene."

So _that's_ why he wanted to meet in the town square full of people. Well, Blair's response to that was an appropriate one. "Have you _met_ me?"

Tyler knew she had him there. "Look, Vivian found a witch strong enough to do the body jump spell – you know, the Klaus specialty."

"So, what? You're going to dump him in someone else's body and then what? And since when is Vivian on the list of people we trust?" In that moment, she wasn't sure what irked her more – the plan against Klaus or Tyler's faith in Vivian.

"Except for lying about her name, she hasn't done anything to make me not trust her," he replied and that received a large scoff from Blair. Moving on, he continued to tell her about the plan. "After he's in another body we'll bury it in concrete."

Blair couldn't figure something out. "Who did you find that was dumb enough to volunteer their body for this?" Upon seeing Tyler's expression, she knew that it was him. "Tyler..."

Tyler knew what was coming. "Don't freak out, Han."

"Freak out?" Her voice was quiet then elevated a bit, but it was still quiet enough so the people around them couldn't hear. "Freak out! My head is about to explode. You volunteered!"

"It's not forever," he assured. "Just long enough for the hybrids to be able to completely disappear."

"And how long is that going to take, Tyler?" Blair shot back. "This very well could be my last life and you want to spend it buried in concrete!"

Tyler placed his hands on her shoulders to ground her. "This started with me, Han. This has to _end_ with me. I need your support."

Blair just looked at him without saying a word because honestly, she wasn't sure whether or not she could give it to him.

* * *

Jeremy was outside the Lake-house chopping firewood when he saw Damon's car pull up. He gripped the ax in his hand and moved into the driveway. "They shouldn't be here," he said to the approaching Glory.

"They're here to help you," she replied. "I know I don't deserve it but...do you trust me? At least with this?"

Jeremy didn't take his eyes off Damon and Emery who were still in the car when he replied, "Yeah, I trust you with this." He let Glory take the ax from his hands and lead him inside.

The entire car ride up to the Lake-house was completely silent. Neither Emery nor Damon said a word, but Damon was the one to break it when he saw Professor Shane exit the house. "What the hell is Professor Shady pants doing here?"

"He's helping," Emery answered as she grabbed her bag from the backseat and got out of the car without another word.

As they walked onto the porch, Emery looked around. "It's just like she described it."

"Who?" Damon asked, wondering who Emery was talking about.

"My sister," was her reply but didn't clarify as to who. Emery stopped at the open door but couldn't cross the threshold. Jeremy was inside so she smiled weakly. "Hey, Jer...care to invite me in?"

Jeremy just about stared her down when he answered, "No."

Glory intervened and went over to him. "Jeremy, it's okay. You're not going to hurt her."

Jeremy blinked a few times before looking at Glory then turned back to Emery and Damon. "You can come in."

Glory smiled proudly at him before going back over to the table.

Emery walked inside and set the bag down. "Good to see you." She took a step away then turned around to block the blow she figured was coming and she was right. Jeremy had a piece of wood from chopping earlier and tried to stake her with it.

Emery disarmed Jeremy and pulled his arm behind his back with her own arm wrapped around his throat – not tightly but enough to make a point. All she had to say about it was, "Did you really think I wasn't going to be expecting that?" Jeremy may have had the upper hand before, but until everything got figured out she was likely going to expect the worst.

* * *

Blair was still reeling over what Tyler had told her earlier. She couldn't believe this was happening but didn't know how to stop it. Just when she was about to lose it, an answer came ringing from her cell phone. Upon seeing it was Stefan, she instantly answered it. "Hey, how's Emery doing?"

"She hasn't called with any problems so I'm going to assume fine," Stefan answered. "Damon brought her up to the Lake-house this morning."

Blair didn't like the sound of that. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"The Sire Bond is broken because she doesn't remember him," he explained. "Their friendship meant a lot to both of them, Blair. They should at least have the chance to get something of it back."

Blair pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "Is this what you called to talk about?"

"No. Klaus showed me where the sword was. With that, we can decode the Hunter's Mark. Which you already know."

A light bulb went off in Blair's head in that moment but she made sure to mask her ulterior motive tone. "He didn't happen to give it to you for safe keeping did he?"

"Uh, what do you think?" When he heard her sigh, he got concerned. "Blair, what's wrong?"

"We need to get our hands on that Sword today, Stefan," Blair answered in slight desperation. "Because Tyler and the hybrids are going after Klaus tonight." That was such a Vivian move and Blair knew it, but she was desperate. She'd lost so much already, she couldn't lose what little time she had with Tyler left, to.

* * *

Blair went into the Grille to see what was going on in there and to keep up her end of the plan – keep Klaus busy so Stefan could look for the Sword at the house. She hadn't seen Klaus yet, but she did see something that was a part of him.

Blair stood in front of the painting he had donated and couldn't take her eyes off it. The color and composition spoke to her as it always had before. Some may think that it's just a big snowflake but she could see the layers underneath. She was so taken with the work that she didn't even notice Klaus was standing right behind her until he spoke.

With a smile he asked, "Do you like it?"

"I love you work," she admitted softly. "I always have." Clearing her throat she turned to him and asked, "Here to steal Tiny Tim's crutches?" With that question she made a reference to something Caroline had once said: 'That guy is so horrible he'd steal the crutches from Tiny Tim!'

Klaus chuckled at the question. "Dickens was a dark man. You would have liked him."

Not giving any hint as to whether she was serious or not, she grinned, "I did," as she walked around the table from him.

Klaus' crooked little grin appeared on his face with that statement because he couldn't tell whether or not she was kidding. "Can I offer you some champagne?"

"Can't," she sighed. "Too many adult eyes around."

Klaus scoffed like it was nothing. "With all your years, you are older than all the humans in this room combined, Little Wolf."

"Last thing I need is Carol Lockwood turning me into a high-school cautionary tale at the next town meeting." Okay, she really didn't care but that's what came out of her mouth. She actually thought it was very Caroline of her to say.

"At least the high-school part is almost over," he said with a smile.

"Time has sure flown by." Blair looked at the other items up for auction as she took a deep inhale.

Klaus saw the look on her face and had to ask, "How long?"

"I never live past twenty-five. So it could be any time up until then." It never really sunk in for her before until the probability of this being her last life came up.

"We'll find the Cure, Little Wolf," Klaus assured her. "I promise you."

Based off his tone, Blair could have sworn that he didn't just want the Cure to make more hybrids but because he didn't want her to die so soon. But what was she thinking? There's no way that was possible. Blair moved some of her dark hair behind her ears and changed the subject, "If we're going to be civil, then I am going to need that champagne."

Klaus smiled and walked over to her. "Is that our new thing?"

Blair scoffed, "No," and rolled her eyes.

Klaus didn't believe her and went off to get their drinks with a smile.

Once he was far enough away, Blair texted Stefan that Klaus was there to get looking. Even though she highly doubted that Stefan would find a thing.

* * *

Professor Shane secured a meditating Jeremy to a chair so they could begin the 'reprogramming'. There's likely a better word for what they were doing but it was the only thing that came to Emery's mind in that moment.

"All Jeremy feels when he sees a vampire is the desire to kill," Shane explained to Emery as he made sure Jeremy couldn't escape the restraints. "Even if he consciously doesn't want to, as in your case. It's his subconscious that's calling the shots."

Glory picked up from there. "Persuasion helps reverse your conscious thoughts. It's kinda like when a human is turned into a vampire, they crave blood. Except now Jeremy has been...turned into a Hunter and he craves killing vampires."

Emery took a big bite from the Twizzler in her hand to try and keep her nerves in check during this whole process.

"That's pretty much right," Shane interjected. "It's a conditioned response – see vampire, kill vampire. What I'm doing is creating a kind of middle step. It's like a detour where his subconscious learns to recognize you as someone he loves, someone he wants to protect. It'll give him the choice to take the detour instead of the conditioned response."

"Well what if he doesn't?" Emery asked before swallowing the candy in her mouth. "I mean...what if he doesn't see me as someone he loves and wants to protect? What if a part of him blames me for Elena's death? I know a part of me still does even if it's just because I trusted the wrong people." She gave Glory a bit of a look then got to her feet. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can go through with this."

Glory stood as well and went over to Emery. "It's not a scam, Emery. I swear I'm not manipulating you or anything. I'm trying to make up for all the pain I've caused, don't you see that? I thought – I thought we moved past this.."

"We'll never move past this!" Emery shouted as she threw her hands out to her sides. "You betrayed me! You helped kill my sister!"

"Don't you think I know that!" Glory shouted back. "I will hold that guilt with me every single day but I did what I could when it was too late to do anything else! I made Elena a Cursed One, her soul still lives."

Shane interjected at that moment. "Ladies, no matter what has happened in the past you need to put it aside. This is about Jeremy."

Emery took a deep breath, wanting to believe that they were actually helping but a part of her still couldn't trust it no matter how hard she tried. "I'll be a part of this on one condition," she turned to Glory and made her condition clear. "Tell me where Elena is...where her soul is. If you ever want me to even try and believe you again then stop holding that information over my head."

Glory caved, it was time. "Elena's soul should have been reborn at her next birthday but it didn't work out like that, as I've already told you. Her soul went into an adult, a woman named Jill. That's all I saw when the Curse came full circle. I'm sorry, Emery, but that's all I know."

Emery accepted that and nodded her head with a soft, "Okay" and left it at that. What she felt about Elena being in an adult's body and not making any attempt to reach out was something she couldn't work through in that moment. All she could do was help the family that was right in front of her.

Emery returned to her seat and with a deep breath she looked at Shane. "What do I have to do?"

"Talk to him," Shane replied. "He'll listen to you."

Emery's mind went completely blank in that moment. "What am I supposed to say?"

"You chose to do this here at your family's vacation home, right? Why don't you start by telling him why," he suggested.

"I – I've never been here before," Emery replied. "Elena, she...she told me a lot about this place. She said that every holiday they'd would come up here and that...that it was special. That this place was an important part of the family."

"You're talking to me," Shane pointed out, "Talk to _him_."

Emery took another deep breath and turned to face Jeremy. "I chose this place so you would feel close to your family and maybe because you...you might let me become more of a part of it." When his eyes opened to look at her, she smiled a little. "Elena would have wanted us to stick together, Jer. To – to be there for each other. To fight for each other, no matter what. We're family, Jer. We may be cousins by blood but you're like my brother. You _are_ my brother."

Shane thought that would be sufficient enough so he turned his attention to Jeremy and asked, "Jeremy, how do you feel about Emery right now?"

There was pure hatred and disdain in Jeremy's voice when he spoke. "She ruined our lives. She's not my sister. She's the reason why my real sister is dead. She failed us. She means nothing to me. I will kill her, even if that means I die myself."

Shane knocked on the table beside him and that pulled Jeremy out of the trance.

Jeremy looked at those in the room and hopefully asked, "Did it work?"

"No," Emery answered tearfully. "No, it didn't."

* * *

Blair and Klaus sat together in one of the booths at the Grille. They had been chatting about nothing of real importance then Klaus switched gears on her, "Tell me, Little Wolf, just how many times _have_ we crossed paths over the centuries?"

Blair laughed at the question because there was no way she was going to get into that. "Nice try, not answering."

Klaus smirked in a 'come on, now' way as he refilled her champagne glass. "You can't give me a little something?"

Blair knew he wouldn't let up so she did as he asked and gave him a little something. "Before this life, the last time I saw you, I was Prim."

"That's certainly a gap in years," he pointed out, wondering what caused it.

"That's nothing," Blair answered without really thinking. "Before that, I was Olivia."

Klaus was intrigued by this statement. "Our paths didn't cross between Olivia and Prim?" he could hardly believe that was possible.

"If I had my way we wouldn't have crossed paths from Marie to Prim, but Olivia had a whole other mind set." Blair finished off her glass before saying more. "It wasn't until Prim that I thought I could let you be a part of my life again."

Klaus didn't need her to explain why it was Marie's lifetime that caused her such heartache that she didn't want anything to do with him for so long, but there was something he had to know. "And now?"

Blair avoided the question by looking at the nonexistent watch upon her wrist. "Would you look at the time. It's getting late."

"No it's not," he pointed out as he stood. "But it's alright, Love. I have a feeling you'll answer me when you're ready." Klaus was about to walk away when he remembered to tell her something. "The painting will be delivered to your home tomorrow."

"What are you talking about? I didn't even bid on the thing, not that I could." Money was tight enough as it was. She couldn't exactly place a winning bid on something.

"I placed one on your behalf." Klaus smiled and walked away before she could respond.

Even if Klaus had stuck around there was no way Blair could have come up with anything to say. There was so much in his action that reminded her of the Klaus she used to know and it was bringing up so much that she thought was long buried.

Blair didn't have much time to think about this before her phone buzzed. It was a message from Stefan asking her to meet him in the back of the Grille. "Show time," she whispered to herself as she texted she'd be right there.

After leaving the booth she went outside and found Stefan pacing behind the Grille. Sounding concerned, she asked, "Did you find the Sword?"

Stefan shook his head. "Nope."

Blair figured as much but didn't let it show. "What are we going to do now?"

"Klaus is our only shot at finding the Cure," he replied. "As much as I hate it, we need him. Tyler has to call it off."

"Easier said than done," Blair sighed.

"She's right," Tyler said from the staircase behind them. "That's not going to happen." He looked at Blair in disbelief. "You told him? I've had twelve hybrids sworn to secrecy for a month. I have your mother and a witch risking their lives, and you go blabbing my plan to him? Are you really this selfish?"

Stefan stepped in at that moment. "Look, all I'm asking for is a little time, okay?"

"How long?" Tyler shot back. "An hour? A day? Because every minute that goes by that we don't do this, they're at risk. You and Klaus already served one of them up for Jeremy to kill." His eyes went right to Blair when he said that before looking back to Stefan. "I don't owe you anything. I'm taking him out." Tyler started walking away but in the blink of an eye, Stefan was right in front of him.

Stefan took a stance as he said, "I can't let you do that."

"Back down, Stefan," Blair warned. "You're forgetting something..." she pointed her finger upwards and circled it around them. "He's their Alpha now."

Stefan looked around to see what she was talking about and found the hybrids had surrounded them.

"Sorry, man," Tyler said to Stefan, "but you don't have a choice." He turned to face Blair and added in, "I'm sorry, Han. I really am, but this is something you're just going to have to accept."

Blair was nowhere near the point of accepting it but she sure as hell could see that what she felt for Tyler was far more than what he seemed to feel for her. And that...that was heartbreaking.

* * *

Emery sat down at the dock looking at onto the lake. There was a lot moving through her mind at that moment. The two biggest things were how she was going to tell Blair about where Elena's soul turned up and how helping Jeremy didn't work. She should have known that it wouldn't have. Jeremy was right, she wasn't his sister and she'd never have the connection to him that Elena had. Just one more thing that Elena was that Emery could never be.

"You're not allowed to feel this sorry for yourself unless you're sitting alone at a bar," Damon said as he sat down beside her with a bottle of bourbon in his hand. "Fortunately, I travel with the bar."

"I was just thinking I wasn't drunk enough to deal with this," Emery replied and took a swig before handing it back. "Still not as good as Ben and Jerry's though. Now that's the answer to all life's problems."

"Stefan mentioned your love for ice cream," Damon replied and pulled a Klondike Bar from behind his back where he had hidden in from sight. His words were lies because he knew himself how much Emery loved ice cream. "It's not Ben and Jerry's but it should do in a pinch."

"Smart man for listening to your brother." Emery smiled and accepted the ice cream bar.

Damon didn't miss a beat with his answer, "You'd be smart not to listen to yours. Jeremy didn't mean what he said back there. It was the Hunter talking."

"God, between Blair and Jeremy who else in my life is going to have different parts of them dictating what they think and feel?" Emery sighed heavily then took a bite of the bar. Speaking her mind she sincerely said, "I wish Stefan was here."

Damon took that as his cue. "Don't give up hope on Jeremy yet. There might be something else they can try." He got to his feet and went into the house before Emery could reply.

Emery sighed again and continued eating her ice cream. "I hope so."

* * *

Tyler and the pack of hybrids brought Stefan and Blair down to the Lockwood Cellar to keep them out of the way. Tyler dropped a pile of chains at their feet and said to Kim, "Keep them down here until we're ready to bring Klaus in. Use those if necessary."

"Come on, Tyler," Stefan interjected. "This is bigger than you. It's about more than just revenge for us."

"I know what it's about for you, Stefan" Tyler shot back. "It's about the Cure. You know what happens to a hybrid when they're cured of being a vampire? We go back to being werewolves, turning on every full moon. We could give a rat's ass about the Cure."

Blair couldn't let this go one. "Tyler, come on..."

"I needed you on my side, Blair!" he shouted at her. "That's all I needed."

"And I needed you on mine!" she exclaimed. "Not once did you tell me about this plan, _knowing_ that you would be encased in concrete for who knows how long and that I'd be dead when you got out! There's no coming back for me this time, Tyler, and you knew that but not once did you even consider it!"

Tyler stepped closer to her as he said, "I did think about it, Blair. And I'm sorry, but this is bigger than _us_. I'm sorry." He couldn't leave things like this so he took Blair's arm and guided her into another section of the cellar. Even though everyone could likely hear what they were saying, he had to at least give the illusion that they were alone.

Once they were in the other section, Blair pulled her arm back and punched him in the jaw will full force.

Tyler was expecting that and didn't even try to block her. "I can see how I deserved that."

"Damn right!" Blair shout back, doing everything she could to keep herself from crying but failed. With her voice breaking she asked, "How – how can you do this?"

"I'm their Alpha," Tyler explained. "It's my job to protect them. They're my pack."

Blair took a trembling breath before saying, "I don't mean more to you than your pack, do I?"

Tyler cupped her face, saying, "I love you, Blair."

Blair slowly pulled his hands down. "But not enough." She didn't say another word as she left him to rejoin Stefan and their 'protective detail'.

* * *

Damon walked into the Lake-house just in time to hear Glory say to Jeremy, "Shane wants to try again." He had a completely different idea in mind. Going into the living room, he said, "Survey says," and made a buzzing noise. "The Professor has been dipping into the magical herbs a little too much if he thinks that using a vampire to suppress the need to kill another one is going to work on a _Hunter_. It's like dangling a cheeseburger in front of someone who's on a master cleanse."

"What do you suggest then?" Glory asked as she waved her hand towards Jeremy. "I'm pretty sure we're all open to any new ideas."

Damon looked at Jeremy when he answered. "Just find someone else to attach your warm and fuzzy 'I'd do anything to protect you' detour feelings to."

"Blair." Jeremy couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. "I feel that way about Blair. I would do anything to protect her." He would have normally done anything to protect Emery, too, but obviously that wouldn't work. The only other person in his life that he felt strongly enough for, that was still living, was the only other person who was like family to him.

"There you go," Damon replied in a 'good for you' way. "I'll give her a call."

Damon left Blair a message for her to call him back because it was important then went back down to the dock with an ax in hand. Since they had the Jeremy situation figured out there was no need for Shane any longer, so he intended on getting rid of him.

As he walked over to Shane and Emery, he said, "If your hypno-herbs work, we should be singing 'Kumbaya' around the fire by dinner. So now tell me why I'm not killing you."

Emery's eyes widened a bit when Damon said this with the ax in hand. "Damon...am I missing something here?" Of course she was, but didn't remember how much Damon hated and didn't trust the Professor because he used the Sire Bond to make her forget all things about him – This information included.

Damon wasn't about to get into this with Emery so he stayed focused on Shane. "Why are you after the vampire Cure?"

"I didn't say I was looking for the Cure, but I can tell you where to find it." Shane replied.

"Klaus' Sword will tell us where to find it," Damon retorted, still not seeing a reason to keep him around.

Shane almost rolled his eyes but refrained. "The Sword will lead you there, sure, but so can I."

Emery had to chime in then. "How can you do that?"

Shane didn't stop looking at Damon, awaiting his next move, when he gave Emery her answer. "Because I've already been there."

Emery was finding something fishy about this guy now and crossed her arms. "Explain, **now**."

Shane nodded, "Of course. Come back to the house, I'll tell you all about it."

Emery stayed behind for a moment with Damon and pointed in Shane's direction as he walked away. "I'm starting to see why you don't like this guy." Since she wanted the explanation, she went up to the house with Damon not too far behind.

Shane was waiting for them in the living room and once they were there, he removed some cloth around a rock about the size of his head.

Emery raised her brow at the sight of it and said what Damon was also thinking. "That's a rock."

Shane chuckled. "It's not just any rock."

Unimpressed Damon said, "Hmm...is this the silly little wive's tale you told at the Occult exhibit?"

Shane ignored him and addressed Emery. "Long story short – Once upon a time, there was a witch named Silas who loved a girl and wanted to be with her forever. So he and his best friend, another witch, made an immortality spell. And then Silas' best friend-witch got jealous and killed Silas' girl before he had a chance to make her immortal." He gave them a moment to process before continuing, "Well, cursed to an eternity without his one true love, Silas finds a way to reverse the immortality spell, and then, before he has a chance to take it, his former friend buries him underground, leaving him and the Cure to rot."

"So it's a Cure for immortality?" Emery pulled her legs up onto the chair she was sitting in. "How is that going to help Blair? She's not exactly immortal."

"It's a Cure for any blood-bound curse," Shane explained. "Whether it be immortality, vampirism, or Cursed Ones. You dig up Silas and you've got your Cure."

Upon receiving this information Damon called Stefan to give him the news. "First, if you see Blair tell her to come up to the Lake-house and second – Don't ask why, or how, or who, but I found the answer to your Tyler problem."

"Okay," Stefan replied from within the Lockwood Cellar then listened to what Damon had to say. "You've got to me kidding me." When the call ended, Stefan looked at Blair and those around him. "Blair, they need you up at the Lake-house and...we don't need the Sword."

* * *

After getting filled in on everything Blair was a whirlwind. For the first time in a long time she was getting hit with memories and emotions from more than one life all at once. It was getting hard for her to keep herself in check.

Blair was released by the hybrids to tell Tyler the new plan – that Klaus could be dumped in Rebekah's Daggered body instead of Tyler being a freaking martyr, but she didn't get that far. Her memories, her pasts weren't letting her.

Blair didn't even know how she ended up in the Square with all the festivities but there she was and she was staggering like a drunk.

Vivian was waiting for the plan to get into motion when she saw Blair like this. Not liking what she was seeing, she went over to her. "Blair? What's happened to you?"

Blair didn't put up a fight when Vivian guided her over to a bench to sit. "Tyler...Tyler doesn't have to be the one. Klaus can – Klaus can get dumped in Rebekah's body."

Vivian couldn't let this happen but that was pushed aside for the time being. There was something wrong with Blair, she could see it as clear as day. "I'd think you'd be happy about that. So what's bothering you?"

Blair broke down in that moment. "I – I can't lose him. Not – not again." She didn't even know – couldn't even tell – if this was herself feeling this or all the lives of her past.

Vivian, with every intention to not let it happen but couldn't let Blair know that, said "You're not going to lose, Tyler. You just said so."

"Not Tyler..." Blair couldn't even speak the words but Vivian filled in the blanks.

Vivian gently wiped away some of her daughter's tears. "Klaus," she said softly. She then realized she could use this to her advantage. "Then warn him."

Blair couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? But your plan, Tyler's plan..."

Vivian took Blair's hands and held them tight. "Right now all I care about is you. You've been through enough, you shouldn't have to go through anything more. Even if it means that Klaus lives. I'll make sure Tyler is alright."

Blair's mindset was so messed up that this actually sounded like a good idea. "Thank you," she whispered before getting to her feet and walking off more steadily this time.

Vivian pressed her hands together and brought them to her mouth. Was all this really worth it? 'Yes,' she thought to herself, 'it has to be'.

* * *

Blair was driving up to the Lake-house so she could be there to help Jeremy but on the way she called Klaus. When he answered, she said, "Klaus, I have something to tell you but you have swear you won't kill Tyler."

On the other end of the line, Klaus' posture straightened and his face hardened a bit. "What are you trying to say, Little Wolf?"

"The hybrids...they've betrayed you," Blair replied, her past lives still dictating her decision so strongly that she couldn't even fight it. "They've all broken their Sire Bonds, Klaus. They're going after you tonight."

There was a moment of silence before Klaus asked, "And why are you telling me this?"

Blair's grip on the steering wheel tightened for a moment before saying, "Swear you won't kill Tyler." That wasn't the answer Klaus wanted, she knew that, but she couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear. She couldn't even say it.

"You have my word, Little Wolf." With that, he ended the call and Blair continued on her way to the Lake-house.

* * *

Vivian spotted Adrian leading Klaus away and just knew that Blair would warn him so she wasn't worried on that front. Now it was time to keep her word to her daughter – to make sure that Tyler would be alright. Vivian weaved through the festival crowd and found Tyler on the phone, leaving a message to his mother.

Tyler ended his call and went right over to her. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be taking the witch to the cellar."

Vivian cut right to the chase. "There is no witch, Tyler. I lied. It was never my intention for you to put Klaus down. I needed him for the sacrifice."

Tyler had no idea what she was talking about. "The what? Vivian...what the hell are you saying?"

"I'm not going to fully explain it but I found someone who can help my pack – my family. Someone who can finally bring them back to the position they were meant to hold." Vivian took a breath. "I made a deal. There had to be twelve for the sacrifice, Tyler." She looked down for a moment before saying, "I truly am sorry."

Tyler was still processing what she was telling him. "Vivian, what did you do?"

"You should have listened to my daughter," she replied, knowing that Blair and perhaps even Emery had tried to talk him out of working with her. "I gave my word that you'd be alright, which is why I'm warning you. If you run now...you might make it out alive."

Tyler couldn't believe this was happening but heeded her words and got out of there like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Blair finally made it to the Lake-house and put everything about Tyler, the hybrids, and Klaus out of her mind. She at least managed to do that much and found it was easier to do once her past lives seemed satisfied.

Not long after arriving, Blair got right to work with Jeremy and Glory to be his emotion detour or whatever it was he called it. Finally, they made some progress and believed it was now safe.

Blair, Glory, and Jeremy went into the other room where Damon, Shane, and Emery were waiting. "We think it worked," Blair said upon entrance.

Glory picked up from there. "Emery, just...don't move, no matter what happens. Okay? Just to be on the safe side."

Jeremy had a stake in his hand as he walked into the room towards Emery. He looked at her and froze in place for a moment.

"Remember your detour," Shane said to Jeremy to remind him.

Jeremy stepped further into the room and was cut off by Damon. Damon wasn't ready to risk this.

All eyes were on them to see what was going to happen. Jeremy looked away from Damon and over to Blair and saw the hopeful look in her eyes. When he turned back to Damon, he handed the stake over.

Damon took it from him and stepped aside, letting Jeremy go over to Emery.

Jeremy walked over to her and hugged her tight, Emery returning the hug with relief. Blair joined htem saying, "If you think you're leaving me out of this, you're nuts."

The three of them got a laugh out of as they hugged and for those moments they felt like everything was going to be alright.

* * *

When things calmed down a little bit, Emery told Blair what Glory had said about Elena's soul. Blair's heart almost stopped when she heard the name 'Jill'. It was just a coincidence that one of her past lives had the same name.

Emery was about to continue when she remembered something. She went over to Jeremy, asking, "Hey, Jer, remember when you were with Chris...you said that some woman called you?"

"Yeah," he replied, wondering where this was going. "Why?"

"Remember her name?" Emery asked, wanting to see if she was remembering correctly.

Jeremy needed a second to think. "It was Jill, why?"

Blair and Emery exchanged looks with each other. "Can't be a coincidence," Emery stated, looking at her sister.

"Wait, what's going on?" Jeremy asked, not liking being out of the loop.

"Glory said that when witches makes Cursed Ones, they get flashes of who they become. When Elena's birthday came around she saw an adult that was called 'Jill'," Emery replied.

"Hold on...are you saying that the Jill that called me could have been Elena?" Jeremy almost couldn't believe it.

"Speaking from experience, lives can get jumbled up really easily. It makes sense that...Jill would try to reach out to Elena's loved ones." Blair still couldn't get the name out of her head.

"But why an adult?" Emery couldn't figure that part out. "Why did it not work like it was supposed to?"

"Maybe this Jill was an appropriate host or whatever," Jeremy had no idea what he was saying, honestly.

"I had a past life named Jill," Blair finally spoke. "She was my life before this one, but she – she drowned as a child."

Between Jeremy's suggestion and Blair's information, Emery said, "What if it's the same Jill?"

"Did you not just hear me?" Blair asked. "I said she drowned."

"Your soul moves on after you die, right?" Emery retorted. "Just listen. Jill drowns, is medically dead, and your soul moves on. But what happens if they managed to revive her? We've all heard stories like that – about people who have died but came back. What if Jill, _your_ Jill, was one of those stories? And _that's_ why Elena's soul went to her because she was already a life for a Cursed One."

Blair's mouth opened to say something but honestly she had no idea what to say. What if Emery was right? This crazy logic made just enough sense to be true. Not sure what else to say, Blair looked between Emery and Jeremy and said, "Holy shit."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 9


	75. We're going to a mad house

Blair was supposed to be at the school for the mandatory all-school assembly in memory of Carol Lockwood but she had other plans in mind. As soon as she heard of Carol's death and how it was ruled an accident, Blair knew in core that it wasn't the case.

Blair pounded on Klaus' front door and didn't stop until he opened it. "I heard you the first time, Little Wolf," he greeted.

"You son of a bitch," she seethed and pushed herself past him into the house. "How could you do that! You swore that you wouldn't do anything to hurt Tyler!"

Klaus was calm with his reply. "I gave you my word that I would not kill him, and I kept it." Blair slapped him right across the face for that. He scoffed a chuckle before saying, "You only get that one, Love."

"You **killed** her. You killed Tyler's mother! How could you do that!" Blair shouldn't have questioned it but there she was demanding an answer.

Klaus was going to explain this once. "Tyler turned my hybrids against me. That is an offense punishable by death. But I gave you my word, Little Wolf. You made me swear not to kill him, but I never said I wasn't going to make him pay."

"Just when I think the Klaus I used it know is coming back...you do something like this." Blair scoffed and went back to the door, only stopping because Klaus spoke.

"A lot of time has passed, Love. I've changed."

With her hand on the doorknob, she looked back to him. "Yeah, you have. And not for the better." Blair left at that moment and slammed the door behind her.

Blair was on her way to her car when her cell rang. Upon seeing the important number she answered it. "Hello? Yes, thank you for getting back to me so soon." She fished a pen out of her bag and started writing stuff down on her hand. "I got it...yes, yes. I'll be on the first flight I can get. Thank you."

That call was one Blair had been waiting for. It was from an investigator who she hired with the 'Don't ask' loan she got from Stefan. This PI found out that Jill – Jill Sherwood – had indeed been revived after the drowning incident and was now located in a mental hospital in England. Now that Blair had this information, that's where she was planning to go.

As Blair drove home to get things for the trip, she couldn't get over how Jill – her past life Jill – was still alive. This had never happened before, as far as she knew, and it was weird to say the very least. Blair was doing her best to suppress that though because this wasn't about her. This was about Elena and whether or not Jill had her soul

* * *

Blair left Emery a voice-mail explaining where she was going and apologizing for doing it alone. Once that was done she turned off her phone and went to the airport with the tickets she printed out from the airline's website in hand.

The flight wasn't to go out for a few hours but she didn't want to risk anything and went straight to the airport. It was a good thing that she did because the ticket people said there was something wrong with the transaction making her tickets voided. "You've got to be kidding me!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Fine, I'll take another ticket then."

The woman behind the counter looked at her regrettably. "I'm sorry, all the seats have been filled. There won't be another flight out until tomorrow."

Blair held her hands out in front of her and clenched like she was choking someone before slapping them down on the counter. "Tomorrow is too late. I need to be on the flight that's leaving _**today**_ because I have somewhere very important to be!"

"Ma'am, please calm down," the woman replied.

Blair pointed firmly at her, "I _hate_ being called 'Ma'am'."

The airline employee picked up the phone from its receiver. "Are you going to be a problem? Do I need to call security?"

Blair was about to say something when an all too familiar voice said, "That won't be necessary." She looked at the approaching Klaus with wide eyes because she had no idea what he was doing there.

Klaus smiled at the woman and compelled, "Why don't you go ahead and give this woman here a first class ticket to wherever she is intending to go. In fact...make it two."

The woman smiled back and with a few keystrokes she said, "You're all set," and handed over the tickets.

"Thank you," Klaus replied and was about to accept them but Blair snatched them away before he could. Klaus followed her asking, "What? No thank you?"

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Blair crossed her arms as she looked at him. "How did you even know where I was?"

"Your phone conversation intrigued me," Klaus admitted. "I was on my way outside to speak with you but your attention was elsewhere."

"So you eavesdropped? Wow," Blair scoffed. "And here I didn't think you could get any lower."

"I've committed acts of murder and yet eavesdropping is what you cannot wrap your heard around?" Klaus was definitely teasing her then. "Why are you going to London?" he asked, very curiously. "There's so much going on in Mystic Falls and you're missing it. So tell me, what's so important?"

Blair looked at him incredulously. "Do you really think I'd tell you after all the crap you've pulled?"

"Well, I did just pay for your ticket and I am coming along so the least you could do is tell me why," he replied.

"You're not coming with me," she was quite firm with her words.

Klaus pulled one of the tickets from her hands with a grin. "This says otherwise. See you on the plane, Love."

Blair had to take deep breaths to keep herself from losing it but Klaus had gotten under her skin and there was no way of getting rid of him now.

* * *

Blair completely ignored Klaus for the entire flight and didn't speak to him again until they landed in London. As soon as Blair stepped off the plane she let out a deep breath. She hadn't been to London in a long time and yet it still felt like home.

She hoped to lose Klaus in the crowd but he caught up with her at the baggage claim. In fact, he picked up her bag and said, "Where are we headed, Love?"

"We aren't going anywhere," Blair shot back as she tried to get her bag but Klaus pulled it from her reach. "Why don't you just go back to Mystic Falls and leave me the hell alone."

"Well, while I have sworn not to kill that beloved Tyler of yours, I did not promise anything about Stefan who knew about the plan as well or your mother for that matter." Klaus knew he had her there. "Consider this a distraction until I can recover from the betrayal."

Blair held her hands out in front of her like she was strangling him then dropped them with a heavy sigh. "I'm here on a personal matter. Now, will you give me my bag back?"

Klaus continued to hold it from her reach. "I'm going to need more than that, Little Wolf."

Was Blair really about to tell him about Jill and Elena's soul? No. No way. At least, not the Elena's soul part. "I just found out that one of my past lives is still alive. I need to see her."

For a moment he thought she was lying to him but saw the seriousness and sincerity behind her eyes. "How is that possible?"

"She drowned but was revived after my soul had already moved on," Blair explained. "Now, if you're so adamant about this then let's get going. Visiting hours are almost over." She didn't even try to take her bag from him and just started walking away.

Klaus instantly followed and inquired further. "Where exactly are we going, Love?"

Blair was completely serious with her response. "We're going to a mad house."

* * *

Thanks to Klaus' compulsion they were allowed entry to the ward that normally wasn't open to visitors. Blair stood outside the padded room's door and looked through the Plexiglas window at the patient; Jill Sherwood. "Why is she here? And don't give me technical doctor jargon. I'm not in the mood." Blair said to the doctor who was compelled to answer all her questions. Yeah, the investigator had told her that Jill had been in and out of institutions but the why was sealed every time.

"Miss Sherwood was admitted by her parents. She was going on and on about something being stolen from her and how she wanted to get it back. More recently she started having visual and auditory hallucinations accompanied by split personalities." The doctor held his arm out to the door as he further explained, "She's locked in here for her own safety. Miss Sherwood has tried to escape many times."

"Open the door," Blair demanded but when the doctor was hesitant, Klaus stepped in.

"Do as she says," he compelled and the doctor instantly opened the door for her.

"Don't come in," Blair asked of Klaus and the doctor. "I need to do this on my own." Without waiting for an answer, she went into the room and closed the door behind her.

Jill was wearing a torn hospital gown as she sat in the corner of the room rocking back and forth, crying. She didn't look up until she heard the door open and close. Jill instantly recognized the woman who was standing there. Not by her own memories but by the memories of the one who invaded her. "Blair," she said weakly, holding her head higher.

Blair felt herself crying not just because this woman likely had Elena's soul, but because she used to be her. This was far more emotional that she had anticipated. "Yeah," Blair replied with her voice breaking. "Yeah, it's me."

Jill got to her feet and slowly moved closer to her. There was so much swirling around inside her but the biggest thing was anger and jealously. This woman – Blair – had what was taken from her and she wanted it back. Without word nor warning, Jill screamed and lunged for Blair. The next thing Jill knew she was being pinned to the wall by her throat by another person she recognized – Klaus.

"Don't hurt her!" Blair shouted, rushing across the room to them. "Klaus, let her go!"

Klaus tightened his grip a little as he said, "She tried to attack you, Little Wolf. Why?"

"She's like Brenna!" Blair knew that was the quickest way to make him understand.

Klaus' gripped on Jill's throat lessened as he turned to face Blair. "The soul moved on. How can she possibly be like Brenna?"

Blair was afraid that Klaus was going to kill Jill and Elena right then and there so she caved. "Because she has Elena's soul."

Jill laughed when that information was given. Looking to Blair she said, "That's right, sweetie. And if you ever want her back then you better return what's mine."

Klaus released Jill from his grip. "What do you want?"

Jill rubbed her throat as she looked at her visitors. "Elena is turning over in her grave," she laughed. "Her sister and the man who killed her together like two little lovebirds. It's so strange knowing that I knew you once and yet knowing it from another person's perspective. I **hate** it."

It was that moment that Blair understood what Jill was saying. "You want my memories?"

"I want my soul back!" Jill shouted in reply. "You have what is mine! If you _ever_ want your precious sister back again then I want my lives. Until you figure that out, I have nothing to say to you. Don't bother staying around here, sweetie. When you're ready to give me what I want, you know where to find me."

"I'm not going to just leave you here." Blair had every intention of taking Jill back to Mystic Falls with them.

Jill shrugged as she plopped down on the mattress in the corner of the room. "Oh, well."

Blair didn't want to leave but knew she had no other choice at the moment. "Let's go."

Klaus looked at her in question. "We can easily make her come with us."

"No," she replied, looking at Jill, "it's not just Jill saying that. I can see Elena in her eyes." Blair looked at Klaus, almost as if she was blaming him because a part of her was. "I told you not to come inside." With that said, she walked out of the room.

Klaus was about to follow but stopped long enough to hear Jill say, "Thanks for killing the Gilbert Girl. I finally have a way of getting what I want." He left right after that, leaving a laughing Jill in his wake.

* * *

Klaus met up with Blair back at the rental car and things were quiet until he said, "You could have told me about Elena."

"You could have not killed Carol Lockwood," Blair shot back. "I had every intention of doing this alone but you always manage to get under my skin. I'm sick of it." She looked at him and seriously said, "Every time I think I've quit you, I just end up fooling myself."

Klaus replied with a simple and yet not so simple quote. "The heart is a strange vessel – love and hatred can exist side by side." Without another word, he started the car and drove off.

Blair couldn't find the words to speak in that moment and rested her head back with a heavy sigh as she thought about all the events that led up to this one. Not only that, she wondered how she would ever make it up to Elena...and to Jill. There was one thing she was glad about in that moment – she was glad she never told Elena about the spell that Andrea had found to transfer memories...to transfer _lives_.

Blair looked out the window as Klaus drove and she admitted, "I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"You can't help how you feel love," he replied as he continued to drove towards the airport.

Blair just sighed because she knew that wasn't the truth, at least not when it came to her. When she was Jill she had full reign over her past lives. She accepted them as much as she accepted her own self. Jill was just a child but had such willpower that Blair hadn't come close to since. Blair could do that as well – accept her lives as a whole – but she was afraid to. Why? Mainly because she knew how many lives were in love with the man sitting right beside her. Blair had enough trouble dealing with that already. How could she possibly manage feeling it all at once?

* * *

Blair was relieved and a bit sad to finally make it back to Mystic Falls. She wasn't sure how to break the Jill news to Emery but decided to deal with that in the morning.

Blair walked up the porch steps of the Gilbert House with a heaviness within her and planned on going straight to bed. Plans changed when she walked into the house and saw Stefan, Tyler, and Emery sitting in the living room. Honestly, they all looked like they'd been through hell. "What did I miss?" Blair asked worriedly as she set her bag down on the floor.

"Long story short," Stefan replied, "Rebekah is un-Daggered and she's going to help us find the Cure."

Blair had a hard enough time wrapping her head around just that little bit of information. "I'm going to need to hear the long story."

Tyler looked at Blair in that moment. "You'll get it. And when we're done, it'll be your turn."

Blair really wasn't ready for that conversation. "On second thought, we can talk about it in the morning." Before anything could be said, she ran out of there and right upstairs, locking her door behind her. Blair rested her head back against the door and slid to the floor. How had everything gotten so screwed up? Oh, Blair knew. It was all because of her freaking past lives. Maybe giving them back to Jill wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 10

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, readers! I'm sure you've noticed by now that this chapter is far shorter than usual (sorry about that) and it's not in the same set up as the others. This 'Episode' takes place in the time-line-** _ **ish**_ **of the episode After School Special.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this 'digression from the norm' and as always, thanks for reading!**


	76. Holy crap, we're gonna kill an Original

Blair was getting things together to head up to the Lake-House to help Damon and Jeremy with the Mark. That wasn't the only reason though, she was hoping that it'd give her a distraction from all the things that she had to deal with. Everything was getting so jumbled and honestly she hadn't felt this out of control since Brenna and that was beyond centuries ago. She had to get her sense of control back and if it meant running away to do it then so be it.

Blair was about to go downstairs when she was met by Emery who came out into the hall with her phone extended out in front of her. "Call your boyfriend," she said while practically thrusting the phone towards Blair. "He's blowing up my cell."

Blair had turned off the ringer of her own phone because of how many times Tyler had been calling but she just wasn't in the head-space to talk to him. She knew she should, especially since his mother died, but the thought of him asking her where she was the day of the memorial...well, it was enough to send her running for the hills. Blair couldn't tell him that she was with Klaus, he'd lose it and she couldn't lose him because of it.

"I'll call him later," she replied and headed down the stairs.

Emery wasn't about to let her sister get away that easily. " _Ohhhhhhh_ no, I don't think you. You haven't said anything about Jill since your whole 'I found Jill and going to see her. Sorry for having to do this alone' message." Blair seemed to be ignoring her and that was pissing her off. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Emery turned Blair around to face her. "What's the deal, Blair?! Did you find her or not?"

Blair ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. "Yes, I found her. Yes, she has Elena's soul. No, she's not coming here. Not unless I give her something first."

Emery didn't see what the problem was. "Then do it! Give her whatever the hell she wants if it means getting a part of our sister back."

"It's not that simple." Blair really didn't want to get into this.

"Please tell me what could be more simple than giving her something to get her here!" Emery shot back.

"She wants my soul!" Blair emotionally shouted then tried to calm herself. "Jill feels like I've stolen a part of her and she wants it back. She wants everything back."

Emery still didn't see the big deal. "So? Would that be so bad? Your life would be _so_ much easier without the conflict of your pasts."

Blair had asked herself the same question but came to a conclusion, "Yes, it would be horrible, Emery. My pasts make me who I am! Knowing this makes me understand what Jill is going through and I'm sorry, but I'm not going to give them up. I am **not** going to lose all the connections that come with them."

Emery couldn't remember how Blair and Damon were connected because she was made to forget everything involving him, so that led her to say, "What, Stefan? You guys were friends in the twenties, so what? You're friends now..." she trailed off when she saw the look on Blair's face and how she looked away. "Oh my god..." Emery would swear her blood was starting boil. "Are you referring to Klaus? Please tell me you're not referring to Klaus!"

"I'm going up to the Lake-House to help Jeremy," Blair replied, wanting this to be the end of the discussion, then tried to go out the front door but Emery shot out her hand, slamming it shut.

Emery refused to take her hand off the door even as Blair tried again to open it. " **Tell me you were not talking about Klaus**."

Blair threw up her hands in defeat. "I don't know if I was, Em. I've been doing a lot of thinking and literal soul searching and who knows? Maybe I've been in denial all this or maybe I was pissed for centuries because no matter how hard I tried to find him, I couldn't. And when he _finally_ came back into my life he had to disappear all over again. So maybe all this time I haven't hated him, Emery, maybe I was just bitter!" Blair honestly couldn't believe that all that had just come out of her mouth, but it had.

Emery looked at Blair like she didn't even recognize her. "How – how can you even think about loving Klaus after all he has done?!"

Blair answered without thinking but it was the truest answer she could have come up with. "Because I'm just as broken as he is!"

Emery released her place on the door out of shock and Blair took that opening to leave, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

It was sundown by the time Blair got to the Lake-House and when she went inside, she had a feeling that something was wrong. It didn't help when there was no one home. Blair dropped her bag to the side and went looking around for everyone. The wind had blown just right and she got hit with a strong vampire scent. A scent so strong that it had to come from more than one. "What did you do?" Blair thought aloud as she took off into the woods. The question wasn't directed to anyone in particular, but if there were this many vamps around then it meant someone did something.

Blair tracked the strong scent of blood that reached her senses and found a vampire attacking Matt. She ran right over and snapped the vampire's neck before throwing him aside. "Are you okay?" Blair asked, as she helped him to his feet.

"Yeah," Matt answered, gratefully. "Thanks for that."

"What the hell is going on around here?" Blair asked, demanding an answer but it'd have to wait.

Jeremy ran over to them saying, "Come on, they're coming! Get to the house!"

Blair took off with Matt and Jeremy back to the Lake-House and once they were safely inside, she asked again, "What the hell is going on around here?!"

Jeremy handed her a first-aid kit for Matt as he answered. "Klaus turned and compelled a bunch of vampires to come after me and Matt. His way of making the Mark grow."

"Damon didn't do anything to stop it?" Blair asked as she started to tend a sitting Matt's wound. One look at Jeremy's expression and she had her answer. "He was in on it. Nevermind."

Blair turned her full attention to Matt's neck wound and noticed he was staring at her. "What?" she laughed because she didn't know why he was looking at her like that. It reminded Blair of how he used to look at her before things went south between them.

"Is this a bad time to tell you that I remember?" Matt remembered what Caroline compelled him to feel and believe when she died but it wasn't until that moment he brought it up. Blair had been going through so much that he didn't want to add to the pile and respected her decision, even if he didn't like it. But at that moment with how soft she looked while taking care of him, he couldn't help himself.

It Blair a moment to realize what it was talking about and then it hit her. "The compulsion," she sighed. "Oh, Matt, I'm so sorry. It was – ..."

Matt gave her free hand a squeeze to get her to stop talking. "Blair, hey, don't worry about it. I understand why you asked her to do it, okay? No hard feelings. I just...I needed you to know in case I couldn't keep myself in check around you. Nothing's changed for me but I understand that everything's different for you."

Blair let out a breath as her eyes started to tear up a bit. "I – I just want you as my friend, Matt. I _need_ you as my friend."

Matt accepted that and smiled with a nod. "Then you have me."

It wasn't long after that conversation that Blair and Matt had fallen asleep while Jeremy stood watch in case any of the compelled vampires showed up. At some point Damon had come back to the house and did the same.

Jeremy woke them up at sunrise because he and Damon agreed that it'd be best for Matt to get the hell out of there since he had a huge target on his back.

When all this was explained, Blair said, "Matt can take my car. I'm not going anywhere."

"Blair, there's nothing for you to do," Damon countered. "Just take out least valuable player here and go home."

"Quick saying stuff like that to him, okay?" Blair shot back. "He's survived a hell of a lot more than some of us have." Honestly, how Matt was even still alive and human still boggled her mind a little bit. "Look, I'm not going anywhere and besides it's a full moon tonight. I'm sure I'll be use if it comes down to it."

"Yeah, well, Jeremy and I are going on a little hunting trip in the daylight so your argument is null," Damon countered. "Just go home."

" **No**." Blair wasn't ready to go back to Mystic Falls and face everyone there. To reaffirm this, she turned around and tossed Matt her keys. "You know the one."

* * *

No one put up a fight with Blair after she gave Matt the keys and she went ahead with Damon and Jeremy on the hunting trip. "Just how many of these vampires did he turn?" Blair asked as they got out of the car not too far from the bar.

"A lot," Damon answered, walking around to the trunk to get Jeremy's weapons.

"What makes you think they came back here?" Jeremy asked, wondering why they were back at the bar.

"Where else are they going to go?" Damon countered, handing over the crossbow. "This place is covered with cabins and vacation homes. They can't get in anywhere."

Blair took that moment to give Jeremy a couple pointers of her own when it came to hunting. "Go straight for the heart. Don't get fancy with it, just do it. And don't hesitate."

"And which one of your lives was a vampire hunter?" Damon asked sarcastically.

Blair just looked at him in her 'shut up' way and turned back to Jeremy. "You got this, brother."

Jeremy took a breath and nodded. With the crossbow all set and ready, he said, "Let's go."

When they walked into the bar the place looked as if he one hell of a bar brawl happened and there were no vamps in sight. "I don't like the looks of this..." Blair thought aloud.

Damon happened to agree. "Something's not right." He led the way towards the back where a large trail of blood was found. The trail went all the way into the back freezer where a pile of bodies were found. A pile of vampire bodies. "Ugh," Damon groaned. "Looks like we're going to have to find more vampires."

"What the hell happened to them?" Jeremy asked because it sure wasn't him.

"Alright, I confess," a familiar voice said from behind them. When they turned around, they saw it was Kol.

Blair couldn't believe he was there. "Kol."

Kol smiled at her. "Hello, Olivia. Oh, forgive me, _Blair_. I do apologize about the mess, but it was a bit too crowded when I arrived. As you know, _Blair_ , I do prefer more intimate gatherings." Getting down to more serious business, he said, "We all need to have a little chat." Holding up a bottle of bourbon he asked, "Care for a drink?"

"He's underage and we don't like you," Damon answered.

Kol found amusement in that. "Oh, I think there's at least a part of Blair here that likes me very much."

Blair saw how Damon looked at that moment and grabbed hold of his arm to keep him in check. "Just get to the point, Kol. What are you doing here?"

"What? No game first?" Kol asked, grinning. "I do remember your love for games."

Blair was firm with her tone when she answered, " _ **Kol**_."

Kol disregarded her tone and got to it. "My brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's Hunter's Mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down. They were all hiding in the shadows. Now killing young vampires is easy or old ones for that matter."

Blair saw how Kol was looking at Damon and she didn't like it. "He's off limits, Kol."

Kol grinned at her. "Were you aware you sounded a bit like Olivia when you said that? It was music to my ears." Before they could respond, he said "In you zeal to find the Cure you risk waking someone very dangerous."

Damon understood what he was getting at. "Oh, you must be talking about Silas."

"What do you know of him?" Kol asked, his full attention upon him.

"Nothing," Damon answered. "Don't want to. Not our problem."

"Isn't it?" Kol scoffed a chuckle. "A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshiped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again, and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time. You know, being an immortal, you can see why I'm opposed to time's ending. So I murdered all of them, and here you are willing to risk raising him in your search for the Cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen, now can I?"

"Well, we're not gonna back off the Cure because you were told one too many scary bedtime stories, you idiot." Damon wasn't going to let this fairy story get in the way of them finding the Cure.

Since Damon wasn't listening to reason, Kol turned to Blair. "You must have heard of Silas with all your years."

Blair shook her head. "No, I never have. And I'm not really in the best head-space to trust your word on it." Or if she had, she didn't remember.

Kol then turned to Jeremy as a last resort. "Jeremy, we were mates in Colorado. You're a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt?"

Jeremy kept his crossbow raised at Kol. "I'm not calling anything off, mate."

Kol set aside the bottle in his hand. "Well, I could kill you. But then I'd have to deal with the Hunter's Curse, and I don't particularly feel like being haunted for the next century. And I'd have to deal with this one's wrath," he gestured to Blair upon saying that, "and if there's as much Olivia in her as I believe there is, I don't want to be on the receiving end of that either." Kol snapped his fingers in thought. "Better idea. I'll just rip your arms off."

Damon intercepted Kol's attack and drove him out of the back room. While he was keeping Kol busy he shouted, "Jeremy, Blair, run!"

Jeremy took off and Blair yelled at Kol, "Don't you dare kill him!" as she ran after him.

* * *

Blair closed the door of the Lake-House when they got back inside. "What are we going to do?" she heard Jeremy ask and she answered with, "Make a deal with the devil."

Jeremy didn't like the sound of that but he didn't stop her when she pulled out her phone and went into the other room.

Blair leaned on the kitchen counter as she waited for Klaus to answer his freaking phone. When he greeted her with, "Hello, Little Wolf," in a way that she just knew he was smirking, she almost hung up. Instead, she said "I need your help."

"What can I do for you, Love?"

"Kol wiped out the vampires and he has Damon. Call him off." Blair knew that sounded more like a demand than a request, but oh well.

"My my. Calling one of your exes to deal with a squabble with two others. There's a joke in the making here," he teasingly replied.

Blair pinched the bridge of her nose. " _Klaus_..."

He chuckled. "Just having a little fun with you, Love. I'll take care of my brother."

She sighed in relief then asked, "You aren't going to make me do something in return?"

"Well, I did hijack your trip to London, so consider us even."

With that, the call ended. Blair slipped her phone back into her pocket and turned around to find Jeremy standing there. "Klaus is going to call him off."

"You believe him?" Jeremy asked, skeptically.

Blair nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Jeremy crossed his arms as he looked at her. "Do I need to worry about you, Blair?"

"No," she lied as convincingly as she could. "I'm fine. Now come on, get your stuff. We're going back to Mystic Falls."

* * *

Thankfully they made it back before the full moon reached its apex and Blair went straight to the woods for the change. She went to the clearing she and Emery usually met at and wasn't surprised to see her there.

Emery was all ready in her sports bra and shorts for the change when Blair came into the clearing. After all since they were still linked - even with Emery being a vampire - she turned every time Blair did. "I thought you were staying at the Lake-House. What happened?"

"Kol happened," Blair sighed as she pulled off her coat and set it on the ground beside her. "Long story short, a bunch of vampires got turned and were compelled to go after Matt and Jeremy, Kol showed up and killed them all to keep us from finding the Cure, and I had to call Klaus to get Kol to back off before he killed Damon."

"That's one hell of a long story short," Emery replied. "Where's Jeremy now?"

Blair kicked off her sneakers. "At the Grille checking on Matt."

"So you called Klaus, huh?" Emery inquired. "Happen to call Tyler while you were at it or is Klaus your priority now?"

Blair brought her hands to her temples and rubbed with a groan. "Emery, I love you, but please shut up. I have too much on my mind already and I don't need you getting on my case too."

"Fine," Emery scoffed. "Let's just get this full moon over with then."

Blair got to the ground knowing the change was soon coming and Emery did the same.

* * *

Blair and Emery didn't stick near each other after turning and ran off in separate directions. They both had pretty much complete control in their wolf forms and even though they used to love to run together neither of them wanted to that night.

Blair ran through the forest in her wolf form as fast as she possibly could. Everything about her was heightened and she used all of that to push away everything else in her mind. She allowed herself to be consumed by the wolf within her because only then was she free from all the other lives of her past. This wolf was hers and hers alone.

A scent caught her senses – the scent of blood. It smelled familiar to her so she took off running it that directions. It wasn't long before she found the source of it – Jeremy. He was bleeding against a tree. Blair, still in her wolf form, ran to him and inspected his wounds.

Jeremy wasn't worried when he saw the wolf approach because he recognized that it was Blair. "Kol compelled Damon to kill me," he weakly explained.

Blair couldn't speak but her eyes made it clear she wasn't going to let anyone hurt him – Damon included.

Damon soon tracked Jeremy down and found the snarling Wolf-Blair standing protectively by him. "I'm not going to stop, Blair. I'm going to kill him. Unless you stop me first."

Blair's wolf snarled against but didn't move. She didn't want to hurt Damon but if he made a move, then she would.

When Blair didn't make a move, Damon sighed. "You should have attacked." He was about to charge for Jeremy but Stefan appeared out of nowhere and pinned Damon against a tree before snapping his neck.

Stefan turned around to explain what happened. "Rebekah told me what Kol did. You're welcome."

* * *

The following day, Emery sat across from Damon in the Salvatore's basement cell with a knife in her hand. When Damon woke up with groan, she said "Easy there. You've lost a lot of blood."

Damon scoffed when he realized what happened. "You bled me out?"

"Well, we don't have any vervain and you're still under Kol's compulsion so...yeah, I did." Emery grinned. "Just be glad that I wasn't the wolf protecting Jeremy because you'd have been bitten."

Damon lifted his head with a groan. "How did you end up being my blood drainer?"

"I'm the only one who doesn't have any attachment to you." Emery felt like she was pointing out the obvious. "Stefan is your brother and apparently you dated Blair so...that leaves me."

Damon laid back on the floor with a heavy groan. He really wanted to point out the flaws in her logic but he couldn't. He used the Sire Bond to make her forget all about him thus nulling the Bond so of course she wouldn't remember how close they were. "How long are you going to leave me in here?"

"Until you're no longer compelled." Emery got up from her seat and went for the door to leave but stopped with a furrowed brow because something he said – or didn't say for that matter – caught her attention. She turned to face him a little and asked, "How come you didn't question me being a wolf last night?"

Without really thinking he answered, "When Blair turns, you turn. That's how it's been."

Emery crossed her arms. "Who the hell told you that?"

Damon realized where this was going and groaned again because of it. "Didn't Stefan tell you that I know what's been going on around here? That was a part of it?"

Emery had a nagging feeling that there was more to it than this but ignored it. She went over to Damon and sliced his arm for good measure.

"What was that for?" he asked with a wince.

"I don't like you," was her reply and without another word she left the cell and closed the door behind her, locking it.

Stefan was waiting for her upstairs when she came up. "You alright?"

"No offense, Stefan, but there's something about your brother that really gets to me. I don't think I like him very much." Emery sighed and set the knife aside before going into Stefan's embrace. "When did everything get so messed up?"

Stefan kissed the top of her head softly before saying, "I think the answer to that would depend on who you ask."

* * *

After leaving the Salvatore's, Emery went home. She was planning on talking to Blair when she got there but Blair wasn't home. "Where's our dear sister?" Emery asked with sarcasm as she sat next to Jeremy on the couch.

"She's hanging with Matt tonight. Some much needed friend time between them, apparently." Jeremy turned off the TV when he added in, "I think it's more of Blair wanting to make sure things aren't going to get weird between them since he remembers being in love with her and all."

Emery scoffed when she heard this. "Has there been _anyone_ who hasn't been in love with her? I mean seriously. It seems like everywhere I turn someone has had some sort of history with her in this town."

"If it makes you feel any better, Stefan has never been with her." Honestly, aside from family and parental figures, Jeremy couldn't think of anyone off the top of his head who hasn't been involved with Blair. At least not in their direct group.

Emery found herself smiling at that. "You know, that does make me feel better." She and Jeremy laughed at that then there was a knock at the door. "I got it."

"I'm coming," Jeremy replied as he followed her. He was glad he did because when Emery answered the door, Klaus was the one standing on the other side of it.

Emery sighed heavily when she saw Klaus standing on their front porch. "Blair's not here. And even if she was, I wouldn't tell you."

"Actually, I'm here for my Hunter," Klaus countered, looking at Jeremy. "Seeing as how my brother's become a liability, Jeremy will be safer with me."

"I think I'll pass," Jeremy firmly replied. "I've killed enough people for you today."

Klaus looked at their house incredulously. "You think you're safer here? Hmm. Clearly you don't know Kol. As Blair could attest if she was here, he'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. So strange as it may seem, I'm your best bet."

"I think we'd rather take out chances." Emery had a 'sorry, not sorry' look on her face as she started closing the door, only stopping when Klaus spoke again.

Klaus moved as close as he could towards the house. "Fine, but when Kol does come – and he will come – be sure to let me know, preferably before he burns your nice little home to the ground." Klaus turned his attention to Jeremy. "And as for you, Hunter, there's no shortage of people to turn or loved ones to threaten, so sleep well. We'll plan on finishing out work tomorrow."

When Klaus walked away, Emery practically slammed the door closed behind him. "Have I mentioned lately how much I hate that guy?" She put her hands on the back of her hips with a heavy sigh. "I need ice cream."

"I'll join you." Jeremy followed and took a seat at the counter while Emery got everything out. "So, Blair found Jill, huh?"

Emery paused mid-motion then nodded. "She told you about that?"

"Yeah, we talked about it on the way home," he admitted. "Do you really think she should give up her past lives?"

"Don't you?" Emery shot back, setting the bowls on the counter. "It would make things so much easier for her."

"Do you _not_ remember soulless-Andrea?" Jeremy countered. "Jill doesn't just want the memories back, Em, she wants Blair's _soul_ – the entire thing."

Emery slowly scooped out the ice cream into the bowls. "Wait...if Blair does it then she'll be giving away her _own_ soul?"

Jeremy sighed softly because she was finally getting it. "They're one in the same, Em. As much as I want Elena back and wish she wasn't stuck in that Jill person, I'm not willing to sacrifice Blair."

"I thought it was just her pasts..." Emery felt so stupid now. "I didn't realize it was herself, too." She couldn't discuss this anymore. At least not now. "Topic change, please."

Jeremy stirred up the ice cream as he thought about what was also bothering him. "If Kol doesn't kill me first, then Klaus is just going to force me to kill more innocent people." He set the bowl on the counter, losing his appetite. "How many people is it going to take? Ten? A hundred?"

Emery slowly took a bite of ice cream as an idea seeped into her mind. "You know...if you kill _one_ Original Vampire then the entire Sire line dies with them. That's gotta be thousands, if not tens of thousands of vampires. Kol compelled Damon to kill you but what if you kill Kol instead?"

Jeremy could easily get on board with that plan. "Let's do it."

"One condition though..." Emery hated to say this but felt she had to. "We can't tell Blair. With how she's been lately I – ..."

Jeremy didn't need to for her to explain because he understood where she was getting at. He held his hand out in front of him, saying "I won't if you won't."

Emery nodded affirmatively as she shook his hand. "Deal." At that moment it really set it. "Holy crap...we're going to kill and Original."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 11


	77. Damn

Emery heard a knock at the kitchen door and opened it as soon as she saw it was Glory. "You're here, finally."

Glory walked into the Gilbert house as she said, "I had some stuff to do. What's the hurry anyway?"

"I don't know when Blair's going to be coming home," Emery replied, closing the door.

Glory looked at Emery peculiarly. "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like where this is going?"

Emery got right to the point. "You still owe me big time so you're going to help me with this and **not** say a word to Blair about it. Capice?"

Glory was starting to think that she'd never be able to do enough to make up for the whole betrayal, but maybe that was deserved. "What is it?"

"Jeremy's going to kill Kol to complete his Mark." Emery didn't give Glory a chance to react because she had a feeling what the reaction would be. "Just think about it. Kol's Sire line has got to be to Saturn by now. If Jeremy kills Kol then every vampire Kol has ever turned would die. One shot to the heart and the Mark is complete."

Glory understood the logic for sure, but there was something she had to ask. "Emery...what about Blair?"

Emery crossed her arms. "I already told you, we're not telling her."

"Emery, come on. You know she has history with Kol. Hell she has history with all the Originals. You really think she's going to be okay with you up and killing one of them?" Blair's reaction to this was the one big flaw that Glory found in the plan.

"There was a time she wanted Klaus dead," Emery countered, "but honestly I have no idea how she'll react. Hell, I don't even know if one of her pasts will come out to play. We can't trust Blair with this and if she gets pissed off, it doesn't matter. I'm sorry but it's true – we have to do this. Stefan is even on board. Now are you with us or not?"

Glory sighed in defeat and nodded. "I'm in."

* * *

Blair stood outside the Damon's cell in the Salvatore's basement and looked in through the bars. "You look like crap."

"I feel like it too," Damon groaned as he lifted his head up from his lying position on the floor. "But I'm feeling very unmurderous today. Any chance of letting me out?"

"Not a chance," Blair replied with an unapologetic smile.

Damon rested his forehead back on the floor and groaned, "Miss Blair, you're killing me."

She responded to that by tossing a vial of blood at him.

Damon took the vial and scoffed as he moved into a sitting position. "You've got to be kidding me. I was bled almost completely dry. The least you can do is spring for a blood bag. I'm thirsty."

Blair answered to that by tossing inside a water bottle.

Damon groaned once again. "That's not what I had in mind."

"It's vodka," Blair answered, thinking it'd make a difference.

"That's better." Damon took a swig of the vodka before taking the vial of blood. "How about you distract me? How are things going with you and the wolf-boy?"

"Honestly? I have no idea," Blair sighed as she leaned back against the wall across from the cell's door.

Damon got to his feet and moved to the door in order to talk to her better. "I don't care how awkward this is, talk to me."

Blair let out a sharp breath before answering. "It's not the same anymore. Tyler used to say that he and Caroline were both dating me but we were both dating her. When she died..." Blair sniffled back some tears and cleared her throat, "Things are different now. I don't know what Tyler and I are and we haven't really had a discussion to figure it out."

"But you still love him?" Damon asked. Yeah, this was awkward as hell on many levels but he told Blair he'd always be there for her and intended to keep that promise no matter what.

"I still love a lot of people," Blair was about to go into this more but Stefan and Klaus approached. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to relieve you has babysitter, Love," Klaus answered with a smile.

Blair thought there was something suspicious about this and crossed her arms. "Uh-uh. What's really going on?"

"He is here to keep an eye on Damon," Stefan replied. "We have a plan to Dagger Kol. I can fill you in on the way."

Blair crossed her arms and didn't move an inch. "I'm good where I am."

Stefan almost couldn't believe that she said that and that Emery was right in her suspicion. – Emery said that Blair wouldn't go anywhere. "Are you sure?"

"I don't trust leaving these two alone, so yeah, I'm sure," Blair replied. "Besides, I wouldn't be much help. Kol is very familiar with how I fight and such, he'd see it coming a mile away."

Stefan didn't argue any further because this was what they actually wanted – to keep Blair out of the way. "Whatever you say. Give me a call if you change your mind." On that note, he left.

Klaus smirked between Damon and Blair, asking "So, what were you two talking about?"

Blair rolled her eyes. "None of your damn business."

"And here I thought it was awkward before," Damon muttered as he made his way back to his cot in the corner.

* * *

While Matt and Jeremy were getting weapons ready in the kitchen, Emery called Kol with Jeremy's phone to put the plan in motion since Blair was distracted.

Kol answered the call with, "Jeremy. Glad to know I'm still on your speed-dial, mate. Care to hit the batting cages back in Denver?"

Emery sighed, "Actually, it's Emery."

"I was just thinking about all the ways I could kill your cousin but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm."

"How about a truce?" Emery replied, "in the name of Silas."

"You want to talk about Silas?"

"Yeah, I do. So where do you want to meet up? I'll come to you." Emery thought things were going well so far.

"How about I come to you?" Kol countered and then he rang the doorbell of the Gilbert's home. "You want a truce? You invite me in and we'll talk."

"Wouldn't I be kinda stupid to invite you in?" Emery countered, letting Jeremy and Matt know what was going on.

"On the contrary," he replied. "I can't kill your brother with my own two hands without receiving the Hunter's Curse and spending the next twenty years or so trying to off myself. And I hear vervain is back in town so I can't compel you to kill him either."

While Kol was talking, Emery wrote on a piece of paper 'help Stefan find the Dagger' and handed it to Matt. Matt took it, read it, and rushed out the back door to do it.

Once that was done, Emery wrote down on another sheet, 'Get Glory' and showed it to Jeremy.

Jeremy answered with, "I'm the only one who can invite him inside."

"He's right you know," Kol spoke into the phone. "Now tick tock."

Emery ended the call with a grumble then went to the front door and opened it.

Kol took his ear-buds from his ears and wrapped them around his cell as he greeted her with, "You'd think being alive for over a thousand years would teach me some manners, but I couldn't resist stopping by."

"If I let you in, Jeremy goes." That was Emery's condition. "You're not getting near him."

"What about Blair? Can I get near her?" There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes when he said that.

"Blair's not home," Emery answered firmly. "Do we have a deal?"

Kol shrugged a bit. "Fair enough."

Emery looked back to Jeremy who was standing near the back door and said, "You can come in," before quickly leaving.

"No gold medals for bravery, I see," Kol commented as soon as Jeremy darted out the door.

When Kol stepped into the house he moved his jacket aside to put his phone away, revealing the White Oak Stake within his inner pocket. Emery saw this but sure to act like she didn't.

"So," Kol said to her, "this is the part where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat."

Emery stepped aside and put out her hand for him to enter further. "Sure. Can I get you a water?"

"Now is that any way to start our conversation – with a threat?" Kol waved his finger in a 'no-no' way before heading into the kitchen.

"What can I say? I'm my mother's daughter." Emery closed the door behind him and went to the cupboard to pull out the bottle of bourbon. "Unless you want a milkshake, this is all I got."

"That's the problem with people nowadays," Kol commented as he moved to the counter, "no drinking imagination. Now turn of the century New Orleans, they knew how to make a drink."

"You lived in New Orleans?" Emery asked as she filled the glasses.

Kol nodded briefly. "We all did. That was until Nikalus shoved a Dagger into my heart."

Emery took a sip of the bourbon. "Why? What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything?" Kol shot back, offended. "Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?"

Now Emery was the one who was offended. "Your brother killed my sister. I'm not soft about anything. I've heard stories about you. That's why I asked. And for the record, I don't have an alliance with Klaus. He wants to find the Cure and so did I. That's all."

Kol caught onto her choice of wording. "Did?"

"Yeah," Emery set her glass down in front of her. "I'm willing to give up looking for the Cure if it means you leave Jeremy alone."

Kol eyed her without a word, the gears in his head turning. Changing the subject, he asked, "What stories have you heard about me?"

Emery noticed this segue and answered to keep him busy since Jeremy wasn't back with Bonnie yet. "Ones about you and Blair."

"Olivia," he corrected. "She wasn't Blair when I knew her."

"Whoever she was, she got around," Emery muttered before taking another drink.

"I noticed a hint of disdain in your tone," Kol smirked. "Jealous of your big sister, perhaps?"

"Why the hell would I be jealous of her?" she shot back.

Kol just shrugged with a smirk. "You tell me."

Emery changed lanes with this topic. "She killed her, you know?" With his confused expression, she added in, "Or maybe you don't."

Kol didn't have any idea what she was talking about. "What are you saying?"

"Olivia killed herself to become a vampire but that's a big no-no with Cursed ones because the soul moves on leaving nothing more than an empty shell in its wake. Olivia had no memories and no soul. According to Blair she killed more humans than she could count. It was her next Incarnation that tracked her down and killed her. Only the next life can kill an Incarnation vampire after all." Emery didn't know why she was telling him this, but she said it.

Kol wasn't sure what to do with this information. While he never knew how Olivia died, he didn't think it was anything remotely close to this. Deciding that Emery wasn't the one he should speak with about this, he asked, "How many people have you killed? Or are you one of those Mary-Sue vampires who wouldn't hurt a fly?"

"I've killed before," Emery admitted. "But only one human. I'm guessing your number is a lot higher than mine."

"But probably not as high as Blair's. At least where her lives are concerned." Kol took a sip of the bourbon before adding in, "You lose track over the years." Now it was time to get down to why he was there. "So are we going to talk about Silas or jibber jabber?"

Emery gestured for him to go into the living room and as he did this she sent a quick message to Jeremy for him to hurry up and get Glory because Kol had the Stake on him. Once that was sent, she joined Kol in the other room. "No one else seems to think Silas exists, not even Blair, so why do you?"

"I used to run with some witches," he explained, "In Africa in the 14th Century, Haiti in the 17th Century, New Orleans in the 1900's. They all knew about Silas and that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem."

"Okay, but why Silas?" Emery wasn't getting it. "Why are you so afraid of him?"

Kol looked down for a moment before answering. "They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash Hell on Earth. I happen to like Earth just the way it is."

Emery crossed her arms with a look of skepticism. "That's a bit biblical, don't you think?"

"That's the other problem with people today," he replied. "They've lost faith, and in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear."

Emery finished off her glass of bourbon. "I need another drink." With that said, she went back into the kitchen.

"What if I said I don't believe you?" Kol replied as he followed.

"You don't think I need another drink?" Emery laughed. "I'm standing in a room with an Original vampire who is but one of many who's had some sort of connection to my sister. I'm not drunk enough for this."

Kol was almost amused. "That's now what I was referring to. Why should I believe that you're willing to give up something you want so much?"

Emery poured herself another drink. "Because I would do anything for Jeremy. And if what you're saying about Silas is true, it doesn't matter what I want if it means putting everyone else in danger."

Kol just looked at her for a moment. "Well, this has been enlightening. Thanks for the drinks."

Emery followed him to the door, trying to think of something to say to stop him, but stopped walking when he turned around.

From the doorway, Kol said, "I'll take your request for a truce under advisement. But I would have been far more compelling if your sister had been here."

Emery shoved aside that comment and asked, "Are you sure about Silas? There's no chance you might be wrong?"

Kol looked at her completely serious. "Trust me, Emery. There are some things that are just better left buried."

There was nothing more she could say to stop him so he walked right out the door. Emery held up her hands in front of her like she was strangling something then let her hands drop with a whispered, "Damn it."

* * *

It was a little while before Jeremy came home. As soon as he walked into the house, Emery went into the foyer. "There you are. Kol left. I tried to stop him, but clearly I failed."

Right at that moment, the doorbell rang. "That's Glory," Jeremy explained. "She was right behind me."

Emery sighed and opened the door but didn't find Glory standing there, but Kol.

"I've thought about your request," he greeted. "Request denied."

"Oh hell." Emery quickly closed the door but it wasn't going to do much good.

"I'm sorry," Kol called out from the porch. "I've already been invited in!" He kicked the door in and walked inside to find no one present. "Hide and seek? Fine by me. It was Olivia's favorite."

"You're quiet this evening, Love," Klaus commented from within the cell with Damon and Blair.

"I've been enjoying your guy talk," Blair answered in a teasing manner. "It's been quite amusing. No, seriously the whole back and forth you two have been doing is A+ entertainment."

"You're not as funny as you think you are," Damon remarked from his cot.

"Oh, please, I'm hilarious." Blair grinned then got serious when she looked at Klaus. "Any news from Stefan?"

"No," he replied as he started pacing the room a bit. "And his lack of communication is infuriating."

Damon couldn't stop himself from saying, "It's one of his trademarks, like his brooding."

"And his hair," Blair added in. "I mean, seriously. How did he survive before hair gel existed?"

"Okay, you get points for that," Damon smiled, pointing at her.

Klaus broke up their little moment to say, "I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean, how hard is it to steal a Dagger?"

Blair looked at Klaus and laughed. "Seriously? How many times has Rebekah been stabbed by that thing? It's a wonder she didn't throw the thing into the ocean."

Damon nodded in agreement. "She has a point."

Klaus responded to that by tossing him another vial of blood. "You're a disappointment, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato."

Blair snickered at that then saw the look Damon gave her. "Oh, come on, you had to admit that was funny."

Damon didn't respond to that and answered Klaus. "I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit in here and chit chat with the two of you than try to bust out of here like the Hulk."

"How did you feel about that, Little Wolf?" Klaus asked as he turned to her. "Damon's inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment, even though it meant killing one of the people you love most in the world?"

"You just had to go and ruin a relatively pleasant evening, didn't you?" Blair scoffed. "God, can't you do _anything_ without having to be a dick about it?" When Klaus smirked and opened his mouth, Blair shot up her hand and cut him off, "Don't even think about making a joke."

Blair looked at Damon who couldn't even make eye contact with her now and answered Klaus' question. "Impulse control isn't one of Damon's strong suits. And it's not like I can damn him for something that I've done myself in the past – and worse. I can't really damn anyone, can I?" She moved away from the wall and cleared her throat. "I'm going to get some air. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

Blair went upstairs to get something to drink and was just about to raid the drink cart when she saw Klaus storming towards her. "Whoa, what's going on?"

"What is your sister up to?" he demanded to know.

Blair slowly moved away from the drink cart as she answered, "I have zero clue what you're talking about."

"So you don't know that they're trying to kill my brother?!" he shouted back. Blair's look of shock was genuine within her eyes. Her faces may change but her eyes are always the same, this was something he was starting to realize. "You really didn't know."

Blair answered by going straight for the door.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked as he followed her.

"To stop them," she answered.

Klaus followed her right out the door. "Now why would you do that?"

Blair stopped and let out a sharp breath. "Because I was serious when I said I can't damn others for things I've done myself in this life and ones before. Your brother is included. Now are we going to stand here and chit chat all night or are we going to do something?"

Klaus answered her question by leading the way.

"That's what I thought," she replied and followed.

* * *

Emery and Jeremy knew that their bout of cat and mouse couldn't last forever but they did their best. Unfortunately their best wasn't good enough so far. Kol had thrown Jeremy down the stairs and drove a piece of the banister right through Emery's torso and into the wall. Before going to deal with Jeremy, Kol leaned closer to Emery to say, "The only reason I didn't go for your heart is because of your sister. Try being grateful to her instead of bitter."

With that message given, Kol turned his attention to Jeremy. "Now, about that arm." He jumped down the steps past Jeremy then grabbed his legs to pull him down the rest of the way.

"No..." Emery said weakly as she tried to get the piece of wood out of her. "No..." The wood was too far into the wall to pull out so Emery had to pull herself off it instead. With many grunts of pain, she managed to do just that.

Emery sped down into the kitchen just in time because Kol was about to chop Jeremy's arms off with a cleaver. She lunged at Kol and quickly sliced off one of the binds holding Jeremy down on the counter before driving the cleaver into Kol. Emery pushed Kol back into the counter while Jeremy freed himself.

Jeremy got loose and went to the sink. Since there was now vervain in the water supply, Jeremy used the sprayer to soak Kol with it.

Kol was crying out in pain as Emery reached into his jacket pocket and took out the Stake. "Jeremy, now!"

Jeremy caught the Stake Emery tossed to him and with his full Hunter glory, he drove it right into Kol's heart.

Kol screamed in pain as his body ignited in flames before falling to the floor to his death.

Jeremy and Emery looked at each other proudly then heard Blair scream, " **NO!** " from the front door. Only Blair wasn't alone, a clearly heartbroken Klaus was standing right there with her.

Klaus couldn't enter because he wasn't invited in but that didn't stop Blair from going inside. She couldn't even get very far before having to lean against the staircase for support. Blair could feel Olivia's anguish as strongly as it was her own.

Klaus looked at Elena and Jeremy, demanding to know "What did you do?"

"We didn't have a choice," Emery replied. "He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!"

" **Lies!** " he shouted back as tears filled his eyes. "He never would have gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him."

"You said you were going to put him down too," Emery retorted.

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" Klaus' mind was reeling over what was happening. "Get out of there, Little Wolf, now." When she turned to face him, he explained. "I am going to burn this house to the ground." Klaus faced Jeremy and Emery as he added in, "And when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."

Jeremy protectively took a step forward. "You kill us, you'll never find the Cure. You'll never be able to make any more hybrids."

"You really think he's thinking about the Cure right now?" Blair scoffed. "You two just killed his brother. That's all he's thinking about."

Klaus picked up from there. "You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids?" He didn't get a chance to elaborate before he drops to his knees in pain. "Argh!" he cried out as it felt like his bones were breaking.

Glory walked past him and into the house. "Invite him in," she said to Jeremy and when he was hesitant, she was firmer, "Do it!"

"What are you doing?" Blair asked, needing to know what was going on.

Jeremy didn't answer her and looked at Klaus to do as Glory asked, "Come in."

Glory used her magic to subdue Klaus as he answered then shouted, "Living room, now!"

Jeremy and Emery ran through the living room and Klaus followed but he was stopped by an invisible wall – similar to one vampires face when they aren't invited into the house.

Klaus tried slamming his way out to no avail while Jeremy grabbed the White Oak Stake and met up with Emery at the front door. "Blair, come on!" he shouted at her.

Blair just stood in the hall and shook her head. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you."

Emery scoffed and pulled Jeremy out the door. "She wants to stay? Let her."

When Klaus stopped trying to get out, he went over to Glory and seethed, "Witch, you can't do this to me."

"You have no idea what I can do," Glory shot back before joining the others.

"I will hunt all of you till your end!" Klaus shouted at they left. "Do you hear me? DO YOU!"

Once they were gone, Blair went into the living room and over to Klaus who was almost frantically pacing back and forth. "Klaus..." she said calmly but he ignored her. Blair shot out her hand to stop him, "Klaus."

Klaus looked at her on the verge of breaking down. "Why aren't you going with them, hm? Why are you here?!"

Blair felt tears swelling in her eyes as well. "I lost him too," she whispered.

Upon hearing that Klaus couldn't keep his strength anymore and dropped to his knees as he cried out in anguish.

Blair knelt down right beside Klaus and pulled him close. She closed her eyes and held onto him – letting him in. And in that moment she was letting in all the parts of herself that she'd been fighting to keep at bay for so long. When Blair opened her eyes she gasped internally when she saw Olivia kneeling over Kol's dead body with her hands upon him as she mourned in her own way. It was just like when Jill had seen her past lives as a child.

Blair couldn't deal with that right then so she turned her attention back to Klaus. Looking him right in the eye she said softly, "I'm so sorry."

Klaus looked into her eyes and saw all that he loved about her and so much more. He gently cupped her face with his hand and said to her, "Go."

Blair didn't get what he was saying. "What?"

"Go," he repeated. "Find that Cure, take it, and disappear."

She still didn't understand. "Klaus, what are you saying? You scaring me and that's saying a lot."

"You deserve to live, Little Wolf. You deserve a life – a _real_ life. You can't have that here...near me. How many of your lives have I ruined? How much death have you endured? Get out of here, Little Wolf. **Now.** I don't want you to witness what I will do next." Klaus would rather remember how Blair was looking at him in that moment then have the face of her haunt him after he takes his revenge for Kol's death.

Blair felt the tears stream down her face as she placed her hands on his shoulders and rested her forehead against his. Without really thinking about anything past that moment, she cupped his face and pressed her lips against his.

Klaus could hardly believe this was happening but he wrapped his arms around Blair and pulled her closer as he deepened the kiss.

When their lips parted she whispered, "I can't damn you. Not anymore." Without another word, Blair got to her feet and ran out of the house. Once she was out on the porch she leaned back against the railing with one hand over her heart and the other upon her lips.

"We never stopped loving him." A voice said from beside her and when Blair turned to see who said it, she gasped when she saw Tatia standing there and in the blink of an eye she was gone. Whether she was a hallucination or a projection she was right...no matter what life she lived...she never stopped loving him.

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 12


	78. I love you

After a bit of reflection...okay after _a lot_ of reflection, Blair finally came to a decision - No matter how complicated and conflicting her feelings were, she had to fully accept them and not fight them anymore. That night with Klaus she made that decision but now she decided to keep on doing it – no matter the cost. Perhaps that was selfish of her but this was probably her last life ever so she decided she had the right to be selfish. At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Blair couldn't leave Kol's body where it was, so she brought it to Mikaelson Manor and left him in one of the coffins. It was the least she could do, the very least. Once that was done, she started on her errands.

With everything on her list taken care of, Blair walked into the Gilbert House with several shopping bags in hand and a duffel bag on her shoulder. After kicking the door closed, she headed into the kitchen to put the things away. Klaus was still magically locked in the living room but could see her clearly. Actually, he wasn't quite sure _what_ he was seeing.

"Okay," Blair announced as she put some blood bags into the fridge. "We've got some blood, junk food, and a hell of a lot of liquor now. What do you want first?"

Blair's questions didn't even register with him. "What are you doing here, Little Wolf? You're supposed to be off finding the Cure."

"Screw the Cure," Blair answered as she pulled a bottle of scotch from the shopping bag and picked the duffel off the floor. "If they want to find it, fine, but I'm not going to help." She walked into the living room and tossed the duffel onto the couch. "There's a couple changes of clothes in there and some stuff in case you get bored out of your mind."

Klaus couldn't figure her out one bit, but he wasn't going to push her away. "I just have one question, Love. Is this.. _.you,_ or has a past life I haven't recognized yet taken over?"

Blair put her hands on her hips with a sigh. "It's all me, Klaus. I've had a change of heart. Actually, more like a change of soul." Before he could get another word out, she asked, "Are you going to keep questioning me or just accept it?"

Klaus held up his hands in surrender.

Blair nodded in an 'okay then' manner, "Good." She held up the bottle of scotch, saying, "Now, 'Never Have I Ever' or pop in the original series of Star Trek and play the Captain Kirk drinking game?"

"You're just trying to get me drunk," Klaus almost smiled at that.

"I'm trying to take your mind off things. Admittedly, mine too." Blair handed the bottle over. "Care to mourn like Ailia?"

Klaus accepted the bottle with a scoffed chuckle. "I should have known."

* * *

They finally made it. Professor Shane gave them the directions towards the Cure and the group finally landed on the shore 200 miles off the Nova Scotia mainland. While everyone was unloading the boats to prep for their trek to Silas' resting place, Stefan decided to check in on Emery. She'd been very quiet for awhile and how the Kol thing was handled...it just felt out of character for her.

"Let me take that," Stefan offered with a smile and took her backpack from her.

"I got it," Emery replied and put it on her back to emphasize it before walking away.

Okay, there really was something definitely off about her. "You doing alright?"

"I'm fine," Emery answered. "Just feeling a bit betrayed by my sister but other than that I'm peachy keen."

Stefan thought that was a bit harsh. "Emery, how did you think Blair would react to you and Jeremy _killing_ Kol?"

Emery stopped walking with an incredulous scoff. "You were in on it!"

"No," Stefan clarified. "I was in on helping you _Dagger_ Kol. I never agreed to helping you kill him. That is something you knew I wouldn't agree on without talking to Blair first, which is probably why you sent me on that wild goose chase for the Dagger."

Emery had enough of this conversation but before ending it, she said, "If that's the way you think, then you're just like Blair."

Stefan was really starting to notice a pattern in her behavior. Emery started acting more and more like this after – after Damon made her forget him.

Damon was sharpening up a blade when Stefan came over. "What can I do for you, brother?"

"Do you notice anything off about Emery?" Stefan asked, getting right to the point.

Damon stopped sharpening for a moment then started right back up again when he answered, "You mean how she's acting like Johnathan Gilbert's angry vampire hunter again?"

That _exactly_ what Stefan meant. "You've noticed this?"

Damon stood up with a 'well, duh' scoff. "You haven't? She's been going downhill for a little while now."

Stefan narrowed down the timeline a lot. "Ever since she forgot about you."

Now _that_ was unexpected. "What are you saying, Stefan?"

"I'm saying that I think your friendship with Emery had more of an impact on her than I thought." Stefan looked over to Emery for a moment as he thought aloud, "I'm starting to think making her forget was a bad idea. I should have trusted that you wouldn't take advantage of your Sire Bond."

Damon had a hard time believing what he was hearing. "Did you hit your head when we made it to shore or something?"

Stefan was being completely serious. "I don't know how to help her, Damon. Emery and I may love each other but you're her best friend."

Damon wanted to help Emery, he really did, because Stefan was right – they _were_ best friends – but he didn't know how to help her. "The Sire Bond is broken, Stefan. I can't magically snap my fingers and make her remember."

"Then try something else, Damon." Stefan was pleading with him now. "How Emery is acting isn't who she is anymore. I know I have no right to ask for your help but don't do it for me – If you care about Emery at all now...then do it for her." He didn't wait around for Damon's reply and went over to Emery.

Emery was walking by Rebekah who was giving her the 'evil eye', something that Rebekah had been giving her since this trek started and she had enough. "You have a problem?"

"What do you think?" Rebekah shot back. "You killed my brother so you should be grateful that all I'm giving you is the 'evil eye'."

Emery dropped her pack to the ground and sped to Rebekah with the White Oak Stake in hand. She was going to drive it right into Rebekah but Stefan pulled her back.

"You bitch," Rebekah seethed and wanted to rip her head off but walked away to let Stefan deal with it instead.

"What are you doing, Emery?" Stefan knew in that moment they needed to get Emery back to normal as soon as possible.

"I'm _**sick**_ of the Originals." Emery walked away and pulled her backpack off so she could put the Stake away in it.

Damon saw this whole thing unfold and started his attempt to get her to remember. "Looks like someone forgot their team building exercises."

Emery scoffed. "You don't know me, Damon, so please just leave me the hell alone."

"Actually, Selene," he replied before walking away, "I know more than you think."

Emery's brow furrowed when she heard what he called her. It sounded oddly familiar but she couldn't place it and thus ignored it.

"Time to go," Shane called out to the group. With that determined, they gathered up their things and started their hike to Silas.

* * *

"Never have I ever jumped off a bridge." The statements were getting weirder and weirder as the drinks got consumed. Even moreso now when they both finished off another shot.

Blair wiped her chin with a laugh. "We shouldn't have agreed on 'Never have I ever'. We've both been alive long enough to do pretty much everything. At least it's a distraction."

Klaus was inclined to agree. "It is, but only a temporary one."

Blair set her shot glass aside, "I know you want your revenge but..."

"There's no 'but' about it, Little Wolf. One way or another, I will get my revenge." Klaus drank straight from one of the few remaining bottles then set it down when he heard the front door open. "Expecting company?"

Blair used the couch to support herself as she got up to her feet. "No."

The last person she expected to see coming into the house was Tyler, but there he was. "What are you doing here?"

Tyler scoffed at the scene in front of him but maybe he shouldn't have been surprised. "I should be asking you that."

"I _live_ here," Blair answered, needing to lean back on the arm of the couch because she had far too much to drink.

"You know what I mean, Blair," Tyler shot back. "You're here with **him**? Did you forget what he's done?!" With every word, his voice raised.

"Talk to her like that again and I will gouge your eyes out from their sockets," Klaus threatened.

Tyler was unphased by that threat. "My friends will be back with the Cure before you get the chance, so I'll shove it down your throat and make you mortal."

"I'm an Original," he retorted. "What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won't be Cured along with me? I.E. you."

Blair could easily see this escalating and didn't want that to happen, so she made herself walk out of the living room and over to Tyler. "Can we talk outside, please?"

Tyler couldn't believe her audacity. "No. Your new boyfriend should hear this." Turning to Klaus he said, "Your bloodline being Cured is impossible. I think that once your Cured our whole blood connection to you is broken and your Sire line ceases to exist. So whatever happens to you, happens _only_ to you. Which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die."

"Tyler, that's enough!" Blair shouted and pulled him away. "Stop this."

"You stop, Blair. God, I can't believe you! After everything that's happened _he's_ the one you jump into bed with!" Tyler was going to say more but Blair punched him in the face before he had the chance to. As he rubbed his jaw he scoffed again. "If Caroline could only see you now."

Blair felt as if she had just been stabbed in the heart. "Get the **hell** out of my house!" When he didn't move an inched her tone raised, " **Now**!"

Tyler looked at Blair like he didn't even recognize her. "Fine." Without another word, Tyler walked out the front door.

"Fine!" Blair shouted after him and jumped a little when he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Stefan noticed how quiet Emery was being on their hike and was continually worried about her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Emery was biting her thumb nail in thought but stopped when Stefan spoke to her. "Something your brother said. It's bugging me."

"What was it?" he casually asked, wondering if it was something that could lead to them getting the 'real' Emery back.

"He called me Selene," she replied. "The only Selene I know of is this kickass vampire in the Underworld movies, so I don't know why he called me that."

"Maybe it's a nickname." That was more statement than question and hoped she'd catch onto that. He was still a bit conflicted about Emery remembering Damon again, but if it meant giving her back pieces of herself that she's lost then it'd be worth it.

Emery laughed at the suggestion. "Damon and I hardly know each other. That hardly lands us in nickname category. It was probably nothing, or he was trying to get under my skin. Which is weird, because he usually saves that for Blair." She didn't realize it but she remembered something about Damon from before the Sire Bond – this Stefan noticed.

Their conversation was interrupted when Shane said to the group, "The satellite phone just lost its signal."

"Now in a horror movie, that'd be the cue to leave," Emery stated in a knowing manner.

Rebekah scoffed at this. "If you're so scared then just leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary."

"Don't start," Stefan asked of her because it likely wouldn't end well.

"I'm merely stating the facts," Rebekah continued. "Jeremy has the spell on his body. Glory is the witch that unseals the Cure. Shane is the human compass. I have the tombstone, which does god knows what. And Emery has no point."

"What about me?" Damon looked back to inquire from the head of the group.

"You have a nice behind," Rebekah answered without missing a beat.

Emery rolled her eyes and held her hands out in front of her like she was strangling Rebekah before shoving her annoyance aside and continued walking.

* * *

Time had passed and after hiking for awhile, the sun set. Shane used this time to continue on with the story of Silas. "Centuries after Quetsiyah died, there were these miners that were excavating a well on the island. They all suddenly went mad – bled themselves dry for no apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these miners, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well they were digging. The word traveled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true."

Glory paused for a moment to ask, "The well was magic?"

"Some people believe the voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through caves. And visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plat life," Simon explained.

Glory – who had put up with a lot to get to this point: Knowingly using Expression, for one, in order to get Emery and Blair the Cure they deserved – had enough of Shane's cryptic crap at that moment. "That's not an answer, Shane."

Shane looked at all of them as he said, "I believe in magic. My wife and my son died within months of each other. And so...I decided to try the well out for myself. I offered up my blood and waited. I saw my wife. I saw her eyes. Her smile. My blood let me see her again."

"Yeah, got it," Damon chimed in. "Don't eat the poisonous flowers."

Stefan caught up with Damon so he could talk to him about Emery. "I think it's working."

"No one's eating the poisonous flowers? Good, there may be hope for us yet," Damon sarcastically replied.

Stefan ignored his brother's sarcasm. "Whatever you said to Emery, I think it's sparking something. She referenced something that happened before the memory wipe. Problem is, I don't think she realizes it."

Damon was about to say something but Shane jumped to the head of the group saying, "Everybody stop!"

Shane crouched to the ground and made sure that everyone was paying attention. "Survival lessons 101," he announced to the group then threw a stone a few feet ahead of them. Once the stone hit the ground, a net sprang and shot up into the trees. Looking back to the group, he said "Stay together. Keep your eyes open."

While the group started on ahead, Emery noticed that Jeremy hadn't moved. "You alright?"

"Out of water," he replied, holding up his empty bottle.

"Here, you can have mine." Emery pulled her full one out of her bag and handed it over. "Unlike you, I won't get too affected by contaminated water if I happen to drink it."

Jeremy chuckled a, "Thanks," before taking a sip. Then he talked about something he'd honestly been avoiding. "Did you talk to Blair before we left?"

Emery zipped up her bag, shaking her head. "No. Did you?"

Jeremy had the same answer that she did. "When she saw Kol's body...she was so broken. We should have told her what we were planning to do."

Emery opened her mouth to speak but stopped when something popped into her head – Damon was standing in front of her genuinely saying, 'Hindsight's 20/20, Selene'. After that bit of a flash of an event that she didn't really remember yet did, Emery ended up repeating those words "Hindsight's 20/20." With those words, she actually found herself regretting things where Blair was concerned. How could she have been so adamant to keep Blair in the dark? It wasn't fair to her sister who had already lost so many. In fact, Emery found herself going over a lot of her actions lately. "Why did I do that?" she thought aloud.

Jeremy wasn't sure what she was referring to exactly. "Do what?"

Emery brushed it off like it was nothing and said as much. "Nothing. Forget I said anything." She started walking away then heard a branch snap and saw someone raise a bow and arrow in Jeremy's direction. "Jeremy!" Emery sped over and got Jeremy out of the line of fire then saw the archer fall to the ground thanks to a hatchet in their back.

"What the hell just happened?" Emery had no idea even where to begin.

Jeremy looked around, trying to find the owner of the hatchet, as he said, "Someone just saved my life."

* * *

Shane led the group to a cabin – that was once used by a group of college kids over spring break but were found dead drained of blood – as their place to camp. Emery and Jeremy told them what had happened but Shane convinced them it was safer to rest there for the night rather than go off hiking in the dark.

Emery was munching in a Twizzler as she paced around a little bit. She was feeling really weird, almost like she was trying to find a piece of herself that she didn't even know was missing. Thoughts of wondering if this is what Blair felt like sometimes moved through her mind and it made her feel even worse for how she'd been treating her sister lately. And she couldn't get over how Damon called her Selene – It felt like she was supposed to say something back like in Supernatural where Sam and Dean do that 'Jerk. Bitch.' bit, but she couldn't remember what the hell it was. Besides, how could there be anything when she didn't even know the guy...right?

Suddenly, Emery gasped and almost choked on her bit of Twizzler because of it. The thought that entered her mind at that moment was 'Have I been compelled?'. Granted it didn't make a whole lot of sense because Damon and everyone else went on like they never met but there was just _something_ that had to explain it.

When Emery spotted Damon heading off into the woods, she followed him. "Have I been compelled or something?"

Damon stopped in the little clearing and turned around to face her. "What?"

"Have I been compelled or something?" Emery repeated, word for word. "Because I'm starting to feel like I'm going out of my mind here. I'm remembering stuff but I that I don't think ever happened and it all started because you called me Selene! So tell me, have I been compelled or something?!"

Damon didn't bother trying to hint at anything any longer and just let the cat out of the bag. "Something like that."

Emery crossed her arms firmly and fully expected him to explain.

"It was my blood in your system when the weird way you turned into a vampire happened. You were so grateful to be alive that it created something..." Damon paused a moment to get the words out but Emery beat him to it.

"A Sire Bond." She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. "Oh my god...I was _Sired_ to you? But I don't even remember you!"

"That's the point," Damon explained. "You were doing everything I said, no matter what it was. Me using that to my advantage wasn't a risk that was willing to be taken. So I made you forget everything about me. You were my best friend and I wiped myself out of your memory. I'm sorry, Selene." It was killing him to admit that because he didn't know how Emery would react.

Emery stood there in semi-shock as she tried to process everything she was told. While Emery didn't remember this, she just knew that his words were true. She had the facts but not the memories attached and that hit her at full force. "Oh my god..." she softly cried because she started to become her real self again. "I was like this just from some memories and I wanted Blair to give her entirety up..." She was full on crying now as she looked at Damon. "Lugosi...what did I do?"

Damon wrapped his arms around his best friend and hugged her tight as she cried, "How – how could I do that to my sister?"

"She'll forgive you, Emery. It may take some time but it will happen." Damon pulled back to cup her face. "Trust me."

"I do trust you," she sniffled, "And not because you're making me."

"How do you know?" Damon asked curiously then had to test it out. "Emery...hop on one leg and cluck like a chicken. It'd make me _very_ happy if you did."

Emery backhanded him for that. "Like hell I will."

Damon was as amused by her reaction as he was relieved. "I don't think you're Sired to me anymore."

And that, to an eavesdropping Stefan, was music to his ears.

* * *

Blair had hardly spoken a word since Tyler left that afternoon and just focused on cooking something for dinner. Cooking was therapeutic and she hadn't really had the chance to do it for awhile, so she was taking advantage of the opportunity. Thankfully, Klaus didn't try talking to her during this time and gave her the space she needed with her thoughts.

Blair was taking the casserole out of the oven when she heard the front door open and someone enter. Seeing that it was Tyler surprised her all over again.

Before Blair could get a word out, Tyler said, "We need to talk. Now."

"I can't do this, Tyler, please just leave." Blair was having a hard enough time dealing with everything as it was, she couldn't deal with an impending dramatic break up on top of it.

"We can either talk in here in front of him or we can go outside. Either way, we're having this conversation." Tyler wasn't going to let her get out of it.

Blair turned off the oven with a sigh and waved her hands forward. "Let's go then."

Klaus wasn't sure how this was going to go, nor was he really caring for it. "Blair..."

"I'll be right back," Blair answered and followed Tyler out onto the porch. "I already know what you're going to say, so no need. We're through, message received."

"That's not what I want, Blair. Right now I'm just trying to figure you out, but I'm not going to stop fighting for you." Tyler took Blair's hands in his. "I _love_ you."

Blair shook her head and pulled her hands away. "Don't – don't say that," she was on the verge of tears.

"Why?" Tyler asked, needing to know. "Is it because you don't love me anymore?"

"It's not like that!" Blair answered quickly, not realizing it was the truth until she said it.

"Then what is it?" Tyler didn't understand. "What happened that sent you running back to _him_?" His hand shot out towards the house. "That monster killed my mother! Not to mention Elena and Jenna. Tell me what happened to send you back to him!"

"My love is a death sentence!" She cried out. "Everyone I love – everyone who loves me – ends up dead! Lexi, Car – Caroline..." Blair broke down and almost dropped to ground but leaned against the porch railing to stop herself as she cried, "I can't let that happen to anyone else...I can't."

Tyler went over to Blair and wrapped his arms around her. "Their deaths weren't your fault. Caroline's death **wasn't** your fault."

"Yes it was," she sobbed. "She was killed because I loved her." Blair looked right into his eyes as she gently touched his face. "I'm so sorry for how I've been to you. I just...I can't let anyone else die because of me." Blair took her hand away and quickly moved from his embrace to head back inside the house.

Tyler stood as well and followed her. "So you're just going to go back to him after everything he's done?"

Blair's hand froze on the doorknob before turning back to him. "He's the only one who'll survive whatever curse is tied to my love."

"But you _hate_ him," Tyler countered, trying to get through to her.

"The heart is a strange vessel," Blair replied, tears glistening her eyes. "Love and hate can exist side by side."

Tyler watched as Blair went into the house and called out, "I'm not giving up on you, Han! Two wolves in a pod, remember!"

Blair closed the door and locked it before leaning back and sliding to the floor against it. She didn't get to her feet until she heard Klaus say, "You there, Little Wolf?" Blair wiped away her tears and got up to go into his line of sight.

Klaus watched her enter with heartbreak in her eyes and it pained her to see her that way. Almost as much as it pained him to hear that she was only acting like this towards him because she was afraid of letting anyone else close with the risk of losing them.

Blair crossed her arms because Klaus wasn't saying anything. "What is it?"

Klaus had originally intended to say something about how he had heard everything she said but found he couldn't bring her any more pain. So instead he said, "I just wanted to see if you were alright."

A grateful little smile crept on her face but she didn't say a word and went back into the kitchen to finish up getting supper ready.

* * *

Glory sat inside the little cabin as she looked at the pictures that were previously taken of Jeremy's Tattoo on her phone. There was no spell there and she figured as much. After all, it was to be cast with Expression.

Glory would swear that she could hear her parents' voices in her head. Their words a blend of being proud that she was willing to sacrifice so much to make up for all her wrongs and scolding her for being so careless.

She was pulled from her thoughts when Shane walked in. "Don't worry about the spell. I'll be right there to help you."

"I know how Expression works," Glory answered, returning her phone to her pocket.

Shane thought she was being a little too sure of herself. "No offense, Glory, but you didn't even know what it was before I taught you."

Glory shot out her hand to throw Shane against the wall of the cabin and squeezed ever so slightly to just start to cut off his air supply.

Shane gasped and clutched at his throat, trying to remove the invisible force that was choking him. "Glory," he strained, "what are you doing?"

"Do you know _why_ they call me Glory _Devernet_?" She didn't give him a chance to answer. "It's a blend of my families. 'Net' comes from Bennett. And the 'Dever' – Devereaux. I am a New Orleans witch! I _know_ what Expression is. I have **always** known. And despite what you think – what I have made you believe – I don't need you to keep myself in control. I know how to keep Expression from consuming me." Glory released her magical grip on Shane, letting him drop to the floor. "I may not have the Spirits on my side anymore but I have my ancestors, my _family_ , and while I may never be able to step foot in New Orleans again, they haven't abandoned me."

Glory crouched down in front of Shane to make herself abundantly clear. "I am only doing this so my friends can get the Cure, help their sister, and above all, help the Wolves my parents couldn't. I don't _need_ you. I've been trained by the best and the worst of Witches and you," Glory stood up with a scornful scoff, "you don't even compare. But don't worry, I won't let Damon kill you – despite how much he wants to. You still owe Vivian what is hers and if you don't pay up and soon, she'll do it herself."

Shane sat there on the floor speechless as Glory grabbed a lantern and walked out of the cabin. He never expected this from her and if she could use Expression as freely as she seemed then she was a force to be reckoned with and he would have to make plans accordingly.

* * *

"Did you bring enough S'mores for everyone?" Stefan asked as he sat down next to Emery beside the fire.

"I just can't believe I'm the only one who thought of it." Emery handed one over to Stefan. "You were the one who asked Damon to make me forget, weren't you?"

Stefan took a deep breath before answering. "I was a contributing factor." He turned to look at her better. "You remember everything, now?"

"Not exactly," she admitting as she stuck another marshmallow on a stick. "I know it but I don't really remember it. It's kinda like when we played trivial pursuit and I answered all the Friends questions right even though I had no idea how I knew it because I've never actually watched watched the show." Okay, she knew that was a lame explanation but it was all she had.

"I heard Damon say that you're not Sired to him anymore." At Emery's questioning glance he admitted, "I may have been eavesdropping."

"If I was in your shoes I probably would have too." Emery pulled the marshmallow from the fire and blew it out before pressing it between the graham crackers and chocolate. "I feel like I should be more pissed, but I'm not."

Stefan wrapped his arm around her, "I wouldn't hold it against you if you were."

Emery leaned her head on Stefan's shoulder. "Damon was never in love with me, you know. Honestly, I don't even think he was ever really in love with Blair either."

Stefan's brow furrowed as he looked at Emery. "What do you mean?"

Emery sat up so she could explain. "Damon was projecting what he felt on the next best thing because he couldn't have what he really wanted. He projected to me because he couldn't have Blair, and I think he _really_ projected onto Blair because she was the closest thing he could get to..."

Stefan finished his sentence for her when the sudden realization hit him. "Andrea."

Emery nodded as she took a bite of her S'mores. With her mouth full she answered with, "Exactly."

* * *

Everything was quiet for the rest of the night but that all changed in the morning when they realized Jeremy wasn't in his tent. They all went off looking for Jeremy but none found him. Once that was determined, Damon said, "Everyone, split up."

"I'm going to stay and try a locator spell," Glory replied and headed to Jeremy's tent for something to track him with.

"I'll stay here," Shane added, but Glory instantly interjected, "I don't need you here."

Shane sighed. "I know what you think, Glory, but I need to make sure you stay safe."

Glory scoffed and went on her way.

Damon still found all this between Shane and Glory suspicious, so he said, "I'll stay here and make sure you're not lying."

That just left Emery, Rebekah, and Stefan. Emery groaned, "Guess that leaves us to keep searching the island."

With that said, the trio headed off.

It wasn't long after that Glory went over to the campfire to start the spell. She held onto Jeremy's shirt and closed her eyes. When the fire ignited, she tossed the shirt into it and held her hands above. Focusing on Jeremy, the fire started a trail leading away from the campfire and into the woods. Glory wasn't exactly expecting that. "I really hope this doesn't start a forest fire," she muttered to herself as she followed it alone, "That's the last thing we need."

* * *

Blair finally went back downstairs and into the living room. She didn't sit, she stood across from Klaus and crossed her arms as a way to brace herself for what she had to say. "What are you going to do to them?"

"To who, Love?" Klaus asked in reply, despite already knowing the answer.

"Don't play games," she shot back. "You know who I'm talking about."

"I'm not the one playing games," he retorted. "I heard what you said to him. Is that the only reason you gave me hope?" Klaus scoffed and made something clear, "I will not play second fiddle to anyone, Little Wolf. Especially not to him."

Blair didn't touch that subject and stayed on her own course. "No more death, Klaus. I don't think either one of us can handle it. It doesn't _fix_ anything. How come after all this time you still can't see that?"

Klaus leaned against the doorframe across the room. "Call it boredom."

Blair scoffed, "Bullshit."

"Fine," he replied. "I'm pure evil and I can't help myself."

Blair slowly stepped towards him. "You know, there was a time I would have believed that but I can't seem to anymore. You're not pure evil, Klaus. You were hurt. You've been hurt over and over again for centuries and I am so sorry for any part I've had in that over the centuries. But there is still a part of the Klaus I used to know – the Klaus that was human."

Klaus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "How can you possibly think that?" he quietly asked her.

"Because I've seen it," she replied with misty eyes. "Because I've been doing everything I can to forgive you for everything you've done. Because...because I _love_ you _._ And that is why I gave you hope."

Klaus closed the gap between them brought his lips to hers. They shared a kiss of such longing and passion...and love – something that couldn't be denied any longer.

When their lips parted he looked into her eyes and vowed, "I won't kill them, Little Wolf. You have my word." He would keep to his word, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make them pay.

Blair felt tears come to her eyes for more reasons than one and she wrapped her arms around Klaus, holding him tight.

Klaus smoothed down her hair as he held her, feeling something he hadn't felt since the last time she'd been in his life – love.

* * *

It was nightfall and the group still hadn't found Jeremy. Emery, Stefan, and Rebekah went back to camp but found no one there. "Where is everyone?" Emery asked aloud and went to go look but found no one. "All Shane's stuff is gone," she informed the others once they regrouped.

"Oh, no," Rebekah gasped and sped over to her things to find Silas' tombstone was missing. "It's gone." A moment later she sped over to Emery and gripped her by the throat, "Did you have something to do with this?!"

"Let her go. She didn't take it," Stefan defended, and Rebekah let go of her grip.

"Was all this some sort of ploy to keep me busy so Shane could run off with the tombstone?!" she shouted at the pair.

"You really think I'd do that to you?" Stefan asked incredulously in reply. "You think I would let some psychopath run off with the Cure? Every single moment of my last 146 years has been ruled by the pain of being a Vampire. And this Cure ends that. It ends the guilt and it ends the suffering. And you really think I would jeopardize that?"

Rebekah believed him. "Fine. You didn't take it. But that doesn't mean I trust her."

Emery sighed. "Fair enough." She sped off to her tent and returned with the White Oak Stake. Holding it out to Rebekah, she said, "I didn't take it, nor was I in on Shane taking it, but here. Consider it a peace offering." She figured this was the least she could do to show she could be trusted now.

"Don't you get it?" Rebekah cried. "There is no peace. We're all screwed."

"That's right. We're all freaking screwed. Glory's gone. Shane's got the Tombstone. Jeremy's missing and who even knows where Damon went off to. So the three of us, right here, this is all we've got. The screwed up Three Musketeers. So, all for one and one for all...or it's over." Emery held out the Stake for Rebekah to take.

After exchanging a look with Stefan, Rebekah took it from her.

Emery smiled a little. "Just don't use it on me," she half joked.

Rebekah scoffed a chuckle and found herself smiling a little as well. "Don't tempt me."

* * *

Glory followed the path into a clearing and found Jeremy bound and chained, held onto by someone she didn't know and Shane standing with them with the Tombstone in hand. "What the hell is going on?" Glory asked Shane, demanding answers.

"I see your locator spell worked," he grinned.

"Where did the path go?" Glory wasn't playing around with him.

"It magically disappeared." Shane gestured to the man holding onto Jeremy. "You can thank the power of Massak. He's a witch. Should you try to escape, he can ensure that you will never find your way back."

"Give me **one** good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" she seethed.

Shane looked over at Jeremy and Massak. "Because if you do, Massak will kill Jeremy in a second."

Glory took a shaky breath as she looked at Jeremy and clenched her fists because she couldn't let anything happen to him.

Shane saw that Glory wasn't going to fight him which made him very pleased. "Good, the gang's all here. Silas awaits."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 13


	79. She's here

Blair awoke on the couch in the living room with a jolt because Klaus was standing there smirking at her. "Creeper much?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, I could hardly sleep with the noises escaping you last night," he teased in reply. "You snore."

Blair sat up and threw a pillow right at his head that he dodged easily enough.

Klaus chuckled as he walked over to her. "Now is that any way to say good morning? After last night, one would think you'd be a bit friendlier."

"Nothing happened last night," Blair answered as she stretched before getting to her feet, feeling like they've said the words 'last night' way too many times during this conversation.

"You told me you loved me." Klaus grinned. "I would place that under the ' _something_ ' category."

"Moment of insanity," Blair snarked. "Must have had too much Brenna on the brain."

Klaus simply laughed at that. "I'm starting to wonder if there was an important person in my life, or those of my siblings, that you haven't been."

"Definitely," Blair concurred. "You already know that I didn't cross paths you in the lives between Olivia and Prim and after Prim I didn't see any of you until now. Not that I can remember anyway." She gestured to her head in a vague motion. "Things tend to get jumbled up in here."

"No, you're right," a male voice said from behind her before plopping down on the couch, putting his hands under his head. "We didn't see any of them after Prim."

Blair's eyes shot open wide as she turned around and saw him lying there. Yeah, she'd seen glimpses of Tatia and Olivia recently, and yes Tatia had spoken to her but it was brief. This was completely different and she thought she was going insane. "Definitely too much Brenna on the brain," she said to herself.

Klaus could see the look on her face and based off her words he knew that something had happened. "What's the matter, Little Wolf?"

"I think I'm seeing things," Blair answered as she pointed to the couch. "Do you happen to see a young guy laying there?"

Klaus most certainly did not. Growing concerned, he asked, "Blair, what is going on?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just seeing and hearing my past life." Blair had only ever seen faces of her past in reflections and hadn't really experienced this before. Not that she could remember, anyway.

"Don't freak out," her past life, Mitchell, said as he sat up. "This is a _good_ thing. Finally means you've accepted your lives and stopped fighting them. Took you long enough. Little Jill was having tea parties with us when she was five. Maybe you should channel the child more often." Mitchell got to his feet with a heavy sigh. "I need a drink." Once he turned around, he disappeared.

Klaus couldn't see or hear what Blair was seeing and hearing and he was growing more concerned by the second. "What's happening?"

Blair opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Finally, she found her voice and said, "I think I know…but I also have no idea."

* * *

Amelia was off shift from the hospital and spent her free time in the cemetery at Alaric's grave. "I'm afraid I can't give you an update on Damon and the others. I haven't really been a part of their circle for awhile. Maybe I should have left town already. You were the only thing keeping me here."

Amy leaned back against the headstone with a sigh. "I've been looking into a different job. It's in Alaska of all places. Can you imagine me being in Alaska? I hate the cold." She laughed at the thought but didn't know what else to do. "I don't know where I should go but I can't stay here much longer. I've been lying to everyone about a really big thing and I don't want to anymore." Her fingers traced over Alaric's carved name on the stone. "I've told everyone that I've never turned anyone before, but that's a lie. I did turn someone…someone who's very close to Blair. She doesn't know and I can't tell her." Amy took a deep breath before continuing to speak. "I turned her father, Rick. I didn't mean to, but it happened. He's a vampire because of me and Vivian knows where he is. How can I stay here while keeping this secret from her?"

Before Amy could say another word, her phone rang. Seeing that it was Emery made her brows shoot sky high. "Hello, Emery. It's been awhile."

"Yeah, it has," Emery replied. "Look, I know I don't really have a right to ask, at least I probably don't, but I need your help."

Amy sat up straighter, "The last time I helped your Scooby Gang the hospital blew up."

Emery sighed. "Yeah, I know, but this is important. It's about a Cure…a Cure for Vampirism."

Now _that_ caught Amy's attention. "Tell me everything."

Amy listened to everything Emery told her about the Cure, the Hunter's Mark, and everything in between – including what happened with Kol which explained why Blair wasn't with them on this trek to find the Cure. Emery caught her up to current events as to how Shane pretty much kidnapped Glory and Jeremy and now Damon was missing,

At the end of it all, Amy felt like her head was going to explode. "Okay, I'm caught up to speed. What do you need from me?"

"Klaus has a Sword that's the key to deciphering the Hunter's Mark," Emery explained. "We have pictures of Jeremy's Mark so we just need the Sword. If we can get to Silas then we'll find everyone and the Cure."

Amelia could guess what Emery was going to say next. "And since Klaus is stuck at your house, like you said, then I have free reign to look for the Sword." She took a moment before saying, "I'm on it." Leaving it at that, she ended the call and turned back to Rick's headstone. "Looks like I'm not leaving Mystic Falls quite yet." Amy kissed her hand before pressing it to the stone then sped off to try and find the Sword.

* * *

Glory was trying to go over all her possible options to get herself and more importantly Jeremy out of this mess. First, she'd have to take out the witch, Massak, but then Shane would kill Jeremy in retaliation. And if she went the other way around then the witch would kill Jeremy. This was a roundabout of bad endings and Glory couldn't seem to get herself out of the cycle and into a plan that would actually work.

Shane led the way up the mountain and into the cave where Silas' tomb was below. Massak followed them in and looked down into the well before saying, "This is as far as I go."

Shane looked at him incredulously. "We're on the brink of a monumental event in human history. We're gonna raise the most powerful immortal creature that ever was. Come on, our work's not done yet. "

"Mine is," Massak countered. "You said get the kid and the witch. I did. I want to get paid now."

Shane went into his bag and pulled out Silas' tombstone and handed it over to Massak who took it without another word and left.

Glory had a clear 'wtf' expression upon her face. "That's what the tombstone was for? To pay off that guy?"

Shane's answer was simple. "The core of that tombstone is made up of Qetsiyah's calcified blood. In some witch circles, that stone's more valuable than the Hope Diamond."

Glory crossed her arms at that moment and asked, "Now that your witch is gone...what's to stop me from killing you?"

"I was waiting for that," Shane answered and looked right at Glory. "Vivian. If she doesn't hear from me by a designated point in time then she tells those folks down in Louisiana where you are. You may not have your blood magic anymore, but I highly doubt they care."

"She wouldn't dare," Glory practically seethed.

"You know her even better than I," Shane smirked. "You tell me."

Glory's self-preservation took over just as it did when she killed that Bennett witch as the masquerade party, what felt like an eternity ago, and didn't say another word.

Shane looked smug. "That's what I thought. Now…" looking down into the well, he asked, "Who wants to go down first?"

* * *

Amelia called in some backup – ie Tyler – to help her find the Sword. After searching Klaus' house they went up into the attic to see if they could find it there.

"And here I thought that you didn't want any part of us anymore," Tyler commented as he looked around.

"I'm a conflicted vampire, sue me," Amelia replied as she looked as well. "But then Emery called, told me all about the Cure, and I found that I couldn't say no. I may not owe Vivian anymore, but Emery, in a way, is family. I swore to the Alden Pack a long time ago that I would help them and I've already failed them once before."

"Alden _Pack_?" This was the first time Tyler had heard of a Pack with the Alden name. "You're not just talking about Blair, Emery, and Vivian, are you?"

Amy stopped what she was doing and looked at Tyler in that moment. "Vivian didn't tell you anything about her family, did she?"

Tyler crossed his arms and sat down on the chest behind him as he shook his head.

Amy closed the wardrobe she was looking in with a sigh. "In that case…I can't say anything more. As much as I hate it, I gave my word. Another reason why I want to leave Mystic Falls, I hate keeping this from Blair. She doesn't deserve it."

"If you know something about her family then you **have** to tell her." Tyler couldn't believe that Amy was keeping something this big from her.

Amy changed the subject and kept looking. "Let's get this Sword business taken care of."

Tyler had a feeling he wasn't going to get anywhere so he just got off the trunk he was sitting on and looked inside it to find exactly what they were looking for. "I'm pretty sure this is it."

"Right under your ass the whole time," Amy smirked and took the Sword from him. "Now…do we let Blair in on what's going on or not?"

Tyler knew the answer to that right off. "We tell her nothing. She's grown closer to Klaus and I'm worried she'll stop us from Curing him and killing him."

Amelia found herself agreeing with him and nodded. "Keeping the Alden wolf in the dark it is."

* * *

"You get that from me, you know," Mitchell smirked as he sat on the kitchen counter watching her drink the bourbon straight from the bottle.

"I'm pretty sure this is all me," Blair countered and took another swig. "Out of all my lives, why the hell am I seeing you?"

Mitchell shrugged. "Beats me. Jill saw the lives she wanted to see as well as the ones that popped up when they were most needed. Now me? I have no idea what I have to offer you. I was a seventeen-year-old alcoholic who drove into a tree on Prom Night. Maybe I'm here to tell you not to drink and drive?"

"Good god," Blair muttered to herself before taking another drink.

Mitchell disappeared when Klaus said, "I understand you are having visions of your past life, Love, but now _I'm_ the one having Brenna flashbacks."

Blair laughed at his words then rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "I'm starting to wonder if I should take the Cure after all."

Klaus stood up a bit straighter when he heard that and answered with, "I'm not going to force your hand, Little Wolf."

Blair found herself smiling a bit at him because she _almost_ believed him. Her smile didn't last long when she got a strange message from an unknown number. All it read was 'Tyler + Amelia + Amelia's Apartment = Sword'. After getting this Yvette clicked inside her so she said to Klaus, "I have to go…" and left the house without another word about it.

* * *

After getting the Sword from Klaus' attic, they went to Amy's apartment to deal with it. Thanks to the images that Emery sent over of Jeremy's Tattoo, Amy and Tyler started translating it as best as possible. After a quick email exchange with a professor friend of Amelia's that told her the Cryptex key was in Aramaic.

Between dictionaries, even more email exchanges, and the internet, they just about had it translated. "Okay," Amy said with a few clicks on the computer, "Let's see what this says here…Passage inside...requires a young senator and a pretty flower and…none of this makes sense."

"Required a powerful Witch and a Hunter in full bloom," Blair spoke from the doorway, practically scaring them both half to death. She walked over to them and took the Sword from the table, feeling the Yvette in her bubble to the surface as she translated it without even really realizing what she was doing. In fact, Yvette was so prominent that Blair was almost in a trance. "Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand." She turned the Cryptex after looking at the pictures of the Tattoo. "The top of the hilt reveals a key to a nautical map." She turned it to the left and turned the other piece.

Blair's eyes looked at the message and saw the biggest thing of all but didn't say a word about it. Instead she said, thanks to Yvette, "That's it."

Tyler was confused about something, "How did you know what we were doing and why are you helping us?"

"I got a strange message telling me to come here and as far as why I'm helping you…Yvette is here to play. I hate it but I can't seem to get rid of her." Blair sat down on the arm of the couch as Amy dialed Emery's number but since the call wouldn't go through, Blair dialed Rebekah's which did.

"We've got it translated and we're sending the map and instructions now," Amelia informed her.

"You're welcome," Blair interjected with an Yvette smirk.

Rebekah instantly recognized the voice. "Blair? I thought you wanted nothing to do with this."

"It's the Yvette in me," she sighed then said something else that was all Yvette. "Rebekah, there's something I need to tell you…" and she spoke very quickly, "There's only one dose of the Cure you have to take it before anyone else can!"

Amelia quickly grabbed the phone and ended the call when she realized what Blair was saying, but it was too late. "What the hell was that?" She shouted, getting to her feet.

Even Tyler wanted to know what the hell had gotten into her.

Blair laughed and Yvette laugh and got to her feet, clasping her hands in front of her. "It's the Yvette in me," she shrugged with a smirk before walking out the door, closing it behind her.

"Who the hell sent her a message to come here?" Tyler couldn't figure that out for the life of him.

Amelia threw up her hands because she had no clue. "I want to say Vivian but…" she didn't even need to finish that sentence because they both agreed that even though they didn't know how, it had to have been Vivian.

* * *

Jeremy was the first to go down into the well and Glory followed. She'd never done anything like this before so she lost her grip and ended up landing hard on some rocks, cutting her hand in the process. "Fudge buckets," she hissed, pulled the rock out of her hand.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked and when he saw how badly she was bleeding, he tore off some of his shirt for a bandage.

"I'll be fine," Glory answered, but let him wrap up his hand anyway.

"I'm coming down," Shane called down to them and proceeded to get ready for that.

Before Shane got down there, Jeremy had to ask Glory something. "What do you think's going to happen when you cast the spell on my Tattoo and there's nothing standing in the way between Shane and Silas?"

"I'd ask you if you trust me, but I doubt you really do, so I'll just say this. I won't let Shane raise Silas, even if it's the last thing I do." Glory was not about to let it happen if she could help it.

"Just do anything stupid," Jeremy started to say but was cut off.

"I know, because doing stupid stuff is what I'm good at. I got this Jeremy, for once…I got this." Glory turned around and didn't see that he was trying to tell her that it wasn't what he was saying but she didn't give him the chance.

During this time, they didn't realize that Glory's blood was dripping through the cracks and right onto Silas' desiccated body below.

Shane made it down to the bottom and shone his light around them as he said, "It's amazing, isn't it? Once Silas has risen, all of our sacrifices will have been worthwhile; we'll all have what we want."

"Or, he'll kill us all," Glory countered with sass, "There's that."

Shane turned to face her and assured, "Listen, you're gonna see I'm right. Just so you don't get any ideas, remember, anything happens to me, something a lot worse will happen to you."

Jeremy had enough of this. "Alright, where is this stupid magic passage that she has to open?"

Shane looked around them as he answered, "Just look for something that appears out of place. Alright? Anything not occurring in nature, like a drawing, or an inscription or a…." He trailed off as he looked at the ground around him. "Or a geometrically perfect circle." Shane got to his knees and started wiping the dirt and rocks away to reveal it.

Once the circle could be seen, Shane looked at the teens and pat the ground, "This is it. _This_ is the spot."

Glory and Jeremy exchanged a look with each other pretty much saying 'this is it' before Glory said aloud, "Time for you to strip."

Jeremy looked at her with an eye roll before taking off his shirt and joining her in the center of the circle.

Glory placed her hands on Jeremy's Mark and was about to start the spell when Shane interrupted her saying, "Focus on what you can do. Don't be afraid of what you can't."

"If you would shut up and let me do this then there won't be a problem," she shot back. "Or didn't you get the hint that I _don't_ need you?"

Shane essentially butt out of her business in that moment and let her proceed.

Glory took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Using Expression she cast the spell – drawing the power into herself. As she did this, Jeremy's Hunter's Mark started to fade away and the cavern around them started to shake, causing boulders to collapse all around them.

When the spell completed, Glory and Jeremy were thrown apart as the boulders continued to fall. When they stopped, Jeremy got to his feet and looked around but didn't see Glory anywhere. "Glory!" he called out. "Glory!"

"No need to shout," Glory groaned as she stood up from behind a fallen pile of rock. "I'm fine." She turned to see an opening in the wall leading to what appeared to be a pathway. "Well look at that, I did something right."

Jeremy put his shirt back on and was about to go through the entrance with her but stopped when Shane said, "Uh, guys, a little help here. My leg is broken."

Glory looked at him with mock pity and said in the same way, "Best to stay off it then."

Shane didn't like where this was going. "Glory…"

Glory cut him off my going right over to Shane and getting into is face. "You want to threaten me? Do it. Don't go through Vivian, call New Orleans yourself for all I care. I tried to help that Pack. My parents _died_ trying to help that Pack. I may have screwed up any connections I had with the Aldens here, but what do you think they'll do when they find out what I was trying to do for the Aldens there? I doubt they'll give a rat's ass about me but I'm damn sure that they'll make whoever comes after me pay for what happened to their bloodline."

She reached down and gripped Shane's broken leg, making him cry out in pain, "I'm **done** being controlled." With her point made, she went back over to Jeremy and through the opening in the wall.

Jeremy wasn't sure what to say or do, other than follow her through it. When this was all over, though, he would sure as hell have questions for her.

* * *

Rebekah waited until they just about reached the cave following the map before telling Stefan and Emery that there was only one Cure. Emery wasn't too phased about it because she found herself not really caring if she got the Cure or not. Her Sire Bond to Damon was broken, and besides she wasn't sure what would happen if she took the Cure. It's not like she was a Hybrid that would go back to being a Werewolf. Glory's spell made her something completely different and the more she thought about it…the less she wanted it for herself.

Stefan would have wanted nothing more than to live a human life but if he couldn't share it with Emery then he didn't want it either. And that left Rebekah who wanted it more than anything. Not about to risk them trying to stop her from getting it for Blair or anyone else, she snapped their necks and went on their way.

When Stefan and Emery finally awoke, they drank some blood to get their strength back. "So all this way for nothing," Emery scoffed. "You know, the more I think about it, the more I wonder why the hell I wanted it in the first place." And then it hit her. "Oh my god…Klaus."

"What?" Stefan asked after drinking some blood from the bag.

"If we don't use the Cure on Klaus and kill him then he will likely kill us and everyone we care about," Emery elaborated. "Okay, time to go." She didn't even wait for Stefan before grabbing her bag and jumping off the ledge of the cliff to land below.

Stefan agreed with her and followed suite. When they went into the cave, Rebekah was down for the count and Damon was vervained to wooden post.

"Okay…so what did we miss?" Emery asked, looking around them.

"Another one of the Five," Damon groaned as Stefan tried to get the garrote off his throat without decapitating him.

"Em, go and get that Cure. I'll deal with this," Stefan said to her and watched as she nodded before jumping into the well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Glory and Jeremy were walking through the tunnels below. Silas didn't appear to be within sight, so Jeremy took that moment to ask Glory what was on his mind. "What you said to Shane about the Aldens…what was that?"

Glory sighed and answered him honestly. "In New Orleans the Alden wolves used to rule. A vampire didn't care for that very much and found a witch to curse them. Instead of turning into wolves one night a month, they are only human for one night a month. My parents and I tried to help them even though the penalty was death. My parents got caught, their death bestowed their magic onto me, and I escaped with A'majane's help." She stopped a moment to turn and face him. "Blair has a whole family down there that she doesn't even know about. The Alden pack is vast. True, they're not all Aldens but they are Pack. I know I should have probably told her this before but Vivian…she would have had my head. She'd have it now if she knew I told you."

Jeremy had no idea that this was her backstory and it blew his mind to hear that Blair had family elsewhere. He was about to ask more but she cut him off saying,

"I'm not talking about this anymore right now. Let's keep going."

With that said, they continued down the tunnel. When they turned the corner, Glory gasped because she saw her father standing there. "Dad?"

"Hello, Glory," he answered with a loving smile.

"What are you doing here?" Was Glory's next question.

"This place allows the living to talk to the dead," he replied as he walked over to his daughter.

Jeremy didn't see what she was seeing and that worried him. "Glory, what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry, Dad. I've made so many mistakes," Glory spoke with tears in her eyes and wished she could take so much of it back.

"It's alright, darling." He smiled at her. "And you are so close to bringing me and your mother back to life for good."

Glory didn't understand. "How?"

His answer was quick and to the point. "Silas can do it. All you have to do is reach him and feed him., and everything will go back to the way it was." He wrapped his arm around Glory and guided her to where she needed to go.

Jeremy knew something was wrong and he dropped his flashlight to get her back. "Glory, listen to me," he said as he turned her around to face him. "You're not really seeing your father, okay? If you were then I'd see him too and I can't. It's not his ghost. It's a hallucination. You're the one who made me the Medium, remember?" He cupped her face because he could see her heart breaking from his words. "I'm sorry, Glory, what you're seeing isn't real. It's me. Your father isn't here. I'm here and I'm real, okay?"

Glory gasped lightly and looked around, no longer seeing her father. "Jeremy…what happened?"

"Silas," he answered with an almost comforting expression. "He was in your head. He was trying to control you."

It all made sense now. "And he controls Shane with illusions of his wife." Glory rubbed her face. "I'm going to have to block him out of my mind." She shook her head feeling useless. "Out of all the things I know how to do…I don't know how to do that."

Jeremy placed his hands on her shoulders to get her to look at him. "Hey, listen to me, close your eyes." When she didn't he said, "Trust me," and she closed them soon after. "Listen to my voice and only my voice. I'm going to get us there."

"I'm sorry," Glory whispered. "For everything."

Jeremy didn't say anything in regards to that and just took her hand to guide her the rest of the way.

* * *

Blair went home that evening and went right over to Klaus to say, "There's only one dose of the Cure and I told Rebekah to take it before anyone else could." She plopped down on the couch after saying that.

"And why did you do that, Little Wolf?" he asked curiously. After all, he would have done the same thing to keep anyone from trying to use it on him.

"It was the Yvette in me," Blair summed up then admitted the deeper down reason. "I didn't want anyone trying to use it on you." She sighed deeply before asking, "Are you going to keep your word, Klaus? No more killing?"

Klaus crouched in front of Blair and took her hands in his. "You have my word. But, I will not play second fiddle to that pesky Hybrid."

Blair didn't fully understand what he was saying. "Klaus…"

"You tell Tyler that he is to run and hide far away in a place that I will never find him. Because if I ever do see his face again, Little Wolf, I will kill him." Klaus was very serious with his words.

Blair got up without a word and headed out to find Tyler and tell him just that. As soon as she walked out onto the porch she saw Tyler coming up the steps. The first thing she said to him was, "We need to talk."

Blair sat next to Tyler on the porch swing and told him Klaus' message with the conditions along with it. At the end of it all, she said, "He promised me he wouldn't kill you but I should have known there would be strings attached."

Tyler took Blair's hand in his and squeezed it. "I love you, Blair. You must know that. And I **hate** the idea of you being with him."

Blair turned to face him and felt the tears in her eyes as she whispered, "I know. A part of my heart will always be yours Tyler, but you need to understand that this is it. There is no more us." She took his hand off hers. "We haven't been two wolves in a pod for a long time. You need to forget about me, Tyler. You need to live a long and happy life and never think about me again. You're immortal, and I'm living on borrowed time. When you leave here…you have to move on without me. Promise me."

Tyler took a deep breath before saying, "I will live a happy life without you. I will forget all about you, Blair Alden Han. And I will never…ever think of you again. I promise."

Blair looked at him and laughed with teary eyes. "You are a horrible liar."

Tyler wiped her tears away gently before kissing her forehead with closed eyes. "I know," he whispered before using his speed to leave because he couldn't bear sitting there any long. He had lost in more ways than one and that was something he couldn't face.

A soft gasp escaped her as Tyler disappeared before her eyes and she pressed her hands together in front of her mouth as she took a deep breath. She couldn't stop herself from thinking back on this life and how much has changed…how much she has lost. Blair honestly couldn't say how she got from there to here, it was all so much a blur.

"I know why I'm here now," Mitchell said as he appeared on the swing next to her.

Blair wiped her tears away and asked, "Yeah? Why's that?"

"To tell you it's okay," he answered before turning to face her.

Blair wasn't sure what he was saying, "Okay about what?"

Mitchell looked right into her eyes as he said, "To feel relieved," then vanished as quickly as he had come.

* * *

Emery was walking down the tunnel and heard a thumping sound that made her stop. "Stefan?" she asked, looking around but didn't see him. What she did see was a blur that ran around her before stopping right in front of her. Emery almost couldn't believe her eyes. "Blair?"

She laughed, "Not exactly. Thank your little witch friend for this handy little side effect." Without a second to spare, she lunged at Emery and had a little fun fighting her before snapping her neck.

* * *

Glory and Jeremy reached the end of the tunnel and found what they were looking for – Silas' resting place. Jeremy took the lead and found the small box being held in Silas' stone hard hands. "Is that it? How is _that_ going to Cure every vampire in the world?!"

"I'm starting to think it's not meant to," Glory replied. When Jeremy tried to get it out, she helped him but it was no use. "It's like trying to bend stone," she groaned then gave up and let go. "How are we supposed to get that out of the hands of a freaking statue!" And then it hit her, "Oh hell…"

Jeremy didn't like the sound of that. "What? What is it?"

"He's been like this for two thousand years, Jeremy," Glory replied. "How much do you want to make a bet that the only way we're getting the Cure out of there is if we wake him up."

Jeremy picked up a stone and started smashing at Silas' hands, saying, "That's not an option!"

"I agree with you there." Glory started to pace a little as she thought. "There has to be some way to get it out of there…" she thought she had something and stopped with an "I have an idea!" Only to be cut short by a knife being driven into her back. Glory grunted before falling to the floor in searing pain.

"Don't listen to the Witch, boy," the Hunter said to Jeremy. "We have to wake Silas and we have to do it now."

"Glory!" he exclaimed and rushed to her side but stopped when he heard her whisper, "Stop him…" Jeremy turned around and demanded to know, "What are you doing?"

"What you should have done already," the Hunter shot back as he sliced his hand, holding the blood over Silas' mouth, "I am going to raise Silas and then I am going to kill him."

Jeremy wasn't about to let that happen. He threw the Hunter away from Silas' body and started fighting him. He held his own for a little while but soon the Hunter got the upper hand and was about to use Jeremy's blood to awaken Silas with a "Nothing personal."

Jeremy gasped when he saw Blair come out of nowhere and just about snap the Hunter's neck. "No, the Hunter's Curse!" he exclaimed, making Blair smash the Hunter's head against the wall instead – rendering him unconscious as opposed to killing him.

With her help, he got to his feet, asking, "What are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

"I have my ways," she replied. "Are you okay?"

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Before anything else was said between them, Jeremy had to get something out. "Blair, about Kol…I'm sorry."

She looked down for a moment then said, "Let's not talk about it, okay?"

Jeremy wasn't about to argue with that and didn't say another word about it.

* * *

Blair looked up when she heard the Gilbert's front door open and saw Klaus step out onto the porch. "Klaus…how?"

"It appears that something has happened to the Witch Glory," he replied. "I wager you are pleased to hear that."

Blair honestly wasn't sure and perhaps maybe a part of her was. "Now what are you going to do?"

Klaus didn't answer that but asked a question of his own, "What are _you_ going to do, Little Wolf? What is to become of us now that your friends and family will be returning home?"

Blair got to her feet and wrapped her arms around herself. "Take it one day at a time."

Klaus accepted that answer, at least for now. "In that case, I will be seeing you, Little Wolf." He was about to take his leave but stopped himself to do one last thing before he left. Klaus went over to Blair and removed the wooden pendant on the leather string he had given to Tatia all those centuries ago from around his neck and placed it over her head to hang around her own. No words needed to be said about it so he walked away.

Blair held onto the pendant as she watched him leave then closed her eyes, swearing that she would never take it off again.

* * *

Stefan was walking down the tunnels and he found some blood on the wall. Using the flashlight to follow the trail, he came upon Emery's body. "Emery?" he rushed right over to check on her.

Emery was just coming to when she gasped, "She's here!"

"Who's here?" Stefan didn't know what she was talking about.

"Katherine," Emery instantly answered. "She – she looked like Blair. She said it was a side effect of Glory's spell. Katherine's here, Stefan. She's here."

* * *

Jeremy was at Glory's side as he said, "It's going to be okay. We'll find Emery or Stefan, and get you blood. You're going to be fine."

"Jer…" she weakly started to say as she looked at the one who appeared to be Blair but knew it wasn't her. She could feel it. Glory knew there would be side effects but she thought it would only be for Blair. That Blair would be able to Glamour herself too look like her past lives. She didn't think that Katherine would be able to look like Blair as well. Finally, she got enough strength to say, "Run."

Jeremy didn't understand what she was saying and when he turned around, he didn't see Blair anymore, but Katherine. He tried to attack her but she got the upper hand and dragged him to Silas' body. "I was sick of playing nice," she seethed, slicing Jeremy's wrist and pressing it on Silas' mouth.

"Katherine…how?" Jeremy didn't understand how this was happening.

"Glory's spells and her side effects," Katherine laughed. "Gotta love them." Silas drinking from his wrist was taking too long so Katherine bit into Jeremy's neck and pressed it against Silas' mouth as Jeremy screamed.

When Silas' hand shot up and held Jeremy's held, Katherine reached out and took the box with the Cure before speeding the hell out of there.

Glory tried to move but she couldn't, she was losing too much blood. All she could do was lie there as Silas drained Jeremy of his blood before snapping his neck. Tears streamed down Glory's face as she watched Jeremy's lifeless body fall to the ground. "No…." she whispered with weak, shaky breaths, "No…"

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 14


	80. He's not coming back

**A/N: I'm going to give this chapter an M rating because there are some triggering materials at the end of it in regards to attempted suicide. So please, if anything in regards to that is triggering for you, don't read the ending section of this Episode when Blair realizes Jeremy has died. Or don't read it at all, if that's safer. Warning again – Trigger Warning: Attempted Suicide.**

* * *

Blair was sitting in the living room waiting for everyone to get home. She was totally and completely herself and was waiting for whatever round was coming their way. Once the front door opened, she called from the couch, "Klaus is gone. The spell broke." Blair turned around and saw Emery standing there with tears in her eyes almost as if she was in a strong daze.

Blair got to her feet and went over to see what was going on but didn't have the chance to ask because Stefan was carrying Jeremy's body into the house. She gasped loudly and ran to him. Cupping his face, she sobbed, "Jeremy! No, no, no! How did this happen?!"

Stefan was about to tell her how Katherine was there on the island following them the whole time and how, because of the spell from the plan with Mikael, Katherine could 'borrow' Blair's face, but he didn't have the chance.

Blair picked up Jeremy's hand and saw the Gilbert Ring present. She let out a deep breath of relief. "It's okay. Jeremy's going to be okay."

Emery was still trying to process all this, but she knew he wasn't going to be okay. "Blair…he's a Hunter. The Ring won't work on him anymore." Her voice seemed to break with every other word.

Blair ignored her and said to Stefan, "Bring him upstairs. Come on." Jeremy had to be alright, he just _had_ to be. The Ring would work, she was sure of it, so she led the way up to Jeremy's room.

When Stefan carried Jeremy up, Emery stayed downstairs and dropped to the floor in tears.

Stefan didn't know what else to do but bring Jeremy to his room, so that's what he did. Blair instantly started going through the motions to make Jeremy comfortable then sat beside him on the bed and held his hand.

"Emery's wrong," Blair stated as she moved some hair out of Jeremy's face. "The Ring will bring him back. It always has."

Stefan figured Blair was in shock or denial. Emery was too at first but she broke out of the shock before leaving the island and had started to grieve. It was clear Blair hadn't reached that point yet so he would just let her be for now. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine," Blair replied, squeezing Jeremy's hand. "I'm just going to wait here for him to wake up."

Stefan walked out of the room and went downstairs to find Emery sitting on the kitchen counter, pouring some bourbon in her bowl of ice cream.

Emery looked up from what she was doing and set the things aside. With a sniffle, she said, "This is going to destroy her, Stefan. It's breaking me but it will _destroy_ her." She felt the tears coming again as she asked, "How…how are we going to go on without him?"

Stefan didn't have an answer for that so he just went over to Emery and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

* * *

Glory blacked out after seeing Jeremy's death and when she awoke she wasn't in the cave anymore. In fact, she was in the woods. After pushing herself up off the ground a bit, she reached back to where she knew she had been stabbed. Her hand didn't get very far before Shane came over saying, "Don't touch it."

Shane brought over a bottle of water as he explained, "I used some of the island's herbs and berries to help treat the wound, but not being an actual witch, I can't guarantee much."

Glory couldn't figure out how Shane was crouching there in front of her with an unharmed leg when the last she knew he was at the bottom of the well with a broken one. "Who healed you?"

"It was Silas," he answered in an almost excited manner. "He helped me. You did it, Glory. He's risen."

Glory held out her hand and used her magic to shove him away. "Stay away from me!" she shouted, and he was thrown back a ways, but the use of her magic in her wounded state caused her pain and weakened her.

Shane hit the ground with a thud. "I should have expected that." Seeing that Glory was weakened by that use of magic, he risked getting up and going over to her again. "I know you're angry with me, okay, but now you'll see, everything I did, all those lives lost, they weren't in vain. Silas is going to bring them back."

Glory's face hardened a bit as she looked at him. "I would like nothing more, but what you want to do isn't natural!"

"Coming from the one who created a Cursed One," Shane retorted. "That's a bit of a pot calling the kettle. I would have thought with Jeremy's death, you would see things differently now."

Glory had to catch her breath because even though she had seen it, it hadn't really hit her until that very moment.

* * *

"We have to make her understand, Stefan," Emery said to him as she turned on the kitchen sink just in case Blair somehow happened to hear what they were saying. She knew Werewolf hearing wasn't quite like that, but she was covering all her bases. "Blair is just sitting up there waiting for him to wake up. She needs to accept it and grieve."

"You're the one who said that this would destroy her, Emery, and you're right," Stefan replied, following suite and talking in a hushed tone. "Blair has lost so many people in this life. I honestly think her denial is the only thing keeping her together."

"She's not the only person who's lost people, Stefan," Emery shot back. "I'm the last Gilbert standing but I'm somehow keeping myself together."

"It's different with Blair," Stefan gently countered. "She grew up with Jeremy."

Emery took strong offense to that. "Oh, okay, so because I didn't grow up with him my grief doesn't matter?!" Her emotions were really starting to get heightened now.

Stefan realized how that must have come out and instantly regretted it. "That's not what I'm saying, Emery."

"Could have fooled me," she shot back and was about to walk out of the kitchen but found Blair standing in the doorway.

"I'm not stupid or in denial," Blair said to them. "I know Jeremy is supernatural, but his Tattoo is _gone_. Didn't you see that? That's what made him a Hunter and it's gone. He's not supernatural anymore. He's going to be fine. I can't – I'm _**not**_ going to lose another person that I love. Not in this lifetime." Blair didn't say another word, believing she had made her point, and went back upstairs to sit with Jeremy.

Emery sat on the porch steps with her face buried in her hands. She kept wishing that this was a bad dream but knew that it wasn't. Jeremy was dead and Emery felt it in her bones that once Blair truly realized this that she would end up losing her too. And yet, Blair's denial was infuriating her and wanted to slap her across the face and make her realize it. She had to accept it and move on or else she'd be stuck in limbo. Emery couldn't let her sister be stuck in limbo.

When Stefan came out and sat down beside her, she asked, "What do we do? Do we have a funeral? A cover story? A funeral and a cover story? My mother usually took care of this kind of stuff…I'm out of my element here, Stefan."

"We should get Matt over here," Stefan replied, "And talk to the Sheriff." Things were quiet for a few moments then he said, "I didn't…"

Emery cut him off. "I know. And I know my grief is different from hers. I'm so sad but mostly I'm _angry_. I'm angry at Blair for denying what's going on. I'm angry at myself for feeling like I knocked over the first domino. But mostly I'm **so angry** with Katherine that I want to track her down and rip her heart out."

Stefan gently rubbed her back, knowing there wasn't anything he could really say to make her feel better.

Emery was about to say something else but an odor pulled away her attention. "What is that smell?"

Stefan focused for a moment and caught it too. He hated to say what it was, but said, "It's his body. He's starting to decompose."

Hearing that sent Emery to tears all over again. But she shoved those feelings as far as she could without turning anything off and said, "I'll call Amy, too." If for nothing else, to take care of Jeremy's body.

* * *

Glory rose shakily to her feet as her anger surged through her. "You did this!" She screamed at him, causing the flames from the campfire to shoot up, almost right into his face. They would have if he didn't jump back in time. "You and your quest for Silas!" The flames started to leave the fire and stream towards him.

"Glory! Glory, stop this!" Shane shouted at her as he ran from the flames. "Silas can bring Jeremy back and anyone else you want!"

Glory only stopped the flames because she was too weak to continue her magic and dropped to the ground, sobbing. "This wasn't supposed to happen," she cried. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Oh my god…" Amelia had to lean against the porch a bit after Stefan and Emery filled her in on what had happened. "She's just up there with him?"

"She's hardly left his side," Stefan answered because Emery looked so angry and not so willing to do so.

"I hate to say this but…" Amy was hesitant to say it but had to, "Jeremy's decomposing. I can smell it."

"Blair isn't ready to accept it, Amy. Can you…" Stefan didn't have to finish his sentence.

"I'll do what I can," Amy replied and went into the house without missing a beat.

She went up to Jeremy's room and found that Blair wasn't in there so she went ahead and turned on the A/C as cold as it could go. There wasn't much she could do but at least that was something. She also checked Jeremy's 'vitals' in case they all happened to be wrong, but they weren't. Amy had just finished doing this when Blair came into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked from the doorway.

"I'm checking on Jeremy," Amy replied, and wasn't lying. "How are you doing, poppet?"

"I'm fine," Blair answered and returned to her seat next to Jeremy on the bed. "It's taking a lot longer this time. To be expected, though. It always seems to take longer each time, but he'll be back. He always comes back."

Amy took a deep breath and ripped off the band-aid. "Blair, Jeremy isn't coming back this time. He died of extreme blood loss and his neck is broken. The blood loss explains the lividity. If he body isn't taken care of soon, he will start to bloat and…"

"Shut up!" Blair shouted as she grabbed Amy by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Her wolven eyes seemed to glow as she seethed, "I am not losing another member of my family. He will come back, now shut up because he's not dead!"

Blair released her grip on Amelia's throat but pressed her against the wall by her shoulders to keep her in place and make it clear. Amy could have easily gotten out of her grasp, but she didn't move and just took it. "You keep spewing facts to me – Science – but Science has nothing to do with this! This is all magic there is nothing normal about our lives, it's all magic! If you want to help then find a witch to fix this!" Blair was screaming by the time she finished her words.

"Blair," Matt said from the doorway, to get her attention then saw Jeremy's body on the bed. A feeling of grief overwhelmed him.

Blair moved away from Amelia and went straight to Matt. "No, Matt, it's going to be okay. He's going to be okay." She hugged him tight and kept saying, "It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

* * *

Blair sat down with Matt in the kitchen with a mug of spiked coffee in her hand. Matt sipped some of his own coffee before saying, "Blair, I want you to go somewhere with me."

Blair instantly rejected that idea. "I can't leave Jeremy. I need to be here when he wakes up. He needs to know that everything is okay with us. I was so angry with him before he left for the Island. He needs to know that I love him."

"He does know that," Matt replied, taking her hand in his. "He's always known that. And Blair, there's nothing you can do right now but wait. Stefan and Emery, wherever she is, can stay here with him. Just…come with me. Please." Seeing how she was still hesitant, he added in, "You can tell me all about your time here with Klaus if you want to."

"You can't seriously want to hear that," Blair replied, incredulously.

Matt chuckled a little. "As an ex, not really, but as your friend, yeah. I'll listen."

Blair placed her hand on top of his and breathed deeply. Caving in she sighed, "Alright."

* * *

Shane led Glory through the forest on the Island as he said, "We need to get you back to Mystic Falls if you're going to help Silas raise the dead."

"He'd do it himself but he can't be a Witch and Immortal," Glory muttered. "So, what? I tap into the power of the 36 people you've killed for the massacres and 'presto!' everyone's back?"

"Twenty-four," Shane corrected. "I've only killed twenty-four people. I need your help in killing the final twelve."

That made Glory stop dead in her tracks. "There's no way in hell I'm helping you kill people."

"If you want to see Jeremy alive again and bring back all those your friends have lost to make up for all the pain you've caused, I think you will," he countered.

Glory looked at him like she wanted to kill him – which she did. " **Not** happening." She took off away from him but ended up tripping over something. She looked back to see a young brunette girl with blue eyes lying there, gasping for breath.

"Why – why did you do this to me?" the girl gasped. "It hurts…"

"Davi? Oh my god, Davi. I'm so sorry!" Glory cried and went over to her. It wasn't real but if felt so and she believed it to be so. "You got in the way…I'm so sorry. I'll fix you now. I can heal you now." Glory placed her hand on the girl and started using her magic to heal her, only there was nothing there to heal. When she realized this, her whole body slumped and she sobbed.

"You can bring her back, Glory," Shane said softly as he approached. "You can bring Davina, Jeremy, and everyone else back. All you have to do is help Silas. Will you do that?"

Glory looked up at him and nodded because she didn't have a choice. "I'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

Amy sat on the staircase next to Stefan and leaned her head against the wall. "I put the A/C as cool as it could go, but we can't leave him in there much longer." She looked around and realized that she hadn't seen Emery for a bit. "Where is the younger Alden?"

"She's on the porch," Stefan answered, feeling worried for her. "She's accepted Jeremy's death but now she's so angry. Blair's denial isn't helping matters."

"You have to brace yourself for the impact when Blair realizes the truth, Stefan. If it's anything like before…"

Stefan cut her off with an, "I know. Emery even said that it would destroy her, but I think her anger is blinding her to that now."

Amelia rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "Maybe if I didn't eject myself from their lives, this wouldn't have happened. Just after losing Rick, I..."

Stefan knew what she was trying to say. "No matter how many deaths we see, they never get any easier." After a moment, he asked, "Are you going to stay ejected from their lives, now?"

"I was thinking about going to Alaska," Amy admitted. "Starting over somewhere far, far away from here. But now…I don't know."

Stefan didn't get a chance to respond to that because his phone rang and seeing that it was Damon, he answered it right off. "Did you find Glory? Can she do anything?"

"I'm still looking," Damon answered from the Island. He stayed behind to find Glory but no luck. "How's she doing?"

"She's losing it Damon," Stefan answered honestly. "And it's not any of her pasts, this is all Blair. We can do what we can to delay things here but we got to get Jeremy to the morgue before things get ugly."

"Damn it," Damon seethed. "I can't show up without the Witch. Blair would have my head for not trying everything to save him."

"I think that's a risk you're just going to have to take, Damon." Stefan hated it but it was true. "It was a Hail Mary anyway, Damon. If there was anything Glory could have done it would have been before his death. We all knew that, but were denying it."

Stefan let that sink in before saying, "Damon, when Blair accepts what's happened I think you're going to be the only one to keep her together. You have a deeper connection to her lives."

Damon wasn't sure he knew what Stefan was trying to say. "What are you getting at, Brother?"

Stefan sighed. "If Blair loses it then we might have to draw out a past life until Blair can grieve. None of us are about to give Klaus a call, and that leaves you."

Now Damon understood. "You want me to draw out Andrea."

"You got a better idea?" Stefan sure as hell didn't.

Damon didn't either. "I'm on my way." He ended the call then heard footsteps approaching so he turned around to see Glory coming out of the treeline. "If I actually liked you, I could hug you right now. Where the hell have you been?"

"Long story, wait for the audiobook," Glory replied, placing her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. "Shane led me to you and he told me what to. I know how to bring Jeremy back."

* * *

Blair raised her brow in Matt's direction when he pulled into the back of the school where the 'Stoner Pit' was. "I hope you brought some pot with you. Lord knows I could use some."

"I want to show you something," he replied with a chuckle and once they were out of the car he led her over to the graffiti and showed her Vicki's name.

Blair let out a breath when she saw that. "Vicki."

"Remember when Jer was so into my sister?" he asked, smiling a bit.

Blair nodded. "After his parents died. Elena called it his 'Rebel Phase'." She chuckled a bit at that conversation.

"I found this after Vick died," Matt continued. "It made me smile…and this." He then showed her the J+V painted on the wall.

"Jeremy and Vicki, he did that?" Blair asked, not even knowing that was all back there.

Matt nodded then said, "After they found Vick's body, I remember thinking that things didn't feel over, like there was no possible way that she could be gone forever. And then she wasn't." He sighed a little. "My point this, this town, this crazy-ass world we live in, sometimes not being able to accept that someone is gone is because…maybe they're not. At least not completely."

"I see through what you're trying to do here, Donavan. So save your breath," Blair replied, then headed back to the truck, only to stop when Matt spoke again.

"It's okay to have hope, Blair. I get that it's the only thing that can keep you going. Hell, sometimes it's the only thing that keeps me going."

Blair turned back to him to say, "It's not hope, Matt. I _know_ that Jeremy is going to be alright. I don't hope it. I've lost more people in this lifetime than any other. There's no way the universe is that sadistic to make me lose Jeremy too. The universe owes me."

Blair's phone rang at that moment and seeing that it was Stefan, she answered it. "Stefan, what's happened?"

"Damon found Glory. She thinks there might be a way to help Jeremy, but they won't be back for a few hours. Don't get your hopes up or anything, let's just see what she says when they get here."

"I knew it," Blair said with a laughing smile and looked at Matt again to repeat, "I knew it."

* * *

When Damon and Glory got back to Mystic Falls, they went straight to the Gilbert House. Glory was inside telling Blair, Emery, and Matt the plan while Damon talked to Stefan outside.

"Something happened to Glory on that Island," Damon said to his brother. "The Nutty Professor got into her head somehow. I know she was messed up before but this is a whole other level. The whole flight home all she kept saying was how Qetsiyah had created the Other Side to keep Silas away from his true love when he died and how she was the only one who could down the veil from this side to the Other Side."

Stefan didn't understand. "Drop the veil, what does that even mean?"

"What it means is, the myth about Silas being able to raise the dead is not just one or some," Damon explained. "It's ever supernatural being over there. Three massacres, three hot spots, and the Witch spell of the century, ever supernatural being over there is back with a vengeance."

Meanwhile, inside the house, Matt was saying, "This is insane! You can't kill twelve people. Even if it's for this Expression Triangle."

"It's the only way I can get enough power. I know it sounds crazy but it's the only way." Glory looked between the Alden sisters. "I will do anything to make up for all the pain that I have caused you both and for all the sins of my past – Even this."

"Enough power to do what, exactly?" Emery asked, not familiar will all this.

Glory looked right at her as she answered, "Drop the veil to the Other Side. Once the veil is dropped, the Other Side doesn't exist anymore. There's nothing separating us – We're all just one."

Amelia, who had been listening from the kitchen, chimed in at that moment. "I know I don't have much say, but Glory…you are talking like a crazy person."

Emery picked up from there. "You're not killing twelve people. And you're sure as hell can't invite every monster who has ever died back into this world!" As much as she wanted Jeremy back, not like this.

"Emery," Matt interjected, "I think she knows that."

"I can do it," Glory countered. "I have the power. "We can bring everyone back. Jeremy, Alaric, Vicki, _everyone_."

Blair sat at the table and honestly none of the words really registered with her. In fact, things just seemed to fade out until the phone rang. "I'll get it," was all she had to say and went to do just that. "Hello?"

"Blair? Hey, it's April Young," the voice on the other end replied. "I'm looking for Jeremy. I keep calling his cell but it's going to voicemail."

"Jeremy can't come to the phone right now he's…" Blair rubbed her forehead to come up with some excuse. "I know this sounds lame, but he's out of town…"

That was the last straw for Emery, her anger took over and she sped over to Blair and took the phone away from her to say to April. "Jeremy isn't out of town. He's dead." She didn't say another word and slammed down the phone.

"Why did you do that!" Blair shouted at her. "What's she going to think when she sees Jeremy when he wakes up?"

"He's not waking up!" Emery screamed at her. She grabbed Blair's arms and sped upstairs with her to Jeremy's room. Once there, Emery threw Blair into the room. "Look at him, Blair! **Smell** him! He's dead, Blair, and he's not coming back!"

Blair was shaking as she got to her feet and went over to Jeremy. She slowly pulled back the cover to look at his face and gasped at the sight of him. "No…no…no!" she cried. "Please don't be dead, Jeremy. Please don't be dead!"

"He's been dead the entire time, Blair," Emery couldn't make it any clearer.

Blair ran out of the room without another word and went right down the stairs. Only Stefan and Damon were down there now because Matt took Glory home and Stefan convinced Amy that maybe it was best if she wasn't here when Blair realized what was really going on. She already snapped on Amy once, he didn't want to risk that again.

Blair ran to the front door but was stopped by Damon who asked, "Where are you going?"

"I can't – I can't be here anymore," Blair was finding it so hard to breathe and wanted to get out, but Damon wouldn't let her. "Move, Damon!"

"You can run away from this, Blair," Damon said to her softly, but it didn't work.

If Damon wasn't going to let her run away like that, then she was going to do it another way. "Yes, I can." She countered and ran to the kitchen. Once in there, she grabbed a knife and held it to her throat, pressing it to her skin.

Emery was down at this time and saw what she was doing. "Blair!" She tried to get to her, but Stefan held her back, saying, "Let Damon."

Damon held his hands out in front of him as he slowly approached her. "You don't want to do this, Miss Blair."

"Yes, I do. Jeremy is dead and I don't want the veil to drop to let creature back into this world," she answered with tears streaming down her face. "Maybe I'll come back. Maybe things will be better next time. I can't – I can't take this life anymore! I've lost so many people and I – I…." Blair started to cry all the more as she started to pull the blade across her skin with her eyes closed, but stopped before she got too far because of what she heard.

"Don't do this, Miss Andrea, please," Damon was trying to pull Andrea out but that's not what Blair was hearing.

Blair opened her eyes to see Olivia standing there in front of her. "Have you gone deaf? Let me in. You know I can make all your pain go away. In case you have forgotten, you promised."

Damon thought he was getting somewhere so he said again, "Andrea, can you hear me?"

Blair didn't hear what he said at all, all she heard was Olivia saying, "Let me in," so…she did. With every fiber of her being she channeled Olivia and let her take over completely, keeping her word and feeling all the pain fade away because Olivia did not care.

Blair, who was now essentially Olivia, lowered the knife and set it on the counter. She saw the look of relief on the faces of those around her and said, "Do not get your hopes up too high, I'm not Andrea. Nor am I Blair."

Damon wasn't sure what was happening and neither did those around her. "Who are you?" he asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

A wicked little grin spread across her face. "Olivia, darling."

Damon couldn't stand for that. " **No.** "

"Oh, yes," she laughed and headed for the door but paused to look at Emery. "I will deal with you for what you did to my Kol. I wished the Hunter would have lived. He would have been quite enjoyable to toy with. Oh, well."

"Give Blair back!" Emery shouted, trying to charge at her but was still held back by Stefan.

"I have no intention of letting that happen, darling. Just as I know that you won't harm me because of this…" she looked over herself in disgust, "…less than ideal body. But where is the fun without that risk?" She gasped when an idea came to her mind. "How about a little side effect magic?" Olivia grinned and whipped her hair forward and when she whipped back, she no longer looked like Blair but as she looked when she was alive as Olivia. "Much better."

Damon, Stefan, and Emery were all in such a shock that they weren't sure how to react.

Olivia saw this and giggled as she bit her bottom lip because of it. " _Excellent_." She turned around and continued to the door with no one stopping her. "I will be in touch, boys. Oh, and Emery, I cannot wait for our bonding time." She blew the three of them a kiss and walked out of the house without any obstacle.

When Emery's brain finally started working again, she looked at the brothers, exclaiming, "Are we just going to let her leave?!"

Damon didn't know what to say other than, "I don't think we have a choice, but I'm going to follow her." He went outside and found Olivia standing there on the porch, grinning.

"I had a feeling you'd join me," she said with a bit of seduction as he moved over to him. "Out of all I've seen, you're most like my Kol. With Ripper Stefan as the exception but it's no fun without emotion and you…you're all about emotion." She slid her hands up his chest as she said this.

Damon forcefully moved her hands off him. "You're not going to get anywhere with me with that."

Olivia pouted at him before her face grew hard. "You're in my good graces on a probationary period, Damon Salvatore. Don't blow it." She turned around and walked down the street a ways before calling out, "If you're going to follow me you might as well get a move on."

Damon wasn't sure what he was getting himself into exactly but there was no way in hell that he was going to let Blair's sadistic past life have free reign with her body and her life – glamour or no glamour it was still Blair in there and he was going to do his best to get her back.

Meanwhile, back at the Gilbert house, Emery looked at Stefan with tears in her eyes. "Was this my fault? Did I push her too hard?"

Stefan wrapped his arms around Emery and held onto her. "No. She couldn't deal with the pain anymore and since she couldn't turn off her emotions like a vampire, she did the closest thing."

Emery picked up from there, "Channeled a life who didn't care about anything at all."

Stefan nodded, "Exactly."

Emery sniffled and looked up before asking, "How are we going to explain Jeremy?"

"Amy and the Sheriff will take care of it," Stefan assured.

Emery believed that but now there was something else on her mind, "What are we going to do about Blair?"

Now that was something Stefan did _not_ have an answer to.

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 15


	81. Escape

Damon and Stefan walked into the parlor of the Boarding house to get themselves a drink while going over a game plan to get Olivia out of control and Blair back. "It's been two days," Damon presently said to his brother, "Olivia is holding on strong."

"When Yvette gained control, it took Klaus threatening Jeremy's life to get Blair back," Stefan stated as he accepted a drink from Damon.

"Well that's not really an option seeing as how we're in no way telling Klaus and Jeremy is dead and all," Damon retorted. "How did the Sheriff and Amelia explain all that anyway?"

"They took care of it, that's all I know," Stefan replied. "Emery wasn't too keen on knowing the details so I didn't enquire further."

"At least we don't have to deal with that." Damon sighed as he took a seat on the arm of the chair. "All we have to deal with is getting Blair's psychotic homicidal past life out of the way."

"Does she still look like Olivia?" Stefan was curious how long the side effect glamour lasted.

"It comes and goes." Damon scoffed. "I was hoping that looking like Blair would help her come back but no go."

"Have you tried bringing Andrea out?" If Blair herself wasn't ready to take over then at least Andrea would be better to deal with.

Damon nodded before getting up to get a refill. "I have, but Olivia keeps going at it. She thinks I'm going to become her 'new Kol'. Her words. I think we underestimated how much that particular life of Blair's felt for that particular Original. There is no way Olivia is going to give up control so easily. We have to find some way to make Blair want to take her life back."

Stefan was inclined to agree with that. "Where is she now?"

"Hopefully not on a killing spree." Damon set the glass down and went off to track down Olivia since he didn't know _exactly_ where she was.

Once Damon was gone, Emery came into the room. With crossed arms and a heavy scoff, she said, "Why not call Klaus? I'm sure he'll pull someone out."

Stefan was about to say something to that but she walked away before given the chance. Emery's anger only seemed to be getting worse and he was starting to worry that it was going to make her do something she was going to regret.

* * *

Olivia, looking like herself again, walked down the yellow line of the empty stretch of road. The moon was hidden behind some clouds so it was pretty dark and thus most perfect for what she wanted to do.

She laid down in the road and waited. There were times Olivia could be oh so patient and this was one of those times. Someone would come along eventually and all she would have to do was wait.

The wait didn't last for long before a car drove up and came to a stop. A lone woman got out of the car and rushed over to her. "Was there an accident? Are you hurt?"

"I feel better than I have in a _long_ time," her true British accent with a hint of European Spanish was very thick with her words before she drove a knife right into the woman's abdomen. Olivia grinned wickedly as the woman gasped and started to spit up blood – only to be disappointed when Damon appeared out of nowhere, took the woman away, fed her blood and compelled her to go home and forget this ever happened.

Olivia got to her feet with a heavy scoff as the woman got into her car and drove off. "Now why did you go and do that? Healing her I get, it makes the anticipation of the kill all the sweeter, but compelling her to _leave_? That I don't understand."

Damon scoffed and went over to her. "If you start leaving a trail of bodies then people will start asking questions. I'm not going to have Blair end up behind bars because you couldn't keep your homicidal tendencies in check."

"I have other tendencies as well," Olivia pouted prettily as she stalked towards him, "but you keep refusing."

"I'm not going to sleep you with." Damon was firm with his words.

"Why? Because you feel as if you would be taking advantage of me?" Olivia sighed as she patted Damon's chest. "Oh, darling, you are more like my Kol than you know. Even he would never take advantage of a woman like that. And that, that is why I don't stake you through the heart." She grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him close to her. "But if you keep getting in the way of my kills, I will ignore that fact and kill you instead."

Damon leaned down a bit smugly, "Now would Blair or Andrea allow that?"

Olivia's face hardened because she knew if she tried anything to harm certain people that it would give an opening for Blair or another to take over. Blair was still not ready to try, this could easily be felt, but if the right buttons were pushed that would all change – Olivia knew this as well as Damon seemed to. With a firm pointed pressed into his chest she threatened, "Don't test me, Mr Salvatore."

Damon didn't say a word but he knew that some sort of button had been pressed. Whether or not Olivia knew it, there was a glimmer of worry in her eyes and this meant that he was on the right track.

* * *

Vivian walked out of a truck stop and looked around to see if she was being followed. That bitch Katherine had double crossed her and now she had a target on her back. The plan was for Vivian to help Katherine get the Cure – which she did – and then Katherine would help her. Only now Katherine was in the wind and kept sending vampires her way to kill her. Vivian had handled herself pretty well so far but now it was becoming a nuisance and she wanted Katherine to pay so, she called for some backup. The question was now whether or not the backup would come.

Vivian adjusted her leather jacket as she walked between the parked eighteen wheelers and stopped when a vampire appeared in front of her. "Not in the mood for this, buddy," she said to him then heard a 'whoosh' from behind her and saw another vampire standing there. "A three-way? Sorry, boys, but I'm more into the two girls one guy ratio."

The vampires ignored her banter and charged towards her but didn't get very far before Klaus appeared and bit into them both. The vampires sped off and now he approached Vivian. "Now, what is to stop me from killing you?"

"I have information that you want and no matter how pissed Blair is at me, I am her mother." She adjusted her leather jacket again, "Besides, I have information that she wants as well."

Klaus wasn't going to kill her, despite how much he wanted to for a number of reasons. "For someone with a reputation such as yours, how could you have been stupid enough to make a deal with Katerina Petrova?"

"That's my business," Vivian replied. "I must say that I am surprised you answered my call."

Klaus grinned. "I was intrigued. Now, tell me all you know about Katerina and I will make sure that no one bothers you again. We have a deal?"

"Making a deal with the devil," Vivian muttered to herself. "I better not get burned." She then nodded to answer his question. "We have a deal."

* * *

Emery laughed that morning because of the plan Stefan and Damon had come up with. "You two want her to go to school? How is that going to get Blair back?"

"The hope is the more we expose her to Blair related things, the more likely there will be something to bring Blair back," Stefan explained.

"Yeah, okay, so you're going to send her to school where she was attacked by a vampire from Andrea's lifetime, taken away by Esther to create Original Alaric, oh and found Caroline's dead body? Oh yeah, that's definitely going to make Blair want to come out." Emery looked between the brothers before saying, "I'm being sarcastic."

"I'm pretty sure they got that," Amelia said as she walked into Damon's room with a robe on, having just gotten out of the shower.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, not knowing that she was. "I thought you moved into the Gilbert House to hold down the fort there."

"I did," Amy replied, running a hand through her hair. "But when I put my hand under the water there, it hurt like hell. The Mayor has already put Vervain in the water supply. And thanks to your fancy water filters, you got the only Vervain-free water in town." She crossed her arms with a huff, "I can't even get my coffee at my favorite place now."

Damon, getting back on track, said, "If we can't get Blair out then we need to find the Cure. I'm going to find Katherine, Stefan you go talk to the Sheriff about that thing, and Emery you take the Blair/Olivia hybrid to school."

"And what am I?" Amy asked as she looked at the three of them. "Chopped liver? I didn't turn down a chance to get the hell out of this town to sit back and do nothing. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, so how can I help?"

"You can come with me to find Katherine," Damon offered. "Two vamps are better than one."

"I would much rather go find Katherine," Emery interjected. "I have a bone to pick with her." More like she wanted to drive a stake through the bitch's heart – or better yet, rip it out with her bare hands.

"You need to keep an eye on Olivia at school," Stefan calmly emphasized. Before he could say anything else, Olivia – who now looked like Blair – came into the room with a very short robe on that just barely covered everything.

"You're making me go to school?" She laughed at the thought then smiled a bit. "Who knows…it might actually be fun." A wickedly impish grin spread across her face as she turned around to go and get ready for that.

"And if she starts trying to kill the entire student body, what am I supposed to do about that? It's not like I can just snap her neck and throw her in the trunk of a car until she wakes up." Emery looked at them, waiting for an answer.

Damon responded to that by going over to his bureau and pulling out a black zipper pouch. "Then douse her with these." He pulled out a syringe of wolfsbane. "She may be Olivia for the moment, but she's still a werewolf."

Emery had no qualms with that and took the pouch before going to get ready for school herself.

* * *

As they walked onto the school grounds, Olivia – who still looked like Blair – turned to Emery. "Does it bother you? Knowing that I'm here because of you."

Emery stopped in her tracks and turned to face her. "Blair was the one that let you in. Not me." That was her way of trying to justify it anyway.

Olivia laughed. "Did you think that everything would be happy-go-lucky when you made her _smell_ her brother's rotting corpse? Even I cringed a bit at that. And coming from me, that's saying something."

"Shut up," Emery firmly replied and led the way into school.

Olivia walked into the school with her and went straight to the bulletin board because there was a poster there for a memorial for Jeremy. She ignored that and plucked the cheerleading competition poster off the wall. "When Caroline was brutally murdered, who became the cheerleading captain again?" Olivia knew the answer to this but she wanted to hear Emery say it.

Emery wasn't sure where this was going. "Blair did. She did it to honor her."

Olivia grinned a bit. "I guess they'll just have to settle for me then. So many potential victims, so little time." She gave Emery a bit of a wink and headed down to class.

Emery pulled her phone from her pocket and called a number that she _really_ didn't want to but her thought process wasn't the best at the moment. When they answered, she said, "This is Emery…we need to talk."

* * *

Klaus was on his way out of the house to deal with the result of the conversation he had with Vivian about a phone call she just had with Emery but stopped when he opened the door and found Damon with the vampire Amelia with him. "I was just coming to have a word with you."

"Me first," Damon replied and walked into the house with Amy right behind him. "I have here a list of things that you suck at. Finding Katherine, _ever_ , and your phone conversations with that backstabbing Werewolf Vivian Alden."

"I believe the fact that you managed to bring one of Blair's worst past lives to the surface surpasses those," Klaus countered as he closed the door and joined them.

"How do you know about that?" Amy asked before Damon could.

"That is not your concern," Klaus replied, "What should be your concern is getting Blair back. You have no idea what you are dealing with when it comes to Olivia."

"We can manage," Damon assured, even though he wasn't too certain and now he was pissed because Emery squealed. "What do you know about Katherine? Where is she?"

When Klaus didn't answer, Amy chimed in. "Katherine has the Cure, Klaus. Which means she probably wants to cram it down your throat. You help us, we get the Cure, give it to Blair and all will be right with the world."

Klaus moved to the couch as he answered. "Can't help you. Vivian and I have a deal, thus she is off limits. I did however run into a couple of vampires who might know where Katerina is. Too bad for you, I bit halfway through their bloody necks. It's unlikely they'll have much time for chit-chat."

Klaus got to his feet at that moment, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have some matters of my own to attend to," and walked away as he said, "Show yourselves out."

* * *

All the teams were arriving for the cheer competition and Olivia looked around like a predator searching for prey. When her eyes fell upon Emery wearing a cheer uniform, she found herself very unhappy about that. "You were never on the team…what are you wearing?"

"You don't recognize it?" Emery asked, turning around. "It doesn't quite fit, which is to be expected. It was Caroline's."

Olivia found her blood boiling at that. "You took that from my locker," she all but seethed.

"Actually, I took it from Blair's locker," Emery smugly countered.

"Take it off," Olivia ordered.

Emery was hoping this would push her buttons. "I don't think so. This suddenly looks like fun."

Olivia grabbed Emery's arm and gripped it tight, demanding, " **Take it off**." In that moment, she realized what was happening and cleared her throat as she removed her grip. "Actually, nevermind. Keep it, darling. It suits you." She turned around and walked out the gymnasium without another word.

On her way through the halls she caught sight of one of the other team members heading back to the buses, so Olivia followed her. She walked onto the bus and pulled the jackknife from the inner band of the bottom half of her uniform.

The girl turned around with a surprised gasp and saw the knife in her hands. "What are you doing?"

"Having fun," Olivia replied and was just about to drive the knife into the girl's throat but was stopped by a strong hand. She turned around to see Klaus standing there. "Typical."

Klaus turned his attention to the girl and compelled, "Go back inside and forget this happened." Just as she was told, she left the bus and went inside.

"What do you think you're doing, Little Wolf?" he asked as he took the knife from her hand. "I go away for a couple of days to give you space and time to think about us and I come back to find that you put Olivia in your place."

"Blair was keeping a promise," Olivia answered as she crossed her arms. "Besides, it is not my fault that your 'Little Wolf' is weak."

Klaus took offense to that and his face hardened slightly. "There is a difference between being weak and being heartbroken. You always found a way to exploit one or the other."

Olivia smirked a bit. "Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a competition to win. But this certainly has been fun." She gave him a wink before descending out of the bus and heading back to the school.

Klaus realized in that moment that Emery wasn't exaggerating – Olivia was holding on tight and didn't seem to have an intention of letting go so, he'd have to kick it up a notch.

Klaus sped out of the bus and right in front of her in the empty parking lot. "I don't think so, Love. You're coming with me." With that, he grabbed hold of her and sped off.

* * *

"What do you mean she's missing?" Damon asked presently during a phone conversation with Stefan and Emery as he and Amelia walked through the truck stop where Klaus said he saw the vampires. "You were supposed to be looking after her, Emery!"

"I tried pushing Blair's buttons and I think it was actually starting to work because she stormed off and…I haven't seen her since." Emery knew this was bad and that increased her anger a little bit.

"Dammit," Damon emotionally stated. "Find her!"

Amy knew this wasn't going to help anything so she took the phone from Damon to say something to Emery but she ended the call before she could. "You shouldn't talk to her like that, Damon. Or else she might get pushed over the edge as well. Last thing we need is her turning off her vampire switch or getting so angry that she just stops caring."

"She should be angry with herself," Damon shot back. "She knew how much Jeremy meant to Blair and she put her through _**that**_ **.** How could she have possibly thought that would help?!"

"Emery blames herself already. She's the root of Blair losing so many people in this life and she knows it. But that doesn't give you the right to keep reminding her. I thought you were her best friend or something?" Amy had a feeling that was a bit of a low blow but it had to be said. Yeah, she knew Emery had a hell of a lot of faults but she did feel inclined to be a bit protective of her. Yes, she was aware of the hypocrisy of that since she essentially turned her back on them when Alaric died, but still.

Damon didn't dignify that with a response and just kept looking for the pair of vampires that might know where Katherine is. He was about to walk off when Rebekah appeared. "You. I thought you were still vacationing on Numbskull Island."

"Well, I was looking for answers," she replied, "and all I found was your Professor Shane, dead, and with him, anything anyone knows about the Cure."

"Guess you won't turn into a real girl after all," Damon snarkily replied.

Rebekah gave him a 'shut up' look before saying, "I'll get the Cure. I just need to find Katherine and I'm betting you and your Doctor sidekick here can help me find her."

"Excuse me," Amy interjected. "I'm not just a doctor, I'm a Surgeon thank you very much." And when Damon looked at her with a 'was that necessary' look, she responded, "Hey, I put in the work so I better damn well get the title."

Damon rolled his eyes a bit at her and turned back to Rebekah, "Why would we help you?"

Rebekah answered that by holding up a vial of blood. "Because I was smart enough to bring a pinch of my brother's blood. How else would you interrogate a vampire who's practically dead from the Wolf bite?" When Damon reached out for the vial, she instantly pulled it from her reach.

Damon and Amy exchanged looks with each other before he said, "Fine. Follow us. We might know where to look." And with that, the three of them headed off to find the vampires.

* * *

Olivia laughed when Klaus brought her into the dining room of his home and she found Vivian sitting there eating a meal. "If this is your tactic for getting Blair back, it's not going to work. You've got the wrong woman for mommy-daughter bonding time. Now if it was Miranda Gilbert of even her sister Jenna, then it might have plucked the heartstrings."

Vivian set down her glass of wine before speaking. "The world does not revolve around you, Olivia is it? No matter, I am not here for you. Klaus isn't stupid enough to think that I would make much of an impact."

"That is true," Klaus added in as he pulled out a chair for Olivia. "Vivian is here because she has information about Katerina."

This intrigued Olivia so she took a seat and accepted the glass of wine handed to her. "You have my attention. Where is dear Katherine?"

"I don't know," Vivian replied. "What makes you think that I do?" Her question was directed to Klaus.

"You somehow tipped her off as to what we were up to and set her on a course to find the Cure, in return she's been sending her lackeys to snuff you out." Klaus leaned back in his seat a bit. "Tell me, what did Katerina promise you?"

Vivian looked to her daughter – who presently wasn't really her daughter – and debated whether or not to answer. She kept it vague with her reply. "I was in Louisiana trying to help some wolves there. Katherine found me and told me she could be of assistance. I can't find Shane who was supposed to supply Glory with the appropriate items to help me, so I am at a dead end there." She scoffed heavily, "Did all that work for nothing." After finishing off her wine, she continued, "When Katherine offered a solution, I found that I couldn't say no but I only ended up getting burned again."

"Perhaps you're slowing down with old age." Olivia smirked and lifted her glass in cheers.

Klaus almost chuckled at that but he kept it in because he didn't want to encourage Olivia, although he did wonder if that was just a bit of Blair seeping through there. He kept his attention on Vivian as he said, "I'm the only one that can protect you, Vivian. I'm sure you realize this or else you would have called your other contacts but I gather you've lost your leverage over them." He leaned his elbows on the table and laced his hands together. "So, I'm more than willing to take on that role…" a wicked smirk spread across his lips, "…provided you cooperate."

* * *

Emery was in the school parking lot as she tried to get a hold Blair – of Olivia – but she was having no luck. Her temper was fuming because of this and she actually punched the school's wall, breaking some of the brick as she did so.

Stefan found her in that moment and looked around to make sure no one saw what just happened. "Emery, you need to breathe."

"Kinda hard to do when I just want to rip someone's head off!" Emery shouted back. "I am **so angry** , Stefan."

"I know," he said to her comfortingly, "I know. Look, we'll find her, okay? We'll find her, get Blair back, and everything will be okay."

Emery scoffed at his words. "It's not going to be okay, Stefan! Nothing will ever be okay! Elena is dead because I put my trust in the wrong people. I helped Jeremy kill Kol, and because of me and the damn Cure Jeremy is dead! Blair will never forgive me for any of this so don't stand there and tell me it's going to be okay!"

Stefan could see that Emery was falling apart and was honestly surprised that it didn't happen sooner. "Emery, try and calm down. This is hard for you, I know it is, but you can't lose control."

"Maybe I should just turn it off and then I wouldn't have to worry about how Blair feels about me at all!" Emery shouted this to be sarcastic but realized that she was making a point.

Stefan didn't like how her face changed in that moment – like she had decided on something. "Emery, don't do what I think you're doing, please."

"Why not?" Emery asked, looking at him and waiting for an answer.

"You'll lose who you are," he replied, cupping her face. He had to make her understand that so he hugged her with one arm, while reach for something with the other.

Tears went down her cheek as she said, "I don't even know who that is anymore." Emery was about to turn off her switch but she didn't get a chance because she felt something sharp go into her back before knocking her out completely.

Stefan had some vervain on him just in case Emery did something like this. He was worried about her and wanted to be prepared, and in that moment, he was very glad that he was. If Emery turned off her switch, he believed that she would become what she was so afraid of becoming – a Ripper. Stefan couldn't let that happen to her so a little nap would have to suffice for now.

* * *

Damon and Amy led Rebekah to the town's hospital. She didn't understand the point of this. "What makes you think that the sick vampires would come here?"

"See that big bright thing in the sky?" Damon asked as he pointed up. "That's called the sun, they need to hide from it."

"Besides," Amy added in, "the hospital is open 24/7 so a couple of hungry, delusional vampires could easily find a meal here." She led them into the blood bank only to find that the coolers were completely empty. Amelia groaned in annoyance, "This is ridiculous. It's just like Mystic Falls." She closed the cooler's door. "Someone cleared out the blood bank there too, and no, it wasn't me."

"Looks like these vampires are getting around," Rebekah sighed.

"Unlikely," Amy interjected. "Just here, I get, but why would one of them go all the way to Mystic Falls just to get into the blood bank? It doesn't make any sense."

Rebekah could get on board with that. "Alright, then who needs enough blood to steal it from two hospitals?"

"That's another problem," Damon replied. "But on the plus side, if our guys did come here, then they got nothing."

Amy picked up his logic from there, "So they'll be nearby and hungry."

Rebekah looked at the pair firmly. "This better not be a wild goose chase."

"I want to find Katherine as much as you do," Damon answered honestly.

"Really? Why?" Rebekah asked and when he didn't reply, that was all the answer she needed. "I think it's better off left to me." She left the blood bank without another word.

* * *

Olivia walked through the house with Klaus right behind her as she said, "It was almost you, you know. But then I met Kol and we just clicked so much better than you and I ever could. You were such a stick in the mud then."

"I was trying to keep my family safe," he replied. "You and Kol kept drawing unwanted attention."

Olivia just shrugged at that. "I told you, you would pay for Daggering Kol. I guess in a way, now you are." She laughed a bit as she turned to face him, biting her lip with a smile. "Your beloved finally told you she was in love with you only now…she's nowhere to be found. How sad."

She giggled a bit darkly then turned around to look at all the paintings Klaus had about the room. "Even I must admit that you have quite a talent for…" Her voice trailed off a bit as she picked up a canvas of a painting that was of Blair standing in front of a mirror and touching it only inside the mirror it wasn't just her reflection but that of Tatia, and behind her all the other lives Klaus knew of that could fit within. "Why did you paint this?" She found herself a bit breathless because of it.

"I was going to give it to Blair," Klaus replied. "A token of my love for her, but you clearly do not care for such a thing." He reached out to take it from her but he moved just enough to keep it from his reach as her eyes scanned over the painting. Klaus hadn't meant to leave that out, but if it was resonating with Blair, then perhaps it was a good thing he had.

Olivia couldn't seem to pull herself away from the canvas. "Why do you paint? I don't believe you ever told us that."

Klaus noticed how her voice was different, more like Blair's than Olivia's, so he answered her honestly. "Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine – the canvas, the color. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will." He grinned at her a bit then. "The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way."

Olivia set the painting down and laughed, now feeling more in control of herself after that brief blip. "Did you really think that was going to work? Show some paintings and say something you've never said before, and that would bring Blair back to you? Oh, darling, you have to work a lot harder than that."

"Perhaps not," Klaus pointed out. "You haven't taken that off."

Olivia's hand went to the pendant he had given to Blair and said with straightened posture, "It's as much mine as it is hers. Tatia was my first life, too, you know." She clasped her hands behind her back and started to walk around the room a bit, "Have I mentioned how much I admire what your sentence for the Lockwood hybrid? Ensuring his life is filled with fear and paranoia before death," she made a satisfied sound, "that would make the kill all the more satisfying."

Klaus knew they were getting off track there and he tried to get back to Blair. To do so, he said, "Blair isn't keeping her promise, not really."

This caught Olivia's attention. "Explain."

"Blair promised the Ghost of Olivia to let her in completely. When she channels her past lives she doesn't pluck them from the Other Side because they are not there." Klaus walked over to Olivia and spoke to her as he would to Blair, "If you're using that promise as justification, Little Wolf, then you are taking the easy way out. The woman I love is far stronger than that." He didn't say anymore and walked out of the room to leave her with his words.

Olivia had to take deep breaths to keep control of herself because what Klaus said to her didn't sit very well with _her_ , not at all. Especially since it seemed to click with another, just like pretty much everything else Klaus said or did. Whether or not Olivia was realizing it, she was fighting a battle that she couldn't win but was just too arrogant to see it.

Meanwhile, Klaus was getting a drink while Vivian approached him to say, "Katherine has a network of allies who are willing to do anything for her. That's how Katherine has escaped you all this time. I will give you the names of those I know _if_ you get Blair back."

"And here I thought you didn't care about your daughter," he replied without looking at her.

"Blair is an Alden Wolf and that means something." Vivian wasn't going to say anything more than that. "You get Blair back and I will tell you their names."

Klaus didn't dignify that with a response and continued with his drink because whether or not Vivian offered that deal, he was going to try and get his Little Wolf back.

* * *

Emery awoke with a gasp and found herself in Stefan's bedroom with the owner of said room standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for her to wake up. "You **Vervained** me?!" she shouted at him. "What the hell, Stefan!"

"You were going to turn it off, Em," he explained as he moved closer to her. "I couldn't let you do that."

"You have no right to make that choice for me!" Emery got off the bed and was about to storm off but he stopped her from doing that.

Stefan blocked Emery's path from leaving because she couldn't go anywhere like this. "Your emotions are heightened. Your anger is dictating everything about yourself now. You can't let it consume you, Emery. You can't turn it off."

"What's it to you if I turn it off or not?" Emery scoffed, crossing he arms. "Why should you care? I'm not your precious Elena. I'm the consolation prize, remember? So why do you even care?"

Stefan couldn't tell if this was just her anger spewing things out of it this was what she really felt. He had to make her understand. "Emery, I fell in love with you. I am in love with you. I don't care that you're not Elena, I don't want you to be Elena. I never did. I fell in love with _you_."

"I really wish I could figure out how that happened," Emery shot back. "Because I _hated_ you for a really long time. So, did we really fall for each other or did we just cling to each other because of the situation we were in and didn't bother to change it when we got home? Is this real, Stefan, or did we just settle?"

Stefan had no idea where all this was coming from and he had to ask just that. "Where is all this coming from, Emery?"

"Everything about me is heightened, remember! Did you forget that I'm a very insecure person with abandonment issues!" Emery threw up her hands and cried out in frustration as she turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. "Everything is all screwed up, Stefan. I—I don't know anything about anything anymore."

Stefan crouched in front of Emery and took her hands in his. "Do you love me?" he asked, looking into her eyes, needing to know.

Emery looked at him with teary eyes and nodded. "I don't know when it happened," she said softly, "but I do love you."

Stefan gently wiped away her tears. "Then you know something. I love you, Emery, and I'm not going anywhere."

"And what if Jill ever makes her way to Mystic Falls? Are you going to say the same thing then?" Emery needed to know _that_.

Stefan doubted that Jill – who had Elena's soul – would ever come to Mystic Falls so he answered with, "I will tell you this everyday if you need to hear it. I love you and _nothing_ will ever change that."

Emery wanted to believe him, she really did, but she had her doubts. Or maybe it wasn't doubts about him but of herself and her own feelings…she just didn't realize it.

* * *

Emery had an idea to get Olivia to come back and put the plan into motion before Stefan could talk her out of it. She texted everyone in her contacts at from the High School and before long, the Boarding House was filled with people, music, and booze.

After changing, Emery went downstairs and was greeted by Stefan saying, "Did you have something to do with this?"

"It's to lure Olivia out," she explained. "Blair told me that once that Olivia loved hunting in a crowd. That the wonder of how long it would take before the guests realized that particular person was missing, or if she would get walked in on, Olivia found it intoxicating – According to Blair. So, we're throwing a party."

Stefan looked at her like he didn't know what to say. "You're going to risk all these people?"

"We know what Blair and Olivia both look like," she countered. "We know what we're looking for, Stefan. It's not that big of a risk. And if you're so worried about it, help me look around to see if she's already here instead of talking to me." Emery gave Stefan a quick peck on the cheek before heading into the party.

Stefan watched her go with a sigh. He loved Emery, he did, but there were some times that he really didn't understand her actions.

* * *

Amy got a text from Stefan about Emery's plan and he asked if she could be spared to provide some backup if Olivia did show up. Damon assured her that he and Rebekah had the Vampires covered, so she went back to Mystic Falls.

Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of all the teenagers invading the house. "No wonder he wanted backup," she said to herself. If Olivia did show up she could easily get in and get out with someone to make a kill without either of them notice – Especially since Amy had a hard-enough time spotting Stefan in the crowd.

"Has she lost her mind?" Amy asked as soon as she made it to him. "This was not a well thought out plan."

"Her emotions are more erratic now than they were when she was turned," Stefan explained. "We keep thinking that Emery's link to Blair was severed when she became a vampire, but I'm starting to think otherwise."

Amy was starting to get onto his thought train. "You think that since Blair is channeling Olivia that Emery is feeling, for lack of better term, a side effect?"

"That, or Emery's anger runs deeper than I realized." Stefan sighed. "We're going to have to keep an eye on her as much as we need to keep a look out for Olivia."

"Emery seems to be doing fine so far," Amy pointed out as she gestured towards the table that Emery and a girl in a cheerleading uniform were dancing on.

"This isn't like her," Stefan replied before walking away. "Keep an eye out for Olivia."

Amy nodded in agreement and started making the rounds in case she was already there or would be showing up.

* * *

Klaus walked into the parlor to tell Blair – Olivia – something. "I am not certain if you care, but my sister has just called to tell me that your mother's assailants are dead. She's free to leave, as I have told her."

"I bet Vivian ran for the hills," Olivia replied. "Or perhaps she went back to Louisiana. Either way, good riddance."

"Actually, I believe that she will be staying in Mystic Falls for a time," Klaus replied, walking towards her. "And what about you? How long do you intend to stay?"

"Oh, darling, I'm not going anywhere. Haven't I made myself clear?" Olivia laughed and smugly stated, "There is nothing you can do or say that will get Blair back. She's broken beyond repair, darling. So many have caused her so much pain, she can't deal with it anymore. I am the only one who could give her relief."

Klaus heard her words and it gave him exactly what he needed. He simply needed to tell her the truth. Klaus went over to her, cupped her face, and spoke directly to Blair. "I know I have taken part in your pain, Little Wolf, and I will never be able to forgive myself for that. But I swear to you that I will make those who have hurt you feel more pain than they have ever endured before. I will make them pay. I keep saying that you are strong, Little Wolf, and you are, but if you do not feel it then take it from me." He took her hand and held it to his chest. "Let me be strong enough for the both of us. I love you, Little Wolf, I am not giving up on you."

Olivia was fighting tooth and nail to keep herself in control but Blair was too strong for her. Klaus' words grabbed hold of Blair and pulled her to the surface. Klaus could see the change in her face, in her eyes, until finally he whispered, "Blair?"

Blair looked up at him with misty eyes and gently touched the side of his face. "I love you, too," she whispered. "I always have…I _always_ will."

Klaus, feeling such relief that she was back, kissed her deeply and when Blair returned the kiss with something more, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her off to his room.

Klaus gently laid Blair upon the bed and looked into her eyes for any sign of her not wanting to do this, but found none. Blair looked at him with such love and longing and brought her lips to his as she guided him onto the bed with her. It didn't take them long to share an intimacy that they hadn't had together in a very long time.

They each felt the same thing during their time of making love to one another – they both felt as if they had found the missing piece of their heart.

* * *

They both fell asleep after their time together and when Klaus awoke a little time later, he found Blair looking out the window with a sheet wrapped around her. After pulling on his pants, he went over to Blair and wrapped his arms around her. "What is going through your mind, Little Wolf?" he whispered to her.

Blair leaned back into him and savored the moment before answering his question. "You told me that you would make those who have hurt me pay."

Klaus moved to get a better look at her face. "That I did, Love." He was wondering where this was going.

"I just may take you up on that one day," she replied, looking from him back to the window, "But tonight, that's up to me."

Klaus wasn't entirely certain what he plans were but he smirked because of them and had no intention of standing in her way.

* * *

Blair dressed in a way that Olivia would have in these modern times to get the attention necessary for her little game. She wore a very low cut lacy tank top, a mini skirt, pair of heels, and quite a bit of makeup. If she wanted to make them think Olivia was still in control then she was going to have to look the part.

After seeing a text blast that there was a party at the Boarding House, Blair went straight there. 'Smart move,' she thought to herself, 'Olivia would have definitely attended.'

Once she walked into the place it didn't take her long to spot Emery talking to Stefan and Amy. Blair put on her best Olivia face and waved at them before disappearing into the crowd. She could see how they all started to look for her and then paused at the door long enough for them to see her there before taking off for the woods.

Blair ran to where she left her bag of supplies and laid in wait. Amy was the first of them to appear near her so she pulled out the Vervain dart-gun and fired them at her. The darts went into Amy's back and it was enough to make her drop to the ground before passing out. 'One down, two to go,' she said to herself before grabbing the bag and taking off again. Amy and Stefan weren't the ones on her list, _Emery_ was the one she had a bone to pick with.

Stefan and Emery must have split up because Emery found her next and he wasn't around. "Enough of this, Olivia!" Emery shouted at her when they came to a small clearing.

Blair turned around and fired a bolt from a small crossbow at her, getting Emery right in the stomach. "Who said I was Olivia?"

Emery gasped and pulled out the bolt before looking at her. " _Blair?"_ she said in disbelief. "No way."

"Yes way," Blair seethed and charged for her. The sisters started fighting and Emery held back a little bit because she was afraid of killing her.

"What are you doing?!" Emery shouted when she had enough and pinned Blair to the ground.

Blair answered this by reaching over to her bag, pulling out a vervain grenade and smashing it into Emery's face.

Emery screamed out in pain and staggered back.

Blair jumped to her feet, grabbed the stakes the bag and kicked Emery onto her back on the ground. "You did this!" She drove a stake into Emery's arm, driving it deep into the ground. "It's your fault Elena is dead!" Blair repeated the action to the other arm, ignoring how Emery cried out each time. "It's your fault that Kol is dead!" Now Blair was moving onto driving the stakes through Emery's legs and into the ground. "It's your fault that Jeremy is dead!" She only had the four stakes to she went to the nearby tree and snapped off the branch with every intention of killing her in that moment.

Emery cried as she looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Blair. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could take it back!"

"Too late. You are **not** my sister. You are **not** my family. You are **dead** to me," she seethed these words and was about to drive the branch into Emery's chest, only to be pulled back my Damon and Stefan. "Let me go!" she shouted, trying to get out of Damon's grasp because he was holding onto her tight.

"I don't think so, Olivia," Damon replied, making sure his grip was tight enough that she couldn't get away.

"It's not Olivia," Emery said with her voice breaking. "It's Blair."

Stefan paused in his motion of taking the stakes out of Emery when he heard this. Suddenly filled with anger of his own, he looked at his brother and ordered, "Get her out of here."

Damon sped off with Blair without a word because he was still trying to process that as well.

* * *

Now that all the party goers were gone, Amy sat in the living room of the Boarding House with a drink in her hand, still recovering from the Vervain, as Stefan sat across from her. "Are you sure it wasn't just Olivia claiming she was Blair to mess with her?" she asked Stefan after getting filled in on what had happened.

"According to Emery, no." Stefan sighed deeply. "This is how Blair grieves? She tries to kill her sister, the only family she has left?"

"Emery isn't her only family left," Amy replied, setting aside her glass.

"Oh, right, there's also Vivian," Stefan almost rolled his eyes as he said that.

"And her father and the Alden Pack," Amy countered.

This caught Stefan's attention. "You know where Blair's father is? And what do you mean the Alden Pack? I thought Vivian, Emery, and Blair were the last of them?"

Amy leaned forward and shook her head. "They are far from the last of them, but it's complicated. I think if I told Blair that she's not as alone as she thinks she is…it might help her."

"Or she might try and kill you too for not telling her sooner," Stefan retorted.

Amy had to admit that he had a point there. "How's Emery doing?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. She asked me to dose her with Vervain so she wouldn't be tempted to turn off her switch." Stefan was really worried about her. "How did loving someone become so much work?"

"I don't have an answer for that, Stefan. I've lost everyone I have ever loved like that. But I can say this, even if you have to work at it, if you _truly_ love them…then it's worth it." Amy gave his hand a bit of a squeeze and hoped he found some comfort in her words.

Stefan smiled a little because he knew she was right and said so. "You're right. Emery didn't give up on me, so I'm not going to give up on her."

* * *

"You can't keep me up here, Damon," Blair said to him as she sat on his bed while he rummaged through an old trunk.

"Oh, but I can try," he countered, still looking for something. After he found the picture he was looking for, he got up and faced her. "How could you do that to Emery?"

"Oh please," Blair scoffed as she got to her feet. "I simply took a page from your playbook. How many times have you tried to kill Stefan?"

"This isn't you, Blair. The Blair I know would never go after her family like that," Damon retorted, trying to get her to see.

"Emery isn't my family," she all but spat back. "She's the reason my family is dead."

"You can't put it all on her, Blair. If you really want to go there, you could say you're just as much to blame as she is!" Damon instantly regretted those words, even before his jaw was met by Blair's strong punch.

Blair looked like she wanted to rip his head off but all she said was, "Go to tell," before storming out without him following her.

Damon sighed heavily because he knew he went too far, it didn't matter if he thought he was right or not.

It wasn't long after Blair left that Emery went down into Damon's room because the Vervain had worn off and she wasn't doing that great. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she walked in saying, "We're best friends, right Lugosi? So, as my best I'm asking you a favor…will you get me the hell out of here? I need to get away. I need to _escape_."

Damon, who was actually making plans to do just that said, "You couldn't have picked a better time."

* * *

Stefan got a call from Sheriff Forbes about blood banks being wiped out and went up to his room to tell Emery about it as well, only to find that she wasn't there. He called her phone and Damon answered instead. "Where's Emery, Damon?"

"She needed a little time away so I'm taking her for a drive," he replied, "What's up, little brother?"

"Well, we have a little problem. Amy told me about the stolen blood from Grove Hill's hospital. The Sheriff said that there's been reports of _six_ other blood bank thefts, all within thirty miles of Mystic Falls. Somebody's stockpiling blood. It's not Emery and it's not us."

Damon processed this for a moment. "Okay, so…"

Stefan filled in the blanks. "I think Silas followed us back from that Island. He hasn't fed in two-thousand years, so he would need to gorge on blood. It explains the thefts."

Damon wasn't going to deal with this and based on the look on Emery's face, she felt the same. "You know, Emery and I aren't really in the mood to Scooby Doo our way through the case of the stolen blood supply, so why don't you and Amy hold down the fort until we get back, and we'll be in touch, brother." On that note, he ended the call and handed it back to Emery.

Emery, sitting beside Damon as he drove, took the phone back saying, "Stefan's not going to be so happy about this."

"Stefan doesn't understand your need for an escape. And if you don't want to turn off your switch, an escape is exactly what you need." Damon gave her a knowing look before turning his eyes back to the road.

Emery looked out the window for a moment before saying, "Okay, so we're clearly not just going out for a drive so…where are we going?"

"A place where every Newbie Vampire needs to go at least once in their life," Damon replied as he smirked at her a bit, "New York. The city that never sleeps and the perfect place to escape."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 16


	82. I'm pissed

Emery walked down the streets of New York City with Damon at her side. He had just finished telling her a little tale of how he killed a couple people in the seventies when she asked, "So that's why you chose to bring me to New York? You got hit with the nostalgia bug?"

"Part of it," Damon replied without shame. "The other part is if you didn't get out of Mystic Falls then we'd very likely have another Ripper on our hands. You said it yourself, you needed an escape so…" Damon waved his hands out around them, "…welcome to your escape."

"What's your plan, then?" Emery further enquired. "What are we going to do for fun?"

Damon stopped to talk to her in the middle of the sidewalk as people passed them by. "That's the beauty of New York, Selene. You can do _anything_ you like. You want to feed? Have at it, you have an all-you-can-eat buffet at your disposal. Want to play Elphaba for a night? Compel your way into the production. The choice is yours…as long as you keep your emotions on to enjoy it."

Emery looked around them as Damon asked, "What do you want to do first?" She bit her lip in thought then grinned, "Lunch."

Damon chuckled at that. "Lunch it is."

* * *

Stefan had been calling Damon and Emery's phones constantly and finally he got an answer from Damon. After receiving the gist, he asked incredulously, "What do you mean you took her to New York?"

"And that tone is the reason I didn't answer the first twenty times you called," Damon replied then added in, "And stole Emery's phone to keep her from answering."

" **Damon** …" Stefan's tone was filled with warning.

"Oh don't get all territorial on me, brother. I realize that my feelings towards Emery were misplaced. I'm sorry. Okay, I was wrong. But that doesn't mean I don't care about her, Stefan – she's my friend." Damon hoped that would clear up any possible drama.

Stefan heard him out and sighed. "Why didn't she tell me she needed some time away? Will you at least tell me that?"

"I think she's afraid of disappointing you, Stefan." At least that was Damon's perspective. "It doesn't help that she keeps comparing herself to Elena. I swear that's gotten even worse since her transition."

Stefan had a lot to say about that but he kept it to himself. "Where is she now?"

"Exploring," Damon replied as he walked down the city's street. "She could be off eating a hotdog…vendor."

" **Damon…** " Stefan had the same warning tone as before.

"Oh calm down, brother," Damon exasperatedly sighed. "We parted when she started looking at clothes or something. I had no interest in joining her for that."

Stefan thought that was a safe enough thing for her to do, so he changed the subject. "I take it that your search for Katherine is just off?"

It was anything but that for Damon. "Relax, man. This little joyride is actually a Cure hunt. One of the Vampires Katherine sent after Vivian is a friend of mine. He lives in the city. Will gets Vampires fake identities, and I'm sure that Katherine is one of his clients."

"Does Emery know you're still looking for the Cure?" Stefan wasn't sure how Emery felt about it anymore.

"Of course. After the whole Olivia thing, she wants Blair to get the Cure more than ever." Emery had made it clear that she didn't want it herself because she had no idea what it would do to her because she didn't become a Vampire by normal means. "Just trust me, brother, and let me do my thing. You've got an Immortal named Silas to deal with remember?" Leaving it at that, he ended the call.

Damon turned around to see Emery walking down the street towards him. His eyes widened a bit at the sight of her because her dark brown hair was now a medium red. It made her look very different. In fact, she looked like a completely different person.

Emery caught up with Damon and at his expression, she said "What? I wanted a change, so sue me."

"I like it," Damon replied with a bit of a grin. "It suits you." He cocked his head for her to come along with her, "Follow me."

Emery jokingly saluted him in reply and did just that, not about to let on that she overheard his conversation with Stefan.

* * *

Blair was sitting at the window in the room Klaus gave to her in his home. Her mind was still reeling over the previous night's events – how she almost killed Emery and how much she wanted to. Blair was still filled with so much anger that she didn't know what to do with it. If she didn't find something to channel it in then she'd likely track Emery down and finish what she started.

Blair was pulled from these thoughts when Klaus came into the room and said, "Did you sleep at all, Little Wolf?"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead," she replied then laughed, "Oh way, no I won't. Well this time I probably will."

"I wish you would stop talking like that," Klaus spoke softly.

Blair turned away from the window to face him. "Why? It's true isn't it? The odds are in great favor of this being my last life, so why should I stop saying it?"

"Because the thought of never seeing you again after this life is enough to tear me apart," he admitted. "I've said before that love is a Vampire's greatest weakness and I was right. Because you, my Little Wolf, are mine." Klaus cleared his throat and changed the topic of conversation. "Stefan has called me for assistance. He believes Silas is in Mystic Falls and if that is true, I would like for you to join me so I can keep an eye on you." There was no point in hiding his intentions any longer – not from her.

"I'm not going there, Klaus," Blair firmly replied. "If I see Emery I will literally rip her head off."

"Emery isn't there." He moved closer to her as he added in, "She left town for awhile, according to Stefan."

"I'm not going," she repeated, rising to her feet. "I plan on having a long talk with Vivian today. I'm sick of all her bits and pieces. This time I'm going to get the whole story out of her or she's going to face the consequences."

Klaus could see that there would be no swaying her, so he sighed, "Alright, Love. I'll see you later then." He kissed her lips goodbye and then took his leave.

"Bye," she said to him as he left and then placed her fingertips upon her lips as a little smile spread across them. Even with everything that had happened before…they were together and for the first time in such a long time she felt complete.

* * *

Glory sat across from 'Professor Shane' in her living room and pulled her legs up onto the seat with her. "So…you're really Silas and you won't show me your real face? How is this going to make me trust you, exactly?"

"I didn't have to come clean," Silas pointed out. "But I did and I told you that Shane died on the Island. I am trying to earn your trust here, Glory." Seeing that he wasn't getting anywhere that way, he sighed. "Look, Glory, you invited me into your home, right? You haven't told your friends about me so what am I doing here?"

"I don't have any friends here. And who's to say I'm not sizing you up so I can figure out how to kill you," Glory shot back. "You killed Jeremy."

"Katherine killed Jeremy," he corrected. "And if you were actually thinking of trying to kill me then I doubt you would have come right out and told me that."

Glory got to her feet with a heavy scoff. "You're in my head. You – you're making me do and see things."

Silas got to his feet and went after her. "Now, see, I'm strong but you're a witch, and I can't force you to do anything that you don't already want to do." After a moment, he asked, "You care about Jeremy and Davina, right? You want to make up for everything?"

Glory took in a shaky breath before nodding.

Silas looked her in the eye as he said, "Then you know what you have to do in order to bring them back."

Glory nodded again. "I need to get rid of the Other Side."

Silas was pleased to hear her say that. "You are descended from Qetsiyah, one of the most powerful Witches of all time. Only you can complete the triangle and complete the spell."

"Completing the triangle means killing twelve people," she shot back.

"Twelve people you can bring back," Silas emphasized. "Glory, you can do this. For Jeremy, for Davina, for all the people you have wronged. You _can_ do this."

* * *

Blair went downstairs and found Vivian sitting at the dining room table helping herself to some food. "Are you a glutton or a stress eater?" Blair asked as she plucked an apple from the table and sat down across from her.

"Both," Vivian grinned and popped a grape into her mouth with a smug look on herself. "It's nice to see you as yourself again. Granted I hate that the Original was the one to bring you back, but oh well."

"How do you know what I am?" Blair asked, setting the apple on the table in front of her before crossing her arms.

"A Gypsy told me," Vivian answered and when Blair raised her brow, she said, "I'm serious. I was told that my first-born child would be a life of the Cursed One. I knew what you would be before you were even born."

"What's the deal with you and Louisiana?" Was Blair's next question. When Vivian seemed hesitant, she added in firmly, "Answer me, Vivian or I will **make** you answer."

Vivian pushed her plate away and placed her elbows on the table, clasping her hands in front of her. "I'm sure you know by now that the Lockwoods and the Aldens were the two Packs of this region. Some time in the 1800's the Aldens moved further south – as far as Louisiana. They joined forces with the Crescent Wolves who ran there. Even after all the time that passed, the two Packs never unified, but we'll get into that another time." Vivian took a deep breath before going on. "In New Orleans, the Vampire Marcel who rules the city had the Packs cursed to be wolves until the full moon. Only on full moons are they human. I've spent years trying to find a way to break the Curse but every time I get close, I never get close enough."

Blair was doing her very best to absorb what she was told. The thing that stuck with her the most was the question that came out of her mouth first, "Are you saying that there are more Aldens in New Orleans? Are you telling me that I have _family_ there?"

"More family than you think," Vivian replied and raised a drink to her, only to be met by a knife that Blair had thrown at her. Vivian's eyes went yellow as she pulled the knife from her shoulder with a growl and threw it back at her daughter.

Blair dodged it and got to her feet, ready to fight her. But instead she shouted, "What is your angle here, Vivian?!"

Vivian took a deep breath to control herself. "I intend to go back to New Orleans and take Emery with me. I want you to join us."

"You want me to go with you?" Blair laughed at that. "You're more insane than I thought if you think I'd go anywhere with you."

"Family means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Vivian retorted. "Can you really stand there and say you won't help your blood?" She scoffed and walked away from the table, only to turn back and say, "If you come with me and help break the Curse upon the Packs…I will tell you where your father is."

Blair was in a moment of shock when Vivian said that and couldn't get a word out before she left the room. Blair had no idea if Vivian was telling the truth or not but the possibility of seeing her father again…she had to admit that it was something to consider.

* * *

Emery walked into Billy's bar with Damon and scoffed at the lack of people there. "I thought we were going somewhere fun?"

"It's early," Damon replied, moving to one of the many empty tables in the place. "Give it a couple hours and this place will be crawling with people. More people than you can eat in a sitting."

Emery leaned on the table, asking, "How do you know?"

Damon looked around him, remembering. "Because I spent most of the seventies here. The Factory was too clean, CBGB's was too high profile, but Billy's…Billy was the underground of the underground."

Damon went on to tell Emery how he would get identifications for Billy in exchange for feeding in his club and then…Lexi happened.

Emery laughed in an 'oh my god' kind of way when she heard that. "I thought you only knew her _way_ back when and crossed paths in the 40's? Does Blair know about this?" She wasn't concerned for Blair, in fact if she didn't know then it might be something she could use to cause some mayhem in her life.

Before Damon could answer, Rebekah came out of nowhere and smashed his head into the table. "Following a lead without me?" She did not sound pleased. "Poor form, Damon." She tightened her grip on the back of his neck a little. "Have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon. I thought we made a good team." Rebekah removed her hand and stepped backwards from him. "Now without its fireworks, but what classic pairing isn't?"

Emery was finding a little bit of amusement in this. "So, what brings you here, Rebekah? Had to get out of town because Blair is screwing your brother instead of you?"

Rebekah glared at her for that before saying, "Damon is following the Cure and I'm following him."

"Of course you are." Emery rolled her eyes. "I'm going to get a drink. Can I get you guys anything?"

"You don't want to hear the rest of the story?" Damon asked, turning to face her.

"Drink first." Emery went over to the bartender, compelled him to keep quiet then bit into his wrist for some blood. Once she had her fill, she pressed her thumb onto her fang, dripped some blood into a shot glass with some liquor and told him to drink it, and compelled him to take the day off. Emery licked her lips as she rejoined Damon and Rebekah. "So, the story?"

Rebekah was a bit impressed by her behavior, she had to admit. "What happened to the scared little Pup in Chicago?"

"She turned into the pissed off Vampire in New York," Emery answered then turned her attention back to Damon with a 'carry on' expression upon her face.

Damon wasn't quite sure how to process this exchange, so he carried on with his tale. He told her how he had his switch flipped and was getting so bad that he was heard about all the way back in Mystic Falls. And Stefan, he sent Lexi to try and knock some sense into him. When Emery grinned in amusement at him, he asked, "What?"

"Is this some sort of cautionary tale for me?" Emery laughed incredulously. "To keep me from flipping my switch and all that jazz?"

"Something like that," Damon admitted. "You've seen what's happened to Stefan first hand and yet you still considered it. I'm giving you another perspective."

"Well, let me give you the perspective of my ass going over to the dartboard." She smirked and did just that.

Damon sighed. "I'm going to get a drink. Many, many drinks."

Rebekah turned around to go over to Emery and question her. "I thought you didn't want the Cure for yourself?"

"I don't," Emery answered as she gathered up the darts from the board. "Just don't tell Damon." She winked at her and took a stance to start playing the game.

Rebekah's brow furrowed in thought. "You want it for Blair, then?"

"Nope," Emery threw a dart at the board with a bit more force than necessary.

Rebekah was a bit confused. "Then why are you going after it?"

Emery sighed, threw the last dart, and turned to Rebekah. "I'm not going after the Cure, I'm going after Katherine. If I happen to find the Cure in the process then I only want it in my possession to keep Blair from taking it. After what she did to me, she doesn't deserve to have her Curse broken."

Rebekah looked over to Damon at the bar with his back to them and then to Emery. "So you're only along for the ride so you can get to Katherine. You don't want the Cure?"

"For an ancient Original, you're not very quick." Emery smiled and added in, "If you'd like to take Damon's place in this hunt, then by all means. I'd rather have someone who'd let me kill Katherine and not give the Cure to Blair anyway."

Rebekah didn't say anything to that but smiled to give a hint and that – that made Emery smile as well.

* * *

Glory almost dropped the handful of popcorn that was halfway to her mouth when Silas told her what she had to do next. "You want me to kill witches?"

"We've been over this, Glory. It's temporary," Silas replied with a heavy sigh. "They will come back."

Glory set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and pulled her legs onto the couch with her. "Okay…but what if I'm not strong enough to do it? I haven't been exactly the epitome of strength."

"You're strong enough," he assured. "Look, it won't be easy. Once they realize how strong you are, they'll channel each other one by one using Spirit Magic until they can strip you of Expression. You have to endure them until all twelve are linked as one." He pulled out a cellphone and handed it over to her. "You need to call Bonnie and her mother, tell them you need their help."

Glory took the phone from Silas and dialed the number Bonnie gave her only if it was an emergency. "Bonnie? It's – it's me…I – I need help…"

* * *

A few hours later, Glory walked through the forest, rubbing her arms to warm up from the chill of the night air. Far away from pretty much everything, she walked into the clearing and found a lone Witch standing there. "Bonnie send you?"

"Her mother sent me, actually," the Witch countered. "This place wasn't exactly easy to find."

"I wasn't exactly sure what would be happening so I figured discretion would be best," Glory answered, putting her hands into her pockets.

The Witch looked around, "it will work. I'm Aja."

"Glory…which you already know." She felt very lame for saying that.

"The Bennett-Devereaux Witch," Aja replied. "We had high hopes for you."

"My life didn't exactly turn out the way I expected it would," Glory admitted.

"You should have never trusted A'majane," Aja sighed. "Her intentions were pure, once, but her heart darkened at the loss of her husband."

Glory looked around, uncomfortable. "Is Bonnie coming? Or her mom?"

"No. Bonnie won't be coming because this is Witch business and let's face it, Glory, her mother is not a fan of hers." Aja sounded more reassuring now. "I know you're scared, but I've dealt with Expression before. I know the hold it can have on you."

"It's not that," Glory countered. "I mean…I'm strong. Stronger than I ever was before. I don't you – You can't do this alone."

Aja stepped forward and sighed. "Oh, honey. Who said anything about being alone?" Eleven other Witches stepped out from the trees and surrounded them. "There's almost nothing as strong as a full coven, so I brought eleven of my closest friends. It won't be fun, but we're going to cleanse you. You ready?"

Glory took a deep breathe and threw her hands out to her side. "Let's do this."

* * *

Blair took some time to cool off and think things over before attempting to speak to her mother again. She pushed all other lives as far down as they could go so her own life would be the one calling all the shots. She walked into the study and found Vivian sitting upon the sofa with a book in her hands. "Why did you do it?" Blair asked as she sat on arm on the opposite end.

Vivian closed the book with an expression of intrigue. "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that?"

"Why did you leave? I was a baby and you just left. Did you give a damn about me? About Dad?" Blair couldn't even talk about anything else until they talked about this first.

Vivian lowered her all put together façade just for a moment before answering her daughter. "I heard about the Cure upon the Packs, Liz's son triggered his Curse, and there was someone coming to town who wanted me dead. There were a lot of reasons, Blair, but not one of them was because I didn't love you or your father. I loved Jae more than anything for a long time. I still do love him, in my own way. Things are just…very different now."

"I find that hard to believe since you shacked up with Johnathan Gilbert so soon after leaving," Blair shot back.

Vivian nodded in an 'I'll give you that' manner. "Yes, well, there was no emotion in that whatsoever." She paused for a moment before asking, "I know you don't have to trust me, Blair, I know that you shouldn't. But I also know where your father is and I will reunite you both _if_ you come to New Orleans with me and help me break the Curse on our Pack – our _family_."

"I tried to kill Emery yesterday, or did you miss that somehow?" Blair asked, pointing her thumb over her shoulder like she was pointing at the event unfolding.

Vivian brushed that off like it was nothing. "Emery will get over it. I know she'll come to New Orleans because that's her home. But you...I'm not too sure about you. I should have known you'd be a wild card."

Blair was trying to keep her emotions out of this but was finding it very hard to do. There was a huge part of her that wanted to get on the first form of transportation and high tail to Louisiana, but there was an equal part that was telling her not to go. One thing was certain, she couldn't make that decision here – not with Vivian right there. So, Blair got up without a word and walked out of the room.

Vivian sighed and returned to her book. If Blair didn't agree to come with her, it wouldn't be the end of the world. Besides, it's not like she didn't have _another_ backup plan in place to unite the packs. Emery was worthless in that department now but her backup most certainly was not.

* * *

Glory laid on the ground, bound in the center of the circle as Aja attempted to help her. Aja held her hands on either sides of Glory's head, saying, "Channel the Spirits, Glory. Let them in."

Glory started the incantation and then cried out in pain. "I can't! It hurts!"

Aja brought her hands closer and placed them upon Glory's head. "That's because you've rejected the Spirits. The Expression's consumed you." Aja now began the incantation.

Glory struggled to break free. "I changed my mind. I don't want to do this anymore!"

"She's fighting!" Aja called out to the others. "I need help. Link with me. Lend me your power."

All the Witches in the circle knelt to the ground and held up their hands, chanting the same incantation.

Glory cried out in agony as the torches around them ignited then she shot up with her eyes wide opened – her pure white eyes.

"We need more strength!" Aja shouted to the others. The Witches provided the strength needed and yet Glory still wouldn't submit. "Yield to the Spirits, Glory!"

Stefan sped into the Circle then. "Stop, it's not what you think."

"This is no place for a Vampire," Aja shot back.

"You don't understand," Stefan countered. "She's working with Silas. He brainwashed her to kill you."

Aja pulled a knife from her belt. "If Silas has her, she's lost. We can't save her."

Stefan stepped forward to stop her. "Wait…" but he didn't make a step forward before Aja used her magic to incapacitate him.

Aja kept her magic focused on him. "I have the power of twelve Witches. You don't stand a chance!"

Stefan sped out of the Circle to get away from the magic. Klaus joined him then since they were in the search together. "They're linked," he informed Klaus. "Glory is going to kill them."

"Unless they kill her first," Klaus countered, more than willing to let that happen.

"We can't let her die," Stefan retorted.

Klaus scoffed. "Oh, really? That Witch should mean nothing to you? Or have you forgotten what she has done to you all since her arrival in Mystic Falls? You should want her dead as much as I." Seeing the worry on Stefan's face made him tilt his head a bit in thought. "What am I missing here, Stefan?"

Just when Aja lifted the knife above Glory's chest, Stefan sped into the Circle again and drove the knife into Aja's heart, ignoring Klaus as he shouted "NO!"

Now that Aja was dead, all the other Witches in the circle collapsed in death as well. Stefan couldn't explain why he reacted the way he had, but now he checked on Glory.

Glory opened her eyes that were still pure white as she said weakly, "The Triangle is complete."

* * *

Damon had broken off from Emery and Rebekah a little bit ago. Emery saw him go into a back room and after giving him what she felt to be enough time to find whatever it was he was looking for, she grabbed a bottle of booze from behind the bar, gave Rebekah a wink and went to go get him.

Emery walked into the office just as Damon was stuffing a piece of paper into his pocket. "I want to hear the rest of that story. Shall we?"

Damon smiled, "Of course." They went up to the roof together and he told her all about how for months Lexi would get him drunk every night and make him talk about Andrea in an attempt to get him to turn his humanity back on. And how one night he convinced her that he had, and that _she_ was the reason for it. Lexi and Damon 'did the deed' all through the night and in the morning he left her on the roof to roast because he did _not_ turn his humanity back on.

"And no," Damon said at the end of it, "I never told Blair about this." He took a swig from the bottle and handed it over to her.

"You're trusting me with this information? You know she's likely to hate you forever if she finds out." Emery smirked and took a drink for herself. "But I guess that doesn't really matter since she has Klaus now."

"Are you sure your humanity isn't switched off?" Damon asked, looking at her. "Because that's just cold, even for you."

"I still got my humanity, I'm just pissed off." Emery grinned and handed the bottle back. "Why did you flip your switch anyway? I doubt it was because the fifties bored you."

Damon sighed and drank the liquor. "Maggie."

Emery furrowed her brow. "Maggie? Some chick named _Maggie_ made you flip your switch?"

"She was a college student, pretty uncommon for that time and she intrigued me." Damon chuckled at the memory. "Maggie wanted _nothing_ to do with me. I swear she hated me on sight and that just made me want her even more. That and I couldn't compel her. She must have been a witch."

Emery was getting the feeling that this wasn't going to end happily. "Why did you flip your switch, Damon?"

"Maggie was starting to warm up to me, I actually got her to crack a smile, but then…she died." Damon cleared his throat as he looked out onto the city. "She smiled at me, looked as if she was going to say something – admit something – but suddenly her eyes rolled back and she collapsed. I caught her, tried to give her my blood, but she was already dead. I hadn't felt like that for anyone since Andrea and losing her…" Damon didn't finish that thought and carried on. "So that's why I flipped my switch."

"Wow…" Emery said softly. "That almost makes me feel bad for doing it."

Damon had no idea what she was talking about. "Doing what?"

"This," Rebekah answered from behind him and snapped his neck before he had a chance to react. "Get what you needed?"

"Almost," Emery fished into his pockets, pulled out her cellphone and the paper he had hidden that was a list of Katherine's addresses, then patted his cheek. "Sorry, Lugosi. But like I said, I'm **pissed**."

* * *

Glory awoke the following morning with a jolt in her own room and thought for sure she was seeing things at the sight of Stefan sitting there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, you're awake," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" Glory asked again, sitting up. "How did I even get here?"

Stefan was confused. "What do you mean? I brought you home. The Witches almost killed you."

"Stefan, what are you talking about? What Witches?" Now Glory was the one who was confused.

"You don't remember?" Stefan asked of her. When she looked at him blankly, he sighed. "Whatever the Witches did must have messed with your memory."

"How did I get away from the party?" Glory asked, looking around her.

Stefan was more confused now than he was before. "Wait, Glory…what's the last thing that you remember?"

Glory thought for a moment then said, "We were at the Boarding House going over the plan to kill Katherine. Did we do it? Is she dead?

Stefan couldn't believe that was the last thing Glory remembered. "Think, Glory. Is that really the last thing you remember?"

Glory was starting to get frustrated. "Yes, Stefan. Why are you asking me that?" It was true, going over the plan to kill Katherine at the Masquerade Party at the Lockwood Mansion was the last thing she remembered.

Stefan's tone was gently when he spoke to her. "Because, Glory, that was over a year ago."

Glory shook her head because she couldn't accept that. "No, no way. That's – no, it can't be."

Stefan let out a heavy breath before regretfully saying, "Glory, if that is all you can remember…then we really have to talk..."

* * *

Emery and Rebekah were just getting into Damon's car when her phone rang. "Morning sunshine," she answered with a grin.

"Where are you, Emery?" Damon was not pleased.

"I think the question you should be asking is where are we going," Emery laughed in reply.

Rebekah chimed in then with, "Sorry, Damon, but I think I broke your stereo."

"You're in my car?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, yeah," Emery made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We weren't about to take the bus."

Damon was _really_ getting irritated with her. "Emery, are you _sure_ your switch isn't flipped?"

"It's not, don't worry. I'm just feeling quite a few negative emotions and don't really care that I'm feeling them. So I guess you could say I'm halfway there. But don't worry, Damon, I won't flip it." Emery grinned a bit wickedly. "Because when I finish what I intend to do to Katherine, I want to be able to enjoy it." She ended the call, smirked at Rebekah in the passenger seat, then sped onto the road out of the city.

* * *

Stefan just got back to the Boarding House after telling Glory a good chunk of what had happened since the attempt on Katherine's life at the Masquerade Party and Glory's role in all of it. He left her to give her time to process and presently Damon was calling his phone. "What is it, Damon?" he wasn't in the mood for anything bad – especially with his trip down bad-memory lane with Glory.

"Let's just say it involves a young brunette who is now redhead vampire and her blonde Original accomplice," Damon replied.

Stefan went straight to the liquor cart. "Please tell me this isn't going where I think it is?"

"Wrong fantasy, brother. Unless you're into betrayal and snapped necks." Damon sighed heavily. "Emery stole the lead I had on Katherine. She played me. I honestly thought she wanted the Cure for Blair, but all she wants is revenge on Katherine." At how quiet Stefan was being on the other end, he said, "If you're searching for the words to tell me how badly I screwed up, save your breath."

"I didn't stop the massacre," Stefan admitted. "It's my fault the Expression Triangle is complete. I killed the Witch that was going to kill Glory."

Damon paused when he heard that. "Well, we'll get into that later. Right now I guess Silas has everything he needs."

Stefan hated himself for his part in this and mentioned the one thing Silas didn't have. "Everything but the Cure."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 17


	83. The Cure

Emery ditched Damon's car on the side of the road when it ran out of gas and picked up a different one to take along with her and Rebekah on the Katherine hunt. Emery wanted Katherine dead and Rebekah wanted the Cure so in her mind it was a win-win. That didn't stop her from needing to get the hell out of the car, though.

In a small town between a couple cities on Damon's list, Emery pulled the car over and got out without a word to Rebekah as to why.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah demanded to know as she got out to follow her. "We've only searched two cities on the list, Emery! Get back in the car and let's go."

"I need a break," Emery simply answered and crossed her arms as she looked around her. "I think I've been here before…"

"And you said Damon was on a nostalgia trip," Rebekah scoffed as she slammed the car door and joined her. "We need to keep looking for Katherine." She was losing her patience with this.

"Shut up," Emery shot back and looked around her. There was something about this town that was familiar to her and suddenly it clicked. She snapped her fingers and turned around to face Rebekah again. "Vivian brought me here once because…" Emery started laughing almost hysterically.

Rebekah looked at her like she was insane before asking, "What is so funny?"

"This is one of A'majane's safe towns." Emery _knew_ this place looked familiar – felt familiar. No wonder she auto-piloted here. At Rebekah's 'excuse me?' expression, she sighed. "A'majane spelled this town so the humans will forget anyone supernatural until they see them again. That way if Vivian or anyone else A'majane was protecting needed a long residence, they came here. I forgot all about this place."

Rebekah was starting to understand what Emery was getting at. "So, you're saying you think Katherine might be here because Vivian may have mentioned it?"

"Exactly." Emery pulled out her phone as Rebekah continued to speak.

"A little flaw here," Rebekah countered, "We don't have anyone here that looks like Katherine to test your theory." Since Emery was still on her phone, she scoffed, "What are you doing on that thing?"

"Looking for a picture," Emery answered then turned around to show it to her. It was a picture of herself with Elena. "Maybe this will work. Since I'm in the picture with her, they just might trust me with the information." She spotted a red-head woman getting into her car and went over to her asking, "Excuse me. I'm looking for a friend of mine, could you help?"

The woman set her shopping in her car then smiled at her, "Of course." She looked at the picture and instantly recognized one of the women in it. Just like Emery thought, since she was in the picture it was a loophole of the spell. "Oh, you're looking for Katherine?"

"You know her?" Emery acted like she was so excited to find her.

"Everyone here does," the woman smiled.

"Do they, now?" Emery asked with a smirk and turned to Rebekah. "Looks like we found Katherine. So, where does she live? She have any friends here?"

"I don't know where she lives," the woman replied. "But everyone here is her friend as long as we keep her secret."

"What secret is that?" Emery asked before Rebekah could, figuring the spell would keep the woman from answering Rebekah since there was no obvious link between them.

The woman struggled a bit to answer but finally said, "I'm sorry…I – I don't know."

Rebekah scoffed incredulously. "Looks like we _haven't_ found Katherine."

Emery wasn't going to let this little hiccup stop her and countered with, " **Yet**."

* * *

Blair sat across from Vivian in the Mystic Grille with a plate of fries between them. "I must ask," Vivian began before popping a fry into her mouth, "why aren't you going after Katherine to avenge Jeremy? Does family not mean as much to you as I thought?"

Blair grabbed Vivian's wrist and squeezed it tightly when she reached for another fry. "Don't talk to me about family," she shot back. "Don't talk to me about Katherine either. She will get what's coming to her. I'm going to make damn sure of that. If Emery doesn't take care of her, I will."

Vivian pulled back her hand with force, not looking amused in the slightest. "I am growing tired of your behavior, Blair. Show some respect."

Blair loudly exclaimed, "Ha!" to that. "You've done nothing but lie and manipulate for, as far as it seems to me, your entire life. And you think that gives you automatic respect? I've been around a _long_ time, Vivian. I think I'm a far better judge on the topic of respect than you."

Vivian held her hands out at her sides in question. "Then what is this all about then, hmm? Why did you invite me here for a meal if not for a peace offering?"

"I'm not done asking you my questions," Blair began to say, but was cut off.

"Oh, no, daughter," Vivian countered as she rose to her feet. "No more answers for you until you come to Louisiana with me. You want to know everything? You want answers? You'll have to come to New Orleans to get them." She tossed down a piece of paper with a number written on it. "Give me a call when you've made your decision."

Blair snatched up the number and didn't say another word to her mother. It wasn't until Vivian left the Grille that Blair settled the check and left herself.

* * *

Since Emery couldn't get any more information from the red-head woman she was talking to, Rebekah suggested asking someone at the post office. Doing the same thing as before, showing a mailman a picture of herself and Elena, claiming it to be Katherine, Emery asked the mailman if he'd seen Katherine.

"Miss Pierce was here two minutes ago," he replied then walked off.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Rebekah stated. "I'll go inside, you check out here."

Emery nodded in agreement and headed for the parking lot. For a second she thought she saw Katherine in a car but it turned out to be someone else. "Damn," she muttered to herself.

"Indeed," Katherine voiced from behind Emery before whipping her around and slamming her against a mail truck with her hand at her throat. "I was aware you knew about this town but I did not expect you to be able to find me. How did you get through the spell?"

"Loophole," Emery replied and kicked out Katherine's leg to get the upper hand.

Katherine was about to retaliate but Rebekah intervened and threw her to the ground before she could. "Ready to die?" she asked Katherine like it was the most normal thing for her to do.

Katherine looked at them with seething eyes but didn't say a word.

* * *

Rebekah and Emery brought Katherine to a nearby diner to get what they wanted. Emery wanted Katherine dead but she knew she couldn't take her in a fight – that's been established – so she was going to need Rebekah's help in that department. Which of course Rebekah would need to get what she wanted first – The Cure.

Emery crossed her arms and looked at Katherine sitting across from her in the booth. "Where is the Cure?"

Katherine almost sounded amused. "What? No 'I'm here to avenge my cousin's life' speech?"

"Time enough for that later," Emery answered. "Now where's the Cure?"

Katherine looked between them before asking, "Where's Blair? I would have figured she'd be on this little trip of yours."

"Where's the Cure?" Emery demanded to know, but still didn't get an answer.

"Seems we're gonna be here awhile, so I'm gonna grab us some menus." Katherine stood up to go but Rebekah reacted by slamming a fork right through her hand. "Uh!"

"You're not going anywhere," Rebekah pointed out.

"I forgot how charming you were," Katherine seethed as she slid back into her seat.

"I surprised you remember me at all," Rebekah replied, "seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers."

"Will you two quit yapping," Emery shot at them. "This is all a waste of time."

Rebekah grabbed Katherine's chin and yanked her closer. "Where's the Cure?" she compelled.

Katherine smirked smugly. "Sorry. I'm on Vervain."

Rebekah didn't miss a beat in answering. "Oh, I get to torture it out of you. Fun."

Katherine looked at Emery to ask, "What do you want the Cure for? It'd probably kill you. There are easier ways to die, you know?" She looked at Emery like she was examining her. "You could be here for Blair, I suppose, but if she wanted the Cure wouldn't she be here herself?" Katherine laughed at that. "Which brings me around again to where is Blair? Does she not want to avenge annoying Jeremy Gilbert either?"

Rebekah was tired of the conversation circling back to Blair and said, "I think the better question is – What do you want with the Cure? Let me guess, to kill Niklaus."

Katherine practically rolled her eyes at that. "I've spent the past 500 years running from your big brother. I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him. But since it can be used against him, and used on his precious Cursed One, I'm sure he's just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the Cure, he gives me my freedom."

"Oh, you poor victim," Emery sighed with sarcasm before interlocking her hands together and placing them on the table as she leaned forward. "Now where's the part of your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies? That's your usual M.O."

"I have no reason to screw you over," Katherine replied with heavy firmness." At their expressions, she added in, "I know you don't believe me, but it's the truth. People change. I'm not the girl you think I am."

Rebekah was unimpressed and in the blink of an eye she pulled something out of Katherine's pocket and threw it at Emery, all while Katherine said, "I don't have it on me."

"I didn't think you did," Rebekah replied. "But I'm sure there's something in your cellphone that can help us find it."

Emery caught the cellphone with ease and started looking through it. "Not even a security lock screen? Katherine, I expected more from you." She went right into the calendar and saw a reminder to 'Meet Em' that day. "Who's Em?" she wanted to know.

Katherine looked a bit uncomfortable as she answered. "A friend."

"It says here you're meeting at two," Emery pointed out as she turned the phone around to show Rebekah. "Guess I'll have to meet Em myself."

Katherine thought she was being stupid. "That is ridiculous. They won't talk to you."

Emery shrugged at that. "Perhaps not but at least I'll get a look at who this 'Em' person is. It's better than nothing." She turned to Rebekah, "Wouldn't you say?"

"Better than nothing," Rebekah conceded and Katherine did not appear too happy to hear that.

* * *

When Blair got back to Klaus' manor, she threw her bag down with a sigh. "Klaus, you here?" When she heard something from his study, she called out, "I swear I'm _this_ close to killing Vivian if she doesn't tell me where my father is!"

Blair turned into the room and saw Klaus practically drenched with sweat, looking so very much in pain, and even a blind person could tell something happened. "Oh my god, Klaus. What…"

"I need more time!" he shouted back. "Stop hounding me!"

Blair's face hardened at that. " **You're** the one who brought Vivian into our lives like this! **You're** the one who said you would help me find my father and _I'm_ hounding _you_?!"

There was something in her voice that made him believe that she really was Blair and not Silas appearing as her – Something Silas had been doing for most of the day. He struggled to pull himself into a chair, saying, "Little Wolf, is it really you?" Klaus swallowed hard, looking at her. "Prove it to me."

"I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm starting to worry, so I'll play." Blair searched her mind for something to say but there was so much. Finally she thought of something, "Alright –remember the night of the Mikaelson Ball when you found me with the horse? I said Andrea was seeping out but it wasn't her, really, it was Aderick. Remember you're annoying as hell, always trying to make you smile with juggling and tricks, stable boy?" She pointed two thumbs at herself. "That would be me."

Klaus felt as if his mind was just blown on top of everything else and was indeed rendered speechless at this revelation.

Blair realized she should have thought of something different but it was like being asked where to go for dinner and instantly forgetting every restaurant you've ever been to. Pushing that aside, she slowly walked over to him, asking, "Klaus…what happened?"

Klaus swallowed hard again before frantically telling her, "Silas stabbed me with the White Oak Stake. There's a little piece of it stuck inside me."

Blair gasped and rushed right over to him. "Klaus…oh my god." She cupped his face and rested her forehead against his. "I'm not gonna let you die, you hear me?"

Klaus closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, finding it so familiar and yet so different at the same time. "I need you to cut it out of me," he whispered before gesturing to the pair of bloodied shears on the floor.

* * *

Emery sat in the gazebo Katherine told her she was meeting 'Em' at and waited for said person. Sitting on the railing with her Tic-Tac-Tome book in front of her and pen in hand, she got a bit distracted. It was after two when she heard a familiar voice say her name in surprise, along with, "You've changed your hair." He thought she looked almost like a completely different person, but it suited her.

Emery looked up and saw Elijah Mikaelson standing there. "Elijah?" she said with as much surprise as he had in his own tone – ignoring the bats she felt in her stomach at the sight of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just to ask you the same thing," Elijah replied, his hands in his pockets as he approached her. Elijah was about to say something else but noticed the book in her hand—the same book he gave her as a gift the night of the Mikaelson Ball. "You still have it."

Emery closed it and put it back into her bag. "Why wouldn't I? You know I'm a Tic-Tac-Toe addict."

Elijah found himself smiling for a moment then got serious. "Where's Katherine, Emery?"

"Oh, is Katherine in town?" Emery sounded so innocent as she got to her feet. "This is one of A'majane's safe towns. I wanted a getaway so here I am."

"You're lying," Elijah replied, unamused.

Emery crossed her arms. "What makes you say that?"

"I can always tell when you're lying," he explained and walked closer to her. "Now, where is Katherine?"

* * *

Blair had ben digging around in Klaus' back for what felt like forever and wasn't seeing any piece of the Stake. "Klaus, for the thousandth time, there's nothing in here!"

"It's there, Blair! I can feel it growing nearer and nearer to my heart!" Klaus knew it was in there and he needed her to get it out. "Am I going to have to bribe you for your help?!"

Blair yanked the shears from his back, making him scream out in pain and hit the table he was leaning upon. "What the hell is that supposed to mean! I'm **with** you, Klaus, or have you forgotten that?! I chose _you_! And you're asking me if I need bribery to help you, are you kidding me!"

Klaus turned around and looked at her with gasping breaths but did not answer her. Perhaps there was still a bit of doubt in his mind that he was being played. After all, he did kill someone she loved very much and caused so much havoc in her life. How could she possibly forgive him for that – love him in spite of that?

Blair couldn't figure him out – not anymore. "You know what, I'm done." She threw the shears down and held up her hands in an 'I'm out' fashion. "I was right. You were just searching for someone who isn't who I am anymore and I was just doing the same with you, wasn't I?" She scoffed and walked off, "You're not the Klaus I used to know."

In the blink of an eye Klaus was right in front of her, shouting, "Don't you turn you back on me!"

"I should have turned my back on you ages ago!" she screamed in return. "But I can't, don't you get that! Not only are you permanently etched into my heart but you're etched into my soul! I love you, but that's not enough is it?!"

Klaus looked into her eyes, taking deep breaths, as he heard her words. They resonated deep within him and he suddenly he realized, "It's gone."

Blair didn't know what exactly he was referring to and asked with a shaky voice, "What is?"

"The pain," he explained with a relieved sigh. "The pain is gone." Something else clicked which made him seethe, "Oh, see, it was never there. He got into my head. Silas…he got inside my head." Klaus stepped forward and cupped her face. "You brought me back, Little Wolf. _You_. I – I love you."

Blair pulled down his hands but held onto them as worry filled her eyes. "Klaus…if Silas can make you of all people believe that you're dying…what can he do to the rest of us?"

* * *

Emery leaned against the wall of the tunnel Elijah brought her to and sighed as he spoke on the phone with Stefan about Katherine and the Cure and if anything should happen to Katherine then Stefan would pay for it. One thing Emery did notice was that not once did Elijah threaten her life or even her well-being during this entire conversation.

Once the call ended, Emery said, "I still can't believe you've been shacking up with Katherine this entire time. I thought you were a man of honor and yet…you're with _her_?" She shuddered at the thought as she walked away from him a little bit.

"What can I say, this man of honor has always felt a connection with Katherine," he explained then looked at her over his shoulder. "Jealous?"

Emery stopped in her tracks at that before mimicking Elijah by looking at him over her shoulder, not saying a word.

Since Emery was neither going to confirm nor deny his suspicion, he said, "She contacted me when she learned about the Cure. We thought we could be of mutual use to one another."

"'Mutual use'?" Emery laughed. "More like you fell into her trap like how many other guys I could name off. Stefan and Lugosi included. Hell, even Blair a lifetime or two." She scoffed heavily, "Idiots."

"I think you underestimate me, Emery," Elijah replied as he walked over to her. "I know who she is. I know what she's done."

"Please do not stand there and tell me you think she's changed." Emery leaned back against the wall with crossed arms. "She's playing you. She's probably been lying to you this whole time."

"She didn't lie to be about your transformation," Elijah retorted, stepping closer to her. "A Wolf turned Vampire without becoming a Hybrid. It should be impossible and yet here you are. But there's something different about you, Emery." His expression softened a bit as he looked at her. "There's a pain in rage in your eyes. What has happened to make this so?"

Emery looked him right in the eyes when she answered so there would be no doubt in her truth. "Jeremy's dead. Your girlfriend killed him." At the expression upon his face, she realized something. "You didn't know? Katherine didn't tell you, did she? Of course not. Why would she?"

"She lied," Elijah stated, feeling a sense of betrayal moving over him as well as sympathy for Emery.

"I hate to say I told you so, but…" Emery paused for a moment as she waved her hand at him, "I told you so."

Things were silent between them now so Emery slid to the ground and pulled her Tic-Tac-Tome book out and proceeded to use it since it was clear they weren't going to be speaking again.

Elijah paced a bit as he watched her. There was quite a bit different about her, this was clear, but it was nice to see at least this one little thing stayed the same. It took Elijah a bit of time to speak but he finally did. "I know the pain of losing a brother. I know Jeremy was your cousin, but he was like a brother to you, wasn't he?" Emery didn't answer but he could see that he was right. "I'm sorry for your pain." His words were genuine. "I – I only hope you don't cross the line with your emotions, Emery. I can see how close you are. Find something to hold onto and keep yourself there. Don't – don't lose that part of yourself."

"What do you care anyway?" Emery asked as she got to her feet, book and pen still in hand. "You 'poofed', Elijah. One letter and that was it. Maybe I was being self-centered or something, but I thought maybe a phone call or an email every once and awhile would have been nice."

"I didn't think you would ever wish for me to contact you again," he admitted.

"Yeah, well, you were wrong," she shot back then went around to the topic of Katherine again. "I still can't wrap my head around you and Katherine. Do you think she's the same sweet, innocent girl that Marie Abbey took in or something? She's dead, Elijah. _Long_ dead. Katherine, she's a monster and that's not going change."

"I'm not a fool, Emery," Elijah retorted. "But what kind of man would I be if I didn't try and look for my Katerina beneath this Katherine façade."

Emery shook her head in almost pity. "Blair did the same thing, you know? When she was Andrea Pierce. She tried to find her Katerina – her sister – and what happened? She ended up getting killed and a soulless version started running around in her place before Blair had to kill her. What makes you think you can do any better?"

Elijah didn't have a chance to answer her because he watched as her neck got snapped from behind and her body drop, leaving Katherine standing in her place.

* * *

Blair finished cleaning up the study and went into the living room just as Klaus got off the phone. "You're out of bleach," she informed him and gathered up her things. "I think I'm gonna sleep home for a little while. Make sure Amelia is holding the fort down alright and all that jazz."

"You don't have to go," Klaus said to her with pleading eyes. "I would like it very much if you stay."

Blair wanted to, she did, but something was eating away at her. "Bribe me with what?"

Klaus looked taken aback a bit by that question. "What do you mean?"

"You asked me earlier if you would have to bribe me for me my help," Blair explained. "What could you possibly have bribed me with?"

Klaus looked away for a moment, not wanting to meet her eyes. "Tyler."

Now Blair was the one who looked taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I was going to bribe you with Tyler," he admitted, hating himself a bit for doing so.

Blair had no idea what to say to that except for an incredulous, "Wow." She was about to walk out but her phone rang so she answered it, not recognizing the number. "Hello?" she said a bit harshly.

"Hello, Blair," a woman's voice on the other end replied. "Remember me?"

Blair instantly recognized the voice. "Jill?" This clearly caught Klaus' attention but she ignored it. "Where are you?" she demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jill laughed on the other end. "You know, I discovered something every so delicious recently. Even with your pesky little friend's life in my head, I'm not like I used to be. Not when I had the soul that was rightfully mine. Things can happen a bit differently now."

Blair didn't like where this was going one bit. "What did you do, Jill?"

"Me? Oh nothing…just became a Vampire. And guess what, I'm still me…and Elena." Jill sounded very smug about that.

Blair had no idea how to process this information. "You did what?"

Jill's voice made it ever so clear she was smirking, "See you soon, Blair dear." And that was the end of the conversation.

Klaus saw the look on Blair's face and was concerned for its reason. "What is it, Little Wolf?"

"Jill successfully became a Vampire," Blair replied, her tone made it clear she was still processing this. "She called to gloat or something and said...she said she'd see me soon." Blair swallowed a lump in her throat as she looked at Klaus. "Jill wants revenge, Klaus. If she's a Vampire now I don't think I can take her."

"You won't have to, Little Wolf," Klaus assured her. "I don't care how many of your past lives come back to haunt you, they will not harm you. Not again."

* * *

When Emery woke up after getting her neck snapped by Katherine, she had enough. Everything she was feeling seemed to be getting in the way of what she wanted to accomplish. Her emotions were nothing but a liability – seeing Elijah again was evidence of that. Well, no more. No one was there to stop her from doing what she wanted to do before – turn off her emotions – so…she did it. Sitting on the ground all alone in the tunnel she turned them off and her eyes that were once filled with pain and rage simply grew cold.

Now feeling nothing, Emery got to her feet and looked down at the Tic-Tac-Tome book and pen at her feet but ignored it. She merely picked up her bag and went off into the night. Apparently she was out for awhile but it didn't bother her one way or another.

Emery was on her way to the diner when her phone buzzed. There were a million messages from Damon and Stefan asking where she was and if she was alright. She figured she might as well let the brothers in on her new development and texted them to meet her at the diner.

It wasn't long after she was seated with a cup of coffee that the Salvatore brothers came in and sat across from her in the booth.

"Been looking everywhere for you, Selene," Damon greeted and Stefan added in, "Are you alright?"

"I finally did something you kept me from doing," Emery smirked. "So, I'm peachy."

The brothers looked at each other but it was Stefan who said, "Tell me you didn't…Emery, please."

Damon looked at her with wide eyes. "You turned off your emotions, didn't you?"

"Emotions were getting in the way of everything. They're nothing but a hindrance. Well, there's nothing stopping me now, is there?" Emery sipped at her coffee with a smug look upon her face.

"Stopping you from doing what, Emery?" Stefan wanted to know. "How could turning off your humanity help you with anything?"

"Well, for starters, I can kill Blair and not feel bad about it." Emery set her empty coffee mug down and got right to her point. "I don't want you trying to fix me, boys. If you do, you'll pay for it."

Damon wasn't going to stand for this. "If you think we're going to let you stay like this and become a Ripper 2.0, you're insane."

At that moment a waitress came over and refilled Emery's coffee. Emery looked from the waitress to the brothers. "Suit yourself." In the blink of an eye she was on her feet and snapped the waitress's neck. "Body number one that's your fault. Don't try to get me to turn my emotions back on, boys, or you will have more bodies you're responsible than in all your lives as a vampire combined." She walked away but turned back to say, "And don't try to give me the Cure to fix me or whatever, because I'm pretty sure we all know it'll probably kill me instead. You willing to risk that? I don't think so."

Damon and Stefan watched her leave the diner with shock and worry on their faces until Damon said, "Well, brother, what exactly are we supposed to do about her now?"

Stefan, at that moment, did not have an answer.

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 18


	84. Touche

Glory walked through the cemetery and sat down in front of Jeremy Gilbert's headstone. She placed the bouquet of flowers in the vase beside the stone and touched his name etched into the stone. "I'm so sorry, Jeremy. I – I don't remember anything that happened. Stefan – Stefan told me all the horrible things I did and I'm so sorry. It was never supposed to be like this – I swear it was never supposed to be like this." Glory sniffed back some tears and closed her eyes. "Why did everything have to get so messed up?"

"Glor?" Jeremy's voice said from behind her, making her stand and gasp at the sight of him.

"Jeremy?" Glory couldn't believe her eyes and didn't. "You're not Jeremy…"

"Glory, listen to me…" he tried to get her to do that but she wouldn't.

"No!" Glory shouted back at him. "You're not Jeremy! You don't belong here!" When he tried to step closer to her she screamed, "Get out of my head!"

Glory awoke with a loud gasp and looked around her to make sure she wasn't dreaming anymore. She couldn't make sense of her dream and in fact it was a bit blurry when it came to the details. One thing was certain though, she was glad she was awake.

"Glory?" Amelia asked as she went into the living room of the Gilbert's house where they were both staying after everything that went down with the actual residents of the house. "What happened?"

"Nightmare," Glory replied and didn't go into any more detail than that, mainly because...she couldn't.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were throwing a football back and forth in the Salvatore Manor as they discussed the Emery situation. "At least she hasn't Rippered out," Damon stated, pointing out the only bright side to this situation. "And it's been about eight or nine days since she's killed anyone."

"Get ahold of Vivian yet?" Stefan asked as they continued their game of catch. "Is Blair even going to try and help with this?"

"As far as Blair is concerned, Emery is dead to her. _But_ she did call Vivian and surprise-surprise, hasn't heard anything back. I swear sometimes I think that woman is more evil than Klaus." Damon threw the ball with a bit more force after saying that. "There's something I don't get, Stefan. Emery almost flipped her switch before but you stopped her, then she went all pissed as hell and focused on that, so…"

Stefan knew what he was getting at and picked up from there, "What happened to make Emery flip it? I have no idea. And she's not in a sharing mood to enlighten us."

"Too bad we couldn't just shove the Cure down her throat." Damon was getting really frustrated with this current situation.

"Emery's right about that," Stefan reminded. "She only became a Vampire because of that weird spell Glory cast – a spell that she had no recollection of casting for the record. If Emery takes the Cure she will probably die."

"Or she will go back to being an untriggered Werewolf with no weird Golem link to Blair," Damon retorted. "Ever think of that?"

Stefan caught the ball and kept it this time. "Are you really willing to risk that? Because I'm not."

Damon sighed and waved his hands for Stefan to resume their game of catch. "No, I'm not. If we were certain that's what would happen that would be an entirely different matter. So…what's the plan?"

"Get her to flip her switch back on," Stefan answered reasonably enough. "And if that doesn't work we go to plan B and lock her up until we can come up with a plan C."

Damon moved his head in a 'that's a possibility' way before throwing the ball once again. "How exactly are we going to get her to turn her humanity back on when we don't even know what caused her to turn it off to begin with? What the hell did Katherine say to her?"

"Actually," Stefan countered as he threw the ball with a bit of pent of frustration, "I was wondering what Elijah said to her."

Damon caught the football and studied his brother. "Do you seriously think that stuffed up Original had something to do with it?"

Stefan threw up his hands a bit in an 'I don't know' fashion. "All I know is she and I have been going through a lot of stuff and despite what she's said, she felt something for Elijah before. All I keep thinking was seeing him again made those feelings resurface and it was just the last straw of things she didn't want to deal with and just didn't."

"You're handling the possibility of your girlfriend having feelings for another guy rather well there, brother." Damon, on the other hand, was not handling Blair being with Klaus very well. This would be way more evident but there were other things to deal with so self pity and anger weren't able to be on the agenda.

Stefan threw the football at Damon so hard that it almost knocked him off his feet. "Actually, I'm not."

* * *

Blair sat on the sofa in Klaus' Manor, waiting for him to tell her what happened with the Cure. Seeing the enraged look on his face made a part of her relieved. True, she didn't want Klaus t suffer at the hands of Silas, but she didn't want the Veil to the Other Side to drop either. Then again…a part of her wanted it. It was all very confusing for her.

Klaus went right to the drink cart and poured himself something before fuming, "I hope she suffers miserably!"

"You don't meant that," Blair countered, going over and placing a hand on his back.

"Coming from the one who won't help her sister with her humanity switch," Klaus shot back and downed another glass of bourbon.

"Touche," Blair replied and poured herself a glass. "So, Elijah is giving Rebekah the Cure?"

"He's certainly not giving it to me." Klaus gripped the glass so hard in his hand that it almost broke. "Silas will torture me forever because of this."

"Elijah might change his mind?" Blair doubted it but it was a possibility.

Klaus scoffed at her words. "Why don't you deal with your family and leave me to deal with mine?"

Blair knew she wasn't being helpful and didn't argue with that. "Fine. But fair warning, if Rebekah does take the Cure…I'll probably kill her at the next full moon." She was walking out of the room backwards as she said this. "Just saying."

When Blair turned around she called out in a sing-songy voice, "Oh, Elijah!"

Klaus rolled her eyes when she called out for his brother but didn't make a move to stop her.

Elijah went into the foyer to answer Blair's call with an intrigued, "Yes, Blair?"

Blair waved her hand between them saying, "I need you to do me a favor."

Elijah scoffed an amused chuckle. "Now what makes you think I will do such a thing for you?"

Blair sighed heavily. "You owe me, Elijah. Look, if you do me this favor we're square. You have my word."

Elijah nodded in acceptance. "Alright, what is it?"

Blair gestured to the other room, saying, "We should probably sit down for this. The backstory _might_ take awhile."

* * *

Long story short, Blair told Elijah about everything that happened between her and Emery and how now Emery had her switch flipped. Elijah, standing at the window looking out of it, asked her, "How can I be of help with this?"

"Oh, come on, Elijah," Blair scoffed with a wave to her hand. "Emery has had a thing for you ever since you ripped out those Vampires hearts when you first met. Both Damon and Elena told me that."

Elijah turned to face her then but his face was expressionless. "I already asked Emery to find something to hold onto to keep herself from turning off her humanity and it clearly did not work. I don't know what else you expect me to do."

Blair stood up from her seat and walked over to him, clapping her hands together and holding them there. "Well…that's where my insane idea comes into play. _If_ you're up for it."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at her in thought before asking, "How insane?"

"So insane that if it works it'll be genius," Blair answered with a grin.

Elijah had a feeling he was going to regret this but said anyway, "Tell me the plan."

* * *

Prom was that night and after hearing Damon and Stefan were going to take Emery there and try to drum up some human emotions, Blair decided to go in attendance herself. Granted Blair did pretty much everything to stay out of Emery's sight since she was well aware of the fact Emery wanted to kill her, but she wanted to see how the brother's plan was working out. If theirs did then she wouldn't need her plan with Elijah.

Blair looked around the prom with a melancholy smile on her face. The idea was submitted by her to the committee when Liz found a scrapbook of Caroline's filled with prom ideas. It looked almost as good in reality and Blair couldn't help but think how proud Caroline would have been of it. Thinking about Caroline took her breath away, she missed her so terribly. Her loss would leave a hole in her heart that nothing would be able to fill. Klaus wasn't the only one with a permanent place in her heart and soul.

The memories were getting to her so badly that she had to get outside. Once there she started to feel like she could breathe only to gasp at the sight of Caroline standing in front of her. "This isn't real…it…it's not real."

"But it can be," she smiled and held onto Blair's hands. "I can't get to Glory – she's able to keep me out now. But you…you can convince her, Blair, and we can be together again. Isn't that what you want?"

Blair yanked her hands from hers. "You're not Caroline. You're Silas aren't you?"

"I knew it would be so obvious to you but I need you to see what you can get back. You can have Marge, Caroline, Lexie, Jeremy, and everyone else you've lost. Get Glory to help me."

"I want nothing more than to have them back," Blair replied and at the pleased look on their face, she spat in, "But not like this." With nothing else to say she went back into the dance and found Damon. "We have a problem."

"If you're referring to how we're failing miserably at getting Emery to feel anything, I already know." Damon took a shot from his flask and glared at her. "Where's your Original boyfriend." He chuckled a bit sardonically at that. "Wow that works on two levels doesn't it."

"Tatia was married before she fell for Klaus," Blair retorted. "So technically, no it doesn't." She rubbed her temples. "Damon, I didn't come over here to discuss this. I just saw Silas. He made himself look like Caroline and said he can't get to Glory. Did losing her memories protect her or something?"

Damon didn't like the sound of this at all but couldn't deal with it at the moment. "I'll tell Stefan and the others. You should get out of here before Emery kills you on sight."

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't be prepared for that?" Blair asked with a raised brow.

"No," Damon admitted, "but I'd rather you not kill your sister and end up becoming Olivia again because of it."

Blair gave him that and said, "Touché," before leaving the prom, trusting Damon to fill in Stefan and whoever else.

Once out in the parking lot, Stefan sprinted to catch up with her. "Where are you off to?"

"Anywhere Emery isn't," Blair admitted. "Silas is here and Emery wants me dead and I really don't want to revert back into Olivia again if I have to defend myself against her."

Stefan walked closer to her and locked his eyes with hers – Something that was freaking her out.

"Stefan," Blair backed up a little bit, "what are you doing?"

"I didn't realize it before…I've seen your eyes…" he reached out to touch her but she recoiled and in the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"Silas again?!" Blair shouted in frustration and confusion. She had no idea why Silas made a comment like that about her eyes. It reminded her of Damon when they first met because he said something similar. There's no way it could be the case with Silas because Blair had no idea who the hell he was but it still send a shiver down her spine.

Blair was pulled from these thoughts when Emery appeared in front of her saying, "Hello, sister." Emery vamped out and sped forward, only to be met by a dart filled with Vervain.

"I may not kill you," Blair said to Emery as she started to lose consciousness, "but that doesn't mean I'm going to give you an opening to kill me."

Damon and Stefan arrived then, just as Emery hit the ground. Blair pointed down at her sister, saying, "Since my plan has a few kinks to work out I'm giving you guys one last chance to fix her. You don't, we're gonna do it my way. **No questions asked**."

The brothers exchanged a look with each other before agreeing to her terms. Granted, neither of them knew what he plan was exactly but she didn't kill Emery so there was hope.

* * *

Blair didn't want to deal with any more Vampires that night so she went to the Lockwood Mansion since Matt held the deed – Which meant no Vamps could get in uninvited. With a bottle of tequila in her hand, she walked into the house and kicked off her black heels and went into the living room. Who was standing there behind the couch made her jump so badly she almost dropped the bottle. "Tyler?! What are you doing here? If Klaus finds out…"

"He can't get in," he explained. "Matt has the deed, remember. He had to invite me in." After a moment or two of heavy silence between them, he said, "I tried, Blair. I tried to forget about you and live a life without you but I couldn't. You said it yourself, a part of your heart will always belong to me. I'm claiming it now, Blair. Be with me."

Blair had to lean against the table because this was all too much. "Tyler…I _can't_."

"Why?" he asked, needing to know. "Because of Klaus? After everything he's done and all the people he has killed?! You deserve better, Blair. You have to realize that."

"I can't be with you, Tyler. I can't and Klaus is only part of it." Blair set the tequila on the table she was leaning against and looked at him with tear filled eyes. "Caroline was the glue that held us together, Tyler. You may not want to admit it, but you know it. What we had was broken when she died. Seeing you, no matter what I feel for you, is just a reminder of what we lost. I can't take any more reminders like that."

Tyler scoffed heavily at that. "Oh and Klaus isn't a reminder of all the people you love that he's killed?!"

" **One** ," Blair answered firmly, making Tyler say, "What?" She stood up straighter and looked at him. "Klaus has killed many in his lifetime, I don't deny that, but the only person he's ever killed that I loved was Elena. In all my lifetimes he has never killed anyone else but her." Blair rubbed her face because that wasn't the point and her point had to be made. "I wasn't lying when I said a piece of my heart would always belong to you because it will. But you don't have a piece of my soul. Only two people can claim that and one of them is dead."

At Tyler's silence she said, "I don't want anything to happen to you, Tyler. I couldn't live with myself if anything did. Please, I am begging you, leave town before Klaus finds out you're here."

Tyler felt like his entire being was shattered and yet he still said, "I can't quit you, Blair."

" _Try_ ," she pleaded. "You think I deserve something better? Tyler… _you_ do."

Tyler walked right up to Blair and didn't say anything. All he did was kiss her forehead before whispering, "Goodbye," and speeding out of the house.

Blair held onto her stomach and dropped to the floor in tears. Everything was getting to be too much for her. Whenever she felt a moment's peace or happiness something had to happen to make her life a living hell again. Something had to change and Blair knew it. She couldn't keep living her life like this…especially if this truly was to be her last one.

With a deep breath she pulled out her cellphone and dialed a number she embedded to her memory. When the voicemail picked up on the other end, she said, "I've made my decision," and ended the call. Blair didn't realize it then but that was a pivotal moment in her life – The choice to stay in Mystic Falls or leave for New Orleans.

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 19

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! This is a part of Blair's story I've been sooooo looking forward to. We've come to the 'fork in the road' where the plot is concerned. Does anyone remember those books where the reader gets to choose where the character's story goes – Path A go to a certain page and Path B go to a different one, etc? Well, Blair's story is something like that now. For those who want to keep reading about Blair's life in Mystic Falls keep on reading Personification. For those who want to read what her life would be like in New Orleans, stay tuned for the fic Personified which will tell of Blair's life in Louisiana.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I know it's taken a long time to get Blair's story here but seriously, at least for me, it's been on hell of a ride.**


	85. We both did

**A/N: Hey, Readers! I wanted to make sure y'all knew that this is gonna be the Episode where Blair decides to stay in Mystic Falls for good. If you wanna see what happens if Blair goes to New Orleans instead, stay tuned for Personified. It's gonna be a separate AU fic following Blair's life with the Originals. Hope that makes sense but if anyone has any questions feel free to message me. Anywho, here we go!**

* * *

Vivian wanted to wring her daughter's neck for doing this to her. "What do you mean you're not coming to New Orleans?" She put everything in place for her daughter's arrival and even used her father as an incentive to get her there and yet Blair was having nothing to do with it.

"You heard me," Blair answered as she loaded up a car with all Vivian's things – which wasn't much but it was better to do that than nothing else. "I'm not going to New Orleans. I've had it with this life, Vivian. I feel like this life has been dictated and manipulated ever since the beginning and **no more**. I'm done. I'm taking back control over my life and that means staying here and helping with the current Silas situation. Who knows, I might make it down to Louisiana some day before I die, but it will be on my terms and not yours."

"You have family that needs your help!" Vivian shot back. "Are you going to turn your back on them?!"

"You're not my family, Vivian. The Aldens aren't my family. The _Gilberts_ were my family and I'm going to honor their name – not yours." Blair crossed her arms and scoffed heavily at her mother. "In case you have forgotten, you have someone here that needs your help – Emery. She's still locked up in the Salvatore's cellar while they figure out a way to help her."

"Emery has made her bed and now she must lay in it," Vivian replied as she got into the car. "I can't help her with this. I have a Pack I've been trying to help for too long to give up now. Do what you want to do but remember this – I'm done with you. And you will never see your father again because of this."

Blair kept a strong face despite how much that comment hurt her. "Then so be it. He left me, Vivian. He's already been dead to me."

Vivian pulled her sunglasses off her head and put them over her eyes before saying, "If Emery gets her senses back, tell her I'll be in New Orleans. You won't help them, but she will. Because unlike you, she knows what it means to be a Wolf."

"No she doesn't," Blair scoffed. "Not truly. Her Curse was never triggered by her own volition. She's been spelled so many times that she's become something that shouldn't even exist! She's a Vampire that turns when I do because we're still linked in that way. Emery has never been a true Werewolf and never will be. I bet part of the problem with her turning off her humanity is because she was already so broken inside and every time she tried to fix it, something else left a crack behind."

"Coming from the girl who tried to kill her – this compassion is rich." Vivian put the car into gear but leaned out the open window to say one last thing, "We're more alike than you realize, dear old daughter of mine. The difference is, I admit that I'm a horrible person – I own it. But you, you walk around like you're on a freaking pedestal and make up excuses for everything you are – everything you do. And that, Blair, will always make you weak."

Blair didn't have a chance to answer that before Vivian sped off down the driveway and onto the road.

With a heavy breath she turned back to Mikaelson Manor in order to talk to Klaus – something she'd been putting off after he told her he was going to New Orleans as well.

"I've been waiting for you, Little Wolf," Klaus greeted as she walked into the living room. "Have you packed your things yet or do I need to compel someone to do it for you?"

"I'm not going, Klaus," Blair replied, ripping the Band-Aid right off.

Those words stopped Klaus mid motion of getting a drink. "Don't be daft, of course you're going."

Blair shook her head and walked over to him. "No, I'm not. I'm so sorry, Klaus, but I'm staying here."

Klaus looked and felt like his heart was being ripped in two. "I have to deal with New Orleans, Blair, you know this. I'm not staying here – Not even for you."

"I know." She placed a hand on the side of his face and looked at him with saddened eyes. "We've had so many lifetimes together, Klaus. More lifetimes than you know. And no matter how much I love you or how much I want to be with you for the rest of this life…I can't. For too long I've been letting my past get in the way of my present and my future and I can't do it anymore. I won't do it anymore."

Blair kissed Klaus before whispering to him, "Goodbye."

As she walked off he held out a hand and shouted at her, "And what? I don't have a say in the matter? I love you, Blair!"

Blair stopped and turned to face him. "I love you, too, but that doesn't matter anymore. You will find someone else, I know it. And eventually you will move on from me and not even realize it. I want that for you. I want you to open your heart to someone else and _live_. I can't give you that – not in this lifetime."

Klaus was so heartbroken and angry that he said to her, "Don't expect me to come running back to you when you call."

She knew he would be upset and took it. "I won't," Blair answered weakly and quickly left with her things that were already placed by the door before he could stop her. With his speed he could have done this easily but he didn't and that was when Blair knew he realized she wasn't coming back.

Sniffling back her tears as she walked down the driveway, she pulled out her phone and texted Elijah. 'I don't need you for my plan anymore. I thought of another way. Take care of Klaus in New Orleans'. As soon as Blair hit 'Send' she finally closed the chapter of her lifetimes with the Originals.

* * *

Blair went to the Boarding House and found Amelia sitting on the sofa with a drink in hand. "She switch back, yet?"

"Nope, and I've tried all the Lexie tricks I know. Granted, I'm not as good at it as she was but not even the brothers are getting through to her." She sighed heavily and downed her drink then poured herself and Blair another.

"What tactic are they trying this time?" Blair asked, leaning on the arm of the sofa with crossed arms, looking towards the hall.

"Fear, anger, betrayal," Amelia named them off like she was reading them from a shopping list. "They've given up on the nice and fuzzy feelings and are going for the darker route to try and make her feel something."

Blair didn't think that was a half bad idea. "They should bring up John Gilbert – maybe her daddy issues will piss her off. But I think I have a better idea."

Amelia was intrigued by this. "Do tell." She handed Blair a drink as she spoke.

"Loss," was her simple answer before taking a sip. "I had a plan with Elijah but since he's going with Klaus to New Orleans we have to get into her head to make it work instead."

Amelia looked like the gears in her head were turning. "Mental warfare? Lexie did it with Stefan but nothing more than thinking he was desiccating, as far as I know. What did you have in mind?"

Blair pushed herself off the arm and downed the drink. She set the empty glass on the table and said, "Walk with me and I'll tell you."

Amelia was heavily intrigued so she set her drink down without even taking a sip and followed her, asking, "Are the brothers going to like this?"

"Probably not," Blair admitted as they walked out the door. "But they already agreed to let me take over if they failed – no questions asked."

* * *

Emery was walking towards the town square but stopped when she saw Elena at a vendor only it couldn't be Elena so it must be Katherine. That thought changed when she heard Jeremy call out her name and go over to her, laughing. Emery knew this wasn't right and was about to say so but Jeremy and Elena came over to her together.

"There you are!" Elena greeted with laughter. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Dad is making a fool of himself at the dunking booth you have _got_ to see it."

"Yeah, Uncle John really is a dork," Jeremy laughed. "If I were you two, I wouldn't admit that he was my father."

"This isn't real…" Emery stated with a hardened expression upon her face.

"What's not real?" Blair asked as she stood between Jeremy and Elena, resting an arm on each of their shoulders.

"Our shared sister here is having a bad day apparently," Elena replied, gesturing towards Emery.

"It's the red hair dye," Jeremy teased. "It's messing with her head."

Emery had enough of this and repeated even more firmly, " **This. Isn't. Real.** "

"Did it at least make you feel something, Selene?" Damon's voice asked from behind her.

Emery turned around and when she did everyone else was gone. "No, it didn't. You know, this isn't the first time I've been Vervained and I'm not really appreciating it very much."

"We threw in some Wolfsbane in there too, just in case," Damon informed with a mocking grin. "But come on, didn't seeing your sisters and Jeremy together talking about your father in a happy way make you feel _anything_?"

"No," Emery repeated. "Now can we get out of my head?"

"Why?" Damon asked, walking towards her. "Scared to be here?"

"The sooner we get out of my head the sooner I can rip off yours." Emery grinned with fake sweetness.

"Oooo, are we getting a bit of anger here?" Damon poked, hoping that was the case. Anger would be an emotion and that was a step in the right direction.

"No," Emery said for the millionth time. "Just a statement of fact."

Damon sighed, "Well, then. Guess we'll just have to change out tactics."

* * *

When Amelia heard Blair's plan she only had _one_ question. "What makes you think that insane idea is going to work?"

"Call it a gut feeling?" Blair ventured then said, "Look, I know it's far fetched but it's worth a try. And hey, it's only insane if it doesn't work. If it does, its genius."

Amelia rolled her eyes at that then sighed a bit as they reached the porch and heard Emery's screams from inside. "Seems like they've kicked up the torture a bit."

"The Olivia in me is enjoying it where everyone else is pretty much sick to their stomachs." Blair sat down on one of the chairs and talked about something completely different. "Vivian went to New Orleans to help her Pack."

"I was wondering when that was going to come up," Amelia sat on the chair near Blair. "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

"I don't want to know anything," she instantly replied. "I can't focus on that and all the 'what-ifs'. If doing that happens to bite me in the ass down the line I'll deal with it then. But for right now, all I care about is what's going on in Mystic Falls and that means Emery and Silas." Hearing Emery scream again in pain, made her say, "Speaking of Silas, where's Glory? She's not still mind-controlled by him is he?"

Amelia accepted the segue without comment. "As far as she's told me Silas isn't getting to her. Maybe getting her memory wiped was a good thing. She doesn't remember any of her betrayals but knows of them so she's trying to fix it." She looked at the house as she said, "Seems like coming here broke parts of both of them, didn't it?"

Blair didn't answer that for more reasons than one but if asked, she'd blame it on Matt's arrival. "Hey," she said to him as he walked onto the porch. "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you'd might like some moral support," Matt replied and hugged her as she came over to him. He left out the part where Amelia called to tell him about everything that's been happening with Blair recently and how she might need a friend.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you," Blair admitted as she hugged him tighter, truly missing him as her friend if nothing else.

Matt chuckled lightly, "Believe me, I know." He then added in for a joke, "Especially since I'm failing history and Italian and could use a study buddy."

Blair laughed a much needed one at that. "Oh, Matt." She shook her head as she looked at him before smiling wide. "If we're doing this I'm gonna need some burgers and caffeine. All this place has is blood and booze."

"Speaking of which, I'm gonna get myself a drink of both varieties before seeing if the brothers need any help." Amelia bounded off her chair and headed into the house like a goof on a mission.

"I'm not whether or not to laugh or be afraid of her," Matt admitted with a chuckle.

"Oh, afraid. Be very afraid." Blair held out her keys for Matt's truck. "You stay here, I'll get the supplies."

Matt dropped his keys in her hand. "I forgot how bossy you were."

"Did you now?" Blair asked with a 'hmm' expression. "I must be losing my touch."

With Matt's keys in hand, she went out to his truck and was just about to get into it when she heard something nearby. Blair looked around and didn't see anyone but still, it felt like someone was there. "Hello?" she called out and just about jumped fifty feet when she turned around and saw Klaus standing there. "Oh, my god."

Klaus smirked at her and replied with, "Hello, Little Wolf."

* * *

Emery, tied to a chair while the Salvatore brothers used the sun to burn her skin, laughed at them. "This is pointless. Don't you see that? I'm not going to give either of you what you want so you might as well give up." When they looked at each other Emery took that moment to snap the weakened ropes and run to the window. She ripped down the curtains and screamed as the sun set her on fire.

Damon and Stefan instantly reacted – one pushing her into the dark area of the room while the other used the fire extinguisher on her.

This was exactly what Emery thought they were going to do. "You both care too much to actually do anything to hurt me. This just prove it." She laughed as she leaned back onto the floor, despite the pain she felt even as her body healed. "So what do I have to be afraid of?"

The brothers looked at each other and silently decided amongst themselves that it was time to give Blair's plan a try. Downside…she didn't tell either of them what it was yet.

* * *

Blair walked through the woods around Salvatore Manor with Klaus, still having a hard time believing he was there. "I thought you were gone for good."

"Yes, well, I tried to stop thinking about you but I can't," he replied and stopped to look at her. "There are two things I need to know…"

"And here I thought we covered everything," Blair replied, stopping and crossing her arms.

"Not quite." In the blink of an eye he had Blair pinned against a tree with his arm against her throat, and in that moment Blair knew it wasn't him – but Silas. She was _**really**_ getting tired of his guy.

"Question one," Silas began, "where is your Witch friend Glory? She's gone into hiding and I do not appreciate that, so you better find a way to tell her I'm looking for her. Question two..." His expression hardened at that. "How do you have her eyes?"

"Whose?" Blair asked with a groan as she tried to get his arm off her.

Silas didn't answer that and went into her mind. He did not expect all that he found there and finally when he reached her first life, he looked shocked. " _Impossible_."

Blair didn't have a chance to question what the hell he was talking about before he demanded for her to find out where Glory was before hitting her head so hard against the tree that it rendered her unconscious.

* * *

Amelia and the others have tried getting a hold of Blair but no luck. Finally Amelia caved and brought the brothers outside to let them know what Blair's plan was.

Stefan felt like he wanted to rip someone's head off and Damon almost laughed. " _That's_ her plan? Is she a freaking idiot!" Damon waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"All roads go back there," Amelia pointed out. "If this doesn't work we'll just have to try something else. Look, can we just try it?"

Stefan didn't like this one bit but nothing else was working. "Do it."

There was a part of Damon that didn't want this plan to work because they all knew what it would mean if it did. "Are you sure about this?"

"We don't have any other options right now," Stefan retorted before turning to Amelia. "Do it."

Amelia nodded and went down into the cellar to deal with Emery. She unlocked the vault Emery was locked in and dragged her over to a chair. After binding Emery with ropes, she picked up a bucket of Vervain water mixed with Wolfsbane just in case that still affected her, and threw it in Emery's face.

Emery cried out in pain before coughing and gagging. "You bitch!"

"You're the Wolf here," Amelia countered. "Sort of." She looked around and crouched in front of Emery, whispering, "I had to do that to make the boys think I was torturing you. Look, Emery…I don't want to hurt you, okay? You're family is my family, which means I care about you. If you need to go through some years with your humanity off then fine. I won't worry unless you turn into a Ripper and then I'll be a pain in your ass."

Emery spit some blood out of her mouth before asking, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about letting you go." Amelia stood up and ripped the ropes from around Emery's hands. "Get out of here before I change my mind. The brothers are in the woods looking for Blair whose gone MIA. So hurry up." Amelia even went as far to toss her a small bottle of blood.

Emery downed the blood before taking off without a word.

That little amount of blood wasn't enough to satiate the hunger inside Emery. The Salvatores had starved her for days so she was still a bit staggering.

Emery leaned against one of the trees in the woods and hoped some source of blood would make an appearance. Hell, even Bambi would be welcome at this point as long as it was _something_. With her head spinning so much she wasn't even sure if she was seeing what she thought she was. "Elijah?"

Elijah walked towards her with a disappointed look on her face. "I hoped you would have listened to me, Emery."

"Why are you here?" she scoffed, pushing herself from the tree.

"Blair's idea," Elijah replied, moving closer to her. "It seems she still cares about you after all."

That answer didn't suffice. "Why are you here?" she repeated in a more demanding tone.

Elijah moved some hair behind her ear. "I saw the truth behind Katherine's lies. I am not with her anymore." His eyes locked with hers. "She's not the one I want."

Before either of them could say another word Elijah gasped. Emery had no idea what was going on. "Elijah?"

Elijah gasped once more and groaned before his body started to dessicate before her eyes. He dropped to the ground and ignited in flames, leaving Damon standing behind him with the White Oak Stake in hand. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kill an Original," Damon stated proudly.

Emery felt a wave move through her despite how hard she felt it as she looked at Elijah's charred body. "No…no…Elijah….Elijah!" Her pain turned into anger as she lunged for Damon. "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm going to kill you!" Emery shouted from the binds of her chair in the Salvatore's cellar then gasped when she realized where she was. That wasn't the only thing she realized, "It wasn't real?"

"No," Amelia replied as she placed her hands on Emery's. "But it was Blair's idea."

Emery felt everything all over again right along with what she felt when she thought Elijah died. "Oh my god…"

"It's okay," Amelia comforted as she wiped away Emery's tears. "It's okay."

Emery looked at the doorway and saw Stefan standing there for a moment before walking out of sight. It was clear he knew what had happened and despite being back, she cried, "No…it's not okay. It's never going to be okay again." And that was the moment Emery made her decision – she couldn't stay in Mystic Falls any longer.

* * *

When Blair awoke she gasped because while she was out she had all these weird dreams about herself and Stefan. Only it wasn't herself as Blair but as Tatia…at least it thought it was. It had to be. She saw her reflection in the water and it was Tatia's face but it was so weird.

Blair didn't think about that too much when she saw her phone beside her beeping like crazy with missed calls and messages. The latest one was from Amelia telling her the plan worked and Emery got her emotions back. Pushing aside her weird dreams, she scrambled to her feet and ran like hell back to the house.

Once inside she ran into the living room and found Damon, Stefan, and Amelia all sitting together with drinks in their hands. "Where is she?"

Stefan was the one who answered. "She's gone."

"Did she go back to the house?" Blair asked, figuring that was where she would have gone.

"No." Stefan got up and handed her over an envelope. "We all got one."

Blair didn't like where this was going. She swiped it from his hand and read it. All it said was 'Time for me to go back home. Sorry for being the first domino. If you get a next life and can forgive me in it, look me up. -Emery'.

She couldn't believe what she read. "Emery went to New Orleans?"

"Yeah." Stefan forcefully set his glass down before walking past her out of the room. "She made her choice."

Blair moved to the sofa and sat down next to Damon, saying quietly, "We both did."

* * *

End Season 4 Episodes 20 & 21


	86. You're not alone

Blair was feeling a lot of stuff after everything that had happened – Klaus going to New Orleans, Emery getting her Humanity back and leaving, Jill's 'I'll be seeing you soon' message, and the weird dreams she's continued to have about Tatia and Stefan after her last conflict with Silas. On top of it all, Glory was still MIA and no one could get a hold of her. The last Blair knew, Glory wanted to do something to make up for all the bad she did even thought she couldn't remember it. Blair just hoped Glory wasn't going to do something stupid in the process.

All that wasn't the only stuff going on, Graduation was right around the corner _and_ she was seeing visions of her past lives again. Presently, while she was beating the stuffing out of a punching bag in her old room at the Boarding House, she was seeing them.

"You should drink your sorrows away," Mitch said from a laying position on the bed. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Did you forget that's how you died?" Blair replied, despite swearing she wasn't going to engage in conversations with the projections of her past lives.

"I miss Alaric," Mitch said out of nowhere. "He knew the value of a good drink." Mitch hopped off the bed and held onto the bag Blair was punching. "Now that Klaus is gone are you gonna hook up with Damon again?" At her silence he smirked, "You know you want to. Or are you gonna give it another go with Matt? Just be careful, Rebekah has a thing for him."

"Why the hell are you here?" Blair demanded to know because she couldn't figure out why out of all her past lives _he_ was the one she was seeing.

Mitch shrugged. "Ask your subconscious. If you don't specifically want to see one of us, you see who you need to. If you're sick of me then summon up another one." When Blair went back to punching again, he laughed. "Unless you're afraid to? What? Am I the safest of all your lives or something? The only one you're not afraid to face?" He walked circles around her as he spoke. "You know I'm right because I'm all in your head."

"Just shut up!" Blair shouted and in that second, he disappeared and she realized Damon was standing in the doorway looking at her.

"Another Incarnation vision?" Damon heard about those and figured that's what was going on.

"Unfortunately," she sighed and returned to the punching bag.

"What's on your mind, Miss Blair?" Damon asked as he walked further into the room. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I have a lot on my mind and no I don't want to talk about it." Her punches increased with each passing moment. "I didn't think she'd actually leave. Yes, I know we both said and did things we regret but dammit!" She held onto the bag and rested her forehead against it with a heavy sigh. "She was the connection to Elena I had left and now she's gone. How could I have let things fall apart like this?"

"You didn't let anything happen," Damon replied and was about to say more but she didn't give him the chance.

"Yes I did!" Blair shouted back. "Emery kept saying she was the first domino and hell, I even believed it, but she wasn't! **I was!** I kept my mouth shut about what I was and who I knew and _everything_ if I just opened my mouth everything could have been different. Maybe Elena would still be alive and I mean _really_ alive. Not stuck in Jill who has a vendetta against me."

Blair could tell Damon was about to speak again but she held up her hand to stop him. "Just leave me alone, Damon. Please."

Damon gave her that but before he left he made something clear, "Alright, I'll leave you alone but just remember one thing Miss Blair –You are **not** alone."

If only that wasn't the first time someone actually had the need to say it to her.

* * *

Blair didn't want to, but she took a page from Mitch's book and went down to the Grille that night with the intent on convincing Matt to give her some alcohol. That wasn't needed because Rebekah was there and took care of it for her.

"I must say I am surprised you didn't run off to New Orleans with my brother," Rebekah stated as she watched Blair down another shot of something.

"I'm not going to justify my decision, especially not to you." Just when Blair was about to pour herself another glass, Matt took the bottle away saying, "That's enough of that. We don't need you hungover on the full moon tomorrow. You're scary enough as a Wolf as it is."

Blair froze when Matt reminded her it was the full moon the following night. She would be changing all alone. Yeah, she'd done it before but at least she knew there was someone else in her life going through the same thing as she. But now…no one. As far as Blair knew, she was the only Werewolf left in Mystic Falls.

Matt could read the look on her face and assured her of something. "Hey, I'll be there, Blair. Promise."

Even Rebekah found a soft spot for the situation that laid ahead. "If you want something to chase, I'll be around." At Matt's surprised expression, she said, "What? I could use the exercise."

Blair found that amusing and laughed because of it and suddenly…the power went out in the entire Grille. "What the hell?" Blair, Matt, and Rebekah all went outside and found quite the storm brewing.

"The power's out everywhere," Matt shouted over the roaring wind because as far as he could see there was no power anywhere.

"I'm going to call Liz and see if she knows what's going on," Blair shouted back and went inside to give it a try. Just when she was about to do that she got a call from Damon and answered. "Hey, you got any idea what this blackout is about?" When she heard what Damon had to say on the other end of the line, her anger increased tenfold. "Glory did what?!"

* * *

So much for Glory not doing anything stupid. She charged up all the points in the Expression Triangle and planned on doing the spell to drop the Veil. Blair couldn't even fathom what her reasons for this could be because the last she heard Silas couldn't get into Glory's head anymore. This was _so messed up!_

The center of the Triangle was the High School and since that's where they suspected Glory to be in order to perform the spell, that's where Blair went to meet with Damon, Stefan, and Amelia.

While Stefan and Amelia were looking around inside the School, Blair and Damon looked outside. When Stefan suggested it be he to look with Blair and Damon with Amelia, Blair quickly shut that down and Damon was curious as to why.

"Got something against my brother?" Damon asked as he handed her over a flashlight and turned on his own.

"I didn't want to somehow get on the subject of Emery," Blair lied as she looked around.

Damon placed his hand on her arm and stopped her there. "You're lying. I know you're lying. So why don't we just cut this dance around the mulberry bush short and you tell me what's really going on?"

Blair sighed heavily with no intention of telling him but at his persistent eyes, she caved. "Dammit, Damon." With yet another sigh, she ran a hand through her hair and said, "It's stupid. Just – Look, ever since my last run-in with Silas and he got into my head I've been having these weird dreams."

Damon was intrigued and despite the end of the world crap going on around them, he wanted to know what was going on with her. "What kind of dreams."

Blair resumed walking and looking as she answered. The least they could do was multi-task if they were going to have this conversation. "About Tatia and Stefan. It's so messed up, Damon. It feels like memories but we both know Stefan wasn't alive when Tatia was and it's almost like it's not Taita and," she groaned in frustration, "it's just all too weird. So yeah, like I said, it's stupid but I don't want to be around Stefan right now."

Damon's brow furrowed in thought but he had no explanation for Blair's dreams. Unless it was Elena and not Tatia but then again, Blair would be able to tell the difference. "I got nothing."

"Neither do I," she admitted then waved her hand around them, "so how about less talking and more looking."

Damon didn't argue with her on that.

* * *

Inside the School, Amelia was at her wit's end. She was in the cafeteria when Stefan caught up with her. "I've searched the entire School," Amelia greeted with emphasis. "And they're _nowhere_. You said this was the center of the Triangle, right?"

"Yes," Stefan confirmed. "There's nowhere else for them to be."

A crashing sound came from nearby and the pair went to investigate. It wasn't anything except for the ice in the freezer melting and settling, causing the crashing sound.

"Hold on…" Amelia said to Stefan and followed the stream of melted ice water to the drain nearby. "There's a tunnel under the School, isn't there?"

Stefan looked at her like she was a genius. "We've got the right location, just the wrong elevation."

"Let's change that, shall we?" Amelia replied and left the cafeteria with Stefan who was calling Damon to fill them in.

With that done, Stefan told Amelia what Damon said. "There's an entrance in the basement which is near the boiler room."

"Once this is done, I swear I'm going against everything I am to turn Glory into a Vampire," Amelia seethed as they walked down the hall. "She is too much trouble as a Witch."

"That's not your choice to make, Amelia," Stefan replied, not wanting that to happen to Glory if she herself didn't want it.

"And was it Bonnie's choice?" Amelia shot back. "Do you really think we'd be in this situation if it was Bonnie as the Witch instead of Glory?"

Stefan didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know. What I do know is we need to stop the spell from happening and see what happens from there."

Amelia scoffed a chuckle at him. "You have a thing for the Witch, don't you?"

Stefan looked at her like she was nuts. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're in denial," she retorted and had one last thing to say, "Don't go down that road, Stefan. I don't see it ending well for you if you do."

* * *

Blair and Damon headed down the hall to meet up with Amelia and Stefan only to find Alaric standing there as if he was waiting for them. "Did you two finally get back together?" he teased in greeting.

"Alaric?" Blair couldn't believe what she was seeing. "I swear if you're Silas…"

"Me? Silas? Are you kidding me?" Alaric turned to Damon to ask, "Is that what you think?"

"Well, it was something Silas would say," Damon replied, being a bit on the skeptical side as well.

"I take offense to that but I can prove it to you," Alaric grinned like he had something up his sleeve – which he did. "Silas can pretend to be one person…"

"But not two," Caroline added in as she turned the corner.

Blair had to place a hand on her chest because of the overwhelming feeling of seeing her. "Caroline?"

"What? Did you think I wasn't looking out for you?" Caroline replied, smiling. She laughed and met Blair halfway as they rushed to each other for an embrace before kissing each other with smiles while Damon and Alaric had their own reunion.

Blair pulled back with happy tears in her eyes as she cupped Caroline's face. "How?"

"Glory cast the spell," Caroline explained as she held onto Blair's wrists with tears of her own in her eyes. "The Veils is down but only within the Triangle. Step out of it and it's back to Ghost World for us."

"I've missed you so much, Caroline." Blair realized that Caroline was likely watching her this whole time and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. "Please don't hate me…"

Caroline cupped Blair's face and made herself abundantly clear. "I _don't_ hate you, Blair. I could _never_ hate you. I love you more than anything imaginable, do you hear me? And I know you feel the same. I have a piece of your soul, remember?"

Blair nodded and smiled before kissing Caroline once more. Being there with her, despite but being with her meant, made her feel complete again.

"Hate to break up this reunion," Alaric interjected, "but where's my hug?"

Blair laughed and ran over to Alaric, leaping at him with an embrace.

As they hugged, Damon asked, "Where's everybody else? Figure with the Veil down it'd be Ghost-a-palooza."

Alaric set Blair back on her feet and said, "Not all Ghosts have a reason to come back to Mystic Falls. Not all are like us – looking out for our friends."

"I'm more concerned about those looking out for the enemies," Damon retorted.

"Speaking of," Caroline crossed her arms with some sass. "I'm still pissed as hell at evil you for killing me."

"Let me make it up to you," Alaric replied and hit locker 42 with his elbow to open it then reached out and pulled out a bottle of Scotch.

Caroline shook her head before plucking it from his hands and downing a gulp of it. "This _hardly_ makes up for it, but it's a good start."

Blair took the bottle and had a drink herself before handing it back to Alaric. "As much as I want to enjoy this, Damon's got a point – there are _a lot_ of enemy Ghosts we have to look out for. Like Olivia, for one."

Damon looked around and unintentionally asked aloud, "Where's Andrea?"

* * *

Blair didn't have to worry about Olivia for the moment – she had other things to attend to. Olivia walked through town looking for one particular person she hadn't seen yet. "Where the devil are you?" she thought aloud then turned when she heard him speak.

"Looking for me, darling?" Kol asked from behind her with a grin.

Olivia strode right over to Kol and grabbed him by his jacket before pulling him in for a deep kiss. When their lips parted, she said, "I have waited a long time for this."

"You're just as I remember," Kol, despite knowing she would never be completely his, loved her. "Come, there's something we must do." He took her hand and led her to the Grille.

"I have something in mind," Olivia answered with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"No killing at this moment, darling," Kol countered. "Unless the victim is Silas."

"He would certainly be a challenge." Olivia bit her lip at the Grille's entrance. "But one I am certainly up for." She giggled and walked into the establishment with him.

Inside there was only Matt and Rebekah. Kol said to his sister, "Greetings from the dead. Who wants a drink?"

"You do not need to ask me twice." Olivia walked past Matt with a wink and went to the bar with Kol.

Rebekah was filled with tears at the sight of her brother. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Save the water works, sister," he replied as he poured himself and Olivia a drink. "I've already watched you grieve – lasted a full 24 hours, didn't it?"

"I'm assuming this means Glory dropped the Veil?" Matt asked, even though the evidence in front of them essentially gave them the answer.

"Not completely, and not for long," Kol replied before downing his shot. "But who I am to give up the opportunity for revenge? My killer's already dead, but his cousin is just as culpable. If you could help me find her?"

"Emery left town." Olivia sighed. "Too bad. It would have been fun to finish what Blair started. Ooooo, what about Blair? A bit of revenge on my part."

"No," Kol ordered. "You stay away from her, Olivia."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him in anger. "Who are you to tell me who I can kill and not kill?"

Kol grabbed her wrist and squeezed it. "That is our arrangement, or have you forgotten? We both agree or there is no kill."

Olivia pouted prettily at him as she touched the side of his face with such tenderness. "Forgive me, Kol. It has been so long, I have forgotten."

Kol removed his grip but said nothing. He had a feeling she was going to do whatever she wanted to matter what he said. After all, he may have loved her in a real way but he not once believed it was the same for her.

"I'm bored," Olivia sighed and moved away from the bar. She looked over her shoulder to ask, "Are you coming or must I satisfy my boredom all my by lonesome?"

Kol downed another shot and followed her, saying to Rebekah as he left, "See you around, sister." And at Matt, he broke a nearby bottle and threw it into Matt's shoulder. "I see the way you look at Blair, quarterback. Don't."

As Kol walked out of the Grille with Olivia, he could see she was fuming because of what he said about Blair and knew he shouldn't have done it but did anyway. He felt something for Blair, couldn't help it. She had all the parts of Olivia that drew him to her and the capability of really loving someone – something Olivia wasn't able to do.

* * *

Turned out Glory wasn't as good as keeping Silas out of her head as she thought she was. Amelia was at the Grille the entire time which meant Silas was with them at the School and not Amelia. On top of it, they were told about Kol and Olivia teaming up once again and Matt could see how angry Olivia was at Kol's mention of Blair so Matt told Damon to keep an eye on her.

Damon wasn't the one doing that, Caroline was. He was down in the boiler room with the intention to catch up with the others while Blair and Caroline stayed upstairs to keep watch. Damon doubted they were actually doing that but he wasn't going to stand in the way of what little time together they had left. Yeah, he wished Andrea was there, too, but she wasn't and he tried _very_ hard not to read into that and was actually talking about it with Alaric as they made their way to the boiler room.

Damon was cut off mid-sentence when he saw Andrea standing there in the middle of the room with a 'seriously' expression upon her face. "I try to avoid awkwardness with you and Blair and I get complained about? I cannot win even in the afterlife, can I?" Andrea wasn't speaking the whole truth. A part of her wasn't even going to appear because it would hurt too much to go back, but she wanted to see Damon again more than anything.

"Miss Andrea," Damon greeted and walked right over to her. He held onto Andrea like she was the most precious thing in the world to him, because she was. "Oh, Andrea."

Andrea wrapped her arms around Damon and rested her head on his chest, trying to hold back the tears. Being there in his arms was something she thought about constantly and now that it was happening, she didn't want it to ever go away.

Alaric figured he didn't need to be here for this, so he said casually, "I'm just going to give Stefan a call and let him know what's going on with Amelia." He said the words but doubted if either them heard him so he went on his way.

Damon pulled back to look into Andrea's eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"I wish it was under different circumstances," Andrea admitted. "I don't want to go away, again."

"I know," he said soothingly for her benefit as well as his own but it didn't work for either of them. Not wanting to miss out on another opportunity to say this, he said to her, "I love you, Miss Andrea. It's always been you."

Andrea's eyes teared up at his words. "I love you, Damon. With every fiber of my being I love _you_. In life and in death there was never anyone else. My soul, my entire soul as Andrea, belongs to you and only to you." She needed him to know this so there was never a doubt of her feelings for him. When Andrea was alive there was never anyone else, not even feelings for someone in her past lives, it was only Damon.

Andrea knew there wasn't time for more than this, despite wishing that there was, so she took a deep breath and said, "Come on. It's time to finish this."

And finish it they did, or so they believed. Damon and Andrea went down into the tunnels and incapacitated Silas posing as Alaric long enough for Glory to turn his entire being into stone. Glory may not have been able to kill him but at least she could stop him from causing any more harm – she had her parents to thank for the idea.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blair and Caroline ran from the school because Olivia was after them. And since Olivia still had the strength and whatnot of being an Incarnation Vampire, she wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

Olivia tracked Blair and Caroline to the cemetery and called out, "It was a shame to have to snap Kol's neck in order to get to you. A real pity. But he seems to care far too much for your well being, Blair, and like him…I don't like to share."

Caroline sped to Olivia and tried to take her down but this resulted in her getting thrown so hard against a headstone that she crashed right through it.

Blair wasn't going to let anything else happen to Caroline so she moved out into the open. "You want me, Olivia? Fine. Come and get met."

Olivia laughed in anticipation. "Excellent." She was about to charge forward but spun around to catch a stake that was fired at her from behind. "Now, that's not nice."

"Leave her alone," Jeremy ordered, holding the crossbow in his hands, aimed at her with another stake.

"Now, see, that's not going to happen. She didn't keep her word and I do not like it when…" Olivia didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because her neck was snapped from behind.

Caroline stood where Olivia dropped. After moving some hair out of her face, she looked at Blair to ask, "How could she have possibly been one of your past lives? I mean, _seriously_."

Blair couldn't even respond to that because all she could see was Jeremy standing there. "Jer?" she cried.

"Yeah," Jeremy smiled, "it's me." He ran over to Blair and hugged her as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Jeremy. It's all my fault. Everything is my fault…" Blair held onto him so tight, not wanting to let him go.

"No it's not, Blair." He pulled back and made sure that she was listening to him. "Do you hear me? None of this is your fault. Do not go down the rabbit hole again, Blair. This is not your fault."

Blair wanted to believe him and maybe a part of her did but it was still so overwhelming. "I miss you so much, Jeremy."

"Me, too." Jeremy hugged her again and looked up to see Stefan now standing with Caroline but didn't say anything to him. He had to make sure that Blair knew he was there for her no matter what. "I'll always be watching over you, you hear me? You're not alone, Blair. You never will be."

And that – that she truly believed.

* * *

There wasn't enough time for any of them, Glory knew this but the Veil had to be returned. There wasn't a doubt about it but there was something she had to do first.

"What are you doing, honey?" Glory's mother asked as she watched her daughter set up candles within the cavern of the center point in the Triangle. "You need to close the Veil."

"And I will, but I have to fox something first. I can't fix everything but I can fix this." Glory continued with the candles as she said, "I can fix Jeremy…and Elena."

Glory's mother did not understand what she was planning to do – at least not where Elena was concerned. "Honey, you created a Cursed One. That's not something which can be undone."

"Don't you see? I _didn't_ ," Glory laughed. "She just went into a vessel which already was." She closed her eyes and began the spell. It took so much out of her but it was completed. "Elena is where she should have been now," Glory said weakly. "And now it's time to bring Jeremy back."

"Glory, you can't!" Her daughter would not listen to her words and it pained her so to watch her try.

Glory used every fiber of her being to cast the spell and suddenly she dropped to the ground. A few moments later she was back on her feet again and felt her mother's hand on her shoulder. "Mom?"

"I'm so sorry, honey," she replied and stepped aside so Glory could see her body. "The spells together were too much, even for you."

Glory couldn't believe her eyes. "Oh my god…I'm dead?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the cemetery, Blair was talking with Jeremy and Caroline but gasped with a shriek at the sight of Elena coming towards them. At least…she thought it was Elena.

Jeremy and Caroline both turned around and watched in shock as well. "Elena?" Jeremy couldn't believe it either.

Elena nodded as she walked towards them. "It's me, in the flesh…sort of," she laughed. "I don't know how this happened but I can tell you one thing…Jill is gonna be _pissed_."

* * *

End Season 4 Episode 22


	87. Always and Forever - The End

Something went wrong – the Veil did _not_ get put back up. In a way Blair was happy about that because not only were Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, Lexie, and Marge back but Elena was too. Something happened to make Elena go to the Other Side. True, she wasn't alive, but she was back for the time being and that would have to be good enough. There was a part of Blair that didn't want the Veil to go back up but she knew that with as many loved ones that were back there were just as many – if not more – enemies back as well.

Caroline and Chris – yes Chris was back too – stayed at Liz's house to get some time with their mom. Jeremy and Elena went back home with Blair while Lexie stuck with Stefan at the Boarding House. If Blair had her way they would have had some sort of twisted Ghost house party but that would have just been too awkward. Especially since Andrea was back too and, according to Lexie, she and Damon hadn't left his room all night. Blair wasn't the only one taking advantage of the Veil being down, it seemed.

Blair was in the kitchen at the Gilberts' house getting some coffee when Caroline sped into the house. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep a low profile in this town? I mean, I was a pretty big deal, ya know!" That was Caroline's greeting before kissing Blair in 'hello'.

"I love that I can keep a low profile whenever I want to, since I can still literally turn my appearance into any one of my past lives." Granted Blair hadn't attempted it since the whole turning into Olivia thing, but still, it was something to think about. And thinking about her made Blair glad that Olivia had been chained up and buried in quick setting cement. There was no way she'd get out of that before the Veil was put back up.

"Lucky," Caroline sighed, getting a cup of coffee for herself then realized what day it was. "Wait! Why aren't you getting ready for Graduation?!"

Blair laughed at her like she was insane. "You're kidding, right? There's no way in hell I'm going to Graduation. Besides, it's not like I've never been to one before."

Caroline went over to Blair and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Blair, I love you, but I will never forgive you if you don't go to Graduation. It's a rite of passage for this life and it's not fair to Matt for him to be the only one of our group to graduate."

Blair scoffed a bit on the high pitched side. "Are you seriously guilting me into going?"

Caroline smiled proudly. "Yes. Yes, I am." She gave her a quick peck on the cheek before saying, "Hey, did you know Jeremy stopped by my house last night?"

This was the first she's heard of it. "Uh…no. I figured Jeremy went looking for Glory or something."

"Nope, he came over to see Chris. I didn't think they were that close, but whatever." Caroline shrugged and sipped her coffee. "Where's Elena anyway? And how did that work?"

Blair shrugged because she had no clue. "I have no idea and neither does Elena. She said one moment she was basically in Jill's head and the next she was here in Ghost form. As far as where she is now, she went to go see Stefan." Blair set her mug down with a heavy sigh. "I don't think she's forgiven me for getting with Klaus. And I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me either."

"Hey, stop it." Caroline truly didn't hold it against her. She understood it. Hell, she pretty much watched the whole thing unfold from the Other Side. "Klaus has been the love of how many of your lives? I mean, seriously, I get it. Besides, I know if I was still alive you wouldn't have left me for him." Caroline flipped some hair over her shoulder, "Because I'm just that incredible."

"Damn right you are." Blair pulled her close and kissed her deeply, only to be interrupted by Jenna coming into the kitchen.

Blair's eyes went wide seeing Jenna. "When did you get back!" she squealed and ran over to her, hugging her tight.

"It took me longer than I care to admit to realize that Ghosts were visible to everyone," Jenna laughed. "It wasn't until I saw an old classmate and she screamed before fainting that it clicked."

Blair laughed with Jenna and hugged her again. "Oh my god! Have you seen Elena or Jeremy or Alaric?!" Her questions came out one right after the other.

"No," Jenna admitted. "I thought they'd all be here, but guess not." She chuckled a bit awkwardly. "Just so I know…how long does this whole being among the living thing last?"

Blair got serious with her answer. "Glory called. Apparently she hit a snag, or something about not having enough power. She has to wait for the full moon which is…holy crap that's tonight! I'm Wolfing out tonight and I completely forgot!"

"Maybe it's a good thing you are," Caroline suggested. "You're more powerful as the Wolf so if Olivia or anyone else comes along to give you trouble, you've got a better chance at fighting them off. Or biting their heads off, whichever you're more up to."

Blair had to give her points for that but Caroline lost almost all of them when she said, "But Graduation first."

Caroline wasn't about to miss out on seeing Blair and Matt graduate so she set off with the intention of getting the perfect disguise. She was still going on about whether she should go red or black as regards of hair color when she sped out the door.

Blair could hardly keep her heart in control because she missed Caroline so much and to lose her again would simply tear her apart all over again.

She was pushing these thoughts as far down as she could go and gathered her things before heading off to the School. Blair was just about to leave when Jenna stopped her.

Jenna walked over and crossed her arms, clearly there was something on her mind. "Hey, Blair, before you go can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," Blair replied, pulling her hair out of the collar of her jacket. "What's up?"

Jenna wasn't sure how to start this conversation so she just jumped right into the deep end. "So, Klaus only killed one person you loved, huh?"

Blair's face dropped when Jenna said that and all color left her cheeks. "Oh, god, Jenna, I didn't – that's not…You know I care about you, Jenna. Please, you have to know that."

"It just hurt to hear, that's all. It also hurt to see you getting involved with the guy that killed me and Elena, but who am I to tell you what to do." Jenna didn't want to hurt Blair but with no one else to talk to on the Other Side, she had to confront Blair about it. "Now that that's said, I'm not going to bring it up again. I just hope you realize that with Jeremy and Elena both dead…Who else is there for me to watch over?"

Blair didn't get a chance to say anything before Jenna walked away. She tried to find the words but none came and she just slowly walked out the door with a quiet, "I'm sorry, Jenna."

* * *

Blair was on her way to the High School when suddenly she felt a presence – an oddly familiar one. She slowed her pace as she walked down the street and turned around to see who was following her – if anyone was. Blair couldn't see anyone but that didn't mean they weren't there. Figuring she was just being a bit paranoid she turned back around and in the blink of an eye a burlap sack was thrown over her head and she was carried off.

Blair fought them as best she could until a familiar voice saying, "Chill out," made her cut it. The voice belonged to Jeremy.

When she was set on her feet again and the bag over her head removed, she found herself in the Fell cemetery standing in front of Jeremy and Chris. After shoving them both in turn, she shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"

Jeremy held his hand towards her as he said to Chris, "See, I told you the bag was a bad idea."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Chris replied with an apologetic shrug. "Besides, he's the one who said she might not willingly come."

"Who said that? What the hell is going on?!" she shouted, hoping to get their attention.

"Don't kill us, but, like Chris said, it seemed like a good idea at the time," Jeremy pleaded.

Blair was starting to fume from lack of patience. "Jeremy, so help me, I will kick both your asses back to the afterlife if you don't tell me what's going on right now."

"They brought you here to see me," a familiar voice said from behind her.

Blair whipped around and saw her father standing there. He didn't look a day older than he did when he left her. "Papa?"

"Hello, Blair," Jae Han replied. "I'm so sorry I didn't…" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because she had thrown herself into his arms. Jae felt relief with this reaction and hugged her in return. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, needing those words to be known.

Blair pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes. True, she said he was dead to her, but seeing him standing there changed it all. "Why did you come back?"

Jae didn't beat around the bush with his answer. "The Veil is down – I had the chance to see you and I took it. I know it's selfish of me but I had to see you."

Blair didn't understand but then she did. "Oh my god…Dad…are you dead?"

"Vivian didn't find out until she returned to New Orleans. I pissed off the wrong Werewolf and their bite was the result. I am so sorry, my baby girl." Jae cupped her face and admired how much she had grown. "I died a Vampire. That – that is why I left. I didn't want to risk any harm coming to you. Now I see I might have been able to prevent a good deal of it if I had stayed." Tears were welling in his eyes now. "Please forgive me."

Blair tried to speak but there were no words. She merely hugged him tight and hoped that action would convey what she could not say.

Meanwhile, Chris whispered to Jeremy, "Okay, so maybe it wasn't a bad idea."

"The bag was, though," Jeremy countered, teasing him.

Chris rolled his eyes at that. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

Andrea and Damon walked downstairs together when they both heard a knock at the door. "We could just let them knock, you know?" Damon said with a smirk as he wrapped his arms around Andrea's waist as they walked into the foyer.

"It could be someone important," Andrea laughed as she squirmed from his embrace.

"If it was someone important they would have just come right in and started talking," Damon dismissed with a wave to his hand.

Andrea shook her head with more laughter and opened the door. The man standing on the other side looked vaguely familiar. "Can I help you?"

"Looking for Damon," the accented man replied.

Damon stepped forward to be next to Andrea and didn't expect to see him there. "Vaughn?"

"Hello, Damon," the Hunter names Vaughn replied before shooting Damon in the shoulder with a wooden bullet.

Andrea snarled at this as blood red vein stretched away from her pitch black eyes and down her face and her longer than average Vampire fangs made their presence. Vaughn didn't even have a chance to react before Andrea appeared right in front of him and in the blink of an eye she held his heart in her hand.

Damon was impressed but he had one thing to say, "Don't you think we should have found out why he was here _before_ you ripped his heart out?"

Andrea dropped Vaughn's heart beside him before wiping her hand off on his shirt. "I remember now – he's one of the Five. Which means he only wants one thing – Silas Cured and dead." With her hand moderately cleaner than before, she stood and looked right at Damon so he wouldn't miss a word of what she had to say. "So if you're going to give Blair the Cure to free her from her Curse, then I suggest you do it soon."

* * *

Blair – Who was being kept out of the loop as far as the Hunters were concerned and that fact the wooden bullet that shot Damon was laced with Werewolf Venom – was convinced by Jeremy and her father to go to Graduation. Caroline already sent a picture of herself in disguise and that was the clincher for Blair – she just had to see it in person.

Dressed in cap and gown, Blair walked over to Matt and took her hands in his. "And then there were two." She knew he'd know what that meant.

"Elena didn't want to risk coming," Matt told her, "but I see Caroline did." He pointed over to where Caroline stood.

Blair turned around and laughed at the huge sunglasses, fake tan, and brunette wig. "I love that girl."

"I know," Matt smiled and hugged her, saying, "Let's go graduate."

"Did someone say graduate?" Stefan asked with a smile as he joined them. "This will be my seventeenth, I believe. What about you Blair?"

Blair laughed at the question. "I'm not going to answer that but let's just say I've got you beat by like…a lot."

Matt saw someone go over to Caroline and said, "Hey, isn't that your dad?"

Blair waved over at her father with a melancholy smile upon her face. "Yeah, it is. And it's a long story so…let's go graduate."

They stood in alphabetical order in line to receive their diplomas. Blair cheered and whistled when Matt's name was called and when it was her turn, she walked up the steps to the stage and accepted it with the best smile she could muster. Another milestone – another rite of passage – which was her last. This one really stuck with her because this was her last life – it was thought that before but a spell confirmed it – so, Blair was going to cherish it.

When Blair headed to her seat she noticed Glory leaving the area with Kol and wondered what that was all about. What was even more suspicious was when she saw Matt and Caroline go off behind the bleachers. She snuck off and followed them in time to hear Caroline say into her cellphone, "Dammit, Klaus, answer your phone! If you don't get Damon your blood he's going to die!"

"What?" Blair had no idea what was going on now and didn't like it one bit. "Caroline, what happened?"

Stefan's name had been called so he was free to join the others. "Damon was shot with Venom laced bullets. You weren't supposed to find out. This was supposed to be a god day for you."

"Give me the phone," Blair took it from Caroline and fumingly entered Klaus' digits. She was about to hit send when she, Stefan, Caroline, and every other ally Supernatural it seemed was hit with killer headaches.

"Remember us, Stefan?" the lead witch asked as she used her magic on them but suddenly her head was severed from her body.

Blair looked up and saw Klaus standing there with a graduation cap in hand, saying, "Would anyone else care to make an attempt upon their lives? There are plenty of these and I could do this all day."

Blair felt a whirlwind of emotions upon seeing him. "Klaus," she spoke just above a whisper.

Klaus smirked in reply, "Hello, Little Wolf."

* * *

It was nightfall and Klaus gave Damon his blood so he was all healed up. Back at the Salvatore mansion she went up to see Damon in his room. "Are you all healed now?"

Damon, putting on a clean shirt, answered, "Fresh as a daisy."

"Good." Blair punched him right in the face before placing her hands on his shoulders and kneeing him in the gut. "Has no one learned not to keep me out of the loop."

Damon leaned on his bed with a groaned out, "Noted," as she left the room.

Andrea passed Blair in the hall and went to see the damage. "I must admit I'm a bit jealous. She's still in love with you, too."

Damon chuckled as he sat back. "The only parts of her that do are the parts that belonged to you. It's not the same."

Andrea sat next to Damon and took his hand in hers. "It's already nightfall. The Veil will be going up soon and there's something I need you to know."

Damon was intrigued but he didn't say a word and just turned to face her better.

"I know in other lives there have been lingering feelings for Klaus, but I need you to know this – It wasn't like that for me. When I was alive and I met you – _you_ were the only one for me. You, Mr Damon Salvatore, had _my heart and_ soul completely." Tears started to form in her eyes as she gently placed a hand on the side of his face. "For me, there was no one else but you."

* * *

Blair went back to the High School to return her cap and gown and to have a little ceremony with Caroline. "And now, Caroline Forbes!" Blair called out and made cheering sounds as she handed Caroline a diploma Blair drew up.

Caroline, still in her getup, bow dramatically and blew kisses to the empty seats before pulling Blair in for a kiss as well. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Damon. It's just…this being your last everything we…"

Blair kissed Caroline again to her to shut up. "It's alright." Those words weren't a lie. "Damon's alive. I'm here with you. Elena and Jenna won't speak to me but what can I expect about that?"

Caroline hugged Blair tight. "They love you. They're being idiots for wasting the time they have here with you, but they do love you." Caroline saw Klaus approaching and sighed, "Speaking of love."

Blair turned around and was rendered speechless. "I don't have to talk to him."

"Yes, you do." Caroline smiled at Blair before grinning, "Who knows, if I was still alive it would have been me and you and him. I saw the moves you two put out."

Blair turned bright red, making Caroline laugh, "You're blushing! I don't think I've ever seen you blush before!"

"Shut up," Blair muttered before going down to talk to Klaus. "Thank you for giving Damon your blood."

"You're welcome, Little Wolf," Klaus replied. "I happened to be on my way as it was."

Blair wasn't expecting to hear that. "Why?"

"You mentioned your impending graduation in one of your letters and took that as an invitation." Klaus smiled at her. "I was going to give you some money but I doubt you'd take it."

"Your doubts were correct." Blair crossed her arms and smiled right back.

"I'm not sure if my doubts are correct with what I have chosen to give you instead." Klaus took a moment before telling her. "Tyler is free to return to Mystic Falls. The two of your deserve the chance to get back what was lost. I may have been your first love, and I intend to be your last, but I will not get in the way of the love you share in between."

Blair wanted to tell him that this was indeed her last life—that there was no question about it – but she found she couldn't. All that came out instead was, "I love you, Klaus."

"As I love you," Klaus kissed Blair before saying softly, "always and forever."

Caroline cleared her throat with crossed arms. "Paws off, Mister."

Klaus chuckled and stepped aside. "Of course." He offered them each an arm, "I suggest we all get out of here before twelve angry Hybrids decide to pick a fight."

Blair and Caroline both looked at each other before they lightly shrugged and each took an arm as they walked off the football field together.

* * *

Blair and Caroline parted ways from Klaus so they could say goodbye to one another. The moon was full and Glory had already started on closing the Veil so time was sort and the High School was the closest place so that's where they went.

"Saying goodbye where we said hello," Caroline said in her perky way as she removed her wig and used it to try and wipe off the tan lotion stuff. "It's almost poetic." When she realized Blair wasn't following she turned around and saw her in tears. "Oh, Blair."

"I don't want to say goodbye to you," Blair cried. "I can't say goodbye to you. I can't lose you again, Caroline."

Caroline didn't want to leave either but they had no choice. "Hey, Blair, listen to me. I will always be with you. Okay? If you ever doubt that you will hear my nagging voice in the back of your heading reminding you that I'm there." And when Blair just about cracked a smile at that she kissed her. "I love you, Blair. And sorry for stealing his line but it fits – _always and forever._ "

Blair rested her forehead against Caroline's and sniffled back tears. "I love you, Caroline. Always and forever."

Caroline kissed her again before placing the Cure in her hands. "This life doesn't have to be as short as the rest of them had been. Not if you don't want it to be."

Blair looked down at the Cure then looked up and found Caroline was no longer there. "No…no…Caroline? Caroline!" She gasped shaky breaths as she leaned against the row of lockers. Blair barely had a moment to feel anything because she saw a familiar face coming towards her. "Elena?"

"Guess again," Katherine replied with a smirk. "I think it's time we've had a little chat, sister. Especially since you hold my freedom in your hands."

Blair slipped the Cure into her pocket before her eyes turned golden. "Come and get it, **bitch**."

"Oh," Katherine sighed, "the hard way it is."

"More like the easy way," Blair replied and darted into the nearby classroom, locking the door behind her. She took off the jacket holding the Cure and felt herself start to change and change quickly at that.

Katherine didn't realize the error of her ways until she kicked in the classroom door and came face to face with Blair in her full-on Werewolf form. She tried to get away but she wasn't fast enough. Blair's Wolf lunged forward and drove her Venom laced fangs deep into her shoulder.

Katherine cried out and threw Blair off before speeding down the hallway. Blair was just fast enough to catch up to her and pin her onto the floor. With a snarl unlike anything Katherine had ever heard in all her years, Blair bit into Katherine's chest. No matter how hard Katherine tried to fight back, Blair's anger made her stronger and before long, Blair bit onto Katherine's heart and ripped it from her chest.

Blair swore Katherine was going die for what she did to Jeremy and she kept her word. After dropping the heart, her Wolf went into the classroom and took the jacket with the Cure before leaving the grounds.

* * *

Blair sat on the Gilbert's porch, now in human form, and held the Cure in her hand. The words 'always and forever' echoed in her mind from two voices. Forever wouldn't be very long if she died before she turned twenty-five again. Blair couldn't even imagine living beyond those years, growing old, maybe having children. It was all so foreign to her and yet it was what she's wanted for almost all her lives.

She made her decision and cracked open the Cure before downing it with one shot. Blair didn't feel anything for a moment or two and then suddenly she felt as if her body was being pulled in a million different directions at once.

Blair held onto her throat as she felt something rise and began to throw up blood – only it wasn't blood. Unless somehow her blood turned pitch black. She tried to stand but fell to her knees before falling to her side. Everything was growing blurry and if this was death she had never felt one like this before.

After coughing up the last of the black sludge a face appeared before her – Tatia's face. Only…it wasn't Tatia. She tried to get out the words of asking who she was but they could not come out.

"You ask me this each time I come to take you away. I am Amara. Your soul is my soul. Now that you have taken the Cure I long for you will remember my life. Now that you have taken the Cure I long for, your lives will continue on… _always and forever_."

Blair took in one final, barely present breath before she slowly closed her eyes for the very last time as Blair Alden Han.

* * *

 _Eighteen Years Later_

' _I've missed so much since I've been away. What exactly it was, I don't know, but I know I have. It's been different this time because now I have memories of a life I didn't even know I had. It doesn't change anything for me though – I'm not Amara. Her soul may have been where mine came from but that is not who I am. Of course she's now a part of me – just like Tatia, Olivia, Andrea, Blair, and all the others but my name is Kyliana and I am a_ _ **Vampire**_ _."_

Kyliana closed the journal she was writing in as the bus pulled up in a town she'd been dreaming of her entire life – Mystic Falls. She walked down the steps and looked around at how much had changed and yet so much of it had stayed the same. She hadn't yet decided if she would tell anyone who she was but she'd come to that decision eventually. Right now she just wanted to see.

Kyliana's first stop was the Gilbert's house. She was half tempted to walk right up and ring the doorbell but she didn't get very far with that thought because as she stood down the street she saw people exiting the house. Damon, looking older than she'd seen him last, chased a couple of kids down the steps while a pregnant and older looking Andrea followed, laughing. Stefan and Elena, with a baby in her arms, followed.

"They're alive…they're human," she whispered to herself and cried tears of joy because of it but there were some tears of loss as well. She wasn't going to bring her Vampire life into theirs – it wouldn't be fair to them. Wiping away her tears, she turned around and kept going.

Kyliana went into the Mystic Grill next and saw Jeremy ordering food at the counter – he was also alive. She stood there and watched as Chris snuck up behind Jeremy and startled him before kissing him with a smile. "Good for you," Kyliana said to herself then gasped. If everyone else was alive could…could Caroline be?

Kyliana ran down the street and paused only for a moment when she saw Tyler and Vicki Donovan sitting together in the town square, hand in hand. She was so overwhelmed with all of this that she didn't even see Matt – whom she walked into.

"I'm sorry, Officer," she quickly replied then realized it was Matt.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "Are you alright? You look a bit lost."

"I'm looking for Caroline Forbes," Kyliana replied, hoping that wouldn't give too much away.

"You must be one of the new students." Matt then gave her directions to the Salvatore School for the Young and the Gifted which just so happened to be the Boarding House.

Kyliana thanked him with a tone that made it evident that she thought it was odd but it was confirmation she was alive. So many scenarios ran through her head as she went up to the Boarding House's doors. How would she look? Would she be married? Have kids? These questions didn't stop her from knocking on the door.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the sound of children's laughter pulled her over and she saw Alaric and Amelia playing with two girls. In that moment, Kyliana realized that she couldn't handle it if Caroline was married – she would rather not know.

Kyliana turned around and was about to speed away when the door opened and Caroline's voice said, "Yes?" She turned around and almost didn't believe her eyes because Caroline looked as young as she did the last time she saw her. "Caroline?"

"That's me," Caroline stepped out with a smile. "Are you looking to enroll…" When she locked eyes with hers, she knew who it was instantly. "Oh my god…Blair…are you in there?"

Kyliana laughed at how Caroline worded it and nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah. I mean, I'm Kyliana now, but Blair's here."

Caroline sped right over and hugged her happily. "I never thought I'd ever see any version of you again!" When she pulled back she asked, "Is it weird if I kiss you?"

"No," Kyliana laughed happily. "I'd love nothing more."

Caroline smiled and kissed her with such longing. She'd missed her so much and even being a different form, the love didn't falter.

Kyliana had to catch her breath when their lips parted. "I've dreamed of this moment my entire life."

"I've miss you so much." Caroline then realized something. "Are you a Vampire?"

"Are you?" Kyliana countered, even though she knew the answer.

Caroline nodded. "Yes."

"Then you have your answer." Kyliana waved her hand in a general direction, "The Cure did some weird things but I'm here now and I don't intend on leaving any time soon."

Before Caroline could say anything, Klaus walked out of the school asking, "Is everything alright, Love?"

"Love?" Kyliana asked Caroline with a raised brow.

Caroline held no shame and pointed at her with one hand while having the other on her hip. "Hey, I distinctly remember telling you that if I was alive at the time it would be me, you, and him."

Klaus wasn't sure what he had just walked in on until the girl with Caroline turned to look at him. With one look to her eyes, he knew. "Little Wolf?"

"Little Vampire Kyliana, actually," Kyliana countered then swallowed a lump in her throat to gather the courage to ask. "Did always and forever have an expiration date with either of you?"

Klaus walked over and wrapped his arm around Caroline's waist. They shared a look with each other before turning back to Kyliana. Caroline answered her with, "Absolutely not!"

Kyliana burst into happy tears and laughed as Caroline and Klaus both embraced her. Finally, Klaus offered them each an arm and said, "Always and forever."

"Always," Caroline replied as she slipped her arm through and Kyliana spoke with such love as she did the same and said, "Forever."

* * *

' _Now, I'm not going to say that we lived happily ever after because who the hell does? But there's one thing I can say about my years with Caroline and Klaus –_ _ **We lived.**_

* * *

 _ **~ The End ~**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers. We're reached the end of Personification. It's been one hell of a ride, I think. Hopefully you've enjoyed Blair's story of her life in Mystic Falls. And, if you're interested, stay tuned for Personified – the story of what would become of Blair's life if she went to New Orleans. Thank you so much for reading Personification.**


End file.
